Big Hero 7 : the series
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: Hiro Hamada is a your average teenage boy: if by 'average' means being a 14 year old prodigy in College while being San Franskoyo's hero is its definition. Luckily for him, he will not face these challenges alone. With his friends, his girlfriend, and Baymax by his side, he will face any foe: whether it be school or villainy of highest degree. HiroXOc pairing. Raiting may go up.
1. The Origins of Big Hero 7

**Big Hero 7**

 **Origins**

*A flicker of black and white starts up for a while, static noises barely blocks out a voice*

 _Umm…Hello? Can you hear me?_

*the flickering and static stops as it shows a 14 year old girl with dyed blue hair and purple eye contacts*

 _Can you hear me? Oh it's working!_

*The girl sits on the chair in front of the camera. She smooths out her sea green skirt as she clears her throat,*

 _Hi! So…after some thinking I decided to make a video diary so I can remember what I said. After all, who knows when it'll come in handy right? Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Cora Mizichio._

*Cora chuckles slightly before continuing*

 _So I guess I should start with my life and such. Let me warn you though, it's kind of a long and wild story._

*she pulls out a phone and starts showing pictures*

 _I have lived in San Fransokyo for my whole life with my Dad, Mizuchi and Grandmama, Kaguya. My mom, Akemi passed away when I was a baby._

*image of a blonde hair woman smiled warmly before switching to Cora and her family. Her father being Goliath in stature and her grandmother dressed in a kimono with a cane*

 _Then my family found out that I'm incredibly intelligent for my age. I suppose hacking into your father's computer to send a birthday card at the age of 4 does that. My Dad is very sweet and an old softie, but is very protective of me and wasn't sure that I should go to school. So I was homeschooled, it was fun being taught by Grandmama and such about Marine biology, but…I felt kind of lonely…_

 _After all my studies, I actually made a habit of bot fighting disguised as an unknown cat-masked competitor under the name 'Nekodomo'. It earned good money since at the time Dad hadn't gotten any luck with jobs due to his height. But it was my very first night of bot fighting that I met him…Hiro Hamada_

*she flips the photo to a young Asian boy her age, with messy raven hair, large almond brown eyes and a tooth gap in his smile.*

 _I've never had very much luck when it came to making or having friends, so if I someone told me that I would end up dating this guy I would had laughed. But yeah we did. I was paired up with Hiro in one of those special bot fighting events like the duo duel. We won, but than the cops were coming and I was so scared of getting caught that I couldn't move. But then the next thing I know Hiro grabs my hand and we were running like crazy before the cops even spot us! I have no idea how long we had been running, but to be honest I didn't really care because I was still awe-struck by the fact that Hiro had save me from getting arrested and we didn't even know each other at the time. But that was all about to change, because as we were finally approaching a safe distance from the cops, it was at that moment where I tripped and fell flat on my face, and at the same time broke my mask. Thankfully Hiro picked me back up and we started running again, with me leaving my broken mask behind. Once we finally stopped and knew we were safe, that was when Hiro and I actually first met face-to-face. Now I have to be honest with you, I've never really known if the whole 'Love at first sight' thing was actually real or not, but it's the only thing I can describe how I felt when I first looked into Hiro's eyes. It was there when we properly introduced ourselves to each other and after that, we started seeing each other more. And it was only after 4 months of hanging out together, that I finally got to meet his family, and he got to meet mine._

*The picture now showed Hiro with a woman holding a calico japanese bobtail cat and a young man on either side of him.*

 _The woman on his left is his Aunt Cass, she runs a coffee shop called the Lucky Cat Cafe. The young man on his right is his older brother Tadashi. And the adorably cute kitty-cat Aunt Cass is holding is Mochi, their family pet. They are really cool people, and they always asked how I was doing and such, and Mochi is such a sweet kitty that he always tries to cuddle up to me whenever I come over. Hiro and I actually became an official thing one night when I saved his butt from Yama's minions. And boy were they surprised! Aunt Cass actually bounced when Hiro told them that I'm his girlfriend! Dad and Grandmama met them that night too, while dad wasn't too happy at first about me dating, Grandmama convinced him…after hitting him on the head with her cane._

*Cora giggled at the memory*

 _Anyway, After a slight misadventure where Hiro and Tadashi landed in jail and Cass had to bail them out, Tadashi actually took Hiro to SFIT, San Fransokyo institute of Technology that same night. Hiro told me that he met Tadashi's friends. There's Gogo: the cool biker chick, Honey Lemon: the stylish Chem genius, Wasabi: Laser neat freak, and Fred: the secret Billionaire super hero geek. Afterwards Hiro and I actually applied to SFIT by entering the showcase! Hiro made these miniature robots he called Microbots which he can control via head transmitter, I on the other hand did super strength suction cup shoes that can stick on any surface. We both won and we…were gonna celebrate until…a huge fire broke out in the showcase building and Tadashi ran back inside to help Callaghan, a teacher at the school….he didn't make it…_

*Cora turned quiet, looking at her hands as she takes a deep breath*

 _Hiro wasn't himself for a while. I visited him a lot since the fire, and I mostly talked and tried to comfort and be there for him. Then came the day Hiro stubbed his toe and Baymax came along._

*A picture of a white inflated figure came to the picture*

 _Baymax was Tadashi's project, a robotic nurse to be more specific. He heard Hiro say ow and activated to help him. Then one of Hiro's microbots started acting weird, and Baymax followed the direction it went! It was then we found a guy in a kabuki mask controlling the Microbots. But they were destroyed at the fire right? Once Hiro pieced together that it was the kabuki-masked man that started the fire to steal them, which in turned killed Tadashi…Hiro decided to build Baymax some armor which…well_

*the next picture showed Baymax in protective gear*

 _We traveled down to the port where we saw him take some type of machine out of the ocean. But then it turns out Baymax called the gang to help us, but sadly the guy in the mask saw us. We barely escaped with our lives that night! Thankfully Baymax being a walking marshmallow, also makes him an inflatable raft too. Afterwards we got to Fred's mansion and discussed over what to do next. Side note: it was weird to see that Fred is a billionaire._

*shows portrait of a young Fred and his parents in classy attire*

 _Hiro and I then built ourselves armor to fight the guy in the mask. Honey lemon got this cute chemistry purse to pull out what she needed, Gogo got some sick skates to zoom past us, Fred got a killer Kaiju costume that breaths fire, Wasabi got awesome laser blades on the backs of his hands, and I got my aquatic camouflage suit with squid strength suction cup shoes! And learning back from his previous work, Hiro turned Baymax from a stay puff marshmallow with bicycle gear to an awesome superhero!_

*the next photo shows Baymax in his red armor*

 _After training and flying around the city we got down to business. We flew to Akuma island where the masked guy was, and it was there we learned something interesting. Krei and some government officials had something called 'Project Silent Sparrow'. It backfired when the portal sucked everything in, and the pilot was stuck. But then the masked guy attacked us! We tried to fight back but…._

*a small clip showed Fred jumping only to be punched away *

 _We bombed, big time._

 _Hiro and I got lucky to get the mask…but the person was not who we thought…._

 _Turns out Callaghan grabbed the transmitter and used it and the Microbots to protect himself in the fire…leaving Tadashi to die…._

 _It was then that Hiro took out Baymax's health care chip and ordered him to kill Callaghan…_

*Cora took a deep breathe before standing up and leaving the room, she returned back with a glass of water and started drinking it. Once she was done She then continued.*

 _Thankfully the gang got Baymax back to normal but Hiro was furious. He just left with Baymax…but we eventually met up with Hiro at his place, with a video of Tadashi…it was also when we showed him what we discovered. The pilot was no random person Krei hired. She was Callaghan's daughter, and Callaghan was out for blood._

 _We got to Krei Tech where Callaghan got his portal running. Hiro then learned what we needed to do to beat him; instead of the mask, we take out the Microbots, then he'd be powerless. But despite that, the portal was still open, and ready to tear itself to pieces. Then Baymax dropped the biggest bomb on us, Callaghan's daughter was still alive in there._

 _Hiro and I got on Baymax to rescue her. We found her pod but Baymax's thrusters were wrecked from the debris…_

 _Baymax…he got us out by rocket punch…but stayed behind in the portal…_

 _It's been weeks since then…_

 _Krei agreed to keep our identities a secret, Callaghan is in prison, and his daughter is making a steady recovery at the hospital. And the news had been exploding over 'the mysterious group of heroes' that saved the city._

 _Hiro and I had been doing good, we talked to the gang a lot and we actually reapplied to SFIT again._

*Cora then looks at the clock beside her and gasped*

 _Oh man it's almost midnight! And first day of class is tomorrow! Anyway, thank you for listening! And…Baymax…I don't know if you can hear me..but Hiro has been doing good. We all miss you…especially me and Hiro...wish us good luck, cause who knows what happens tomorrow._

*Cora smiles at the camera before turning it off.*

 **A.N: If you noticed something its because its been updated by WolfWitchHuntress1318! Thank you for offering to be my editor! Anyway thank you for following and reading Big Hero 7! Love ya!**


	2. Baymax Returns Part 1

**Big Hero 7**

*The loud vibrations of a phone along with the song Uma Thurman by Fall out Boy made the person in their futon stir before sitting up.*

Cora: *yawn!*

* Cora got up from her futon and walked over to the bathroom beside her room, rinsing her face with water before brushing her teeth. She then picked out her usual outfit: a sea green plated skirt with a yellow tank top and her favorite rain boots. Once dressed she starts making bento lunches for her family: specifically for her father, grandmother and herself. She was finishing up her bento when an old woman tapped her shoulder.*

Cora: Oh! Morning Grandmama!

Grandmama: 6:30 AM and you're making lunch already? Nervous about attending school for the very first time aren't you?"

Cora: In a way...Is Papa awake?

Grandmama: *Chuckles* As much as a bear after hibernation, though I suppose that is what he gets for staying up late to file papers online at his new job...like a certain someone last night.

Cora: *blushes* Hmm...Anyway there's some leftover food for you and Papa to reheat for breakfast, I'm heading to the Lucky Cat Cafe to catch up with some friends on my way to school.

Grandmama: *smirks* and to see your boyfriend?

Cora: *blushes deeper but smiles* I guess...

* The door opens as Cora runs out, but quickly runs back to give a kiss on her grandmother's cheek*

Cora: * running fast as she shouts to her grandmother* Tell Papa that I'm on my way to school and that I love him!

Grandmama: * chuckles as she shakes her head before looking up at the sky with a wistful smile* Times like these, she is certainly your daughter Akemi...

* The streets become more alive as Cora runs past them, slightly jumping a couple of steps down to the intersection. By the time she arrives at the Cafe she sees Aunt Cass with the gang already seated at the table eating their food*

Cora: Morning guys! Morning to you too Aunt Cass!

Aunt Cass: Morning to you too Cora! I saved a couple pancakes for you and Hiro to share.

Cora: *Smiles* Ok...Oh yeah, is Hiro up yet?

Aunt Cass: Yeah, he's actually been up for a while.

Cora: You mind if I go up and see him?

Aunt Cass: Go on ahead, just don't do any funny business just 'cause you two are dating.

Cora: *Blushes as she pouts.*

*Cora goes to the side door where she quickly runs up the stairs as Gogo yells after her.*

Gogo: Don't be too long love birds, we gotta split soon!

* Cora blushes at this as she reaches her boyfriend's bedroom, about to greet him before she hears a familiar voice.*

Tadashi: Ok Hiro! I'm gonna let you go now! You ready?

Hiro: No no no Tadashi Wait!

Tadashi: Don't be scared little brother, just peddle harder! You can do it!

Aunt Cass: Yeah woohoo! Go Hiro!

Tadashi: Yeah yeah! You got it!

* Hiro was watching an old clip on his phone of the time he learned how to ride a bike, giving a sad smile as he sat on the bed. Cora smiled sadly, knowing that Tadashi is still a huge part of their lives, and still even more so to Hiro.

Cora:* Gives a cough to get Hiro's attention*

Hiro: *looks up* Oh, Cora! You're here already, so I guess the gang is already-

Cora: Uh huh...*smiles and sighs* Still can't believe this is actually happening...After all we've been through...

Hiro: Yup, so * Clears throat as he playfully deepens his voice* Shall we go my lady?

Cora: *Giggles* You're such a dork Hiro, but that's one of the many things about you that I like so much.

* As Cora walks up to stand next to him looking down at the phone too and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, Hiro takes one last look at the video, paused to show Tadashi's smiling face.*

Hiro: Well..Tadashi this is it...First day of Nerd School...All because of you.

*Hiro stands up from his bed and zips up his backpack, but he briefly gets his finger stuck.*

Hiro: Ow!

Cora: You okay?

Hiro: Yeah, just a little nick.

* Hiro than looks down by his feet to see an empty charger for an old friend who had sadly left his life too soon as well. Cora follows his gaze down to the empty charger before she quietly sighs and gently embraces Hiro as she softly whispers in his ear.

Cora: I know Hiro. I miss him and Tadashi too. But they're still here with us.

Hiro embraces her back as well as he sighs from taking a steady breath as he quietly replies.

Hiro: Yeah I know, as long as we remember them...I'm pretty sure I've told you this before already, but I'm really glad your here with me Cora.

Cora gently squeezes Hiro in their embrace before she backs up a little with her arms still around him.

Cora: You have told me this before, several of times before as a matter of fact. But I'm always happy to hear you say it again.

Cora than pecks Hiro on the cheek before they release each other from their hug and take hold of each others' hands as they begin walking to meet up with their friends downstairs, passing by a picture of Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, Cora, himself, and Baymax*

Newsreporter: Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe.

Cora: * looks up to see caught photos of the gang in their super hero gear with a coy smirk on her face*

Newsreporter: The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking: Who are these heroes? And where are they now?

Fred: Having victory pancakes.

*Cora looks beside Hiro, giving another quick kiss on the cheek, causing the duo to blush.*

Honey Lemon:* snaps photo of them* We saw that you know~

*Soon the rest of the gang greeted Hiro and Cora and started to walk out of the cafe, but Cass was quick to catch Hiro with Cora.*

Aunt Cass: Hey sweetie! I made you a lunch! But do you pack lunch in college? I don't know...Is that- is that cool? Ooh I'm so proud! I just wanna squeeze you!

*Aunt Cass gave a very tight hug to Hiro, who was soon loosing breath.*

Hiro: Aun-aunt Cass! I-

Aunt Cass: * lets go and sighs* Ok! You're ready to go!

*Hiro starts to walk away, but when he looks back he quickly returns and gives her a hug.*

Hiro: Last hug.

*Hiro and Cass warmly hugged each other, and Cora couldn't help but smile widely at this. This reminded her of the times when she and her Papa were playing at the beach*

Aunt Cass: Tadashi would be so proud of you!

* Soon the duo catch up with the gang as they headed to 'Nerd School', where various other students sedately walked to their classes.*

Honey Lemon: Are you two nervous?

Hiro: No way! I want this, we both want this! Why would we be nervous?

Cora: Yeah, what makes you think we'd be worried?

Gogo: You two are 14 and going to college.

Fred: Your brother is like a legend here.

Wasabi: Also I hear the new Dean is a hard case.

Gogo: And Cora, didn't you say that you've been home schooled your entire life?

Fred: Aw man! This is literally the very first day of school for you little dudette!

Wasabi: Maybe...and just maybe...The Dean won't be too hard on you Cora since your new to school...in general.

Hiro: I...We...Hadn't thought of any of those things..

Cora: *deadpan* Thanks for reminding us guys, especially about me being home schooled all my life.

Honey Lemon: *pushes Hiro and Cora away* Oh keep not thinking of them!

* The gang however quickly caught up to them as they entered the main building. Hiro and Cora eventually got in line for the freshman ID photo shoot. As each student simply stood still and left once its done, the young teens were not as lucky. when it was Hiro's turn he flinched at the bright flash which resulted in a awkward ID photo, And when it was Cora's turn she immediately jumped up to get her full photo, only to result in a picture with Cora blinking and her hair flounced up in a blur.*

Gogo: *blows bubble* That's unfortunate.

Wasabi: I'll take those. *he grabs the two ID cards and places them on Lanyards, then putting them on Hiro and Cora.*

Wasabi: Don't ever loose these...Seriously its like 20 dollars to replace.

Fred: Ok! Your official Tour Time! Especially for you Cora!"

*Fred then spins Cora around, causing her to yelp and for Hiro to catch her and stand her still.*

Fred: This is the room where people wear goggles and do stuff!

* Said room turned out to be students where they testing VR headsets as they venture into virtual reality*

Hiro: Virtual reality! Huh, nice!

Fred: Yeah that.

* They soon arrived outside in the main plaza*

Fred: And this is the quad! Named after someone with the last name Quad one would presume.

*Gogo was quick to grab Hiro and Cora out of the way as a robotic Frisbee zinged past them and threw another Frisbee at the student. As of while another student is studying the x-ray molecules of a tree.*

Cora: Woah!

The Gang then arrived at the mess hall.*

Fred: And this is the fooding zone!

* As they passed along the mess hall as one student was eating a hot dog out of a robotic stand.*

Fred: As a non-student this is my favorite place on campus- woah!

* Fred had accidentally bumped into a student, which sadly caused the student to spill his food on the floor. However immediately after it was spilled, little roombas rushed in and quickly cleaned up the mess.*

Hiro: Wow!

Wasabi: Cool huh?

Cora: I can't believe all of these things can happen here. How could this get any better?

Honey Lemon: Actually there's one more place to visit, and I think you'll love it Cora.

Cora: What is it?

*The next thing they knew, Fred opened the door to reveal a large hall dedicated to the study of Marine life.

Fred: And this is the ocean zone! Here they look at fish without actually being at sea!...On occasion.

* Cora immediately ran around, trying to take in everything her eyes are seeing in front of her. She gasped in amazement as a holographic Orca swam above her. Hiro smiled brightly at Cora's excitement, knowing how much Cora loves marine biology. Soon they left and reached their final destination, The Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.*

Hiro: I didn't realize this place is so uh...huge! Awesome, but huge!

Cora: Uh huh! I think this is one of my most favorite places I've ever been in my life! There's so much to do!

Wasabi: Don't be intimidated, just take it one class at a time.

Honey Lemon: I'm happy you're excited Cora!

Gogo: *looking at her class schedule* Ugh, Applied Partical Physics is first.

Honey Lemon: *gasp* Me too! Yay!

Fred: What's your first class you two?

* But the gang quickly noticed the two teens staring at a specific lab in the building...Tadashi's Lab. Cora held Hiro's hand, looking at him with a small smile. Soon after Wasabi placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder.*

Wasabi: You ok Hiro? We miss Tadashi too...and Baymax.

* They stood in a moments silence for their departed friends*

Hiro: Yeah umm..I'll catch up with you guys later.

Cora: My first class won't start for another 10 minutes so mind if I stick around?

Hiro: I guess...

*The group of friends walked away to give the two some privacy. Hiro then opened the door to enter his brother's lab, which have remained untouched since the last time he had been here. This was actually's Cora's first time in this lab, but she simply stared as Hiro walked around the room. Hiro grabbed Tadashi's baseball cap.*

Hiro: Wish you were here big brother.

* After placing the cap back to its place he opened Tadashi's old notebook which contained blue prints of Baymax's build. He then went towards the wooden crate he had specifically asked his friends a while back to place there: Baymax's armored rocket fist. Cora walked over and helped him place it on a table nearby, the teens giving a small smile at each other.*

Hiro:* Fist bump* Ba la la la...

* As the two began to walk away Cora was quick to realize there was something hidden in the rocket fist...a small green chip*

Cora: Hold on..is that?

* Hiro quickly opened the fist to reveal Baymax's healthcare chip!*

Hiro: Tadashi's chip...Baymax!

* Hiro quickly took the chip out of the hand and began to start up the robotic skeleton of the robotic nurse.*

Hiro: Ok! I'm gonna need carbon fiver skeleton, actuators, definitely upgrade super capacity! I can do this! I can rebuild you Baymax!

Cora slightly bounced at the thought of Baymax returning, but then she saw a screen flicker up to show a face of a stern woman. She was on African American decent, with a black turtleneck sweater wearing gold jewelry.*

Cora: uhh...Hiro?

Woman: Good Morning, I'm Professor Grandville, your new Dean of students. Welcome to San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology, I trust that we are going to have an excellent year which means-

* Cora watched as Hiro lowered the volume of the video, making her worried.*

Cora: Hiro! That was the Dean, Wasabi told us that she is not a lady to mess with!

Hiro: Its ok, I'll record it and listen to it later.

*But then Cora froze when she saw the Dean enter the door, with Hiro still focused on the blue prints*

Grantville: Which means hard work!

Hiro: Some of us are trying to work.

Cora: *Hushed voice* Hiro, I REALLY think you should listen!

* But Hiro simply believed he hadn't lowered the volume, which was quickly replaced with confusion when the voice continued.

Grantville: Mr. Hamada! Turn around.

*Hiro spun his chair to see the Dean in behind him, which caused the teen to yelp, then he looked at Cora, who was looking down at her feet while fidegting with her hands.*

Cora: I did try to warn you...

Grantville: Private Labs are not for first semester freshmen.

Hiro: Oh... uh...This is my brother's lab..or was...

Grantville: Tadashi was a gifted young man, he worked hard to earn this as I'm sure you will...someday, when you're ready.

*Hiro quickly turned to talk to the Dean, holding the WIP paper where he was redesigning Baymax's skeleton.*

Hiro: I'm ready now! Look, I'm rebuilding Bayma-uh my brother's health-care companion project?

Grantville: Mr. Hamada If you want to live up to your brother's legacy, you should start by getting to your classes on time... as you should too Miss...?

*Cora looks up and quickly clears her voice.*

Cora: Oh! I'm Cora Mizishio, I'm majoring Marine Biology...With a minor in robotics?..Mam'm!

Grantville: I've already been informed that this is your first time ever attending school, so I hope that you will not have any difficulty with your classes.

Cora: *shakes head* I'll be fine Mam'm, thank you for your concern! And for reminding us about our classes!

Hiro: *quickly zips up his backpack* Could not agree more, punctuality is very important.

* the trio left the lab*

Hiro: It was so nice to meet-

Grantville: Tick-Tock Mr. Hamada. Don't want to keep your thermo dynamics professor waiting, I hear she's tough..But fair, intermittently.

*As soon as Grantville walked away, both Hiro and Cora ran off their respective classes.*

Cora: See ya Hiro! talk to you later!"

Hiro: Kay Cora! See ya!

* Both teens rushed to their classes, whereas Cora barely arrived at the nick of time, Hiro wasn't as lucky...As it turns out his Professor is Grantville herself.*

Grantville: Ah, Teen genius decided to join us.

Hiro: How did you-?

Grantville: Short-cut, I can take them, you can not. Lets begin!

*Hiro quickly got to his seat, but he was too short to fully see his lesson clearly.*

*As of while Cora quickly seated as she was face to face wit her own professor, a tall woman with short hair and dark eyes.*

Professor: So you're the second teen genius huh? You're lucky you got here on time, but don't push it, I'm professor Seto and I'll be your Marine Life Biology professor. Just to let you know, Yyou can ask me during office hours if you have any trouble with our course work up ahead. Now, if you'll open up to your tablet and enter the code I have displayed here..

*Cora pulled out her syllabus, shrinking slightly as she blushed.*

* * *

The day soon turned to night as the scene then focused on Fred's mansion, where the nerd gang was having a discussion over...superheroes*

Wasabi: Oh! I didn't realize we were still the whole superhero thing.

*Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon stared at Fred in his Kaiju armor, posing heroically*

Fred:Uh yeah! Wait, where's Hiro and Cora?

Wasabi: Said something he needed to do after school and that Cora's staying behind to help him. * While he explained he picked up a robotic kaiju toy off his seat*

Fred: But they're gonna miss our first night patrol!

Gogo: Night patrol?

*Fred each gave them a piece of their superhero armor as he explained*

Fred: Where we suite up and patrol the streets, thwart evil doers, dispense justice ect, awesome, ect!

* The Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon each removed their armor*

Gogo: Yeah, not gonna happen

Honey Lemon: I-I don't think so.

Wasabi: No thank you!

Fred: Why not? You guys have clearly forgotten how sweet it was being superheroes! We caught a revenged crazed villain, we saved the city, we had victory pancakes!

Gogo: And you have clearly forgotten that we're not superheroes.

Wasabi: Also, it was really scary!

Fred: You didn't seem scared.

Wasabi: Because I was pumped up full of adrenaline! Now I'm back to being afraid of things like height, speed, cholesterol, loud noises! I've got issues! You do not want to be Wasabi!

Honey Lemon: Sorry Freddy, we've already lost Baymax, and we almost lost Hiro and Cora, I don't want to loose anyone else.

Fred: But there could be a supervillain right now about to-

Gogo: *shoves armor to Fred* Face it Fred, We aren't in your comic books, this is the real world and in the real world there are no super villains!

*Currently in the city a man is held dangling by his feet. ready to be dropped over the street below.*

Yama: Tell us one more time, where's my money!

Poor sap: I..lost it?

Minion #1: Yama, its him.

* A look of realization struck him*

Poor sap: Go ahead and take the call!

* As the other two minions brought him back to the roof, Yama answered the phone...in private*

Yama: Obake, mhmm whatever you need! I'll-

*The screen behind him flickered, briefly staggering before it showed an odd object.*

Yama: And where is it?

* The Screen flickered.*

Yama: Done!

*As Yama left, the screen stayed its image of San Fransokyo's institute of technology. The main target.*

*Daylight came as the SFIT was already lively with students. Hiro and Cora woke up early to see the fruit of their lobor hopefully blossom; they had worked hard after classes to check over what they needed to rebuild Baymax. As of now Hiro placed the health care chip inside the port of the Computer.*

Hiro: Please work! Please work!

Cora: *crossing fingers* Common please, please, please!

* The screen came online, and a familiar voice came to greet the duo*

Baymax: Hello Hiro and Cora.

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

*The teens were ecstatic as they were reunited with their old friend, each giving the computer with Baymax's face a hug*

Hiro: Yeah, the hug's not really..we'll have to stick with this for now buddy.

*Hiro gave the mouse soft fist bump while Cora continued hugging him*

Cora: At this point, I don't even care if your not squishy, I'm just so happy your back!

Baymax: Ba lalalalala. Without my body, I am not able to feel.

Hiro: I know...

Baymax: Because I do not have tech tile receptors

Hiro: Oh right, hehe, don't worry, I'm working on it!

Cora: We both are. And as soon as we're done, we'll get the gang to come over!

* And so the two teen geniuses got to work rebuilding Baymax, they each contributed the parts of Baymax's skeleton as time went on, and so the afternoon gave way to evening, and evening became the night. Hiro and Cora continued with their classes, but were double tasking as they drew up schematics for the skeleton to function properly. Course that did not mean their sleeping schedule was not impacted, as they were found at times fast asleep from a hard day's(and night's) work. As soon as the skeleton had the necessary functions, they opened up his system, activating the camera inside the skeleton.

Baymax: My Endo-Skeleton is complete.

Hiro: Finally.

Cora: Whew...

Baymax: You two can now move on to the test phase.

*Cora looked up at the skeleton, trying to imagine what needed to be working 100% while Hiro looked a bit skeptical.*

Hiro: Test phase?! Heh, are you kidding, just have to get you dressed and boom!

Baymax: The diagnostics protocol will take 7 to 10 days.

Hiro: 7? To 10 days?

Baymax: Tadashi always ran an extensive diagnostic protocol.

Hiro: Yeah, that sounds like Tadashi.

Cora: Hiro, I think Baymax has a point, after all, he does knows how his body works and would know if something funky was up.

*But Hiro did not listen to her as he activated the skeletal body.*

Hiro: Here we go.

*the body blinked*

Hiro: Ah yes, see Baymax? Its perfect

Cora: *deadpan* Turn around genius.

* Hiro turned back to see that the skeleton was not functioning as properly as it should, glitching purple sparks as it clumsily wobbled back and forth, knocking any furniture within its perimeter. *

Hiro: No nononnono!

*Cora went to help Hiro stop the crazed ditzy skeleton, but not before yelling an 'I Told You So!' at him, but then the Skeleton jumped out the window and ran off into the night.*

Baymax: Oh no. My body is running away.

Cora: And we are so in trouble...

 **To be continued...**


	3. Baymax Returns Part 2

**Big Hero 7**

Hiro and Cora immediately ran out of the lab and into the night, and soon spotted the rouge skeleton out in the dark, which quickly ran out across the campus.*

Grantville: Mr. Hamada, Miss. Mizishio, What are you two doing here at this hour?

Hiro; We were..Studying! Yeah just..Came out for some fresh air! Wooh that's fresh!

Cora: *nodding vigorously* Uh huh! Gotta keep the oxygen flowing through our neural systems!

Hiro: Well, better go!

Grantville: Follow me you two.

* Hiro and Cora looked at each other, both worried what the Dean wanted with them.*

Hiro: Actually we-

* One glare from the Dean was enough to shut him up*

Hiro: -Have nowhere else we need to be! So we will follow you!

Cora: *Nodding*

* Both teens entered the building, looking back in the dark where the skeleton robot was missing in the dark, doing whatever they would think a rouge robot would do*

Grantville: When we first met, I was worried you two would become distracted by your own agendas...Or worse..

* She plopped down the teens' files...which, for Hiro, happened to be his police record*

Hiro: Oh... You know about the bot fighting?

Grantville: And I am also aware that you, Miss. Mizishio, while you have no record of your own, also participated in illegal bot fighting as well. But I have to admit, you both have shown discipline.

* While Grandville's slight praise about how the two teens had shown discipline over their previous illegal past time did ease their nerves only by a little bit, Hiro still noticed Cora looking rather uncomfortable as she was looking down at her lap while slightly gripping her skirt. Hiro was one of the very few people who knew the reason why Cora had taken up bot fighting in the first place, and the reason why she had no record was because he had always saved her from getting caught by the police every time. Hiro, being the good boyfriend he was when it came to Cora, felt he should say something to defend his girlfriend's past actions. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves for what he was about to say to the Dean, Hiro spoke up*

Hiro: Uh...Professor Grantville? I have something to say about mine and Cora's past actions, i-if you'll allow me to explain that is.

Grandville: And what might that be Mr. Hamada?

Hiro: Well...While I don't have any good reasons for my taking up bot fighting, other than I was just bored and it was a lot of fun *laughing nervously*. B-but, that's not the point, the point is is that while I don't have a legitly good reason for bot fighting in the past, Cora however does.

Grandville: I see...And what exactly was this reason Miss. Mizishio?

* Cora, who had just been standing by listening as her boyfriend was trying to explain their, or rather her, past bot fighting activities, was at a sudden loss for words when Grandville asked her what her reason was. But Hiro, sensing her slight freeze up, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while giving her a small reassuring and supportive smile. Trying to assure her that it was going to be okay telling Grandville the truth. Even though he was having a hard time believing that himself, remembering how she mentioned that she was tough but also fair, intermittently anyway, which didn't make either of their nerves any better, but there was no going back now that it was out in the open. So, Cora tried to take comfort from her boyfriend's reassurance and support while taking a deep breath herself and answered the Dean*

Cora: W-well, you see Professor, the reason I took up bot fighting was...Was because I-I was...*sigh* I was...T-trying to help out my father Mam'm...

* Grandville, while doing a great job not showing it, was actually surprised at the young blue-haired girl's answer. She had not been expecting that explanation as to why Cora had been bot fighting in the past. But knew there was more to the story*

Grandville: Explain.

Cora: W-well, you see Mam'm. For the longest time, my father had been unable to keep a job for very long due to his...Extensive height... So, I-I thought I could help him out by bringing in a new source of income all by myself in secret. Hence, bot fighting. I know it was illegal and wrong, but I felt like I didn't have much choice. Though admittedly...there was another option to make...But the other way to make money fast...is gross...and very dangerous...

Hiro: Cora?...

* Hiro and the Dean heard the slight hint of reluctance in Cora's voice as she turns quiet, to which they also noted that Cora was trying hard to compose herself from becoming upset. Whatever the second choice was, and Grandville, despite wanting to think otherwise, had a very disturbing idea as to what it was and what Cora was talking about, But wisely chose not to comment on it or make Cora say it. As she was obviously not ready to talk about it. So she decided to change the subject back to the matter at hand*

Grandville: I believe that will do for the moment Miss. Mizishio. Now back to the matter at hand, am I to understand that your father was not aware of your participation in bot fighting?

* Cora was grateful for the subject change but was still trying to keep herself calm after almost bringing up the mistake she almost made, and it didn't help that Hiro was now looking at her with a confused and concern look on his face. But at the moment all she wanted was to just finish explaining herself and get back to finding Baymax's skeleton with Hiro. And hope that Hiro wouldn't ask too many questions about her explanation, but even she knew that sooner or later, she'd have to come clean about what she had almost done. She was just mostly worried and afraid of how Hiro would react and how he would look at her when he found out*

Cora: N-no Mam'm...I was very careful to make sure my father had no idea what I was doing. He did finally find a job that would take him and after he had been hired and had a secure source of income, I knew he didn't need my help in secret anymore, so I quit bot fighting altogether. There was no need for me to do it anymore.

Grandville: Hmm, I see... Miss. Mizishio, while I don't condone anyone in partaking in illegal activities for whatever the reason may be, I can see from your explanation why you would take such steps in trying to help your family. I will however say this much though Miss. Mizishio, I do hope that in the future you will strongly consider making more wiser, productive and...safer choices when it comes to your endeavors. It would truly be a shame if someone of your intellect and potential were to lose her way by not fully...and carefully considering the consequences of her actions not just to herself, but to others as well.

Cora: Y-yes Professor Grantville. I will do my best...

Grantville: I am pleased that you have explained all of this to me though Miss. Mizishio. I understand that this must not have been easy for you to talk about though.

Cora: No Professor, it wasn't. But I am kinda glad I got it off my chest though, and even though this wasn't his intention, not all of it anyway, Hiro was just trying to defend my actions.

* Hiro, who's hand was still on Cora's shoulder, gave her a soft squeeze in an attempt to comfort her and as a way of giving her a small apology for unintentionally making her to talk about all of this*

* While the Dean was speaking however the rouge skeleton appeared behind the window*

Grantville: Well, despite all of that. You two are doing exceptionally well in your classes, you should both be very proud.

Hiro: No stop-

* Cora sweats nervously as Hiro stood up to address the skeleton..But stopped himself*

Hiro: No..Stop giving us compliments! Hehe! We don't want to get big heads!

Grantville: Then I'll just say this: Keep up the good work you two.

* Both Hiro and Cora stood up*

Hiro: We will!

Cora: Thank you Mam'm! We'll continue doing our best!

Hiro: Thanks, so..*fake yawn* tired. We better get home! Uh..Bye!

* The teens quickly left the room, sighing heavily from the long talk Cora went through and nearly being exposed for the skeletal rouge*

Hiro: Cora-

Cora: Look Hiro...*sighs* I know you probably want know what I...meant back there after I said I didn't have much choice... But right now, we've got a crazy rouge robot running around doing who knows what that we really need to get back before we get into more trouble than we already are. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready...Just...Give me some time and trust me on this please...

Hiro: *sighs* Alright. But we are going to talk about this eventually Cora. I don't like having secrets between us.

Cora: I know, I don't like having secrets between us either, and I'm really not trying to keep secrets from you Hiro, But I just...need you to be patient with me for now... I'm...not proud of what I almost considered doing before I chose bot fighting and I'm still kinda upset with myself for even considering it to begin with...And...I'm also scared of what you...or anyone else...will think of me if I tell you what I almost did...

* Cora started sniffling as tears started to well up in her eyes. And Hiro, starting to feel guilty for getting Cora all upset over what she had said in Grandville's office, immediately took her into his arms and pulled her into comforting hug while trying to calm her down*

Hiro: C-cora... I...I'm sorry Cora, I...didn't mean to make you so upset... *sighs*I may not know what you almost did that's got you so upset like this, and now, I'm kind of scared myself to even ask. But I want you to know something Cora, I would never think of you or love you any less just because of something you did, or almost did in this case, no matter how bad it may be. You're my girl and I'm crazy about you though and through and nothing is ever gonna change that. I might not like that your keeping secrets from me, and I might not be the most patient guy on the planet, but I'm willing to wait for you until your ready to talk about this. And if you're not willing to tell the others about it than I'm willing to keep it a secret too for you. The point is, no matter what, I'm here for you. Just like how you've been there for me. And I'll wait for as long as you need me to until you're ready to talk.

* If Cora hadn't already loved Hiro as much as she did, she most certainly would have now after hearing everything he said to her. While she was still afraid of how he would react if she told him the truth, she did start feeling reassured that Hiro wouldn't just up and dump her for what she almost did. There was still some doubt in the back of her mind that told her otherwise, but she would work through that later. Right now, they still had a rouge robot to catch and had already wasted enough time as it is. So Cora, pulling herself together and giving Hiro one last hug back in thanks before separating from him and wiping the tears stains off her face while giving him a grateful smile*

Cora: Thanks Hiro, I really needed that. And I really appreciate you being so patient and understanding with me about all this. I know it's not really fair to you for me to be keeping secrets, especially after everything we've been through together. But...there're still some personal things I need to work out first before I'm ready to open up about this.

Hiro: I understand, and if you need help in working out some of those 'personal things', as I said before, I'm right here for you.

Cora: Thank you Hiro * kisses him on the cheek* You really are the best. Now lets go find that robot and get Baymax back.

* With that, Cora takes hold of Hiro's hand as the two teens go off to look for the rouge robot*

* * *

* As of while, with the rest of the Nerd gang*

Fred: After unrelenting battering the team-!

* As it turns out all of the Nerd friends came out dresses in their super suites, with Fred proudly displaying himself under the red light*

Gogo: Caved...

Fred: Came together! *Puts on helmet* Now they have their first night patrol knowing that they are their city's last bastion of hope!

Wasabi: Could you please stop narrating Fred!

Honey Lemon: Yeah...Nothing's happening Freddy, I think it might be time to go home...

* Just as she finished her sentence, the screeching of a speeding car was heard and eventually seen.*

Fred: Did you see that? That my friends is obviously a car thief! It's last bastion time!

* And so Fred jumped forward, with the rest of the team joining him.*

Fred: Halt!

* The car continues to zoom*

Fred: Yeah...He's not halting.

Wasabi: No he's not!

* When the car wouldn't stop Honey, Gogo, and Fred were lucky to dodge out of the way, while Wasabi barely managed to climb to the hood of the car.*

Wasabi: Aah! He didn't stop!

* As the car zoomed away, Fred and the girls soon chased after him*

Fred: And we got a chase scene!

* Wasabi continued screaming as the car zoomed*

Gogo: Pull over now!

* As the car made a sharp turn Gogo was quick to hold onto the nearest pole and return to the road, with Honey Lemon holding onto Fred as he used his super jump to catch up with them*

Gogo: We're gonna need something to slow him down.

Honey Lemon: I have just the thing!

* Honey Lemon quickly got out three chem balls and she threw them down for them to turn into glue. While it only managed to slow them, the determination of the driver quickly freed the car and continued its course.*

Wasabi: Still not stopping!

* Fred soon jumped ahead in the pathway*

Fred: Oh yes he is!

* The car came to a screeching halt, which caused Wasabi to fly off and for Fred to catch him.*

Fred: Thanks to the lizard.

* Fred quickly opened the car door, ready to give his herioc warning*

Fred: Ah ha! Justice has been servvv... Oh wait a minute!*

* Instead of a car as they thought, it was panicking couple, more specifically an expecting mother whose water broke and the nervous soon to be father.*

Father to be: Are you people crazy?! My wife is about to have our baby!

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! * to expecting mother* You're doing great!

Wasabi: Boy or Girl? Wait don't tell me, I want to be surprised!

* The father quickly slammed the car door and quickly entered the hospital*

Fred: Congratulations on your bundle of joy!...So..not a car thief, but we still showed some real hustle out there guys.

Gogo: Fred, there's clearly nothing going on!

* While Gogo is chewing Fred out, the rouge skelemax walked past them. Honey, Wasabi, and Gogo walked away from the comic obsessed fan boy. As they were, Hiro and Cora came to view as they chased the skelemax.*

Fred: But guys! Night patrol...

Skelemax ran and ran, glitching and bumping into everything before making a turn to the left. Soon came a flash of electricity.*

Hiro: Uhh! That's not good!

* Hiro and Cora walked towards the way and to their shock the minions of Yama got the skelemax first, electrocuting the skeleton. Then came a very familiar chuckle behind them.*

Yama: Haven't seen you in any botfights in a while, little Zero!

* The teens turned around to see Yama behind them.*

Yama: That is until that one night where you got me locked up in jail!

Hiro: You're not still mad about that?* faking smile* Are you?

* The angry face of Yama answered his question*

Hiro: Ok! I'm sorry...If we could just get our robot back-

*Yama grabbed Hiro and Cora by the scruffs of their clothing*

Yama: Haha! You're not getting your robot back! Teach him a lesson!

* The next thing they knew, Cora was restrained by the minion as she watched Hiro being dangled over the roof by the other two minions.

Hiro: In case I wasn't clear before, I'm really sorry about the whole jail thing! Just let her go!

Cora: Don't you dare drop him you micro-brained pigs!

Yama: Haha! Your little girlfriend certainly has some spunk!

* Cora continued to squirm before aiming her foot to Yama's face, which he quickly caught.

Yama: I'll deal with you later, I heard girls your age make a large profit in Kabukicho.

Hiro: No!

* With Yama's nod, the minions started to lower him with Cora frantically squirming, with both of them revealling their SFIT school ID cards in full view, and Yama saw this*

Yama: Wait! You two are in that nerd school?!

Hiro: Uh...Yeah!

* the minion holding Cora removed the ID card from her and gave it to Yama.*

Hiro: But its not-

Yama: Pull him back!

* As the minions pulled back Yama faced Hiro*

Yama: You and I, we're gonna make a deal!

* * *

* As of while, at Fred's mansion was in the middle of a rainstorm*

Fred: Alone he stood, velveted by the rain, unwavering in his mission, and undaunted by the fact that his friends don't value super hero culture and all its awesomeness!

Heathcliff: Master Frederick.

* Below Fred is his trusted butler Heathcliff, holding an umbrella with a cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

Heathcliff: Hot Cocoa?

* Soon Hiro arrived at the mansion steps alone.*

Hiro: Heathcliff, where's Fred? I-I need his help!

* Heathcliff simply looked up to indicate Fred's location. Soon after they went to Tadashi's Lab to discuss*

Fred: Ok, so what wrong is Lady Justice calling us to right?

Hiro: Well, there's this metal thing- its kinda like a sculpture or paperweight or something-and it's on Grandville's desk and Ihavetobreakitinandtakeit.

Fred: Woahwoah woah, wait! That is what Lady Justice would call stealing!

Hiro: Stealing? No its uh its not stealing its like I don't think its really stealing- its more like uh- borrowing!

Baymax: Stealing. To take the property of another without permission or right.

Feed: Exactly, thank you Baymax...Wait! Baymax!

*Realizing that he heard Baymax's voice he turned around and saw the familiar face of the nurse bot on the computer screen.*

Fred: Woah! You live in a computer now?

Baymax: My body ran away.

Hiro: Fred look, Cora and I rebuilt Baymax's skeleton; it went crazy, got loose, and now Yama has it and is holding Cora hostage! The thing its-its dangerous without Tadashi's chip.

Baymax: Without the healthcare protocol, my robot capabilities could be catastrophically destructive.

Hiro: Yama said he'll give it back and free Cora in exchange for the paper weight thing.

Fred: which you intend to steal!

Hiro: As soon as Cora and the skeleton are free, I'll steal the thing back and return it to Professor Grandville before she even knows its gone.

Fred: So the second steal basically cancels out the first steal...Ok! I'm in!

Hiro: Yes! I just need to add her code to my ID and to do that I need to get really close to Professor Grandville.

Fred: How close? Are we talking in the same general vicinity or are we talking uncomfortably close?

Hiro: Uncomfortably close.

Fred via radio: Hiro, check, check. Can you hear me?

Hiro: Fred, just wait for the signal and hit the button.

*Fred had remained in the lab on hold to do simple computer work via Hiro's head piece.*

Fred: I've never been a hacker before, cause usually Cora does the hacking. This is exciting! Also, a lot of pressure...wonder if this is how she felt when she first did this?

Fred: Uh... Which button is it again?

* Hiro was sensible enough to place a sticky note on the keyboard of the computer to show Fred which button to push.*

Fred: I kid, I kid! Don't worry Hiro, I got this.

* When footsteps were heard Hiro turned his head to see Grantville using her ID.*

Hiro: Target spotted, I'm going in!

Fred: Roger that! Man I love saying that I'll do it again, Roger that. No No how about this, Roger that!

Baymax: Who is Roger?

Fred: You know, that's a good question.

Hiro: Guys, quiet.

Fred: Roger that!

* Hiro quickly made his made to Granville*

Hiro: Excuse me... Professor Grandville!

Grandville: Yes Mr. Hamada?

Hiro: Well, I was thinking about what you said...to both Cora and me...and..Its nice to have someone here who believes in us! So thank you!

* Hiro opens his arms for a hug, Grandville shows that she is not the type to give or receive hugs*

Grandville: Yes, well... Eh...

* Hiro tried to receive a hug for Grandville to quickly dodge away. But as this awkward scene happens, Honey, Wasabi, and Gogo notice what's happening.*

Gogo: What is he doing?

Grandville: Is that all?

Hiro: Um...Well...

Fred: Turn on the water works, trust me, it's the only way you're gonna get that hug!

* And so, Hiro set to work, as he quickly rubbed his eyes to bring on the tears.*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada are you alright?

Hiro: I'm...*turns around with tears*

Grandville: Is there something in your eye?

Hiro: Tears...just so much going on!

* this time Grandville did not dodge Hiro's hug, unable to process what was going on*

Hiro: *hushed voice* Now.

* Fred, who was eating cup ramen, was caught off guard on the signal *

Fred: I'm on it!* spills cup ramen* Aww, I spilled soup! Ow Ow OW!

Baymax: I cannot administrate care because I have no body. But I do have several tips for treating minor burns.

* The gang were just as confusetd on the whole ordeal.*

Grandville: Alright now, pull yourself together.

* The computer soon dinged a 100% on the scan*

Fred: I got the copy! I think!

* Hiro let go of Grandville as soon as Fred told him*

Hiro: Wow thanks! I feel better now!

Grandville: Thank goodness.

Hiro: Don't want to keep a professor waiting! She's intermediately fair and a good hugger! Can't wait to tell Cora!

* Later on at night at SFIT, Grandville had just left her office, walking out to head home. Once she's out of view, Hiro walked over and used his ID card with Grandville's code to go in. Once inside, he found what he was looking for. He looked at the object, curious on why Yama wanted it so badly. *

Fred: What's happening?

The sudden voice of Fred via headpiece spooked Hiro into nearly dropping it before catching it.*

Hiro: Whew...

Fred: Did you get it?

Hiro: Yeah, It's...Heavier than it looks! Why would Yama want this?

Fred: Oww! Hot soup spilled it again!

* As Fred tried cooled himself off, Hiro looked out the window and spoke to himself with a determined look*

Hiro: Don't worry Cora, we're on our way now.

Fred: Heck yeah! The classic trope of being a Super Hero! Rescuing the Damsel in Distress and getting the skeleton bot back!

* And so with the sculture obtained, Fred and Hiro walked down the alley to meet up with Yama.

Hiro: These are dangerous people Fred, let me do the talking.

Fred: You bet! I'll keep my eyes peeled and my lips sealed.

* Hiro and Fred soon arrived at the place, a tall man stood in front of the entrance with a black eye.*

Tall Minion: What do you want?

* Hiro was about to speak before Fred cut him to it*

Hiro: We're-

Fred: Fredrick Fredison the IV, this is Hiro, and we're very busy dangerous types and we don't like to be kept waiting!

* The tall Minion stared at the two men while Fred did his best to appear intimidating. And just as Hiro thought that Fred messed up, the Tall Minion opened the door to let them inside.*

Hiro: What happened to letting me do the talking?

Fred: Now you and I both know that was never gonna work.

* As of while, the man outside contacted Yama via radio.*

Tall Minion: Yama, the boy and his friend are here.

* Yama stood in his office, listening to the call*

Yama: Good, he has it then.

*He then turned to open the door, revealing Baymax's skeleton hanging up, while on the ground Cora was tied up and gagged and looking worse for wear. Cora glared at him before she spoke, though her words were muffled.*

Cora: Fu ga na pey foo dis! #You're gonna pay for this!#

Yama:* grinning intimidatingly* Don't worry little girl, your boyfriend is gonna join you soon enough.

* * *

* Back SFIT, the rest of the gang went to visit Hiro at Tadashi's lab*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, we're going to Noodle Burger, you wanna come?

* But instead of a working Hiro, they saw a broken window with furniture tossed around like a tornado came in*

Honey Lemon: What happened?

*The gang stepped in, trying to process why Tadashi's lab was in such horrible state. It was then that Baymax turned on.*

Baymax: My body ran away.

* The gang turned and saw Baymax's familiar face*

The gang: Baymax!

Wasabi: Your back! Wait, why are you in a computer, and where's Hiro and Cora? In fact, we hadn't seen Cora all day!

Baymax: *activating map search* Hiro and Cora can be found here.

* The map showed a glowing dot where Hiro and Cora currently are*

Wasabi: That's Good Luck Alley.

Honey Lemon: Why do they call it Good luck Alley?

Gogo: Good Luck getting out alive...

*The gang all knew then that Hiro and Cora were in serious danger.*

* Fred and Hiro soon entered the room, and as soon as they do the lights were turned on. Yama sat behind a desk as the minions stood by him. Hiro turned his sight to find Baymax's skeleton and a tied up Cora, who stood up when she saw him*

Hiro: Cora! What did you do to her?!

Yama: Nothing much, just roughed her up a bit. I will admit, she did put up a good fight against some of my men, even nearly escaped with the bot too... Until I tased her that is. Now...Where is it?

* Hiro glared hard at Yama as he pulled out the object from his hoodie pocket and held it out to him, Yama grabbed it and started inspecting it. Hiro then went to untie his girlfriend, Fred spotted the robotic skeleton that was the cause for this mess.*

Fred: That's Baymax's Skeleton? Its so...Naked. It's naked Baymax! * turning to Yama and offering a hand shake* And you must be Yama.

* Yama looked up at Fred's hand, clearly uninterested and snapped his fingers. Hiro was pulled away from Cora as the door slammed shut separating the couple, soon the rest of Yama's minions entered the room*

Hiro: We had a deal!

Yama: Oh Zero, did you really think I was going to give you back your girlfriend and robot?

Fred: That was my understanding. Did nobody else think that?

* Fred and Hiro are thrown into a cell and were quickly locked in*

Fred: Owww!

Hiro: Hey!

* Hiro banged the door before looking around.*

Hiro: Great. No windows, no airducts, and one locked door.

Fred: Looks like we need to break out of a super secure high-tech safe room!

* Hiro looked at the door lock and smiled*

Fred: Awesome! How do we do that? Oh! I got it, we could do what Dirt Dingly did when he was trapped in the dungeon of Doctor Slaughter! Get this! He factored a key out of a stale cracker and a single strand of his own hair!

* But while Fred was rattling on, Hiro simply pulled out the door's automatic lock panel and rerouted the wires to open the door with ease.*

Fred: Or we yeah, that'll work too- you could just, you know, unlock.

Hiro: Com'mon!

* And so Fred and Hiro walked around the halls to find Yama's office and get back Cora and the robot.*

Fred: So, after we get Naked Baymax and Cora back, what's our exit strategy? You thinking fists? You think something other than fists?

Hiro: I'm thinking we run.

Fred: So feet, we're gonna go with feet!

* But just as they made a turn, they were face to face with one of Yama's minions.*

Minion#1: Where do ya think you're going?

Fred: And you're sure not fists?

Hiro: Feet Fred! Fast!

* The duo ran off before they were blocked by another minion, the tall minion they saw before, soon they were captured again*

Minion #1: Hey, co'mon, lets take these two to Yama.

* The two were now standing in front of Yama, with Hiro trying desperately to make the situation fit their favor.*

Hiro: Well when you think about it, I did you a favor by testing your security!

Yama: Thank you...Get rid of them!

Fred: Quick question, when you say get rid of us, do you mean throw us out, or are you talking about you know...Permanent situation?

* Yama's smile had answered Fred's question.*

Fred: Permanent...Got it.

* Just as the minions were about to finish this once and for all they heard rumbling from the roof top, where soon a laser blade came cutting through the ceiling in a circle, falling down and revealing the suit clad gang, ready to attack and rescue their friends.*

Fred: Yeah! I knew you couldn't resist the call of Super Herodom!

* The side door opens to reveal more of Yama's henchmen, also ready to attack. Gogo quickly threw her disk and knock out one of the minions and dodging out of Minion #1's way. Honey Lemon soon encased him in her chem goo as Wasabi threw off one of the minions where Honey Lemon rushed off to help them, but not before trapping the minions to their feet.*

Wasabi: Yeah! That's right!

* However they were smart enough to simply removed their shoes and stand on them.*

Wasabi: Uh! That's wrong!

* Grabbing a nearby stool and snapping it to make make shift staffs, the minions begin to attack, Wasabi activated his laser blades and just flapped them back and forth hoping it does something, to which it did, cutting the staffs into pieces.*

Wasabi: Adrenaline's back!

* Wasabi did not hesitate to punch out the two minions. Yama quickly dodged disk and blocked the chem ball using one of his minions as a shield before throwing him off to the side near Hiro and Fred.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, Fred, Cora. Are you guys ok?

Hiro: Much better now!

Cora: *shaking off gag* Doing fine now that you guys are here!

Fred: How did you know we were here- wait, were you guys out on night patrol without me?

Gogo: Fred, night patrol is not a thing.

Honey Lemon: It's really not.

* One tall minion came crashing into the room and took a swing at Fred's head as Hiro pulled Fred out of the way and dodged the minion's assault right before he became encased in Honey Lemon's chem goo.

Fred: That was close, did you see how close that was?

*Hiro turned to Cora and the skeleton out in the open.*

Hiro: Stay here!

Fred: Roger that!

*Hiro ran towards the door to rescue them, nearly dodging the debris and the knocked-out minions. Just as Hiro had finally freed Cora from her ropes and they were about unhook the Skeleton, Yama grabbed them.*

Yama: Nobody hustles Yama!

Hiro: And gets away with it?

* Honey Lemon threw her chem ball to freeze Yama on contact, encasing him and dropping Hiro and Cora.*

Hiro: Looks like I just did!

Cora: And you just got put on ice!

Fred: Ooh! That's cold! hehehe did uhh, everybody did you guys get that?

Cora: Yeah...I'm unhooking the skeleton, and then we're out of here!

* And so they did, as soon as they freed the robot, they hooked it up and all climbed up onto it and left as they had arrived, through the roof*

Gogo: Hang on!

Fred: *looking up* Hey! It's Heathcliff!

* Heathcliff simply gave them a thumbs up from the helicopter for a-job-well-done, and flew all of them back to SFIT*

Hiro: Are you ok Cora? Did Yama do anything to you?

Cora: I'm okay Hiro, really. I'm even more okay now that we're out of there and we got Baymax's Skeleton back. Just got a couple bruises here and there, but nothing some ointment and a few bandages won't fix and I'll be good as new in no time. But, there is one thing I've got to tell you though.

Hiro: What's that?

Cora: Well, when I tried to escape with Baymax's Skeleton before you and Fred came and Yama tased me, I did manage to give him a swift but severely hard kick in the nether regions he'll most likely be feeling for a good long while.

Hiro: *Chuckling* That's my girl. *Hugs her and kisses her head on the side of her head*

* * *

*Once they were back at SFIT and out of their super suites, and after taking care of Cora's injuries, the gang are quick to show that they are not pleased with Hiro and Cora's actions*

Hiro: So I'm sensing you're angry?

Baymax: Without my scanning capabilities, I am unable to detect non-verbal signs of anger. Are they glaring? Are their eyebrows down and together? Do you see narrowing of their lips?

Hiro: I got this Baymax... Guys, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you what we were doing.

Honey Lemon: You could have gotten hurt, and Cora actually did get hurt!

* Hiro looked down in shameful guilt at Honey Lemon's scold for he knew she was right. It was his fault that this whole mess happened tonight. Cora, seeing her boyfriend's guilt and regret over all the trouble he had unintentionally caused and the danger he had also unintentionally put them all in tonight, placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it in reassurance while giving him a soft look to show him that she didn't blame him for her getting hurt. But Hiro, who placed his own hand on top of hers that was still on his shoulder and squeezed gently back in thanks for her reassurance and not blaming him for all she had gone though because of his impatience and recklessness, knew better. He knew that it was still his fault that she got hurt and it would most likely be a long while before he fully forgave himself for putting his girlfriend and his friends in danger like he had.*

Wasabi: And I can't believe you stole something from Professor Grandville's desk, * turning to Fred* and you helped him! And now Yama has it!

Cora: Don't be so sure Wasabi.

* Cora pulls out the object from her skirt pocket.*

Fred: Double Steal!

Hiro: As promised!

*Gogo walked over to Hiro and Cora*

Gogo: I'm impressed. * punches both Hiro and Cora's arms, though not as hard with Cora due to her injuries* But don't ever do that again.

Hiro: We won't but...There is still one problem.

* The gang turned to face the still broken window that naked Baymax escaped through*

Hiro: How am I going to explain that to Professor Grandville?

Honey Lemon: Don't worry, I'll take care of that*

* Honey lemons punches in the elements needed to fix the glass*

Honey Lemon: Just this once!

* And so Hiro quickly went back to Grandville's office, tiptoeing slowly to place the object back on its stand. Afterwards he returned and went to work on the diagnostic with Cora staying for the rest of the night. Hiro tapped his fingers nervously and impatiently as he watched the download bar turn to a 98%, Cora turned to Hiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek*

Cora: I'll go get us some snacks from the vending machine, gummy bears right?

Hiro: *Nodding distractedly while not taking his eyes off the screen* Uh huh.

Cora: *Chuckling under her breath* I'll be back soon!

* As Cora left the lab, Hiro slightly moved his eyes to the spot where Cora was standing just a moment ago with a still guilty look in them before going back to staring at the screen to continue watching the download bar, which then turned to a 99%*

Hiro: Co'mon, co'mon, co'mon!

* The diagnostic soon beeped that it was completed*

Hiro: Yes!

* As predicted, Grandville was unaware of the events that happened, though she did take note on the sculpture being crooked. But other than that it was fine. It was now early morning when the moment of truth finally arrived as the charger soon inflated the now huggable Baymax. Hiro placed Tadashi's chip inside Baymax and took a step back. He turned to Cora, nervous about this. She simple took hold of his hand and nodded reassuringly, making the go ahead gesture*

Hiro: Ow?

* The eye scanners were activated as the first thing it saw was Hiro and Cora.*

Baymax: I am Baymax, your personal Health care companion. Hello Hiro and Cora.

* Hiro quickly hugged Baymax, to which the robot happily returned. Baymax then turned to Cora.*

Baymax: Would you also like a hug?

* Cora nodded, tears in her eyes as she hugged both her boyfriend and friend, happy to be reunited once more*

* Back at Good Luck Alley*

Minion: He is not going to be happy that you didn't get it.

Yama: Don't worry, we got something much, much better.

* Behind him was an assembly line of robotic skeletons of Baymax. However, since they do not posses the health care chip, they are instead weapons for Yama to use as their eyes turned red.*

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **A.N: And here is another updated chapter! You may notice that there's more dialogue in this chapter, and that's thanks for my editor who's worked really hard for this! They're a great editor and have great ideas I never would of thought of without them! And if you're wondering what is the second option Cora was referring to, go read 'Fire and Ice Roses'. Its on my page and you'll understand what's going on! Thank you for reading, love you!**


	4. Baymax Returns Part 3

**Big Hero 7**

* The Lucky Cat Cafe is filled with customers, and Aunt Cass is hard at work managing her Cafe.*

Aunt Cass: Dolphin Safe Tuna Nachos coming through!

* She quickly placed her orders to the customers.*

Aunt Cass: Hot plate! Really hot plate! Just keep the kitten mittens on for a while will ya?

* The customer simple moved the kitten mittens' thumb-paws to agree. After that, some senior citizens were drinking their beverages and soon needed refills. Which Aunt Cass instantly noticed and took care of.*

Aunt Cass: Refiller! On it!

*Crash*

Aunt Cass: Ketchup bottle down! On it!

* After handling the remains of the ketchup bottle, she spotted the large stack of dirty dishes*

Aunt Cass: Try and tame dirty dishes, I'm on it!

* However the weight of such a huge stack of dirty dishes proved to be too difficult for Aunt Cass.*

Aunt Cass: C'mon Cass, lift with your knees...oh and your back...and your arms...and any other parts that wor-!

* Aunt Cass suddenly felt the weight of the dishes lift off her hands and reveal the marshmallow robot along side Hiro and Cora.*

Aunt Cass: Wait, what?

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Aunt Cass: Baymax? Baymax! Your back!

Baymax: Aunt Cass.

* She gave the robot a hug which he accepted. She then pulled Hiro and Cora into the hug, happy to be all together again.*

* * *

*A grand hotel at night stood as Yama entered inside for business. He got into the elevator and waited for his employer to speak, the small screen that briefly advertised San Fransokyo's metro rail system quickly glitched out to an ominous symbol with a glitched voice as it stopped the elevator.*

Obake: Well did you obtain the item?

Yama: The item?

Obake: Huh, I see, you failed.

*The elevator quickly dropped down to end Yama's life for his incompetence.*

Yama: Wait Wait Wait! I made you something better!

* The elevator stopped and slammed Yama to the floor.*

Obake: Show me.

* And show he did, as Yama presented the robotic Skelemaxes displaying their strength.*

Obake: I see...Potential.

Yama: Much better than that piece of scrap!

Obake: No, but useful for obtain it. Do not fail this time.

* The scene shifts to the manor as Fred once again tries to convince his friends to be heroes once more.*

Fred: Ladies and gentleheroes, since we kicked so much butt at well you know- kicking so much butt- I took the liberty of designing our very own super hero signal!

* He then pulled the cloth to reveal it was their very own signal light while at the same time, pulling the sheet that was covering the signal light off so fast that the sheet flew up before coming back down and covering up Fred. The rest of the gangs' reactions to the signal light's reveal varied. For Honey Lemon, she oohed enthusiastically while clapping a little. Gogo just stood there with her arms crossed looking unimpressed while chewing and blowing her bubblegum. And Wasabi was coughing and trying to fan away the dust that had started floating around after Fred pulled off the sheet.*

Fred: Heathcliif, hit the lights!

* Fred started doing an imitation of a drumroll as Heathcliff turned off the lights and activated the signal.*

Fred: Ta daaaaaaauuh!...

* The signal shined on the ceiling and showed a word spelled...*

Wasabi: Halp?

Fred: Huh yeah... that's supposed to be help...Heathcliff did we keep the receipt?

Heathcliff: Oh, we did not Master Fredrick.

Fred: Okay, so we'll just go with halp! People will know.

Honey Lemon: Look Freddy, I heart your enthusiasm, really I do. But I had to freeze somebody yesterday, I'm not comfortable with that.

* Heathcliff deactivated the signal and turned on the lights*

Fred: Don't beat yourself up Honey Lemon, I'm sure he thawed by now. Guys, this is no way for Big Hero 7 to talk.

Gogo: Big Hero 7? Really?

Fred: My brain stormed an epic list of team names and that one tested best- with an audience of me- the power of seven!

* Fred held out his hand to do a hand group, but was left hanging*

Fred: C'mon guys, I need at least one more hand for me to meet ya. C'mon, you know you want to.

Gogo: Look Fred, it was a one time thing. Saving you three knuckleheads from Yama.

Fred: I could have sworn I heard from someone- I don't wanna name names, but it might rhyme with Bobo- that it was a one time thing when we stopped Callaghan!

Wasabi: Okay so it was two times.

Gogo: And thats it! We're done, we don't need a team name.

* But Fred isn't ready to give up, as he went to the three other people that could surely help him: Baymax, Cora, and Hiro. They were in Tadashi's lab as Fred spoke while rolling back and forth across the room in s swivel chair.*

Fred: So yeah the team name is Big Hero 7, everyone loved it unanimously I might add-Woa ow!

* Fred fell over the swivel chair as Baymax turned to his attention.*

Baymax: I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said-

Fred: No I'm-I'm okay! I'm OK!

Hiro: Ok...Done!

* Hiro had been typing some program while Fred was talking, and soon he turned his attention to him.*

Hiro: Fred, I think you're gonna like this!

* Hiro had just made a new chip for Baymax, the label being a superhero. Cora finished typng her homework as she looked up and smiled, excited for Fred's reaction.*

Fred: Woah, a super hero chip.

*Once the chip was placed, Baymax immediately learned his new data.*

Baymax: I am now capable of defending innocence and various other heroic deeds.

Fred: To the power of seven!

Cora: I gotta admit, it was pretty epic the way you guys saved us.

* Baymax simply fist bumped Fred*

Baymax: Ba la-la-la!

Fred: Not what I envisioned, but you put your own spin on it!

* Outside the lab, the lights turned on, indicating that someone, most likely Grandville, was heading their way.*

Hiro: Great, we're not supposed to be in here! We gotta hide!

* While Hiro, fred, and Cora went to panic mode over Grandville finding them, Baymax only waddled*

Baymax: I am large, and difficult to conceal. I will deflate.

Cora: If you could deflate faster and quieter, that'd be great. But you don't on either, so option B is...something else!

* The doorknob of the lab opened as Professor Grandville looked inside. Hiro and Fred chose to hid behind Baymax who turned himself into a chair, Cora on the other hand had hidden herself underneath the desk and curled up into a ball to save space. Unfortunately, Fred made the mistake to leave his foot sticking out but quickly pulled it back. But Grandville saw it anyway and narrowed her eyes at this before turning on the lights and entering the lab and walked towards the inflatable robot-turned-chair, and sat on it.*

Grandville: Ahh, comfortable...hmm...

* Grandville looked around the room.*

Grandville: What to do with the upper-classmen lab...Clearly it should go to someone who follows the rules.

* Cora saw Grandville lean back on Baymax, and knew at that moment, Grandville knows they're here!*

Cora: 'We're dead meat!'

Grandville: Someone who doesn't try to pass off a robot as furniture. You can come out now Mr. Hamada, and you too Miss Mizishio.

Fred: They're not here!

* Hiro elbowed Fred for exposing him and Cora.*

Grandville: Now.

* Hiro brought himself out, with Cora crawling out from under the desk and standing up, straightening out her skirt and than holding her hands in front of her as she stared at her feet.*

Grandville: Didn't I make myself clear, when I told you this lab was off limits!

Hiro: Well, heh yes Professor Grandville. But I uh-

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Gradnville: Yes, I assume. Follow please.

* Hiro walked over to Grandville as Cora quietly stepped aside to watch what Grandville had to say.*

Grandville: Balance Mr. Hamada, hard to achieve, harder to maintain. One tiny wrong decision and...

* Professor Grandville brought up a magnet battery where she placed a single metal bolt to demonstrate. When she made one blow to it the bolt flew past them, ricocheting towards the light above them.*

Grandville: Your brother did not allow himself to be distracted, now you could follow Tadashi's lead, or you can choose a different path...with him.

* Hiro listened to Grandville over this, thinking over what happened yesterday. He got Cora trapped by Yama because he didn't perform the diagnostic like she and Baymax told him to. Because of what happened, he felt responsible for Cora getting captured and hurt. Cora also heard the conversation she could't help but glare a little at Grandville and worry about how this is going to affect Hiro, while she did understand what Granville was saying, she also felt that it was unnecessary and unfair to compare Hiro to Fred..or Tadashi. If anything Hiro should have the chance, and the choice to make his own legacy with Tadashi as his inspiration.*

Fred: Is she pointing at me? I feel like she is...

Cora: Not now Fred...

Grandville: The choice is yours Mr. Hamada.

* Granville left the lab, leaving Hiro, Cora, Fred, and Baymax alone.*

Fred: Whew! That was scary!

Baymax: Your heart rate is accelerating. Would you like to take a seat?

Fred: Yes I would!

* Fred helped himself and laid across Baymax.*

Baymax: Your neuro transmitters indicates you are feeling tense.

* And so Baymax began to vibrate like those massage chairs*

Fred: S-S-Shiatzu. N-N-Nic-c-ce.

Baymax: Hai. Shia sai Doko teki masu?

Fred: So Hiro, Cora, what do we say we grab a couple of noodle burgers, finish up Baymax's armor, and get our night patrol on?

Cora: Fred...Now might not be the time...

Fred: Ok fine! Yaki Taco is healthier anyway. According to the Yaki Taco website.

Hiro: No look I-

Fred: If this is about the tacos, I'm open for pizza. I mean I had it for lunch but for you two I'm-

Hiro: Fred look I-... I need to focus going down the right path... Tadashi's path...

* As Hiro grabbed the super hero chip from Baymax's port and walked away. But as he walked out the door, Cora looked at the photo of the two brothers and sighed.*

Cora: But Hiro...you're not Tadashi...and you shouldn't have to be...

* But despite all that, Hiro and Cora stayed steadfast on their studies as they usually did. However that meant that Fred was as stubborn on continuing their super hero team as he persistently followed them to show that Big Hero 7 can work. When Hiro was done taking notes, Fred would slide a notebook containing messy sketches of Big hero 7, to which Hiro pushes away. When Cora was looking over the hologram of the squid, Fred would try to shove Cora's Liposuction cupped boots and gloves, only for her to quickly push out of the way to secure her identity, telling him they would talk about it more later after she tries to talk to Hiro. When the couple were having lunch together, Fred shoved a custom Onigiri with the words Big Hero 7 printed on them. After they shoved the onigiri back to Fred, the two head their way to the quad. the efforts Fred did to convince them that the super hero team can work did make Cora think a little, and about the days when they all first became super heroes: The day they stopped Callaghan at Krei Tech and saved Callaghan's daughter, Abigail from the portal. Cora turns to Hiro as he is writing down equations.*

Cora: Hiro...I know your probably gonna think I've gone crazy for saying this, but I think Fred might have a point.

* Hiro's eyes widen as he turns his head to Cora.*

Hiro: You think Fred...has a point?... Well your definitely right, I do think you've gone crazy.

Cora: Just hear me out for moment Hiro. I know the whole super hero thing may sound a little out there, I'll admit that, but look at what we accomplished when we first started it! We came up with super suits that fit our friends expertise perfectly to a T, we used our talents to stop Callaghan and the microbots he stole from you from hurting people and saved Callaghan's daughter from a destructive portal of doom!

* But as soon as Cora said 'Callaghan', 'microbots' and 'portal', Hiro's face turned into a cold glare. He picks up his books, stuffs them into his backpack and stands up to leave. Cora realizes what she had said and stands up to follow him, her books in her arms. *

Cora: Hiro wait! Look, I know that all of this brings up bad memories, believe me I do, but that still doesn't make any of what I'm saying any less true and you know it.

Hiro: *Still walking on ahead with a glare on his face, not looking at Cora* Yeah well, if you really remember it as well as you say you do, you'll also remember what happened when we found out that it was actually Callaghan who was behind that mask, who stole my microbots, who set the fire that... * Stops waking and lets out a shuddering breath with his eyes shut tight trying to block out the tragic memories.*

* Cora comes up beside him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing first hand just how traumatic witnessing Tadashi's death had been for Hiro, since she had seen it first hand right after it had happened. She also knew where Hiro was going when he started talking about what had happened when they discovered that Callaghan was the one responsible for the tragedy.

Cora: Hiro...

Hiro: * Shakes his head* Look Cora, I don't know about you, In fact I don't even know why you would want to. But going out there to be super heroes is not what I want to do!

Cora: And I think you do know why I would want to do this and that it's the exact same reason why you want to do it but your too much of a knucklehead to admit it like you did before because of what Grandville said to you! This is about what Grandville said to you isn't it? Because it's not what Tadashi would've done? Hiro, when are you going to understand that you're not Tadashi and that you don't need to be?!

*Hiro suddenly turns to Cora an angry look on his face and starts to speak to her loudly to the point of almost yelling.*

Hiro: Look Cora, I'm not going out there to be some 'super hero' to live out some comic book fantasy! This is reality Cora, they may have needed us before when Callaghan put them in danger, but they don't need us now! Not anymore...

* Hiro says these last two words in a somewhat leveled voice as his angry look is half replaced with a sad look. Cora just stands there looking at Hiro with an unreadable expression as she asks him an quiet voice.*

Cora: ...And how can you possibly know that for sure Hiro?... If someone like Callaghan was willing to go to such lengths to the point where he practically became a real-life super villain, then what's to stop someone, or anyone else for that matter, from doing the same thing? And if that ever does happen, who will be there to stop them from hurting innocent people when the police are unable to stop them themselves? If we're not the ones to be there for them when they need us to defend and protect them when they can't do it themselves, who will then?

* Hiro just stares at Cora with an unreadable expression of his owe and doesn't know how to reply to what Cora had just said to him. So instead of saying anything, he just walks away down the hall, about to leave his girlfriend alone, until she calls out to him at the last minute.*

Cora: Hiro!

* Hiro stops at his girlfriend's sudden call but didn't turn around to face her. But she still quietly, but firmly speaks to him.*

Cora: ...I know it still hurts Hiro... Believe me, I know... And, nothing will ever make it completely go away no matter what either of us try to do. And that includes what your trying to do right now. You said that you didn't want to live in some fantasy, that this is reality, but we both know that the real reality is that your already trying to live in a fantasy, a fantasy where you're trying to become Tadashi. And for what reason? Because of what Grandville said to you? No, it's more than that isn't it? It's because your still hurting. I understand that, I'm still hurting too... But we both know that what your trying to do now won't do anything to help, and it's not what Tadashi would have wanted for you either.

Hiro: * Somewhat cracked and quiet voice still not facing Cora* And how would you know what Tadashi would have wanted for me?

Cora: ...Because even though I didn't know him for as long as you did, or even for as long as any of our friends did, I do at least know this much. While he did want you to do something more with your intellect and life than just waste both by messing around in illegal bot fights, something that would make better use and give real purpose for both you and your intellect, something that could possibly help people, something that would actually make a difference. He wanted you to find that something on your own, in your own way, on your own path, of your own making, of your own right, as your own person, As Hiro Hamada. Not as his little brother who's trying to take his shadow and legacy and make them as yours too while abandoning your own ideas and ambitions to do so. Alright, so the whole super hero thing may not be what Tadashi had in mind for you, or any of us for that matter, and yes it's not the most practical ambition one does with the smarts he's been gifted with, heck it's hardly practical at all, but it did make you use your intellect for a better use and it gave you a real purpose, you did actually help a lot of people when they needed it, you even saved them...and you did make a difference. Yes, you did take things too far when you found out Callaghan was responsible for Tadashi. But despite all that, all the struggles we fought through, all the dangers we faced together...and all the heartache we suffered for it... We all came out stronger together for it and you showed us that you were right, you showed us that we could be... Way more than what we already were before. And all of that started with something that you found, chose, and made all on your own. Me and the others may have helped you out along the way, but it was, and still is something all your own... Is all of that really worth...throwing away?

* But even after everything Cora had just said to him, he just slightly turned his head towards her without even meeting her gaze before simply walking away...he didn't know how to respond or to feel...confusion and melancholy clouding his mind along with everything Cora said to him. As she watches her boyfriend walk further down the hall and turn a corner out of her sight, she felt that her eyes should be shedding tears, but they didn't. Instead she sighs before she turns around to talk to the Dean with courage and determination rising higher in her than before.*

* Cora walks to towards Professor Grandville's office, pausing as soon as she's in front of the door. Her heart starts beating faster and her stomach begins churning as if they're asking her if she was really about to talk to Grandville over what she said to Hiro in his lab the other night. She bites her bottom lip nervously as her mind becomes blurry with what ifs. Then she remembers how Hiro stood up for her that night when Baymax's skeleton got loose. She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath.*

Cora: OK Cora...you can do this...you have to...for Hiro...

*She knocks the door and waits for a response.*

Grandville: Come in.

*Cora slowly opens the door, her heart continuing to beat faster. She enters the room where Grandville is organizing files.*

Grandville: Ah, Miss Mizichio. What can I do for you?

Cora: ...W-well, you see...Professor Grandville...I need to talk to you about something?

Grandville: I see. And what exactly do you need to talk to me about Miss Mizichio?

Cora: It's about...the talk you had with Hiro in Tadashi's lab...a few nights ago...

Grandville: Is that so? And what about the talk do you wish to discuss?

*Cora briefly looks down at her feet, her brain trying to get her to reconsider this whole thing a beyond stupid idea and walk away. But she refused and looks up at the Dean.*

Cora: It's just that... I do understand that balance is important, that you have to stay focused.

Grandville: Well, I'm happy to hear that you can agree on that.

*She turns her back to put away the papers.*

Cora: But it isn't fair for you to compare Hiro to Tadashi!

*This grabs the Dean's attention. She turns around to see Cora, her hands forming to fists as she steadies herself. A growing face of determination and confidence showing through the young girl.*

Cora: I don't mean any disrespect Professor, but I don't think it was fair, or right for you to compare Hiro to Tadashi the way that you did. It wasn't fair to Hiro at all and, if I'm being honest ma'am, I think it was also disrespectful to Tadashi's memory.

*This statement caused the Dean's eyes to widen in shock, clearly taken back by what Cora had just said to her. In all her years she had had complaints from past students about her being unfair with them for their own incompetence, but never had she ever been told that she had disrespected someone's memory by comparing them to someone else, let alone being unfair for it as well. Normally, she would have started scolding the young blue-haired girl in front of her for saying such a thing to her. But for some reason the statement Cora had given her was striking a small cord in her and from what she was observing as she looked at Cora. The girl was nervous and slightly scared for what she had said, she could see it in her eyes, but she also saw the determination to stay strong about it as well. So even though the statement itself was rather disrespectful sounding, Cora clearly thought it was important to tell her this. And the fact that she was also trying to be respectful towards her about it even though she knew there was still a chance she would get in trouble for this certainly spoke volume itself. So she would give Cora a chance to fully explain the meaning behind her 'disrespectful' statement towards her before she passed judgement on her.*

Grandville: *Narrowing her eyes at Cora*...Is that so, Miss Mizichio?...

Cora: *Swallowing nervously trying to keep herself composed* Y-yes Professor... A-as I said before, I don't mean any disrespect towards you and I know that you would never mean or intend to actually disrespect anyone's memory, especially Tadashi's. But that is kinda how it sounded to me when you told Hiro about how his brother 'didn't allow himself to be distracted and how he should follow Tadashi's lead'. Which I get, I really do, but I don't think that completely following in Tadashi's lead is going to help Hiro at all. And... I don't think that's what Tadashi would have wanted for Hiro either...

Grandville: ...I see. Tell me Miss Mizichio. You seem to have been friends with Mr. Hamada for quite sometime now, even before you both applied here, meaning I assume you also knew Tadashi for almost just as long before his...unfortunate passing... Just how do you know for sure what he would have wanted for his younger brother in just the short amount time you knew either of them?

Cora: I just know because... *sighs* Because even though I didn't know him for as long as Hiro did, or even for as long as anyone here at SFIT did, I did, and still do at least know this much. While Tadashi did want Hiro to do something more productive with his intellect and life. He wanted Hiro to find that something on his own, in his own way, on his own path, of his own making, in his own right, as his own person, As...Hiro Hamada. Even if that means he makes mistakes along the way to get there. Tadashi was, is, and always will be Hiro's big brother, his best friend and his greatest inspiration. But saying he basically has to be Tadashi in order to achieve what his brother wanted for him is just...not gonna be possible, and it's not going to help him either. Sure, Hiro can be cocky, annoying, reckless, and he can be a real knucklehead at times. And yet, I know he can be someone great, maybe even greater than Tadashi. But for that to happen, he has to be able to decide what is best for him without being ridiculed for not being like his brother, even if he does mess up from time to time. But as long as he learns from his mistakes and takes responsibility when he does mess up, isn't that what matters most? And from what I understand, Tadashi may have been an 'ideal student' and a legend around here, but even he took risks and made mistakes from time to time too. I mean after all, it did take him over 80 tries before he finally got Baymax working perfectly.

Grandville: *Raise an eyebrow* How do you know-

Cora: Oh, Baymax has a video record of all of Tadashi's test runs on him stored away in his memory banks. Hiro has already watched a few of them and he told me about them. Did you know that Tadashi actually caused a blackout once when he tried Baymax out on his 33rd test run? Anyway, the point is, even Tadashi took risks and made mistakes too, but he learned from them, just like everyone else. And as I mentioned before, making mistakes and learning from them is all a part of life, it's how we better ourselves. True, some mistakes can be messy and they can cause a lot of trouble, but as long as we take responsibility for our mistakes and learn from them as well, isn't that what's most important?

*Professor Grandville looks at Cora with an unreadable expression as Cora pause for a moment, giving herself a little break before she continued.*

Cora: All I'm trying to say is... While Hiro may be doing better, but he's still hurting from Tadashi's passing, and telling him he has to be like Tadashi really poured salt onto wounds that have only just started to heal. And all that I'm asking...is that you give Hiro a chance to do all the amazing things I know he can achieve...as himself...

Grandville: ...I see, well Miss Mizichio, if that is all you have to say to me on this matter, then you are dismissed.

Cora: Y-yes Ma'am... T-thank you Ma'am...

*And so Cora quickly walks out the door, her heart finally calming down after the talk. Grandville on the other hand is thinking over what Cora had just said to her, usually she is a meek and shy young girl, evident from when they first met at Tadashi's lab. And yet Cora had shown firsthand the determination she is capable to have just to talk about this, despite how frightened she was during her talk. For now she's thinking over Hiro Hamada and Cora's words. Though she will wait for Hiro himself to tell her this himself. As of while Cora finally calms down after she drinks some water before she resumed to continue her classes. Afterwards they all head home, though it was obvious of the awkward and tense quietness between Hiro and Cora, they plan to meet at the cafe later tonight, with Fred being out on Night Patrol alone.

Fred: Still reeling from the bitter taste of disappointment, the lone guardian of justice continues his watch over the city... * sigh* Maybe they were right. Maybe the city doesn't need Halp...

* But Fred was too quick to give up, as he walked away and turned off the spotlight, an army of Baymax skeletons roamed to the city*

* * *

Newsreporter: Breaking News now! Seemingly indestructible robots have invaded night market square annihilating everything in their path-We're also getting reports of destruction on Shimomoto Blvd- I think it would be smart for you to avoid that area. Who is behind this Robo-Rampage?

* The News shown at the tv in Lucky Cat Cafe, where Hiro, Cora, Baymax and the gang were hanging out. And they immediately knew who was behind this*

Honey Lemon: Oh no!

Hiro: * sigh* Yama!

Gogo: He bootlegged Baymax?

Wasabi: Baymaxes! Plural...so plural..

Fred: Ok, so a bunch of killer robots are loose in the city! You know what this sounds like?

Wasabi: A nightmare I had once?

Fred: NO! It sounds like a job for Big Hero 7!

*While Hiro and Cora watched the TV, the gang looked at Fred.*

Fred: You guys are gonna love the name once you see the T-Shirts.

Gogo: The police can handle this.

Policeman: We can't handle this!

Cora: *Deadpan* You were saying Gogo?

Gogo: * Sigh* Lets suite up...

Hiro: Baymax needs his armor I-I gotta finish it! I'll meet you guys just- be careful!

Cora: I'm going with you!

Hiro: No! Just...just trust me on this I-I can't let you get hurt again!

* Hiro quickly ran out the door as Cora pouted, but gains a look of determination as she then runs ahead to catch up*

Wasabi: But Hiro said not to go with him Cora! And besides, I thought you two were kinda on the outs with each other at the moment!

Cora: *Shouting* You and I both know that's never gonna work! And I was just gonna let something as stupid as that keep me from helping my boyfriend, than I'd be a pretty lousy girlfriend!

* Afterwards Hiro and Cora arrived at SFIT.*

Hiro: Cora! I thought I told you not to come with me!

Cora: Look Hiro, now is not the time to argue again, we got bigger things to worry about right now. We gotta suite up Baymax and stop those robots.

Hiro: Ugh! Fine! But stay close.

* With that, Hiro and Cora set to work on making new armor for Baymax. But the nurse bot is quick to notice that something is troubling Hiro.*

Baymax: You appear to be agitated.

Hiro: Yeah! The city is under attack!

Baymax: And you feel responsible.

Hiro: What?!

*Baymax activated a screen to show what he is talking about*

Baymax: Your body language and lack of eye-contact are strong indicators of guilt.

Hiro: If I had just run Tadashi's diagnostic like you and Cora told me to, none of this would have happened.

Baymax: Mistakes are common to everyone.

Cora: Baymax is right Hiro. Everyone makes them, it's all apart of life.

* The machine blinked as the armor was done printing. Hiro quickly grabbed the armor piece and began to put it on Baymax*

Hiro: Not ones that put the whole city in danger. *Sighs*...Well...It looks like you were right Cora.

*Cora was bringing in the next part of the armor when she heard him speak.*

Cora: Pardon?

Hiro: Even if it did sound crazy at the time, you still had a legitimate point and I ignored it. And what's worse is that I'm the one who caused it...

*Cora looks at her feet before speaking up.*

Cora: Hiro... After we had that fight... I...went up and talked to Grandville over what she said.

Hiro: W-what? You talked to Grandville about that?!

Cora: Not entirely...just about what happened in the lab... I went up and told her what she said to you may have hurt you instead of inspire you... She didn't say much, but she at least heard me out...

Hiro: You did all that...for me? Even after we fought like that?

Cora: Of course I did, I've said this to you before and I'll say it to you again as many times as I must. I love you Hiro. And I'm with you all the way, and I'm never giving up on you, No. Matter. What.

*Hiro felt his heart beat faster than before and felt his emotions elevate higher than before. And so to show his gratitude and love, Hiro goes up to Cora and kisses her. She was caught off guard until she accepts it and wraps her arms around him, to show that he is forgiven and that she'll stay with him. Meanwhile, the robots continued their rampage, destroying property and putting everyone at risk. A woman tripped over the debris and was about to fall victim to the robots when a yellow clad woman zoomed in and grabbed the lady, getting her out of harm's way. Once the woman was safe, Gogo went towards the robot army as she throws her disk to hit them. Honey Lemon then pulls out a chem ball and throws it at the robots where it expands and became a big ball of goo that got any robots it rolled over stuck to it. While Fred and Wasabi hid behind a car.*

Fred: Wasabi, one of us has to be a decoy.

Wasabi: Flip for it. Roof or wheels?

* A robot threw the car up and over them as they were betting on which side would be facing up when it landed.*

Fred: Wheels, obviously.

* The car did indeed land with it's wheels up*

Wasabi: How was that obvious?!

Fred: Watch a movie sometime, a flipped car always land wheels up, Co'mon.

* And so while Wasabi threw a rock to get the robots attention, Fred went to prepare his attack. The robot shot its laser blast at Wasabi as he dodged out of the way and went back behind the car he and Fred were previously hiding behind as the robot kept shooting at him.*

Wasabi: I DON'T THINK I'M CUT OUT FOR THIIIISS!

* At that moment, Fred moves up behind the robot*

Fred: Fredzilla time!

* He set on his fire breath only to find it had little effect as the robot pushes and pins Fred down.*

Fred: Halp...

* The robot was charging its laser blast when Wasabi came in and sliced the robot in half. Honey Lemon and Gogo went to check up on the two men as they saw what happened.*

Honey Lemon: Wasabi are you ok?

Wasabi: No *wheeze* I'm not *wheeze* I'm...great?..Adrenaline's flowing! I'm feeling it! * activates laser blades* Ok! Who's next! Bring it! I said bring it, while I'm riding this adrenaline wave!

* And so Wasabi ran off to fight the robots while the gang watched and Fred gave two thumbs up.*

* Back at the lab, Hiro and Cora finished up making Baymax's boots.*

Baymax: Hiro, do you feel better now?

Hiro: I'll feel better when we beat Yama's robots.

* the sound of a laser blast was heard outside.*

Hiro: Hang on.

* Hiro walked over to the door*

Baymax: Hang on to what?

Cora: Its an expression Baymax.

* Hiro peered out into the hall where he saw the cause of the noise.*

Yama: You! Guard the door!

* As one robot left, Yama activated the screen*

Screen: Welcome to SFIT virtual guide. This Saturday, Muirahara woods fun run.

Yama: fun...*grunt*

* Hiro watched Yama figure out the screen as Baymax and Cora appeared behind him. Hiro quickly pushed Baymax and Cora out of the way*

Cora: What did you find?

Hiro: Shhhh...

Baymax: Shhhh...

*Cora shook her head before looking at Hiro.*

Cora: *whispering* What did you find?

Hiro: Yama must've sent out those other bots as a distraction.

Screen: You are here.

Yama: Here. I know I'm here! Where is here?

* Hiro quickly made a phone call to his friends*

Hiro: Guys, Yama just broken into the school, I-I think he really wants that thing from Grandville's office.

Wasabi: Seriously?!

* Back at the city, Wasabi was wrestling with a robot*

Wasabi: It's a paperweight!

Gogo: Also, we're kinda busy right now!

* Gogo threw his disk as it hits a robot in the head and falls down from the higher level it was on. Only for it to get up again and to be jumped on at squashed by Fred as he does the same with a few other robots.*

Fred: Too. Many. Robots!

Honey Lemon: Hiro! You and Cora should get out of there!

* The trio were at the school trying to figure out their predicament.*

Hiro: No, Baymax and I will find a way to hold off Yama.

Gogo: * Grunts* We'll be there as soon as we-

* The line cut off*

Hiro: Buddy, time to be a super hero!

* He pulled out the super hero chip. Afterwards Hiro, Baymax, and Cora looked at the lone robot.*

Cora: Ok, let's take out that guy first, ready Baymax?

Baymax: Yes.

Hiro: Cora, you go back and finish up Baymax's armor. I can't risk you getting hurt because of me again.

Cora: *Sighs* Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you? You and I both know that I'm sticking with you no matter what happens. I'd be a lousy girlfriend if I couldn't help you out, K?

Hiro: * Sighs, then smiles* Okay.

* Hiro, Cora, and Baymax sneaked towards the robot, but then Hiro's phone starts ringing, alerting the robot. The robot launched a punch towards them but they quickly dodge out of the way as Hiro also answers his phone. *

Hiro: Hello?!

* The caller was Aunt Cass.*

Aunt Cass: Hiro!

Hiro: Hey! Aunt Cass, kind of busy!

Aunt Cass: Me too! The Sea food market was jammed but I got the most amazing deal on butter fish! I even ran into Cora's family and we decided to have dinner together!

*Indeed Cass got Butterfish, much to the discomfort of the other passengers, the only ones sitting on either side of Aunt Cass without any complaint was Cora's family. Mizuchi( Cora's father) Simply looked up, appearing more intimidating as if his height and muscular built wasn't already. And Kaguya( Cora's Grandmother) simply inhaled the strawberry scented hankerchief in her hands.*

* Hiro at the school was caught by the robot*

Aunt Cass: We just got on the train, so we'll be back at the cafe soon ok? You and Cora don't snack.

* Dangling at the feet, Hiro quickly finished the conversation.*

Hiro: Ok gotta go love you bye!

*The robot pushed Baymax against the wall as Cora jumped up on the robot's back.

Baymax: Violence is not a recommended solution.

* Cora found exposed wires and quickly pulled them out, but the robot ripped Baymax's inflatable exterior as it shut down.*

Hiro: Baymax!

Baymax: Oh no... I am in need of repair.

* Looking up and down at Baymax, Cora and Hiro got an idea.

Cora: Actually Baymax...you look perfect.

* Back at the city, Fred side-kicked another robot. *

Fred: I could do this all night!

* The robot behind him charged up its attack on Fred but was stopped by Honey Lemon. The pink goo encasing the robot before turning it instantly into pink dust that blew all over the place with a small touch courtesy of Honey Lemon.*

Honey Lemon: You ok Freddy?

Fred: *Cough* Yes..I am.. thanks to you! Super hero...Wink.

* Honey Lemon looked confused over Fred's words*

Fred: You can't see it but there's so much winking going on in here.

* The hallway was already trashed as the robots wrecked everything on sight. Meanwhile the trio were hidden behind a corner in the hallway, with Baymax completely stripped. As of now, Yama found Grandville's office*

Yama: Key card...Here's my keycard!

* Yama simply snapped his fingers and the robot punched the door open.*

Yama: Tear it apart!

* the rest of the robots walked inside with Yama following behind them.*

Hiro: Uh- ok, Baymax. We need you to act like one of the bad Baymaxes.

* Baymax blinked in response*

Baymax: Act is not a command I understand.

Hiro: Just do what they do! And get the paperweight!

* With that, Baymax walked past the other robots rummaging for the paperweight and headed to Grandville's office. With his scanner he quickly located the paperweight and grabbed it.*

Yama: Hey! Aren't you the one thats supposed to be guarding the-

* Yama and the other two robots arrived.*

Yama: Ugh! Never mind! Just help them!

* The other two robots rummaged around the office.*

Yama: What are you waiting for? Find that thing!

* After tipping over the desk to make it look like he was searching too and with no one looking, Baymax walked away to return to the young teens. But as he did, Yama knocked over the books around Grandville's office, but as he did one book fell on his head*

Yama: Ow!

* This activated Baymax's health care mode to the dismay of Hiro and Cora, who were both just beside the door.*

Hiro and Cora: Oh no.

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Yama: What?

Baymax: I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said ow.

* As Baymax performed his default introduction, he exposed the paper weight in his hand.*

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

* Yama smiled evilly as he saw the paper weight.*

Yama: Get him.

* The other robots went to apprehend Baymax*

Baymax: Oh no.

Yama: * laughs evilly* It's over Zero!

Hiro and Cora: The/His name's Hiro!

* Cora then launched a kick to Yama's face before Hiro released the rocket fist at Yama, landing him on the ground and dropping the paper weight. The paper weight chipped before it released a green light, and at that moment both Hiro and Yama had rushed towards it to try and grab it but instead it flew up into the air causing the two to crash into each other and attached itself to one of the robots. The robot, overcome with this foreign energy tried to land a punch. Baymax simply rolled away.*

Baymax: Oh no.

* The Robot grabbed Baymax and spun around like crazy before throwing him out the window where Baymax held on to the railing.*

Hiro: Hang on Baymax!

Baymax: Hiro, You are in danger.

* The robot continued walking before Cora tried to launch a kick, to which it caught her foot and let her dangle upside down before she freed her foot by slipping it out of her boot. The robot then spazzed as the green light overwhelmed it before it crashed. With that the object released itself as Yama picked it up.*

Yama: So that's why he wants it!

* Cora let out a cry as she launched a punch towards him, but he quickly caught her.*

Yama: I'm getting really tired of your-

* He looked down at Cora's bare foot where he saw a crustacean-like scorpion on her ankle.*

Yama: That symbol... It can't be! Its- never mind.*

* Yama threw Cora out the window to which Baymax caught her with his free arm. Hiro watched as Yama waked away, but instantly returned his attention on Baymax and Cora.*

Baymax: This is not safe. If you do not let me go you might fall, and Cora, you must climb up and get inside to safety.

Hiro: NO! You'll brea- gah!

* Hiro wasn't strong enough to hold Baymax let alone both Baymax and Cora as he let go, but Baymax was quick to throw Cora to where Hiro was as he caught her and pulled her in, but now Baymax was falling down. But just as it seemed it was the end, a large blue goo saved him from the concrete floor. The gang had arrived to aid Hiro and Cora*

Baymax: This was a positive outcome.

Hiro: Thanks Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: We're not loosing anybody on my watch.

Gogo: What happened?

Hiro: That paper weight, it isn't just a paper weight.

Fred: Wait, you guys really thought it was a paper weight? Whatever the villain's trying to get is never what it seems, that's comic book 101. Grandville's 'paperweight' probably has some cool untold power.

Wasabi: But why would she have something so dangerous on her desk.

Fred: Maybe, one of its untold powers is holding. Down. Papers.

Cora: Yeah... That's a very...obvious observation that makes absolutely no sense to the matter at hand here. But we can try to figure this all out later. Right now, We've got some superhero work to do.

* With that, Hiro fixed up Baymax's inflatable exterior while he and Cora got dressed in their hero armor. With that said, Cora puts on Baymax's armor as Hiro looked at Tadashi's baseball cap.*

Hiro:*Sigh* I'm gonna make this right.

* As the trio left the room, Tadashi's cap was placed next to the magnetic battery holding the bolt in perfect harmony. And so they left the school and stepped into the city and stood imposingly, ready to defend the innocent and take down villainy.*

Fred: *Tearing up and sniffling* I always knew that we'd all be together again, just like this.

Honey Lemon: Do you need a tissue Fred?

Fred: No, I don't need a tissue. I'll be ok.

Hiro: You sure? Because we should probably go catch Yama.

* * *

* Yama ran through the filthy alley ways of San Fransokyo as he informed his boss*

Yama: This is not just an alloy, You could have told me!

Obake: Why would I do that? You're a dog fetching a ball, bring me the ball.

* Obake watched Yama run through the streets as he tinkered on an object. Yama had just stopped running.*

Yama: I'm on my way! But uh... there is something else... your ball is broken. Just a little bit! Bye!

* The gang flew through the city on San Fransokyo. Hiro on the front as Cora held onto him from behind, Gogo and Honey Lemon on either side of them, and Wasabi and Fred holding onto Baymax's arms until they landed on the rooftop of a tall building*

Fred: Alright! What do we do now?!

Hiro: Time to fire up that super sensor Baymax!

*Baymax: Scanning for Yama.

* Baymax's visor went online as he searched throughout the city. Hiro activated his helmet to identify the object.*

Hiro: Nano-induction.

Fred: Of course!...Please explain that!

Hiro: T-that's what happening inside that metal! It can amp up anything electric powered to a dangerous level!

Baymax: Yama located there.

*Baymax pointed to the direction where Yama currently is.*

Honey Lemon: The train station!

Wasabi: The ELECTRIC train people!

* Both Hiro and Cora knew what that meant*

Hiro: Aunt Cass!

Cora: Papa and Grandmama are on that train too!

* Meanwhile on the train, Aunt Cass hummed happily to herself as she held the butter fish in her hands as Mizuchi and Kaguya still sat next to her, while the other passengers stayed away from the stinky fish.*

Mizuchi: Hmm. Cora has been pretty busy with that boy lately, you don't suppose they are-

*Whack*

Mizuchi: Ow! What did I do this time Oka-sama?!

Kaguya: You should have more faith in Hiro, he would never do such a thing... That would be implying that Cass here didn't raise her nephew to have better common courtesy than that.

Aunt Cass: * Stops humming and looks at Mizuchi* Mizuchi. You don't really think I actually raised Hiro to be that kind of person do you?

Mizuchi: * Starts blushing from embarrassment while scratching the back of his head* Uhhh... N-no, no of course not Miss Cass! I know Hiro is a good kid, really I do and you've done a wonderful job raising him to be such. I...just... Well...

Aunt Cass: Still have a hard time believing that your little girl is actually involved with a boy and thus bringing your overprotective daddy instincts out that make you wanna strangle my nephew even though you know he would never do anything to hurt Cora?

Mizuchi: * Looks stunned at Cass* Uh... Y-yeah... That uh... * Looks down in embarrassment* That sounds about right...

Kaguya: Well, there's no need to worry about that. Hiro is much too sweet a boy and cares too much for Cora to do anything like that to her without her consent and at the very least talking to us about it first. * Mutters into her handkerchief under her breath* But if they are truly doing what you suggest, they better be wearing protection.

* Yama panted as he went on the escalator that leads into the train station, however the object's attraction to the electric-powered escalator was too strong and amped it up and caused it to speed up with Yama on it. The object and Yama were flung into the train tracks where the object attached itself to the train itself, specifically the one with Hiro's aunt and Cora's family inside.*

Yama: Train!

* Yama got off the train tracks just in time right before the train sped away, causing the passengers to jolt at the sudden speeding of the train as the butter fish landed on the unfortunate passengers and one landed on Kaguya's lap. But the train continued speeding down the tracks, and as it did Mizuchi shielded Aunt Cass and his mother-in-law as the passengers screamed. The stray nano went up to a floating turbine as the speeding train passed by it which caused it fly off it's cord and into another floating turbine causing both to explode, barely missing the flying heroes as they managed to catch up with the train where it was ramming straight to Central Station.*

Hiro: We have to stop it before it hits Central Station! Gogo! Wasabi! Cut off engine from the rest of the train!

Gogo: On it.

Wasabi: Wait what Ahhhh!

* Wasabi and Gogo landed on the train tracks and sped towards the engine with Wasabi, who was being piggybacked by Gogo, was screaming all the way. Once at the end of the train, Gogo threw Wasabi onto it.*

Gogo: Wasabi do your thing!

*Wasabi climbed to the top of the train and started making his way towards the engine.*

Wasabi: Even with the adrenaline, I have really mixed feelings about this!

* The passengers held onto the railings and their seats as the train continued its dangerous speed. Kaguya clung to her cane and the railing as Aunt Cass held onto Mizuchi's arm as Mizuchi himself held onto the strap, to which his strength nearly pulled it out from the ceiling. Wasabi made it to the engine and cut it off with one of his laser blades, leaving behind only the passengers.*

Hiro: Honey Lemon! Fred! Slow down those passengers cars!

Honey Lemon: It's hero time Freddy!

* Honey Lemon and Fred jumped down onto the tracks*

Fred: Big hero time!

* Honey Lemon brought out her first five chem balls to slow down the train but were shattered by the speed the train is going. Finally a yellow blob was thrown to which it finally slowed down to a stop. With the speed no longer affecting the passengers, Aunt Cass and Cora's family went to recover the fish.*

Aunt Cass: Don't step on our dinner, it's butter fish! It's better than other fish.

Passenger #1: * To Mizuchi* Do you know this woman?

Mizuchi: * Turns and glares at the passenger* Yes. Problem with that?

* The size of the man quickly shut him up.*

Kaguya: That's what I thought.

* Hiro, Cora, and Baymax flew towards the engine itself.*

Hiro: The rest is up to us buddy, someone has to help.

Cora: Then lets do it Hiro!

* With that the trio caught up with the still speeding train engine as it speeds towards Central Station. Baymax landed right in front of the train to try and block it but was instead pushed along with it as Hiro went to focus on the object as Cora held on to him tightly.*

Hiro: Techno gloves on!

* With the magnetism pull of the gloves the object flew straight to his hand, and so the train finally stopped.*

Hiro: Ok Baymax- Woahhh!

* The object quikly found its replacement into Baymax's power, overloading his circuits.*

Baymax: Over Charge. Over Charge! OVER CHARGE!

* Baymax's rocket first shot off and his thrusters shot up to the sky with Hiro and Cora on him. Cora looked down at the city and began to breath heavily, which Hiro noticed.*

Hiro: Babe are you ok?!

Cora: Just focus on the thing Hiro! I'll be fine!

* The speed they are going was causing Baymax's visor to crack as Hiro strained himself to stop the object.*

Hiro: Reverse polarity!

* With the polarity of the object finally reversed, it began to shake uncontrollably before Hiro threw it far into the stratosphere before it exploded, causing a large bang of green and white light. The force of the bang pushed Hiro off of Baymax, but with Cora's suction cup gloves and boots held on. They both screamed as they fell down towards the city.*

Cora: Hiro!

* She extended her hand desperatly as Hiro swam towards her, both hands finally clasping as Cora brought him back down to Baymax. With the speed they are going, Hiro quickly opened a panel on Baymax's armor and started rewiring.*

Hiro: Co'mon, co'mon, co'mon!

* Hiro then saw Cora's hands handle the additional wires, they looked at each other and nodded with determination. Finally they connected the wires to start up Baymax's thrusters.*

Baymax: Hello

* The thrusters activated in the nick of time as they barely hit the streets below.*

Hiro and Cora: * Sigh in relief.*

Baymax: Your heart rates are accelerated. And your blood oxygen levels are low.

Hiro: Yeah, not bad, considering.

Cora: You can say that again.

* As the firemen helped pull down the passengers safely off the train cars, Kaguya spotted the red robot carrying the young teens as they laughed in relief. She simply smiled as she stared at the sky.*

Kaguya: * Muttering* Well, at least they're wearing protection...

* With that, the trio reunited with their friends waiting on the streets below.*

Wasabi: A little too close to disaster there.

Gogo: But...It wasn't.

Honey Lemon: We saved a lot of people, together.

Hiro: Fred and Cora were right all along.

* Hiro helped Cora climb down as she leaned on him for support and smiled at him.*

Fred: Yes, Fred and Cora were right all along!...Wait what?

Hiro: Yeah, believe or not Fred, Cora thinks you have a point about us continuing to be super heroes all along. We did all this 'cause we can be way more than what we were before, and what we think we are now.

Fred: So what I'm hearing is we're all fully committed to being a super team and we'll sign legally binding contracts to that affect.

Wasabi: Fred, how about this?

* He extends his arm to the the groups' hands*

Fred: Haha! To the power of Seven!

Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Hiro, Cora: To the power of Seven!

Baymax: To the power of seven.

* * *

* The next day, Hiro and Cora walked towards Grandville's office holding hands. As they made it to the door, Hiro gulped as he stared at the door, but then he felt a kiss on the cheek by courtesy of Cora.*

Cora: You can do this Hiro.

* Hiro blushed and smiled at her before he turned back to the door.*

* Grandville was picking up the mess in her office when she heard a knock on her door...Which quickly fell down.*

Grandville: Come in Mr. Hamada.

Hiro: * Faking shock* Oh wow what a mess! What happened?

Grandville: There are many unanswered questions. Can I help you with something?

* Cora peeked at the scene.*

Hiro: I-I've been thinking about what you said, you know about balance? Tadashi found his and accomplished amazing things.

Grandville: Good, we agree.

Hiro: But he also took risks. I-I mean, the last thing he said to me 'Somebody has to help'. Tadashi will always be my inspiration but I'm not him, I have to figure out how to be me and * sigh* I'm gonna make some mistakes.*

*Cora smiled warmly while nodding her head in approval.*

Grandville: Yes, impatient shortcuts. Dangerous risks.

Hiro: Ah well, those are, awfully specific.

Grandville: I have decided that working in your brother's lab will be good for you Mr. Hamada. I was thinking over a conversation I had with someone about you and have come to realize that she did have a considerable, and rather fair point.

Hiro: Really?

Grandville: Perhaps Tadashi's legacy will help you avoid some of those immature mistakes.

Hiro: Couldn't hurt.

* He tried giving a genuine hug, but Grandville was quick to block him.*

Hiro: Ehh maybe no hug.

Grandville: Let's not.

Cora: *giggles*

Grandville: I can see you Miss Mizishio.

*Cora walked in and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she goes to stand next to Hiro.*

Grandville: It seems that no matter what, you always stayed by Mr. Hamada's side, even when he does makes some mistakes.

Cora: *Smiling* Well Professor, someone has to be there for him when he needs it the most. Besides, I'd be a pretty lousy girlfriend if I wasn't there for him. And I honestly wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Hiro. You see, the first night I went bot fighting was also when I first met him and we battled together, and begun our partner/friendship. The reason I never had a police record is because he saved me from getting caught every time, even if he wasn't always so lucky to save himself. A-and the final night when I was going to quit bot fighting when Dad got a job, he and I confessed that we really like each other. I would have never dreamed of going to SFIT if it weren't for him. In a way...he's my hero.

*Grandvilles eyes widen at the girl's words, she thought they were only friends. But she realized she should have known better since it seemed they were almost always together and quickly replaced her surprise with a smirk, knowing that these two would make SFIT a lot more interesting* Hiro smiles warmly at her, touched that Cora sees him as her hero. Not just as a super hero, but as someone who changed her life. He then gives her a warm hug, which Cora happily gives back*

* And so the group of heroes went across the city.*

Hiro: We didn't set out to be super heroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned.

*As Hiro and Cora flew on Baymax, Fred super jumped up in the sky as he ran across the city and breathed fire.*

Hiro: The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. and that's what we're gonna do.

* Gogo zoomed past the train as Honey Lemon used the chem balls to travel and Wasabi ran with them with his laser blades out.*

Hiro: Who are we?

* As if by scenery, the group posed heroically...That actually turned out to be the case. As on the screen, someone was watching them...and that someone was the very same person who Yama was working for...The one who wanted the powerful paper weight in the first place.*

Obake: Big Hero 7...

 **A.N: The fourth chapter edited by WolfWitchHuntress' herself! She's been a great help with editing these stuff. Thank you for reading, love you!**


	5. Issue 188

**Big Hero 7**

*Another peaceful day is happening in San Fransokyo. The gang so far had been successfully leading their double lives: students by day, superheroes at night. But now it was a school day, and the younger members of the group, Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio, were currently heading to Hiro's lab.*

Cora: So, what are we up to this time Hiro Hamada?

Hiro: *Smiling slyly* Oh, nothing much...

Cora: *Raises eyebrow*

Hiro: I just made a little something for you that I know you'll love!

Cora: What is it?

Hiro: Close your eyes first.

Cora: Really?

Hiro: The surprise will be great I promise, so please?

*After he gave her his best puppy eyes. Cora smiled and blushed as she shut her eyes. Hiro quickly grabbed a headset to place on Cora's head as lightly as he can.*

Cora: *Eyes still closed* Can I open them now?

*Hiro plugs in and starts up the headset*

Hiro: Now you can!

*Cora's eyes opened to find herself in the sea, complete with coral reefs and exotic fish swimming by her.*

Cora: Hiro...you did this?

*Hiro sat on his desk as he watched both the screen and Cora awe in wonder in her headset enthusiastically*

Hiro: Only for my favorite girlfriend.

*Cora giggles before she removes her headset and gives a quick kiss on his lips*

Cora: You're only girlfriend, but thank you.

*Hiro blushes before giggling like an idiot as Cora puts her headset back on. She emerged herself to the oceanic world Hiro made for her, connected to the marine life and wonders it has to hold. Cora giggled as she felt small fish twirl around her as another fish nibbled on her finger*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada?

*Hiro's love struck daze quickly came off as Grandville entered the room. He looked at Cora, who did not hear the Dean.*

Grandville: Miss Mizichio?

*Cora in the virtual ocean noticed something swim up to her, so she looked up and saw a shark in front of her. But what startled her the most was that the shark was speaking to her.*

Shark*Grandville's voice*: Miss Mizichio!

*Cora jumped back before realizing who's voice it was. She removes the headset as she looks at the Dean, giving an embarrassed laugh as she puts away the headset.*

Grandville: Follow please!

Hiro: Uh Professor Grandville! Cora and I were just taking a little break, cause you know, studies shows all work and no-

Grandville: Do not play me.

Hiro: Fair enough, uh so what's up?

Grandville: I would imagine being two fourteen year olds surrounded by college students presents certain...social and emotional challenges.

Hiro: Looks at Cora before looking back at the Dean* No... N-not really. but hey, I'm sure whatever you have in mind is gonna show me how wrong I am.

Cora: Ma'am, if I may. We already have friends who are college students and Hiro and I are together.

Grandville: And that's impressive for a student who has been home-schooled for a majority of her life.

*Cora's voice fell before she looked down at her feet, but Hiro was quick to hold her hand and give her a reassuring smile. Grandville smiled at the couple, knowing that this is what she had in mind for someone else. The three arrived at bio-hazard lab, reserved for the studies of cells and viruses, the lights were off at the end of the room was a person with long hair in a pony tail and wearing a lab coat.*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada, Miss Mizichio, meet Karmi.

*The person named Karmi turned around to face the three, she was wearing goggles and medical mask as she held green glowing needles in her hands. Hiro has concerns over this person while Cora was in awe over her. Karmi put away her needles in her lab coat and removed her goggles and mask, revealing a girl who is their age if not maybe a bit older as the light suddenly turned on.*

Karmi: Hiro, Cora! When Professor G asked me to connect with you two, I thought this is gonna be super great! And it is! So great! The greatest!

*Hiro took a step back away from Karmi, feeling a little uneasy over her 'enthusiasm'. Cora on the other hand, gave her best smile and shook Karmi's hand*

Hiro: Uh- hello.

Cora: It's very nice to meet you too Karmi!

Grandville: Karmi was the youngest female student ever admitted into San Fransokyo Tech.

Karmi: Until you two!

*At this Cora noticed that Karmi's smile and the way she said it was a little too...forced. But she pushed it aside, giving it the benefit of a doubt.*

Grandville: So she knows what you two are going through.

Hiro: *Looking at Cora again before looking back at the Dean and Karmi* Oh! w-we're going through something? That's news to us.

Cora: It's very nice that you thought of us ma'am.

*But they knew that they were doing alright. After all they had great friends and each other to get through anything, social or otherwise.*

Grandville: Now you both know, and you're welcome. Here's what we're going to do.

Hiro: *Gesturing to himself, Cora and the Dean* We?

*Grandville slightly pushes Hiro and Cora towards Karmi.*

Grandville: You two.

Karmi: *Sounding forced* So super!

Grandville: I want you two to 'hang' with Karmi. I think you two can learn from her socialization experience.

Hiro: Uhh, sure we can probably do Thursday morning-

Grandville: Every day! All week, keep a journal, I want a full report on Friday.

Karmi: Bye Professor G! So glad to have new friends!

*After the Dean left the three teens, there were only three emotions running through each of them: Hiro is super confused, Cora had the 'alright' look, but Karmi's chipper attitude quickly washed away once the Dean left.

Karmi: Here's the deal. Stay out of my face, stay out of my space.

Cora: Uh, okaaay...?

Hiro: What happened to 'hanging'?

Karmi: Of course you'd ask that, YOU TWO think you're both some special white blood cells, but you're both nothing but common red blood cells!

Hiro: What? W-w-what uh, What?

*Cora, who was thinking over Karmi's words, finally realized what is happening.*

Cora: Oh! I understand now. You're jealous.

*Karmi stopped in her tracks when she heard Cora innocently point out the reason for her actions. She gave a deadly glare at Cora before walking back to her studies. As of while, Fred had wandered into Hiro's lab and tried on Cora's headset, which now led to Fred running for his life over the virtual shark Cora encountered before as he ran passed the lab the teens were in as he yelled out.*

Fred: Shark attack!

Cora turns her glance slightly to the door as Fred ran by yelling about a shark attack and noticed he was wearing her headset and sees that the cord was still attached to the headset and no sooner had he ran passed the door, the cord pulls him back hard that he falls back hard on his back in front of the door. After Cora see all this, she pinches the bridge of her nose as she signs*

Cora: Oh Fred...

* * *

*After Karmi returned to her seat, Hiro and Cora looked around Karmi's lab, interested in what she's studying. As of now, Karmi was observing a virus in her microscope.*

Karmi: Observing mutated virus, Day 57.

*Hiro lightly played with the mechanical arm while Cora looked over the other viruses on the shelf, specifically over the more dangerous ones, and held her phone up to see it closely.*

Hiro: Careful Cora.

Cora: *Smiles at him* Always Hiro.

*Karmi rolled her eyes at the couple before she resumed her research at the cell*

Karmi: Looking good, 81-004.

Hiro: You ah, you talk to the virus?

Karmi: That was a private conversation, but yes. 81-004 is a dear friend. As are R69-5, L4-382, and 95-414. Who I'm still getting to know

*At the corner Cora spotted one petri dish*

Cora: Hey, is this lung fluke?

*Karmi, glad to show off her knowledge, made a smirk as she turned her chair around.*

Karmi: Yes it is, 14-013 is a lung fluke that's-

Cora: Commonly found in crab fish and causes chronic coughing and chest pain and etc right?

*Karmi's smug face was wiped clean off.*

Karmi: How do YOU know that? Are you studying viruses too?

Cora: No, Marine Biology, lung fluke is common knowledge.

Hiro: Okay... sure...

Karmi: *Turns back to Hiro* Oh you thinking talking to viruses is weird. YOU and your GIRLFRIEND, the kids who talk to a mechanical snowman, as least my dangerous microscopic organisms are actually alive.

*At this point, Cora gave a glare before she calmed down and cleared her throat.*

Cora: Yeah, deadly viruses that live to destroy and leave only rotten corpses are definitely superior from a robotic nurse programmed to help people from said diseases.

*Karmi looked at Cora, to which both are glaring venom at each other. Hiro, seeing the tension between the two girls, clears his throat.*

Hiro: Alright, no judgement. Can we just move on, I need to put something in the journal for Grandville.

Karmi: Not my problem, just make me look good because-

*Unbeknownst to them, Grandville was walking past them with an open door, which Karmi took full advantage of and gave off her sickly sweet tone of voice.*

Karmi: I want this to be a wonderful experience for you two!

*With Karmi's smile that Grandville bought, Hiro could only deadpan*

Hiro: Oh you are good.

Grandville: Karmi, take Mr. Hamada and Miss Mizichio to lunch at the dinning hall, my treat.

Karmi: *Sounding forced again* So super!

Grandville: Get aquanted you three, have fun. Mandatory fun.

Karmi: Super great idea! On it!

*Grandville soon left the room*

Karmi: I'm sorry 81-004, I know we were gonna do a DNA extraction over lunch but, you're just have to incubate a little longer.

*Karmi placed her petri dish in the machine to heat the virus*

Karmi: Let's go genius kids.

*After Karmi made way to the cafeteria to lead the couple, they gave their thoughts on the overall experience.*

Hiro: And Grandville thinks we need socialization help?

Cora: *Crosses her arms* If anyone needs 'socialization help', it her. And maybe a good butt-kicking to go along with it.

Hiro: *Looking nervously and pleadingly at Cora* Cora...

Cora; Relax Hiro, I'm not gonna do anything to her, I know better than that. But I swear if she keeps up this attitude, I can't promise that 'someone' might not be getting some much needed B-slapping.

*Soon after she said that, Cora begins to walk out of the lab after Karmi with Hiro following right behind her as he mutters while pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm his already building stress and nerves.*

Hiro: ...This is gonna be a LONG week...

*Once the three made their way to the dinning hall, they chose a large table so all three can sit in one place. They noticed that Karmi brought her books and started working. Cora sighed before she pulled out her Bento boxes, one for Hiro and one for herself*

Cora: As promised Hiro, I made you bento.

Hiro: Sweet! Thanks babe.

*Cora blushed and smiled softly at his words. Karmi rolled her eyes and scoffed*

Karmi: Can you two not flirt right now?

*Cora pouted at her remark, but just before she could retort back, she noticed that Karmi doesn't have any food with her. Cora, while still not very happy with Karmi and her attitude towards her and Hiro, but with concern on her brow non-the-less, brought over pieces of her lunch, containing Tempura(Fried Shrimp), Kobe beef, and a sushi roll.*

Cora: Hey Karmi, are you hungry? You can have some of my food until you get something to eat.

*Karmi turned her head to face Cora with a cocked eyebrow.*

Karmi: *Deadpan* Really?

Hiro: Hey, don't knock it til you try it. Cora is a really good cook, with years of practice and experience to back it up.

Cora: *Smiles gratefully at Hiro* Aww, thank you Hiro.

Hiro: (Blushes and smile back) Heh, no problem babe.

Karmi: *Annoyed* If you two can stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and let me work in peace, that'd be great.

*Hiro and Cora blinked at Karmi's response, but soon their attention was diverted when they heard a crash and yelp that sounds a lot like Fred. Both stood up and left the table to check on their clumsy friend, and after they were out of sight, Karmi resumed her work. However her stomach growled and stood up to get in line, but spotted the food Cora offered her. She hestiantly grabbed the sushi roll and took a bite, she paused for a moment as her eyes widened before she sat back down and continued eating the food Cora gave her, slightly nodding in her approval.*

*Later on at night Hiro, Cora and Baymax were on the rooftop of a random building where the young teens spilled out to Baymax what happened when they met Karmi.*

Hiro: What is Karmi's problem?!

Cora: I don't know what is going on in her head to think she can act like a massive j*** towards us! We never did anything to her, I mean we only just met her today and she treats us like we're dirt underneath her shoes or something!

Baymax: Without a thorough scanning, I am unable to determine if she suffers from any health anomalies.

Gogo: Are you two really not getting this?

*Gogo zoomed down to meet up with the three.*

Gogo: Karmi doesn't have friends, the only thing she had going for her? Being the youngest genius at the school. Now for the two of you, that's your thing, you two took her thing.

Hiro: We don't want it to be our thing! We have our own thing!

Cora: Both separately and together I might add. But seriously, if she's really that butt-hurt over something like that, I hate to see her at worst tantrum.

Baymax: My scanner is picking up a disturbance nine blocks to the west.

Hiro: And there's our thing now! Co'mon Cora hop on!

*Hiro and Cora rushed to climb up on Baymax to stop whoever was disrupting the peace in the streets of San Fransokyo. But what they were up against was certainly not what they expect the criminals to be.*

*At the streets of San Franksokyo were two dancers performing, dressed in 80's fashion under the song of a typical 80's song. One was young woman and the other her mother. A blue orb floated above them with the crowds cheering on.*

Stage Mother: OK Juniper, practice is over, I want you to show me you have IT!

Juniper: Oh you know I have IT! Cause I'm about to bring IT!

*With impressive choreography they exposed their true intentions for dancing. The blue orb was not for decoration, and instead was an electric orb that safely flowed to them as they charged the ATMs and turned off the lights, and yet the crowd still cheered even when the money flowed from the ATMs for them to steal. But the music stopped as the gang arrived at the scene, and what they are seeing is widely confusing...*

Hiro: Umm...I'm not sure what's going on here, but you're gonna give the money back.

Juniper: I'M A STAR! You don't interrupt a star when she's leaving in awe on the stage!

Hiro: And uh, you are?

Stage Mother: I'm Barb!

Juniper: I'm Juniper.

High Voltage: And together we are High Voltage!

*A few seconds of silence pass before Cora, making a phone hand gesture, spoke*

Cora: Hey High Voltage, the 80's called, they said they want their hairspray back, and to stopping ripping off Jem!

Hiro: *Confused Eyebrow* What are-?

Cora: Jem's a cartoon from the 80's, Dad still has Jem Cassette tapes from when I was a toddler.

Baymax: Electricity may cause severe burns.

Gogo: I got this!

*Gogo zoomed to stop the dancing criminals, but their smooth moves-like jagger had their electric volts stopped Gogo in her tracks as she was sent flying through the air, leaving just the two teens and Baymax to stop them*

Barb: Juniper, I need more flair in those back flips and more sparkle in that smile!

Juniper: On it!

*Juniper did her back flips with flair and pizzazz as her mother instructed and clasped her hands to send a large bolt to mess up Baymax's armor. Hiro and Cora got off before their super suites were fried*

Baymax: Oh no.

*Baymax blasted off in the other direction while Hiro chased after him. But Cora stayed as Gogo returned.*

Gogo: Ok we need to power these two freaks down!

Cora: On it!

*Gogo threw her disk at the duo*

Barb: Juniper, electric fence!

Juniper: Oh yeah! lets go!

*The criminals created a net to catch the disk*

Barb: 2,5,7,8!

*With the disk thrown back it landed a blow on her stomach, making her land on her back as Hiro continued chasing Baymax.*

*The dastardly duo continued taking money as the crowd cheered for them*

Crowd: Juniper! Juniper!

Barb: And Barb!

Stranger with poor taste in women: I love you Juniper!

Hiro: They're robbing an ATM!

*A zap of electricity put him down.*

Barb: No, we're telling a story through dance!

"Think again!"

*Barb looked around for the voice before a fist met her gut, which then the figure revealed to be Cora. While the duo were distracted with Gogo' disk she turned on her camouflage to sneak around and take them from behind*

*But it was cut short as she felt a zap run through her, making her fall down on the ground. Said zap came from Juniper, who smirked at the girl. The two hopped on their car and drove off with the stolen money as Juniper called out to their adoring fans.*

Juniper: We love you all!

*The fallen four could only stare in confusion and disgust as the duo made a get away, to which Hiro rushed to Cora's aid and helped her stand up.

Hiro: You ok?

Cora: Could have been better.

*And Baymax tumbles through the air past them*

Baymax: Oh no.

*After that disastrous night, the gang grouped up at the dining hall as Hiro recounted on what happened.*

Hiro: They got applause. The bad guys! People clapped for the bad guys!

Cora: *Grumble* I wonder how they'll cheer after they realize that they stole their money from their bank accounts...

Gogo: *Snark* Telling a story through dance.

Hiro: Story of kicking our butts.

Wasabi: *Rubbing temples* Ohh and there's gonna be more butt kicking...Why did I choose a Yoga elective over Martial Arts?

Honey Lemon: One: you centered yourself, two: you strengthen your core, and three: you love the big ball!

Wasabi: *Chuckles* Yeah, big ball.

Fred: Colorful villains, underestimated because of their ridiculous personas? Like so many things, it was foretold in comic books!

Gogo: *Sarcasm* Yeah! We should probably run out and study a bunch of comic books to figure out how to beat them! *scoff*

Fred: Yes! But in this case I choose one in particular. Captain Fancy Issue 188!

Gogo: *To self* Don't ask, don't ask, don't...ugh! And what happened in Captain Fancy?

Fred: Captain Fancy lost battle after battle to a mother-daughter acrobat team.

Honey Lemon: Wow that is similar!

*Fred pointed to Honey Lemon to show that he has a point when it comes to super heroes.*

Hiro: Did they have a floating shock generator too?

Fred: Close! They had a trained bear named Grizzlvich.

Gogo: Shouldn't have asked.

*Wasabi noticed that Cora drawing out something on a piece of paper*

Wasabi: Cora, you drawing something?

Fred: Are you drawing Captain Fancy?

Cora: No, just drawing out new features for my suite. Hopefully with these new additions we could hypothetically take down a bear.

Hiro: Speaking of fighting a bear...

*Cora looked up to see what Hiro was looking at, and her face lowered to a frown. Across them was Karmi, seating on a table alone, surrounded by her books as she is writing something on her book*

Hiro: *Whew*

Cora: Wish us luck guys.

*The teens stood up and walked over to Karmi, knowing they must fill in the criteria for Professor Grandville's journals.*

Hiro: Hi Karmi, uh..hanging out at the cafeteria too hehe.

Cora: You doing alright Karmi? Did you eat something yet?

*Karmi looked up at Hiro and Cora, giving a disgusted ugh before resuming her work*

Cora: Okaaay...you don't want to talk, that's cool. Just that Grandville may be right about us hanging...

*Cora stopped speaking as she looked down at her book and her eyes widened. Hiro, confused on what caused her to loose her voice and eyes to widen, looked at Karmi's book. Inside the virus textbook were drawings; Specifically drawings of Hiro and Cora...in their super hero suites...styled in shoujo manga drawings complete with flowers and sparkles.*

Hiro: Wait is that?-

*Karmi slammed her book shut.*

Karmi: Eyes on your own work creeper!

*Karmi stood up as she packed her belongings and left. When Hiro turned to regard Cora, he saw his girlfriend's jaw dropped and eyes still widened. The rest of the gang walked over to the two young teens and saw that Cora was frozen with a shocked look on her face*

Honey Lemon: Cora... Are you ok?

*Hiro had to turn Cora around to face the others and close her mouth for her before Cora regained her train of thought*

Cora:...You guys will not believe this.

*Night came again as Baymax with Hiro and Cora on his back while carrying Fred were discussing what they discovered with Karmi*

Hiro: You know, I don't get it! Why would she draw Super Hero me and Super Hero Cora!

Fred: Because Big Hero 7 Hiro and Big Hero 7 Cora are Hero Hiro and Hero Cora, and regular Hiro and regular Cora are just some boring run of the mill boy and girl genius couple.

Baymax: But there is only one Hiro and one Cora.

Fred: In this dimensional timeline!

*The beeping of the Comlinks came through as Gogo gave her report*

Gogo: It's High Voltage, again!

Hiro: Let's go!

*They directed Baymax to the location of High Voltage's latest scheme. Cora checked over her upgraded armor as she muttered to herself*

Cora: Ok, let's see how they deal with us when fire meets fire.

*The crowd cheered for Juniper as Barb threw out the money from the bank car to stuff in their own car.*

Juniper: My dreams are coming true! You hear that Mama they love me! They really love me!

Barb: Us Juniper, they love us!

Gogo: Hey!

*High Voltage turned their attention to Gogo*

Gogo: You two got lucky last time.

*Gogo skated down the rails as she began to attack*

Barb: Juniper! Squat dance, with feeling!

*Juniper backflipped to her mother as she shot out her electric shocks and disabled Gogo's skates*

Wasabi: Probably not the right time right now, but your dance moves are perfection!

Barb: She does have my thighs.

*One with footstep she shot out an electrical shock to stun Wasabi, but he was quick to 'dance' his way out off the volts. In the middle of the crowd, Karmi went to see what was going and saw what was happening.*

Honey Lemon: Rubber insilates electricity!

*She threw her rubber chem ball to stop the dancing criminal queens, but they dodged her ball as Juniper aimed the electrical orb to Honey Lemon, which sent her flying through the air only to be caught by Fred with Baymax and the teens. They finally met up as the crowd cheered for the rest of Big Hero 7 arrived, which Karmi then brought out her phone and took a picture of Hiro and Cora in their super suits blushing and smiling like an idiot.*

*High Voltage shot out a zap of electricity to the team.*

Hiro: Watch out!

*The team scattered as Hiro and Cora still on Baymax's back did their best to fly away from the bolt. But it zapped Baymax's suite anyway as Hiro and Cora held onto each other as they fell down only to be caught by Fred on the last second.*

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

*In the distance Baymax was spinning as his suite short-circuited*

Baymax: Powerpowerpowerpowerpower surge powerpower surge!

*The electric shock had malfunctioned his suit to the point of unintentionally releasing his rocket fist towards them. The team was quick to dodge the fist, but the fist hit a street light which broke in half and was falling towards the crowd beside it. Karmi was too late to as the crowd skedaddled their way out. Hiro and Cora ran out to save the young girl who they did not recognize at the time to be Karmi. They grabbed Karmi safely as they all landed on the ground.*

Cora: That was close. Are you okay?

Hiro: Are you alright-*gasp*

*It is at this time that Hiro and Cora realized that the girl they rescued was Karmi*

Karmi: *Giggling* I am now.

*Karmi took a photo of the two of them which caused them to flinch. But then they spotted another volt of electricity head towards them, which Cora stood up and reached out her hand. High Voltage smirked, expecting the girl to be stunned, but gapsed as Cora's hand simply cackled unharmed, which she then threw the bolt back at the dastardly duo. High Voltage dodged the attack safely, to which Karmi saw that as stars were glimmering in her eyes*

Karmi: *In awe and this time not forced but actually genuine* So cool...!

*Cora rushed towards the duo as she let out a war cry, dodging their attacks as quickly grabbed the volts and threw them back towards the mother-daughter duo. But the villainous dancers flipped over to the girl and both delivered a double kick to the girl's stomach and back.*

Hiro: No!

*Karmi watched as High Voltage took this opportunity to run with the money as Hiro ran to Cora who was lying on the floor coughing. Hiro laid Cora on his lap as he looked over her*

Hiro: Cora are you ok?

Cora: *Smiles* Yeah...the upgrade worked better than I thought..still got beat though... But I'm always okay when I'm with you.

*The two smiled gently at each other, temporarily forgetting about their defeat, and Karmi could not help but squeal over the scene playing out before her.*

Karmi: This is so going online tonight!

* * *

*The school day came as the nerd gang moped over their defeat.*

Gogo: Seven to two, and they still kicked our butts.

Honey Lemon: I call it seven to three, I'm counting that energy orb thing.

Fred: You mean that thing that makes it like that circus bear in Captain Fancy Issue 188? Am I right? I'm surprised we're the only ones who see that connection.

*Just then Hiro and Cora arrived at the Gang's table*

Hiro: As if losing wasn't bad enough, Karmi got a good look at our faces!

Wasabi: Tell her you two have clones?

Cora: Wasabi, she's in Bio tech! she'd see right through that and know that it's really us!

Hiro: *Sigh* Well, might as well get it over with.

*Hiro and Cora walked over to Karmi to talk over last night. Cora spotted Karmi blushing as she lightly rubbed the picture of Hiro in his Hero suit and sigh as she swiped it to a picture of them in the aftermath of the battle*

Hiro: Hi Karmi...

Karmi: Looks like I caught you two!

Hiro: Hey...Karmi umm..any chance we can convince you to keep this quiet?

Karmi: Ew, you think I want people to know you have a crush on me?

Hiro: Ew What?!

Cora:*Glaring* Excuse you?! Hiro and I are dating!

Karmi: Tch, yeah. But who would want to date someone like you miss 'Oh-I've-been-home-schooled-all-my-life-and-never-had-any-friends-much-less-a-boyfriend-before-I-came-to-SFIT-but-now-I-have-the-most-perfect-boyfriend-in-the-world'! Your relationship makes me sick just looking at you two. Besides, it's SOOO obvious! Your so called 'boyfriend' is always saying stuff like *Poorly imitating Hiro* 'Hey Karmi. We should work on our project." N5-4 totally called it. But these two...

*Karmi looks at the photo with Hero Hiro and Hero Cora in each others arms*

Karmi: I admit I'm a little jealous that this guy is already with someone else, but who could blame him? She's super cool and pretty! The way they look at each other, protect each other and are willing risk their lives for each other is so romantic! I would kill just to have someone like him give this much devotion to me as he does for her! They are definitely the new Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!

*Karmi got back to coddling the picture of the superhero couple while the actual couple slowly backed away from her and walked towards the lab. Both of them arrived with very confused and concerned expressions on their faces, trying to process what has happened.*

Honey Lemon: Oh no she knows?

Hiro: Well...

Honey Lemon: Oh! A memory wipe!

Cora: Actually...

*Honey Lemon quickly gathered her chemicals to conduct a memory wipe on Karmi.*

Honey Lemon: I'll need this and this and this! Ooh and this!

*Honey Lemon brought out a blender to mix the chemicals together as she muttered to herself.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh! One Amnesia Geno coming up!

Cora: Karmi didn't know that 'They' were 'Us'!

Wasabi: Wait, wait? *Turns off the blender causing the lid to pop off and the contents inside to foam and overflow from said-blender* How could she not notice you two were yourselves? It's so obvious.

Hiro: It gets worse! She's in love with him! Me! I don't know it's complicated...

Cora: Not to mention that while she confessed that she's in love with my boyfriend's Hero ego, she started talking about Hero us as if we are the next Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, her exact words by the way, like a crazy fangirl!

Fred: Ahhh the power of the Secret Identity. Intrepid investigator Reater Rampart never realized cab driver Lash Luper was secretly Captain Fancy!

*Fred fell off the chair he was lounging on when he was explaining over this*

Gogo: This is a comic book thing again right?

Fred: Indeed! Quickly to the Fred room!

*One Fred montaging Batman transition later, Fred and Gogo are in his room about to look over the comic book collection he has acquired over the years.*

Fred: We'll start you with the basics, Battle Max and Avenger duct, maybe throw in a little Mia Mia.

Gogo: Skip the training wheels, I'm going straight to Captain Fancy 188.

Fred: Wooaaah!

*Fred shut the drawer close*

Fred: No!

Gogo: Fred, it's the only way we'll figure out how to beat High Voltage. I won't crease it's stupid pages or anything.

Fred: Stupid?! You need to dial it down before you crease our friendship! We don't rummage through classic comics like we're barbarians! These are works of art, they must be treated as such.

*Fred was quick to pull out a container for Gogo*

Fred: And gum?

*Gogo put away her chewing gum.*

Fred: Thank you. And the back up!

*Gogo grumbled before giving up the extra gum.*

Fred: Hands up!

*Fred put on both gloves on Gogo and himself.*

Fred: Also I should probably tell you I don't have Captain Fancy Issue 188. Okay!

Gogo: What?

Fred: I only know what's within its pages based on whispered rumors.

Gogo: Do not start at the beginning.

Fred: I'll start at the beginning!

*Gogo groaned as the lights turned off as Fred turned on a flash light to tell the story like a urban legend.*

Fred: June 1963. Disgruntled artist, AJ Doehertz sets a wildly inappropriate drawing of Captain Fancy into Issue 188. It wasn't until after it was printed that people caught the offending...image the entire run was pulped, save for one copy smuggled to freedom. Few have ever seen it. To my eternal frustration, I am not one of the lucky few.

Gogo: So where is it now?

Fred: In the clutches of my Arch-Nemesis. Be forewarned, he's a dark and dangerous foe!

*The two arrived at a fairly normal comic book store where a young boy with a large mole under his left eye was reading a comic book passing the time for the lack of customers. Fred gestured Gogo to talk to the kid.*

Gogo: Hey kid is your Dad here? We need to talk to the owner.

Creepy kid: You're talking to the owner dream girl.

Fred: Jilien, isn't he?

*The kid lowered down on his chair and got on the floor*

Mole: Richardson Mole, San Fransokyo's most eligible eleven year old. And you are?

*When He attempted to kiss her hand, Gogo was quick to remove it.*

Gogo: Much older than you!

Mole: Nice...

Gogo: Fred, talk to him.

Fred: Hey, this is a business call Richardson! Lets keep this professional!

Mole: Very well.

Gogo: We need to see Captain Fancy 188.

Mole: Ah the very issue I sniped from you at that online Auction.

Fred: You cut the power to my house!

Mole: Those charges were never proven.

Gogo: Can we just see the dumb comic book?

Mole: Oh I like you angry dream girl, follow me to the Mole hole!

*Mole walked over to a telephone booth where he pulled the phone and fell down.*

Mole: I'm waiting!

*The duo walked over to the booth where they both squeezed in and than fell down to see an arcade of sorts featuring Fred, more specifically games where bodily harm is done to Fred.*

Fred: I told you he hates me.

Mole: Beat my high score on any of these and I will let you see Captain Fancy 188.

*Gogo walked to the Fred version of Whack-A-Mole, but the moles were Fred's heads.*

Gogo: Whack a Fred, let's do this.

Mole: Ooh, poor choice. This is my favorite game and my high score is-

*Gogo began to whack the Freds into oblivion, releasing all the pent up frustration and fury as if it were the real Fred, which Real Fred is developing worries that maybe he should be more careful with Gogo from now on.*

Mole: I'm impressed.

Fred: I'm concerned.

*Mole activated a game booth to reveal the true location of Issue 188 of Captain Fancy. But even Mole knew better than to carelessly throw away caution.*

Mole: Gum.

*Gogo gave her gum to the pincers*

Mole: Strawberry, nice.

*With the conformation of the hand pass, the door revealed the long awaited Issue 188 of Captain Fancy.*

Fred: *Gasp* It's beautiful!

Gogo: Oh just give it!

*Fred was quick to grab her hand to stop her*

Fred: Ba ba ba ba ba ba! Gloves.

*As Fred and Gogo were at Mole's Hole to read up on Issue 188, Hiro and Cora were at the lab with Karmi who currently studying N5-4 wearing a hazmat suit.*

Karmi: N5-4 you put on some weight! There's some junk in your nucleus. Pathegemic aniba appears thermo stable.

Hiro: Hey Karmi-Ah! I mean Hi! Hello, how's it uh going?

*Baymax walked over to the booth where all three teens are. Cora looked around.*

Cora: Should we be wearing some bio hazard suites?

Karmi: Are your eyes bleeding?

Baymax: They are currently not.

Karmi: Then you two are fine, probably.

Hiro: So...you like dangerous organisms

Karmi: Duh, by studying them we can figure out therapeutic uses for them. It's called science.

Hiro: That's uh, actually interesting. Maybe when your done we can talk about our journal? Uh you know, just the one that's due Friday!

Karmi: Nobody cares. Hand me N5-4.

Hiro: Oh uh sure.

*Hiro placed his phone down next to the dish Karmi was reffering too. However at that moment Hiro's phone buzzed from a call from Wasabi. The vibration of the phone caused the Virus to disintegrate into nothingness.*

Karmi:*Gasp* No! You killed N5-4!

Baymax: This is a fortunate result. N5-4 would have soon reached a contagious factor of ten.

Karmi: N5-4 was the first pathogen I ever formed.

Baymax: I will download proper disinfection methods to ensure no particles of N5-4 survives.

Karmi: He was more than a flesh eating virus! He was a friend.

Baymax: If you have any more N5-4 in storage, we should dispose-

Karmi: Shut him up!

*Cora glared at Karmi*

Cora: Baymax is a nurse Karmi! He's suppose to put the needs of human health first before everything else, and that includes knowing how to get rid of deadly viruses! And if N5-4 had reached that level you could had gotten Hiro and I killed! Or are you too self-absorbed in your precious deadly viruses to realize or even care about that!

Baymax: You two appear tense. I have some relaxation suggestions.

*The phone buzzed once again while Baymax listed the following*

Karmi: Well, answer it!

*Hiro grabbed the phone quickly and answered.*

Wasabi: High Voltage, San Fransokyo Trust. Now!

Hiro; Okay yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can.

*Hiro turned to Cora and Karmi glaring daggers at each other as Baymax continued listing relaxation methods.*

Hiro: So, something came up and umm, we need to umm, We just gotta go.

Karmi: You think I want you to stay!?

Cora: Don't you talk to Hiro like that!

*Hiro quickly grabbed Cora and Baymax so that any chances of a war between his girlfriend and his...'friend' do not escalate.*

*At the depths of Mole's hole, Fred studied carefully over the contents of Captain Fancy Issue 188. It was then he finally came across the infamous page.*

Mole: Good luck unseeing that!

Gogo: Oh co'mon grow up. Read faster.

Fred: A wise man once said if you want a solution, you can't rush Fred.

*Gogo yanked on Fred's ear in response.*

Fred: OW Ow Ow Ow Ow! I'll read faster!

*Fred continued to observe the content as Gogo's phone just beeped.*

Gogo: Yeah?

Wasabi: High Voltage! San Fransokyo Trust! Now!

*Gogo hung up her phone as Fred struck gold*

Fred: Yes! I get it! I totally get it!

Gogo: So you actually found an answer in that thing?

Fred: Couldn't be more clear.

Gogo: Great, time to roll!

*Gogo dragged Fred to the exit to suit up and beat High Voltage once and for all.*

Mole: Come again! Not you Fred!

*At the scene of the crime, High Voltage was cracking open the safe to grab the loot.*

Barb: Big finish Juniper!

Juniper: Oh yeah!

*Juniper flipped to the door and back to see it explode and expose the money inside.*

Barb: Now freestyle into that vault and get that cash!

Juniper: On it!

*But before she could enter, a wall of Rubber blocked her way.*

Wasabi: You don't need to steal, you have real talent!

Honey Lemon: He actually makes a really good point. You guys should audition for Top Feet!

Barb: Stars don't audition!

*A flash of electricity was shot their way and quickly they dodged.*

*As of while Hiro and Cora were on Baymax.*

Hiro: I don't get it. I don't, what can we even learn from Karmi? She talks to those things! Ugh, we're way better adjusting than she is!

Baymax: True, you both have each other and a strong social network for support. Karmi does not.

Cora: So why did Grandville-

*The vibration rumbled strongly.*

Hiro: Let's finish this later.

Baymax: I will set a reminder.

*The three flew down to the scene of the crime to join the rest of their team at the bank.*

*At the bank, Juniper struck her electric whip to cut a pillar in half to crush Wasabi, but it didn't for Baymax stopped the pillar*

Baymax: Hello Wasabi.

*Baymax threw the pillar and picked up Wasabi to his feet.*

Baymax: You will be fine.

Hiro: Time to power down ladies.

Juniper: Step off, we're the headliners! It's Juniper's time to shine!

Barb: Juniper launch! 2,5,7,8!

*The electric orb fired up as it charged, launching her to Baymax as he suddenly caught her in his hand. She smirked as the electric currents were at her fingertips and could damage Baymax's armor again.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*With his armor and system scrambled, Hiro, Cora, and Wasabi joined Honey Lemon to avoid Baymax's malfuction.

Baymax: Reboot. Reboot. Reboot. Data packet invalid. Data Packet invalid.

Hiro: We gotta tap out. Anybody wanna tap in?

Gogo: We do!

*Just then Gogo zoomed in with Fred riding on her back*

Gogo: Fred knows how to beat these dance punks.

Fred: Actually I have no idea.

Gogo: What?! Ugh, you said you got the answer from the comic book!

Fred: Yeah to explain Hiro and Cora's Secret Identities situation, was I not clear?

*A zap sent Fred flying towards the gang along with Gogo by crashing into her.*

Gogo: This is a disaster.

Fred: Tell me about it.

Gogo: So Issue 188 didn't tell you ANYTHING that would help defeat them?

Fred: No! Overall, 188 was a letdown. Maybe Richardson did me a favor all those years ago when he cut the power to my house.

Cora: Cut the power...That"s it!

Gogo: Looks like you and I got the same idea kid.

Cora: Honey Lemon, insulate Gogo's disks!

Honey Lemon: Cora, Gogo, you're both geniuses!

Cora: I'll distract High Voltage while Gogo gets that thing down.

*Cora stepped out off the safe zone and began to face off the Mother-Daughter duo. High Voltage threw lighting bolts at Cora but she was quick to either dodge or use her gloves to absorb the electricity and shoot it right back at them.*

Cora: Now Gogo!

*High Voltage was caught off guard as Gogo threw her rubber disks at them and finally cover the electric orb in rubber, rendering High Voltage's powers useless.*

Fred: Use a catchphrase! Say a dumb line like it's a joke even though it's not really a joke.

Gogo: Last dance Freaks!

Fred: *Laughs* Good one!

*With their power useless they were surrounded by seven individuals ready to throw them in prison.*

Barb: Escape dance Juniper! 2,5,7,8!

Honey Lemon: Not so fast!

*Honey lemon threw a rubber chem ball that immediately encapsulated Barb, leaving Juniper free.*

Barb: Juniper!

Juniper: Sorry Mama I'm going solo!

*Juniper backflipped towards the exit*

Juniper: You can't stop the art of danc-

*The art of dance was stopped when her face slammed into Baymax's metallic wings.*

Baymax: My system has been restored. Is anyone hurt?

Gogo: Aside from their pride? No one was hurt thankfully.

*Honey Lemon encapsulated Juniper as soon as she was down.*

Barb: You're grounded!

Baymax: Have I missed anything of significance?

Hiro: We're all good Baymax, just some pretty quick thinking from Cora and Gogo.

Gogo: Big ups to Fred for the inspiration, even if it was completely unintentional.

Fred: That's what I do!

Hiro: Fred, Secret Identity, What have you got?

Fred: Uh yes, you see... Captain Fancy's alter ego Slash Luper may look like Captain Fancy in a sweater vest. But nobody ever recognizes him, not even Newsreport Reater Rampart!

Cora: And that's supposed to explain why Karmi can't recognize us as Hero Hiro and Hero me?

Fred: Yeah, it's a super hero thing. People see what they want to see

*That Friday Morning, Hiro gave his journal to Grandville with Cora and Karmi beside him.*

Hiro: People see what they want to see. Take Lash Luper-

Grandville: Who?

Cora: Not important.

Hiro: When people look at Cora or I, what do they see? Robotics major, Marine bio major, teen geniuses, and maybe just some teens trying to fit in. Because that's what Karmi saw. And we thank her for that, and for our journal.

Grandville: Karmi?

Karmi: I don't know what to say...

Cora: Cause you're modest that way. Professor, Karmi was great this week, we learned a lot.

Grandville: I'm happy to hear it. You're dismissed.

*Once Karmi walked silently to the door, Hiro and Cora looked at Grandville.*

Hiro: So...all this wasn't actually about Cora and I was it?

Grandville: We are through here Mr. Hamada.

Hiro: It was actually about Karmi, am I right?

Grandville: I said we are through.

*As soon as the teen couple exited Grandville's office, Cora suddenly gave a heartfelt kiss to Hiro, to which he blushed immensely while Karmi simply rolled her eyes. As soon as she let go she whispered.*

Cora: You and Baymax go on ahead to the marine hall. I'll catch up in a bit.

Hiro: A-a, okay C-Cutie, I-I mean Cora!

*Hiro, still somewhat dazed and blushing like crazy from the kiss, starts speed walking away with Baymax following after him.*

Baymax: Your hormones are rapidly surging and there's an increase of endorphins and oxytocin.

Hiro: *Getting embarrassed* Now's not the time Baymax.

Baymax: Your heart beat is accelerating and you have sweaty palms.

Hiro: *Still embarrassed and now getting annoyed* Let it go Baymax!

*As soon as Hiro and Baymax were out of sight, Cora turned her attention to Karmi. She took a deep sigh as she thought over her words, finally she spoke.*

Cora: Karmi, you and I both know that Hiro and I had a perfect chance to expose your rotten behavior, but we didn't.

Karmi: I know...hehe, I guess your boyfriend really has it hard for-

Cora: *Hardened glare* That kind of talk has to stop now. You had given me every reason why I should have spoken up to Grandville over your infectious sour attitude. You were butt-hurt over Hiro and I joining SFIT, and that's something you'll have to face eventually in the future once the upcoming generation realizes they can be here too if they work hard and give their all into it. But you didn't stop there, you continuously insulted Hiro and I whenever Grandville wasn't around to hear it, not only that, you continue to claim that Hiro likes you even when you know clearly that We. Are. Dating! Even then you gag at us like a preschooler calling out on us for having cooties which is ironic since you study them! This social experiment was all about you and you know it. You and I both got here because we worked our butts off to get into this school! Especially Hiro after all with what happened with his brother and Callaghan. We all made it here because of hard work and giving it our all to be the best we can be, and you can not act like you're the queen here because you kiss up to Grandville. You know why real Queens like Elizabeth or even fictional ones like Elsa are respected and loved monarchs? They gave their subjects the same respect any human being deserves.

*At the time Karmi could only stay silent, any words to backlash at Cora was gone.*

Cora: Ultimately the reason why Hiro and I didn't expose the deadly virus you acted to us was because...you have no experience talking to us. I understand that, I was home-schooled my whole life up until now. I remember how fun it was to study subjects far more advanced than others..but it was still lonely. Hiro and I are together and have friends because Tadashi took the time to listen. He supported us and talked to us, and our friends have been amazing people. You know how I said we can all work hard and give it our all to achieve anything? That includes friendships too. And friendships require respect for each other. Look, I have something I think you should see.

*Cora pulled up her phone to reveal her own personal video diary, first showing Hiro and Cora hanging out with their friends, then to the week with Karmi.*

Cora: I have proof to show Grandville how you really treated us. But I won't...under one condition. You have to give respect to earn respect, that's how I won't expose this. If you genuinely show decency to Hiro and I and anybody else who goes to talk to you, let them speak and actually listen. This doesn't mean we're automatically BFFs, what this starts is respect as classmates. It's your choice to start a genuine connection with people who may also share in your interests too. Okay?

Karmi:...Okay...

Cora: Cool...so...I also noticed you ate the food I gave you before. You can ask me anytime you want-

*An alert on Karmi's phone interrupted them.

Karmi: Big Hero 7 news alert!

*On the phone was a news reporter telling last nights events.*

News reporter: High Voltage's rhythmic reign of terror began a reign of error when the Mother-Daughter duo ran into Big Hero 7-

*Karmi paused the video to zoom in on Super Hero Hiro and Super Hero Cora smiling together and holding hands.*

Karmi: *Sigh* These two are so romantic, if only someone like him would look at me like he looks at her.

*Cora shook her head before she left to join Hiro for their date.*

Cora: *Sing song voice* See ya later Karmi~

News reporter: Big Hero 7 'shocked' High Voltage by insulating them in a maximum security prison.

*The person watching the news now saw the news reporter give the Big Hero 7 report, but he was more invested on Hiro and Cora. As the image of them appeared half of his face glowed an ominous mauve pink glow.*

 **A.N: Updated Issue 188! And credit goes to Wolfwitchhuntress! Thank you for following** **Big Hero 7!**


	6. Big Roommates 2

**Big Hero 7**

*Today is another school day as six of the main gang are in the cafeteria sitting together. Fred and Gogo are leaning closer to observe a square gelatinous brown blob with translucent green ooze on top. Cora leaned away from the sight, wondering if she should file a complaint to the head staff.*

Gogo: What is that?

Cora: My question exactly.

Fred: It's mystery loaf, cause it's Mystery Loaf Monday!

Hiro: So you have no idea what's in that thing?

Fred: Well then it wouldn't be a mystery would it?

*Cora looked around to see everyone gag or even throw away the mystery loaf. She even spotted Karmi from afar who shuddered before she threw it into the trash. Hiro was making a concerned face over the loaf and both looked at each other before returning their gaze to the offensive abomination in front of them.*

Cora: I think Grandmama saved me when she insisted I make my own lunch today.

Hiro: Agreed, which by the way, thanks for making me Bento again.

Cora: *Smiles at him* No problem.

*Baymax leaned in to the mystery loaf and scans it to see if it contains any hazards that would damage the body*

Baymax: Although it does not have the shape, color, or texture of any known natural foods. Consuming it will not cause permanent damage.

Fred: Well that's good enough for me.

*Fred cut a piece of the mystery loaf and ate it, taking his time to recognize any possible flavors.*

Fred: I detect knods of beef byproduct... or is that hairnet? No no no no no no no, it tastes like... cilantro?! Why?! So gross!

*Fred desperately grabs Gogo's glass of water to drown the taste of cilantro. He gave it back to Gogo once he finished drinking.*

Fred: I'll eat around it.

*Soon a yellow ball bounced onto the rest of the mystery loaf which disintegrated into green goop upon impact.*

Fred: Hey!

Honey Lemon: Oops! Sorry Fred.

*Honey Lemon is currently reloading her chemical balls onto her chem purse*

Hiro: Ugh..Honey Lemon this might not be the best place to reload your Chem purse.

Honey Lemon: Maybe not, but this is the way I get to mix my two favorite things my best friends and chemistry!

Cora: But wouldn't people find it a little suspicious that you're carrying a purse that looks exactly like the one of Big Hero 7's hero is currently using?

*But Honey Lemon focused on her purse until she finished reloading*

Honey Lemon: All done!

Wasabi: Honey Lemon!

*At that moment Wasabi runs to Honey Lemon and gives her a hug*

Wasabi: You're alive! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!

Gogo: Did you go Mad Scientist again?

Honey Lemon: Oh it's no big deal. My roommate made lemonade and I tried out a new formula for instant ice!

*The rest of the gang just looked at her after hearing that she had actually froze her entire dorm room instead*

Honey Lemon: Don't worry, my roommate's fine. Look she's right over there!

*The gang's attention turned to Honey Lemon's latest roommate victim, the girl who is encased in ice and still miraculously alive*

Honey Lemon: Hi Regina! Sorry again!

*Regina managed to give a dirty look at Honey Lemon that spells out 'I will kill you in your sleep!'*

Cora: *Worried and a little concern* Honey Lemon, if she wasn't frozen right now, I'd advise you run...and to probably sleep with your eyes open from now on

* * *

*After two other students that are friends of Regina moved her to another place away from Honey Lemon, the gang brought their focus on her. They had just received word from a staff member that until the dorm is ice-free, she needs another place to stay.*

Hiro: So uh, where you gonna live? Well you know, until your apartment thaws.

Honey Lemon: Hiro the world is a good place, something will work out.

*Her eyes directed to Gogo, highly hinting that she wants to be roommates with Gogo.*

Fred: You have your own place, don't you Gogo?

Gogo: You live in a giant mansion, don't you Fred?

Fred: I do but my parents insists on an in depth three-year background check for over night guests.

Wasabi: Can't be too careful, lots of weirdos out there.

*Wasabi dips the ends of his fry in two separate dipping sauces and eats it and drops the middle part into the fry box*

Gogo: Cora do you think Honey Lemon could stay with you until her apartment is livable again?

Cora: I would happily invite Honey Lemon, but Papa is...overprotective. He's getting better, but he still doesn't trust anybody to visit yet, much less live with us, not even friends. The only reason Hiro here *gesturing to Hiro beside her* gets a pass is because of Grandmama.

Hiro: *Puts an arm around Cora* Heh, aren't I the lucky one.

Gogo: *Rolls her eyes at this before going back to the conversation at hand* Well you wouldn't like my place.

*Honey Lemon still looks hopeful at Gogo*

Gogo: And it's a sketchy neighborhood.

Honey Lemon: There's no such thing as a bad neighborhood, just bad attitudes. How big of a smile will it take to get a yes?

*Honey Lemon smile widens until Gogo finally caved.*

Gogo: Fine.

Honey Lemon: Yay!

Wasabi: A move? Oh I am so in! This is totally my jam!

Honey Lemon: See? When you have amazing friends no problem is too big!

Gogo: I think I saw that on a bumper sticker, on a bashed-up old car in a junk yard. Anyone need anything? I'm getting more water, my glass is half empty.

Honey Lemon: Actually it's half full!

Cora: Half empty, half full. It's a glass of water, and water is vital for any living being.

Baymax: I have scanned the glass. It is 51.2% filled.

*Gogo in retaliation drank the rest of the water and slammed it to the table*

Gogo: Empty.

*Later on that day, the gang is at Gogo's neighborhood at the evening hour. Everyone is there to help Honey Lemon move in with Gogo. To everyone's surprise, Cora's grandmother arrived at the neighborhood alone*

Cora: Grandmama what are you doing here? I thought Papa was coming here to help us.

Grandmama: Stupid son-in-law refused to come over here. Don't ask why Cora.

Cora: Okay, just be careful.

Grandmama: I'm old Granddaughter, not reckless

*Fred leans to Hiro as he witnessed Cora and her grandmother talk to each other.*

Fred: I can see why her Giant Dad doesn't talk back to her. She's REALLY scary, maybe ever scarier than Gogo and I didn't think that was possible!

Hiro: Tell me about it. But it's because of her that Cora and I allowed to date and I get a free pass for coming over to their house so I can't really complain. Plus, she seems to have a soft spot for me, *Somewhat smug* I think it has something to do with my irresistible charms.

*Cora sighs before she turns around with a smile on her face.*

Cora: Alright, let's get to work!

*Afterwards Wasabi arrived in the moving truck and stopped where Gogo wanted.*

Wasabi: Boy, you weren't kidding about this neighborhood. It's crawling with jay walkers.

*Gogo lifted the handle to open the back of the truck as the others started grabbing the boxes.*

Hiro: Any sign of Honey Lemon?

Gogo: Oh yeah, she's already here.

*Their attention turns to Honey Lemon, who's talking to a large man next to a fierce looking motorcycle.*

Honey Lemon: I think you're gonna love it! What do you say?

Felony Carl: Mhmm.

Honey Lemon: Yay!

*Honey Lemon pushed the button on her Chem Purse to draw out three chem balls. She handed her purse to Felony Carl for safe keeping*

Honey Lemon: You might want to stand back.

*Honey Lemon threw her chem balls at the motorbike to transform it. The bike is now pink and glittering but still epic by craftsmanship.*

*Gogo skated her way to the two and grabbed Honey Lemon's purse from the man*

Gogo: And you might want to be careful with your stuff around here.

Honey Lemon: I am, I asked uh...What's your name?

Felony Carl: Felony Carl.

Honey Lemon: I asked Felony Carl to watch it...*To Felony Carl* You might just want to go by Carl.

Felony Carl: Yeah it's up to my Mom.

Grandmama: I'm glad to see you're doing well Felony Carl.

*Felony Carl's turned his attention to the old woman with her cane. He gave smile and nodded his head in respect.*

Felony Carl: As to you Mam'm.

*Gogo handed the purse back to Honey Lemon as Felony Carl hopped onto the motorbike.*

Felony Carl: Love the glitter, it showcases how comfortable I am with my masculinity.

*The man drives off as Cora looks at her grandmother surprised. Grandmama sighs before she spoke to her bewildered Granddaughter*

Grandmama: I come here often to shop for groceries, Felony Carl and I met there and talked over tea about our activities. We've been quite good friends ever since.

*Meanwhile a tall but lanky blonde man struts down the street with a cocky smile*

'Trying too hard' Hobo: Looking good Judy, when are you gonna take me out for coffee?

*Jude gives no response as she walks across the street, unimpressed with his attempt to flirt with her.*

Hobo: Ha! Classic Judy! Call me!

*He continues walking down as Felony Carl sat on his glittering motorbike reading a newspaper*

Felony Carl: What's up Dibs?

Dibs: Just going to work Felony Carl.

*Dibs puts on the stereotypical black ski mask to disguise himself*

Felony Carl: You know you're a rotten thief right?

Dibs: Pretty sure you mean awesome thief?

Felony Carl: It's not meant as a personal attack, simply an observation.

Dibs: Jealousy? Not a good look Felony Carl. The glitter's cute though.

*After failing to insult Felony Carl's already comfortable masculinity, he continues to walk down the street. He spots a sleeping old woman with her clutch, he stealthly walks over to grab it but she suddenly wakes up before she goes back to sleep while holding her clutch close. Dibs leans closer to grab the clutch but she wakes up again, prompting Dibs to pose against a fairly appropriate wall depicting a scrawny man being attacked by a muscular brute. Once she falls asleep again he grabs her clutch but slams straight into a bus pole causing him to drop the clutch back to where it was before; The bus finally arrives as the old woman wakes up and grabs her clutch to catch her bus and drops a couple coins to the Hobo, which Dibs tried to showoff but he's ignored by Judy and advised by Felony Carl as he drives by.*

Felony Carl: Give it up Dibs.

*Dibs looked disgruntled until he spots Honey Lemon's purse on top of a box with Wasabi labeling the boxes.*

Wasabi: Second shelf, sub-category drink ware.

*Once the young man picks up the box leaving the Chem purse vulnerable, he sneaks to the purse and grabs it, but trips over which flung the purse on top of a taxi cab as it drives away. Dibs quickly jumps on the back of the taxi cab and climbs up onto the roof to snatch the purse. He succeeds but is flung off the car as soon as it stopped. He brushes himself off as he picks up the purse.*

Dibs: Hehehe, and that's how you steal a purse!

*Later on evening gave way to night as Dibs sneaks into the abandoned warehouse. Once he entered the warehouse a rat scattered towards him to patiently listen to Dibs gloating over his small victory*

Dibs: They all said 'Dibs! You don't have the skills, the brains, or the hand-eye coordination to make it as a thief! Well they're about to look pretty stupid.

*Dibs then tries to open the purse, 'try' being a keyword sine he failed to realize this purse has no latch and no money.*

Dibs: *whew*...Breathe in.. breathe out..*sigh*

*Dibs then continues to bang the purse against the table as the rat scurries off, realizing that this man needs to sort out his flaws and issues but is blind to said flaws and issues.*

?: So what are we doing here?

*A female voice was heard along with the opening of a door. Dibs quickly hides himself in one of the empty boxes as the figures finally expose themselves. They were none other than Alistair Krei and his secretary Lois Carter.*

Krei: You remember that neurotransmitter that Hamada kid invented to control his microbots?

*Krei pressed a secret button under the table that switched from wooden to metallic that showed a hologram screen showing Hiro's neurotransmitter.*

Lois: Hmm, it was a genius invention. Too bad it was lost forever.

Krei: Or was it? I was able to study it from our security footage and that inspire me to make this.

*Dibs watched as a stand emerged from the table to reveal the neurotransmitter, an exact replica of Hiro's previous invention*

Lois: You made this?

Krei: Not personally I hired a team. You wear this, you can control anything linked to it with your mind.

Lois: So it's a rip off of his invention.

Krei: No, it's a better version of it.

Lois: Better how?

Krei: Legally different enough that I can't be sued.

*He places a set of green spectacles on the neurotransmitter to make the replica different from the original.*

Lois: That is better.

Krei: Right now we only have this prototype but eventually, this thing will be worth billions!

*Dibs overheard everything between the Entrepreneur and his secretary.*

Dibs: *Whispers to self* Billions?!

*The rat scurries away from the man, running between Krei and Lois.*

Lois: Rats?

Krei: That's the drawback to secret labs in abandoned warehouses.

*Krei placed the neurotransmitter back to its stand and pressed the button again to switch it to it's wooden counterpart, leaving the warehouse. Dibs hops over slightly to press the button to switch it hack to the metallic table and grab the neurotransmitter laughing.*

Dibs: Billions! Who's a rotten thief now Felony Carl?!

*He places the neurotransmitter on his head and is impressed with the visuals, but dropped the purse on the floor. He kneeled down to pick it up but as he did he bumps into the button. He quickly steps back but the purse is caught between the opening and closing of the table. He tries to pull off the purse but the force is too strong until the Chem purse breaks into pieces, releasing a burst of all the chem balls mushed together on to Dibs. *

Dibs: I'm not liking where this is going at all-

*The glob swallows Dibs whole, following the command of the Neurotransmitter. Finally Dibs is engulfed fully as he became a purple glob with green glowing eyes. When he attempted to walk he trips over, but the glop shot out to four different directions, catching him.*

Dibs: Darn it!

* * *

*Morning came soon after where Gogo and Honey Lemon begin their time as roommates. Gogo is currently working on her electro-magnetic bike while Honey Lemons unpacks her belongings. When she opens her box labeled Caterpillars she finds to her happiness that they all transformed into butterflies. Gogo got a face full with butterflies as a result. When it came to de stressing, Gogo and Honey Lemon's methods are vastly different. Honey Lemon is currently doing Yoga in her tree pose while Gogo sets up heavy rock to accompany her activity of punching a punching bag. Honey Lemons concentration is soon broken due to the loud sounds of Gogo's punches and the heavy rock music. When Gogo went over to get some milk she found her refrigerator covered in stickers, and when she opens the door she finds that even the food was labeled with stickers. She grabs the milk carton and peels off the sticker, drinking the milk from the carton like a boss. Honey Lemon places a vase full of pink tulips, but they are sliced off due to Gogo throwing her discs at a dartboard blindly. Gogo took off her blindfold and gave a somewhat sheepish smile, but then again Honey Lemon should be careful where to place her flowers. Sleeping is also where the two polar opposites clash, as Honey Lemon snores loudly until she hears the musical alarm she installed. She smacks her lips before she puts on her glasses and shakes her head instantly getting rid of bedhead and gets up to greet her roommate.*

Honey Lemon: Morning room-

*But the sight of a sleep deprived Gogo along with her hand stopped Honey Lemon in her tracks.*

Gogo: *Yawn* Do you realize you snore? All night?!

Honey Lemon: huh, my old roommate used to say that, I always thought she was being mean. Huh, well sorry.

*Gogo is attempting to catch her Z's while still standing up until Honey Lemon wakes her up again.*

Honey Lemon: I said I'm sorry!

*The two roommates met up with the rest of the gang at the Lucky Cat Cafe. That's when Honey Lemon brings up her issue.*

Honey Lemon: Has anyone seen my Chem purse?

Gogo: I told you to be careful with your stuff.

Honey Lemon: I was, I put it on a box.

Wasabi: The purse box?

Gogo: Yeah well, if you just left it on a box, it was probably stolen.

Honey Lemon: That's the sleep deprivation talking, deep down most people are good.

Cora: While I do believe that Honey Lemon, Gogo has a point. You can't just leave your stuff alone and not expect someone to take it.

Baymax: Sleep is important for cognitive function. Between seven and nine hours is optimal.

Gogo: That's nonsense Baymax. I'm doing just fine...

*But Gogo is finally lulled into a deep sleep once Baymax activated a lullaby *

Hiro: Hey uh Aunt Cass? Do you have a blanket?

Cass: Do you want a pillow with that blanket?

*Hiro turns his attention to Gogo when she lands her head into Baymax's puffy hand.*

Hiro: We're covered.

Cass: One blanket hold the pillow coming up.

*At that moment Fred burst through the door as excited as Fred can be*

Fred: Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! *8X*

Wasabi: Calm down boy, what are you trying to tell us?

Fred: There's a monster in San Fransokyo!

*He pulls out his phone to show the latest news happening live*

News Reporter: Breaking News. Reports of what is described as a 'monster' is loose in San Franksokyo. Please note we have no hard evidence to support this claim. But I repeat. A Monster is loose in San Fransokyo!

*Cora leans closer to see the photo in the news report*

Hiro: Fred, there's no such thing as monsters.

Fred: That's what all the normal say...RIGHT BEFORE THEY'RE ATTACKED BY A MONSTER!

*Fred went to his panic stances expecting the monster to attack them, but nothing came.*

Wasabi: Are you disappointed we weren't just attacked by a monster?

Fred: Of course! Defeating a monster is a glaring mission on our super hero resume.

Honey Lemon: Hiro's right Fred, monsters aren't really a thing. You know...a real thing.

Fred: How do you know? Because that's what your fancy so called 'science' books say?

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Cora, and Hiro: Yes.

Fred: Well let me tell you about some other fancy books... Comic books! Silver Age full of monsters! And there are some featuring giant squids and giant sharks! Isn't that right Cora?!

Cora: Fred, Megalodon has been extinct for over a million years. And giant squids have not consumed any living people as of yet.

Fred: But you admit they're real!

Cora:*pouting in defeat* yeah...

Hiro: You're not going to let this go until we check it out, are you?

Fred: That is correct.

Hiro: Okay guys, I'm on it.

*The gang begin to leave except for Baymax and Gogo*

Honey Lemon: Baymax would you mind?

Baymax: I am on it.

*Baymax picks up Gogo in his arms, cradling her like a tuckered out child. Cora pulls out her phone to take a picture and giggles in happiness over the sight then quickly catches up to Hiro. Baymax walks over to go through the door but he knocks over a cup of tea in the process. Wasabi stares at Baymax as he awkwardly attempts to squeeze through between the tables without knocking over any items. Wasabi merely sighs as he walks over to help Baymax.*

*Fred, Cora, and Hiro are currently in the last known location of the monster that had been spotted.*

Fred: Okay, this is where people first saw the monster.

Hiro: I don't see any buildings knocked over or giant footprints.

Fred: Well maybe this particular monster doesn't have feet! Open your mind man!

Hiro: Well if a monster had been here there would be some evidence!

Cora: Hiro, from what I saw in the picture the monster looks more like a humanoid blob, and very human sized. The evidence of the monster should at least leave something like-

*Cora heard a soft squish sound under her foot, making her groan thinking she stepped on dog feces. She looked down but her eyes widened at the sight.*

Fred: Okay, okay let's stop gloating, nobody likes a bad winner.

Cora: Found it.

Hiro: Hmm?

*Fred and Hiro looked at Cora's rain boot to show that she had stepped on a purple glob like puddle.*

Hiro: Uh Fred, what's that?

Fred: Hmm let me touch it.

*Fred brushed his finger to scoop up the goo from Cora's boot. He sniffs the goo close to his nose, but his nostrils inhaled the goop before coming out of the other nostril back into his finger, much to Hiro and Cora's disgust.*

Fred: That my friends is clearly monster goo!

*While Fred is celebrating over the fact that he was right, Cora wiped off the goo from her face when he indirectly splattered it on her. *

Fred: Who's the cool guy who's always right? Who's real awesome and out of sight! who's biggest fear is a spider bite? It's Fred it's Fred! (X2)~

*Just then the trio heard the screams of terrified citizens. They quickly run to investigate.*

*Gogo's eyes fluttered before her vision cleared to see that in front of her is Baymax.*

Baymax: Hello.

*Gogo got out of Baymax's arms as she realizes that she was back in her apartment, where on the other side Wasabi is frantically searching for the Chem Purse in the purse box*

Wasabi: Oh co'mon! Where is it? Where is it?!

Gogo: It clearly isn't here.

Wasabi: But it has to be! The box is labeled purses. If the purse isn't the purse box, nothing in my world makes sense!

Honey Lemon: Don't worry I'm sure it'll turn up.

Gogo: Unless for the millionth time, someone stole it.

Honey Lemon: You know, your negativity isn't helping.

Gogo: Okay, I'll be positive. Positive you're not getting your purse back.

*Wasabi backs away from the banter as he looks to Baymax for help*

Baymax: Conflict resolution through a third party is often effective.

Wasabi: It's third party time.

*Baymax walks between them to give his resolution to their conflict*

Gogo: And who has a box full of butterflies?

Honey Lemon: They were caterpillars when I packed them.

Baymax: Respect-

Gogo: Exactly Baymax! It's hard to respect someone who's always like 'I'm so happy about everybody and everything' all the time!

Baymax: And understanding are-

Honey Lemon: Well I don't understand why you're all 'I'm so serious and cool and... I have bubblegum!'

Baymax: Perhaps-

Honey Lemon: I should find somewhere else to live!

Gogo: Fine. If that's what you want.

*Both girls stormed off in opposite directions, leaving Baymax alone.*

Baymax: That was not effective.

Wasabi: I agree, you just went from third party to third wheel.

*Just then screams are heard from outside the window. Wasabi runs to the window and sees what the people are screaming about; and he was soon joined by Gogo and Honey Lemon.*

Wasabi: I think we found Fred's monster.

*Dibs continues to strut down the street even when he is now a walking purple blob, unaware of the many screaming people running away from him in fear.*

Stranger #1: What is that thing?!

Stranger #2: He's hideous!

Dibs: Yeah like you all look amazing!

*Dibs trips on his feet as he face planted on the asphalt street, resembling a true monstrous blob before he stands up again. Just then he spots a flying robot in red armor fly down with three other people in super hero suits*

Dibs: What?

Wasabi: Baymax can you scan it?

Dibs: It?! I'm still a person in here! I think?

*Baymax activates his scanner as he observes the humanoid blob in front of him.*

Baymax: Scan complete. The monster-

Dibs: Hey!

Baymax: Consists of a mix of human DNA and an unknown chemical compound. Which is controlled by a electronic device. It also contains fragments of Honey Lemon's purse.

Honey Lemon: Oh no... Did my purse do this to you?

Dibs: Purse?! A purse! Yeah I don't know anything about a purse -

*Gogo cuts Dibs' path*

Gogo: You stole her purse, didn't you?

Dibs: Oh I see how it is! Something goes missing and the first thing ya do is blame the monster!

Gogo: Oh yeah, he stole it. You should've listened to me.

Wasabi: Oh thank goodness, it wasn't a labeling error... *to Honey Lemon* I know this is terrible for you but for a few minutes, I didn't know who I was anymore!

Dibs: You guys seem like you have some issues to work out, so I'll just-

Gogo: Not going anywhere thief.

Dibs: Yes I am!

*Dibs threw his new elastic blob arms to grab Gogo and swing her to Baymax, sticking her like glue. A piece of goo landed on Wasabi's head*

Wasabi: Ah! Get it off! Get it off!

*Just then Fred along with Hiro and Cora arrived, also wearing their super suites.*

Hiro: That, that is a monster. I stand corrected.

Fred: Yes you do! Everybody look at that disgusting, globby monster!

Screaming girl: He is globby isn't he?

Fred: Well then it's settled. Mind if we call you Globby?

Dibs: Of course I mind! Ugh, can this day get any worse?

*Indeed it got worse as he got hit by a bus*

Fred: You gotta watch where you're standing Globby!

*Hiro went over to pick up Honey Lemon while Cora went to free Gogo from Baymax.*

Hiro: What a mess.

Honey Lemon: And it's all my purse's fault! No... I should take responsibility. I should have listened to Gogo, she was totally right! I was totally wrong... I'm sorry...Everyone I'm really, really sorry. Really really really really sorry.

*Baymax walks over to Honey Lemon, Cora still attempting to free Gogo from the goo.*

Gogo: Okay! Enough, too much apologizing.

Honey Lemon: You're right. Sorry, sorry...Sorry.

Cora: Honey Lemon it's okay, and if you want you can start making up for it by helping me free Gogo!

*Cora strains herself to pull Gogo off of Baymax until the force slams her into the goo, trapping her to Baymax's armor as well. She groaned over her predicament*

*The rest of the team got together at Gogo's apartment, now free from the goo thanks to Fred and Hiro's help. Now clean and in their normal clothes, they went over what happened. As of now Wasabi is trying very hard to scrub off the goo from his super suit while Cora is on the phone, Honey Lemon looking downtrodden, Gogo and Fred watching the news, and Hiro working on a new Chem purse for Honey Lemon.*

Wasabi: Guys... Bad news...I'm pretty sure this is not coming out!

News reporter: How do you feel about the monster's name?

Felony Carl: Globby's short. It's accurate, I feel it's out.

Fred: Cool! I named the monster! This will be my legacy to the world.

Cora: Okay, love you too Grandmama. *To the team* Guys, I think I figured out who the monster is..or was.

Fred: What was it's human name? Alexander Lumper? Johann Smith? Justin Drills?!

Cora: Some guy named Dibs, and from what Grandmama and Felony Carl said, Dibs was a lousy thief, and he has major insecurity issues. He must've grabbed Honey's Chem purse thinking it had money in it.

Fred: Huh...OK then!

Hiro: *To Honey Lemon* You're new Chem purse is almost ready Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: *Sigh*

*Gogo walks to sit beside Honey Lemon*

Gogo: Hey that's good news! Right? Now you can come up with something to stop Dib- I mean Globby.

Honey Lemon: *Deadpan* I'll give it a shot...I guess.

Gogo: Cheering people up isn't really my thing, but... Be happy! Because even though you feel terrible everything's actually great!

Honey Lemon: *Sigh* You're right... it's really not your thing.

Cora: *To Gogo with a small smile* I give you an A for effort.

Baymax: Honey Lemon. It's is OK to be sad sometimes. There there.

*Baymax hugs Honey Lemon and pats her head*

Honey Lemon: Crying is pointless. It's time to face the darkness of reality.

*Honey Lemon went to work as to figure out the proper chemical compound to turn Globby back to Dibs.*

Honey Lemon: I need to create a compound to break down Dibs' physical lasting properties.

Fred: Hypothetically, science term, if someone in this room didn't know the meaning of this ugh.. this ugh.. this

Honey Lemon: Ugh. I'm gonna make an unsticky ball.

Fred: I named the monster-

Honey Lemon: Ugh. Not enough Tripropylene, beaker's half empty.

Gogo: It's half full! Ugh...Can't believe I just said that.

Cora: Umm *Whispers to Hiro* I'm not the only person creeped out by Honey Lemon's new all-serious and no-nonsense persona right?

Hiro: Nope, *puts an arm around Cora to bring her closer to him* you are definitely not alone.

Wasabi: Agreed.

*The afternoon soon gave way to the evening sun as a small diner is currently housing Dibs and Felony Carl while the customers run for their lives*

Dibs: And then I made a totally pre-planned escape by getting hit by a bus.

Felony Carl: Yeah, nice move.

Dibs: So things are going pretty great. Albeit the one little hiccup is I can't really control my mutated body. Here watch me try to get that spoon.

*Dibs swings his hand but it breaks through the window, hits a car causing it's horn the start honking and grabs a cat and brings it to the table. And then said cat attacks him*

Dibs: Nice kitty. Nice Kitty!

*Felony Carl grabs the cat from Dibs*

Felony Carl: You're even worse being a monster than you were a thief.

*Dibs' frustration shows through the neurotransmitter beeping*

Felony Carl: What's that thing with the blinking lights where your forehead should be?

Dibs: Oh that? It's a billion dollar invention that's supposed to control stuff.

Felony Carl: Could it control your morph-less yet still repulsive body?

Dibs: Maybe, I don't know how it works.

*At that moment a bus is stopping outside the diner featuring Krei's face and his latest item*

Dibs: *pointing at the picture* But he does!

Felony Carl: *Cuddling and feeding the cat a scone* Cool, you wanna split a scone?

*At the same time Krei is in his office posing for a sculpture at Krei Tech*

Krei: Could you speed this along? I'm out of things to think about.

*Just then Dibs came crashing through the window and grabs the sculpture, jumping back outside. Course there was only a moment of confusion before Dibs jumps back in and places the sculpture back*

Dibs: Wrong person.

*Dibs then finally grabs the real Alistair Krei and jumps out the broken window again.*

* * *

Hiro: Honey Lemon, how is that un-sticky ball coming along?

Honey Lemon: *Now gloomy* Ugh who knows... the good news is I haven't ruined another person's life in the last half hour.

Fred: That's pretty gloomy for good news Honey Lemon.

Hiro: Baymax, is there anything in your data banks that can help here?

Baymax: Research shows that a pleasant image can improve a negative mood.

*Just then one of Honey Lemon's butterflies lands on Baymax's head*

Baymax: I will search for a pleasant image.

Gogo: I think you already found it. *Gesturing to two more butterflies that were joining the first one by landing on Baymax too* I'd say that's a sign.

Honey Lemon: *Back to being serious and no-nonsense* More like a coincidence.

Baymax: *To butterflies* Hello, I am Baymax.

*Cora takes out her phone and takes a picture of Baymax interacting with the butterflies thinking it is so sweet and cute.*

Gogo: But you love adorable nonsense.

Honey Lemon: I'm not into nonsense anymore.

Wasabi: Uh guys? I think we should watch this.

*Their attention is turned to a computer showing the latest news where the reporter is talking with Lois Carter the secretary.*

Lois: Our CEO Alistair Krei was taken from his office through that window by the monster we've all agree to call Globby.

News-reporter: Is there anything you like to say to your boss if he's watching?

Lois: Mr. Krei if you're watching, we're keeping you in our thoughts and...also I'm going home early you approved it last week.

*The tower glows brightly against the night sky as Dibs climbs up with Krei stuck to his back*

Krei: This is unacceptable, I'm rich! I'm connected... *He then notices how far the ground is from way up there* This is high. This is very high! Are you crazy?!

Dibs: Just tell me how your fancy headband thing works and I'll let you go!

*As soon as they reached the top Dibs puts Krei on the roof's floor while Dibs exposes the neurotransmitter within him.*

Krei: Hey that's my neurotransmitter it's worth billions give it back!

*Krei tries to remove the neurotransmitter out of Dibs' head.*

Dibs: Hey! Get out of my head!

*Just then the news helicopter flies up to witness the action.*

News-reporter: This is Bluff Dunder bringing you monster watch live in the sky!

*The wind swings Dibs' elastic head to drop Krei off the edge of the roof while still clinging to him. Then he finally swings him back to the roof*

Dibs: I might drop you if I can't control my body with your invention!

Krei: There's nothing to learn! Just think! Can you think? And it will naturally work!

Dibs: Yeah but nothing comes naturally to me.

*Just then Big Hero 7 arrives to the scene to face off Dibs and rescue Krei.*

Krei: Ha ha! Big Hero Seven! Ah you could have gotten here sooner! But uh, you could work on that!

Gogo: You might want to save the critique until after we rescue you.

Wasabi: Your disgusting reign of terror stops now Globby!

*Wasabi launches forward to attack Dibs but he swings his hand to throw goo. Wasabi cuts through the goo but it splatters Baymax's helmet.*

Hiro: Baymax!

Baymax: My visual sensors are impaired.

Wasabi: Nobody does that to Baymax and gets away with it!

*Wasabi runs towards Dibs, but Dibs swings his hands like whips trying to hit Wasabi. Wasabi avoids them but nearly falls off the tower until he regains his balance back.*

Wasabi: *Whispers terrified as he backs away from the edge* So high...

Wasabi then runs back to the others and than grabs on tightly to the purple-lit up pole behind them now realizing just how high up they really were now.

Cora: Hold on, don't you think we should talk to Dib-

*A bright spotlight shines on them from the helicopter.*

Dunder: Big Hero Seven just joined Globby on the roof. You can count on Bluff Dunder for second-by-second updates on this developing situation.

Honey Lemon: Dibs, this will make you not sticky!

Dunder: What kind of name is Dibs?

Dibs: Stay back! You're upsetting the monster!

Hiro: Let Krei go!

Krei: Wording people!

Dibs: Everyone just be quiet!

Wasabi: Can we just do this? Some of us don't wanna splatter all over the ground!

Dibs: Oh I've been making a lot of bad decisions lately.

Baymax: He is in need of positive reinforcement.

*The rest of the gang turned to Honey Lemon*

Honey Lemon: Don't look at me.

Gogo: But super positivity is your thing!

Dunder: Super heroes appear to be working out some personal issues.

Gogo: We don't need another glass half empty girl. I've got that covered.

Honey Lemon: Yeah...

Gogo: Your ridiculously up beat attitude takes some getting used too, but it's good for me.

Honey Lemon: Thanks Gogo. You're the best!

*The two girls finally make up by giving each other a hug.*

Gogo: Now make that freak of nature feel good about himself!

Baymax: That sounded like an excellent pep talk.

*Honey Lemon turns to Dibs*

Honey Lemon: Listen Dibs, I knows things look bad now but there's always a silver lining. You can make this work!

Dunder: The hero says there's a silver lining for the monster. Seems like a stretch to this reporter.

Dibs: Oh come on nobody believes in me. Why would you? You don't even know me!

Honey Lemon: Before, you were just a common purse thief. Now if you dedicate yourself to making best out of the situation, you can truly be special.

Cora: She has a point you know. You can either mope and feel terrible about everything that happened to you, or you can stand up and make good things happen yourself.

Honey Lemon: Nobody else has your...abilities!

Dibs: You think?

Honey Lemon: I know.

Dibs: You're right! This is a new beginning for me.

*Dibs drops Krei to the floor*

Krei: Very touching, but I want my prototype back!

*Krei grabs the unsticky ball from Honey Lemon.*

Dunder: Get in there, we need a better shot!

*But The force of the wind caused by the helicopter made Krei loose his footing and fall off the tower. It was then Dibs' time to shine.*

Dibs: I AM SPECIAL!

*Dibs' elastic body launches forward to catch Krei and bounce back to the safety of the roof*

Krei: This is a little awkward... Thanks... I guess...

Dibs: Thank her. She believed in me.

*Dibs places Krei on the ground while said hostage walks away*

Dibs: My days of being a loser-small-time-purse-snatcher are behind me.

Honey Lemon: That's right! You're better than that!

Dibs: I am... and that's why I gonna be a Super Villain!

Honey Lemon: No! That's really not-

Dibs: The world will come to fear the name Globby!

*Globby laughs maniacally as he launches himself off the tower with a boost of confidence like never before.*

Krei: He stole my wallet!

Fred: He just robbed the richest man in San Fransokyo? I think he's gonna make the super villain thing work!

*Globby continues to laugh maniacally as he swings across the buildings out of sight...until he slammed straight into a window. At the tower Honey Lemon looks like she's about to revert to her serious and no-nonsense persona again but Cora wasn't having it as she pulls her phone out and starts rapidly sending a text to Honey Lemon.*

Cora: Oh no we're not doing this again!

*Hiro goes over to his girlfriend to see what she's up to and when he sees what she has on her phone and what she plans to do with it, his eyes widen and becomes concerned*

Hiro: *Whispers to her so the others don't overhear* Ahhh..C-cora, a-are you sure that's a wise idea? 'Cause I'm pretty positive Gogo's not gonna be happy with you if you go through with this.

Cora: *Non-wavering determination while still preparing her text* Hiro, don't think me crazy for this. But I would much rather face Gogo's wrath than have to deal with Honey Lemon's All-serious, no-nonsense persona again! And if this is gonna keep her from going into that state again, than I say Bring. It. On. Gogo! *Pushes the 'Send' button and sends her text to Honey Lemon while Hiro cringes over this and silently prays that this won't end with Gogo and his girlfriend going at each other over this. Yeah right, like that'll actually do any good*

*Honey Lemon then felt her phone buzz in her pocket. When she picks it up and opens up Cora's text she gasps then smiles widely. Curious over Honey Lemon's sudden good mood, Gogo leaned over to see a picture of her fast asleep and cuddled up in Baymax's arms from earlier today.*

Gogo: *Shocked with embarrassment* Wha-But- How?!

*But then she sees Honey Lemon's eyes glitter over the adorable picture and just sighs and keeps quiet about it, giving a small smile to Honey Lemon's ever upbeat and sunshine attitude.*

 **A.N: Another updated chapter thanks to WolfWitchHuntress! Love you all!**


	7. Fred's Bro-Tillion

**Big Hero 7**

*The bright sunshine of a Thursday morning shines brightly on the Lucky Cat Cafe. There Gogo, Wasabi, Hiro, Cora, Honey Lemon, and Baymax are at one of the tables waiting for their breakfast made by Aunt Cass.*

Cass: Lucky Cat Special! Funny Side-up!

Honey Lemon: Aw! It's so cute!

Gogo: I don't like my breakfast cute.

*The funny side-up special is two sunny side up eggs with ketchup eyes and smiling mouth complete with sausage arms and bacon legs.*

Wasabi: * Whispers to Hiro and Cora* The eyes... they follow you!

Hiro: Oh I think that's why Fred likes it.

*Cora brings her finger up to poke the eggs on the yolk softly. For a second Cora thought she saw the eggs glare at her so she pulls her finger away, and when she looks again the eggs resumed in their happy position. Just then Cass is hitting the coffee machine to work*

Cass: Co'mon! Work!

Hiro: Maybe it's time to replace it.

*Cass bring out a rolling ping to hit the Coffee Machine again while also venting out her frustration for said machine*

Cass: I wish I could just buy a new one! But their too expensive!

Wasabi: Remind me never to mess with her.

Cora: *Deadpan* Wasabi, have you met my grandmother?

*After beating it up, the Coffee Machine shakes a little and than resumes pouring out coffee as it usually does*

Cass: There! Fixed.

*But Cass will soon eat her words as no sooner as she says that, the Coffee Machine starts to rumble violently and pours out coffee non-stop*

Baymax: I suggest you back away.

*The Coffee Machine let out steam before a knob violently shot off like a bullet, ricocheting across the Cafe and destroying one of Fred's eggs in the process, to which also lands on Baymax's face along with a piece of bacon making Baymax have a smile for a few seconds before it falls off*

Cass: *To the other customers while wincing* Watch out! Sorry!

Baymax: I will get it.

*The knob of death finally slows down enough for Baymax to catch it.*

Baymax: I have got it.

Hiro: Oh well maybe I can fix it?

*But the sputtering and steam of the Coffee Machine told him otherwise*

Cora: Yeah...no. That Coffee Machine is officially dead. Sorry Aunt Cass.

Cass: Can we still call it a Coffee shop if we don't serve coffee?

Wasabi: Speaking of dead, Fred's eggs didn't make it.

*The surviving egg looks in horror over their friend's splattered remains*

Hiro: Wait w-where is Fred?

Cora: Yeah he usually comes around here at this time.

Baymax: Scan indicates...Fred is not here.

Honey Lemon: Should we be worried?

Gogo: We could worry, or we could call him.

*At that moment, her phone let's out a ringtone with Fred's face to indicate the identity caller.*

Gogo: Or he could call us.

*Once Gogo answer's Fred's Facetime call, she is greeted by Fred's panicking voice and expression.*

Fred: Guys! Emergency! Help! Now!

*Immediately the gang suit up to help Fred in his emergency. Cora and Hiro are on Baymax's back debating over who would attack Fred.*

Hiro: My biggest theory is that Yama found him and is holding him hostage.

Cora: I bet you ten bucks that Globby is the one holding Fred, he does seek wealth and Fred is super rich.

Hiro: *Smirks* I'll take that bet.

*Finally the team reaches to Fred's room and storm in.*

Cora: OK Globby, drop Fred right now!

*But there was no threat visible. Instead it was Fred reading his comic books dressed in a blue bathrobe with his hair wrapped in a towel, cucumber slices over his eyes and Heathcliff filing his toenails.*

Baymax: This does not appear to be an emergency.

* * *

*After the gang dressed back into their civilian clothes, they sit down to talk with Fred over what is really going on.*

Hiro: So Fred? Eh..what's wrong?

Gogo: This better good.

Wasabi: If your looking for someone to cut your toenails the answer is no! Never again...

Cora: A part of me wants to ask...but the other part knows better...

Fred: That hang nail was majorly infected OK? A man can't operate on himself.

Cora: Never mind...

Honey Lemon: Freddy, why are we here?

Fred: Because it's here! There's no escape! There's no hope!

Gogo: Alright. Drama King. Explanation now.

Fred: It's my *lands on couch and muffles* Bro-Tillion.

Wasabi: What did he say?

Hiro: He's reptilian?

Honey Lemon: Oh something with his costume!

Cora: Did your costume go haywire or something?

Fred: No! Bro! Bro(X4)

Gogo: Heathcliff, translation?

Heathcliff: The time has come for Master Frederick's Bro-Tillion. A grand gala held in his honor where he will be formally presented to the city's money elite.

Gogo: Fred, translation?

Fred: It's a stuffy party where I have to stuff myself into a stuffy suit and talk to stuffy people about stuffy things! And that's not even the worst part! And then there's... Binky...

Baymax: I do not have any data on...Binky.

Mother Fredrickson: Beverly Samantha Mole, AKA Binky. The reigning queen of San Fransokyo's snob society. She's rude, she's arrogant, she's-

Heathcliff: Quiet insufferable, not at all down to earth like you Madame.

Mother Fredrickson: Which is why everything must be perfect, right dear?

Fred: Right...Mom.

*After his mother took his measurements, she left the room*

Gogo: Why does your Mom care what this Binky lady thinks?

Fred: Well... There was the time I defaced priceless art, in my defense the concept of priceless art was still new to me. Then there was the monkey incident, in my defense the monkeys looked up to me as their leader! And I'm still not allowed at the yacht club! In my defense... well I don't really have a defense for that.

Gogo: Wow.

Fred: Yeah wow! I can't let my Mom down again! You guys have to help me! I need to become a proper young gentledude, and I need to do it by Saturday.

Wasabi: Saturday? Which Saturday? This Saturday?!

Honey Lemon: OK! We can do this! You've already take care of personal grooming, your mom's handling wardrobe, what's next?

Fred: Preparing for the moment I fear more than anything... The dance!

Gogo: That really wasn't worth the dramatic pause.

Fred: Ya-huh!

Hiro: Don't worry Fred, I got this.

Cora: Yeah, and I'm sure there's some books to help you be a gentleman, like...this one!

*Cora grabs one of the few novels in Fred's bookshelf*

Cora: This is a perfect example on how a gentleman should be from the classic novel, Pride and Prejudice ...

*But Cora than notices the full title on the book*

Cora: And Zombies?

*Cora looks at Fred who shrugs sheepishly in response*

Cora: *Sigh* Well, it's a start.

*The next day, Hiro is downloading various forms of dancing into a new chip for Baymax to help Fred. Cora is with the gang currently teaching Fred how to act like a gentleman, though they eventually got a little bored and so Cora started to make Fred laugh by acting like a stereotypical blue blood wealthy woman aka Binky.*

Cora: *Snobbish tone* Oh My! My thousand dollar diamond necklace is such a drab, and it doesn't match with my chiffon pearl silk dress! I cannot allow myself to become the faux pas of the ball!

Fred: *Laughs maniacally* Oh man, Cora! St-stop it! My-my sides! I think I'm gonna die laughing!

Cora: *Snobbish tone* Oh ho ho ho ho! You're so hilarious Frederick!

Gogo: Hiro's here.

*The door opens to reveal Hiro and Baymax as they walk into Fred's room, and Cora quickly resumes her normal speaking voice.*

Cora: Hi Hiro!

Hiro: Hey Cora. So, how're the lessons going Fred?

Fred: *Shrugging* Eh, their going okay, but we were starting to get bored.

Cora: *Snobbish tone* Quite so. After all, it is insufferable to continue on without a little fun!

Hiro: *Snorts while laughing* OK, now that's hilarious Babe! But we can laugh more later. Right now, allow me to introduce Baymax! Now with dance mode!

*Hiro scurries to hit the lights to present Baymax's new dance skills thanks to the chip Hiro made. The gang sat around the couch to watch*

Baymax: Five, six, seven, eight.

*The lights turned off to dramatically reveal Baymax in the spotlight. Baymax suddenly moves with elegance and grace that was not present in his healthcare mode, but with Ballet he is now as light as a feather. Then Hiro snaps his finger to switch Ballerina Baymax to him doing the Scottish Jig. When Hiro snaps his fingers again, Baymax performs in 70's disco dancing, and finally ending it with the ever popular dance to suit Baymax.*

Gogo: The Robot? Really?

Cora: *giggles as she watches Baymax* You know if we had had this before, we could've given High Voltage a run for their money.

Baymmax: The Waltz.

*Baymax extends his hand to Fred to which he warily takes. Then Baymax takes Hiro and Cora to meet with them.*

Hiro: W-woah! Baymax w-what are you doing?!

Cora: W-wait! Hold on!

*But Baymax just places Hiro and Cora to the proper position to begin the waltz and then to Fred himself.*

Baymax: Your arms go here and here.

*Hiro blushes as his hands are wrapped around Cora's back and hand, and Cora's face reddens as her hands were on Hiro's shoulder and his hand.*

Hiro: Uhhh Baymax, w-why are we d-doing this?

Baymax: It is beneficial for Fred if he is not alone in learning the waltz.

Hiro: OK...

Fred: Well this is kind of nice.

Baymax: I will lead you while Hiro leads Cora. Ready?

Fred: Ready?

*Baymax then starts dancing the lead, and the teen couple look at each other for the moment before they started dancing as well, listening and watching carefully to Baymax's instructions.*

Baymax: Step, Side. very good. Step, side. step, side.

*Hiro and Cora diverted their eyes as their blushes reigned strong on both of their faces while they slowly danced. Honey Lemon takes a picture of the blushing dancing teens squealing excitedly.*

Honey Lemon: This is so cute!

*Just then Fred's mom entered the room.*

Mother Frederickson: Terrible news Frederick! Avalanche on the family mountain! OF course your father is leading the search party.

Fred: *Excited* So my party's off?

Mother Frederickson: Don't even joke about that!

*Just then Heathcliff arrives to talk to Madame Frederickson.*

Heathcliff: Madame, more terrible news. The caterer has canceled.

Mother Frederickson: What? No! No! Did you tell him I-I would pay him obscenely?

Heathcliff: Of course.

Mother Frederickson: Oh this can't be happening. Come Heathcliff we have to find another caterer or the Bro-Tillion will be ruined! I'll be ruined!

*As Fred's mom left the room, Hiro got a look in his face that told Cora he has a plan*

Cora: You have a plan don't you Hiro?

Hiro: Yup. *To the gang* Be right back!

*Hiro let's go of Cora, both standing still for a moment before they run off to catch up with Fred's mom. They eventually found her and Heathcliff in the kitchen.*

Mother Frederickson: This is a disaster all the best caterers are committed! What am I going to do? No cadpetes, no crudites. Oh Binky's going to have a field day.

*Hiro takes this opportunity to step forward*

Hiro: Maybe not! You know it just so happens I know of a hot new Caterer.

Mother Frederickson: You do?

Cora: *Smiles proudly* He does.

Hiro: Oh yeah, totally undiscovered gem!

Mother Frederickson: Does this undiscovered gem have references?

Hiro: References? You mean living in the past? Look she's not some stuffy old Caterer making the same stuffy old..stuff. She's exciting! She's hip. You'd be on the cutting edge!

Cora: Yeah! She's guaranteed 100% fresh!

Mother Frederickson: Me? On the cutting edge, oh that would make Binky's blue blood boil. Hiro you are a lifesaver!

*After Fred's mom left, Cora spots a large book on a table nearby. Curiosity is running in her head as she walks to it and spots a long list of unpronounceable names until she spots a very familiar name.*

Cora: Huh? Alistair Krei is going to be at the Bro-Tillion too? I thought the party was only for blue bloods as Mrs. Frederickson insisted.

Heathcliff: And you would be right Miss Cora, but Mr. Krei's persistence won the madame over since Binky would never allow New Money to her parties.

Cora: Hmmm... Well okay then!

*While Cora was talking to Healthcliff, Hiro got out his cellphone to call his Aunt.*

Hiro: Guess what Aunt Cass? You're going to be able to buy that new Espresso Machine. You have done catering before right?

*The teen couple walks back to Fred's room where Hiro's phone shows Aunt Cass' enthusiastic face with emojis of smiling cats to show she is up for it.*

Fred: It's hopeless, I can't do it.

*Baymax is waltzing by himself as Fred spoke*

Hiro: You know who else thinks you can't do it? Binky Mole! Are you gonna let her be right? Or are you gonna be on the cutting edge?

Fred: On the cutting edge of what?

Hiro: I-I don't know, i-it worked on your mom. The point is you're going out there on Saturday to show Binky Mole what you're made of. That you're Frederick Frederickson the IV and you're not afraid of anything!

Fred: Well, spiders... a little... I mean not debilitating.

Cora: Fred... I know with us here to help, YOU are going to make that blue blood snob eat her words when she sees you.

Fred: OK! Get over here Mr. Marshmallow, we're gonna waltz now!

*Baymax grabs Fred's hand and pulls him to the dance.*

*Saturday night finally came as Fred's Bro-Tillion is being held at San Fransokyo City Hall. The ballroom sparkled with light as the chandelier lights up room with elegance. Meanwhile Cass had been hard at work making the cutest Hors d'oeuvres anyone has ever seen. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are dressed in waiters' outfits as Aunt Cass made the last finishing touches. Honey Lemon sports a white blouse with a bow-tie and a black waitress skirt, Gogo is imply wearing the male Waiter's outfit with vest and her roller skates.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh look! A panda! Look at his little face isn't he cute? I named him Parker and that kitten over there? That's Rodrigo! Isn't he adorable?

Gogo: Honey Lemon, don't get emotionally involved with the Hors d'oeurves.

*With the boys' side, both Wasabi and Hiro are wearing white shirts, bow-ties and black pants without vests, the difference that Hiro is leaving his shirt untucked. Cora and Baymax were the simplest in comparison: Cora did sport a white blouse and black pants like Gogo sans vest, but she has no bow-tie and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Baymax simply wore a bow-tie and that was it.*

Aunt Cass: OK guys, get out there and circulate. Leave no mouth unappetized! No hand unbeveraged, and most importantly have fun!

*With their respective platter of the appetizers in their hands they went out to serve. Hiro however has some difficulty moving around considering his height.*

Hiro: Uh Excuse Me! Coming through!

*Baymax also has trouble going through the crowd due to his huggable marshmallow design.*

Honey Lemon: Can I interest you in a cute panda? Or perhaps an adorable kitten?

*The old woman grabs a panda and takes a bite out of his head, however she chose the one Honey Lemon named earlier.*

Honey Lemon: Parker...

*Just then Gogo zooms to correct Honey Lemon*

Gogo: Told you.

*She leaves just as a man was about to grab an appetizer from her platter.*

*Baymax finally raises his arms to let out some air, but the sound of air releasing from Baymax's body causes the other guests around his area to leave.*

Wasabi: Up up up!

*Wasabi pulls out a napkin to wipe off the person's face who had just eaten one of the appetizers.*

Wasabi: Don't forget a napkin. You're welcome.

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

*Baymax leans to to scan the young woman's face*

Baymax: Your recent Rhinoplasty is approximately 73.9% healed.

Woman to Doctor: I thought you said it wasn't obvious.

Cora: Step...side..step..side...step...twirl

*Due to being a half inch shorter than Hiro, Cora did have a little trouble moving around. But she recalled Baymax's dance lessons and she used the steps she learned to move around gracefully around the guests without bumping into anyone or spilling a drop. Finally she arrived to her intended guests.*

Cora: If I may sir, would you like any of these Hors d'oeurves?

Krei: Well don't mind if I do. Hey, wait a second... I know you!

*Cora looks up to see Alistair Krei in his best suit, holding a deviled egg shaped like a chicken and looking at her in surprise, recognizing her as one of the heroes who saved his life.*

Cora: *Smiling politely* I'm sure you do. And I must say it is very nice to meet you properly Mr. Krei. Though I must admit, I didn't figure you would be joining in on Fred's Bro-Tillion.

Krei: Well I can't just not attend to a party of one of the heroes' who saved my life now can I?

Cora: *Cocks eyebrow* I suppose not. And I'm sure it's not just because you also found out that Fred's filthy rich as well.

*Krei raised an eyebrow at Cora, but she simply shook her head and smiled. Just then they all heard the sound of a microphone.*

Mother Frederickson: Good Evening all! Thank you for coming, it is with great pride that I introduce the Bro of the hour, my son Frederick.

*Fred walks towards the center step of the stairs, looking very uncomfortable in his tuxedo. But his anxiety worsened when he spotted the woman he is most fearful of.*

Fred: Binky!

*Fred quickly runs to Baymax for help.*

Fred: Baymax help! I forgot the steps! My mind is blank! Everything is swirling around me!

Baymax: Your systems indicate acute anxiety. I recommend deep calming breathes.

*But Fred's deep, calming, breathes resembled more like hyperventilating.*

Baymax: Oh no. Now you are hyperventilating. Breathe into this.

*Baymax held out his hand which opened a small hole for Fred to breath into it like a paper bag.*

Fred: It's not working! It feels like the whole room is shaking!*

*The whole is indeed shaking, violently so. Just then a giant drill bursts from the floor into the ballroom where the guests fled upon sight.*

Hiro: Guys, what is that?

*The latch of the drill opens as it reveals an old man whose half of the body is covered in metal*

Steampunk Admiral: Greetings San Fransokyo! It is I! Baron Von Steamer!

*Nobody said a word since they have no idea who he is.*

Baron Von Steamer: I was a pretty well known villain in my day... No? Steam? Steamer?!

*Silence still reigns among the guests*

Baron Von Steamer: Nobody remembers?! Ugh well I guess there's not room in your fancy pocket vest telephones for history?

Mother Frederickson: This is a private affair sir, and you did not RSVP.

Baron Von Steamer: I did not RSVP, and I didn't bring a guest. But I am taking one... Frederick Frederickson the IV!

Fred: Wait what? Does this mean I don't have to dance?

* * *

*Soon enough the rest of the guests runs out of the ball in fear for their lives. But even with the Baron's destruction, Cass passes her business cards to the wealthy guests about her catering job*

Cass: Lucky Cat Catering! Tell your friends.

*Just then Krei is running to the door*

Krei: Just for once can't I enjoy an evening out without being attacked?!

*Just then Cass handed Krei her business card.*

Cass: Lucky Cat Catering! Tell your friends!

Krei: Oh I will.

*He gives his signature smile as Cass slightly blushes before he resumes running for his life. Binky isn't as concerned as she simply walks away in damp clothing.*

Mother Frederickson: Binky! Wait! There's a perfectly good explanation for all of this! I think... Binky come back!

Fred: Wow! A super villain crashed my Bro-Tillion!

Wasabi: Yeah! A super villain crashed your Bro-Tillion!

*Wasabi and Fred runs down the stairs to escape.*

Hiro: Protect Fred!

*Gogo is the first to respond as she swings her platter to knock out the man but he simply caught it and crushed it. He then surrounds himself in steam as Hiro throws the silverware at the pillar of steam. But the steam continues to move forward.*

Baymax: Scanning.

*Just as the Baron is going to attack, Honey Lemon uses a tablecloth to blow away the steam. She gives a sheepish smile before she dodges out of the way.*

Hiro: Honey Lemon!

*Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Gogo hide behind one of the pillars as steam comes to their direction.*

Gogo: We need our gear!

Baymax: Steam is hazardous. It can cause third-degree burns.

Baron Von Steamer: That is the ambition of the weapon! Pale dirigible!

*Baymax is than sent flying through the air as the steam melted the ice sculpture of Fred into a puddle.*

Baymax: That is hot.

Fred: He melted my face? A bro should not have to see his own face melt!

Wasabi: Don't look at it!

*Wasabi grabs Fred as they run from the Baron. He throws the piano they were hiding behind back as the three dodged. Wasabi tries to open the door but it refused to open.*

Wasabi: Ah co'mon!

*Steam appears as the Baron appears before them.*

Baron Von Steamer: Ah! Young Frederick! You have grown since the baby child you presumably were at one point!

Wasabi: *Whispers to Fred* So I'm guessing you two haven't met.

Fred: *Whispers back* I'd think I'd remember.

*The Baron pulls out an old comic book cover of a well built man in a super hero suit*

Baron Von Steamer: You are a spitting image of your accursed father-

*The Baron grabs Wasabi but he felt something hit the back of his head, he turns around and spots a single black flat shoe.*

Baron Von Steamer: Who dares throw a shoe at-

*Another shoe is thrown, but this time it's straight to his face. He stumbles back before his vision cleared to see Cora with bare feet*

Cora: I dare! Now let my friend go you old-timer steampunk freak!

Baron Von Steamer: I have no time for your games little girl-

*But then he spots the mark on one of her ankles, the mark featuring a crustacean-like Scorpion.

Baron Von Steamer: I can't believe it! You have the mark!

Cora: What?

*The Baron walks towards the girl as he drags Wasabi by the collar of his shirt.*

Baron Von Steamer: The only way you could have a mark like that is if you are related to the Monster!

Cora: What?!

*But he did not answer her question*

Baron Von Steamer: The mark of the Demonic Titan! Now tell me girly, where is the monster?!

*Cora's eyes widened in fear and confusion as the Baron pins her to a pillar*

Cora: *Struggling against his grasp* I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!

Baron Van Steamer: Liar! I'll make you talk-

Hiro: Hey! Leave Cora alone!

*The Baron turned his head as he saw the young boy rush towards him, but he simply grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He considers throwing him away but then he spots the look in the both of teens' eyes. They are afraid for each other. He gives an evil smirk*

Baron Von Steamer: I had just intended to take his son, but now since you are connected to the monster and refuse to talk... I will take this boy too.

Wasabi: Guys help!

Hiro: Let us go!

*The Baron walks away to the center of the room as a pillar of steam engulfs them.*

Gogo: Let them go!

*But when she runs to the steam she just went across it. The evil laughter runs through the ballroom.*

Wasabi: I'm not Fred.

Baron Von Steamer: Silence prisoner! Tell Boss Awesome he has until Midnight to surrender if he wants to see his precious baby child again... That goes the same for you girly! If you don't reveal to me the location of where the monster resides... The boy will pay!

Fred: Okay, not sure which way your creepy laugh is coming from, could you cackle again please?

Baron Von Steamer: No!

*When the steam finally clears all they could see is the large hole the Baron came through. No Drill, no villain, no Wasabi, and no Hiro.*

Honey Lemon: He got Wasabi and Hiro!

Fred: The super villain thought Wasabi was me!

Gogo: Super confused villain.

Cora: I'm also confused! Who are Boss Awesome and Demonic Titan?! I don't even know who or what the Demonic Titan is!

*Fred recalls the memory he had after they all defeated Callaghan. He takes them back to his mansion where he reveals a secret room behind the family portrait where the secret super hero lair is...The lair of Boss Awesome...his father.*

Honey Lemon: Your Dad was a super hero?

Cora: An actual, honest-to-goodness, real-life super hero?

Gogo: Named Boss Awesome?

Fred: Twas the 70's.

Cora: Fred, I know we need to find a clue to this 'Baron Von Steamer' guy and what he has against your father and what his deal is with this 'Demonic Titan', especially if we're going to save Hiro and Wasabi. But...should we really be here any longer?

Fred: No, but Dad's halfway around the world in Switzerstein.

Honey Lemon: We can keep a secret!

*Just then the screen behind them turned on and heard a man's voice*

Frederick the III: I'm glad somebody can!

Fred: Umm hey Dad!

Honey Lemon: Hi Mr. Frederickson!

Frederick the III: Do you mind telling me why you and your friends are doing in my secret super hero den!

Fred: Well we're at my Bro-Tillion, then this guy Steamer shows up!-

Frederick the III: Baron Von Steamer?

Gogo: Yeah, that's the one.

Frederick the III: I can't believe he's still in the game! He was old back in the day!

Fred: Well he's back...for revenge!

Frederick the III: Of course he is, he was my arch nemesis.

Cora: Mr. Frederickson. Steamer kidnapped our friends, do you have any idea where he would take them?

Frederick the III: He had multiple hideouts as I recall, but he did have a couple of favorites! Hit that button there!

*As soon as Fred did, another screen pulls up beside them to show a map of San Fransokyo.*

Frederick the III: The lights indicate the locations of Steamer's old lairs.

*And immediately Fred pointed out the places that are not Steamer's lairs today*

Fred: Can't be that one it's a Noodle burger now. Yep and that's a Noodle Burger... that's a Noodle Burger, Noodle Burger and another Noodle Burger, oh wait, no no, you know what that's a Yaki Taco.

Cora: So the only two that aren't Noodle Burgers, save one Yaki Taco*Turns her eyes to Fred for a moment as she says this*, are the abandoned subway station and the old iron works.

Gogo: Their on opposites sides of the city.

Cora: Than I say we split up! You guys head over to the iron works and Baymax and I will go to the abandoned subway.

Frederick the III: Classic!

*Just then a yeti is about to attack him but Frederick simply punched him in the face. Cora looked at the retired super hero with worry in her eyes, the others knowing she was scared for Hiro's well being.*

Cora: Mr. Frederickson I must confess, I'm worried...Steamer took our friends because he not only wanted you to face him...but he mentioned something about... a person or something, called the Demonic Titan? Who or what is it? And what does Steamer want with it? Do you who have any ideas who or what it is?

Frederick the III: Slow down young lady, I know you're worried about your friend and boyfriend.

Cora: *Surprised* How...did you know?

Frederick the III: I've seen that face many times when I was Boss Awesome, especially on people who fear for their loved ones. Keep your chin up and you'll save them before you know it.

*Cora gave a small grateful smile to Frederick's words of comfort*

Frederick the III: Now about this Demonic Titan and 'who he is'. I'm afraid I have only heard rumors about him, but they all say that he was a giant with the strength of a bear plus a gorilla.

Fred: A bearilla!

Frederick the III: Indeed son. But I'm afraid he was a lot more terrifying than that. They say he's from a very powerful crime syndicate and that his strength is from either being born an inhuman beast in.. well, in human-skin, or something more...insidious...possible a human experimentation...

*The group felt a chill run up their spines with looks of disturbed fear on their faces from the description of the Demonic Titan that Fredrickson just told them.*

Frederick the III: But fortunately you don't need to worry about Steamer finding the Titan.

Cora: Uh... H-how come Mr. Fredrickson?

Frederick the III: Because...the Demonic Titan died 16 years ago.

*Meanwhile at the Baron's lair. *

Baron Von Steamer: Finally! After all these years I will get my revenge! I will best my mortal enemy by taking the thing he treasures the most! His offspring, his heir! His baby child! For nigh upon half a century your father and I have clashed! And my condolences Baby child, for tonight Boss Awesome will perish! And with him dead, I will discover where the Demonic Titan resides, and with him under my control nothing can stop me! Nothing!

*While the Baron was monologuing, Wasabi and Hiro tried to move the bars in their cage to escape.*

Wasabi: Look scary steam guy! I have no idea who Boss Awesome is, but I can assure you I am not his Baby Child!

Hiro: Yeah! And what the heck is this Demonic Titan you keep going on about!? And what makes you think Cora has any idea about it!?

Baron Von steamer: That's exactly what your father would want you to say! Besides everyone knows of the legend of the Demonic Titan! And that girl, she bares the mark of the monster. Only someone of the Demonic Titan's bloodline could bare that mark on their person, meaning that that girl is descended from the monster! So she must know where he is. And with you, her precious boy in my grasp, she will have no choice but to tell me! And when she does, I will finally have him under my command!

Wasabi: What no?! You're not listening to me! I'm not Fred! You got the wrong guy!

Hiro: And not to mention you are completely crazy! There is absolutely no way Cora is descended or even remotely related to any Demonic Titan monster-guy! I doubt she's even ever heard of him, I know I've never heard of him before!

Wasabi: Well hey don't look at me either! This 'Demonic Titan' just sounds like something from one of Fred's comic books to me!

Baron Van Steamer: Augh I swear your generation gets slower by the second. The Demonic Titan is exactly who he is, a ferocious giant with the strength of a thousand men! Some say that he does not possess the soul of a human, but of an animal! A Monster! A BEAST BORN AND BRED TO LAY NOTHING BUT DEATH IN HIS WAKE!

*Wasabi and Hiro's now have fear on their faces as the Baron describes the unstoppable weapon of a man who would not hesitate to kill anyone in his way.*

Baron Von Steamer: Save your breaths anyway you two, if your Daddy and your lady don't show and tell me the location of the beast... it will be your last.

Wasabi: Our last breath? No no no I have lots of breaths! Watch!

*Wasabi begins to take deep breaths*

Hiro: *Looking down* Oh no!

*As of while, Cora is on Baymax's back in their super hero suits heading through the abandoned subway tunnel to find Steamer and rescue their friends.*

Baron Von Steamer: Salutations nosy interlopers!

*Cora motioned Baymax to stop flying as they walk through the tracks.*

Baron Von Steamer: You have made the grievous error of transgressing on the lair Baron Von Steamer!

*Just then two pillars are shot out of either side of the wall, ducking just in time as the pillars just slammed each other. Baymax pulls the pillars apart to check on Cora. *

Cora: Thanks Baymax... man that was close...this ancient booby trap nearly got me.

*Baymax activates his hand flash light*

Baymax: I will search for more booby traps.

*Cora sighs as her suit began to glow a bright aqua green to illuminate their surroundings.*

Cora: OK now...hopefully they should be near the end of that tunnel.

*Just then her suite began to glow a dark blue*

Cora: Hold on, there's something at the end of that tunnel! I think some kind of object is nearby.

Baymax: The object is moving towards us.

Cora: What? What do you mean?

Baymax: I mean it is moving, towards us, rapidly.

*A bright light comes forward*

Cora: It's another booby trap Baymax!

Baymax: Oh no.

* * *

*The booby trap reveals itself to be a steam powered furnace-like train heading rapidly towards Cora and Baymax*

Baymax: I suggest we leave.

Cora: No kidding Baymax!

*Cora immediately hops on Baymax but their exit back has suddenly been closed off.*

Cora: Seriously?!

Baymax: That is unfortunate.

Cora: Baymax! Lift the tracks!

*Cora jumps down from Baymax as he lifts up the tracks upwards. He then turns around and shields Cora from the train's impact to the tracks. After the dust settles the only things on Baymax's armor are small pieces of rubble.*

Baymax: You are safe now.

Cora: *Cough* *Cough* Thanks Baymax. *Cough*

Baron Von Steamer: Salutations Nosy interlopers! You have made the grivious error-

*But just as they avoid another b*** trap Cora rushes forward to see it was only a phonograph*

Baymax: Baron Von Steamer is not here.

Cora: So they're at the old iron works, let's go Baymax.

*Cora turns quickly, not acknowledging that she bumped off and broke a priceless piece of history as she hops onto Baymax with a furrowed brow on her face*

*At the Iron Works the rest of the team consisting of Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred tread carefully on the old Iron Works. Water drips down on the floor and mold has spread to the metal*

Gogo: Well this place is disgusting.

Fred: Yeah, Steamer really nailed it!

Honey Lemon: Guys look!

*Gogo and Fred went to Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon picked up a kitty face Hors D'oeurve from the party earlier.*

Honey Lemon: It's Rodrigo! He made it!

Gogo: Wasabi and Hiro are leaving us a trail.

*Fred flips open his Kaiju mask to inspect the cat and then finally eat it. Honey Lemon's heart would be heard shattering if the others weren't busy figuring out which way Wasabi and Hiro are.*

Fred: Oh! I'm sorry, did you want to eat this?

*Honey Lemon's sadness spoke through*

Honey Lemon: *Eye twitching* Uh...Rodrigo..

*Meanwhile Hiro and Wasabi are watching the Baron check over the gears in his machine. Hiro and Wasabi both check their phones only to see that they have no service.*

Wasabi: Of Course.

*Hiro then uses his phone as a mirror to find anything in particular that would help them escape while Wasabi tries to further his phone to find a signal. But the creak of the cage made the Baron look up but the two quickly hid their phones. Wasabi then finally got a signal...only for him to drop his phone.*

Hiro: Oh no...

Baron Van Steamer: Oh yes, midnight is nigh captain buffoon, and your Daddy and lady friend are not here!

Wasabi: I'm not Fred! and my Dad's an orthodontist!

*Just then Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred open a latch and hide themselves nearby.*

Baron Van Steamer: Nice try baby child! Fire up the Iron Works!

*Below the two boys the molten metal ooze flows towards the center pit where the cage is slowly lowering towards it. Hiro clings to Wasabi for dear life as did Wasabi with Hiro.*

Wasabi: No no stop! What if I say I am?!...*Looks up* Fred?

Fred: Super Jump!

*Fred springs into action as he uses his flame thrower to set fire to the string attached to the cage.*

Hiro: Fred aren't you supposed to be saving us?!

*The metallic creaking is heard as Gogo kicks the cage out of the way of the pit, leading them to land safely off the side.*

Gogo: You can open your eyes now.

*Hiro did just that and saw that they are still alive*

Wasabi: No! Not ready yet!

*Hiro gets up and steps out of the cage.*

Hiro: Gogo where's Cora and Baymax?

Gogo: Cora went with Baymax to check over Steamer's other hideout to find you. They'll be over here soon enough kid.

*The Baron pulls a lever that lifts him to a machine.*

Baron Von Steamer: Millenials!

*Soon he was out of sight*

Wasabi: Uhh did he just give up?

Honey Lemon: I think we should get out of here now.

Hiro: Couldn't agree more.

Wasabi: Aah!

*The Baron's laughter is heard as he reveals another of his steam powered contraption to slay them*

Gogo: What is that?

*The Machine unfolds itself to resemble a giant eight legged spider.*

Fred: K guys...I lied. My fear of spiders is debilitating.

Baron Von Steamer: Where is Boss Awesome? You're not bosses or awesome!

*He slams one of the legs to crush them.*

Honey Lemon: Watch out!

*The five dodge the attack, all of them landing in different directions.*

Fred: so it's a spider...with a hammer!

*Gogo throws her disks but they just swing back*

Gogo: I just don't see how this thing has anything to do with steam!

Baron Von Steamer: Well you can't tell from the outside but it's steam powered!

Honey Lemon: I guess we'll have to take your word for it.

*Honey Lemon throws a chem ball to the machine with it briefly encapsulates it, but smashes it free and into Honey Lemon's shield bubble she made just in case.*

Baron Von Steamer: There you are baby child Frederick.

Wasabi: Uh Fred, you wanna say something right now?!

*Fred is too busy hyperventilating to answer. The Baron finally smashes open the bubble but Gogo pulls Honey Lemon out of the way just in time.*

Honey Lemon: Run Wasabi!

*Wasabi runs off but the force of the hammer nearly lands him to the molten pit. Just then Baymax and Cora fly in to grab Wasabi just in time and safely place him back on the floor.*

Baron Von Steamer: How many of you are there?!

Wasabi: Baymax am I glad to see you.

Baymax: Scanning. You are unharmed. But damp.

Wasabi: Yeah well it's hot in here and... I uh..maybe peed myself a little.

Cora: ...Gross...

Hiro: Cora!

*She turns her head to see Hiro safe and unharmed.*

Cora: Hiro!

*Cora got off Baymax to run to Hiro but the Baron's spider metal claws catch them, trapping them in his grip. Honey Lemon quickly brings out a chem ball to block out the sight of the Baron, but Gogo bumps into her and they instead are stuck. Baymax then flies up to rescue the two teens, avoiding the flames in the process. But Baymax as well is trapped by the leg of the spider machine.*

Baymax: Hiro. Cora. Are you two injured?

Hiro: *Strained* Fred...

*Fred watches as the spider machine make it's way towards him .*

Fred: Huge spider...so big.. So many legs...

*But then he sees the state of everyone. Gogo and Honey Lemon are stuck together, Baymax is pinned to the ground, and the teen couple trapped in the machine's clutches.*

Fred: Oh no...Everybody...Co'mon Fred! You can do this! That's it!

*Fred jumps forward to face of the mad Baron.*

Fred: You want Frederick Frederickson the IV then here I am! In a Lizard Costume!

Baron Von Steamer: Wait? You're Frederick? Ah yes I see the resemblance! You scoundrel! How dare you impersonate a Frederickson!

*At the direction of Wasabi.*

Wasabi: *Deadpan* Yeah, that's what I was doing.

Baron Van Steamer: At last I will exact my revenge by defeating my arch enemy's little baby child!

Fred: Listen Steamer! Today is my Bro-Tillion! Today I'm not a baby child! I'm a Man Child!

*The Baron swings his hammer to squish Fred but he simply dodges away by remembering Baymax's waltz lessons.*

Fred: Step, side!

*Fred flies on top to set it on fire. Then he melts one of the legs.*

Fred: Step side-

Baron Von Steamer: Hold still you fidgety-

*Fred then step and sides his way up to grab Hiro and Cora from the claws of the spider bot*

Baron Von Steamer: Meet! Your!-

*But Fred's waltz of justice is far from done.*

Baron Von Steamer: Stop melting my legs!

Fred: Step, Side, KA-boom!

*Fred jumps high to kick the bot off balance and slam against the wall.*

Fred: You crashed the wrong party Steamer!

*Steamer gets out of the fallen machine as he wobbles. Baymax helps Hiro and Cora stand up while Fred frees Gogo and Honey Lemon while Wasabi joins them.*

Baron Von Steamer: It appears you have bested me Frederick! But I will have my revenge! Villainy defies gravity!

*Steamer pulls the lever where the tubes pull him up but he is momentarily stuck. After a few moments he finally makes it out.*

Cora: *Sigh* Are you OK Hiro? He didn't do anything to you did he?

Hiro: Nope, well aside from being nearly dipped into molten metal, I'm fine.

*Cora smiles as she warmly hugs Hiro and kisses his cheek.*

Honey Lemon: Awww! This is just too adorable.

Gogo: So what are you gonna do now since your Bro-Tillion bombed?

Fred: Well... I have an idea where to host it. And this time it's under my terms!

*A few nights later Fred's Bro-Tillion is hosted in the Lucky Cat Cafe. In here the party felt more lively and more upbeat instead of the stuffy and snobbish atmosphere before. Cora and Hiro are standing next to each other as they drink their sodas as Cass comes forward with a pile of papers.*

Cass: Hiro! you see? All these are catering jobs! I'm booked solid! And I love the new Espresso Machine.

*Hiro and Cora however just updated the old machine with one of Steamers old pieces. But it works beautifully as it were just brand new. Binky stood unimpressed as the steam melted her hair.*

Honey Lemon: See? This is nice.

*Gogo grabs a horse cookie from the platter to eat but Honey Lemon's look of horror stopped her.*

Gogo: *Sigh* What's his name?

Honey Lemon: Ciana.

*When the music changes to a waltz where Fred approached his mother.*

Fred: May I have this dance?

*Soon mother and son danced the waltz*

Fred: Do you think Binky's having a good time?

*Binky however is not amused, which Baymax notices.*

Baymax: Your stress level is elevated. Would you like a hug?

*Baymax hugs Binky*

Baymax: There there.

Fred: I'm sorry my Bro-Tillion got ruined Mom, I know how much you wanted to impress Binky.

Mother Frederickson: Oh I don't know. I like this one better, it's much more you. Besides I think it's time we both stop worrying about what Binky thinks. I'm so proud of you dear.

Fred: Back at ya Madre.

*Baymax silently instructs the steps of the waltz on his screen, where for once everyone was having fun.*

 **A.N: Whelp, thank you WolfWitchHuntress for updating this chapter! And thanks for reading up! Love you guys!**


	8. Food Fight

**Big Hero 7**

*The sounds of a knife cutting fish is rhythmic as a young Itamae(sushi chef) named Momakase prepares sashimi for her client, Alistair Krei. She finishes it off with a special topping resembling orange fish eggs. After she was done she brings it to Krei, who is on his phone passing the time.*

Krei: My people tell me you're one of the better sushi chefs in town.

Momakase: Your people underestimate me, I am the best.

Krei: I'll be the judge of that.

*Krei pours some soy sauce in a bowl, then proceeded to put soy sauce on the sashimi, and continues to dip the sashimi in the soy sauce bowl and eats it. Momakase's eye twitch says it all.*

Momakase: You do not drown the finest Otoro in soy sauce!

Krei: How about you don't tell me how to eat OK? You work for me right?

*Krei eats the sashimi*

Momakase: Of course Krei-san, it's only that I hate to see you robbed...

*This sets off a red flag in Krei's head immediately.*

Momakase:... Of an exquisite experience.

*Momakese sets aside the table board as Krei recognizes the fish Momakase prepared.*

Krei: Wait is that the fish that's poisonous if it's not prepared properly?

Momakase: Do not doubt my skill.

*The tension is growing stronger as Krei's head is running.*

Momakase: And do not worry about the fish.

*Krei eats the second sashimi.*

Krei: Delicious.

*But soon his vision starts swimming as his body begins to feel numb. His voice slurred as he looks at Momakase*

Krei: No, wha...what's happening?

*He immediately sees Momakase's true intentions.*

Krei: You said!

*But his body fails to support him as his body is paralyzed from the sashimi.*

Momakase: Not to worry about the fish.

*Krei reaches for his phone*

Momakase: You should, however, worry about the special toxin I added to it.

*Momakase tosses her knife at the phone which pins it to the wall out of Krei's reach, but she fails to realize that he had already dialed the call for help.*

Momakase: Relax you'll survive...

*Momakase removes her knife from the wall.*

Momakase: If I give you the antidote...want it?

*Krei's tries to answer at this but is unable to.*

Momakase: And I want the prototype that lies in your secret safe...You work for me now.

* * *

*Meanwhile elsewhere, the Lucky Cat Cafe is filled with customers as Cass is hard at work serving up for them.*

Cass: Here you go, boys, enjoy!

*She serves up cappuccinos to three men with the Latte drawings of a flower, heart, and peach respectively, and the boys love the art. Cass brings another latte with the drawing of a panda to a punk girl.*

Punk Girl: Ugh, this cappuccino is too cute.

Cass: Oh thank you!

Punk girl: No, I don't do cute.

Cass: OK...here!

*Cass morphs the drawing from the cute panda to an intimidating skull for the punk girl. The punk girl's mood brightens up.*

Ignorant customer: Hello?! I ordered a berry boba smoothie but it's filled with these gross blobs!

Cass: That's the boba...

*The silence between them spoke enough*

Cass: Nevermind, I'll whip you up a blobless one.

*Just then Cass spots a blonde-haired man reading a newspaper. And immediately she recognizes who he is. Just then Hiro comes inside the cafe where Cass pulls Hiro in closer to point out the man.*

Hiro: Hey Aunt Cass.

Cass: *whispers* Hiro! Do you know who that is?!

Hiro: Turtleneck guy?..Should I-

Cass: Bolton Gramarcy! He's a top celebrity chef!

Hiro: Oh that's cool.

*Just then his phone buzzes which he picks up. The screen shows a text from Gogo spelling ' **Trouble at Krei Tech**!'. Hiro immediately thinks up an excuse to meet up with the team.*

Hiro: I- I gotta go!

Cass: Everything okay?

Hiro: Yeah! I just need to study...upstairs! Right now!

Cass: Oh! Go! Study hard!

Hiro: I love ya Aunt Cass.

Cass: Love you too!

*While Hiro runs upstairs to suit up himself and Baymax Cass summons the courage to meet Bolton Gramarcy. She places a plate of complimentary bread and refills his coffee.*

Cass: *Clears throat* Excuse me uh Mr. Gramarcy, I just wanted to say I am a huge fan!

Bolton: Oh please...seriously? I don't do autographs.

Cass: Umm no not- I just... I just wanted to make sure you're enjoying your meal.

Bolton: Ugh... you're one of those. Look dear, sometimes I must choke down pedestrian swell as simple body fuel. preferably accompanied by peace and quiet.

*Cass stood there shocked in silence until another customer spoke up.*

Clumsy customer: Lady! You're out of Soy Milk! Cause I spilled it all.

*Cass just deadpans over the situation*

*Currently, at the Mizichio household the kitchen is filled with the sound of food being prepared and soft singing.*

Cora: _I gotten used to supernatural insanity! Enough to presuppose that life is peaceful and benign, but I'm caught on the rails of this masochistic thrill ride! And I know there something I cannot lose sight of.~_

*Cora taps her feet as she flips the omelet as she hums the song. Afterward she slips the omelet onto the fried rice with beef and spinach and delivers it beside the other twin with Ochai(Green tea) where her grandmother is. Just then her father comes in and sits down.*

Cora: Papa you're here! How was work?

*Cora stands on her tiptoes to kiss her father on the cheek before she sits down on her seat.*

Mizuchi: Tiring, but uneventful.

Cora: I made your favorite! Omurice.

*Mizuchi smile brightens at the omurice his daughter prepared for him. He gets out a spoon and takes a bite out of the meal, he sighs peacefully before he turns his attention to Cora, whose hands enfolded the end of her skirt underneath the table.*

Mizuchi: No need to be bashful, your cooking is always the best. And I love the Omurice you prepared.

Kaguya: It just shows how far you've grown dear. Besides, being a good cook is one of the many fine qualities for a girl to become a bride.

*Cora blushes at her Grandmother's teasing as she looks down, continuing twisting the hem of her skirt as Mizuchi's eye twitches.*

Mizuchi: Mother-in-law now is not the time to discuss marriage, especially since Cora's only 14.

Kaguya: *Teasing* Well better now then never, she's growing up to be a young woman. It's already obvious who will be her husband when she comes of age.

*Cora's head shoots up, her ears now red as she knows who her grandmother is referring too.*

Cora: Grandmama! Hiro and I are just dating! And we're not even in any hurry to rush towards that! We want to take things slowly with our relationship.

Mizuchi: *Rubs his eyes and the bridge between his nose trying to relieve some of the stress he was starting to feel* To which I am VERY grateful for... And Mother-in-law I would prefer it if you don't mention such things at this time. Cora does not need to learn about certain things on this matter until she is 18.

Kaguya: And what's wrong with her learning before then? I know you don't like the idea Mizuchi, but it is best if she learns about all of this sooner rather than later. Especially for when she and Hiro get older and begin to explore more mature experiences-

Mizuchi: *Hissing* Mother-in-law...

Kaguya: *Sternly* You can't talk back to me Son-in-law and you know it.

*Mizuchi continues to glare before he sighs and gives up, knowing that as much as he hated to admit it, he just couldn't win against his mother-in-law. As of while Cora got a text from Hiro spelling out ' **Trouble at Krei Tech! Will pick you up soon**!'.*

Kaguya: Cora what is so important enough to be looking at your phone at the dinner table?

Cora: Oh um...I nearly forgot to tell you but I have a study group tonight! And a friend is picking me up!

*Cora stands up and heads upstairs to her room as she calls out to her father and grandmother*

Cora: Gonna bring up some stuff to the study group! Love you bye!

Mizuchi: Be safe, love you too.

*As Mizuchi continues to eat the omurice, Kaguya mutters to herself as she drinks the tea.*

Kaguya: That girl better tell the truth soon...

*Once Cora is in her room she dresses up in her super suit and looks out her window to see Baymax and Hiro in their super suits as well. Cora climbs out the window and sits behind Hiro, once she holds on tightly to him they both fly off. They are crossing the city when Gogo calls Hiro.*

Gogo: Hiro, Cora where are you two?

Hiro: On our way, what's going on?

Gogo: Krei ate some bad sushi.

Cora: Wow, can't there just be one day when he isn't attacked? Or being held hostage?

Fred: Just a theory but I have the feeling he'll become the next Lois Lane from Super Man.

Cora: *Disapprovingly* Fred... That is an insult to Lois Lane herself and you should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking of such a thing.

Fred: *Actually ashamed after hearing what Cora said to him* ...You're right Cora... I am so sorry. It won't happen again...

Cora: Nodding with approval and forgiveness* You're forgiven Fred.

*The three land on top of Krei tech where they head down to meet up with the rest of the team. Baymax immediately scans Krei and applies the antidote, as of while Fred plays with Krei's limp arm.*

Baymax: You will be okay. But while the antidote takes affect your major motor systems will be significantly impaired.

Krei: *clear voice* No kidding.

Baymax: Try to stay relaxed. I will rub your back.

*Baymax's fingers vibrates on top of Krei's back*

Krei: No-A gah..oh that's actually nice.

*Hiro and Cora look into the empty safe.*

Hiro: What did she steal?

*Baymax stops massaging*

Krei: That's- classified! It's top secret!

*Hiro and Cora stare at Krei with a disapproving look. As did everyone else.*

Cora: *sing-song* We can't help if you don't tell us.~

Krei:...Gravitational Disruptor.

Wasabi: An Anti-Grav device?

Gogo: And you lost it?!

Honey Lemon: This is bad.

Krei: Don't worry she only made off with half of my prototype, the other half is still secured in my other secret safe.

Hiro: Where's your other secret safe?

Krei: I'm not telling you and you'll never find it.

Fred: Found it!

*Wasabi and Fred were at Krei's bookshelf where Fred's hand was on a globe.*

Fred: These days, the only reason people have globes is to open secret safes. I mean it's pretty obvious.

*Fred opens the globe where he presses the button, soon the book shelf opened to reveal the secret safe containing the other half of the prototype.

Krei: You better not tell anyone that's there!...Pinkie promise.

*Krei manages to grab a glass of water but before he can take a sip the glass falls apart...because it was cut in half.*

Krei: Ugh!

*Cass flips the sign from open to close as she prepares for bed.*

Cass: *Yawn* Wow, what a day. Good night Hiro.

*But when she didn't hear a response, shw goes up to his room.*

Cass: Hiro?

*She sees Hiro's bed where presumably Hiro is sleeping. But upon closer inspection she lifts up the blanket to reveal that its only Mochi and a pillow. Cass is not amused about this.*

Cass: Hiro!

*Back at Krei Tech, Hiro's phone rings with the caller being Aunt Cass.*

Hiro: Everybody shh! It's my aunt!

*Hiro quickly answers.*

Hiro: Er uh..Hi Aunt Cass!

Cass: Where are you? You said you were going upstairs to study. I'm in your room and you're not!

Hiro: Uh..actually I meant going upstairs... at the library!

*Fred touches a lamp which falls to pieces because it was cut in half.*

Hiro: *Glares at Fred for a moment before going back to his call* With friends! You know like a-like a study group.

Cass: Yeah a study group.

*She was not buying it.*

Hiro: Oh uh yeah we're making flash cards...quizzing each other...eating healthy snacks!

*Once Krei is able to stand up, the entire desk falls apart because it was cut into multiple halves.*

Wasabi: Seriously, is there anything in this room she didn't cut in half?

Cass: Who-cut-what-in-half?!

Hiro: Gogo! So we can share those healthy snacks!

*Krei's chair falls down with him, because it was cut in half.*

Krei: Ow!...hmm...Now the numbness wears off.

Cass: Hiro what's going on?-

Hiro: WowalmostdoneseeyouinabitCora'swithmedon'twaituploveyoubye!

*Hiro ends the call.*

Krei: What are you going to do?

*That's when Krei realizes that he can move*

Krei: Hey! Haha I can stand!

*Just then his clothes fall off leaving him in his boxers because they were cut in half. Baymax immediately shields Cora's eyes.*

Krei: Oh...

*Cass looks at the desk where Hiro's old robot Megabot is residing next to a picture of Hiro and Tadashi.*

Cass: Bot Fighting!

*Cass immediately calls up Kaguya. The phone beeps as she answers.*

Kaguya: Why hello Cassandra. What is on your mind this evening that you would like to discuss with me?

Cass: Kaguya, I think Hiro is going bot fighting again, and he got Cora to go with him too.

Kaguya: *Sighs* I'll be on my way.

Cass: What about her dad?

Kaguya: Mizuchi's passed out. I'm more competent than him anyway.

Cass: Okay...? Meet me up at Good Luck Alley.

Kaguya: Agreed.

*Cass hangs up her phone as she marches down to grab her coat and purse before heading out.*

Cass: What is he thinking going to Good Luck Alley at night? And with Cora too!

*She then remembers something about Good Luck Alley.*

Cass: Wait! What am I thinking?

*Cass goes to the kitchen where she grabs her knife set.*

Cass: I'm not going unarmed!

*After they grab some samples from the crime scene, the team heads to SFIT lab where Wasabi is observing the pieces the criminal left behind under a microscope.*

Wasabi: I've never seen a cut like this... Not even my plasma blades are this precise!

Gogo: What?

Wasabi: Graphine blades! Thinner than paper but stronger than steel! This tech is cutting edge! No pun intended...OK OK, pun intended.

*Honey Lemon is watching the security footage they had received from Krei.*

Honey Lemon: Woah! her knife is so thin you can't even see it from this angle.

Wasabi: I told you it was amazing!

Hiro: Baymax can you put a name to that face?

Baymax: I do not have any information about that face.

Cora: Hmm...this is gonna be tricky.

Fred: No it won't! Because I just so happen to know the very thing we need to help us with this little villian-identity problem! My Dad has a state of the art bad guy data base, everyone to Fred's house!

*While that was happening, Cass is waiting outside Good Luck Alley for Kaguya to meet up with her to find the two teens. Just then she spots the old woman.*

Cass: Oh thank goodness you're here! I just can't believe that Hiro and Cora would go back to bot fighting!

*Kaguya eyes the stressed woman as she gives a secret knowing look that bot fighting is far from what they are actually doing, but keeps it to herself.*

Kaguya: *Gestures to the Alley* Shall we go then?

Cass: Yeah...wait? Do you need pepper spray for self-defense? or any of my knifes if you want?

*Kaguya shakes her head as she spins her cane around in her hand before she suddenly knocks out a nearby trash can straight into a wall on the far side of the alley.*

Kaguya: *Smirks* How else do you think Mizuchi is so afraid of me?

Cass: *Blinks* Okay then...Lets go!

*The two women walk down the dirty alley, Cass being cautious while Kaguya is fairly normal as if it were any other day. They spotted a large man throw out a smaller man out the door into the street.*

Cass: *Nervously* Nice...place...

*Kaguya rolls her eyes as if it were nothing special. They continue walking down the street until they saw two men standing guard in front of a door. Cass goes forward as Kaguya stand close by.*

Cass: Excuse me is this where the fight is?

*The first man stops her*

Felony Carl: Yeah?

Dave: What's in the bag?

*Dave grabs the bag while Cass tries to reach it, finally Kaguya clears her throat to attract their attention.*

Kaguya: Hello boys, I would appreciate if you let go of my acquaintance and return her property to her.

Felony Carl: Oh! Sorry ma'mm.

Dave: I see now, I just looked into your bag. You're a fighter, why didn't you say so?

Cass: Fighter? I'm not a fighter!

*Dave pushes Cass inside as Kaguya follows closely behind.*

Felony Carl: Come on, fight is this way.

*As Felony Carl gives her an apron with a bandanna, Kaguya is lead away by Dave.*

Cass: Wait where are they going? W-woah!

*The place she was pushed to revealed itself to be a pole which lifted her up to an arena with a crowd and flames surrounding her. She immediately sees Kaguya in the crowd in what appears to be a VIP section of the rows. Just then a man with neon red hair wearing glasses in a large kimono steps in.*

Yum Labouche : Welcome fighter! I'm Yum Labouche, ringmaster of this underground extreme cooking competition!

*Just then kitchen stands appear from the ground.*

Yum Labouche: The time has come to cook for your life! The time has come for...Food Fight!

*The crowd cheers as Cass is currently questioning every decision she's made in her life.*

Cass:...I've made a bad decision...

*As of while Kaguya is given green tea by Felony Carl as she nudges her elbow to an older gentleman.*

Kaguya: I'm not sure about you, but I believe she will succeed.

Ever Devear: Is that so? I know who she will be up against, she will be demolished before the battle starts.

Kaguya: *Scoffs* Oh please, want a bet?

Ever Devear: You're on old hag.

Kaguya: I've heard worse you wrinkly ballsac.

*While the older gentleman is glaring at the old lady, Mr. Labouch directs the audiences' attention to Cass.*

Yum Labouche: Who are you? And do you have what it takes to vanquish your enemy?

*With the spotlight on her, Cass introduces herself as a flame with her face appears.*

Cass: Well Yumm...uh... I'm Cass... hi everyone. And we're just cooking right?

*The crowd laughs as Kaguya shakes her head over Cass' naivety.*

Yum Labouche: This is no wholes barn cooking. Cheating is not only allowed, its encouraged! Are you prepared to cook dirty?

Cass: That does not sound sanitary.

Yum Labouche: Spoken like someone who's about to lose. And now, your opponent... A man who needs no introduction...

*Just then on the opposite's end of the arena, the enemy chef appears.*

Yum Labouche: Bolton Gamarcy!

Cass: *Shocked* Bolton Gramarcy?!

*Just then Bolton Gramarcy turns his attention to the woman, as of while the old gentleman chuckles.*

Ever Devear: I told you, she has no chance!

*Kaguya remains focused on Cass.*

Bolton: Wait, you're that little bird from the cafe today. Is this a joke?

Cass: Umm... I didn't actually mean to enter, I'm just here to look for my nephew and his girlfriend so I'm gonna...ya know?

Bolton: Give up? Good move, leave the cooking to the real chefs!

*The crowd chuckles and calls out on Bolton's burn to Cass.*

Cass: Oh! We'll see whose the real chef! You're about to get stir-fried!

*The crowd oohs at Cass' retort to the famous chef.*

Yum Labouche: Feisty! Time to cook!

*Both chefs run to their kitchen stations and set out their kitchen knifes as Yum Labouche announces their challenge.*

Yum Labouche: Tonight's challenge... the perfect Creme Brulee.

Cass: Oh! I can do that!

Yum Labouche: But! You must use gummy iguanas! Cilantro! And an ostrich egg!

Cass: *Confused* Whaat?

Yum Labouche: *Laughs* Let the food fight begin!

*The timer set for 30 minutes starts to countdown*

*At the same time the entire team reaches the state-of-the-art criminal database Fred's father has... But what they found instead is an antique machine complete with heavy 70's style computers and light switches.*

Wasabi: You said it was state of the art...

Fred: Well it was in 1972! But don't worry, my dad keeps the data totally up to date!

*As of while Hiro, Cora, and Gogo look over the punching cards in a pile of boxes.*

Gogo: Punching cards...really?

Fred: Yes, hello! But look at them, they'e up-to-date punch cards.

Cora: *mutters* It's actually a little fascinating that these paper cards with holes can store information...

Hiro: OK lets get started-

Fred: Woah!(X6) First, we have to let the tubes warm up!

*Fred pulls down a lever which causes the entire mansion to dim its lights except for the room they are in.*

Fred: Guess what guys? It's punch card time! Boom!

*Fred puts in the first punch card inside as the machine slowly takes in the punch card... but it wasn't the right card with the culprit's information, so Fred keeps searching through the files while the rest of the gang fall asleep. Hiro and Cora are sitting on the floor sleeping next to each other as they cuddled, Wasabi and Honey Lemon are with Baymax using his body as a mattress as Gogo sleeps on a chair. Finally Fred inserts the right one which the machine lets out a ding, signaling him they found the right one.*

Fred: And just like that, we have a match!

*The dinging wakes up the gang as it alerts them. Hiro and Cora stand up while Gogo rubs her eyes awake, Wasabi sees a spot of drool on his shoulder coming from surprisingly Honey Lemon. *

Gogo: Finally.

Wasabi: *To Honey Lemon* Uh..I believe that's yours...

*Honey Lemons sips back her drool and wipes herself.*

Honey Lemon: Sorry Wasabi...

*Fred pulls out the paper the machine printed out as he reads out loud the criminal's information.*

Fred: Her name is Momakase. She's the best thief and sushi chef in San Fransokyo! Considered extremely dangerous!

*Fred then shows the picture of Momakase in her thief attire.*

Cora: Talk about a rouge Itamae...*Yawn*

Hiro: So she's definitely coming back for the rest of that...*Yawn* Graph Disruptor.

Baymax: Hiro, Cora. You two are scheduled to wake up in five hours. You two will not get the recommended level of-

*This sets off an alarm in the young teens.*

Hiro: Oh no! I didn't realize it was so late!

Cora: Crap! Grandmama and Papa are gonna kill me when they realizes I'm not home!

Hiro: Yeah we gotta go!

*Hiro and Cora leave as they drag Baymax along to run home.*

Hiro: Aunt Cass is gonna kill me...

*As of while, Cass and Bolton Gramarcy grab their ingredients to prepare the Creme Brulee. When they go for the ostrich egg, Bolton knocks Cass' egg out of her hand as it lands to the floor causing it to break. Bolton smirks as Cass grabs the remaining egg, the older gentlemen chuckles as Kaguya glares on as they crack open the ostrich eggs and stir them white, then they chop up the cilantro with their knifes. Both are finishing the final touches as they begin to heat up the tops of the Creme Brulees. Bolton is about to throw an ostrich egg at Cass to mess her up but he accidentally knock down the flame thrower which causes the top of his meal to be...over done...complete with a melted gummy iguana. This causes a slight panic with the gentleman as Kaguya smirks. Both Cass and Bolton run to the judges where they presented their Creme Brulee. They stood in silence as the judges taste the meals and discuss. Finally they whisper their answer to Yum Labouche. His eyes widen before he regains his signature smile and goes up to announce the winner.*

Yum Labouche: Tonight's Chef Supreme is... Cass!

*The flame with Cass' face appears as the crowd cheers, the gentleman stares in shock as Kaguya lets out her hand as she waits for him to cough up the money.*

Felony Carl: She won without cheating! I didn't think that was withing realm of possibility.

Yum Labouche: Present your knifes to the victor, you hack!

Bolton: But these knifes are a gift from my Nana.

Yum Labouche: To the victor...!

Crowd: Bolton's knifes!

*Bolton bows down to present his knives to Cass.*

Cass: Oh! No that's not really necessary-

Yum Labouche: I don't make the rules. I just enforce them, take the knives.

*Cass hesitantly takes the knifes from Bolton Gramarcy, unsure how to feel about this.*

Cass: Sorry..

*As of while Kaguya is more than happy to receive the money as she places it in her purse.*

Crowd: Cass! Cass! Cass!

*Meanwhile, upstairs in a sushi bar, Momakase sharpens her knifes as Yama enters the room to talk.*

Yama: You have the Gravitational Disruptor?

Momakase: I have acquired it.

*She opens the case, but when Yama sees it he looks at the blue print and realizes that she only has half of the machine.*

Yama: This is only half of the device! You expect me to only pay you for only stealing half?!

Momakase: You hired me to get the device in Krei's safe. This is what was in his safe, so...yes. I expect to be paid.

Yama: This is useless to me without the other half!

Momakase: Then I guess you need to hire me to steal the other half!

*Yama growls in frustration.*

Yama: Fine! When you have the whole device, let me know!

*Yama leaves the room as Momakase talks to herself*

Momakase: I will... Maybe I'll let some other buyers know as well.

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax walk towards the cafe together trying to come up with a believable story as to why they were out so late, and failing miserably.*

Hiro: OK I'm gonna need a good story. Aunt Cass is not gonna be happy.

Cora: Neither will Grandmama and Papa...so we're both screwed.

Baymax: Honesty has been shown to have significant health benefits.

Hiro: Not in this case.

Cora: What are we even supposed to say? ' Hey Aunt Cass! Hey Grandmama! Hey Papa! Did you know that we are secretly super heroes fighting crime?!' I don't even want to know how they'll react to that! The one thing I do know for sure is that if Papa ever found out about the whole super hero thing... I would be extreme under house arrest until the year 3000...

*The teens shudder in worry as they and Baymax enter the cafe.*

Hiro: Aunt Cass I'm home!

Cora: Yeah! We just returned from the library studying together!

Baymax: I do not see Aunt Cass. Perhaps she has gone to bed.

*Hiro looks into Aunt Cass' room and finds it empty.*

Baymax: Scanning.

*Baymax's scanner searches before he turns to Hiro.*

Baymax: Aunt Cass is not here.

Hiro: Oh no...She must have gone out to look for us!

Cora: And there's a possibility that she went with Grandmama and Papa too!

Hiro: They could be anywhere! Baymax suit up we gotta find them-

*Just then Cass and Kaguya enter the Cafe, catching each other off guard.*

Cass: Hiro! Hi...

Kaguya: Hello Hiro, hello Cora. How was the library?

Cora: Ummm*Looking at Hiro before answering for them both*...tiring but uneventful... Uh, W-where's Papa? Isn't he with you?

Kaguya: *Scoffs* I should certainly say not. He was completely out like a light when I left him earlier.

Cora: *Sighing in relief* Oh. Well, that's-that's good. He needs all the rest he can get after working so hard, hehe...

Hiro: Uh, yeah... wait you two were out?

Cass: Umm.. yes? It doesn't seem like a big deal...

Hiro: Do you have any idea what time it is? You scared me half to death!

Baymax: You are in good physical condition. Your approximation of 50% proximity to death is inaccurate.

Cora: Baymax, remind me to teach you expressions and the term 'figure of speech' in the later future.

Baymax: Processing. Saving 'Expressions and term of 'Figure of speech' lessons' for a later date.

Cass: Yeah, so don't be so dramatic! Sides Kaguya was with me the whole time. We just took a night out OK?

Hiro: You didn't even leave a note! Where were you? And why do you smell like gummy fish?

*As of while Mochi the cat, Cora, and Kaguya look on at the banter between Hiro and Cass, and all three are getting the familiar feeling of déjà vu as this scene plays out.*

Cass: I don't, I smell like gummy iguanas. Now it's late, so I am going to bed.

Hiro: No! we're going to talk now!

Cass: *Sighs* Fine, tell me all about you and your girlfriend's robot building study group-

Hiro: *Fake yawns* You know? It's pretty late! Lets pick this up tomorrow!

Cass: Works for me, Night guys.

Baymax: Shall I set an alarm for 'picking this up' tomorrow?

Hiro and Cass: No.

*Kaguya and Cora bid them goodnight as well and walk out of the Cafe heading for home. Cora considers asking her about what happened and why she's in such a good mood tonight...but scratches out the idea about talking about it as she realizes she was given a Deus Ex Machina by this turn of events and so wouldn't be needing to explain herself.*

*The next day Hiro and Cora are talking over the phone as they plan a strategy for stopping Momakase.*

Cora: Wasabi can distract her as Baymax restrains her hands, after that one of us has to grab the knifes from her. Without her knifes she's powerless.

Hiro: Alright, see ya tonight Cora.

Cora: See you Hiro, love you.

Hiro: Love ya too.

*Hiro hangs up the phone as he prepares for tonight's plan. Downstairs Cass is testing out her brand new Bolton Gramarcy knife set.*

Cass: Wow...Gramarcy's Nana had good taste in knifes.

Hiro: Hey Aunt Cass, I uh have another study group tonight so don't worry about me for dinner bye!

Cass: Bye Hiro!

*Hiro quickly leaves the door as Cass pulls out her phone and calls Kaguya.*

Kaguya: Moshi moshi?

Cass: Guess what? I just got the night to myself. Wanna join me?

Kaguya: Most definitely Cassandra, just go out there and make those chefs cry.

Cass: And maybe get some dough on the side?

Kaguya: Now you're reading my mind.

*The day quickly becomes nighttime as Momakase stands in her thief attire ready to break into Krei's office once more to steal the other half of the gravitational disruptor. She jumps from rooftop to rooftop and ziplines over to Krei Tech where she positions herself upside-down to the window of the office. She pulls out her two knifes and cuts out a circle to enter. She then enters the room.*

Hiro: Hey there.

*The lights are switched on to reveal Hiro and Baymax standing by.*

Hiro: Looking for something?

Momakase: Well, this is cute. You really think you can stop me?

*Wasabi charges in to attack but she dodges out of the way and knocks him to a wall where she throws her knifes to him, barely grazing his body as he quickly dodges them all before falling over.*

Baymax: Knifes can be dangerous. Especially when thrown.

Momakase: Aww see? He gets me.

*Momakae charges towards Baymax where he kneels down to avoid her slashes. When she lands Baymax's armored arm comes off.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*He falls down as Momakase also cuts off his armored foot. She then felt her sword be pulled away to Hiro's electro-magnetic gloves.*

Momakase: What?

*With her sword in his hand, Momakase pulls out her knife.*

Hiro: Uh oh!

*Momakase swings her sword at Hiro as he inadvertently drops the sword and ducks behind the desk, ducking in time to avoid Momakase's blade.*

Hiro: Ha! Missed!

Momakase: Did I?

*A piece of Hiro's helmet falls off in response. Just then Momakase turns and blocks the attack coming from her right, she spots a young girl holding her sword with a determined glare.*

Momakase: Well aren't you the spunky one?

*Cora yells out as she swings the sword to knock out the knife in her hands.*

Momakase: You're good.

*Momakase then lands a kick to Cora's stomach, causing the young teen to drop the sword as she falls to her hands and knees in slight pain from the blow.*

Momakase: But not good enough.

Wasabi: Lady! You're going down!

*Wasabi brings up his laser blades to fight blade to blade with Momakase. Momakase strikes and slashes at Wasabi relentlessly causing him to only block her attacks until she has him pinned to the door.*

Wasabi: So the knifes... graphine right? You can tell me, it's kind of my thing.

Momakase: Yes...want a closer look?

*Wasabi laughs nervously as she cuts through Wasabi's laser blades with ease... along with his armored arms.*

Momakase: You children lasted three seconds longer than I would have thought... Impressive

*She pulls out and drops a small smoke bomb. When the smoke clears the team sees an open empty safe and no Momakase. Cora stand ups still holding her stomach in slight pain as she looks out the window where she sees the silhouette of the sushi chef/thief getting smaller and smaller in the distance. *

Hiro: Now she can mess with gravity! We have to get it back before someone gets hurt!

Wasabi: OK...but that was so cool!

*Just then the entire bookshelf falls to pieces as Momakase had sliced it up in half. Cora facepalms.*

Cora: Of all the nights for Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred to stay home it had to be this one?

* * *

*The team set out a search for Momakase to retrieve the tech, but while they soar through the sky, Cass and Kaguya are battling out in the underground cooking competition below. Cass set out to win the challenges while Kaguya makes bets with the overconfident men and win their money. Cass' style, endurance, and refusal to cheat and sabotage others won her the set of knifes that the loser must provide in defeat. Afterwards Kaguya would split the money with Cass in return, becoming something like a manager...However this has it's downfalls too. Cora wakes up as she peers into her Grandmother's room where the old lady is still asleep in her futon mattress. She shrugs as she prepares a cup of tea for Kaguya for when she wakes up. Cora walks down the street to meet up with Hiro when she sees a small crowd of people waiting around the cafe. She goes around the other way where she uses a spare key and enters inside. Hiro is just walking downstairs as he sees his girlfriend in the dark cafe.*

Hiro: Cora?

*Cora doesn't say anything as she points her finger to the direction of the customers waiting outside.*

Hiro: Not again.

*Hiro walks into his aunt's room where he sees Cass still sleeping in her bed.*

Baymax: Good Morning Aunt Cass.

*Cass opens her eyes as she sits up in a slight daze while Baymax lifts up the window blinds to let in sunlight.*

Cass: Wha? What time is it?

Hiro: 8:45. The cafe should be open, who are you and what have you done with my Aunt Cass?

Cass: Oh relax, they can wait a few extra minutes for their coffee.

Hiro: What's going on? You're supposed to be the responsible one!

Cass: There's nothing wrong with going out with a friend once in a while to cut loose.

Hiro: Cut loose? What are you doing all night? Where do you and my girlfriend's grandmother go?

Cass: Uh..The movies! Gotta go to work!

*Cass immediately springs out to start her job, leaving a frustrated Hiro, a clueless Baymax holding Mochi, and a deadpanning Cora.*

Hiro: She has no idea what it's like to deal someone whose obviously lying to you.

*Baymax's vinyl body causes Mochi's fur to fluff up.*

Hiro: Ugh...I'll meet you outside Cora.

*As he stomps out of the room, Cora looks at Baymax.*

Cora: *Still deadpanned* Baymax? Do you know what Irony is?

Baymax: Irony. The expression of one's meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect.

*Cora sighs as she walks outside to catch up with Hiro. Once they start heading to school Hiro turns to Cora.*

Hiro: I can't believe this, but Aunt Cass has left me with no choice, we have to follow her and your grandmother and find out what they're really doing!

Cora: Okay...?

Hiro: What do you mean 'okay'?

Cora: Hiro, if you lived with my grandmother, you would know it's best not to ask what she's doing...believe me...Papa learned that lesson the hard way...

Hiro: Still, I'm just so worried about her. I can't imagine what I would do if something happened to her...

*While Hiro looks down at his feet Cora gives a small faint smile as she realizes who he is reminding her of.*

*Later that night Kaguya is waiting outside the Cafe. Cass steps out and greets Kaguya, then they start walking down the street... with Hiro, Baymax, and Cora close behind. They spot Cass and Kaguya make a turn into the seedy alley.*

Hiro: What are they doing in Good luck Alley? This place is dangerous.

*Hiro and Cora hide behind crates as they watch Cass and Kaguya enter through the building.*

Hiro: What?

*Hiro rushes to slip inside with Cora and Baymax just behind him. They sneak down to see Cass putting on an apron as she is lifted up by the pole while Kaguya is directed to the VIP section.*

Hiro: What is going on?

*Meanwhile, Yama enters Momakase's sushi bar.*

Yama: I assume you got the device? The whole thing this time.

Momakase: Was it ever in doubt? One Anti-grav device with a 70 meter range radius.

Yama: Fine! I will pay you double!

*Momakase grabs the device.*

Momakase: Actually... things have changed. I'm selling it on the black market to the highest bidder.

*She then stores the device in a metallic case.*

Yama: Why you-!

*Momakase flips the poisonous fish to Yama's mouth.*

Yama: What?!-

*Yama soon becomes dizzy.*

Momakase: Ah delicious isn't it? The toxin gives it a real kick.

*Yama lands in the arms of two other sushi chefs.*

Momakase: Take him home than give him the antidote... eventually.

*She looks out through the see-through walls to spot Cass in the arena.*

Momakase: Whose that down there?

Chef minion #1: New fighter, undefeated.

Momakase: Not...for...long...

*Just then Hiro, Cora, and Baymax arrive at the top of the arena seats.*

Baymax: I detect Aunt Cass in the spotlight and Grandmama in the VIP section.

*Cora runs to her grandmother sitting beside a young man talking as Hiro heads down.*

Hiro: Hey! Aunt Cass! Aunt Cass!

Cass: Hiro! What are you doing here?

Hiro: What are you doing here?

Cass: *Confidently* Umm, winning?

Cora: Hi Grandmama.

Kaguya: Hello Cora, I'm excited to see you here. Cassandra and I are doing great...especially with all the prizes we won.

*Cora's eyes widen as her grandmother waves the hundred dollar bills in her hands, suddenly both teens' families turned their attention on stage.*

Yum Labouche: And now, back in the ring to defend her title, you know her as reigning champion...Momakase!

*Both teens gasp as they finally see the thief after many nights.*

Hiro: Momakase!

Cass: Ooh! I heard she's good!

Hiro: No! S-she's bad! Really bad! You and Grandmama gotta get out of here!

Cass: We will Hiro, just as soon as I crush her and take her knifes!

*Cass walks away.*

Hiro: No wait! You don't want to get near her knifes!

*Cora looks on with worry as she looks at her grandmother, and she sees something that made her really worried...Kaguya's eyes glared with suspicion. This meant that something is amiss and she's filled with cold determination.*

Cora: Grandmama we gotta go!

*Just then she sees a large shadow loom behind her. She turns around and sees Felony Carl holding Hiro by the scruff of his hoodie.*

Felony Carl: Sorry Cora, but it's inappropriate for you and your boyfriend to mess with the fighters.

Kaguya: *Speaks up before Cora does* Perfectly understandable Felony Carl. All I ask though is that you escort my granddaughter and her boyfriend out gently please. They are just children after all.

Felony Carl: *As he takes Cora along with him to escort her and Hiro out* I'll do my best ma'mm.

*Soon all three were 'somewhat gently' kicked out the door into the streets.*

Baymax: *Lands on top of Hiro and Cora* Oh no.

*Hiro pulls himself out as he quickly calls Gogo.*

Hiro: Gogo? We found Momakase, and you are not going to believe this.

*Cora finally frees herself as she sees Hiro just hanging up the phone.*

Hiro: They're coming right away and will be here soon. Ugh! I can't believe this is what Aunt Cass has been doing all this time! Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to be out here? Especially facing off against someone like Momakase?!

*Cora shakes her head as she looks at Hiro.*

Cora: Hiro, we need to talk.

Hiro: Talk about what?

Cora: The elephant in the room?

Baymax: There is no elephant in proximity of this area.

Cora: *To Baymax* Expressions and figure of speech lessons next Friday Baymax.*Back to Hiro* Does any of this look familiar to you? Anything at all?

*Hiro tilts his head in confusion, which results in Cora face palming and slightly shaking her head before she places her hands firmly on Hiro's shoulders and looks him right in the eye with a very serious look before continuing*

Cora: Hiro. I really did not want to do this, but you're really not giving me much choice here. But before I do this I just want you to know one thing... What I'm about to do, I'm not doing this to hurt you or to be cruel. That's the very last thing I would ever want to do to you, I'm doing this so you'll understand better. All I can ask of you before I do this is...don't hate me for it.

Hiro: *Confused, concerned and worried*...Uh, C-cora...what are you talking about?... 'Cause your kinda starting to scare me.

*Cora just looked at him for a moment before finally releasing his shoulders and took a few steps back and started to take a few moments to prepare herself for what she was about to do. She took a few deep breathes and than finally she cleared her throat and deepens her voice.*

Cora: *Imitating Tadashi* 'You graduated High School when you were 13! 13 Hiro! Bot fighting is illegal!'

*Hiro's eyes widen in shock as he finally pieces it all together. He absently sits down on the floor as his eyes seem to be lost in a unfocused stare to the wall across from them.*

Hiro: Oh my god... I sound just like my brother...

*Cora kneels down to hug Hiro.*

Cora: Yeah, you do... Wow, that...actually felt really strange to do... I really am sorry Hiro...

Hiro: N-no, no I understand and I get it...I get it now...

*There was more to Hiro's newly-found understanding than he was letting on as his mind begins to wander to all the times Tadashi had rushed in to save him from the angry bot fighters and how he would scold him for being so careless afterwards. Cora sighs as she continues hugging Hiro.*

Cora: Don't worry Hiro, once our friends get here and we suit up, we'll make sure Momakase regrets having ever facing off against our family.

*Hiro's face changes to determination as they stand up together.*

*Meanwhile, Kaguya is talking to Cass through a small earpiece.*

Kaguya: Cassandra, usually I don't say this...but be careful around this woman. This is not going to be easy.

*But Cass dismisses Kaguya's warning.*

Cass: Ah don't worry so much Kaguya. I'll be fine!

*She turns off the earpiece as Kaguya looks out to the arena with concern.*

Momakase: Hmm..let me guess... a cook at some nothing Cafe? You probably put cute animal faces in your cappuccino foam.

Cass: You wish you could make a panda-ccino like mine.

Yum Labouche: Tonight's championship challenge is gonna be...Sushi! Sharpen your knife skills chefs, this could get dangerous.

*Cass runs forward to grab the sushi but Momakase throws her knife to trip Cass down.*

Cass: Ok. Fine! You are going down.

*As that happens, the rest of the gang are suited up and ready to face Momakase. Fred is currently watching the food battle from afar.*

Fred: Woah! I never knew cooking could be so tense! I am never going to look at the sandwich in the same light.

Hiro: Baymax, scan the building for the gravity thing.

*Baymax steps forward to scan and spots where it's hiding.*

Baymax: Gravity Disruptor located.

Hiro: Let's go!

*The team runs towards the sushi bar as Cass and Momakase battle it out. Kaguya frowns as Momakase uses her knifes to sabotage Cass' work, and even then it worked in Cass' favor. Usually Kaguya never gave a second thought on the other chefs' attempt to cheat, but this woman and her ego are something else entirely... Momakase is growing frustrated that her attempts only benefited her rival. As of while Baymax opens the doors of the sushi bar.*

Baymax: It is in this room.

Hiro: Nice! This is gonna to be easier than I thought!

*But the two large sushi chefs inside beg to differ.*

Honey Lemon: Oh...hi.

*Gogo launches a punch to the face.*

Momakase: You are not as good as you think you are!

Cass: Just have to be better than you!

Momakase: Huh, we'll see about that.

*A loud thud rings on top of the sushi bar.*

Momakase: What?

*Momakase places her dish on the judges' table as she brings out her knife to cut the rope and trap Cass under a net. Kaguya's breath stilled and her eyebrows glared at the devil woman's action.*

Yum Labouche: Oof! This looks bad for Cass. She needs to get her dish to the Judges before time runs out to qualify.

Momakase: I'll be back to collect your knives.

Cass: *Struggling* Why is there even a net in here?!

*Upstairs they finally brought down the sushi chef brutes, and so they begin to search for the device. Cora runs to the sushi booth where she finds a secret panel locked from the inside. Wasabi runs forward to cut off the panel and free the box that contains the weapon. Cora is about to stand up to join the team as she notices something else...it was a blue choker beautifully decorated with gold threads, a golden medallion hangs clearly with an engraving of...*

Cora: *Softly* What?

*Cora takes off one of her suction cup shoes as she compares the symbol on the medallion to the birthmark on her ankle. They are an exact match.*

Hiro: Cora? Is something wrong?

Cora: I...don't know... I found this with the box.

*Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Gogo look at the choker in Cora's hand.*

Honey Lemon: Oh wow! It's beautiful!

Gogo: Hmm. Certainly never thought she was the type for jewelry though.

*Wasabi slices open the box.*

Wasabi: They're no graphine blades, but they do the trick just fine.

*Fred then turns his attention to the group looking at the choker.*

Fred: *Gasp* Guys! I know what that choker means!

Honey Lemon: You do?

Fred: Yeah! It's a-

*Just then the doors are slammed wide open.*

Momakase: Those! Are mine!

Gogo: Really?! Cause you stole the device!

Fred: So you really shouldn't be that offended 'cause...you know it's not yours and all...

*Momakase throws her knifes at them as Fred and Gogo dodge. Gogo lands on the floor safely while Fred is pinned to the wall.*

Fred: *Pops his head out of his suit* I'm OK!

*Momakase turns her head to the remaining five, and then she gasps as she spots the scorpion-crustacean hybrid symbol on Cora's bare ankle. Soon her eyes, once fueled by cold determination, are filling up with pure rage. She runs out with her blades in hand towards Cora with a face of fury. Cora quickly puts her shoe back on as she dodges Momakase's strikes, each time becoming faster than the last.*

Momakase: Where is he?!

Cora: What?!

Momakase: Where is that traitor?!

Cora: Seriously?! I don't know what you're talking about lady!

Momakase: Don't play cute with me! Tell me where he is! He will pay for ruining my perfect future!

*Cora slides across the floor to escape, which then leads Momakase's direction to Wasabi, who is holding the device in his hands. She quickly throws her knifes to the remaining team where Hiro redirects the knifes to Fred's already pinned body. Honey Lemon throws the ball to encapsulate her but Momakase simply cuts it and sends it flying to Honey Lemon, trapping her instead.*

Honey Lemon: Wasabi look out!

*Momakase jumps toward Wasabi as he quickly drops the device to the floor. This activates the machine where they all started to float up.*

Wasabi: It really works! It really works!

*Fred is now free from his knife imprisonment by Cora before hand.*

Fred: Woah! Cool!

*Cora tries to reach to the floor to stand still but realizes that this could be used to their advantage. As of while the crowd do the countdown.*

Crowd: Ten! Nine! Eight!

Cass: I guess you can't win them all...

Kaguya: It's alright Cassandra, it was fun while it lasted. You are a true chef.

*Cass smiles warmly at Kaguya's words but then the whole room started to float, thus lifting the net off of Cass.

Cass: I take it back! You can win them all!

*Cass flies to the judges' booth with the sushi intact as she beats the countdown.*

Yum Labouch: She did it! Haha! It's all over now with the judging! And the vote is!

*They hear a loud crash as they see Baymax and Momakase float down. Labouche lifts up Cass' arm.*

Cass: I won? Ooh I won!

Momakase: No!

*She floats down to attack Cass but then Cora swims past her and delivers an electric shock punch to the wicked sushi chef's face. Momakase holds her nose as she glares heatedly at Cora.*

Hiro: Oh no! Cora!

*Hiro then swims towards the device as Momakase launches herself to Cora. Cass and Kaguya stare in horror as Momakase brings out her knife to stab the girl.*

Hiro: Everyone hold on! Things are about to get heavy!

*Cora swims quickly to Baymax as Cass throws the net from before to stop Momakase. Just then Hiro deactivates the device where soon the gravity is set back to normal. Hiro falls down but is quickly caught by the hand by Cora who is on Baymax before she hauls him up to her. Meanwhile the crowd chants Cass' name as Kaguya stands up and smiles, her nod of approval telling all that Cass is truly worthy. Cass takes a modest bow as Momakase struggles to free herself from the net. The team are about to leave the scene when Cora points out her Grandmother walking down to face Momakase.*

Kaguya: You know, I've heard a lot about you being the greatest chef in San Fransokyo, the best Itamae the world has yet to see. A great Itamae is judged by her skills, preparation for food, how they treat their clients, and how they work with honor. But it's obvious to me that you are no Itamae...So I'll be taking this.

*Kaguya takes the knife set from Momakase's person.*

Kaguya: And this.

*Momakase's hair falls down as Kaguya than takes the blue bandanna from her head as well. If looks could kill, Kaguya would be a pile of bones at Momakase's death glare. Kaguya hands over the knife set and bandanna to Cass as she walks towards the exit.*

Kaguya: I believe it's time to go home.

*Cass smiles as she follows the wise woman to the exit. Meanwhile the team are outside the building as Gogo contacts the police.*

Gogo: They'll be here soon so we better scram.

Cora: Wait!

*Cora runs to Fred, which confuses Hiro and the others, wondering what Cora wants to talk to Fred about.*

Cora: Before, you were gonna say something about this,*Holding up the choker she had taken from Momakase's hiding place* what is it? And why did Momakase have this?

Fred: Well, again from comic books-

*The rest of to team slightly groans at this.*

Fred: I recognize this from the many plots that featured it! There are some when the villainesses are brooding over the men that ruined their lives when it's obvious they caused their own break up.

Cora: *Confused* Break up?

Fred: It's basically like an engagement ring from some rich and powerful dude, but he called off the wedding when he found out her true colors... or fell in love with someone else.

*The teams' eyes widen in surprise over learning this. Just then the police sirens are piercing through the night.*

Hiro: We gotta go!

*Everyone gets on Baymax as they fly off into the night air, but Cora's head is turning over this new information. If Momakase was engaged at some point to a very wealthy and powerful man...why did the medallion feature her birthmark?*

*The next day, the news covered the story of Momakase's thievery as Alistair Krei is on TV giving an interview. Cora and Kaguya are at the cafe enjoying their tea as Hiro walks over and greets them both as Cass cleans up the tables.*

Krei: Nobody steals from Alistair Krei and gets away with it. And nobody tells Alistair Krei how much soy sauce to use.

Cass: Wow! Can you believe that woman was a dangerous criminal?

Hiro: And you stood up to her!

Cora: Yeah! And Grandmama, you stripped her of her knifes and bandanna like it was nothing!

Hiro: Sometimes I forget how amazing you are.

*Cass smiles warmly as Cora hugs her grandmother. Kaguya pats Cora on her back as she sighs, then Cass hugs Hiro.*

Cass: Thanks Hiro.

*Just then they hear a doorbell chime as a familiar face enters the cafe.*

Cass: Chef Gramarcy? What are you doing here?

Bolton: Ummm... Hello Cass. I should say Chef Cass. First of all, I want to apologize for my atrocious behavior.

Cass: Thank you, I really appreciate it.

Bolton: Secondly I was wondering if...if you could find it in your heart to-

Cass: You want your Nana's knifes back.

*Bolton nods his head. And so Cass takes Bolton to the back room where Hiro, Cora, and Kaguya follow. Inside the storage room to everyone's surprise, sans for Cass and Kaguya's, is filled shelf by shelf with knife sets from all of Cass's victories. The ones that belonged to Momakase mounted on the wall.*

Bolton: Uh..

Cass: So...which ones are your Nana's?

*Hiro and Cora look at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths before Kaguya shuts them close, smiling in approval of this.*

 **A.N: Updated Food Fight! All thanks to WolfWitchHuntress! Thank you for reading Big Hero 7!**


	9. Muirahara Woods

**Big Hero 7**

*A man runs down the street as Baymax with Hiro and Cora on his back tailing him from the air.*

Baymax: Criminal detected.

Hiro: He's heading east!

Cora: Heading your way, go get him Gogo!

*The man runs past the market where Gogo is waiting, after he runs by she zooms after him.*

Gogo: I see him!

*As Gogo chases after the man, he skids down the street and into an alleyway only to come face-to-face with a lizard monster.*

Fred: Foiled! And yes if you're wondering, he can breathe fire.

*The man runs past Fred only to be blocked by Wasabi, and when he tries to turn the other way Honey Lemon's chem ball blocks the exit. A flash of light comes from above as he sees the three heroes coming down towards him. With nowhere to go, the criminal is captured and brought to the police where they placed him in the police car with handcuffs.*

Hiro: Is it me or is this super hero stuff getting too easy?

Fred: I know! I can do this with my eyes closed!

*Fred then shuts his eyes and does a back flip only to face plant right onto a streetlight and falls down.*

Gogo: Let's not get too cocky.

Honey Lemon: Though we are getting pretty good!

*Fred stands up from his back flip fail.*

Fred: Yeah we are! And to celebrate I say we go see Captain Fancy: Dawn of Fanciness tomorrow! Boom!

*Fred pulls out seven tickets from his super suit.*

Hiro: I'm in!

Cora: Why not?

Honey Lemon: Yes!

Wasabi: Sounds good!

Baymax: I will deflate. So no one throws popcorn at my head this time.

Gogo: Can't...plans.

*Gogo zooms past Fred as she leaves the rest of the team momentarily confused. *

Hiro: Wait...what's with her?

Wasabi: Gogo...Gone gone.

Honey Lemon: Yeah she goes off on her own sometimes.

Hiro: Really? Where does she go?

Fred: No one knows! No one dares ask...Actually I asked once. Regretted it. Immediately!

Cora: Wow...

Fred: No one knows, no one dares ask, a second time!

*The mystery of where Gogo runs off to intrigues the young geniuses.*

* * *

*At the cafe the next morning Fred is coating his funny side up breakfast in ketchup as it spills everywhere.*

Wasabi: Ugh Fred! Come on man!

Fred: Sorry Wasabi! But you are in the splash radius!

*Wasabi holds his plate to avoid it getting ketchup droplets from Fred's splashing it onto the eggs.*

Hiro: So no one wants to know where Gogo goes?

*The seat where Gogo usually seats is currently empty. Cora snickers to herself as Hiro stares at her in confusion.*

Cora: Sorry Hiro... but you walked right into that one.

Wasabi: Nope!

Honey Lemon: It's really none of our business!

Hiro: Ah come on Fred! You can't tell me you're not dying to know!

Fred: Well, yeah! But what are we gonna do? Follow her?

*This brings up the little devious genius inside him which Cora recognizes immediately.*

Hiro: Well...we could.

Fred: Hmm?... Oh! I see what you're doing!

Wasabi: Guys! No. Boundaries.

Baymax: Setting clear boundaries is one key to maintaining healthy interpersonal relationships.

Fred: You guys are right, totally right!

Hiro: Yeah...

*But Fred's smile signifies Hiro that he is definitely on board on following Gogo. Hiro smirks back as Cora shakes her head in exasperation.*

Fred: OK good breakfast gotta go!

*Just then Hiro and Fred rush out of the cafe leaving Honey Lemon, Cora, Wasabi, and Baymax behind.*

Wasabi: This will not end even close to well.

Honey Lemon: It really won't.

*Cora sighs as she stands up.*

Cora: Come on Baymax, as much as I'm gonna hate doing this, we gotta go with them. Somebody has to bring their corpses' home after Gogo's done killing them.

Baymax: There is a 0% chance that Gogo will harm Hiro and Fred if she wishes not to be charged with first degree murder.

Cora: Next week's lesson will be sarcasm, buddy. *To Wasabi and Honey Lemon* We'll see guys later. Probably...

Wasabi: You know Cora, you don't have to go along with them. No reason you need Gogo to kill you too.

Honey Lemon: Wasabi's right Cora. We know how you feel about being there for Hiro, but you don't need to get yourself in trouble too.

Cora: I know you guys, but you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself when it comes to Gogo, and besides I can't just let Hiro get into all the trouble by himself, even if Fred is with him, *Smiles and winks at them* I'd be a pretty lousy girlfriend if I did.

*Cora and Baymax than leave the cafe and finally catchs up to the boys as Cora explains that they'll be joining them.*

*Fred calls up Heathcliff to drive up and bring them to Gogo's place where they are holding a stake out.*

Fred: See anything?

Hiro: Nothing yet.

*Cora stares incredulously at the fact that Fred's limo has a built-in hot tub.*

Fred: K, then I've got time. *To Heathcliff* Heathcliff, bubble me!

*Heathcliff activates the bubbles in the hot tub where Fred slips in.*

Hiro: Fred, we're supposed to be watching. Not bubbling.

Baymax: Hot tubs can be breeding grounds for many different types of bacteria.

*Baymax activates the screen on his belly to demonstrate.*

Baymax: Specifically Pseudomonas Aeruginosa. Legionella.

*Fred's immediately shoots his head out of the hot tub.*

Fred: Wait what?

Hiro: There she is!

*Just then they all see Gogo get on her motorcycle as she drives downtown.*

Fred: Heathcliff, follow that Gogo.

*Soon the limo is trailing behind Gogo's motorcycle through the city. The car and the motorbike are standing side by side as they wait at a stoplight.*

Baymax: I will say hello.

*Baymax reaches for the window button to lower it down but is blocked by Hiro.*

Hiro: Baymax no no!

*The window only manages to roll down a few inches before it rolls up. The traffic light turns green as Gogo zooms down to exit the city.*

Heathcliff: Miss Go appears to be leaving the city proper.

Hiro: Where is she going?

*The limo drives all the way out of the city where the scenery changes to dense woods and bright sunlight.*

Fred: Apparently Muirahara Woods come on, there's a sign right there! I thought you were a genius.

*The limo parks next to Gogo's motorbike where the great woods stand tall and strong. Cora looks in awe over her new surroundings as the wind blew gently, giving her a new sense of spirit...Hiro however, is not so enthusiastic about the new change of scenery.*

Hiro: Bleh! Why would she come here? Why would anyone come here?

Baymax: Muirahara Woods National Park is an ideal place to learn about nature first hand. It is home to many types of plants and animals.

Fred: And the Hibagon.

Cora: Hiba-what now?

Fred: You know, the Hibagon? The mysterious creature that roams the woods? It's said to be nine feet-tall with a wild mane of chocolaty brown hair! And feet the size of a foot-long sandwich.

Hiro: *Non-believing* Foot-long feet? Really?

Fred: Uh yeah! Someone totally got a picture once.

*Baymax's belly that was showing wildlife soon turned to a black and white photo of a blurry silhouette.*

Fred: See?

Hiro: Fred, that is so blurry it could be anything.

Cora: At least with Globby the photo was clear.

Hiro: Let's focus on Gogo.

Fred: Fine, we'll solve the mystery of where Gogo goes and maybe, just maybe, we'll run into the chocolaty haired beast! Heathcliff towel me!

*After Fred is properly dressed, the four begin their search for Gogo. They watch as Gogo walk down the trail from a large three-trunk tree, but Baymax chose to hide behind a much thinner tree.*

Hiro: *Whispers* Baymax!

*Just then a cloud of insects show up out of nowhere and surround Hiro's face.*

Hiro: Phew Oh Ga Ah! Tiny Bugs!

*Hiro jumps down from the tree as Cora follows closely behind.*

Hiro: They're in my mouth!

Fred: Woah! So many of them! Ooh ooh! I think they're trying to tell us something... Look they're forming the letter G!

Baymax: Gnats swarm in order to fulfill their biological imperative to reproduce.

*Cora looks at the swarm as her mind enters the twilight zone, trying to comprehend that these tiny bugs are mating...in front of Hiro's face.*

Hiro: Unnecessary information Baymax!

*Hiro trips on the root of the tree and falls into the mud.*

Baymax: Whoops-a-daisy.

Hiro: Ow.

*Baymax activates his signature chart.*

Baymax: On the scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

Hiro: No pain. My gross out level is at eleven.

*Baymax pulls out a small hose in his hand to clean the mud off of Hiro.*

Fred: Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. This is the great outdoors! Look around, take it all in! Behold Nature's majesty!

*Fred then steps on a bear dropping which he then uses a stick to clean out his shoe.*

Hiro: No thanks, I think I'm more of a city guy.

Fred: Yeah but, you went to camp right?

Hiro: *As he squeezes the water out of his hoodie* Fred, I've never been out of San Fransokyo.

Fred: What never? Oh Hiro, you missed out my friend! Camp was the best! We learned how to make lanyards, we learn how to make fires out of dry grass, and lanyards?

*As Fred spoke he was inadvertently waving his stick closer to Hiro as the teen tries to avoid getting hit by it.*

Fred: *Turns his attention to Cora* What about you Cora?

Cora: Fred, I've been home-schooled all my life remember? The closest I've ever got out of San Fransokyo was the beach.

Fred: Oh yeah, right well that's understandable. But Hiro, even Tadashi loved going outdoors once in a while!

Hiro: *Surprised* Wait? Tadashi loved going out to this place?

Fred: Well, yeah. Said it soothed him and that it always helped him relax when he needed to take a break away from the city.

Hiro: *Not knowing how to respond to this newly-learned fact about his brother, he changed the subject and started to follow after Gogo again*...Come one, we better catch up to Gogo before we lose her.

*Cora and Fred exchanged a quick glance at each other before following after Hiro with Baymax. The four went on to continue following Gogo, staying behind a boulder.*

Hiro: *Whispers* We can't get too close or she'll see us.

Fred: Roger that, operation 'Follow Gogo' is a go! Except...

Hiro: What?

Fred: Uh There's... a really big bug on your face. Just one though.

*That's when Hiro notices the large beetle on his face.*

Hiro: *Freaking out* What?!

Baymax: Scanning. Phanaeus Vindex, also known as the dung beetle.

Hiro: *Still freaking out* Get- It's on my face!

Baymax: Phanaeus Vindex is not poisonous.

Hiro: *Still freaking out* Get it off anyway!

*Fred slaps Hiro hard in the face which causes the dung beetle to fly off and Hiro to fall to the ground.*

Hiro: *Soft* Ow...

Fred: Sorry, I panicked.

Cora: Hey guys look!

*The three turn to Cora and see the teen girl being surrounded by butterflies as some even rest on her shoulders, arms and head.*

Cora: *Giggles happily* I think some of them are Honey Lemon's butterflies.

Hiro: *Instantly forgetting about the pain he's currently feeling after being slapped as he blushes and smiles a little in a daze from watching this scene* Cute, really cute... *Than shakes his head to get back to the matter at hand* But uh, w-we better get going.

*Cora sighs as she moves her arms to spook the butterflies off of her.*

Cora: *Waves goodbye at the butterflies before leaving* Bye bye butterflies.

*After Cora was butterfly free, the four head towards the tallest tree where Fred climbs to the top and starts searching for Gogo.*

Fred: Uh Hiro, Cora? You guys better get up here! It's weirder than we ever could have possibly imagined.

*Cora struggles a little bit before she successfully gets to the top while Baymax lifts Hiro up into the tree.*

Hiro: On my way!

*The two teens get to the top of the tree and immediately spot Gogo. The cool biker speed addict is sitting down on a boulder in a stream, she has binoculars and a book beside her.*

Hiro: What's she doing?

Fred: She's...looking for something..wait..hidehidehide!

*Fred, Hiro, and Cora immediately duck for cover as Gogo's binoculars were at their direction, just then Gogo hears a sound coming from afar. The noise came from a woodpecker doing what it does best, pecking wood.

Hiro: *Notices the woodpecker too and takes an observant guess as to what she's doing* I think she's...bird watching.

*Gogo then sketches the woodpecker in her book. Cora looks in awe over the fact that someone like Gogo had something that made her sit so still, especially with Gogo being infamous for loving speed. This brings back memories of her seashell collection and art that she developed as a toddler when her family would go to the beach. Fred slowly scooches on the branch to meet with the squirrel. *

Fred: Hey little guy,

*The squirrel scurries off as Fred spots from the distance a strange silhouette. When Fred got a closer look, he realizes that the figure is an exact match of-*

Fred: *Eyes widen* The hiba -

*But the branch where the three are on could not support their weight any longer as it suddenly breaks off, resulting in the three landing in the water. And Gogo continues bird watching unaware of the four that followed her are now currently in the river. Fred and Hiro splashed around as Cora tries to grab Hiro and Fred and get them to shore.*

Cora: Current...is too strong! *Gasp* Baymax help!

*Baymax immediately jumps into the river where he grabs the three in his arms.*

Baymax: I have got you.

*But the four are dragged down by the current faster than they could ever imagine. As they fall off a few small waterfalls, Baymax spots large rocks in their way up ahead.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*The boys scream as Cora holds on tightly to Baymax.*

Baymax: *Starts to glitch* There are large radishes ahead.

Cora: Radishes?!

Hiro: You mean rocks?

Baymax: *Still glitching* Yes, R-radishes.

Cora: Baymax, now is not the time to start glitching out on us!

Hiro: Something's wrong!

Baymax: Yes. We are go-go-going to hit those radishes.

*Fred then spots something that could save their lives.*

Fred: Hiro! grab that branch!

*Hiro immediately latches onto the branch with Fred, Cora, and Baymax latching onto each other in hope to reach shore. Once they successfully get on dry land, the three collapse on the ground trying to catch their breathes over the whole ordeal.*

Fred: that was...uh...not as fun as I thought white water rafting was supposed to be.

Hiro: Where are we?

Fred: I'll call Heathcliff.

*But when he brings out his phone to call, he notices that the phone has no service and is glitching.*

Fred: Weird, my phone's acting crazy.

*Cora pulls out her phone to see it acting just like Fred's.*

Cora: Mine too.

Hiro: That's not the only crazy thing.

*Baymax is currently talking to a tree with a glitched-out voice.*

Baymax: HEllo-lo-lo. I am Baymax.

Fred: OK, why is he talking to a tree?

*Hiro and Cora walk over to Baymax to see why their huggable nurse bot is acting so strange all of a sudden.*

Hiro: What's going on buddy? Oh uh! Wet circuits right?

*Hiro and Cora push their faces into Baymax's vinyl body only to see that it's completely dry on the inside.*

Hiro: Oh, it looks okay.

Cora: So if the circuits aren't wet, why is he acting so strange?

Baymax: On a scale of one to-to ten, how would you rate your p-p-pineapple?

Hiro: I think we better get you home.

Cora: Agreed, we already got what we wanted.

Baymax: Clear!

*Baymax activates his defibrillators but Hiro and Cora stop him.*

Hiro: Baymax! Woah woah woah stop!

Baymax: Stick out your tongue and say AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*Baymax continues on as the other three think over on what to do.*

Hiro: Uh what are we gonna do? We're in the middle of nowhere!

Fred: Calm down Hiro, I bet Heathcliff is looking for us right now.

*Heathcliff is in the hot tub listening to disco music, enjoying his self-proclaimed day off.*

Hiro: How would Heathcliff even find us? We're miles down river from where we started! No one knows where we are.

Fred: Maybe Gogo saw us when we were hiding from her!

Hiro: Yeah! Gogo! She can't be that far!

*Cora climbs up a tree as the three teens begin to call out Gogo's name in hopes that she'll find them. But as they were shouting, Baymax wanders off unbeknownst to them. Cora gets tired of screaming her lungs out and climbs down to drink from the stream, but when she gets down...*

Cora: Uhh guys? Baymax is gone.

*Fred and Hiro stopped shouting as they turn to see that their nurse bot is indeed nowhere in sight.*

Fred and Hiro: BAYMAX!

* * *

*The bright day soon turned to evening as Gogo arrives at the lab back from her bird watching.*

Gogo: Hey guys.

Wasabi: You're in a good mood, which is surprising given the fact that Hiro, Cora, and Fred followed you.

Gogo: What?

Honey Lemon: We told them not to but-

Gogo: They followed me? Are you sure? I didn't see them.

Honey Lemon: I think so, I mean they've been gone all day.

Wasabi: I'll just pin their phones.

*Wasabi types in the computer but found no information.*

Wasabi: They're dead.

*Honey Lemon gasps as Gogo's eyes widen in shock.*

Wasabi: Oh sorry, their phones are dead.

Gogo: Try last known location.

*Wasabi types down the last known location of their phones and found the results.*

Wasabi: Muirahara Woods? Why would they- Ooh! That's where you go.

Gogo: And?

Honey Lemon: And it's getting dark.

*The forest slowly begins to fade to darkness as the sun lowers down. Hiro, Cora, and Fred continue their search for Baymax, worried about what would happen to the robot.*

Hiro: Baymax? Where are you buddy?

Fred: Come out! Come out wherever you are!

Cora: Where are you Baymax? Baymax?

Fred: Wait, what if the Hibagon got him?

*They hear a rustling coming from the bushes in front of them.*

Hiro: What was that?

Fred: Maybe it was the Hibagon!

*The bush continues to rustle as Hiro tries to distance himself from whatever is moving the bush.*

Fred: Hibagon?

Hiro: Or maybe it's Baymax?

*To their terror and disappointment they see a large bear emerge from the bushes.*

Cora: OR it could be a giant bear!

Hiro: I..really..hate this place.

*The three stand still in fear before they scream in fear for their lives. Just then a man with wild unkempt brown hair wearing tattered clothing and holding a long stick in his hands.*

Wild Man: Time out bear! You've got every right to attack these... fools. But I have every right to defend them! It's your choice.

*The bear stand up on its feet*

Fred: Don't give him a choice!

*The wild man climbs up to the boys' shoulders.*

Wild Man: Hold still. You must intimidate the bear, it is the only way.

*The wild man shakes his head to make his unkempt hair even wilder. He then gives his best roar to which causes the bear to leave.*

Wild Man: You never saw me!

*The wild man jumps up and lands behind a boulder.*

Fred: What was that?

Cora: I'm not the only one who saw that right?

Hiro: Wait! We need your help, we're lost! And none of our gear works!

*Just then it's revealed that the wild man is riding on a moose.*

Wild Man: That's 'cause of Bessie.

Hiro: Umm, w-who's Bessie?

Fred: The moose, obviously.

Wild Man: No, not the moose ya dum dum- The bear!

Cora: The bear was Bessie?

Wild Man: The bear is behind you.

*The bear charges towards them but the three friends immediately hop on to the moose as they go riding into the sunset to escape. Cora breathes heavily as she tightly hugs Hiro from behind at the entire ordeal, wondering if they'll ever find Baymax and leave the woods alive. Hiro takes hold of one of her hands that's clinging onto him to comfort her. But as the sunlight finally disappears to give way to night, Hiro looks up to the sky and is awestruck by what he sees.*

Hiro: *Nudging Cora before pointing up to the sky* Cora look!

*Cora follows her gaze to where Hiro is pointing at and found herself gasping in wonder. The sky became bejeweled with millions of stars surrounding the bright pale moon.*

Fred: *Nudging both of the young geniuses* Told ya you missed out.

Wild Man: Come on now, we gotta get some shelter for tonight.

*They continue riding the moose until they came upon a very impressive-looking tree house.*

Fred: Woah!

Hiro: This is your house?

Wild Man: Oh it's not mine.

Fred: Wait then...who lives here?

Wild Man: Well I do...but it belongs to the woods. I just mind it.

Cora: But do you know who built it?

Wild Man: Can't say that I do. When I found this place, no one was home. Looked like whoever built this place hadn't lived here for quite some time, but it has all the necessities I needed to survive, but I was careful not to mess up their rooms. Want to come up and take a look-see?

Cora: Rooms?

Wild Man: Yeah...it's hard to explain it...

*The four got off the moose and walk towards the base of the tree.*

Hiro: Actually we need to find- Woah!

*As it turns out, they had stepped into a makeshift elevator that brings them up to the house.*

Wild Man: I don't get to show off too much. It's a downside to the hermit lifestyle.

*When they finally reached the top, they find that the interior is just as impressive as its exterior. To Cora it reminded her of the traditional Japanese homes she saw in the history books.*

Fred: Oh my goodness! Look at these original hardwood floors.

Hiro: Fred. Baymax.

Fred: I know! But tree house! Look, original hardwood everything!

Hiro: Wait! Maybe I can spot him from up here.

*The wild man puts some fireflies onto a lantern to brighten up the room as Cora looks at the tree with pinned newspaper clippings of a person. Fred takes notice too and reads the paper out loud.*

Fred: Ned Ludd the real estate king? The one who went bats and disappeared?

*The glare from the wild man answered Fred's question immediately.*

Fred: Oh this is you isn't it?

Ludd: Oh don't bother me non, there're people think I'm crazy. But after what happened to me ya see, bunking here was, well the only sane thing to do. I was young, full of fire, obsessed with getting mine, well I had big plans for-

Hiro: Mr, Ludd sorry to interrupt but our friend-

Ludd: Can't you see I'm holding the story snake? It's my turn to talk.

*The snake in question is a green snake with yellow diamonds on its back*

Cora: Sorry sir.

Ludd: Where was I? Ah! I had big plans for Muirahara. Tear it all down, until one night fate had a different plan, it looked like I was a goner, done for. But then, I was saved-

Hiro: Great story. But we really need to-

*The snake hisses at Hiro.*

Ludd: I was saved by nature itself. And it was in that moment I realized I was not meant to cut down the wood no. I was meant to live in the wood away from the big city, away from the all things techno-illogical. It was not easy though, I had some trouble and couldn't tell a difference between blueberries from deadly nightshade, but then I found this place! I went up and found the house empty, as if it had been abandoned for years. I found their old stuff and they have helped me ever since... and now I live here with Bessie.

Fred: Still not clear on this 'Bessie'.

*Ludd walks between them as he pulls back the curtain to reveal that the giant meteorite glowing green from the story is the one named Bessie.*

Fred: Oh! Bessie's the meteorite. Got it, makes total sense.

Hiro: The magnetic field from- uh Bessie, must be what killed your tech, and ours. Baymax...That's what wrong with him.

*But before Hiro could touch the meteorite, Ludd shields 'Bessie'.*

Ludd: Hands off *To 'Bessie'* That's a good girl Bessie.

*Ludd continues to coo at the meteorite much to the three teens disturbance as Cora than takes notice of a trunk that's sitting off to the side.*

Cora: Um Mr. Ludd? Is it alright if I open the trunk over there?

Ludd: *Waves her off giving her the go-ahead as he's still cooing at 'Bessie'* Go ahead girly, it wasn't really my stuff anyway.

*Cora walks over to the trunk, opens the latches and lifts the lid up to reveal its contents. Inside is a large leather bound book, the cover showing a little damage but serviceable. Cora then looks at the rest to find simple Kimonos of a grown woman and a young child. Cora reaches inside to grab the book and along with it, a simple hand-made doll.*

Cora: Did a family live here before you found it?

Ludd: *Finally stop cooing at 'Bessie' and goes over to Cora* I supposed so. As I said before, I can't say for sure who lived here before me. But if I had to take a gander, it must have belonged to a mother and daughter at some point before they just up-and-vanished completely. That book you got in your little hands is what saved my life many a times. One odd thing about that book though.

Cora: *Looks up from the book* What's odd about it?

Ludd: *Sounding ominously mysterious* Seems that there's a page missing from that there book. The page before it explains a very odd-sounding medicine or something of the like, but before it can even explain what it's used for or even list the ingredients needed to make it, it just cuts off completely. Almost as if the person who wrote it took it out of the book so that it don't fall into the wrong hands if you know what I mean. *But then shrugs as he finishes* But it's just a guess at best.

*Cora looks downright confused and unnerved at what Ludd had just told her about the book. But then opens it up and begins to look through its pages trying to find the missing page he mentioned. As she's doing this, Hiro walks over to her while she reads it. The book has a list of herbs, plants and roots specifically used for medicine for almost any type of infections and so forth.*

Cora: *Fascinated* Huh, wow... This herbal medicine book is actually pretty cool.

Hiro: How? We developed modern medicine for a reason.

*Cora simply rolls her eyes as she reads the chapters looking for the missing page while lightly stroking the drawings and dried plants in it.*

*Meanwhile, Baymax is sitting high up in a tree on a branch next to an owl. The owl and the robot blink at each other before the owl flies off.*

Baymax: *Still glitching* Goodbye Honey Lemon.

*Back at the tree house, Ludd serves three warm cups to the tired teens.*

Hiro: Listen, our friend-

Fred: Quick question have you ever seen the Hibagon?

Hiro: Fred!

*Ludd mutters to himself while feeding the critters hiding in his beard before he gives his answer.*

Ludd: Boo! *laughs* You're looking at him!

Fred: *Shocked* WHAT?!

Ludd: I like people thinking there's a big ol' boogie man roaming around in the wood. Keeps those dum dums away.

Fred: Sure, yeah. That explains a lot actually.

Ludd: *To Cora* Looks like you can't put down that book girly!

Cora: It is a little fascinating. I mean, I'm still looking for that missing page you mentioned before. But all these herbs and roots have all these properties that no modern microscope can see. It's incredible! Whoever wrote this definitely knew their stuff and knew exactly what to do with it too.

*Hiro is trying to use his phone to test out his theory about the meteorite causing the interference and glitching, much to the displeasure of Ludd/Hibagon.*

Ludd: Technology. Humanity's worst idea ever.

*Ludd pulls a lever behind him to drain the sap from the tree.*

Hiro: That's not true, some technology is good, it helps people.

Ludd: Pfft! Helps people. Technology doesn't help people. More sap?

*Hiro and Fred look at their cups hesitantly while Cora took a sip of the sap.*

Hiro: Speaking of help uh we really need yours! Our friend is lost in the woods and we need to find him.

*Ludd finishes drinking his sap before standing up and walking outside.*

Ludd: What are y'all doing sitting there? Lets go! And Girly bring the book! Who knows what damage he's gone through already.

*Baymax walks across a fallen tree over a river as he continues speaking to himself.*

Baymax: Hello-hello- I am Baymax. Companion. Your personal healthcare.

*Baymax grabs onto the log when he lost his balance, he then spots two does drinking from the river.*

Baymax: Hello. I am Bay-Bay-Bay-Bay-Bay

*Somewhere else in the woods, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi are searching for their missing friends. Gogo is trying to use her phone to call them but it has no signal.*

Gogo: I'm not picking up anything.

*It is then Wasabi made the bold decision to ask Gogo why she would go to Muirahara Woods of all places.*

Wasabi: So...why the woods?

Gogo: *Sighs*... I like to go bird watching OK?! It relaxes me!

Honey Lemon: Ooh that sounds fun! Maybe I can come sometime-

Gogo: No. It's my alone thing. Just like how Tadashi's alone thing was coming out here to go stargazing.

Honey Lemon: *Surprised to hear this* Wait, Tadashi used to come here too?

*But before Gogo could answer, Wasabi spots a very familiar necklace clinging to a rock on the river.*

Wasabi: Guys... It's Fred's..

Honey Lemon: They were here!

Gogo: Look!

*Down the stream they see a broken branch in the water, most likely where the four had fallen down and carried off by the stream.*

Wasabi: Since Baymax isn't here I'll just say it...Oh no.

*Meanwhile, Baymax had angered a swarm of bees because he took their beehive and impaled it with a branch, leading the bees to swarm and cover Baymax's vinyl body.*

Baymax: I cannot De-deactivate until you say you are mortified with your hair.

*Hiro, Cora, and Fred follow Ludd through the woods to locate Baymax, and Ludd's methods of finding their friend are through sniffing the ground and tasting the dirt. After Ludd did that, Fred went over to Ludd's place and licks the dirt too to see how Ludd gets through with his strange search antics.*

Fred: Ack! Um, quick question. What exactly should I be tasting? Because I'm picking up the fainest hint of*Licking the dirt again*... dirt? Yeah, definitely mostly dirt.

*Ludd looks closely at a broken twig in the bush, indicating that their friend had passed through here recently. He pushes aside the leaves to reveal Baymax sitting between flower bushes where he is currently gently petting a flower.*

Baymax: Good Doggy.

Hiro: Baymax!

Cora: You're alive!

*Hiro and Cora run to Baymax to give him a big hug. Baymax then pats their heads.*

Baymax: Nice Kitties.

*This however, is upsetting to Ludd.*

Ludd: Your 'friend'...is a Robot?!

Hiro: A good robot, he helps people.

*But Ludd backs into the bush*

Ludd: No such animal is a 'good robot'!

Fred: Is he trying to scare us because... Mission accomplished.

*The Ludd's voice is heard through the trees.*

Ludd: You know what I think? I'm gonna boot him over a cliff! That's what good ol' Bessie would want me ta do.

*Suddenly a rope vine is launched to Baymax's legs and drags him.*

Baymax: Goodbye.

*Ludd then pulls out a second rope that traps the trio while Ludd takes away Baymax.*

Hiro/Cora: Baymax!

* * *

*Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi walk down the dark path in the woods with the only light being a flashlight. The darkness of the forest of course frightens Wasabi.*

Wasabi: So do you know where we are?

Gogo: Nope, I've never been this far in before.

Wasabi: Why not? When it's still warm and inviting...

*Just then Gogo's flashlight flickers before it completely goes dark.*

Gogo: Come on... That was weird.

Wasabi: I am not liking this!

*Honey Lemon is staring at her phone and sees it glitching out like Gogo's flashlight.*

Honey Lemon: My phone's acting bizarre too.

Gogo: What is going on?

*The noise of leaves rustling alerts them immediately.*

Wasabi: It's a bear! This is it! This is how it ends! Not with a bang, but with a bear!

Gogo: Wasabi, stay calm and back away slowly...

*But then the noise of leaves rustling changes to a familiar voice.*

Fred: HELP!

Wasabi: Fred! Uh...is there-is there a bear in there?

Gogo: Ugh, come on.

*The rescue trio went into the bushes to find Hiro, Cora, and Fred hanging in the net.*

Honey Lemon: *Gasp* You guys are OK! Kinda...

Wasabi: Plasma blade would be handy right now..

*But Gogo's switchblade quickly takes care of that. As she cuts through the net, Hiro, Fred, and Cora couldn't help but feel guilty over their first intention.*

Hiro: Hey Gogo...

Gogo: We'll have a convo about privacy later... but for now I'm just glad you're alive.

*After Gogo cuts the net, the trapped trio all fall down with a thud before standing up.*

Honey Lemon: Where's Baymax?

Fred: The crazy wilderness real estate developer got him!

Wasabi: What?

Fred: It's a long story.

Gogo: Which way did he go?

Hiro: I-I don't know! Where do we even start?

Gogo: Come on stop it. You'll think of something.

Hiro: Nothing works out here! And this Ned guy, he knows the woods like the back of his hand and we're...we're lost!

Gogo: So improvise. Baymax needs you.

Hiro: We'll we could uh...*frustratingly groans* except for Bessie!

Wasabi: Bessie, whose Bessie?

Fred: Weirdest part of the long story.

Hiro: Wait! That's it! Gogo, can you make a fire?

Gogo: Sure...

*After picking out a spot to set up a fire and Fred finally telling the long story, Honey Lemon notices something in Cora's hands.*

Honey Lemon: 'Scuse me a moment, but I just noticed... Cora, why do you have an old book?

*Cora looks down to see that she still held onto the herbal book after all this time.*

Cora: *Sheepishly rubs the back of her head* Oh yeah..well you see this*Holding up the book* is another part of the long story Fred was talking about.

*Cora flips to the very first page and widens her eyes.*

Cora: *Softly* What the...

Fred: Yeah! Apparently the awesome tree house that Ned lives in now was actually home to a Mom and her daughter at some point before, but than for some reason or other they just up and left. I think one of them made that book.

Hiro: *Mutters* Good...maybe it could be added to the bait...

*Cora tilts her head in slight confusion but shakes it for Hiro to explain himself. After Gogo sets up the fire with Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred collecting fire wood, Hiro lays down his plan.*

Hiro: Ned thinks there's only three of us so we can use that to our advantage, since we can't track him... we need to lure him.

Wasabi: How are we going to do that?

Hiro: By threatening the thing he cares about most, the wood.

Honey Lemon: We're not gonna hurt the woods are we?

Cora: Yeah Hiro. I mean, I get that you don't this place very much but I didn't think you hated it enough to actually burn it!

Hiro: Relax Cora, of course not we're not, but Ned doesn't know that.

Gogo: What if he doesn't wanna just give up Baymax?

Wasabi: Well we got sticks and pine cones, oh and leaves...also dirt.

*Cora then sees his signature smirk.*

Hiro: I think I can make that work..So this is what we'll do.

*Hiro walks over to use some of the supplies they originally gathered for the fire, but he happens to disturb a nearby tree root. Honey Lemon turns her head to see a green snake with yellow diamonds on its back slithering behind Hiro with its fangs bared.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro watch out!

Hiro: What?

*Hiro turns his head to see what is it that he should watch out but his confusion quickly turns to pain as he felt his ankle being bitten. The rest of the team gaps in horror to see the snake biting Hiro.*

Cora: No!

*Cora runs over and grabs a large stick to pull off the snake from Hiro's leg and swing it far away from the group.*

Cora: Go on, shoo! Go away!

*Gogo quickly runs to Hiro who has collapsed to the ground holding himself tightly.*

Gogo: This is not good. That was a yellow diamond-back, and they're venomous.

Fred: Now we really need to get Baymax back!

Wasabi: But even if we have Baymax, that meteorite will still mess up his healthcare protocol unless we move out of its range!

*The rest of the team are panicking over Hiro's life being on the life, but soon Cora looks at her book and quickly opens it.*

Cora: Maybe this book has some info about how to treat a snake bite!

*Cora searches through the pages as sweat begins to form in worry, finally she finds the correct page.*

Cora: Ah! I was right! There is an antidote for Yellow Diamond-Back venom, we need Marigold flowers and plantain leaves to stop the venom from spreading through his system and neutralize it! Gogo! Do you know where any Marigolds or Plantain leaves are?

Gogo: N-no...I haven't seen any.

*Cora' face of worry soon turns into a face of determination, which then follows the rest of them.*

Cora: Which means Ned is the only person who knows where to find them... Guys, we need to get Ned here now, so let's fight fire with fire.

*And the five begin to work. Honey Lemon is using the sap from the trees with dirt and leaves to solidify them into balls like the ones from her chem purse, Cora made a bola for Gogo who decided to test it on Fred. The bola worked like a charm as it ties up Fred. Next Cora made a unique arm crossbow-like slingshot to fire pine cones, to which Wasabi happily tested it out on Fred. While Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi are gearing up for battle and Fred is digging up holes to trap Ned, Cora is checking over Hiro. Hiro is sweating as he breathes heavily, he opens his eyes to see everyone using the woods around them as weapons and traps for Ned.*

Hiro: *hoarse* Hehe...Guess you caught on my...*coughs loudly* drift...*Tries and fails to sit up before Cora gently lays him back down*

Cora: Easy Hiro. Don't try to move, you need to rest. Fred, get some water!

Fred: On it!

*Fred rushes to the river with Gogo tagging along as Cora uses a leaf to cool his forehead.*

Cora: You're gonna be okay Hiro. You have to be...*Starts to tear up and begins praying in her head* 'Mama, Tadashi... If both of you or even one of you can hear me right now, please give Hiro the strength to hold on awhile longer until we can get the cure for him. Please...please don't let him die...don't let him be taken away from me...*

*Fred and Gogo return with a makeshift bowl of water for Cora. She shakes herself out of her silent prayers and tries to pull herself together as she grabs the bowl and brings it to Hiro's lips, to which he drinks parts of it. Gogog and Fred watch this for a moment, feeling their own worry for Hiro and concern for Cora growing the longer they didn't get the plants needed to cure Hiro. They both share a glance before Gogo gestures Fred to get back to setting up traps so she can have a moment alone with Cora, which he gets the message and silently goes back to work while Gogo goes over to Cora's side and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.*

Gogo: Don't worry Cora, we're not gonna let him go that easily. We will get the antidote and get him better in no time. Beside, I still have to have a talk with him, you and Fred over respecting my privacy.

Cora: *Still trying to pull herself together* Yeah, I know. I really am sorry we followed you Gogo. If it means anything, I didn't really want to invade your privacy. I wanted to respect it and leave you alone, but you know Hiro, once he gets an idea in his head there's almost no stopping him. And I just wanted to be there for him to keep him, and Fred of course, from getting into too much trouble. *Looks down at Hiro sadly while scoffing softly* Lot of good that did though...guess it just serves us right...

Gogo: Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. Hiro made the mistake of following me and invading my privacy instead of just minding his own business, you made the mistake of going along with him even though your heart was in the right place. But you have to understand something Cora, this and everything else that happened in-between from that isn't punishment for what you two did, it just happened all on it's own. These things happen.

Cora: Yeah, I know that too. But it still kinda feels like it...

*Gogo pulls Cora in for a comforting hug and they stay like that for a few moments before Gogo finally pulls away.*

Gogo: We will get the cure for Hiro, Cora. We're not letting him go so soon...not this time...

*Cora can see the determination mirroring in Gogo's eyes as they do in her own. She also sees the hidden double meaning in her words but does not comment on it for Gogo's well-overdue privacy, but still understands the meaning loud and clear. Gogo then gets up after giving Cora's shoulder one more reassuring squeeze before getting back to work. After a few more moment of watching over Hiro, Cora calls over to Honey Lemon.*

Cora: Honey Lemon, could you take over watching Hiro for me? I have to set up my own trap.

Honey Lemon: Oh course.

*After Honey Lemon heads over to watch Hiro, Cora begins to set up the vines and tree branches being used to string up Ned. The trap works perfectly since Fred had accidentally triggered it, showing them that it's a success. Finally Fred gathered up large piles of leaves and dumps it onto the fire to add fuel to the flames and smoke. *

Fred: OK here we go! I wish my camp counselor could see me now!

Cora: Wasabi, get Hiro to somewhere safe till we catch this guy.

*Wasabi nods strongly before picking up Hiro as he continues to breath heavily.*

Gogo: Bring on, weird beard.

*Miles away, Ned is dragging Baymax along the dirt as the robot continues to glitch out.*

Baymax: Completing-comprehensive-health profile-file-file-file. My scan indicates that you are preg-preg-pregnant.

Ned: Robots PFFT. Good for nuthin'!

*Just then the crazy wild man spots in the distance a large pillar of smoke coming from the woods.*

Ned: No! The wood!

*Ned jumps over Baymax and rushes over, leaving the healthcare companion vulnerable.*

Baymax: And dairy sensitive.

*In the distance Baymax spots a moose*

Baymax: Oh.

*The moose charges forward and stops in front of Baymax. The moose snorts loudly as it stares at the marshmallow robot.*

Baymax: I am a choo choo train.

*Ned finally arrives at the campfire only to see it well maintained yet empty. He looks around and quickly finds some of the traps laid out for him, unimpressed over their trapping skills.*

Ned: Nice try! City babies.

*Out from the trees, Cora and Fred step into the crazy man's vision.*

Cora: Look Ned, all we want is our friend back, some certain plants used to cure a snake bite and then we'll be out of your wild mane-hair.

Ned: A robot can't be a friend ya dum dums! Don't ya get it? It's a machine, and machines are not to be trusted. Bessie told me!

Cora: Well tell Bessie that Baymax is more than a machine. He's family, and you don't ever mess with family!

Fred: Yeah! Anyway, Bessie told me to give us back Baymax. *Whispers to Cora* Play along.

Ned: Bessie don't talk to strangers! And your 'friend' is going over a cliff! I made that decision previously. And as for your request for gettin' the plants used for curin' a snake bite girly, I'm afraid your outta luck.

*Ned swings his staff to blow out the fire in one swoop as he begins chasing the young adult and teenage girl.*

Cora: Good luck Fred!

Fred: You too Cora! Fly far!

*Soon the two split up up as Ned chooses to chase after Fred. Cora hides behind a tree before rushing off to help Hiro and hopefully find either Plantain leaves or Marigolds. Ned swings down to tackle Fred only for Honey Lemon to rush forward and throw a ball of sap at Ned. He mutters in confusing as sap got onto his beard.*

Honey Lemon: I've got to remember this recipe!

*Honey Lemon continues to throw more sap balls but this time Ned is quick to use his staff to stop them. When this happened, Honey Lemon and Fred run into the woods. Ned is about to follow them when Wasabi fires his pine cones from behind. Ned uses his staff once more to block the pine cones.*

Ned: How. Many. Of. You. Are. There?

*Wasabi continues firing his pine cones while Cora is on the hunt for Baymax and the plants.*

Cora: Baymax where are you?! *Mutters to self* OK, maybe I should multi-task. Find both Baymax and the plants before it's too late!

*Cora continues searching through the woods for any signs of the plants and/or their robotic companion. Just then a bush starts to rustle loudly.*

Cora: Oh boy. *Whispers to herself in fear* Please let it not be the bear! Please let it not be the bear! Please let it not be the bear!

*Cora stands still, expecting the bear to come out despite her quiet pleading, but when she opens her eyes she sees-*

Cora: Baymax?!

Baymax: Choo Choo!

*Baymax is on top of a moose, still glitchy as ever.*

Cora: Oh Baymax! Thank god you're here! Quick, I know your still glitchy but I REALLY need your help! Hiro got bitten by a snake, a deadly one! And we gotta find-

*But then Cora looks at what Baymax is holding in his hands, which to her shock and utter relief is an abundance of Marigold flowers and Plantain leaves. She smiles in relieved amazement before she quickly climbs up on the moose and cups Baymax's head in her hands.*

Cora: *Excited while crying happy tears* Baymax, even when you are a completely glitchy mess, you are still the best healthcare companion that ever existed! If Tadashi were still here, he'd be SO proud of you and SO happy that you got just what we need to cure Hiro even in your glitchy state, just like I am right now! You really are the best buddy!*Kisses Baymax right between his eyes in happy gratitude*

Baymax: *Tilts his head at her and than pats her on the head* You are a very cute and fluffy blue kitty.

Cora: *Laughing while still crying happy tears and gently removes Baymax's hand from her head and puts it back around the plants to keep them safe* Thanks buddy, that's sweet of you to say, *Wipes her eyes* but right now we've gotta get these plants to Hiro ASAP. *Turns her attention to the moose she and Baymax are currently on and slightly surprised it hasn't bucked them off the entire time she was having her happy and relieved emotional breakdown and decides to try and ask it for it's help.* Um, listen, I know you only seem to trust Ned, but my boyfriend Hiro is in danger. We gotta- Woaa! Okay then!

*The moose snorts before it charges off to the direction Cora is pointing towards. Cora is currently holding on for dear life while Baxmax surprisingly isn't having any trouble with staying on the large charging animal. After a few more minutes of the wild moose ride, the moose's heavy breathing gradually slows and surprising stops right at the safe spot where Wasabi left Hiro at. Cora immediately jumps down with a handful of marigolds and plantain leaves and runs to Hiro's side. She instantly notices that he's starting to get pale and barely holding on now, so she wastes no more time as she quickly opens up the book and gets started on preparing the antidote.*

Cora: Alright, let's get to work! Just hang on a little bit more Hiro...you're gonna be okay.

*Cora grabs the nearest two flat stones and begins to grind up the marigolds and plantain leaves together into a powder, afterwards she grabs water and tree sap to mix it in with the powder until it becomes sticky. She then washes her hands and a large leaf and coats it with the paste*

Cora: Lets hope this works. *Prays silently in her head* 'Please let this work! Please let this save him!'

*Meanwhile, Fred continues to run until he is blocked by Ned.*

Ned: Gotcha!

Fred: Guys! Help!

*Honey Lemon and Wasabi rummage through their sacks only to find that they're both empty on ammo.*

Honey Lemon: I'm out!

Wasabi: Me too!

Fred: So, Ned. May I call you Ned?

*Ned quickly exposes the first trap hole in front of him.*

Ned: You thought I'd fall in that hole?

Fred: Yes I was actually hoping you would it would have been great.

Wasabi: Oh man, I hope Cora finds Baymax and those plants soon, I don't think Hiro can hold out for much longer!

*Just then from the bushes, the moose comes out with Baymax, and Cora on its back. And in Baymax's arms lies a certain teenage boy now sleeping soundly with his breathing and skin-color back to normal along with a leaf wrapped around his bitten ankle.*

Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi: Hiro! Baymax!

*The sudden appearance of the moose startled Ned as he falls into a second trap hole.*

Fred: Got him!

Baymax: Choo Choo...

*Wasabi quickly pulls Hiro from Baymax's arms as the nurse bot falls flat on his face.*

Honey Lemon: You did it Cora! You saved him!

Cora: *Sighs in relief* Yeah, but I just barely got to him in time though. From what I've read, Hiro is just resting now, he'll wake up once the antidote neutralizes and clears the venom out of his system. It's pretty fast-acting so he should be able to wake up soon. After that, he'll be just fine. *Lets out a deep breath as she hugs the life-saving book* Thank goodness I still have this book with me.

Ned: That's ma book!

*Ned climbs out of the hole.*

Fred: Wait no! He's still after us!

Baymax: Hello.

*Cora places herself in front Baymax to protect him as the crazy wild man looms forward. Gogo finally comes out to launch her bola which causes Ned to fall down into another hole made by Fred.*

Fred: Ha ha! Told you we needed three!

*The rest of the gang looks down at the trap hole where Ned had apparently broken his arm in the fall.*

Ned: OW! My extremity! Give me the book!

Cora: Sorry Ned. But I'm afraid this book isn't going to be of much help in healing broken bones. However, if you help us get Baymax away from the meteorite, he can fix your arm. Besides...this book belonged to my Mother.

*The rest of the gang look at Cora with raised eyebrows at her startling statement, but Ned realizes that his options are very slim.*

Ned: Fine I'll help ya!

*After they pull Ned out of the trap hole, they walk towards where they started. Once Baymax is back to normal, he begins to treat Ned's injury. After he is done he makes a sling for Ned's broken arm.*

Baymax: Your arm should heal in three-to-six weeks.

Ned: What's your end game robot? Enslave the human race? World domination?

*Baymax merely blinks.*

Baymax: Apply ice to reduce swelling.

Ned: *Turns his attention to Cora* And you little girly, why should I believe that there book is your mama's book?

*Cora gives him a stern glare as she flips the book face forward to the very beginning of the page.*

Cora: Because it has her name in it.

*In large and beautiful calligraphy stood boldly at the very first page 'Akemi Sakurai'.*

Ned: *Surprised, but relents* Oh...I'm sorry miss. But heed my warning! Technology will be the downfall of us all! Just you wait!

*Ned flips up into the trees as he cackles into the night*

Ned: Now get out of my wood!

Wasabi: Could've just said thank you instead of doing the creepy echoey thing!

Fred: Hold on! Cora if that book was your mom's...does that mean that tree house is yours too?!

*Cora's eyebrows furrow in concentration before an old memory comes up.*

Cora: You know Fred, I...think so! Grandmama once told me that before they met Papa, they lived outside the city away from people! But I never imagined they lived out here in these very woods though.

Wasabi: That is quiet a mystery...and a very weird one at that.

*Just then, they hear Hiro starting to groan on the ground as he flutters his eyes open before his vision clears.*

Hiro: *Still feeling drowsy as he starts to sit up and yawns while rubbing the back of his head* Whu...what happened?...

Everyone: Hiro!

*The first one to reach him is Cora as she hugs him tightly while kissing him all over his face over and over again. Hiro blushes at the unexpected and sudden affectionate attention she's giving him until he remembers what had happened.*

Hiro: Oh No! The snake! It-it bit me! Baymax help! We need to get to a hospital!

Baymax: Actually, you are not in danger anymore.

Hiro: Huh?

Honey Lemon: He's right Hiro. Cora was the one who saved you. she used the book to treat your snake bite.

Cora: Well actually, Baymax, by some odd but wonderful miracle, found the plants I needed to treat you. *Turns her attention to Baymax and smile gratefully at him* Thank you again Baymax. We really owe you big time for this.

Baymax: It will be alright. There, there.

*Baymax walks forward to hug Cora and Hiro and pats their heads.*

Fred: Oh man! Heathcliff must be worried sick!

*But when they get back to the limo, they see the butler sleeping soundly in the hot tub with the disco music still playing.*

Fred: Oh, don't wake him. He looks so peaceful.

*After they walk away, Gogo finally turns her attention to Hiro, Cora, and Fred who are now worried over their lives.*

Gogo: *Glares at them* You know that when someone says it's none of your business on what they do, they mean it!

*Cora nods silently as Hiro scratches his head in guilt*

Hiro: We're sorry...

*Gogo sighs before she looks up at the stars.*

Gogo: You know...Tadashi used to come out here to go stargazing at night.

*Hiro's head perks up.*

Hiro: Wait, really?

Gogo: *Looks back at him* Yeah. He would come out here once in a while and look at the stars for hours. I actually found out about his alone time thing... when I was walking home around dusk. He said that he would go out once in a while to remember the times your folks would bring him here at night. He told me that he wanted to take you here too after...you know...

*Hiro looks down at his feet as he remembers his brother. He tries to imagine Tadashi laying on the grass staring up at the stars for hours sighing contently. He then looks up at the countless stars in the night sky as he sees something he never expected to see...a shooting star.*

Hiro: You know what? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay here a little longer.

*The rest of the gang look up at the night sky softly twinkling with millions of stars and the pale glow of the moon.*

*As they look up at the stars, Cora sees the three brighter stars forming Orion's belt. Seeing them lined up made Cora's mind recall a distant memory from her childhood. She was a little girl again, with long blonde hair and blue eyes in a very girly white and pink dress, sitting down with eyes glittering with wonder as her grandmother, with her hair still dark with grey strands, tell her a story about the stars.*

Hiro: *Noticing his girlfriend looking a little dazed* Hey Cora, something up?

Cora: Hmm? Oh...um...*Clears throat.* Yeah, it's just...well... Hey guys, I have a question for all on you...what do you guys think stars are actually?

Honey Lemon: Easy, they're made of hydrogen and helium.

Gogo: Mixed with heavier elements such as nitrogen, oxygen and etc.

Wasabi: Where it forms a giant ball of gas to form a star.

Fred: I would think they're giant spaceships sometimes.

*While the others slightly chuckle at Fred's comment, Hiro turns to Cora.*  
Hiro: Why do you ask?

Cora: Well... It just now came to me, but I remembered a story Grandmama would tell me when I was little... She told me that the stars are actually other worlds living in, or rather, connected by one large sky.

Cora: But before that, all the stars were one world, where everything was peaceful and everyone was surrounded by the light's warmth. They all loved the light... but then they started to fight over it, each of them wanted it for themselves which ironically created darkness inside their hearts. It gotten so strong that the darkness took over their hearts and swallowed the light. It covered everything...even the world...All but the small fragments of light that still existed in the hearts of children. With it the children rebuilt the lost world, and it's the world today. But the true light is still asleep inside the darkness. That's why the worlds are scattered like the stars in the sky. But one day soon, a door to the deepest of darkness will open and the true light will return. She would tell me this story whenever I got really scared, either from nightmares or the outside.

*after Cora finished telling her story, the gang simply looked at each other, while Fred is gushing over the fact that a story about how the stars are other worlds excited him.*

Hiro: Did you really believe the story?

Cora: I probably did back then, as I would dream about traveling to and exploring said worlds. But as I got older, I guess I just...forgot all about it...until now that is. I guess to you guys it sounded like some sort of fairy tale or something.

Gogo: Definitely.

Honey Lemon: A cute one though.

Wasabi: Though it sounded more like a comic thing too.

Fred: I can agree to that. But it still sounds cool!

Hiro: It does sound like something far too surreal to be true..

Cora: Yeah...but for some reason, right now... I just can't help...but wonder...

*Unknown to Cora and the rest of the gang, The three stars she was gazing at however, unwarily, are actually three special souls...one in a deep sleep, and two trapped in darkness. All of them had no idea that sometime soon in the near future... Their world would come to be invaded by the darkness and from this darkness, something that they all thought was lost forever would return as a being of darkness. And a 'certain' someone from one of those 'other worlds' would actually come to meet them, team up with them and help them fight against it someday.*

 **A.N: Muirahara woods finally updated! Up next is failure mode! Thank you for following Big Hero 7!**


	10. Failure Mode

**Big Hero 7**

*In the center of San Fransokyo, there is an Art Museum currently hosting an event in the early evening, cars are lined on the street as many well-dressed people enter the building.*

Fred: San Fransokyo Museum of Art, all is quiet... for now.

*Hiding in a man-hole just outside the museum is Fred in his Kaiju monster suit, while across the street on top of Noodle Burger is Hiro, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Cora.*

Hiro: Fred, why are we staking out at an art party? What could happen-?

Fred: Everything! Museum Galas are like in the top three favorite super villain things to interrupt! Right after big parades and experimental weapon demonstrations!

Honey Lemon: This is so exciting! I can't wait to see the new Shimamoto exhibit!

Baymax: Who or what is a 'Shimamoto'?

Honey Lemon: Lenore Shimamoto, she was an amazing artist and kind of my idol!

Fred: Never heard of her.

Honey Lemon: She painted 'City Rising', the first famous masterpiece they're unveiling tonight.

Fred: Never heard of it.

Honey Lemon: Oh! That's because it was lost for like a hundred years!

Fred: Still never heard of it.

Honey Lemon: ...It captures the city's rebirth after the great catastrophe of 1906. I'm a huge fan!

*The look Hiro is giving Honey Lemon gave her a signal that her phrasing is raising some concerns.*

Honey Lemon: Not of the catastrophe, that was-that was terrible... Of Shimamoto! What about you Cora?

*But when she turned to regard the younger girl, Cora is leaning on her hand dozing off as she stared at the building...that is until a loud sound emitted from the museum. This shakes Cora out of her near asleep daze in a snap.*

Cora: Don't steal my Cranberries!

*The other four stare at Cora's shout as she blushes over what she said, it's quickly forgotten when a guard came bursting through the door.*

Guard: The Gala is under attack by an inhuman freak! Out of my way!

Fred: Inhuman freak wha-?

*The herd of stampeding guests running for their lives closed the man-hole cover, prompting Fred to fall to the sewers below.*

Fred: Oh...there's the floor... Super villain! totally called it...*Collapses again*

Cora: And I think I have a pretty good idea on which Inhuman freak/Super villain both the guard and Fred are referring to. Globby's back.

* * *

*Once Fred is recovered from his fall, the five run into the building to face off the intruder.*

Fred: Nice try super villain!

*In front of them is Globby, the chemical human hybrid that Honey Lemon inadvertently transformed, covered in shards of glass from the skylight he broke into.*

Globby: Darn it!

Hiro: You know I don't know if I can call Globby 'Super', maybe Sub-par.

Fred: Well Sub-par villain isn't a thing. So what am I supposed to say?

Globby: *Still picking glass off himself* Oh there should be a warning on that skylight! Glass may shatter!...Time out guys, really appreciate this. You guys are looking sharp by the way...except you there however*pointing to Cora*, are you alright? You look pretty tired there kid. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?

*Cora's eyes widen before she returns to her usual glare.*

Hiro: Sub-par villain.

Cora: What does Globby even want here anyway?

Baymax: Broken glass can be hazardous.

Fred: Fine...we'll wait.

*Once the glass is removed from his body, Globby turns to the team.*

Globby: OK. I'm in on three. One...two... psych!

*Globby immediately uses his elastic arm to grab the Shimamoto painting and run down the nearest hallway to escape. Cora and Hiro climb on Baymax as Honey Lemon and Fred chase after him...but Baymax did not move.*

Hiro: Baymax go!

Baymax: He did not finish counting. Technically it is still 'time out'.

Cora: Ugh Three! Just go Baymax we don't have time for this!

*Baymax flies into the hall to rescue the painting, though Hiro sees that Cora is currently irritable.*

Hiro: Hey, are you feeling alright?

Cora: *Rubs her eyes a little* Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired.

Baymax: Actually-

Cora: Oh look Globby's there!

*Soon they joined Fred and Honey Lemon through the hall.*

Fred: Hey no fair you said time out!

*Globby immediately shoots out pieces of his goop which the team dodged but barely hit on the priceless antiques.*

Honey Lemon: We have to protect the paintings!

Fred: Ha! Fredzilla to the rescue!

*A large ball of goop is fired at the team, but Fred is quick to jump into action. His flame easily burned the goop...but unintentionally melted a water fountain just down the hall.*

Fred: Okay so I did that.

*Globby continues to shoot out more goop balls to which Fred fired back, but Hiro and Cora barely grabbed a painting down another hall from being burned into a crisp.*

Hiro: Fire and paintings, bad combo!

Fred: Right! Good call!

Honey Lemon: Anti-sticky ball ready!

*As Globby is exiting the hall, Honey Lemon pulls out the anti-sticky balls to turn Globby back to Dibs. The anti-sticky balls hit Globby and turn into a yellow foam, but Globby still remains Globby. The only result it had is the chem human hybrid dropping the painting. Honey grabs the painting before it can hit the ground.*

Honey Lemon: *Gasp* I'm holding 'City Rising'!

Fred: *Lands beside her* You talking about the famous painting? I've heard of that!

*Globby slowly slithers away, but Baymax is right behind him.*

Baymax: Do not move, you could be injured from your fall.

*Baymax picks him up.*

Baymax: I will scan you now.

Hiro: Don't worry Baymax, they can take care of him in jail.

Globby: Jail? They don't even make pants that can hold me!

*Globby melts under Baymax's hands and morphs into a ball, bouncing away to the exit.*

Globby: Boing, boing, boing everybody bye-!

*Globby attaches himself to bus just outside the museum, taking him away.*

Fred: Wait, he can turn into a ball? That's new!

*Globby morphs back into himself to taunt the heroes but his head smacks into a traffic light, temporarily dislocating it before it returns to his body.*

Globby: Darn it..

*The next day at the Lucky Cat Cafe, the rest of the gang converse over last night's events. Cora is stuffing her face with the breakfast Cass made and drinking Coffee, sweetened with honey, at a fast rate.*

Baymax: Cora, it is important that you slow down and chew more thoroughly.

*Cora pouted but continues eating but in a slower rate.*

Wasabi: Thank you Baymax. OK Hiro, you mean to tell us that Globby's back?

Gogo: And you let him get away?

Hiro: We saved the painting so let's focus on that!

Fred: The very famous painting, perhaps you've heard of it?

*Just then Cass places a big plate of what appears to be breakfast nachos.*

Cass: Guess what I made? Breakfast Nachos El Diablo!

Fred: Breakfast nachos? The unbalanced part of a balanced breakfast.

*He takes a bite out of the nachos and immediately starts breathing heavily for air to cool his burning taste buds.*

Cass: So what we're you guys doing out so late last night?

Hiro: We um-

Baymax: We were at the museum.

*Cora wipes her face with a napkin as she turns to Cass.*

Cora: Yeah, we saw Shimamoto's painting called the 'City Rising'. Grandmama told me all about it when I was younger, it actually inspired me on what to do with my project.

Hiro: *Turns to his girlfriend confused* Project?

Fred: *Mouth still burning from the nachos* Caliente! Muy Caliente!

Hiro: *Whispers* Smooth.

*While Fred is running to get either water or milk, Baymax's belly lights up to show a clock.*

Baymax: Hiro, this is your reminder that you have a school project due today that is currently 10% finished.

*Cora's eyes widen when she hears the news, worried over Hiro's project being nowhere near complete.*

Cass: What? Shouldn't you have been doing homework last night? Here at home? The work?

Hiro: Aunt Cass don't worry, it's me! I'll improvise.

Wasabi: *Deadpan* You mean scramble?

Gogo: At the last minute?

Hiro: Always worked in high school.

*But Cora's eye brows' burrow as she fidgets her hands over his confident claim. While she never attended high school herself, she has doubts that this will be an easy pass. Eventually they all got to SFIT where the two teens happen to share the same class with Professor Grandville herself.*

Grandville: Alright everyone, settle.

*Grandville activated a few buttons that lights up the chalkboard with a screen.*

Grandville: Good morning, I hope you used your three weeks wisely for this seismic project.

Hiro: Totally wisely.

*Cora spots Karmi, another teen prodigy they met before but never really got along with, present her project onto the table meant to simulate earthquakes.*

Karmi: My prototype uses nickel titanium as a shape memory alloy, which allows it to have increased plasticity under pressure.

Grandville: Very good Karmi, now lets shake it and break it.

*The project Karmi built stood its ground.*

Grandville: Our goal is to withstand an 9.0 or greater on the Richter scale.

*The earthquake scale continues to climb up until Karmi's project finally broke in pieces.*

Grandville: 8.5. Impressive, but Karmi I am confident that you can do better. Let's see version 2.0 next week. Your next Miss Mizichio.

*Cora took a deep sigh as she brought out her project, which by all means looks grey and not impressive looking, aside from the bottom resembling dark rocks. Hiro gives Cora a thumbs up as she takes a deep breath.*

Cora: The Prototype I've built has the adhesive strength of Barnacles that can be often found on rocks, ships, and whales which activate to hold the base. Also, because of the recent news about Shimamoto's painting being found, I want to commemorate the memory of 'City Rising', which is why I also added this.

*The earthquake simulation is turned on as it begins to shake the project which only shook a little. Cora holds her breath as the project begin to shake more. She finally closes her eyes tightly as she waited for the result, whether it'd be a success or a failure.*

Student: Woah that's so cool!

*Cora opens her eyes hesitantly to see that not only has her project survived to the 9.0, but it functioned exactly like she planned. The dull flat surface on top of the prototype transformed into a jade-colored roof with the structure turning from grey to a white pearl surface.*

Grandville: *Very Impressed by the display and the hard work Cora obviously put into it* I have no other words to say...other than you did a truly superb job Miss Mizichio and as for you commemorating this project after Shimamoto's 'City Rising', I'd say you succeeded that as well. You should be very proud.

*Cora's face beamed over the success and praise of her project, that all her trial and error over these last three weeks have not been for naught. She picks up her project and places it back on her desk, her heart still racing over the fact that she-*

Grandville: Your turn Mr. Hamada.

*Cora's happiness shatters in an instant as she remembers that Hiro did his project last minute. Her heart stops in concern over Hiro, but she still gives a somewhat shaky smile to show support for Hiro.*

Hiro: Elastimer Dampers.

Grandville: Is the paint still wet on your model?

*Cora's hands gripped on her skirt as she looks at Hiro with concern.*

Hiro: No... that would imply I threw it together at the last possible minute!

*Grandville however, knew better. But she activated the simulator none the less.*

Grandville: Perhaps your design will save our city from the next 'Great Catastrophe'.

*The model shook for what felt like a few seconds until it begins to break, Hiro tries to place the model back into place but Cora knew that his model building is as good as dead.*

Grandville: Or not.

*The piece completely falls onto Hiro's shirt, to which he immediately smacks his face. Which gives him a red mark, which he notices and nervously laughs. Cora turns her attention to Karmi who has pulled out her phone and is recording it. *

Karmi: And scene.

*Karmi then notices Cora glaring at her with her dagger eyes, but Karmi simply smirked. Cora then wrote on her hand to remind herself on what to do later today. After the rest of the presentations are done, Cora walks beside Hiro, her fist hiding the words 'Exact Revenge on Karmi as soon as possible!'*

*Back at the lab, Honey Lemon is showing Baymax a book documenting Lenore Shimamoto and her famous painting.*

Honey Lemon: Amazing! And we saved it.

Baymax: I do not understand the purpose of art.

Honey Lemon: Well, to create art is to be human, to be alive.

Baymax: *Blinks* I am neither.

Honey Lemon: Oh, I'm sorry.. I mean how can I put this so you'll um.. it could be you know really good for emotional health like art therapy.

Baymax: I am coded to expand my therapeutic capabilities. Perhaps I should increase my understanding of art.

Honey Lemon: Ooh I could teach you! To me, art is about expressing your feelings!

Baymax: Do you mean like this?

*His belly activates his famous pain scale.*

Honey Lemon: Hmm not exactly-

*At that instant, Hiro and Cora enter the lab, the teen girl giving a half-hearted smile while Hiro remained in his paint form.*

Honey Lemon: *Horrified thinking the red paint is blood* Ah! Hiro!

*Honey Lemon rushes to Hiro, thinking he had just been in a terrible accident.*

Honey Lemon: What happened?!

Baymax: Hiro is covered in red paint. Do not be alarmed. This red paint is non-toxic.

Honey Lemon: So I guess your demo wasn't a masterpiece?

Hiro: It's more of a disaster-piece.

Cora: Well Hiro-

Fred: Hey! Check out this funny video I found!

*The video happens to be the same one Karmi recorded earlier.*

Hiro: *Not at all amused* Uh Fred that's me.

Fred: Hey that is you! Maybe you can try to imagine-

*But he stops his voice as he spots Cora's purple orbs become heated flames directed right at him. Fred nervously takes a couple steps back to avoid provoking the young, and at the moment, scary girl.*

Fred: *Somewhat scared* Uhh...you know what, never mind...

Honey Lemon: It's okay Hiro, we learn more from our failures than our successes.

Hiro: Ah! You know what? It's no big deal! I've got a ton of better ideas, I'll just do one of those! The better ones!

*Hiro quickly went towards his lab to plan out his new and better model, but Cora sighs.*

Baymax: Optimism.

*Once the whole gang is grouped up in Hiro's lab, Hiro presented a much better looking model that can be used to counter a hypothetical earthquake.*

Hiro: Check it out! A mag-lev base isolation system.

*The building suspended from the ground.*

Gogo: Yup... that's what I did when I was a freshman.

*This is disheartening news to Hiro, who simply pushes away the table, causing it to fall down. He went back to the drawing board to design another way to protect the model from the earthquake.*

Hiro: And when any fractures appear they're instantly filled by a quick drawing, but flexible foam.

Honey Lemon: *Gasps* That's wonderful Hiro! I'm sure it's super different than when I did the same exact thing!

Cora: *Softly* Oh boy...

*Hiro throws away the other model into the trash as he goes back to the drawing board again, but he finds himself stuck on making sure his model being able to withstand an earthquake and at the same time being an original idea.*

Hiro: These high strength air bags cushion the people inside the building and also prevent floors from pancaking.

*Cora notices that the gang is silent, as if they know someone else that had also done this already.*

Hiro: So just to be clear, no one here has done the airbag thing? Right?

*The gang remain silent as Cora is fidgeting her hands. She is about to speak up until Baymax waddled over.*

Baymax: This approach will be highly effective.

Hiro: *Hopeful* You think so?

Baymax: Yes. This is exactly what your brother, Tadashi did. It was highly effective.

*Hiro groans in frustration as Cora simply face palms. Just then Honey Lemon spots Cora's project sitting off to the side.*

Honey Lemon: Oh my goodness! Cora, is this your project! This is so beautiful!

*The gang turn to Cora's project, impressed over the fact that it's beautifully structured.*

Fred: Wow Cora! This is so sick! Before it was all dull and grey, but now it's all pretty and shiny!

Cora: *Embarrassed at the praising and worried about how Hiro will take it* Guys it's fine-

Wasabi: The structure surely is sticky, whatever it is it defiantly stuck together.

Honey Lemon: It reminds me of 'City Rising'!

*Cora looks at Hiro with an embarrassed and guilty smile as she blushes, hoping it won't discourage him from trying harder to find his own solution. Hiro just face plants into Baymax's belly to which the robot patted his head in comfort.*

Hiro: This is hopeless.

Wasabi: Hey, you can do this little man! Maybe you never had to work this hard for something before.

Hiro: School's never been this hard before!

Wasabi: This place is tough, for everybody. I got lost finding my first class, why aren't the buildings in alphabetical order? Am I the only one who sees the obvious solution?!

Hiro: Wasabi...Is this supposed to be a pep talk?

Wasabi:...Sorry.. The thing is, You got in for being you. Be you Hiro.

Cora: Yeah Babe, you can do it!

Hiro: You know what? You're right! I've got this!

Cora: There's the spirit!

*But when it got time to return to Grandville's class however.*

Hiro: I've got nothing.

*Cora face palms in exasperation. Granville simply writes down on her notes while Hiro groans in exasperation, throwing his notebook away. But he has inadvertently hit another student's project, which causes Hiro to panic. But Cora rushes forward and catches the other student's project, yet in doing so causes her to knock off her own project and land on the floor, breaking it into pieces. The other pieces hit on the other projects, causing them to all break. Cora's face is stricken with a mixture of shock and fear over what happens next, and Hiro is on the same boat. He threw his notebook but because of his careless aim, Cora had to protect the one in her hands but inadvertently broke her own project and others as well.*

Hiro: Oh no...

*Then came a couple of snapshots coming from Karmi and some other students.*

Karmi: Got it!

* * *

*After the students pack up the remains of their projects Cora is standing by Hiro's side.*

Hiro: I'm just no good at this...

*Cora places her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.*

Cora: Hiro...

Grandville: Mr. Hamada, I'm the one who gets to tell people they're not good. Don't take my favorite part of the job away.

Hiro: Well go ahead... enjoy.

Grandville: No! I'm not letting you off that easily. You are going to rise to this challenge!

Cora: That's true Hiro, I know you. If anyone can pull this through it's you! Like how you made*Starts to nod off*...microbots...

*But Cora's words slowly turn to muffled words as her eye lids nearly close.*

Hiro: Uh Cora? *nudges her a little* Hey, you doing alright?

Cora: *Snaps back up* I'm fine! Really, I'm alright.

Hiro: But what if I'm really no good at this?

Grandville: Then you fail, after which you try again.

*Just then Karmi butts in with her project.*

Karmi: Professor G, My new prototype is ready to go! But if you want Hiro to say he's not good at-

Cora: *Cranky and aggravated* Karmi do us all a favor and just shut up!

Grandville: *Warning Tone* Cora.

Hiro: *Surprised at his girlfriends outburst* Woah Babe, are you sure you're ok-?

Grandmama: Cora?

*The four people turn to Cora's grandmother, who is looking with concern over Cora.*

Grandmama: Cora, have you eaten at all today?

*At this, Cora just looks down sheepishly and slightly shakes her head no signifying that she hadn't.*

Grandmama: *Sighs in disappointment* Oh Cora... *Reaches into her purse and take out a protein bar* Here.

*The old lady throws the protein bar to Cora to which she catches it with her eyes lit up, but it was thrown between Karmi, which causes her to yelp and drop her project to the ground, breaking it.*

Karmi: Oh no!

Cora: Grandmama what the heck?!

Grandmama: *Sternly* You did not eat your breakfast this morning young lady...again!

Cora: I'm fine Grandmama I'm not mmph-

*She doesn't even finish her sentence as she tears off the wrapper and stuffs the protein bar into her mouth. Confusion is ringing through the other people present.*

Grandmama: It's alright, she'll be fine. This sadly happens every now and then...especially when she hasn't eaten or had a good night's sleep...

*Cora sighs after she finishes the protein bar before she looks at the three, she blushes in embarrassment before helping picking up Karmi's project to put the table.*

Cora: *Somewhat monotone with her head down and her hair hiding her eyes* I apologize for my behavior and accidentally breaking your model Karmi. *Slightly turns to Hiro but not quite meeting his eyes* Hopefully I'll see you later Hiro?

Hiro: *Confused and slightly worried* OK...?

*Cora quickly walks out the classroom in silence with her head still down, leaving more confusion on them but Grandmama simply shakes her head.*

Grandmama: I'll explain later.

*Meawhile, Honey Lemon is with Baymax at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art showing him 'City Rising' as it's being hung back where it belongs.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh this is so exciting Baymax! 'City Rising' is back where it's supposed to be!

Guard: Don't worry! Nobody's getting it on my watch! Not this time!

*Honey gave a positive smile while Baymax merely blinks. Afterwards they walk down a hall to observe more paintings.*

Baymax: Honey Lemon, thank you for teaching me about art.

Honey Lemon: This is gonna be great! Okay, look at this portrait from the golden age what do you see?

Baymax: I see a man who suffers from Rosacea, a lack of exercise, and excessive consumption of red meat.

Honey Lemon: That's not what I-let me put it in another way. To understand art you have to feel it!

Baymax: Oh.

*Baymax turns his attention to a very spiky sculpture to which he is about to touch to 'feel it'. But Honey Lemon is quick to pull Baymax away from the sculpture.*

Honey Lemon: Oh no no no, let's maybe not touch that! Maybe we should try something more abstract... and less pointy.

*The next painting Honey Lemon shows to Baymax is an abstract painting of a man whose limbs are twisted in all directions. There are moments of silence as Baymax blinks at the painting.*

Baymax: This man was in a terrible accident.

Honey Lemon: No Baymax! He's painted that way to make you feel emotions!

Baymax: I am not programmed to feel emotions. Only to monitor emotions in others. You are frustrated.

*Despite her best smile, her eyebrow is twitching.*

Honey Lemon: I'm fine!

Baymax: I detect vocal tones that indicate frustration.

*Just then the two spot Fred heading down the hall where they encountered Globby last week, where the melted water fountain is currently still running like a fountain.*

Modern Shakespeare: Caution: Water Hazard. Such a bold statement about the futility of existence. I would give anything to meet the genius who created this masterpiece!

Fred: Allow me to introduce myself, Fred Frederickson the IV. Master of this piece!

Modern Shakespeare: *Gasp* A pleasure sir! You have moved me!

*The man kissed Fred's hand.*

Fred: Cool!

Baymax: Is this also art?

Fred: Well Duh.

Modern Shakespeare: Well Duh indeed.

Honey Lemon: *Sighs* Maybe that's enough for today. Let's just go.

*But while Honey Lemon drags away Baymax. Up in the air vents, Globby is crawling. He notices that his leg is stretched until it flips forward and hits his head.*

Globby: Ow.

Honey Lemon: *Gasp* Did you hear that?

Baymax: Art must be seen, felt, and heard? Art is complicated.

*Just then out of the air vents came Globby, who has the misfortune to land himself on the spiky sculpture that Baymax nearly touched.

Globby: OW!

Guard: Don't touch! That's all I'm paid to say! Don't touch! Did my job, everybody saw it now outta my way!*And then runs off*

*During all this, Hiro is at his home in the garage currently planning his project. But looking at the blank piece of paper he grows frustrated so he crumples it up and throws it away. Just then Cora, Wasabi, and Gogo come in which the cool woman quickly catches the paper ball and unfolds it.*

Gogo: Did you just crumple up and throw away a blank piece of paper?

Hiro: I was just trying to save some time.

Gogo: OK... This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me.

*Gogo raises her hand to slap the sense into Hiro but Wasabi quickly catches her hand.*

Wasabi: What are you doing?

Gogo: Slapping him out of it.

Wasabi: You can't do that!

Gogo: You got a better idea?

Cora: I do.

*The two adults turn to Cora, who is crossing her arms as she walks over to Hiro.*

Hiro: Hey Cora, you...doing any better after earlier?

Cora: At the moment, yes. But I'll be even better after you get out of this funk you're in. Look Hiro, I get how frustrating it is to work on these things and not have anything to work with because you feel so blocked.

Hiro: So what's your point?

Cora: *Rolls her eyes in mild annoyance* So, what my point is-

*Just then Gogo's phone rings so she picks it up and reads it.*

Gogo: Globby's back.

Hiro: *Gets out of his chair* Let's go!

*Hiro runs out to suit up, leaving Cora shaking her head in frustration over failing to comfort her boyfriend.*

Cora: Dang it! *Sigh* Well maybe we can talk about this later.

Wasabi: Uh yeah but.. my car is still at the bottom of the bay?

*The memory of them being chased into the ocean by Callaghan pops in Cora's mind.*

Cora: *Winces at the memory* Oh yeah... oops...

Hiro: So how are we gonna get there?

*After they all suited up, they go and rent a little car to drive to the museum.*

Wasabi: Rick from the self-driving car project said we can use it for an hour.

Hiro: Can't this thing self-drive any faster?

Wasabi: Of course it can, its just programmed not to for safety reasons.

*Gogo, being the famed speed adrenaline junkie she is, looks at Cora who gets the signal. She pulls the wires out of the casing and re-wires them to increase the speed...which it did as it zooms down the street.*

Wasabi: It wasn't me Rick!

*The car zooms past the other cars until they arrive at the museum where Baymax, Honey Lemon, and Fred are waiting outside. The four sprawl out of the small car gasping for air.*

Fred: Tell me you brought our super suits!

*Wasabi opens the trunk to show that they did indeed. He goes to pull out the armor but its currently stuck.*

Wasabi: *Struggling to pull the armor out* It's a little tight!

Hiro: Where's Globby?

Honey Lemon: He's got the Shimamoto, but the museum's on lock down.

Gogo: So he's trapped inside?

Fred: Sub-par villain's gonna sub-par.

Wasabi: Gah! Gotta help me!

*Just then Honey Lemon's helmet hits Fred in the head, knocking him out. Inside the museum however, Globby is struggling to open the steel gates to escape with the painting but is unable to lift it and ends up pulling his arms right off.*

Globby: Ow! Come on!

*He transforms into a ball to break through the gate but is simply bounced into a wall where he is flatten to a pancake until he falls back into the same spiky sculpture from before.*

Globby: Ow! oh..hm nice piece!

*Globby grabs the sculpture to ram into the steel gate.*

Globby: I hope this works!

*But just then Baymax lifts up the gate from the other side alongside Hiro. So in the end Globby is sent running past the team and tumbling into the street.*

Fred: Ouch!

Cora: Sheesh!

Wasabi: Ooh...

Globby: You think?!

*Globby slings his arm and grabs 'City Rising'.*

Honey Lemon: He's going for the painting!

Gogo: Well he's gotta stick-to-itivness.

Cora: But why that painting alone?

*Globby throws his goop balls to which Wasabi slices them into tiny pieces. Honey Lemon brings out a chem ball and aims it at Globby, but he simply dodges it and thus the chem ball freezes Fred.*

Globby: Nope! not this time!

*Once again he morphs into a ball to bounce away.*

Wasabi: Yes this time!

*Wasabi blocks Globby's escape route but is simply rolled over.*

Wasabi: I've got some in my mouth.

Gogo: Just spit him out and lets drop this blob!

*Gogo zooms past Wasabi as Honey Lemon's tosses one of her chem balls to her to catch up with Globby.*

Honey Lemon: Get him!

*Hiro and Cora climb up onto Baymax's back and begin to chase after him*

Hiro: Right behind you Gogo!

Fred: Get on!

Wasabi: Ok.. but just don't jump-TOO HIIIIIGH!

*Fred jumps up into the sky to join the rest of the team. Globby continues to bounce down the street where Gogo is about to take aim. But the appearance of a bus makes Gogo quickly jump up to avoid a collision. The ball misses Globby as he happily bounces away.*

Globby: Hoh it's really happening! My first successful art heist! Who's number one now? I'm-

*Just then he splats right into Baymax in front of him.*

Baymax: That painting does not belong to you.

*Hiro and Cora grab the paining from Globby.*

Hiro and Cora: Thank you!

*Globby falls down to the street splattered until he regains form.*

Globby: Well this isn't fair! Oh why do I even bother?

*Just then Gogo arrives.*

Gogo: Honey! Let's freeze him and seize him!

*Honey Lemon had just arrived using the car Wasabi rented to catch up with the rest of the team. She throws the chem ball but Globby melts into water and escapes through the sewer drain nearby.*

Gogo: Did he just...melt?

Cora: Something tells me this isn't the last we'll see him...

*Later on that day, Globby ends up on land nearby the golden gate bridge.*

Globby: I can turn into water? Woah! What else can I do? Ummm...metal!

*Globby uses his mind to morph his hand into a large piece of metal. It weighs down his hand until he thinks it back to his regular globby self.*

Globby: Yes! What else?!

*Immediately he spent the early evening morphing his body to do whatever he wanted.*

Globby: Ice! Rock! Chocolate! Wood! Brick! Chocolate! Cookie dough! Cotton candy! Chocolate with ice cream and caramel! and whip cream!

*Globby eats his ice cream hand to which he gains an idea.*

Globby: Oh this could be very useful! I'm delicious!

*He then morphs his hand into a hammer to which he breaks the drain he crawled out of.*

Globby: And powerful!

* * *

*The next day at the lab, Gogo is testing out her discs with Cora looking over her gloves as Hiro whistles through his way. *

Wasabi: Alright! Someone's in a good mood!

Hiro: Well yeah! We crushed our last mission, we had Globby so scared he wet himself!

Honey Lemon: Not exactly.

*Hiro and the others walk towards Honey Lemon as she is currently using her chemistry experiment.*

Honey Lemon: The volatile chemicals that made Dibs turn into Globby combined with the neurotransmitter.

Gogo: Right?

Honey Lemon: Well, Globby finally learned how his thoughts can control his...mmm...Globbiness?

*This raises concerns for the rest of the team.*

Wasabi: So he can turn into anything? That villain is on his way to being super.

Hiro: I don't care if he's a solid, liquid, or gas! We can take him!

Wasabi: Oh.. I hope not gas!

Cora: Hey, where's Fred?

Gogo: He's at the museum, in case Globby strikes again.

*However Fred is merely guarding the unintentional sculpture he made from the drinking fountain.*

Fred: *Blocking a kid from taking a drink out of the drinking fountain-turned art* Up up up up! Fine art, it moves people. So keep moving.

*Back at the lab*

Hiro: Anyway, it's great to feel like I'm good at something! I really needed that.

*Just then Cora notices that her boyfriend is grabbing some stuff from the lab.*

Cora: Uhh...Hiro, what are you doing?

Gogo: So you're finally ready to step up and crush that quake proofing demo?

Hiro: Totally ready! I just don't have a plan of any sorts so uh..

Wasabi: Well of course you're not just gonna blow it off.

Hiro: I hadn't considered that but...

Wasabi: No no no! Forget I said anything! Stop looking like you're considering it!

*Hiro takes some of the stuff but is blocked by Honey Lemon, and behind him is a slowly irritating Cora.*

Cora: *Slightly growling* Hiro...you better not be doing what I think you're doing...

Honey Lemon: Hiro wait! You can't just quit!

Gogo: Yeah. Do you really want to be known as a genius quitter?

Hiro: No... but at least a genius quitter is probably the best kind of quitter right?

*Cora stands up from her chair as her eyes begin to slowly burn.*

Cora: *Growling more* Don't you dare...

Wasabi: I get it. You think that if you give up, it doesn't count as failing. but actually it's worse.

Baymax: Tadashi failed 83 times before I functioned properly.

Hiro: Well maybe I'm not as smart as Tadashi!

*Hiro storms his way out of the lab leaving the rest of the gang behind.*

Baymax: Perhaps art therapy would be beneficial.

Cora: I'm joining you Baymax.

*Cora walks over and grabs Baymax by his hand, dragging him towards the door.*

Honey Lemon: Umm...You okay Cora?

*Cora turns her head sharply as her purple eyes entered full on flame mode.*

Cora: *Extremely irritated now* No! I am not doing okay! If he doesn't snap out of it, my 'genius quitter' of a boyfriend will become my 'genius corpse' of a boyfriend instead!

*They both leave to follow Hiro to his lab, leaving the other three behind.*

Wasabi: Is it just me or does she seem more irritable than usual lately?

Gogo: It's not just you. Cora's been pretty moody lately and I think half of it has to do with Hiro.

Honey Lemon: And the other half?

Gogo: Can't say for sure, but hopefully getting Hiro out of his funk will help her out with whatever's going on with her...if she doesn't end up killing him first.

*The three than walk over to see what Baymax's painting is.*

Wasabi: *Slightly disturbed* Guh! Should I be worried here?

*The painting is of Wasabi, Hiro, Cora, Gogo, and Honey Lemon. In skeletal form...in vivid detail.*

Honey Lemon: He's painting what he knows?

*Hiro is currently typing away on his computer when he heard the door slam open causing the boy to yelp and turn. There he sees the face of his angry girlfriend and Baymax on her hand.*

Hiro: *Slightly nervous now* Cora! Is uh...is something..wrong?

Cora: *Firm and irritable* You and I need to talk. NOW!

Hiro: *Still slightly nervous* A-about what exactly?

Cora: Look Hiro, we've been dating for almost a year now. Are you seriously thinking of quitting?! Oh no. This 'quitting' is the cowards' way out, and I know you Hiro. YOU are not a coward!

Hiro: *Starting to get irritable as well* Well maybe I am and you just never knew it!

Cora: Oh please Hiro! What kind of a coward would start a superhero team to track down and take down the madman who killed his brother and then go straight into an unstable inner-dimensional portal just to save said-madman's daughter?!

*Hiro eyes widen in shock at what his girlfriend just said to him and than glares hard at her, but Cora glares back just as hard. Neither say a word as they stare hard at each other that you could actually start to see sparks fly between them. Luckily, Baymax speaks up to try and ease the tension.*

Baymax: It is alright to become discouraged.

Hiro: *Having enough, he breaks eye contact with Cora and turns around in his chair* I don't want to talk abou-

*Suddenly Baymax pulls out one of the test videos of Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's brother. Shocking both Hiro and Cora out of their irritation as they watch the video together.*

Tadashi: Tadashi Hamada test number 58, robotics project.

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare-.

*In the video it seems like his project was finally working until it bursts into flames, which causes Tadashi to panic and quickly put out the flames with a fire extinguisher.*

Tadashi: No! Why? Why do I put myself through this 58 times!? *sighs* Maybe this will never work... maybe I should give up...you're not still recording are you?-

*The video pauses as Hiro looks at Tadashi's frustrated and defeated face, which Cora notices as she looks at the video of Tadashi with sad eyes. *

Hiro: I never saw him like that...

*Cora takes a deep breath before she turns to Hiro.*

Cora: Hiro, you can do this, I know you can. And if Tadashi were here...he'd tell you the exact same thing. *Puts a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder and gives him a small, comforting smile* Just...look for a new angle, remember?

*Hiro looks at her and gives a half-hearted smile back to her.*

Hiro: I guess...all I can do is..try...right?

*Cora's smile widens a bit as she nods to him. Just then, Wasabi opens the door.*

Wasabi: Fred just called! The museum decided to put the painting into storage.

Hiro: Wise move.

*Just then Gogo comes in.*

Gogo: That means it's in a truck crossing the city.

Hiro: Not so wise move.

Cora: Downright stupid move if you ask me.

*That night, Globby is swinging across the streets chasing after the truck containing Shimamoto's painting. Globby throws his goop balls at the truck and finally manages to causes to skid the truck to a halt, crashing it strainght into a light pole in the process. The driver runs away at Globby's face.*

Globby: Acid!

*He drips one drop of acid to create a hole in the truck and grabs the painting from its casing.*

Globby: Ha! Got it!

*Globby takes a moment to admire the painting before he notices Baymax with Hiro and Cora.*

Hiro: Don't you ever get tired of losing?

*It is also when Globby notices that he's surrounded.*

Globby: No. No I really think today's my day.

Honey Lemon: Aw! I love your positive attitude! Sorry about this!

*Honey Lemon pulls out a chem ball and throws it at Globby, but he uses his elasticity to bounce back the ball and thus splashing Honey Lemon in yellow goo, which causes her chem purse to malfunction. Gogo chases after him but Globby uses his hands to morph into and grow crystals out of the street.*

Globby: Careful! Pavement's a little rough!

*The crystals causes Gogo to fall flat on her face. Then Fred jumps into action.*

Fred: Time for a meltdown!

*Globby uses his arm to form a shield to fend off Fred's flames, he then turns his other hand to block Fred's mouth.*

Globby: Eh shut your fire hole!

*Wasabi comes to Fred's aid as both his fire and jumping abilities had been disabled.*

Wasabi: I got you buddy!

*Globby brings out his own chem balls that immediately encase Fred and Wasabi together. Baymax flies over Globby.*

Hiro: Come on Baymax! It's up to us!

Baymax: We will protect the art that is valuable. For some reason.

*Baymax launches his rocket fist at Globby, but he uses his hand to twist the rocket and land it to the ground, causing an explosion. The goopy debris lands on Baymax's face.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*This causes him to drop Hiro and Cora, but luckily they land into the larger piles of goop safely. They look up to see that Globby transformed into a rock to protect himself. With the explosion over, Globby returns to normal.*

Globby: *Laughs triumphantly* If at first you don't succeed, learn to turn yourself into chocolate.

*Globby morphs his hands into chocolate to which he gives to Cora and Hiro. But that's when Cora brings out the biggest question on her mind ever since this whole thing started.*

Cora: Wait a second! Why do you want that painting so badly? I know it's very famous but you could have easily stolen the other art pieces at the museum! So why just that one painting? What's so special about it that you'd only go after it?

Globby: Ooh look at the time! Would love to chat but my boss isn't the patient type.

Cora: Wait wha-?

Hiro: Huh?

Globby: Enjoy! Catch ya later! Gotta bounce!

*Globby did bounce away into the street, evading the team with his prize. The two unsticky teens rush to help their friends out of the stickiness Globby left behind.*

Honey Lemon: Oh no...that was awful!

Fred: I know! 'Gotta bounce'? I mean it fits but come on! Dig deeper!

Honey Lemon: We've failed! And worse, we failed Lenore Shimamoto!

Fred: I don't know Honey Lemon that kind of makes us sound like losers.

Wasabi: Well we did lose.

*Wasabi and Gogo are currently stuck on the underside of a nearby street bridge.*

Hiro: Ah come on guys! It's not the end of the world! Look at Globby, he failed again and again. But he figured it out... Eventually. It's okay to get discouraged. But you have to pick yourself up and try again... *Looks at Cora when he's says this next part* And look for a new angle.

*Cora smiles and nods proudly at her boyfriend.*

Wasabi: That's a great speech Hiro. But can you get me down? I'm about to pass out.

*Both Hiro and Cora pull Gogo and Wasabi out of their goopy imprisonment as Cora brings up something they learned.*

Cora: By the way guys, when I asked Globby why he wanted that painting so much, he said it was for his boss or something...

Fred: Wait?! Did you say he was stealing it for his boss? Oh man...this is really getting curiouser and curiouser...

*It is the very next day where Hiro is currently working on his demo model with Cora by his side eating her bento. He turns to her and smiles brightly, to which Cora gives a thumbs up back. *

Gogo: Hey how's it going 'genius whose not a quitter'?

Hiro: Honestly not great... but failure worked for Globby. So why not for me?

Wasabi: That's the spirit!

*Just then, Fred comes in with a large check under his arm.*

Fred: Hey Honey Lemon, my art thinging, 'Caution Water Hazard', just sold for a million dollars!

Gogo: Really? I guess art must be in the eye of the beholder.

Baymax: Fred's art evoked many emotions today. It might be more accurate to say art is in the heart of the beholder.

Honey Lemon: Aw you've really learned a lot about art Baymax. That was very poetic.

Baymax: What is poetry?

*Honey Lemon and Gogo look at each other before Cora finishes her food and speaks up.*

Cora: It's okay guys, poetry lessons are next week.

Honey Lemon: What are you gonna do with the money Fred?

Fred: I'm giving the check to the museum. I don't need it and they could use a new fountain. Plus they just lost a priceless painting.

*Just then, Cora's grandmother is standing by the open door.*

Cora: Oh! Hi Grandmama!

Grandmama: Hello Cora...Would it be alright if I borrow Hiro to talk for a moment?

Cora: *Confused* Sure..go ahead?

*Hiro hesitantly walks away to converse with the old woman, wondering what she wanted with him. They finally got outside into the open air where the cherry blossoms are bathed in warm light.*

Grandmama: Do you remember how I came to check on Cora a while ago..you were with the Dean and some other student or whatever...I said I owe you an explanation.

Hiro: About..Cora?

Grandmama: Yes. I already explained this to the Dean a short while ago before I came to you Hiro, and now it's your turn. Did you notice how she's been feeling sleepy lately? Or how the slightest thing would irritate her? Or how she's not been eating much?

Hiro: *Concern* Actually, yeah I have. Is something wrong with Cora? Does it have anything to do with me?

Grandmama: *Sighs*...I'll tell you the full story one day.. but for now..you must know that Cora was born...a little premature...and different from the other children..and that led to having these..effects in her life...But ever since you came into the picture, it seems to have become fewer and fewer, and it just seems to be getting better with all your friends. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't fall into...*Sighs* I suppose the proper term would be..'relapses' from time to time... But as I mentioned before, meeting you, your...brother... and your friends has been helping her greatly. Even though you and her have your disagreements or tiffs from time to time, that's normal from anyone who's in a relationship. If anything it proves that no matter what is going on either between or just one of you, you two always manage to talk it out and work together to make it better. That is the key to any good and functioning relationship Hiro. So to answer your question about whether or not Cora's recent behavior has anything to do with you, I would say it only had half to do with you. the other half was just something she...had to work out on her own. And apparently helping you out with whatever was going on with you seems to have help a good bit. But all-in-all Hiro Whatever you and your friends are doing to help Cora overall, keep up the good work. Now I think it's about time I let you go about back to your business, you have presentation to go to after all.

*Grandmama walks past Hiro, giving a knowing smirk at him before she goes on her way. Hiro raises an eyebrow in confusion and looks back at the old woman for a moment before he runs back inside to finish his project. Time passes by until finally Hiro is ready to present his project to Grandville. He carries his model, peering inside to see Grandville with her notebook and Karmi, who's pulled out her camera ready to see him fail. But Cora quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek as their usual way of saying good luck to each other, to which he smiles brightly.*

*Hiro puts his model on the table. Cora being on his left holding his hand while Karmi is behind him ready to capture what appears to be his next magnum opus. The model puts out two stabilizers as soon as the quake simulation got a little rougher.*

Karmi: What?

Hiro: My building has sensors to measure the seismic forces, then it sends out the exact sonic pulses needed to counteract them.

*The Richter scale simulation quickly goes down in numbers. Cora smiles brightly at Hiro's success.*

Karmi: So your solution is cheating?

Hiro: No! My design was to the shaking by dealing with the problem at its source.

Grandville: Not only will the structure save itself, but it would also save the other buildings around it. This is an excellent solution.

*Cora is quick to pull out her phone and take a picture of Karmi's 'unbelievable* face. Cora and Hiro are walking out of the room once its over to take a walk around the quad to talk.*

Cora: *Smiling evilly* And scene...and revenge achieved.

Hiro: *Looking over at his girlfriend's phone and sees the picture. He than smiles smugly and puts his arm around Cora's shoulders and kisses her cheek.* That's my girl.

*As they walk outside into the quad, they walk in comfortable but still somewhat awkward silence as they both in their own minds try to figure what they were going to say. Hiro then looks over at Cora in a side glance and decides to start.*

Hiro: Um...Cora? There's...something I wanna-

Cora: *Cuts Hiro off as she stops walking, causing Hiro to stop walking to as she stands face-to-face with him and she fidgets with her hands in front of her and looks down almost ashamed-looking and only taking quick glances up at Hiro as she talks* Hiro wait. Before you say anything...there's something I should say first... About what I s-said...b-back at the l-lab...before Baymax s-showed us that video of Tadashi... I just...w-wanted you to know that...I-I was way out of line w-with what I said to you. I w-was just REALLY irritated and annoyed with how you were acting, along with some...other things I was going through. But that's still no excuse for what I said to you... And I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for it.

Hiro: *Surprised at his girlfriend's apology, but quickly got over it as he places his hand on Cora's shoulder.* Cora... *Sighs* It's okay Cora, I've already forgiven you for that. But to be honest with you, there's really nothing to forgive with what you said to me, because...you were right.

Cora: *Surprised at her boyfriend's words as she looks up fully to him.* I...I was?

Hiro: Yeah, you were. I-I do admit that I was just...*Sigh* I just felt humiliated... I mean first my model breaks at the beginning of the stimulation, to which Karmi took a video and posted it online.

*Cora frowns at the memory. She wanted to punch that self-absorbed biotech student for humiliating Hiro like that.*

Hiro: Then when I couldn't think of anything to make up for it, I ended up destroying the other students' projects by accident.

Cora: Technically, it was my project that kinda destroyed the others Hiro.

Hiro: Which wouldn't have happened if I hadn't throw my notebook away so carelessly...not to mention destroying your project in the process too...all of which Karmi took a photo of again...

*The teen couple grumble at the memory. Finally Hiro sighs*

Hiro: I just thought that... If I quit I wouldn't be put through that again... B-but you were right...by quitting, I was just acting like a coward...which, as you clearly pointed out to me back at the lab, I'm not. A coward wouldn't have done all the things you mentioned before, and not to mention that it would have made Karmi's day if I really was one.

Cora: Well I'm glad you didn't and that you understand what I was trying to tell you. But the thing about quitting, is that sometimes it's not always cowards who do it. Grandmama once told me this: There are actually two kinds of quitting. One is the cowards' way out as I mentioned before, where you give up because you couldn't handle it and felt it's not worth it at the cost of your own dignity or life. The other one however, is the one where it could save your's and others' lives if you're smart and do it right, where you realize that what you're doing, what your about to do or even what you think about doing could really get you or others hurt or worse and that you simply have to walk away before that can happen, even if others tell you otherwise. Does that make sense?

Hiro: *Thoughtful look in his face* Yeah, I guess.

*Cora smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder.*

Cora: You are not, nor have you ever been a coward babe. You are and always will be, my brave Hiro.

*But somewhere in the dark and abandoned undergrounds, Globby goes through the desolate building and brings in the painting. He then notices that he got a bit of himself on the priceless painting, to which he tries to clean it up but failed.*

Obake: Well? Did you bring it?

Globby: *Startled* Woah! Oh oh ah! Ah yeah! Here it is!

*Obake grabs the painting from Globby's hands and observes it.*

Obake: *Pleased* You succeeded.

Globby: Sorry about..you know...the globs!

Obake: Hm?

*He notices the pieces of Globby's globs.*

Obake: Fascinating...

*Obake grabs Globby's hand and takes off a piece of the glob using small light blue plasma tweezers.*

Globby: Ow! Rude!

*Obake places the glob into a measuring cup to study at a later date.*

Obake: Hmm.. further study might unlock even more potential..

Globby: Potential huh? I told mom she was wrong about me.

*Obake raises the painting up above his head.*

Obake: Lenore Shimamoto the artist is of no interest to me.

*He smashes the painting, causing pieces of wood to break off as it flies off everywhere.*

Obake: However Lenore Shimamoto the scientist, is of great interest... Like with so many things in life... you have to look below the surface to find real value...

*When Obake broke the painting he pealed off the paper to reveal schematics for what appears to be an ominous looking machine that Shimamoto had crafted 100 of years ago...*

 **A.N: And another updated chapter of Big Hero 7! Thank Wolf Witch huntress! Love you guys!**


	11. Aunt Cass Goes out

**Big Hero 7**

*Hiro and Cora are flying through the air faster than usual, determination in their faces.*

Baymax: Would you like to know the odds?

Hiro: Not right now!

Cora: Just keep going Baymax and don't stop til we get there!

*They zoom past the floating turbines just as a building appears in front of them.*

Hiro: Baymax! Building!

*Baymax uses his thrusters to make a sharp turn.*

Hiro: We're not gonna make it!

Cora: Oh yes we will!

Baymax: I will take a more efficient route.

*Baymax takes a head dive to the streets below. As of while the microwave beeps signaling that the popcorn is ready. Cass tentatively grabs the popcorn bag before opening it and across the living room, Mizuchi and Kaguya are setting their own chairs in front of the TV. Cass fills the bowl with popcorn and goes upstairs to check on Hiro and Cora.*

Cass: It's movie night kids! I rented us 'Kentucky Kaiju Vs. Zombie-sauras'!

Hiro: *Peeking his head out from behind the screen* Yeah uh...be right down! Just..putting on my..uh movie clothes!

Cass: Okay... where's Cora and Baymax?

Hiro: *As he pulls out Baymax's rocket fist so that the robot can greet Cass without exposing himself while Cora stay hidden and silent until the coast is clear.* Uhh.. C-cora is in the bathroom at the moment and should be out in just a few minutes. And as for Baymax, he's right here.

Baymax: *Waving from behind the screen* Hello.

Cass: Well okay, but you guys better hurry before Mizuchi and I eat all the popcorn.

*Hiro gives out a sigh of relief. They barely had time for them to get inside just in time. Cora gives a quick but comforting pat to Hiro's shoulder and than runs straight to the bathroom so she can change in private while Hiro and Baymax rushed to their room. This was a close call with Cass, especially since Cora's father and Grandmother are joining them for movie night too.*

Baymax: What are movie clothes?

* * *

*The next morning Hiro, Cora, Gogo, and Baymax are in line with Fred as they enter in line into Krei Tech.*

Fred: Thanks for coming guys! Dad's stuck at Chateau Fredrickson so I'm representing the family.

Hiro: Any idea what this thing's about?

Fred: No idea, the invitation just said 'Prepare to have your worries disappear!'

*While he was talking however his hand hit the head of the person in front of them.*

Baymax: That would be an impressive, therapeutic, break through.

Gogo: Looks like Krei invited every rich jerk in town... as I was saying...

*Just then Binky Mole, the woman Fred had feared at his Bro-Tillion, came walking past the line with her son... Richardson Mole, Fred's arch nemesis and the one who proclaims Gogo as his 'dream girl'.

Fred: Ugh, Richardson Mole.

*Mole spots Gogo and flips up his collar.*

Cora: *Whispers to Fred* So that's the 'creepy comic geek' you and Gogo mentioned before Fred...

Mole: Hey Gogo, were you just talking about me with your friend 'dream girl'? My ears were burning.

Cora: Uh...Not sure if you want Gogo to be your girl...*Quietly* Creep.

*Mole turns to Cora who looks at her briefly before speaking.*

Mole: Mmm. I have to admit, you're pretty cute too. But since I already have my dream girl in Gogo, might I recommend my cousin to you?

*Cora looks incredulous while Hiro frowns unamused as he puts his arm around his girlfriend as he addresses Mo.*

Hiro: *Annoyed* Uh, I believe she already has a boyfriend. And you're looking at him!

Mole: Hmmm...well your loss.

Baymax: Burning often indicates infection. There is no infection, however your ceruminous glands are overproducing earwax.

Mole: *Covers his ears in embarrassment at this revelation* Ah gross! Shut it about my glands.

*Mole runs away to catch up with his mother as Cora lets out a breath of relief while Hiro, who was now slightly amused at what Baymax did, was still slightly glaring in the direction Mole ran of in.*

Gogo: Nice save Baymax.

*Gogo lifts her hand to give Baymax a high five. Baymax lifts his hand and gives Gogo a high five, wondering what is the importance of it.*

Cora: Ugh! You and Gogo were right Fred, he is a total creep!

Fred: I know right?

Hiro: Hey, at least he's not interested in you babe.

*Cora smiles at Hiro as she wraps her own arm around him, while giving him a small kiss of thanks on his cheek.*

Cora: Yeah, thanks Hiro.

*Finally they got inside the building where a woman is handing out ID cards to the invited guests. Once the gang pin on their own IDs, it's Baymax's turn.*

Baymax: I am not wearing clothing.

*Baymax uses his scanner to scan the ID so that it will show up on his vinyl body instead. Baymax catches up with the gang as the door opens to let the guests inside, with two body guards on each side. But one guard happens to be someone they know.*

Cora: *Surprised* Papa?

Mizuchi: *Also surprised* Cora! I didn't know you were invited!

*Even though it's a surprise to see each other, Cora gives her father a big hug.*

Cora: I didn't know you work at Krei Tech! Is everything alright here?

Mizuchi: Long hours and the occasional files here and there, but the pay is decent.

*Then he turns to Hiro, who is giving a very nervous smile and small wave to the goliath-sized man. When he first met him, he almost wet himself seeing him. Mizuchi's gigantic stature with his well-developed muscles are defiantly intimidating, and his eyes could become dangerous if something were to upset him. But Cora only saw him as a gentle and caring father that reminded her of a teddy bear. His dark grey hair with his beard mustache combo added the intimidation factor to a whole new level though, even when he's smiling like any other father at his child.*

Mizuchi: I can see you brought Hiro along, *Sigh* Well at least you're not alone with him.

Cora: It's okay papa, we're fine.

Mizuchi: Well either way, I hope you enjoy the show.

*And so the gang enter the theater where they find seats while Hiro explains what happened last night. Mizuchi waves at Cora happily before focusing on his job when his face turns to surprise when he sees the next person enter, and that someone winks at him with a flirtatious smile.*

Hiro: Aunt Cass almost busted us again, it's becoming a problem!

Cora: Not to mention Papa and Grandmama we're there this time too. They asked me why I was in the bathroom for so long... But we're fine...for now anyways.

*Hiro recalls the other time where he and Cora was fixing up Baymax's armor and barely avoided getting caught when Cass passed by to work out.*

Gogo: Why don't you just tell them?

Fred: What?! No! You never reveal your secret identity! Other than to your manservant or your sidekick...obviously.

Hiro: And definitely not to your aunt! Who would never let you out of the house if she found out. And you most definitely do not tell your girlfriend's father! Who would very most like kill you, hide your body and any evidence of said killing if he ever found out of that his daughter's boyfriend, who he doesn't like anyway, recruited said daughter in a superhero team that fights highly dangerous criminals on a daily basis!

*Hiro was practically freaking out now and was trying to come himself down before he made a scene, but that wasn't an easy task as he dreaded the very concept of what Mizuchi would do to him should he ever find out what he got Cora involved with with BH7. Luckily for him though, Baymax could sense Hiro's slight anxiety attack and immediately pulled him into his arm and started comforting him and calming him down. The other three, who were watching as this scene unfolded, shared a quick but concerned glance at each other before look back to their young friend/boyfriend in some worry as they watched him still be comforted by Baymax. Fortunately, Cora decided to try adding in her two cents to their current conversation about revealing their superhero identities.

Cora:...Ahem... While I..do agree somewhat with your suggestion Gogo, since it would better to prepare them if they are ever targeted by a villain, you don't know my dad! And no, he woundn't kill Hiro if he found out...but he probably would forbid us from ever being together again... The point is, he's still just learning to let me go to school on my own, if he ever does finds out what I'm doing with you guys, he'll make me drop out of school, most likely forbid me and Hiro from being together or even seeing eachother again as I mentioned before and lock me in my room for the rest of my life with little to no chance of parole! *Sighs* But at least he and Grandmama are busy so often that they're barely home, but still...they'll find out if I'm not careful. And if I'm not careful... Then it's bye-bye BH7 and bye-bye Hiro and Cora...

*Now starting to calm down a little from his slight anxiety attack from before, lets Baymax know that he's all right now as he listens to Cora but slightly freezes at the idea of being forbidden from being with her or ever seeing her again. He looks at her as she says those last few words and meekly says to her.*

Hiro: *Now scared of losing her* I don't want us to be bye-bye...

Cora: *Turns to Hiro and smile a small comforting smile at him as she gently places a hand on his cheek.* Don't worry babe. Nothing like that is gonna happen to us alright? We've gone through tougher things than this and we will handle it together "if' it ever does happen. Okay?

Hiro: *Takes comfort from his girlfriend's words as he take a breath while he places his own hand on top of her that was still on his cheek and than smiles back at her.* Okay babe, whatever you say.

*Just then, they all look up to see Mole turning his head to make the phone hand gesture as to say 'call me' to Gogo.*

Cora: *Grossed out* Blegh.

Gogo: Give it up junior, I'm never gonna date you! Like ever.

*This springs an idea in Hiro's head.*

Hiro: Wait a minute! Maybe that's the answer for Aunt Cass!

Fred: Hmmm eh.. I don't think Richardson is right for Aunt Cass. He's clearly into Gogo, then there's that whole age issue thing, you know...even if the age of consent is 13... *Muttering* Still think that's a bit kinky and a little disturbing...

Cora: *Rubs her eyes in annoyance as she cuts Fred off* Fred, could you stop and just listen to Hiro before you make assumptions please.

Hiro: Thank you Cora. And as I was about to say, I'm not talking about Richardson! I'm talking about an actual man.

Gogo: You should stay out of her personal life.

Hiro: Come on Gogo, dating might be good for her.

Gogo: Or you.

Cora: *Deadpanned* Did you already forget about the time Aunt Cass and my Grandmama were in an underground cooking competition...And how that turned out for us?

*Hiro smiles at Gogo and Cora awkwardly before the lights turn off. The guest clap as the screen show pictures of Alistair Krei as his voice is heard through the speakers.*

Krei: What does it mean to..be rich? Having things? Lots of things? Expensive things?

*Just then Krei himself appears on stage.*

Krei: Things that other people want? It could all disappear in an instant, all of your precious things.

*Just then the gang see a group of ninjas climb down and surround Krei. The gang stand up as they prepare to suit up and off those sword wielding ninjas.*

Cora: Ugh! Not again...

Krei: If only I had someone looking out for me! If only I had...a buddy.

*Just then some unknown force knocks out one of the ninjas to the ground. Then nets came flying through the air and entangle the remaining ninjas, trapping them.*

Krei: Ladies and gentlemen it is my distinct honor to introduce Buddy Guard!

*Just then Krei pressed a button to reveal a pill shaped robot with electro mag arms and a green orb to act as an eye.*

Krei: It's more than protection it's the friend you can depend...on. The slogan's not final.

*The gang stand down as they realized that those ninjas were just actors for his demonstration, but they are defiantly confused.*

Hiro: *Whispers* Fred what are you doing?

Fred: *whispers *There's still one ninja!

Gogo: *Whispers* It's just an act.

Cora: *Whispers* They're paid for this!

Fred: Oh... Okay-okay... So we shouldn't save Krei?

Hiro, Cora, and Gogo: *Whispers* No!

Krei: Buddy Guard is a military-grade drone. Capable of countering any attack.

*The buddy drone spots the lone ninja and traps him in the net.*

Krei: But who wants that eyesore hovering over them while taking a stroll on your private island. So we gave ugly here the ability to turn invisible...But how?

*Krei pushes the button again to make the drone go invisible while Krei's assistance, Lois Carter, joins him onstage holding something resembling cloth.*

Krei: Great question! Flexible display technology!

*The drone returns to normal to display the coding.*

Krei: A high resolution miracle it can look like anything!

*Krei uses the cloth to wrap his head and activated it to change into Lois Carter. He looks at Lois before he unwraps the cloth and blocks out her face.*

Krei: Or nothing at all.

*The real Lois' face disappears as it only shows the background. The cloth then returns to normal as it displays the buddy guard and flashes like an advertisement.*

Krei: So be smart, buy your self a buddy! Pre-order's in the lobby! Get them before they disappear!

*The rest of the clapping crowd left as Hiro, Gogo, and Cora merely blinked over this marketing ploy while Fred is amazed.*

Krei: That seemed to go well.

*The gang arrive on stage once the whole stadium is empty.*

Hiro: Impressive tech.

Krei: Thank you Hiro, that means a lot coming from you.

Hiro: How are your uh...programming safeguards?

Krei: Safe guards?

Gogo: You know, so your 'Buddy' doesn't turn into your enemy?

Cora: Yeah, and is it strong enough to prevent someone from hacking it?

Krei: Oh that kind of programming safeguards well yeah! There are so many awesome, really safe...safe...guards.

*Krei rubs his hand on Hiro's head, messing up his already messy hair.*

Krei: Anyway thanks for coming.

*And with that Krei and Lois leave the stage to return to work. But Hiro is quick to grab Lois' attention.*

Hiro: Umm excuse me! Question uh.. Are there really any safeguards?

*Lois takes a moment before she turns to answer.*

Lois: Officially, there are many and they are awesome!

*She does the same thing to Hiro like Krei did before. Cora just pouts, disbelief in her eyes as Lois leaves. The gang think over this as Cora finally says it.*

Cora: *Deadpanned* Yeah...I'm thinking...they don't...

*Krei finally arrives at his office when his door opens to...nobody. Krei sits back at his desk when the thing reveals itself to be a person.*

Scientist pawn: Surprise!

Krei: *Startled* Ah!

*Krei covers himself before he realizes who the intruder is.*

Krei: Doctor Myer?

Myer: When I sold you my flexible display technology, you gave me your word my invention will be used for fun things! Like hiding people at surprise parties!

Krei: The Buddy Guard is fun! What's more fun than a buddy?

Myer: You're using it to hurt people!

Krei: Hurt people no, I'm using it to defend people. Thanks for stopping by Mel, may I call you Mel? We should go for muffins sometime.

Mel: Going for muffins isn't a thing, you're just trying to get rid of me! I demand you give me my plans back!

*Mel spots his blue prints and is about to grab it but Krei got to it first.*

Krei: Sorry Mel, the Buddy Guard's going to be huge.

*Krei uses his ID card to lock the plans into a private file cabinet.*

Krei: Oh look, here's a few.

*Krei presses a button to reveal three buddy guards just behind Mel.*

Krei: See Dr. Myer out.

Mel: You haven't seen the last of me!

*Krei then throws the cloth on Mel to cover his face and become invisible as the buddy guards drag him out of his office.*

Krei: Pretty sure I have.

Mel: This is unacceptable and unpleasant and-

*The buddy guards take Mel out the door, leaving Krei in peace.*

*Meanwhile at SFIT, the entire gang are doing their usual business, but currently Hiro along with Fred, Wasabi, and Cora are looking over a dating website to look for someone to date Cass.*

Hiro: No.

*Herman Wexler is too nutty for Cass.*

Hiro: No.

*DJ 6ix Sk1llz Br0 is the definition of 'nice guy'.*

Hiro: No.

*Theo ''Healingtree'' Schwartz is too natural for Cass.*

Hiro: A big big no! No!

*This is of Felony Carl. Cora sees this and smiles warmly*

Cora: Aw, he's looking for someone special. Good luck Carl!

Wasabi: Really?

Cora: He's good friends with my Grandmama! Believe me, that alone says a lot.

Hiro: None of these guys seem good enough for Aunt Cass!

*Cora clicks the next page to scroll for more bachelors.*

Fred: Wait wait wait wait! That guy has a mustache! It's a proven fact that the coolest guys have mustaches!

Cora: What about guys with the beard and mustache combo?

Wasabi: Fred, Cora, be serious the mustache or beard doesn't make the man. Its what's inside...the mouth. I cannot stress enough the importance of dental hygiene.

Cora: I agree with you Wasabi...sort of...I mean look at my Dad! He may look like a giant wrestler, but he's the sweetest guy you've ever known. My Mom certainly saw it.

*Cora pulls out her phone and pulls up a picture of her deceased mother. The woman's warm smile matches with the sparkling sea blue eyes. Cora gives a sad smile at the picture, wondering how her mom and dad had fallen in love. She looks up and sees the guys staring at the photo, eyes wide in surprise.*

Fred: *Awestruck* Wow...um...she's..very… good looking...

Wasabi: *Also awestruck* I've never seen teeth sparkle like that!

Cora: Hehe...yeah...Dad says he wonders what Mom ever saw in him to love and eventually marry him... he still loves her...even after all these years after she died...

*The guys snap back into reality as the guys, sans Hiro, are surprised that Cora's mother is dead.*

Wasabi: *Now solemn at this new information* Oh...you have my condolences..

Fred: *Also solemn now* Woah... Sorry about that little dudette..didn't know...

Cora: *Still looking at her mother's picture with a sad smile* It's okay...as I mentioned before, it's been...years since then...

*Across the room, Honey Lemon and Gogo are working together on a chemical project.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro maybe your aunt should pick for herself.

Hiro: She needs a little push, I need a little space. Everybody wins!

Krei: Hey great work space!

*Hiro turns his chair around to see Krei and Lois arriving at their lab workspace.*

Krei: Is that a vending machine? Fun.

Cora: Mr. Krei, what are you doing here?

Krei: I've came to talk to you-

*Krei then spots the photo of Cora's mother on her phone.*

Krei: Say~...Cora, who is that woman on your phone? A friend of yours?

*Krei flashes his smile to which Cora caught on immediately. She deadpans as she locks her phone back up.*

Cora: That's my mom, and she's dead.

*Krei's eyes widened before he clears his throat.*

Krei: Oh! I..I'm sorry for your loss... As I was saying, I had my team check out those safeguards you were talking about and it turns out there was a slight...glitch.

*Lois pulls out a small video showing the scientists running for their lives while one of them informs Krei via camera.*

Lois: *Sigh* Krei Tech has a pretty spotty record of bringing products to launch too soon...

*Krei frowns at Lois.*

Lois: You know it's true.

*Krei grabs the buddy guard from Lois' hands and hands it to Hiro.*

Krei: I just want you to make sure it's safe...more or less.

Hiro: What's in it for us?

Krei: I won't tell the world that you're Big Hero 7.

Honey Lemon: *Gasp*!

Wasabi: Huh?

Hiro: *Gasp*

Fred: *Gasp*

Gogo: What's wrong with you?!

Cora: You gave us your word that you wouldt tell anyone after we saved you from Callaghan! The same one who wanted you DEAD!

*Wasabi checks around the lab to make sure they are completely alone.*

Wasabi: Yeah, be cool man!

Krei: Oh I can be cool... if you do what I want. Or I can be ice cold.

Hiro: This sounds like you're blackmailing us!

Krei: My attorney advises against using the word 'blackmail'.

*As Krei is about to exit through the door, Cass happens to be heading towards the lab holding papers. This causes the two adults to bump into each other, resulting in Krei falling and Cass catching him. Papers are sprawled on the ground but they are currently in the moment.*

Krei: Nice catch...

Cass: Thanks...Nice fall...

*Cora blinks incredulously as Hiro immediately steps in to save his aunt after he gives the buddy guard to Gogo.*

Hiro: Aunt Cass, hey wha-what-what are you doing here?

*Hiro separates Krei from Cass. The two adults seem lost in a haze before Cass remembers why she was here.*

Cass: Oh uh, you forgot your chemistry... homework.

Krei: I think I'm feeling a little chemistry right now.

Cass: *Giggling a little* Are you flirting with me? Wow this feels like flirting.

*There is moments of silence until Hiro sees Cora making gestures to signal him to break the silence. Just then Cora's phone beeps so she opens it.*

Hiro: OK! Thanks hehe.

*Hiro grabs his Aunt's arm to guide her to the exit.*

Hiro: You can go now Aunt Cass!

Krei: Aunt Cass...You wouldn't happen to be the same Aunt Cass from the Bro-tillion would you? And also...what an enchanting name.

Cass: Yeah I am! That was...hehe..quite a wild party. And thanks but, people who aren't my nephew or his girlfriend just call me Cass.

Hiro: Or! Maybe don't call her anything! At all!

Krei: How about dinner tonight, Cass? Say around seven?

Hiro: Uh she's busy! Forever!

Cass: Well, I am busy. I own my own business, I mean! Of course, you own your own business too! A bigger business!

Hiro: That's a good point! I bet he's even busier!

Cass: Oh heck if you can make time so can I! I'd be delighted Mr. Krei.

Krei: People who aren't your nephew or his girlfriend call me Alistair.

*Hiro opens his mouth to speak but finds no words to object.*

Gogo: Looks like you got what you wanted. Congratulations.

*After the two adults leave the room, the gang hear the sound of a phone dropping to the floor. Hiro turns around to see Cora in a state of shock, her hands still in place as if she's still holding her phone. She also appears to be sweating.*

Hiro: *Suddenly worried* Cora? What's wrong?

*Wasabi picks up Cora's phone to see if it's damaged.*

Wasabi: Oh!...um...

*Hiro grabs Cora's phone and sees a text from her father which read the following.*

 **'So Cora...as a heads up...I'm going out with an internet date tonight! I'll be home late so don't worry about Dinner. Wish me luck! Love, Papa.'**

*His eyes widen as he hears Cora fall to the ground, fainting from the text. Being the good boyfriend that he is, he is instantly at his fallen girlfriend's side trying to bring her around.*

Honey Lemon: *Confused and concerned* Hiro, what happened?

*Hiro turns to the gang with a look a dread on his face.*

Hiro: *Really worried* Well, let's just say it looks like I'm not the only one who's family member is going out tonight.

* * *

*Later on that evening, Hiro is pacing around the cafe while Baymax watches him. Cora is sitting on a chair absently stroking Mochi as he purrs contently, her eyes still wide with shock.*

Baymax: I am detecting an abnormal walk pattern.

Hiro: It's not abnormal, its pacing! Something people do when they're not happy about their aunt dating!

Baymax: You said you wanted Aunt Cass to date.

Hiro: Yeah but not-

*Knocking is heard in front of the cafe door, signaling them that Cass' date is here. Hiro opens the to find none other than Krei himself, holding a bouquet of tulips.*

Hiro: Krei...

*Mochi yowled from Cora's lap when he sees Krei. Cora doesn't even move and can only blink.*

Krei: Hiro! Third time I've seen you today!

Hiro: Yeah! Third time, but it's not the charm.

Krei: HA! Funny, I think. Jokes aren't really my thing.

*Krei enters the cafe.*

Krei: Is your aunt ready?

Cass: She is!

*Cass appears by the doorway, dressed in a purpler sheath dress with black high heels. In other words, Cass looks stunning tonight.*

Baymax: Mr. Krei. Your heart rate is elevated. Are you feeling well?

Krei: Better than well. You look incredible.

*Krei walks over to Cass to hand her the tulips he brought.*

Krei: These are for you.

Cass: Oh these are beautiful.

Krei: They're the rarest tulips in the world, they bloom only once every 20 years they're very expensive. Shall we?

*The couple are heading out the door as Cass hands Hiro the flowers.*

Cass: Could you put these in water Hiro?

*Hiro takes one look at the bouquet and as soon as they left, he marches upstairs and places the flowers in the toilet. He goes back downstairs where he sees that his girlfriend is still in her frozen state.*

Hiro: *Approaching his frozen girlfriend carefully* Uh Cora? You feeling okay?

*Finally Cora looks up and speaks.*

Cora: *Somewhat monotoned* Yeah...just give me a moment. I gotta let out these feelings.

Baymax: It is important to not hold back your emotions to maintain emotional health.

Cora: *Still somewhat monotoned* What he said... now excuse me please.

*They are currently in the living room where Hiro is quietly sitting down on the hanging chair and Baymax sits on the floor chair next to him as they hear Cora letting out, or more like raging out, her thoughts in the bathroom.*

Cora: *Raging out* WHAT THE HECK IS PAPA THINKING?! HE JUST GOES ON WITH A TEXT SAYING 'HEY CORA DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I'M JUST HEADING TO A HOT DATE WITH A STRANGER!' WHY IS HE DOING THIS?! HE'S NEVER GONE A DATE SINCE...FOREVER! WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME?! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO MAMA?! AAAAAHHHHHH!

*A few moments of silence stay as Hiro and Baymax silently and awkwardly glance at the bathroom door and than at each other until Cora opens the bathroom door, taking deep breathes as she steps out. She then goes over to Hiro and sits on the hanging chair with him and sighs.*

Hiro: *Still concerned as he gently puts his arm around her.* Hey... You doing okay now?...

Cora: *Leans into Hiro's comfort as he puts his arm around her and replies in a quiet and somewhat exhausted voice.* Not completely okay, but I feel a little better than I did before I guess...

*Baymax turns his head to scan Cora.*

Baymax: You are upset because your Papa is going on a date.

Cora: *Looks up to him* What?

Baymax: Your scan indicates that you are feeling angry, betrayed, distressed, worried, and guilty over this date.

*Cora shakes her head before she turns her attention back to Hiro, who had now gotten up and resumed to pacing again.*

Cora: *Quiet and confused* Hiro?

Baymax: *Petting Mochi* More pacing.

Hiro: *Starting to freak out now* W-w-what if this date goes great? What if they really like each other?! They couldn't get married!? Could they?!

Baymax: *Still petting Mochi* They are of legal age for marriage. Mr. Krei would then be your uncle.

Cora: *Absolute denial while also freaking out at the concept that the same thing could happen to her Dad.* No! Nada! Na-ah! Nope! Can't happen! A thousand times no! And I'm saying this for my Papa's date too!

Hiro: Uncle Krei?! Not happening!

Cora: *Got up to follow Hiro as he started to walk away* But what are we gonna do Hiro? We don't even know where they're going!

Hiro: Aunt Cass told me they're heading uptown. If we can hurry we can catch up!

Cora: *Now becoming more determinated* Okay! But first I gotta run back to my house. I may have something for this...

*While that was happening, the rest of the gang is at the lab reviewing over the buddy guard Krei blackmailed them to fix.*

Honey Lemon: It's actually kind of cute!

Gogo: Sure...for a lethal weapon.

Wasabi: You, Hiro and Cora were right! It wouldn't take much of a glitch to scramble this things programming, let alone someone to hack it.

Gogo: Where are Hiro and Cora anyway?

Honey Lemon: Oh Hiro texted me! He and Cora are busy following Krei and Cass on their date.

Gogo: Yeah, that's normal.

*The moment Fred comes in with take out bags of Noodle burger*

Fred: Who needs a Noodle Burger break?

Honey Lemon: Yes!

Gogo: Starving.

Wasabi: Did you bring napkins?

*Fred places the sodas nearby the buddy guard.*

Wasabi: Not a good place to do that!

*But it's too late as Fred reaches for some fries and his elbow hits the sodas, spilling them over the buddy guard. Just as Wasabi is about to scold Fred, the buddy guard floats up with its eye turning red, identifying the group as enemies.*

Gogo: That's why.

*The buddy guard turns invisible to avoid being tracked by the enemies before it.*

Fred: well cool. It want to play Hide and Seek ah-!

*A laser blast proves him other wise.*

Gogo: Yeah, not playing Hide and Seek.

*The buddy guard scans the enemies until it strikes again. The laser hits Gogo and then Honey Lemon. Fred pulls out his straw to use as a sword.*

Fred: Show yourself coward!

*The next laser zaps Fred again, knocking him to the floor. And then it hits Wasabi.*

Wasabi: How can we fight what we can't see?!

Fred: With Ketchup!

*Fred pulls out ketchup packets and sprays them all over the lab until it coats the invisible drone.*

Honey Lemon: Fred it worked!

*With that, Honey Lemon hits the drone with a book, which flies to Gogo who slams it with a fire extinguisher and it finally hits the wall. The cloaking technology wears off as the drone powers down from the damage. The gang walk hesitantly with their weapons at hand.*

Wasabi: Yeah! How'd you like us now Buddy!

*The drone zaps Wasabi one more time before it shuts down.*

*A Limousine stops by a rather popular and high class restaurant uptown. Krei and Cass step out of the car to which she notices the long line.*

Cass: Wow look at this line! I hope you have a reservation.

Krei: Reservation? I don't need one.

Server: It looks like we have an opening for two in... Six hours.

*Krei and Cass merely cut in line which concerns Cass.*

Server: Right this way Mr. Krei.

Cass: Sorry! You all have amazing shoes!

*Krei holds Cass' hand before he bumps into someone.*

Krei: Excuse me I-

*But Krei's words fail to come out as he sees a very tall and muscular man turn his head, his eyes focused on him. The tall man turns around to face Krei, to which the entrepreneur felt like he is going to die any minute for bumping into a man that could snap his body in half. Cass looks up and smiles up at him.*

Cass: Oh hi Mizuchi! I didn't expect to see you here!

Mizuchi: Oh hello Miss Cass. It's very nice to see you too.

*Krei looks back and forth at his date and the muscular man, wondering how and why do they know each other. Cass notices and clears her throat.*

Cass: Oh Alistair, this is my friend Mizuchi Mizichio. he's the father of my nephew's girlfriend Cora. He's really nice once you get to know him. *To Mizuchi* By the way, why are you here Mizuchi?

*Mizuchi rubs his head as he gives a small blush and his eyes look away.*

Mizuchi: I...I also have date..

*A slender woman with orange hair in a Qi Pao dark blue dress appears beside him, wearing gold and pearls as she gives a slender smile.*

Moira: Greetings, I am Moira Lacroix. I think I saw you Mr. Krei at the Buddy Guard demonstration? Impressive by the way.

Krei: *Pleased* Oh! Yes, I'm glad to hear it from you Madame Lacroix.

Moira: And your security guard here is also very impressive.

*She holds Mizuchi's arm close, which causes the tall man to blush even deeper.*

Moira: *Seductive* His muscle fibers are exceptional for his age...and well proportioned.

Krei: *A tad nervous* Yeah... I've noticed.

Cass: Me too.

*Cass' face gives a small blush until two separate servers come to escort them to their tables. Though Mizuchi is straining his smile as sweat forms on his forehead. While that is going on, Hiro is behind the building with Baymax.*

Hiro: Where's Cora? She said she'd be here already!

Cora: I'm here!

*Hiro turns his head to see Cora wearing a strapless red dress with black flats and a black hooded jacket. The hood is covering her hair and the upper part of her face at the moment. Hiro blinks before he shakes out of it.*

Hiro: What took you so long?

Cora: I thought if we are going to sneak inside we have to blend in! It's already enough that we're 14, the least we can do is be dressed up for the part!

Hiro: Yet you're wearing a jacket with your hood on?

Cora: Well what about you?

Hiro:...Touche. Either way, we have to go in the back!

*The three head into the alley where they see a door connected to the kitchen and garbage bags nearby. Hiro and Cora immediately whisper their plan to Baymax and head for action. Baymax presses a button next to the door where a chef answers.*

Baymax: *Holding a garbage bag* Hello. I am Baymax.

Chef: So what? Is that bag for me?

*While the chef is distracted Hiro and Cora slowly walk to the door behind them.*

Baymax: You may have the bag.

Chef: What's in it?

*Baymax scans for a moment before he answers the chef.*

Baymax: Garbage.

Chef: Why would I want garbage?

Baymax: *Blinks* I do not know.

Chef: Is this some kind of joke?!

Baymax: I do not understand jokes.

Chef: Yeah I'm gonna close the door now!

*The chef slams the door in front of Baymax's face.*

Baymax: Goodbye.

*Thankfully Hiro and Cora have successfully sneak inside the restaurant and are now treading through. Meanwhile Cass and Krei are looking over their menu.*

Cass: Hel~lo! Look at these prices!

Krei: I was hoping you noticed.

Cass: I serve chicken fingers at the Lucky Cat, that is not how much chicken cost.

Krei: Chicken have fingers? Do you mean like- the toes?

Cass: ...I'm gonna get the fish.

*Across from them is Mizuchi and Moira who are also ordering food. Mizuchi squints his eye to figure out the names of the food listed inside. He looks up to see Moira leaning forward, punctuating her bust which causes Mizuchi to nervously chuckle and wave an awkward hi.*

*Just outside the restaurant, Mel comes in disguised in his invisibility cloak.*

Mel: Well is he gonna be surprised.

*Back at the lab, Wasabi is observing the now broken buddy guard.*

Wasabi: When Fred spilled his drink, it shorted out the drone's threat assessment program.

Gogo: So it thought we were all bad guys.

*Fred picks up the drone.*

Fred: We are super heroes! We are the definition of good guys! Come on!

Honey Lemon: These Buddies are dangerous, Krei cannot sell them to the public.

*Back at the restaurant, Hiro and Cora are hiding underneath an ice sculpture of a bear dressed in dapper clothing. Hiro and Cora then spot Cass and Krei at their table.*

Cass: I never would have guessed that you're a fan of Origami too.

*Krei is indeed a fan of Origami, as he uses a 20 dollar bill to fold.*

Krei: Ah yes, we always had plenty laying around. Papa never let me fold anything bigger than a 50, but I made do.

*Krei then presented her a dollar paper crane.*

Cass: A crane! Amazing!

*Krei hands her the crane.*

Cass: Check this out!

*Cass uses the same dollar bill to turn the crane into a miniature version of Krei himself.*

Krei: It's me! And I'm literally made of money! Just like in my dreams. I'll treasure it always.

*Hiro goes out to sabotage the date and Cora is about to follow suit until she sees across Krei and Cass her father and his date. Cora's eyes widen before she stands up, her eyes frowning as she steps forward to confront her father, forgetting about their mission at hand. Hiro turns his head to see Cora heading to her father's table and immediately he whisper shouts in hopes she would listen to him.*

Hiro: *Whisper shouts* Cora wait! Not now!

*But Cora isn't even listening to Hiro anymore as her eyes slowly turn red. She is about to reach the table when a server gets in front of her.*

Server 2: What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be on stage in 30 seconds!

Cora: *Startled and confused* Wha-? Umm I-

Server: No time just go!

*The server pushes Cora to the small stage where a band is waiting and in the process removes her black jacket. Cora is put on stage where the lights blacked out, causing Hiro to loose sight of Krei and Cass, and the spotlight on her. Soon Cora is facing a crowd of people now looking at her, waiting for her to sing.*

Cora: *Starts getting nervous* Uh oh...

*The crowd is silent as Cora is holding onto the microphone as if her life depended on it. She looks at the band who are gesturing her to start singing, but she is frozen. She never sang in public before and now her mind is completely blank. But she knew if she doesn't sing soon the workers will realize she snuck inside. So Cora takes a very deep breath before she lets out the first song that pops into her head.*

Cora: _You're in my arms...and all the world is calm~_

*The pianist recognizes the song she's singing and so begins to play. The rest of the band catches on and starts to join in with the pianist.*

Cora: _The music playing on for only two... So close together, and when I'm with you... So close to feeling alive~_

*The crowd at this point is becoming mesmerized by the young girl's singing, a love song being sung by a voice so pure and beautiful. Hiro searches frantically for Cora until he notices the crowd is currently silent and all looking in the same direction. Hiro turns his head in the direction the crowd is looking in and finally see why everyone is so quiet, up on the stage is a young girl with short golden hair as she beautifully sings a song with her eyes closed. And for a moment his world stops as he couldn't help but listen to the girl's enchanting voice.*

Cora: _A life goes by, romantic dreams will die... so I bid mine goodbye and never knew... So close was waiting, waiting here with you... And now forever I know... All that I wanted to hold you so close... So close to reaching that famous happy end~_

*The mood throughout the restaurant becomes more slow and warm. Krei and Cass are finding themselves lost in each other's eyes, a new feeling creeping inside them that they invited. Mizuchi's heart is beating like crazy as he recalls the memories of Akemi, he's beloved wife and Mother to Cora. He sighs with happiness as he recalls the soft words of love they spoke long ago. Moira finds herself staring deep into his eyes, admiring the deep rich brown color that showed strength and gentleness at the same time.*

Cora: _Almost believing this was not pretend... Now you're beside me and look how far we've come...So far...we are...so close~_

*Cora opens her ocean-blue eyes eyes to which Hiro finally recognizes the girl with the angelic voice. As she looks just like her mother in the photos she showed him.*

Hiro: *Shocked and whisper shouts* Cora?!

*He then notices the rest of the patrons are either sighing blissfully, getting lost in each others eyes, and some of the waiters even cuddling together. Some of the dates even started slow dancing to the song with sighs of content. Hiro looks at his girlfriend and then at the crowd, wondering why they are all acting so weird with Cora singing, before they were just being normal! They were just chatting and having dinner while the servers worked! Now they were all in some blissful, lovey-dovey trance or something! But Hiro didn't think on this for long as he finally spots Krei and Cass, who are leaning over the table as they are slowly inching their faces closer as if they are about to-*

Hiro: *Starts panicking* Oh no!

*Hiro runs fast while Cora continues to sing, hoping to prevent Krei and Cass from kissing and therefore fall in love! For real!*

Cora: _Oh how could I face the faceless days? If I should lose you now?... We're so close to reaching that famous happy end, almost believing that this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are~_

*As Hiro was heading over to the table Krei and Cass are sitting he sees something for him to hide in when he got there. The waiter was passing through between Krei and Cass' table while pushing a rolling tablecloth-covered tray when Cora began singing. He hides on the other side of the table crouching. meanwhile, Mel finally found his way into the center where he is absentmindedly heading straight for the wires connecting to Cora's microphone.*

Cora: _So close... so close...and still so fa-!_

*Cora's microphone is suddenly pulled from her hand, causing the speaker to screech and therefore snap out the patrons out of their trance. With the waiter out of the trance, Hiro sticks out his foot and trips the waiter. The waiter drops the food onto Krei's suit just as Krei and Cass are about to kiss.*

Krei: Augh! I am so-!

Waiter: *Scared* Mister Krei!

*Krei is about to give the waiter a piece of his mind before he sees Cass just sitting in her chair awkwardly.*

Krei: Ah... Not going to have you fired. Cause just what kind of monster would get a guy fired for a simple mistake! Not me, not a monster!

*He hands the waiter a spare 20 dollar bill.*

Krei: Hey here's 20 bucks! Bye yourself some chicken toes...

Waiter: *Slightly shocked* O...kay?

*The waiter walks away confused over the whole situation*

Cass: That was sweet, but you got a little something from..yeah.. pretty much all over.

*Krei looks down at his suit to notice the food stains.*

Krei: Right!

*Krei walks away to the restroom as Hiro is still hiding underneath the rolling tablecloth-covered tray.*

Hiro: *Sly and smug* Sorry uncle Krei.

*Just then, Cora joins him under the rolling tablecloth-covered tray as well.*

Hiro: *Now back to being confused over what just a few moments ago* Hey! what happened out there?

Cora: I saw Papa here! And he's with that-that lady! I don't think she likes him for him!

Hiro: *Slightly annoyed* I already know that Cora! I was trying to call you out of it when I saw you starting to walk over to their table! But that's not what I meant! I mean, why were you singing up on stage? And second,*Now slightly in awe at finally seeing his girlfriend's natural hair and eye colors* you're an ocean-blue-eyed golden-blonde just like your Mom?

*Cora notices her hood is still down which causes her to blush under her boyfriend's awestruck gaze.*

Cora: *Kinda embarrassed* Some guy thought I was a performer, so I had to sing otherwise they would figure out I wasn't really suppose to be here and kick me out. Also, Aunt Cass would recognize me in an instant if she saw me! So I removed my blue hair-dye and purple eye-contacts just for this one time so she wouldn't! I have to admit though, I definitely did not expect to see my Papa here, so it might be a different story if he sees me...

Hiro: *Confused* But how did you remove the hair-dye so quickly?

Cora: It's a special hair-dye of my own invention. it washes out in hot water. So I always shower in cold water.

Hiro: *Impressed* Huh. That's pretty cool. *Now being in awe again and starting to feel as he did the night he first met Cora* I have to say though... seeing you blue-eyed and blonde-haired is...wow... I'm so used to seeing you with blue hair and purple eyes...but seeing you like this... And I know this is gonna sound really cheesy and stuff, but...I think...I'm falling for you all over again...

Cora: *Looking at her boyfriend in shock at his words as a heavy blush colors and warms her cheeks and she asks him in a small voice as looks deep into his eyes* R-really... Y-you're really serious?...

Hiro: *He looks back into her eyes just as deeply as he answers her* Yeah...I'm really serious...*But also feeling confused too* But there is one thing I don't understand, don't get me wrong, I still love the blue-hair, purple-eyes you that I've known and loved like crazy for long while now, But...if you don't mind me asking...why did you dye your hair and get color-contacts in the first place?

Cora: *Sighs before turning slightly away and breaking eye contact with Hiro.* Well...long story short, there were, and still are times when Papa and Grandmama would cry at Mama's shrine...and it didn't help that I looked a lot like her. One time when I was younger, Grandmama accidentally called me Akemi... So I made this hair dye and got color eye contacts and it's been my style ever since I started it. Papa and Grandmama were surprised at first but they accepted it.

Hiro: A little surprised* Oh wow... That...must not have been easy, for any of you... I mean, when I first saw you up on stage...I didn't recognize you at first, but...than you opened your eyes...and I was instantly reminded of those pictures of your Mom that you showed me before...and I just knew it had to be you... *Sighs dejectedly* I'm sorry Cora...

Cora: *Tries to cheer her boyfriend up* Hey, don't sweat it Hiro. If I were in your shoes I don't think I would've recognize me either. I'm so used to looking the way I usually am that even I don't quite recognize myself without the dye and contacts. But it's okay. I am flattered that you like the real me too. I've... been wanting to show you for awhile now... But I didn't know what you would think...

Hiro: *Smiles bright and sweetly to her as he cups her still warm cheeks in his hands* Hey, no matter what colors your hair and eyes are, whether you have blue hair and purple eyes, blond hair and blue eyes, or even blue hair with blue eye or blond hair with purple eyes*This causes both of them to laugh a little*. The point is, no matter what you look like, you're still Cora Mizichio, you're still, and always will be my girl.

*At this point, Cora's eyes started to get a little watery from the sweet, and somewhat funny, declaration of love Hiro just pronounced to her. And having no words to describe how it made her feel, she grabbed Hiro by his hoodie and crashed her lips to his in a deep, heartfelt kiss. Hiro was a but startled from the sudden moves his girlfriend made that it took him a few moments for it to all register before he finally started kissing her back. At the moment, they had temporarily forgotten that they were hiding under a tablecloth-covered rolling tray in an uptown restaurant with the intent of ruining Aunt Cass' date with Krei. But at the moment, they didn't seem to care or mind and just continue on with their special moment.

*Meanwhile in the restroom, Krei is cleaning up from the incident, but finds it a little difficult to remove.*

Mel: Surprise!

*Mel takes off his invisibility cloak behind Krei.*

Krei: *Badly startled* Augh! Stop doing that Mel!

Mel: I'll be needing your key card...Alistair.

*After that, Mel walks out the bathroom, dressed in a identical suit as Krei. He looks around before wrapping his head to make himself look like Krei.*

Cass: Alistair?

*Mel stops in his tracks when Cass sees him.*

Cass: Wow, you cleaned up nice.

Mel 'Krei': Oh uh... yeah uh... I'm sorry, something came up at the office and I have to go!

*Mizuchi, looking away from his date for a moment, spots Cass and 'Krei' together.*

Cass: Wait! Are you ditching me?!

'Krei': Well yeah I do have to leave now and alone!

*'Krei' walks away from Cass.*

Cass: *Annoyed and ticked off* You have to at least give me a ride home Buster! And what happened to your voice?

'Krei': What happened to your voice?

*Mizuchi watches as this scene goes on and his mind starts to race as he notices some things that seemed off with his boss. If he remembered correctly, Krei's shirt is made of silk. And stains on silk are impossible to remove, which means that either Krei had a spare shirt hidden carefully on his person for emergencies or... Mizuchi stands up and walks to follow them*

Moira: *Confused* Wait! Where are you going?

Mizuchi: *Quickly and awkwardly* ThankyouforthedatebutIdon'tthinkit'sgoingtoworkoutsorryfortroublingyougoodbye!

*The tall man slams his cash onto the nearest waiter as he quickly walks out of the restaurant while Hiro and Cora peek their heads out from under the tablecloth-covered rolling tray. Having stopped making out a few minutes ago so they could get back to work with ruining Aunt Cass' date. But now there seemed to be a change in plans as both teens had overheard the whole thing and thought there was something off about 'Krei' and how he suddenly blew Aunt Cass' off out of the blue like that.*

Hiro: *Contacting Baymax* Baymax! Krei and Aunt Cass are leaving but...Krei's acting weird.

*Outside, Baymax is scanning the two people.*

Baymax: Mr. Krei appears normal. But his DNA has changed.

Hiro: Hmmm...

*Hiro looks at the bathroom door where Krei had just exited out of a moment ago.

Hiro: Stay here.

Cora: Okay.

*Hiro walks into the bathroom, looking for anything suspicious until he hears a muffled voice. Hiro opens a bathroom stall to find Alistair Krei tied up and gagged. Hiro rips the duct tape from his mouth.*

Krei: He stole my ID! And my buy nine sandwiches get the tenth sandwich free card!

Hiro: But if you're here then who's- Aunt Cass!

* * *

*Hiro revs up his brother's moped with Cora and Krei sitting behind him, driving off to catch the stranger.*

Hiro: Gogo! A Krei impostor has Aunt Cass!

*That's when Cora notices someone behind the limo but in front of them. Mizuchi is following the car on his Black Harley Motorcycle wearing his black helmet.*

Cora: And not only that, My Papa is following right behind them! He must've notice something was off and decided to go after them to try and protect Aunt Cass!

Krei: *Trying to call out to Cass* Cass! He's not me! I'm me! And I'm paying for that Limo!

Hiro: Get the others and meet us at Krei Tech!

*Back in the Limo, Cass is currently chewing out 'Krei' for his sudden change in behavior.*

Cass: *Very annoyed* What is so important that you need to go to your office in the middle of our date!

'Krei': Uh it's uh... it's a surprise.

Cass: I'm not a fan of surprises.

'Krei': You know there's nothing like a surprise party. The bond shared by a group of people hiding and waiting together in the dark.

Cass: I guess...

'Krei': Wouldn't it be great if there was something that would make you invisible so you can have the ultimate surprise party?

Cass:*A bit unnerved now and slightly backs away from her 'date'*...Are you feeling okay?

'Krei': Yes sorry. I just get really excited about things sometimes.

Cass: Like surprise parties?

'Krei': Yeah uh it's uh...rich person thing you wouldn't understand.

Cass: *Muttering* Yeah you're right about that.

*The Limo finally reaches Krei Tech where 'Krei' goes inside.*

'Krei': Hi... I'm-

*The security guard stands up when he sees his 'boss'.*

Security Guard: Mr. Krei! Working late?

'Krei': Oh is..that something I would do? Then-then yes! Yes I am.

*the security guard lets out a sigh of relief until he sees another person come in, this time it's Mizuchi.*

Security Guard: Oh hey Mizuchi what's up? Working late too?

Mizuchi: You could say that.

*The tall man walks past the guard as he follows the 'boss' into his office. Mel uses Krei's ID to open the file and finally retrieve his blue prints.*

Mel: Check and mate-!

Big hero 7: Surprise!

*The rest of Big Hero 7, and Cora quickly dying her hair back to blue, had already arrived with the real Krei in hand. *

Baymax: Suprise.

Krei: Hand over the plans! Mel.

Mel: You win, but you should know that you're helping a man who's using my surprise party invention for something much less festive!

Krei: *Takes the plans back* It's called good business!

Gogo: Sure, call it what you want. You can't sell those drones.

Honey Lemon: If they get wet there programming scrambles and they attack everyone around them!

*Krei sees the dead serious looks everyone is giving him... And then Fred slightly burps out flames from his suit.

Krei: *Annoyed but relents* Fine! I'll delay shipping until they get fixed.

*Mel removes the cloth to show his real face.*

Mel: What a nice surprise.

Krei: Yeah? How's this for a surprise?

*Krei activates the buddy guards to escort Mel outside.*

Mel: *Runs and hides behind Fred while trying to also use him as shield* Oh keep those things away from me they give me nightmares!

*Just then the door opens behind them to reveal Mizuchi.*

Cora: *Surprised(And not in a good way)* What?!

Mizuchi: Alright, Just what is going on here?

Krei: It's already taken care of-

*But Mel's constantly trying to hide behind Fred inadvertently tickles him.*

Fred: *Laughs* Not cool man! Ticklish!

*And because of Fred being ticklish, he accidentally lets out his flames which causes the emergency sprinklers to activate.*

Wasabi: Oh...that's not good.

*With the water hitting the buddy guards, there programming goes on a fritz, identifying everyone as an enemy. And they immediately cloak themselves to plan their attack.*

Fred: What are we gonna do? Let me check... No I don't have ketchup guys!

Honey Lemon: I'm on it-

*But the laser blast hits Honey Lemon before she can pull out a chem ball and entangles her in a net.*

Gogo: Woman down.

*Gogo goes to help Honey Lemon but she also gets knocked out and tied up as well.*

Wasabi: Cora and I should be able to hack into the Buddy operating system and turn those things visible!

*Wasabi and Cora rush to Krei's computer and begin to hack into the program.*

Hiro: Guys!

*The rest of the team dodge out of the way leaving Mel exposed.*

Krei: Looks like you guys have it under control, so I'll jus-

*The laser blast hits Krei which causes the billionaire to also be entangled by the net.*

Fred: *Pleased at this outcome* Alright! Nice one drone-

*But Fred is blasted and trapped by the nets as well.*

Fred: *Not pleased anymore* Agh! Bad one drones, that was a bad one!

*The invisible drone ties Wasabi and Cora in its net, preventing them from hacking into the system. Wasabi leans forward to use his chin to type*

Wasabi: Typing with your chin isn't easy!

Cora: Hey guys! I think he did it!

*The drones turn into floating Krei heads.*

Wasabi: Ahh! I think I did something else!

Baymax: the Buddy Guards are now visible, but different.

*Baymax is soon joined by Mizuchi who starts to punch the drones straight into the walls as they explode. The Krei drones zaps Hiro down.*

Hiro: Ow!

Baymax: I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said ow- Oh no.

*The remaining Krei drones surround Baymax as they entangle the rest of him.*

Baymax: Oh no! I am unable to tend to your healthcare needs.

*The drones continue to throw nets at Baymax before Mizuchi grabs one of the drones and crushes it with his bare hands. The pressure causes the drone to glitch before bits and pieces fall down with oil oozing from its 'eyes' and mouth. The drone head then turns back into its real form as Mizuchi drops it, the drone officially dead. three of the drones are surrounding Mizuchi as the remaining ones follow Mel as he runs out the door.*

Mel: I'm outta here!

Hiro: No! He's leading them right to-

Mizuchi: Miss Cass!

*Mizuchi grabs two of them and swings them to hit the other drones and smash them to pieces. He snaps the bonds from Krei before he runs out to follow Mel...leaving the rest of the team alone.*

Wasabi: *Starts out calm, that finishes annoyed as he struggles to break free from the net* Cora. You know very well I don't mean any disrespect towards your dad, But the least he could do before he left was untie the rest of us!

*Back at the limo, Cass is showing pictures of Mochi to the driver.*

Cass: And that's Mochi sleeping on my bed. And that's Mochi sleeping on the couch. Aw and that's Mochi sleeping in a sun beam.

*Just then Mizuchi rushes to the limo and opens the door.*

Cass: *Surprised* Mizuchi? What are you-

*She then sees Mel running towards them with an army of Krei Drones.*

Cass: *Shocked and confused* What the!?

Mizuchi: No time to explain just run now!

*Mizuchi pulls Cass out and puts her over his shoulder and starts running off into the darkness as the limo drives off.*

Mel: Wait for me!

*And so the people are running for their lives from an army of Krei Drones zapping lasers at them.*

Cass: Who is he?! And why are we being chased by Alistair heads?!

Mel: *Shouting* It's a long story you're not going to like it!

Cass: and this is why I don't date.

*Mel trips and is about to be zapped before Mizuchi grabs him and puts him under his arm and continues running like hell.*

*Meanwhile, Krei is untying some of the gang while Wasabi uses his laser blade to start cutting through their nets.*

Hiro: Nice Wasabi!

*Hiro leans a little to set himself free from the bondage. After they are all finally free, Hiro and Cora get on Baymax to follow Mel and rescue their family.*

Baymax: Scanning for Aunt Cass and Papa. Scan complete.

*They fly in the direction of the people they're looking for while Mizuchi still runs with Cass and Mel in his arms.*

Mizuchi: Hold on tight Miss Cass and random stranger!

*Mizuchi picks up his pace as he takes a sharp turn to the left.*

Mel: I know things started off weird with me impersonating your date but something about being with you while we're both carried off by a giant just feels right-look out giant man!

*Mizuchi sees a car drive in front of him and so he quickly jumps up and walks over the car and back into the street.*

Cass: That's very sweet but could you not talk?

Mizuchi: Yes. Please stop talking.

*Just behind the drones are Hiro, Cora, and Baymax flying right behind them. Two of the drones fly up and zap at them, but Baymax dodges them and smashes their heads together. *

Hiro: Thank you Baymax!

*The drones soon reveal their true selves as Baymax flies in front of the drones and just behind Mizuchi. That's when Cass looks up and sees them.*

Cass: Hey! That's the big guy from Big Hero 7! Hi! Thanks for your help!

*Hiro and Cora duck behind Baymax to avoid being recognized by Cass or Mizuchi, which the tall man turns his head to see them.*

Baymax: *Waves to them* Hello.

Mel: Watch out!

*Mizuchi turns his attention as they are facing a steep slope of the street which he quickly jumps through the air before running again. The drones appear behind the three.*

Hiro: Cora look out!

*Hiro jumps at the drone and restrains it.

Baymax and Cora: Hiro!

*Baymax stops at his tracks to rescue Hiro with Cora. Hiro tries desperately to hold onto the drone without falling to the street below. The drone flies up and knocks Hiro off and sends him flying through the air before he lands back on the drone again and they zoom through the city. Soon they are heading towards the billboard of Krei, which Hiro lets go as the drone crashes but he is soon falling down fast until Cora grabs him and pulls him back onto Baymax.*

Cora: I gotcha Hiro.

Baymax: Hiro, you are safe.

Hiro: Come one, we gotta get Aunt Cass and Mizuchi.

*The three adults arrive deep in the woods where Mizuchi slows down and gently drops the two before he falls to his knees, gasping for air.*

Mizuchi: *Panting heavily* I...I think we lost them...

Cass: Yeah...Thank you Mizuchi.

*Then Mel spots the one remaining drone in front of them.*

Cass: Or not!

*Mel and Cass run to hide until she sees Mizuchi still on the ground, still trying to get some air while the drone approaches him. Cass pulls off the largest branch she could find and runs in front of Mizuchi. The drone flies through the air before it resumes its position, it leaves the drone disoriented but now more aggressive then before. Cass holds Mizuchi up but soon the three are cornered.*

Mel: If this is it, I just want you to know... My names Mel. Hi.

Cass: Yeah I don't really care.

*The drone is about zap them when Baymax's rocket fist slams the robot into a tree, destroying it for good. Cass looks up to find the drone destroyed and a lone rocket fist on the ground. Soon after the tall man stands up and looks around, wondering who saved them. Behind the trees Baymax, Cora, and Hiro are watching the whole thing. Mizuchi then grabs Mel roughly by the arms.*

Mel: Ow! Hey what did I do?

*Cora and Hiro hold Baymax down to prevent him from carrying out his coding.*

Mizuchi: Last I checked, it was you who caused those drones to go haywire and start attacking everyone and it was you who impersonated my boss. And not to mention that it was also you who put Miss Cass in danger. So until Authorities arrive, you're in my charge.

Mel: *Dejected* oh...

*Mizuchi looks at Cass as she stares to the side, frowning over this disastrous night. Mizuchi sighs before he talks.*

Mizuchi: *Second to feel dejected* I guess we both had crappy dates tonight huh?

Cass: *Third to feel dejected* Yeah... I thought this would go so well and maybe be something more...but now with all this... I just don't think so anymore...

Mizuchi: True..to be honest I never really wanted to go out with Moira in the first place.

Cass: *Confused* Then why did you?

*Cora cranes her neck to see what her Papa is going to say.*

Mizuchi: I only agreed because I wanted Cora to have a mother...someone to be there when Kaguya or I aren't around. But I couldn't stomach it...Akemi will always be the one and only woman I could ever truly give my heart to, She was truly the love and light of my life, along with my daughter.

Cass: *Feeling touched to the love and devotion Mizuchi still had for his late wife after all these years* That's very sweet Mizuchi, your wife must have been very happy to be with someone like you. Just as Cora is very lucky to have you as her father.

Mizuchi: *Smiles and laughs a little* Yeah... they're my whole world.

*Cora's eyes start to tear up but her smile shows that she is happy, for her father for trying his best and loving her mother through and through all these years. Hiro hugs his girlfriend, happy with how this resulted in the end. Finally the police arrive with Krei, running over to check on Cass while Mizuchi hands Mel to the police.*

Officer: You wanna press charges Mr. Krei?

Krei: Absolutely, throw the book at him.

Cass: Really Alistair? I mean sure he's a creepy surprise party weirdo but he told me why he did all this. You kind of used him.

Krei: Cass, Cass Cass Cass Cass Cass, you are a sweet person.. but I am still pressing charges.

Mizuchi: Hate to say it but he's kind of right. He did cause those drones to attack us and is responsible for basically committing Identity Theft.

Mel: *Trying to get away* Let me go! I don't wanna go to jail! I've heard the food is terrible!

*Mel pulls out his invisibility cloak and covers himself with it to disappear but his feet are still exposed.*

Mel: So long forever! You'll never find me! Do you hear me! Never!

Cass: We can still see your feet Mel.

Mel: How do you know they're my feet?

*Mizuchi walks over and rips the cloth off him and pushes him into the police car, where the officer slams the door.*

Mel:...W-will you come visit me in prison?

Cass: Probably not.

Mel: Can I write you?

Cass: Sure, why not.

Mel: Yes!

*The police car drives off as Mizuchi turns to the two.*

Mizuchi: And by that you mean never don't you?

Cass: Yep.

*After that night, Hiro is fixing up Baymax's arm while he puts his phone on speaker to listen to Cora with Baymax nearby.*

Cora: Looks like things went well for the both of us huh?

Hiro: Definitely, as far as I'm concerned, chances of them getting hitched are zero.

Cora: Mhmm...You know, when I heard Dad was out dating..you know...

Baymax: You felt like Papa was betraying your Mother and that you will not be in his focus anymore.

Cora: *Sighs* Yeah, what you said Baymax. I don't really need a new Mom, I have Papa and Grandmama with me...And I got the gang... Aunt Cass...you Baymax...and you Hiro. I know I've said this like a million times before, But I'm happy you're here with me babe.

Hiro: Don't worry Cora, I never get tired of hearing you say that. And... I'm happy you're with me too.

Baymax: *To Hiro* Will you find another date for Aunt Cass?

Hiro: No Way! Her personal life is her business! I don't know why I got involved in the first place!

*Just then a ladder appears with Cass climbing up nearby Hiro's window. Hiro hides the rocket fist. Which causes it to malfunction and fly up into the ceiling. Luckily Aunt Cass doesn't see it.*

Hiro: *Now remembering* Oh yeah...

Baymax: Hello Aunt Cass

Cass: Hey guys! Get your movie clothes ready, it's movie night and Cora's family is gonna join us!

*Cass continues to climb up just as the rocket fist comes falling back down and crashes right next to Hiro as Baymax pulls out a shirt that has a picture of a film reel and the words movie time.

Cora: ...I think the movie we're watching tonight is Disney's Coco. I saw it before and it's so amazing! I think you'll like it too Hiro, even if it has musical numbers.

Hiro: *Not totally believing her* Really?

Cora: *A little nervous*...If I sing one of the songs' verses for you...will you consider it?

Hiro: *Intrigued and a little excited at the idea of hearing his girlfriend sing again after listening to her last time* Alright, Go ahead, try me.

*He can hear Cora sigh as she begins to sing.*

Cora: _Say that I'm crazy or call me a fool... But last night it seemed I dreamed about you~_

*Hiro's eyes widen before he slowly smiles, lying down on his bed as he closes his eyes blissfully and listens to nothing but his girlfriend's beautiful singing, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.*

 **A.N: Another updated chapter! Thank you for reading and following Big Hero 7!**


	12. The Impatient Patient

**Big Hero 7**

*The fog thickly coats the air until a yacht comes into view. The passengers on board happen to be Krei and his assistant Lois Carter as they arrive by very specific coordinates somewhere in the pacific ocean. Krei is looking out at sea with his high tech binoculars.*

Krei: Alright, we are here...now what?

Lois: We wait-

Krei: *Startled* AAHH!

*The sudden voice of his assistant spooks the entrepreneur which causes him to drop his binoculars into the ocean.*

Krei: Don't do that! Didn't know you were back there.

Lois: Talk to yourself much?

Krei: No, I was thinking out loud.

*Just then his phone rings so he answers it.*

Krei: This is Krei.

Mystery Caller: **I see you have reached the drop point.**

Krei: Couldn't we have done this in the office?

Mystery Caller: **No, you will transfer the vault.**

Krei: How do I know you'll deliver? This is a staggering large amount of cash.

Mystery Caller: That is why it was the winning bid.

Krei: Done.

*He hangs up the phone after that rather suspicious conversation.*

Lois: And?

*Just then, Krei spots what appears to be a torpedo heading for the yacht at a fast speed.*

Krei: Ahh! Hit the deck!

*Krei immediately drops to the ground preparing for the explosion but nothing happens.*

Lois: You might wanna see this.

*Krei, after realizing it was not an assassination attempt, stands up to find that the torpedo is actually a drone that is sent to deliver the package. A robotic arm appears and in front of Krei is a small blue chip. Krei garbs the chip as the drone swims away.*

Krei: *Laughs* It's good to win.

*But Krei and Lois are unaware that they are currently being watched. *

Jack: Yeah, got our target.

*Then three people suit up in their turbine jet suits while secret handshake stuff, two men and one female.*

Jack: Let's fly!

* * *

*Hiro and Cora are on Baymax flying through the foggy night in the city.*

Baymax: My flight function is not at full efficiency in suspended water droplets.

Hiro: It's just fog Baymax, it's not the greatest for night patrol.

*As of while, Fred is jumping around in the city, trying to not cause any damage with the thick-as-pea-soup fog they're surrounded in.*

Fred: *Singing* _Night patrolling in the fog! But I can't see my feet! Oh oh oh oh I probably shouldn't be jumping around~_

Cora: Fred! Did you see that?

Fred: No! I can't see anything! Not even my feet, I thought I was clear on that, I mean did you two not hear my song? Come on!

*Hiro and Cora are looking out the bay as Baymax scans.*

Hiro: Out over the bay.

Cora: Their too small to be planes... Helicopters maybe?

Baymax: I will scan for heat signatures through the fog.

Fred: *Hopeful* Please be UFOs, Please be UFOs! Please be UFOs!

Baymax: I detect three humans.

Fred: *Disappointed* Aww...

Baymax: Wearing jet turbines.

Fred: *Intrigued* Ooh!

*The three-man jet flying team are heading towards the yacht.*

Jack: Triple power!

Jack, Jacky, and Jacqueline: Jacks rule!

*The team of three continue tailgating the yacht dubbed KreiFisher. At Jack's signal, the two others fly off in opposite directions, catching the attention of Krei, Lois, and the captain.*

Krei: Ahh!

*The three meet up and Jack uses his laser cannon to tip over the yacht, nearly capsizing it. Krei smacks his face straight into a window due to the tough waves. With the yacht spinning around, the three launch their hooks to hold it still.*

Jack: That's the stuff!

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax arrive and spook the man into flying away. Soon they made a turn to cut the wires from the other two flying daredevils.*

Hiro: Huh! Nice job Baymax!

Cora: Hold on Hiro! I'm think I'm hearing something.

*The two listen into the radio between the other three flying daredevils.*

Jack: Look sharp Jack!

Jacky: Roger that Jack! Jack you got this?

Jacqueline: Coming Jack.

*But as they were listening, Jacqueline flies to the side and knocks the three into the ocean. Cora's suit begins to glow as she swims towards Hiro and pulls him to back Baymax. Meanwhile the three Jacks meet up at the yacht.*

Jacky: Nailed it Jack!

Jacqueline: Back at you Jack.

*Just than, Baymax burst out of the water with Hiro and Cora on his back again, knocking the three Jacks out. Cora pats Hiro's back so he can cough out any ocean water he might have inhaled, but then Hiro and Cora are pulled off by Jack by their feet.*

Jack: Lesson one: Don't mess with the Mad Jacks!

Jacky and Jacquline: Jacks rule!

Hiro: Wait so you're all named Jack?

Jack: Actually my real name's Greg, but I go by Jack! Team cohesion man!

Hiro: Well uh that makes no sense.

Jack: Yeah well...you make no sen-

*Cora uses the opportunity between their banter to swing up and land a punch to his face, disorienting Jack to loose focus. He goes from high and low where at the low he drops Cora into the water safely, but he also flies high enough to drop Hiro from the air.*

Hiro: Baymax!

*Baymax uses his scanner to find Cora in the water and Hiro falling.*

Cora: *To Baymax* Get Hiro! I'm getting on board the yacht!

*Baymax flies over and catches Hiro before he is submerged in water again.*

Hiro: Thanks *Sneeze!*

Baymax: You have sneezed. A sneeze is a semi-

Hiro: *Climbing back on to Bymax* I'm fine! Come on, lets go join Cora on that yacht.

*Cora climbs on board dripping wet as Baymax lands and Hiro jumps down.*

Baymax: I am scanning the occupants. One of them is Alistair Krei.

Cora: *Surprised and annoyed* Again?! Ugh...

Krei: Welcome!...Aboard.

Hiro: Is this another revenge against you thing?

Krei: No.

Cora: Unethical business deal?

Krei: That is offensive and also no!

Hiro: Then what?

Krei: Look I was out on the bay enjoying my yacht, KreiFisher, and then those flying maniacs swooped in!

*The next laser blast rocks the yacht hard enough to tip Krei overboard, but before he is fully submerged Baymax catches him by his leg and pulls him up and drops him back onto the boat.*

Baymax: *As he puts life preserver on Krei and pulls the string on it to inflate it.* It is advisable to wear a floatation device when boating.

Krei: Noted.

Cora: *Rubs her eyes in annoyance* Krei, you are literally the Lois Lane from Super Man at this point. And that alone is an insult to Lois Lane and Super Man all around.

*Just then, more laser blasts start firing around the yacht and the four try to keep their balance in the rocking boat as more and more blasts appear. The yacht speeds up as the Mad Jack team follows after them.*

Hiro: Baymax? I'm thinking rocket fist.

*Baymax uses his scanner to place his scanner on the Mad Jacks.*

Baymax: Three targets will require precise timing.

*Cora and Hiro nod as they finally found that precise moment to strike.*

Hiro and Cora: Now!

*The rocket fist hits Jack which causes him to bump into Jacky and then into Jacquline, landing all three of them in the water.*

Cora: Yes!

Hiro: Nice shot! That had to hurt.

*The rocket fist returns to Baymax.*

Baymax: I do not detect any major injuries.

Hiro: Bet their mad though.

*Baymax and Cora blink at Hiro, confused on what he just said.*

Hiro: Mad...Jacks? Because they're..

*Baymax continues to blink in confusion as Cora speaks.*

Cora: *Smiles awkwardly at her boyfriend* Hiro...babe, I love you and all. But I have to be honest with you when I say...*Bluntly but still awkward* That was kind of weak even for you.

Hiro: *Slightly annoyed at them both* Never mind...

*After the yacht sails back to the docks, Krei and Lois are talking to Hiro, Cora, and Baymax.*

Hiro: Are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell us?

Lois: There is one thing-

Krei: *Interrupts her before she can say anything* Goodnight!

*Hiro is about to speak but he then sneezes into Baymax's finger, which catches the attention of Cora beside him.*

Baymax: Hiro, I am detecting unusually thick mucus in your nasal membrane.

Krei: Well that's disgusting! No viruses around the CEO that's the rule. Goodnight!

Cora: O...K? Let's just go you guys, it's kind of late anyway.

Baymax: I will monitor your symptoms.

*Hiro and Cora climb up and fly away to head home.*

Lois: Why didn't you tell them? I mean they did save you.

Krei: I do not need those kids lecturing me about how 'that technology is too risky'!

Lois: Is it risky?

Krei: No risk, no reward.

*Fred finally arrives at the dock and surprises Krei and Lois.*

Fred: *Ready for action* What'd I miss?

*The next day at SFIT, Cora and Hiro are at the cafeteria where they are seated in their usual spot. Cora is currently eating her bento containing shrimp as Hiro texts Fred to identify The Mad Jack group. Cora sees Hiro looking a little more tired than usual which raises some concern in her.*

Cora: You doing okay Hiro? You look a little tired...did you sleep well last night?

Hiro: *Waves her off to reassure her* Uh...could've been a little better, but I'm fine, really... *Take notice of a certain book sticking out of his girlfriend's backpack and decides to try and change the subject* So babe, why did you bring that book to school?

*Cora looks at her backpack where sticking out is the herbal book she got from their time at Muirahara Woods.*

Cora: Oh I've been looking it over ever since I got it and thought I could look it over some more in-between classes. I've kinda been studying the writings my Mama put into it. You know, ever since I got this book, I've been wonder why Grandmama never told me anything about this book, or about that treehouse she and Mama used to live in. But on the plus side, I finally found the spot where that missing page is suppose to be, see?

*Cora opens the book to flip to see that there is indeed a page has been ripped out, and considering how old it was it was defiantly not Ludd, the Hybagon of the woods that went crazy.*

Hiro: Huh, that is weird. I wonder what was so important about that one page that someone would just take but leave the rest of the book behind.

Cora: That's just what I've been thinking. I mean, why just take one page instead of the whole book? Whatever was on that page was most likely something someone didn't want anyone to get their hands on, which means that it's really that important. but the question now is, what was written on that page, and what about it makes it so important that it would need to be kept out of the wrong hands?

Hiro: Hmm...sounds like this is quite the mystery.

Cora: Yeah and it's a mystery I'd sure like to solve, among other things...

Hiro: Well maybe we can try to figure this out later. Right now I'm feeling a little hungry, I'm gonna get some fruit, you want anything?

Cora: Sure, and you pick.

*Hiro stands up to walk over to the fruit stand while Cora starts reading and looking over the book. Hiro starts looking at what fruit to get, first picking two apples but decided to put one of them back. He then switches the fruit stand and grabs an orange. However someone notices Hiro putting back the second apple and that someone happened to be Karmi, the other teen genius.*

Karmi: Hiro what did you just do?

Hiro: Uh..I'm getting fruit for Cora and I.

Karmi: You touched the other apple!

Hiro: But I decided I wanted the orange. T-There's no comparison really it's apples and oranges heh.

Karmi: Do you know how many microbes you left on that apple?!

Hiro: No but I bet you do... Karmi.

Karmi: This is cold and flu season! All it takes is one careless-

*But then Hiro starts to twitch before he stops himself from sneezing, however Karmi drops her food. Then she starts to slowly back away. Hiro returns to the table where Cora had watched the whole encounter.*

Hiro: Come on it was one sniff!

Cora: ...Maybe we should go meet up with the gang.

*At the lab, Hiro and Cora are walking through the lab, although Cora is watching Hiro with concerned eyes as Hiro's walking is more like trudging.*

Honey Lemon: Hi Hiro! Hi Cora!*Then notices Hiro's condition*...oh..do you feel okay Hiro?

*Honey Lemon removes her gloves to check Hiro's forehead.*

Honey Lemon: You're a little warm.

Gogo: *Walks by* You look like death. Go home.

Hiro: Why does everyone think I'm sick?

Cora: I don't know...maybe cause you were dunked in the ocean and then sent flying through the air and then fall all in one go last night?

Hiro: You went through it too, in fact you fell to the ocean...twice!

Cora: I took the liberty of installing a water-proof wetsuit in my armor a few weeks ago to protect me from freezing cold water should I ever fall into said-freezing cold water. And as an extra precaution, I dried myself off and drank some hot tea when I got home... And if I recall, I told you to do these things as well after we got back home last night and told Baymax to insure you did along with making sure he warmed you up himself as an extra precaution. did he?

Hiro: *Rubs the back of his neck* Uh well...yeah he did...except the last one where he was suppose to warm me up. His battery was running low before he got the chance. But I did dry myself and drink hot tea like you told me too.

Cora: *Places a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder* Oh Hiro... Bless both yours and Baymax's hearts. *Mutters* If he had a heart that is.

Fred: *While playing on a video game device* Me? I never get sick! Every year I get stung by an irradiated bee, so I'm protected.

Gogo: *Disbelieving* An irradiated bee?

Fred: Yeah, I close my eyes and the doctor says I'll feel a pinch and then-

Gogo: Fred, that's a flu shot.

Fred: No, irradiated bee! That's what my mom says.

*Hiro notices Wasabi pulling out a new laptop from a box.*

Hiro: Ah hey Wasabi, new computer?

Wasabi: Oh it is so much more than that! It is a perfect extende-

*It was at the moment that Hiro sneezes directly onto the laptop, much to Wasabi's terror.*

Wasabi: *Freaking out* AAHH!

Hiro: Sorry let me help Achoo!

*Hiro tries to wipe off the saliva he sneezed out but only lets out another sneeze.*

Wasabi: *Freaking out even more* AAAHHH!

Baymax: I am concerned about the sneezing.

*Wasabi goes running through the door still screaming and freaking out.*

Baymax: Also the screaming.

*Cora pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to Hiro which he happily takes as he sneezes again. But somewhere in the depths of the city, Obake is observing through the multiple cameras when he gets an incoming call. On the other line is the group Mad Jacks*

Jack: Situation report: Um... Lets see, at approximately...2300 hours-

*Obake pulls up a photo of Baymax, Hiro, and Cora in their super hero gear.*

Obake: You were defeated by children?

Jacqueline: Those kids had a robot!

Jacky: Yeah! Tell him about the bot! And not to mention that girl can really pack a punch-!

Obake: Finish the job, understand? Finish...it!

Jack: Roger that good copy Mad Jacks out!

*After the Mad Jacks ended their call, Obake pulls up photos of the two super hero teens.*

Obake: Such a tenacious young couple, but just what will it take I wonder, to tear you both apart?*Splits the photos apart, separating Hiro and Cora from each other as he says this.*

* * *

*Morning comes as Cass brings up breakfast for Hiro.*

Cass: Rise and shine! I made your favorite, breakfast tofu-dia. Okay well, not everybody's favorite yet but I need an honest opinion.*

*But Hiro appears to not have slept at all last night as his eyes are red and a pile of tissues on his bedside.*

Cass: Hiro?

Hiro: *Sickly* Morning...ugh...

*Just then, Baymax activates.*

Baymax: My primary patient is sick. I am his personal healthcare companion.

*However, Cass decides it would be better to take Hiro to the doctor's office to check over his illness.*

Doctor: Okay Hiro let's just check that temperature... Oh you do have a moderate-

Baymax: Fever of 101...

Doctor: Right...

Baymax: point two, nine.

*The doctor tries her best not to glare at the marshmallow robot.*

Doctor: Let's take a peek in your ears.

*She brings out the otoscope.*

Doctor: Mhmm, just what I suspected. Fluid in the-

Baymax: *Says the first part at the same time as the doctor* Fluid in the auditory canal. *Says the rest on his own* Indicating a possible viral infection.

Doctor: Eheh, you know, typically a patient seeks a second opinion after the diagnosis... Not during.

*Baymax merely blinks at the nurse's annoyance.*

Cass: Sorry doctor *Hugs Baymax* he cares a lot.

Doctor: Let's see if he agrees that you should stay in bed for a few days.

Hiro: But I-I don't want to...

Baymax: Bed rest is advised for viral infections.

Doctor: *Trying to hold in her annoyance* Patience Sheila it's the future... *takes a deep breath and smiles* Go home, have some soup, sleep sleep and more sleep. I guess you're too old for a lolli-

*Baymax has already brought out a lollipop for Hiro.*

Doctor: Pop...

Baymax: Enjoyment of a lollipop is not age conditional.

*Cass facepalms at the entire ordeal. The three arrive at home where Cass pulls up her phone.*

Hiro: W-what are you doing?

Cass: I'm calling Kaguya, I'll be busy with the Cafe and Baymax may need a little help.

*Hiro groans as Cass talks to the person.*

Cass: *On her phone* Oh, I see. Kaguya is out huh? Maybe you can help? Oh that's great sweetie! And I know that you being here will cheer him right up! Thank you!

*After hanging her phone she turn to Hiro.*

Cass: Well Kaguya's out for some retreat so Cora will come over and take care of you with Baymax!

Hiro:*Perking up at this but at the same time feels concern*...Really?

*After Hiro is put to bed, Cora comes upstairs with a bowl of tomato soup.*

Cora: *Smiles and talks softly* Hey Hiro...

Hiro: Cora...not that I'm not happy to see you, but I don't want you here...I'm sick... and I don't want to get you si-

*Hiro is interrupted by a sneezing fit to which Cora springs into action and hands him some tissues.*

Cora: *Sternly, but still softly* Hiro, all that matters right now is taking care of you and helping you get better, and if I do get sick well than so be it. I just want you to be okay again.

*Hiro sighs at his girlfriend's reply, he was too weak to fight, and Cora's stubborn, which meant no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't leave. Besides, even though he didn't want her to get sick either, a part of him was happy that she was here and that she was going to stay and help take care of him, even the very idea of it made his heart flutter. Cora then sets the bowl of tomato soup on his desk.*

Cora: I brought some tomato soup if your hungry.

Hiro:...Thanks.

*Cora sighs before she takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to Hiro and gently take his hand in hers as she starts talking.*

Cora: You know, if Grandmama were here, she would have given you some her special healing tea already.

Hiro: *Slightly disbelieving* Really? Healing tea?

Cora: Yeah, it's her special herbal tea that she makes for Papa and I whenever we start getting sick. I call it that cause it seems like no matter how bad is our sneezes or coughs are, or how sick we feel, we end up fine the next day like nothing happened.

Hiro: Couldn't you have made it?

Cora: Oh no, that's something Grandmama only knows. She says she'll teach me when I'm older, but for now I don't know the recipe.

Hiro: *Coughs* Never thought I'd say this, *Coughs some more* but please tell me you at least brought the book.

Cora: As a matter of fact I did. I mean, I know how you feel about old-school methods of medicine, but thought maybe there might be something in here that might help you feel better.

Hiro: Hey, at this point, I'm willing to try anything to help get rid of this cold. *Starts sneezing again as Cora gives him more tissues* Uhh...even trying out old-school methods...

*Hiro brings out his laptop and starts up facechat to talk to the gang. Cora sits on a chair checking out the book for herbs that are used to treat colds while Baymax is nearby.*

Hiro: Okay Fred, what did you find out?

Fred: The Mad Jacks are an elite shadow opps-

*A cup of tea is brought to Hiro's face by Baymax.*

Baymax: Hiro, I have brewed tea for you.

Hiro: No thanks Baymax I'm not thirsty.

Baymax: A patient diagnosed with a viral infection should drink plenty of liquids.

*Seeing the growing annoyance on Hiro, Cora tentatively grabs the cup and places it next to the soup.*

Cora: Maybe I should put it here so he can drink it later Baymax...

Gogo: Hey, where's Wasabi?

*Just then a screen of Wasabi appears where he is cleaning his new computer.*

Wasabi: One more pass with the sanitizer and oh. Hey! Sorry I'm late.

*Cora and Hiro turn to Baymax who is fluffing up a pillow.*

Baymax: Hiro, a patient diagnosed with a viral infection should rest.

Wasabi: *Starting to freak out again* A viral infection?! It was a brand new computer!

*Wasabi turns off his computer before opening it again.*

Wasabi: Oh uh... a-and feel better Hiro.

*After Wasabi logs off Fred resumes his findings.*

Fred: OK, here's what I dug up. The Mad Jacks not only have a website, they have a theme song!

*The video plays the Mad Jack's theme song where admittedly, it sounded amazing.*

Jack: You got a mission? Don't sweat! We'll crank it up to jacksimum overdrive!

Mad Jacks: Jack Attack!

*After the theme song ends everyone is left with mixed reactions.*

Gogo: Wow...somebody's pounding on too many sports drinks.

Hiro: If someone hired the Mad Jacks to go after Krei, what ever he's hiding from us is a big deal!

Baymax: I will tuck you in.

*Baymax puts a blanket around Hiro's shoulders.*

Hiro:...Great.

*It seems Krei had the same idea as he looked up the group that attacked him from the night prior.*

Krei: I admit their theme song is catchy!

Lois: Did you know it costs a small fortune to hire these Mad Jack guys?

Krei: It's nice to know someone thinks I'm worth it.

Lois: They think that chip is worth it.

Krei: I bested every black market bid for this chip! It is the cutting edge... It is the future!

Lois: And you have no idea what it does?

Krei: No. But I will, the next step is to have my tech security team analyze it.

Lois: That's surprisingly cautious for you.

Krei: I'm cautious-

*The next thing they see is Jacky and Jacqueline slam into the window and slide down.*

Krei: I upgraded my office windows. Impermeable.

Lois: Just your office?

Krei: Yeah, why?

*A loud crash coming down stairs answers his question.*

Lois: Did you by any chance upgrade your floor?

*Jack pops out through the floor and grabs Krei.*

Krei: Woah I see what you mean!

*Jack flies down with Krei, leaving Lois alone. Around that night, Hiro is still blowing out his nose trying to get some rest. Cora had already left for home a couple hours ago but she did set up Hiro's laptop to listen in on any police radios in case he wants to know what's going on.*

Officer: All units disturbance reported at Krei Tech industries.

Hiro: *Tries to get up out of bed* Something's up... I knew it...*Only to fall back down again*

Officer: Reports of an arial attack.

Hiro: *Gets back up instantly* Mad Jack!

*Hiro sees that Baymax is currently deactivated. With this chance, Hiro gets out of bed, suits up, and hops on his brother's moped. He has a little trouble staying up until he spots Jack carrying Krei. Hiro turns around and attempts to chase after them only for Jacky to grab him.*

Jacky: Shouldn't you be home in bed short stack?

Hiro: You don't even know...

Jack: Jack talk to me you gotta 20 on the bot and the girl?

Jacky: Negative Jack.

Hiro: Yeah well... y-your in for a surprise!

Jacky: Kid's bluffing, bot's not here and neither's the girl.

Hiro: Maybe... Uh that was the surprise!

Jacky: Taking Mad Jacks all alone? That is surprising... And idiotic.

*Jacky drops Hiro into a dumpster nearby, and the fall broke his leg.*

Hiro: Ahh!

*Cora stirs up in her futon when her phones starts ringing.*

Cora: *Sleepily answers*Hey...what up?...*Instantly wakes up now* Wait...you did what?! I'm on my way!

*After picking up Hiro and scolding the living crap out of him, Cora helps her sick and now broken-legged boyfriend up the stairs and into his room. hey both look up to see Baymax up pulling out a tissue.*

Baymax: I will scan you now...

*Hiro warily turns to Cora but her face still remains the same frowning glare. The very next day, Hiro is taken to the doctor again, this time for his leg.*

Doctor: Looks like you got yourself a hairline fracture of the tibia Hiro.

Hiro: *Sarcastically* Great...

Cass: A fracture? You mean like broken? Hiro, how can you break your leg when you've been sick in bed?

*This causes Hiro's mind to panic until he remembers his girlfriend's words that she told him to say if he was questioned about his leg.*

Hiro: Oh um well it was...I got up to get some water and I slipped and fell down the stairs!

Cass: Is that a thing?

Doctor: Believe it or not, injuries from falling downstairs practically happen everyday.

Baymax: Doctor, there is also a second smaller fracture in the fibula. My scan is more detailed. I will share it.

*Baymax is locked outside the office for the Doctor's sanity.*

Doctor: I said family only.

Hiro: He wants me to be satisfied with his care.

*His phone buzzes and shows the text to the doctor. It is the scan of Hiro's fibula as he had promised.*

Hiro: It's from Baymax.

Doctor: Yes, well it appears that the leg is fractured in two places.

Cass: Geez we better be careful going downstairs from now on! Maybe I should put a wet floor sign when I wax next time?

Hiro: *Groan*

*Afterwards, the entire gang is in Hiro's room. With his leg put in a cast, Honey Lemon started drawing on it, which she is soon joined by Cora. By the time they're done, it's decorated with smiling lemon faces and winking Killer Whales.*

Honey Lemon: There! A smile helps you heal! Now get well fast Hiro.

Gogo: Yeah, and quit doing dumb stuff.

Wasabi: Seriously, can't be too careful.

Fred: It's outrages! To sneak outside, in your condition, to chase down flying daredevils and not call me?! Ugh there are no words.

Hiro: Guys, I already got chewed out by Cora last night.

*Cora is crossing her arms as she continues glaring at her sick and careless boyfriend.*

Hiro: Besides, I knew Krei was in danger.

Gogo: And ya had to prove yourself right.

Hiro: I was right! And now ah ha-

*Baymax lifts up Hiro's broken leg as Honey Lemon is carrying tea.*

Baymax: Your leg should remain elevated. Also you still require fluids and rest.

Wasabi: People, the health care companion has spoken. Visiting hours are over.

Honey Lemon: Right, rest up!

Gogo: And wise up!

Fred: And no secret missions!... But if you are, you got my digits right?

Hiro: Krei's the one in danger, not me!

*When Hiro tries to climb out of bed Cora is quick to gently push him back.*

Cora: Oh no you don't!

Baymax: This situation requires persistence.

Hiro: I know! That's why I can't just give up!

*Baymax helps Cora put his broken leg back on the pillow.*

Baymax: Persistence is part of my health care matrix.

Cora: Whether you like it or not. Baymax, could you go downstairs and bring me some ice packs?

Baymax: Of course.

Cora: And bring some oranges too.

*Baymax waddles out the room, leaving the teen couple alone.*

Hiro: *Still wary of his angry girlfriend* ...So-

Cora: *And still angry at her sick boyfriend's recklessness* I still cannot stress enough about just how idiotic you were last night! You go out even though you should be resting and now you're here with a broken leg because of it!

Hiro: *Wary, but still determined* I can't just stay back and not do anything!

Cora: But not when it puts you at risk! The best way you can help is by resting up so you'll get better faster.

Hiro: I know that! But that's not going to stop me!

*Cora sighs as she stops her glare and looks down and sits on the side of his bed.*

Cora: Hiro... *Looks up at him* You're starting to sound like Tadashi...

*Hiro goes silent as he realizes what she's talking about.*

Cora: *Gently takes his hand in hers* We're all proud that we're going out there to help those people, We're all especially proud of you most of all. But if you don't take care of yourself...you're only letting them down. Back when we used to go bot fighting together, you always saved me from the police even if we got some bruises. But please Hiro, *Grasps his hand a little more tightly as she says this* please just be safe and focus more on getting better...for me?

*Hiro looks at Cora for a few moments before finally relenting and giving her a small smile.*

Hiro: Okay...I will...by the way... is your grandma home?

Cora: *Relieved* Hehe...She says she's coming home tonight. Maybe I could ask her for the tea them.

Hiro: Yeah...Speaking of tea, could you bring me the-

Cora: Oh! Sure.

*Cora gets up from the bed and reaches her arm out to grab the cup Honey Lemon left. However she instantly takes notice of loud coughing fits coming from Hiro, causing her to climb on top of him and make him lie back down.*

Cora: *Concerned* Hiro! Are you feeling alright now?

*But all she gets is a blushing red face of a boy, eyes wide as his mouth is trying to form words but fails to do so. Cora wonders what is causing Hiro to be like this until she notices that by climbing on to the bed to lie him back down from his coughing fit, she is now practically straddling him. This in turn makes Cora blush just as hard as her boyfriend as they just stare at each other with wide eyes now as they both try(and fail due to their brains understandingly malfunctioning at the moment) to figure out what to do next.*

Baymax: I have returned with the ice packs and oranges-

*Baymax stops talking as he blinks and scans the two teens in bed. A few moments of horrifyingly awkward silence rings through out the room before Baymax speaks up.*

Baymax: It is perfectly normal for you two to be experiencing strange urges when you are blossoming into manhood or womanhood. You may experience hair in strange areas like your arm pits, chest, chin, or-

Cora: *Now officially horrifyingly embarrassed as she scrabbles to get off her boyfriend* OK Baymax, that's enough now! We don't need to go through all this!

Baymax: You may also experience erec-

Hiro: *Also horrifyingly embarrassed as he tries to get the healthcare marshmallow robot to stop giving them the 'Birds and Bees' talk* No Baymax! Just stop! Go away! Or better yet, just go back into your charging unit! I am satisfied with my care! We're both satisfied with our care! Just please STOP!

*Somewhere else at this time, Krei has hacked into his cell and breaks out and than stealthily walks through the halls to find the exit*

Krei: *Slightly smug while also remembering Cora's words from before* Let's see who's the Lois Lane now.

*Krei continues walking around Mad Jacks' base until he hides besides the walls where the Jacks are working out.*

Jack: Great work Jacks!

Jacqueline: Rendezvous status?

Jack: Unknown. Client's gone real silent.

Jacquline: Dude's creepy!

Jack: Roger that.

*Krei turns to his left to find the door that can lead him outside. He walks to the door and pushes the button only to not respond. He presses the button a couple more times before it finally opens. Krei steps one foot out only to realize that their base is a literal airship hiding in plain sight of the wind turbines. He nearly falls down until Jack pulls him back.*

Jack: Okay suit-

Krei: It's actually more of a blazer-

Jacky: Look, our employer just wants the chip.

Jacqueline: And he's kind of a freak.

Jack: So I'd hand it over if I were you.

Krei: *Sarcastically laughs* Love to know who that employer is.

Jack: Not a chance! Mad Jacks are discreet!

*Jack finally takes the chip from Krei and observes it for a bit. As he does, Krei looks at the other two Jacks and sees just how 'discreet' they really are...And after watch them do 'non-discreetly' secret handshake stuff with each other, he's not very impressed with their so called 'discretion' at all.*

* * *

*Meanwhile, back with Hiro and Cora.*

Cora: *Getting ready to leave* Okay, I'm heading home now. I called my Grandmama a little while ago and she said she'd come over later tonight to watch over you K?

Hiro: Okay, love you.

Cora: *Goes and kisses him on the cheek* Love you too babe.

*Cora goes downstairs to return home, leaving Hiro with Baymax. For the rest of the day everything ran smoothly; aside from the occasional whining it was a good day. Now it was night and Hiro is deep asleep before his phone starts ringing.*

Hiro: *Sleepy* Hello?

Krei: Haha Hello. Funny thing...I really could use Big Hero 7.

*Hiro shoots up from his bed.*

Hiro: Mr. Krei?!

Krei: Yes. I've got a problem, first of all they ruined my blazer.

*The Mad Jacks thought the appropriate spot to place Krei is on the pole on top of his building.*

*With that, Hiro calls up the rest of the gang and told them everything, and so they, sans Hiro, suit up and set out to find the Mad Jacks.*

Fred: *Singing* _Big Hero 7! Fighting for the right! Searching through the night! Mad Jacks on the loose! Bunch of flying jerks~_

*Since Hiro is on bedrest, all he can do is be the communication central.*

Hiro: Who have the chip and could be anywhere.

Fred: I'll incorporate that into my song but you know, make it rhyme.

Gogo: We just have to cover as much ground as we can as fast as we can!

*Meanwhile in the air, the Mad Jacks fly towards the rendezvous point their client requested.*

Jack: *Screaming* On my signal we go silent!

*He puts his finger to his lips and there the rest of the team turn off their turbines, leaving them in incognito form as they fall. As of while, Honey Lemon and Wasabi are in a taxi cab. *

Honey Lemon: They should be easy to spot!

Wasabi: Yeah, flying jet pack people should stand out.

Taxi Driver: Masquerade ball?

Wasabi: Sure. Let's go with that!

*Hiro looks at his laptop to watch the team spread out in the city to catch them.*

Hiro: Picking up anything you guys?

Baymax: No, I have not detected the jet turbines.

Cora: What he said. Nothing much here.

Hiro: How can you guys possibly search the entire city? Dang it...I should be out there helping you.

*Cora is on Baymax's back flying through the city.*

Cora: *Warning* Hiro...

Baymax: That would be counter-productive to your recovery.

Hiro: I know! I know... In bed, leg elevated!

*That's when Hiro gets an idea, but before he can act he hears footsteps coming up. He quickly dunks the helmet as he remembers that Cora's grandmother is supposed to be watching him tonight. He closes the laptop just as Kaguya comes in view.*

Kaguya: My, Hiro. You're quite awake at this late hour.

Hiro: *Trying to play it cool* Oh umm, yeah! Just doing Homework...Ma'am.

Kaguya: How is your leg dear?

Hiro: Oh it's...so-so..look is it alright if I go to the garage? There's something that I really need to work on!

*Hiro smiles nervously as he sweats, hoping this will allow him to make a special suit to fit his condition. To his relief, Kaguya nods.*

Kaguya: Of course, in fact I have something for you. My granddaughter requested I give you my special tea to help you get better.

Hiro: Oh cool! Thanks.

*Kaguya helps Hiro go downstairs, the boy being unaware that his helmet was in full view on the bed. Once they reach the garage, Hiro paddles his way to the computer and cracks his hands.*

Hiro: Okay, lets get started on-...started...on...

*Suddenly, Hiro starts to feel very sleepy. He tries to fight of the sudden drowsiness but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open. As sleep finally starts to take him, he realizes that there's a very strange, soothing, eerily beautiful and distant-sounding voice singing. But Hiro doesn't get the chance to contemplate how it is causing him to fall asleep(nor will he remember it at all when he wakes up) As he falls into a deep, deep sleep.*

Kaguya: *Sighs as she gently strokes the sleeping boy's head* Please don't make me regret this Hiro...

*Hiro's eyes slowly flutter open, his ears ringing with strange noise and along with it appears to be...a song. He finally opens his eyes but appears to be in some sort of trance. He finds himself clearly alone in the garage, his super suit laid out on a chair. He looks down to find his leg castless and his nose clear. He slowly puts his leg down as pressure slowly builds, but it remains the same as always, as if it had never been broken. That's when he seems to awaken from his trance-like state and his head snaps back to the mission at hand.*

*The Mad Jack group finally spot the building they're supposed to drop off and with that, they activate their parachutes.*

Fred: I'm coming up empty. Dang it! I just know the Jacks are making their move!

*The Jacks land safely on the building where they stealthily walk across the roof. Jack finds the skylight and uses his laser to cut it clean off, but he accidentally causes the glass to fall and crash to the floor. Jack climbs down the rope as he continuously hides himself in case they have someone following them as they make their deposit.*

Obake: Good evening.

Jack: *Startled* Ah!

*Behind him upstairs is Obake in all his malice.*

Obake: Do you come bearing Alistair Krei's black market chip?

Jack: You hired the Mad Jacks! The Mad Jacks guarantee success! Success and have it! And it's always awesome!

*Jack pulls out the chip to show him. Obake uses a level to come down and takes the chip, he then activates his tracking watch where Big Hero 7 is searching for the Mad Jacks throughout town.*

Obake: Ooh...Big Hero 7 on the move.

Jack: Alright focus up this is how I see it, we keep the enemy occupied, you escape with the package! Mission accomplished.

Obake: Super. Although...

Jack: Hey! My plan is diamond! Flawless!

Obake: The security of the package is paramount...

Jack: Alright alright I-I-I hear you let me just uh...okay minor adjustment. I will keep the package secure until the enemy is neutralized! Booyah!

*Obake hands back the chip, satisfied with his plan.*

Jack: Hey you...good catch. Mad Jacks! Let's fly!

*Jack runs off to join his team while Obake simply smirks as the left side of his face glows an ominous pink.*

Jack: Listen up Jacks! Keep your eyes peeled for hostiles!

Jacquline: how many Jack?

Jack: Well with the handle like Big Hero 7 I figure we're looking at somewhere between six and eight.

Jacqueline: Roger that! Perimeter sweeping progress, I will-

*Just then, Fred drops on her from above and covers her mouth.*

Fred: Give Fredzilla a piggy back ride? I'm in!

*Jacqueline flies down due to the weight while Jacky comes to her aid. But before he can fire out his shot, Gogo's disk hits him square and crashes him into a pile of boxes...until he blasts off again. Gogo zooms through the streets as she avoids the zaps. Finally she uses both her discs to ricochet them to Jacky's head and knock him out for good. As of while Jacqueline is still struggling with Fred.*

Jacqueline: Not cool!

Fred: Hey-Hey! Don't make me hurl in here!

*As Fred is spinning right round, Wasabi and Honey Lemon finally arrive at the scene where Fred is sent landing on the taxi cab.*

Honey Lemon: Don't worry Freddy, we're here to help!

Taxi Driver: Must be some kind of party huh?

*Wasabi pulls out his wallet and hands the cash to the driver.*

Wasabi: It usual is...keep the change.

*Then finally, Baymax and Cora arrive to the fighting.*

Baymax: It would be preferable to resolve this conflict without violence.

Jack: No way! The violence rocks!

*Cora and Baymax turn their heads to see Jack behind them.*

Jack: It's a major part of the Mad Jack program! Ohh have a taste!

*Jack fires the cannon as Cora quickly dodges out of the way while Baymax is struck, crashing him into a wall.*

Cora: Baymax!

Jack: And the bot is down for the count! *Turns around and starts to take aim at Cora* And now it's the little girlie's turn!

Hiro: Not a chance!

*They all turn their heads to see Hiro, his suit upgraded.*

Hiro: Those two have been taking care of me...time for me to return the favor!

Honey Lemon: Hiro?

Wasabi: Have you lost it?

Cora: How are you here?! What about your cold and your leg?!

*Baymax looks up and scans him...but he does not speak for a good minute.*

Honey Lemon: Is something wrong Baymax?

*Baymax blinks until he finally speaks.*

Baymax: Hiro is completely cured of his cold and his leg is completely healed as well.

Big Hero 7: *Completely and utterly shocked* What?!

*But their attention is turned to Jack as he begins to fire up his cannon and shoots at Hiro, but Hiro is dodging every single one of them. He goes down and throws away the cannon, but just as Jack is about to lay a taser on him, Cora jumps up and starts punching him in the face.*

Cora: Hey! Remember me big boy? The 'little girlie' you were gonna blast!

*Finally Baymax flies up to join them.*

Hiro: Thanks Baymax.

Baymax: You are welcome.

*Jack with nothing else left, grabs Cora by the wrist and starts flying away from them.*

Jack: Stay back! Or...I will drop her!

Hiro: Boosters deploy!

*Hiro activates the boosters and starts following them.*

Jack: Oh yeah! Eat my dust! Wha-?

*Hiro stops in front of him, Cora still in his hand. When he tries to fly back, Baymax is behind him.*

Jack: The bot!

*Jack tries to fly away but the restraint of Hiro and Baymax causes the jet turbine to come off, leading Jack and Cora falling to the ground. Immediately Baymax catches Jack while Hiro catches Cora. *

Baymax: Perhaps you should consider less dangerous activities.

Jack: Maybe you should- think about...whatever!

Cora: *Not impressed* Wow, that was pretty weak.

Hiro: Krei's chip please.

*Jack pulls out the chip and hands it to Cora, who turns to Hiro and smile.*

Cora: Thank you...Greg.

Jack: Wow, that's cold...Jack Extraction! ASAP!

*Jack gets out Baymax's arms. Soon the rest of the Mad Jacks join him as they fly away. The three land safely on the ground, though Cora is still being held by Hiro.*

Cora: Umm...Hiro you can let go now.

Hiro: Oh! A-alright, yeah s-sure.

*Hiro places Cora on the ground as the teens blushes.*

Wasabi: Sorry to break up the love fest here, but how is your leg healed?! You broke it just last night! And not mention you were also sick with a bad cold to go with it!

Hiro: *Genuinely confused* Last night? Wasabi I broke my leg two weeks ago, not last night. And I got over my cold a week ago remember?

Fred: *Now really confused* But Honey Lemon and Cora decorated your cast just today! How did you heal so quickly?!

That's when Baymax notices something on Hiro's armor. But when he touches it there is a moment of white and a eerily strange and beautiful voice singing and it almost sounded like it was coming from all around them. However, none of them had the chance to contemplate this as at the moment, they were all, sans Baymax, seemed to be in a hypnotic trance. this goes on only for a few moments before the singing fades away and everything resumes back to reality. The rest of the gang then seem to finally come out of their trances and shake their heads a little before they look around, wondering what just happened, but have absolutely no memory of what they were talking about before and only seem to remember they same things Hiro remembers about his former cold and former broken leg. But since everything seemed fine, they turned their focus back on to the mission they had just succeeded.*

Hiro: Can you guys get this back to Krei?

Gogo: No problem.

Honey Lemon: Did you add those features in recently? They're amazing!

Hiro: Oh this is actually just a beta best. Just in case anything happens.

Cora: Just be careful Hiro, you don't want to break your leg again after it's just recently healed you know.

*The gang chuckle before they leave to return the chip to Krei Tech. None of them noticing the mysterious figure watching them silently from the shadows as they left, the figure steps out from the shadows and reveals to be none other then Kaguya!*

*Later on that night, Kaguya returns home and walks towards her room, ready to call it a night. She pours the liquid from her water bottle back into a teapot that is next to an assortment of flowers, herbs, and marine life. And beside the pot is a single page of a drawing of a peculiar-looking liquid with a list of ingredients.*

Kaguya: *Sighs as she looks at the page* One day... I will have to tell her...I just hope that she will understand and forgive me for keeping all of this from her...

*Meanwhile, Obake is at his lair, waiting for the final step of his plan.*

Obake: Looking at his watch* And by now, the chip should be back in Alistair's hands.

*Back at Krei Tech, Krei is thinking over the situation with Lois.*

Krei: The moment of truth!

Lois: The moment when you turn it over to the security team...instead of doing something stupid!

Obake: Is there something wrong Alistair? The reckless tycoon showing caution? Restraint?

Krei: I need the tech security team.

*Krei presses a button to summon the tech security.*

Obake: But Alistair remembered the abduction. Who can you trust? Who's on your side? Who knows?

*Krei looks at the chip.*

Krei: Actually...never mind...

*Krei cancels the call.*

Krei: But the person who was after this, whoever hired the Mad Jacks.

Lois: What about them?

Krei: What if they infiltrated my security team!

Lois: Like what? A spy? You're not usually this paranoid.

Krei: Hey I was abducted it does things to you.

*Krei places the chip in his computer and waits. On Obake's side it opens a camera to Krei and Lois.

Krei: I'm not taking any chances.

Obake: There we are Alistair. That's the stuff.

Krei: We will be the only ones who sees what's on this.

*A few moments fly by...but the folder inside the chip...revealed nothing.*

Lois: Nothing?

Krei: No! The money! T-The abduction! Everything that happened! It was all for nothing!?

Lois: It probably is better that we were the only ones who saw this.

*However this leads to Obake having access to Krei Tech's blueprints.*

Obake: So many files! so many secrets...

*Finally he pulls up the file containing the identities of the two hero teens, the first showing a boy.*

Obake: Ah, Hiro Hamada...now let's see who the girl's true iden-

*But as he pulls up the girl's file and reads her name, his eyes widen in shock and than starts to chuckle slowly before he flat out laughs maniacally. His mind begins to shift his vision of the photo of the girl, first by figuring similarities of a man he trusted long ago...then the girl in the photo begins to shift her features and find it strikingly similar to a lost beloved long ago..the purple eyes turning green.*

Obake: Cora Mizichio...what a charming name for such a charming girl. So much like my beloved Chara...

*Obake's fist tightens as on his hand glows the same ominous pink color as the left side of his face does...but in a shape of a scorpion-like crustacean.*

 **A.N: Another updated chapter! Credit for the edit goes to wolfwitchhuntress! Love you!**


	13. The Incredible Story

**Big Hero 7**

*The Saturday morning sun shines brightly over Fred's mansion where the whole gang is there waiting in Fred's room. Hiro and Cora are sitting on the couch checking over their homework, Honey Lemon patiently sitting with Wasabi as Gogo is checking over some of Fred's arcade games with Baymax.*

Honey Lemon: So what do you think Fred's big announcement will be?

*Fred burst through the door carrying a laptop, he then connects it to a screen projector and turns off the lights. Then the spotlight turns on, focusing of Fred. Caught off guard by the sudden darkness the team either yelped or blinked in surprise.*

Cora: What the-?

Fred: *Clears throat* My fellow BH7 members, I have called you all here because not too long ago, I was just browsing through the internet searching for the limited edition comic of 'Captain America: Civil War Alternate Universe' when I spotted the most incredible thing that will have you all die from the sheer shock and awesomeness of it!

*The silence remains before Baymax speak.*

Baymax: If wires are exposed it is advisable that we alert the technician to deal with the electricity.

Cora: *Shakes her head* Oh Baymax... This is exactly why you failed my quiz on expressions and figure of speechs last week.

Gogo: *Pops bubble* Well are you gonna tell us or what?

*Fred smiles widely before he presents it. The team is indeed surprised by what the screen is showing. Wasabi's mouth is agape, Honey Lemon gasps at the screen, Gogo's eyes are wide as she did not expect it, Hiro and Cora are staring it with their jaws dropped and eyes wide open, and Baymax merely blinks. On Screen is a website with the fanmade logo titled Big Hero 7 Fan Base with red wallpaper. *

Fred: *Super excited* We have our own fanbase!

* * *

Wasabi: *Pretty shocked* This..can't be real.

Fred: *Still super excited* I couldn't believe it either! But here it is! It physically exists!

*Fred goes back to his laptop and clicks on the tabs of the fan website one at the time to display what it contains.*

Fred: There are pages dedicated to us with fanart, fanfiction, and even forums!

*Fred scrolls through the pages showing off different types of works that the people had created for this. And the gang had to admit, they are touched that there are people who appreciate what they did. Fred turns the lights back on and the screen projector off so they can look closer at the webpage. Soon they are all smooshed together as they look at the individual pieces.*

Honey Lemon: *Points at one of the works* Oh look at that one! It's so lovely done!

Wasabi: While impractical, I kinda like that sleeveless trenchcoat on my super suit.

Cora: Look Baymax! There's even a page dedicated to you! Aww, look how cute you are in this!

Hiro: Wow, I-I can't believe we got so popular like this!

Fred: I know! We even got Super Hero names that they named us!

*Fred scrolls to the main page where each photo of the gang individually has a short summary of their powers and the names they picked for them.*

Fred: I never even thought about our super hero names but now we do!

Hiro: Do we really need Super Hero names?

Fred: Yeah! They're crucial so that they don't know our secret identities!

Wasabi: I'm **Blades Master**? I do have my laser blades, though I wouldn't call myself a master. *Blushes*

Gogo: **Velocity**...It's ok.

Honey Lemon: I like Chemistry Princess.

Fred: Looks like the name **Fredzilla** sticks! Just like how I named Globby!

Baymax: **Omega Danger**. I hope this does not cloud the citizens' view of me. I am a healthcare companion first.

Hiro: What's my Hero name?

Cora: Yeah! I kinda wanna see what they're calling me too!

Fred: You Hiro are called... **Electro-Magnectic Alpha**!

*Hiro nods at the badass name he's been given and then smirks.*

Hiro: Sweet.

Fred: And Cora you are known as... **Aqua Girl**!

*Cora smiles as she shrugs*

Cora: I guess that's fair, my tech is based off Marine Biology.

*They continue to look excitedly at the art while Baymax notices something.*

Baymax: There are two tabs on the website that are titled Ships and Rule 34 respectively.

Fred: Huh...Hadn't seen those two before...Must be recent add-ons.

*Fred clicks on the ships tab first and they all are taken aback.*

Fred: This is...really new!

Honey Lemon: oh wow... *blushes* I guess they see Gogo and I as a thing...

Gogo: Chances of me and Fred going out are the same as Mole trying to date me: Absolute zero.

Wasabi: Why of all people do they choose to pair me with Fred?!

Honey Lemon: And it looks like Hiro and Cora are very popular.

*Hiro and Cora look at the pieces of drawings containing the tag Electric Aquatic Heart with them either cuddling, referencing famous couples from fiction, to slightly steamy art. Hiro and Cora blush at the pieces dedicated to their relationship, though they are caught between feeling touched or weirded out by this news.*

Honey Lemon: I kinda like whoever's drawing you two, Excelluer-Queen's drawings are beautifully drawn. Oh! you can even find their own blog!

Hiro: Wonder who it is...

*Hiro turns his head to see Cora right clicking of the link to the blog's to pull up a separate webpage.*

Hiro: Cora no...

Cora: Cora yes.

*She clicks the link and the separate page opens up, and the profile pic of the blog causes both them to double take.*

Cora and Hiro: *Unbelievably shocked* Karmi?!

*On her blog connected to the Big Hero 7 fanbase is drawings and short stories about Hiro and Cora in their super hero suits posed similarly like Sailor Moon, Revolutionary Girl Utena, and Inuyasha. *

Cora: Huh...quite the fangirl...

*Hiro scrolls down further.*

Hiro: Ugh...why?

*Cora turns to the page and sees that Karmi doens't only pair Hiro, or Electric Alpha, with just Cora as there are even drawings of herself with Hiro also drawn romantically. Hiro lets out a groan while Cora's eye twitches.*

Baymax: My scanners indicate that you are feeling confused and annoyed.

Honey Lemon: Yeah...maybe we should see what's in the other tab.

Fred: Good idea!

*Fred sees that Hiro and Cora are somewhat annoyed that Karmi is putting herself in Cora's position even though they are actually dating, not to mention that when they met Karmi was convinced that Hiro had a crush on her even when it's obvious that they are already a couple.*

Fred: Now lets see what's in Rule 34...

*The next thing that happens is utter chaos. Baymax is restraining Gogo from throwing the laptop to smash it to pieces as she screams, Fred is in absolute shock and speaking in tongues over what he had seen, Wasabi is in the corner rocking himself, Honey Lemon and Cora are covering their eyes with either their hands or blouse even when Gogo grabbed it, and Hiro madly blushing and his jaw dropped wide.*

Wasabi: *Completely traumatized as he rocks back and forth* Why does Globby have tentacles? I need...so much brain bleach!

Baymax: My scanners indicate that you are upset Gogo.

Gogo: *VERY pissed off* I'm not upset! I'M FUCKING LIVID!

Fred: *Still in shock and speaking in tongues* AughubleokcchawwIdu-

Wasabi: Even if the age of consent here is 13, Hiro and Cora are WAY TOO YOUNG to be like...THAT!

*Hiro turns slightly to Cora as the girl peeks out her eye from under her hands only for them to turn away immediately while theirs blushes got even redder, the picture they saw of them...together is still VERY fresh in their minds.*

Baymax: It is normal for you two to be experiencing sexual arousal as you are blossoming to manhood or womanhood-

Hiro and Cora: *VERY embarrassed and REALLY didn't want to talk about this* SHUT UP BAYMAX!

*The scene continues to play out until five more people enter the room. Fred is the first to notice the four people inside, the first being Heathcliff, Krei, Lois, an army officer and-*

Fred: *Comes out of his shocked-tongue speaking when he sees he's dad* D-Dad?

*The gang pause as they look up, seeing the people now in the room. All of them go sit at Fred's couch, composing themselves and slightly embarrassed over how they appeared to the adults in the room. Fred goes and hugs his father who gives a big hug back.*

Fred: Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the family island!

Frederick the III: Well I was until Commander Carter contacted me. What's going here anyway? I've hadn't seen this much chaos since the yacht club incident.

*The gang's silence intensifies as they remember what had caused them to go off like this in the first place, but they are not sure if they should even say what they saw in front of the others. Regardless, Fred is the first to speak up.*

Fred: *Awkwardly explains* Well... you see... I found a fan site dedicated to us just a while ago and then we found this tab that showed us in more...well *face starts to turn red.*

*This is enough for Frederick to understand as he quickly catches on what Fred meant.*

Frederick the III: I see...

*Frederick turns to the military officer, being of African decent and with a stern but fair brow, and clears his throat.*

Frederick the III: Commander. Would you all mind if you give me a few minutes with my son and his friends? There's some things that I should explain to them.

Commander Carter: Mr. Frederickson, with all due respect, it's best that we inform these people as soon as possible before any damage can be done on their image.

Frederick the III: Yes I understand that completely...but it seems that they have found rather 'peculiar' images of themselves that we had all seen at one point or another... Like say, the elastic girl incident?

*This causes the stern man's eyebrows to widen as he now gets the message. So without another word, he nods to Fredrick and then directs Krei and Lois to walk out of the room to give Frederick alone time with the team. As soon as they left and the door was closed behind them, the old man looks at the team.*

Frederick the III: I suppose that you all found that tab that contain more...provocative images of you all?

*The gang slowly and awkwardly nod. Though with Gogo, her fury is still there.*

Honey Lemon: *Awkwardly trying not to be judgemental* Not that we don't mind but...

Gogo: *Angrily* Why the hell did they even sketch something like that about us?!

Wasabi: Even going as far as to draw us with our bad guys?! *Muttering in horror* I can't unsee Globby with tentacles now...so much tentacles!

Frederick the III: I get where you all are coming from and yes it is rather... disturbing about learning this certain bit...

Hiro: D-did you see images like this about you?

Frederick the III: I did and let me tell you, it is just as weird now as it was then.

Cora: So then...what do we do about that?...

Frederick the III: Simple, you don't look at the stuff that makes you uncomfortable. But should you all decide to, you should know that these are people's perception of you. They may throw a tantrum when they see that you either don't kiss or even flirt with the bad guys seriously. But that's on them, not you. They don't control your life as much as they would like to. And anyone who thinks it's fine to harass someone because you didn't do the thing is laughable at best and pitiful at worst. Though I'm not sure if it's coming from someone you know... Like say, a bully. That's a thread entirely different.

*Hiro and Cora look at each as they thought about a 'certain' fellow student briefly before Frederick clears his voice.*

Frederick the III: Either way, there's someone I think you should all meet.

*Heathcliff opens the door to reveal Krei and Lois and Commander Carter, now back in the room after Frederick gives the all clear to the butler.*

Commander Carter: So I take it everything is all right now Mr, Fredrickson?

Frederick the III: As all right as it can be for the moment Commander. You have to remember that they are still kids after all. You can't blame them for reacting like this to these... 'certain things' you know.

Commander Carter: I am very aware that they are still kids Mr, Fredrickson. And as you also very well know, that is precisely why we are here and what we need to talk to them about.

Hiro: *Deciding to jump into the conversation* Um...Excuse me ah..s-sir, but w-why do you want to talk to us? And why is Mr. Krei here?

Krei: Well... I was at a party the other night-

Lois: First one where he wasn't abducted...or held for ransom...

Krei: Right...As I was saying, I was at the party when I met Commander Carter here.

Lois: No relation what so ever.

Gogo: So why are you all here?

Commander Carter: I am a representative and head director of the Super Hero Training Program, made for training young heroes like yourselves. And it is very critical that you all are to join as well.

Hiro: But why? We're doing fine by ourselves.

Commander Carter: It does not matter if you are already doing fine by yourselves. You need to join the program to get an official license so that you are legally super heroes.

*Cora raises an eyebrow as a sinking feeling is forming in her core.*

Cora: And if we don't?

Frederick the III: *Sighs* Then you will be considered outlaws and be thrown into maximum prison.

The gang: *Shocked and horrified* What?!

Fred: Bu-but why? We're the good guys! Why would they lock us up?!

Lois: According to Commander Carter and the other directors of the program, unlicensed heroes will be branded Vigilantes and a public threat.

Gogo: That doesn't make any sense.

Hiro: Why do we need a license to be considered Heroes?!

Commander Carter: Because we will be able to protect the heroes like you from being sued, threatened, or worse; hunted down by less than savory people, and I'm not just talking about the bad guys you fight.

*Lois pulls up a data pad as it activates a projection of various news articles and videos protesting against them, that they are claiming rather horrible things about Big Hero 7. 'Fredzilla a fire hazard?' 'Careless racer = Property Damage?' 'Omega Danger: Biggest threat yet!' 'Big Hero 7: The Most Dangerous Criminals of San Fransokyo.' The gang stare in horror as they read the articles, the reporters blaspheming them, calling them dangerous individuals when all they had done is protect the city. Lois turns off the data pad as she sighs, Krei is the first to speak up in the few minutes in somber silence.*

Krei: This is a little...upsetting, but once you go in and get your license, you'll be recognized as heroes instead of...well...that!

Lois: *Sighs* Sir... cheering up people isn't your strongest quality.

*Frederick walks over and places a shoulder on his son, who is staring at the ground in disbelief.*

Frederick: I know, it's outrageous that these people are saying those kinds of things after everything you've all done for them. I had the same reaction too when the Program told me about all this. But joining this program and getting that license will make them think twice before they say anything bad about you all. You are all still supers to everyone else and they are forever grateful for what you all have done for them.

*Around Frederick's speech, each of the gang snap out of their confused state of shame and distressing confusion, the retired Super Hero's words lifted up their spirits as they realize that they can show those people that they are not threats, that they are not their enemies.*

Baymax: I detect that all of your neuro systems are elevating.

*Hiro turns his head to the commander, and walks up to him with determination in his face.*

Hiro: When do we start?

*The commander gives a small but proud smile.*

Commander Carter: It starts now.

*The following afternoon, the gang are dressed in their super hero gear on a jet with all the others. Cora grabs her knees tightly as she wonders what sorts of tests they will face to get their license. Hiro places and hand on her shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze and a small smile to which the girl smiles back and places her hand on top of his. Fred is thoughtful for a moment until he realizes something important.*

Fred: Hold on! You said we are joining a Super Hero Program to get our license right?

Commander Carter: Of course.

Fred: Then doesn't that mean that there are other super heroes out there?!

*The revelation of Fred's words gains the attention of the rest of team, realizing what Fred just said. As of while Fred becomes excited.*

Commander Carter: Yes, you are not alone on this. There are many young supers who are working on their license just like you are.

Cora: But...who are they? How come we've never heard of them before?

*The Jet finally lands at their destination as all of the passengers get off and see the base.*

Commander Carter: Big Hero 7, welcome to the Super Hero Training Base.

*There is a large building hidden within the lush jungle as they enter the pristine building.*

Commander Carter: This location is chosen by one of our older super heroes along side Winston Deavor.

*They pass by a painted portrait of a young man giving a charismatic yet warm smile. They finally arrive in front of a door where Commander Carter stops at the end before turning his head to face the team.*

Commander Carter: Understand that these heroes, while they do use tech as their power, there are others that are more...natural.

Cora: Natural?

Hiro: What's that supposed to mean?

*Commander Carter doesn't say anything else as he puts in the entrance code and the doors open wide. The team enters inside and they are floored by what they are seeing in front of them. There are super heroes around their age, in bright and colorful super suits, all practicing and training their powers. But some of the other heroes are doing things that they thought as impossible. One young man is firing arrows that broke into pieces as the woman on the other hand constructs an ice shield by her bare hands. The remaining arrows ricochet around the room where one young woman puts one hand on her temple as the other reaches for the other arrows, then she bended the metallic arrow into a loop as she finally drops it.*

Tela-Patty: *Somewhat teasing* Hey Sparrow, you better watch where ya aim those arrows, we don't want to be handling laundry duty again like last time.

Sparrow: Hey I know how to aim! I was just testing them out on Ice Frost to see if they work.

*Ice Frost shakes her head before she makes a seat out of ice.*

Ice Frost: *Coolly* Yep, and they're kinda decent. Glad you took my suggestion of making your arrows blunt, but you still have quite the way to go.

Sparrow: *Playfully* Watch it Icy!

*Just then, a laser beam is shot through the air where Ice Frost barely dodged as it hit a bulls eye target across the room.*

Ice Frost: *Angrily* Laser-Blast you nearly zapped my head off!

*A tall man appears as he pushes his red visor back at his face.*

Laser-Blast: Well excuse me ice princess, you were sitting there when old Carter told us not to sit-

Commander Carter: *Clears throat*

*The young heroes training look at Commander Carter before they get in line like soldiers saluting their commander, Commander Carter turns to Big Hero 7.*

Commander Carter: These are my top students in the program. On your left is is Tela-Patty, she's been gifted with psychokinesis, or better known as Telekinesis.

Tela-Pathy: Cheesy I know, but I couldn't make a clever one last minute. *Chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of her head*

Commander Carter: Sparrow here is our expert Marksman, specialty with arrows and other projectiles of the like.

Sparrow: I can hit any target no matter what it is or how far away it is.

Commander Carter: Laser-Blast there developed his own laser eyes when there had been an attack on his neighborhood.

*Laser-Blast gives a flirtatious smile to Gogo and Honey, who the girls respectively scoffed at or waved hello.*

Commander Carter: And this young lady is Ice-Frost. Her powers are kind of obvious, but she can survive sub zero weather, make ice out of the water around her, and if lucky, can fly.

*Ice Frost, despite the friendly banter with the other supers earlier, is rather quiet as she adverts her eyes away from the team and fidgets with her hands.*

Commander Carter: The supers here are on their way to graduation this coming weekend, after that, they'll be out there to continue fighting crime as licenced super heroes.

*Fred, unable to contain his excitement while the other six members are shocked, springs forward and shakes all their hands.*

Fred: *Extremely super excited* I can't believe there are other supers heroes out there! How did you all get your powers? When did you start fighting crime? What are your real names!?

*Frederick walks to his son and lightly pushes him back to the group, smiling over his son's excitement.*

Frederick: I'm afraid we can't reveal their secret identities, it's mandatory that until you're officially a licensed super hero, secret identities must stay secrets.

Fred: Oh right! Sorry guys! I just...I can't believe there are other supers out there!

Hiro: So, how long will it take for us to get our license and 'graduate'?

Commander Carter: Usually, for beginners it takes months of training. But if we start the assessment test right now, you all might have the chance to graduate the same time as them.

*The Heroes in Training turn their heads, torn being interested or scoffing at the seven newbies.*

Laser-Blast: Well, let's see how you deal the Test Room newbies.

Honey Lemon: The test room?

Wasabi: Crossing my fingers it'll be a writing test.

*The commander let out a booming laugh, shaking his head before he clears his throat. Fredrick looks at Commander Carter and speaks.*

Frederick: Has the Test Room been upgraded since I last visited or...?

Commander: Just some tweaks here and there, but it's pretty much the same. *To Big Hero 7* Now are you ready?

*The whole group is lead to a dark room, the only thing giving light is from Cora's suit as the doors close behind them. The team is all on their own.*

Wasabi: So uh...what is the test exactly?

* * *

*The lights turn on, briefly blinding the team before they could get a good look at their test. The Test Room is half the foot-ball field length obstacle course where a bright door is all the way on the other side. Across them is a two-way mirror where the Commander, the entrepreneur and his assistant, and Frederick are observing the team.*

Commander Carter: The goal here is simple: You are all going to use your skills on your own to get to where you'll then be paired up. Once you're all connected, you finish off the final test at the end of the room. This will rate how close or how far you are from you skill level. Any questions?

*Wasabi raises his hand, fearing for his life.*

Wasabi: What do you mean by 'on our own'?

*The ground around them splits and separates everyone of them into the obstacles arranged for each of them, all identical.*

Commander Carter: Now go!

*The team, momentarily confused and a little frightened, all rush into the obstacles. The first thing they are confronted with are obviously employees dressed like robbers, payed to attack them. This is where the Commander takes notice. Gogo uses her discs to knock out the robber on her side, Honey Lemon uses her chem ball to trap the man, Fred simply hops over him, Hiro dodges each attack the 'robber' is doing, Wasabi uses his laser blades to intimidate the man, Cora rushes in and punches him square in the jaw, and Baymax just stands there.*

Baymax: It would be preferable to resolve this conflict without violence.

*When the robber on Baymax's course brings out a knife and tries to stab them, the healthcare nurse bot stops him by grabbing the knife and gently removing it from the person's hand.*

Baymax: Please excuse me.

*After they all get through the first obstacle, they are faced with a tall wall where it shows no possible ways to grab onto anything to climb. For Cora it was easy since she has her suction strength gloves and shoes to climb up, but she momentarily looses her footing when metal BB pellets cut through the wall like paper. From afar is a shooter, trying to hit the heroes. Cora continues climbing up and sends an electric ball from her gloves and stuns the shooter ahead. Hiro uses the holes from the wall to climb up while avoiding the pellets, finally using his electro-magnetic gloves to stop the metal BB pellets and send them back to the shooter. Gogo gains momentum to skate up the wall and uses her discs to knock out the shooter. Honey Lemon again uses her chem balls to bounce up and trap the man, Fred also repeats his action by jumping up really high but he dodges the pellets. Wasabi use his laser blades to cut through the wall and form it to a crude but stable shield. Baymax flies up and launches his rocket fist to knock out the shooter. And so they continue their way, where soon they paired up in groups. Now Gogo is with Fred as they are tackling through a hypnosis wheel as are Wasabi and Cora, Hiro and Honey Lemon, but Baymax is left on his own. Gogo tries to cover her eyes but the flashing images nearly pull her into a trance until Fred uses his flames to melt the hypnosis wheel so that Gogo can snap out of the trance and back to normal. Wasabi throws his blades to the wheel as Cora adds it power by amplifying it with electricity, cutting it through and disabling it. Honey Lemon and Hiro use her chem purse to coat the wheel and Hiro using his gloves to snap it out of its stand. Baymax, again, uses his rocket fist to deal with the problem.*

Frederick: I see the BB pellets are new. Haha, even though I can't help but wonder how I made it through in the first place!

Commander Carter: Yeah, I heard the story. Boss Awesome had to do the most ridiculous thing to get over a giant wall.

Frederick: Yeah...though I guess the pellets are recent because of what's been happening lately...

Commander Carter: True, but even then they know they cannot be hit by the pellets. The villains they'll face will not exercise restraint just because they are young, they will kill them if they get the chance. And they are showing that they will not give them that chance.

*The rest of the adults watch through the two-way mirror, going from moments of pride to wincing at their pain to confused over some solutions they hadn't thought possible. Finally the whole team enter through the bright door, exhausted but relieved over surviving their test. Finally Commander Carter joins them as Lois pulls out a data pad and hands it to the man. The man looks over the data pad, raising an eyebrow as the team look at each other with concern. Finally the man smiles as he looks up.*

Commander Carter: Well at this rate, If you all keep this up, you'll be graduating with our other supers this upcoming weekend.

*The team's faces lift up as they realize that they had been assessed as advanced, meaning that they are at the same skill level as the other supers they had come across earlier. Honey Lemon hugs Gogo who only gives a small smile, Fred is jumping for joy as Wasabi lets out a sigh of relief, Cora hugs Hiro as Baymax hugs the teen couple.*

Baymax: There, there.

Commander Carter: This will mean that you'll be here every night to face more tests to further examine how you deal with situations as a team and on your own. Since this week is a holiday, you shouldn't worry about your training clashing with college. I expect you all to be here 7 o'clock sharp, understand?

*The team look at each other with determined smiles as Hiro turns his attention to the officer.*

Hiro: *Saluting* Understood loud and clear Commander Carter Sir.

*The week following is a fast blaze of fire as they work themselves to pass each test that they are given. They are placed at random with the other supers just to shake things up. Admittedly though it was odd since two of the supers have unbelievable powers and the guys can be hard to deal with, especially with the nicknames they gave them: Techies, heroes without actual powers. But over time they had started to become friends. Hiro, Cora, and Honey Lemon are good friends with Ice Frost who told only a little about herself, about how she's an Art Major at her school, proven by using her snow to create beautiful works of art. Fred and Sparrow became best buds as they geek over comics and how awesome their situation is. Wasabi and Laser-Blast compared their lasers and gave each other tips on precision. Baymax and Gogo became close with Tela-Patty who helped her come out of her shell: Gogo by encouraging her to woman up and Baymax reminding her to take care of herself. Finally Big Hero 7 is heading on their way on a Friday, going to the base early because Frederick, who actually became their tutor since he was a super hero himself, wanted to share a big announcement to them.*

Cora: Hey Fred, what do you think your Dad wants to tell us?

Fred: I don't know, the only hint I got is that we'll be meeting a legend!

Gogo: You mean like an old super?

Fred: Yup! Aw man I can't wait!

Honey Lemon: I wonder who it will be?

Wasabi: Maybe it's an old friend?

*Finally, they landed on the base and entered the building, heading towards the room Fred's father wanted them to be in. They find the room to be similar to a typical class room setting, complete with student desks and a screen in front of what appears to be a chalk board. Soon after the other supers join them, looking just as confused as the gang.*

Cora: What are you guys doing here?

Tela-Patty: Well, Boss Awesome said he wanted us to be here for an important announcement regarding our final test tonight.

Hiro: Did he tell you what it might be?

Ice-Frost: Not really. He just said it's a surprise from a legend.

Gogo: *Mumbles* At least this surprise won't be as bad as Mel's...

*The super heroes find their seats in the 'classroom', though Baymax had difficulty finding one that will accustom him. He finally resolves the problem by sitting down on the floor. Soon after Frederick comes inside and stands behind a the 'teacher's desk' as he clears his throat.*

Frederick: You're already aware about this, but tonight is your final test. The test that if you pass, will earn your license and become an official Super. Though...you've probably forgotten this, but why do we need a license to be a super to begin with? Why would we be considered outlaws when we've been putting dangerous criminals behind bars?

*That caught the gang off guard, they had been so busy working their asses off through the week to question why is a super hero program here to begin with?*

Hiro: This is gonna be interesting...

Frederick: *Chuckles* Well, it is quite a long story: hope you brought your popcorn cause it's show time.

*He steps aside as the lights turn off and the projector turns on to project what they're seeing on screen. Soon old clips coming from the 1940s show up showing all kinds of supers doing all kinds of hero work, ranging from stopping a robbery to knocking out bad guys.*

Frederick: Many decades ago, supers were all over the cities. Each of them having a unique power that they devoted to protecting their city and it's civilians from villainy. The top three of the supers at that time however, were Frozone: The man who can make ice from the water around him, *Glancing at Ice Frost* like someone else I know.

*Ice Frost smiles widely at the man on the screen, happy to see another super who had similar abilities as her.*

Frederick: Elasticgirl: who's super power is to stretch beyond any normal human could ever do.

Baymax: I have some concerns.

Frederick: It's alright Omega, she's fine. She's a tough old bird. But the third super that always seems to be at the top of these three, well that would have to be Mr. Incredible.

*The clips soon show a muscular man dressed in blue and black suit wearing a mask with blonde hair.*

Frederick: His super strength comes in handy, whether it'd be from punching out the bad guys to even lifting up cars!

*Cora raises her hands.*

Frederick: Yes Aqua Girl?

Cora: So...what happened? What prompted super heroes to get licenses?

Frederick: *Sighs as he runs a hand through his hair* Well, you see... The licenses didn't come until much, much later. What happened before is that Supers were outlawed. And all because of one night.

*The clips now show Mr. Incredible launching himself through the air to catch a falling man and then to him stopping a train from going over a blown up track.*

Gogo: So?

Frederick: The man he rescued was actually trying to commit suicide when Mr. Incredible stepped in, which resulted in a lawsuit against the government. Then more lawsuits followed, this time by the passengers on that train. They had casts allover and they all blamed him for that. Hatred for supers grew to the point where supers had to go into hiding and live with only their secret identities. For 15 years that was the norm, no supers out there in the streets.

*Some of the heroes look at each other with slight apprehensiveness, recalling the memory of the articles slandering them cause of what they're doing and how they do it. Gogo merely glared as she pops her gum.*

Frederick: But then Mr. Incredible gets back into the story, and this time his family goes along for the ride!

*The screen now shows clips of a family of supers wearing red and black with small I's on their suits.*

Frederick: The girl there will eventually become Miss Appear, gifted with the power of invisibility and generate powerful force fields! That speedster is The Dash, his power is pretty obvious.

*The video of The Dash shows only a red blurr before he appears to pose heroically.*

Frederick: And this little rascal will become the super that inspired me to be Boss Awesome, Ultra-Man.

*A tall man with red hair displays every super power known to man, making everyone stare in aw, and Gogo could only nod because she is very impressed.*

Frederick: These supers, along with Winston Deavor, proved to society that Supers are important to the public safety, that they can go out to help and serve justice! Since supers had been deemed legal again the increase of young supers wanting to go and join the rebirth of the golden age did make some officials think. These supers need to step up and train to show what they got and show that what happened back in 1947 will never happen again!

*At this point the super heroes could not help but cheer for Frederick's words. strong emotions could not describe why but they knew that without these supers before them, they would not be where they are today.*

Frederick: Though I am touched that you enjoyed my little history lesson there, that's not the main focus of the night. Because someone very important is joining us, and he will be the one that you'll face for your last test.

Fred: *Getting super excited now* Come on! Who is it! I wanna know!

*Just then the door opens to reveal a man around Frederick's age, dressed in a very similar suit to the ones on the screen.*

Frederick: Supers, meet Ultra-Man.

*Ultra-Man had graying red hair and his face is withered with age, but his energy and eyes shows the strength and his spirit from his prime.*

Ultra-Man: And guess what? The final test that you all have to pass to get your licenses is to beat me.

Honey Lemon: Umm...are you sure? That's very sweet of you but don't you think that-

Ultra-MAn: Laser eyes pew pew!

*Ultra-Man smirks before he uses his laser vision, from his eyes to burn a hole in the wall.*

Gogo: *Pops* You're on.

Ultra-Man: That's the spirit. Now...show me what you all got.

* * *

*The heroes are now in a room with Ultra-Man. But this room is much bigger, in fact the room is high and wide enough for Baymax to fly around in. The speakers start up as Commander Carter speaks.*

Commander Carter: This is not gonna be easy for every one of you. Ultra-Man has a record count of having over 17 super powers alone.

Ultra-Man: If you can land at least one hit on me, you pass. And I'll be the ones to hand you your licenses personally.

Commander Carter: Are you all ready?

*The heroes look at each other, anticipation and apprehensiveness turmoil in their stomachs, waiting for the time to attack.*

Commander Carter: Go!

*All the heroes run towards the super, letting out their war cries as all prepare to take him down. But before they got even three feet to him, Ultra-Man bursts to flames. Baymax immediately covers Hiro's and Cora's eyes as they all stood back. Once Ultra-Man returns to normal, Baymax lets go and starts talking.*

Baymax: Fire can be dangerous. It can result in 2nd or 3rd degree burns.

Ultra-Man: I know that, just a tactic I use every once in a while to scare off the more wimpy bad guys.

*Gogo's discs are thrown but Ultra-Man uses his telekinesis to stop them midair and launch them back. The discs ricochet around the room as every other heroes tries to dodge the discs. Finally Gogo's discs return to her before Honey Lemon and Ice-Frost jump into action.*

Ice-Frost: How about you chill Ultra-Man?

*Honey Lemon brings out a chem ball as Ice Frost's hands make a snow ball and the two throw them at the same time, encapsulating him in ice. The girls smile widely at their victory until lasers shoot out. Ultra-Man is using his laser eyes to cut himself free from the ice. Laser-Blast jumps forward and uses his own laser visor to combat Ultra-Man. The veteran super quickly notices and soon the lasers are caught one on one in a fight for dominance, but since the older hero had much more experience his lasers quickly overpower the young man's. But before his lasers can cut through his visor, Wasabi steps in and uses his laser blades to cut off the blasts. Ultra-Man stops before he finally frees himself from his icy prison. Then Hiro starts gesturing for everyone of them to group up, even the other supers. But before Hiro could speak, Tela-Patty speaks through her mind.*

Tela-Patty: _ **'Alpha, Ultra-Man may have super hearing! So I'm keeping my head open so we can all talk to each other through our minds!'**_

Fred: _ **'Wow is this how loud I sound like? Echo-o-o'**_

Gogo: **_'Fredzilla now is not the time!'_**

Cora: ' ** _So H-Alpha, got any ideas or plans on how to beat Ultra-Man?'_**

Hiro: ** _'I'm thinking of one as fast as I can but... Wait! I know what to do!'_**

*Ultra-Man looks at the heroes huddled up, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he waits for the young heroes to land a drop on him. Finally an arrow is shot to his face which he quickly caught.

Ultra-Man: What's this kid? I would have thought you'd be a little more creative Sparrow.

Sparrow: What's more creative than a distraction arrow?

Ultra-Man: Wha-

*Suddenly he is knocked back a few steps as he felt something hit him. Finally he sees Cora, her camouflage turned off.*

Ultra-Man: Clever girl.

*Finally he sees the others run to him. He prepares his stance as they all begin to formulate their plan. One by one each of the heroes use what they had learned together and on their own to their advantage. Wasabi and Fred jumping up in the sky as Laser-Blast zaps his shoulder. Fred and Wasabi finally land and kick him. Honey Lemon pulls out a chem ball which she throws to Gogo. Gogo then spins around the super, who despite using his levitation, is soon wrapped by some elastic goo. Ice-Frost then freezes the goo to harden it to ensure he does not break free so easily. Finally Hiro and Baymax fly down, the bot's fist ready to punch him...but it didn't happen. Ultra-Man blinks as Baymax's fist is merely inches away from his face.*

Hiro: Not sure if you heard, but our programming forbids us from harming a patient. But this will be one exception.

*Baymax pulls out a finger and lightly touches the veteran's nose, and then Hiro followed suit. Finally, after everyone landed the drop on him, they all look into the cameras watching them. Ultra-Man continues to blink before he lets out the most youthful laugh one couldn't imagine from an old Hero.*

Ultra-Man: They got me good! Looks to me they are already official supers.

*Saturday finally come the next morning, where at the base each hero is standing tall and proud as they are given their licenses by Ultra-Man and Frederick.*

Ultra-Man: With these official licenses, you are now recognized as heroes!

*The young heroes cheered as if it were their graduation all over again. Cora jumps hugs Hiro before kissing him on the cheek, Baymax merely fist bumps with Sparrow, letting out his signature explosion.*

Tela-Patty: Wow what a time! Aw man are my folks gonna flip once they learn I graduated!

Gogo: *Pops bubble* Guess they know huh?

Tela-patty: Yeah, since both my moms are supers themselves.

*In the background, Ultra-Man and Frederick are conversing.*

Ultra-Man: Your son and his friends do have a lot of potential.

Frederick: Yup, I can't wait to see how they change the world out there, along with all the other supers out there.

Ultra-Man: Yeah... *Places a hand on his shoulder* you've done good, Boss Awesome.

Frederick: *Chuckles* You're not bad yourself, Jack-Jack Parr.

*Finally after exchanging their goodbyes and hugs, Big Hero 7 finally arrive back at San Fransokyo.*

Wasabi: I don't know about you guys but...*Yawns* I'm gotta call it a day.

Cora: Me too...all that time training is super hard work.

Fred: Ha! Puns!

*But before anyone else can agree, they see a speeding car with police cars chasing right behind them. At that moment Big Hero 7 look at each other, their faces slowly forming smirks before they put back on their helmets.*

Cora: It's show time.

*The police officer looks up from his car to see Big Hero 7 on the other end, ready to join them to stop the mad driver. Just then the car screeches and they all jump forward in a heroic pose.*

 **A.N: Another updated chapter by Wolfwitchhuntress! And yes, this is a reference to the Incredibles. Thank you for following my story! Love you!**


	14. Mr Sparkle loses his Sparkle

**Big Hero 7**

*The early evening as the sun is setting over the robotics lab where the whole gang is hanging out. Hiro and Cora had presented a robotic arm to play ping pong with Honey Lemon and Gogo, the two best ping pong players, as a challenge. Baymax is currently running the score board where it's 14 to 12. *

Honey Lemon: I love the ping pong bot you two.

Gogo: Too bad it's gonna lose!

Hiro: You sure about that?

*Just then, Fred bursts through the doors.*

Fred: Guys guys guys guys guys-!

Baymax: Your increased perspiration and repetitive speech pattern indicate alarm.

Fred: I am alarmed Baymax! Fire alarmed!

Honey Lemon: What?

*Fred shows the news report on his phone to the team.*

Fred: The Tiki Torch Factory is on fire! We have to stop it from spreading to the paper mill next door.

Gogo: Let me guess, there's a hairspray plant nearby too.

Fred: Nice, Gogo's familiar with the area.

Hiro: Our gears' at Fred's! Lets go!

*The gang all ride of to Fred's mansion via limo where they run to Fred's room, Fred takes off his shoe and sock and uses his foot for the scanner to open.*

Cora: I'm suddenly struck with a mixture of ingenious planning pride and being dumbfounded over this logic...

*But when Fred's secret door opens they find it completely empty.*

Wasabi: The suits aren't here!

Honey Lemon: Oh yeah...we brought them back to our place last time remember?

*The gang all ride off in the limo to Gogo's apartment, where they all rush to suit up and stop the fire.*

Wasabi: Has anyone seen my right shoulder pad?

Cora: Baymax can you scan for Wasabi's shoulder pad...and my left boot for that matter?

*After they gear up, they finally ride on Baymax and arrive at the Tiki Torch Factory, all ready to put out the flames.*

Fred: It's Fredzilla time!

Fireman: Actually, Fredzilla time would have been handy about an hour ago sport.

*The firemen are just loading up their gear after putting out the fire.*

Hiro: We really need to figure out a better way suit up.

Gogo: Yeah.

Cora: *Face palms and mumbles* And we just got our license to be superheroes too...

* * *

*The next morning, the gang is all at the Cafe when Cass walks over to their table with Mochi in her arms.*

Cass: You guys have to see Mochi's latest trick! I mean well you don't have to, it's completely optional no presh.

Mochi: Meow.

Cass: Is shortening words still a thing?

Fred: Oh totes. That's short for absolutely.

Honey Lemon: Aw! I live for cat videos!

*Honey Lemon pulls out her phone to record the trick Mochi has learned.*

Cass: Okay Mochi, slow clap.

*Mochi is seated upfront as he holds out his two front paws, and then he begins to slow clap. Cora's eyes are filled with his stars as she sees Mochi's adorable trick.*

Cora: So cute!~

Honey Lemon: Aww!

Gogo: Okay, it's cute.

Honey Lemon: I am totally posting this!

Cass: Aw sweet.

*Cass picks up Mochi and leaves to continue running her cafe.*

Fred: Aw man I almost forgot!

*Fred pulls out two tickets out of his pocket.*

Fred: I have an extra ticket to Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge!

Hiro: Maximum what?

Fred: Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge! The number one online game show! Contestants compete in these maximum insane obstacle challenges!?

Wasabi: That's the show's name.

Fred: Huh, never picked up on that. Basically a hidden message.

Cora: Even Carter's Test Room isn't that ridiculous.

Hiro: Looks fun Fred but... I gotta work on something to deal with our suiting up problem.

*Hiro stands up from his chair and leaves, which Cora follows suit.*

Cora: Wait for me!

*Fred turns to Wasabi to see if he's open to join him on the popular online game show, but Wasabi is quick to make up an excuse.*

Wasabi: I'm busy too Fred, I'm reorganizing my... organizer...

*Wasabi quickly runs out the cafe in the opposite direction, leaving just Honey Lemon, Gogo and Fred.*

Gogo: Hard pass. No excuse.

Fred: Oh come on but-

Gogo: There's nothing anyone can say that can make me go to a dopey game show.

Honey Lemon: I would go Freddie but I'm throwing a sticker party!

*Gogo's eyes widen as she recalls the fact that Honey Lemon is her roommate...meaning it will be at her apartment.*

Gogo: I'm in! *quietly* I can't do another sticker party...

Honey Lemon: I just posted the video!

*Then Honey Lemon looks at the recommended videos and spots one in particular.*

Honey Lemon: Huh...what's that?

*Honey clicks on the video and plugging her ear phones on. Gogo and Fred turn to Honey Lemon when they notice her to be completely quiet. They pull out their phones and play the video Honey Lemon's watching, and soon their eyes widen.*

Gogo: *Slightly in awe and impressed* Wow...

Fred: *Also in awe and starts to tear up* That has to be the most prettiest voice I've ever heard...*Suddenly remembering*Wait a minute! The show's gonna start in half an hour lets go!

*Fred stands up and grabs Gogo by the arm and drags her towards the exit. After speeding through the city, Fred and Gogo arrive at the studio in time. They sit down as Fred pulls out a poncho.*

Gogo: What are you doing?

Fred: Did I happen to mention that our seats are in the Maximum Insane gross zone and...I only brought one poncho... apologies, enjoy the show.

*Gogo glares for a little bit.*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen today's show is presented by YakiTaco! Break out of your hard shell!

*Then came out a creepy laugh.*

Announcer: And now please give a maximum welcome to the insane host: Mr. Sparkles!

*Just then a short man pops out, dressed in a purple suit, holding a cane and sporting a pink bowlcut. Outside of the studio, everyone else is watching the show from their phones or laptops. Even the TV at the Lucky Cat Cafe is showing the show*

Mr. Sparkles: Hello Sparkleheads! Oh you're too much... you're too much stop it. No seriously you're too much! Stop it I have a heart out at four! Now, who's ready to play...

Crowds: Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge!

Mr. Sparkles: Oh um, I'm sorry but one of you wanna host? Last I checked, I'm the one with the magnetic charisma!

*The speakers soon play out sound effect of a bawking chicken.*

Mr. Sparkles: You know what that means! Time to find our first contestant!

*A pillar with a giant chicken comes out which lays an egg to randomly choose the contestant to join the show. Mr. Sparkles cracks open the egg and reads inside the shell.*

Mr. Sparkles: Seat number... 65!

*The one sitting on the seat number stands up proudly.*

65: Yes! That's me! That's me! In your face 64!

*The old man quickly runs onstage to join Mr. Sparkles. *

Mr. Sparkles: *Quietly* Stay out of my light you mummy! *Regular voice* Always stay young at heart! Now, lets find out today's first challenge shall we?

*A spinning wheel appears which immediately spins before landing on a the picture of a pair of chopsticks.*

Robotic Lady: Sushi Limbo.

*The screen then shows what the contestant must do to win.*

Robotic Lady: How low can your sushi roll go? Dodge the chopsticks and don't get dunked in the soy sauce.

Fred: Come on, isn't this the best?

*Gogo merely blows a bubble. Soon 65 is dressed in a sushi roll costume and presented to the obstacle course with Mr. Sparkles.*

Mr. Sparkles: Ready...Set...Limbo!

*At the beginning the old man certainly is doing an impressive job dodging the chopsticks. But just before he can reach the end the last chopsticks grab him and dunk him in the aforementioned soy sauce. The splash of the soy sauce lands on Gogo and Fred; while Fred's clothing is protected by the poncho, Gogo's face is soaked with soy sauce.*

Gogo: *Growls at Fred*

Fred: *Tasting the soy sauce* You don't even have to worry. This is low sodium.

Mr. Sparkles: Here comes the loser hand!

*The robotic loser hand pulls out the soaked man out of the soy sound effect appears, this time of a crying baby.*

Mr. Sparkles: Uh oh, sounds like it's time for...Feed The Baby!

Robotic Lady: Feed The Baby: Don your diaper and squirt the food in the baby's mouth. But be careful, he's not feeling well.

Mr. Sparkles: And our lucky baby is...

*The spotlight is shining brightly on Gogo.*

Fred: Go on Gogo! Feed the baby!

Gogo: Wait! It's feed the baby but I have to wear the diaper?

Fred: That's the maximum insane part!

Gogo: I'm not looking like an idiot in front of millions of people.

Fred: Don't worry about what other people think Gogo! I mean look at me!

*Fred pulls up his poncho to that he himself is wearing a diaper...in front of everyone.*

Fred: I came prepared to be humiliated! It's fun.

Gogo: Maximum hard pass!*Blows a bubble*

*While that is going on, the rest of the gang are currently at an empty field where Hiro and Cora said they should meet up.*

Honey Lemon: Guys why are we in the middle of a field?

Wasabi: *Sneezes* Ugh yeah... Achooo! The pollen levels are killing my sinuses!

Hiro: This is the best place to demo the long range capability of our new suit delivery system!

Cora: Plus this is also where nobody else goes so we won't be exposed.

*Wasabi sneezes again, this time on Hiro's phone that's showing their super suits. While Hiro wipes off his phone, Baymax comes to his aid.*

Wasabi: Sorry.

Baymax: Nasal spray can help relieve your congestion.

*Baymax activates his finger to put inside Wasabi's nostrils.*

Wasabi: Uh, thanks Baymax but I think I'm good.

Hiro: Right now, the suits are at Fred's, on the other side of the city.

*Hiro presses the button on his phone while Cora smiles brightly to see how their new delivery system holds up. Across the city five of their signature super suits light up before they launch into the air towards their owners. The five look up at the sky to see their super suits...only for each of them to land on the wrong person. Wasabi's suit lands on Hiro, Baymax's armor covers Honey Lemon, Cora's suit squeezed around Baymax and Cora is dressed in Hiro's suit.*

Baymax: There appears to be an error.

Hiro: Sorry guys, the code checks out I don't know why that didn't work.

Honey Lemon: Hiro it's just a fluke, right Wasabi?

*They all turn to see Wasabi wearing Honey Lemon's suit, who appears to be holding still cause of how form fitting it is.*

Wasabi: *Strained by the tight fit* Totally! Achoo!

*The sound of a cloth ripping is heard.*

Wasabi: Oh...I think I felt something pop.

*Just then Fred and Gogo arrive at the field.*

Fred: Woah what happened here?

Gogo: And why are you guys dressed like each other?

Wasabi: It's a long story-Achooo!

*A louder rip is heard*

Cora: Did the show end already?

Fred: Gogo...she didn't want to stick around.

Gogo: Come on Honey let's go.

Cora: Maybe..after we change?

*After their suits are removed and put away, they all head their separate ways. Gogo is currently back at her apartment where she is faced with countless stickers.*

Gogo: Ugh...sticker party.

Honey Lemon: Gogo come quick!

*Gogo leaves the bathroom and meets up with Honey Lemon on her laptop.*

Honey Lemon: You know how I posted that video of Mochi's slow clapping? It's gone Viral!

*The video is playing the film while the view count is over one million.*

Honey Lemon: It's tied with the other video too! I gotta show this to our friends!

*Hiro and Cora are at YakiTaco waiting for their order when their phones buzz with text messages from Honey Lemon*

Cora: Huh, congrats Hiro, your cat's famous!

Hiro: Hold on...she says that it's tied with another viral video*Looks at the second video*...*And is very surprised by what is on it* Oh wow...

*Cora looks at the second video that is tied with Mochi's slow clap video too and her jaw drops. The video is of the time Hiro and Cora were at the restaurant following Krei and Cass on their date...specifically of Cora with blonde hair and blue eyes singing the song 'So Close' with the title of the video being 'Mystery girl with angelic voice'.*

Cora: *Starts freaking out* Bu-but that happened weeks ago! This video is just now being posted?!

Hiro: It says that they recorded you but forgot about it till now!

Cora: And it's tied with Mochi...Oh no...

Hiro: It'll be okay babe! Besides, it's not like anyone's gonna instantly know it's you or recognize you! So you should be safe right?

*The only response he got from Cora is her fainting, sprawled out on the floor on her back as the server arrives with their tacos.*

Server:*Looks at Cora on the floor and then looks at Hiro*...You wanna take it to go?

*The growing popularity of Mochi's Slow Clap and Cora's singing begins to slowly affect Mr. Sparkles popularity. While he is greeted by fans, he gets a buzz from his phone that Mochi and Cora's video are sharing the number 6 on the trending list. Mr. Sparkles tries to win back favor by dressing as a cowboy and landing on a sausage with horse legs and a tail, only to receive minimal applause. When Mr. Sparkles is walking around the town, he sees his merchandise such as his shirts being replaced by Mochi's picture along with Cora's. He then feels his phone buzz to see that he has been placed second behind Mochi and Cora. In response Mr. Sparkles tries to use his next challenge on himself by skating through the room smashing stuff with a fish, but receives no response from his slowly decreasing audience before crashing into a brick wall. He than pulls out his phone to see Mochi and Cora still tied as number one while he has been bumped down to being the 148th most watched show online. He tries again by dressing up as a girl in his next performance...only to be faced with one person, who is wearing the Mochi shirt with a pin saying 'Mystery Angel'. Soon Mr. Sparkles is back in his dressing room in a taco costume looking at himself in the mirror.*

Mr. Sparkles: *Talking to his reflection* Hang in there! You're still a star! No matter how many Fairweather fans unfollow you, keep sparkling!

*Knocking on the door is heard until a crew member opens it.*

Crew member: Uh Mr. Sparkles?

Mr. Sparkle: What is it?! Can't you see I'm giving myself a creepy pep talk!

Crew member: *Nervously* Sorry sir... I just thought you wanna know that YakiTaco... is no longer presenting us!

*The crew member cowers in fear of the star's response.*

Mr. Sparkles: They have to present us. Who else would they present?

*The crew member shows him the tablet he's holding that's playing an AD featuring Mochi the slow clapping cat and then Mystery Angel.*

Crew Member: Slow clap cat...he claps...slowly... and Mystery Angel... because of her voice...

Mr. Sparkles: *Angrily growls* No one can take away Mr. Sparkles' sparkle! No one! Not even a dopey cat and some random singer!

Crew Member: Y-you never h-heard her sing?

Mr. Sparkles: What for? She's just some random person that just got lucky, there's millions out there just like her!

Crew Member: M-maybe you should w-watch it and s-see, or rather hear, f-for yourself?

*The crew member pulls up the video of Mystery Angel and hands it back. Mr. Sparkles huffs before he finally clicks on the video to play it.*

Mr. Sparkles: It's just some stupid singer, what makes her so special?

*The video starts up with the blonde girl looking nervously at the crowd.*

Mr. Sparkles: First timer, called it.

*Then the girl clears her throat and starts to sing.*

Mystery Angel: _'You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two~'_

*Mr. Sparkles' face lights up as he continues listening to the girl's voice. In all his time as a showman he never heard a voice like that, ever! The piano suiting the atmosphere as the girl humbly performs. Then he finally snaps out of it as he realizes why she's so popular now. Her voice is pure and beautiful, not tainted by the recent techno or audio filters.*

Mr. Sparkles: *Now even more angry* Dang it!

*Later that night, Hiro, Cora, Baymax and Wasabi are at the field again.*

Cora: Now that your here, Hiro and I decided to upgrade our system!

Hiro: We give you suit delivery system 2.0!

*Hiro presses the button again to call out their super suits. Soon a round ball approaches the group before it lands safely on the ground.*

Wasabi: Woah! Very cool!

Hiro: Huh that's weird, the suits are supposed to pop out.

*Hiro continues pressing the button to pop open the ball while Wasabi and Cora knock on the ball to see if they need to press something to activate it.*

Cora: Maybe I should have focused more on the wires connecting the activation.

Hiro: *Still pushing buttons* Something's not-ugh-Agh...

*Hiro then pounds on the ball.*

Hiro: Why won't you work?! *Gives up pounding on the ball and just put his forehead against it while grumbling under his breath*

Wasabi: *Awkwardly* Okay... well...I'll leave you three to it...

*Wasabi walks around Hiro and the ball to head back home when the ball starts rolling down the same path Wasabi is going.*

Cora: Wasabi watch out!

*Wasabi turns around to see the ball heading straight towards him. The sight of the giant ball results in Wasabi running for his life.*

Hiro: Oh no.

Baymax: Oh no.

Cora: Oh no.

*The two teens run after the ball while Baymax could only speed waddle to help Wasabi from being run over.*

Cora: To the left! To the left!

Baymax: This could be a medical emergency.

*Finally, Wasabi dives between the two trees that stop the ball in its tracks. The force of the ball finally activates the system to pop out their super suits.

Wasabi: *Panting* Whew...

Baymax: You have a minor abrasion on your left elbow.

Hiro: Sorry Wasabi I don't know what's going on. Normally my brain just comes up a solution and uh... well.. Heh... I guess it's just not working lately...

Cora: And I've been a little...distracted recently...over stuff...

Wasabi:...I didn't want to alarm you guys earlier, but I think you're both experiencing what all scientists fear!...Inventor's Block!

*There is only shocked silence before Baymax's armored hands knock out Hiro and Cora.*

Baymax: On the scale of 1 to 10-

Hiro and Cora: Seven!

* * *

*The next morning, Hiro is at his computer, waiting to think of something to type with.*

Hiro: Ugh! Not one idea all day!

*Hiro gets up and flops onto his bed in frustration.*

Hiro: Wasabi's right, I do have inventor's block. And what's worse, Cora's got it too.

*Baymax waddles to Hiro.*

Baymax: I will scan you now.

*The scanners look over Hiro.*

Baymax: Your condition may be psychological. Which mean Cora's condition may be psychological as well. Perhaps you and Cora should try therapy.

Hiro: I don't think Baymax-

Baymax: I will start with you and then with Cora later. Exercise 1.

*Bayax sits down on the only chair that will fit him, to be specific: The beanbag chair.*

Baymax: Tell me. What was your childhood like?

Hiro: My childhood? W-what does that have to do with inventor's block?

Baymax: Early memories are key to an in-depth analysis of your psyche.

Hiro: Is uh-is this gonna take long?

Baymax: Self-improvement is a lifelong process.

*Hiro stands up and starts heading downstairs.*

Hiro: Yeah... I need faster results. I gotta go anyway, Cora's waiting for me at the cafe.

Baymax: We've made some real break through. Let's pick up here next time, as a group therapy session.

*Hiro eventually sees Cora sitting down at the booth with her grandmother. She appears to be lost in space as she holds onto a cup of already cold tea in her hands. Kaguya turns to Hiro when he approaches.*

Kaguya: Hello Hiro, I don't suppose you know what my granddaughter's going through right? She's been distracted lately.

Hiro: *Rubs the back of his head* Yeah...we're sort of on the same boat neither of us want to be on. Come on Cora let's go.

*Hiro takes Cora's hand as they both walk to school.*

Cora: *Somewhat down and distracted* Bye Grandmama...

*Later on, Mr. Sparkles is heading to a building where a long line is formed with Felony Carl as it's security guard. Just when Mr. Sparkles is about to cut in line, Felony Carl blocks him.*

Felony Carl: Woah chief. We're at capacity.

Mr. Sparkles: Don't you know who I am?!

Felony Carl: A guy with an over inflated sense of self?

Mr. Sparkles: I'm Mr. Sparkles!

Felony Carl: Called it.

Mr. Sparkles: Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge?!

Felony Carl: Now you're just saying words.

*Just then the sound of a bicycle bell is heard to which the people turn to see Cass riding her bike with Mochi in her basket.*

Spectator: Look! It's Slow Clap Cat!

*The people in line pull out their phones and start taking pictures of Mochi.*

Cass: Oh my.

Felony Carl: Oh how I love that cat. Step aside Speckles!

*Mr. Sparkles is pushed aside.*

Lady: Do you mind?

Mr. Sparkles: No I don't!

*Mr. Sparkles gives his signature smile at the phone, but its obvious it wasn't him she's interested in.*

Lady: Oh no, I mean do you mind moving out of the way?

*Mr. Sparkles moves for the lady to take photos of Mochi.*

Felony Carl: See? I could tell you were a nobody.

*The same lady steps forward to talk to Cass.*

Lady: So, who do you think Mystery Angel is? And do you think she like The slow clapping cat?

Cass: Well, I don't know who she is, but I can say she has a very lovely voice. As for if I think she likes my little Mochi's slow clapping, I don't know that either. I would like to think she does though. I'm surprised she's not here, after all it isn't just Mochi here that's getting all the fame.

Spectator: That's the point of Mystery Angel! Nobody knows where's she's gone off to. The one who posted the video said she just vanished after singing her first song!

Lady: I would give anything just to see Mystery Angel and hear her sing again!

*Hearing all of this made Mr. Sparkles develop a rather sinister idea. He turns to glare at Mochi.*

Mr. Sparkles: You think you're a smart little kitty don't you? Well we'll see who has the last clap... You and that Mystery Angel...

*At the lab, Wasabi is working out on his project when he turns to see Hiro wearing testing goggles while facing a literal blank orange screen while Cora is just sitting in a chair next to him drawing out scribbles on a piece of scratch paper when she should be doing her equations.*

Wasabi:You and Cora doing okay Hiro?

Hiro: *Starts freaking out while gesturing to himself and Cora* What if I- What if WE are all out of ideas?! Wasabi what if we never get over our inventor's block?!

Wasabi: When was the last time either of you took a break?

Hiro: Break? I don't do breaks! Cora, on the other hand*Looks over to Cora who is still sitting quietly while scribbling on the scratch paper for a moment before looking back at Wasabi*... I don't think I can even answer for her on that!

Wasabi: I've had some of my best ideas when I wasn't trying. Breaks can lead to breakthroughs.

*Just then Wasabi's phone sets out a reminder.*

Wasabi: Oh! There's my meditation reminder now! Care to join me?

Hiro: No thanks.

Wasabi: Come on, what do you have to loose?

Hiro:...You're not gonna stop until I cave are ya?

Wasabi: Yep. *To Cora* How about you join too? You seem a little off lately yourself.

*Cora looks up with blank eyes.*

Cora: *Distractedly* Sure...why not...

*Soon all three are sitting down on the floor to join Wasabi's meditation session.*

Wasabi: Close your eyes...and imagine you are both floating on a soft, fluffy white cloud.

*Hiro and Cora close their eyes as instructed and start to place themselves on the aforementioned clouds.*

Wasabi: Feel the surface beneath you begin to rise...as you both float into the clear blue sky.

*Hiro is now in a meditative trance where he finds himself on the cloud, where another cloud nearby turns into a computer. He pulls the computer to his lap and begins to type. Just then another cloud is formed, but this time its of Wasabi's head.*

Wasabi Cloud: Wait! What are you doing?!

Hiro: I'm brainstorming some new super delivery ideas.

Wasabi: That's not the point of-

Hiro: Goodbye Wasabi Cloud. I'm just gonna try to work out through this.

*Hiro waves his hand to dissipate the cloud but in reality he is slapping Wasabi's face silly. The real Wasabi turns his head to see Cora, who at first seems relaxed and calm until her face starts moving. In her head she was on a cloud but then a bright flash appears, then another. Soon she is engulfed by flashing lights before real Cora snaps out, gasping for air. She turns to Wasabi and Hiro, who the teen now noticed his girlfriend's breathing, and stands up and heads out the door.*

Cora: I'm getting some water!

Wasabi: Well...that was-huh?

*Hiro stands up and follows her outside. He finally catches up to see Cora drinking from the water fountain and splashing some onto her face. He walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.*

Hiro: You're never this distracted Cora, tell me what's going on.

*Cora looks down before she places her own hand at his.*

Cora: *Sigh before explaining while starting to feel her anxiety rise up as she did*...I couldn't help but think about the guy who posted the video of me. You said they won't recognize me but what if they did? What if they hear me sing and realize that I'm Mystery Angel? All I could think about are the flashing cameras and all those people staring at me! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!...*Looks at Hiro with wide freaked out eyes before looking down and speaks quietly and almost guilty sounding* Sorry Hiro... I just dumped my garbage onto you...

Hiro: *Comforting* Hey hey. No you didn't. And besides, If anyone should be sorry it's me. I should have realized that you've been feeling this way ever since it went viral and that you weren't comfortable about all this and that you felt like you'd be surrounded by tons of people any minute now. I kind of relate to it... remember... h-how we went upstage at the showcase to enter SFIT?

*Cora looks up at Hiro with a small smile, to which they both look down as they recall what happened afterwards. She then hugs Hiro tightly to which he returns, stroking her back as she smiles warmly. In the background, Baymax is observing them from afar.*

Baymax: This has been a successful talk.

*Meanwhile, Cass is at the news station with her cat Mochi next to Bluff Dunder.*

Dunder: Slow Clap Cat has become the most viewed video ever! *To Cass* Tell me, how does it feel?

Cass: Well um.. pretty darn exciting!

Dunder: Pretty darn exciting. Powerful words, stay with us.

Director: And we're clear.

Cass: It's too bad Mystery Angel wasn't found. There's a lot of people out there that love her. By the way, thanks for having me on your show Mr. Dunder.

Dunder: Please, my Dad's Mr. Dunder. Autograph?

Cass: Oh! That's okay.

*While Cass is talking to Bluff Dunder, Mochi spots a toy mouse roam around the floor. He leaps from his basket and chases after it, once he is outside he lets out a yowl as two hands grab him. When that day turned to evening the gang are at the Cafe when Fred comes through the door and shows them his phone.*

Fred: Guys look!

*The video shows Mr. Sparkles.*

Mr. Sparkles: Hello world! Mr. Sparkles here! You might remember me from my old internet game show Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge! Well today I start a new show, Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge where the stakes are out of this world!

*Mr. Sparkles move out of the way to reveal Mochi inside a rocket ship.*

Hiro: Mochi!

Cora: Oh no!

Mr. Sparkles: It's my most insane challenge ever! If someone can beat it in the next hour, Slow Clap Cat goes free! But if not I'll just have to turn this internet star into a real star...by sending him to space! However...if you want an easy out for this little pest, then whoever can bring Mystery Angel to me, I will let him go. After all, who doesn't love a good mystery? Good luck Everyone!

*The video then sets up a timer for Mochi's fate and for Mystery Angel to appear.*

* * *

*The gang run out of the cafe.*

Honey Lemon: Poor Mochi!

Wasabi: We got an hour! We can save him!

Gogo: Hiro! We need our suits!

Hiro: I know hold on. Voice integrated command.

Fred: VIC, yeah I like that!

Hiro: Bring our suits to Lucky Cat Cafe.

VIC: OK Hiro, I will bring your suits to the middle of the ocean.

Cora: What?!

Fred: VIC come on! You're embarrassing yourself that's not remotely close to what he said!

Hiro: Lucky! Cat! Cafe!

VIC: The Ocean. Middle of the Ocean.

Fred: Seriously VIC?

*The pod containing their super suits is launched through the sky and heading for the ocean. Away from the supers.*

Wasabi: Please tell me we have back up suits.

Baymax: We do not.

Hiro: Unbelievable!

*Just then Cass pulls up on her bike.*

Cass: Mochi's missing! I have to hang up these flyers!

Hiro: Baymax, you go with Aunt Cass. *Whispers* Don't let her find out Mr. Sparkles has Mochi. She's already upset.

Baymax: I will protect Aunt Cass from further emotional trauma.

Hiro: Baymax, you go with Aunt Cass. We'll start searching.

Fred: Yeah we'll give it our maximum effort. *Wink wink at Hiro*

Cass: *Noticing Fred's weird eye winking* Are you okay Fred?

Fred: Yeah I'm fine I just have a sparkle in my eye. You guys see what I'm doing? You guys...notice?...

*Cora pulls on Fred's ear before she glares at him.*

Fred: I'm just gonna stop now.

Cora: *Still Glaring* Good choice.

Cass: Come on Baymax!

*Soon after Baymax and Cass left the group.*

Hiro: You guys go to the studio, Buy us some time.

Wasabi: But what about Mochi?

Hiro: I know what to do, and I know how to do it.

*Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, and Honey Lemon run down the street to find the studio while Hiro notices Cora looking at the ground.*

Hiro: Cora? Are you alright?

*Cora looks up with a face of fury and her hands in tight fists.*

Cora: If it's an angel he wants, then it's an angel he'll get!

*Hiro is about to question Cora before she starts running when she shouts back.*

Cora: Go do the thing you mentioned! I'm gonna go punch the sparkle out of him! Mochi needs us!

*Hiro nods as he gives a determined face, knowing exactly what his girlfriend is doing. Later on, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, and Honey Lemon sneak through the police officers who are trying to save Mochi from the mad ex-star.*

Officer: *Talking on police radio* Sprinkles has the whole place booby trapped! *Dispatcher* Stand by and wait for back up!

*The four finally enter the building where they see Mochi in a rocket with Mr. Sparkles.*

Gogo: Why don't we just ambush him and grab Mochi?

Fred: Because he's booby trapped the whole set!

Honey Lemon: The only way to save Mochi is to complete his insane Challenge-

*A bright spotlight suddenly shines on the four people.*

Mr. Sparkles: Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge-

*Just then, the door is slammed open as a small figure enters the room and walks to him.*

Mr. Sparkle: And just who might you be?

*The person in the shadows just continues walking until another spotlight shines on the person. The four gasp as it reveals themselves, a blonde young girl with blue eyes wearing the red dress from her viral video. Mr. Sparkles gasp before he regains his composure.*

Mr. Sparkles: Well it looks like you took my offer...Mystery Angel.

Mystery Angel: What do you want from me so you'll free Mochi?

Mr. Sparkles: Well as I said, If you came here I'd let him go scott free, but since those four are already here...

*Just then a large birdcage traps her inside and lifts her next to Mochi.*

Mr. Sparkles: Now that's what I call a beautiful songbird trapped in a gilded cage! Now then, the goal is this! Beat my obstacle course and you'll win Slow Clap Cat and Mystery Angel's freedom! But if you don't, he'll still go to space and she will be my performer! Where she'll sing every night for everyone for the rest of her life!

*Honey Lemon gasps in horror while Gogo's fists tightened.*

Fred: Not cool dude! You can't keep Mystery Angel in a cage! She should be out there spreading her wings and singing free for everyone who loves her if she wants to!

*The girl blinks before she turns to the others and then to Mochi, who started to bounce up when he sees through the girl. The wheel comes out where it spins around until it lands on a picture of broccoli.*

Robotic Lady: Scream of Broccoli.

Mr. Sparkles: To save the cat and the girl, put on the broccoli suit and clear the pot of fondoom! Then face the veggie cruel-tities!

Wasabi: Cruel-tities? What is he even talking about?

*As they were talking, Fred has don on the broccoli suit, ready to beat the obstacle.*

Fred: My destiny!

Mr. Sparkles: Ready?

Fred: Born ready!

Mr. Sparkles: Set!

Fred: Born set!

Mr. Sparkles: Go!

Fred: Born Go!

*Fred lets out a yell as he jumps up but fails to grab the rope, thus falling into the fondue.*

Gogo: *Mutters* We spent a week in Carter's test room and this happens?

Mr. Sparkles: Aw, feta luck next time! Feta is a type of cheese, never stop learning!

*Hiro is working hard when he turns to the camera where Mochi is held hostage.*

Hiro: Hang on Mochi!

*Wasabi has already arrived at the first obstacle, swinging over fondue.*

Wasabi: This isn't vegan by any chance is it? I'm trying to watch my dairy!

Mr. Sparkles: Sorry!

*Wasabi sets a distance to prepare his jump. He manages to grab the first rope and swings across the fondue.*

Fred: Nice! Way to use your core!

Honey Lemon: Woo hoo!

Gogo: Come on Wasabi!

Mr. Sparkles: Boring! Broccoli loves company!

*Wasabi barely dodges the swinging broccoli until he is knocked down. Then a set of carrots roll his way*

Mr. Sparkles: And now this is happening!

*Wasabi loses his balance and falls into a pit of tomatoes.*

Wasabi: Ugh! These tomatoes are over ripe! Gross!

*The loser hand grabs Wasabi where it dunks him in ranch dressing.*

Mr. Sparkles: Meanwhile back at the ranch dressing! Looks like he's got dealted bad and-

Wasabi: I'm guessing this isn't vegan either!

Mr. Sparkles: Nope, it is!

*The girl's hold on the cage bars grabs her attention when she notices some of the bars are lose. Meanwhile, Cass is posting flyers on poles with Baymax, where just behind them are TVs playing Mr. Sparkles twisted game.*

Cass: I hope Mochi turns up soon Baymax, if something happened to him I just-I'd fall to pieces!

*Baymax blocks Cass' views of the TVs.*

Cass: Are you okay Baymax?

Baymax: Yes Aunt Cass. Are you? *Blinks* How about a warm hug?

Cass: Aw thanks.

*Cass gladly accepts the hug, which gives Baymax the opportunity to pick her up and walk away from the TVs. Honey Lemon swings across the fondue with ease and dodges expertly from the broccoli and the barrels. As of while Mystery Angel keeps moving the bars back and forth where their gradually loosing strength as the team cheered.*

Fred: I love that body control!

Gogo: You got it Honey Lemon!

Honey Lemon: Aw, you guys are too sweet!

Mr. Sparkles: Here comes the unfair part. Like when a cat and a brat steal your spotlight!

*He pulls the lever where Honey Lemon is launched off the obstacle course.*

Mr. Sparkles: Oh, it looks like we only have time for one more unlucky contestant!

*The girl sees the timer now reads four minutes and starts moving the bars harder.*

Gogo: Great, time to look like an idiot.

Fred: Gogo, you're going out an idiot but coming back a winner!...who looks like an idiot.

*Gogo grabs the broccoli costume and is facing the fondue challenge, determination strong on her face.*

Mr. Sparkles: Smile you're on loser cam! Aw that's not nice!

Gogo: Just like Carter's test room.

*Gogo grunts as she quickly swings across the fondue with ease.*

Fred: Yeah! Way to go Broccoli!

*Gogo runs once she lands.*

Mr. Sparkles: Yes, way to go broccoli!...way to go down!

*He fires a stream of cheese to knock her down but she quickly gets back up. Ranch is thrown her way but she jumps up and continues speeding to the end, dodging and throwing away the items meant to knock her out. As of while everyone else is watching the video of Gogo's heroic rescue, gaining the admiration of the people watching the show. She is near the end of the obstacle where the button to complete it is at the end, the button that will free Mochi and hopefully Mystery Angel.*

Mr. Sparkles: Stop cheering! There's still the most dangerous obstacle I've ever designed!

*He pulls out a button but two shoes are aimed and thrown directly to his face, knocking him out but his chin ends up hitting the button anyway. Gogo is now face to face to a giant blender with swings to go across it.*

Robotic Lady: The blender of affliction.

*Gogo climbs up the blender.*

Honey Lemon: Hey! That's not fair!

Wasabi: There's only one minute left!

*Now Gogo is now a distance away from the finish line, where in between are giant blenders. She jumps up and starts swinging, but when she reaches the third swing her shoe falls off and shreds to pieces in the blender. The shoeless young girl looks at Gogo as she speeds up her twisting the bars of her birdcage-prison to escape and free her friends. As of while, everyone is watching with wide eyes and held breaths, though it happens to be in the same area where Cass and Baymax are. Baymax covers Cass' view of the big screen.*

Baymax: We will find Mochi.

*Cass gives a small smile back to him.*

Robotic Lady: Releasing watermelons.

*The watermelons starts shooting through the air as Gogo regains her focus and continues swinging her way.*

Robotic Lady: Pineapples deployed.

*Pineapples start falling down where the blender starts filling up with juice, splashing it onto Gogo's hand causing her to slip. But Gogo is quick to grab the edge of the blender and climbs back up and runs to the end.*

Gogo: THIS IS SO STUPID!

*Just before the counter can reach one she pushes the button and is declared the victor. Mr. Sparkles finally wakes up only to find Gogo at the end of the obstacle challenge, where she is the winner. The other three run up and give her a hug for her safety and victory.*

Gogo: I beat your dumb game! Now let them go.

Mr. Sparkles: Well that was the deal!...Nah!

*He presses the button to activate the rocket ship where it blasts off.*

Honey Lemon: Mochi!

Mr. Sparkles: Thanks for watching everyone till next time! Never give up on your dreams!

*He presses another button to lower the bird cage and grab the girl only to find it empty.*

Mr. Sparkles: What?!

*Then he hears what sounds like a Tarzan-like yell where he suddenly gets kicked right in the face and launched onto the robotic chicken where it flies off to god knows where. She climbs down and runs out with the others to see Mochi's rocket ship slowly go out of sight.*

Honey Lemon: Oh no he's gone!

*Mystery Angel turns around and smirks at who's behind them.*

Mystery Angel: I don't think so!

*Hiro arrives on his moped and pulls out his phone. He presses a button where a shuttle-like object is sent flying towards Mochi's rocket ship. Hiro then presses the button to start up the system of the object. The object doubles its thrusters before it reveals itself to have limbs and a face, the limbs open up the glass and safely grabs Mochi and places him into the empty space within him, finally returning to land where the others are waiting.*

Honey Lemon: Mochi!

*The cat jumps out and lands in Cora's arms, where he starts to purr contently.*

Mystery Angel: Aw, it's okay Mochi, I missed you too.

Hiro: Yes! It worked!

*Mystery Angel turns around where Mochi starts clapping for him, where he is soon joined by others who start clapping along with him...even Gogo.*

Hiro: Thanks guys!

*Then Honey Lemon turns to the girl, clearing her throat.*

Honey Lemon: Umm..Miss Angel... I would like to say that it was very noble of you to offer yourself up to save Mochi.

Gogo: Guess you don't just have the voice of an angel kid. Nice aim by the way.

Fred: Yeah! You rock!

*The girl chuckles before she starts laughing, which confuses the others aside from Hiro.*

Mystery Angel: I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but you guys really don't recognize me huh?

Fred: Why? Should we?

*Soon, the rest of team are waiting outside the bathroom inside the studio where the door finally opens. The mystery girl now has blue hair and purple eyes, looking exactly like the same person they know all too well.*

Cora: *Smiles and waves at them* Hey guys!

The gang: *Shocked* Cora?!

Cora: That's me!

*Hiro then hugs her and kisses her cheek, causing her to giggle and blush.*

*The next day at the Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone is hanging out. Fred comes through the door smiling.*

Fred: Guys! Check it out! Slow Clap Cat reunites with owner is now the most viewed video ever!

*The video shows Mochi walking to Cass where she holds him close in her arms.*

Cass: Aw I missed you too Mochi.

Wasabi: So Hiro, how did you go over your inventor's block?

Hiro: When I saw Mochi in trouble I guess I forgot I was blocked in the first place! It focused me.

Cora: Like how I went up there to offer myself for him.

Hiro: And I'm very proud of my girlfriend.

*Hiro gives his signature smirk where Cora smiles back.*

Honey Lemon: Cora, we promise not to tell anyone that you're Mystery Angel. If you're gonna sing, you'll do it on your terms when you're ready.

Cora: Thanks Honey Lemon, that means a lot to me.

Hiro: You know, the idea of saving Mochi actually lead me to something else! I have something to show you guys.

*The gang are now outside for Hiro to present his new idea to them.*

Hiro: I re-purposed SkyMax to be our new suit delivery system.

Fred: SkyMax? Who's SkyMax?

Hiro: *Looking up* He is.

*SkyMax is the object that saved Mochi last night as it arrives in front of them, opening its chest to reveal their super suits inside.*

Fred: Woah! Nice to meet you SkyMax! Hey, I don't suppose you also clean the suits cause mine's getting a little funky.

*SkyMax merely shakes his head.*

Fred: Fair enough.

*Cora then hugs Hiro and gives him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek for his breakthrough out of inventor's block. But while they are meeting SkyMax, Mr. Sparkles is watching the sick game he recorded.*

Mr. Sparkles: 10 million views! I'm more famous than ever!

*He looks up to see his face on the screen, this one featuring a wanted sign showing that he is now a criminal on the run, but to him it still counts as fame.*

Mr. Sparkles: Everyone wants the Sparkle! Muhahhahahahahahaha!

 **A.N: And Mr. Sparkles' chapter been updated! Hope you love it!**


	15. Killer App

**Big Hero 7**

*The night sky over the city is currently being under attack by flying drones. The people on one of the roofs are cowering in fear as they are surrounded by the drones. One man tried to flee towards the elevator to escape only for one of the drones to zap and destroy the elevator, leaving the man at the mercy of the drones. But before they could do anything, Wasabi comes down and slices through the drones while the rest of Big Hero 7 join in.*

Wasabi: Go!

*Nearby, Honey Lemon uses one of her chem balls to create an ice slide for the people to escape down on. She directed the citizens towards the slide to escape while the rest of the team fight off the drones.*

Dunder: Catastrophe averted in Night Market Square tonight. With Big Hero 7 came to the rescue of citizens trapped atop Telegraph Tower by weaponized microdrones run amok! Why are San Fransokyo tech attacks rising and what would we do without our mysterious own grown heroe- Whoa!

*One drone has flown up to the side of news reporter's helicopter and is about to zap him until Baymax with Hiro and Cora punch the drone out of the way. Hiro and Cora salute the reporter.*

Dunder: Thank you Big Hero 7!

Baymax: You are welcome.

*Soon after Baymax flies off to help the team.*

Dunder: Did you see that, that was really close.

*From Obake's lair, he looked at one of his drones as the screen showing the news report cuts off.*

Obake: Disappointing.~

*He throws it away like a piece of garbage. He than pulls up photos of Big Hero 7 on his computer.*

Obake: Big Hero 7... What a busy bunch you have been... *Ominously as the left side of his face glows purple*Time to really get to know you...

* * *

*The next day, Hiro, Cora, Wasabi, Baymax, and Fred are hanging out at Noodle Burger for lunch. The atmosphere of the popular fast food restaurant is upbeat and whimsical with children playing around at the small playground. The five people sit down at a table reserved for Fred, complete with a plaque, which confuses the other four.*

Hiro: Since when do you have your own table here?

Fred: Since I became a Noodle Burger titanium member. I also get priority seating in the ball pit.

*The four turn to see that a section of the ball pit belongs to Fred as mentioned. Cora raises on eyebrow but decides to put away her thoughts.*

Fred: Feel free to try it out.

*Fred slides three tickets to Wasabi, Hiro, and Cora.*

Wasabi: No thank you, ball pits are where germs go to party.

*Baymax scans the ball pit.*

Baymax: The microorganism level of the ball pit is safe for humans.

Hiro: Yeah, it's fun, try it out Baymax.

*Baymax merely nods as he waddles his way to the ball pit.*

Cora: Hey Baymax, you think we can talk about the herbal book after you're done?

Baymax: Of course.

*He makes his way to an employee in charge of the ball pit as he hands them the ticket.*

Baymax: One please.

*The woman opens the pathway to get to the exclusive ball pit.*

Baymax: Thank you.

*Baymax waddles to the VIP section of the ball pit. When he arrives there, the children going down the slide are stopped by Baymax because he was in the way. He looks at the children and asks.*

Baymax: Are you having fun?

*As of while, Cora looks around the restaurant.*

Wasabi: What's the matter Cora? You look like you've never been to a restaurant before.

Cora: That's because I haven't. My family doesn't go out much. With the one exception being the beach, but other than that...yeah, I've never been to many fast food restaurants. Though why is this place so popular? Aside from its...food...?

*Just then the door opens from the side to reveal the robotic mascot of the noodle burger franchise. Noodle Burger Boy, carrying trays of Noodle Burgers singing his theme song. Cora, Wasabi, and Hiro lean over to see the Noodle Burger mascot.*

NBB: _Yahoo Hee hee! Yahoo Hee hee! I'd do anything for a Noodle Burger! The Noodle Burgers are really swell! If I could I'd marry Noodle Burger! Cause Noodle Burger is my name! Tick tock!~_

*Noodle Burger Boy arrives at the gang's table.*

Fred: Guys, meet Noodle Burger Boy, he's Noodle Burger's new customer happiness mascot bot!

NBB: Howdy and Hello Mr. Fred! Welcome back to Noodle Burger! Where we do swell well! You can't beat Noodle Burger! I'll have our Noodle Dudes make your Friday Favorite! One Noodle Burger Crunchy Style! Bring the heat, WTMP!

*Cora gives a small applause to the bot.*

Cora: That was really cute! Keep up the good work Noodle Burger Boy!

NBB: Aww shucks your too kind Miss!

*As Noodle Burger Boy walks away to get their orders, the gang talk some more.*

Wasabi: What did any of that mean?

Fred: Crunchy style means 'I like my noodle bun extra crunchy'. Bring the heat means 'Add Chili sauce', and WTMP stands for 'Way too many pickles'. Obviously on that one.

*Cora blinks incredulously at Fred's noodle burger as the bot delivers it to Fred. Hiro stares at the burger incredulously as well.*

Wasabi: That is way too many pickles.

Fred: Yeah, he's basically psychic. Can I get a little-?

NBB: Ketchup? Coming right up!

*From Noodle Burger Boy's hand he squirts ketchup to Fred's burger, which incidentally makes the table a little messy.*

Fred: See what I'm talking about?

NBB: Sorry Misters and Miss, since we just met I am unable to predict your orders. But I can't wait to get to know you!

Hiro: Not exactly psychic but, it is a killer prediction algorithm.

*Just then, Baymax returns to the table and blinks at Noodle Burger Boy.*

NBB: Gee Whiz Mister, would you like some Noodle Burger stickers? Of me? Noodle Burger Boy?

*Noodle Burger Boy pulls out a tape of stickers and hands it to Baymax. Baymax turns to Hiro and Cora.*

Baymax: He is a robot.

Hiro: Yes he is.

Cora: And a cute one too.

Baymax: What is his function?

NBB: I spread happiness and stickers! Yay me!

*Noodle Burger Boy sticks many stickers to Baymax's body.*

NBB: You look extra swell.

Baymax: Thank you.

NBB: You're welcome.

*Afterwards, they got what they had ordered. After they were done and left, Noodle Burger Boy notices a little comment card on their table and picks it up.*

 **'You are such a cute Mascot! Continue doing your best to make everyone smile, I know I did. Stay Awesome ^W^ - Cora.'**

*Noodle Burger Boy felt that if he was programmed with an emote face he'd be blushing. Time passes and Noodle Burger is closed for the night. Noodle Burger Boy is currently charging in the back when the back door opens. Noodle Burger Boy activates when he notices the figure.*

NBB: Howdy and Hello Mister! Noodle Burger is now closed. Can I help you with something else?

Obake: Yes... I believe you can.

*The next day, the students in the robotics lab are preparing their projects while Fred shows off his stickers.*

Fred: And then Noodle Burger Boy, guess what? He gave me some stickers! Look!

*Wasabi agrees distractedly as he fixes up his tool set.*

Fred: You guys aren't looking! I don't understand why you wouldn't look, they're stickers!

*Honey Lemon passes by.*

Honey Lemon: That's great Freddy you seem really happy.

Fred: Uh yes Honey Lemon, I am happy. I have stickers.

*Baymax, Cora, and Hiro walk past Fred. The stickers from Noodle Burger Boy still remained on Baymax's body.*

Baymax: I was not designed to remove stickers.

*Fred goes over to Baymax to check out his stickers.*

Fred: Baymax my man! Did you get scratch and sniff?

*Fred scratches the sticker and takes a whiff of it, confirming it is.*

Fred: Yes, yes you did.

Cora: Fred, now is really not the time for this, Grandville is-

Grandville: Good morning, students.

*Grandville enters the lab and notices Fred smelling the stickers on Baymax. Cora glances worriedly at Fred. At the same time Fred realizes what Cora was gonna tell him.*

Grandville: And others.

*Fred pulls himself of Baymax while hiding his stickers behind his back and gives a simple and awkward smile.*

Grandville: The international space agency has contacted all the top scientist institutions about a competition. Space junk is collecting at an exponential rate, the challenge is to design a machine to gather all the debris and dispose of it. Are any of you interested?

Hiro and Wasabi: I'll do it!*Looks at each other after they say this*

Grandville: Perfect. It's a tight deadline, you two can work as a team.

Hiro: Oh, um I was thinking I entered. Myself.

Wasabi: Yeah and that I also would enter but just myself.

Hiro: Not that there's anything wrong with Wasabi!

Wasabi: Or with Hiro! That's not what we're saying.

*Cora face palms at the guys' poor attempt to convince Grandville to let them work separately and alone.*

Hiro: We just want-

Grandville: You want to work individually yes, I get it. But you're not going to, your skill sets complement each other. And I want to win, so that's what's happening. Working prototypes are due next Thursday. Good luck!

*Grandville leaves the room as Wasabi and Hiro wonder just what the heck they are gonna do.*

Hiro: *Awkwardly and somewhat strained* We're friends... We can make this work!

Wasabi: *Also awkwardly and somewhat strained* Absolutely. It will be fine.

*Cora heads her way over to Baymax to help him remove the stickers from his body.*

Cora: Need help buddy?

*Just then Gogo speaks up.*

Gogo: Guys, we've got a situation.

*Across town, the news reporter is on live.*

Dunder: Bluff Dunder on the scene reporting on an anonymous tip that some disaster would occur in this area at exactly three o'clock. Which is um...now.

*Right on cue, a speeding trolley is heading straight down with screaming passengers on board.*

Dunder: Yes!...*Clears throat* Horrible news. A runaway street car is careening down the hill, is there no one to stop it?

*While he was speaking, Big Hero 7 passes by him while on their way to stop the runaway street car. Gogo is ahead while Baymax carrying Hiro, Cora, Honey Lemon and Wasabi in second and Fred is leaping right behind them. Up ahead is the busy streets that is in the path of the speeding street car.*

Wasabi: Better hurry, lot of people up ahead.

*While they chase after the street car, from the shadows of the alley Noodle Boy is scanning Big Hero 7.*

NBB: Well Howdy and Hello...Big Hero 7.

*Gogo is the first to catch the street car.*

Gogo: Missed your stop! Watch your step!

*Gogo grabs a passenger off the street car and gets them to safety while Fred lands on top of the roof.*

Fred: Do not worry I'm not an actual lizard this is a very convincing costume I'm here to help!

*Fred pulls out another passenger off the street car and gets them to safely as well. But before Fred could return to the street car, the passenger he rescued is still clinging to him and thanking him.*

Fred: Um guys? I've got a clinger!

Hiro: We're on it!

*Baymax grabs the end of the street car to stop it while Wasabi and Honey Lemon climb on to rescue the other passengers.*

Wasabi: Gotcha!

*Wasabi grabs two of the passengers and jumps off. Honey Lemon puts three of her chem balls on the three remaining passengers.*

Honey Lemon: For you, you and you! Go, go and go!

*The three ladies jump off the street car, the chem balls activating to cushion their landing. All of the cushions are shaped like cute animal faces. Eventually the street car came to a halt before it can hit any of the pedestrians crossing the street. The only person on board is the conductor.*

Baymax: It is now safe to disembark.

*The man gets off, a little shaken over the whole situation.*

Conductor: I don't know what happened. Emergency brake just failed, it's the weirdest thing.

Hiro: Baymax, can you take a look?

Baymax: Scanning.

*After a few moments, Baymax speaks.*

Baymax: The emergency brake has been disabled. I detect a small amount of ketchup on it.

Hiro: Ketchup? That's really weird...

Gogo: Yeah, and who sent us the tip this was going to happen?

Cora: Not to mention there's been a lot of attacks lately that are all tech-based...you think their connected and someone's behind to all?

*Just then Fred appears with the boy still clinging to him.*

Fred: And how much hugging is too much hugging?

*From behind them, Noodle Burger Boy speaks.*

NBB: Special order!

*From above, one of the turbines blows a fuse and comes crashing down.*

Conductor: *Pointing up at the falling turbine* Uuuuuh guys?

*Honey Lemon and Wasabi run forward to stop the falling turbine. She uses her chem balls to create a shield around the pedestrians in its way, but it causes the turbine to bounce forward towards a man walking his dog.*

Wasabi; Oh that's not good!

Dog Walker: AAUUGH-

*Wasabi reaches the dog walker just in time and slices the turbine in half, allowing the dog walker and himself to remain unharmed.*

Wasabi: Whew, are you okay?

*The man*Still in shock at what just happened* tries to hand Wasabi his dog.*

Wasabi: Ew!-Thanks! That's gross but thanks.

*From the distance, Noodle Burger Boy has completed his scan.*

NBB: Order complete...hehehe.

*After all that, the gang all head back to the lab where Wasabi and Hiro start to think over the prototype they have to present next Thursday.*

Hiro: What if it's a mech suit that either a robot or a human could wear?

Wasabi: That's interesting, and to break up bigger pieces of space junk we could add a plasma blaster.

Hiro: We'd also need something to contain the debris-

Wasabi: But a vacuum won't work in space, so maybe a high capacity super strong net?

Hiro: Great Idea! Let's sketch it out!

*Hiro slides his swivel chair next to Wasabi and places his feet on the desk. His shoes let out small pieces of dirt which Wasabi notices.*

Wasabi: *Annoyed deadpan* Um, Hiro?

Hiro: What?

Wasabi: *Still annoyed deadpan* Your feet. My desk. Uh uh.

*Hiro takes his feet of the desk.*

Hiro: *Awkward* Okay, haha..let's-let's work in my lab.

*Hiro and Wasabi move to Hiro's lab. Least to say it's as messy as his room at home. Eventually Hiro finishes sketching out the prototype.*

Hiro: What'd ya think of this?

*Because of Hiro's messy lab, Wasabi sitting right in the doorway on another chair.*

Wasabi: I can't see it.

Hiro: So come closer.

Wasabi: I don't think so. I need order to think clearly and your lab is the opposite of order.

*They finally settle at the cafeteria where Hiro and Wasabi are sitting on opposite sides of their table. Hiro uses a mini drone to pass the sketch over to Wasabi. After checking it out, Wasabi nods in approval with thumbs up. Just then Cora comes up.*

Cora: Hey guys. How's the project coming along?

Hiro: Coming along great babe, we just sketched out the prototype. Wanna see it?

*The drone moves to Cora where she looks the sketch over.*

Cora: Wow, this looks awesome! Great job you two. Guess you guys can work well together after all. Don't know why I was even concerned you two would have problems to begin with.

*After Cora says this, Hiro and Wasabi share a quick and awkward glance at each other before looking back at Cora and somewhat forcefully and awkwardly smile at her.*

*Meanwhile, Fred is walking into Noodle Burger expecting a normal cheerful day, but instead he's greeted with posters upon posters with Noodle Burger Boy's picture under the title Missing.*

Fred: What?! Noodle Burger Boy's missing?!

Manger: I'm afraid so Mr. Fredrickson. When I opened this morning his dock was empty-

Fred: Empty?!

Manager: Poor little guy's out there alone, he doesn't know what the world's like! It's not all sunshine and noodle pies!

Fred: Do not give up on him Sarah! We will get through this!

Manager: You're right. He'd want me to be strong!

*The manger then proceeds to cry into Fred's shoulder hugging him. Fred pats her back in comfort for a little bit until he realizes he just got stuck with another clingy hugger. Eventually, Fred runs back to the lab where the gang is. *

Fred: Noodle emergency!

Hiro: Sorry Fred I've too much work to do on the mech suit to go looking for Noodle Boy.

Fred: Noodle Burger Boy! How could you forget the burger part?! That's where his face is.

Hiro: It sure is...Wasabi, Eh- why don't you go? I can handle things here!

Wasabi: That is so...generous. Hiro, but I volunteer to stay and continue our work in an orderly fashion.

Cora: Are you guys doing alright over there?

Baymax: Wasabi and Hiro are showing elevated stress levels.

*Cora looks at the charts on Baymax's belly and than back to Hiro and Wasabi frowning. Hiro sheepishly smiles while Wasabi 'innocently' shrugs.*

Baymax: May I offer you a sticker?

Honey Lemon: You guys should work out on whatever it is your working out, we can go look with Fred, right Gogo?

Gogo: *Sarcastic* How else would I want to spend my free time-

Fred: *Hugs her* Thanks Gogo! Man you're the best you will not regret it!

Cora: I'm joining too.

Hiro: Really?

Cora: Yeah, I always love solving a good mystery!

Fred: *Hugs her too* That's the spirit!

*Later on that night, Cora, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred are on the roof of Noodle Burger.*

Fred: The night was dark-

Gogo: I regret it.

Fred: But what was even darker was the thought of the world without Noodle Burger Boy.

*Honey Lemon and Gogo look around the roof.*

Honey Lemon: No sign of Noodle Burger Boy. *To Cora* Found anything Cora?

Cora: So far I've checked everything inside of the restaurant, and I've gotten zero clues as to what could have happened to him.

Honey Lemon: It may be time to call it a night Fred.

Fred: But we can't give up! This was his last known location! There has to be a clue around here somewhere, anything! Foot print, a piece of clothing, a strand of hair...which you know thinking about it I guess that would be lettuce...

Noodle Boy: Gee Whiz Mister.

*Just nearby, Noodle Burger Boy is also on the roof. Cora eyes widen when she sees that Noodle Burger Boy's eyes are a heated red.*

NBB: How about Noodle Burger Boy showing up in person.

Fred: Well yeah, that's more than a clue. But I like the positive thinking Noodle Burger Boy!...Wait a minute... If your here then that means...

*The head of Fred's suit lifts up as he happily kneels in front on Noodle Burger Boy.*

Fred: Your here!

NBB: Howdy and Hello! Golly, look over there Mister!

Fred: *Turns his head* What? Where?

NBB: Crunchy style!

*Noodle Burger Boy raises his foot and kicks him straight through the Noodle Burger sign and sends him flying through the air only to crash just above the entrance of the museum across the street.*

Cora, Honey Lemon, and Gogo: No!

NBB: Hee hee. Hee hee. Hee hee.

* * *

Honey Lemon: Freddy!

*Honey Lemon throws her chem ball to turn into a cushion for Fred to land on.*

Honey Lemon: Noodle Burger Boy. How could you?

NBB: Gee Whiz Miss, it was awful easy. I just kicked him!

Gogo: Yeah, we got that part.

Cora: But why?

NBB: Well, golly. Because I'm programmed to 'collect information and adapt' so I adapted to be evil style! With all the fixings! Hee hee hee.

Cora: Whoa what? Who programmed you to-

Gogo: Well adapt this!

*Gogo throws her disk at him.*

NBB: Looks like your usual order Miss!

*Noodle Burger Boy hops away as Honey Lemon sneaks from behind. Cora however runs towards the nearest stack to hide, activating her camouflage. *

Honey Lemon: Take that!

*Honey Lemon throws her chem ball but he catches it.*

NBB: You can't beat Noodle Burger Boy.

Honey Lemon: He can predict every move!

*Gogo zooms towards Noodle Burger Boy.*

Gogo: Predict this!

*Noodle Burger Boy throws the chem ball to Gogo which causes a goo to trap her. She merely jumps up and launches towards him. He merely steps aside, allowing her to fall off the roof.*

NBB: Thank you! Come again!

*Then he turns his head and grabs Cora, causing her yelp as her camouflage wears off.*

NBB: As for you Miss, my master is just dying to meet you in person! So you will be his special order-to-go that I will deliver to him personally.

*Just then, Gogo is in Fred's arms as he jumps back onto the roof with her.*

Fred: Would you stop throwing people off the roof? Come on!

NBB: If you are not happy with your service, please fill out a comment card. I'd love to hear from ya!

Gogo: Hear this!

*Gogo throws another of her disks at him again which he simply jumps over with Cora.*

NBB: Feel the flavor!

*He uses his free hand to squirt ketchup and mustard out of it as he is still holding Cora hostage. The ketchup and mustard lands on the remaining three, shielding their vision.*

Honey Lemon: Wipes off her visor*Ketchup?

Gogo: *Wipes mustard of her visor too*And mustard.

Cora: So it was you who messed up that street car today!

NBB: Absolutely Doll!

*Having enough of this, Cora grabs Noodle Burger Boy's hand and bite down hard.*

NBB: Ow!

*He lets go of Cora as he holds his bitten hand which she takes advantage off and runs back to the rest of the team. Noodle Burger Boy than goes and faces off against Fred as he starts punching him fast and hard.*

NBB: Say hello to new burger then say goodbye to the hungry!

*Though he fails to realize that it's only a suit he's fighting.*

Fred: Noodle Burger Boy, where is all this anger coming from?

Cora: *Thinking to herself* What a second...could be that... *Comes to realization and calls out to the rest of the team* Hey you guys! I think Noodle Burger Boy has-

NBB: Agh! Why won't you surrender?!

*Noodle Burger Boy hopes away in a distance.*

NBB: Gosh, I can predict your moves. But I cannot defeat you, unless I upgrade to combo size!

*Noodle Burger Boy jumps off the roof spinning into his Noodle Burger Go Cart and drives away.*

Fred: Aww man! I always wanted to make a daring Go Cart escape!

Cora: We gotta tell the others now! Something is seriously up with him, and I have a sneaking suspicion I know what...

*Eventually, they gathered the rest of the gang and meet up at Fred's house to tell them what had happened.*

Fred: And his Go Cart had racing stripes! So cool!*Noticing Gogo's glare*...And evil. Yes I forgot to add evil.

Honey Lemon: If we're gonna beat Noodle Burger Boy, we need more information on how he works.

Gogo: I already called the manager at noodle burger, she doesn't know where he was made.

Fred: Wait, I have a clue! He left a foot print...on my butt.

*Cora takes one look at the foot print and immediately starts hitting her head on the nearest table.*

Hiro: *Confused* Hey babe, what's the matter?

*Cora points to the foot print insignia and then to a mirror where the company labeled is Krei Tech.*

Hiro: *Now understanding*Oh...

Gogo: Hmm...That's the Krei Tech logo.

Fred: Which can only mean one thing... Krei makes shoes you guys...

*The rest of the gang just stare at him.*

Wasabi: Or Krei made Noodle Burger Boy.

Fred: *Widens eyes at this* Okay! Good, so that's two very strong possibilities.

Hiro: Wasabi and I will withdraw from the space junk competition, this is more important.

Gogo: Don't worry, we can handle it.

Wasabi: Are you sure? I think it might be better if Hiro and I go, especially since you mentioned Noodle Burger Boy held Cora hostage, right Hiro? Not that we don't love working together.

Hiro: A lot!

Honey Lemon: Ooh, that sounded a little forced. are you guys still clashing?

Cora: *Deadpans while crossing her arms* Alright you guys, what happened?

*Hiro and Wasabi glance at each other nervously before looking back to Cora who was still looking at them in a cross-armed, deadpan expression. Causing both of them to smile and laugh also nervously.*

Fred: You can fix that by just calling each other and getting dressed in the morning, it's very easy.

Hiro: We just have different ways of doing things.

Wasabi: Yeah, one of us is right and the other is wrong.

Hiro: One of us is super controlling and the other goes with the flow.

*Seeing how this is going down, Cora slowly pulls out her phone and starts texting Krei.

Wasabi: Well one of us acts like a civilized human being and the other acts like...an uncivilized human being. So...-

Hiro: One of us is good at insults and the other's terrible.

Fred: *Comes up between them* Whoa come on come on! Whoa, this is getting too personal!

Wasabi: No, that last one was fair.

Gogo: Here's how this is gonna go.

*Gogo kicks the table away as she stands up to confront Wasabi and Hiro.*

Gogo: You guys are gonna find a way to work together because your dear friends who care about each other! Got it?!

Hiro: I'm good with that!

Wasabi: Me too!

*Cora then speaks up.*

Cora: While you guys were having your little love fest I just contacted Krei, he agreed we talk about it in the morning.

*Wasabi, Hiro, and Fred blink at this.*

Cora: *Smiles cheerfully*Your welcome~...*Than glares hard at the two boys*Also you two better do what Gogo says or she and I will make you both regret it.

*Gogo smirks as Hiro and Wasabi gulp. Once Hiro and Wasabi are at the lab, Baymax traveled with them to be their mediator while Cora tags along. She went to get a drink of water leaving the three alone.*

Hiro: The others are right, friends should be able to work together.

Wasabi: Maybe we're just too different.

Baymax: One key to understanding another person is to try to see things from his perspective.

Wasabi: I guess we could try that...

Hiro: Or... We could just split up the work into out parts separately.

Wasabi: I like where your going with this.

Hiro: My way works for me and your way works for you, why mess up a good thing?

Baymax: Avoiding a problem means it could recur in the future.

Hiro: Luckily, we're in the present.

*Wasabi and Hiro high five each other.*

Wasabi: Let's do this...*And than squirts hand sanitizer in his hand* Not together.

*Wasabi and Hiro than go their separate ways. Shortly after Baymax spots Cora walking in.*

Cora: So did those two agree to see each other's point of view like you suggested?

*Baymax whispers into Cora's ear. Her face went from neutral to rage.*

Cora: Are you F-

*The loud whirring of the fan stops Cora from dropping the bomb as she instead huffs and drags Baymax to Hiro's House. The boys immediately start working separately on the project they were supposed to work together on. Eventually they brought their individual pieces and made them together. Wasabi and Hiro are at the school along with Baymax.*

Hiro: Nice!

Wasabi: I think this is gonna work!

*Hiro and Wasabi high five each other, to which Wasabi notices something in his hand.*

Hiro: Sorry, I just ate an almond butter and jelly sandwich.

Baymax: *Spraying Wasabi's hand with hand sanitizer* Hiro has a mild peanut allergy.

Hiro: Now all we have to do is test it on some real junk at the dump.

Wasabi: *Unenthusiastically* The dump... yeah... sounds fun...

Hiro: Uh you don't have to go.

Wasabi: No no, I'll go. Doing things apart together worked out, let's trying finishing up together apart.

*As of while, Four of the gang meet up with Krei to discuss about Noodle Burger Boy and his mechanics.*

Krei: Noodle Burger asked us to build the ultimate nostalgic robot boy mascot. And that's what we did.

Fred: *Sighs* He makes me wish I was an old-timey boy.

Gogo: Is he made out of military-grade titanium?

Krei: Well, funny story. The inner mechanism is from an abandoned robot soldier project that was taking up space in R&D.

Honey Lemon: So that means in addition to being able to predict our every move he's-

Krei: Indestructible, yes, yes. But adorable! Can't fight that smile.

Fred: I can't believe I gave my heart to Noodle Burger, and now it's boy is going to destroy me!

Krei: Yeah that's a tough break. Anyway if that's it you can leave...

*Cora looks closer at the schematics and her eyes widen.*

Cora: Mr. Krei... It seems like when you made Noodle Burger Boy, you added a lot of safeguard programming to his system this time.

Krei: Of course! I took your advice, why you do you ask?

Cora: Because this safeguard programming is specifically made by Krei Tech, AKA you and your employees. So only someone who works here could have known how it works in order to hack Noodle Burger Boy back to his original robot soldier programming!

*This causes everyone's eyebrows to rise up and eyes widen in shock.*

Krei: *Realizing what she was getting at...and didn't like it one bit* Oh no...

*Meanwhile, Noodle Burger Boy is rummaging through the dump. A seagull squawks at him.*

NBB: Howdy and Hello Mister! I'm here to upgrade, so I can defeat my mortal enemies Big Hero 7 and bring the girl from Big Hero 7 to my master! Want some stickers? They're the coolest!

*The seagull grabs the sticker.*

NBB: Have a swell day Mister!

*Just then Noodle Burger Boy hears something from the distance. He goes over and sees Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax there with a mech suit.*

Hiro: Alright I think that's the last of it.

Wasabi: Hang on, let me check your connection..

NBB: *Eyes turning red* Ooh!

*From his scanners, he sees the mech suit.*

NBB: That meal comes with a free toy!

*Noodle Burger Boy then plans out his attack with his prediction algorithm to defeat Big Hero 7.*

Hiro: Okay, let's see what this thing can do-

*Wasabi quickly deactivates when Hiro tries to start up.*

Wasabi: Whoa whoa whoa you're putting it on all wrong! You want to start with the waist strap!

Hiro: It doesn't matter what you start with!

Wasabi: *Forced laughter* I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, here-

Hiro: No way! I built the robotic skeletal, I'm testing it!

*Hiro hopes down from the mech while Baymax looks up.*

Baymax: Perhaps you-

Hiro: Hold on Baymax! This is between me and Wasabi.

Baymax: But there is a problem.*Pointing up*

Wasabi: Yeah, a big problem. You.

Hiro: Uh what that's suppose to mean?

Wasabi: It means everything is by the seat of your pants! You don't follow procedures!

Hiro: You don't follow procedures you obsess about procedures!-

Wasabi: Like that's a bad thing?! I bet Cora would agree with me!

Hiro: Hey! Don't bring up my girlfriend into this!

Wasabi: You know what? Forget it! I'm done! Working on this project was a bad idea!

Hiro: Fine! You don't wanna work on it anymore?! Neither do I!

Baymax: There is a problem.

Wasabi: We know there's a problem Baymax that's why we're arguing-

*That's when the boys finally turn their heads to see Baymax being picked up by the claw.*

Baymax: That is the problem.

Hiro: Baymax!

*Hiro grabs onto Baymax's foot but falls. They look up to see Baymax dangling up above.*

NBB: Howdy and hello.

*They turn around to see Noodle Burger Boy in the mech.*

NBB: Thanks for the swell gizmo Misters! Golly, what does this do?

*Noodle Burger Boy activates one of the buttons to charge up a laser blast.*

Wasabi: Ugh! Run!

*Hiro and Wasabi run as fast as they can to avoid the laser blast.*

Hiro: We have to go back for Baymax!

Wasabi: We will! But not like this!

*Wasabi grabs Hiro.*

Wasabi: We need our armor!

NBB: You can't beat Noodle Burger Boy! Hee hee! Hee hee! Hee hee!

* * *

*Wasabi and Hiro immediately climb onto Hiro's scooter and race towards the lab to get their super suits. As of while, Wasabi calls up the gang.*

Wasabi: Noodle Burger Boy's at the dump! Took our mech suit and now he's got Baymax! Hiro and I are going back to the lab to get our armor.

Gogo: We got our suit, we're on our way.

*Gogo hangs up the phone.*

Gogo: Noodle Burger Boy is at the dump, let's go!

*The four run as Cora grunts.*

Cora: If SkyMax had just stayed away from the boiler at home he wouldn't be in recovery!

*As of while, Baymax is still dangled over.*

Baymax: I fail to see how this makes you a better customer happiness representative.

NBB: That was my old job. My new owner reprogrammed me to destroy Big Hero 7, but bring the blue-haired, aqua-armored girl to him alive.

Baymax: Robots are designed to help humans.

NBB: Golly Mister. It looks like you're the one who needs help. Big Hero 7 will be here any minute to try to rescue you! Too bad I'm going to destroy them! Sticker?

*As of while, Hiro and Wasabi are currently getting their super hero armor on at the lab.*

Wasabi:...Look Hiro...

Hiro: Sorry? Yeah...Me too...

Wasabi: Maybe Baymax was right...again...

*When they start to finish putting on their armor, Hiro gets an idea.*

Hiro: Wasabi, wait!

Wasabi: Yeah! I think I just had the same idea!

*Back at the dump, Baymax is still dangled over with Noodle Burger Boy watching.*

NBB: Gee whiz Mister! Keep trying to escape and I'll deep fry you! Extra Crunchy style!

Gogo: Deep fry this!

*Noodle Burger Boy turns around to see Gogo throwing her disc straight at him. He uses a car to swing it away and than throws it at Gogo. She zooms to avoid the car while Honey Lemon is at another pile of junk throwing her chem ball, which he catches and throws it back.*

Fred: Ialwayswantedtodietosavesomeonelikethis!

*Fred takes the hit of the chem ball, entrapping him but sparing Honey Lemon. Gogo grabs Honey Lemon and zooms past the debris Noodle Burger Boy is throwing at them. Gogo looks down to see Cora running towards the crane, but just as she reaches it, a laser blast hits the door, barely zapping her but knocking her back.*

NBB: *To Cora* There you are! You better be careful, my master wants you in one piece!

Honey Lemon: What do we do?

Gogo: You try to short-

NBB: Short out my suit with one of your chem balls while she skates around me real fast and hits me with one of her discs! Or I could suggest a new order: Clean up on table Five!

*The mech suit launches a net to trap Honey Lemon and Gogo and then shoots another one at Cora and traps her too.*

NBB: Hee hee hee. I do swell well!

Fred: We'll beat you! Our friends will be here to save us!

NBB: I know everything they are going to do too. That's the Noodle Burger Boy guarantee!

Hiro: Hey! You might wanna rethink that!

*Noodle Burger Boy turns around to see Hiro and Wasabi in each other's armor.*

Wasabi: Yeah, we like to place an order: for payback!

*Hiro activates his laser blades.*

NBB: Gee whiz. Something changed. My algorithm is out of whack I cannot predict what you will do. So, I guess I have to beat you with brute force! Hee hee, hee hee, hee hee.

*Noodle Burger Boy picks up a broken down turbine and chucks it at Hiro and Wasabi. Hiro uses his laser blades to slice the turbine in half, leaving Wasabi and himself unharmed.*

Hiro: Bet you didn't see that coming!

*Hiro runs off while Wasabi activates his powers from Hiro's suit. Wasabi grabs the large metal beam and chucks it at Noodle Burger Boy in response.*

NBB: Golly Mister, I did not! You're really starting to ruin my fun!

*Hiro and Wasabi start to run as Noodle Burger Boy starts shooting the lasers at them.*

Wasabi: The mech suit's working really great!

Hiro: Yeah! Nice job with the blasters.

*They continue to run jump and climb over junk piles until the blast behind them blasts them up towards Baymax.*

Baymax: Hello.

Wasabi: Oh, hi Baymax! Don't worry, we'll get you out of there real soon.

NBB: That is not swell Mister! Not swell at all!

*He shoots another blast which nearly hits Baymax. Hiro uses the laser blades to slow down his fall while Wasabi grabs onto a large piece of metal which is good considering shortly after Hiro falls only for Wasabi to save him. At this time the mech suit's claw is holding the net with Cora inside.*

Hiro: Cora!

NBB: Hey there, let me tell you about our new menu item! Chop suey!

*Hiro uses the laser blades to block the laser cutters on the mech suit. Noodle Burger Boy lets go of the net holding Cora to start charging up his other hand which Wasabi responds by pushing it away. Hiro finally overcomes the laser cutters and slices through the legs. *

NBB: *Starting to fritz out* Keep it going howdy and hello!

Gogo: Howdy and hello this!

*Gogo throws the net Noodle Burger Boy trapped her in and captures him.*

NBB: *Fritzing out* Is-this-to-go-is-this-to-go?

*Hiro cuts Cora out of the net as she smiles at him brightly, hugging him tightly. Thankfully he deactivates the laser blades before the hug. Cora then goes towards the crane and lowers Baymax down to safety.*

Fred: Aw come on Gogo. You need a new battle cry, the whole 'blank' this thing is getting a little repetitive.

*Gogo and Honey Lemon land on the chem ball cushion Honey threw to meet up with the rest of the gang.*

Hiro: *Fist bumps Wasabi* Nice going Wasabi.

Wasabi: *First bumps back* You too little man.

*Once Baymax is back safely on the ground, he starts to speaks up.*

Baymax: Hiro-

Hiro: I know Baymax, you were right all along. I'll listen next time.

Baymax: Noodle Burger Boy is getting away.

Cora: What?!

*Noodle Burger Boy drives off in his Go Cart far away from the gang as possible, but not before getting the gang squirted in ketchup and mustard.*

Gogo: Ugh...gross.

Fred: Yeah, but love that Go Cart.

*Cora looks at Hiro to which she hugs him back again.*

Cora: Think you and Wasabi are ready to work together this time?

Hiro: Definitely.

Wasabi: Especially since our mech suit lost its legs...

*They look at the fallen mech suit, but this time it's with confident smirks, which makes Cora smile brightly for her friend and her boyfriend. Eventually they finished it up by the time Thursday came with Hiro and Wasabi presenting their mech suit to Grandville.*

Hiro: And so, using the combination of a high capacity net-

*The net traps a drone.*

Student: Hey watch it!

Hiro: Sorry.

Wasabi: And plasma particle blasters.

Hiro: Astronauts will be able to collect space junk-

Wasabi: cleaning up the cosmos, cause nobody likes a messy cosmos. Or is that just me?

Grandville: Nice team work. Gentlemen good work.

*As of while, Noodle Burger Boy is arriving at Obake's lair defeatedly.*

NBB: Howdy and Hello...

*Obake turns to Noodle Burger Boy.*

NBB: I'm awful sorry Mister... I totally messed up your order...

Obake: Did you collect all the information I requested?

Noodle Boy: Golly I-I sure did Mister. But I didn't get the girl...

Obake: Well then, I'd say you did just ffffffine. And no worries about the girl... There will be plenty of other chances...

*Obake starts plugging Noodle Burger Boy into his computer.*

Obake: Your database should help fill in a few gaps...

NBB: I do have one question Mister.

Obake: Make it brief.

NBB: Why do you want the girl here and alive? Don't you want her destroyed like the others?

Obake: Oh quite the opposite actually. Because if this young woman is exactly who I think she is...I'd like to get to know her personally face to face...

*The screen soon fills up with pictures of Big Hero 7 along with the pictures of the gang.*

Obake: Ha ha ha, Big Hero 7...so nice to get to know you...

 **A.N: Another updated chapter from the lovely WolfWitchHuntress! Stay tuned for more Big Hero 7! Love you!**


	16. Small Hiro and Tiny Cora Two

**Big Hero 7**

*The night sky of San Fransokyo is calm with the exception of Hiro, Cora, and Baymax flying through the city.*

Baymax: Coordinates indicate that this is the location of the stolen shipment of Nickel Titanium Alloy.

Hiro: Take us in easy buddy.

*The three land on the roof of an abandoned storage building where the stolen metal is supposedly is. Once there, Hiro and Cora jump off where the young boy then wipes off the dust on the skylight pane.*

Hiro: We need to get down there.

Cora: On it.

*Cora flips the latches open where Baymax lifts up the lid and swings both Hiro and Cora down. Hiro is the first to go down.*

Baymax: I will alert the team.

Hiro: That's okay, I'm just gonna have a look. Recon.

Baymax: Cora and I will come with you.

Hiro: It's just some stolen metal.

Cora: Yeah, but 'Who' stole the stolen metal is the real concern. I'm going with you. *To Baymax* If anything goes wrong, contact the team K?

Hiro: Really?...fine. Just be careful.

Baymax: I will wait here.

*Hiro and Cora split up as soon as they agreed that they'll find the metal faster and contact the other if they found it. Cora turns on her camouflage as they tread through the building. Both sides notice a small security robot roaming through the building which prompts them to duck. Even with Cora in camouflage mode she knew they would sense something off, so she climbs up the nearest wall and holds still. Hiro on the other hand simply ducks beside a gap in the large storage shelves. The security bot goes back through its path where Hiro still remained hidden until it left. But just when Hiro steps out when he thinks it's safe, another security bot is over head and spots him, sounding off an alarm. Cora hears the alarm where she sees the bot over where Hiro is. Cora jumps off the wall and zooms towards him where she also sees a very familiar foe from long ago appear before Hiro.*

Yama: Well, what do we have here?

Hiro: Yama...

Yama: Yes it- wait! I know you.

Hiro: You do? *Deepens voice to disguise himself* I don't believe we've met.

Yama: You're that Big Hero 7 kid!

Hiro: Oh uh- that's right! I am!

Yama: But you're usually with that Aqua-Girl...where is she-

Cora: Peek-a boo!

*Suddenly he feels a painful shock go through him, temporarily stunning him when Cora turns off her camouflage mode to join Hiro. Once he's recovered, he sees the two teens and sneers at the two of them.*

Cora: Now that we've really got your attention, tell us where the stolen alloy is! Or you'll get another taste of my electric shock!

Yama: Oh...You want it back? There's your Nickel Titanium Alloy!

*Pressing a button, Yama releases from above a large robot roughly taller than Baymax stand before them.*

Yama: Meet Mega-Yama!

*Mega-Yama starts scanning the two teens.*

Cora: Uh Baymax we've got big trouble now! Call the team!

*Just then, they heard a loud crash from where they entered.*

Baymax: I fell down.

*Hiro and Cora face palm.*

* * *

*Cora and Hiro immediately jump out of the way of Mega-Yama's punches. The jumping leads to Cora clinging on the basket crane where Yama is and immediately uses her electric shock gloves to short it out. The crane spins around before launching Yama off into a wall and landing in Baymax's arms for safety.*

Hiro: Nice job babe.

Cora: Thanks.

*Baymax lands down and restrains Yama with the least amount of strength as to not harm him as much.*

Baymax: This position can be calming.

Yama: I am not calm!

*Hiro and Cora are still dodging the large robot while heading towards Baymax.*

Hiro: Hey Baymax! Any word on back up?

*Just then, the rest of the team arrive by using the ice slide Honey Lemon created to help the three get down there.*

Wasabi: Back up is here!

Gogo: Um, what is that?

Fred: Pssh, it's obviously a giant robot. I'm surprised it's taken this long to face one.

*Mega-Yama turns its attention towards the remaining four to attack. Honey Lemon uses her chem ball to entrap his feet in ice, which Mega-Yama quickly disposes of. Fred uses his flamethrower to melt the bot but it has no effect.*

Fred: I'm scared!

*Fred jumps out of the way quickly to dodge Mega-Yama's blow.*

Fred: But I gotta admit, also pretty impressed.

*Mega-Yama launches his punch but Fred jumps out of the way to avoid getting hit. Soon the robot turns its attention to Wasabi.*

Wasabi: I'm just scared! But I use that fear.

*Wasabi rolls into action where he slices through Mega-Yama's side and land safely across the room. Soon he is hit by Gogo's disk which he turns his attention to.*

Gogo: Over here big guy!

*Gogo soon spins around Mega-Yama to confuse himself, which leads him to tilt back towards Baymax.*

Baymax: A falling robot can be-

*Baymax lets go of Yama to catch the falling robot, but it also allows Yama to escape.*

Baymax: Hazardous.

*Yama uses another crane basket to escape.*

Yama: You'll pay for this!

*The lights turn off, temporarily blinding the team in darkness save for Cora's bioluminescent suit.*

Gogo: Oh great.

*The lights turn back on only to see Yama gone.*

Fred: Under the cover of darkness the villain escapes! Now what?

Wasabi: *Yawn* Let's call it a night, don't forget what tomorrow is!

Cora: *Confused and curious* What's going on tomorrow?

*The next morning the gang sans Fred are in line towards a building with a large banner with a man grinning. The lettering says that the man is named Dr. Trevor Trengrove.*

Wasabi: *Excited fangirlish voice* Trevor Trengrove!

Honey Lemon: Wow, it's a good thing we got here early. Looks like the whole school showed up.

Hiro: Yeah, come on! An inventor's workshop with the Dr. Trevor Trengrove.

Honey Lemon: The. Dr. Trever. Trengrove!

*Honey Lemon takes many selfies with Gogo in front of the poster.*

Baymax: *Scans Honey Lemon* Your heart rate has accelerated to 119 beats per minute. Indicating either tachycardia, extreme distress, or-

Gogo: Excitement?

Honey Lemon: Baymax, Dr. Trengrove is like a science rock star!

Gogo: He's okay, for a male scientist.

Cora: *Raises eyebrow* I would think he's more of an actor for a low budget toothpaste commercial...than a real scientist.

Wasabi: What?! Oh come on Cora, he's SFIT most famous alumni.

Cora: So was Krei, and look how he is.

*The other four blink at her.*

Cora: I don't know why, but that guy is telling me that he's like Krei...but worse... I just don't trust someone who smiles like that.

Hiro: Well maybe he's better than Krei. Tadashi idolized him, there'd be no Baymax if it wasn't for Trengrove breakthroughs in artificial intelligence. I'm gonna get him to sign Tadashi's copy of his thesis.

Honey Lemon: I hear sometimes he picks some students to work with one on one!

Karmi: I'm pretty sure we all know who he'll pick today.

Hiro: Yeah, I think we do.

Karmi: *Scoffs* Thanks Hiro. Glad we agree.

*Cora then steps forward and talks to Karmi in private.*

Cora: *Sarcastically cheerful* Wow it's so nice to meet up with you again Karma.

Karmi: *Annoyed* It's Karmi.

Cora: *Slightly smug* No, it's Karma. Cause if you don't stop inflating your ego, you'll end up slapping yourself in the face.

*Cora gestures to her phone. Karmi's eyes widen as she recalls the memory of when they had their talk after the report. Her smirk turns into a glare at the young girl and turns around with a huff. Cora then walks back towards the gang.*

Wasabi: Man, if looks could kill Cora, you'd be dead right now.

Honey Lemon: What were you two talking about?

Cora: Oh nothing much. Just the philosophy of karma.

*Just then, they turn their attention to see the famous scientist getting selfies with some of the students.*

Trevor: Who's jazzed for some science?

Wasabi: *Once again acting like an excited fangirl* ME! ME! ME! Me!

Trevor: This guy gets it.

*Just then, Cora sees someone familiar from the distance.*

Cora: Hi Professor Seto!

*This causes the acclaimed scientist's eyes to widen in what appears to be in fear and immediately runs inside.*

Trevor: Here you kids go, have a sports drink! See ya inside!

*He throws three sports drinks towards the three young students, with his face on it. Cora looks up to see Trevor slam the door once he's inside.*

Cora: What's his problem?

*Just then, Grandville is outside the building where soon Professor Seto is close by.*

Grandville: Alright students, single file line. I will distribute your wristbands for entry.

*The gang all get in line where one by one they enter. But when it got to Hiro's however.*

Grandville: I'm sorry Mr. Hamada and Miss Mizichio, but per Dr. Trengrove request: This seating has a strict age cutoff at 16.

Cora: Wow, I didn't know Karmi was 16. I would have thought she was around our age...or 12.

*Karmi is about to say something snarky when she caught sight of Cora's death glare to which she shuts up and flips her hair in arrogance as she walks inside. Afterwards Professor Seto soon joins Professor Grandville's side and they all walk away from the building.*

Hiro: Professor Grandville this isn't fair, Cora and I are SFIT students just like everyone else.

Baymax: Except that you two are significantly younger.

Grandville: But not to worry, I've arranged for you Mr. Hamada to assist at an equally prestigious workshop.

Cora: What about me?

Seto: You'll be joining me for this workshop as well in the aquarium inside.

*Once they get inside the Sciencetorium however it was not a pleasant surprise for Hiro. Cora was neutral. It was the equivalent of science center for young kids, where inside is a young woman with green hair. *

Wendy: It's Woweroo time!

Hiro: Wendy Wower?

*Just then Fred comes through the door excitedly.*

Fred: Wendy Wower!

Seto: A great friend of mine.

Wendy: *Looks up and goes to hug Professor Seto* Ren! Oh it's so nice to see you again!

Seto: *Hugs back* Same to you as well. This young man is Hiro Hamada, he'll be assisting you today. Cora will be helping me in the splash zone on the other side of the building.

Wendy: That's awesome sauce! Maybe we can catch up later for coffee?

Seto: Definitely.

*Then Wendy turns back to the young kids with a large smile on her face.*

Wendy: Hey! I have an idea! Let's sing 'The Wendy Wowerdooskedoo song'!

*Wendy pulls out a ukulele and starts playing. Soon the others, including Fred, start singing along. Hiro face palms as Professor Seto gestures Cora to come along. Before she goes she turns to Hiro and holds his hands.*

Cora: Hey cheer up babe. It's not the end the of the world yet, you'll get that autograph. Try to at least enjoy yourself until then. See ya later Hiro.*Kisses his cheek and than leaves with Professor Seto*

Hiro: *Weak smile with a small blush* Thanks, you too and see ya later.

*And so Cora and Professor Seto start walking over to the Splash Zone, which is an aquarium for young children to learn facts about the sea. As of while, the rest of the nerd gang are at the building where Dr. Trengrove is hosting. Honey Lemon is about to hold a selfie with Wasabi and Gogo.*

Honey Lemon: Everyone say Trengrove!

Gogo: No.

Wasabi: Trengrove!

*Behind them, Karmi is walking by when she notices a camera.*

Karmi: Wait! I don't want to be in your-

*Honey Lemon took the photo already.*

Honey Lemon: Just pick a filter Ooh puppy face!

*As of while, Hiro is not happy with this situation. Cora is still neutral about this as she looks at the other children running around looking at the fish and the fake starfishes around the touch zone. Both get a text message from Honey Lemon with a photo. the photo shows the gang with Karmi caught with the most embarrassing pose ever with puppy faces.*

Hiro and Cora: *At the same time at different places.* And that's a keeper.

Wendy: Okay Woweroos! Who's ready to make gloop?

*The children and Fred cheer.*

Wendy: My super special helper Hiro is going to pass out the gloop-gredients.

*Hiro is begrudgingly wearing the wower top hat carrying powder and water. He pours the ingredients as Wendy explains to the children and Fred.*

Wendy: Gloop is a non-newtonian fluid, which means it's a little bit liquid, a little bit solid and a whole lot of fun!

Little Susie: I want mine to be green!

Wendy: Green's a great gloop color!

Fred: Oh! Oh! Can I name mine Herman?

Wendy: Herman's a great gloop name!

*Hiro pours water into another bowl for a little rebel kid as he makes the gloop.*

Little Rebel: I fear nothing!

*Hiro merely turns around and pours out water for the other kids.*

Hiro: Fred, what are you doing here?

Fred: Oh ho ho, I'm a long time woweroo. 'Wendy Wower Science Hour' used to come right after my favorite show: Bright Lights, Loud Noises'.

Hiro: Well, glad someone's having fun.

*Baymax plays around with the gloop until he inadvertently flings it at Hiro's face. As of while, Cora is escorting the children around the Splash Zone for the little section called The Sailor's Grotto where she sees Professor Seto set up what appears to be a little movie theater.*

Seto: Alright now children, this is completely optional if you want. We'll be playing 'The Little Mermaid' here but you're free to explore around the aquarium. Just stay with your partner and watch out for splashes!

Children:*Cheers!*

*This slightly confuses Cora. She thought Professor Seto would play like a kid friendly documentary about the sea, not a Disney film on 'The Little Mermaid'. Some of the kids got up with their partner and explore while the others gleefully watch the beginning of the old film. She turns her head to see Seto smiling wistfully before she turns her attention to Cora.*

Seto: Go around and make sure the children don't try to bring some of the sea slugs home. I'll be preparing little fun fact worksheets for the little ones here.

*Cora shrugs in response as she goes on her way to check on the safety of the other children. Once they stare at the colorful schools of fish, Cora notices a little clown fish swim up to her.*

Cora: *Smiles at the baby clown fish* Hi little buddy, how's it going?

*The baby fish nods up and down.*

Cora: Are you having a field trip too? I bet you wonder where we humans go and what we do huh?

*The baby fish nods again.*

Cora: Yeah...you better get back to your school though. They might count you as absent if you don't! Hehe...

*That's when Cora notices some of the children staring at her. She clears her throat as she sheepishly blushes. Finally Cora leads them away to another section of the Splash Zone, unaware that the little guppy had swam back to his school like Cora said. As of while in Dr. Trengrove's building, he's speaking to the others.*

Trengrove: I asked SFIT to send me its best and brightest. And looking around this room I can tell they listened. Darren, can I get a follow spot?

*He walks over to another place. Soon the spotlight comes on as the lights turn off.*

Trengrove: You're a lucky bunch! After all without SFIT I wouldn't have my career. I assume most of you are familiar with my thesis, artificial funtelligence?

*The students applauds.*

Trengrove: With a little luck and a bit of that Trengrove magic, the work you do might catapult you to fame and fortune as well! Like me!...that's enough Darren.

*The lights turn back on.*

Karmi: Excuse me Dr. Trengrove? Hi, Karmi. Love everything about you. Umm how exactly will you be selecting the students for the hands on portion of the workshop?

Trengrove: Get out the hose we got a spitfire! What's your major Karmi?

Karmi: Bio-Tech.

Trengrove: Guess what? Bio-Tech majors get first dibs on the free ice cream in the lobby! Go check it out!

Karmi: OK.

*Karmi stands up and walks out the room, but the moment she's out the doors slam shut. It was then Karmi realized she was kicked out.*

Wasabi: Did he just kick Karmi out?

Gogo: I like this guy more and more.

*Back at Wendy's, the kids and Fred dye their gloop to their favorite colors.*

Little Brook: You want some of mine?

Fred: Ugh, we get it Brooke, yours is perfect of course. *To Herman* You're perfect too Herman, just in your own special way, I love you.

Wendy: Thanks for helping with the cleaning Super Glooper Hiro!

*She places a sticker on his shirt.*

Hiro: Wow...roo..

Wendy: Hey are you okay? If you want I can see if that..big woweroo wants to be my helper instead.

*Baymax created a large, purple woweroo gloop.*

Hiro: No it's-it's fine.

Wendy: You just wish you could be in Dr. Trengrove's workshop instead huh? Look I get it. Even when we were back in SFIT, he was the star.

Hiro: You went to SFIT? You know Trevor Trengrove?

Wendy: He was my lab partner...for a while...we had different ways of doing things.

Hiro: Oh man! It must have been awesome to work with him!

Wendy: It was...an experience...

Baymax: I am unable to remove the 'glooop' from my hands.

Wendy: Come here big guy, I'll fix you right up.

*Wendy escorts Baymax with Hiro following behind. She soon washes off the gloop which she then notices the design of Baymax.*

Baymax: Thank you.

Wendy: Oh! Hyper-spectral cameras? Carbon fiber skeleton? Killer actuators! Oh are those super capacitors?

Hiro: *Surprised* Uhh...yeah! Wow...w-were you a robotics major?

Wendy: Sure was. Nifty bot you got here... Hey, that's not a bad song title.

*Wendy pulls out her ukulele and starts playing.*

Wendy: _'That's a real super-duper nifty bot!~Nano fluids keeps them from getting too hot!~'_

*From Hiro's phone, he sees the text from his friends still at Trengrove's workshop.*

Hiro: Hey, would it be okay if Baymax and I went to explore the rest of the museum? I wanna check on how my girlfriend's doing in the splash zone too.

Wendy: Oh well, sure! Exploration is the back bone of science! When there is exploration-

*Hiro and Baymax had already left when Wendy was talking.*

Wendy: Discovery is never far behind! oh...

*As of while, Cora has gathered the rest of the children to The Sailor's Grotto and sees the children happily doing the fun worksheets Professor Seto made for them. She receives a text from Honey Lemon containing that same message Hiro received and sighs.*

Seto: What's got you so blue?

Cora: Well...Hiro was really excited to meet Dr. Trengrove and get an autograph for Tadashi. He told me he looked up to this so called 'rock star scientist'.

*When Cora looks up she sees Seto's eye visibly twitch before her calm and serene smile is wiped off and replaced with a deep frown.*

Seto: You two got off lucky. If you had gone there, Trevor would have just used both of you as a sponge.

Cora: *Confused* Sponge?

Seto: This man may be a so called 'scientist rock star' as you put it around here. But in reality, he's nothing but a pathetic fraud of a scientist!

*Her hand breaks the pen she's holding.*

Cora: So he's really that bad? What did he do?

Seto: Wendy and I knew Trevor when we were at SFIT. While Wendy did the hard work, Trevor would take every opportunity to suck out what she made. But then he did something that I could never forgive for what he did to Wendy.

Cora:...What's that?

*Seto kneels down and talks quietly.*

Seto: The Robotics Thesis on the A.I.? That's really Wendy's.

Cora: *Shocked* He stole her thesis? *Now angry* I knew there was something about him that made him seem worse than Krei! *And now confused* But wait. How do you know about all this?

Seto: Simple, one day Wendy and I went on a lunch break after she finally finishes up that hard earned thesis that she worked so passionately on. When we returned it was gone. At first Wendy and I thought it was misplaced...but then we saw it. Trevor was on public TV, gloating over 'his' Robotics Thesis... The same thesis Wendy worked so hard on and should've gotten the credit for.

Cora: *Not believing what she was hearing* Oh my god...Did you ever confront him and tell him to give it back?

Seto: As a matter of fact, WE DID.

Cora:...Did you tell the Dean about Trevor's theft?

Seto: Obviously...WE DID THAT TOO.

Cora: But then why is he still out there taking all credit for a thesis he stole?

Seto: It could be that the school staff and the police DIDN'T BELIEVE US.

*It was there that Cora realizes that her impression of Trevor really wasn't too far off after all. At the very least Krei gave credit where it was do...even if he was still a spotlight and an attention hog.*

Seto: He's been sponging off Wendy's work like he's the next upcoming of Jesus Christ himself while Wendy and I have no choice but to watch him exploiting Wendy's hard worked thesis! You and Hiro are lucky to not be in there right now! I bet he's using those students for his selfish gain while he continue flaunting off his fame like Miley Cyrus twerking in the camera!

Cora:...Oh boy...

*Meanwhile, Trevor is using a stop watch to watch the other students work on a small project he laid out for them. Though the workshop is much smaller than when it began.*

Trevor: Come on you geniuses show me what you've got! Speed counts!

Honey Lemon: Um, don't you think it's weird that he's having us race to build a PSO electric generator?

Gogo: No weirder than us being secret super heroes...

*Hiro and Baymax walk around the museum.*

Hiro: I gotta to find Cora and figure out a way into that workshop! Maybe Grandville isn't checking the door anymore...

*Baymax gets distracted by a bubble until Hiro pulls him away.*

Hiro: Baymax... Okay, I used to come here all the time when I was a kid.

Baymax: Physiologically, you are still a kid.

Hiro: I'm not-

*While they were talking, Hiro was standing nearby an electric orb that made his hair stand up to which he quickly brushes down.*

Hiro: I remember this pare-scope somewhere..

Baymax: Does it resemble that pare-scope?

*Hiro immediately runs towards it to see from the distance that a majority of the students are having ice cream...but they are clearly unhappy. Even Karmi is not happy about this.*

Hiro: That's weird..

Woman: Ahem!

*Hiro turns around to see a line of people waiting to use the pare-scope.*

Hiro: Sorry...didn't know there was a line...

*Hiro pushes Baymax away as they walk away. As of while, Cora and Seto are currently together as they answer the kids' questions. Most were about how do fish breathe underwater or how whales eat. But then one question came from a little girl named Lindsay.*

Lindsay: Are Mermaids real?

*This slightly worries Cora. While she didn't firmly believe that mermaids can exist she knows that these children hold tightly to their innocent beliefs. She turns to Professor Seto where she wonders what she'll say next.*

Billy: Mermaids aren't real Lindsay!

Lindsay: They are too!

Seto: That is a very interesting question...Of course nobody has ever seen a mermaid up close, but then again there is only ten percent of the ocean explored. I remember the days I would go out the beach hoping to see one, thinking I would swim with them and explore the ocean with them...*Wistful smile.*

*Cora joins in quickly*

Cora: Yeah, in fact the stories and legends about mermaids goes all the way back to when the Earth was young. My Grandmother told me stories of how mermaids are special guardians of the sea that can connect and control the very elements of the sea itself. This also allows them to communicate with all kinds of sea life from the smallest fish to the biggest whale and everywhere else in between, and are said to have the most beautiful singing voices in the world that can also help them do all these things.

*This causes Lindsay to smile brightly in awe while Billy pouts. Then another hand raises up.*

Ben: Can you sing a sea song for us Miss Cora?

Children: Yeah! Me too! Please!

*This catches Cora off guard as well as Ren. Back at the Trevor's workshop however.*

Trevor: Hey! I've noticed your wearing a space hike shirt!

Buzz: Yeah, I'm an Astro-Science major.

Trevor: Well guess what? Astro-Science majors get second dibs on the free ice cream! Go on take a space hike onto the lobby!

*While the Astro-Science major begrudgingly walks out the gang notice this as well.*

Honey Lemon: He's kicking out everyone who isn't a physics, engineering or chemistry major.

Wasabi: I'm sure he has his reasons, he's the Dr. Tren-

Gogo: Done.

Trevor: Gogo! You can stay-stay!

Honey Lemon and Wasabi: Done!

Trevor: Hmmm...yes. These look promising!

Honey Lemon: Oh do you wanna test them or-

Trevor: Everyone else enjoy that free ice cream bar! Just save some for me! I loves me some ice cream!

*The other students leave the building leaving Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon alone with the guy.*

Trevor: *To nerd gang* Also I need your phones.

*At the Sciencetorium.*

Hiro: I'd love to know what Dr. Trengrove's doing. We need to get a better look-

*That's when he hears a familiar voice coming from the Splash Zone north from here. He goes forward and sees the group of children sitting around "The Sailor's Grotto' and sees his girlfriend Cora...and she was singing.*

Cora: _'Oh the waves roll low, and waves the roll high, and so it goes...under a bright blue...endless sky. Waves try to measure...the days that we treasure...wave hello and wave goodbye~.'_

*The children cheered for Cora when she finishes singing which causes her to blush, and also grateful no other person put together a thought that she was Mystery Angel... Seto soon claps along, not expecting her young student to have such a beautiful voice, but also notices something very odd... All the fish in the aquarium were surrounding them instead of swimming around like they were doing not too long ago...and if she didn't know better, she'd think that all these fish were staring at them... Cora however doesn't notice this as she spots Hiro in the crowd, for a moment forgetting what he was supposed to do as he seemed to be in a mystified trance. The girl then remembers what Seto told her and so she turns her head and whispers.*

Cora: Is it alright if I take a break?

Seto: *Snaps out of her thoughts to why the fish were suddenly acting so strangely as she speaks to Cora* Huh? Oh! Yeah sure, knock yourself out kiddo. After that little concert you gave to these kids, you've earned it.

*Cora smiles and gives a small curtsy to the kids before she makes her way to where Hiro is. As she leaves, Professor Seto once again notices the strange behavior of the fish as they all seem to be watching Cora as she leaves... Thus making Professor Seto think that the fish weren't really looking at them as a group but rather they were only staring at Cora... Which, now that she thought about it, the fish hadn't started acting weird until Cora started singing... She shakes her head at this. Thinking about how ridiculous this all sounded...and yet... She then looks up and sees the security cameras...She than narrows her eyes as an idea started to come into her head...*

Cora: Hey what's up? How did things go with Wendy?

*Hiro snaps out just in time while Baymax finally arrives.*

Hiro: O-oh! Yeah, we need to see what's happening at Trengrove's workshop! I've gotta get that autograph!

Cora:..Wait! Hiro, there's something you should know about-

*Just then, they hear the sound of Helium being inserted to make giant balloons. They make their way to where the sound is coming from and when they see the man in charge of the large balloons isn't looking, Hiro inflates Baymax to act as his own pare-scope.*

Cora: *Looking up at Baymax's overly and floating inflatable form worriedly* Are you sure this is a good idea Hiro?

Hiro: *Holding on the rope to keep Baymax from floating away* Positive. Just trust me.

Baymax: I have reservations.

Hiro: Just tell us what you see!

Baymax: It is partly cloudy with a thirty percent chance of-

Hiro: No! Trengrove!

*Using his hyper-spectral cameras, he sees Trengrove leading Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo into a room.*

Baymax: I see Dr. Trengrove taking Gogo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon into another room...

*That's also when Baymax also spots something else on the other side of the workshop.*

Baymax: And Yama is standing outside the pavilion entrance.

Hiro and Cora: *Not expecting that at all* Yama?!

* * *

*Back at Wendy's room, she's currently playing a song.*

Wendy: _'Wakes you up faster than Java! A big volcano spouting Lava!~'_

*After she stops playing, she speaks.*

Wendy: Everyone have their partners?

Children: Whoo! Yeah!

Wendy: Have we filled our volcanoes with baking soda? Okay then, goggles down?

*The kids pull down their goggles, to which the rebel boy pulls down his multiple goggles down.*

Little Rebel: Huzzah.

Wendy: Add the vinegar and stand back!

*The kids pour in the vinegar.*

Fred: No, that's fine! Brooke gets to pour the vinegar of course whoa-ha-ha-ho! Whoa! WHAT!

*Soon the volcanoes erupts. Just then Hiro and Cora come through the door and whisper to Fred.*

Hiro: Fred! Something's wrong!

Fred: No I'm pretty sure that's what baking soda and vinegar are supposed to do. Come on Hiro I thought you were supposed to be a science genius.

Cora: *Urgently* Not the volcano Fred! Yama's back and he's by the workshop the gang are at!

Fred: 'Yama' Yama?

Hiro: Fred, how many Yamas do we know?

Fred:... *To Brooke* You won this round Brooke. Let's go you guys

*Fred steps up to get ready. The little rebel kid holds up his volcano.*

Little Rebel: I can hear the tiny screams.

Cora: *Slightly disturbed* Uhhh...Good for you...

*But Hiro notices the volcanoes the children made and gets an idea.*

Hiro: Dr. Wower, I need your help! Everyone's help really. And uh, a bunch of volcanoes.

*The work the gang is doing with Trengrove is exactly what they pictured it to be. Wasabi is currently working on his physics project.*

Wasabi: Hmm... This isn't gonna work-

Trevor: Make it work!

Wasabi: *Badly startled* Augh!

Trevor: I mean I could show you how but then what would you learn? Nothing!

Wasabi: *Once again badly startled* Augh!

*Trever than walks backwards out of Wasabi's cubby. As of while, Honey Lemon is working on her project based on her major. She looks up to see Trever peeking up...unsettling her.*

Honey Lemon: Dr. Trengrove, um... I really don't understand why we can't work together?

Trevor: Well you like selfies right? Well think of this like working by your-selfie.

Honey Lemon: But you took our phones...

*Trevor sinks slowly as he prepares to creep on Gogo who is also working on a project concerning her major.*

Trever: Here! Have a sports drink!

Gogo: No.

*Trevor wisely backs away...but not before he places the drink on her table anyway. Karmi is looking downtrodden as Wendy and the children walk through the field along with Professor Seto near Baymax, Hiro, and Cora.*

Wendy: Volcanoes on the move! Stay with your buddies Woweroos!

*Karmi sees this as a chance to insult Hiro and Cora.*

Karmi: *Mockingly* Hi little kids, did you learn to make pretend volcanoes with a fake scientist from a kid show?

Seto: *Sternly from behind Karmi* The 'fake' scientist happens to be my best friend Miss Karmi.

*That's when Karmi turns her attention to Professor Seto, who she then sheepishly waves hello.*

Hiro: What are you doing out here anyway?

Karmi: Just taking a break from all that cool grown up science stuff...

*But Cora knew better, especially since she saw all the other students grumble about Trengrove. And this is only further proven when the Rebel Kid walks by and whispers that she's lying before walking away. This time, Cora gave a sympathetic sigh for Karmi.*

Cora:...Trengrove kicked you out didn't he?

Karmi: *Sighs* Yeah...

Hiro: Sorry...

Cora: That sucks...

Karmi: *Actually genuine for once* Thanks...

Seto: You know you three, Dr. Trengrove is just like that sports drink he endorses..Cool and flashy on the outside...but absolute garbage within.

*This causes Hiro and Karmi's eyes to widen over the Professor' slander on Dr. Trengrove while Cora just sighs.*

Seto: And only absolute garbage wouldn't recognize the three brightest students in SFIT. Sides, there's no shame in showing your younger self once in a while for a refresher. As they say, 'there is beauty in simplicity'...Karmi would you like to join us?

Karmi: Sure...OK...

*While that happened, Trengrove is still creeping out the nerd gang with his constant checks.*

Trevor: How's it coming Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: Well the schematics you gave me appear to be for a lightweight protected exoskeleton.

Trevor: Protective exoskeleton...Yes! That's exactly what they were for!

Honey Lemon: It would weight less and be more durable if you use a colloid fluid as a liquid armor-

Trevor: Right! Right, which means...? Chalk it out with me!

Honey Lemon: Which means if I stick this pencil in slowly, It will go through. But if I try to jam it back!

*The pencil shatters through the liquid.*

Honey Lemon: See, it's intact. The particles they just stick together!

Trevor: And it's pink because...?

Honey Lemon: Because Pink...!

Trevor: Love it!

*Trevor goes to Wasabi who is in progress of his project.*

Trevor: Hey buddy how's it going with the mm...

Wasabi: The fast paced projectile system?

Trevor: Right! The mega fast paced projectile system see that's where the...'M' came from!

Wasabi: Well, if you use plasma instead of traditional projectiles, you can make the whole thing more powerful-

*Wasabi inadvertently activates the projectile which zaps and nearly hits Trevor. Even though he barely escaped, he's very impressed.*

Wasabi: Ooh! Sorry about that!

Trevor: Science! I dig it!

*After hi-fiving Wasabi. He then went over to Gogo, who is finishing up her project as well.*

Trevor: Gogo-

Gogo: Back off, I'm in the zone.

Trevor: Fair enough!

*Afterwards, Trevor went outside where he receives a call from Yama.*

Yama: You have one hour! Deliver or this goes viral!

Trevor: Hey, hey! Put that away! I'm almost there!

*The phone turns off. Trevor sighs before gaining his cocky smile back. Yama on the other hand is suddenly face to face with Wendy and the little kids.*

Wendy: Hey new friends! These little guys have been working on a very special project all day and we're hoping they can show it to you!

Yama: Not interested.

Brooke: Please Mister, it's real cool!

Little Rebel: The explosion will be magnificent.

Wendy: Okay Woweroos!

*While Wendy is counting down the explosion, Hiro, Fred, Cora, and Baymax sneak inside via window.*

Yama: What was that?

*He then turns his attention to the window.*

Yama: Well lookie here, Zero and his little girlfriend.

*Hiro and Cora push Baymax inside allowing them all to enter.*

Yama: I told Trengrove, no 14 year old brats to keep out those 14 year old brats! Although...*to his minions* You two! Get the girl! She's gonna answer me why she has that mark!

*Back at the room, the nerd gang discuss what happens next.*

Wasabi: What happens next?

Honey Lemon: He said he had to evaluate our projects.

Gogo: Where is our ice cream?

*Just then Hiro, Fred, Cora, and Baymax enter.*

Hiro: Something's up! Yama's outside!

Cora: Also there's something you guys should know about Trengrove-

*The door opens to reveal Trevor himself.*

Trevor: Hey, you two aren't supposed to be here!

Hiro: Don't worry Dr. Trengrove, we'll get you out safely!

*Then Yama arrives.*

Yama: Times up Trengrove! Where's my robot?

Wasabi: Wait what?!

*The gang all turn to Trevor.*

Trevor: You should all be very proud of your work!

*The wall next to him explodes as it reveals the new Mega-Yama...in pink. Complete with all the additions the nerd gang worked on. It flies over to Yama's side.*

Yama: Thanks Dr. Phony! *To his minions* Change of plans boys! We'll get the girl later! Right now, it's time to see what Mega-Yama can really do!

*Yama and the minions get on and fly off to the city.*

* * *

Honey Lemon: Was that?

Hiro: Mega-Yama.

Wasabi: You were working for Yama?!

Trevor: Yes! But only because he was blackmailing me with some very incriminating information on that flash drive so so... I think that makes it okay! Right?

Honey Lemon: No! You tricked us into helping you build a weapon!

Gogo: Ugh! To defeat Big Hero 7.

Cora: *Glares hard at Trevor* And let me guess... that flash drive has Wendy's thesis on it...doesn't it?

Gang: *Confused* Huh?

Hiro: Cora, what are you talking about?

Trevor: *Trying to play it off* What? Pfft! That's crazy talk! Have you been drinking sea water lately little girl?

*Cora continues to glare hard at Trevor and than pushes Baymax to his face.*

Cora: *Still glaring* Tell me, what kind of metal does Baymax have for his skeleton?

Trevor: *Muffles* Ugh...it's ugh...a Steele skeleton?

Cora: Wrong.

*Cora pushes Trevor away from Baymax.*

Cora: It's Carbon Fiber. Any decent robotics major could tell the difference since it's lighter to move around. That's why you got everyone else to work on that thing for you! You wouldn't even be able to tell the difference from a sting ray to a manta ray if they were staring you right in the face!

Baymax: *Scanning Cora* You seem to be stressed and your neurotransmitter indicate you are angry.

Cora: Yeah, I am angry. Cause Trengrove stole Wendy Wower's A.I. thesis and passed it off as his own!

Gang: *Now shocked* What?!

Hiro: Is this really true?!

Trevor: Well...Yes...But hey that was all in the past! It shouldn't matter anymore right?

Cora: *VERY angry now* It does matter! You not only exploited my friends, you stole someone else's hard earned thesis so you can take all the glory she rightfully deserves! You're not a rock star scientist! You're not a scientist at all! You're a pathetic fraud!

*Cora then turns to Hiro, who looks absolutely crushed. She then remembered what Hiro told her.*

Gogo: How did you learn this?

Cora:...Professor Seto told me... She, Wendy and Trevor used to hang out together back then, until... Well, you could probably guess. *Goes back to glaring at Trevor*

*Cora then walks to Hiro, but then she sees Hiro turn his head up with his own death glare at Trevor, which causes the man to cower. The look is eerily similar to the time where they were with Callaghan...*

Hiro: Let's go...

*Hiro walks forward to the exit with the others soon joining him.*

Hiro: *Looking back at Trevor and telling him coldly* I wouldn't recommend going anywhere Trevor...

*The door slams shut, leaving Trevor alone. They call SkyMax where he delivered their suits safely. Once they get to a secluded spot to change Cora starts to talk to Hiro.*

Cora:...I'm really sorry you had to learn that Hiro... I know you and Tadashi looked up to him..

Hiro: *Sighs dejectedly* Actually... Professor Seto was right. He was garbage. And to think I wanted his autograph for Tadashi.

Honey Lemon: So what's the plan then Hiro?

Hiro: Find a way to beat Mega-Yama and get that flash drive back.

Fred: Sounds good to me!

*Soon, the gang all start flying on Baymax chasing after Yama on Mega-Yama across the city.*

Honey Lemon: I can't believe we upgraded Mega-Yama!

Wasabi: To think I looked up to Trevor!

Gogo: Then again we should have known since his sports drink's basically dumpster juice.

*Fred is drinking the sports drink while she spoke.*

Fred: Oh...that's what that taste is...

Hiro: Guys!

*Down below, Mega-Yama is flying through the streets carelessly as cars avoid hitting the other flying robot. Mega -Yama takes a hard right which Baymax follows suit. Eventually they get to the pier.*

Yama: Little Hero 7, Maga-Yama ready for a rematch!

*The two minions get off to fight.*

Yama: Get them!

*Mega-Yama shoots out the plasma which causes the team to spread out. Wasabi uses his laser blades to fight off one minion while the other faced Fred. Baymax then picks up the two minions and placed them in a cage on the Sea Lions den of Pier 93. Honey Lemon dodges and uses her chem ball to create a concrete wall which Mega-Yama easily decimates.*

Honey Lemon: Uh oh...

*Just as Mega-Yama is about to deliver its shot, Gogo uses her disk to distract Mega-Yama. As of while Gogo snatches the flash drive from Yama and pulls Honey Lemon away from the danger. but is continuously blocked off by the robot.*

Honey Lemon: That magnetic levitation system works great!

Gogo: What a relief.

*Gogo throws her disk only for it to bounce off and for Mega-Yama to shoot at them. Wasabi comes to defend them with his laser blades to fend off the plasma for short while until one blast causes his blades to short-circuit.*

Gogo: Good job on the plasma launcher!

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket fist!

*The rocket fist is launched but is bounced off.*

Honey Lemon: Whoops...Colloid fluid...my bad. Cute shade of pink though right? Right?

*Fred jumps in and uses his flame thrower to try to melt Mega-Yama but has zero results.*

Fred: It's fire proof too?

Wasabi: Oh why did we have to be so smart?!

*Fred is flying through the air and crashes on the ground as his makeshift volcano falls out.*

Fred: My volcano!

*Meanwhile, Mega-Yama is shooting at Baymax who is flying with Hiro and Cora on his back.*

Cora: I'll try to sneak past him. Be careful Hiro.

*Cora then dives into the bay where she hides behind the stands where the sea lions happen to be. For a moment the sea lions sniff her a bit to which they started gathering around her, confusing the young girl. But while that happened, Mega-Yama shoots on one of Baymax's wings, causing them to fall, leaving Hiro at the mercy of Mega-Yama.*

Cora: Hiro!

*The sea lions sense the distress of the girl seeing the boy in danger. Just when Hiro is about to be beaten mercilessly he notices two things. One is Baymax fending of Mega-Yama of course, but the other however...*

Gogo: *Utterly confused now* Uhh... What's going?

Fred: Huh, looks like the sea lions are helping us.

*The sea lions jumped up from the stands and onto the docks and start to not only bark at Mega-Yama, but also use their tails to slap him. Cora climbs up onto the dock as well and runs to Hiro and picks him up, however Hiro sees Fred's volcano and gets an idea.*

Hiro: Honey Lemon! I need a ball of sodium hydrogen carbonate and a ball of scenic acid!

Honey Lemon: But that's just baking soda and vinegar!

Cora: Just do it already! I'm not sure how long this will last!

*Honey Lemon puts together the chem balls containing baking soda and vinegar and throws them up in the air where Fred is.*

Fred: Volcano time! I love science! Yes I do!

*Fred shoves the two balls into one of Mega-Yama's projectile cannons, which started glowing an orange hue.*

Cora: *To the sea lions* Get out of there you guys! It's gonna blow!

*The sea lions immediately get back to the sea to avoid the aforementioned explosion while Baymax lets go of Mega-Yama and stands back. The baking soda and vinegar slowly build up in its system until it causes it to gush out makeshift lava, the force throwing Yama into the water. The sea lions see this and start to growl angrily at him.*

Yama: *Now scared* Oh Mama!

*Most of the sea lions hop off the stand and start chasing after Yama, causing the man to swim away as fast as possible to escape the sea lions' wrath. In the end Mega-Yama is spewing lava.*

Fred: Oh I wish Brooke were here to see this!

*Gogo pulls out the flash drive and throws it to Hiro, which he catches.*

Wasabi: Good thinking on the baking Soda and vinegar.

Gogo: Who knew ingredients to make a fake volcano would save the day.

*The team notice Cora kneeling by the docks looking at some of the sea lions that stayed behind.*

Cora: Thank you guys for lending a flipper! Just watch over the two until the police arrive, okay?

*The sea lions bark in agreement as they clap their flippers. Cora turns to the gang, who stare at her.*

Cora: *Blushes* What? I was just thanking them...and I have a habit of talking to sea life...since I was a little girl.

Hiro: It's okay, they did help us out after all. *To sea lions* Thanks you guys.

*The sea lions once again bark and clap in happiness.*

Hiro: Well, now the only thing left to do is to return this flash drive back to the real rock star scientist.

*And so they all flew back to the museum, where Karmi is currently entertaining the little kids by playing the ukulele and singing her songs about viruses with Little Rebel being the only one getting into it.*

Karmi: _'Pest resistance, fuel production and bioremediation those are just some practical applications. Of Bio-Tech and the field of agriculture yeah, yeah, yeah.~'_

Wendy: That was...very catchy!

*Trevor finally walks outside and sees Wendy and Ren outside.*

Trevor: Wendy?! Ren!?

*The two women glare at the man as Big Hero 7 finally arrive in front of Wendy's group. Seeing her heroes in front of her causes Karmi to drop the ukulele.*

Karmi: *Gasps excitedly* It's them!

*Hiro and Cora walk towards the three adults but momentarily pause to talk to Karmi.*

Hiro: *All superhero-like* Hello Karmi, you know you should be nicer to people!

Cora: *Also all superhero-like* Especially with those genius kids at your school! Karma will reward you!

*And so the two teens continue walking towards the adults. Leaving Karmi fangirling.*

Karmi: They know my name!

*Cora taps on Wendy's shoulder.*

Cora: I believe this is yours Miss. Wower.

*She places the flash drive gently on Wendy's palm.*

Wendy: *Surprised*...My thesis?

Ren: You got it back?

Trevor: Wait!...

*The others turn their attention to the phony scientist, Ren being the only one to continue glaring at him heatedly. Trevor gulps but sighs as he swallows up his pride.*

Trevor: *Sighs dejectedly*...You were right about me Ren. All I did was sponge off Wendy's work until I went too far when I stole the thesis from her... even if I act all flashy and cool, I..never felt great about it... Wendy, I'm sorry for all the times I took credit for your work...And Ren...I'm sorry I betrayed your trust and our friendship...I'm a really lousy man after all.

Ren: So you're finally gonna tell the truth to everyone.

Trevor: Yeah... I want to make things right...

*Ren looks at Trevor for a moment before she punches him in the face.*

Trevor: Ow!...Okay...I deserved that..

Ren: Exactly, I've been itching to do that for years. and now that I have...we've got a long journey ahead...

Cora: After prison, you did admit to theft and conspiring with Yama to build a weapon of mass destruction.

Trevor: *Sighs then smiles.* Guess Karma finally caught up with me huh? Could we grab coffee after my sentence perhaps?

Wendy and Ren: Maybe.

*As of while, the kids gather around Fredzilla.*

Little Rebel: Were you birthed in flame?

Fred: My origin story...Why yes! I was! Thousand years ago lighting struck a volcano as it exploded sending a shock wave of energy through the magma causing it to come to life and form Fredzilla!

Brooke: It's just a guy in a suit.

Fred: *Pouting* Huh...typical Brooke.

*Eventually after Trevor is taken by the police and everyone else changed to their regular clothes, the two teens decided to hang out with Wendy and Ren.*

Hiro: Guess your gut really was warning you about Trevor after all huh.

Cora: Yeah...Oh wait! Hiro you still have the copy right?

Hiro: ...Yeah, why?

Ren: *Smiles slyly* I think you should know what that means right?

Hiro: *Now realizing what they were getting at* Oh!...um Wendy? Is it okay if you sign Tadashi's copy of your thesis?

Wendy: *Smiles brightly* Sure!

*Wendy uses her sparkle pen to write on the thesis reading:*

To my Number one fan and great helper, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. -Wendy Wower

*Hiro and Cora smiled brightly at the sweet message on the thesis.*

Wendy: Come on, I wanna see how SFIT changed since I was a student.

Hiro: Well there's the Robotics lab, Of course there's Tadashi Hamada Hall.

Ren: The Marine Bio Hall added holograms over 10,000 species of marine life.

Wendy: This place is so special to me! It's where I really learned to believe in myself, and all thanks to the most caring, lovely, enthusiastic teacher I've ever had! Professor Grandville.

*Hiro was drinking water from the water fountain until he spits it out upon hearing her describe Grandville.*

Hiro: Grandville? I thought Grandville just started at SFIT this year!

Wendy: Nope! She was here 20 years ago!

Cora: Really...?

Ren: Well, we better call it a night. Still up to get coffee Wendy?

Wendy: Anytime Ren.

*As the two adults walk away chatting over familiar things, Hiro and Cora walks towards the nearly forgotten library at SFIT. After sneaking in they ventured to the archives containing old year books. Cora finds the one from 20 years ago and blows off the dust on the cover. She flips through the pages.*

Hiro: Wait! There!

*Cora stops flipping as the page reveals a young Grandville...with a rather young boy by her side...*

Hiro: Why didn't she tell us?

Cora:...You also know what else this means right?...Grandville worked with Callaghan.

*Cora flips another page to reveal another page with a photo of Grandville and Callaghan standing by a large robot. Hiro and Cora couldn't help but look at each other with worry in their eyes. As of while in the lair Obake is spying on the two teens.*

Obake: Hmm... A worrisome look doesn't suit your lovely face my dear.. and you...I wonder how far you'll go Hiro Hamada...

*While the two teens were dealing with their discovery, Grandville is walking through the halls, thinking over the fact that Trevor Trengrove turned out to be a fraud and confessed to theft and building a weapon of mass destruction for Yama. Just then she hears footsteps behind her.*

Grandville: *Turns around* Miss Seto?

Seto: Dr. Grandville, there are something I think we should discuss about what happened today.

Grandville; I already know about Trengrove's deceit and theft. And...I'm sorry that the staff didn't believe you and Wendy when you reported it all those years ago.

Seto: I've already come to terms about that. And thank you...but what I mean is that something very...unusual happened at the splash zone with my student, Cora Mizichio.

Grandville: How so? She didn't cause trouble did she?

Seto: Oh no, no! She didn't cause any trouble. She was no trouble at all! It's just that...well...I think it's best if I show you rather than try and explain it *Pulls out Disk* I believe this will explain a lot better than my words. But I should probably warn you...you're not gonna believe it...

*Karmi walks through the hall, her face stuck with a frown. She did not enjoy her day. Aside from being greeted by her OTP, she was kicked out of Trengrove's lab to only then find out that he was in fact a liar and a fake. And the real scientist was the one Hiro got to spend time with! But then came the one time when one of Seto's kids asked for Cora to sing for them instead of Karmi, saying she has a very pretty voice. That's when she heard a song play through a slightly open door. She peered inside to see Grandville and Seto look at the camera where it showed Cora singing to a group of kids...and she truly did have a very pretty voice, able to entice the kids and getting applause. She stomps her way out. But what she failed to see before she left was the fact that Seto and Grandville's eyes widened when they saw all the fish stare at her intensely, and then try to get her attention as if they waited for her command...*

Seto: Before that, Cora told me and the kids about her Grandmother and the stories she told her as a child.

Grandville: *Glances at her* Kaguya Sakurai?

Seto: *Blinks* That's her name?...*Shakes out of it* Anyway, she told the kids how the stories her grandmother told her were all about the powers mermaids had, one of them being able to communicate with sea life and having hauntingly beautiful singing voices.

Grandville: *Narrows her eyes as she continues to looks at the footage* It is rather a surprise that Miss Mizichio has quite a talented voice.

Seto: Before she sang, she told me that her grandmother taught her how... I know this sounds utterly ridiculous...but do you think that the myths about mermaids... could in fact hold some truth to them?

*Grandville raises an eyebrow at the question, thinking that such things couldn't actually be possible...but then again. Her mind went to a student she had long ago, showing his latest project with excitement in his eyes...then to a woman who's smile held all the malice and cruelity that could possible exist with her hellish red eyes.*

Seto: Professor Grandville?

Grandville: *Shakes out of it*...While I do not quite believe in such fairy tales. I honestly can not answer with absolute certainty either. If there is one thing I learned over my years is that even when you have the facts...it bends it own rules at will over all logic...

 **A.N: Updated chapter! Love you guys!**


	17. Kentucky Kaiju

**Big Hero 7**

*The gang is currently in line at a movie theater to see Kentucky Kaiju. Fred jumps in anticipation while the rest of the gang are either looking at their phones or just neutral.*

Gogo: So...what is this movie about again?

Baymax: I will download the plot summary.

*Baymax's belly lights up with the plot summary of the movie their going to watch along with its movie poster.*

Hiro: Kentucky Kaiju... a mutant lizard-

*Fred hears Hiro trying to read the summary and is not happy about it.*

Fred: Ah-ah-ah! No spoilers.

Honey Lemon: Freddy, you've seen it six times.

Fred: But every time's like the first time!

Wasabi: Seriously? Six times?

Geek: This is actually my 8th time!

Fred: *Secret handshakes the Geek* Ahaha, lucky!

Wasabi: Who are you people?

Fred: Dude don't listen to Wasabi, alright? He's never loved anything this much.

Wasabi: That's not true!

*Wasabi pulls out his wallet to pull out a handkerchief.*

Wasabi: I love corduroy.

Honey Lemon: Oh that's nice. You have a thing.

*Cora nudges to Hiro.*

Cora: *Whispers to him* You know the saying 'fact is stranger than fiction'? This is one of them.

*Gogo's phone buzzes and shows a picture of Globby.*

Gogo: Bank robbery.

Honey Lemon: It's Globby!

Hiro: We've gotta go.

Fred: But they just opened the doors!

Cora: Sorry Fred, looks like we'll have to see the movie later.

Fred: But...I can smell the movie butter! Aw...

*Cora runs back to drag Fred to join the rest of the team to suit up.*

* * *

*After they've suit up, Big Hero 7 fly off towards the bank to stop Globby.*

Hiro: There's the bank.

Wasabi: Well, guess we know how Globby got in.

*Below them is the roof of the bank with a massive hole in the roof. They fly down the same hole Globby created to confront him.*

Fred: Alright Globby! Let's make this quick! I've got a movie to watch for the seventh time.

*Once Fred enters the vault where the money is stored, he notices something was off.*

Fred: Wait guys! He's-he's not in here!

Globby: Nope! I'm over here! Ahahaha!

*The rest of Big Hero 7 turn around to see that Globby stretched himself to hide above the team.*

Wasabi: So...Globby's gotten scarier.

*Wasabi pulls out his corduroy to comfort himself.*

Hiro: You can't just break into a bank!

Globby: I just did!

*Globby morphs his body to the floor causing the rest of Big Hero 7 to scatter. Baymax flies up with Hiro and Cora on his back.*

Baymax: I will protect you-

*Globby shoots out himself to trap Baymax, Hiro and Cora.*

Globby: Now let's see how you do without Omega Danger and Aqua-Girl, Alpha.

*Globby throws Hiro off Baymax which luckily, Gogo catches him just in the nick of time.*

Gogo: Gotcha!

*She places Hiro to the ground afterwards.*

Globby: Ahahaha!

Baymax: Oh no.

Cora: *Struggling against Globby* You got that right! Let us go Globby!

*Globby just laughs as he swings Baymax and Cora into the vault with Fred and slams the vault door shut on them.*

Hiro: Bay-I mean Omega! Aqua-Girl!

*After slamming the door shut, he morphs his body to turn into a monster, an actual monster.*

Gogo: Stay here!

*Gogo throws her disk at Globby as she gets in front of Hiro. But due to his body, Globby merely bounces back the disk and launch himself to knock Gogo out. Gogo flies through the room and slams herself into the vault door. Afterwards he goes after Hiro himself, causing the young teen to scream and back away in horror.*

Honey Lemon: Hold on Hiro!

*She throws a chem ball which lands into Globby's hand.*

Globby: Really? I'm made of this stuff you idiot!

*He simply glides the ball to his other hand and makes a sharp spear to launch at Hiro. Honey Lemon makes a protective shield bubble just in the nick of time. But the spear itself just happens to be thrown with enough force to go through the bubble shield and crack his visor.*

Wasabi: Choose your next move very carefully.

*Wasabi gets in front of the bubble shield and activates his laser blades. Just then, Baymax breaks open the door, breaking himself and the two others free. Globby stretches himself to the hole in the roof to escape.*

Globby: It's a good thing you've got friends with fire power kid, cause you're useless without them!

*Globby then stretches himself to escape Big Hero 7. Hiro glares and breaks off a piece of the spear, but it results in his bubble shield to roll away and Baymax and Cora to run after him.*

Cora: Uh-oh!

Baymax: Hiro.

*As of while, Obake is in his lair when Globby returns. He morphs himself to normal to talk to Obake.*

Globby: I did what you asked but I'm gonna be honest; I don't get it.

Obake: Well of course not... it's beyond you. You planted doubt.

Globby: I did?...Yeah I did!

Obake: Our doubts are traitors, and make us loose the good we oft might win...by fearing to attempt.

Globby: Hm that's pretty much what I was thinking too!

*Obake turns to the screens.*

Obake: Let's see what the boy genius does now...wracked with doubt...If only the same can be applied to the girl...

Globby: What do you mean?

*Obake pulls out a screen to show what's currently happening at the bank.*

Cora: I talked to every security staff in this place and they all said the same thing: Globby never took a single cent out of the vault!

Fred: That's what I noticed too!

Baymax: Every stack of monetary value is here.

Cora: This could mean only two things...either we caught Globby before he could take any money...or he purposely set up a trap for us... The only question now is, for what and why?

*Obake pauses the video.*

Obake: This girl is very observant and is questioning everything. If you'd done the same to her she would not be picking apart your motives instead of locking her with the others...

Globby: Oh no...

Obake: But I must admit... her observation and wit are quite...alluring...

*Obake gives a sinister smile at her picture as his face glowed its ominous pink color along with his hand, which Globby took notice and start to feel uneasy about his plans for Big Hero 7. A small part of him secretly hoped they never have to meet Obake in person...especially Alpha and Aqua-Girl...*

*After the whole bank battle happened, Hiro is removing the rest of his armor while Baymax returned to his huggable self. Hiro sits down on his swivel chair but groans when his shoulder hits the said chair.*

Hiro: *Flinching in pain* Owww...

Baymax: I was alerted to your-

Hiro: Pain...yeah.. Plenty of that.

Baymax: A cold compress can help.

*But Hiro pushes Baymax's hand away.*

Hiro: He-help?! That's all I've been getting! I don't want anymore help!

Baymax: Would you like me to deactivate now?

Hiro:...Sorry... Baymax..I-I just hate feeling weak and useless all the time.

Baymax: For a fourteen year old boy, your strength is statistically average.

Hiro: That's the problem! Super heroes shouldn't be average, everyone else has a super power. My girlfriend is the same age as me and is even somewhat smaller than me but she can actually fight back with almost no trouble and has all this marine bio-tech to back her up! I need my super power... I'm thinking super strength!

*Baymax pulls out a chart.*

Baymax: A protein-rich diet coupled with exercise can increase muscle mass.

Hiro: I've got a better idea!

*Hiro then starts to work on his own super power, gathering up his tools and drawing up schematics to add onto his suit. After setting it up, he creates a suit. The next day, a large ship is docked in the outskirts of San Fransokyo Bay. The ship however isn't just an ordinary ship as it is named Frederickson. The crew unload the cargo as Fred and Heathcliff stand by.*

Fred: The waiting is killing me!

Heathcliff: If I may ask Master Frederick, what are we waiting for?

Fred: Only the most awesome thing in the history of awesome things!

Heathcliff: A snow cone machine?

Fred: No, but I like that answer. I bought the actual Kentucky Kaiju animatronic from the movie! And it's being delivered today!...uh Heathcliff, that's your cue.

Heathcliff: Oh...right... *ahem* Awesome.

Fred: OK, you can definitely do better than- Wait! Wait! There it is!

*Fred runs towards the largest crate as it lowers down to the dock.*

Fred: Come to me! Come to my hands! Just right here in my hands!

*Fred opens up the crate to pull out the monster animatronic...only to be buried in styrofoam with nothing much left.*

Fred: What? This can't be right... No no no!

*Fred digs through the styrofoam only to find that the real size of the Kentucky Kaiju monster is...smaller than what it appeared in the movie.*

Heathcliff: Is that not a Kentucky Kaiju?

Fred: Well yeah it is but I thought it was gonna be bigger! Like waaaay bigger! Like as big as that giant crane bigger...wait a second...

*Fred holds up the animatronic and realizes something.*

Fred: Heathcliff...I technically own everything here right?

*As of while, Cora is walking towards the garage to meet up with Hiro and Baymax when all the sudden a fist punches through the brick wall...and it wasn't Baymax's fist.*

Hiro: Huh! Wait till the guys see this!

Cora: *Shocked at what just happened* What the?! Hiro?

Hiro: Oops! Sorry Cora! So..what do you think?

Cora:...Well...As soon as you explain to me what's going on and how you managed to punch a hole into a solid brick wall... Than I'll be able to tell you what I think.

*And so, Hiro explained to Cora about how the last battle with Globby had showed him that he needed his own super power, and that he had decided to go with super strength. After showing her how his new upgrade worked, Cora only had this to say.*

Cora:*Not knowing what else to say but trying to be supportive of her boyfriend*...Well, you're right...This is pretty cool...and I bet the others will think that...*Gesturing to his new upgrade*this...is pretty cool too.

Hiro: *Excited, yet oblivious to his girlfriend's hesitance* Yes! I knew you'd like it!

*However, while although impressed with Hiro for having his own super power now...she couldn't help but be concerned for him too.*

Baymax: I fail to see how punching concrete makes you a better superhero.

Hiro: I won't be punching concrete I'll be-*A sudden beep from Hiro's helmet rings.* Hold on. *Answers comm link* Hey Gogo.

Gogo: Noodle Burger Boy's back. Sending the location now.

*The location shows up on his helmet.*

Hiro: Got it. Baymax, Cora, and I will meet you guys there!

*He turns off the comm link and fist bumps Baymax.*

Hiro: Let's do this!

*But when Hiro fist bumped Baymax however, it sent the poor robot flying through the room.*

Baymax: Ba la la la la la la...

Cora: *Again shocked at what just happened* Uhh...I think I'll help Baymax suit up this time Hiro...

*After they all suit up, Hiro and Cora fly off on Baymax into the city to join the rest of the team to stop Noodle Burger Boy. *

Hiro: There they are!

*The citizens flee in terror as the rest of the gang face off Noodle Burger boy..who surprisingly got another upgrade.*

NBB: Welcome to drive through!

*Using his new upgrades, he throws a car towards 4 of Big Hero 7, which they luckily dodge.*

Wasabi: Is it me? Or are all the super villains getting stronger lately?

Cora: Finally someone gets it!

*Baymax finally lands down with Hiro and Cora hoping off. When the blast hits their way, Hiro is quick to dodge out of the way but also away from the team.*

Hiro: Maybe just not the villains?

Wasabi: What's that supposed to mean?

*Hiro runs off towards Noodle Burger Boy.*

Honey Lemon: Baymax, Cora you two are not going to let Hiro going over there alone are you?

Baymax: I have been instructed to let Hiro 'do his thing'.

Cora: Plus...he got himself an upgrade recently.

*As of while, Noodle Burger Boy is blasting his lasers trying to hit Hiro but the young boy dodges them just in time.*

NBB: Howdy and hello! I sure am glad you can join us along with the miss! My master still wants his special delivery!

*When Noodle Burger Boy throws a car towards Hiro however, the young boy merely stands still and holds out his hand to stop the car.*

Hiro: Wouldn't miss it. And leave her out of this!

Wasabi: *Shocked at what he's seeing* Whaat?

Baymax: That is Hiro's thing.

Cora: And also the upgrade I mentioned before. Also...no..just no.

Gogo: I thought boy genius was his thing.

Cora: Exactly.

*Hiro lifts up the car and throws it back at Noodle Burger Boy which he caught it too and lifts it up.*

NBB: Gee whiz mister, how did you do that?

*Noodle Burger Boy than rips the car in half and starts blasting again. Hiro pulls out a sewer drain lid to shield himself.*

Hiro: The same way I'm gonna do this.

*Hiro throws the sewer drain lid which crashes through one of the limbs Noodle Burger Boy is piloting on.*

Hiro: Whoops, I think I broke it.

*Hiro runs towards Noodle Burger Boy and starts punching the other limbs away.*

Hiro: What's the matter? Having trouble predicting what I'm gonna do?

*Hiro than climbs behind Noodle Burger Boy.*

NBB: You are really starting to shred my lettuce!

*Hiro then finally pulls off the remaining limbs, causing Noodle Burger Boy to fall down. Hiro kicks Noodle Burger Boy away.*

Cora: *Calls out to Noodle Burger Boy* By the way, if your 'Master' wants me so badly...then tell him he better meet me FACE. TO. FACE!

*Noodle Burger Boy in response uses the remains of his upgrade to fly off.*

Hiro: Howdy and goodbye!

Fred: Ye-yah! Whoa Hiro! Look at that!

Wasabi: Well, something's different.

Gogo: Care to explain what you just did Hiro?

*They all arrive at Hiro's garage where he shows the team what made him accomplish the super strength that he displayed earlier.*

Hiro: This is Nano-Dex.

*He removed pieces of his armor to show the cloth that made his super strength possible as he flexes.*

Hiro: It's a smart fabric that can contract to enhance muscle movement.

Gogo: Nice.

Wasabi: Impressive.

Honey Lemon: So great Hiro!

Fred: It's just like the Human Fist! By day, he's just a big hand. But at night, the glove goes on!

Hiro: Yup! Now you guys won't have to have my back. I'll have my own back.

Baymax: How can you have your own back?...Oh! Metaphor.

Cora: You certainly are improving on your figure of speech Baymax. Good job!

Hiro: *To Cora* It also means that I can protect you too.

Cora: *Small blush* Oh...Well, thanks Hiro.

*As off while, Cass is struggling to open a jar of pickles in her cafe.*

Hiro: Morning Aunt Cass.

Cass: *Strained* Morning Hiro! *To pickle jar* Come on you-ugh-

*Hiro extends his hand to help Cass with the pickle jar.*

Cass: Give it a shot but I don't think-

*Hiro opens the pickle jar with ease.*

Cass: Whoa! Someone's been drinking his milk. Thanks Hiro!

*He walks through the door where Cora is waiting for him. As they walk through Cora talks to Hiro.*

Cora: Hiro...Are you wearing Nano-Dex beneath your clothes?

Hiro: Yeah, what of it?

Cora: Just asking.

*As they walk through Cora's suspicions grew stronger. When they notice a few people trying to push a vintage upright piano up some stairs, Hiro merely pushes the piano with his finger causing the people to slide up and in the door with ease...While at the same time causing the piano and people who were trying to move it to crash into the house after the 'slight push' Hiro gave them. But over time it went from being a great help to becoming a great nuisance. Thankfully they didn't have school that day or who knows what kind of damage Hiro would had done inadvertently. And he would probably get suspended for said property damage, not to mention they would question his sudden super strength. They were both grateful either way they were not in school...but the same couldn't be said for the street though. For one instance, when they tried to cross the street and Hiro pushed the button to cross...only for his finger to go right through the pole itself and damaging it. Cora had to quickly drag Hiro away of there. Then when they went to the park, Cora is the first to sit down on a bench...only to fly out of it and land in the garbage can when Hiro sat down. Hiro gives a sheepish smile at her in apology, but Cora isn't happy in the slightest. The final straw was when they went to Yaki Taco for lunch. When Hiro tried to open one of the doors, it was ripped right off its hinges. Everyone in the restaurant stared at them.*

Cora:*Cringing sheepishly*...Sorry about that!

Hiro:*Also cringing sheepishly *My bad!

*Both teens sheepishly apologized but they knew they wouldn't be able to go to Yaki Taco for a long while... And so, after gently placing the door down Hiro and Cora quickly booked it in hopes they don't get called on by security or the police. After they hide in the bushes back at the park, Cora finally talks to Hiro.*

Cora:*Really annoyed now* I don't know what bright idea you had in wearing that Nano-Dex underneath your clothes, but clearly it was a VERY bad idea seeing how it's done nothing but cause us trouble!

Hiro:*Very much agreeing with her* I couldn't agree more!

*Hiro tugs at the Nano-Dex beneath his clothes...but it doesn't budge.*

Hiro:*Confused*...What?

*Hiro tugs at Nano-Dex again.*

Hiro:*Now getting worried*...Uh Cora, I think we need to get to the lab. Now!

Cora:*Also getting worried now* Definitely.

*Cora is quick to run ahead and open each door for them so Hiro isn't held responsible for any more property damage until they finally reach the robotics lab. Both Hiro and Cora angrily tries to remove the Nano-Dex again. Wasabi turns around to see Hiro and Cora struggling to remove the Nano-Dex after Hiro throws off his jacket which landed on Wasabi's head.*

Wasabi: Uh Hiro, Cora? What are you are you two doing?

Hiro:*Still struggling* Nano-Dex! It won't come off!

Cora: *Also struggling* It's like it's become super glued to his body or something!

*Wasabi stands up and heads towards Hiro and Cora.*

Wasabi: Here, let me try.

*Soon Wasabi grabs Hiro's Nano-Dex and starts yanking it off along with Hiro.*

Wasabi: *Tries to get it off* Yup...It's *Now struggling to get it off* really on there!*Still trying and struggling to get it off*

Cora: I'm going to get some scissors.

*Cora runs towards Wasabi's station and looks through the organized shelves for scissors. Just then Fred appears.*

Fred: Hey guys! I heard some crazy news about someone who ripped the doors off of Yaki-Taco-

*The yanking leads Hiro to be slingshot into Fred and causing him to crash across the room.*

Fred: Ow! This is not my day!

Hiro:*Guilty* Sorry Fred...

Wasabi: Seems like this might be a problem.

Cora:*Deadpanned* You think?

*Cora arrives with the scissors. She soon positions herself in front of Hiro and brings out the scissors.*

Cora:*Still deadpanned, but now slightly soft* Hiro...when you first showed me Nano-Dex, I had some concerns. *Softly sighs* And unfortunately, those concerns were just proven right today.

*As of while, Obake is watching from his lair the recordings of Hiro Hamada using his Nano-Dex during his encounter with Noodle Burger Boy earlier that day.*

Obake:*Not impressed at all* Ugh...super strength. That's an obvious choice.

Globby:*Hanging upside down* Yeah I would have gone with laser eyes!

NBB: Like these?

*Noodle Burger Boy fires up his lasers and blasts at Globby.*

Globby:*Quickly dodges the lasers*...Show off..

NBB: I bet you'd like a sticker!

Obake:*Rubbing the sides of his head as he's starting to feel a headache coming on and his patience wearing thin from these two* Stop...talking...

*Obake zooms on to Hiro's picture to discover the Nano-Dex.*

Obake: Nano compression circuitry... Impressive. Pity you rushed it.

*Obake stands up and starts walking towards the exit.*

Obake: I'm going out, and do not touch anything while I'm gone.

Globby: Where ya going?

Obake: I have a date.

*And he exits completely. Globby and Noodle Burger Boy then turn to the video footage Noodle Burger Boy recorded today before he ran off and found this.*

Cora:*In recording* 'if your 'Master' wants me so badly...then tell him he better meet me FACE. TO. FACE!'

*Unknowingly in the pits of their beings...this was something rather...disturbing. Later on, Hiro is with Baymax at the cafe. The scissors did not work as well as they had hoped, so Hiro and Baymax headed home. Cora promises that she'll meet him there later to help him deal with this now-unwanted power. *

Baymax: The Nano-Dex appears to be malfunctioning.

Hiro:*Still trying and struggling to get it off of him* I know! Every time I try- to pull it off- It just gets tighter!..*Quietly gasps*Maybe you can short out the circuitry. Use your defibrillators hands!

Baymax: I am concerned about your safety. The scissors Cora tried earlier did not cut through the Nano-Dex either.

Hiro: I'm insulated, it's fine.

*Baymax rubs his hands to charge up.*

Baymax: Clear.

*There is a flash of electricity, resulting in a yelp from Hiro. All that resulted is Hiro's hair standing up on end with some electricity still surging through it and him having to keep hiding the Nano-Dex underneath his clothes. They move down to the cafe to clear themselves of this debacle.*

Hiro: Well I wanted a super power and now I can't get rid of it!

Baymax: My care giving matrix is not equipped to deal with this problem.

Hiro: Maybe if I really concentrate and take it slow I can control it.

*Hiro carefully reaches for the cup in front of him and gently grabs it.*

Hiro: Yeah...It's working! Look at-

*The cup immediately shatters, sending the pieces flying all over the place and causing Mochi to freak out and scurrying off.*

Cass: I'm gotta switch you to decaf Mochi.

Hiro: Come on Baymax, let's go to Fred's house. Maybe he knows some..comic book way out of this.

Baymax: That seems unlikely.

Hiro: Desperate times. And as Cora said before, 'Fact is stranger than fiction'.

*But unbeknownst to either of them, a certain man is in the cafe. The person Cass is serving to.*

Cass: More coffee?

Obake: Your too kind.

Cass: How do you like that blueberry scone?

Obake: Delightfully fruitful...

Cass:...Well they're... in season.

Obake: Yummy.

*Obake takes a sip from his coffee as Cass slowly walks away to handle something in the back of her cafe. Just then Cora arrives through the door. Obake looks up at her and his smile widens.*

Obake: Hello there Cora.

*Cora turns her head to see a tall man dressed in black and grey dapper clothing, his hair slicked back with a red streak.*

Cora:*Confused as to how this stranger knows her name* Uh..Hi...Do I know you sir?

Obake: *Chuckles* Not really, but I have heard a lot about you from Cass here.

Cora: *Raises an eyebrow at this* Really?

Obake: Of course, we go way back when. And I must say, you are certainly more than what she describes of you.

Cora: Oh?...How so?

Obake: Well for starters, you're quite a charming young woman.

Cora: *Blushes* Oh...thank you...Umm.. I-I came here to find Hiro.

Obake: Oh yes, I believe I just saw him and his robot companion leaving. Said something about heading over to a friend's house... Fred I believe it was.

Cora: *Sighs* Then I guess I better get on over there then...

Obake: Oh that's too bad. I was just now thinking we could go out and enjoy the scenery. I'm quite new around this area and I was hoping someone like you would be kind enough to show me around.

*Obake stands up and reaches his hand towards Cora.*

Obake: I'm sure Hiro wouldn't mind you being late.

Cora: *Slightly hesitant* I...guess...let's just make this quick.

Obake: *Smiles* Of course.

*As of while, Hiro and Baymax reach towards Fred's house. Fred is pressing an ice pack to his head as Hiro reads the text Cora sent him, reading that she'll be there later because something came up. Hiro sighs as he looks at Fred again.*

Fred: Huh yeah, I don't know what to tell ya. Sorry my friend this is unprecedented in the comic book multiverse. And I'm pretty familiar.

Hiro: Ugh... Unbelievable!

*Fred's phone rings.*

Fred: I need to take this.

*Fred answers the phone.*

Fred: Is it ready?! Is it ready?! Is it ready?!-It's ready! Ow...still in pain. But it's ready! I'm on my way! *To Hiro* Yeah, I need to excuse myself just for a bit. Stay as long as you want but I gotta go bye!

*Fred runs off just before the screen lights up to reveal Frederick, Fred's father and the retired super named Boss Awesome.*

Frederick: Great news Fred!-*Notices that he was talking to Hiro, who he briefly didn't recognize* Wait a minute your not my son. Or my wife.

*A mummy tries to attack Frederick which he merely punches away like it was nothing.*

Hiro: Ugh heh, no. No I'm-I'm-I'm Hiro, Mr. Frederickson...*Takes notice that Frederickson was being surrounded by more mummies* I guess I should go.

Frederick: Hold it! Hold it right there! What's that you got up your sleeve?*Punching the mummies away*

Hiro: This? Well uh.. I call it Nano-Dex, it's a smart fabric that contract and-

Frederick: *Still punching away mummies* Enhance natural muscle movement. Genius!

Hiro: Well not quite genius..I can't get it off.

Frederick: Classic, I tried to give myself super strength. But I was a rookie hero too.

Hiro: You did?

Frederick: Yup. Until I realized you don't have to be strong. You just have to find your true strength!

Hiro: IIII'm not sure I follow...

Frederick: Well, in my case, my true strength was my can-do attitude and having truckloads of cash didn't hurt either.

Hiro: Right... Huh..I guess I don't know what my true strength is...

Frederick: I'm sure you'll figure it out. But you know, right now, you should leave. I didn't recognize you at first, so I alerted security, they'll be there any second.

*Hiro immediately jumps out an open window and runs for it. As of while, Cora is acting as a tour guide for Obake around the district, her uneasy vibes slowly melting away as she got to talk to him more. He is surprisingly a well educated, funny, and witty man. With that wit and charm she would often smile and giggle at his puns, her smile shining through with warmth. Obake is pleased with this, that he is someone that could make her smile. It's just like how Chara was with him long ago, even having the small laugh. And yet as time went on the feeling he had with Cora was shifting. Thoughts flew as he thought about a certain man who, if plausible, may still be alive. Which would make this young lady beside him his...

Obake:*Quietly* No...

Cora: Hmm? Sir, are you okay? You look a little lost...

*When Obake looks at the girl again, he was suddenly struck with a very familiar...very familial feeling that he had almost forgotten.*

Obake: *Clears throat* I'm fine, just getting lost in my thoughts...now then, shall we continue?

With that Cora smiles at him before she continues leading the way. This time when he saw her smile there was a small glow of pride inside him... pride he shoved away before he focused on his task at hand. The man also learned a little bit about Cora, realizing that she holds value over family and friendship with loyalty and honor, but can put her foot down when someone mistreats them. Along the way, Obake ended up buying her beautiful and rather expensive gifts and treating her out for a small early evening dinner. Cora tried to object to this but Obake insisted that it was the only way to pay her back for her taking the time to escort him. In the end Cora and Obake returned to the Cafe, where in her hands were a couple of necklaces, small glass figurines of killer whales and mermaids, and a beautiful hair pin.*

Cora: Wow..hehe, you really are knowledgeable of the city for someone who's new around here.

Obake: Of course. It would be unwise to wander around without knowing my surroundings, and you made the experience all the more sweeter.

Cora: *Rubs the back of her head sheepishly* Thanks...Though I must ask, why did you buy all this stuff for me? Not that I don't mind but...I'm not someone...mature looking...

Obake: Hmmm...

*He realizes that she isn't quite secure about her youthful appearance, which was common in adolescents. His eyes wandered till he spotted something. Obake gestures his hand towards a cherry blossom tree nearby.*

Obake: My my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year; but look, this one's late.

*Cora turns her head to see a single cherry blossom bud among the already bloomed flowers. Obake picks up the hair pin and gently places it in her hair.*

Obake: I'll bet that when it blooms... it will be the most beautiful of all.

*Cora feels her face turn red at the compliment which Obake smiles. But then Cora's phone buzzes, revealing a text from the gang to meet up at the dock later tonight.*

Cora: Well, thank you again for the gifts Sir. I hope you enjoyed your day.

*Cora quickly goes inside the Lucky Cat Cafe to put away the gifts in the apartment for safe keeping, all the while Obake smile turns from warm to...threatening.*

Obake: Oh I have my dear...I have indeed.

*After all that, Cora finally catches up with Hiro and asks him what had happened. While Hiro raised an eyebrow over Cora's time with Cass' friend, he was happy that his girlfriend was relatively safe. Cora nods at Hiro's story and encounter with Frederick.*

Cora: *Smiles at him* At least you know you don't have to have super strength, or any super powers to be a Super.

Hiro: Heh, yeah...but I still can't figure out what I can do. Globby told me that I can't do anything without the gang, and he has a point! I made this stupid thing in the first place because I didn't want them to always protect me...

Cora: *Frowns at this* And what's wrong with that?

Hiro: I just don't want to feel useless when we go out on missions...and if I really am useless when we go out on missions... Than how will I be able to protect you when you need me to?...

*Cora places a hand on her shoulder.*

Cora: Hiro...I-

Gogo: There you two are.

*The two teens look ahead to see Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon there.*

Gogo: How's getting the thing off going for you Hiro?

Hiro: Sadly not much progress...

*Cora places an arm around Hiro, which he almost gives one in return until he remembers his Nano-Dex. So sadly all he did is accept the comfort. Once everyone had arrived, they all wonder where Fred is and what's the surprise he wanted to show them.*

Gogo: Why did Fred want us to meet him here?

Hiro: I don't know but he was acting strange earlier.

*Gogo gives a look to Hiro.*

Hiro: Stranger than his usual strange.

Honey Lemon: I wonder where he is.

*Suddenly, the loud thuds of footsteps echo throughout the docks. Cora turns around and spots something in the water.*

Wasabi: What is that-?

Cora: *Eyes widen*Uhhh...Would I be wrong if I said he was prbably on a kaiju?

Wasabi: What makes you say tha-Whoa!

*From the depths of the bay, a giant Kaiju emerges from the sea and lets out a mighty roar.*

Wasabi: *Not believing what he's seeing, but also very scared now* Uh...are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?

Hiro: *Also not believing what he's seeing* You mean a giant lizard that just came out of the water?

Wasabi: *Relieved that he wasn't just seeing things* Oh good! You see it too.

*The Kaiju lowers his head to get a closer look at the six individuals. Suddenly the eyes open to reveal Fred in his super suit.*

Fred: Tada!

Honey Lemon: Freddy?

Wasabi: Oh what did you do?

Fred: Oh! I paid to have a one-to-one scale replica of the Kentucky Kaiju made out of the giant crane..obviously.

Wasabi: Oh yeah sure...Of course... Because that makes sense!

Fred: Look at it! Isn't it glorious?

Hiro: It is pretty cool.

Cora: And it definitely worked up the scare factor so... good job.

Fred: Worth every penny.

Gogo: OK, what do you plan on doing with the giant lizard?

Fred: Well I hadn't really thought that through, but I mean there's plenty I'm sure I-

*Laser eyes are suddenly zapped, barely hitting Fred. That's when they all turn their attention to the source of the lasers.*

NBB: Howdy and Hello.

*Noodle Burger Boy keeps firing his laser eyes as Fred dodges his way.*

Fred: Whoahoho! This is just like when the Human Fist got laser eyes! It was kinda stretched looking back...you know... cause he was a hand and hands don't have eyes...

NBB: Jeepers. You sure do talk a lot.

*Noodle Burger Boy launches himself towards Fred and knocks him out of the Kaiju.*

Fred: AHH!

Baymax: Getting ready to catch Fred* I have got-

*Baymax collapses under Fred.*

NBB: Thanks for the swell gizmo Mister!

*And so, Noodle Burger Boy starts his way towards San Fransokyo in search for Big Hero 7...*

Wasabi: Oh..this is not good...

Honey Lemon: He's heading towards the city! We've got to stop him!

Hiro: I'm calling SkyMax!

*He brought out his phone but Cora quickly snatches it out of his hand and instead calls SkyMax herself.*

Cora: SkyMax is on his way.

*Soon after, all the SkyMax's arrive and each of the team grab their super suit...except for Hiro, remembering his Nano-Dex. *

Hiro: *Awkwardly* Can...someone help me get dressed?

* * *

*The citizens run amok at the sight of the Kaiju stomping its way through the city. As of while, Noodle Burger Boy merrily sings his fast food chain's theme song. But while he sang he pulls out a rather sinister chip and places it onto the controls of the Kaiju...allowing Obake to take control. But just before the Kaiju can breath fire towards two people still on the street, Baymax punches it's face, and so the team dodge the fire breathes directed to them.*

Wasabi: Did you have to do the fire?!

Fred: I was going for accuracy!

*Fred jumps up to breath fire in response.*

Fred: Course now I regret that decision!

*The Kaiju's fire breath knocks Fred onto the street which causes him to crash on the hood of a car, but thankfully unharmed thanks to his suit being well-structured and fire proof. Baymax then lands down and drops off Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo.*

Gogo: Fred, you alive?

Fred: *Pretty winded from the crash* Uh-huh. Yeah, I think I should just...lay here for a while...

*Gogo skate-jumps her way on top of the cars in the street and throws two of her disks towards the Kaiju. A poor mistake since it merely eats them. Honey Lemon rushes in to make an ice shield but it does nothing as the tail knocks them out and knocks Honey Lemon's chem purse out of the way. Wasabi activated his laser blades to shield himself but his blades end up destroying Honey's chem purse...which also cause it to explode in a colorful mess that frizzles out his laser blades, rendering them powerless.*

Wasabi: Oh come on!

Gogo: Hiro, Cora! We're out of fire power down here.

Hiro: Copy that! We're on it!

*The Kaiju roars as Baymax launches his rocket fist towards it and returns safely towards him.*

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket Fist!

*But when Baymax does it a second time...the Kaiju ate it.*

Baymax: He ate it.

*The Kaiju swings its tail and knocks down the three to the pavement below.*

Baymax: Oh no...

*Hiro and Cora are now laying on the ground away from Baymax. They quickly got up and go over to him while Hiro lifts the concrete off of him.*

Cora: Baymax!

Hiro: Baymax! Are you okay?

Baymax: My systems are not responding. I cannot move.

*Hiro and Cora look up to see the Kaiju walking away down the street.*

Hiro: Wait here buddy. Cora look after him.

*The teen boy run off towards the Kaiju.*

Baymax: Hiro... Cora and I will not be able to have your back.

Hiro: Don't worry, got super strength remember?

*As Hiro runs towards the Kaiju, Cora voices her concern.*

Cora: Strength isn't enough to take down a Kaiju Hiro...*Suddenly gets an idea* That's it!

*Cora stands up and starts running to catch up to Hiro.*

Cora: *Smirks as she runs* Let's see if you can figure it out Knucklehead.

*The Monster roars as he breaths fire throughout the city. Hiro manages to get to the highest roof where he gets a closer height to the monster,. With that, Hiro jumps towards the tail and barely latches on. Cora however manages to run up to the Kaiju and activates her camouflage and climbs up. But Noodle Burger Boy sees that there's something climbing up the Kaiju robot. The Kaiju swing its tail, but Hiro punches his hands to latch on tightly before running and sliding down the tail and up to the spikes on its back. Cora happened to be already on one of the spikes and as Hiro was starting to loose his grip and was about to fall, Cora grabs onto him just in time and pulls him up and than turns off her camouflage to let Hiro know she's here and that she's the one who saved him.*

Hiro: Cora?! What are you doing here?!

Cora: Super strength or not, I'm sticking with you!

*Hiro at first is annoyed until he finally smirks at her in agreement. Soon they both climb up the spikes towards the head. The Kaiju tries to grab the two pesky teens but misses, allowing Hiro to open the eye door and helps Cora in as they enter the control room...only to find it empty.*

Hiro: Wait...where's Noodle Burger Boy?

NBB: *From a rooftop just outside of the Kaiju* Oh boy, looks like you have your hands full mister!

*While they had been climbing up, Noodle Burger Boy had already escaped and left it on autopilot.*

NBB: Have a tasty day!

Hiro: Who's driving this thing?

*Hiro and Cora run towards the controls to find a large chip with the ominous symbol of a demon on the cover. All the eye doors open to try to shake the two teens out. The gang can't help but look on in fear.*

Wasabi: I can't look!

Honey Lemon: Come on Hiro! Come on Cora!

Gogo: You both got this.

*But the Kaiju finally throws the two teens out and down to the street where it resumes its violent spree. The impact shatter Hiro's armor save for his gloves and helmet. He also notices that Cora isn't moving and worriedly rolls her over onto her back and is shocked and scared to not only see her unconscious, but that her gloves are crackled and fizzled out and her chest plate armor is also visibly cracked as well. He tries to shake her awake before he notices that the Kaiju is bringing its foot down to stomp on the teens. But Hiro quickly holds out his hands to stop it from crushing them. But suddenly he notices that Nano-Dex is currently failing due to the weight of the Kaiju's foot. After taking a small glance at Cora's unconscious form, Hiro finally pushes the foot away, resulting in the monster falling back before steadying itself. Hiro is panting from exhaustion as the Nano-Dex finally and officially dies as it wears off, allowing him to finally escape from it...at the worst possible time though.*

Hiro: *Sarcastically* Of course! Now it comes off!

*The Kaiju roars at Hiro and Cora, who finally starts to awakens from her unconscious state. Just then, Hiro notices a picture of Fred's dad on a billboard.*

Frederick: *In Hiro's head* 'You don't have to be strong, you just have to find your true strength.'

*With that, Hiro gets an idea. He looks up at the monster to find that it hadn't truly eaten Baymax's rocket fist. It was still inside, and with a rather large hole in its mouth. Cora stands up and sees what Hiro is looking at.*

Cora: Are you sure?

*Hiro looks at Cora, happy and relieved beyond belief that she was alright, nods at her, to which Cora nods at him in return. They both stand side-by-side and take hold of each other's hands firmly as the Kaiju swallows them both whole.*

Big Hero 7: No!

*Afterwards, the monster walks away from the team when all of a sudden, Hiro and Cora come bursting through the mouth of the Kaiju with the help of Baymax's rocket fist. The fist lands by the side of the same billboard Hiro saw earlier, dangling the two teens above. The monster comes closer and closer towards the two vulnerable teens.*

Hiro: *Acting scared* Okay! You win, just please don't hurt us!

Cora: *Also acting scared* Y-yeah! We won't bother you anymore, just leave us alone please!

*But unbeknownst to the monster, he is heading straight towards the high voltage streets, powerful enough to fry any circuitry. And soon his foot is entangled with the wires.*

Hiro: *Smile smugly* Whoops! Should have told you to watch your step.

Cora: *Also smiling smugly* Our bad, sorry!

*The monster glitches and explodes as Hiro and Cora finally swing down where Hiro uses the now poofy shirt use as a parachute while Cora wraps her arms around him as they land safely away from the Kaiju. Finally, after one last mighty explosion, the circuits of the Kaiju are completely fried out as it stands still, throwing out the chip that had the ominous symbol next to Baymax. Once it was all said and done the two teens land safely on the street, his arm wrapped around Cora while her arms were still around him and his other hand throwing back the Nano-Dex at his back. After that, Hiro and Cora help Wasabi in to pushing Baymax up into sitting position.*

Honey Lemon: You were amazing Hiro!

Wasabi: Seriously! You save our butts out there.

Cora: And you saved me too.

Gogo: Boy genius is definitely your thing.

*Just then, Fred finally wakes up.*

Fred: *Groaning* Whoa...I just had this crazy dream! I was caught by the Kentucky Kaiju...also...laser eyes?

Gogo: Fred, that really did happen.

*Fred turns around to see the now dead Kaiju.*

Fred: Ohh...right. Wow...Guys seriously sorry I inadvertently created a monster that almost destroyed the city *Tries to climb off the car he was on, but instead falls off it*...But in my defense, who would've thought it could cause mayhem and destruction?

Wasabi: Everyone Fred. Everyone

*Hiro and Cora walk towards the strange chip they saw earlier in the Kaiju's control room. *

Baymax: Hiro, Cora, is something wrong?

*Fred hops over to see what they are looking at.*

Fred: What is that?

Hiro: It's an incredibly advanced CPU. This must be what switched the Kaiju into battle mode.

Honey Lemon: Where did it come from?

Hiro: Noodle Burger Boy must have installed it, but I-I doubt he could have made this.

Gogo: Yeah... This is way beyond his robo burger brain.

Hiro: And something else has been bothering me...Globby. It's just like what Cora said before,*Flashing back to the battle with Globby* he didn't actually steal anything from the bank!

Honey Lemon: That's right. That was weird.

Hiro: He wasn't trying to get into the vault...*Again flashing back to the battle when Globby taunted Hiro before he escaped* He was trying to get in my head. Someone else was behind this..

Fred: From Noodle Burger Boy's sudden turn to villainy...

Cora: To Globby not robbing the bank. And before that, stealing only one specific painting?

Hiro: It's what Cora was trying to say all along...Someone else has been behind all of this...right from the beginning...

Wasabi: But who?

Cora: I think it has something to do with this...

*Cora points to the symbol on the CPU.*

Hiro: And that's what we need to know.

*And all this time back, Obake is watching them*

Obake: Well, I just wanted to find out just how smart this boy is.

*Globby and Noodle Burger Boy turn their heads to each other in confusion.*

Globby: I'll bite, how smart is he?

Obake: *Chuckles* Vvvvery. Also...

*He scans towards Cora.*

Obake: I so enjoyed our date my dear...and I can't wait to continue getting to know the real you...*Chuckles again*

 **A.N: Another updated chapter! Love you guys!**


	18. Inner Strength

**Big Hero 7**

*Hiro and Baymax are currently checking over their super suits to fix up any glitches and make some improvements when Hiro looks up at the time. He stands up and starts placing his wallet into his hoodie pocket as Baymax follows him. While riding the bus, Hiro and Baymax sit down, ignoring the awkward stares from the passengers at the sight of Baymax but nothing else happened. Hiro is on his phone reading over the texts he got from his friends.*

Hiro: Well, Honey and Gogo just made it to the museum. And Wasabi and Fred are on their way now.

Baymax: Is the museum the same museum where the art is?

Hiro: No, this is a different museum; about history to be exact.

*Hiro resumed looking at his phone as Baymax notices Hiro slightly tapping his foot.*

Baymax: Is something the matter?

Hiro: Well, Cora said that she'll go but now...she's a little quiet. No new texts.

Baymax: Perhaps she is currently busy with something else?

Hiro: She did mention she had to practice with her Dad, but she would have also told me she wouldn't make it either.

Baymax: What kind of 'practice' does Cora and Papa do together?

Hiro: Self defense. She's a really decent fighter to be honest if not good, remember how she socked one of the Mad Jacks in the face? Then again...have you seen her dad?

Baymax: Yes, he is unusually tall and his muscle fibers are exceptional at his age.

Hiro: He could probably lift up a car without even breaking a sweat...I wonder how he trains Cora to fight like that?

*Meanwhile, sweat drips from Cora's brow as she starts to breath heavily, her hands and legs aching, in her fighting stance to face off her opponent. Then she turns around to see a fist coming towards her to which quickly she catches. Mizuchi chuckles in return for his daughter's keen sight.*

Mizuchi: You certainly have improved.

Cora: Well, I did learn from the best.

Mizuchi:*Chuckles* Flattery will not get you anywhere.

*He then uses his other hand to swing Cora to the other side of the room where she slams against the wall and falls down. But she scrambles back up just in time to see her father launch towards her. She dodges the attack and uses it to kick him on the side, temporarily distracting him before she crawled underneath him and punches him in the gut. But she gets no response. Instead the father looks at her and soon after she is pinned down on the floor.*

Cora: Dang it!

* * *

*Mizuchi chuckles before he stands up and let's his daughter stand to her feet. Afterwards he throws a water bottle at her and a towel to dry off. Mizuchi places his own towel on his forehead to wipe off the sweat before he looks at Cora. During their training Cora had sustained bruised fists, a cut on her lip and a bloody nose while he remained without a scratch. He holds her hand and they walk out of the basement they were training in and towards the kitchen where he and Grandmama were placing an ice pack for her eye, wrapping her hands with bandages, and making the special tea.*

Mizuchi:...Cora, I'm sorry you had sustained these injuries from me. But you know why I can't go easy on you when I train you for self defense.

Cora: *Smiles at him* I know Papa. You want me to be ready.

*Then Cora looks up to see the clock halfway towards noon.*

Cora: Oh my gosh!

*Cora stands up and starts running to the bathroom.*

Grandmama: What are you in such a hurry for?

Cora: My friends and I agreed to go to the history museum around noon!

Mizuchi: The museum is a little far into the city isn't it?

Cora: Yeah, and if I don't move it now I'll miss the bus!

*Mizuchi sighs before he stands up.*

Mizuchi: If you want I'll drive you there instead.

*Cora pauses in her steps.*

Cora: Really?

Mizuchi: Yes, I wouldn't mind driving you there to the museum and...I kinda want to join too...

*Cora sighs but nods her head.*

Cora: Okay Papa, but please don't scare Hiro too much.

*Afterwards, Cora is dressed and sips on the tea her grandmother made her, though she is still wearing the bandages and a baseball cap, due to the day being a scorching 95 degrees, and waits impatiently by the Harley motorcycle for her father to drive.*

Cora: Papa, when we're at the museum I'll be with the gang. I got my phone with me and I'll call you okay?

Mizuchi: Yes I know. At least I know you're listening to your Grandmother and I whenever you go out. Even if your with that boy.

Cora: His name's Hiro, Papa.

Mizuchi: I know that.

*Soon after Cora is secured around Mizuchi's back and both have their helmets on, they drive off to the direction of the Museum of History. As they were driving some of the people on the road are staring at the giant man with a teeny tiny girl on his back. In a city where the technology is advanced, rich in diversity, and prosperous in all kinds of resources, they were not so prepared to see a 9 feet tall, driving a Harley Motorbike, with a small child behind him. But they forget it quickly as soon as they left, dubbing it as one of those weird events and glad it wasn't too serious.*

Cora: Papa?

Mizuchi: Yes?

Cora: Would it be alright if you started teaching Hiro Self Defense?

Mizuchi: *Raises an eyebrow at this* How come?

Cora: *Slightly deadpanned* Have you seen the news lately?

Mizuchi:...Fair enough. I'll think about, I want to see if this boy has what it takes.

*At the museum, Hiro and Baymax arrive to join Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Gogo already by the entrance and ready to get their tickets.*

Honey Lemon: Hey Hiro!

Hiro: Hi guys. Is Cora here yet?

*Gogo turns her head to the right and blows out her bubble gum with a pop.*

Gogo: She is now.

*Hiro and the others turn their attention to see Mizuchi on his Harley stopping right in front of them, removing his helmet and looking at the gang with a rather neutral stare. Finally Cora pops her head out from behind him to wave and smile at her friends and boyfriend.*

Cora: Hi guys!

Hiro: Cora! You made it!

*Hiro waves back at his girlfriend only to stop when he looks up to her father, who is giving a certain look at him. Even now Hiro feels uneasy about Cora's father; the man whose appearance alone could frighten off a bear still doesn't trust Hiro very much. His stare basically spells out that he's watching him which Hiro takes it at full heart. He does not want to find out how he'll react if he inadvertently hurts Cora in front of him. But he's certain that he'll have to practically live in the hospital with permanent damage in the end.*

Hiro: *Nervously* H-hi M-Mr. Mizichio.

Mizuchi: *Neutral* Hamada.

*Cora hops off the Harley and greets her boyfriend first by giving him a kiss on the cheek before she meets up with the rest of the gang. Hiro blushes before he remembers Mizuchi was still there.*

Mizuchi: I'm going to park the bike now, I'll catch up.

Cora: Okay Papa.

*Cora stands on her tip toes as Mizuchi leans down to receive a kiss on the cheek from her, smiling warmly at his daughter before looking for a parking lot. She turns to Hiro as she nervously chuckles at him, seeing how he's still nervous over seeing Mizuchi again.*

Cora: So..just a little heads up...My Dad is gonna be joining us today.

Hiro: *Now REALLY nervous*...Really?

Cora: Papa means well.

*Soon after, the gang enters inside into the museum after paying their tickets. Baymax blinks as he turns his head to scan all of the displays of ancient objects from long ago, ranging from chipped clay bowls of the Spanish inquisition to the first computer ever made. They explored around, Baymax looking over everything when he noticed some of the bowls had gold filled in their cracks. Cora notices Baymax staring at the bowls and walks over.*

Cora: Hey Baymax, what'cha looking at?

*Baymax blinks before pointing at the bowls and responding.*

Baymax: These bowls' cracks are filled with gold.

Cora: That's actually a practice back in Japan. It's called Kinstugi, where if any of the pottery were broken or cracked, the craftsmen at the time would use gold lacquer ware to repair it. Thus it makes the pottery more beautiful than ever...though this may have lead to some of the nobles breaking the pottery on purpose just to get the atheistic work too.

Honey Lemon: Look! They added the Karakuri exhibit.

*The gang turn their attention to the exhibit to their right where it displays said Karakuri inside. Hiro's eyes light up when he sees that it's actually one of the oldest forms of robotics using clockwork mechanics.*

Hiro: Look at that! For something built centuries ago it still works! You can definitely see how the gears work! See how that spring's connected to the string?

*The robotic doll Hiro is referring to is the archer robot. It is currently firing arrows with precision and with human like movement. That's when Baymax spots another set of Karakuri being played out at the other side of the exhibit.*

Baymax: There are robots getting married from across the room.

Hiro: Huh?

*Hiro turns around to see what Baymax is talking about. As of while Mizuchi is walking towards the front of the museum, some of the people nervously staring at the giant man. The staff member in charge of the tickets turn his head to see Mizuchi leaning down to face him, causing the poor staff to yelp.*

Mizuchi: How much is for a ticket?

Poor Sap: I-it's...uh..uh...It's on the house! Have a nice day!

*The man pulls out the ticket and hands it over to the man before ducking under the booth in fear. Mizuchi shrugs apologetic before entering inside. Soon the gang gather at the other display where Baymax is looking at. At the center are stage Karakuri performing what appears to be a sequence of courtship before ending it at a traditional Japanese wedding.*

Hiro: Those are Stage Karakuri puppets, they're used to tell stories.

Cora: This one for example is a story of how Courtship works. The man meets the girl's family, then the guy meets the girl and he proceeds to woo her with gifts and talking to her. If he gets the family's blessing they are married.

Baymax: That is similar to dating.

Cora: You could say that, but this type of courtship is usually reserved for noblemen or even royalty. No one else would buy that much jewelry or that many kimonos, or that many flowers unless that girl is someone of high class.

Fred: Sounds a lot like how so many people at my Bro-Tillion basically got married. And a lot of Super Villains do the same thing like Dr. Slaughter tried to woo the heroine Artemis Ro, princess of the Latveria, to marry him so he can inherit her kingdom!

Cora: Yep, these people carried titles like the Shogun or Lord. Even some powerful Yakuza clans follow this practice. Everyone else gets matchmakers to decide who's more compatible to marry.

*Baymax blinks before he looks back at the wedding ceremony where the Bride and Groom walk out the shrine before they 'kiss'. Hiro and Cora look at each and turn their heads away, blushing. Soon though they hear footsteps behind them to which causes the gang sans Hiro and Cora to turn around and see who it is.*

Mizuchi: Hello.

*The two teens turn around and they see Mizuchi, his arms crossed and an raised eyebrow at the two.*

Cora: Hi Papa.

*Mizuchi looks at the two teens, with Hiro giving a nervous smile again, before looking at the karakuri performance of the courtship and wedding. Hiro half-expected the large man to lecture them about the two being young and how Cora isn't ready to learn 'dirty' things. But instead, as both Hiro and Cora look deep into his eyes, they had an aura of melancholy. Cora speaks quietly with a hint of worry.*

Cora: Papa? Are you alright?

Mizuchi: Hmm? *Clears throat* Oh-uh..Y-Yes I am. So tell me, what else is in here?

Cora: Gogo wants to go to the motorcycle hall, they have a list of motorcycles from history.

Mizuchi: I see...

*Cora grabs Hiro's hand, smiling gently at her two favorite men as the gang slowly follow them, her father still looking at the stage.*

Gogo: Don't know why he's still wary about Hiro, he's one of the most sweetest guys out there.

Honey Lemon: He's just being an overprotective father Gogo, He probably means well, and he'll warm up to Hiro!...Eventually...Probably...

Gogo: Hmm. I gotta admit though, he has a nice Harley.

*They spent the whole time in the museum exploring around the exhibit and displays, even if Cora and Hiro had to deal with Mizuchi being next to Cora throughout their day. Eventually they start to head out towards the exit.*

Fred: So how about we hit up some Noodle Burgers?

Gang: Sure, why not. Definitely. Of course. Yep.

*Thwack*

Mizuchi: Ow!

*The gang turn around to see Mizuchi hitting his head at the door frame, resulting in him nearly falling over before he decides to sit down and treat his aching head. Baymax waddles towards the man.*

Baymax: I was alerted for the need of medical attention when you said Ow.

Cora: Guys? Do you mind if some of you look after Papa for a bit? Hiro and I will wait outside.

Gogo: Don't go anywhere.

Hiro: Right.

*As they were walking towards the exit however, a rather rude person pushes Cora out of the way as he walks through. Cora falls down with a yelp, landing on her butt. Hiro turns around to glare at the guy who rudely pushed her.*

Hiro: Hey! What the hell was that for?! Come back here you jerk!

*The Jerk pauses in his steps.*

Jerk:...Wait...Is that you Hiro?

*When the jerk spoke, Hiro's mind flashes back to the time where he was picking up parts to improve Megabot and the controller...the same guy he dealt with throughout high school.*

Hiro: K-K-Kurt?

Kurt: Hey long time no see..what'cha doing here nerd?

Hiro: I-I...You pushed my girlfriend Kurt!

Kurt: Ha! Since when did you have a girlfriend Zero?

*Cora stands up as she walks over to Hiro and wraps her arms around his arm while glaring at Kurt.*

Cora: His name is Hiro.

Kurt: Oh so this is your girlfriend. Cute little thing..

*Kurt leans down to get a closer look at Cora, who is wary of the man.*

Kurt: Though she's disappointingly flat..figures you go for a Junior High student.

*Cora's face turns red in anger.*

Cora: Excuse you?! Hiro and I are the same age and we're in college together!

Kurt: You two? In college? Where'd ya go? SFIT? The dumbest institution of San Fransokyo? Jeez, didn't know they were desperate for baby students.

*Hiro sees that Cora is about to snap so he speaks up.*

Hiro: Or, maybe you're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and go to one of the BEST schools in the country while you what? Do you do anything Kurt?

Kurt: I can do this.

*The gang and the giant man finally walk out of the exit only to see Kurt punch Hiro in the face. Cora rushes towards him but Kurt grabs her by the wrist.*

Kurt: Now let's see what ya got to offer since your so flat.

Cora: Don't underestimate me Turd!

Kurt: What'cha call me?

*Cora delivers a firm kick to the space between his legs, grabs his wrist and quickly flips him over her and causes him to land hard on his back while also knocking the wind right out of him before she runs back to Hiro, who regains his conscious just in time. Kurt then starts to get back up while trying to to catch his breath and looks ready to beat the two into pulp until he notices the gang rushing forward, especially the giant man who's stare guaranteed absolute death.*

Kurt: *Still breathing hard* You're still a loser Zero! Next time this happens you're going down and that little twat you call a girlfriend is gonna face major pounding for this!

*Kurt runs off before the rest of the gang arrived, although Gogo still gave chase.*

Honey Lemon: Oh my god! Are you two okay?

Wasabi: Do ya need anything? Band aids? Baymax?

Fred: Who was that guy?

*Just then, Mizuchi kneels before to face the two at eye level before speaking.*

Mizuchi: Baymax...check them over.

Baymax: Of Course.

*Baymax goes forward and starts scanning for any other injuries. Gogo eventually returned, taking deep breaths.*

Gogo: Jackass got away...*Breathe* Who the hell was he anyway?

Hiro: Kurt...He and I were in high school together... And as you all just saw, he doesn't like me very much.

*Baymax finishes wrapping a bandage around Hiro's black eye along with a cooling hand.*

Mizuchi: Let's continue to Noodle Burger... No point on staying here.

Cora: Papa. That guy nearly-

Mizuchi: Now.

*Cora stays quiet as she turns her head to see Hiro is looking at her. Afterwards, they arrived at Noodle Burger. Admittedly it's rather awkward since N.B.B is now currently one of the most dangerous criminals running amok in San Fransokyo, but they are still welcomed. They all sat at a large table outside since Mizuchi had trouble sitting on the seats so as of now he's eating at the ledge near the bush while the others sat at the table with a large outdoor umbrella to give them shade. Cora merely nibbles at her spicy Noodle Burger as Hiro takes a sip from his drink, noticing how she looks lost in her thoughts.*

Hiro: Hey..Cora you OK?

Cora:...I'm fine...While we were on our way here...Papa says he wants to talk to you...alone.

*Hiro's eyes widens at the words. His stomach filling with dread. He looks up at the giant man, still chewing his own burger calmly...then finishes it off. The large man looks up to see Hiro looking back at him.*

Mizuchi: We need to talk.

*Hiro points at himself, hoping desperately that he isn't referring to him.*

Mizuchi: Yes you.

*Hiro slouches in defeat as he stands up. Cora holds Hiro's hand and gives a comforting squeeze to wish him luck. Hiro smiles warmly at Cora's gesture before he goes to face off Mizuchi. The giant man stands up as he and Hiro walk over to side. A few moments of silence pass by before Mizuchi finally speaks.*

Mizuchi: Do you know how to fight?

Hiro: *Not expecting that at all* Umm...What?

Mizuchi: Do you know how to fight Hiro Hamada?

*This surprises Hiro, cause up until this point he's only been referred to as 'the boy' or 'him' and at most 'Hamada'. But this is the first time he spoke his full name.*

Hiro: Well...A little..Tadashi and I used to practice Karate. I still remember a decent number of moves.

Mizuchi: Hm... Tomorrow you meet me at Muirahara Woods. Since you don't have school I'll pick you up at the park straight at 4PM. Understand?

Hiro: Uhh..I-if I can ask...What for?

*Mizuchi sighs before he speaks again.*

Mizuchi: My daughter believes you should also learn how to fight. And after what just occurred earlier at the museum... You do need to defend yourself.

Hiro: *Looks down* Yeah, I kinda figured that out.

Mizuchi: Yes, your intellect definitely is a strong weapon. But to be able to stand strong with your intellect will go a long way for you, not just protecting yourself, but others as well.

*To this, Hiro thinks back to the times Cora had always protected him, how she always charged forward to attack their enemies when given the chance. What if something happens that results in Cora being in danger and his friends out of commission like when they faced the Kentucky Kaiju animatronic? Before hand he just wanted to have a super strength to fight back, to show he wasn't defenseless. But now with Mizuchi's words, he's thinking that this can be an opportunity to not only defend himself, but everyone else as well. And one thing's for sure, he's never using Nano-Dex to this situation. Or EVER again for that matter.*

Hiro: Alright. Thank you for your offer.

Mizuchi: I'll see you tomorrow Hamada. I'll be picking you up.

*Hiro walks back over to the table, his friends looking at him with worry.*

Wasabi: What's up Hiro? you don't look so fresh.

Hiro: Mizuchi just offered to teach me self defense tomorrow.

Fred: Whoa! Cora's giant dad just offered to train you?! This is getting more epic by the minute!

Hiro: I don't know if I share your enthusiasm so much Fred. I'm...kinda scared of what he'll do to me tomorrow during training...

*Cora places a hand on his shoulder.*

Cora: I'm sure it'll be alright Hiro. Though fair warning: My Dad can be...rough when teaching. But that's just cause he thinks you can handle it.

*Just then, Gogo's phone buzzes. She looks at the news feed to see Noodle Burger Boy in what appears to be another mech suit.*

Gogo: Noodle Burger Boy's back. And he's got another suit.

Wasabi: Seriously?! Who keeps supplying him with this tech?!

*As of while in Obake's lair, he's signing off at the latest model of the mech suit he built for N.B.B as he searches for anymore information about Cora Mizichio. But to his frustration there seems to be little to no information about her before now. Now previous school report cards, no records, not even a birth certificate. All he had with information about her is the same as he discovered about the rest of Big Hero 7's identities.*

Obake: You are surprisingly non-existent Miss Mizichio. Perhaps this could be a simple coincidence...but then again..nothing's ever a coincidence.

*He then turns to the camera feed where the rest of Big Hero 7 flies off to fight N.B.B.*

Obake: With all this new information in mind, will you also question what this all mean as well?

*After Cora convinced Mizuchi that she'll be safe back home on her own. They finally arrive at the square, N.B.B turning around in his new mech suit.*

N.B.B: Howdy and Hello Big Hero 7! Ready for a second helping?!

* * *

*The tentacle wires shoot out to grab any of Big Hero 7 but they all dodge in time. But that's when N.B.B notices something about Hiro.*

N.B.B: Golly Alpha, you seemed to have ditched the super strength power. Least that means you can't break this like last time!

*Honey Lemon pulls out a chem ball to freeze the tentacle wires but true to his prediction algorithm he quickly dispatches the chem ball up in the air, resulting in it to rain ice shards down onto the streets. Honey Lemon is quick to build another one to make a shield for them and for some of the screaming citizens running away. As of while, Gogo zooms across the pavement and throws her disks at N.B.B, but she manages to grab some of the ice shards on the ground before she zooms her way out of the tentacle wires way. Fred jumps into action and blows out his flame thrower to fry the tentacle wires. He did mange to burn out the first four, but the other three grab Fred from behind and restrain him, squeezing him tightly.*

Fred: OK...This is new.

*Wasabi rushes forward to cut the wires off of Fred but he is also caught in one of the wires too. Soon Hiro and Baymax fly over to distract N.B.B while Cora heads over to Gogo.*

Cora: Think you can lend me those Ice shards?

*Baymax fires his rocket fist to knock N.B.B out of the mech only for the Mascot to dodge and fire a missile at them, hitting Baymax causing them to fall down. Baymax wraps his arms around Hiro to protect him from the impact as they crash. Cora climbs up the mech suit, ready to stab at the controls when another tentacle wire wraps around her, resulting in the other tentacle wires to drop the others with a loud thud. Cora tries to turn on her electric gloves when N.B.B speaks to her.*

N.B.B: I wouldn't do that Miss. These wires can easily reroute the shock waves to fry out your suit's circuits.

*Cora then struggles to free herself but the wires keep getting tighter and tighter.*

N.B.B: Whelp, time to go! I got a special delivery!

*The mech suit starts walking away as Hiro looks at another of those ice shards before he looks at Honey Lemon.*

Hiro: Honey Lemon! Think you can build a staff?

Honey Lemon: I don't see why not! *To Fred* Ready to bring in the heat?

Fred: Always!

*Honey Lemon quickly brings out a chem ball and activates it to morph the chem goo into a staff, solidifying with with the fire Fred happily provided. And so Hiro pulls out a stray wire and wraps the shard tightly before handing it to Gogo, who spins around before throwing it as hard as he can towards the mech suit. N.B.B hears a loud thwack behind him and turns around to see what it is. A spear is embedded in the suit, causing it to twitch madly before shutting it down completely. N.B.B immediately gets off and heads towards the Go-Kart he stashed just in case and speeds away. Hiro is the first to reach Cora, who is on the ground coughing before she warily stands up with the support of Hiro.*

Cora: Great job on that spear idea Hiro, and thanks guys. You really nailed it.

*Gogo and Wasabi slightly groan at the pun while Fred snickers.*

Baymax: Nailed it: Meaning you got it right the first time.

Hiro: You got it Baymax.

*Soon after they all changed out of their super suits and resumed their daily schedule. Though Hiro barely slept throughout the night, worried about what next morning will hold now that Mizuchi told him that he'll train him. Finally morning arrives and Hiro notices something off, the sun is unusually bright for 2 pm...that is until he looks at a text from Cora.*

'Where are you Hiro?! It's almost 3:40 here!'

Hiro: Oh geez! I slept in!

*Baymax activates to see Hiro quickly putting on his clothes and grabbing his wallet while he has a toothbrush in his mouth.*

Hiro: Baymax come on! We gotta leave in Negative Six Minutes!

Baymax: Negative Six Minutes is not a real calculation of time.

Hiro: I know that! But Mizuchi's gonna kill me if I'm late!

*As of while, Mizuchi is looking out at the street, seeing some of the people just starting their day before he finally spots Hiro, running before he collapses to his knees in front of Mizuchi. Baymax soon waddles up behind him, blinking at Hiro.*

Baymax: You have fallen.

Hiro: *Gasp* I *Wheeze* Know that...Ohhh...

*Baymax then turns to Mizuchi who merely shakes his head.*

Mizuchi: Come on Hiro.

*Mizuchi shoves a helmet to Hiro before he heads to the direction of his motor bike.*

Mizuchi: Are you just going to stand there or what?

Hiro: Where's Cora?

Mizuchi: My daughter is currently with Kaguya to run some errands. Now get on boy.

*Hiro gulps before he puts on the helmet and follows behind. Baymax tries to follow them too only for Mizuchi to stop him.*

Mizuchi: You can't join. There isn't room on the motorbike and you'll only slow us down.

Baymax: Hiro is my primary patient.

Mizuchi: So you'll treat him after we finish training. Go home.

*Soon after they are driving towards Muirahara Woods. But Baymax merely blinks as he soon waddles towards the direction they are heading off too on foot. Hiro looks warily around to see if Ludd is looking at them, the memory of the man still fresh in his mind. He hopes he never encounters him again. Although with Mizuchi here he's a little safer due to his height and muscles. Afterwards they walk towards the woods, near where they discovered that Gogo's hobby is bird watching, which thankfully means they are not in the range area of Bessy the meteorite.*

Mizuchi: From now on you will assemble swiftly every time we go train. I will not be so patient next time.

Hiro: Y-yes sir...

*Mizuchi scoffs at the young teen before they finally stand on good ground. Hiro stares at his feet before he speaks up.*

Hiro: So..What's my first lesson-?

Mizuchi: DODGE!

*Hiro is soon sent flying through the air before landing in the pond via Mizuchi's fist. He swims up to spit out some water before looking at Mizuchi.*

Hiro: What the hell?! What'd you do that for?

Mizuchi: It's part of your training. I do the same thing with my daughter whenever we train, now get over here right now!

*Hiro swims towards the man, removing his hoodie to squeeze out water as he resumes his stand only for Mizuchi to launch forward with his fists ready. With that, Hiro quickly dodges but trips over his feet, landing at his side.*

Mizuchi: *Sigh* We got a long way ahead of us...

*Kaguya and Cora are at the supermarket looking over milk, with the young teen carrying clams, shrimp, and oysters to make clam chowder for supper when Kaguya looks out the door to see Baymax waddling through the streets alone.*

Kaguya: Is that Baymax?

*Cora turns her head away from the carton of cream she was looking at to see where Kaguya is looking and sees that was indeed Baymax she was seeing.*

Cora: Yup. That's him alright.

Kaguya: Then why is he out there all alone? Usually he accompanies Hiro wherever he goes, doesn't he?

Cora: Yes. But Papa's training Hiro today.

Kaguya: So I've been told. Cora, go ahead and pay for these please?

Cora: Yes Grandmama.

*Kaguya walks out to see Baymax heading towards the crossing street and simply walks over.*

Kaguya: Hello Baymax, where are you going?

Baymax: Hello Grandmama. I am heading towards Muirahara Woods.

Kaguya: Is that so?

Baymax: Yes. Papa is going to teach Hiro about self-defense. I need to be there to treat any injuries Hiro or Papa may sustain during training.

Kaguya: You'll be able to fix up any wounds they get when they get home later. Nothing's gonna stop Mizuchi from training Hiro, even if the poor boy does gain a broken leg or whatnot from it.

Baymax: Which is why I must join them.

*Soon after, Cora joins the two with groceries in hand.*

Cora: Hi Baymax!

Baymax: Hello Cora. I am currently heading my way to Papa and Hiro for training.

Kaguya: Despite me telling him not to go.

*Cora takes in a deep breath before she speaks.*

Cora: Baymax maybe you should wait out for this one. Especially since you'll probably have a heart attack over what my Dad does to Hiro during training.

Baymax: I am a robot. I do not have heart. But I am concerned for Hiro since he is my primary patient, what does Mizuchi do in training that you think will cause me to have a heart attack?

Cora: *Inhales* Well, ya see Big Guy...When it comes to training...he's a little...rough.

*As of while, Hiro is being pushed to his limits by Mizuchi. After the dodge attack, Mizuchi shows him how to kick a branch off a tree. Hiro tries to land a kick only for him to trip on his feet. Miuchi stands Hiro at a fighting pose and waits for his karate moves to fight him. Hiro uses his memory of Karate from the times Tadashi taught him over the years, but it was mere two poses that Hiro is punched again, straight towards a tree. Then Mizuchi throws a makeshift arrow to the top of the tree.*

Mizuchi: This next step is for you to climb up and retrieve the arrow. But first you must wear these.

*Hiro stares at Mizuchi, rubbing his arm numbly as the giant man pulls out two stones tied with ropes. He then brings them to Hiro's hands and ties them on.*

Mizuchi: This represents discipline, And this represents strength. You need both to get that arrow.

*The weight of the rocks did strain his hands a little bit but he knows it's nothing compared to climbing up to the tree. He gulps before he makes a running start to climb up but fall down. But from afar a very familiar figure is watching them...and he's clearly not happy.*

*Hiro is gasping at the ground after so many failed attempts to climb up. Mizuchi is about to head over to drink from the river when he sees Hiro. Rolling his eyes he picks up Hiro to his feet before taking him to the river. They cup the water before drinking it up.*

Mizuchi: You have potential...but you're clearly weak..

Hiro: What?

Mizuchi: It's as I told you: Your intellect is your most vital weapon, but you haven't used it even once during this training session.

Hiro: You call that training?! You could've killed me! This is an excuse to kill me after what happened yesterday isn't it? Cause I'm not strong enough to protect anyone?! Even Cora? Or is this an excuse to kill me altogether because I'm simply involved with Cora? Because I don't have a hard time believing that either way!

Mizuchi: Despite what you may think, and in retrospect I can't really blame you for thinking like that either, I do this very same training with Cora as well. When she was younger I was careful, but now with these current events she has to be ready for any opponent.

*Even with those words having a ring of truth, his pride kept him quiet as he continues drinking from the river. Back at the city, Cora is escorting Baymax back to the cafe with Grandmama despite his insistence that he must join Hiro and Mizuchi.*

Cora: For the last time, Hiro and Papa will be fine!

Baymax: They will need me at Muirahara Woods.

*This causes Cora to pause.*

Cora: *Looking up at him to make sure she heard him right* What did you just say?

Baymax: They are in Muirahara woods.

Cora: *Starts paling* Muirahara Woods... Oh no..

Kaguya: What is it Cora? Is something wrong?

*Cora's mind wanders back at the time they were all lost in the woods, the discovery of Ned Ludd, the meteorite, the book, the snake, the traps, Baymax glitching out. All of it raced through her mind.*

Cora: Baymax and I kinda need to go to Muirahara woods! Now!

Kaguya: *Raises an eyebrow at this* You too Cora?

Cora: Yeah! For support! I'll be home to prepare dinner soon Grandmama! Love you!

*Cora then drags Baymax towards the direction of Hiro's house to activate SkyMax to get their super suits. Back at the woods, Mizuchi and Hiro are currently resting for the moment when Mizuchi hears something. For a moment Mizuchi eyes the forest warily, letting out a hand to pause Hiro. For a few moments there was silence...then he heard it again...footsteps heading their way. Hiro eyes widen as he remembered Ludd.*

Miuzchi: *Low voice* When I say go, run back to the motorbike...don't look back.

Hiro: W-what?

*Just then they see the eyes of Ned Ludd. His staff ready and angrier than before at the sight of them.*

Mizuchi: Go.

Hiro: W-wha?

Mizuchi: Go!

*Hiro takes a couple steps back before he runs towards the direction of where they started. As of while Mizuchi is facing off the strange man.*

Ludd: I told that boy to get out off my wood!

Mizuchi: Who are you?

Ludd: Ya know me as the Hybagon...and you're not welcome here!

*Mizuchi soon sees the Hybagon launch forward into the air, his staff ready to strike. Mizuchi ducks in time to turn around and face the crazy man, who let's out his signature yell as he launches forward with his staff. Mizuchi blocks the staff as he lifts his hand to punch him. As of while, Hiro is running through the woods, passing by the boulders and some trees when he hears the growls of wolves. Suddenly they appear before him, all growling and ready to attack. Hiro tries to run away from them by going through another direction in the woods to avoid them, though he has to check his phone every two seconds to make sure he isn't entering the range of the meteorite. But because of this he ends up running to a dead end via cliff. Hiro turns around to see the wolves ready to pounce on the young boy for dinner. Hiro grabs a large branch to use as a weapon, his mind not thinking clearly to properly defend himself due to being scared of the wolves. As of while, Cora and Baymax are finally suited up as the young girl climbs up.*

Cora: Let's fly Baymax!

*Baymax shoots off into the sky as they head towards Muirahara Woods. Back at the woods the wolves stand back a bit to avoid getting hit before the alpha strikes it out of his hands. Hiro gasps as he is soon pounced by one of the wolves, pinning him down by grabbing his hoodie with its teeth. He sees another wolf pounce at him ready to maul him alive when all of a sudden he sees a large hand grab the wolf and throw it away from him. Hiro then looks up to see Mizuchi in front of him, having driven away the other wolf. The older man growled at the wolves, his eyes filled with rage. He then runs towards the pack of wolves, all of them launching towards the giant man instead. Mizuchi grunts as some of them scratch his back and bite into his arms, but he throws some of them off of his body while the others resume attacking him, tearing the back of his shirt in process. Hiro is watching in fear and awe over what he's seeing. Mizuchi is taking on a pack of wolves for him. Finally after Mizuchi knocks the alpha into the tree, the other wolves run away from the giant man. Hiro sees Mizuchi breath heavily, his shirt bloody and torn due to the bite marks and scratches on his upper body. He gives deep breathes before falling down unconscious. For a moment, his mind is trying to process all of this. Mizuchi came to his rescue, faced and fought off a whole pack of wolves...for him. For the guy who is dating his beloved daughter. Just then he hears a voice.*

Cora: Hiro? P-Mizuchi!

Hiro: Cora? Cora!

* * *

*Baymax flies down and Cora hops off to check on the two. When she saw her father on the ground, unconscious and bleeding, she gasps in horror.*

Cora: What happened?

Hiro: There was N-Nedd. He saw us and M-Mizuchi told me t-to run so I-I did. Then this pack of wolves came after me and he fought them all off...he saved my life.

*Cora hugs Hiro first, glad that he's safe. Then she turns to her father, her heart breaking to see him in pain.*

Cora: Baymax, lift up Papa and take him home.

Baymax: It would be advisable to go to a hospital.

Cora: No hospitals. Ever.

*After Cora quickly changes back into her clothes she climbs behind Hiro on her dad's motorbike, while Baymax holds Mizuchi in his arms as they all go home. Afterwards Mizuchi is laid out on the table, with Kaguya already told what happened..well..most of what happened.*

Kaguya: Remove his shirt. We need to clean the wounds in hot water.

Cora: Yes Grandmama.

*Cora and Hiro go forward to remove the tattered shirt off to clean the wounds when they both saw it. A large symbol of the crustacean-like scorpion on his back...the same symbol they saw on Momakase's choker...and the same symbol on Cora's ankle.*

Cora: *Surprised* What? I never knew he had a tattoo..

Hiro: *Narrows his eyes* I don't think that's a tattoo...

*Hiro gently skims over the symbol on his back, feeling it through his hands.*

Hiro: It almost feels like it's been...branded...

Kaguya: I brought the hot water and bandages.

*The teens turn around to see Kaguya with a bowl of hot water, towel, and bandages for Mizuchi.*

Kaguya: Go to the kitchen Cora. Someone has to make sure our food isn't burned. Hiro, could you help her please?

*Hiro and Cora are soon in the kitchen, where Cora stirs the creamy broth as Hiro helps set up the table as his way of apology and gratitude. After a few awkward moments of silence, Cora speaks up.*

Cora: So...how was training? And be honest Hiro...

Hiro: It was... hard. Your Dad definitely kicked the crap out of me during our time in the woods.

Cora: Definitely sounds like Papa.

Hiro: Whenever Tadashi and I would fight it was never this hard.

*Just then Baymax waddled into the kitchen to join them.*

Baymax: That is because Tadashi was afraid he would have hurt you. He retrained himself from pushing you too far during Karate.

Cora: But my dad doesn't, he always pushes me to my limits.

Hiro: You too?

Cora: When he's not training me, Papa treats me like I'm a porcelain doll. When it's time to train however, he doesn't have the kid gloves on anymore. He pushes you to your limit to fight back. I got good because of that, I get injured, I learn, and I practice. You know what he always tell me at every session of training?

Hiro: What is it?

Cora: Papa always tell me that those people..they won't hesitate because we're young, they will kill us if they get the chance...Never give them that chance.

Hiro: I see...

*Cora turns off the stove as the broth is ready to eat. She faces Hiro and grabs his hands gently, his wrists in pain from the weight of the rocks.*

Cora: I thought you and Papa would bond during training too... But if you want to quit that's understandable.

Hiro: No. I'm going to prove myself to Mizuchi.

*Just then Mizuchi wakes up from his slumber, and hears Hiro's voice.*

Hiro: Sure I may not be the strongest guy out there, but that doesn't mean I'll give up when it's tough. I didn't give up during the seismic project, and I definitely don't give up when I get an idea. I'll continue training with your Dad, and look for a new angle.

Cora: (Smiles at him* As they say, it's not the weapon that makes the warrior, but the warrior himself.

Hiro: Huh... That actually makes a lot more sense now..

Cora: He's not best with words sometimes.

*As the two teens giggle Mizuchi gives a small but proud smile to the young boy.*

Mizuchi: Looks like you are strong after all...Hiro.

*Afterwards, Mizuchi is working at his job, steadfast and strong despite Cora's objections that he stay in bed. Hiro and Cora on the other hand decided this: After training with Mizuchi, they practice with each other. Right now the gang are watching the two teens practice at Hiro's garage.*

Wasabi: Wow, Hiro is definitely getting stronger.

Gogo: In the real way this time.

*Hiro punches into Cora's hands before she grabs him by his sides and pins him down. But Hiro knows what to do next. He gently prods his knees into her stomach before he headbutts Cora. Cora got off, holding her nose before Hiro gets up.*

Cora: Oh you are getting good...

*Just then, Cora positions herself to a stance that isn't quiet familiar. Her hands move as she stands still facing Hiro. This slightly confuses Hiro before he rushes forward to punch Cora. But she moves. She grabs Hiro's hand, moving it through as if she was leading a drop of water through her hands before she flips him onto his back and positions her hand to his face, her eyes burning with determination. This causes some of the gang to blink incredulously. Cora then holds out her hands to pick Hiro back up yo his feet.*

Cora: You're definitely getting better. Your using your brain while fighting.

Hiro: Well I had two good teachers.

*Cora blushes before she clears her throat.*

Fred: How'd you do that? You flipped Hiro over like he weighed nothing more than a bunch of grapes! Just like you did with that Kurt jerk!

Cora: *Winks at them* Can't tell you that, it's a family secret. Papa told me he learned that from his Dad, and so on.

Hiro: Think you can teach me to do that?

Cora: Sure...but only after you finally give Papa a bruise.

*Hiro and Cora laugh together before Cora kisses Hiro on the cheek, causing the young man to blush.* 

**A.N: How's it going? Here's an updated version of this chapter! Thank you for following Big Hero 7! Love you!**


	19. Rivalry Weak

**Big Hero 7**

*It's another school day as Hiro, Cora, and Baymax walk through the robotics lab to catch up with the gang.*

Hiro: Baymax, you can't just go around giving foot massages. Especially to Professor Grandville.

Cora: At this point, we may have to keep you in the lab.

Baymax: I was treating her metatarsal inflammation.

*When Hiro opens the doors however, they find the robotics lab to be decorated with banners and streamers by Gogo.*

Cora: Whoa, is there going to be a party or something?

Hiro: What's with the decorations?

*Just then, Fred jumps out of a pile of boxes filled with decorations in his school mascot uniform and puts SFIT's school hoodies and foam fingers on the two teens.*

Fred: They're for Rivalry Week! Feel the school pride you love birds! Feel it all over you...

Hiro: *Slightly weirded out* Oh.. OK?

Baymax: What is 'Rivalry Week'?

Cora: *Slightly confused* My thoughts exactly.

Fred: Ah, good question Baymax. Rivalry Week is the week where we take on our rivals!

Hiro: We have rivals?

Fred: Yeah!

*Fred then uses the swivel chair towards a screen to show a picture of another college.*

Fred: The San Fransokyo Art Institute!

Hiro: SFAI? What do we have against SFAI?

Cora: They make beautiful art, so what's the rivalry there?

Fred: Oh I don't know, only everything!

Wasabi: It's the classic clash of ideals. Objective vs Subjective.

Gogo: Rational Vs Emotional.

Fred: Our superior school mascot me vs their terrible one: Sabbatini the Sea Snail.

Wasabi: It's a tradition, every year we play pranks on each other.

*When Hiro hears the word pranks his mind shifts from confusion to mischievous. But for Cora she remained confused over this, never experiencing this kind of stuff before. Or how to feel about her friends having a rivalry against a school that studies art since she herself did some art too with seashells.*

Hiro: What kind of pranks?

Gogo: They always paint our dining hall: Last year they turned it into a zombie clown circus.

Wasabi: *Shivers in fear* Ugh! I could not eat there for weeks.

Cora: While I'm not a big fan of zombies...or clowns... I think I would've like to have seen that. Just to see how well they painted it that is.

Fred: While we use our sciencing skills, of which I have none, to steal their Lenore Shimamoto statue!

Gogo: Yeah, we once got it using a flock of genetically engineered pigeons. That was pretty cool.

Hiro: Nerd School Mischief? I'm in!

Wasabi: What about you Cora?

Cora: *Unsure* Maybe? I guess...

Fred: We are gonna plan the ultimate statue grab! Wait...where's Honey Lemon?

*The gang all turn around to see Honey Lemon was not among them.*

Cora: Huh... Can't believe we didn't notice she wasn't here till now.

*As it turns out, Honey Lemon is at an art painting class adding the finishing touches to a painting of her friends. *

Teacher: Excellent work Honey Lemon! I truly think you're one of SFIA's most gifted art students!

Honey Lemon: Thanks!

*Honey Lemon turns her head to see a young woman with long light chestnut hair with icy blue eyes. She is painting a rather geometric landscape of the campus.*

Honey Lemon: Love your painting!

*The young woman turns her head to regard Honey Lemon and nods in response before resuming her painting.*

* * *

*Afterwards, the art teacher asks to talk with both Honey Lemon and the young woman. The young woman is busy sketching in her notebook at the moment whilst the Teacher and Honey Lemon talk.*

Teacher: Are you sure I can't convince you to become a full time student here?

Honey Lemon: I'd love to but I can't. Art is just a secret hobby for me- I-I mean a secret- I mean- I meant hobby.

Teacher: Well hobby or not Miss Lemon, your work is going up in the fine arts department gallery!

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh! I'm so honored!

Teacher: Oh It is. But...if I may be completely honest with you Miss Lemon, There's another reason I wanted to talk to you...

*The teacher then glances at the young woman still sketching, he pulls Honey Lemon aside to speak to her quietly.*

Teacher: I was hoping that you would stay so you can help Miyuki here.

*Honey Lemon turns her head towards the young woman next to them a few feet away, still sketching in her notebook quietly.*

Honey Lemon: How? She's already a great artist.

Teacher: Yes, her strokes and paintings speak beyond words and emotions! And yet she's like her paintings of snowflakes...Cold and sharp. She never seems to talk to anyone else or seem to express any of her feelings.

Honey Lemon: Oh, I see. So...you want me to hang out with her?

Teacher: Yes! That's what I hope! Maybe you can break her out of her shell?

*Honey Lemon turns to Miyuki again, the same focused stare at her sketchbook as she draws the Shimamoto statue in front of her.*

Honey Lemon: I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

Teacher: Oh that's wonderful! I'm sure the two of you will be the best of friends!

*Just then they hear the sounds of a man giving a tour around the house behind them.*

Tour Guide: And now we step into the residence of renowned artist and SFAI founder, Lenore Shimamoto.

Honey Lemon: The restoration is finished?

Teacher: Today's the grand opening!

Honey Lemon: But that's 27 days early!

Teacher: I know! I was so moved that I wept! Then I mixed my tears with ink and wrote a poem about my feelings...*Hands her a piece of paper which no doubt had his poem on it* Read it later?

Honey Lemon: *Awkwardly take the paper*...okay...

Miyuki: I guess that means SFIT will strike that place too.

*The two people turn their heads when they heard Miyuki finally speak.*

Miyuki: It's already enough that they steal our statue, but now that the restoration is finished...oh boy..It'll probably be painted with acid.

*That's when Honey Lemon remembers what this week is.*

Honey Lemon: Rivalry Week! *To teacher.* I'm sorry! I gotta go!*to Miyuki* Thanks for telling me! See ya later!

*As Honey Lemon runs off the teacher turns to Miyuki.*

Teacher: Oh how you dash moments of joy with the reminder of Rivalry Week where they steal our beloved statue? Have you no soul?

*Miyuki raises an eyebrow over her teacher's dramatic flair before rolling her eyes and walks away to sketch somewhere else. Just then a hooded figure goes towards the restored house of Lenore Shimamoto. *

Tour Guide: Remember folks,...No touching and absolutely no flash photography!

*The man lifts his hoodie to reveal himself as Obake, wearing a baseball cap and glasses.*

Obake: *Quietly to himself* Where are you hiding?

*The glasses he is wearing are high tech by his own design, scanning for another object connected to Shimamoto the scientist. But then someone bumps into him, resulting in his glasses falling off. The person who bumped into him happens to be a child, who also accidentally steps on and brakes his glasses. The boy nervously look up to see half of Obake's face light up in a menacing glow. *

Tour Guide: And we're moving!

*And so Obake has to venture throughout the residence without his high tech glasses. As of while, the gang is planning out their theft of the Shimamoto statue with a cute holograms of them with Honey Lemon finally arriving at the robotics lab.*

Hiro: Great, so we hit SFAI tonight.

Honey Lemon: Tonight? You're taking the Shimamoto statue tonight 'tonight'?

Gogo: We get them, before they get us.

Honey Lemon: But do we really need to steal the statue I mean- It's been done right?

Hiro: Well yeah but it's tradition, who are we to mess with tradition? Back me up here Baymax.

Baymax: Rivalry Week began in 1916, students used a catapult and-

*Just then, they hear a door open behind them to see that it's Professor Grandville. Hiro gets on the table to block the hologram plans while Wasabi turned it off to hide their plans better.*

Hiro: -that is why covalent bonds share electron pairs! Super interesting!

Grnadville: Let me guess: Instead of studying you're planning the statue grab. Well... it's not going to happen.

Honey Lemon: Whew...

Grandville: Without my approval. Which you now have! Tonight, art will feel the wrath of science! You two, meet me at the dining hall in one hour! You're going to help me guard it!

*The two she happens to be addressing are Fred and Wasabi, who both gulp and to which Fred gives Wasabi a big and (somewhat) reassuring smile. Cora is still unsure about this, never in her life having to deal with school pranks since she never attended one, let alone against an art school. But either way, the plan was set and later on tonight Baymax, Hiro, Cora, Gogo, and Honey Lemon arrive near the walls of SFAI. Honey Lemon looks out from behind the wall to watch from the corner to see a security guard heading their way and then to her friends, who are struggling to climb over. with quick thinking Honey Lemon uses her SFAI ID card to enter open the door.*

Honey Lemon: Guys! We can just use the door since it's open! Which is how I found it!

Cora: Well that's oddly convenient.

Honey Lemon: I know, so lucky right?

Baymax: This route will be easier.

*The others walk through the door, though Baymax gets stuck in the doorway.*

Baymax: I am stuck.

*Honey Lemon pushes Baymax inside before she locks the door behind her just as the security guard arrives. Just then Fred and Wasabi are heading their way to the dining hall.*

Fred: I have mixed feelings right now. Guarding the Dining Hall is important, but I was looking forward to that heist!

Wasabi: I just have one feeling: Fear. Grandville scares me.

Grandville: Good.

Fred and Wasabi: *Startled with fear* Ahh!

*Just then, Grandville emerges from the bushes wearing all black with what looks like spy gear.*

Grandville: Fear keeps you sharp. Suit up.

*Grandville throws camouflage suits towards Fred and Wasabi.*

Grandville: We've got work to do.

*She slinks back into the bushes.*

Fred: Oh ho ho ho Yes! Wasabi, we're gonna be camo twins!

Wasabi: This is a whole new side of Grandville. A very disturbing side.

*As of while, the five other students sneak around the art campus.*

Honey Lemon: Umm, do we have to go through the fine arts building?

Hiro: This is the best route to take if you want to avoid campus security.

Baymax: Also you can enjoy the students art exhibits on display.

Cora: I would like to see some of the art displays they have while we're here.

*Honey's eyes widen in fear as she recalls that her paintings are on display in the Fine Arts building.*

Honey Lemon: Student exhibits?...

Gogo: Look, if you rather wait here-

Honey Lemon: No! I mean- I'm here to help? I love being helpful!

*Baymax then speaks to Honey Lemon.*

Baymax: The shift in both cadence and pitch of your speech indicate-

Honey Lemon: How excited I am about helping!

Hiro: Uh...sure...

Cora: Is it me or is everyone just a little too intense over this rivalry week?...

*The three plus Baymax turn and stare at her like she had grown a second head.*

Cora: I know how it probably sounds to you guys, but I just don't really get it to be honest. You guys have gotta remember, I've never been to or even been involved in any school events before SFIT ya know...

*The four just stared at her taking in her words before looking at each other while trying to think it over and understand her situation more. But before anyone can say anything, Cora just sighs before she says.*

Cora: *Sighs* You know what? This..really isn't the time for me to be talking about this. So let's just..forget I said anything and get this whole rivalry prank thing over with...

*With that, Cora goes on ahead of everyone else with her head down while the four look on after her in concern with both Hiro and Honey Lemon quietly muttering her name before they go after her while still giving her space for the moment. Eventually they all have to go through the Fine Arts department... Though Honey Lemon had to drag Baymax upstairs and inside before any security guards could find them. When they enter inside, Honey Lemon went through painstakingly efforts to hide her paintings from her friends' eyes. Then she uses her chem balls to disguise her latest masterpiece before the rest arrive.*

Honey Lemon: Modern art. So weird right?

*Hiro and Gogo shrug before they continue walking but Baymax and Cora look at the painting closer. Baymax touches the painting.*

Baymax: Modern art is weird...and messy.

Cora: I thought they would at least wait for the paint to dry...*Narrows her eyes as she notices something underneath the wet paint*wait what...?

*Back at SFIT, Wasabi and Fred listen to Grandville's instructions.*

Grandville: You two will be guarding the north side of the dinning hall.

*She holds out two whistles for the two men.*

Fred: *Gasp* Whistles? Nobody's trusted me with a whistle in years!

*Soon Fred starts blowing out his whistle in tune. But he soon stops when Grandville glares at him. To which she removes the whistle quickly.*

Grandville: One toot means 'I need assistance'! Two toots mean 'I've apprehended an intruder'. Three means 'I've been captured', four means-

Wasabi: How many signals are there?

Grandville: Twenty two!

Wasabi: *Taking out a small notebook* Yeah I'm gonna need to take notes-

Grandville: *Slaps the notebook out of Wasabi's hands* You won't have time to consult notes in the heat of battle!

Fred: Don't worry I have a photographic...guh.. what's the word for the thing in your head that remembers stuff?..Oh It's right there! It's right there!

Wasabi: Memory.

Fred: Uh no... but it sounds like that!

*Grandville grabs Wasabi to face her.*

Grandville: I'm counting on you Wasabi.

Wasabi: *Gulp* Got it.

*Back at SFAI, the four students plus Baymax come out after a security guard leaves the Shimamoto statue.*

Hiro: Keep watch! We should be ready to tunnel the statue out in no time!

*Honey Lemon and Gogo go on watch duty as Hiro pulls out two electronic laser devices to cut off the bolts with Cora. Though she still has mixed feelings of this endeavor, she figures they should just get it over with. While they were working however, Cora brought up something that has been bugging her mind for while now.*

Cora: Hiro? I know this probably isn't the best time to talk about this... But do you remember how we found out about...Papa's 'tattoo'?

*Hiro temporarily pauses before resuming, blinking as he remembered the aftermath of the wolves.*

Hiro: Yeah..?

Cora: I talked to him recently about it, asking him how he got it and...He cried...

Hiro: *Stops doing what he's doing completely and looks at her shocked* Wait...Your Dad cried?

Cora: Yeah...Hiro for as long as I've known him, I have never seen him cry like that before, Not once! Whatever happened to him when he got that mark...it obviously wasn't good at all... So I looked up the symbol online and there was only urban legends about it..

Hiro: About what?

Cora:... I don't know exactly how to tell you this but..my family shares the same last name with basically a criminal empire that went missing 16 years ago...

Hiro: *Eyes widen at this* A Yakuza empire?

Cora: Yep, and one of the richest and powerful Yakuza in the world supposedly... No one has heard anything from them since something bad happened... I don't like what all this means Hiro... Papa NEVER talks about his past before he met my mother very much, and every time I've tried to ask him about it..he just got all quiet and says that's it's best that I never know...you don't think he was forced to work for someone similar to them right? That's probably why he got so upset...

Hiro: Hey, hey. It's okay Cora, calm down. It's going to be okay.

*Hiro goes over to hug his girlfriend in comfort.*

Hiro: So what if you have the same last name as them? It doesn't make you related. And I'm sure there's another explanation for your dad's 'tattoo'.

Cora: Yeah..Hehe. Maybe I'm just overthinking this. I should just wait for Papa to tell me this when he's ready. If he ever does tell me that is...

Hiro: *Smiles at her and then kisses her cheek* That's my girl. And don't worry, I'm sure he'll tell you eventually. He's just trying to look out for you and protect you. But even he knows that he can't do that forever.

Cora: Yeah. Especially with what you and I do on a daily basis when we're not being young teenaged college students trying to fit in, study our butts off or at the moment, trying to steal a statue as a rivalry prank. Even though I still don't get it.

*Both Hiro and Cora laugh at this and Baymax soon joins in on the hug before they resume working to cut the bolts off the statue. As of while, Honey Lemon starts chatting with Gogo.*

Honey Lemon: So...this is your first time on SFAI campus too right? Because it's definitely mine.

Gogo: Are you acting weird tonight because you don't want anyone to know you take classes here?

Honey Lemon: What you knew?! How?

Gogo: You sleep talk.

*Gogo recalls the memory of her waking up to get a glass of water when she overheard Honey Lemon confessing her classes in SFAI. At which causes Honey Lemon to smile sheepishly.*

Security Guard: Hey! Who's there?

*And so the two women run off to warn Hiro, Cora, and Baymax at the statue.*

Honey Lemon: We gotta go!

Hiro: We're not done yet!

Security Guard: I heard something over here!

Hiro: We'll finish later!

Cora: Move it Baymax!

*Hiro and Cora push Baymax away as Honey Lemon and Gogo follow suit. But they quickly realize that there are other guards coming from either side of the Shimamoto building, leaving the gang with nowhere to go.*

Honey Lemon: What do we do now?

*When the guards arrive however, they see nothing. As the five have gotten inside the residence of Lenore Shimamoto.*

Honey Lemon: I'm hiding in Lenore Shimamoto's house! This is so exciting!

Gogo: Shh! Be excited quieter!

*The guards' flashlight shine through the window, momentarily pausing on Baymax disguised as an armchair, but leaves.*

Hiro: Whew...

Cora: That was too close...

*But when Honey Lemon sighs in relief and starts to stand up, her elbow hits an object which causes it gears to turn.*

Honey Lemon: Oops! I didn't mean to!

*Just then the floor beneath them shifts.*

Gogo: Uh...what's going on?

Cora: My question exactly!

*The floor lowers them to the dark abyss of the house.*

Baymax: Oh no...

* * *

*Hiro holds Cora close to him as they warily looks around the darkness, all of them unsure what is going on here. Then when the floor stops moving, flame lamps turn on to reveal a lab covered in dust and cobwebs. Science equipment is placed around the lab.*

Hiro: What is this place?

Gogo: You mean besides creepy?

Baymax: It appears to be a science lab.

Honey Lemon: *Gasps* You guys! I think this lab belonged to Lenore Shimamoto!

Hiro: Though she was an artist.

Cora: Guess Shimamoto wasn't just an artist. She was a scientist too.

*Hiro and Cora look at a zoetrope, showing an animation of a flower blooming.*

Hiro and Cora: Cool!

Honey Lemon: With a secret lab!

Gogo: Someone who was good at art and science? Wow, what are the odds?

*Honey Lemon looks over the books on Shimamoto's bookshelf to learn what she read in her time. While that happened, Cora notices an envelope on the table, she picks it up to see a symbol and she quietly gasps as her eyes widen in shock. For it was the same symbol that matched the mark on both her father and herself.*

Honey Lemon: These books are all elements!

*Cora turns around to see Honey Lemon reading the covers, all the while quickly folding the envelope and putting it into her skirt pocket.*

Honey Lemon: And they're placed in order of the periodic table from 1906!...But Gallium is supposed to go before germanium..

*But when she removes the Gallium book, the middle section of the table lifts up slightly. When Honey Lemon goes over to investigate it, the section flips over and reveals a book. She turns her back to see Hiro and Cora looking at a broken model of a blimp.*

Baymax: It was an accident.

*Honey Lemon grabs the book and opens it, revealing dates set from 1905-1906.*

Honey Lemon: This is Lenore Shimamoto's personal journal!

*Just then flash lights are pointed at them.*

Security Guard: What are you doing down there?

Baymax: We are exploring a secret lab.

*Cora face palms in response. Back at SFIT, Wasabi and Fred are still keeping guard at the dining hall.*

Fred: You know Wasabi, if you would like me to hold your whistle I mean.. I'd be happy to.

Wasabi: Grandville revoked your whistle privileges. If you even touch a whistle, I am to signal her with twenty three toots!

Fred: But I want it!

*Grandville hopes down in front of them.*

Fred and Wasabi: *Once again badly startled* AAHH!

Grandville: Question: What good is camouflage in front of a wall?

Fred: Well they're very soft on the skin-

Grandville: None! Hit the bushes!

Wasabi: OK, we'll-

*But when Wasabi opens his eyes, Grandville is nowhere in sight.*

Wasabi: Where'd she go?

Grandville: *Voice only* I'm nowhere... yet everywhere...

*As of while, everyone else is watching the news over what has recently been discovered.*

Dunder: Breaking: Trespassing pranksters discover Lenore Shimamoto's secret lab. An artist with a lab, what's that about?

*The video pauses as Obake zooms in forward to the five beings exiting out of Lenore Shimamoto's house, where he pays close attention to the journal Honey Lemon is hiding underneath her jacket. After all that trouble and Kaguya scolding Cora for this reckless behavior they all head home.*

Honey Lemon: *Yawn* Wow I'm super tired...gonna dive into bed!

Gogo: And dive into the old book you swiped from the lab?

*Honey Lemon pauses.*

Gogo: So? Are we gonna read it or what?

*And so, Gogo and Honey Lemon sit down as the latter starts reading it.*

Honey Lemon: **April 19th, 1905; My friends in the arts (L.S) know nothing about my scientific endeavors. They would not understand what drives me, I'm not sure I understand, until I can be certain of success. I decided it best to keep my scientific work secret. November 11th, 1905; Well my research has been fascinating, my isolation grows my stagnantly. April 3rd, 1906; I made a ground breaking discovery too big to hide! Tomorrow I will show the city and change the world!**

Honey Lemon: That's all she wrote! The rest of the pages are just empty.

Gogo: That's it? So she chickened out?

Honey Lemon: Maybe... or...look at that last date! it was a day before the great catastrophe, maybe all the chaos ruined her plans and she never had the courage to try again *Sighs*...What if her discovery really could've changed the world?

Gogo: Wow, this is like an actual mystery.

Honey Lemon: I know...and I'm gonna solve it!

*Honey Lemon puts her SFIT ID as a bookmark before closing it.*

Honey Lemon: Before I return the journal tomorrow, I have to reread it! There's something I'm missing!

*Gogo hops out of bed as Honey Lemon looks at the journal before turning off the lights. As of while, Fred and Wasabi are still at SFIT in the bushes keeping a lookout.*

Fred: *Yawn* How many toots for snack time?

Wasabi: That wasn't on the list. Was it?

*Just then they hear Grandville's whistle blowing out.*

Wasabi: Professor Grandville's tooting us!...Was that eight toots...?

Fred: Or was it four toots twice?

*The sounds of leaves rustling in the bushes alerts the two men.*

Wasabi: What was that?

Fred: Relax, it's probably just a family of baby deer.

Wasabi: Number one: I never seen deer on campus.

*But during their talk, the mascot of SFAI slowly rises from behind.*

Wasabi: Number two: Why would the entire family be babies Fred? Why?

*Just then they look up to see googly eyes of the Sea Snail mascot of SFAI. Before they could react they are kidnapped.*

Fred: SABBATINI!

*The next day at SFIT, Honey Lemon is walking when she hears a voice behind her.*

?:Excuse me Miss

*Honey Lemon turns around to see a bearded man with a hat.*

?: I'm from the museum.

Honey Lemon: Oh! Hi.

?: I recognized you from the news.

*The man hands her his card which reads Herman Ekabo.*

'Ekabo': And I wanted to talk you about the discovery you made.

Honey Lemon: It was...I-it was amazing-

'Ekabo': Indeed! Historians like myself will spend ages studying everything in Shimamoto's lab. If only we could hear in her own words why she hid her scientific work from the world.

*The way 'Ebako' talked certainly pulled Honey Lemon's conscious as she has Shimamoto's journal.*

Honey Lemon: Well...actually... You can.

*Honey Lemon pulls out the journal to show to 'Ekabo'.*

Honey Lemon: Shimamoto's journal... I took it last night, I swear I was gonna return it. It's just...She's my idol.

*She then hands the book to 'Ekabo'.*

'Ekabo': I have to confess, if I'd been in your shoes... I might have done the same thing..

*As of while, Hiro and Cora are walking over to their classes when they see Grandville, Wasabi, and Fred at the dining hall...But they were not prepared for seeing this.*

Wasabi: I'm sorry Professor Grandville! The artists got to us before we could get to our whistles!

Fred: And they wouldn't give us snacks!

*The artists have painted the dining hall to resemble a flower field with mountains and a rainbow with Fred and Wasabi taped to the wall and painted to look like unicorns. Not to mention Grandville was dressed in secret spy attire. They couldn't decide between laughing or running away. *

Grandville: Gentlemen... this isn't your fault. It's mine.

*Hearing Grandville say those words made Hiro's and Cora's minds explode.*

Wasabi:...Really?

Grandville: A scientist must always acknowledge her own failings... I did not prepare you adequately.

Wasabi: That's very reasonable of you.

Grandville: I won't make that mistake again. We start training for next year at 6am tomorrow!

Wasabi: Great...

Grandville: Until then, stew in your failure...

*And so Grandville walks away, though she does see Hiro and Cora with their jaws dropped at the sight of what they just saw.*

Grandville: Hamada, Mizichio.

*The teens snap out of it before they look at the professor.*

Cora: Yes Ma'am?

Grandville: I'll be seeing both of you in class.

*And so she walks away to change and prepare for classes. As of while, Hiro and Cora come over to help Wasabi and Fred...but not before Cora takes a quick photo of them.*

Wasabi: *Unamused deadpan* Really?

Cora: It's creative, I appreciate that.

*Afterwards, Honey Lemon is at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art in line to see Shimamoto's journal where 'Ekabo' worked.*

Museum Lady: Next!

*The line continues forward until she gets in front.*

Honey Lemon: Hi! Can you tell me where the Shimamoto journal is being displayed?

Museum Lady: No idea what you're talking about. Next!

*This raises a red flag inside Honey Lemon's brain.*

Honey Lemon: Oh, your associate Mr. Herman Ekabo should've brought it in this morning?

Museum Lady: No one works here named Herman Ebako.

*It's at that moment where Honey Lemon realizes...she'd done fucked up.*

* * *

*Honey Lemon runs out of the museum and pulls out her phone to speed dial her friends.*

Honey Lemon: Guys! Emergency!

Wasabi: Calm down Honey Lemon, what's up?

Honey Lemon: At the lab last night, I found and took Shimamoto's journal to read it!

Hiro: Shimamoto had a journal?

Cora: And you took it?

Honey Lemon: I was gonna return it but a guy claiming to be working at the art museum told me he was gonna take it to study it!

Gogo: But it turns out he isn't a member of the museum.

Honey Lemon: Yes! And now Shimamoto's journal is somewhere in the city in the hands of a stranger!

Fred: Hey! Hey! We can discuss about this at lunch! They just finished cleaning up the dining hall and then we'll talk about this mysterious stranger that you let steal Shimamoto's journal!

*By the time Honey Lemon arrives, she is exhausted from running. And so she walks towards the dining hall slumped down and pulls out her ID card, though the doors refused to open. As of while, the rest of the gang arrive to see Honey Lemon in low spirits.*

Honey Lemon: Ugh! I can't believe I let a stranger steal a priceless treasure!

*While Honey Lemon continues to swipe her ID Card down to enter, Hiro notices why it isn't working for her.*

Hiro: Uh wrong ID.

*Honey Lemon brings up her ID to see it's the one for SFAI instead of SFIT.*

Honey Lemon: I..don't have my SFIT ID...

Fred: I'll do it! Wait... I don't have a student ID either... But I'll just use my mascot ID! And there's no such thing...

Honey Lemon:... I don't have my SFIT ID because I left it in the journal last night!

Hiro: Which means we can tract the journal using your ID RFID chip!

Gogo: Which means let's move!

*And so all but Wasabi run towards the lab to suite up and go after the journal.*

Wasabi:...So we're not having lunch?

Cora: *Calls after him* No!

*And so Wasabi runs off after then. As of now they are flying through the city tracking down Honey Lemon's ID which eventually leads them to an abandoned warehouse.*

Baymax: RFID scan indicates that Honey Lemon's ID is inside this building.

*Baymax lands down as the others hop off to see the building in front of them.*

Wasabi: Why does it have to be abandoned warehouses?

Fred: It's part of bad guy 101. Right next to using fake credentials to steal things. *To Honey Lemon* Tell me he did not have the fake beard, cause that's the ultimate trifecta.

*Honey Lemon glares at Fred in response and walks away. Which is enough to confirm Fred's suspicions.*

Fred: Trifecta!

Hiro: Did you pick up anything else Baymax?

Baymax: Yes. there is one person inside... his body temperature is low normal...

*Cora turns to Hiro, feeling uncertain about this. But they must enter anyway, to rescue Shimamoto's journal. Honey Lemon wipes off the window to see a man with his back turned reading the journal.*

Honey Lemon: It's him! And he's got the journal.

*Big Hero 7 bust in through the door where Cora launches herself at the man...only to pass right through and land with a thud. She looks up to see a blurry image before it completely vanishes. She notices Honey Lemon's ID card and picks it up.*

Hiro: A hologram?

Obake: *Voice only* _ **Welcome Big Hero 7.**_

*The super hero team turn their heads to try and see where the voice is coming from. The voice itself is distorted to hide his identity even further.*

Obake: ** _I'd hoped you'd locate me more quickly..._** Disappointing.

*As it turns out, Obake is at the very top of the roof using a speaker to communicate, reading the journal while watching them from a screen.*

Honey Lemon: Mr. Ekabo-whoever-you-are you stole Shimamoto's journal!

Obake: ** _Wrong. I only claimed that which belongs with the one who understands its true worth..._**

Honey Lemon: I understand... I think..

Obake: **_Pfft. Please..._**

Hiro: Hey uh...who are you? And more importantly, where are you?

Cora: And what's so important about the journal?

Obake: **_I need one more minute..which is perfect because that's all the time you have..._**

*Just then, Obake presses a button that traps all seven of them in 4 separate traps. Hiro tries to reach Cora but they are blocked off. Hiro is with Baymax, Honey Lemon with Gogo, Wasabi with Fred, which leaves Cora all by herself.*

Obake: ** _Good luck!_**

*One by one, lights turn on in each separate trap. First one revealing Fred's room in prefect detail*

Fred: Whoa! This is just like my room! *Pointing at the timer*Except with that thing! Nice try mystery villain!

*Wasabi looks up at the timer along with a message on top of the screen and reads it.*

Wasabi: 'The hardest thing to face is yourself'... What does it mean?

*With Hiro and Baymax, they are shown to be in his room.*

Hiro: Well this is creepy...

Baymax: It is a replica of your bedroom. Why is that creepy?

Hiro: I'll explain it later...*Reads the message under the timer*'Find the whole solution to your problem'?

*With Honey Lemon and Gogo, they are in a replica of Shimamoto's lab.*

Honey Lemon: It looks just like Shimamoto's lab...

Gogo: *Reads the message under the timer*'Don't ignore the pressing from the wall'. That doesn't sound good.

Honey Lemon: Maybe it's not so bad?

*With Cora however this room does not resemble anything familiar. It looks like what she presumes to be the inside of a Japanese castle.*

Cora: *Reads the message under the timer*'Honor bound to your blood'...I don't like where this is going.

*Just then, one by one the rooms activates their traps. The timer counts down the minute where it starts with Honey Lemon and Gogo's room starting to close in on them. *

Honey Lemon: Never mind! It's bad!

*With that, Honey Lemon and Gogo push themselves to the walls to try and stop them from crushing them. Honey Lemon pulls out a couple of her chem balls to stall the walls with ice and goop to help. As for Fred and Wasabi's room, it pulls out two robotic clones of each other. *

Fred and Wasabi: *Gasp*!

*The timer counts down as the robotic clones prepare to fight the real Fred and Wasabi.*

Wasabi: OH! Face yourself!... got it.

Fred: Still don't get it.. but that's cool. Let's do this!

*With Hiro and Baymax's room' it starts to flood with water.*

Hiro: Oh man!

Baymax: Water, creepy.

Hiro: Baymax! Break through the wall!

*Baymax walks over to the wall only to have no effect.*

Hiro: Oh come on! Really?

*With Cora, it reveals a tall robotic samurai pulling out a sword and charging straight at her. Cora dodges out of the way, and pulling out her electric gloves to shock him, only to have no effect.*

Cora: Oh no...

*Fred and Wasabi battle their robotic clones, but they both have great difficulty in doing so.*

Wasabi: This isn't working!

*Fred is using his flame thrower to melt through the robotic clone but it also has no effect on it.*

Fred: It's like he is me! Wait...What if I'm actually the robot clone? And I don't know it! Oh ho ho I'm freaking myself out right now Wasabi!

*Baymax continues to punch the wall as the water rises.*

Hiro: *To the rest of the team via com-link* Guys? Any ideas?

Cora: Aside from not getting maimed by a robot samurai? Nope!

*The walls of the Shimamoto room breaks through the pressure of the ice and goop Honey Lemon created to stall as it now drives further into them. But during the chaos, Honey Lemon gets an idea.*

Honey Lemon: The pressing from the wall!

Gogo: Yeah! We got that part!

Honey Lemon: No! It's a play on words! The plant pressing from the wall!

*Honey Lemon stretches her hand to press the plant pressing which stops the walls and opens up a door for them to escape.*

Honey Lemon: *Com-links the team* Guys! The words on the wall, they all have a double meaning!

*With Hiro and Baymax, the room is starting to flood to the point where Hiro is lifted up to get air.*

Hiro: Find the whole solution...*Gets an idea*wait a minute!

*As of while, Wasabi and Fred are still facing off against themselves.*

Wasabi: No I'm pretty sure ours just has one meaning! This is hard!

Honey Lemon: If facing yourself is the hardest thing, do something else!

Fred and Wasabi: Switch!

*Fred and Wasabi switch to battle the other robotic clones and soon they defeat them, leaving nothing but robotics parts in their wake. The men hi-five and cheer as a door opens up.*

Hiro: I have an idea..Hope I'm right..

*Hiro takes a deep breath and dives down to swim towards a section of his room he hasn't ventured in a while: Tadashi's room. It's there that he finds latch on the floor of Tadashi's room. He activates his magnetic gloves to lift up the cover which results in the water draining down to allow them air.*

Hiro: It was riddle! Get it?

Baymax: No.

Hiro: A play on words. The 'whole' solution was a hole in the floor. You know?

Baymax: *Blinks*...No.

Hiro: Yeah we'll talk later.

Cora: *Through his com-link* Well this riddle is impossible!

Hiro: Cora?!

*As Cora continues to avoid getting killed, the samurai becomes more aggressive. Because of this, she is quickly exhausting herself as she keeps avoids the sword left and right.*

Cora: What's the riddle or 'Honor bound to your blood' supposed to mean and I have 40 seconds left!

Hiro: You can do this Cora! Just look for a new angle!

Cora: I'll try...

*It's there that Cora sees something on the robotic samurai's chest. It's a small pad with a small tack sticking out in the middle. Recalling all the movies she watched with her friends, mostly spy movies, about gaining entrance via blood sample.*

Cora: Hope this works.

*Cora runs towards the samurai, removing her glove as the samurai lifts up its sword to cut her down only to pause when her hand presses into the pad in its chest. Cora quickly removes her hand as she winces in pain from the new prick in her palm She looks up to see the pad with the small tack covered in blood, which turns the samurai's red glowing eyes into a gentle blue. The samurai kneels down to her as a door opens.*

Cora: Well..that was specific...

Hiro: *Through com-link* Cora! Are you alright?

Cora: *Looking at her newly-pricked hand* Yeah...I'm alright.

Hiro: *Sighs in relief* Good. Let's go!

Baymax: *Finally gets it* Oh! Homonym...

*From the roof, Obake had watched them from the screens when they all escaped. He especially raised an eyebrow at Cora's escape.*

Obake: Hmm. It seems I found myself a rare 'blue' monarch butterfly..

*Just then, the team all exit out. Which causes Obake to smile.*

Obake: **_Clever and creative! Now I'm mildly impressed._**

Honey Lemon: Why are you doing this?

Obake: **_Let's call that one more riddle to solve..perhaps for next time. But I will leave you a small hint on the roof._**

*The speaker shuts down as the gang all rush towards the roof to finally face the villain who set up the traps and stole Shimamoto's journal. But when they arrive, there's no one there.*

Wasabi: He's gone!

Hiro: Who was that guy?

Fred: Hmmm.. I think I'll call him Puzzle Master... Ooh! Or what about Mr. Mysterio?

*The rest of the gang stare at him.*

Fred: Hey! If he didn't super villain name himself, I call dibs! OK?

Cora: *Points towards the journal lying on the ground* Guys! The journal!

*Honey Lemon runs forward to see the journal unharmed.*

Gogo: Why go through all that trouble for the journal and then leave it?

Honey Lemon: I'm just relieved we got it back. This is going straight to the museum!

*But when they open the journal, they found a message from him.*

 **Until Next Time... -Obake.**

Hiro:...Obake...

Fred: OK...that's admittedly a better super villain name.

*Honey feels something underneath the page, so she flips it and find a red hibiscus flower with a message addressed to Aqua Girl.

 **'I'm so looking forward to seeing you again and getting to know you my dear 'Aqua Girl''**

*The gang are all shocked at the message as Hiro death glares at the flower and the message as he protectively wraps his arm around Cora who's eyes widen in fear.*

Wasabi: Uhhh...I'm not the only one who finds that VERY disturbing right?

Gogo: Definitely not.

Fred: Okay, this new super villain has just gone from just ominously evil, to ominously AND disturbingly evil. Which as I've read many times before, NEVER leads to anything good!*Then he notices Cora curling up into Hiro. Clearly shaken by this turn of events* Uh... S-sorry Cora...

Hiro: *Looks up to the rest of the team with a slight glare still on his face* Let's just head back.

Gogo: Agreed.

*After all of that, they all went back to SFIT to change out of their super suits and make a surprise visit to SFAI. The gang admire the paintings Honey Lemon made inside the gallery while Honey Lemon explains her secret art lessons.*

Honey Lemon: I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys that I'm an art student.

Fred: It's okay. Also we knew.

Honey Lemon: You all knew?!

Hiro: Well, Cora didn't know until we told her recently.

Cora: And that wet 'Modern Art' painting we passed by the night we came to pull off that prank with the statue, I wiped off some of the wet paint I'm guessing you splattered on there to keep us from seeing what it really was. And I must say, After seeing all these other painting you've done of us, only you could've captured all of our best qualities in a painting like that. And to be honest with you Honey Lemon... You're not the only one in the gang who like doing creatively, artistic things. I make art out seashells I find at the beach all the time. It's something my grandmother taught me when I was little. My whole room is filled with all kinds of seashell art I've made over the years. That's... also one of the reasons I was so hesitant about this whole 'Rivalry Week' thing between SFIT and SFAI.

Hiro: It's true. I've seen it all myself. And even I have to admit, she really does make AWESOME artwork! You guys should see the wind chimes and chandeliers she's made.

Cora: *Blushing at the praise her boyfriend is giving her* Hiro...stop, you're making me blush...

Honey Lemon: But...if all that is true. Why didn't you say anything?

Cora: We figured you were keeping it a secret for a reason.

Wasabi: And that you'd tell us in your own time.

Fred: We're your friends Honey Lemon, we accept all of you.

Honey Lemon: Thanks! I love chemistry but, I think I love art just as much.

Miyuki: Good for you.

*The gang turn to see an art student walk towards them.*

Honey Lemon: Miyuki? You didn't happen to hear all that...did you?

Miyuki: I did, but don't worry, I'm not gonna tell. It's great that your embracing all of you passions and that you have friends who support you.

*With that, Miyuki gives a soft smile to Honey Lemon, which causes Honey Lemon to blink twice before smiling back. Miyuki then gives a quick glance at everyone else as her smile grows a little before she turns away to see more of the paintings.*

Honey Lemon: So, even though I know you see the artists at this school as the enemy, I'm sticking with it.

Gogo: Actually we don't really hate SFAI.

Cora: Yeah, in the end none of the pranks are personal. Even I can see that. Intense, I'm willing to admit, but not at all personal.

Fred: Except for Sabbatini! I loath him!

*Fred glares at the poster for SFAI's mascot.*

Fred: It's his empty, soulless eyes. He doesn't mean any of the spirit he conveys.

Hiro: Honestly the trash talk just made the statue grab more fun.

*The gang turn outside to see Baymax in his super suit lift up the Shimamoto statue off its hinges and flies off with it.*

Fred: *Whispers while fist bumping with Hiro* Take that Sabbatini!

Cora: OK... I have to admit. That was pretty epic!

Hiro: *Smiles at her as he puts his arm around her* Good, and I'd figured if you're teaching me how to fight, I'd teach you how to be a prank master.

Cora: *Gives him a challenging smile* Oh you are so on, Hamada.

*In the background, the gang have mixed feelings about this. Unsure whether to feel pride or worry.*

Wasabi: Oh no...

*As of while, Obake is in his lab, placing his high tech glasses he used to read Shimamto's journal on a stand so the computer could scan its contents. Soon the pages are on display as Obake virtually flips over the pages.*

Obake: No...no.. no... no... Hmmm

*When he gets to the empty pages, his mind goes full working mode as he suspects that the blank pages are more than what they appear. And he is right. Using the UV Ray, he finds equations written in invisible ink. Equations that may relate to Shimamoto's discovery...*

Obake: *Smiles evilly* Now where to begin...

 **A.N: Loving this update so far? Leave a comment and thank you for following the story! Love you!**


	20. Fan Friction

**Big Hero** **7**

*Hiro, Baymax and Cora are at Fred's house staring at the computer Fred presented them.*

Hiro: You want us to what?

Fred: Read some of our fan's fanfiction! It's a challenge I made up to see how well they write about us by us reading them!

Cora: While it is flattering that they like us enough to actually write about us...I don't think this a good idea. Remember what happened last time we were looking at...you know...

*The trio recall the fan website they discovered right before they had super hero training along with its... lewd pictures of them. Which causes all of them to shudder.*

Fred:*Shuddering* Oh yeah. That was VERY BAD...I'm still trying to forget about it with little-to-no success as of yet. *But than quickly brightens up* But luckily, we don't have to worry about that this time! This fanfic I found you two to read is 'Safe For Work'. It's a simple self insert fanfic , nothing too graphic, and kinda cute...in its own way depending on how you view it.

Hiro: *Still not too sure, but finally relents* Okay...If you say so..

Cora: *Sighs as she relents too* Might as well get it over with.

*And so they begin to read over the fanfic Fred chose for them to read...*

 ** _'All was quiet in San Fransokyo..all quiet that is...except for the warring inferno engulfing the San Fransokyo Biometric Laboratory! Luckily, Big Hero 7 were ready to save the day! There was Blades Master! Velocity! Fredzilla! Chem Princess! Omega Danger! And of course, their fearless leader and loyal second-in-command, Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome! "My beautiful girlfriend is in there!" Says Captain Cutie. '"And she's my BFF! We have to save her, come on!" shouts Sailor Awesome. And so they all run inside the bio lab. As Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome led their team inside, they felt not the burning of the flames, but the burning of their desire to save their one true love and best friend in the world. Blades Master tries to open the door but he burns his hands. "Ahh! Too hot!" says Blades Master. "I see another way.", says Velocity, pointing up to the air vent. "I'll skate up that wall." Velocity bolts her shot and opens the air vent on top of them. Soon after the rest of Big Hero 7 joins in. All was almost the end of Big Hero 7, "We can't give up now!" Says Captain Cutie, "What do we do people?!" says Fredzilla. That's when they all spot an undamaged drinking fountain. "Feeling thirsty Blades Master?" says Chem Princess. '"Hear you loud and clear Chem Princess!" Blades Master slices through the drinking fountain, releasing a gush of water when Fred jumps into action. "Things are about to get Muy Caliente!" With his flame thrower he creates steam. "Ice ball Chem Princess!" Says Fredzilla. "Here we go!" Chem Princess throws her ice ball which freezes the steam into snow. "Yay!" The team cheered. That's when Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome notice the door. "It's the door to my beautiful girlfriend's and Sailor Awesome's BBF's very important office!" "Let's hurry and get in there to see if she's okay!" Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome try to pry open the door when Omega Danger speaks up. "Stand back. It's time for Overdrive Mode." The rest of the team stand back as Omega Danger's usual armor transforms into his ultimate form. With that he merely punches a hole for them to get in. Inside the very important office, was Captain Cutie's one true love and Sailor Awesome's Best Friend in the entire world.'_**

*By the time Hiro and Cora finish reading, the feeling of unnerving discomfort and very disturbing cringe they experienced when they discovered the ships and Rule 34 tabs returns with 10 times the force.*

Fred: So what did you guys think? Someone with the tag 'K Hearts Cutie' wrote this fanfiction about us you guys! How awesome is that?!

*But Fred receives no response from the teen couple, but Baymax did scan the two and what they're currently feeling.*

Baymax: I am sensing a level of discomfort and disgust in you two.

Cora:*Deathglaring at the fanfic* No kidding...Because we know the author who wrote this all too well...

*Hiro clicks on the icon of the Author to show Baymax who it is.*

Hiro:*Distasteful* Karmi.

* * *

*As of while, Momakase is sitting in her prison cell, taking deep breathes before she leaps into action by jumping up and leaping off the walls towards the ceiling of her cell and marks down the days she's been in prison before landing gracefully back onto the floor, sitting back down with a huff...when a familiar face comes towards her cell dressed in a prison guards' uniform. The man simply slides a letter for Momakase without saying a word, which Momakase picks up and opens it. Inside is a picture of Obake's symbol and a piece of her special graphine blade.*

Obake:*Starts walking away* You can thank me later...

*And Obake leaves saying nothing more.*

Momakase:*Smiles evilly* Lovely..

*When an authentic prison guard walks passed Momakase's cell, he sees that said cell is completely empty...and that everything inside it has been sliced up. Later one that night, Hiro and Cora are flying on top of Baymax for a mission...though Hiro and Cora are looking at his phone with great destaste.*

Baymax: Hiro. Cora.

Hiro: Huh? What?

Baymax: You two seem distracted.

Hiro: Why would she call me 'Captain Cutie' When everyone is calling me Alpha? Karmi's story is so stupid!

Cora: Not to mention she's also a total bitch!

*As of while, Fred is re-reading Karmi's fanfiction along with everyone else in the gang, giving out their own inputs of the story.*

Fred: Karmi's story is so genius! She is clearly building towards an epic saga here!

Wasabi: Yeah, and the nicknames for our superhero names are kinda cute.

Honey Lemon: I feel like a celebrity!...But I'm not that tall *Gogo gives her a look while blowing her bubble*...Okay that's fair..

*Hiro and Cora are pacing around on the Turbine they are currently taking a break on while Baymax is sitting and watching them.*

Baymax: Creative expression can be a positive way to connect with people.

Hiro: M-maybe! B-But not this stuff! It's the worst! What she has us doing is not possible!

Gogo: *Spinning one of her skating discs between her fingers before tossing it up, catching it behind her back, and than spinning it on one of her fingers* I've never tried skating vertically...but technically possible.

Fred: Though it's weird that Karmi is calling Hiro and Cora 'Captain Cutie' and 'Sailor Awesome' when all the other fans are calling them 'Alpha' and 'Aqua Girl'. She even writes her own ship tag with herself and Alpha...Alphi?...No that doesn't work..she's fine just sticking to AlphaXKarmi.

Wasabi: Which does make all this a little awkward since you know... Hiro and Cora are already a couple and a pretty serious couple to boot too.

*Just then, Fred's computer bleeps up with news-flash.*

Blunder: Breaking news. Prison Breaking that is: Master thief and renowned sushi chef, Momakase, has escaped!

*Honey Lemon and Gogo are looking at the same news flash as well.*

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh!

Gogo: We gotta tell the guys.

*And so Gogo calls Wasabi and Fred.*

Fred: I don't believe it!

Wasabi: Yeah, Fred's looking at it right now.

Fred: They're demolishing Krei's old lab on Akuma Island!

Gogo: What? No! Momakase busted out of prison.

Fred: Ohhhh... I must have different news alert setup than you guys do. I'm very attached to Akuma Island.

Wasabi: You mean the place we first got our butts kicked?

Gogo: And the same place where Hiro nearly murdered Callaghan?

Fred: Okay, that last one was admittedly a little dark... But it's a key location in our origin story.

*While the gang were talking, Hiro and Cora are listening.*

Hiro: *Wanting very much to change the subject(for obvious personal reasons)* Can we get back to the crazy knife lady?!

Cora: Baymax can you find her?

Baymax: Scanning for Momakase.

*Baymax turns to the city and starts scanning it, eventually finding the exact match.*

Baymax: Momakase is currently heading south of Night Market Square.

*Hiro and Cora climb onto Baymax, ready to fly.*

Cora: Here we go again.

Wasabi: *Teasing* Go get her...Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome.

Cora: *Grinding her teeth.* Wasabi. Now is not the time.

*And soon Baymax flies off. A passerby is getting a soda from a vending machine, unaware that Momakase just passed by him. When he opens his can of soda, Baymax with Hiro and Cora fly past him, causing the stranger to drop his drink. Cora looks back and shouts at the man.*

Cora: Sorry about that!

*Momakase looks up to see the three super heroes after her.*

Momakase: Hmmph. Super Heroes.

*Baymax lands in front of Momakase which makes her take a turn to the right straight into an alleyway. With that, Hiro and Cora climb off and chase after the woman, with Baymax following behind.*

Baymax: Momakase is very fast.

Cora: We know that Baymax!

*She takes another right towards a narrow alley, resulting in Hiro and Cora to take the same turn, though it traps Baymax when he tries to walk through.*

Baymax: I am stuck.

*Hiro and Cora keep chasing after Momakase, while Obake is watching the whole chase from his lair, setting loose a drone to assist Momakase. The drone quickly appears and goes after them, which alerts Baymax.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*Momakase leaps to the walls but is caught by her foot by Hiro. The woman clings to a fire-escape railing with Hiro weighing her down. Cora starts to climb up to restrain Momakase.*

Hiro: You're not getting away-

*A laser soon blasts them, causing the two teens to fall to the ground. Soon after the drone appears and 'speaks'.*

Obake: **Quiet the opposite-**

*Just then, Baymax's rocket fist punches the drone, destroying it before it charges up another laser blast to stop the teens.*

Baymax: *Rocket fist returning to him* I am still stuck.

*And so with the drone-ex-machina, Momakase escapes.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, Cora, what happened?

Hiro: Obake happened.

Cora: And because of that...Momakase got away.

*Afterwards, the two teens and Baymax head back home. The next day, Hiro, Cora, and Fred are discussing over what happened last night at SFIT.*

Fred: So they're working together now?

Hiro: Yeah, this is not good.

Fred: ...Unless you're really into Supervillain fanfiction, then it would be great! I think I'll call them.. Momabake...or Obokase!

Cora: Fred! For all we know they could be brother and sister!

Hiro: Yeah! And besides, the last thing we want to talk about is fan-

*But when Hiro turns around to face Fred while talking, he bumps into Karmi who is one her phone.*

Cora: *Narrows her eyes* Well speak of devil...

Karmi: Hiro! I was in the middle of my process!

Hiro: Your what?

Karmi: Not that it's any of your business but.. I'm working on chapter two of my Big Hero 7 fanfiction. And I just got to the part where Captain Cutie-

Hiro: *Awkwardly cuts her off* Umm that's okay Karmi I-I don't really get fanfiction.

*Hiro walks around Karmi as Cora follows suit, choosing to keep her mouth shut unless otherwise.*

Karmi: *Scoffs* Of course YOU don't get it. You don't have a soul. But I do, and so do a lot of people.

Cora: You mean a cold and egotistical soul with an equally cold and egotistical heart that lashes out at other people just to feel self-important?

Karmi: *Glares at Cora* As if you know! You're just some ditsy little song bird that hangs out with him cause you don't have any actual standards.

*Hiro looks at Cora, who looks like she is about to beat Karmi to a pulp. But instead she sighs and smiles at the teen girl in front of them.*

Cora: That's where you're wrong Karmi. I do have standards, otherwise I'd be alone just like you.

*Karmi growls at Cora before Hiro speaks up to prevent a war between his girlfriend and their classmate.*

Hiro: Do you really think it's...you know...okay to write fanfiction about real people? Especially if they're already in a relationship?

Karmi: Why would you care?

Hiro: I don't!

Karmi: Ookay then.. Gotta run. Places to go, people who aren't you two to see. Chapter two goes live tonight!

*Fred walks up to them after their talk. Cora is taking deep breathes as Hiro, as of while some of the students reading Karmi's fanfiction cheer excitedly after hearing about chapter two being posted tonight.*

Fred: *Excited* Yes! Chapter two! I'm so*Notices both Hiro and Cora's irritated looks*-I'm-...*Playing it down and pretending not to be interested to avoid the teen couple's wrath* Maybe I'll read it you know...eventually... From bored...*Secretly starts typing on his phone excitedly*

*But this does not ease Hiro's glare or Cora's twitching eye. As of while, Momakase is with Obake...with the woman holding out a knife to his neck.*

Momakase: So what are you supposed to be now? I'm guessing SHE kicked you out after his 'death'?

Obake: All in good time Momakase. Right now, I'm someone who finds Big Hero 7 tiresome.

Momakase: Join the club.

Obake: Actually, that's what I was going to offer you. A chance to eliminate our mutual enemies.

Momalase: Hmm, I'm listening.

Obake: I've been doing a little research...

*Obake pulls up screenshots, videos, and blogs concerning Big Hero 7.

Momakase: Well...aren't you thorough...

Obake: Everything about them, who they are, what they can do, who they fight...Oh look. There's you.

*Momakase sees the clip of her being directed to the police car after the food fight battle with super hero Hiro, Cora and Baymax fist bumping in the background.*

Obake: Does my club sound fun?

*Momakase throws her knife to Hiro and Cora's picture in a newspaper.*

Momakase: I'm in.

Obake: Excellent...Here.

*Obake hands Momakase a snap-bracelet controller so she can look up information about Big Hero 7.*

Momakase: Hmm.. Scan jammer? I like this club.

Obake: I will tell you this though...*Gestures to one of the blog websites on the screen* I suggest that you ignore that one in particular if you want actual information instead of fanfiction.

*Obake enlarges the website and reveals it as the blog where Karmi's fanfic story is on.*

Momakase: *Raises an eyebrow in confusion at this* If that's considered useless, why do you have it up with everything else?

Obake: *Slightly shrugs* The writer makes me laugh.

* * *

*As of while, Fred is reading the newest chapter of Karmi's fanfiction.*

 ** _'When last we saw our heroes, they had just pulled Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome's Beautiful Girlfriend and Best Friend from-_**

Fred: A raging inferno.

Hiro: *Groans* Do you have to?

Fred: Aww I was gonna do the voices and everything! *Falls off the swerving chair he is standing on and lands flat on his face as he groans in pain*

Hiro: I don't even know why you're giving Karmi the clicks.

Honey Lemon: She's just having fun Hiro, why do you and Cora care so much?

Gogo: Because 'Alpha/Captain Cutie' and 'Aqua Girl/Sailor Awesome' are ticked that Karmi has a crush on him and that she's having Cora call her, her BFF.

Hiro: Well yeah! And last time either of us checked, Karmi hates our guts! Not to mention Cora and I are dating!

Cora: Ironic since as Gogo just pointed out she ships herself with Hiro and writes me as her best friend.

Hiro: *Already getting annoyed enough from this conversation, he decides to have Baymax try to find Momakase again* Baymax, try scanning for Momakase again.

Baymax: Scanning... Unable to locate Momakase.

Hiro: Weird.

*Hiro checks out Baymax's diagnostics and finds nothing.*

Hiro: Diagnostics check out. There's nothing wrong with Baymax's scanner.

Gogo: Scan Jammer. She's got one.

Wasabi: Must be... But... What if Baymax scans for heat signatures? Graphene conducts heat.

Fred: Sure, sure, I know I understand what you're talking about. But maybe Hiro and Cora don't?

Cora: *Smile softly at Fred* You don't have to be embarrassed Fred. You can ask us to clarify what we said you know.

Honey Lemon: She's right Fred. And what Wasabi means is that even if he can't find Momakase, he can find her blades.

Hiro: Baymax?

Baymax: Scanning for graphene heat signature. I have detected graphene at Securitech.

Wasabi: Securitech? Don't they make prison security systems?

Gogo: Wait. She breaks out of prison and now her plan is to what, break back in?

Hiro: I guess we're gonna find out.

*And so all seven heroes suit up and fly towards Securitech. Cora goes forward to hack open the doors. Afterwards Hiro pushes the door open as they walk inside the building.*

Gogo: Some security company.

Hiro: Or some thief. Baymax? Where's Momakase?

Baymax: Scanning. A small amount of Graphene is traveling south of Ichiba Street at a rapid pace.

Gogo: Not rapid enough!

*Gogo zooms out the building to chase after Momakase while Hiro picks up a file and reads what's inside.*

Hiro: Wouldn't you think they'd have an alarm or something?

Cora: Yeah, I expected the door to be harder to hack.

Fred: They're a security company, I assume they could get a good deal. Are we sure Momakase was here? I mean there's no sign of her anywhere.

*Wasabi looks at the wall before he pounds it, resulting in the metal walls to crack with a familiar color of Momakase's graphene blades. The cracks then break open a large hole of what was once a high-security door.*

Wasabi: You were saying?

*Meanwhile, Momakase is running through the streets as Gogo is not to far behind her. The cars abruptly stop as to not hit either of the ladies as they continue their chase. *

Gogo: I've got her!

*Momakase turns to her right as she runs through an alley and leaps across the walls and onto the roof.*

Gogo: And I've lost her...Unless.

*Gogo brings out her discs and spins them around to which she gets down to start speeding up her wheels before she launches herself to zooming up the building and land safely on the roof.*

Gogo: Hey, it actually worked. Hate to admit it but...thank you Karmi.

*Meanwhile, the six heroes explore the room.*

Fred: Ooh! It's a top secret room where they do top secret stuff!

*Honey Lemon looks at the dark violet bars and touches one of them, only to pull back when a flash of electricity zaps her. It then leads to lights turning on with an alarm not to far away. Then some of the materials, ranging from chairs to computers fall to pieces as one computer turns on to reveal the laughing computer face of Momakase.*

Fred: Hmm, I mean she didn't really capture her bone structure..I can tell because it's so striking, I mean we all have eyes right?

*The rest of the gang join Hiro and Cora as they look at the taunting face of Momakase.*

Wasabi: We now have to assume she has everything the security company was working on.

Honey Lemon: She hasn't escaped yet. No one outruns Gogo.

*Gogo is not too far behind Momakase as they run across the rooftops of San Fransokyo. Gogo throws her discs at her before the graphene blades cut through them like paper, to which Momakase launches forward and slices through Gogo's wheels. Gogo falls down as Momakase smirks at the super hero before smugly falls backwards off the roof and escape.*

Gogo: Ugh! She outran me!

*After all that, they headed home to rest up. The next day at school, Hiro and Cora walk out of their class as they start hearing about Karmi's fanfic. Hiro and Cora are at the dining hall ready to eat the bentos Cora made for them when they hear more talk about Karmi's story, so they decided to eat at Quad, which thankfully the students there are talking about something else. But after they finished their lunch, Hiro and Cora head back to class where they hear more people talk about Karmi's fanfic. Even in their separate classes they talked about the fanfic, annoying them to no end as they go through the day trying to get out the sickeningly sweet words Karmi wrote about AlphaXKarmi and Karmi and Aqua Girl being BFFs when they know for a fact that Karmi hates them. Ever since Grandville introduced them to her, she hated them because they were now the youngest teens in college and that they were also a 'lovey-dovey' couple. And yet people are oblivious of her toxic behavior and praise her work! They all stand by her even though the two teens know how much of an ego-driven, selfish, brat she really is! Sure, they admit she did have good ideas about what they can do(or could do) with their super powers. But that does not excuse her bullying behavior towards them: Belittling them, insulting them, gagging whenever they go out on a study date, which people are praising for it!*

Hiro and Cora: *Not being able to take it anymore and finally lose it* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

*When the two teens look up from their co-mental-meltdowns, they see they are surrounded by students, which causes both teens to blush in embarrassment before running away.*

Student: What's up with them?

*Meanwhile, Fred and Honey Lemon are at a traditional Japanese Garden in their super suits.*

Fred: So I steam up the pond, and you freeze up the steam.

Honey Lemon: Uh Freddy...

*The pond is already preoccupied with koi fish. Fred resolves the problem by having Heathcliff remove the koi fish so the two can practice their powers.*

Fred: *Tries this again* So I steam up the pond, and now you freeze up the steam.

Honey Lemon: *Pulls out two chem balls ready to test it out* That's the plan. Ready Freddy?

Fred: Born ready...Chem Princess.

*Fred jumps up and steams the pond to which Honey Lemon quickly activates the chem balls which freeze the steam instantly...but instead of making snow...it leaves Fred caught frozen in the top of a small mountain made of ice.*

Fred: Ow...

Honey Lemon: Sorry!

Hiro: Making Fredsicles?

Honey Lemon: We thought since Karmi got it right on Gogo's vertical skating, maybe she was onto something about Fred and I being able to make ice showers too!

Fred: *Shivering from the cold* So far, i-it is not working.

Honey Lemon: But we're not giving up.

Hiro: The Gogo thing w-wa- it was a lucky guess! *Annoyingly and stubbornly crosses his arms*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, maybe it would be easier if you and Cora just accepted the fact that Karmi has a crush you, or in this case Alpha/Captain Cutie, and maybe give her a chance to contribute?

*Cora just glares at Honey Lemon for even suggesting that.*

Fred: *Freed from the ice and officially joins in on the conversation* Yeah! 'Sides, there's also tons of other fanfiction about you and Cora. So why are you two letting this one make you guys so angry?

Hiro: Wait what?

Fred: Dudes, I showed you guys the fan website back when Dad and Commander Carter got us to be licensed supers remember. Did you two seriously forget about that already?

*Fred pulls out his phone and shows the two teens the lists of fanfiction that many fans have made. It's there that Karmi's story is just one of the thousands of fans who love Big Hero 7. All of them different from how Karmi views them.*

Honey Lemon: We do know and understand how you two feel about Karmi, and she isn't right to treat you two like that. But even if you don't like how she treats you, at least consider her ideas as anonymous?

*This did make Cora and Hiro embarrassed as they realize that they were over-reacting about one fanfic, especially since they remembered that it isn't the only one she wrote. They do admit, Karmi did make good ideas on how their super powers could improve and what combinations could work. But they were so focused on Karmi and her fanfic's popularity to realize that there's so many others that they shouldn't be annoyed about it, and Karmi doesn't really know the real them. She can fantasize about being with 'Alpha' and being BFFs with 'Aqua Girl' for all they cared, but they know better. *

Hiro:...Y-You know what? You're right! It's just a story, this is just for Karmi to enjoy! She doesn't know us! She doesn't know we're the guy and girl she hates!

Cora: Yeah! She doesn't know that 'Alpha' and 'Aqua Girl' are canon...so to speak.

Fred: You got that right! There's tons of fanfiction that's admittedly better than hers anyway. But at least read what she thinks are good ideas for our super hero missions, not as Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio, the people she hates: But as Electro-Magnetic Alpha and Aqua Girl!

*The two teens and Honey Lemon blink in surprise at Fred's words of wisdom.*

Cora: Wow...that is honestly very smart advice Fred... You've mentioned that you have a major at a different school..what is it?

Fred: English Literature. I've learned a lot of tropes and also about what works and what doesn't.

*Cora smiles before she gives Fred a big hug, which surprises Fred. He looks up to see how Hiro would react to this, not wanting Hiro to feel jealousy towards him. But to his relief, Hiro's giving back a genuine smile at him too.*

Cora: Thanks Fred.

*Soon afterwards, the four of the them meet up with the rest of the gang to work on their stuff. The two teens had only read the parts they liked and started incorporating into not just their super suites, but to Baymax as well.*

Cora: Counter-Illumination? Why didn't I think of that? And WolfWitchHuntress' story about my suit having features that make me swim more like a dolphin and me having echolocation to go along with it is both impressive and ingenious.

Hiro: Yeah.

Gogo: Looks like you two are in a good mood...what happened?

Honey Lemon: Oh, Fred talked to Hiro and Cora about Karmi's fanfiction and how they shouldn't let their mutual hatred for Karmi blind them to her ideas by showing them other fanfiction.

*Gogo blinks as she pops her bubblegum.*

Gogo: Fred did that? He actually talked them out?

Cora: Hey, he may be a comic book geek and a goofball, but he definitely has his moments of genius. Make no mistake about that.

*But as they were about to head up the stairs on the robotics lab, they see Karmi speed walking past them as she tries to hold back what appears to be a mixture of anger, disappointment and tears.*

Cora: What's up with her?

*Fred pulls out his phone and sees that there is an update on the reviews for Karmi's fanfiction.*

Fred: *Wincing as he reads the negative reviews* Yikes... whoever wrote those reviews were not gentle about it.

*Hiro and Cora look at Fred's phone to see the two reviews on Karmi's fanfiction. The first one they read was...harsh to say the least. The second one isn't as friendly either, both reviews telling their opinion on Karmi's story and how it sucked.*

Hiro: *Wincing* Wow.

Cora: *Also wincing* Jeeze...

Fred: Though admittedly they're not wrong, but still...that's just harsh.

*Both Hiro and Cora look at the path Karmi walked through and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. But what could they do? She won't listen to them, and she would probably accuse them for writing those negative reviews just to spite her. They hoped it wasn't the latter that would happen. With nothing else to do, they head up to the lab and begin the upgrades on their super suites. Eventually night comes and the gang are on night patrol. Hiro and Cora are on Baymax flying through the city until Cora notices a blue light among the sea of orange lights.*

Cora: Hey, I'm seeing something down there.

Hiro: Baymax and I will come with you.

*But as the three land, they see that the entrance is room for only one person.*

Cora: I'll contact you guys if something goes wrong.

Hiro: Be careful.

*Hiro gives Cora a quick hug before she runs down the narrow entrance where the soft glowing light is quickly moving away from her sight. She runs after the light, taking sharp turns and jumping over discarded boxes until...it leads to the park*

Cora: Now where did you go?...

Karmi: Aqua Girl?!

*Cora jumps up as she turns around to see Karmi, gasping as her eyes light up with stars.*

Karmi: *Starting to go into fangirl-mode* Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're really her!

Cora: Oh um... *Clears throat to mature and disguise her voice* Yes! My super hero team and I are currently on patrol to make sure those villains are caught and the city stays safe!

Karmi: *Completely in fangirl-mode now* I am such a huge fan! Tell me, what do you guys do when you're not saving lives?

Cora: Umm...that's actually something...

*But then Cora sees something in the corner of her eye...or rather, a someone...a very, all-too-familiar someone.*

Karmi: *Curious* Something?...

Cora: *Not taking her narrowed eyes off what, or who, she was looking at* Go home Karmi.

Karmi: *Now confused* W-what?

*Cora suddenly pushes Karmi away, resulting in the girl to look up and see Cora, or 'Aqua Girl', dodge out of the way of the graphene blade as Momakase looks up at the young girl.*

Momakase: *Deathglares* Don't think I forgot about you... Aqua Girl.

*Momakase launches forward again as Cora dodges her way out of it, using fallen limbs of trees to temporarily block Momakase before she uses her blades to slice them into pieces. But just then Momakase leaps up to the top of the trees, hiding herself from Cora. She cautiously activates the tracking signal for the gang to receive only for Momakase to kick her in the gut, causing her to fall down to her knees. Momakase looks down at the girl with a scoff before her earpiece starts speaking.*

Obake: *Sternly* I told you, I want the girl alive and in one piece.

*Momakase scoffs before she picks up Cora by the scruff of her super suit.*

Momakase: You and I are gonna have a little talk.

*Momakase starts heading her way towards a car, generously given by Obake, and places Cora in the trunk. But just before she was about to close it, Momakase suddenly turns around and slices through the rock thrown at her direction. What she sees is Karmi, holding a couple more rocks, ready to throw at Momakase until she gulps nervously.*

Momakase: Change of plans then.

*Momakse quickly grabs Karmi by the scruff of her shirt.*

Karmi: H-hey! Let me go! Please don't kill me!

*Momakase grins before she head butts Karmi, causing her to go unconscious and tosses her oh so gracefully into the trunk of the car with Cora before she drives off. As of while, Hiro is pacing around at the spot where Cora had left them.*

Hiro: What's taking her so long? Did something happen? No, she would have called me if something did.

Baymax: The speed of your pacing suggest you are stressed and worried.

*Just then he feels his suit beep, signaling something went wrong. And soon after Honey Lemon calls him.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, you gotta see this!

*Hiro and Baymax quickly fly towards the gang as they are in the park. On the ground is a flash drive with the words 'To BH7'. Worried, they all head back to the lab and places the flash drive to see a video message from Momakase.*

Momakase: Greetings 'Captain Cutie'..or should I say 'Electro-Magnetic Alpha' *Giggles* Meet me at Akuma Island by nine o'clock, or you'll never see your precious Aqua Girl again.

*the camera pans towards Cora, tied up with rope and giving a nasty glare at her.*

Momakase: And to make this more interesting...I've also taken this little twit. So you'll have to save them both.

*The camera then shows Karmi tied to a chair.*

Karmi: Let me go!

Hiro: That's Krei's old lab. I-it's said to be demolished tonight! Cora and Karmi needs us!...But at least Momakase got Cora and I being an item right.

* * *

*Soon afterwards, the six super hero members fly off towards Akuma Island...the same island where they fought Callaghan...And the same place Hiro nearly tried to kill him by using Baymax against his healthcare protocol... Hiro takes a deep breath as he tried to calm down, determined to not let those horrid memories of what happened distract him from rescuing Cora and Karmi. They land down at the same place where they arrived the first tim.*

Wasabi: Momakase knows we're coming.

Gogo: But she can't catch all of us if we split up.

Hiro: Whoever gets to Cora and Karmi first, signal the others.

Honey Lemon: Good luck every one. Watch out.

Fred: Hands in! Group cheer time!

*But nobody joins in the cheer.*

Fred: Yeah okay good, we'll save the group cheer for after.

Wasabi: *Drags Fred away with him* Good plan.

*And so, Wasabi goes with Fred to the left, Gogo and Honey Lemon to the right, While Hiro and Baymax goes straight ahead towards the building. From the inside, Momakase is watching the group from the functioning screens.*

Momakase: How cute. This just made my trap much easier.

*She then turns her head to see Cora and Karmi tied to chairs they are sitting on, with the younger girl glaring at her.*

Momakase: Don't worry Aqua Girl, your boyfriend and his friends will join you soon...

*She soon jumps up and runs off to capture the remaining six. After her footsteps are no longer echoing, Cora manages to remove the gag as she starts taking deep breathes. She then turns to her back and activates the spikes on her forearm's armor to cut through the ropes.*

Karmi: *Notices what she's doing* Uh..what are you doing?

Cora: Rescuing ourselves. This isn't my first time being kidnapped after all.

Karmi: You were kidnapped before?! How did you escape?

Cora: Not important at the moment.

*The spikes finally cut through the rope and she soon stands up and unties the ropes trapping Karmi.*

Cora: Right now we gotta find the others and warn them about Momakase. Come on.

*Cora grabs Karmi by the wrist and starts running off. Karmi barely keeps her balance as Aqua Girl, or Sailor Awesome to her, starts running up the solid wall and quickly exits the door.*

*Inside, the rats chew through the wires before it scurried off.*

Fred: *Singing* _Big Hero 7 back at Akuma Island! Where it all began!~_

*After Fred goes in first and sees that the coast is clear, Wasabi quickly joins him.*

Wasabi: Just a little further...and we should be able to cut our way inside.

*The two go down the hall.*

Wasabi: This should be far enough.

*Wasabi activates his laser blades and starts cutting through the locked door.*

Fred: Can you do that any faster? Look it doesn't have to be a perfect circle. Like when we first arrived on Akuma Island to face Callaghan!

Wasabi: Oh I need a lot more tools to make a perfect circle.

*Just then, they see a perfect circle behind them, due to the graphene blades from Momakase.*

Momakase: Hello boys.

*Momakase throws her knifes at the two. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon and Gogo are at the top entrance of the lab. Its age evident with mold and grass growing wildly. Honey Lemon squeezes her chem ball to just let enough acid melt through. Soon she pulls out another chem ball to make a stretchy elevator so they can safely land down. But Momakase, hidden in the shadows, throws her blades to cut through the stretchy goo that's safely lowering them down. Honey Lemon quickly uses her chem ball to cushion their fall before they stand in action. Swinging from the rails Momakase kicks Gogo down.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo!

*Soon after Momakase chases after Honey Lemon with her graphene blades. Honey Lemon uses her chem balls to distance herself from the woman until she uses it to protect herself. But the blades cut through the bubble shield and soon cuts it wide open, but finds it empty since Honey Lemon uses her acid chem ball to melt through the floor. Bursting through the floor, Honey Lemon throws another chem ball to trap Momakase before she cuts through the goo and runs after her again. Honey Lemon is quick to use her chem ball to freeze the floor, causing the thief to lose her balance before she uses her blade to steady herself. She jumps up to cut Honey Lemon's path short, to which Gogo tackles Momakase from the side and zooms out of the way of her blade. Gogo kicks the woman as Honey Lemon throws another chem ball create more ice for her to slip on. *

Gogo: There's nowhere left to go.

*Momakase smirks.*

Momakase: That's what I was going to say to you.

*Momakase throws her blades through the air where the sliced railings come crashing down on top of the screaming young women. While that was happening, Hiro opens up a panel to see the wires connecting to the screens.*

Hiro: Maybe we can use the old security systems to find them.

Baymax: It appears to still be functional.

*Soon the screens lights up and the two quickly spot the two girls they are looking for... currently running through the halls of the old lab.*

Hiro: There they are! They escaped! No sign of Momakase either.

Baymax: There is also no sign of the others.

*Knowing this, Hiro and Baymax walk around the lab cautiously in case Momakase is lurking nearby. Momakase is currently delivering the four captured heroes when she sees the empty chairs.*

Momakase: *Shocked and enraged* What?!

*Momakase growls as she lets go of the tied supers and starts giving chase after the escapees. Cora and Karmi are still running through lab, searching for any sign of them.*

Karmi: I don't see them anywhere!

Cora: Okay then...time to use my new upgrades.

*Karmi blinks in confusion as Cora presses the small diamond button she added to her armor back at the lab and soon, gentle vibrations ring through the halls. Hiro and Baymax are walking by when they see a very familiar door...which leads to the room where they discovered the portal and Callaghan's deception.

Baymax: *Commenting on the size of the door leading to the room* Narrow.

*When Hiro says nothing, Baymax turns his focus to him.*

Baymax: I am sensing you are in distress.

Hiro: *Distracted* Hmm?...*then shakes out of t and the memories threatening to overwhelm him* Uh yeah..just...bad memories here...Baymax I'm sorry about what happened then...

Baymax: You were in great emotional pain.

Hiro: *Looks down and shame and guilt* I know...but still...*Shakes out of it again with determination of getting back to the matter at hand* Look we just gotta find them and then-

*Just then they feel gentle vibrations come towards them and than bounce back.*

Baymax: Vibrations.

Hiro: *Thinking* Echo Location...*Eyes widen in realization* Cora's nearby! Come on!

*Back with the girls, the vibrations Cora sent to find Hiro return.*

Cora: He's nearby! Let's go!

*Cora once again grabs Karmi by the wrist and runs towards Hiro, who is with Baymax.*

Hiro: *Beyond happy and relieved to see his girlfriend okay* C-Aqua Girl!

Cora: *Beyond happy and relieved to see her boyfriend again* Alpha!

*They both run into each other's arms and embrace each other tightly, which then makes Karmi smile widely and squeal in fangirling joy.*

Karmi: Oh my god! Sailor Awesome and Captain Cutie are together again!

*This causes the two heroes to slightly separate and turn their heads to their 'fangirl', the awkwardness returning tenfold.*

Cora: *Turns back to her boyfriend with a serious look* Anyway... Did you see the others?

Baymax: We have not. We split up when we began searching for you.

Cora: Hmm... Then there's a chance Momakase got to them...

Hiro: That could be true. *To Karmi* Karmi, you are going with B-Omega Danger and get off the island. This place isn't safe.

Karmi: B-but I...kinda want to see you guys in action.

Cora: While that's a nice thought, this isn't exactly the time for autographs. You need to get out of here, you'll only compromise this situation more.

Karmi: Compromise?

Cora: *Sigh* I told you to run when that woman attacked us at the park, but you didn't listen and ended up getting captured along with me instead. *To Baymax* Omega Danger, direct Karmi out of the building. Understand?

Baymax: Yes Co-

*Hiro starts shushing Baymax, looking at Karmi with slight worry over her potentially hearing Baymax say her real name. But Karmi only appears a little disappointed, which both teens noticed. Cora clears her throat before she speaks again.*

Cora: Listen, this situation isn't like your fanfiction about us. This is a situation where you'll be hurt or worse if you're not careful.

Karmi: Wait, you read my fanfic?

Hiro: Y-yeah. But that's not the point; the point is that that woman is a real threat, and she won't practice restraint because you're a civilian or even a kid. She will kill you if she gets the chance.

Cora: You can never, EVER give her that chance.

*Cora holds Karmi's shoulders as she looks straight into Karmi's eyes. The Biotech teen looks at Aqua Girl's eyes, noticing a purple hue as her eye color. But what is more clearly shown is seriousness of the situation and the concern for her safety. A strong aura that Karmi both respects and... finds herself attracted too.*

Karmi: *Nods to them in acceptance* Okay. I'll be safe.

Baymax: Follow me.

*Baymax starts waddling as Karmi follows him. Hiro and Cora then turn the other way.*

Hiro: There should be another room where there'll be other screens.

*Cora stops in front of the room, which Hiro notices is the exact same room where Baymax and himself were looking at earlier. And Cora knew exactly what that room is. They both turn their heads to see that the screen is undamaged despite the large boulders beside it. Hiro and Cora both enter the room focusing on the screens in front of them... or at least Cora did. Hiro looks at the left over debris of their first battle against Callaghan. The leftover goop from Honey Lemon's chem balls, the skid marks from Gogo's wheels, the slight black torch from Fred's flames, the scratches from Wasabi's blades...and the large dents on the pipes from Baymax's rampage. Hiro then feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Cora. Her eyes the same as Hiro's, recalling the horrible memories of this place.*

Cora: Come on... We just gotta find them and rescue them.. then it'll be all over.

Hiro: Yeah. Right...

*Hiro and Cora finally reach the screens where Cora starts rewiring the screens as to check every section of the building instead as Hiro types in codes. Soon after the light flickers as it soon reveals where they all are. From the far top right, Baymax and Karmi are still looking for an exit. And on the middle are the gang, tied up and gagged. Hiro turns on the comm to communicate with them.*

Hiro: Guys, Baymax and I found Cora and Karmi. Cora's with me and Baymax is now leading Karmi to safety.

*Gogo manages to remove the gag.*

Gogo: Momakase is out looking for you guys. Don't let your guard down or let her catch you.

*Cora looks up from underneath the wires to see the familiar blue hue of a certain thief.*

Hiro: We will. We're coming for you soon.

*Momakase launches from the corner roof as she brings out her knifes. Cora is quick to pull Hiro out of the way as Momakase cuts through the controls, now permanently damaging it. Hiro rushes forward and punches Momakase in the gut as Cora kicks Momakase at her calf. The thief looks up to see Hiro and Cora in their fighting stances; Momakase gives a dangerous grin as she launches forward to attack. Back with the gang, Gogo contacts Baymax.*

Gogo: Baymax, did you get Karmi out of the facility yet?

Baymax: We are still searching for an exit.

*Wasabi sighs through the gang until he remembers his super power. He uses the blades to cut through the ropes and tears off his gag. The rest of the gang look at Wasabi with slightly annoyed glares over why he didn't do that in the beginning.*

Wasabi: *Awkwardly tries to explain himself* Ha..ha… What? I kinda forgot in the moment.

Gogo: *Glares at him annoyed* Just untie us.

*Hiro and Cora are now dodging every slash from Momakase, the teens unaware that Momakase is wearing a cam corder hidden in her suit, which allows Obake to see from a first point of view of how the team faces off against her. So far he yawned at Wasabi and Fred's easy defeat, raised an eyebrow at Gogo and Honey Lemon's fight, and now he is studying Hiro and Cora's fighting skills, with more focus on the boy.*

Obake: *Pretty impressed* You don't have Nano Tech to aid you this time and yet you actually managed to land a punch? You are certainly full of surprises Hiro... *But starts to become rather curious...and suspicious* Though I am rather curious though... Just who taught you to fight like that?

*After freeing themselves, the gang are now running through the halls as they see Baymax and Karmi from the distance.*

Honey Lemon: Omega Danger!

*The rest catch up as Baymax scans them to see if they are alright.*

Baymax: You have all escaped.

Wasabi: Yeah, but now that leads us back to square one.

Gogo: We gotta find Alpha and Aqua Girl before this whole island explodes.

Karmi: *Eyes widen in shock and fear* Explodes?!

*Hiro and Cora are now in the halls, using whatever debris they could lift to block Momakase's attacks as she pushes them farther and farther away.*

Momakase: *Smirks at them* You two actually lasted a lot longer than your friends, you should consider that a compliment.

Hiro: *Glares at her* Getting a compliment from you is like getting bitten by a snake. And believe me, I actually know what that's like.

*Cora activates her camouflage to sneak around Momakase as Hiro activates his magnetic gloves to grab the graphene blades from her as she is kicked in the back by Cora, resulting in her being knocked down. Cora and Hiro stand before Momakase, Hiro pointing one of the blade at her.*

Hiro: *Still glaring at her* It's over Momakase.

Cora: *Also glares at her too* You've lost your victory.

*Momakase starts laughing as she looks at the two teens.*

Momakase: Oh I have to disagree with you both on that. Because I'd say...I've already won.

*Just then, the alarm begins to go off.*

Alarm: Prepare for disintegration.

Momakase: That's my cue.

*Momakase grabs her graphene blades back from Hiro and runs past them, even past the rest of Big Hero 7 and soon stops in front of the closed door. she throws her blade to cut through the door and runs out of the building. The gang soon find Hiro and Cora as the alarm keeps blaring out.*

Alarm: Disintegration will begin in five minutes.

*Everyone's eyes widen at the limited amount of time they have left to escape.*

Wasabi: Well...if no one else is going to say it...*Inhale* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

*On the escape boat, Momakase contacts Obake.*

Momakase: Big Hero 7 is trapped.

Obake: Perfect...*Not at all pleased*except you disobeyed my order. I want that girl alive.

*The boat violently shakes before it stills.*

Momakase: But I thought you had plans for just the boy.

Obake: *Ominously* If they don't make it out alive...You and I will need to have a little talk.

*As of while, the team is trying to figure out how to escape the island before they die.*

Fred: Okay, we're lost in this building that is about to be disintegrated in five minutes which is not enough time to escape just by wandering through the halls.

Gogo: But...?

Fred: Oh there's no but. I'm..just stating the facts here.

Honey Lemon: This isn't good.

Gogo: Oh boy, when you say it's not good, it's really not good.

Karmi: You guys know another way out right?

*The four of the seven super heroes don't say anything.*

Karmi: *Trying not to panic at this point* Right?

Hiro: Actually I do.

*Hiro opens up Baymax's port hole to put in a chip, a chip Hiro and Cora were working on earlier.*

Hiro: Omega, engage Overdrive Mode!

Baymax: My body is changing.

*Hiro places the chip inside Baymax which then transform his suit to mega status and becomes more awesome looking then ever.*

Overdrive Omega: Overdrive mode engaged.

*the rest of the gang look at the upgraded robot in awe.*

Karmi: *Totally fangirling over this* Overdrive mode! From my story! It's real!

Hiro: After-*Coughs and deepens his voice* After Aqua Girl and I heard Karmi's story, we made a few tweaks to the armor.

Cora: It drains the battery really quick, but it's enough to-

*Baymax's upgraded armor pops out his wings to make a sword, which Overdrive Baymax takes one swing with it and creates a giant hole through the walls of the building which allows them to escape...while also causing a big explosion in the process.*

Hiro and Cora: *Slightly stunned at what just happened* Do that.

*Quickly after that, Baymax returns to his normal super suit and becomes the equivalent of a drunk.*

Baymax: I did THE tHing!

Alarm: Disintegration in four minutes.

Hiro: We gotta go!

Cora: But we can't fly on Omega now, as mentioned before, Overdrive mode drains his battery fast.

Baymax: I can wALk ThrOUgh AnyThiNg!

*Hiro and Cora catch the falling Baymax.*

Cora: *Shakes her head and sighs dejectedly while gently patting poor Baymax's head* Which also makes him act like a completely poor drunk in the process. Bless his sweet circuits.

Hiro: Blades Master! Get Omega Danger!

Baymax: *Being passed on to Wasabi, who is still in shock at what he just witnessed with Baymax's Overdrive mode* HEy blADes MAster!

Cora: Come on let's go.

*Cora grabs Karmi's wrist and soon all of them are running out of the lab.*

Karmi: This is so cool!

Cora: Now's not the time for that.

Alarm: Disintegration in two minutes.

Fred: Goodbye Akuma Island!

Hiro: Now's not the time for that either!

*As the eight run out of the lab, they come back to the same chain link fence from earlier. Wasabi activates his laser blades and quickly slices through the chain link fence. With that, they all run out through the now open fence.*

Karmi: Should we swim?

Hiro: Not enough time.

*That's when Honey Lemon pulls out her chem balls.*

Honey Lemon: Ready Fredzilla?

Fred: Ready Chem Princess!

*Fred jumps up and activates his flame thrower.*

Fred: Things are about to get Muy Caliente!

*While the fire creates a large vapor of steam, Honey Lemon uses her chem balls to create a large ice slide.*

Cora: Wow, if Ice Frost were here she'd be impressed.

Karmi: Who's Ice Frost?

Hiro: Just someone we know, now come on!

*They all slide down the ice slide, which quickly becomes a life boat when the disintegration field touches it. When the explosion happens, they all fly up and land on the giant chunk of ice. They get up and Hiro sees Cora and Karmi on the ground. Hiro runs towards the girls, checking over Cora first as Karmi looks at the couple with stars in her eyes.*

Hiro: Are you alright?

Cora: We're fine.

*That's when the two teens notice Karmi, who stops smiling when she sees the two looking at her.*

Hiro: *Sigh* Well, that was...quite the trip.

Cora: We ended up visiting a place where we first became supers...and now that place is destroyed.

*Fred sniffles at the thought of Akuma island now destroyed, which causes Gogo to punch him in the arm, which makes Fred recall what happened later on in that battle.*

Fred: Oh... Right...

Karmi: You've been to Akuma island before?

*Hiro and Cora turn to Karmi, who is now bearing a confused and concerned face. Hiro sighs before he speaks.*

Hiro: Yes we have. That place was when...

*When Hiro goes quiet, Cora places a shoulder on his hand to comfort him. Wasabi then speaks up.*

Wasabi: Do you remember a professor at SFIT named Callaghan?

Karmi: The one who went crazy and nearly destroyed Krei tech? Yeah, everyone knows that's how you all began being Big Hero 7.

Gogo: It was also there where we found out his true identity... and that was the place where we all messed up...

Karmi: Messed up?

Hiro: *Looks down in guilt and shame* We weren't as prepared as we thought we were when we faced off against him. And learning who he was...and what he had done... Caused me to make some rather terrible decisions...and if it hadn't had been for the rest of my team...I would've succeeded in making the worst mistake of my entire life...

Karmi: *Now looking really concerned and almost afraid to ask her next question, but asked it anyway* W-what happened? What did you try to do?

*Karmi looks at Hiro with imploring and concerned eyes but stops when she sees how uncomfortable..and ashamed he is after uttering those words.*

Cora: *Gently squeezes Hiro shoulder trying to comfort and reassure him as she whispers softly to him* That's enough for now...*Then looks to Karmi with a serious look on her face as she tells her* Karmi, there are a lot of things you can never know about us. We've already told you enough about Akuma island. And that's the best we can do.

Karmi: Really?

Cora: Yes, because while your story is well written and your ideas about how we combat are insightful, you have no idea who we really are, and its best to keep it that way...do you understand?

Karmi:*Nods to her dejectedly but accepting*...Yes Ma'm.

*Soon after, Big Hero 7 arrive at the police station where Karmi would be placed should her parents be looking for her. But before leaving, Cora holds her hand and looks straight into her eyes.*

Cora: I do have one question for you Karmi: Would you still have tried to rescue me if you knew who I really was?

Karmi: *Eyes widen in surprise and confusion at the question* What?

Hiro: *Comes up next to Cora* What she means is, if she were a friend, a bully, some stranger, or even someone you didn't even like, would you still have helped her back then?

*Karmi opens her mouth, but finds herself empty of words, unsure of her answer.*

Cora: *Smiles reassuringly at her despite her lack of an answer* Take all the time you need to figure it out Karmi.

*With that, Big Hero 7 leaves. Karmi is thinking over what she has experienced and Aqua Girl's question to her and soon starts writing chapter four. The next day at school, Hiro and Cora are reading Karmi's chapter four as she reads out loud the following.*

 _ **'Sailor Awesome holds her hands as she utters those words, her eyes filled with wisdom she's never seen before. Captain Cutie then hugs her before saying, "It'd be better if you keep yourself safe. All of these lives are important to us too. But you are also important to us too Karmi. Goodbye." And so they all left, flying away into the starry sky. While her heart is still shaking from the bittersweet departure from all of them, she knows now that the most she can do to help, is keeping herself safe. For them. The End.'**_

*Hiro and Cora finish the ending of chapter four and turn back to see Fred sniffling.*

Fred: That was so sad!

Cora: Heh. Even I have to admit... that kinda made me cry a little too.

*Gogo blows out her bubble gum as she looks at Hiro and Cora.*

Gogo: Glad you two knuckleheads finally figured out what to feel about Karmi now.

Hiro: That we should respect her wishes?

Gogo: Yeah...and this. As Alpha and Aqua Girl, or Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome, all she is to you is just a fangirl with good ideas.

*Cora raises an eyebrow.*

Cora: But...?

Gogo: As Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio, you don't have to give a damn about what she thinks of either of you. If she won't show you guys respect as a couple or even as your own individuals, then who cares about her.

Fred: Just like the author in the story 'The Fault in our Stars'. He can be a great writer, but an awful person.

Hiro: Basically, there's a time and place for everything.

Cora: Thanks Gogo. Right now though, I'm just feeling thirsty.

*But as soon as Cora closes her phone and gets up to drink some water, she bumps into Karmi.*

Karmi: Watch it fish breath!

*With that, Karmi struts down the hall, still as arrogant as ever to the two teens.*

Gogo: Like that.

Hiro: You do realize you just agreed with Fred right?

Gogo: *Blows out bubble gum.* I know and I hate it.

*Hiro and Cora just shake their heads with amused smiles, walking down the hall hand-in-hand amidst the sea of crying students reading the ending of Karmi's story.*

*As of while, Obake is not happy. Not happy at all. Momakase had just arrived back at the lab last night where he saw the latest update on this Karmi's story. From what he had seen, they had all made it out alive. While he was disappointed that the rest of Big Hero 7 and that annoying twit are still kicking, he is glad that the two young teens were okay, though at the moment, he was more focused on the girl...which then reminded him. He turned around to see Momakase leaning aside the tech.*

Momakase: *Feels his stare as she looks up from sharpening her knives* What?

Obake: *Somewhat vaguely* Did you have any idea what would had happened to you?

Momakase: *Raises an eyebrow at this, then scoffs* Didn't know you cared about me that muc-

*SLAP!*

*Around that time, Globby and NBB had just arrived to see Obake slapping Momakase hard in the face with what was the most deadliest and furious expressions in his face. He then started talking, though his voice is clearly showing his anger.*

Obake: I don't. And. You. Do. Not. I don't care what your deal is with the girl, but I will not tolerate with you disobeying me and putting her in or leaving her in danger like that! You cannot let anything happen to her!

Momakase: *Shakes out of the shock from just being slapped and glares at him in disbelief* You want Big Hero 7 destroyed but not only would you rather keep the boy, but the girl too? Didn't know you were a lolicon now.

Obake: *Giving her a death glare with growling in a low voice* If you abandon my Chara like that again, or even think of putting her in danger for your own gain, a mere slap in the face will be the least humiliating thing you'll experience.

*After he calms down, he walks away, leaving the three henchmen behind.*

Globby: *Slightly scared over what just happened* Uhh... W-what just happened?

Momakase: *Chuckles slightly as she looks on to where Obake just left from* Why am I not surprised. After all these years, he's still the same creep I knew 16 years ago.

Globby: *Eyes widen in surprise* That long? How?

Momakase: I was engaged to his brother.

*Globby blinks in shock as Momakase walks away to continue sharpening her knives while uttering under her breath:*

Momakase: And now you've finally allowed yourself to become that much messed-up in the head that you're now placing your dearly beloved...and departed Chara onto little wannabe super hero girls.

 **A.N: Here it is! Also did you like the added bits? Love you guys!**


	21. Mini-Max

**Big Hero 7**

*As the sun shines brightly on San Franksokyo park, a little girl runs towards the water fountain with a coin in her hand; The little girl holds it close to her heart before she throws it into the fountain. Just then, the water fountain starts bubbling up as soon as the girl's coin lands in the water.*

Little Girl: *Gasp* It's magic!

*Soon the water rises up in a swirl with all the coins inside.*

Little Girl: I wish for a giant pony!

*But the water soon takes the form of a very familiar foe.*

Globby: A giant pony is called a horse kid.

Fred: Drop the loose change Globby!

*The little girl runs away as Globby steps out of the water fountain and turns into a giant coin.*

Globby: How about if the loose change drops you!

Fred: Not...sure if I get that-

*When Fred turns his head towards Globby, he is already rolling straight towards him and runs him over before escaping through the streets.*

Fred: *Just now realizing what Globby meant* Ohhhhh...yeah, okay.

*The giant coin continues to roll down the street as Fred chases after him.*

Fred: *Starting to get exhausted from jumping so much* Too! Many! Hills! Guys I need back up! Globby's getting away!

*From Fred's communicator the rest of Big Hero 7 are at school.*

Hiro: *Whispers* We're at school!

Wasabi: *Whispers* Yeah, we're in the middle of class.

Honey Lemon: *Whispers* We're stuck Freddy.

Cora: *Whispers* As much as we'd like to help, we can't.

Grandville: Students. Is there a problem?

Gogo: Nope. No problem. *To Fred: Whispers* Fred, you gotta roll solo.

Fred: No sweat. I roll solo for breakfast!

*Fred activates his flamethrower at Globby.*

Fred: Feel the burn!

*However it misses Globby completely and instead hits a random citizen's car by accident.*

Hiro: *Whispers* What was that?

Fred: You're breaking up! Gotta go! Bye!

*Fred ends communication in embarrassment. Globby soon glues himself to a mural painting.*

Fred: Feel the wrecking ball!

*But when he swings the wrecking ball, Globby jumps away as it instead hits the hard worked mural painting an old woman was doing.*

Old Lady: That was literally my life's work.

Fred: My bad!

*Fred's tail hits a trash can by accident which then causes it to fly up and hit a giant crab above a sign which falls down and barely lands on a civilian.*

Fred: My very bad.

*The coin transforms back into Globby.*

Globby: Nice work Klutzo-saurus! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a bus to catch.

*Globby throws his arm to latch onto a random bus and makes his escape. Which leaves Fred in the middle of the unintentional property damage he had caused in his pursuit of Globby.*

Fred: Ohhh wow... My super bad.

* * *

Blunder: Breaking news now! Super Heroic Super Damage downtown today when Big Hero 7's leaping lizard fails spectacularly trying to catch the mutated menace known as Globby. Coming up-

*At Hiro's garage, the gang are watching the news report as Hiro and Cora listen as the young man works.*

Cora: Yikes!

Hiro: Not again Fred.

Gogo: Maybe he shouldn't roll solo for breakfast again.

Wasabi: Or brunch. Fred loves to brunch.

Honey Lemon: Freddy means well Gogo, it's just when he puts on the suit, he gets carried away.

Gogo: Yeah? Tell that to the Zimmermans.

*An earlier event they all recall is Fred accidentally crashing through the window during what is supposed to be a family portrait.*

Cora: One thing Grandmama always tells me is that your intentions are mute compared to your actions. They are real, and they define what you are. And when Fred goes solo, he's showing that he's reckless. Not intentionally, but still reckless none the less.

Honey Lemon: But someone has to watch the city when we're at school.

Wasabi: Yeah but who's gonna watch Fred watching the city?

Hiro: Mini-max.

Gogo: Mini-max?

*Cora turns on the lights to show Hiro working on a miniature version of Baymax, though the hand slightly moves on its own.*

Hiro: I'm designing Mini-Max to keep an eye on Fred while we're in school.

*Cora catches the moving hand and lightly pats it.*

Wasabi: Cool! Like a nanny.

Honey Lemon: Ooh! He's so adorbes! A Fred-Sitter!

Fred: Ahem.

*The gang all turn their heads to see Fred, by the garage entrance and apparently heard everything.*

Cora: Oops...

*Hiro leans back as Cora does to cover the work in progress of Mini-Max.*

Hiro: Oh! Hey Fred!...How long have you been standing there?

Fred: Long enough... Long enough to hear you're building me a sidekick!

Cora: Yeah! Definitely what we meant!

Fred: So Hiro, when's my new sidekick going to be ready to 'side kick' some butt, pun intended-

Gogo: Intended to what?

Fred: Amuse those who go in for that sort of thing?

Gogo: So no one?

Hiro: He'll be ready soon. Cora and I just need to use the lab at school to finish the programming on his superhero chip.

Fred: *Cheerily congas himself out of hiro's garage.* Haha! You're building me a sidekick!~ You're building me a sidekick!~

Honey Lemon: Should we tell him that Mini-Max isn't really his sidekick?

Fred: *From the distance* I've never been happier!

The gang: Na.

*Later on that night when Hiro, Cora, and Baymax go to the lab to work on the chip, it wouldn't allow them entry.*

Hiro: What?!

Baymax: There is a sign.

*Hiro and Cora look up to see the sign Baymax mentioned.*

Hiro: The robotics lab will be closed for maintenance until further notice? What? Who okayed this?

Grandville: I did.

*Hiro and Cora turn around to see Grandville standing right behind them.*

Hiro: B-b-but...our midterms projects are due...

Grandville: I'm giving you two and everyone else an extension. Until further notice, the lab is off-limits, to everyone Mr. Hamada and Miss Mizichio. Well I'm going home, I suggest you two do the same.

*When Grandville walks away, Hiro speaks.*

Hiro: Maintenance? The lab was fine yesterday.

Cora: You know Hiro, we could just work on the chip at ho-

Hiro: Come on there's another way in.

*Cora sighs as she has been ignored, and by her boyfriend none the less. Either way, the three go in the other way to enter the lab. When they turn around they see an open window on the second floor.*

Hiro: Trampoline time Baymax.

*Cora shakes her head but follows through with Hiro's plan anyway. Baymax positions himself and lies down on his back.*

Baymax: Please use caution.

Cora: We will.

*Hiro and Cora get on and start jumping to grab onto the window railing.*

Baymax:*Speaking as Hiro and Cora jump on him* There is significant. Incidents of. Trampoline. Related injuries.

*Finally, Hiro and Cora grab onto the railing before Baymax could list all the possible injuries they could get from trampoline jumping. However, Baymax fails to realize that he cannot jump up to the window like Hiro and Cora did.*

Baymax: I was not designed for jumping.

*Hiro and Cora run down and open the door from the inside.*

Hiro: *Whispers* Baymax.

Baymax: Hiro.

*Afterwards, Hiro and Cora immediately start working on Mini-Max's hero chip which is currently downloading until it reached to 100%.*

Hiro: One Mini-Max super sidekick chip done.

*But when Hiro and Cora grab the chip, Baymax scans through the walls.*

Grandville: I detect Professor Grandville.

Cora: *Eyes widen at this* What?!

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax peer their heads out the door to see Grandville using her ID card to enter into another lab.*

Hiro: *Whispers* We better get out of here.

*Hiro, Baymax, and Cora quickly run out of the building without Grandville noticing. However, Cora looks back and whispers to herself.*

Cora: *Confused and suspicious* Why was Grandville in the lab... if she said she was going home?

*Back at the lab where Granville is in, she is working on a secret project.*

Grandville: Vocal Command test.

VC: Vocal Command acknowledged.

*The very next day, the rest of the gang are at Fred's house to introduce the completed Mini-Max to Fred. Fred bounces in excitement over the unveiling of his new sidekick. Hiro places the chip inside Mini-Max, which soon beeps as it activates his programming. Once finished, the little robot jumps up and lands on Wasabi's head, and then on the floor heroically.*

Fred: *Gasps than laughs excitedly* Ha haha ha!

Mini-Max: *Heroically* Greetings! I am Mini-Max! Defender of justice!

Fred: I can see it now! We are gonna be such a classic duo! I'm obviously gonna be the more serious, logical one; and Mini-Max is gonna be the plucky comic relief. Right Mini-Max?

*When Mini-Max feels Fred's hand on his head, he grabs his hand and flips him over and restrains him, causing everyone, sans Gogo and Baymax, to flinch.*

Mini-Max: Do you yield?

Fred: *Whispering through his teeth in pain* I was..just..trying..to pat your head.

Mini-Max: My apologies! *Releases Fred* Carry on with your affectionate gesture.

*When Mini-Max lets go, Fred again pats Mini-Max's head.. though hesitantly due to being flipped over and painfully restrained. Baymax then scans Fred's hand for injuries.*

Baymax: You have a minor abrasion on your wrist. Icing the area for ten minutes twice a day is recommended.

*Baymax picks up Fred and activates his cooling hands to treat Fred's wrist. Baymax looks down to see Mini-Max blink his big blue eyes at the larger version of himself.*

Baymax: *Blinks back* Hello. I am Baymax.

Mini-Max: Greetings! I am Mini-Max! I am programmed to assist and protect my fellow heroes, *Jumps up and bounces off of Baymax's belly before landing and striking a heroic pose on Fred's head* to thwart villainy, and to always be a champion for justice!

*Mini-Max than jumps up off of Fred's head to land on Baymax's head instead, which inadvertently causes Fred to fall since his shoe laces are tied together.*

Baymax: I am a personal health care companion.

Mini-Max: We all serve, in our own way.

*After the introductions were over, the rest of the gang decided to chill in Fred's room. The gang are seated on the sofa, turning on the TV to see 'The Mermaiden's Tale, with Cora seated behind them next to Hiro who is reading a comic book to pass the time. Fred is reading a comic book but to Mini-Max.*

Fred: Okay this is Captain Fancy-

Mini-Max: A fictional comic book character! By day, Lash Luper, wise cracking cab driver, by night Crash City's dapper defender.

Fred: Yes! And see Captain Fancy's got a sidekick like you! Dandy Boy.

Mini-Max: I do not have internal organs.

Wasabi: So glad Professor Grandville gave us an extension on our midterms. Definitely needed more time.

Gogo: Which is why we're watching a movie...instead of working?

Honey Lemon: The Mermaiden's Tale is so much more than a movie Gogo!

Wasabi: *Starts tearing up* You don't cry when she throws herself in front of the harpoon?! Augh.. then you're just dead inside.

Gogo: Yep, guilty.

Cora: You know, when I was younger. Grandmama always told me stories about mermaids when she taught me about the ocean. How they're the protectors of the sea, more powerful than anyone could imagine.

Honey Lemon: Really? What kind of stories? Are they like the one where the stars are actually other worlds like you told us about back in Muirahara Woods?

Cora: Not exactly no. Instead they were about how mermaids have all these cool powers, like being able to control the very elements of the sea itself at their will, communicating and talking to all matters of sea life, singing with enchantingly beautiful yet haunting siren voices which allowed them control over their powers, how they lived in beautiful underwater cities all around the world, and how they were all lead by a long lasting, wise, monarchy! She always smiled and sighed whenever she told me those stories.

Wasabi: Sounds like you're not the only one who loves the sea.

Cora: *Smiles at this* Definitely.

*Just then, Cora feels Hiro tap on her shoulder as he pulls out the old yearbook, the same yearbook they found at the library back when they learned from Wendy that Grandville taught her and Trengrove back when they went to SFIT. This then brings back the memory of Grandville going into the lab last night when she supposedly went home. Hiro and Cora nod to each other as they walk in front of them.*

Hiro: You guys ever wonder about Professor Grandville?

Wasabi: *Crying* No. Why?

*Baymax brings a box of tissues for Wasabi when he is still crying over the Mermaiden's tragic demise.*

Baymax: There, there.

Hiro: She uh...kinda lied to us.

Cora: Last night she said she was going home, but instead she went inside the building to work on something.

Gogo: Yeah, but isn't that exactly what you two were doing?

Cora: I tried to suggest to Hiro that we work on the chip at home. But sadly, my advice was ignored.

*Hiro sheepishly grins at his girlfriend when she looks at him with slightly annoyed eyes. But soon he regains his focus and speaks.*

Hiro: Technically sure, but we had a good reason. What if Professor Grandville is up to something, you know, bad?

*The gang, sans Hiro, Cora and Baymax, laugh at Hiro's theory. Looking around, Mini-Max joins the laughter.*

Hiro: I'm serious! Think about it! She mysteriously stopped teaching, twenty years ago and has suddenly returned! Plus, she used to keep the, you know, just a rare superconductor in the universe on her desk as a paperweight! And now she's working on some secret project.

Cora: While I don't think she's really up to something bad, it is suspicious that she's been doing these things...

Wasabi: Ever think you two might be putting your personal feelings get in the way here... just a tadskey?

Gogo: Yeah, everyone knows Grandville's really hard on you two.

Honey Lemon: Try to focus on the positive! She gives you two a lot of attention.

Hiro: Guys, we're telling you something's not right. Sides, I already know Grandville means well when she listened to Cora when they were talking about me! Back when I didn't want to continue being a superhero.

*When Hiro receives no response, he sighs.*

Hiro: Come on Baymax.

*Hiro walks out of the room.*

Wasabi: Where are you going?

Hiro: To find out the truth about Professor Grandville.

*Cora stands up.*

Cora: I'm going with you.

Gogo: You do realize that if you two get caught, you'll be in major trouble right?

Cora: Yep. Very well aware of that.

*Later on that night in the streets of San Fransokyo, Grandville parks her car and walks into an all-too-well-known alleyway. Hiro and Cora following behind, with Hiro wearing his hood up and Cora wearing her black denim hooded vest to hide their faces.*

Hiro: Good Luck Alley? We're gonna have to go undercover.

Cora: *Looking slightly uneasy as she puts on her Nekodomo mask* I've got a pretty bad feeling about this...

*The three enter the alleyway as they pass by other people. While Hiro and Cora have their hoods up(with Cora wearing her mask), Baymax is comically dressed in a trench coat, hat, and fake mustache.*

Passer-by: You know the guy, Felony Something.

Passerby #2: Wait, you mean Carl?

*While the three people were talking, Baymax bumps into one on them.*

Passerby #2: Hey, watch where you're going!

*They turn their heads to face the man, but the man's eyes widen when he sees a familiar Japanese cat mask on one of the two young teens.*

Baymax: Are you injured?

Passerby #2: *Slightly scared now* N-no... I'm not.

*Hiro drags Baymax away before he could talk more, with Cora looking at the three for a short moment before following the other two.*

Passerby #3: What's got you so spooked?

Passerby #2: Don't you know who that kid in the cat mask was?! That was Nekodomo! No one has seen them in months. And the last time they showed up here for a bot fight, they totally beat the crap out of three men working for Yama!

*The third passerby blows out her bubble gum in shock, to which the three go silent.*

Hiro: Come one Baymax, we're losing her!

*But with Hiro focused on Grandville ,he runs smack into Yama... who was carrying pizza before Hiro smacks into him...leaving a large pizza smooshed against his clothes.*

Hiro: Hey...

Yama: I just had this tracksuit is dry cleaned! Get them!

Baymax: Oh no.

* * *

*With the three surrounded by Yama and two of his men, Cora grabs the nearest object and throws it between Yama's legs.*

Yama: *Yowling in pain* AAAGH!

*With the henchmen distracted by Yama's unfortunate injury, the three immediately run away. Hiro removes Baymax's trench coat which temporarily blinds them until they remove it. And when they did, they dodged out of the way when Hiro drives through on his moped with Cora sitting behind him and Baymax in his charger box.*

Hiro: Watch out! Coming through! Sorry! Pardon me!

*Just behind them, the two henchmen get on their motorbikes to chase down the three. They ride through the turns until they reach a dead end.*

Baymax: It appears there is no exit.

Hiro: Then we'll have to make one.

*Hiro drives back where the other two are coming straight at them. But then Hiro presses a button on the moped and soon rockets emerge and they fly over the two. The two teens turn their heads to see their reflection in a window, which brings a wide smile at their faces remembering not only when Tadashi and he had their escape, but also the first time he and Cora flew around the city for the first time. With the two henchmen distracted they ram right into the dumpster, landing inside. The moped safely lands back of the street as they speed away from Good Luck Alley. Meanwhile, Fred and Mini-Max are on Night Patrol in their super suits, Mini-Max's having on his armor made by Cora, as they look for any signs of trouble.*

Fred: *Narrates while looking through binoculars* The hero looks, scans, searches, not a sign of illegal activity...not a sign

Mini-Max: I have detected a sign of illegal activity.

Fred: Yeah! Just saw that! We're so in sync! Haha.. We should probably get on that.

*Fred jumps down as Mini-Max activates his wings.*

Mini-Max: Mini-Max on damage control!

*As it turns out, Globby is using his body to open up parking meters to steal coins while wearing a ski mask. Just then, Mini-Max lands behind him.*

Mini-Max: I will crosscheck physical characteristics against my criminal database!

*Fred then lands.*

Fred: No need Mini-Max, right Globby?

Globby: *Fake accent* Globby? I don't know who you're talking about!

Fred: That ski mask isn't fooling anyone Globby. We can see your entire body, oh and you call that a cockney accent? *Fake accent* I can do better gov'ner!

Mini-Max: Both your accents were highly inaccurate.

Globby: Well sorry, I never been to Cockney! And this ski mask is because I heard it might snow!

*Globby turns into a snowball and rolls down the street.*

Mini-Max: You cannot roll away from justice!

Fred: Don't worry Mini-Max! Fredzilla's all over this!

Mini-Max: And I am all over Fredzilla!

*As Globby rolls down the street, Fred activates his flamethrower. But before he could accidentally hit a car(again), Mini-Max swoops in and uses a manhole cover as a shield to protect the car.*

Mini-Max: Shield!

*Fred jumps across the tops of buildings while the same old lady is placing back bricks on her nearly repaired mural painting. While Globby rolls by, the wrecking ball is stalled when Mini-Max stops it from crushing the old lady.*

Mini-Max: Intercept!

*Globby rolls into an alley where Fred lands in front of the alley's entrance.*

Fred: Nowhere to go snowball! Give up!

Globby: Never!

Fred: Have it your way.

*Fred throws his flames to Globby only for him to turn into literal flames and swallow the flames whole...and then he burps.*

Globby: Spicy!

*Globby flies towards Fred and smacks into him.*

Globby: Turns out you can fight fire with fire!

*Then Mini-Max jumps in.*

Mini-Max: Mini-Max amount extinguisher!

*The extinguisher doses off the flames as Globby returns to his globby self.*

Globby: You haven't seen the last of me!

*Globby uses his elastic hand to reach a top of the buildings when Mini-Max tries to fly in only for Globby to swing away.*

Mini-Max: I have successfully adverted all Fred-related disasters!

Fred: Yeah that's not really a sidekick sort of line, but nice hustle out there! We make a great team Mini-Max! Are you feeling it?

Mini-Max: I feel nothing. I am a robot.

Fred: You will before we know it! We're going to be...

*When Fred extends his hand Mini-Max shakes it.*

Fred: Finishing each other's sentences. Don't worry, we'll get there. Come on..Mini-Maximim fist bump?

Mini-Max: Mini-Maximum fist bump!

*However he activates the super fist bump which sends Fred flying across the street and lands between the garbage cans.*

Fred: Maybe we can do a Mini-Medium fist bump next time?

*As of while, Wasabi is organizing his tool set at the lab when Gogo scoots her swivel chair next to Wasabi, bumping into the tool set and grabs a tool. Just then Hiro, Cora, and Baymax return.*

Hiro: Uh Grandville update everybody: Totally up to something! Mysterious past, mysterious work in the lab, and a mysterious visit to Good Luck Alley!

Gogo: That is a lot of mystery.

Wasabi: What was she doing in Good Luck Alley?

*Wasabi looks up to see Baymax in his disguise.*

Cora: We don't know, we got chased away by Yama and his thugs before we could find ou-

*Hiro is flipping through the year book when he and Cora spot a very particular photo in the year book..one they nearly forgot about. Hiro and Cora look at each other...unsure about what to do next...*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, Cora, what is it?

Hiro: Remember how I said she worked here twenty years ago?...We just remembered someone who may have worked with her...

Cora: *Narrows her eyes at this* Someone we all know only too well...

*The gang's eyes slowly widen as they realize who they are talking about. The next day Hiro and Cora pack their helmets in the moped as they stop in front of a maximum security prison. Soon they are talking to the guards requesting a visit to someone they knew, where they are lead to the prisoner's cell afterwards. Cora holds Hiro's hand tightly as she looks at him with worry in her eyes. Hiro looks back at her before he gently squeezes her hand back. Soon after they are face to face with him...the man who they had fought... the man who destroyed Krei Tech... the man who stole Hiro's Microbots... The man who started the fire...Professor Robert Callaghan.*

Callaghan: Hiro...Cora...

Cora: *Emotionless* Callaghan...

*There were few moments of intense silence before Hiro decides to cut to the chase.*

Hiro: Professor Grandville... you worked with her twenty years ago?

Callaghan: She was an excellent teacher...it was a shame the way she left...

Hiro: What happened?

Callaghan: She was in the lab after hours..something went wrong..there was an incident...

Cora: What kind of incident?

Callaghan: Officially... a pipe burst. But there were rumors...an unsanctioned project gone wrong.

Hiro: So she was fired.

Callaghan: She resigned. The matter was not pursued further, that's all I know...

Hiro: This is helpful..thank you Professor Callaghan.

*Hiro and Cora turn away to walk out when Callaghan speaks up.*

Callaghan: Hiro...Cora...

*Hiro and Cora stop at their tracks, but do not turn to face him.*

Callaghan: I never thanked you two for saving my Abigail...

Hiro: We're... Wer're glad she's okay...

Callaghan: I never set out to hurt anyone...What happened to Tadashi...

*Hiro's face turns from stoic to pained face as he tried to hold back his tears. With Cora her eyes become a mixture of sadness and rage at the man talking to them.*

Callaghan: Because of me... I know it's not enough...But I'm sorry.

*After a few moments of silence, Hiro speaks up.*

Hiro: Tadashi would have wanted me to forgive you... Someday I hope I can...

*Hiro walks towards the door but notices Cora still standing there. He turns his head to call her but Cora holds up her hand and gives him a look, telling him to give her a few minutes. Hiro looks at her for a few moments and than slightly nods before he steps outside the room where he takes deep breaths. Cora turns to Callaghan.*

Cora: You know the phrase 'The pathway to hell is paved with good intentions'? That's you. Even if you were grieving over your mistakes, your actions are what define you. You destroyed everything because of what you did... Your respect, your job,...Tadashi...and maybe your own daughter's trust.

*Callaghan looks up where he sees Cora's eyes filled with cold fury and welling up with tears of anger.*

Cora: If you really want to show Hiro and I...and everyone else that you've hurt...that you truly are remorseful for all the pain and damage you have done... prove it. Until then...I will never forgive you for what you did to the people I love...

*Afterwards, Cora turns around and exits the room, where Callaghan looks down as he covers his face to try and control himself from his emotions. Later on that night, Hiro and Cora ride towards SFIT, where Cora hugs Hiro tightly as they try to move on from the visit to Callaghan. After they get off, Hiro hugs Cora back, both of them in silence. After the hug, their mission to discover more of Grandville's past continues. Hiro uses an advanced robotic-like screwdriver to open the air vent crate to enter into the lab Grandville had been visiting. The crate falls down to the floor with a loud crash, which Hiro and Cora close their eyes and wince at as they wait for a few moments until they are sure nothing will happen. While it appears nothing to them, somewhere the project Grandville is working on senses the fallen crate crashing and sends out a rolling ball to go after the intruders. Hiro and Cora climb down where they are confronted by said ball.*

Spider Bot: Threat Detected.

*The ball then activates it's spider-like legs and soon two more similar looking balls join in to surround the teen couple. Cora and Hiro stand close together when from the shadows, Grandville joins in.*

Grandville: It looks like we located the threat.

* * *

*While scared out of their minds, Hiro and Cora stand strong.*

Hiro: So that's what you've been doing? Killer spider robots?

Grandville: Stand down.

*The red glow of the spider robots turn to a friendly green at her command.*

VC: Authority recognized.

Grandville: They're part of the school's new security upgrade.

Hiro: Seriously?

Grandville: Yes, San Fransokyo has had a rise of criminal activity lately. Perhaps you two have noticed.

Hiro: Not really I..we-we've been so focused on our studies.

Cora: Yeah, after all when you're working, you practically forget about what's happening around you...

*Hiro throws away the crate as he and Cora sheepishly smile at Grandville. Soon after Grandville leads Hiro and Cora to the project she's been working on.*

Hiro: Sweet. So this is the brains behind the bots?

Grandville: Yes I am programming the system to detain intruders... Like say... reckless students breaking in after hours?

Hiro: Oh we uhjust-

Grandville: Save it Mr. Hamada, and you too Miss Mizichio. We'll deal with your punishments in the morning.

*However while they were talking the screen from the spider security bots are glitching as Obake hacks into the system and over-rides it to recognize Hiro and Cora as threats.*

Spider Bot: Threat detected.

*The spider bot turns on its red light to Hiro and Cora.*

Hiro: Is it supposed to do that?

Cora: I thought you made it clear we're not threats to them...

Grandville: No...and I did. Stand down!

Spider Bot: Authority not recognized.

*Grandville goes over to the command controls. But it did not respond, as her access has been denied, with Hiro and Cora's picture still labeling them as threats.*

Grandville: I can't over ride it... You two must have triggered the system before it was ready.

Hiro: Oh so it's our fault?

Cora: I don't know about you two, but I think it's more likely that someone just hacked into the system.

*The rest of the spider robots soon glitch as they label Grandville as a threat as well.*

Hiro: Wait! The system sees you as a threat too?!

Grandville: Apparently so...

Hiro: Oh..Ha ha great um... I think Cora and I can fix the code..

*Cora joins in with Hiro to fix the code, but then the spider bots launch their tendrils which Grandville pushes the teens and herself out of the way, but leaving the controls destroyed. The other three robots land on top of them.*

Cora: What do we do now?

Grandville: Run!

*The three immediately run out of the lab where soon the other three robots give chase over the 'intruders'. They make a turn but are soon faced with a dead end. Grandville uses her ID to open the door to the nearest classroom where the three run in and close the door behind them. Hiro the pulls out his phone to contact the gang.*

Hiro: We need back up! At school! Now!

*The gang are at Fred's house when they received the call.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro? Cora?

Grandville: Mr. Hamada! Miss Mizichio! I could use some assistance!

*From the computer, they see Grandville pushing the door to keep the robots out. Cora jumps up and joins Grandville to keep the door shut as Hiro finishes up the call.*

Gogo: Wait, Grandville's with you two?

Honey Lemon: Don't you think she'd recognize us?

Wasabi: Nobody recognizes us in our gear.

Gogo: I bet she would!

Fred: Looks like it's up to you and me Mini-Max!

*Mini-Max flaps his arms in excitement as he joins Fred.*

Mini-Max: I have been programmed to increase vocal volume in this situation...MINI MAXIMUM JUSTICE!

Fred: Haha! I'm running my best life!

*Afterwards, Fred and Mini-Max go towards the school to help the three people trapped there. Mini-Max rushes in with Fred following close behind.*

Fred: Wait up! Wait up!

*Mini-Max lifts up a manhole cover for them to sneak through.*

Mini-Max: Engage Glow Mode.

*The armor glows as to light their passage to save Hiro, Cora, and Grandville.*

Fred: You're a nightlight? Ho-ho! Awesome! Not to mention practical!

*They go through the dark sewers as they try to locate the room where the three are trapped.*

Mini-Max: Show yourself!

*Soon after Mimn-Max said that, the spider bots come out.*

Fred: Ah! Spiders!

Mini-Max: Status: Surrounded and Outnumbered... I was built for this!

*Mini-Max runs up and kicks away the two robots.*

Fred: Hiro might've mention there were spiders!

Mini-Max: Relax. They are not organic lifeforms.

*The other surviving spider bot launches its electric rods which Fred ducks down to avoid them.*

Fred: Electric Spiders!?

Mini-Max: That is a more accurate assessment.

*Fred tries to run only to be cornered by two other spider bots.*

Mini-Max: Mini Maximum rocket fist!

*Mini-Max activates his rocket fist...which hits Fred as the electric rods instead strike each other before they fritz out completely. Fred then hands back the rocket fist to Mini-Max.*

Fred: Thanks for the 'hand' Mini-Max. Get it? Cuz you used your actual hand? To give me a hand?

*As of while Hiro, Cora, and Grandville used everything in the classroom to block the door after Hiro finishes his call. Cora had explained to Grandville that he was calling for help and that they had suspicions on her since the other night. After the door is securely shut Grandville, Hiro, and Cora sit down in front of the barricade.*

Granville: So Mr. Hamada, Miss Mizichio, enlighten me. Why have you two been spying on me?

Hiro: Spying?..On you? *Chuckles nervously* We haven't been..spying on you.

*But Grandville's face shows that she's not buying it.*

Cora: *Sighs* Might as well let the cat out of the bag Hiro...

Grandville: Yes...when you two were at Good Luck Alley, when I was buying parts for the security bots?

Hiro: Okay fine! We've been spying on you. But for good reason!

Cora: We found out that you've taught here before from Wendy Wower.

*Hiro pulls out his phone to show a photo of Grandville with Callaghan and three other teachers.*

Hiro: So we went to see Professor Callaghan to..find out why you left...

Grandville: I see... Well it seems I have to work harder to gain your trust. Why don't I start by telling you two what really happened?

Cora: That would be very appreciated Ma'am..

Grandville: There was a young student... a genius. A young man who loved to learn everything and never wanted to leave SFIT, he claimed that it was one of the few places that he felt truly happy and safe, where he could be himself. I believed without limits, he would achieve great things. I granted this young genius free reign of the lab, even after hours. I was unaware that his experiment was extremely dangerous. It went awry...the boy survived but barely...I covered for the student. Telling the authorities it was my work. In a way... It was my work. See..as a teacher I failed. Students need limits. Even geniuses.

*Hiro and Cora smiled quietly at Grandville's words of wisdom. Then Cora speaks up as she looks at Grandville.*

Cora: ...What was his name?

Grandville: His name was-

*The door is suddenly shoved open as the spider bots come in. Hiro and Cora duck behind a table to avoid the scanning laser, but it spots Grandville.*

Hiro: Look out!

*But the other table had pinned Grandville down.*

Grandville: I'm stuck!

*Hiro and Cora then run up and tackle the spider bot, not letting go. Now being blinded by the two teens, the spider bot launches its electric rods towards the other spider bot which fritz it out. The spider bot tilts back where Hiro and Cora are now on the ground. Cora then lifts up her foot and kicks it away from them, causing it to crash into the wall. Meanwhile, Fred and Mini-Max go through the vent and enter the spider bot control room.*

Mini-Max: Mini Maximum Justice!

*The two pose heroically but soon see that there are many other spider bots.*

Spider Bot: Threat detected. x3.

*Fred backs into a wall in fear of the spider bots. The first couple spider bots come forward to attack.*

Mini-Max: Mini Maximum Punch!

*He sends two of the spider bots flying back which soon leads the others to come forward. Mini-Max jumps up and flies while Fred hyperventilates as he dodges two of the crashing spider bots.*

Mini-Max: Fred, distract the security bots while I destroy the CPU.

*Soon Fred takes deep breaths to calm himself down.*

Fred: So they're not spiders! they're killer robots! Good. Wait no! Is that better?

Mini-Max: Mini-Maximum Smash! Mini Maximum Launch! Mini Maximum-

*One Spider bot pins Mini-Max down with its leg and stops him.*

Mini-Max: Pinned. *To Fred* You must proceed heroically without me!

Fred: *Dodges the spider bots' attacks* But I don't know if I can do this without you!

Mini-Max: Fred believe in yourself! Like I do.

Fred: You actually believe in me?

Mini-Max: You're all we got!

Fred: Propping up the hero with cliche nonsense? Nice Mini-Max! You sidekicked the situation perfectly!

*Soon the spider bot pins Fred down.*

Fred: Okay Fred, think! How do you defeat the security system that thinks everything is a threat?

*Fred manages to kick away the robot to run only to be pinned down again.*

Fred: By threatening me, the security system is a threat to the school! Because I'm there to protect the school!

*The bots let go of Fred as he continues to speak to them. The lights switch back and forth as it tries to process Fred's words with their coding, both hacked and original.*

Fred: So to defeat all threats to the school, the security system must fight itself!

*And just like that, the other spider bots turn against each other as it processed Fred's words. Fred soon runs through the room to avoid collateral damage.*

Fred: But if it fights itself, then that's also a threat. So it must fight the part of itself that's threatening the part that's not a threat!

VC: *Starting to go into overload* Warning! Fatal Logic Error! Warning! Fatal Logic Error!

Fred: But! The threat in that-it now has to figure out which one is not the threatening part!-

VC: Now completely overloading* Logic Circuit Overload! Logic Circuit Overload!

*With that, VC fries out its circuits, resulting in all of the spider bots to deactivate. Hiro and Cora had grabbed rulers to use as bats/swords to fight back when the bots attacking them suddenly shut down completely. Grandville tosses aside the spider bot attacking them, which now leaves all of them safe from the spider bots, now completely fried out.*

Mini-Max: Fred you did it! You confused the security system so greatly it terminated itself!

Fred: I did? I mean- Sha! It is the Fredzilla way you know?

Mini-Max: Contrary to previous data, you are a great hero!

Fred: That's my sidekick!

Mini-Max and Fred: Mini-Maximum justice!

*The duo then officially fist bumped, this time without sending Fred flying across the room. The two let out their laughs until Fred stops.*

Fred: You laugh funny.

*The next day, Grandville is cleaning up the parts of the now defunct spider bot security system. Hiro and Cora wander through the halls until they spot Grandville cleaning up. Cora nudges Hiro to come forward to talk about last night. With that, Hiro sighs before he and Cora enter the room.*

Hiro: Man, that was pretty crazy Professor Grandville.

Grandville: Indeed Mr. Hamada...indeed...

Hiro: Professor we..ugh..

Cora: What we wanted to say is...mmmm...

Grandville: Yes?

Hiro: I know I take risks and and you-you think I'm reckless-

*When Hiro walks over to Grandville, he trips over a piece of the robot which causes him to nearly falls down until Cora catches him, bringing him up. The two sheepishly smile at Grandville.*

Grandville: Yes I do.

Hiro: I just want you to know I'm not gonna end up like him.

Cora: Neither will I.

*Grandville turns around to face them.*

Grandville: Who?

Hiro: Your former student..?

Grandville:...We're done here Mr. Hamada, and Miss Mizichio.

*Hiro and Cora nod before they leave the room, where Grandville, while sweeping with a broom, looks at the two teens as they leave and smiles at them as the door closes. But while she is cleaning, Obake is watching Grandville. While he is usually neutral faced, this time his eyes furrowed with unbridled hate at the professor...*

 **A.N: Thank you all for reading BH7! Love you!**


	22. Rest Mode On: Romance activates

**Big Hero 7**

*The gang are currently having lunch together at the park doing their own thing on a bright Sunday. Baymax and Cora are looking over the old herbal medicine book for any possibilities to incorporate the medicine recipes to Baymax's healthcare progamming as Hiro is reading over a comic book Fred brought over for him to read.*

Baymax: Apple Cider Vinegar is often used to get rid of toxins and nourishes the digestive tract. It is also claimed to be used for treating arthritis, lower blood pressure and cholesterol.

Cora: Yeah...but it seems it can also be mixed with bee pollen as shown on this page here where its experimented.

Wasabi: You're still reading that old medicine book your mom made?

Cora: Mom and Grandmama to be exact. There's some of her handwriting in here too.

*Cora puts down the book to show the different penmanship in the book. Honey Lemon leans in to see the difference in the writing style and smiles at the information along with the illustrations.*

Honey Lemon: Looks like your mom and grandmother spent a lot of time making this book to help people. And may I say, those illustrations are beautiful.

Cora: Thanks Honey Lemon.

*Overhearing this, Hiro speaks up.*

Hiro: One thing I still don't get is why your mom and grandma lived all alone in the woods for so long. And if that was the case, than how did your mom and dad meet?

Cora: I asked Grandmama about that recently and she said that he was just exploring the woods and got himself hurt. Mom found him and treated him and that's about it.

Hiro: Really? That's all that happened?

Cora: According to Grandmama, that's all there is. I asked Papa about it and he didn't really say much...in fact... looking back he never really talks about his past...or his family...

Honey Lemon: He's never mentioned anything about his family, or anyone he knew, at all?

Cora: No, he just shuts down and doesn't say anything for a while... And I've seen how it effects him when I ask him...

Wasabi: How so?

Cora: Well... He-

*The alarm from Gogo's phone beeps up and they see a news alert. In the newsflash, it shows a fire happening at the seafood market where a group of people have been trapped.*

Gogo: Let's suit up.

*Soon afterwards, the team flies over to the seafood market where the fire is happening nearby where they sell lobster and butter fish.*

Hiro: Get everyone near the fire out of there. Baymax and I will gather water.

Fred: It's Hero Time!

*Soon the five of them rushed out to help the people trapped near the fire. Wasabi uses his blades to cut open the debris where the people had been trapped. Cora finds the melted ice water and soon pours some of it on the people and herself.*

Honey Lemon: What's that for?

Cora: I've seen this done in anime!

Gogo: Why would this help us rescue them?

Cora: If comic book logic sometimes gets things right and work in real life, I'm taking my chances with anime logic too!

*As of while, Hiro and Baymax head over to the fire department and they soon join in. Hiro and the fire chief soon plug in the fire hose to the nearest fire hydrant and another hose is connected to Baymax's fist.*

Hiro: Alright! Time to use the new upgrade Omega Danger!

Baymax: Understood.

*The firefighters start using the hose to put out the fire as Baymax flies up to use the hose connected to his fist overhead. Meanwhile, the team run through the flames, safely guiding people out as they avoid the falling debris.*

Cora: *Cough**Cough* How much further Velocity?

Gogo: *Cough* I don't know! *Cough**Cough* The smoke is getting too thick to see through clearly.

*Water than starts pouring down from the ceiling, but it isn't going fast enough as there's still smoke everywhere, making it almost impossible to see and breath properly. The group keeps coughing loudly as Fred soon spots a door up ahead when the smoke clears a little.*

Fred: There!

*The gang turn their heads to see a metallic door where Fred is pointing at and they soon run towards it. Honey Lemon soon pulls out a chem ball to dissolve the door. Soon afterwards, everyone else is outside, taking deep breaths of fresh air to exhale the smoke. Soon the paramedics come forth and check over everyone. Up ahead the fire dies down as Noodle Burger Boy hides in the shadows, observing the actions of Big Hero 7.*

* * *

*From Noodle Burger Boy's eyes, Obake is watching the seven supers as he multi-tasks on draining money from random companies to sustain himself with necessities and materials to combat Big Hero 7. Thinking of this, he starts to think back on what he's learned so far in his research: Over time, he learned all that he could about the team, with the most focus being on Hiro Hamada. And learning about Tadashi Hamada certainly gave him insight over the boy, and perhaps something that can work in his favor against Hiro, or Alpha as he is called, to make him question his reality and his motives. Everyone else has been a piece of cake so to speak...The same cannot be said for the young girl Hiro is romantically involved with though. No matter what he did(either by hacking various school and hospital records or searching the dark web), there was absolutely no digital information about her or her family at all. There wasn't even so much as a birth certificate for the girl. He's seen her in action as Aqua Girl, he met her in person at the café and subsequently went out with her. But it seems that in the whole city of San Fransokyo, Cora's family are practically non-existent. Ironically though, the lack of information did raise another source of information. People tend to have no digital record of themselves if they are in hiding...and this raises his suspicions about her greatly.*

Momakase: Searching for new weaknesses to bring down Big Hero 7 again?

*Obake doesn't turn around to face Momakase who is standing right behind him, leaning against the desk controls.*

Momakase: *Sarcastically* Just how many times has that actually worked despite your research on them?

Obake: Unlike you, I study them thoroughly so I can figure out how to best exploit them. You on the other hand let your ego get the best of you which caused you to unreservedly botch up the plans I had for them back on Akuma Island. All that planning and effort to trap them in that advanced prison cage had been completely for naught... I gave you the information and the simplest instructions and you executed the plan quite poorly.

Momakase: *Growls* At least I know something that you don't about them.

*Obake raises an eyebrow but still doesn't turn to regard her.*

Obake: If you wish to boast something about them that I am not aware of, please by all means, feel free to do so.

Momakase: When I first encountered Big Hero 7, they discovered where I had hidden the Anti-Gravitational Disruptor, and that child, Aqua Girl, found my betrothal necklace.

Obake: *Looks at her with another raised eyebrow* You still keep that old thing? You were never the type to wear jewelry...*Goes back to his work* ironically speaking.

*Momakase glares heatedly at the man before she starts smirking when she says the following.*

Momakase: Aqua Girl has the same mark as him on her ankle..the Demonic Titan, a.k.a...my ex-fiance and your ex-stepbrother.

*At that moment, Obake stops in his tracks, eyes widen in shock with his finger hanging in the air as he was about to scroll away the recording and on to the news report.*

Momakase: You and I both know that that mark is only reserved to that specific bloodline alone. Which means if such a child like that exists...he is not dead as we were all lead to believe.

*Obake turns around, his face unreadable in the dark.*

Momakase: Which means, there must be a legitimate bloodline... And once I find out her true identity...I will slice and slash that back-stabbing oaf of a man and his simpering bitch of a bride to pieces! But not before I sink my blades into their precious little wannabe superhero brat of a bastard child and make them watch as a carve her up like a dead tuna!

*Upon hearing that, Obake face blanks out of his shock and starts to walk towards the thief, his footsteps echoing throughout the silence that even the most dangerous of criminals should be cautious of. As this happens, the pridefully sick smirk on Momakase's face slowly fades away as she starts getting memories on who would have been her mother-in-law, probably the only woman she feared more than death itself. The glow in his eyes while the rest of his face in shadows slowly builds in the feeling of absolute dread. Finally he stops right in front of her and the side of his face glows that ominous pink...a reminder of what she had done to him for his actions in the past. Before either could blink, he suddenly grabs hold of Momakase's neck in a tight, suffocating vice-like grip. Causing the thief to start struggling, only for his grip to remain as firm as steel.*

Obake: *Ominously* Did. You. Forget. My. Warning? I broke you out of prison for your services so we can defeat Big Hero 7. I can just as easily put you back there in chains and broken like shattered glass should you dare disobey me again. Now, stop being a self-entitled brat like that fan-writer you kidnapped and get back to work.

*Momakase does not speak a word, for once too afraid to say anything. Seeing this, the glowing on Obake's face disappears as he harshly lets her go while shoving her to the floor, causing Momakase to cough hard while trying to catch her breath as he turns back to the screen to once again focus on his research.*

Obake: Now, if you're done wasting my time, I suggest you leave.

*Finally catching her breath, Momakase gives a small, but hard and hateful glare at him before leaving. As soon as Momakase is out of hearing range, Obake contacts Noodle Burger Boy.*

Obake: Have you gained any new insight on Big Hero 7?

N.B.B: I sure did Mister. They went through the fire as quickly as you predicted. Boy am I lucky that I happened to be here when the fire happened.

Obake: Of course...

*Meanwhile, the gang all headed home to finish their school work and finally rest. Hiro and Cora had collapsed onto their respective beds and groaned in exhaustion. For Hiro, he just stared at the ceiling as his eyes slowly close to take a nap... until he hears a loud ringing of an alarm coming from Baymax as it displays the alarm on his belly.*

Baymax: This is a reminder for you to finish your homework.

Hiro: *Yawn* Really? Who's idea was that?

Baymax: Cora, after the seismic project incident.

Hiro: Ugh.. Fine...Guess I'll go do it then.

*Hiro gets off his bed and starts working on his homework when Baymax looks over the schedule for Hiro and checks it over.*

Baymax: You have a number of schoolwork assignments this week.

Hiro: *Distractedly* Yeah... I know Baymax...

*Baymax blinks as he looks at the schedule again.*

Baymax: There is some room available for recreational activities in your schedule this week as well.

Hiro: *Still distractedly* So?... Was there anything you wanted to do?

*Baymax blinks again, but doesn't say anything. As of while, Cora had already finished her homework and is working hard on her household chores; going through the rooms sweeping and moping the floors, doing the laundry, washing the windows, and as of now cooking dinner for her family. Kaguya is the first to arrive home where she sees Cora sitting down on the floor by the table next to her is their dinner consisting of donburi steak with salads on the side.*

Kaguya: Hello Cora.

*Cora looks up to regard her grandmother to acknowledge her.*

Cora: Hi Grandmama *Yawns*...how was your day?

Kaguya: Fairly well... I see you've been rather busy as of late.

Cora: Yeah...*Rubs her eyes tiredly* and this week is just gonna be busier...*Yawns again*

Kaguya: Hopefully you don't neglect your times to relax and breath.

Cora: *Finishes yawning and starts to look ready to nod off* Maybe...

*At the same time, Baymax and Kaguya turn to the calendar(For Kaguya, a physical calendar. While Baymax simply activated the calendar in his belly), they both see that it has been a good long while since Hiro and Cora's last date together. They both turn to look at their own individual young teen, now resting after doing their duties, and both decided that they'll wait for the young teens to be aware of this. The very next day, the gang meet up at the café where the rest of the team notices that Hiro and Cora aren't talking to each other, as they both appear to be very exhausted after everything that happened yesterday.*

Gogo: You two look dead.

*Both teens groan in response as they try to get a little more shuteye. Gogo turns to Honey Lemon as she tries to cheer up the two teens.*

Honey Lemon: It's okay you guys. Soon the midterms will be over before we know it and we'll be able to take a break!

Fred: Assuming there won't be anymore bad guys to fight.

*The two teens groan again, which leads Gogo to hit Fred upside the head.*

Wasabi: Remember what I said when you two had inventor's block? Just make a moment to chill.

Fred: Didn't that result with Hiro slapping you in the face while meditating?

Wasabi:...Maybe...

*Honey Lemon places a hand on Wasabi's shoulder in comfort.*

Gogo: There's more to it than that, guys.

Fred: *Stuffing his face with the funny side up eggs* Like what?

*As Baymax gently slips his hands underneath the two teens heads to make them more comfortable, Gogo explains.*

Gogo: Have any of you noticed that after the spider bot incident, they've been too tired to even talk to each other?

Wasabi: Well, with everything that's been happening to them lately, it seems they've been too tired for anything really.

Fred: *Gasp* I think I get where you're going with this Gogo! We've been so busy kicking butt that we haven't had time for a fun night! Alright! I'm going to-

Gogo: *Cuts him off* No. This is about Hiro and Cora alone, and we*Gesturing to herself and the rest of the gang* are not going to do anything about it.

Fred: *Now confused* Wait what? Why not? And why did you even bring it up if we're not gonna do anything?

Gogo: Just in case someone was missing the bigger picture here. Sides, Hiro and Cora have to realize this on their own. It wouldn't do much help if we just barged in. Need I remind you guys of all the times we tried to "help" Tadashi whenever he started to get a crush on a girl?

*The gang than began to think back to the old times when they heard even the tiniest mutter of Tadashi, their old(and dearly departed) friend, having a crush on someone and how they would try to make the 'date' successful. Needless to say, Tadashi was not at all amused and while he did appreciate their wanting "help" him out and knew that they meant well, he did not at all appreciate them meddling in his love life and embarrassing him in front of his crushes(needless to say, he lost a lot of chances to date that way).*

Wasabi: *Wincing in remembrance* I see what you mean.

Honey Lemon: You're right Gogo. If Hiro and Cora want to talk to us about having a long-needed date, they'll come to us when their ready.

*Suddenly, the alarm goes off from Cora's phone with the loud beeping noise which results in Cora falling from her chair with a startled shriek and Hiro jumping into Baymax's arms yelping and looking scared out of his mind. Because of the loud screams and the alarm going off, Mini-Max jumps up ready for action.*

Mini-Max: Have no fear! Mini-Max is here!

*But all he sees in front of him is Cora groaning in pain and exhaustion as she tiredly picks herself up while Baymax works on calming Hiro down from his bad scare.*

Fred: It's alright Mini-Max, just a false alarm.

*The others pick up their stuff to head to school, where Hiro chuckles awkwardly at the surrounding attendants who had watched the whole freak-out over the phone alarm episode go on as Cora quickly smooths her skirt out before they rush out the door while dragging along Baymax in slight embarrassment. As they are running, the three managed to catch up to their friends. Once there, the two teens quickly run towards their respective classes without uttering so much as a word to each other, which causes the others looking at each other before they head off in their separate ways as well. *

Seto: Alright now, can any of you tell me what these pair of French Angel Fish are doing as of now?

*In the Marine Hall, the class is observing over the French Angel Fish as they take notes. Cora tilts her head to the side as she watches the fish swim around them. As of while, Hiro is in his class studying over magnetism.*

Grandville: The magnetism as observed has a interesting effect on the various metals.

*Hiro watches over the various metals that are displayed in front of them. Both teens look on carefully as they observe the lessons in front of them...and soon they are reminded of their relationship..about how the bonds in front of them either fade or grow over time...that's when they both realized something. They hadn't had a date in a good long while and the schoolwork and hero saving has been keeping them incredibly busy. Sure they see each other, but they hadn't had the time to go out on a genuine fun boyfriend/girlfriend date! Or even talk to each other aside from passing greetings! And even then those were scarce! What if they would wear off over time like the others? What if they fall out of love with each other?! *

Seto/Grandville: Cora/Mr. Hamada? What can you tell us about what I've shown you all?

*The teens snap out of their personal thoughts and see that all eyes are on them.*

Hiro: Well...the nickel plating is thin by 3% which means the skin depths are much thinner due to the relative permeability term, which is often reported at 100% for nickel.

*Grandville nods before she resumes her lesson. Cora on the other hand quickly answers to Seto after a few minutes of silence pass.*

Cora: French Angel Fish have an aggressive temperament and are extremely territorial.

Seto: Yes, and yet they manage their temperament long enough to find a single mate. That's the thing about their monogamous behavior. Despite their aggressiveness, they come together for the goal to reproduce and to protect each other and their young.

*With that in mind, they go through their classes without trouble. When it was time for their break, Hiro and Cora spot each other from the distance...only to be stopped by some of their friends.*

Wasabi: Hiro help! Fred is about to do something stupid with Mini-Max!

Hiro: You sure?

Wasabi: Yes I'm sure! Now let's go!

*Wasabi drags Hiro towards the location where Fred and Mini-Mac are to prevent a disaster. As of while, it is Honey Lemon that paused Cora.*

Honey Lemon: Cora, do you mind if you help me with a little project please?

Cora: I guess so...

Honey Lemon: Great!

*And so the two teens have to deal with their friends' problem. For Hiro, it seems that Fred discovered a discarded chip he had made for Baymax that was supposed to enhance his battery life and now its causing Mini-Max to zip back and forth like a child on pixie sticks.*

Hiro: Oh no! Quick, catch him!

Mini-Max: IAMACHOOCHOOOTRAIN! HONOR! JUSTICE! MINI-MAX MINI-MAX MINI-MAX!

Fred: I'm sorry you guys! I thought that chip was gonna give him even more awesome super powers!

*As of while, Honey Lemon and Cora finally arrive at the chem lab where a large bubble is slowly forming on the surface top of her chemistry equipment.*

Cora: What in the-!?

Honey Lemon: Shhhh! *Whispers* This new concoction I'm working on for my chem purse is very delicate at this stage. I need an extra pair of hands to help me carry the sodium chloride to balance it out. One loud noise and this place explodes! Gogo is out of the school to get some supplies by the time this happened so please, I really need your help.

*Cora's eyes widen as she imagines a large explosion in her head...and then their funerals.*

Cora: *Sigh quietly and than whispers* Okay.

*Honey Lemon then points towards the large jug of sodium chloride which results in Cora sighing quietly again. As of while, Baymax is doing the best he could to catch Mini-Max, only for the tiny robot to zoom out of a slightly open door.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*Cora and Honey Lemon are carefully carrying the large jug over to the bubble where the tall young woman slowly tilts the jug.*

Honey Lemon: *Quietly* Just one drop...

*Mini-Max comes charging through the lab which causes both girls to jump up in surprise. As in slow-motion, Mini-Max jumps through the air towards the large bubble where the jug spills out all the sodium chloride. Grandville was walking through the Quad when the rest of the students outside felt a tremor coming from the direction of the robotics lab. The dean runs towards the lab, slight fear running through her throat only to see a large sum of aquamarine foam of bubbles seep out of the lab. From within, Fred pops out of the foam holding a thankfully undamaged Mini-Max with the booster chip removed.*

Fred: I got him guys!

*Soon the rest of the gang pop out, and they see that their hair is now a drastically different color. Hiro's was fire red, Honey Lemon's neon pink, Fred's electric blue, Wasabi's jade green, and Cora's was back to her natural golden blonde. Suddenly, the doors open to reveal Grandville...only for the foam to seep through by her feet.*

Cora: We're in trouble.

*When Gogo returns, she finds the gang outside with different colored hair as some of the staff clean the giant mess in the robotics lab with Grandville scolding them. Gogo swifty turns around and heads towards the dinning hall. After the scolding, Hiro and Cora look at each other once they get out of hearing distance from everyone else.*

Hiro: *Slightly awkward*...So...you doing okay?

Cora: *Also slightly awkward* Yeah... You?

Hiro: *Somewhat quietly* Yeah, yeah... I'm..doing fine...

*The two teens look away for a moment before Hiro clears his throat.*

Hiro: S-so I kinda noticed that we-uh haven't had a date..in a long while now.

Cora: *Chuckles awkwardly* Yeah..working through school and fighting crime will do that to you.

Hiro: *Chuckles nervously* Yeah...So.. I was thinking that...maybe we could-

*At that moment, they hear the sound of a camera and turn their heads to see Karmi, smiling smugly to herself as she looks at the photos of Cora and Hiro with their different hairstyles before she walks away while they glare at her in annoyance. Just then, they hear the chime of a bell ring, reminding them of their schedules as of now.*

Hiro: *Awkwardly in a hurry* I-I got to go!...M-maybe we can talk later?

Cora: *Also awkwardly in a hurry* Y-yeah! That's..fine!

*Both teens give out a strained smile to each other to ease their partner's worries. But as soon as they are out of each other's sight, their smile fades to soft sad sighing.*

Hiro/Cora: Could this day get any worse?

*Throughout the whole week afterwards, the two teens have been trying to set up a date when they have the free time to actually talk to each other. But each time, they're interrupted by either an important school assignment that needed to be done, or when they were finished with their superhero work and they would pass out from complete exhaustion and end up back in their homes fast asleep. Now, it's Thursday and Hiro is in his lab after finishing up his work, and is now trying to find a way to ask Cora out for a date.*

Hiro: *Frustratingly talking to himself* Ugh! Come on now! You can do this! You just have to be smooth, go with the flow. How hard could that possibly be!?

*Hiro pulls out a piece of paper to write down what words would be best to use for asking Cora out.*

*Meanwhile, Grandville is organizing her papers as the hours dragged on on her part; focusing on dealing with new security and the damages the gang had caused in the robotics lab days before. She stands up to put away the papers when she inadvertently knocks out a framed photo out of her drawer. She puts the files away as she carefully picks up the glass before picking up the photo. Her eyes turn to a soft aura of melancholy as she remembers her student and the one person who always made him smile. In the photo, the young ravenette boy smiles widely and blue eyes shining as his arm was wrapped around a girl his age with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes also smiling back. She sighs as she puts the photo away and resumes doing her task at hand. Afterwards, she walks out of her office and makes her way through the school, observing the students go through their lives peacefully, talking about trivial things or how their project will succeed. She goes through the now clean and repaired robotics lab where the gang is back to working on their projects. Honey and Gogo are observing the electric engineering with the chemicals, and Cora is reviewing over her aquatics homework with a rather sad look in her eyes. The Dean simply walks on through without raising anyone's eyes as she goes through the private labs. It's there she sees the slightly opened door of Hiro's lab where the young teen is surrounded by scrunched-up balls of paper that were practically littering his desk and the floor around him as he's groaning in frustration while pounding his head on his desk.*

Hiro: *Now very frustrated and hating himself at the moment* Nothing! No ideas! Useless. Empty. Brain! This is literally the most simplest thing to do in the world! So why can't I do it then?!

Grandville: *Making herself known to the distressed young teen* Does this have anything to do with your mid-term projects Mr. Hamada?

*Hiro yelps out startled as he jumps up as he turns around to see Grandville standing by the open doorway. He nervously chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.*

Hiro: *Stutters nervously while trying(and failing miserably) to play it cool* Uh-uh...Hey-hey Professor Grandville! W-what brings you here? N-not that it's not nice to see you that is! *Chuckles nervously*

Grandville: *Looking at him with her usual stern look* So I see Mr. Hamada. But you still haven't answered me on the matter of whether or not your current frustration *Eyeing the scrunched-up paper balls that were littered all over Hiro's workspace* and sudden interest in making messes with wasted, scrunched-up paper has anything to do with your mid-term projects.

Hiro: *Now really nervous and trying(and once again failing miserably) to explain himself* Uh-uh... w-well n-no, not-not really. N-not that I'm not thinking about it at all and lagging off o-or anything like that! No, I-I was j-just thinking about...thinking..about... *He than stops trying to explain himself(while depressingly thinking what was the point) as he just looks down and sighs dejectedly while turning his back towards her to sit back down with his head in his hands* Forget it... It's stupid...and I doubt you would understand...

Grandville:*Raises eyebrow* And just what exactly wouldn't I understand that is 'stupid', Mr. Hamada?

*Hiro turns around in his chair and starts to fidget with his hands while not quite meeting the Dean's eyes as he nervously tries to explains.*

Hiro: Well...i-it's just that...with e-everything that's been going on lately... It's been... I-I really want to...*Struggles to speak properly before he finally looks up at Grandville and just spit it all out in one breath* I-really-want-to-ask-Cora-out-for-a-date-tomorrow-because-we-haven't-been-on-one-in-like-forever!

Grandville: *Raises her eyes at this before saying with slight confusion* Well from what I do understand Mr. Hamada, is that you two have always been close, why would such a simple thing like asking Miss Mizichio out be so difficult at all for you?

Hiro: *Nervously looks down* W-well...i-it's just like I said, we've both been really busy lately and when we're not busy, we're dead tired. A-and I just want Cora and I to have a fun night out with just the two of us...and just forget about all the craziness that's been happening lately...even if it's just for a little while...

*When Hiro looks up slightly and sees the neutral face of the Dean, he sighs and turns back around to his desk as he starts fiddling with his pencil.*

Hiro: *Grunts softly in frustrated depression* I told you it was stupid and that you woundn't understand...

*He then hears the Dean let out a small chuckle as he turns around again to see if what he's hearing was actually real.*

Grandville: It's not stupid to be feeling this way at all Mr. Hamada. And as for your little comment about me not understanding your situation, well..I'm afraid you're quite wrong about that. Because as a matter-of-fact, I understand far more than you may think Mr. Hamada. For you see...I've actually seen this before...with him.

*Hiro's eyes widen and turns around to fully face her as he knew instantly on who she was talking about.*

Hiro: Your former student? H-he had someone too?

Grandville: *Smiles fondly in remembrance* Oh yes, indeed he did. And to be frankly honest with you Mr. Hamada, Miss Mizichio isn't someone I'd worry about being reckless. In fact, The only time she ever acts reckless is when she's with you. Other than that, she's a sensible and bright young girl.

Hiro: *Blushes and rubs the back of his head in slight embarrassment* Yeah, she is. She's always telling me I should be more aware of my surroundings and often reminds me to look and think before just leaping into something.

Grandville: *Once again, smiles fondly at this* She sounds more like Chara than him to be perfectly honest.

Hiro: Chara? That's the person he was with?

Grandville: *Looks out the window while she speaks* Yes. You see Mr. Hamada, while he did love being here at SFIT more then anywhere else in the world, he..sadly..did not have very many friends during his time here, but he did have a relationship with a young girl his age who was in high school. *Once again smiles fondly in remembrance* I swear that young lady could melt him into complete sentimental mush just by smiling at him. Although they were still young at the time, I could see for a fact that he loved her very deeply and she loved him just as much in return...

Hiro: *Asks with slight caution*...Did...did Chara ever learn about the accident?

Grandville: *Her smile fades into a sad frown as she closes her eyes to sigh before opening them again to continue gazing out the window* Unfortunately Mr. Hamada, I'm...afraid I cannot say for sure. For you see, I never saw her again after that night..and neither did anyone else for that matter... So...sadly, I don't actually know if she ever did learn about what happened...just as I don't know anything about what ever happened to her... I just hope...that she's still alright out there...wherever she is...

*It's at this point that Grandville turns quiet with a sad frown still on her face which Hiro notices, so he respectfully doesn't utter another word. After a moment, Grandville slightly shakes herself out of her thoughts as she clears her throat and speaks again in her usual voice.*

Grandville: What is stupid about all this is that you're just standing here talking about asking her out when you should be actually doing it already instead. Actions speak louder than words as they always say Mr. Hamada.

Hiro: *Eyes widen as he starts to stutter nervously* B-but-

Grandville: *Gives him a stern look* Don't just talk Mr. Hamada. Do.

*Hiro looks at her for a moment before he starts nodding his head in confidence as he stands up.*

Hiro: *With a determined smile* Alright! I will!...

Grandville: *Gives him a slight smile*...She's down the hall in the main robotics lab.

Hiro: *Calls out to her as he heads to the main lab* Thanks Professor Grandville!

*Hiro quickly runs out of the lab as Grandville simply rolls her eyes but smiles at the young teen's excitement. Hiro is now in the main lab where he soon spots Cora sitting down and finishing up her aquatics homework. He at first smirks confidently as he struts his way towards her...only for the confidence in his walk to slowly fade away as he realizes he has no idea what to actually say to her to ask her out. But it is already too late as he finds himself already in front of Cora. The blue haired teen looks up and sees Hiro's nervously blush while giving her an awkward smile. Raising an eyebrow in concern, she stands up and greets her boyfriend before asking him.*

Cora: Hey Hiro...is there something you need?

*In a moment of impulse, Hiro blurts out.*

Hiro: Would-you-like-to-go-out-on-a-date-with-me-tomorrow-night?!

Everyone else: Shhh!

*The other students grumble over Hiro's loud question burst, which leads the teen boy to blush hard enough to reach his ears. It's only when he sees Cora's hand holding his that he calms down.*

Cora: *Smiles happily and lovingly at him* Nothing would make happier than to go out with you tomorrow babe. *Leans in and kisses his cheek*

*Her smile and kiss brings a large smile of his own as he silently fist bumps in the air in triumph as he excitingly heads back to the lab to talk to Baymax. Honey Lemon and Gogo were listening into the conversation between Hiro and Cora and shared a smile while subtly fist bumping each other in response. Wasabi receives a call from Honey Lemon telling him the news and he merely smiles and nods in approval. Fred is cheering on for the two teens while Mini-Max merely gives a thumbs up.*

Fred: So what's up next?

Gogo: Now we just don't get involved with their date tomorrow remember?

Wasabi: Yeah, as long as they're chill, we're chill.

Fred: Well yeah, I get that. But what I mean is that what if some of our daily super villains decide to cause trouble while they're out on their date? I mean seriously, as much as I like them to have a normal, ordinary, regular date like normal, ordinary, regular teenagers have on a daily basis, what if some bad guys starts attacking and they see it happening? Then they'll have to call off their date and join us! And that means they'll be back at square one again!

Honey Lemon: *Seeing that Fred had a good point* Oh yeah...that's right...

Gogo: *Glaring* Are you suggesting we spy on them then?

Fred: No! No no. I'm suggesting that we send Mini-Max to watch over them while we keep a look out else where while we do our superhero thing.

Mini-Max: I'm more than happy to watch over my creator and his partner on their rendezvous tomorrow night!

*Gogo raises an eyebrow at Fred's fluttering puppy dog eyes, to which she turns to Honey Lemon and the blonde girl speaks.*

Honey Lemon: He does have a legitimate point Gogo. And Mini-Max does sound like the best person to watch over their date.

*Gogo continues looking at her with skeptical eyes though she caves as soon as Honey Lemon gives her her own set of fluttering puppy dog eyes.*

Gogo: Fine...

Fred: Yes!

Wasabi: Well at least we have an actual plan for them now. And on the bright side, we all know for a fact that Hiro and Cora are already a couple, am I right? We know we're not jumping the gun like we use to do with Tadashi.

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh! *giggles* Do you remember when we all threw that romantic dinner date for him with his lab partner? I've never seen him blush so hard!

Fred: I'd like to think he enjoyed me jumping out of the cake when he was walking with one of the girls here.

Gogo: *Slight smile in remembrance* I never thought nerd king could jump that high hehe...

*The rest of the gang smile at the memories of Tadashi and his 'dates', to which they all fell silent soon afterwards.*

Honey Lemon:...You know...after they have their date and we make sure nothing bad happens, we should tell them these stories. I think they would really like to hear them.

Gogo: I guess.

Fred: *Jumping up with his arm raised* Oh! Oh! I wanna tell them the cake story!

*The next day is a bright, warm, sunny Friday, where they don't have any classes due to it being a holiday. And Cora is currently swimming through the ocean near the bay in her sea-blue camisole and black beach shorts carrying her drawstring bag collecting sea shells. Today is also the day where she and Hiro are gonna have their first date in a long while, and Cora couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach. It had been quite a while since they last went on a date and now they're having one tonight. What would happen tonight? What if something went wrong? What if they couldn't find anything to say to each other? What if they had to cancel last minute over something superhero-related? Cora's stomach grumbled as she picks up a sand dollar off the ocean floor, reminding her that she has yet to eat. Cora swims up to the surface where she takes a deep breath as she breaks through the surface. Soon after she swims through the ocean and onto the shore. She shakes her head to rid herself of some of the water before she starts walking towards the place she placed her lunch, her bare feet shifting through the sand.*

(?): Well hello there Cora. It's nice to see you again.

*Cora jumps up in surprise as she hears a familiar voice... A voice like the one belonging to the man she met at the cafe. She turns around to see that it is the man. Obake chuckles as he smiles at the young girl.*

Obake: Quite a surprise seeing you here.

Cora: *Smiles back to him* Same to you too...how have you been doing sir?

Obake: Oh I've been doing just fine, thank you for asking. Today I just thought it would be nice taking a stroll here, enjoying the scenery. And I see that you have quite a number of sea shells in your bag there.

*Cora looks at her drawstring bag before looking back at the man again.*

Cora: Yeah, they're for my collection.

Obake: Interesting... *Looking around the beach before looking back at Cora* I must admit, I'm quite curious as to where your family is if you don't mind my saying so.

Cora: Oh, they're usually busy with their own things. And my coming out here has kinda always been my...alone time...

Obake: I see...

*Obake turns to the bento box on a beach towel that Cora had placed there earlier.*

Obake: Do you plan to stay here for long then?

Cora: Oh! I-I was just about to have lunch and then head home actually... *Starting to blush* I...kinda got plans tonight...

Obake: Oh I see. Well, If I may, would you like me to keep you company for today until you go home? Even if this is your alone time, it must feel awfully lonely at times... If you don't mind my say so that is.

Cora: *Looking away while blushing slightly more* N-no, it's okay...it can get a little lonely for me... So I suppose so...if you really don't mind that is?...

Obake: *Giving her a kind smile* I would be honored.

*Soon after, Cora and Obake are sitting across from each other, talking about trivial things and the events(publicly) that had happened while eating the bento she made.

Obake: I must say, you are an excellent cook Cora. I don't think I've ever had a scone quite like yours before, it's quite delightfully fruitful.

Cora: Thank you

Obake: Hiro must be a very lucky young man if you make him lunches as delicious as this.

*Cora's blush deepens as she turns her head away. Obake sighs as he turns his eyes to the open waters.*

Obake: It's times like these I remember my Chara.

Cora: *Looks back up to him* Chara? who's she?

*Obake looks at her out of the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow as he gives a smirk, which in turn catches Cora on who Chara is to him.*

Cora: *Eyes widen in realization* Ohhh! *Than give him a innocent, but playful little smile* Is she your...'lady friend' sir?

Obake: *Closes his eyes with a smile before going back to looking out at the sea* Hmm. That she was. She was pure sunshine and so much more.

*Upon hearing this, Cora's playful smile drops.*

Cora: Was?

Obake: *Smile fading and turning into a sad, longing look* She died...when she was your age...

Cora: *Looks down in sadness* Oh... I'm sorry sir... *Slightly looking up at him while still feeling sad over his loss* So...I take it you two were close huh?...

Obake: *Still looking out at the sea with a sad, distant and longing look in his eyes* Very...

*A few moments pass before Cora speaks up.*

Cora: What was Chara like?

*Obake turns his head to face her with a warm smile.*

Obake: In some ways, she was a lot like you.

Cora: *Slightly surprised* Like me?

Obake: *Chuckles slightly at this* Yes, a sweet and smart young lady that could bring a smile to anyone, but was also to be feared if pushed.

Cora: Wow...

Obake: You know, when Cass described your relationship with Hiro to me. I couldn't help but be reminded of my own relationship with Chara. And that's a treasure you two cannot afford to loose. I hope your date tonight will go wonderfully well...

Cora: Thanks...and you know.. I hope you find someone like Chara again in the future. Everyone deserves to smile and be happy.

Obake: Of course. Thank you for your kind words.

*Cora smiles at Obake until her phone starts beeping to remind her of the time.*

Cora: Uh-Oh! I gotta go right now!

*Cora stands up and starts packing her things, checking over twice to make sure everything is in there. She then quickly runs up to catch the trolley as she shouts out to Obake from the distance waving goodbye.*

Cora: It was nice talking to you again sir! Have a good day!

*Obake merely waves goodbye at the young teen. Soon his eyes turn sinister as he looks at his watch...which soon display's a picture of Cora's foot bearing the mark. His smile reaches ear to ear as he realizes what this means.*

Obake: *Smiling ominously* My, this was a pleasant surprise. I come here searching for a marine biologist-in-training and lo...I find an unknown princess.

* * *

*The sun starts to set as Hiro and Cora are at their homes preparing for their date. Hiro is currently looking over his best clothes to try and look presentable while Cora sighs as she looks at the only dress she has in her possession. While Hiro is brushing his teeth and combing his hair as best as he could, Baymax is waddling behind him.*

Baymax: According to my scans, you appear to be apprehensive for the date tonight.

Hiro: *In a hurry and anxious* W-well can you really blame me?!, it's just that...we've been so busy with everything else that we haven't had time for a fun date for just us. It's just mostly been studying and saving the city, and we both kinda need a breather.

Baymax: You fear that your busy schedules will conflict with your love life.

Hiro: *Looking through his dresser drawer* More than I care to admit Baymax. But right now, I just wanna worry about looking good for tonight. *Grabs two shirts and shows them to Baymax as he asks him* What do you think? Red or blue?

Baymax: *Blinks as he tilts his head to the side* I do not understand how clothes will affect your health.

Hiro:*Give him an annoyed deadpanned look as he lets his arms drop*...Never mind...*Goes back to getting ready* I just hope Cora has a good time tonight. At this point, that's all that matters.

Baymax: There is one thing I am curious about though Hiro.

Hiro: *Sighs annoyingly as keeps trying to get himself ready* And what might that be Baymax?

Baymax: Where do you plan to go for your date?

*This causes Hiro to pause his actions as he realizes that he has zero plans on just where to take Cora for their date.*

Hiro: *Eyes widen in horror as he realizes he's screwed* Oh no...

*Meanwhile, Cora is lying down on her futon mattress in exasperation as she looks up at the sea shell wind chimes she made. The next thing that happens is a knock on her door.*

Kaguya: Can I come in Cora?

Cora: *Sighs* Sure I guess... go ahead..

*The door opens as Kaguya looks at the exhausted face of Cora. She walks over and sits beside the teen.*

Kaguya: What seems to be troubling you dear?

Cora: I can't find anything to wear for my date with Hiro tonight...

Kaguya: That is the most cheesiest problem anyone can have for their dates.

*Cora sits up as she looks at Kaguya.*

Cora: I know that... but I want to look good for our date tonight cause... We've been really busy lately that we haven't had  
a fun date in what feels like forever, it's just been school and..study groups for a while now..

*Kaguya nods, hearing out her granddaughter over her problems.*

Kaguya: So you fear that you and Hiro will fall out of love because of your busy schedules?

*Cora looks up before she looks away, diverting her eyes as a small blush blooms in her cheeks. Kaguya looks at the closet and soon walks over.*

Kaguya: Cora? If you want to look good for tonight, might you lend a hand to help me pick out an outfit for you?

*Cora quietly sighs before she stands up as she goes towards her grandmother and her closet to search for an outfit to suite her date.*

*As of while, Hiro is at the computer video chatting with his friends over the dilemma of their date tonight.*

Wasabi: You actually forgot to think about where to take her?

*Hiro doesn't respond as he slightly and awkwardly looks off to the side, already feeling embarrassed enough as it is.*

Fred: *Jumping in* It's alright! You can ask me for anything you know. So if it's a fancy date, I think I know a restaurant where they serve food you might like, or maybe-

Hiro: *Cuts him off* Fred, as nice as that sounds, I just want tonight to be fun, not so.. blagh!

Honey Lemon: You know, there's an open community dance tonight. It's just across town.

Fred: Oh yeah! You two should definitely go there! There's free food and lots of singers there! It should be perfect for you guys!

Hiro:*Smiles in excitement and relief* Really? T-thanks guys!

*Hiro is about to stand up when he recalls something.*

Hiro: Uh, wait guys! If uh...if anything should happen while Cora and I are out... Say...Obake or someone else starts terrorizing the city or something along those lines...

Wasabi: *Cuts him off to reassure him* Now don't you worry about a thing Hiro. We can handle things just fine without you and Cora for one night. You two just focus on your date and relax and enjoy yourselves, god knows you two deserve a break.

Hiro: *Still a little worried, but relents* Okay... *Gives them a small, but appreciated smile* Thanks again you guys

*Hiro shuts off the video chat and turns around in his chair to see Baymax activating his hands.*

Baymax: My scans indicate you are tense. Would you like a massage?

Hiro: *Sigh*...Go ahead.

*Hiro turns around again as Baymax rubs his massage hands on Hiro's shoulders to ease him. Afterwards, Hiro is now in the living room, dressed in his nice shirts, khakis and his good sneakers. His hair was somewhat tame for the most part, and is now pacing around the floor waiting for Cora to arrive. Meanwhile, Cass is working downstairs in the cafe as she brings drinks to the customers when she sees Mizuchi and Cora arrive on his motorcycle. The teen girl is dressed in a white cotton blouse that's slightly off the shoulders with a blue jean skirt and black boots.*

Cass: *Gushing as they come in* Oh Cora you look so adorable! Hiro's waiting upstairs for you right now honey.

*Mizuchi lowers down to see stare into Cora's eyes.*

Mizuchi: Remember, be home before midnight.

Cora: *Smiles at him* I will Papa. Love you.

*She gives him quick kiss on the cheek before she heads upstairs. One of the elder ladies sees Cora walk by and comments.*

Matsuda: Quite a pretty young maiden isn't she?

Mizuchi: *Smiles fondly* Yeah...just like her mother...

*Mizuchi's smile falls down a little as he remembers his beloved and dearly departed wife, which leads to Cass placing a hand on one of his massive shoulders to comfort him in response. Upstairs, Cora finally sees Hiro, still pacing around the floor until she lets out a loud cough to catch his attention. When Hiro looks up and sees a stunning Cora. Hiro's face turns beet red at seeing his girlfriend looking so pretty. And here he is wearing a red polo shirt with a long sleeve undershirt and khakis. Sure he has his hair somewhat down for the most part, but still!*

Cora: *Smiles shyly at him with her hands behind her back* Hey Hiro... You look good.

Hiro: *Still mooning over her* Yeah...you too...very good...

*Hiro continues making moon eyes at her as she blushes at the attention she's receiving from her boyfriend. That is until Cora speaks up again.*

Cora: So...where are we heading tonight?

Hiro: Hmm? *Snaps out of it* Oh right! Right, umm... It's a surprise!

*Cora raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend to which he lets out his best puppy eyes at her, which leads to her caving in.*

Cora: Okay.

*Just then, Baymax waddles down to see the two teens.*

Baymax: Hello Cora. Are you and Hiro ready for your date?

Cora: *Giggles* Yup.

Hiro: So Baymax, just a heads up, we'll be alone together tonight.

Baymax: I will confirm with the team that we three-

Hiro: *Awkwardly cuts him off* Uh-uh w-what I mean is b-buddy, is that i-it's just gonna be me and Cora going out for our date tonight...just the two of us... W-without you...

*Baymax blinks in response. Cora goes over and places a hand on his belly.*

Cora: It's just for tonight Baymax. Right now we just want a little alone time together on our own for a while, K Baymax?

*Baymax blinks again.*

Hiro: *Still a little awkward* Anyways, we should get going now. See ya later Baymax.

*Hiro and Cora hold hands before they walk downstairs. Baymax blinks again as he stares at the stairs for a few minutes.*

*Soon Hiro and Cora are greeting their guardian/father goodbye. Where from a rooftop across the street, Fred(already in his super suit) is watching them along with Mini-Max.*

Fred: Okay Mini-Max, your mission here is to make sure nothing iffy happens on their date, and that they enjoy their night.

Mini-Max: Yes Fredzilla! I will make sure that no harm shall fall upon Electro Alpha and Aqua Girl!

Fred: Yes! But don't say their superhero names in public, otherwise people will catch on to their real identities.

Mini-Max: Understood!

*Mini-Max hops out of Fred's hand and starts following the two teens into the setting sun for their date.*

Fred: Oh! *Sniff while wiping a tear from his eye* Mini-Max is growing up so fast!

Gogo: *Through comm-link* Okay, it's done now. So are we gonna get going on patrol now or what?

Fred: Right as always Gogo!

*Fred flips on the head of his costume and hops through the night on the rooftops. So far with Mini-Max by his side, the public's view of him has warmed up and softened. But now he's just glad to be with his friends, knowing his sidekick will protect the two teens that made the super hero team possible. Hiro and Cora are cruising around on his moped while exploring the city for awhile as the lights turn on in response to the darkening night sky. As of while, Mini-Max is following close behind...with another figure not too far behind.*

Fred: *Speaking to the rest of the team though the comm-link* Alright, everything's all clear here!

*Fred is checking over by the Noodle Burger joint with binoculars while Honey Lemon and Gogo are nearby Good Luck Alley with Wasabi being next to a thrift store.*

Honey Lemon: *Through the comm-link* Everything's clear on our end.

Wasabi: *Also through comm-link* Same here.

Honey Lemon: How's Mini-Max doing?

Fred: He says that Hiro and Cora are cruising around and exploring the city first before they go to the dance.

Gogo: Sounds like them alright.

Fred: Overall, they're safe and sound and enjoying themselves.

Wasabi: So far, so good-

*But from Wasabi's part of town, he notices something from across the street in a dark and dirty alley way.*

Gogo: Something up Wasabi?

Wasabi: *Not taking his eyes off the alley way* I thought I just saw something... I'm gonna check it out..

*Wasabi walks over cautiously through the street, looking both ways before crossing of course, and peers through the darkness.*

Wasabi: *Calls out to whoever's hiding in the shadows* Whoever you are, come out now, nice and easy, and this will go easy for the both of us!

*But the figure doesn't listen as they move through the shadows before Wasabi could get a clear look at them.*

Gogo: What did you see?

Wasabi: I-I think I saw someone. They...I don't know...but something feels off about them...

*Meanwhile, Hiro and Cora finally arrive at the open community hall where the party is being held. After paying for their tickets and going inside, Mini-Max stealthily moves his way through the people to watch over his creator and his creator's girlfriend. Hiro and Cora are walking through the open room where almost everyone is on the dance floor while a few people are chatting over small things near a large table filled piled high with food.*

Hiro: Well...this is lively.

Cora: Agreed.

Seto: Nice to see you two out and about.

*The two teens turn their heads to see Cora's Marine Bio Professor, Ren Seto in a mauve dress.*

Cora: *Surprised* Professor Seto? What are you doing here?

Seto: *Raises an eyebrow at this* You two are aware that SFIT is funding tonight's party right?

*The two teens look around and they see some familiar faces from SFIT across the room, but thankfully Karmi is nowhere in sight.*

Hiro: Oh...

Ren: Anyways, have fun you two~

*Ren walks away, leaving the two teens to stare at each other before they simply shrug it off.*

Cora: So...you wanna check to see if there's any gummy bears at the dessert booth?

Hiro: *Smiles widely at this* Definitely.

*Hiro and Cora walk over to the food both to collect their dinner where Mini-Max is hidden in plain sight observing the two. Outside, a familiar figure arrives and goes up to the line, surprising the man handling the tickets.*

Baymax: I would like one ticket please.

Vendor:*Looks at Baymax up and down with a perplexed expression before asking him*...Will that be cash or credit?

*Back at the dark alley way across the street from the thrift store, Wasabi is cautiously searching through the area as he waits for gang to arrive.*

Gogo: *Through the comm-link* Just what do you mean something felt off about them?

Wasabi: I don't know...it's like there's something that should be there...but isn't...Like there's nothing... Nothing at all.

Gogo: Once we get there, we'll see if we can figure anything out on this guy, K? For now, just try not to to panic if something jumps up behind you.

Wasabi: Alright, I'm definitely watching my own back till-

*A loud crash is heard from nearby, resulting in Wasabi letting out a girlish squeal but quickly stops himself just in case he inadvertently scares off the person who caused the crash. He goes around the block where he sees Noodle Burger Boy with Globby stealing money from the vending machines. Wasabi whispers into his comm.*

Wasbai: Heads up you guys. Didn't find the stranger, but I did find Noodle Burger Boy with Globby.

Honey Lemon: The two of them work together now?

Fred: Ooohh! Will their team name be Globby Burger Boy? Or Noobly Gurger Boy?

Gogo: Do we really need a repeat of last time?

Fred:...Maybe...

*Wasabi merely shakes his head before he walks over to the two of them stealthily.*

Globby: No no no, the classic way to open a vending machine is to-

N.B.B: The classic way is the dead way. I should just use my laser eyes to open them.

Globby: Well yes, but the point of the classic way is to not get caught! Why do you think I wore a ski mask when I was stealing purses back then? So nobody would identify me!

N.B.B: And look how well that turned out when you were stealing coins from parking meters.

Globby: *Getting annoyed now* You know, you're growing very sassy for a burger robot.

Wasabi: *Calls out to the to get their attention* Hey!

*The two turn around to see Wasabi with his laser blades activated.*

Wasabi: You guys taking something that ain't yours?

Globby: Well duh Captain Obvious.

N.B.B: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?

Globby: First off, that was taunting. And second, that was uncalled for.

*Wasabi rushes forward and starts fighting Globby first, though with his gelatinous body, he can morph his body to avoid the laser blades while Noodle Burger Boy starts to attack him from behind. Just then the rest of Big Hero 7 arrive and join in on the fight. Though with N.B.B's predictive algorithm, he quickly informs Globby when to dodge and how to best combat them. Needless to say it is wearing the team down as they repeatedly try to land a punch or dodge out of the way.*

Fred: *Panting* Man, though two...definitely are a great super villain team. You know, this reminds me of the time when High Voltage kicked our butts!

Gogo: Please don't remind us of that.

Globby: Hah! You two couldn't catch a cold even if you wanted to-

*That's when they hear the unmistakable sound of someone opening up the vending machines...with the one responsible being the same shadowy being Wasabi saw earlier.*

Wasabi: *Eyes widen* It's them.

Globby: *Angrily calls out the the mysterious person* Hey! We were stealing that first!

*The mystery person doesn't respond, focusing on the task by placing all the coins and dollar bills into the bag.*

Globby: Hey I'm talking to you!

*The mystery person finishes up their work and starts walking away.*

Globby: You certainly act like you're all that huh? Well take this!

*Globby launches his elastic hand to attack the mystery person only for the being to easily dodge and grab tightly to the elastic hand with absolutely no trouble at all.*

Globby: *Shocked at what just happened* What the-?!

*The mystery person than starts swinging Globby around like goop before slamming him hard into a wall. N.B.B soon joins in to get the money only to see his punches have little-to-no effect, ultimately ending with the mystery person grabbing his fist and bending the metal, causing the team to gasp. According to Krei, N.B.B is made of High Tech metal from the military, which brings a sense of fear to them when they see the dent marks on N.B.B's wrist.*

N.B.B: Ouch! That really hurt Mister!

*The mystery person than bitch slaps N.B.B hard which causes him to crash right next to Globby in response. After they uneasily shake off their initial shock, they rush forward to stop the mystery person.*

Fred: OK! This mystery person is crazy strong! They just slapped those two down like flies!

Gogo: They're definitely something. We definitely need to be careful with this one or we're gonna end up just like them. So, anyone got any ideas?

*Up ahead, Honey Lemon spots a water fountain.*

Honey Lemon: Feeling thirsty Blades Master?

Wasabi: *Also looks up ahead and catches on* Ah yeah! let's do this Chem Princess!

*Wasabi leaps towards the fountain and slices it with his blades, causing water to gush out like a geyser. Honey Lemon then throws her chem ball to freeze the water, blocking the mystery person off from escape.*

Fred: Drop the money now thief!

*The mystery person doesn't respond. Gogo then zooms towards them and spins around to confuse them, which temporarily works. Using this to her advantage, Gogo throws her disc which leads to hitting their head...hard. The disk apparently causes more damage than she had hoped. The mystery person collapses to the ground, holding their head as they drop the bag full of money.*

Fred: *Not at all expected that to happen* Woah! I think this is the first time we've ever legitimately hurt someone.

Wasabi: *Trying hard not to freak out* Oh man! Baymax would have a field day if he saw this!

Honey Lemon: Come on, let's just grab the money and get him medical treatment.

*But while they were talking, Gogo's eyes widen as she sees what's happening in front of them.*

Gogo: I don't think they need it...

*the rest of the gang turn around and they see the mystery person standing up normally, revealing their face to them. It's indistinguishable in gender as it's neutral in both hairstyle and face shape...but what caught their attention were two things. On their chest is the same insignia they saw on Momakase's engagement necklace...and the large gash on their face is nothing more than wires and gears.*

* * *

Fred: *REALLY wasn't expecting that at all* Woah! An android?! A legit human robot?!

Honey Lemon: And it has the same symbol that was on Momakase's necklace!

Gogo: *Glaring hard now* Okay...this creep's definitely going down.

*With that in mind, the rest of the team charge forward towards the android, it's hollow eyes staring right back at them. As of while, Mini-Max is watching over the teens as they're enjoy their date.*

Cora: And then the cucumber said 'with friends like these who needs anemones!"

Hiro: *Chuckles* That is easily the most cheesiest pun I've ever heard you say. I think Fred might be rubbing off you.

Cora: *Laughs* I think you might be right. So how did Cass get your hair back to normal anyway?

Hiro: Well after she almost had a heart attack from seeing my fire red hair, she went out and bought hair dye to change it back. But she then kinda accidentally switched the bottles with her own. Needless to say, for a while I was stuck with brown hair like hers!

Cora: *Laughs at this* Oh wow, I would have loved to have seen it!

Hiro: *Teasingly smiles at her* Yeah, I don't think so. How about you? Any reaction to Blonde Hair Cora?

Cora: *Shrugs casually* Not really, while they were concerned about how it happened, they just let me dye my hair back to its usual blue.

Hiro: Wow, your family's surprisingly chill. And that's including your Dad too. You know, when he's...not being being so overly protective...and giving me slight death glares while almost killing me during our training sessions...

Cora: Oh yeah! And you gotta admit the training sessions are helping a lot aren't they?

*As they were chatting, Baymax sees Mini-Max hidden beneath a table. The nurse bot waddles over and gently picks him up.*

Baymax: Hello Mini-Max.

Mini-Max: Hello Baymax! What are you doing here?

Baymax: I have come to check over Hiro and Cora. Hiro is my primary patient.

Mini-Max: But of course! But this is a stealth mission, I need to watch over them to make sure they don't get involved in any superhero work for tonight.

Baymax: I am here to make sure they do not endure any stress or possible injuries. How are Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred doing?

Mini-Max: So far they've been quiet. So it probably means things are going OK from their end.

*Unbeknownst to them, the reason the team's been quiet is that during their fight against the android, their comms' wires were damaged, which makes calling them useless unless the take the time to repair it. The fight with the android has proven to be a lot more difficult than N.B.B, Globby, High Voltage, even Momakase.*

Honey Lemon: Do you think Obake made him?

Gogo: I don't see why not. It looks like something he would build.

Fred: Alright! Now we know that the mysterious person is actually a super powerful android with...uhh...what's that word again?

Honey Lemon: A.I.? Aka Artificial Intelligence?

Fred: Yeah that!...How about we combine all our powers to stop it!...Especially since it's now punching through the ice wall.

*The gang turn around to see the android already making a large hole in the thick layer of ice to escape through.*

Honey Lemon: Alright. But we need to find the perfect moment.

Wasabi: Any slip up and we're done for. So here's what I think we should do!

*The android finally creates a hole large enough to walk through only for it to be pushed through via Honey Lemon's kick. Soon all four of them burst through the ice wall where one by one they launch their attack. Honey Lemon throws two of her chem balls with Fred lighting them on fire to melt them onto Gogo's disks. Wasabi then breaks off a piece of his blades to stick into the disk while it's still hot. With that, Gogo throws them as hard as she can towards the running android. Soon it hits a bulls eye, leading the android to land with a loud thud. The four run up to see the android, glitching widely before it shuts down completely. The discs ripped open its chest to reveal more of its metallic insides. The impact had loosened a panel where the heart would be. Wasabi uses his blades to cut it open to see a chip surrounded by wires. The same mark of Momakase's necklace shines bright before it shuts down as well.*

Gogo: We gotta remove it carefully, it may have something valuable on it that could tell us who Obake is.

*But before either could do that, the chip fritzes out before it breaks into pieces.*

Wasabi: The chip self-destructed?

Fred: Now this is getting both cooler and curiouser by the second!

*They pick up the stolen money and are about to put it back in the vending machines when they see Globby and N.B.B pick themselves up.*

Globby: *Groaning slightly in pain* W-what the hell was that? Who the heck was that guy?

N.B.B: I think right now we better just head back. They were awfully strong, we gotta explain this to my owner.

Globby: Yeah. Whoever or whatever that was, they weren't fooling around. *To Big Hero 7* This ain't over ya know! You just got lucky with that guy!

*The two immediately run off into the night.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo, aren't you going to go after them?

Gogo: Not tonight. Those two definitely can't fight us like that injured...so to speak. And we'll catch them another day.

Wasabi: Couldn't agree more...man what a night.

Fred: You can say that again! By the way...can one of you repair the comms so we can call Mini-Max and see how Hiro and Cora's date is going?

*Back at the party, Hiro and Cora are sitting at a table having a great time just chatting away while Baymax and Mini-Max are watching them from a distance when they get the call.*

Mini-Max: Hello Fredzilla! How are you!

Fred: *Sounding tired* Tired. Super tired.

Gogo: Had to take down someone, or rather something, that was clearly advanced.

Mini-Max: Shall I inform Hiro and Cora about this?

Honey Lemon: Later Mini-Max. They're still on their date, and right now, we just wanna rest.

Wasabi: Speaking of which, how is the date going?

Baymax: The date is going very well and without a single hitch. Hiro and Cora had been relaxed and their neuro systems have elevated.

Wasabi: Oh! Hey Baymax, didn't know you were there too. Gotta say though, you're improving on using slang. Still needs a little more work, but otherwise still improving.

Baymax: Thank you Wasabi.

*From the distance, Hiro and Cora glance at the two unknowing robots.*

Cora: *Still glancing at the two bots with a small smile on her face* Should we tell them that we saw them the whole time but pretended we didn't?

Hiro: *Also still glancing at the bots with a small smile* Nah, let them have their fun. *Goes back to looking at her as he playfully asks her* Speaking of which, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate this date?

Cora: Hmmm *Playful smiles back at him as she answers* I'd give this date a ten. I'm really glad we went out tonight after.. you know.

Hiro: Yeah, it's nice to just go out and do something fun. And look! We did this even with how busy our lives are right now.

Cora: Yeah. I guess this shows that no matter what, we're in this together through hell and back.

*Once they both realized what they said they start laughing at themselves. What were they thinking? They thought they would forget about each other because of their busy lives? Heck no! It just shows them that even with this crazy lifestyle, they still love each other through and through.*

Announcer: Alright now! It's time for the main event! Our special guest star for tonight in honor of SFIT's donation, Elizabeth South!

*On stage is a young woman with sandy blonde hair with a band behind her.*

Elizabeth: This song is for all those who are either searching for their fairytale romance, or achieved their happily ever after.

*Soon the band starts playing country music with an upbeat rhythm. Despite not being a fan of country music, Hiro finds himself tapping his foot to the music. He then turns to Cora and holds out his hand to her.*

Hiro: *Trying to play off being charming* Would you like to dance my lady?

Cora: *Giggles at Hiro's 'charm'* Why of course my good sir! I would love too.

*Hiro and Cora walk to the middle of the room, where from the distance, Obake is watching the teens. Finally the singer starts to sing.*

Elizabeth: _'I remember the first time I saw you, didn't notice you 'til we were friends~ But that's not where it ends~'_

*While the teens slow dance their minds couldn't help but remember the night they first met. As of while, Obake finds himself strolling down memory lane. He remembers seeing a strawberry blonde hair girl with bright green eyes offering to help carry his books.*

Elizabeth: _'Next thing I knew my heart was racing. I didn't know what I was facing then, let this romance begin~'_

*The memory of how their hearts fluttered at their first meeting made the teens blush while Obake recalls how odd he felt whenever he saw Chara's kind smile.*

Elizabeth: _'But I'm in rags and you're in riches, no shade of difference when you're in love!~'_

*This line in the song brings Cora back to why she joined bot fighting in the first place: to support her family. In a way back then, she was in 'rags', disguised so that nobody would recognize her. But she revealed herself to Hiro who gave his words of comfort to her whenever she feared about her father's well being.*

Elizabeth: _'If I'm your Cinderella, you're my Prince Charming! It's almost past midnight so let's just runaway! Run away with me!~ Your search is finally over, found my glass slipper, come away in my carriage where it's just you and me! Run away with me...Run away with me.~'_

*Once the song lifts up the slow dancing soon turns playful as Hiro spins her around, both laughing and enjoying themselves to the fullest. With Obake, he remembers Chara's jovial aura, how she cheered him up whenever he had doubts, how she made him lunches. And how she knitted him a red scarf for him as a special gift along with their first kiss. Now, while he is observing the young teen couple dancing together, he does so with a genuine smile on his lips. the sight of Hiro and Cora laughing away as they dance, all he saw was the memory of himself and Chara dancing through the song. As with Hiro, he couldn't help but think about how ironic the lyrics of the song were as it reminds him of that very same night they met, and that brief kiss he received after he gave Cora the money they had won together in the tag-team bot fight. And again, how he wondered if that moment he fell for her was also like how the prince from Cinderella knew that the girl he met and danced with at the ball was truly his princess. And it seemed here, it was the ball where he and Cora dance the night away like Cinderella and Prince Charming. He couldn't help but laugh a little at this*

Cora: *Starts laughing along with him as she asks him* What's so funny babe?

Hiro: *Stops laughing long enough to answer her* It's nothing really, I just can't help but think how ironic this song is, that's all.

Cora: Why is it ironic?

Hiro: Well...you remember the night we first met and I let you take all the money we won at the tag-team bot fight and how you kissed me on the cheek just before you left?

Cora: *Smiles sweetly at him* Yeah, of course I do. You were so sweet for doing that for me, and not to mention you also saved me from getting arrested that night too. How could I not kiss you for that.

Hiro: *Blushes from her praising him* Heh... Yeah, well...after you kissed me and left, I must've been pretty love-struck or something 'cause at that moment I couldn't help but think if that's how Prince Charming felt after Cinderella left the ball when the clock struck midnight, and that all that was missing from that moment was you leaving behind a glass slipper for me to find.

Cora: *Surprised as she starts laughing as she asks* Really? You're serious?

Hiro: *Starts laughing again along side her as he says* Yeah, I'm totally serious. *Trying to play off being charming again as he spins her around again* I'm also thinking that this is how Prince Charming felt when he was dancing with the girl that he knew then and there would be his princess.

Cora: *Blushes as he spins her and tells him good-heartedly with the same sweet smile she gave him before* You know Hiro, as sweet and romantic as that is, that has to be the most cheesiest fairytale-related line I have ever heard. And I've never placed you as the fairytale type of guy.

Hiro: Normally, I'm not. But with you, there are times I can't really help but feel like I am in a fairytale...mixed with a superhero comic book and the everyday life of reality that is.

Cora: *Laughs at this* Well that's certainly understandable given what we do on a daily basis, but I get what you mean. There are times I can't help but think that I'm in a fairytale when I'm with you too...along with all that other stuff like the superhero comic and the everyday reality.*They both laugh a little at this before she continues* But you know, with everything we do between collage and being superheros, I think it's a safe bet to say that...Cinderella and Prince Charming ain't got nothing on us babe.

*Both Hiro and Cora laugh hard at this as they continue dancing and enjoying the rest of their date night together. Time passes and now here they are, right in front of Cora's house, just a minute before midnight. Cora hops off the moped as she turns around to see Hiro again, a wide smile copying his. Just behind them, Baymax and Mini-Max follow close behind.*

Hiro: Well, here we are. Home before midnight with just one minute to spare.

Cora: *Giggles at this* Too true... *Smiles sweetly at him* I really had a fun time tonight Hiro. Thank you

Hiro: *Starts blushing* I had a really fun time tonight too babe, I'm so glad we got this moment just to ourselves... *Steals a quick glance at Baymax and Mini-Max 'discreetly' coming up behind them* somewhat.

Cora:*Also starts blushing as she giggles at this* Me too.

*The two teens start to slowly lean closer to each other when Mini-Max decides to stealthily push Hiro to Cora, resulting in their lips crushing together in a sudden kiss. They are both surprised by this at first but quickly got so lost in the kiss that they didn't even hear the loud gong of the San Fransokyo clock as it struck midnight.

 **A.N: The update chapter! Via WolfWitchHuntress' editing! Love you!**


	23. Big Hero 8

**Big Hero** **7**

*A bright sunny day is shining on Krei Tech HQ, where Alistair Krei is rehearsing his latest introduction for his new product.*

Krei: And with this Krei Tech miracle Micro Battery, we will power the world! Together!

*In response, the audio clip of people cheering and clapping is heard.*

Krei: Thank you.

*But when Krei turns off the audio, he hears a real voice, a female voice.*

(?): I'll take it!

*Krei looks through the auditorium to see a silhouette of a middle aged woman.*

Krei: You there! You shouldn't be in here; this is a closed rehearsal. But don't worry the battery will be available soon for purchase.*

*Soon the woman reveals herself as Barb, the mother of Juniper of the villain team duo High Voltage.*

Barb: Did I say purchase?

*Barb jumps up and flips over to the Entrepreneur, landing perfectly with a pose.*

Krei: Hey!

*Barb then kicks away Krei and grabs the Micro Battery.*

Barb: Pretty sure I said take it!

Krei: *Wincing in pain* Owww...

*Soon after, Juniper flips over to her mother's side... Only to take it out of Barb's hand*

Juniper: Aha!

Krei: Aha!

*Krei had stood up and immediately grabs the battery from Juniper's hand.*

Barb: Juniper? What are you doing here?

Juniper: *To Krei* Could you please tell 'Barb', who I'm not speaking to because she betrayed our mother-daughter bond, that I am taking the battery!

Krei: Mother?

*Barb crosses her arms.*

Krei:... I don't believe it.

*Juniper spins around and kicks him away and grabs the battery back.*

Krei: *Once again, wincing in pain* Yeah... I feel the resemblance.

Barb: Young lady, you give me that right now!

Juniper: No Mother, not after what you did! This battery's mine!...Not that you care about that.

Barb: Just what is that supposed to mean?

Juniper: You know exactly what it means.

Barb: Juniper cut the sass and give me the battery!

Juniper: Never!

*With that, Juniper and Barb start playing keep away via dance moves that soon lead to a tug-of-war with the battery. At that moment, Krei stands up with a deadpan glare at the two before speaking up.*

Krei: Okay I know I shouldn't say this, but you do realize there's another battery right there!

*The mother-daughter ex-duo turn to the direction Krei mentioned and sees that there is indeed another battery there, in a glass case. Immediately, Barb jumps over and grabs the other battery.*

Barb: This is not how I raised you to steal things!

*Barb jumps away to escape.*

Juniper: I'm my own crime dancer now Mother!

*Juniper places the batter into her remote forearm control. Which soon generates her own electricity.*

Juniper: It'll do for now.

*Juniper than blows an electric kiss to Krei and than flips away to escape, leaving Krei befuddled over the entire scenario that just happened.*

Krei: *Takes out his phone* I should call my mom...

* * *

*Soon after, the news of Barb and Juniper's escape is broadcasted around San Fransokyo.*

Blunder: Bad news San Fransokyo: infamous mother-daughter duo, High Voltage, broke danced out of jail and are making a crime dance come back.

*This is featured even at the Lucky Cat Cafe, where all seven of the gang are watching right now.*

Gogo: I get the crime... I don't get the dance.

Wasabi: See I get the dance...I don't get the crime.

Cora: And from the looks of it, they're using an alternative source of energy to generate their electricity now.

Hiro: Let's just get them back in jail as soon as possible.

Fred: Shh!

*The gang turn their heads to see Richardson Mole entering the cafe.*

Fred: *Whispers* Guys! Richardson Mole. He can't know that we're-

Baymax: Big Hero 7?

*Mole immediately pops in to the group.*

Mole: What about Big Hero 7?

*A few moments pass before Fred speaks.*

Fred: Nothing!

Mole: Because if there's something you want to know about Big Hero 7, I'm the one to ask. I'm kinda an expert.

Gogo: Great.

Mole: I see I peaked your interest Dream Girl. I'm not just a super hero expert, I know villains too. High Voltage, Glooby-

Fred: *Corrects him, but than tries to backtrack* Globby! I mean- Umm I mean I believe it is pronounced 'Globby'.

Mole: Stay in your lane Fred! It's definitely Glooby.

*Hiro and Cora turn to each other and silently shake their heads.*

Fred: Uhh no! It's not! The man's a giant glob, thus his name is Glo-bby. He's not a giant Gloob.

Mole: You don't know what you're talking about!

Fred: Oh I know exactly what I'm talking about!

Mole: No you don't!

Fred: Yes I do!

Wasabi: You're ruining my lunch serenity guys.

Fred: Yeah! Move along Richardson, this is my side of town.

Honey Lemon: You have sides?

Mole: Not for long. I'm buying the lot next door. It will soon be home to the Mole Museum of Superhero History.

Fred: A superhero museum?! That was my idea!

Mole: Was not!

Fred: Uh huh!

Gogo: Stop! Just stop!

Mole: Sure, anything for you Dream Girl.

*Mole tries to kiss Gogo's hand only to be yanked away by the ear by Cora.*

Mole: *Wincing slightly from the sharp stinging pain he's now feeling from his pinched ear* Ahhh! Hey watch it!

*But the intense death glare from Cora quickly shuts his trap. She then speaks in a dangerously calm, low voice that sends slight chills down his spine.*

Cora: No means no. Take a hint.

*She then let's go of Mole's ear which he soon rubs it to numb the stinging pain. Gogo smirks at Cora for handling Mole proudly. Mole then walks away slowly, looking at Gogo.*

Mole: *Whispers* Someday...

Gogo: Ugh...

*Once Mole leaves, the gang turn to Fred.*

Fred: *Growls* Hate that kid!

Honey Lemon: Yeah, you really shouldn't let him get to you Freddy.

Wasabi: He's just trolling you. Do not engage.

Hiro: Yeah...a troll that makes Karmi look sweet in comparison.

*The gang look at Hiro.*

Cora: You all know it's true.

*As of while, Fred continues to frown. Later on that night at the police station, a lone officer is working. But while he is working, behind the door, Barb is peeking through the door's window and then opens the door.*

Barb: Hi there.

Officer: Ma'am, you can't be in here.

Barb: I'm so sorry to bother you officer but a lil' old GPS here well, it just conked out, and I'm all turned around. Could you be a sweetheart and point me in the right direction?

Officer: Uhh..okay? Where're you trying to go?

Barb: Well thank you Darling, I'm trying to get-

*Barb uses her electric control and zaps the officer, making him twitch erratically away from his chair which Barb quickly takes place.*

Barb: Here.

*Soon Barb types on the computer and quickly finds what she's looking for.*

Barb: Got it!

*She quickly swipes the ID card of the officer and grabs the box in the storage room.*

Barb: Come to-! *Gasp*

*When she opens the box she instead find it empty.*

Barb: No no no no no no no NO!

*Behind Barb is Fred in his super suite along with Gogo.*

Fred: Having a bad day?

Gogo: Too bad. Because it's about to get worse.

*Gogo zooms into action but is shocked by Barb's electricity and slammed back to Fred.*

Barb: Who's having a bad day now?

Fred: Still you!

*Fred fires a fireball only for Barb to dodge it and dance her way to shock Fred, and is immediately slammed to the back of the storage room.*

Fred: *Grunting from the impact* And me.

*Gogo stands back up and zooms forward to capture Barb, but the older woman uses her electricity to create an electric net which again shocks Gogo to a stop.*

Barb: Yeah sorry about that. Bu-bye!

*Barb books it out.*

Gogo: Great. High Voltage got away.

Fred: Well, technically half of High Voltage got away since they're clearly not working together anymore. So maybe we can call her 'Half Voltage'.

*While Fred is rambling on, Gogo does the smart thing and turns around to grab the box Barb was after.*

Fred: Ooh! Ooh! I got it! Low Voltage! Ha? Ha?

Gogo: Look!

*She shows the box to Fred to reveal the now missing item Barb was looking for: The electric generating orb*

Gogo: It's empty.

Fred: Huh, why would 'Low Voltage', going with that name, want an empty box..?

Gogo: She didn't want the box Fred, she wanted whatever was in the box: Their energy orb.

Fred: Ahhh... Interesting theory Gogo. This requires research.

*After checking over the officer that was shocked, they left the building. Fred gets out of his super suite and goes to the comic book store to look up any information relating to this event.*

Fred: The mother-daughter supervillain section is so vast. *Sigh* Where to start?

*But soon Fred smells something that alerts him that there's a dark presence behind him.*

Fred: What do you want?

Mole: Just wanted to make sure you weren't soiling my comics with your finger dirt.

Fred: Yeah? Well I wish you weren't soiling my life with your face!

Mole: Oh, witty retort. Not!

Fred: What?! No! You cannot mock with a not! That's just-wait!

*Fred notices his picture featuring his superhero alter ego framed.*

Fred: What is this?!

Mole: What does it look like?

Fred: Wait? Lizard Guy? That isn't even my- his name!

Mole: Yes it is! For your information I an a close personal friend of Big Hero 7.

Fred: No way!

Mole: Oh yes way. We hang out all the time. Lunch, kayaking, last weekend we went apple picking. It was delightful.

Fred: That is a bushel of lies Richardson! I know Big Hero 7 and they would never pick fruit with you! Ever!

Mole: Pfft. Oh please, there's no way you know Big Hero 7. They're big time superheroes and you're just a big, old, nobody.

*This pushes Fred beyond his buttons. Which than causes him to do something very, VERY stupid...*

Fred: I definitely know Big Hero 7 because I am Lizard Guy! Except that's not my name, it's Fredzilla baby!

*Fred pulls out his phone to show himself in his super suite.*

Mole:...Fake.

Fred: Yeah?! I guess this is fake too!

*He uses his phone to call forth his Sky-Max unit containing his super suite. Which soon catches Mole by surprise...to which Fred realized at this moment...he fucked-up big time.*

Fred: *Pushes away SkyMax and makes it leave before he turns back to Mole All freaked out over what he's just done* Forget you saw that!

*But Mole's response is an evil grin as he realizes what he could do with this information.*

Fred: *Fearfully* Oh no!

* * *

*The gang are at the lab the next day, but Fred is currently freaking out about last night's events as he is eating a box full of crackers. The gang quickly notice Fred's behavior which raises concern for the rich comic book geek.*

Gogo: Oh no. He's eating crackers.

Honey Lemon: This is bad.

*Wasabi walks over with his vaccum with Baymax soon joining him.*

Baynax: I detect heightened stress. Indicated by cortisol and crackers.

Hiro: What's with the crackers?

Wasabi: He's a guilt eater. What did you do?

*Fred turns around and blurts out his guilt while also causing bits of eaten crackers to fly out of his mouth and in to Wasabi's face.*

Fred: I told Richardson that I'm a member a Big Hero 7!

Cora: *Shocked at what she is hearing* You told him what?!

Wasabi: *Freaking out between having eaten cracker bits on his face and Fred just revealing what he had done* Crackers on my face! Crackers on my face! Wait... You what?!

Fred: I know! I'm sorry I broke superhero rule number 1! I'm a disgrace and I deserve to be punished!

*Fred hits his head on the wall to hurt himself over his major mistake. But Baymax's hand comes forward to cushion the head banging.*

Fred: I don't deserve a cushion Baymax. *Continues hitting his head*

Hiro: Wait wait wait Fred! What exactly does Richardson know

Mole: Oh I know a lot of things...Electro-Alpha.

*The gang turn their heads to see Richardson Mole by the doorway and immediately points his finger towards each of the gang.*

Mole: If Fred's in Big Hero 7 then that means so are you*Hiro*, you*Honey Lemon*, you*Wasabi*, you*Cora*, you*Baymax*.

Baymax: Hello.

Mole: *And finally reaches Gogo* And you Dream girl!

Gogo: *Pushes him away from her* Ugh, dream on.

Wasabi: Yeah, we're not... *Chuckles nervously before starting to freak out.* You're not gonna tell anybody right?!

Honey Lemon: If people knew it would be dangerous.

Mole: *Mockingly* 'If people knew it would be dangerous'.

Hiro: Seriously Richardson, you have to keep it a secret.

Cora: This goes beyond your understanding.

Mole: Sure Aqua Girl... I swear my lips are sealed. But...

Fred: I knew there'd be a but!

Mole: I want something in return.

Hiro: What?

Cora: *Eyes Mole suspiciously* Depends...

Mole: *Moves up to Gogo again* To go on a date with-

Gogo: *Cuts him off as she pushes him away again with her foot this time* No way! Not happening! Go ahead, tell everyone.*Walks away*

Mole: *Sigh* Fine, it was worth a try. But...

Fred: Ooh I knew there'd be another but!

Mole: Oh there're a lot more buts Fred.

*Mole pulls out a list containing his demands.*

Mole: I want Fred's first edition of 'The Human Fist', his entire 'Captain Fancy' Collection, and his limited edition 'Dr. Slaughter' Action figure.

Fred: No way! You can't!

Gogo: Done.

Hiro: Fine.

Wasabi: Take it.

Honey Lemon: Okay.

Fred: Wait what?!

Hiro: Okay you can have all of Fred's stuff as long as you keep our identities a secret.

Baymax.: Goodbye.

Fred: Wait!

*But Gogo stops him.*

Gogo: No wait Fred, you make a mess, you clean it up.

Cora: *Deciding enough is enough and jumps in to the conversation* Guys! There's another solution we can use to fix this! Honey Lemon, could you make your memory-wipe potion as fast you can to make Mole forget about all this?

Honey Lemon: *Instantly remembers what Cora is talking about* Oh that's right! I offered to you guys when we thought Karmi found out! Alright, I'll make it. But I'm kinda low on the ingredients, so until then Fred's stuff is Mole's.

Fred: Ugh fine.

*Later that night at Joe's Diner, Barb is sipping away her drink as the owner, Joe brings another one for her. However, Juniper is at the same diner and uses her electricity to break Barb's glass.*

Barb: Hello Juniper.

Juniper: Don't 'Hello Juniper' me! Where is it?

Barb: *Sigh* I don't know what you're talking about.

Juniper: Tell me where it is now!

*Juniper stomps her foot to release another electric shock which brightens all the lights in the diner.*

Barb: You wanna dance?

*Barb uses her electricity to turn on a mini jukebox which starts playing a song.*

Barb: Let's dance.

*Barb starts dancing to the song which Juniper starts dancing back.*

Juniper: I think that song's a little tired don't you?

*Juniper zaps the jukebox which switches to another song. Juniper smirks as she dances again and blows an electric kiss to Barb. This causes Barb to growl as she angrily zaps the jukebox to resume the first song.*

Barb: It's a classic!

Juniper: Classic's just another word for old Mother.

*Juniper zaps the machine again to return to the second song.*

Barb: Did you just call me old?

*She zaps again which breaks Joe's glass coffeepot.*

Joe: Hey!

Barb: Mind your own business buddy!

Waiter: This is my business! I'm Joe!

*Joe runs off once he realizes that the electric dance off will continue.*

Juniper: If you think for one minute that I won't get to it before you, then you're wrong! So wrong!

Barb: It's cute that you think so little girl!

*Juniper angrily spins around so fast that she becomes a large ball of electricity which shorts out and shatters all the lights in the diner. After the damage is done, Juniper flips away. Barb takes deep breaths after the whole ordeal and Joe stands up from behind the counter.*

Joe: What a mess! But what a performance!

*The next day at the robotics lab, Mole is gloating over the stuff Fred had to give up in order to keep their secret. All the while, Baymax massages his feet.*

Baymax: Release the tension.

*As of while, Honey Lemon and Cora are looking over the formula to perfect the memory-wipe potion while Fred goes over to Mole.*

Fred: Alright Richardson, you got everything you wanted. Now just leave us alone!

Mole: Actually I thought of something else I want.

Fred: Ugh!

Mole: I want to be one of you.

*A loud sound is heard as Gogo drops the wheel she was carrying.*

Gogo: What?

Mole: A member of Big Hero 7.

Fred: What!?

Honey Lemon: Bad idea!

Wasabi: Uh-uh!

Gogo: Nope!

Hiro: Haha No!

Cora: You cannot be one us! We already had to give you Fred's stuff just to keep you quiet.

Mole: Hmm, fine.

*Mole pulls out his phone.*

Wasabi: Wait what is he doing? Who is he calling?

Mole: Hey Bluff, Richardson Mole here. Yeah I got a big scoop for you, I know the real identities of-

*Fred grabs Mole's phone and throws it away to Wasabi's plasma blades, causing it be sliced into millions of thin slices. But that didn't stop Mole as he pulls out another phone to call the news reporter.*

Mole: Yeah, sorry about that, I got-

*Fred once again grabs the phone and throws it into Honey Lemon's flask filled with a chemical which causes it to explode and than eat through the table like acid and shatter to the floor underneath. He picks another phone and calls again.*

Mole: Hey Bluff-

*Fred throws it away again and again as Mole brings out more phones to rat out on Big Hero 7. While this was happening, Cora got an idea; she quietly goes to a corner and calls someone in a hushed whisper. Hiro notices this and goes over to see what she's doing.*

Hiro: *Quietly* What are you doing?

Cora: *Also quietly as she puts her phone away* Let's just say I just called someone that may be able to help us.

*When Hiro sees Fred continuing to throw away every phone Mole tries to call, he finally runs up and stops them.*

Hiro: Okay fine! We'll make you a battle suit.

Mole: that's what I thought.

Fred: Hiro no! You can't make Mole a battle suit!

Hiro: I don't have a choice! People can't know who we really are!

*Hiro turns to Mole.*

Hiro: *Sighs* What power do you want?

*Mole thinks over his battle suit.*

Mole: I wanna breath fire.

Fred: But that's my thing!

Mole: Yeah well I think I can do it better.

*Fred seethes in anger as Baymax offers him a stack of crackers.*

Baymax: Cracker?

Fred: Thank you!

*Fred snacks on the crackers hard as Cora glares heavily at Mole.*

Cora: You know what, Mole. Sooner or later, you are gonna pay big time for this.

Mole: I'd like to see you try to make that happen, pancake chest.

*Cora growls as she stomps away to drink water, to which Hiro glares at Mole before he goes over to calm her down. At Fred's mansion, Mole is suited in a different colored suit similar to Fred's. Hiro and Cora frown over this ordeal.*

Mole: Check it out everybody! Much better than Fred's suit. Thanks to a few changes I dictated to Hiro and Cora. I changed the color story.

Gogo: *Not interested* Uh-huh.

Mole: Increased the force and trajectory of the fire mass. And I added cup holders.

Fred: Whatever. Mine's still-

*As Mole bounces around, Fred growls.*

Fred: *Grumbles* Should have thought of cup holders...

Cora: *Whispers to Fred* I'll update your suite soon, along with everything else.

Mole: *Punches cut outs of Fred* Ohhoho! Mole-power punch! *Breaks a pot holding a topiary and than jump up and lands on top of the pavillion* I am awesome!

Gogo: When pigs fly, which sadly is you.

Cora: You said it Gogo.

Mole: *Not hearing either of them continues his gloating* Battle cry!

Hiro: Just be careful okay! It's a powerful suite and-

Mole: Oh please. If Fred can do this, I can certainly do it. Fire Blast!

Hiro: Richardson no!

*But when Mole activates his flames, he is blasted off through the air and lands face down while the flora is on fire.*

Fred: Not the topiaries!

Cora: The difference is that Fred is more experienced with his suite. You are not.

Baymax: Fire, please step back.

*Baymax activates the fire extinguisher in his finger to put out the flames.*

Fred: Okay that's it!

*Just then, Gogo's phone beeps. She looks up and sees what's going on.*

Gogo: High Voltage! We've gotta suite up!

Mole: Yes! My first superhero mission. We are Big Hero 8!

*Baymax extinguishes the flame on Mole's tail.*

* * *

*Soon after the gang is suited up, they all head over to the crime scene. Cora is riding with Hiro on Baymax as usual, but this time, Fred is with them too.*

Fred: How you doing back there Richardson?

*Mole is holding on to Baymax's hand and not as comfortable as the others.*

Mole: This is really high!

Hiro: Right there!

*Hiro points towards the ground where Barb is zapping her way through the street as civilians run in fear.*

Hiro: Wasabi you see her?

*Wasabi is driving with Gogo and Honey Lemon towards the crime scene where he sees the bright flashes of electricity.*

Wasabi: Yup!

*After checking both ways, Wasabi drives slowly towards the crime. When Gogo tries to take over, Wasabi is quick to stop her.*

Wasabi: Nuh-uh! No buttons! Not this time!

*But that doesn't stop Gogo from doing it anyway. She presses the button and soon the car blasts off in high speed. The gang scream as they zoom towards Barb, who is still dancing her way. When she sees the speeding car, she sends zaps towards it.*

Honey Lemon: Wasabi watch out!

*The car dodges the zaps until Gogo pushes another button to activate a bubble shield against the zaps.*

Wasabi: Okay, that button I like!

*However, the zaps soon blows out the tires which skids the car to a halt as the bubble shield deactivates. Barb flips over to another car, which she uses her electricity on to charge it up and make it speed over to them. Just when the car is about to ram into them, Baymax immediately lands between them while punching the hood of the car down which causes it to stop completely, Instantly in response, Barb jumps over all of them and lands with style.*

Mole: This is real! This is happening!

*Soon Fred hops down, Cora turns to Mole and speaks.*

Cora: *Glares at him* What's going to happen is that you are going to stay back and observe.

*When one of the civilians notices the team, he calls out.*

Civilain: It's Big Hero 7!

*The crowd cheers at the supers.*

Mole: *Jumps on top of Fred* Eight!

Fred: *Pushes Mole off* Ugh... Get off!

*Barb uses her electricity to zap everything around the area. One of them breaking a utility pole which is about to land on the train tracks with the train on its path.*

Baymax: Oh no.

Hiro: Baymax!

*Baymax flies off with Hiro and Cora on his back and stops the falling piece of the utility pole from landing on top of the train. Afterwards, Baymax lands back with the group...only for the piece to break with another electric zap.*

Hiro: What was that?

*Soon Juniper steps in on the scene.*

Cora: Juniper.

Juniper: Five, six, seven, eight! Oh, hello Mother.

Gogo: Guess they made up.

Cora: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

*When Juniper than fires off a bolt, the team and Mole dodges out of the way as Barb fires off her own bolt causing a large blast.*

Cora: Told you so.

Barb: I thought I told you to stay out of my way!

Juniper: You also told me to make my bed! I didn't do that either!

*With their electric dance of anger going on, the zaps snaps off a billboard and a wind turbine. The others spring into action to avoid high damage. Honey Lemon uses her chem ball to shield the three people below the billboard. The duo still kept on dancing until Barb heads towards the comic book store.*

Juniper: Oh no you don't!

Wasabi: they're heading to the comic book store!

Mole: My store?

Gogo: Why are they going in there?

Hiro: I don't know but we still have a lot of problems out here!

*Baymax catches the falling turbine before it hits the passing cars.*

Gogo: Fred and I are on it.

Mole: I'll go too-

Cora: No you're not! Stay behind and don't get in the way!

*Mole grumbles as Fred and Gogo head inside the already damaged store.*

Fred: Alright, be cool okay?

*Mole barges in*

Mole: Out of my way!

*Mole gasps in horror at the damage High Voltage made.*

Mole: *On the verge of crying as he picks one of the ruined comics* Who would do such a horrible thing?

*For once, Fred comforts Mole.*

Fred: Villains. That's who.

*Fred and Mole hug it out. *

Fred: Filthy villains.

*Fred catches himself quick.*

Fred: Wait! I don't like you!

Mole: I don't like you either!

*Gogo breaks up the fight before it starts.*

Gogo: Boys! Focus! We need to find High Voltage.

*Fred quickly spots the only other route they could have gone.*

Fred: The mole hole!

*Soon all three land safely in the mole hole as they see High Voltage still fighting it out.*

Barb: Juniper! Give me the orb right now!

Juniper: After the way you betrayed me?! Never!

*The ex-duo dance as they play dancing-keep away with the orb.*

Gogo: Guess we know what they're looking for.

Fred: Hey Gogo you were right. Wait...

*Fred smacks Mole upside the head.*

Fred: Why do you have that?!

Mole: For the museum? Obvi.

Fred: You couldn't have just made a replica or something?

Barb: I will not ask you again!

Juniper: And I will never trust you again! That move is mine! You stole it!

*Barb gracefully dances-dodges the zaps, which activates the arcade games. Mole is zapped back and forth until he is in the middle of the room and watches the ex-duo as keep playing dance-keep away with the orb.*

Mole: Gotta be honest your tap is a little sloppy ladies.

*This instantly catches their attention.*

Barb and Juniper: *Gasp!*

Fred: Richardson! Never insult the bad guys in an enclosed space!

Mole:*Points to Juniper as he continues* Especially you. Shuffle-hop-step? More like shuffle-hop-mess.

*Barb puts away the orb for the moment.*

Barb: For your information, the move is called 'The Power Surge' and Juniper does it perfectly!

*Barb fires zaps towards Mole's direction which he dodges until he lands on top of the whack-a-Fred game. When Barb fires another zap, Fred pushes Mole out of the way and it instead hits the big screen which cause the zap to ricochet all across the room.*

Mole: That could've been me!

Fred: Yeah! So stay down!

*Fred hops away with Mole as Barb goes after them, which she is soon joined by Juniper.*

Juniper: You really think I do it perfectly?

Barb: Of course I do...

*Barb fires another zap as Fred and Mole duck back to Gogo. But not before Mole is zapped.*

Juniper: But then why did you steal it?

Barb: Because... I can't do my move anymore...My extension just isn't what it used to be...

Juniper: Aw... If you could've just told me.

Barb: *Now on the verge of crying* I-I was embarrassed. And I thought you wouldn't want to crime dance with me anymore.

*Soon their dances synchronized in unison as it soon sprays out the money Mole deposited into his game consoles.*

Juniper: *Sniffles* But we're a team. Every move I have I learned from you.

*Soon Barb starts sobbing at her daughter's comforting words.*

Barb: *Holds her arms out for a hug* Oh come here!

Juniper: Oh! I love you Mom!

Barb: I love you too!

*Soon, Mother and Daughter are happy crying and hugging each other in slow mo...all the while the team just stare in confusion.*

Barb: That's why, it's time, we got the team back together!

*The duo finally connect their powers to the orb, activating it to full power while causing the Miracle batteries they stole from Krei to be ejected from their remote forearm controls as they dance together with the orb once again powering their electric moves.*

Gogo: What are you doing?

*Fred wipes away his tears.*

Fred: Not.. crying.

Gogo: Get it together. We need a plan. They're charging up to full power with that thing... I've got an idea.

Fred: Um...what are you thinking?

Gogo: Cut them off from the orb.

Fred: Ah...

Gogo: Ready?

Fred: Ready!

*The two supers form up.*

High Voltage: Together we're High Voltage! Power Surge!

*Gogo zooms low to avoid the zaps as she throws her discs, slamming the power cords to the wall with High Voltage. Gogo grabs a mallet to smash the orb but Juniper zaps her before she could. She then goes up again and hits it away towards a door where the orb was being kept before which immediately closes. Fred lets go of the button while holding the Miracle batteries.*

Fred: You probably should've kept these as back up!

Juniper: Aw mom, are we going back to jail?

Barb: At least we'll be together baby.

Gogo: Woman up.

*And with that, Juniper and Barb are taken away as Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi are outside waiting for Hiro, Cora, and Baymax. Fred is about to exit when Mole calls out to him.*

Mole: Fred wait.

*Fred stops in his tracks.*

Fred: What now Richardson?

Mole: I just wanted to say Thank you...for saving me.

Fred:...You've never been nice to me, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here?

Mole: Ugh... Don't make it awkward.

*Mole activates his cup holder to offer Fred a drink.*

Fred: Okay... You're welcome.

*Fred drinks the soda.*

Fred: Does this mean you're gonna keep our secret?

Mole: *Laughs at this* No way! I'm totally going public with this! I've already got an exclusive interview tomorrow with 'Good Morning San Fransokyo'!

Carter: *Cuts in* Excuse me, young man!

*The two are than joined by a familiar face. Carter's stern glare is cutting through Mole's smug face.*

Fred: *Surprised* Commander Carter! What are you doing here?

*Carter doesn't answer Fred as he steps forward and grabs Mole by the wrist.*

Carter: You are coming with me!

Mole: Ow! Let go! Who do you think you are?!

Commander Carter: Commanding Officer of the Superhero Training Program. And from what I've heard about and what you've done, you are no Super.

*Right after Carter drags Mole away upstairs, Hiro and Cora's heads pop in.*

Fred: *Now confused and trying to figure out what just happened* I-but-how-what-? How-how did Commander Carter find out?

Cora: *Slightly smug* I called him right after Mole demanded he'd be made a member of the team. It happened while you kept throwing away his phones.

Hiro: *Looks at her surprised* That's what you meant when you said you called someone who could help us?

Cora: *Still looking slightly smug* Yep. And that's also what he gets for calling me 'pancake chested'.

Hiro: *Looks at his girlfriend for a moment before smiling at her and laughs a little as he puts his arm around her and gives her a kiss on her cheek before saying* That's my girl.

*Fred goes back up with the two teens to see another person calling the news while Commander Carter pulls out a flash drive in front of Mole without his super suite.*

Mole: *Not at all impressed* Oh, how cute. And how is that gonna keep me quiet huh?

*Carter flashes a bright light which soon causes Mole to collapse out cold.*

Carter: *Smiles smugly* Memory Wipe. Works every time.

*Carter then turns to Fred who sheepishly rubs his arm as he remembers that Mole got involved because he exposed their secret.*

Fred: Sir, I am so so so Sorry about all of this! It's just that Mole is just so..infuriating, and I just had to say something to shut him up! But that's still no excuse for breaking the number 1 rule of the superheros' code.

Carter: I know, and it's okay. To be honest with you, I had an experience with someone like him when I was a cadet. Kept 'trolling' me whenever he could. But he stopped, you want to know how I got him to stop?

*Gogo goes by Fred's side and glares at the geek.*

Gogo: By ignoring him?

Carter: Unfortunately, no. Contrary to popular belief, they will not ignore you if you do, they'll keep going at you harder and harder until you can only take so much before you finally break. What I did was demand that he stop his insults and leave me be. But when he refused... I socked him in the jaw. Honestly this would've been done sooner if you all had just demanded he stop by punching him.

Hiro: But do we have to punch someone like Mole just to shut him up?

Carter: There will be consequences, I will not lie about that. But if someone like him can't stop bothering you, it's best you speak their language. Now, my assistant should just about now be finished with calling the News channel and canceling Mole's interview... If there's anything else, feel free to ask.

*With that offer, Fred gets an idea. When Mole wakes up, he finds himself in the now trashed mole hole with Baymax checking over him and the rest of the gang cleaning up the wreckage.*

Baymax: Hello. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?

Mole: I'm not in any pain. Why are you guys here?

Gogo: High Voltage attacked your store?

Mole: Wait! Was Big Hero 7 here? Where are they?

Cora: Left already.

Fred: By the way, Richardson, thank you.

Mole: *Confused and suspicious big time by this*...For what?

*Fred pulls out a piece of paper which immediately widens Mole's eyes.*

Fred: I'm so happy you gave me the deed to build a superhero museum under my name!

Mole: *Not believing what he is hearing* What?! No I didn't!

Gogo: *Smirks* Looks like your signature's in there. You signed off your plans fair and square.

Hiro: *Slightly smug but made to look innocent* And we figured since you generously handed over the plans to Fred, we'd come by and help clean up after we heard what happened.

*Cora heads over to Mole and hand's him a cup of tea.*

Cora: Here, your head must be pounding like a running horse.

*Mole cautiously grabs the cup only to drop it.*

Mole: *Flinches in pain as he waves his hand trying to shake/cool off the scalding hot pain* Augh! That tea's boiling!

*Mole than blows on his hand as Fred fist bumps with Cora and Hiro wraps an arm around her, raising a smirk at his girlfriend to which she smirks back.*

 **A.N: I heard the news! Hooray! Keep your eyes peeled for the new episode chapter of this series! Love you guys!**


	24. Big Problem

**Big Hero** **7**

*In the middle of a pleasant night, Fred is reading out loud one of his favorite comics to Mini-Max, his little robot sidekick that Hiro and Cora built for him.*

Fred: *As Doctor Glove* 'Give it up Human Fist! The Ring of Wearing belongs to me!' *As Human Fist* Over my dead phalanges, Doctor Glove!'

Mini-Max: Is Doctor Glove also, just a hand?

Fred: You see, Fist is the left, Glove is the right. They were brothers until-

*Just then, he hears his mother on the voice-com.*

Mother Frederickson: Frederick? Are you dressed for dinner? We have a very important guest tonight. Orso Knox!

Fred: *Sigh* Yeah Mom! Just...pressing my cumberbund!

Mini-Max: What is a cumberbund?

Fred: Literally, no one knows.

*Soon Fred resumes reading the story to Mini-Max.*

Fred: *As Doctor Glove* 'Then it has come to this! Your doom will fit you- Like a glove!

*Just as Fred turns the page to show the word of Kaboom, a literal explosion happens that shook the room to its core.*

Fred: Mini-Max did you hear that too?!

Mini-Max: Yes! The sound of mischief!

*Suddenly, a wall from Fred's room bursts open to reveal itself to be a large, spiked fur-covered monster. The monster bared its teeth as it growled at Fred and Mini-Max While Fred is sitting in shock over a literal monster in his room, Mini-Max jumps into action.*

Mini-Max: Mini-Maximum Justice!

*But the monster holds out its claws and catches Mini-Max and than sends him flying out through the large hole in the wall it created to enter with one toss as Mini-Max screams. The monster turns just in time to face Fred, who throws a bean bag to whack the monster, but the creature catches it with its mouth and rips it to shreds. Fred dodges out of the way as the monster charges over to a portrait of his father in his super-alter ego, Boss Awesome.*

Fred: Wait no! That's my Dad!

*The monster throws half of the portrait to Fred, now focusing on him. Fred crawls backward to avoid the jaws of the beast.*

Fred: Hey, maybe we got off on the wrong foot! I'm Fred, You're a big scary monster- We're not so different here-

Monster: *Roars loudly!*

Fred: Never Mind! Different! Very Different! I see that now! I was mistaken!

*Just as the monster's existence wasn't already a shock, it did something astounding...it spoke.*

Monster: What's past is prologue.

*Then the monster jumps over Fred and runs off as it roars through the night, escaping before anything could be done. Just then, Fred's Mother comes in to check on him only to see the damage the monster left behind.*

Mother Fredrickson: You're not even dressed.

* * *

*The gang are immediately called by Fred after he explains what had happened. As of now, the gang and Heathcliff are cleaning the destruction of Fred's Room while his mother calls the person they were going to have dinner with tonight.*

Mother Frederickson: If you can catch Mr. Knox before he leaves, do tell him dinner is cancelled. Yes, there was a..monster attack. I know I know, mortifying-

*Baymax brings over Mini-Max to his charging station, looking worse for wear.*

Baymax: Mini-max has sustained significant damage.

Fred: Little bud, it's gonna be Mini-Maximum-okay.

*Hiro and Cora walk over to Fred.*

Hiro: So what'd it look like?

Fred: Okay, so imagine if you put a whale, and a dinosaur, and some hair into a blender, than poured that into a human-shaped ice tray, and froze it, and let it thaw just a little.

Gogo: Wow, really?

Cora: Maybe after Hiro and I repair Mini-Max, he can show us through his recorder.

*Just then Mini-Max speaks*

Mini-Max: I can provide visual conformation right now.

*Mini-Max's eyes light up to show a hologram of the monster that attacked them earlier.*

Gogo: Huh... That actually looks like Fred's description.

*Hiro picks up the slobbered, broken portrait of Boss Awesome and shows it to Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax?

Baymax: I will swab for DNA traces.

*Baymax activates his finger to scan through the DNA to find out more on the monster.*

Fred: He must've been an old enemy of my Dad's. He said "What's past is prologue'. Which sure sounds like something a monster out for revenge would say.

*Gogo shuts his mouth.*

Gogo: Monster? Seriously?

Cora: Gogo, we fight Globby every other Tuesday. And you're questioning this?

Gogo:...Touche.

Hiro: And it did eat his portrait.

Baymax: The DNA does not match any known species.

Fred: Real... life... monster... Coolest Dad Ever!

*The next day at school, the rest of the gang look over the files of Boss Awesome's enemies...A whole mountain ton.*

Hiro: Wow your Dad had a lot of enemies.

Cora: It was nice of Commander Carter to give us these files though... *Mutters* Even if it is a heck of a lot of info to go through...

Fred: *Sigh* But I can't figure which one of my Dad's old nemesis is-*Tries to find the right pronunciation*...Nemesisis? Nemesy? What is-how do you do that? *Keeps trying to find the right pronunciation*

Cora: *Decides to give him a hand* How about 'enemies' for now Fred? It's a lot easier to pronounce properly.

*Just then, Honey Lemon found a particular file.*

Honey Lemon: Oh! This guy's called 'The Monster'!

Fred: No, he was more of a social monster. Talked during movies, clipped his toenails in public transportation, gross stuff like that.

Honey Lemon: Ew...

*Just then, Wasabi and Gogo arrive.*

Wasabi: Uh guys? We just saw Grandville heading this way and she looks...

Gogo: Very Un-Grandville.

Cora and Hiro: Meaning?

*Just then, Grandville appears with a really wide smile on her face.*

Hiro: Oh...

Cora: *Whispers to Hiro* Hiro...I'm scared...

Grandville: Straighten up the lab, there's a visitor coming!...*Resuming to her usual straight-faced demeanor* You also might want to hide him somewhere.

*The person she's pointing at is Fred as he's still trying to find the plural word for nemesis.*

Honey Lemon: So who's the visitor?

Grandville: Liv Amara.

*When there isn't a response, Grandville repeats herself.*

Grandville: Liv Amara!

Gogo: Wait, 'Liv Amara' Liv Amara? Founder of Sycorax?

Grandville: Precisely!

Wasabi: Only like one of the word's Gogo just said meant anything to me...

Gogo: Liv Amara is 23 and runs her own BioTech Company. In other words, totally hardcore.

*Gogo is about to blow out her bubble gum only for Grandville to pop it out and remove it from her mouth.*

Grandville: Totally hardcore indeed, and she's donated funds for SFIT's new biotech building and an expansion on the Marine Hall. There's going to be a dedication ceremony later this week.

*Grandville sweeps all the files into Fred's arms.*

Fred: Oh so that's what the big tent outside is for... *Disappointed now* awww...

Honey Lemon: Oh you thought the circus was coming didn't you?

Fred: Yeah...

*Soon Grandville brushes out Hiro's messy hair as she lightly pinches Cora's cheeks for color.*

Grandville: Liv Amara has heard about Baymax and Cora's counter illumination project. She'd like to meet him and you two.

Wasabi: Ooh! Goals!

*Wasabi fist bumps Hiro and Cora.*

Grandville: *Hears a helicopter outside* There she is now! Look intelligent.

*Just as Grandville leaves the room, Karmi comes bursting through the room with a large smile on her face.*

Karmi: *Excitingly talking fast* IsawLivAmara'shelicopterlandandIhadtocometomeethersheismyheroIloveherisshehere?!

*The rest of the gang are silent over Karmi's...enthusiasm..which is a surprise when Baymax spoke.*

Baymax: You should breath now.

Hiro: *Slightly bragging* Karmi.. she's here to see me and Cora.

Karmi: *Gets in Hiro and Cora's faces with a big smile on her face* Than she'll be very pleasantly surprised by me!

Cora: *Sighs on annoyance* Karmi, as much as you being excited is understandable, please just go. Your smile is slightly freaking me.

*Just then Grandville appears with a young blonde woman with brown eyes.*

Grandville: Students, meet Miss Amara.

Liv: Come on Grace, you can call me Liv.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon: Grace?

Grandville: Liv, this is Hiro Hamada.

Liv: *Jokingly* Which means this little guy is Baymax.

*Baymax blinks.*

Baymax: I am relatively large in stature.

*Liv presses her face into Baymax's belly to see the robotic skeleton.*

Liv: So...tell me about him.

Hiro: Um, Hyper spectral cameras. Carbon Fiber skeleton.

Liv: I can see that, I mean what led you to create him.

Hiro: Oh-ohh.. I-I actually didn't.. but my brother did.

Liv: *Suddenly becomes dismissive* Oh, well. Great to meet you.

Hiro: B-but the upgrades are all me! And I've invested-

Karmi: Excuse me, Miss Amara? I'm Karmi. Let me introduce you to the Extra Dermal Nano Receptor. Tiny, painless, no needles.

Liv: And Ion-Topher-Etic Delivery system? And it works?

Karmi: Yup! I've run three rounds of trials, the last trial was really promising.

Liv: Huh...

*That's when Liv turns to Cora, who is just standing still while seemingly eyeing the older woman...and feeling slightly put off toward her dismissive attitude towards Hiro after learning that he didn't actually create Baymax.*

Liv: And you must be Cora Mizichio, nice to meet you.

Cora: *Shakes out of her inner thoughts* Uhh...yeah... Nice to meet you too...umm...

Liv: I heard you made a Counter-Illumination Fabric?

Cora: Umm..yes. Here, let me show you.

*Cora grabs the box she brought over to show the fabric.*

Cora: It works like this.

*Cora puts the fabric over her tank top and stands nearby a source of light. The brighter shades of light reflected the fabric beautifully.*

Liv: Quiet impressive. Hey, why don't you and Karmi come join me to see the new biotech building and the new extension on the Marine Hall?

Cora: Oh... Okay... Can Hiro come too?

Liv: I think it be best if it's just the three of us for now.

*This slightly raises more suspicion in the pit of Cora's stomach, but she didn't object just in case she said something to upset the self-made billionaire. With that, Cora and Karmi walk beside her as the blue-haired teen turns her head to look at Hiro. She gives a small, sad smile at him as a way of saying sorry.*

Hiro: Professor Grandville, you said she was here to see both me and Cora.

Grandville: She was Mr. Hamada. But Karmi wowed her along with Miss Mizichio.

Hiro: Karmi basically invented a sticker.

Grandville: Green isn't a good color on you Mr. Hamada.

*Grandville leaves the room to join the three females.*

Baymax: Hiro is not wearing green.

Gogo: She means he's jealous of Karmi.

*As of while, Fred tries on the sticker Karmi made... which soon results in him collapsing as his body goes numb.*

Wasabi: Maybe she should've tried more tests runs..and get Fred to a doctor...he's out cold.

Fred: *Strained through his teeth* I think...my brain... is freezing..!

*Meanwhile at Krei Tech, Alistair Krei is looking over files on his computer.*

Krei: Interesting...

*Which happened to be photos of himself... That's when he hears screaming.*

Krei: Excuse me! wWhat is going on out there?

*Just then, the door bursts open which leads to Krei ducking behind his desk.*

Krei: Hello?

*The monster appears before him, the same one that attacked Fred and Mini-Max before.*

Krei: *Was not expecting to see a monster* Ahh... Did we have an appointment?

*The monster charges towards him only for some lasers to blast him.*

Krei: Haha! Buddy Guard!

*The Buddy Guards, now updated and improved, hover over to restrain the monster only for it to chomp down on one of the guards and throw the other one out the window.*

Lois Carter: Yes, Mr. Krei?

*Krei pulls the phone off his desk to call for help.*

Krei: Ah-oh.. Call Big Hero 7...Now!

*The monster lifts the desk over and sees Krei.*

Monster: This thing of darkness, I acknowledge mine! *Roar*

Krei: *Now officially scared out of his mind* AAAAAHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

* * *

*The gang sans Cora arrive at Krei's office as the entrepreneur retells what had happened to him as Lois Carter hands him a cup of tea.*

Krei: This creature just bursts in here, said something weird and left! I was barely able to fight it off- Oh this tea is hot.

Lois Carter: Oh he hid behind a file cabinet until it left.

*Krei looks at Lois with heated eyes.*

Lois Carter: Bravely...

Honey Lemon: What did it look like?

Krei: It was like if you put a whale, and a dinosaur and some hair into a blender, than pour that into a human-shaped ice tray and froze it and let it thaw... a little.

Fred: Told you! That's the monster!

Gogo: What weird thing did it say?

Krei: 'This thing of darkness, I acknowledge mine', Something like that. There was a lot of grunts in there. *Sniffs* What smells like Shrimp Scampi?

*That's when Honey Lemon and Gogo take a whiff of the air. That's when Fred reveals that he is wearing a necklace made of garlic.*

Fred: Oh I'm a monster hunter now. So I came prepared.

Honey Lemon: Freddy? You know Garlic is for vampires right?

Fred:... Yes.

*That's when Fred takes a bite of one of the cloves.*

Fred: This is- Just- A snack *Gack*

Gogo: *To Krei* Go back a second. What were you doing when this freak attacked?

Krei: Nothing. I was finally supposed to be meeting with an investor, Orso Knox.

Honey Lemon: Orso Knox?

Lois Carter: One of the richest men in San Fransokyo. Trust Fund baby.

Fred: Wait, Orso Knox? That's the guy my mom had to cancel on the night the monster attack.

Krei: I've been courting him for years and then suddenly Liv Amara shows up and he wants to invest with her impressive new company and her shiny shiny hair. *Pouts*

Lois Carter: He's a little jealous.

Krei: What? My hair shines.

*Back at SFIT, Hiro and Cora are doing their separate things. Cora is smiling awkwardly at Liv and to a lesser extent, Karmi.*

Cora: So...Miss Amara?

Liv: It's Liv, and what is it?

Cora: Do you mind if I call someone for a quick bit?

Liv: I don't see why not.

Cora: Thanks.

Meanwhile, Hiro is in his lab working when Baymax waddles in. That's when Baymax notices that Hiro has a vial.*

Baymax: This is not a robotics project.

Hiro: No it's biotech. I have to come up with something better than Karmi's dermal-nano-sticker-thing and I think this will do the trick.

*Just then Hiro's phone rings, showing a picture of Cora and her ringtone playing. He puts the biotech project aside and answers it.*

Hiro: Cora?

Cora: *Tries(and fails) to sound like she's enjoying herself(but really isn't)* Hey Hiro... So...Liv and... Karmi... are okay... Been talking a lot about biotech and such... and wow.. Liv Amara sure is..something…

Hiro: Uhh..don't take this the wrong way babe...but, you don't really sound all that happy...

Cora: *Sighs dejectedly* To be honest with you, I'm not. I just wish you were here...Also...I saw your face earlier when Liv just dismissed you like that after you told her you weren't the one who built Baymax. I didn't think that was cool of her at all, just about downright rude if you ask me. And you're also feeling jealous about Karmi's invention getting the spotlight instead of you. Am I right or wrong?

Hiro: *Tries(and also fails) to sound convincing that he is not jealous* What? No *Forced chuckle* That-that's crazy...

Baymax: Judging from your forced grin and laughter, you are lying.

Cora: I know that Baymax. Anyway, so what if Karmi's invention got Liv's attention? You're still the smartest guy I know. And if Liv can't see that, than who cares what she thinks. And as I mentioned before, I didn't think it was cool or right of her to just brush you off when you mentioned that Tadashi made Baymax instead of you.

Hiro: That's...honestly something I didn't notice...till now... Hmmm.

Cora: Yeah... but that's beside the point. The point is, is that you are the most awesome Robotics Major out there and there's no changing that. You don't need to prove anything to someone who turns off at something small like that. You don't owe them anything!

*Hiro smiles at Cora's words.*

Hiro: Thanks babe. That honestly makes me feel better.

Baymax: His neuro-transmitters are elevated and I see signs of content in his face.

Cora: Thanks for the update Baymax. Anyway, I'll tell you everything afterwards K? Love you.

Hiro: Love you too.

*After he hangs up the phone, he looks at the biotech project and smirks at it. Baymax watches Hiro putting the biotech project in a box.*

Baymax: You are throwing away the biotech Project.

Hiro: Hey, she has a point. I'm good at robotics, not biotech. I don't need to show Liv Amara or Karmi that I was.. a little jealous. And sides, it's her loss not mine. Also I should probably focus more on the monster that attacked Fred.

*Meanwhile, Liv, Cora, and Karmi are walking towards the dining hall while talking.*

Liv: Let's say you two can only pick one subject to study forever, what would it be?

Karmi: Uh.. Organic Chemistry. Wait no! Pathogen and Bacteria!

Liv: Same!

*Liv and Karmi high five each other as Cora silently drinks her water.*

Liv: *Turns to Cora* What about you?

Cora: Marine Bio.

Liv: You sound certain.

Cora: My grandmother told stories about the ocean all the time when I was younger. And she would take me to the beach to look for things like red seaweed and mussels.

Liv: Is that so? That must've been exciting.

*Karmi eyes at Cora for a bit as she records the conversation, with Liv's permission, for her video diary.*

Karmi: So... Whatcha do with the red seaweed and mussels?

Cora: Study them over...*Takes another sip of her water before adding* And then we brought them home to eat them.

Liv: *Not expecting that answer and becomes slightly grossed out* You... ate the red seaweeds and mussels?

Cora: Believe it or not, red seaweed actually goes well with Miso Soup.

*Liv blinks as she gives a slight strained smile at the odd, blue haired girl.*

Karmi: *Also looks grossed out* You mean to tell me that you actually eat seaweed and mussels right out of the ocean... that is the most-

*Just as Karmi was about to spit out a slight insult towards Cora, she catches herself since Liv is front of them.*

Karmi: *Forces out a stained smile with a positive comment* -fascinating diet I've ever heard of! I bet it must've been really delicious when you got home!

Cora: *Sighs uninterested* Yeah...

*When they finally arrived at the dining hall, they find Cora's Grandmother holding a large bento box, who just turns her head to see the three.*

Cora: *Smiles happily* Grandmama!

Kaguya: *Smiles back to her granddaughter* Hello Cora.

*Cora goes over and hugs her as Kaguya notices the two other girls, both of whom she doesn't know, which Cora notices.*

Cora: Oh! Umm, Grandmama, this is Karmi and Miss Liv Amara.

*Kaguya's eyes widened a bit when she heard the first girl's name, but tilted her head at the woman's name. Regardless, she greets them.*

Kaguya: It is nice to meet your acquaintances. *To Cora* I'm surprised though granddaughter, I thought you were gonna have lunch with your friends today.

Cora: Yeah, I know. But there's been a slight change of plans...

Liv and Karmi: Lunch?

Kaguya: My granddaughter planned a shared meal with her friends and boyfriend to have together, *Gestures to the box she's carrying* This is what she made.

Liv: *Raises an eyebrow at this. Still remembering about what Cora told her about the red seaweed and mussels* You...can cook?

Cora: Yeah...Is something wrong?

Liv: N-no...it's just..huh..

*Cora helps her grandmother place the bento box on the table and opens it to reveal a vary of food that neither Liv or Karmi could believe; there was sushi nigiri topped with salmon and tuna, rice with seaweed, steak cooked with sesame seeds, and for dessert strawberries dipped in chocolate cut to shape like roses.*

Liv: *Very surprised* You..actually made all of this?

Kaguya: *Answering for Cora* Indeed she did. My granddaughter has had years of experience and practice. I suppose you two would enjoy this meal as much as her friends and Hiro Hamada would have.

Liv: *Catches on to what Kaguya just said* Wait...did you say Hiro Hamada?

Kaguya: Yes, I did... He's my granddaughter's boyfriend, a remarkable young man if I may say so myself. He's grown up quite a bit as of late and has proven himself to be a very bright and respectful young man...just as much as Tadashi was.

Liv: Tadashi?...

Kaguya: Why yes, his older brother. *Sigh sadly* Such a tragedy his loss was...and still is... But, his memory still lives on with Hiro along with this school, especially Tadashi Hamada Hall.

Liv: ...Tadashi Hamada Hall?...

*This is where Kaguya catches that Liv Amara is looking faintly...uncomfortable, almost as if she made a mistake. Karmi wasn't looking so so great either as this talk was starting to make her feel uncomfortable too as she stole a quick glance at Cora.*

Kaguya: Well yes, of course. After all, you are an important woman with connections Miss Amara...you should have known about Tadashi and his brother Hiro.

*Now both Liv and Karmi feel like they're squirming with much unease. Finally Kaguya sighs as she looks at Cora.*

Kaguya: I have to admit I am surprised that Hiro won't be dining with you, Cora. You two almost always eat together, especially since you always work this hard on making bento when it's for him.

Cora: *Rubs the back of her neck as she looks down* Ah...w-well you see, Grandmama... I..had actually asked Miss Amara here if Hiro could join us... But...well...

Liv: *Awkwardly cuts in* I-I had thought it would be better if it was just the three of us *Gesturing to herself, Karmi and Cora* I was not...aware that she already had planned on having a group lunch with her friends..or that she had..worked so hard on this bento for them..and her boyfriend...

Kaguya: *Narrows her eyes at the young woman* Hmm...I see. Well Miss Amara, in the future I do hope that you will consider that not everyone can revolve around you whenever you see fit. It would do you well to exercise more consideration for what the people around you might want. *To Cora* Cora dear, the next time there's been a change of plans, please try to remember to contact your father or I. Alright?

Cora: I'll try to remember that Grandmama.

*As Kaguya turns to walk towards the exit as Liv(who is slightly taken back at what Kuguya just said to her) sits down, she catches Karmi and whispers into her ear.*

Kaguya: My granddaughter talks about you quite a bit at home you know, a biotech student right?

Karmi: *Feeling slightly nervous under the older woman's hard gaze* Uh-um...Y-yeah?

Kaguya:*Leans in closer* It's almost ironic that such a student would select something just as venomous as your behavior towards my granddaughter and her boyfriend. You're very lucky she's willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself, despite your continuously vicious behavior towards them. If it had been up to me...I would have posted your behavior online without a second thought and ruin you...

*Now Karmi was shaking to the core with fear. Finally the old woman turns her attention to all three and gives a large(if not slightly fake) smile.*

Kaguya: I hope you three enjoy your meal!

*Cora smiles back and waves goodbye as the other two merely and awkwardly wave their hands. But they did start to calm down a little as they started eating the bento Cora made. And while it was as delicious as it looked...it didn't completely ease Liv and Karmi for their encounter with Kaguya.*

Liv: *Complimenting Cora culinary skills(while also trying to break the ice that had set in after meeting with Kaguya)* Wow Cora! This bento is absolutely delicious! It's probably one of the best things I've ever eaten!

Karmi: *Though she hated to admit it, the bento was delicious and probably one of the best things she's ever eaten too.* Yeah. That is actually pretty good.

Cora: *Starts blushing from the praise(even if half of it was from Karmi)* Well thanks. As my Grandmother said, I do have years of practice and experience to back it up. So I guess it would make sense that it all payed off.

Liv: Ah yes, your..Grandmother... She seems like a very...intense woman...

Karmi: *Muttering under her breath* Intense and downright scary..

Cora: Oh she is intense, and tough too. Even I get scared of her from time to time. She sometimes scares my dad just by looking at him too. But she was a single mother raising my mom all alone, so I guess she has to be. She became a lot more so when my mom died. But she's really sweet once you get to know her. And she was even an herbal medicine doctor before moving here to San Fransokyo.

Liv: An herbal medicine doctor?

Cora: Yeah, I have notes from her medicine book.

*She pulls out her notebook and shows a couple pages in which she wrote down.*

Cora: She clearly knew her stuff along with my mom. They used to experiment things like mixing apple cider vinegar with bee pollen, or making an antidote for yellow diamond back venom using marigold flowers and plantain leaves.

Liv: *Rising interest* Is that so?... Do you have your grandmother's book with you now?

Cora: Well, no. But I will ask about it later. She hasn't really talked it or any of her past at all since Mom died.

Liv: Oh!... I'm sorry for your loss.

Cora: It's fine. I never really knew her since she died when I was born, but Grandmama and Papa really do miss her.

*She pulls out her phone, almost hesitating showing them before she pulls out her picture. The same golden blonde haired, ocean blue eyed beauty that was her late mother smiled gently in the photo as Liv and Karmi stared. Liv hated to admit it... but Cora's mother was beautiful.*

Karmi:*Surprised at seeing how beautiful Cora's mother was and for once genuinely couldn't say anything mean or cruel towards her for it.* Wow Cora... Your mom was really pretty...

Liv: Your mother could have been an herbal doctor like your grandmother, but she didn't.. why?

Cora: Papa told me that she wanted to start a family and was content just helping Grandmama out.

*Cora didn't notice that Liv had a slight look of disgust and envy at her mother's photo but it was quickly wiped it away before they continued eating their lunch and talking about other stuff(mostly related to biotech).*

*After all that, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon and Fred were now hanging out at the Lucky Cat Cafe talking over what happened.*

Honey Lemon: I'm glad you're feeling better after what happened at the lab Hiro!

Hiro: Cora talked me out of it to be honest. I was gonna show Liv something that, looking back, was basically just a thermometer...a fancy one...

Honey Lemon: Too bad Cora can't be here with us since she's still with Karmi and Liv Amara.

Fred: Yeah, and it's also too bad we couldn't have lunch together with her too! *Turns to Hiro* You did say she had planned on bringing a homemade bento lunch for all of us to share right?

Hiro: *Suddenly starting to feel down* Yeah...she had... I guess we're just gonna have to take a rain-check on that...

*Hiro's thoughts then drift now that he realizes that Cora isn't here with him and that she's with Karmi and Liv instead. And judging from what she told him and how she sounded, she wasn't exactly comfortable with them, though she hid it with (fake)smiles.*

Hiro: I hope she's at least having a decent time...

Honey Lemon: Sounds like you're a little sad...

Hiro: I'm okay, really. It's just that-

*That's when Hiro sniffs something in the air.*

Hiro: What's that smell?

*That's when he sees Fred eating cloves of garlic.*

Fred: Oh! I'm being rude! You want some? I definitely like it and this is not just pretending that I didn't know what garlic was for.

Hiro: *Slightly grossed out and decides to change the subject all around* Anyway...we should probably be tracking down this monster right now.

Fred: Yes! We're going to see Orso Knox this afternoon to see if there's some connection with the monster.

*When Fred continues to eat the cloves, Honey Lemon places a hand on his shoulder.*

Honey Lemon: You want a mint? Or some gum?

Fred: No. Why?

*Honey Lemon lightly gags at the stench of Fred's breath before she turns to Hiro. The teen boy sighs before he turns to his friends.*

Hiro: Alright, let's suite up!

*After they change into their battle armor, they go to Osor Knox's residence to talk to him.*

Hiro: *Knocks on the door* Mr. Knox?

*But when Hiro knocks on the door, it merely swings open.*

Fred: Weird...

*The rest of the gang slowly enter inside to try and find the man.*

Honey Lemon: Mr. Knox? The door was open may we come in?

*But when they open the door to his office, they find it completely trashed. The Four members of Big Hero 7 enter the room slowly, wary of their surroundings.*

Hiro: Whoa.. this office..

Fred: Is Wasabi's worst nightmare.

*When Hiro notices he stepped on a picture frame, he picks it up and inspects it for damage. That's when Honey Lemon sees a schedule and shows it to Hiro.*

Honey Lemon: He's not supposed to be out today.

Hiro: Office hours huh? *To Baymax* Baymax? Can you find Knox?

*Hiro holds out the picture of Knox to Baymax for him to scan.*

Baymax: Scanning biometric data.

*The wall than bursts open to reveal the monster that attacked Fred and Alistair Krei. The monster roars at the four.*

Fred: See! I told you he looked liked if you put a whale and a dinosaur and some hair, into blender-

*The monster grabs Fred and throws him across the room. Honey Lemon pulls out a chem ball as the monster charges straight towards them growling. The team dodged the attack and Honey Lemon throws the chem ball to restrain the creature with ice. But the monster breaks through the ice with ease as it draws closer to Honey Lemon, to which the tall blond dodges out of the way quickly and joins back with the group.*

Fred: I've got this! Away with thee monster!

*Fred pulls out a wooden stake and a necklace of garlic to scare away the creature...until it chomped on the garlic.*

Fred: What?-

*The monster then proceeds to throw Fred across the room again and landing with a large thud.*

Fred: Again?!

*That is when Hiro sees the monster go towards Knox's schedule.*

Hiro: Knox's schedule!

*Hearing Hiro speak, the creature soon turns its sights on him. Hiro runs forward and slides underneath him to grab the schedule but is grabbed mid-slide and picked up by the claws of the beast. Hiro immediately starts throwing punches into its face which annoys the beast as it roars in the teen's face. *

Honey Lemon: Hiro!

Monster: All the devils are here!

Honey Lemon: Baymax! Overdrive-Mode quick!

Baymax: Overdrive-Mode engaged.

*Soon Baymax turns to his Overdrive-Mode, transforming once again into a weapon of awesomeness.*

Omega Danger Overdrive: Overdrive-Mode.

*The sight of such a large and powerful warrior makes the creature drop Hiro as it scurries away. Afterwards Baymax returns to his original awesome form..but now on low battery.*

Baymax: *Drunkenly* I sCared ThE BleNDeR WhALe!

Hiro: Thanks Baymax.

Baymax: nO pROBlem pAL!

*Baymax than collapses due to his low battery. Just then, Fred regains consciousness.*

Fred: *Groaning* So... the garlic isn't as effective as one would have hope.

*After that, they all head to Fred's house to charge up Baymax and discuss about the monster.*

Hiro: 'All the devils are here'..what?!

Fred: He's so dramatic, it's like dude: start a blog!

*Honey Lemon is looking over any significance of the words when she finally found a match.*

Honey Lemon: "All the devils are here'.. All the devils are here! The Tempest!

Hiro: The what?

Honey Lemon: The Shakespeare Play?! "All the devils are here', 'This thing of darkness I acknowledge mine', 'What's past is prologue'?! They're quotes from The Tempest!

Hiro: So the monster's a Shakespeare fan?

Honey Lemon: No, but Orso Knox was. I think-

*Just then, Baymax recovers and is back to full battery.*

Honey Lemon and Baymax: The Monster is Orso Knox!

Fred: You know now one of you owes the other a soda?

*That's when Baymax displays his scans*

Baymax: I mapped the iris from the photo of Orso Knox. It matched with the monster.

Honey Lemon: What happened to him? Some kind of genetic mutation?

Hiro: Wait a minute!

*Hiro picks up the schedule and looks over what has happened during this week.*

Hiro: Fred's house... Krei's office...

Honey Lemon: Knox has been keeping his appointments!

Hiro: Which means the next place he's going is...

Hiro, Fred, Honey Lemon: SFIT!

* * *

*The next morning, everyone has been informed about last night's events and are now looking over information about the play and the monster. Cora at first fussed over Hiro before she is assured he's alright. And soon she is retelling him about everything that happened on her side of the day and how awkward it was, though he did chuckle at the part where Cora described how Karmi slipped on a banana peel and landed face down in a bowl of gazpacho.*

Hiro: *Laughs hard at this* Wow! That must've been fun to watch.

Cora: Yeah, it's nice to know that karma really does exists.

Wasabi: This play has three of my top 9 fears. Ship wrecks, rainstorms, and *Shudders*...puns...

Gogo: Lunatic mutant billionaire tops those.

Hiro: I have an idea to level the playing field, and we can execute it now.

*Hiro soon starts the 3D printing of the new armor for all of them.*

Hiro: But with some infusion ideas of a curtain BioTech Major we all know who's name rhymes with Zarmi.

Fred: Are you talking about Jarmi? Cause I agree, his ideas are crazy!

*Both Hiro and Cora cock an eyebrow at the gang.*

Wasabi: I like Jarmi, snappy dresser.

*Hiro and Cora turn around to plan further with their new battle armor, and soon they smirk at each other.*

Cora: At least they don't know who you're really talking about.

Hiro: Definitely.

*Soon the teens draw out and create the new battle armor and by evening time, they are dressed and ready for action.*

Wasabi: Pretty sweet!

Fred: This ultra armor's a little heavy and a lot awesome!

Gogo: I like it.

Honey Lemon: Mmmm!~

Cora: Added glows from certain species of fish ought to do the trick!

Hiro: Titanium reinforced to withstand more of a beating.

*Soon all seven of them are dressed in their new metallic battle gear, looking more epic by the minute.*

Honey Lemon: It's going to be super helpful Hiro!

Hiro: Yeah, *Pulls out a pad and he places a point for himself and Cora with 10 points while Karmi has negative 9.* ultra armor, win.

Honey Lemon: Hmmm... How does Karmi have a negative accomplishments?

Hiro: Because everything she does is the worst.

Cora: Plus, she nearly put Fred into a coma with her stickers.

Hiro: Also, w-when I was making a biotech project to show Liv Amara, Cora called me and talked me out of it. I'm a robotics genius and Karmi's a biotech genius, she is admittedly.. good at what she does.

Cora: But that doesn't excuse her behavior towards us and you all know it. She's good at what she does and we're good at what we do. There's no changing that, it's just who we are as are own individual beings.

*Gogo blinks her eyes as she blinks along with everyone else.*

Gogo: That is surprisingly mature.

Wasabi: But...You guys certainly know how to hold a grudge against her.

Hiro: We'll drop the grudge as soon as she starts treating Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio, *Gestures to both himself and Cora* yours truly, with respect.

*Just then Baymax speaks up.*

Baymax: A reminder: It is time to leave for the dedication gala.

Fred: We got a socialite total Shakespeare monster to catch! I'll get the garlic!

Everyone else: No!

*Soon Big Hero 7 leaves for the gala where they are all stationed at points to watch out for Knox. Wasabi is with Baymax keeping watch from the bushes, Fred is peering through the tent hole to see the party.*

Fred: *Scares away some of the guests who see him through the hole when he asks them* Not fair! You guys get all that free gala food?

*Honey Lemon, Gogo, Hiro, and Cora are dressed for the occasion. Cora is wearing her red dress and black shawl while the others wore their waiter's outfits from Fred's bro-tillian as they stand in line while the young teen boy communicates via comm-link.*

Hiro: We're just trying to cover our bases until Knox shows up.

Gogo: *Tells Fred through the comm-link* We'll bring you a crab cake.

Fred: *Through comm-link* Yes!

*Soon after, the four of them enter the gala, the party serene in atmosphere for now. Honey Lemon does not hesitate to take as much selfies as she pleases.*

Gogo: Wow, this is some serious sucking up to Liv Amara.

*Honey Lemon gets them all together to take a quick group selfie.*

Cora: I actually agree.. she makes Krei look humble in comparison...and that's saying a lot.

Honey Lemon: *Drags Gogo away to take more selfies* Oooh! Gogo, selfies with the ice sculpture!

Fred: *To Hiro through the comm-link* Are there egg rolls? Please just tell there are egg rolls?

Hiro: Copy, I've got visual on the egg rolls.

Cora: Hiro! look!

*That's when Cora points Hiro to Krei, who is angrily stabbing at and chewing his food.*

Hiro: Mr. Krei?

Cora: What are you doing here?

Krei: *Glaring jealously at Liv Amara while ranting* Sure she's brilliant and beautiful and generous but what does she have that I don't?

Cora: *Sarcastically* You really want us to answer that?

Krei: *Still ranting jealously while stabbing at his food* Another gala! Another honorary degree! Whoo look at that, it's another benefit concert for Liv Amara!

Hiro: Well..uh she is special in ways that you are not. And you are special in ways that she's not.

Krei: Uh, no. She's the worst.

*But when Liv waves at Krei, the entrepreneur smiles and waves back.*

Cora: We're just gonna go.

*While Hiro is heading towards a secluded area, Cora hears something under Krei's breath.*

Krei: Honestly, the one thing I can't stand about her the most is how fake she is!

*Cora turns around and asks him.*

Cora: What do you mean by fake?

Krei: Believe it or not, I met her before a couple times in private and let me tell you, she is the most insidious two-faced snake I've ever met!

Cora: *Narrows her eyes at this* Is that so?

Krei: At least I'm honest with people, but she's the biggest kiss ass out there! One minute she's praising you, and the next she slanders you without hesitation. She does, and will do, anything to make herself look good!

*Cora looks back at Amara before looking back at Krei.*

Cora: *Suspicions from earlier start to grow after hearing this and she makes a mental note to tell Hiro and the others about this later* Right..okay...see ya later Krei...also, I suggest you leave early. It's not so good to hang around in an area that's causing you to boil.

*Cora walks back to Hiro.*

Hiro: What were you and Krei talking about?

Cora: Something about Amara. But I'll tell ya later.

Hiro: Okay.

*Once they are at a quiet place, Hiro contacts the rest of the team.*

Hiro: Status report.

*Baymax scans around the area.*

Baymax: There is no sign of the Orso Knox Monster.

Wasabi: Maybe he likes being fashionably late?

*Meanwhile inside the gala, Grandville prepares her announcement.*

Grandville: *Taps the microphone* May I have your attention? Attention please?

*When the crowd just continues to talk, she goes into Dean mode.*

Grandville: Attention!

*At this, the entire crowd turns quiet.*

Grandville: Thank you, thank you. There are few innovators who have made their mark as quickly and completely as Liv Amara.

Krei: *Cough* Overrated *Cough*

*Just outside, the three hear the roar of the monster.*

Fred: *Gasp* Do you hear that?!

*Up ahead is indeed the Orso Knox monster, breaking down the trees as it comes.*

Fred: And do you see that?!

Wasabi: Yup! *Activates his laser blades* And I'm ready!

Fred: Whoa! Wasabi you're like not afraid?

Wasabi: I'm in my good denial place Fred, don't ruin this!

Grandville: So it is my honor to introduce the namesake of the new Amara BioTech Center: Miss Liv Amara!

*Soon Liv Amara comes upstage to prepare a speech for the SFIT gala.*

Liv: Thank you Grace. You know the other day I was lucky enough to meet two current students of BioTech and Marine Bio. Karmi reminded me why I wanted to help build this facility.

*Cora holds Hiro's hand tightly to soothe him, which Hiro gives a grateful smile for.*

Liv: And Cora's dedication and passion for Marine Bio is without bounds, describing the ocean in ways no other could describe.

*This causes Karmi's eye to twitch. Hiro smirks as he fists bumps his girlfriend.*

Hiro: Lightly smug* Make that ten points.

Cora: *Also slightly smug* Oh yeah.

*Just outside the gala, the three face off against Knox.*

Wasabi: Game time!

*But his strength is without bounds as he smashes through a street lamp.*

Baymax, Wasabi, Fred: Oh no...

*That's when Hiro hears the oh nos from the comms.*

Hiro: *looks at the three girl members of their team as he repeats what he heard* Oh no what?!

*The four than run outside to see the monster in front of Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax.*

Wasabi: Nothing much. Just Orso Knox!

*Orso growls at the seven as the remaining four suits are delivered to them swiftly via SkyMax.*

Hiro: Hold him off!

*Baymax launches his rocket fist but it misses Knox. When Wasabi shields himself with his blades however it repels him back.*

Wasabi: Hey it worked! Hiro! This armor- Whoa!

*The monster knocks out Wasabi and is about to pounce on him when Fred jumps to Wasabi's rescue.*

Fred: This one's for Mini-Max!

*The rest of the team finally suit up.*

Gogo: Let's clear out the tent!

Liv:-and a new generation is ready, ready to lead our industry into the future.

Honey Lemon: *Tries to cut in* Excuse me! Um, excuse me everyone!

*But when they couldn't get their attention, Gogo let's out a load whistle to cut through Liv's speech.*

Gogo: Hey! *Got everyone's attention* Back exits everyone! Now!

Honey Lemon: Please!

*It was then the monster finally let's himself known with his roars, leading the guests to run out of the tent in terror.*

Liv: What's going on?

Gogo: Long story! Big fan-

*That's when Karmi spins Gogo around to face her.*

Karmi: Is Captain Cutie and Sailor Awesome here?! Are they really here?!

*That's when Cora rolls inside and lands between the four.*

Cora: Looks up at Karmi* We are here, now get out!

Karmi: But I want to see Captain Cutie-

*Cora stands up and and yells in her loudest voice with the same grandiose Commander Carter gave them during their training.*

Cora: I SAID MOVE OUT SOLDIER!

*Karmi blinks in shock as she runs away from the gala, which she then turns back to see a giant monster attacking Big Hero 7, with Cora running back to hop behind Hiro on Baymax. Karmi wisely chooses to keep running. Baymax flies and charges toward the monster and tries to keep him back and away from the tent.*

Hiro: Honey Lemon? All clear?

Honey Lemon: All clear!

*As soon as they hear that, Baymax gets out of Knox's way with causes him to charge straight towards the tent. Right after letting Knox go, they go over to Wasabi.*

Cora: Wasabi! Get on! We have an idea.

Wasabi: And where are we, and this idea of your, going?

Hiro: You'll see.

*Just then, the monster goes into the tent and starts trashing it.*

Honey Lemon: Inside that monster there's a person. *To Knox* Mr. Knox, we wanna help you!

*But the monster refused as it shatters Liv's ice sculpture and the tables.*

Gogo: Yeah..mostly monster.

*Baymax then flies in with Hiro and Cora on his back while carrying Wasabi.*

Hiro: Blades!

*Wasabi starts cutting through the top of the tent while Honey Lemon encapsulates the monster with ice which he shatters with ease as Gogo throws her disc to hit him. This makes the monster more angrier. *

Cora: Hop on!

*Gogo and Honey Lemon jump towards Baymax and latch themselves tightly as they escape the collapsing tent, which traps the monster inside. The monster bursts his head through the tent with a load roar which terrifies the guest, but is fortunately unable to get out any further. Fred throws a rope around him to restrain the monster as the rest of the team joins in to completely encase and trap the monster for good.*

Hiro: No worries everyone! We've got this situation under-

*But even with their powers combined, the monster escapes, and it was then that Karmi got out her sticker. And there she quickly uses it to stun the monster into a coma, saving Amara(Whom the monster was heading towards).

Karmi: *Looking pleased at her work* Extra Dermal Nano Receptor. I administered a sedative.

But than she notices that the monster isn't going down so easily, and quickly adds more stickers to keep him stunned.*

Karmi: *Giggles fangirlishly as she addresses Hiro and Cora as they run up to her* Thought maybe you guys could use the help.

Hiro: *Deepening his voice to sound more hero-like while giving Karmi a thumbs-up* Thanks!

Cora: *Also giving Karmi a thumbs-up* That was some quick and clever thinking on your part Karmi.

Amara: *As she places her hand on the monster* See. This is exactly the kind of thinking that's getting your project funded.

Hiro: *Shocked, high-sounding voice* Funded?! *Feels Cora place a hand on his shoulder which causes him the quickly backtrack back to his deep-superhero voice and smile at Karmi* I mean, good for you.

*That's when Amara notices the rest of Big Hero 7.*

Amara: Props on the armor Big Hero 7. Excellent neck work, not my area of experties, but I'm impressed.

Fred: Check out the titanium back spikes yeah, yeah!

*That's when Hiro and Cora turn to Karmi.*

Cora: Good job. But please...leave this to the professionals.

Karmi: Got it!

*Karmi is just too happy to be near Super Hero Hiro and Super Hero Cora to care.*

Gogo: So what do we do about sleeping ugly here?

Honey Lemon: Hmm. That's kind of harsh.

Liv: there's a secure genetics lab back at Sycorax. If anybody can help him, my team can.

Baymax: I will help you transport him to the lab.

*While Baymax flies off to carry the sleeping monster, Cora turns her attention to the schedule pad lying on the ground a few feet away and notices the arrow pointing to last week. She then sees a scale belonging to the monster and sees the age the scales went through. She then flips the arrow and sees last week's schedule. It was then she sees something very suspicious... Amara was on there.*

Cora: *Eyes narrow at this as her suspicions towards Liv Amara have now firmly taken root and are growing even more because of this...and also makes another mental note to tell the rest of the gang this along with what she learned from Krei as soon as possible.* Interesting... Very interesting indeed...and definitely worth more looking into... Just who exactly are you Liv Amara?...And what are you hiding?...

 **A.N: This Big Problem has been solved! Thank you for following BH7! Stay tuned!**


	25. The performance begins

**Big Hero 7**

*At SFAI's campus grounds, Honey Lemon is heading towards the dining hall with Gogo and Cora. Earlier Honey Lemon had invited the two girls to join her and two other students for lunch. With one of them being Miyuki Frost, the student who caught Honey Lemon with the gang during Rivalry Week.*

Cora: So how's it going with Miyuki so far Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: Oh it's going great! Once you get past her cold exterior, she's actually a very warm person.

Gogo: Sounds like you and Miyuki are getting along swimmingly.

Honey Lemon: Yeah! Once Miyuki got comfortable with me, she really started to open up and we've been art buddies ever since.

Gogo: Well that's good to hear. If a certain Biotech major could have given someone else a chance like that instead of pushing them out, she'd probably be someone they would enjoy hanging out with and vice-versa.

*Cora looks up to Gogo, to which the biker winks at her and the young teen winks back.*

Honey Lemon: *Really starting to get excited now* And here's the best part! She's actually someone we already know!

Cora: *Raises an eyebrow in surprise* Really? How? And since when?

*By this time, the girls had arrived at the dining hall, which somewhat resembles a 50's malt shop, complete with an old-timey jukebox. On one of the stools at the counter is Miyuki Frost drawing in her sketchbook before she looks up to see the three SFIT girls.*

Miyuki: *Waves over to her with a smile on her face* Honey Lemon!

Honey Lemon: *Waves back with a smile on her face also* Hi Miyuki! These are some of my friends, Gogo and Cora!

Cora: How do you do?

Gogo: Sup.

Miyuki: *Chuckles* Nice to meet you guys. But I think we've already met before..

*This causes both girls, aside from Honey Lemon, to raise an eyebrow.*

Cora: Honey Lemon mentioned we've met you before... But how?

Gogo: When and where?

*Miyuki checks to see if anyone else is close nearby. When it's clear of witnesses, Miyuki held her cherry coke float and soon frost starts emerging from her hands as it slightly solidifies the ice cream inside. Soon Miyuki sips her glass like normal and winks at them despite the gaped expressions of Gogo and Cora. Honey Lemon holds in her building excitement before she whisper-shouts.*

Honey Lemon: Miyuki is Ice Frost from the Superhero training program!

Miyuki: Glad to see you two again, *Nods to the two girls respectively* Velocity and Aqua Girl.

* * *

*Soon all three girls are seated at a booth with their drinks in hand as they catch up with what's been going on in the passing days since graduating from the training program.*

Miyuki: Sounds like you all have had quite the adventures huh?

Cora: Yup.

Honey Lemon: How come you didn't tell us you lived in San Fransokyo after graduation? We could've caught up with each other sooner.

Miyuki: Slipped from my mind, I've had a lot to focus on lately. My studies, superhero work, and helping out my roommate.

Gogo: You have a roommate?

Miyuki: Yep, and just so you all know, she knows about my superhero ego.

Cora: Really? And she's willing to keep it a secret?

Miyuki: No need to worry about that. She's a pretty mellow person to hang out with. And she certainly knows how to keep a secret with no problems, so it's all good.

Honey Lemon: So where is she? You said she'd be here so we could meet her.

Miyuki: She likes to be 'fashionably late'. Also, I think we should talk about your list of villains a little later, I kinda wanna help you all out with what's been going on lately, especially with this Obake-guy that keeps messing with you guys.

Cora: Thanks.

*Just then, a tall young woman enters and walks towards them. She has dark tan skin with black luscious hair cascading down her back, and her eyes are the brightest emerald green. She is dresses in a black pencil skirt and an off-shoulder cotton blouse. While Gogo and Honey Lemon widened their eyes slightly at the appearance of the mature-looking woman while Miyuki merely smiled at her, Cora's face went pale with shock... Miyuki's roommate is the same woman who had told her about the bot fight in the music store...and who also offered her the 'other job'. Cora quickly shuts her mouth as she looks down and nervously starts to sip on her Dr. Pepper float as the woman sits next to Miyuki.*

Miyuki: Girls, this is my roommate, Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: But you can call me Esme if you want.

Honey Lemon: *Slight blush* Oh um... Nice to meet you Esme.

Gogo: *Nods to her* Same.

*Cora hesitantly turns her head slightly up to face Esme, to which the woman's eyes went up in recognition, but she also sees the slight discomfort emitting from the young teen so she stays quiet.*

Cora: *Nervously and shyly* I'm..Cora ma'am...

Esme: *Gives her a reassuring smile to try and ease her* That's a pretty name.

*After a few minutes of awkward silence, Honey Lemon speaks up.*

Honey Lemon: You know I just realized that we don't know what your majors are!

Esme: Oh, well Miyuki here is an animation major and I'm a fashion major. Sometimes she helps me design a dress or suit whenever I have fashion block.

Miyuki: And believe me when I say, she's good at what she does. In fact, she's actually pimped out some of my clothes... In exchange for being her model.

Gogo: *Crosses her arms* Sounds kinda dull.

Cora: *Scoldingly* Gogo!

*Gogo unapologetically shrugs but Esme and Miyuki are not bothered by this. As of while, Hiro is with Baymax in the lab as he plans out scenarios should they face some of their more dangerous foes next time.*

Hiro: *Trying to brainstorm as he goes* Okay, one thing is for sure I am not going to combine the booster chip with Overdrive-Mode. It's too risky and not to mention it would cause far more damage.

Baymax: So far you have found five possible strategies for Momakase, Globby, and Noodle Burger Boy, but not one for Obake.

Hiro: *Sighs frustratingly and starts to vent out his frustration over the situation* I know and that's what ticks me off! We don't know what he wants or why he's doing this! And what's worse is that Noodle Burger Boy is determined to get Cora for him!

*Hiro turns his swivel chair to face Baymax as he brushes up his hair with his fingers as looks down in deep thought.*

Hiro: What does he even want with Cora?

Baymax: According from your expression, you are highly concerned and fearful for Cora's safety and well being.

Hiro: *Sighs again, but this time it was to try and let his frustration out* Well at least she's with Gogo and Honey Lemon right now... *A thought suddenly crosses his mind and looks up to Baymax* Baymax?

Baymax: Yes Hiro?

Hiro: D-did Tadashi ever..vent to you about me?

Baymax: *Tilts his head* What does 'vent' mean?

Hiro: It basically means you let out whatever you've been bottling up and just.. scream, complain, sometimes both. Did he ever do any of that when he mentioned anything about me to you?...*Looks down in slight shame as he quietly added* about when I was bot fighting or anything like that?...

Baymax: I will look through the test videos in my memory bank to see if Tadashi has ever 'vented' to me. Also, a reminder that you have training with Papa Mizuchi tomorrow.

*Hiro sighs as he turns back around to his desk and starts hitting his head on to said-desk in stress and frustration. As of while, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Cora, Miyuki, and Esme are gathering around the jukebox to check out the song selection.*

Cora: *Observing the jukebox* Judging from the exterior, it's basically from the 50's, very authentic. But the wiring and the vinyl records are all new.

Esme: Well, that's 'cause believe or not, someone from SFIT came over after a student here requested they upgrade the jukebox. Now it can play songs from Postmodern Jukebox to other more modern songs.

Cora: *In awe* Wow! So cool!~

Honey Lemon: Do you know who it was? The student who upgraded the jukebox?

*Before Esme could answer, Miyuki quickly steps in and sees a song in the playlist.*

Miyuki: *Now seems a bit overly eager as she talks about said-song* Have you guys ever heard of the song Toxic? There's a postmodern jukebox version of it on here, set in 1930s style.

Honey Lemon: Really? That sounds interesting.

*Miyuki pulls out a dollar and presses the numbers to play the song. Soon the song made popular by Brittney Spears starts playing, but this version was in the style of jazz torch.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh!~

Gogo: *Raises an eyebrow at how the song sounds* Sounds kinda...steamy.

Esme: I know. It's a great cover. One of my favorites actually.

*With Cora, she doesn't say anything and glances at Esme, simply smiling as the sultry song plays. In a way this song perfectly describes what kind of vibe she emitted the first time they ever met. When the older woman notices the young teen glancing at her, Cora blushes slightly as she diverts her eyes towards the door. Meanwhile in a abandoned warehouse, a very familiar face is conducting his plan to gain more fame and popularity.*

Mr. Sparkles: Okay, let's see here...what's one thing that always gets those suckers' attention? Cat videos are still popular but.. Ugh!

*He growls as he recalls how the teens had foiled his attempted murder of Mochi as he escaped...well.. more approximately kicked in the face by Mystery Angel. For someone of small physique, she sure could deliver a very hard kick to the face.*

Mr. Sparkles: Hmm... Mystery Angel is still out there somewhere... Yes! I'll find her and have her perform for me every night! But how to draw her in?...

*He then remembers his old studio set, and recalls how there are security cameras outside.*

Mr. Sparkles: Perfect! Once I find out what those people mean to you, I'll set up the perfect honey trap for you, my little songbird!

*Soon the criminal super star starts to laugh maniacally before a rat scurries in front of him, resulting in the man jumping back with a high pitched yelp. As of while, Obake is looking over his screens as he lightly hums to himself, searching for specific items. He then turns to Globby and gestures him to come forward.*

Globby: Hey Boss? Do ya need anything?

Obake: I do actually, *Points out to images on the screen that show a location in the city* I need you to go here and take some gold jewelry and silk cloth. Black would be preferable.

Globby: Alright Boss, so..I just need to steal gold and black silk...That's it?

Obake: *Glaces at him* Do you have a question?

Globby: Just a little curious. What are ya planning on doing with them? Make a fancy suit or...?

Obake: *Waves him of* Trust me, it's beyond even your understanding... Though I do appreciate you and Noodle Burger Boy informing me about the android earlier.

Globby: Hehe.. I kinda thought you made it.. them... I want to know the correct pronoun...

*When he gets no response, Globby just awkwardly shrugs and goes on forward to carry out his boss' plan. Obake then turns back to the screens of Cora in her super suit and few of her being in public with the team. Her smiling face soon becomes the face of Chara in his mind. He had to say that Chara and Cora are similar looking. And learning about her mark made Cora a sweeter prize to be won. He reaches his hand out and lightly strokes Cora's face in the picture, smiling to him. After a satisfying lunch, the girls are at SFIT in front of the robotics lab.*

Esme: Well that was really fun, don't ya think?

Honey Lemon: Definitely! It was so nice to meet you Esme.

Esme: Same to you. I really enjoyed getting to know you three. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you guys again

Gogo: *Holds up her phone* Mind if we exchange numbers?

Miyuki: Why not?

*But just before anyone could share numbers, Gogo's phone buzzed with a news alert showing Globby breaking into a high class store selling gold and silk and ect.*

Honey Lemon: Oh um… something came up and we really need to go.

Miyuki: Alright. I understand.

*Miyuki leans in to whisper to Honey Lemon.*

Miyuki: Give Globby a good beating Chem Princess.

*Afterwards, Miyuki and Esme start walking towards their apartment, though the green-eyed woman glanced back at the young blue-haired girl with a soft and relieved eyes. Soon Hiro and Cora are on Baymax flying towards the store with the rest of Big Hero 7. Wasabi is on Fred's back screaming as they hop ( His car is currently in repairs) while Honey Lemon is joined to the hip with Gogo as they zoom through the streets.*

Hiro: *Through their comm-link* Do you have a visual?

Gogo: I see the store up ahead.

*While Big Hero 7 rushes to the store, a common thief rushes to the store after hearing about it from the news. He hopes that with Big Hero 7 busy with Globby he could grab whatever jewelry he could get and make off without a sound. The thief failed to realize however that someone else is following him. Finally Big Hero 7 arrive at the store.*

Hiro: Here's the game plan, Gogo and Honey Lemon will go through the side doors to sneak behind Globby. Cora and I will try to hack into the security system to shut down the exits. Baymax, you go with Fred and Wasabi to guard the main door in case Globby does manage to leave the store. Got all that?

Wasabi: Hear ya loud and clear Alpha!

Gogo: Understood.

Fred: Roger that!

*With that, the team split up to carrying out their plan to stop Globby and hopefully put him in jail. Honey Lemon and Gogo go through the side door as they sneak in, but just when the door is about to fully close, the thief rushes inside after them at the last minute, barely missing it as Hiro and Cora enter the security room. In the store, Globby is using his globbiness to hold as much gold as he wants while searching for black silk.*

Globby: Silk...silk...black silk... Hmm..maybe he won't mind dark red? Or pink?

*While Globby is gathering his thoughts, Hiro and Cora hack into the security where soon the lights temporarily shut off while the exit doors slam shut with metal gates.*

Globby: Huh?

*Just as the lights turn back on, he barely dodges out of the way when he sees the blurry image of Gogo zooming in his direction while Honey Lemon throws her chem ball to encapsulate Globby. But due to being mixed with the ingredients of Honey Lemon's old chem purse, he is quick to redirect the chem ball and throw it back to the pink-colored superhero.*

Hiro: I'm joining Honey Lemon and Gogo, you keep watch okay?

Cora: Alright Hiro! Be careful in there!

*Meanwhile in the store, the thief quietly sneaks around as he grabs any fallen gold jewelry from Globby during their scuffle. As of while, Wasabi, Baymax, and Fred are keeping watch while a couple of police officers stand by.*

Fred: I know this is Hiro's plan, but I really wish I was in there kicking bad guy butt!

Baymax: Hiro said that it is necessary for us to be here to catch Globby.

*Just then, a figure of a young woman appears before them on an ice slide. A very familiar face indeed.*

Fred and Wasabi: *Very surprised since they were not at all expecting it* Ice Frost!

Baymax: *Waves to her* Hello Ice Frost. How are you?

Ice Frost: Decent. But now's not the time for chit chat.

*Ice Frost runs/ice skates to the other side of the building to go through the side doors, only to see it barred. She merely shrugs as she holds onto the bars and freezes them over, snapping the metal bars like twigs. Inside, Hiro had just joined the battle where he sees Globby use his techniques to combat or dodge the girls. But when Hiro begins to formulate a plan, he sees a man sneaking around and stuffing gold into his pockets.*

Hiro: Hey!

*The thief jumps up in surprise as he drops a little bit of the gold. That's when a cold blast of wind comes through and causes frost and ice to start forming almost everywhere. The blast of cold causes Hiro and the girls to shiver. Cora looks over the security cameras and see the face of their fellow super.*

Hiro: Ice Frost!

*Ice Frost jumps towards the thief as he skedaddles away, only to bounce back due to running into Globby. Ice Frost shoots a flurry of snow and ice at the man, resulting in him pausing in mid-action until he is completely frozen over. That's when all three girls turn their attention to Globby, who took this as a chance to shoot acid to melt through the door. After he created an exit, he shoots projectile shards to which Ice Frost quickly sends forth ice to form as shields for Honey Lemon and Gogo. Soon Globby swings forward where Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax spring into action. Just then, Cora runs into the room.*

Hiro: *Goes up and greets the icy super* Long time no see Ice Frost! What are you doing here?

Ice Frost: *Points her thumb towards the now frozen thief* Catching a thief.

*The thief in ice groans as Gogo and Honey Lemon pushes him towards the outside where the police are. Globby had finally managed to escape after turning into a bouncy ball hopping away out of sight. He checks over his newly stolen gain to see he has a decent number of gold in his possession, but no silk.*

Globby: Well, hope the boss is okay with just gold.

*That's when he remembered what happened to Momakase after the failed attempt to kill of Big Hero 7 at Akuma Island went...then the sound of a slap echoed... He shudders at the thought. That's when he sees an unloading truck delivering silk cloths...with one being black silk. This gave Globby an idea... When the delivery man comes back to get the black silk next, he notices that a yard of the fabric has been cut off and taken. Back at the lair, Obake is frowning at the screens as it now shows a new face that assisted Big Hero 7...a woman who has the power to control Ice?*

Globby: *Just now arriving back* Hey boss I'm back!

Obake turns around to face Globby, carrying the silk and gold in his hands. Obake walks over and takes the items.*

Obake: Thank you.

*Then he leaves the room, and soon he enters into an old iron works. He dumps the gold into a pot as he fires up the boiler and begins to melt the gold. The next day, the rest of the gang are at Miyuki's apartment discussing last night's events and catching up with the rest.*

Fred: So what brought you over to San Fransokyo?

Miyuki: I transferred around a year ago. Mostly kept my head down.

Wasabi: Sounds reasonable.

Hiro: How's Telepatty, and Laser Blast? Did you keep in touch with them?

Miyuki: We're skyechat buddies now. TelePatty's in New Amsterdam and Laser Blast is in York Town doing their work. So anyways..give me the deets about the villains you've been facing. I wanna hear all about it!

Fred: Well there's Globby, the guy you met last night.

Honey Lemon: He was a regular guy named Dibs until he stole my old Chem Purse.

Gogo: Momakase is a stealth thief and ex-sushi chef.

Wasabi: Ooh boy, Noodle Burger Boy went to the dark side since someone hacked him.

Hiro: And there was High Voltage. They're a mother-daughter dance group that uses an electric generation orb for them to control the electricity through dancing.

Miyuki: In a way that kinda makes sense. The stronger the movement, the stronger the electric currents that flows through them.

Fred: So that's why they dance!

Cora: Then there's Obake… We don't know a lot about him to be honest.. Or what he even looks like.

Honey Lemon: Remember how we discovered Lenore Shimamoto's lab during Rivalry Week? I kinda snuck her journal with me to read it. She mentioned how she discovered something that could change the world but..it didn't happen. Then Obake-

Fred: Who disguised himself as a museum work named Herman Ekabo!

Honey Lemon: *Coughs* tricked me in to giving it to him. We followed him due to the fact I left my SFIT ID inside of it.

Hiro: That's when he set up those traps. Each one was a place that was an exact replica of the rooms we've been through.

Cora: Except for me. Mine kind of looked like a Japanese court room.

Hiro: After we managed to escape we found the journal but not the man.

Cora: He left behind a message reading 'Until next time, Obake'...and a red hibiscus for me..

Miyuki: *Raises an eyebrow in surprise at this* A red hibiscus? Really? That's kinda… disturbing..

Hiro: What do you mean?

Miyuki: Flowers have a language of their own, but my roommate is the whole flower expert, so I'll have to ask her later. Anyway, was that all you've discovered? The Journal?

Cora: Actually... It wasn't just the journal..

Hiro: What do you mean?

*Cora pulls out Momakase's betrothal necklace and the letters that have the same engravement, the scorpion-like crab.*

Cora: I-I've been meaning to tell you guys about this but then the police found us and I kinda forgot about it...

Hiro: It's okay Cora.

Fred: Oh man! I nearly forgot about the necklace!

*Fred grabs it and shows it to Miyuki. She hums to herself as she looks at it.*

Miyuki: This necklace is very expensive... that's odd...

Hiro: What?

Miyuki: I think this is handmade.

Fred: Ooh! A handmade engagement necklace? Now you know that her ex is a very VERY important guy.

Miyuki: Odd symbol though... Cora have you opened the letters since you've had them?

Cora: No..I haven't had the chance to... Think we should read them?

Miyuki: She's already dead, so it's not a crime to read dead people's letters.

*Honey Lemon blinks before she regains focus on Cora opening the letters. She unfolds the letters and soon starts reading them..

 _ **'To Lenore Shimamoto,**_

 _ **You have been requested to go towards the Night Market Square tonight at midnight. Since the disaster, we've all reached our hands out to help rebuild our city. I've also noticed your artwork and would like to commission a family portrait of myself, my wife, and my son.'**_

 _ **'Miss Shimamoto,**_

 _ **My family has greatly enjoyed the paintings that you've made for us. For this I will fund the construction of your Art Institute. You've also been invited to dine with us for the autumn festival and would be ecstatic to see you join us.'**_

 _ **'Miss Shimamoto,**_

 _ **My men had discovered something of yours when we came calling to your home. Whatever you've been doing has risen great concern that needs to be addressed. You must come alone to the Mizichio Castle at once, do not inform anyone else. Come Alone.**_

 _ **-Gozaburo Mizichio'**_

*The gang turn silent after they had finished reading the letters of Lenore Shimamoto and the man named Gozaburo Mizichio. The name Mizichio causes Cora to gulp as she thought over the stories she searched online.*

Honey Lemon: Do you think Gozaburo means the discovery Shimamoto made?

Gogo: I... don't know..

Wasabi: Mizichio Castle? Whoever this guy was sounds pretty wealthy...wait!

*Wasabi turns to the envelopes where they see the symbol and connect it to the necklace.*

Fred: The symbol matches! They're real! The Mizichio Clan is real?!

Cora: Mi-Mizichio clan?

Miyuki: Yeah I think I heard about it. A very powerful and wealthy yakuza empire that ranged for a couple centuries, and that they got scientists to help build whatever they want in exchange for money. Practiced Soyakai, Yubistume, but very against drugs and human trafficking.

Fred: Sounds like Noble Demons. Which is hardly used in comic books, which so far have been played cool.

Honey Lemon: That explains why Gozaburo wanted Shimamoto's talents.

Cora: But uh...well... do-do you really think they're still around today?

Miyuki: Hmm... I'll have to check it out...

*Miyuki pulls up her laptop and starts typing away on the internet to which she found a couple blogs about it.*

Miyuki: But somehow I doubt it, they've been really quiet since the heir got killed.

Hiro: Killed?

Miyuki: Yeah. And apparently, he was very important too. There's no name listed but there is the moniker... The Demonic Titan.

*This raises alarm bells in the heads of Big Hero 7 as they recalled the Bro-Tillion where Steamer demanded from Cora the location of this man.*

Miyuki: The Demonic Titan was said to have been a giant man with unlimited strength and that he supposedly killed thousands.

Cora: *Starts going pale with fear as she tries to swallow and squeaks out*...T-thousands?

Miyuki: Or so they say. 'Sides he died sixteen years ago, there have been people who claimed to have seen his body. So for now, the Mizichio Clan is probably on standstill.

Fred: *To Cora* You know, It's funny how similar your name is to that clan.

Cora: *Looking uneasy* Yeah...definitely.

*This however worries Cora. If that really was the case, Than that would mean that her father is definitely connected to the yakuza empire, and going by all the scars and brand that were on his person, it's most certain that they were not at all gentle with her father. The only thing she hopes now is that he was not involved with the death of the Demonic Titan. She looks at Hiro, who squeezes her hand to comfort her. Just then, Miyuki's roommate Esme enters the room.*

Esme: Hey, what up?

Miyuki: Just having a chat about work is all.

*Esme looks at Cora, who is looking down at her feet.*

Esme: Does anyone else want a glass of water?

Everyone else: Sure. Why not.

Esme: Cora, do you mind helping me carry the glasses?

*Cora's head snaps up as she looks at Esme, her eyes wide open. But when the others are staring at her she quickly shakes it off and stands up.*

Cora: Of course.

*Cora joins Esme as they head to the kitchen where The older girl pulls out the glasses for each of them. But Cora's silence spoke loudly in volume. Esme sighs before she speaks.*

Esme:...You've definitely changed since I last saw you at the music store Cora. You could hardly speak without stuttering...

Cora:...Yeah... I'm in college..and I have a boyfriend now...

Esme: Hiro right?

*Cora blushes before she turns away with a guilty look in her face. Esme soon catches on.*

Esme: I Take it you haven't told him about the other option..?

Cora:*Slightly shakes her head as she answers quietly*...No...

*Esme then gently takes Cora's hand before they are in a private corner.*

Esme: Tell me Cora. What's the reason as to why Hiro is your boyfriend?

Cora: *Blushes at the sudden question, but never-the-less answers* W-well...he's smart, sweet, a bit of a knucklehead at times, but he loves me very much. He's risked so much for me.

Esme: So why would that memory make you doubt him or his love for you?

Cora: *Suddenly sounds scared* What if Hiro thinks of me as a slut? What if he dumps me immediately after I tell him?!

Esme: I highly doubt that. You have just described a caring young man who would do anything to make his love smile. And I'm sure you'll tell him when your ready. Also...I'm proud of you.

*Cora blinks incredulously at Esme*

Cora: You're...proud of me?

Esme: *Nods to her as she continues* The night of the date, in spite of what I said to you at the music store, I was actually hoping that you didn't show up. I saw it in your eyes. You would have been destroyed if you went where I did. Also, you have the potential to change the world.. and you did. You delivered yourself out of a desperate situation and now your a student at SFIT! You have a large and bright future ahead of you! When I heard about two teen geniuses that joined, and that one of those teen geniuses was you, I saw it as an opportunity to change my future for the better too. It's actually thanks to you that I got out of dating men for money and am now a student at SFAI. You've shown me how far you've come, and how far you can go if you just put your mind and heart into it. so don't you ever stop moving forward k?

*Cora's face is in awe at Esme's words. Soon she smiles softly at the woman before giving her a large hug, to which the woman returned.*

Esme: Now then, let's get these glasses of water to the others k?

Cora: Yes ma'am!

*At the old studio, Mr. Sparkles is dressed as a security guard as he sneaks through the office. A fellow officer is sleeping on the job due to how late the night is.*

Mr. Sparkles: He he he. Some security team.

*The small man gets to the camera room and starts searching for the group from the day he took Mochi. Soon he struck gold. It shows the gang as they safely retrieved Mochi before entering the room..but soon he sees them come back but the girl now has blue hair and purple eyes and she is holding the teen boy's hand.*

Mr. Sparkles: Oh hoho! Yes! I hit the jackpot! Now let's see what I can do to make me millions while trapping her...

*That's when he pulled out his phone where he sees what's currently trending.*

Mr. Sparkles: Perfect!*Laughs evilly*

* * *

*The next day, Cora is heading towards the grocery store with the cash Grandmama gave her, skipping lightly as she stops by the trolley stop. Once the trolley arrives, Cora hops inside and sits down, enjoying this bright day. Ever since the talk she had with Esme last night, she felt that a piece of weight has been lifted off her body and now she could walk around a little freely. While the trolley makes another stop, a familiar person sits down next to her, and this time she gives a warm smile.*

Cora: Hi! How have you been doing Sir?

Obake: *Smiles back at her* I'm doing quite alright, and judging from your expression you're in a rather cheerful mood.

Cora: I guess so.

Obake: How's school going for you?

Cora: Good, Honey Lemon, Gogo and I went out with her friends for a girls day out. Miyuki and Esme are pretty cool people to hang out with too, Miyuki's animation major and Esme is a fashion major.

Obake: That does sound interesting.

Cora: Yeah. So what have you been doing lately Sir?

Obake: *Chuckles* Well I've been doing a little craftsmanship and I'd say it came out beautifully.

Cora: What is it?

Obake: *Playfully winks at her* It's a surprise.

*Cora playfully sticks her tongue out before she gets a text from Hiro. His smiling face surrounded with heart stickers shows up in his contact pic to which Cora smiles with a small blush in her face. She quickly texts back before she puts away her phone, not noticing how Obake's hand slightly twitched at Cora's affection towards Hiro. But the hand stops twitching once she returns her attention to him.*

Cora: Well, I'm out getting groceries as of now.

Obake: *Raises an eyebrow at this* Is that so? And alone?

Cora: Grandmama will come me from time to time, but she's usually pretty busy.

Obake: Hmmm.

*When he sees the grocery store Cora is talking about, he also notices a music store.*

Obake: Would it be alright if you would join me to the music store before hand?

Cora: Are you sure?

Obake: It's literally next door.

*Cora soon spots the music store, the kind where they sell musical instruments.*

Cora: I guess it wouldn't hurt.

*Once they get off, they head towards the music store where the first thing they see is a large grand piano. Obake sits down and opens the case. He then gestures Cora to sit next to him, to which she does.*

Obake: If you can guess what song I'm playing, I'll show the project I've been working on.

*Cora's eyes widen at the thought of a challenge. She shifts in her seat a little before Obake starts playing. When the song began to play, Cora was taken back by how beautifully he played, his hands moving swiftly as a somewhat familiar song is heard. She closes her eyes as she tries to connect on the song to anything that may be familiar. Obake smirks as he continues playing the song with expertise. When Cora's mind brings up an image of a young girl and boy running across the town in the sky she quickly opens her eyes.*

Cora: You're playing Howl's Moving Castle!

*Obake's smile spoke in volume, which causes the young girl to smile widely.*

Cora: I didn't know you like Howl's Moving Castle.

Obake: I will admit, The Ghibli studios' soundtracks are certainly something to admire. And Chara had more or less encouraged me to watch the movies, with this one being her favorite.

Cora: Cool! Also, you're a really great piano player!

Obake: Yes...when I was younger my father encouraged me to pursue the arts. I took up piano and singing as a result.

Cora: You can sing?

Obake: Yes, but not now. I'm a little rusty after all these years.

Cora: Oh..well that's okay.

Obake: I hope you don't mind my asking you this...but it's something I've been curious about for awhile now. Why do you have blue hair and purple eyes? You mentioned before that you have blonde hair and blue eyes, so why would you cover them up.

*Cora slightly rubs her arm before she pulls out her phone to show her mother's portrait. Obake observes the picture of her mother, seeing the golden blonde hair and sea blue eyes with warmth certainly brought back memories of Chara. even if the shade of blonde is different along with the eye color. And she is obviously half Japanese as opposed to Chara being full Caucasian.*

Cora: I look a lot like my mom, or that's what Papa and Grandmama always told me... But I know they still miss her very much.. and I thought changing my hair and eyes would lessen the pain for them because than I wouldn't be seen as a younger Akemi to them, my mother's name, but as Cora.

Obake: Interesting...do any of your friends know about this?

Cora: Yeah..they know.

Obake: I can only imagine the burden you carry on your shoulders since you have to be the one to look after the house on your own.

Cora: Yeah..but I manage. I've been able to for a long time now, so it's not all that bad.

*That's when Cora notices the time on the clock on the wall.*

Cora: Well, I better get going now, I still have to get those groceries.

*Cora gets up from her seat and starts walking towards the door. But Obake quickly takes hold of her hand, which causes the young girl to pause. Obake smiles at the girl gently as he places something in her hand.*

Obake: I did say you would learn of the project I've been working on if you guessed the song correctly. And now it's yours, and I hope you take great care of it. It may be able to protect you as well.

Cora: *Smiles at him as she holds her enclosed hand to her chest* I will sir, thank you.

*Cora walks out the door and heads towards the grocery store, placing the item into her skirt pocket without looking at it to see what it is(Deciding she would look at it later), and enters inside. Once she picks up the groceries, she sees a reply from Hiro. *

Hiro: OK! We'll go to the dance tomorrow night! Can't wait to see ya there babe ;)

Cora giggles as she reads the text, sighing contently as she finishes up her errands. When she gets home, she starts going through her closet to get out her red dress, and puts it on to check it over for tears. Finding there to be none, Cora is about to place it back when she realized that this dress is the only dress she has. She can't keep wearing the same dress over and over again, but she isn't sure about shopping for clothes in a little amount of time either. So, she pulls up her phone and starts calling.*

Cora: Hey, Esme? Do you mind if I come over tomorrow? I kinda want to know if you can...update my dress.

Esme: Oh that sounds fine! But... you have to model for me in exchange.

Cora: I guess that's fair.

Esme: Alright, see ya tomorrow then!

*Cora hangs up the phone and soon starts doing her chores. As of while, Hiro is working on something to show Cora for their date tomorrow night.*

Hiro: Alright now...let's see...

Baymax: *Waddles up to Hiro and sees that he's trying to make something* What are you making Hiro?

*Hiro turns around to see Baymax covered in icing and cat fur. Hiro blinks incredulously before he speaks.*

Hiro: I was just making a gift for Cora. I got the holograms down, but I can't think of a song to put it in...

Baymax: Perhaps you should contact Papa Mizuchi or Grandmama Kaguya and ask them what kind of songs she likes.

Hiro: Sounds like a great idea. Also, before I forget, why are you covered in icing and cat hair?

Baymax: Aunt Cass wanted my help in the café.

Hiro: Okay then, I'll come down and help out as soon as I clean you up and learn what songs Cora likes.

*Mizuchi is carrying large crates to the storage area when he gets a phone call. He quickly puts down the storage boxes before answering.*

Mizuchi: Who is this?

Hiro: *Kinda nervously* Uhh Hiro, Hiro Hamada...so umm..is it alright if I ask you a question?

Mizuchi: Speak away.

*Hiro is currently in the bathroom washing off the cat hair and icing off of Baymax as he uses his shoulder to hold the phone close to talk.*

Hiro: Do you know what any of Cora's favorite songs are?

Miuzchi: Of course, she likes 'Proud Corazon' from Coco, 'Moonlight Destiny' from Sailor Moon, and 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from Cinderella.

Hiro: Cool. Thanks for telling me this.

Mizuchi: What are you planning Hiro?

Hiro: I'm making a present for Cora.

Mizuchi: That's generous of you Hiro.

Hiro: Hey, I have to give her something since she always makes me lunches. And the sea shell necklace...

Mizuchi: *Chuckles* You're a good man. Is that all you wanted to know?

Hiro: Yeah. Thanks for the info. I guess I'll see you next week?

Mizuchi: Of course. Till we meet again.

*After the call ends, Hiro finishes wiping off Baymax before he heads downstairs to help Cass with the Café. But before he fully goes downstairs, Baymax speaks up.*

Baymax: I have found the memory footage of Tadashi venting.

Hiro: *Widens his eyes at this* Really?

Baymax: *Nods at this* Yes. While the topic isn't about you, he is shown to be frustrated.

Hiro: C-could you show it to me?

*Baymax's belly glows up to see Tadashi performing his 64th test, which resulted in Tadashi absently mindedly pressing the wrong buttons and causing Baymax to spasm. To which Tadashi quickly shuts off.*

Tadashi: Oh no...dang it! Uh...I just can't focus today...Ugh! Why am I feeling like this?! Sure she's pretty and talented at drawing but...Why?! Why now am I feeling this way about her?! *Sigh* I'm beginning to wonder if Hiro went through anything like this after he met Cora... Hmm... Hopefully Miyuki doesn't mind that she designed your exterior Baymax, especially since I'm fixing up the jukebox for her. Alright, let's try this again.

*Once the video stops, Hiro is left with his jaw dropped.*

Hiro: TADASHI WAS IN LOVE?! WITH MIYUKI?! MIYUKI FROST?! ICE FROST/MIYUKI FROST?! HOW? W-WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME THIS?!

Baymax: It has been found in recent studies that people who find their first love tend to keep it a secret from others in fear of embarrassment.

*This immediately brings back memories of the how Hiro was during the first four months of bot fighting with Cora and how he didn't want to share this with his family until that night.*

Hiro: Oh..yeah, t-that does make sense... But wait..if Miyuki and Tadashi knew each other, than why didn't she speak up about knowing him when we met at the training program? Or when we all met up again as our civilian selves?

Baymax: Many people have reasons for not telling anyone certain things. Perhaps she isn't comfortable with sharing since the fire.

Hiro: The fire...

*He remembered how everyone at SFIT made a memorial for Tadashi...he could only imagine how Miyuki felt when she heard the news.*

Hiro: Thanks for telling me this Baymax.. I'm gonna go help Aunt Cass.

The next day, Cora is knocking on the door of Esme and Miyuki's apartment which soon is responded by Esme herself.*

Esme: Hiya. Ready for your update?

Cora: Sure am!

*Cora pulls out her dress and shows it to Esme. The older woman observes the dress before gesturing Cora inside. Once there, Cora is used as a model to make a beautiful kimono as Esme works on the red dress.*

Esme: So,where are you and Hiro heading tonight?

Cora: There's a dance tonight at City Hall.

Esme: Hmmm, that's good. *Mutters* So this dress has to be flexible for any dance moves then... *To Cora clearly* Would you like the skirt to flair out when you're spinning?

Cora: Oh yeah! It's kinda fun to spin in a dress that flairs out. It just makes the skirt flouncy.

Esme: Definitely agree with you on that.

*The girls laugh together before Esme speaks up again.*

Esme: You know how I was about to mention about how the jukebox was updated?

Cora: Yeah.

Esme: Well, believe it or not... It was actually Hiro's brother Tadashi who updated it upon Miyuki's request.

*Cora did a double take.*

Cora: What, really?! Are you serious?!

Esme: Hehe. Yeah, I'm being totally serious. And believe it or not, over time Miyuki really got the hots for him. From how she described him, he was patient, kind and generous, basically an all-around sweetheart and a true gentleman to boot. Always helped her out the best he could since, ya know, he was a robotic's major. The effort he put in just to understand her passion is admirable as well as super sweet and romantic..

*That's when Cora remembers the fire.*

Cora: *Hesitantly*... How was Miyuki after...the fire?

*Esme momentarily pauses her sewing as he eyes start to grow misty, sighing before she musters out her words.*

Esme: Miyuki was utterly destroyed when she heard about the fire...she wouldn't leave her room at all for days... I can't imagine what it's like to love someone who suddenly dies...without ever confessing their feelings...

*Cora's mind then turns to Hiro...the thought of loosing him shakes Cora to the core. She couldn't even dare to imagine what would happen to Hiro.*

Esme: When I heard the news I rushed back to our place as fast as I could, something inside me told me that if I didn't get there soon something would happen...and my gut was right... I found Miyuki... her super suit was torn to shreds and she had a bottle of pills in her hands. There was ice on it that kept the lid locked, but I knew what she was trying to do... I threw out the bottle and restrained her until she broke down...

*Cora could only cover her mouth in shock and horror as she realizes what Esme was talking about...and how close they were to loosing Miyuki before they even got to meet her...*

Esme: Thankfully being the good roommate I am, I dragged her out the door and took her to a therapist. She's doing well now thank god, and went back to being Ice Frost... She still has relapses from time to time..which I get is normal, but at least she's doing better than she was before...

Cora: Glad to hear that...

*A few moments of silence pass by before Esme clears her throat.*

Esme: Well, on a better note, I just finished the dress. Wanna see it?

*Cora turns her head to see Esme holding the dress up, to which Cora smiles widely.*

Cora: It's perfect! Thank you!

Esme: *Winks at her as she tells her* By the way Cora, don't be afraid to tease Hiro a little every once in a while.

Cora:*Eyes widen as she starts blushing and replies meekly* ...Whut?

Esme: *Giggles* What I mean is, don't be afraid to tread into flirtation once in the while. Why do you think I redesigned the dress to look like that?

Cora: *Gets even redder as she notices what she means as she looks at the dress* Oh... well I'm not so sure... I don't exactly have.. ugh...

Esme: Big boobs and curvy curves?

*Cora's face is completely beet red as she quietly nods.*

Esme: Oh Cora, you sweet, sweet girl. There are other ways to be sexy without having boobs or curves. Maybe show him a little leg, give him a half-lid look while also fluttering your eyelashes. There's no shame in acting a little flirty and sexy once in blue moon you know..

Cora: *Looks up meekly at her as she asks* ...But..when?

Esme: Maybe... When you two have some alone time? That goes for performing too. Just imagine yourself being all alone, like when you're in the shower.

Cora: *Blinks in confusion at this* What makes you think I perform?

Esme: Honey Lemon told me you were Mystery Angel while also swearing me to secrecy to not tell anyone else.

*Esme wiggles her eyebrows as Cora continues to blush.*

Esme: Also.. Didn't you say that your date's at seven?

*They turn to the clock to see that it's now 6:39.*

Cora: Oh my gosh!

*Cora carefully removes the kimono she was modeling before she grabs her newly redesigned dress and heads to the bathroom to change.*

Cora: *Calls through the bathroom door* Thanks for the dress Esme!

Esme smirks and shakes her head at the girl. As of while, Hiro is waiting by the entrance of the dance hall when he receives a text from Cora, saying that she'll be a little late. Hiro sighs before he turns his attention to the streets to pass the time. However he then notices a shadow of a figure that is oddly familiar. Hiro begins to follow the figure into the alley, where he finds a dead end. Hiro then shrugs this off as his imagination before a cloth soaked with chloroform is shoved to his face, causing the young teen to quickly pass out. The figure soon reveals himself to be Mr. Sparkles as he drags Hiro to his transportation towards a theater stadium redesigned to fit his theme. Cora is putting on the dress when she notices the lumped pocket of her the skirt she just changed out of. she remembers the item that Obake had given her and decides to see what it is now. It was a black silk choker necklace with a gold medallion hanging off of it. Cora puts it on and is soon taken by the generous gift he gave her yesterday, but just as Cora is about to head out, the TV is on. Soon everyone else with a screen is watching whatever it is.*

Mr. Sparkles: Greetings everyone! Your favorite insane host is back and ready for more! Since my last episode I had a certain...rival on stage. But now I'm here to spice things up!

*The lights turn on to reveal Hiro, tied up and gagged inside a bird cage. The gang watching the show gasped as they see Hiro trapped by the insane ex-game host.*

Mr. Sparkles: If Mystery Angel is watching this and wants to save this little brat, join us at Shimamoto theater! Everyone else, come join in the fun to see her perform! Unfair warning though: I may or may not have updated the stage to fit the theme of my show.

*The gang then rush out with determination in their eyes as they call Skymax to bring them their super suits. Miyuki sees this and soon rushed to the nearest public bathroom to change into her own super suite. As of while, Cora looks back at Esme, then quickly heads back to the bathroom, and soon emerges back out with blonde hair and blue eyes.*

Cora: *Narrows her eyes in a determined glare* You are going down Mr. Sparkles.. Big Time!

* * *

*Cora is now in Esme's car with said woman driving as the young teen calls the rest of the team.*

Cora: I take it everyone else is on their way as well?

Gogo: Yep. We're almost there now.

Cora: Alright, here's the game plan. You fight Mr. Sparkles while I try to find a way to free Hiro.

Wasabi: Sounds good!

Cora: There's also a good chance he booby trapped the building as well, so tread lightly everyone.

Baymax: Understood. We will tread lightly.

*Soon the gang arrive at the studio where they are soon joined by Ice Frost.*

Fred: Awesome! Now we have Ice Frost by our side!

Gogo: Good to have an extra pair of hands.

Miyuki: Of course. Where's Cora though?

Cora: You're looking at her.

*Miyuki sees Cora with her blonde hair and blue eyes and blinks in confusion.*

Wasabi: We were just as confused as you are when she told us.

Gogo: Okay, the run down is this. We go inside and avoid hitting any traps while Cora gets Hiro out safely, then we hit that freak hard.

Miyuki: Sounds like a good plan, now let's make this work!

*With that, the gang open the main door while Cora sneaks through the back door. She lightly walks on tiptoes to try and find where Hiro is currently being held while the rest of the team and Miyuki join in. That's when a bright light shines on them, temporarily blinding them.*

Mr. Sparkles: Looks like we have some very special guest stars here tonight! Introducing Big Hero 7!

*The audio sound of applause plays while the people watching it slightly cheering.*

Mr. Sparkles: But where oh where is Alpha and Aqua Girl? I thought the whole team would be here...*Than notices Miyuki* And just who are you? I don't believe I've ever seen you before. New member of Big Hero 7 perhaps?

Baymax: Alpha and Aqua girl are-

Miyuki: *Interrupts before Baymax could finish that sentence by introducing herself* I am Ice-Frost! A friend and ally to Big Hero 7! And we demand that you let that boy go now! *Glares coldly at him as the ground under her feet starts to ice over while she readies her ice powers as she adds* Or my friends here are gonna have the pleasure of kicking your sorry butt right after I give it and the rest of you a severe case of frostbite!

Mr. Sparkles: Ohhh! A new player that plays with ice huh? Well, I'd like to see you all try!

*Mr. Sparkles presses a button and soon all sorts of traps and challenges spring up from the seats. The gang quickly separate as Baymax tries to fly up to Hiro, who is still held up high in the birdcage. Baymax is about to end this short when all of a sudden a giant fly swatter slaps him away, causing him to crash right through the roof. The rest of the gang turn to Mr. Sparkles with looks of utter disbelief.*

Mr. Sparkles: What? The name of the show is called 'Totally Lethal Unfair Challenge' after all.

*He lets out a shit-eating grin as the gang soon face off against their own challenges. Honey Lemon joins Ice-Frost as they freeze the large wave of water heading their way. Wasabi cuts through the robotic arms that try to restrain him while Fred tries to hop over only to get swatted away by another giant fly swatter, thus getting stuck in sap.*

Fred: Guys I'm stuck!

Honey Lemon: We're coming Fredzilla!

*While that is happening, Cora sees the rope holding Hiro and soon starts climbing up. Hiro sees Cora climbing up to rescue him, but Hiro tries to speak through the gag as Cora nears the cage. Just then, the cage rattles hard to which Cora falls off due to loosing her balance. The gang rush forwards after pulling Fred out of the sap but soon find themselves trapped one by one, with Gogo being the last one reaching forward only to be caught in a net. Just when Cora is about to meet her maker a giant robotic hand emerges and catches her before gently setting her to the top of the stage. The lights turn on to reveal the rest of the team trapped with Baymax stuck on the roof.*

Mr. Sparkles: Uh uh uh Mystery Angel! No cheating! What you are going to do is sing your way to save the boy in the birdcage, but now the stakes are doubled! Now Big Hero 7 and Ice-Frost's lives are on the line too! The challenge is for you to sing for the world while trying to get the key and scissors to set them all free! Think of something quick or they'll all fly straight into the ocean!

*A timer is set as it begins to countdown. Cora's heart pounds heavily, her body stiff with stage fright. As of while, everyone who is watching is now on edge on what Mystery Angel was going to do. Aunt Cass is holding Mochi tightly as she stress eats her donuts. Grandville is watching with worried eyes as she sees Hiro Hamada held hostage, great worry rising as she is reminded of her student. Esme is holding her breath as she watches Cora frozen in place, concern for the young girl evident in her face. But unbeknownst to them all, a shadowy figure is hiding behind stage. Cora's eyes widen in fear at the thought of not only her friends and boyfriend's lives at stake, but now performing in front of everyone.*

(?): *Whispers* Cora… breathe..

*Cora blinks as she recognizes the voice but wisely chooses to focus on performing. Taking a deep breath, she thinks of the first song in her head and sings in her father and Grandmother's native tongue.*

Cora: ' _~Kanashiki Joorona… sora no gotoku aoki… Kanashiki Joorona... Sora No Gotoku Aoki... (Sorrowful, weeping woman,... as blue as the sky.x2)~'_

*Recognizing the song, Hiro turns to everyone else, and sees Fred holding a guitar.*

Hiro: *Whispers* Fred, how did you get a guitar?

Fred: *Whispers* I panicked so I grabbed the nearest thing I could... Also I think she's singing La llorona in Japanese..

Hiro:* Whispers* We've noticed that now play!

*Fred starts playing the guitar as Cora steps down the scaffold and looks at the team, mostly at Hiro with a soft face, to which Hiro smiles back.*

Cora: _'~Inochi sae Oshiku wa nai...anata no tame nara...*Growing confident* Anata no Tame Nara!~ (Not even my life is important if it's for the sake of you...If it's for the sake you!)~'_

*With that, the music Fred is playing joins in as Mr. Sparkles sets up his challenges for Cora. She sees the first trap and slightly steps away as to avoid it, then realizes that she could use the performance to her advantage.*

Cora: ' _~Takaki Matsu no ki no ue de, anata wo sagasu no...Matsu no ki sae Namida wo Kobuso naku onna wo mite! (I look for you from the top of a tall pine tree...Even the pine tree shed tears when it sees the weeping woman.)~'_

Cora manages to flawlessly 'dance' her way around the challenges, her dress flowing with flair and elegance as well as with strength as she moves. Esme couldn't help but smile at her handiwork as the crowd cheers for Mystery Angel's performance/rescue. But the challenges grow harder and harder, soon to pin Cora down and trap her to become his performer for the rest of her life. Cora slowly backs away from a large-looking brute as she continues to sing.*

Cora: ' _~Kanshiki Joorona Joorna, sora no gotoku Aoiki… (Sorrowful weeping woman, weeping woman... as blue as the sky.)~'_

*The team hold their breaths as they start to fear for the worst when suddenly a hand pulls Cora out of the big lunge's attack where she is soon face to face with a man dressed as the Red Death and joins in the song, much to the surprise of everyone.*

Cora and 'Red Death': _'~Kanishiki Joorona Joorona, Sora no gotoku aoki~(Sorrowful weeping woman, weeping woman, as blue as the sky.)~'_

*When Cora takes a closer look, that's when she recognizes the man, and soon smiles and nods at him discreetly in thanks for his help. With that, they continue singing and 'dancing' their way through the path and challenges to get the key and scissors while the music continues to play.*

Cora and 'Red Death': ' _~Inochi sae Oshiku wa nai… Anata no tame nara!~'_

*Soon the man lifts her up and dances her through in a waltz as he continues singing and soon grabs the tools to free them. From his cage, Hiro begins to glare/pout at the man who was singing and dancing with while Fred continues to passionately play the guitar with flourish.*

Gogo: *Smirks at him* Someone's looking a little green with envy.

Hiro: *Looks away as he continues to glare/pout* Am not.

'Red Death': ' _~Inochi sae Oshiku wa nai! Anata no tame nara! Anata no tame nara! Anata no tame nara!'~'_

*That's when Hiro sees Mr. Sparkles about to activate a trap door to capture Cora and 'Red Death' once and for all. Hiro quickly removes his shoe and directs a well-aimed hit to his nether regions.*

Mr. Sparkles: Ah ha ha-Owwww!

*While Mr. Sparkles holds himself he inadvertently ends the show short as he knocks loose the wiring, resulting in the screens turning to static white noise. The whole city gasps as they wonder what happens next? Did Mystery Angel make it in time? Who was that man? Cora gets off and quickly pulls down the lever to lower the team to safety. Once they are free, Hiro hugs Cora tightly, resulting in the girl letting out a small eep before she returns to hug.*

Gogo: *Notices Mr. Sparkles trying to sneak away* You're not going anywhere freak!

*Mr. Sparkles quickly hops away as he soon gets on his flying chicken and flies off, and due to Baymax being stuck on the roof he couldn't go after him. They finally reunite with the teens as they try to catch a breath.*

Honey Lemon: You did it Cora!

Gogo: Nice job out there.

Fred: Nice choice in singing La llorona! And in Japanese too, that was a nice touch!

Wasabi: By the way, who was that guy? The one you danced with?

Cora: Oh he's-

*But when she turns to regard the man, he has already left. While this does leave Cora a little saddened since she can't introduce him to her friends, she does know he'll come back and when he does she'll properly thank him.*

Cora: *Turns back to Hiro* Sorry that our date's a bust Hiro.

Hiro: *Smiles at her as he reassures her* It's okay Cora. And hey, it wasn't a total bust. Getting to hear you sing is always a highlight for me any day. Though I think I'd prefer if we weren't put in life-threatening danger where you singing is the only way to save our skins.

*Cora laughs a little at this and then gives a quick kiss on the lips as Hiro blushes and gives a lovesick smile. From everyone else's screens the video returns where it shows Big Hero 7, with Hiro and Mystery Angel safe and sound.*

Everyone: *Cheers*

*Later in that night, Hiro and Cora walk towards Miyuki, who had just changed out of her super suit. The young woman notices the two and greets them.*

Miyuki: Hey... *Notices something's on their minds* Something up?

Hiro: Yeah... C-could Cora and I talk to you alone?

Miyuki: ...Okay then.

*And so, the three walk off to talk somewhere in private, the three standing awkwardly before Hiro is the first to speak.*

Hiro: So ya see, Cora just told me something about you from Esme, just as I learned something from Baymax too.

Miyuki: ...I see... And what would that be?

Hiro:... You knew my brother Tadashi.

*Miyuki looks at the two teens with an unblinking stare, emotionless as she stands there... but the ice forming around her feet showed how she felt.*

Cora: I'm sorry Miyuki... We shouldn't have stated something so personal... We're just wondering why you didn't mention anything about it back when we were in the superhero training program?

Miyuki: No, no... You should know...you deserve to know.. I mean, after all...*To Hiro* Tadashi is..was.. your brother...

*Miyuki sighs before she speaks up.*

Miyuki: It was Rivalry Reek, about a year ago. I was assigned to stay behind to watch over the Shimamoto statue while the others painted the dining hall at SFIT. I was placed in the cafeteria when I saw him. I caught him, but the others were already busy with the prank. So... We talked. It was just random things like the pranks we're pulling on SFIT and SFAI; about the ridiculousness of it all, and... about the jukebox. I mentioned that I loved that old jukebox and was sad to hear that it was gonna be tossed out. Tadashi... He offered to fix it up in exchange for his freedom. I said yes and over time, we met up at night. He repaired the jukebox as we talked more and more... I even showed him my drawings and...he said he loved them..

*Hiro and Cora look at Miyuki to see a small blush growing on her cheeks and a warm smile rising from the memory.*

Miyuki: We both took the time to learn more about each other's major. I picked up one or two things about robotics to help him and he actually looked up animation and art to help me with designs. And the more I learned from him...the more I realized...he warmed my heart.. He didn't mention me to you guys cause he thought his friends would go a little overboard considering what happened whenever he mentioned meeting a girl to them.

Hiro: *Wincing as he knew what she was talking about* Oh yeah... Fred really didn't need to jump out of the cake and sing a Disney love song.

Cora: And the video of said-event is equally disturbing and laughable.

Miyuki: *Laughs a little* Yeah... *But than starts to frown* Tadashi... he..he actually invited me to the showcase you and Cora were going to..

*The two teens look up in surprise and shock as Miyuki's eyes start to glaze.*

Miyuki: He said he wanted to finally introduce me to his family and his friends... and to you two... But I couldn't go. I was chasing after a serial bank robber that night. He didn't know that I was a super, since I had been trying to figure out how to tell him that for a long while back then, so I told him I had family issues that needed to be worked out. I did ask him to tell me how it went...and later on when I found the serial robber... He sent me a text that said you two got in...and that he hoped we could all meet up tomorrow... But..when I got back to my apartment, the news was on about the fire and... and...

*Now the girl of ice started crying, sobs coming out of her voice as she covers her face in shame. Hiro and Cora could only stare helplessly at the young woman relieving their darkest memory.*

Miyuki: *Still crying* It's my fault you know...

Hiro: *Taken back when he heard her say that* W-what do you mean it's your fault?

Miyuki: That robber wasn't going anywhere, I could have just as easily caught him another day. If I had just gone to SFIT like Tadashi had wanted me to, I could have stopped him! I could have even...used my powers to save him...

Cora: B-but If you had used your powers, y-you would have be-

Miyuki; Exposed? Yeah...and maybe Tadashi would see me as a freak and never talk to me again...but at least he would still be here, happy and living his life as he should be right now... I don't..really remember what happened next when I got the news...but when I got back, I was being held by Esme with a bottle of pills across the floor... She practically had to drag me to therapy even though I wanted nothing to do with the outside anymore. I even gave up being Ice-Frost because…I couldn't save him... So what help could I possibly be to anyone..if I couldn't even save the one life that mattered most to me? But it's because of Esme that I got better. Therapy pushed me to being active as a student and as Ice Frost again, taking me through life as I am reminded to breath... Though sometimes...hehe... Esme makes sure that there's always a special lock on my medication just in case...

*Cora looks at Miyuki with swelling eyes as she thought back about the fire, Hiro as well.*

Hiro: Wh-Why didn't you tell us before? At the program?

Miyuki: All I knew before was that we were getting new supers to train together... But never in a million years did I ever think it would be you guys...the very ones that Tadashi always talked about so much... You can imagine how shocked I was when I saw that you and the rest of the gang were the new supers we were gonna be training with... I really did want to tell you guys about me...but once again... Why would any of you talk to a super who let someone die? Especially since that someone was so important to you guys. So, I kept my distance from you all and kept silent. Eventually after that, I met Honey Lemon at SFAI...and I knew it was only a matter of time till I showed myself to the rest of you...and that the truth would eventually have to come out... But, I have to admit...I never would have guessed that you two would be the ones to talk to me about this first...but at the same time, I guess I really shouldn't be all that surprised either... *Sighs* And now you know...about my friendship with Tadashi...how I felt about him...and how I failed to save him...

*Hiro bit his lip as he looked at Cora then back at Miyuki who was still crying hard into her hands... That night at the showcase will always be the darkest and most painful memory of his life. He winced as he remembered the night of the small memorial he ended up destroying his side of their...his room. He didn't want to believe that Tadashi was truly gone. Now, he knew that others had been deeply affected by his brother's death... But he never would have thought that there was someone else who was hurting worse than he, or anyone else was. How this one girl in front of him that Tadashi had fallen in love with, who had loved him back just as much, had felt or thought of on that tragic night. Cora had the same thoughts too, thinking about how she left early to help her father and grandfather, and how helpless she felt when she learned what had happened...and how she hadn't been there for Hiro when it happened. She couldn't blame Miyuki for feeling this way... Hiro nods at Cora before he turns to Miyuki.*

Hiro: Miyuki... What happened that night... It wasn't your fault! None of us thought that something like this would happen!... I lost my brother that night...to the gang, they lost a friend...*Looks at Cora* maybe even a brother too...*Then to Miyuki* And you...someone you really loved who loved you right back...

Miyuki:*Stops crying as she looks up with slight disbelief at what she is hearing*...What?

Hiro:...Miyuki... Tadashi was in love with you too..

Miyuki:*Says again in shock*...What?

Hiro: *Sighs* The thing..I learned from Baymax..is that Tadashi loved you too...the same way you loved him...but he was worried that you would only see him as a friend... *Tears welling up* He was really excited to introduce us to you...

Miyuki: He... He loved me? Really?

Cora: Really, Really.

Hiro: A-and, if it means anything, I don't think he would've seen you as a freak if he had known about your powers and you being a super... I think he would've understood... In fact, I think he would've been proud of you for what you do. How you use your powers to help and save people all the time, trying to make the world a better place, that's all my brother ever wanted...and the fact that the girl he was secretly in love with did all these things on a regular basis, I honestly think he would've loved you even more for it.

*And for the first time, Miyuki received the first hugs from Tadashi's brother and said-brother's girlfriend. She wept into their arms, but this time with a smile on her face as she let this warmth grow inside of her. Finally they let go of each other.*

Miyuki: Thank you both so much. Tadashi would have been so proud of you two too...

Hiro: Thanks Miyuki... Would you like to join us at the café tomorrow and come clean with the others?

Cora: We'll help.

Miyuki: *Nods at them* Thank you.

*The next morning, the gang meet up at their spot along with Aunt Cass when they see Miyuki and Esme. After they sit down, Hiro, Cora, and Miyuki confess about everything(Aside from being superheroes). About Tadashi, about their friendship, and their love that they never got to confess. Honey Lemon was the first to hug her, then Gogo, then Wasabi, then Fred...joined by Aunt Cass. Miyuki looks at the teens and Esme, their eyes hazed with tears yet smiling at her, and she smiles back.*

 **A.N: Updated Chapter! Via Wolfwitchhuntress'! :D Love you all and thank you for reading!**


	26. Steamers' Revenge and Oceanic Secrets

**Big Hero 7**

*The action seven news starts playing as it shows Bluff Dunder giving his report.*

Dunder: Crime in San Fransokyo at an all-time low according to a new study released today by the Department of news studies.

*Behind him, the screen shot of Big Hero 7 appears.*

Dunder: Thank you Big Hero 7, since there's nothing else going on, today we begin the twelve part series on 'Foods I don't care for'. Part one: Yams.

*The screen shows itself at Hiro's garage with Baymax watching it. Hiro and Cora are currently studying over the connections of Obake.*

Baymax: The yam has a high amount of vitamin B5, C, and nutritional fiber.

*Cora studies over the pictures along with Hiro as Baymax turns around to face the two teens.*

Baymax: Hiro? Cora?

*On the bulletin board, Hiro and Cora have pinned various pictures of what they had connected to Obake, ranging from Lenore Shimamoto to Noodle Burger Boy and Globby's involvement. *

Baymax: Hiro, Cora.

*When Hiro and Cora didn't respond, Baymax raised his volume.*

Baymax: Hiro. Cora.

Hiro and Cora: Ahh!

Baymax: Has your hearing become impaired?

*Hiro rushes in while Cora covers her ears.*

Cora: It will be soon if you don't lower the volume!

*Hiro lowers the volume quickly and soon Baymax returns to his regular voice.*

Baymax: Can you two hear me now?

Hiro: Uh sorry Baymax, we were just distracted.

*Baymax waddles towards the bulletin board.*

Cora: This is what we've got so far...

Hiro: And we know this is all connected. *Points to a photo of the painting 'City Rising' that is on the bulletin board* Like this painting I-I bet Globby stole it for Obake but-but why?

Cora: Whatever it is, it must be for something big he's planning. But what it is, why he even needs the painting and how all of this fits together... That's the million-dollar mystery.

Hiro: A mystery that we've gotta figure out before it's too late. Nothing's more important.

*Hiro and Cora walk over to the screen computer where they are soon greeted by Fred.*

Fred: Hiro! Cora! There's nothing more important than what I'm about to tell you two! *Suddenly spots the bulletin board behind them*...Wait is that a conspiracy wall? Nice...

*Hiro and Cora sigh before they focus on him.*

Hiro: Fred, what is it?

Fred: Oh! Wasabi's birthday is in three days as you can see on my birthday wall*Shows them a bulletin board of his own with Wasabi's picture on it along with various birthday-themed pictures and ideas*.

Cora: Oh cool! A little much, but cool!

* * *

*The gang all arrive at Fred's mansion to discuss about Wasabi's upcoming birthday with Honey Lemon writing ideas on a dry-erase board.*

Honey Lemon: So what should we get Wasabi for his birthday?

Fred: I say we get him a custom-made dandy boy costume!

Gogo: Dandy boy?

Fred: Duh! Captain Fancy's number two, he's like my second favorite sidekick! *To Mini-Max* Don't worry Mini-Max, you'll always be my first favorite.

Mini-Max: I was not worried.

Fred: Sure you weren't.

Mini-Max: It is true! The defense of the principles of goodness consumes my thoughts at all times!

Fred: Mm-hmm yeah again, sure you weren't

*Honey Lemon goes back to the board.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh I got it! What if we got Wasabi a puppy!

*But Baymax shuts it down.*

Baymax: Wasabi is allergic to all species of canine.

Honey Lemon: Aww...

Cora: It's okay Honey Lemon. It was a good idea.

Honey Lemon: I guess Pablo the puppy could live with me and Gogo. Right Gogo?

Gogo: Oh boy... you named it..

Honey Lemon: Pablo!

Cora: *Whispers to Hiro* Do you think Honey Lemon and Gogo should just kiss and get it over with?

*Hiro simply shrugs and nods in response as he's busy looking up something on his phone.*

Gogo: We should just give Wasabi cash in a paper bag. He can do what he wants with it no questions asked.

*But Honey Lemon, being the bright bubbly sunshine that she is, isn't happy with giving Wasabi something so mundane.*

Gogo: Why aren't you writing that down?

Hiro: Guys!

*That's when Hiro speaks up and shows them a photo of himself, Tadashi, Cora, Baymax and the rest of the gang hanging around Wasabi's old car.*

Hiro: You know how Wasabi's car is still stuck in the bay? What if we got it out and fixed it up for him?

Honey Lemon: That's also a great idea!

Gogo: I'm in.

Cora: *Kisses Hiro on the cheek* Perfect gift idea babe! Wasabi's gonna love it!

Fred: Someone should distract Wasabi while you guys fix the car.

Hiro: Good call Fred.

*Just as Fred and Mini-Max are alone in the room, the news turns on.*

Dunder: We interrupt 'Foods I don't care for' for some actual news. Boss Awesome, beloved San Fransokyo superhero is now larger than life thanks to this beautiful brand-new Mega Monument in the bay. The Super Statue was a gift from...*Whispers to crewmen as he leaves for a moment* Who is it a gift from?

Fred: That's my dad! Boss Awesome! They're always making statues of him...usually not this big though..

Mini-Max: According to the Heropedia, Boss Awesome is considered the greatest superhero of all time!

Fred: Yeah, he's made the cover of Super People magazine like ten times.

Mini-Max: It would be extremely difficult for his offspring to measure up to such a remarkable legacy!

Fred: Yeah it would...

Dunder: *Coming back while still whispering to the crewman* Well find out! I look like a super idiot out here without a story!

Fred: *Now realizing what Mini-Max just said* Wait! I'M his offspring! Oh boy...never thought about that..

Dunder: *Suddenly getting another big story to report* Oh! This is also just in! Lately there have been a number of recent disappearances off the coast of San Fransokyo Bay! All citizens, fishermen or wealthy citizens that had left from the docks had soon vanished completely without a trace as soon as they headed out to open sea and there has been no word from any of them since! What's even more baffling is that no one, not even local authorities, seem to have any idea as to what is causing it! Just what has happened to our sailing sailors?! All citizens are advise to stay away from San Fransokyo Bay until this issue has been resolved and the missing citizens have been found. However, if anyone has any information on what might be causing these disappearances, you are advise to contact local authorities at once! But for now, all we can do is hope and pray that the missing citizens are all still alive and well.

*Fred turns around to see a list of people and their boats listed under missing..and all last seen around the same bay where they crashed Wasabi's car.*

Fred:...We gotta tell the others about this...

*Back at the garage, Hiro, Cora and Baymax arrive.*

Hiro: If we're gonna fish Wasabi's car out of the bay, we're gonna need some new underwater gear.

Cora: And since you have yours truly as your resident Marine Bio student, I'm more than happy to lend a hand.*Winks at them*

*Hiro fist-bumps Baymax and Cora and soon set to work on their underwater gear. Hiro designs the gear while Cora adds in features that would help them better navigate the bay. Soon after they are ready, all dressed in swimwear that's color-coded in black, red, and blue.*

Hiro: Suit warmer on.

*Hiro and Cora walk towards the end of the dock.*

Cora: Let's dive!

*Soon Hiro and Cora dive off the dock and into the water gracefully.*

Baymax: I cannot dive.

*Baymax simply walks off the dock and enters the water with a splash. Once they open their eyes, Cora playfully swims around Hiro, smiling at him warmly as she swiftly swims through the water, causing Hiro to smile back until Baymax soon joins them. Once Baymax arrives, Hiro and Cora set to work on finding Wasabi's car, using a tracker to find it. The glow that radiated from their suits was to light their way through the dark water, swimming past the coral and fish along the way. While Cora wanted nothing more than to swim around and study the fish, she reminds herself to focus on Wasabi's car first and than study them later. And it was already nice that Hiro is swimming with her as of now. Just then from out of now where, an eel circles around all three of them.*

Hiro: *Startled by the eel's sudden appearance and drops the tracker* Ah!

Baymax: *Holds out a hand to the eel as it swims around them* Hello.

Cora: *Giggles as the eel swims around them* Hi there!

*The eel then swims past them. Cora then grabs the tracker and places it back into Hiro's hands.*

Cora: Don't worry, she's non-electrical, and they're harmless.

Hiro: Thanks *Checks the tracker* I think I got it!

*The three swim forward to see Wasbi's car, overgrown with seaweed and barnacles. Hiro and Cora push aside the seaweed when they both catch a glimpse of a shark inside the car. Hiro's face goes pale with fear while Cora remains calm as the shark swims out and passed them.*

Cora: It's okay Hiro, great whites don't normally attack people unless they're provoked, and we don't look like seals.

*But then Cora hears something..a sort of..melody that's seems to be singing from the far distance

Cora: *Narrows her eyes as she mutters confusingly while listening to the strange, distant melody* What?...

Hiro: Cora watch out!

*Cora is then brought out of her musings as she's pushed down as the great white suddenly lunges towards her without warning. Hiro then grabs Cora's hand and swims fast towards Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax! Sonic Blaster!

Cora: Wait! Don't-

*But Baymax obeys Hiro's command while reassuring Cora.*

Baymax: It is alright. This will not hurt the shark.

*When the sonic rays are fired, it sends the shark flying across the water and out of sight. Cora looks at Hiro and Baymax in confusion.*

Cora: I don't understand. Judging from the movement earlier, that great white wouldn't had seen us a threat...heck we're even glowing the pattern that shows the fish and such that we're completely harmless AND that we're not to eat!

Hiro: It's okay Cora. I don't know what ticked him off but we're safe now. *To Baymax* Thanks Baymax.

Baymax: You are welcome.

*Soon Hiro and Cora set to work on bringing up Wasabi's car and hooked it up to Baymax. Cora notices a small crab on the ocean floor to which Cora picks it up and gently boops its head.*

Cora: *Smile playfully at the crab* Boop.

*Cora than places the crab back down on the ocean floor before catching up to Hiro and Baymax. Soon the three of them swim up to the surface when Cora hears something strange in the distance again.*

Cora: Hey, do you hear that?

Hiro: Hear what?

*The three remain silent for a moment as the strange sound is revealed to be some sort of voice that seemed to be singing somewhere out in the distance.*

Hiro: Is someone...singing?

Cora: That's impossible, the water would mute any sound above the surface and it would have the tell..tale..sign... uhh...so.. sleepy...

*That's when Hiro notices Cora slowly drifting as her eyes start to close.*

Hiro: *Starts to shake Cora by her shoulders trying to wake her up before he also starts drifting off too* H-hey! Cora! What's going on with you?! Now's not the time to...sleep..we...ugh... get... home...

Baymax: Hiro, Cora. Is something the matter?

*Whatever happened next, happened almost in an instant and in flashes. Images of Baymax trying to push away something, Hiro and Cora seemingly fast asleep and sinking to the bottom of the Bay, a mechanical drill emerging from the sand, the crab Cora had picked up before was sent flying through the water, figures swimming gracefully as they grabs the sleeping teens and swim off with them, then darkness. The next thing that happened, was Baymax lying on the shore on a bright and sunny day(not remembering how he got there), dressed in his water suit, with Wasabi's car, but without Hiro and Cora anywhere in sight.*

Baymax: *Sitting up as he looks around and doesn't see or sense either Hiro or Cora anywhere and realizes that they're missing* Oh no.

*As of while, Fred is heading straight to his limo where Wasabi is waiting for him.*

Fred: Okay Birthday Boy! Where do you feel like going on your special day? The arcade? The zoo? The arcade?

Wasabi: Actually, I was thinking of going Buck Wild! Let's hit my favorite store, The Organized Gentlemen!

Fred: Oh... that sounds... fun..?

*Honey Lemon and Gogo are at the garage waiting for Hiro, Cora, and Baymax to show up with the car.*

Honey Lemon: I wonder what's taking them so long? They said they would have it at the garage already.

Gogo: Maybe they hit the traffic.

*As of while, Baymax is slowly walking towards the garage alone, carefully making his way back home with the barnacle-infected and seaweed-covered car tied behind him. Later on that night, Wasabi is with his friends, even though it was odd to see Hiro, Cora, and Baymax not here with them. But none-the-less, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred, Kaguya, Mizuchi, and Aunt Cass are there to celebrate Wasabi's birthday.*

Everyone else: Happy Birthday dear Wasabi! Happy Birthday to you!~

Fred: Haha! Alright!

Wasabi: It's my sock drawer! And it's a cake!

Cass: Oh and don't worry none of the frostings are touching!

Wasabi: It's perfect!..except you got the plaid and the argyle mixed up, but still it's good!

Gogo: Wasabi, just blow out your candles.

Baymax: *Just now arriving* Birthday cakes have a significant increase in bacteria on the surface after candles are extinguished.

*Just then, they all see the large figure of Baymax in his swim gear in front of the entrance way of the cafe.*

Honey Lemon: Baymax!

Gogo: There you are.

Wasabi: Baymax! Where were you all?!

*But when they walk towards the robotic nurse, they noticed something, or rather, 'two someones' were missing.*

Gogo: Hey, where're Hiro and Cora?

Fred: *Whispers* and where's the car?

*The gang then look behind Baymax to see the car...still covered in seawater and barnacles..to which Wasabi is stuck between shock and disgust at his car.*

Wasabi: Wait, is that my car? Wha- how? When did you get it?

Baymax: I can show you the data I have collected when we went out in the bay. But first I must remove the swim gear.

Honey Lemon: We'll help you Baymax.

*That's when the gang turn to Aunt Cass, Mizuchi, and Kaguya with raised eyebrows.*

Honey Lemon: *Tries to cover up what's going on with a smile and an excuse* It's okay! Hiro and Cora are just out getting a last minute birthday present for Wasabi!

Fred: *Playing along to try and be convincing* Yeah! And while they're doing that, we're just gonna go to the garage and remove the clown suit from Baymax!

Cass: *Raises an eyebrow in confusion* Never seen a clown suit like that before.

Fred: It's modern!

*Once the gang get to the garage and remove the swim gear from Baymax, he pulls up the screen on his belly where it shows Hiro and Cora swimming across the Bay...then just around where they hook up the car is where the next scenes are blurred and ultimately ends in static.*

Honey Lemon: *Covers her mouth with her hands in shock at what she saw**Gasp*!

Gogo: *Narrows her eyes at the footage* Baymax. What the heck happened last night?

Baymax: I am not sure. My memory bank of last night's events afterwards are sadly damaged. The last thing I do remember after that was finding myself on the beach. But I do not remember how I got there. When I saw that Hiro and Cora were not with me. I realized they were missing. So I made my way back here to inform you all of what has happened.

Honey Lemon: *Now getting very worried for the young teens* So does this mean that Hiro and Cora are lost somewhere out in the ocean now?! Oh no! We've gotta find them!

Wasabi: *Confused by the whole situation* Wait a minute... Baymax, why were you, Hiro and Cora out in the ocean in the middle of the night to begin with?

*Before Baymax can answer, Gogo facepalms before she answers for him.*

Gogo: Hiro, Cora, and Baymax went out last night to fish out your car and repair it for your birthday today.

Wasabi: *Surprised and touched* Really!? Oh you guys! That is so sweet!...*And than goes back to being confused* But then, why aren't they here now? Just what could have happened to them?

Fred: *Nervously rubs his neck as he remembers the news report he saw that he was suppose to tell them about earlier* Uh.. guys? There's something you should know...

*Fred pulls out his phone to show the recent news about the ocean.*

Gogo: *Reads the news report but does not understand nor is impressed* Okay... So a new statue of Boss Awesome is up in the Bay..what do that have to do with what happened to Hiro and Cora?

Fred: What?*Looks at his phone and sees that it's showing the wrong news story* Whoops! Sorry, wrong news story! Hold on a sec!

*Fred lowers the screen on his phone to show the news article about the recent disappearances of people who had gone out on the Bay.*

Fred: Aw! Here it is! This is what I meant to show you guys!

*The rest of the gang gather round to properly read the news report about the disappearances that have been happening around the Bay as of late and already they're starting to have suspicions as to what could have happened to the young teens*

Honey Lemon: What?

Wasabi: So, you think that whatever's been causing these mysterious disappearances might have something to do with Hiro and Cora going missing too?

Fred: Oh I don't think, I know! The news reports all say that everyone who has gone out from the bay have completely vanished without a trace and haven't been heard from since! And I think whatever is causing it, got Hiro and Cora last night too!

Gogo: Hmm. Well whatever it is, it's not gonna stop us from finding them... but first...

*The gang turn to Wasabi's car. Gogo let's out a dangerous smile as she pulls out her gear.*

Gogo: We're gonna have to upgrade your car Wasabi.

*Somewhere at the bottom of the bay, the little crab is walking along the ocean floor until it comes across an entrance nearby and is quickly sucked inside where it is soon revealed to be another lab where Obake is. As it turns out, the little crab is actually a robotic spy for the man as it scurries up his shoulder as he observes some of the liquid in a vial. The robotic crab soon lowers down onto the keyboard to show the data it has collected last night. When the crab finishes uploading the files, it shows the video where it first shows Cora booping the little robot, to which Obake chuckles, then to the three of them swimming up to the surface.*

Obake: They like to keep busy...Well so do I..

*But no sooner as he says that, the lab starts to shake with tremors. This causes Obake to put the vial he was observing back with the others and than push a few buttons to show on the computer screen what is going on outside via security cameras, which reveals a large drill tunneling up through the ocean floor. Obake touches the image of the drill of the cam footage which shows who is behind it along with a complete profile.

Obake: Baron Von Steamer?... *Swipes away the profile with distaste* Stupid name...

*Soon his attention returns to the data collected by his little robotic crab when he sees that the following footage shows static and cut pictures along with muffled voices. Obake frowns at this and searches through the corrupted video footage, where he did find one clue on what might have happened. Which just so happens to be Baron Von Steamer's drill.*

Obake: *Narrows his eyes at this* Hmm... So this old Steamer fool was around while those two were down here and when the data started malfunctioning... Somehow, I doubt he could be responsible for this. This requires more looking in to...

*Back at the garage, Gogo manages to fix up Wasabi's car in no time, along with some added features to improve the car and soon they are off to the San Fransokyo Dock Control. Though it is rather difficult due to the fact that there is traffic up ahead. While they drive there, they attempt to do small talk to pass the time as they look at the statue of Boss Awesome standing in the Bay in the distance.*

Gogo: Your Dad's statue looks cool.

Wasabi: Huh... It's a lot bigger in person.

Fred: Okay fine, I get it. I'll never measure up to my Dad, who is so awesome it's actually in his name!

Gogo: Whatever, you don't have to be him.

Honey Lemon: You be you Freddy!

*That's when Fred's phone rings.*

Fred: Heathcliff my man! What do you want?

Heathcliff: Master Frederick, an urgent message from Baron Von Steamer.

Fred: On the phone?

Heathcliff: No...

*Fred looks at the others before they decided.*

Gogo: *Taking charge* Okay, Here's what we're gonna do. First, we drop you, Baymax, and Honey Lemon off at your place, then Wasabi and I will head to the docks and talk to the patrol officers about the disappearances. Send us any info you get from Steamer's message, we'll let you know if we hear anything about Hiro and Cora. Got it?

Fred: Got it!

Honey Lemon: Agreed!

Wasabi: Sound's like a plan!

*Soon the car takes a sharp U turn towards Fred's mansion where Fred, Baymax and Honey are dropped off and they head on in. Once in Fred's room, Heathcliff rolls out a film reel to display Baron Von Steamer's message.*

Heathcliff: The Baron's message sir.

Fred: Oh. Hit the lights Mini-Max.

Mini-Max: I thrive on being useful!

*Once the lights turn off, Baymax looks down at his belly along with Fred and Honey Lemon as the image projects itself.*

Steamer: Greetings Boss Awesome, it is I! Baron Von Steamer, your arch nemesis.

Fred: He really could have just phoned...

Steamer: Meet me in Night Market Square by tomorrow at noon for an epic showdown! Otherwise I'll dramatic pause destroy the city!... W-w-wait I-I didn't mean to read 'dramatic pause' but in fact...pause dramatically well you get the gist! *Laughs evilly*

*The video ends and it leaves Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax confused until Baymax recollects something in his memory bank.*

Baymax: I have seen Baron Von Steamer last night.

Honey Lemon: What?! Are you sure?

*Baymax pulls up his own video file where the same images display until Honey Lemon sees a familiar drill emerge from the ocean floor.*

Honey Lemon: That's him! He was there!

Fred: Which also means he kidnapped Hiro and Cora! And is holding them hostage!

*Unbeknownst to them however, they are being spied on by Obake and Noodle Burger Boy.*

N.B.B: Gee mister, that old-timey guy sure is gonna mess with your plans.

Obake: Big Hero 7 lives for this sort of thing... Though I wonder how they'll do without Hiro and Cora by their side this time. It'd be rather disappointing if they were to fail miserably without their leader and second-in-command to guild them.

*Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax are now in Fred III's secret lair to contact him and ask him for help but he is currently busy, along with Wasabi and Gogo over on screen chat to catch up on the news.*

Frederickson the III: I wish I could help son but-

Fred: I know.. I know you're halfway across the world at the family rainforest preserve saving the sloths.

Frederickson the III: *Showing a baby sloth on his arm* She thinks I'm her Mommy.

Honey Lemon: You'd probably would't make it in time anyway.

Frederickson the III: Steamer has pulled this same stunt a dozen times.

Baymax: Which is to threaten to destroy an entire city unless he has an epic showdown with you.

Frederickson the III: Bingo!

Honey Lemon: But how did you beat him?

Mini-Max: Yes! I am confused. According to Heropedia, you we're repeatedly captured!

Frederickson the III: While he gloated about his plans, I bust out and save the day.

Fred: Of course! It's Villainy 101! The villains always monologue when they capture the hero, which allows said hero to escape and save the day!

Frederickson the III: Like clockwork.

Honey Lemon: Hmmm... Hiro and Cora don't know about this so...*Gets an idea* I think I got it! I think we should dress up Fred as Boss Awesome!

Wasabi: And wait for Steamer to reveal his plan so we can be ready to stop him!

Fred: What happened to me being me?!

Gogo: New plan: You be him.

Frederickson the III: what do you say son?

Fred: Classic!

Gogo: Alright, Wasabi and I are at the dock patrol station now. We'll let you know if we learn or hear anything about Hiro and Cora.

Honey Lemon: Good luck you guys!

*Gogo shuts off her phone as Wasabi and herself enter inside the patrol station.*

Gogo: Hey, we need to talk to the chief.

Sea dog: You're looking at him.

Gogo: I'll cut to the chase, what do you guys know about the disappearances?

Sea Dogs: I've already gone over it with the victims' families and they all said the said thing, they left the docks with nothing bad happening to them, and than as soon as they headed out to open sea, they just vanished. We even scoured through the weather patterns and found no storms that may have sunk any of the boats or ships.

Wasabi: *Whispers to Gogo* Do you think Steamer is the one responsible for all the disappearances and is just holding all the missing people hostage?

*Gogo grunts in irritation as she speaks to the man again.*

Gogo: Two of our friends have just gone out to sea and they haven't returned since last night-

*That's when they all heard the sound of a door opening to reveal the person opening the door as Kaguya. The old woman's face is riddled with fear as she overheard the conversation.*

Wasabi:...Oops...

* * *

*Soon the two college students are talking to Kaguya outside the station about (Closely as the truth) how Hiro and Cora were last seen with Baymax in the Bay.*

Kaguya: And where is Baymax? He must have had the memory files stored so he must've seen what had happened.

Wasabi: Uh M-Ma'am... I don't know how to tell you this, but we already tried looking through Baymax's memory files and there was nothing but static and some cut pictures. Who knows what happened to them?

*Kaguya shakes her head before she turns to face them sternly.*

Kaguya: If this is about how I should not be aware of Big Hero 7's work due to me only being a civilian you are sorely mistaken.

Wasabi: *Freaking out now* What?!

Gogo: *Eyes widen in surprise before narrowing at the older woman* You knew?!

Wasabi: *Still freaking out* Since when?!

Kaguya:.. *Sigh* Since the electric train incident months ago. I'm old but I'm not blind.. Now then, tell me why I should not go to Baymax to search for them.

Wasabi: *Starts to calm down from his freak out attack as he explain the whole situation to Kaguya* Well... I was telling the truth about Baymax's memory files of last night being all messed up... But the bigger reason is that there's this old guy named Steamer, he's an old enemy of Boss Awesome and we think he may be holding them and the other missing citizens hostage unless Boss Awesome agrees on battling him...

Kaguya: Hmm.. Still.. I want to see Baymax's footage. I am a grandmother and Cass and Mizuchi are already worried sick since Hiro and Cora are out there and haven't returned as of yet..which you all have clearly forgotten about. Now.. take me to Baymax.

*The next day, Fred is training at the koi fish pond trying to catch the koi with a video screen showing his father cheering him on.*

Frederickson the III: Classic!

Mini-Max: It is an honor to work with a world renowned champion of justice!

Fred: Stop man-crushing on my Dad Mini-Max, you're making it mini-maximum awkwardness for everyone. *Pushes Heathcliff who is holding Mini-Max away*

Frederickson the III: Okay son, the key to being Boss Awesome is

Fred: Say Classic a lot?

Frederikson the III: Absolutely. Hey but also, I've got signature moves!

*Fred pulls up a magazine featuring his father and starts exciting flipping through the pages.*

Fred: The Coffee Table!

*Onscreen, Fred's father pulls out his signature move exactly so. Which was a hard side kick to a tree that caused a small section of the tree to go flying while the top half of the tree miraculously fell into perfect place with the bottom half with falling over.*

Fred: The Dentist!

*The older man carves out a smile on a tree with his bare fist.*

Fred: The Twister!

*Once punch had lead the tree to have a hole going all the way in through its trunk.*

Fred: Okay okay! My turn!

*Soon cardboard cutouts of every villain they faced so far popped up for Fred to practice his father's skills on.*

Fred: The Inverted Arrow!

*But when Fred tried to perform the move, 'Globby' knocked him back down.*

Fred: Ouch..No.. that wasn't right... The Summer Wind!

*But each move he tries to perform only causes more failure on Fred's part. *

Fred: The Blender!

*But Fred knocks himself out after trying to knock out 'Yama' and 'Barb'.*

Fred: *Groaning* 90% there though!

*Then Heathcliff comes dressed in a poorly put together costume as Baron Von Steamer.*

Heathcliff: It is I... Baron Von Steamer.

Frederickson the III: Okay son, give the Five-Poke Polka Troy!

Fred: Is that the one where you do a double backflip, land on their shoulders, poke them in five pressure points causing temporarily paralysis?

Frederickson the III: That's the one!

Fred: *Deep breath* Here goes nothing...

*Fred back flips through the air and lands on Heathcliff's shoulders and pokes him in 5 places. Heathcliff drops down laughing.*

Heathcliff: *Giggles then clears throat* Oh I'm sorry sir. But I'm extremely ticklish.

Mini-Max: I see no paralysis, only delight!

*As of while, after explaining everything to the rest of the team, Fred makes a quick call to Alistair Krei to help out Kaguya and Baymax in searching for Hiro and Cora. Soon Krei, Kaguya, Baymax, and his assistant are out sailing towards the Bay.*

Krei: *Talking to Kaguya while also trying to understand in her already knowing about her granddaughter's secret of being a superhero* Okay okay, so let me get this straight. You knew about Big Hero 7 all this time, knew that two of them was your own granddaughter and her boyfriend, but didn't say anything about it? Why?

Kaguya: *Staring intently out at the open sea while answering Krei's question* I was waiting for when Cora would come clean about her superhero activities in her own time, but now that has change and I will let her know that I know once we find her and Hiro.

Krei: *Awkwardly* Aw..okay then... Second... Your son is a very helpful person... best security guard out there!...but I take it he still doesn't know about his daughter and her boyfriend being superheroes?...

Kaguya: *Looks at him sharply and replies just as sharp ans stern* Son-in-law, young man. Akemi is my daughter. And no he does not know anything about Cora and Hiro being part of Big Hero 7 *Gives him a hard and scary look as she continues* And it would do you well to not say a single word to him or anyone else about this. Understood?

Krei: *Now actually feeling scared towards the older woman* Very understood ma'am! Practically crystal clear! My lips are sealed! *Laughs nervously as Kaguya goes back to looking out at the open sea and tries to ease the uneasy awkwardness by going back to conversing with the older woman* So...you mentioned your daughter before, Cora's mother right?

*Baymax pulls up the photo of Akemi, Cora's mother for reference. Krei sees the picture and recollects when Cora coldly shot him down when he attempted to learn more about her mother.*

Krei: Ah yes...Lovely daughter you have..or rather 'had' there...I can see where Cora got her looks from. *Laughs awkwardly before clearing his throat and tries to be respectful* I am sorry for your loss though...

Kaguya: *Sighs but continues to keep looking at the sea* Cora is all Mizuchi and I have left... we have tried our hardest to keep her safe from them...

Krei:*Now a little confused*...Them? Whose' 'them'?

Baymax: *Interrupts them as he points forward* There is a large fog bank up ahead.

*Kaguya looks up in the direction Baymax is pointing and sees that the fog is thick enough to cover the ocean up ahead as they leave behind the San Fransokyo Bay. Meanwhile, Obake is still in his undersea lab conducting experiments on the salt water.*

N.B.B: What'cha doing mister?

Obake: Converting H2O into D2O.

N.B.B: What'cha doing that for?

Obake: Isolating the deuterium water into fuel.

N.B.B: What's deuterium mister?

*Bothered by N.B.B's constant questions, he pulls out a remote and points it to N.B.B.*

N.B.B: Nifty remote mister! What exactl-

*The remotes shuts down Noodle Burger Boy immediately.*

Obake:... Now...where was I?

*That's when he notices that his little crab bot's video file is recording Krei's yacht, heading out towards the open ocean with Baymax and an old woman along.*

Obake: Hmmm... *Orders the crab bot* follow that yacht. There may be something interesting that is bound to happen.

*The crab bot then scurries through the water and than jumps up to latch itself on a life preserver to join them on their search party for Hiro and Cora. Meanwhile, Fred enters his father's secret lair and dons on his father's old super suit to face off against Baron Von Steamer... complete with mustache.*

Frederickson the III: Classic!

Fred: Oh boy.. Dad. I don't know if I can fill your shoes... Seriously what size are these?

Frederickson the III: It's not how big your feet are, it's how big your heart is. And you are gonna be awesome.

Fred: Thanks Dad.

*Fred gives a hug to his father, even if he is a screen.. then the sloth tries to reach out.*

Fred: Private moment sloth!

Frederickson the III: Also, you also mentioned before about how people have been disappearing off the Bay recently? You're gonna check it out after the brawl?

Fred: Yeah!

Fredercikson the III: Steamer kidnapping Hiro and Cora is something he would do, but kidnapping a group of citizens? That's unlikely. Also... do you remember that film...The Mermaiden's Tale?

Fred: Yeah?

Frederickson the III: This might be a stretch, but that film was actually based off of an idea when the director found a mermaid statue on the beach of San Fransokyo. These statues are used to show people that their have been actual mermaid sightings.

Fred: *Eyes widen large at this* Wait...you mean... Actual Mermaids? For real?!

Frederickson the III: It's a possible theory. Anyway, good luck out there son. May Big Hero 7 win this battle.

*Wasabi is driving with Gogo and Honey Lemon to drop Fred off at Night Market Square.*

Gogo: *Fist bumps with Fred* Don't worry, we got you.

*Honey Lemon reaches out and hugs Fred.*

Honey Lemon: Be careful Freddy.

Wasabi: Good luck. The mustache is working!

Fred: Thanks Guys.

*And so the team drive off leaving Fred alone. Soon he taps in on his comm.*

Fred: *Whispers* Check check, one two.

Honey Lemon: *Responding on the comm* Loud and clear.

*As soon as he's sure he has clear communication, he starts practicing speaking like his father.*

Fred: Classic. Classic! Classic~!

*Soon the ground shakes violently until a giant drill comes up to the surface and soon reveals Baron Von Steamer.*

Steamer: Well, well, well. If it isn't my mortal enemy, Boss Awesome!

Fred: *(Poorly)Impersonating Boss Awesome* Yup that's me! Boss Awesome! Classic! ... *To himself* Nailed it.

*Soon a gust of steam pushes Fred to the ground.*

Fred: Ow! Oh no! You've captured me you fiend!

Steamer: Hmmm.. You look..different. **Gets a closer look at 'Boss Awesome'*

Fred: I-I do?... Is it my loose boots because I have an explanation for that.

Steamer: No no I..I like the boots. The boots works.. some-something else.

*The old man activates his eye to take a closer look at 'Boss Awesome', but Fred remains still as does Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo.*

Steamer: You've been working out!

Everyone else: *Whew*

Fred: Oh ho ho You got me! Just joined a new gym! Yup! Gettin'-gettin' my swell on!

*Soon Steamer takes Fred hostage and takes him back to his drill and goes down the hole he made.*

Gogo: He's in.. and now we wait.

Honey Lemon: You can do this Freddy!

*Once 'Boss Awesome' is tied up and Steamer removes the bag from his head. Fred quickly looks left to right for any sign of Hiro and Cora, but sees it has minimal space...which means the teens are not here.*

Fred: *To himself* Oh no...

Steamer: I am going to make you watch the destruction of your beloved San Fransokyo before I destroy you! *Laughs evilly*

Fred: And...?

Steamer: And what?

Fred: Aren't you gonna tell me in great detail how you're going to destroy the city? Also if there's anyone else in here? Say maybe...other hostages?

Steamer: No. I'm just gonna destroy it. And you're the only person I've captured and taken hostage today.

Fred:...What?

Steamer: You see, I realized you always beat me cause I explained my plan right before I go through with it! But not this time! *Laughs evilly again*

Fred: But wouldn't it be fun to tell me?

*This does tempt the old man.*

Steamer: It would be delicious... But must resist oversharing!

Fred: Come on Steamer, no villain can resist the urge to revel in their brilliance.

Steamer: You're right! I can't resist.. a good revel! But that is why I'm taking precautions!

*Steamer pulls out duct tape and immediately tapes it over his mouth.*

Fred: Noooo!

*Steamer lets out his evil laugh, though it's muffled from the tape. And the three heard it all.*

Wasabi: Now what?

Honey Lemon: We have to figure out where the attack is going to come from.

Gogo: Yeah we do. But at least we know this much, he doesn't have Hiro and Cora.

Wasabi: Then where are they then? Oh I hope Baymax and Kaguya find them soon!

*Back at the ocean, the fog continues to grow as the captain steers the ship. Krei and his assistant are inside warming themselves while Baymax and Kaguya remain outside keeping a look out through the waters. Baymax brings a blanket and wraps it around Kaguya while also wrapping his arms around her in hug and activates his heating system to keep her warm.*

Baymax: The temperature is now 65.2 degrees Fahrenheit. It is advisable that you go inside for better chances of keeping warm.

*Kaguya does not respond and only keeps staring out at the fogged over-open sea with worry in her eyes. Baymax looks at Kaguya and scans her.*

Baymax: Your neuro transmitters are low, indicating you are scared.

Kaguya: *Sighs dejectedly as she looks down slightly* Yes Baymax, I am scared. I am a grandmother, and my grandchild and her loved one are all alone somewhere out at sea.

Baymax: Hiro is my primary patient along with Cora. Their health and well being are my responsibility. We will find them.

Kaguya:...What I worry most is that they may have found them...

Baymax: *Tilts his head* Who are 'they'?

*Kaguya takes a deep breath before she looks up to Baymax.*

Kaguya: They say family is built upon love, trust, and faith in each other. For a lot that is true... but for some not so much... My family...before I had my Akemi, do not respect others, they only serve themselves. They do not love, not even each other. All they ever do is take what they want, when they want and not care at all about who they hurt... And Mizuchi...Oh... That poor man has suffered enough..we can't loose Cora to any of them... Cora is the only family both of us have left.

*Baymax stays silent as he hears out the old woman's words, seeing her eyes grow melancholy in what is otherwise a strong and wise old woman. And the tone of voice when talking about her family is often connected to a negative home environment. Just then, Krei comes out with his assistant carrying tea.*

Krei: *Somewhat nervously* Okay, now I figured we bring you tea since it's so cold out here before we uh..talk.

Kaguya: *Takes a teacup.* What is it?

Krei: I think we should head back and go another day.

Kaguya: *Halts her actions as was about to take a sip of her tea before looking at Krei with a narrow-eyed glare*...What.

Krei: *Slightly intimidated by the older woman as he explains* Look Ma'am. I don't know if you know this, but there have been a lot of other disappearances that have taken place out here and I'm not risking us being the next 'missing' victims!

Kaguya: *Sternly raises her voice* My granddaughter and Hiro are out there somewhere in the ocean all alone!

Krei: They're smart kids, they can take care of themselves! They'll figure out how to survive!

Kaguya: But for how long?!

*That's when they hear it... a song..first going quietly... then growing louder... Soon the eyes of Krei, Lois, and the captain grow hazed in some sort of trance as they listened to the song. With Baymax being a robot he is not bothered by this. He turns to Kaguya who is not at all effected by the song like the others are, but is instead becoming pale with fear as it show in her eyes as the song continues.*

Krei: *Blissfully* Beautiful...follow the song...

Captain: *Also blissfully* Yes...Mr. Krei...

*The yacht then takes a turn, which confuses Baymax greatly but Kaguya merely holds onto her cane tightly. They both turn to look at each other as they sail into the fog, which then all of a sudden lifts up to reveal a rocky island in front of them.*

Baymax: There is an island up ahead.

*Kaguya's hands tighten on the cane even more as they approach the island. When they dock, Baymax and Kaguya look around and see a number of ships are also docked as well.*

Baymax: According to my scans, these ships are the same ships that have disappeared.

Kaguya: I know...

Krei: Must pay tribute...

*Soon Krei, Lois, and the captain grab what they could carry. Money and priceless pottery in their arms as they climb down, to which Baymax and Kaguya slowly and cautiously follow them. The walk around the rocky grounds of the island until they see a sink hole. The others slowly climb down into it as did Baymax and Kaguya, though the old woman had to push him down due to him wearing his water gear. Once they are safe on solid ground, they walk down the path going towards the center, where they soon see piles of money and priceless artifacts as the song continues. Kaguya hides behind Baymax as he observes the large amount of treasure in front of them. That's when Baymax finally notices the ones who are singing...and they were not what anyone could imagine. On the ledge are three elder woman, all fit with silver hair singing beautifully and with mermaid tails tinged with silver. Then Baymax turns his eyes to see all of the missing people that have disappeared, and all of them have the same hazy-eyed look as they rest on the treasure which is soon joined by Krei, Lois, and the captain. Baymax then looks up and connects what is happening.*

Baymax: *Addressing the three mermaids* According to my scans, your voices are emitting a form of hypnosis which causes the people to go into a deep trance, allowing you three to make them do your bidding.

Lula: _~One seems to resist..._

Uma: _~Unaffected by our song..._

Muya: _~Don't you love us? Adore us?_

Baymax: *Tilts his head* Your singing is beautiful, but I am looking for Hiro and Cora. Have you seen them?

*Baymax's belly lights up to show a picture of Hiro and Cora.*

Lula: _~Ah yes...they were most troublesome..._

Uma: _~Tried to escape and free our slaves... Until we sang a song that robbed them of their minds..._

*Uma snaps her fingers and soon Hiro and Cora walk towards them, both have the hazed look in their eyes.*

Lula: ~ _The girl will be with us..._

Uma: ~ _A connection to us we never thought we'd see..._

*Muya then pulls out a vial with green liquid.*

Muya: _~Once the girl drinks this, she will loose all memory.._

Lula: ~ _of the filthy land folk and her home.._

Uma: _~And cast out the boy to wander the world as a fool...forever...~_

*Baymax could only stand still and tilt his head as he processes what the woman are saying. They are going to wipe out Cora's memory of everyone? What do they want with her? And if they also mean to wipe of Hiro's memory, he will be lost and not remember his own family and his friends.*

Baymax: *Tilts his head again* Why do you want to have Cora and send away Hiro without his memory?

Muya: _~The boy will only cause trouble for the girl...and she is one of us..._

Kaguya: *Having enough of this and makes herself known* Not if I can help it!

*The three mermaids turn to see Kaguya now in the open as she stepped out from behind Baymax and sees them.*

Uma: _~So you live..._

Muya: _~Our baby sister..._

Lula: ~ _Kaguya..._

* * *

*Baymax looks back and forth between the four of them, scans them and soon enough, they all have similar DNA, making them siblings.*

Muya: It has been many years since you left us baby sister...

Kaguya: *Glares at them* So, this is what you've been doing? Hypnotizing all these people and keep them away from their families just to make them do your bidding as you please?!

Lula: It is fitting thought isn't it? After all.. This is around the same time when we learned about your little affair...with that merman... James was it?

*Kaguya's grip on her can tightens so much, her knuckles start to turn white.*

Muya: You knew very well that he was the captain of the royal guard and yet you continued seeing him.

Lula: Then we find you and James with your simpering infant! And that you had both sprouted legs like humans!

Uma: And now here we are... To think you have admired the land folk so much that you would allow your daughter to marry one and birth a half breed!

Kaguya: *Shakes her cane threateningly at them with rage in her eyes* Touch my granddaughter or her boyfriend and you will all pay!

Muya: Oh right, like you could possibly do anything to stop us? You will fail to save your granddaughter and her little boy toy... Just as you failed to save your husband!

*Soon the three diabolical mermaids began singing a war song which soon causes every human, sans Hiro and Cora, to stand up and ready to fight Baymax and Kaguya.*

Baymax: *Tilts his head once again* I do not understand. You are related to mermaids. Which means Cora is also related to mermaids. Yet you both have human legs.

Kaguya: It's a long story Baymax, one I will try to explain later, but right now we have to face an army of siren-induced hypnotized humans.

*No sooner had she said that, the people march forward to attack Kaguya and Baymax.*

Baymax: My healthcare protocol prevents me from harming a patient.

Kaguya: Then we dodge!

*And they did just that, running from the hypnotized people as they run towards Hiro and Cora, both still dazed as the three mermaids dive into the water.*

Kaguya: I was hoping it wouldn't come to this...*Sigh* Baymax, dive with me!

*Baymax watches as Kaguya throws away her cane and dives into the water, to which he soon joins via walking into the water with a splash. Once in the water, he sees something amazing...Kaguya's legs turn into a mermaid tail, an aqua green shade with tinges of silver to indicate her age, and her tied up hair now loosened as the mermaids look at her with contempt. He also notices something about all four mermaids. They have gills around their necks, explaining how they can breath underwater, fins on their forearms and on their tails. In the darkness of the water, their bodies soon glows, connecting it to bioluminescence.*

Muya: So you did keep your tail after all...

Uma: I guess that potion really did work...

Lula: Pity that you stole it from us!

*The three sisters lunge at Kaguya as she quickly swims down to avoid them along with Baymax.*

Uma: When we came to the Bay last night, we never thought we would find one of our own with the blood of a human mixed in their veins.

Lula: How could you allow your own daughter to conceive a half-breed?

Kaguya: My daughter and son-in-law loved each other very much! He proved to me that despite his family lineage, he was not what they all said he was! And she saw his worth and love him with all her heart! It was her wish to choose to start a family with him for the rest of her life!

Lula: Saw?

Muya: Was?... Oh... *Chuckles evilly* Did your precious daughter die in childbirth Little Sister?

*Kaguya's eyes narrowed in a death glare.*

Baymax: According to my scans, Cora was born prematurely, roughly around seven months.

*Kaguya's mind flashes to Akemi, at first happy and smiling as she rubbed her pregnant belly, then to her daughter's dying face as Cora's tiny frame cries.*

Lula: Ha! I'm not at all surprised that Akemi died birthing a half-human abomination.

*Kaguya angrily lunges at the sisters as she throws a punch to them, but the sisters then set their own electric shock generating from their finger tips as they stun Kaguya back. Baymax is quick to catch her.*

Muya: But even still.. She does have potential.. Have you even noticed that she has already entered puberty yet? Has her singing began putting people in a trance? How she has been eating more sea food?

Baymax: Cora has indeed been eating a lot of shell fish as of late, and is swimming much faster than she normally has.

Uma: Even if she does not have a mermaid tail, her mermaid blood is indeed strong within her..

Muya: I have to admit.. It was a bit harder than it should've been to put her little boy toy under our power.. That means he is starting to build up a resistance to the siren singing of others... Except the one who sings to his heart on a regular basis... So that must mean that your little granddaughter's siren voice has developed and is slowly making that boy immune to all other siren singing but hers.

Lula: Perhaps she will be one of us...as soon as we make her forget that is.

*Soon Muya starts to softly sing which is soon followed by a splash.. Showing Cora sinking into the deep without motion.*

Kaguya: Cora!

*Baymax swims forward to catch Cora but soon the other sisters join in and sing. The next thing that happened a large shark comes forward and lunges at Baymax, biting into his armor. While they were busy, Kaguya grabs Cora and brings her up and rests her on the rock floor where Hiro is still standing in his dazed state, sighing in relief as Cora coughs up the water before returning to her own dazed state. Baymax pushes the shark away and soon his memory file of last night starts to becomes clear... He had seen the same shark lunge towards them to attack so he push them out of the way to protect them, just then Steamer's drill comes up out of the sea floor and causes the shark to become more aggressive. Hiro and Cora tried swimming up despite loosing consciousness to try and escape so they could warn the others. Then how the drill pushes Baymax back into one of the legs of the dock and than sees the three mermaids show up out of nowhere and grab Hiro and Cora before swimming away with them, then how the force of the sonic blast he fired to try and stop Steamer was sop strong that it actually shot him on to the beach with the car. Kaguya swims back down and sees Baymax use his sonic blaster to push back the mermaids and the shark.*

Kaguya: Baymax! Make the sonic blaster louder!

*Kaguya swims back up as the humans turn around and are ready to attack the old mermaid. Taking a deep breath Kaguya begins to vocalize, the old woman's haunting yet beautiful voice soon snaps all the people out of their trance and fall into a deep sleep, including Hiro and Cora. After she does this, she goes back down and sees that he has risen the volume. As the mermaids and shark swim towards them, the sisters generating electricity from their finger tips Kaguya shouts.*

Kaguya: Now Baymax!

*Baymax uses his sonic blaster which creates a large echo in the water, snapping the shark out of its trance before he swims away, and pushes the mermaid sisters far and far away from them. Kaguya takes deep breathes as she point Baymax to the surface and both climb out.*

Kaguya: *Pants from slight exhaustion*...Do you.. happen to have a towel?

*Baymax sees a towel and hands it to her, to which she uses to dab her tail which soon results in Kaguya gaining back her human legs once she was dry. She then stands up as she grabs her cane and looks at Baymax.*

Kaguya: *Sighs* I guess I should tell you about what just happened and about me...

Baymax: That would be appreciated.

Kaguya: *Sighs again* The mermaids have lived alongside humanity since the beginning of time, guiding them through the oceans and helping them fish. But then the humans started to develope a superiority complex and began deeming us a threat to their survival. We went into hiding and made sure to never allow humans to expose us by creating a law that decreed that mermaids were never to go to the surface or show themselves to humans. And thus the stories about mermaids faded into nothing more than myths and legends. As for my family... my sisters, as you have seen, are thieves. At first, they were just stealing from every other merfolk in the sea just to please themselves... I on the other hand, did not like stealing and didn't share the views as my sisters. I preferred to studied about the ocean and the land above and I learned many things about both world, but I wanted to learn more about humanity due to the storybooks and items I had collected on the ocean floor. They humiliated me for this because I did not obey them or see things as they did and often teased me harshly about my interest in humans and the land they lived on. And at the time, I thought I was the only one..until I met James. He was the captain of the royal guard and he had the same interests about humans as I did. Over time we had connected, talking about how wonderful it must be to live on land, away from my sisters and away from the laws our ancestors had set to ensure our safety, but also forbade us from ever exploring the world above the sea... So I began my research to what could possibly make us merfolk finally be able walk on land like the humans could. Around that time though, I had given birth to my daughter. Just when I had completed the potion...my sisters found us. They were furious over my relationship with the guard captain and how I planned to run away with him and our child... James had given up his life... allowing me to escape with Akemi in my arms. I finally got to land and drank the potion along with Akemi.. we had finally grown legs. But it was not easy...not a lot of humans are like the humans in the stories I read. I built a house in Muirahara woods and lived their with my daughter, becoming an herbal doctor and experimenting the same potion that had given us legs and see if it could help others... Healing the sick and injured by just ingesting it..perhaps even making them immortal...*Sigh* However, we soon learned that when water touches us, we gain back our tails, and being dry means we keep our legs. Mizuchi does know about this.. about us being mermaids.

Baymax: *Tilts his head* Does Cora also know about this...

Kaguya: *Shakes her head sadly at this*...No.. she doesn't. And it is best for now that it is kept that way.. *Looks at Baymax as she addresses him* Baymax. You follow your healthcare protocol correct?

Baymax: Yes.

Kaguya: Then you must never tell her or anyone else about all this, not even Hiro. About anything that happened here today and of what just I told you, under confidentiality. Cora must never learn of this until she is ready. Promise me Baymax!

*Baymax blinks as he stares at Kaguya's eyes.*

Baymax: Under medical confidentiality.

Kaguya: Thank you Baymax.

*Soon afterwards Hiro and Cora wake up from their deep slumber, blinking as they see other people slowly start to wake up and mutter in confusion.*

Captain: *Groaning in grogginess and confusion* Whu?

Krei: *Also groaning in grogginess and confusion* What just...happened?

Hiro: Krei?

*Soon the rest of the missing people turn their attention to Hiro, Baymax and Cora, still dressed in their water gear.*

Sea Dog: Hey! It's Alpha, Omega Danger and Aqua Girl from Big Hero 7!

Passenger: They've come to save us!

*While Hiro and Cora are mildly confused since they have absolutely no idea as to what is going on, their attention is soon turned when they see Baymax and Kaguya standing right behind them. The teens smile at them before they turn their attention to the formally missing citizens.*

Cora: Alright everyone! Let's go home!

*The three supers are driving around town as they try to figure out where Steamer's attack will happen and where the two teens are.*

Honey Lemon: It's been hours since Baymax and Ms. Kaguya left with Krei!

Wasabi: They could be anywhere out at sea by now!

*Just then, the radio turns on to the news.*

Dunder: Breaking news! Breaking news! Alpha, Omega Danger and Aqua Girl from Big Hero 7 are returning to the Bay with all of the missing ships and citizens!

*From the distance, the families and friends of the formally missing citizens soon spot the familiar ships that contain their loved ones on board arriving back at the docks safe and sound. Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are already suited up with their regular armor as they fly up through the city. As soon as the three supers hear the radio update, they immediately activate their comm-links to contact the two teens.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro?! Cora?!

Hiro: Oh! Hey Honey Lemon.

Cora: What's been going on?

Wasabi: Oh you two are safe! Oh thank god! It's SOOO good to hear both of your voices again!

Gogo: You two nearly scared us to death!

Honey Lemon: What happened to you guys? Who took you two and how did you find the missing citizens.

Cora: Well... To be honest with you guys, we don't really know. The last thing either of us remembers was that we were hooking up Wasabi's car to Baymax when all of a sudden I started feeling drowsy…than nothing.

Hiro: Same here. And the next thing we know, we find ourselves on an island with all the missing citizens!

Gogo: *Narrows her eyes at this* So you two are seriously saying that neither of you have any memory of what happened between the time you guys went missing and when you found the missing citizens?

Hiro: Weird as it may sound, yeah. That's exactly what were saying.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, Cora. Are you both sure you're up for what's going on right now?

Wasabi: Yeah. I mean, you guys did just come back after disappearing without a trace and with what sound's like a serious case of memory loss.

Cora: Relax you guys, we're fine. Baymax even gave us a look-over on the way back and said we were a-okay.

Baymax: It is true. Both Hiro and Cora are in perfect health and have not sustained any injuries from the time they were missing.

Hiro: Okay, now we've got all of that out of the way, can you guys please explain to us what's been going on while we were gone?

Honey Lemon: Okay well first, we got a message from Baron Von Steamer saying he wanted a rematch with Fred's Dad.

Gogo: But he's halfway cross the world, but we did learned from him that Steamer has a habit of blabbing about his plans before he could actually do them.

Wasabi: So Fred dressed up as Boss Awesome and was captured, but this time Steamer just kept his mouth shut! Literally! With DUCT TAPE!

Gogo: And now we don't know where Steamer's going to attack or when.

Cora: That's not good.

Hiro: Steamer could show up anywhere! He has a drill car-!

*That's when their comms are hacked and soon, the same distorted voice of their most mysterious enemy speaks.*

Obake: **Welcome back Aqua Girl and Alpha. I must say I am quite relived to see you both safe and well after your...disappearance. Though for two child prodigies you slightly disappoint me.**

Hiro: Obake!

Cora: What do you want?!

Obake: **No need to be so hostile my sweet Cora, and isn't it obvious Hiro?**

*All of the teams' eyes widen as they hear the distorted voice say Cora's and Hiro's name.*

Obake: **Steamer's end game? Think bigger...**

*The communication between Obake and them is immediately cut off after that.*

Wasabi: Well that was creepy!..

Hiro: *Says to himself as he thinks on it* Think bigger...

*Hiro and Cora look around until they see the giant statue of Boss Awesome in the Bay. That's when they realize what's going to happen.*

Hiro: Guys! That Boss Awesome Statue! It's a weapon!

Cora: And there are still ships carrying the rest of the missing citizens on their way to the Bay with their friends and families waiting for them at the docks!

* * *

*The people on the ships turn their attention the statue of Boss Awesome when all of sudden it transforms into a bigger and mechanical robot of Baron Von Steamer himself. As of while, Steamer tries to monologue but all that came out is muffled speak due to the duct tape still covering his mouth.*

Fred: Okay, I think you're being evil but I can't really tell?

*Baron Von Steamer finally rips off the tape.*

Steamer: Sorry. Completely forgot I gagged myself. What I said was 'Say goodbye to San Fransokyo'!

*The curtains pull back to reveal the city of San Fransokyo.*

Fred: *Realizes now what's going to happen* The statue! Of course!

Steamer: *Laughs evilly* Yes! The Boss Awesome statue was a secret weapon the whole time! Ooh! Oh it feels so good to let it out!

*Soon a tube emerges from the statue to suck in the water as the ships carrying the formally missing citizens quickly head towards the docks while the people on the ships held each other tightly as the ocean shakes and tumbles them as its being sucked up.*

Wasabi: It's sucking up the water in the Bay! So it can-

Gogo: Blast the city with it!

Cora: Not on my watch!

Hiro: I have an idea!

*Soon Hiro calls back their swim gear as they prepare to head out into the Bay once more.*

Steamer: I hope you brought your wrinkly laundry because things are about to get steamy!

Fred: Uh why would I bring my laundry? That's a ridiculous thing to say right now.

Steamer: Boss Awesome never questions my banter. He just goes with it.

Fred: Uhm! I mean- I did bring my clothesline to hang you out to dry!

Steamer: Haha! That's the Boss Awesome I know!

*While Steamer begins his preparations, Baymax along with the two teens dive into the bay again to stop his plans. They swim towards the suction drive.*

Cora: Baymax, Overdrive-Mode, underwater style.

Honey Lemon: But, Overdrive-Mode will drain Baymax's battery you guys.

Baymax: My systems cannot fully function on low battery.

Hiro: We know Baymax, but we need as much speed as we can get!

Cora: Not to mention all those missing people are finally heading home to be reunited with their families after all this time! We can't let them be put in danger again after what they've been through!

Hiro: So let's go!

Baymax: Entering Overdrive-Mode.

*Soon Baymax enters into his Overdrive-Mode in his underwater suit*

Baymax: Oh no...

*Soon, with Hiro and Cora on his back, they shoot up towards the suction. Steamer raises his robot's mechanical arm and begins to shoot towards the city.*

Hiro: Baymax sonic blaster now!

*Soon Baymax spins fast to blast them up towards the source. Both teens scream loudly and hold on to each other tightly as they shoot up in the air and destroy Steamer's tank.*

Baymax: *Drunkenly as he starts to fall back down* IdID ThE ThINg!

Hiro and Cora: *Also falling back down* AAAaHHH!

*Soon all three of them land back into the Bay, and all the robot could shoot out now is a harmless puff of steam with only a little bit of water.*

Fred: *Cheering for his team* Big Hero 7 for the win! Say whaaaaat! *Than catches himself and reverts back to acting like Boss Awesome* I mean I mean I mean- Classic!

Steamer: I wouldn't drop that annoying catchphrase so fast if I were you! You see, it also occurred to me that you win every time because I never have a plan B! Behold!

*Steamer then pulls out a book labeled 'Plan B'!

Fred: I don't even know who you are anymore!

*Once Hiro, Cora and Baymax made it back up to the surface(floated up in Baymax's case), they see the statue from afar.*

Baymax: *Still drunkenly* HelLO! I'm BalALaLA!

*The teens swim over to Baymax to make sure he's alright when their attention is drawn away when they see that the tank isn't as connected to the statue as they thought it was as the whole statue starts to fall apart, leaving only the base which than transforms into a submarine and swims away.*

Hiro: Guys...

Gogo: Don't worry you guys. We're on it!

Wasabi: We are?

Gogo: You haven't tested the coolest new features we added. Just press that button.

Wasabi: How's a self-carwash button gonna help us Gogo?

Honey Lemon: That's not a self-carwash button.

Wasabi: What is it? A button that transforms my car into an underwater car?

*The smiling looks on both girls answers his question.*

Wasabi: *Fangirlishly excited now* It's a button that transforms my car into an underwater car!

*Wasabi gleefully presses the button as they drive off the docks as the car does indeed transform into an underwater car. Soon they are zooming through the water.*

Wasabi: Best birthday ever!

*With that, they speed off. Steamer on the other hand, was perfecting his aim towards his intended target. *

Steamer: Sayonara San Fransokyo!

*Steamer than launches three missiles towards city and the ships.*

Honey Lemon: Heat-seeking missiles!

Wasabi: We have to divert them fast before they hit the city and the ships!

Gogo: Button for that!

*Gogo presses another button and soon the car speeds faster towards the missiles.*

Honey Lemon: *Through the comm-link* Freddy! Time to get out of there!

*The missiles soon change their direction from the city and ships to the underwater car, displeasing Steamer.*

Steamer: No! That's the wrong target!

*Fred snaps off his handcuffs.*

Fred: And I'm guessing you don't have a plan C?

*With that, Fred rolls away to escape while Wasabi drives towards the missiles and then pulls up, making the missiles follow suit. It isn't long until Wasabi makes a sharp turn up as the missiles head straight towards the submarine, causing it to explode. Fred soon pops out of the ocean while pieces of the sub rain down around him and sees Steamer swim up to the docks and throw a random stranger on a segway into the ocean.*

Steamer: Out of my way millennial!

*Steamer is about to hop onto the stranger's segway to escape and rue for another day...only to be blocked by Big Hero 7.*

Steamer: You've won this time Big Hero 7! But mark my words! I will have my reven-

*Just than, Fred hops up in a back flip and lands on Steamers back, pokes him in five pressure points and tickles his foot, causing the old man to laugh uncontrollably.*

Fred: Will you surrender and turn yourself in to the police?

Steamer:*Still laughing like crazy from the tickling* Yes! Yes! I-I'll surrender and turn myself in to the police!

*Soon he is thrown into Wasabi's car where Fred removes the fake mustache and reveals his true self.*

Boss: Wait! You're not Boss Awesome! You're his baby child! Mark my words, I will have my reve-

*Gogo shuts the door.*

Cora: Thank you Gogo!

Gogo: I just can't with the revenge-vowing anymore.

*Soon Hiro and Cora find themselves wrapped up in a group hug.*

Honey Lemon: We are so happy your both back safe and sound!

Wasabi: You two had us worried sick!

Fred: You have NO idea how relived we are to have you both back with us! Big Hero 7 just isn't the same without you two! Without you we're just *Shudders in fear* Big Hero 5!...

Gogo: Yeah... We're just glad your both here and alright now.

Hiro: Hehe. Thanks you guys. *Turns to Fred* By the way, nice one Fred, was that one of your Dad's moves?

Fred: *Breaks free from the hug as he puts the fake mustache on his chest* Yup! But I put my own twist on it!

Wasabi: What do you call it?

Fred: I was thinking of... Goochi Goochi Gotcha!

Cora: *Giggles*

Wasabi: As Mr. Frederickson would say...

The Whole Team: Classic!

*That's when they hear the sound of a whale humming as it blasts Baymax off with his blowhole which causes Baymax to land on the dock a few feet away from the rest of the team.*

Cora: *Waves to the whale* Thank you random whale!

*The whale hums in return before swimming away. After all that, where Cass and Mizuchi squeeze the two teens to death over how worried they were, the gang are at the garage the next day to discuss about Obake.*

Wasabi: I don't know about you guys. But I'm still creeped out that Obake was able hack us.

Honey Lemon: And how weird was it that he helped us?

Wasabi; Yeah, why would he help us save the city?

Hiro: Maybe it wasn't about the city... Maybe it was about the water..

Cora: And with the water...who knows what he wants with it.. *Narrows her eyes* Or what he could do with it...

*Back at Obake's undersea lair, he has successfully converted the H2O into D2O.*

Obake: Thank you Big Hero 7...

*He than gestures to the crab as he lightly pets it, pleased as he had already seen the contents of the trip towards the island..and everything else that happened on it. He pulls up the footage and watches it once again as a sinister smile appears on his face.*

Obake: My my my, my dear Cora... I knew there was something special about you, but I had no idea that you were this special...and what makes all of this so ironic is that you yourself have absolutely no idea about any of this..or what you actually are. But never-the-less, this new revelation will no doubt make things much, much more interesting...*Starts laughing evilly*

 **A.N: So how is the updated chapter? Tell me in the comments! Love you all!**


	27. The Bot Fighter

**Big Hero 7**

Fred jumps onto the roof of Noodle Burger in the middle of the night to chase after the latest bad guy of the night.*

Fred: *Narrating* On the hunt for the sinister serial robber running amok in San Fransokyo, our heroes tirelessly... *Yawn..*

*When Fred pauses jumping to stop he realizes this.*

Fred: Nope... I lied. I'm tired.

*Soon Baymax arrives with Hiro and Cora behind him to catch up.*

Baymax: Attempting physical activity on limited sleep can significantly reduce dexterity, and reaction time.

*While speaking of this, Fred tries to jump to the next roof only to slam face first into a billboard.*

Fred: What?

Hiro: You can sleep once we figure out who's behind this bot crime spree.

Fred: It's a mystery plus a crime spree at the same time? A Crimeystery!

*That is when they hear a loud shriek echoing through the night coming from down the street.*

Cora: Someone needs our help!

Hiro: Let's go!

*The four race off to a diner where three waitresses hide behind a tray as best they could to defend themselves against the mechanical menace when the door rings open, revealing four of Big Hero 7.*

Fred: Sees the small three-headed dog-like robot bark somewhat cutely at them while jumping up and down* Aw, he's so cute!

Cora: Uh Fred, I don't think you should-

*But Cora's warning went unheeded as Fred gets down to the mechanical dog-bot's level and starts to baby-talk to it when said dog-bot starts chomping on the finger-claw on his costume like paper. In that instant, Fred starts running around screaming while trying to shake the mechanical dog-bot off of him and than crashes into the wall of a booth and falls down.*

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

*Fred is now trying to pull the mechanical dog-bot off of him while starting to scream again. He finally manages to throw it off away from himself and no sooner after it crashes into the wall where Fred had thrown it, it starts to spew acid at the four heroes.*

Baymax: That is acid.

Fred: Acid?! Less cute...but still kinda cute..

*Hiro activates his electro-magnetic gloves and runs towards the robotic dog as Cora prepares her weapon of choice.*

Hiro: Just have to avoid the acid-!

*That's when the robotic dog shoots out fire at Hiro to which Cora pushes Hiro away just in the nick of time, sparing them both.*

Cora: He has fire?!

Fred: *Starts breathing out fire as well* I can do fire too!

*They have a little fire-off until Fred has to run from the mechanical dog-bot when it catches him on fire.*

Fred: *Runs around on fire screaming while the robotic dog is chasing him* HOW IS CAN HE BE BETTER THAN ME?!

*Soon Baymax joins in and meets the robotic dog.*

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

*That is when the robotic dog shoots out ice, which completely encases Baymax.*

Cora: Acid, fire, and ice? Oh man this is gonna tricky...

*Hiro turns to see a boiling pot of stew nearby.*

Hiro: Don't count us out yet babe! *To Baymax* Baymax! Rocket Fist!

*Baymax manages to destroy his icy prison and shoot his rocket fist towards the stool where the robotic dog is and soon he is flying through the air, where Hiro catches the dog and stuffs it into the pot, frizzing out its circuits and wires until it completely shuts down.*

Fred: Alright!

*But Fred's victory dance and the diner's customers' cheering is brought to a halt.*

Head Waitress: It's gone! They took the register!

*Hiro and Cora head over to the place where the register was.*

Hiro: Huh?

Cora: Dang it! The robber must've grabbed it during all the commotion!

Fred: Uh... I may have victory shuffled prematurely...

* * *

Dunder: Breaking news now! Tiny bot crime wave targets San Fransokyo. The techno terrors latest victim; Joe's Diner. Beloved home of the 'Joe Dog'.

*The rest of the gang watch the news clips of last night on Hiro's phone to see what had happened better and possibly find out how the cash register was taken without being noticed. And what they saw was that another robot had sneaked in and stolen the register while the robotic dog kept the heroes busy.*

Hiro: There's was a second bot!

Cora: Of course!... It would only make sense that there would be a second robot involved in this. The first one was used as a decoy to distract us. While the second one was able to sneak in and steal the cash register and than escape completely unnoticed by anyone, including us! Ugh! It's seriously like one of the oldest tricks in the book!

Dunder: Even Big Hero 7 weren't 'Big' enough heroes.

Fred: Aw man! I was so busy with the three-headed one I missed my chance to fight a Kraken!

Wasabi: Isn't that thing kinda small to be a Kraken?

Gogo: Yeah, looks like a regular squid.

Cora: I second that, I know squids when I see one. Even robotic ones.

Fred: Which are Krakens! Just mini ones!

Honey Lemon: Ooh baby Krakens! Cute!

Cass: Breakfast is served! Six omelettes, and two 'Have a Great Day' specials.

*The specials Hiro and Cora received are pancakes for Hiro, and a fruit cup with the strawberry cut like a rose for Cora.*

Cora: Thank you!

Hiro: Thanks Aunt Cass.

*Cass ruffles Hiro's head before heading back to work, to which Hiro and Cora look back at the video to see if there is anything else they had missed. They take a closer look at the video as they zoomed on to the brand hidden in the robotic dog's paw.*

Hiro: Guys, I know where the bots' are coming from!

*Soon, Hiro, Cora, Baymax and Gogo were heading towards the place where Hiro used to spend most of his time bot fighting.*

Hiro: Back in our bot fighting days, there was this guy named Stan who always marked his bots with that same cartoon dog.

Gogo: Seems like a dumb thing to do during a crime spree.

Cora: *Thinking back to those days* I never really knew Stan back then...

Hiro: You had only met him a couple times when we became partners back then.

Cora: True...

Hiro: Anyway, Stan definitely built the bot. We need to see if the stolen stuff is... in his shop...

*Just when the four make a turn, they see police men taking Stan into the police car. Cora slightly hid behind Hiro as Baymax arrives behind them.*

Baymax: It appears the police, had come to a similar conclusion.

Stan: Come on guys I'm not a thief, I'm a bot fighter! There's no crime in that!

Policeman: Actually there is.

Stan: Oh.. That explains so much.

*However... This raises Hiro's suspicion as Cora looks at her boyfriend with curiosity. Soon, they gathered the rest of the gang at Fred's place, where Hiro presents his theory to them.*

Hiro: I have a theory about the robberies, Baymax?

Baymax: *Starts showing images on his belly as he explains* According to the police report, these suspects were arrested after their bots were caught stealing on camera.

Hiro: But the police haven't found any trace of the stolen cash which means-

Gogo: They already spent it.

Wasabi: Or they wisely invested it.

Honey Lemon: Or they didn't steal it!

Cora: Bingo!

Hiro: Exactly!

Honey Lemon: Yes!

Hiro: L-look I know these people, none of them could pull off a crime spree.

Gogo: Okay. So then who could?

Cora: *Shares a knowing glance with her boyfriend before looking back to the gang* Well...perhaps we can answer that particular question, by asking ourselves this. Who do we all know, *Narrows her eyes in a glare as she says this* only all too well..., with bot fighting experience that could mastermind a crime wave like this?

Fred:...Aunt Cass.

*Cora face palms in response to this.*

Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon: Yama.

Cora: *Takes her hand off her face and smiles brightly at the rest of the gang who got it right on the nose* Bingo once again!

Fred: Yama! So close!

Honey Lemon: What do you think Baymax?

Baymax: While possible, there is no evidence to support this theory.

Fred: Ooh! Me! Me! I know exactly how we can get evidence!

*Fred pulls out one of his comic books to show the gang.*

Fred: Much like in the Captain Fancy Holiday Espionage Special, we need to go undercover to find the evidence.

Gogo: We're not going undercover.

Fred: Come on Gogo I already have fake mustaches for everyone.

Gogo: It's not a good idea.

Hiro: Actually it's a great idea!-

Fred: Ha!

Hiro: I mean it's mostly a great idea, just not the part where we all go.

Fred: You're right. Baymax is pretty conspicuous.

Hiro: No Fred, Cora and I will go in alone. I know that world and Cora does too due to our days of bot fighting together. We're the perfect spies.

Wasabi: Hmmm...

*While the three pondered this, Fred begins placing fake mustaches on the gang.*

Hiro: What? We can handle this guys! *Turns to his girlfriend for support* We can handle this, right Cora?

Cora: *While nervously and awkwardly rubs her hand on the back of her neck as she hesitantly answers him* Well... I guess... I-I mean, we could..probably... But... I-I just don't know Hiro... W-we could end up finding something that ties Yama to the robberies if we do this...but..even so...

Wasabi: She does have a point Hiro. Remember how Tadashi did everything he could to pull you out of the very dangerous, very illegal world of bot fighting?

Gogo: Which was also why Cora stopped going altogether after four months?

Cora: *Looks down timidly and starts griping and twisting at her skirt as just as timidly replies* I-I have my reasons...

Honey Lemon: I have to agree with Cora too, Hiro. It might not be the best idea.

*Gogo pushes away Fred's mustache for her.*

Fred: I agree with everyone, except for Gogo's harsh denial of the mustache.

Hiro: We won't actually be fighting, we'll only be there long enough to find out what Yama's up to, it's our best shot.

*The rest of the gang look at them unsurely while Gogo elbowed Fred when he tried to put the mustache on her again.*

Cora: *Sighs dejectedly but acceptingly as she tells the gang* Look you guys. As much as hate to admit it, he's got a point too. Going back into the world of bot fighting is practically are best, and only, shot we have of finding any evidence that connects the robberies to Yama. Believe me when I say, I don't like this anymore than you guys do, but I am certainly not going to let Hiro go at this alone. I was able to handle myself when I was a bot fighter and I can handle myself as one again. And besides..at the way these robberies have been going on lately...we don't have much of a choice.

*Soon afterwards, Hiro is at his home looking up where the next bot fight is for him and Cora to go to.*

Baymax: But Hiro-

Hiro: I'm sorry Baymax, Yama's already bot-napped you once, it's safer if you stay here.

*Hiro goes over to see his old fighting robot, Megabot.*

Hiro: Besides, we're not going because we want to, we're going because it's the right thing to do.

Baymax: It is the right thing to do, but it is also illegal. I do not understand.

Hiro: I'll explain later...maybe.

*Hiro walks down to leave for the bot fight, leaving Baymax alone. Once he sneaks out, he sees Cora waiting for him in her bot fighting outfit, the same one she was wearing when they first met.*

Hiro: You ready?

Cora: *Sigh* As ready as I'll ever be...

*Soon the two teens run off in to the night to the next bot fight, making a turn to the left as they walk down with the same bravado during their firsts nights together. Hiro and Cora nod at each other before they flipped their hoodies on, after which Cora placed her trademark cat mask on her face. Hiro lightly smiled as he sees some bot fighters battling it out. Cora nudges Hiro to warn him just in time to duck as Yama, two of his mooks, and Hime Na walk down.*

Mook #1: The guy put mayo on my noodle burger after I said no mayo. I had to hurt him.

Mook #2: I like mayo.

*Soon Yama and Hime Na walk their separate ways. Cora is about to follow them when she sees Hiro go over to the crowd to watch the bot fight, where one of the fighters is a young teenaged girl using a robotic snake fighting a scorpion bot to which her's is quickly destroyed. Cora walks over to Hiro and watches the scene.*

Bot fight #1: You fight every night this week and you haven't made it past the first round once! Take some advice from a pro Trina, give up!

Trina: You wish Gus, I'm playing the long game.

*Hiro watches Trina as she walks passed them with a small smile in his face to which Cora notices and quickly nudges Hiro's shoulder.*

Cora: *Whispers* Hiro, we're undercover remember? We need to find evidence against Yama!

Hiro: U-uhh r-right! Y-You're right!

*Hiro and Cora quickly go towards the direction where Yama went and they quickly duck as two of his mooks return downstairs.*

Mook #2: Ketchup on your noodle burger.

Mook #1: I can get behind that. Mustard, relish. Great!

*While they were conversing, Hiro and Cora sneak upstairs to follow Yama only for Yama to exit out the door, leaving the two teens out in the open. The teens fear for the worst when they feel hands pull them out of the way before Yama could notice them. The person that had saved them is none other than Trina herself.*

Trina: Relax would you guys?

Hiro: What are you doing?

Trina: Saving you two obviously.

Hiro: We don't need saving-

*Hiro tries to stand up, failing to realize that they were hidden under a desk, which hits his head hard and resulting him sitting back down. Cora immediately starts to rub his head to soothe the pain.*

Hiro: But thanks.

*Cora simply nods in response to which the two teens are about to walk away when Trina pulls them back down.*

Trina: Why were you two sneaking into Yama's office anyway? Last I checked you're both blacklisted Hamada and Nekodomo.

Hiro: *Shares a glance with Cora as he pulls up his hoodie* I'm sorry, have we met?

*Cora eyes Trina suspiciously through her mask as she held Hiro's hand.*

Trina: Any bot fighter worth their circuits knows you two, you were legends... Until you two became losers. *Glaces at Cora* Especially you Nekodomo.

Hiro: What?! We've never lost! We just retired!

Trina: Quitting or 'retiring' is the same as loosing! Now both of you get out of here before Yama sees you two.

Hiro: Uh why do you care?

*Hiro and Cora start to walk up to Yama's office only for Trina to stop them.*

Trina: I don't! But if you two cause trouble, Yama might shut the fights down and I want to win!

*Cora eyes Hiro as they silently understand what this could mean. Hiro quickly comes up with a lie.*

Hiro: Uh yeah! Us too! We're actually un...retiring!

*Cora takes a double turn at Hiro's words. But when Hiro tries to get out, Trina stops him again.*

Trina: Sure~... That's why you two are here with no bots. My mistake.

Hiro: No, you're mistake was not shielding your memory unit properly.

Trina: What's that supposed to mean?

Hiro: Nothing. I mean, we're the losers right? Who cares what I or my partner thinks.

*Trina smirks at the two to which Hiro and Cora look at each other.*

Trina: Well then, enlighten me.

*Soon afterwards, Cora is typing away to see what went wrong with Trina's bot and fix it. While she was working, Trina was standing right beside her as she watched the cat-masked girl work.*

Trina: Hmm. Guess you really are just as quiet as everyone says.. So, how exactly did you two agree on being partners?

*But Cora doesn't respond, keeping up her silent persona as Nekodomo while also focusing solely on fixing Trina's bot. So Hiro steps in to fill in Trina's question for her.*

Hiro: Sh- Th-They are an excellent fighter so I figured... Why not be partners?

*Cora hears the conversation behind her as she starts to take deep breathes, reminding herself to not take this seriously. Soon after Cora finishes and gestures the two of them to she what she's done.*

Hiro: See, those numbers mean your power source is outputting a B field that's corrupting your store data.

Trina: Huh, looks like you're right. Gotta beef up the shielding.

Hiro: You could do that, or you could focus the extra B field and use it.

*In the background, Yama is winning the rounds of Bot Fighting. *

Trina: Maybe you two aren't total losers. And by the way Neko?

Cora turns her head to look at Trina.*

Trina: Thanks.

*Cora blinks, but due to her mask, she just appears to be staring. So she simply nods to her while giving her a thumbs up to say your welcome to the girl to which Hiro smiles.*

* * *

*The next day, as Hiro and Cora join the gang in the dining hall at SFIT. Fred takes a closer look at the two teens.*

Hiro: What?

Wasabi: What do you mean what?

Honey Lemon: How did it go last night?

Gogo: Talk.

Fred: Was being a spy everything I dreamed it would be? Did someone ask for a password? Ooh! Did you guys hide on a ledge? Please tell me there were tuxedos!

Hiro: There were tuxedos.

Fred: Yes! I knew it!

Hiro: *To everyone else in a whisper* There were no tuxedos.

Wasabi: Did you two get proof that Yama's behind the crime wave?

*When Cora remembers what they were supposed to do and what really happened, she face palmed.*

Hiro: N-Not yet but we asked around and Yama's bot did fight all of the bots involved in the robberies.

Gogo: Not exactly hard evidence.

Hiro: Which means we have to go back..

*But Wasabi quickly sees through Hiro.*

Wasabi: I saw that! That was a smile! Small, but a smile! You're happy to go back!

*Hiro covers his mouth in response to which Cora gives an exasperated sigh.*

Hiro: No!

*Gogo grabs Hiro's face.*

Gogo: Hey, that's not a real frown. His face is lying.

Fred: *Turns Hiro's head to face him and gasps* Face liar.

Honey Lemon: We just want you two to be careful.

Hiro: Guys there's nothing to worry about! This is all business, I promise.

*Hiro nearly gives a smile before he quickly eats the lunch Cora made for him. Honey Lemon then turns to Cora as she slightly picks at her food with a slight frown on her face.*

Honey Lemon: You haven't exactly talked about this at all Cora... You doing alright?

Cora: *Tries(and fails) to sound convincing as she waves off Honey Lemon's concern for her* I'm... fine... We just...have to look harder when we go back. That's all...

*But Gogo sees through Cora as she listens to the tense wording at the beginning of her sentence and the slight uncertainty at the end of it. But figures she would talk to her about this later on and alone.*

Gogo: *Narrows her eyes at the two teens* Face liars...

*Later that night, Trina is once again battling her bot against a rival to which she quickly looses yet again while Hiro and Cora are watching behind her back. Cora shakes her head at Yabo, the first guy she battled. Trina than activates her secret weapon which causes her snake bot to put itself back together for a round two and quickly demolishes Yabo's bot.*

Trina: Yes!

Cora: *Whispers with a small smile on her face* Nice move.

Hiro: She won!

*Trina soon spots Hiro and Cora and the three meet up in private.*

Trina: Good call on the extra B field Hiro. And thanks for finding out what went wrong with my coding Neko.

*Cora nods to her as Hiro smiles.*

Hiro: Yeah, but making that perfectly symmetrical focusing coil out of spare parts was all you.

Trina: I'm all about the spare parts. *To Cora* Mind if I join in?

*Cora simply pulls up a separate swivel chair so Trina can show the two what she did to upgrade her bot.*

Hiro: Where did you learn how to bot build like that anyway?

Trina: Self-taught.

Cora: *Mutters quietly*...Me too... sort of...

*Trina turns her head when she hears Nekodomo speak.*

Trina: So you can talk!

Cora: *Continues talking somewhat quietly* Yeah, I can talk. I just choose not to.

Trina: Ohhh, I see. So I'm guessing the silent treatment you give to everyone gives you something of a mysterious flare along with your mask, am I right? To sike out your opponents?

Cora: Something like that, yeah...

Trina: Huh. That's pretty clever, a little on the dramatic side, but still clever. So, what did you mean when you mentioned you were self-taught too?

Cora:... I was sheltered and home schooled all my life before I became a bot fighter, and one of lessons I learned was robotics. I originally made my bot to be a dancer, but as soon as I chose to be a bot fighter, I upgraded it out of spare parts at home to make it a fighter bot that everyone in the bot fighting world would fear.

Trina: *Looking impressed after hearing Cora's story* Wow, that's.., pretty cool.

Cora: *Blushes underneath her mask*...Thanks...

Trina: *Turns her attention back to Hiro* Now, as for the first question you asked Hiro, I watch, I learn. And don't let this go to your heads, but I watched all your fights. You were good, and when Neko joined the scene, you two became awesome. So why did you two quit? Or 'retired' as you both put it?

Cora: I have my reasons and that's all I'm gonna say about it.

Hiro: I-I don't know...W-we're both over it now. Plus my aunt wasn't a fan of bailing me out of jail. The only reason why Neko here was never arrested alongside me was because I always made sure they got away before the cops could get them...even if I wasn't always lucky to get away myself...

Trina: Well, while that is rather...heroic and good sporting of you to protect your partner like that, all I'm saying is, if you like something and you're good at it...why deny yourself? We both know you wanna.

*Cora's eyes widen at Trina's offer to Hiro, her heart slightly tightening in a vice before she makes a sudden decision.*

Cora: Count me in too.

*Hiro smiles at Cora as memories of when they first teamed up and fought together runs through his head and how exciting it was, and how amazing it felt when they officially met and fell in love with each other afterwards. But if Hiro had paid closer attention, he would've noticed that the prospect of bot fighting again for the thrill of it wasn't Cora's true motivation for coming out of retirement. Soon afterwards at their separate homes, Hiro and Cora pull out their bots. Cora lightly rubs her bot Evie as she activates her. The small bot blinks as she looks at her creator.*

Cora: *Sighs dejectedly with a sad look* Well Evie... Looks like we're out of retirement...

*Meanwhile with Hiro, he is just now entered his bedroom and takes out Megabot from one of his draws and look at it with a slight fond smile. Not noticing that Baymax has activated and is now right behind him until he turns around and smacks right into Baymax's belly. Hiro than quickly put Megabot away as he somewhat nervously greets his friend.*

Hiro: Oh um H-hi Baymax.

Baymax: Hello Hiro. You are back late.

Hiro: Yeah-I-mean-I guess I... just lost track of time...

Baymax: Did you and Cora find proof that Yama is responsible for the crimes?

Hiro: Well no... W-we're gonna have to go back...again.

*Baymax blinks in response.*

Hiro: Anyway... Time for bed.

*The next day, a man is taking out some money from his account on an ATM machine when a bot comes forward and smashes its head on the ATM, soon spraying out money like rain as pedestrians run for their lives as the bot collects the cash and books it. Soon its path is blocked by Baymax carrying Hiro and Cora on his back, and when it tries to turn the other way, Honey Lemon blocks it. *

Hiro: It's the bot Yama fought yesterday!

*The robot throws the sack of money at Honey Lemon, causing her to fall back as it zooms away. Baymax soon flies after it as Honey Lemon runs after it as well and throws her chem balls to trap it, but the bot evades the balls as it speeds off.*

Honey Lemon: It's too fast! I can't hit it!

Cora: Then we neutralize its speed!

Hiro: Baymax! Full power!

*Baymax increases his power as he flies after the bot. Soon Hiro activates one of his magnetic glove and uses it to slow down the bot but finds it has little effect, that's when Cora points up ahead to a sewer drain to which Hiro nods. He focuses his glove to partially lift the lid up, which soon sends the bot flying, thus allowing Honey Lemon to throw her chem ball at it when it starts to fall back down and finally trap it.*

Hiro: Okay little guy, let's see how Yama's controlling you.

*Baymax pulls the bot out of its trap and quickly hacks onto it to put it on rest mode so they could take it to the lab and analyze it.*

Hiro: We found a string of code that allows an external remote override.

Honey Lemon: Yama must be using his bot to infect the others when they're fighting.

Hiro: If we can find his executable file, we've got him!

Wasabi: And how are we gonna do that?

Hiro: Easy, Cora and I will keep Yama busy by fighting him while you guys break into his office.

Honey Lemon: Fighting him?

Wasabi: What happened to just watching?

Hiro: Guys don't worry, we've got this.

*Hiro walks out the lab but Cora just looks down at her bot with sad eyes.*

Honey Lemon: Cora? Are you okay with this?

Cora: *Slightly snaps at her while trying to hide her face* I'm fine! Really! All we need to do is just go along with the plan and after we find the evidence we need, we'll book Yama before any more robberies can happen 'kay?

*Cora than quickly walks out to join Hiro as Wasabi and Honey Lemon look at each other with slight worry.*

Wasabi: Is it just me... Or is Cora looking kinda insecure and uncomfortable about all this?

Honey Lemon: It's not just you. I'm starting to think that all this bot fighting business is starting to get to her, and not in a good way either... I hope she talks about it soon though. I really hate seeing her when she gets like this, it makes me worry about her even more.

Wasabi: You and me both, and I'm sure Gogo, Fred and Baymax can say the same too. But Hiro doesn't seem to be noticing how she's feeling at all, and I think I speak for both of us, if not the whole gang when I say, that is not good thing at all. But at the same time, it also only leaves one question to this whole situation, who does Cora need to talk to more about this? Us? Or Hiro?

*The following night, Hiro and Cora go up to see Hime Na to join in on the fights.*

Hime Na: You two! You're blacklisted Hamada, Yama's orders.

Hiro: I am? I had no idea!

Hime Na: Well, you are. But Nekodomo can still go in though.

*Cora looks at Hiro as Hime Na snaps her fingers to signal two mooks to drag Hiro out.*

Hiro: Too bad, a rematch between me and Yama, joined by my partner Nekodomo, would definitely draw a big crowd.

Hime Na: A rematch would be good for business, especially since Neko here is back in action.

*Hime Na signals the two mooks to drop Hiro so he and Cora can join the bot fight.*

Hime Na: Fine, both of you pony up your buy-ins. And stay out of trouble you two.

Hiro: Deal!

*Hiro and Cora place their money in the bin to enter.*

Hime Na: Welcome back Zero and Nekodomo, your first match starts... Right now!

*Soon Hime Na reveals their first opponent... Which is none other than Trina herself.*

Trina: Are you two coming or what?

Hiro: Just so you know, we won't go easy on you Trina.

Trina: You really think you can win with that ancient relic of a bot? And Neko, you really weren't kidding about your bot, it looks more like EVE from WALL-E. Heh, now that's just adorable. Too bad it's gonna lose alongside Hiro's robot relic.

*Hiro and Cora look at each other before they got into battle mode... but than at that moment, the sound of police sirens are heard.*

Hiro: We gotta get out of here! Trina come with-!

*But everyone else immediately left when they heard the sirens. When the sounds of footsteps is heard, Hiro quickly pushes Cora into a hiding place just as a police officer arrives and handcuffs Hiro before taking him away, leaving Cora behind and unnoticed. The teen girl's eyes widen as she remembers all the times Hiro had always saved her even if he himself ended up getting caught. Soon afterwards, Cora is waiting outside the police station, mask removed and back in her regular clothes as Aunt Cass arrives to bail Hiro out with Baymax. While on the drive back, Cora sits between Hiro and Cass with Baymax sitting in the back, the awkward silence ringing louder than any noise would.*

Hiro: ...Aunt Cass...I know I messed up...But I have a good reason for doing this an-d I swear!

Cass: What?

Hiro: I...can't tell you that part...

*Finally, they are back at the cafe where Hiro hands Megabot to Cass. Cora looks between the two before looking down at her feet and places a hand over her eyes as she once again dejectedly sighs.*

Cass: You know what? You're grounded Hiro, maybe some time alone will help you remember what's important. *Turns her attention to Cora with a more softer expression while trying to keep it together since she had no reason to be angry with her* I'm sorry I didn't ask you this before Cora, do you need a ride back to your place? Or do you want me to call Mizuchi to come and pick you up?

Cora: *Still looking down with her hand covering her eyes as she slightly shakes her head no and mutters out sadly*...Thank you, but no thank you Aunt Cass... I can take the cable car from here. Besides...I..think I need some time alone and think on things for awhile...

*Cass looks at her concerned for a moment before giving her a small nod(even though Cora doesn't see it) and gives Hiro one more disappointed glare before she gets out and leaves the car and heads back in to the cafe, leaving the three of them in the car.*

Hiro: I don't think I've seen Aunt Cass this angry in a long time...

Baymax: *Places a hand on Hiro's shoulder for comfort* Her anger only stems from concern. Caused by your recent or judgement.

*The two than notice that Cora has practically been silent during this whole time, Hiro tries to place a hand on her shoulder, but Cora just moves and turns away from him to avoid even looking at him.*

Cora: *Mutters quietly and sadly while her back is still turned to him* Please Hiro... I just..wanna go home and be alone right now...we'll talk later... Thanks for saving me from getting arrested...again... *Sighs sadly* Just like old times indeed...

*Cora gets out of the car and starts to silently walks home, feeling small droplets of tears run down her face. All while Hiro looks on after her with his own sad look accompanied with the feeling of guilt.*

* * *

*The next night, the gang all meet up at the lab.*

Hiro: We're so close to catching Yama guys! W-we just need one more night! Then we're out! Done! I-I promise!

Wasabi: You also promised to be careful!

Gogo: Then you got thrown in jail and Cora had to call your Aunt to bail you out.

Fred: Let's look on the bright side, the criminal past totally gives you layers as a protagonist. Along with the romantic interest showing concern about said-protagonist.

Hiro: Look I know you guys are worried, but if we don't do this, innocent people will keep getting framed.

Honey Lemon: Oh no!.. poor... that guy...

Gogo: Fine, one more night.

Hiro: Great, remember the plan! While we fight Yama, you guys get the proof.

Gogo: This time, actually be careful. We don't wanna get both of you caught this time. I know you mentioned about how you saved Cora from getting arrested in the past, but it was mostly dumb luck that you manged to hide her away right before the police even spotted her yesterday.

Wasabi: Speaking of which, might I address the elephant in the room on that particular subject?

Hiro: What?

Wasabi: Hiro, where's Cora? We hadn't seen her all day.

*That is when Hiro's expression goes from determination to concern as he recalls last night.*

Hiro: Well...*Starts looking uncomfortable* Ever since last night, it feels like Cora doesn't even want to be around me... She's actually been avoiding me all day...

Gogo: *Crosses her arms* I'll give it to you straight Hiro: Cora hasn't been happy at all about any of this since you guys went back to bot fighting.

Hiro: *Widens his eyes at this* Wait-what?

Fred: Even I gotta say little dude, it's pretty obvious. She's been acting different ever since you guys went undercover to look for any evidence on Yama. And not a good kind of different either.

*That is when Baymax speaks up*

Baymax: I have taken a recent scan of Cora and her neural transmitters are low. She is currently experiencing reluctance, insecurity, stress and dejection. And it is strong.

Honey Lemon: We've all noticed it ever since the day after you two went undercover Hiro. Well... 'We all' as in Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo and I...

Gogo: *Looks at Hiro with stern eyes* But you never did. You've been so caught up in bot fighting that you never even noticed how she felt about this in the first place.

*Being told this information, Hiro is shocked and felt like smacking himself in the face. Looking back at it, Cora at first seemed only focused on completing the mission... But afterwards, after they met Trina...she started getting quiet and moody. The usual happy and calm aura around her was low and barely noticeable now... His stomach twisted with guilt and shame for not noticing his girlfriend's inner turmoil sooner. He found himself speechless as he could only look at the gang. After the few strong moments of silence, Wasabi finally speaks up.*

Wasabi: Look Hiro, if I may offer something to the table. I think, between talking to us or you... Cora really needs to confess about how she's really feeling to you, her boyfriend, the one who was there for her when she went bot fighting the first time and who's always kept her safe from getting arrested even at the risk of just you getting arrested yourself, and I'm willing to bet that that was never easy for her to accept and allow at your expense either. And I'm also gonna be blunt with you here too: For just one minute, stop thinking about the bot fighting and Yama and just focus on talking to Cora about this. This is seriously bugging her and we've never seen her like this. This is something you really need to talk to her about, or at the very least get her to spill what's been dragging her down and listen to her if that's what she needs 'kay?

Hiro: *Thinks it over for a moment before nodding*... You're right Wasabi. I'll talk to her.

Fred: Good luck Hiro. You're going to need it.

*Soon afterwards, the three are now in Hiro's room, with Cora sitting quietly in Hiro's swivel chair as he paces.*

Hiro: *Somewhat whispers* Aunt Cass is usually asleep by now...

Baymax: Her current, melatonin levels are consisted with wakefulness.

*Hiro pulls up an old photo of him and Tadashi. *

Hiro: Do you...think Tadashi would understand why I'm doing this?...

Baymax: I am uncertain...however, Tadashi has made one reference to bot fighting in my archives.

*Soon Baymax pulls up another test video of Baymax's creation. Hiro walks over to see what Tadashi had to say while Cora continues to sit quietly, but still watches and listens to the test video from her spot.*

Tadashi: I'm worried about Hiro, Baymax. He's so smart but he's... He's wasting his talents bot fighting... And he's also been acting so strange these past couple of months too... But...he just won't talk to me about it... You know, I don't know what I can do to help him... Well anyway I guess I just have to remember that Hiro's a good kid...and in the end he'll...he'll do what's right..

Baymax: I still do not understand bot fighting, but Tadashi was right. Hiro, you are a good kid. Aunt Cass is now asleep.

*Hiro nods at Baymax but than turns to Cora, still sitting on his swivel chair gently caressing her Evie bot. The words that Wasabi and the others had told him earlier still rang through his head like a loud echo, reminding him that he needed to talk to her about this. He looks down at his feet as he thought over her behavior from the past couple of nights, scolding himself for not noticing Cora's emotions and behavior sooner like he should have. Finally Hiro looks up and walks over to Cora, fidgeting his hands before clearing his voice, catching Cora's attention.*

Hiro: Cora?... Is there...something wrong? You've been really...quiet and moody during all this ever since we went undercover...

Cora: Tch... So now you finally noticed... *Sighs* You know, Hiro...there are times where you can be such a dense knucklehead that it's not even funny and I have to keep myself from just screaming out at you just to get you to notice me when there's something wrong going on with me... But even than, I do believe what Tadashi said in the video. You are a good person, and I never once doubted that, not even for one second...no matter how much you annoy me at times...

Hiro: *Starts feeling awkward after hearing all that* Ookay... So..what's the problem?

Cora: *Sighs as she looks back down* It's just... *Looks back up to him* Be honest with me on something Hiro... Do you like Trina?

Hiro: *Looks confused now but still answers* Well yeah, She's cool. But...what has that got to do with anything?

Cora: *Sighs once again* I guess what I'm really trying to ask is... Do you...like her enough to maybe...having considered her your partner...if you hadn't met me?

*That's when Hiro finally catches on to what Cora was really trying to say to him and what she was really feeling.*

Hiro: *Widens his eyes in shock at what his girlfriend was asking him and staggers a little before finding his balance again while forming incomplete sentences* W-wha-! Cora...! A-are you-are you seriously asking me if-...?! I-is that why you've been so-...? Oh babe...

*Hiro manages to pull himself together as he covers his eyes with his hand while taking a deep breath and once again inwardly berates himself for being such a dense and idiotic knucklehead. After a moment, he takes his hand off of his eyes and bends down to Cora's level while gently taking hold of her shoulders as he looks her straight in the eyes.*

Hiro: Cora... I-I am so sorry for ignoring you and not noticing how you were feeling about all of this. You know that I would never intentionally do that to you on purpose, and you're right, I-I can be dense and a real knucklehead at times and I'm sorry for that too. But you have to understand something babe, you have absolutely no reason to be jealous over Trina. Yes, I think she's cool and smart and definitely knows her stuff. But I want you to know without any doubt, that I would never trade the night I met you for Trina. There is no other girl in the world that can ever begin to compare to you. You are the only girl for me, and I'll always love you and only you alone. Always.

*For the first time since they went undercover, Cora gives Hiro a genuine(and somewhat teary-eyed) smile as she gets up and hugs him tightly to her, to which he gladly returns the hug just before he gives her a short but sweet and meaningful kiss on the lips. Afterwards, Hiro carefully grabs Megabot from underneath a sleeping Mochi and replaces it with the remote before putting Mochi back down while Cora makes sure Cass is comfortable in her sleep. Soon the two are back at the bot fighting ring where Trina soon joins in.*

Trina: Hamada, I wasn't sure you'd be back after you got busted. Gotta say though, you really weren't kidding when you said you always make sure Neko here doesn't end up getting busted by the cops..even if you end up getting busted yourself.

Hiro: Well what can I say? I always look out for my friends. And as you can see, *Takes hold of Cora's hand and holds their joined-hands up between them(with Cora blushing and smiling behind her mask)* we're both here and in this together. And we just wanted to see this through.

Trina: *Raises an eyebrow at this, but shrugs it off and smiles at them somewhat smugly* How touching and inspiring. Defeating you two is gonna be a real honor.

Cora: Then I hope you brought your A-Game Trina. Like he said before, we're not going easy on you.

*Soon the gong is heard and the three teens battle. Megabot and Evie skillfully dodge away from all the strikes of Trina's bot. But soon the snake wraps itself around both Evie and Megabot to vaporize them.*

Trina: Sorry not sorry Hamada and Neko, I win.

Hiro: You sure about that?

*Megabot's goofy yellow face turns into its infamous red face as it shoots out lasers from its eyes to stop the beam as Evie flies up and smashes its head, ending the bot fight.*

Trina: What?! A counter current?!

Hiro: I had to neutralize your new weapon somehow.

Cora: We did say we weren't going easy on you and we very well meant it.

Trina: You two let yourselves get wrapped up so you could focus on damaging my focusing coil.

Hiro: Yeah! Things aren't always as they seem.

Trina: *Sigh* At least I was beaten by the best.

*But when Trina tries to kiss Hiro on the cheek, he quickly moves out of the way and takes hold of Cora's hand again. That is when Trina sees that it is more than a partnership with those two, so she smirks and simply ruffles Hiro's head as she pats Cora's shoulder.*

Trina: Good luck with the rest of the bracket you two.

*Hiro looks at Cora, to which underneath her mask, she is smiling warmly at him. With that, Hiro and Cora are up against their next fighter. With each battle, comes an easy win as the two demolish their competition one by one, the crowd cheering at seeing Hiro Hamada and Nekodomo back in the game. Soon, Yama is next and he sees Hiro with the infamous NekoDomo by his side.*

Hiro: *Purposely blocks Cora from view as he turns to greet Yama* Hey Yama, long time no see. I guess it is tougher to chicken out with all these people watching. *Than put on a mock thinking face* But you know, I just now realized something. I don't believe you've ever had the honor of meeting my partner yet, but I'm sure you've no doubt have heard A LOT about them by now. But just so there's no misunderstandings, let me introduce to you, the one and only...*Steps aside to reveal his 'partner' as 'they' turned around and stepped forward and stood right beside a now smug-looking Hiro* Nekodomo.

*Cora just stands there all calm and cool with her arms crossed in her usual 'Nekodomo' silence as she looks at Yama, who's eyes widen in shock at seeing the infamous Nekodomo standing beside Hiro.*

Yama: *Shakes off his shock and glares at the two teens* You're lucky people will pay. Not only will this be a rematch, But now I will finally see if Nekodomo is as good as people say they are.

*Cora makes a very brief..but very crude hand gesture at Yama.*

Yama: *Now glares in anger at the masked Cora* Now you're just being a little shit!

*Cora just shrugs. And with that, Hiro discreetly sends a brief text to Gogo to let them know that they're in and it is now time for action.*

Gogo: Let's go.

Fred: Spy time!

*Soon the four of Big Hero 7 jump into action to get into Yama's office and finally find the evidence. With that, the three prepare their battle mode and they finally fight. Megabot and Evie skillfully dodge Little Yama's saw strikes. As of while, the four enter Yama's office and begin searching for clues.*

Fred: If I was a super secret hidden tool for a crime wave, where would I be?

Gogo: Oh I don't know, in a biometric safe under the desk?

Fred: *Sticks his head out from under the desk as he tells her* Oh that's way too obvious Gogo...

*That's when he sees the safe right next to him.*

Fred: *Disappointed* Oh Yama... I expected so much more.

Honey Lemon: We need Yama's fingerprints!

*Gogo grabs an empty soda can from the waste basket and uses tape to lift a print from the can and than presses it against the scanner on the safe. Once it's cleared, Gogo opens the safe and sees a pair of red shoes and a flash drive.*

Honey Lemon: That has to be it right?

Gogo: Hmm, one way to find out.

*Gogo inserts the flash drive and starts up Yama's computer... but the flash drive did not contain the kind of evidence they were searching for as they all gasped in shock and disgust.*

Honey Lemon: I wanna look away but can't!

*With the bot fight still going on, Hiro and Cora are toe-to-toe with Yama as their bots battle. Soon Megabot disarms one arm and Evie the other. Soon the two swing their arm weapons and bash in Little Yama's head, thus ending the bot fight.*

Yama: You got lucky again Zero! Especially with your little friend!

Hiro: Is it luck if it keeps happening? And even you've gotta admit now that Neko definitely lives up to their reputation.

*Yama than angrily kicks the remains of his bot away, narrowly missing Hiro and Cora, and walks away. Trina gives a thumbs up to them, which Hiro and Cora wave back at her until Hiro's phone buzzes. All it shows is one message from Gogo saying **'Outside. Now.'**. So the two teens quickly run out to meet up with the others outside.*

Hiro: What's up guys? Did you get the proof?

Honey Lemon: Actually no...but...we did just see a really... Interesting video... That clears him...

Wasabi: And let me just say it's something you can ever unsee...

*Cora covers her mouth, stuck between laughing out loud or screaming at the sight of Yama dancing the samba with a girl slightly older than Cora!*

Fred: Yama's class was at the exact same time as the robberies.

Gogo: It gives him an alibi...and me nightmares.

Wasabi: Which means he's innocent!

Fred: And the man can samba. I was moved.

Hiro: But loosing to Yama is the only thing all the hijacked bots have in common.

Honey Lemon: Sorry Hiro, the evidence says it's someone else.

Hiro: Like who? The only other possible connection is...

*It is at that very moment that both Hiro and Cora's minds snap to the nights they were at the bot fight... There was another bot fighter who fought all the other bots that had been hacked... Someone who had lost time after time...someone they met on their first night undercover...who they had talked with, helped out and somewhat hung out with between bot fights...and who Cora revealed to that she actually could talk but just chose not to...*

Cora: *Eyes widen in shocked realization, disbelief and slight betrayal* Unless the bots all got infected on the first round... *Looks at her boyfriend and sees that he too has come to the realization as they both share the same dejected look* And...I think Hiro and I just figured out who's really behind all this...

Hiro: We'll be right back...

*Hiro and Cora quickly go back inside and soon see Trina, fixing up her bot.*

Trina: *Turns around to greet Hiro and Cora as they enter* Hamada, Neko, Gotta say that fight against Yama was a thing of beauty!

*But Trina quickly sees that neither of them are speaking or look very happy(Though couldn't actually see it on Cora's face do to her mask, but Hiro's expression was enough to speak for both of them).*

Trina: What?

Hiro: We know about the bots Trina.

Cora: We know it's you who's been behind all those bot-related robberies.

Trina: So, the boy and girl genius couple finally figured me out.

Hiro: Why are you doing this?

Trina: Cause it's lucrative and fun? I thought out of any one, you'd both get it.

Hiro: I do get it. My brother got me out of bot fighting and into SFIT. You're smart Trina, you can turn your life around too.

Trina: People like us never really turn around Hamada, we just pretend to.

Hiro: That's not true.

Trina: Isn't it? I saw you two earlier, you guys still love bot fighting as much as I do. Stop holding yourselves back..

Cora: *Finally speaks up* That's not entirely true... At least, not so much on my part...

*It is there that Cora finally removes her mask and hoodie and reveal her face to look at Trina.*

Cora: I only joined bot fighting because it was the fastest way to make money so I could help support my Father and Grandmother. And on my first night, Hiro saved me. He showed me not only how to survive in the world of bot fighting, but also how to live outside of it. Before him, I didn't bother thinking of going to school or actually living a life outside of what I grew up with because I had to think about my family first before anything and everything else... But I am who I am now because both he and Tadashi showed me that I could be way more than what I thought I was, that there is hope. Just as much as there is hope for you Trina...

*There is only a few moments of silence before another voice is heard.*

Gogo: That's it! We're taking her in!

*That is when the rest of the gang join in.*

Trina: It's so cute that you think you can.

*Trina presses a button on her phone which soon activates all the other bots that she had infected before...including Megabot and Evie. The two bots rush in to join the rest of the bots as they all morph into one large robot.*

Fred: *Tries to be dramatic* Bumb bumb buuuuummmb! *And than Gogo smacks him* Ow!

*Soon the six members of Big Hero 7 dodge out of the way to avoid the large robot's plasma ray as Trina escapes, to which both Hiro and Cora notice.*

Gogo: Go! We got this!

*Soon Hiro and Cora run after Trina as the others face off the robot menace Trina created. But as they got outside, they hear Wasabi screaming out that they don't got this along with Fred wailing that everything hurts, which causes them to hesitate on going after Trina. Meanwhile, Gogo zooms into action as she tries to strike down the robot, but it knocks her out of the fight. Soon Honey Lemon uses a chem ball to hold its arm in place as Wasabi cuts it in half. But when it fires its plasma at Wasabi, Hiro and Cora push him out of the way.*

Hiro: *Takes hold of the discarded arm as he and Cora get up* Guys! Just hold it off! I have an idea! *Than the both of them run off*

Gogo: Got it!

Honey Lemon: Okay!

*Fred flies over them screaming as the robot comes up behind the others*

Wasabi: *Slightly whimpers as he sees the robot standing right behind his* Please hurry!

*The armored heroes than run from the robot as Hiro and Cora start up a computer and connected the robot's discarded arm to it.*

Hiro: If we can rewrite Trina's coding in this bot, than transfer it to mine and Cora's, we can take back control!

*Just as the bot is firing up its ray, the downloading is complete.*

Hiro/Cora: Done!

*At that, Megabot and Evie are back in their control once again, and break out of their prison.*

Wasabi: Is that?-

Honey Lemon: It is!

*Soon Megabot and Evie start battling their biggest opponent yet, the two of them scrambling its circuits and top joints to confuse the two before slipping inside the machine and start dismantling it. Finally Megabot and Evie shoot out of the bot, causing its head to pop off. And in mid-air, Evie grabs Megabot's arms and safely lands him down to the ground at a safe distance away from the large bot just as it malfunctions and falls to the ground(and on top of Fred, who did not have the luck of getting out of the way in time like the rest of the team had). Hiro then gives a flirtatious smirk at Cora, slightly confusing her until she looks back at their bots and sees Megabot grab Evie and dips her down to 'kiss' her. Cora blushes wildly as she looks at Hiro, to which Honey Lemon takes a quick photo of the couple and their bots as she squeals in happiness and excitement. Soon afterwards, they all reunite at Hiro's house.*

Hiro: Guys... I just wanted to say I'm..sorry...I got so carried away with the bot fighting I didn't notice what Trina was doing...or how Cora was feeling...

Cora: *Places a hand on his should* Don't be too hard on yourself Hiro. You already apologized to me for that. And besides, I'm also at fault here too... I was just so worried and afraid that you would like Trina more than me that I couldn't really think about anything else...

Fred: *Holds an ice pack to his face* She disguised herself in a fake mustache, a fake friendship. Which is the biggest face lie of all...

Hiro: Right, I am officially done with bot fighting.

Cora: That makes two of us.

Gogo: We already heard... Have to admit though, it's nice that you thought of your Dad and Grandma when you fought... But you still could had gotten in deep trouble like Trina did..

Cora: *Sighs as she looks down* I know... That's why I immediately quit after my Papa finally got a permanent and secured job...but even I have to admit...it wasn't without some hesitance...*Looks at Hiro as she continues*due to the thought of never seeing Hiro again...*But than smiles at him before turning to the rest of the gang* But luckily we managed to work that out without having to involve bot fighting...*Than take hold of Hiro hand while glancing at him*while also becoming official with each other in the process. *But than sigh a little sadly* But you know... Maybe if Trina wasn't like the way she is and I wasn't so...jealous... I probably would've thought of her as a friend...

Hiro: *Removes his hand from Cora's so he could wrap his arm around her to which she than places her hand back on the hand that was now on her shoulder as he comfortingly kisses her cheek.* It's okay babe.

Honey Lemon: Good, we were worried about you two...

Hiro: We know... And you're right Gogo, we could have, or more likely, I could have ended up like Trina if it hadn't been for Tadashi.. and Aunt Cass a-and you guys... *Looks and smiles at his girlfriend lovingly* And you Cora...

Cora: *Returns his lovingly smile as she kisses his cheek and replies* Right back at you Hiro...

Hiro: *Gives her one last loving smile before looking back at the gang* So... Thanks... For worrying about us...

*Soon the rest of Big Hero 7 all join in a group hug, all relieved that the two teens will not loose their way and remained strong through it all. But as of while, in an abandoned warehouse, Trina walks in with a squid-bot on her arm, holding a diamond.*

Trina: Good haul today...Father...

*Trina's 'Father' is none other than Obake himself...*

Obake: *As he talks, the squid-bot scurries over to him and climbs up him to present the diamond it was holding on to.* You've been collecting trinkets? *Examines the diamond before tossing it away(to which the squid-bot than chases after it like a dog with a ball)* What a grand waste of time...*Than walks over to her until he is standing right in front of her and slightly cups her face* Show me something useful... Now.

*It is there that Trina reveals her true form... Which turns out to be an android. Her face lifts up to reveal the emotionless mechanical face insides and show a hologram of Hiro first, and then Cora.*

Hiro: I do get it, my brother got me out of bot fighting and into SFIT.-

Cora: I only joined bot fighting because it was the fastest way to make money so I could help support my Father and Grandmother.- *Cuts it off there and than shows another part of what Cora had said to Trina* I had to think about my family first before anything and everything else.-

*After the holograms ends, Obake speaks.*

Obake: We offered him freedom, and he chose to leash himself again...and dear Cora continues to bind herself to her family before thinking of herself... But..soon enough... She will join us eventually...

*Obake's face starts to glow as he makes a closing gesture with his hand, which seems to cause Trina's face to return to normal. She than looks down sadly and begins to sniff at Hiro and Cora's rejections, to which Obake gently hugs her.*

Obake: It's time...to move forward...

 **A.N: And The Bot Fighter slams home! Hope you enjoy this update! Love you guys!**


	28. Obake Yashiki

**Big Hero 7**

In the Robotics lab, Professor Grandville is working on a large magnet along with Engineering student Gogo. They are currently working on a special project, a large magnetic object. Grandville activates it which causes Gogo's pen to fly off and stick to the large object.*

Gogo: Woah...

Grandville: That's right! Say hello to our brand-new hyper conducting magnet.

Gogo: *Impressed* Hello.

Grandville: I'm very pleased that you volunteered for this project.

Gogo: Giant magnet? I'm in.

Grandville: Everyone else on campus seems to be more interested in Halloween shenanigans.

*Suddenly the lights turn off.*

Grandville: What?

(?): *Spooky and ghost-like* Whhhooooaaaahhh~

*They turn their focus to the corner to see what is the cause of it. And it happens to be someone they know all too well...*

Gogo: Oh no...

*It is none other than Fred, covered in powder with chains and roller blades.*

Fred: *Talking(lamely) like a ghost while trying to balance on the roller blades* Gogo...~ It is I... your ancient ancestor coming back from the grave to haunt you!~

*However, Fred fails to realize that their is a giant magnet in the room, and soon the chains that are wrapped around him pin him to the magnet with ease.*

Fred: Cool giant magnet!

Grandville: Deal with this.

*Grandville leaves Gogo with her tablet as she turns the lights back on and leaves.*

Grandville: *Not at all amused* Ugh... Shenanigans...

*Soon Gogo and Fred are the only ones in the room.*

Gogo: *Sigh*

Fred: *Eagerly* Did I scare ya? Did I? Huh? Did I scare ya? Were you scared? Come on!

Gogo: You wish.

Fred: You sure? Because your face is emoting right now!

Gogo: Not fear, anger. Know the difference.

*Fred tilts his head sideways to see Gogo's current emote face.*

Fred: Ahhh! Okay, I saw an eye twitch. Seems fear-ish.

Gogo: You do this every year, it's annoying and it never works.

Fred: Correction! It hasn't worked YET! But I remain undeterred. Mark my words Gogo, I will frighten you! *Talking like a ghost again* There will be fear in your future!~

*Gogo turns off the machine which drops Fred immediately.*

Fred: And some bruising in mind.

*In response, Gogo reactivates the machine and pins Fred again.*

*While that was happening, Cora is checking twice on her materials before heading downstairs to go meet up with her friends and boyfriend. She quickly steps down the stairs when she catches a piece of paper in the living room. That's when she realized it's a piece of her report and she rushes over and yanks it out, though because of the force, the butsudan next to it shook a little. Panicking a little she makes sure no candles had spilled over or damaged whatever items when she sees a drawer underneath. Despite one side of her brain telling her no, she could not help herself and pulled out what was inside it. It was a VHS tape, the rectangular black tapes that she was acquainted with during her youth. There was no writing on it so who knows what was on it. Before Cora could ponder this more, she notices the time and curses to herself that she is gonna be late if she didn't hurry. So without further ado, she puts the VHS tape back in the drawer(while also making a mental note to look into it later) And quickly heads off to the lab.*

* * *

*A little later on back at the lab, the whole gang is in the Halloween mood. Wasabi is carving a pumpkin with careful precision until Fred suddenly appears like a spider from the ceiling, scaring Wasabi(which causes him to slice his pumpkin in half) but not Gogo, who happens to be next to him.*

Fred: Boo!

Wasabi: *Badly frightened as he falls down from the scare* AAAHH!

Fred: *To Gogo* Did I scare you?

Gogo: No.

Honey Lemon: Good try though Freddy.

*Soon Hiro and Cora enter the room.*

Hiro: *Tells the gang excitedly while showing the invite on his phone* Guys look! I got this invitation to this new haunted house, guaranteed to be terrifying!

Fred: *Swinging around the two teens to get a closer look at the invite while also taking the phone* What!? You hear that Gogo? Guaranteed!

Gogo: Fred, I'm not going to be scared of some cheesy haunted house.

Fred: Me thinks the lady doth be afraid!

Gogo: Fine. Let's go.

*Gogo releases Fred from the rope attached to his harness which results in him falling to the floor.*

Fred: *And quickly picks himself back up* Yes! You see what I did there? I used what's called reverse psychology.

Honey Lemon: Ooh! Can we wear our Halloween Costumes?

Fred: Uh... Yeah!

*Fred rips off his clothes but fails to realize that he is not wearing a costume underneath and is instead in his boxers. Cora squeaks as she quickly covers her eyes while her face heats up in embarrassment.*

Fred: Oh... Thought I was wearing my costume... *Heard Cora squeak and sees that she's covered up her eyes and that her cheeks were red and sheepishly apologizes to her while also doing the same for Hiro for good measure) Sorry Cora... Sorry Hiro...

Hiro: *Wraps an arm around Cora while giving Fred a slight unamused look* Just put your clothes back on Fred. And please don't let it happen again. At least not where Cora can see. *Cora nods at this while her eyes are still covered while Hiro than turns his attention to Wasabi* Wasabi, you don't have to come if your not up to it.

Wasabi: What? Why wouldn't I be up for it?

Cora: *Peeking at him from behind her fingers while being careful not to look at Fred until he was dressed again* Well... W-we don't mean anything by this Wasabi. We all love you as you are... But you tend to be a little... You know...

Hiro: Y-you're a little... Jumpy.

Wasabi: Jumpy? I'm not jump- AAAHHH!

*Wasabi jumps up which temporarily spooks Hiro and Cora.*

Wasabi: Cockroach! I saw a cockroach!... Oh wait... no, it's just a blueberry. False alarm.

*Wasabi uses a tiny broom and dustpan to sweep up and throws away the lone blueberry into the trash.*

Gogo: You do know what happens at haunted houses right?

Wasabi: *Than drops the tiny broom and dustpan into the trash as well* What I call 'safe scares'. I know they're not real therefore I can enjoy the feeling of fear without the actual the actual fear-AaHH!

*Fred pops up in front of Wasabi, prompting the bigger man to scream again.*

Fred: Okay! Everybody's in! Let's costume up and get going because someone is... *Gestures to Gogo while trying to be scary* About to be scared!

Cora: *Still has her eyes covered* Can Esme and Miyuki come along too?

Honey Lemon: Why not? The more the merrier!

Cora: That's cool!... To be honest though... I've never been to a haunted house before... Are they really that scary?

Hiro: Well...they can be, but that's okay *Slightly tightens his arm around her* Cause I'll be there to protect you every step of the way babe.*

Cora: *Rolls eyes(though you still couldn't see them) with a genuine smile as she slightly cuddles up to him* Okay Hiro, and thanks.

*Later on that evening, the gang show up one by one. Hiro and Baymax are dressed as pirates. Soon everyone else arrives, with Honey Lemon dressed as Lenore Shimamoto, Fred as Captain Fancy, Wasabi as a pineapple, and Gogo just wearing white cat ears with her usual clothes.*

Hiro: So...why a pineapple Wasabi?

Wasabi: It's the only fruit that fits.

Fred: Guys guys! Did you see that?! I am a Halloween costume!

*Everyone else is dressed up as a member of Big Hero 7 as they roam the streets trick-or-treating.*

Hiro: We're all Halloween costumes!

Fred: This is officially the coolest day of my life!

Child: What are you supposed to be?

*Baymax turns around to see a child dressed as his superhero ego with his father dressed as Hiro's superhero ego and the mom dressed as Cora's superhero ego as well.*

Baymax: Hello. I am a pirate. Arrr...have a lollipop.

*Baymax brings out a lollipop for the young child as a treat. After the three people leave, the gang see Miyuki and Esme dressed in their costumes.*

Honey Lemon: Hi guys! Oh my gosh Miyuki, I love your Elsa costume!

Miyuki: Thanks, though Esme was kind enough to make a couple of changes.

*Miyuki is dressed in a gown similar to Elsa's gown from Frozen, but the cape is much more symmetrically patterned with snowflakes decorating her slicked back frozen hair. Esme is dressed in the Feast of Fool's dress from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, though the skirt has a large slit to show off her leg.*

Hiro: Where's Cora?

Cora: Here!

Hiro turns his sight to see Cora dressed in a beautiful mermaid costume. The strapless yellow top going nicely with the sparkly pink skirt that slits open to shape like a mermaid tail, along with the painted gills on her neck and scales on her arms, and completed with a pink hibiscus hair pin.*

Hiro: *Suddenly feeling lovestruck(again)* Wow...Y-You look...Amazing.

Cora: *Blushes* Thank you...

Esme: Costume is designed by yours truly.

Miyuki: After hours of questionable costume choices... *Glances at Esme*

Esme: What? She's going to grow eventually. *To Hiro* And it looks like this fine young sailor got lucky by having a mermaid for a lover!

*Hiro and Cora blush at Esme's comment before Hiro shakes it off to distract himself from staring at Cora for too long.*

Hiro: Anyway, the haunted house is just down the street! Lets go!

*Soon all nine of them arrive at the haunted house attraction, where an old man dressed in his suit welcomes the nine of them.*

O'Hare: Welcome welcome to Mr. O'Hare's House of Scares! Are you ready to be... Scared?~

Gogo: Cheesy.

O'Hare: How about you two children? Are you two ready to be scared?~

Hiro: We're fourteen.

O'Hare:...Well... You two are a bit of the diminutive side...Anyway, enter if you dare!~

*Soon all nine of them enter inside, to which Mr. O'Hare starts texting to which Baymax notices.*

Baymax: Trick-or-Treat.

*After a few moments of silenc,e Baymax joins the rest of them. O'Hare looks at his phone to which reads the following.*

'Aside from two additional guests, the ducks are in the nests.'

*Soon he gets a reply.*

'Thank you, I will pay you as promised.'

*Soon O'Hare chuckles sinisterly at the nine people who have just entered inside, unaware of what will happen to them. Inside the haunted house, everyone walks through the decorated halls, with Cora clinging onto Hiro's arm as they move forward.*

Wasabi: I know it's not real... *Clutches on to Baymax's arm* But I'd still like an arm to clutch!

*Soon a fake skeleton pops from the floor to spook the nine of them which did cause some of them to step back and Cora to cling onto Hiro's arm tighter, which slightly raises a little pride within him.*

Baymax: This is not anatomically correct.

*Afterwards, they enter another room where it holds a crystal ball. Soon Hiro spots six machines in the room.*

Hiro: Umm... I never seen these in a haunted house before.

Honey Lemon: Have you been to a lot of haunted houses?

Hiro: Yeah, Tadashi would take me to them all the time.

Fred: Ooh! A vampire! Cool! Check it out guys!

*Soon, everyone(Except for Baymax, Miyuki, and Esme) looks into the machines to see a little clip show. It shows a little show of a vampire transforming into a bat before a large puff of air comes into their eyes.*

Fred: Whoa! Freaky!

Gogo: Eh, it just blew some air in your face, it's a trick.

Fred: I find your lack of fear disturbing to be honest.

Wasabi: Everyone's afraid of something, come on Gogo. Something must freak you out! For me...Gonna go with heights.

Fred: I think you all know mine.

Hiro and Cora: *Deadpan* Spiders?

Fred: *Shudders at the mere thought* Ugh! Leggy little demons!

*A mummy comes out of a coffin right behind Fred and jumps-cares some of the few people, which leads to Miyuki literally standing frozen in fear.*

Baymax: Your bandage is loose. This could increase your risk of infection.

*As Baymax wraps the fake mummy's bandages, Honey Lemon goes next.*

Honey Lemon: I'm afraid of Hippos.

Hiro: Hippos? But I thought you loved all things cute.

Cora: Yeah, you basically got every animal chibi sticker in your book.

Honey Lemon: Hippos aren't cute! Chibi or not! Hippos are... *Shudders*

*After a few moments of silent stares, Miyuki speaks up.*

Miyuki:... I...have a fear of drowning... One time I was skating at the pond back in my hometown,... but the ice wasn't thick enough so I fell into the water...*Shudders*

Hiro: That's...pretty dark.

Cora: Totally.

Esme: Yeah. Even you have something that keeps you up at night right Gogo?

Gogo: Okay fine! I don't like...leprechauns...

Fred: Leprechauns... Okay. Kind of mundane.

Gogo: Excuse me if my darkest fear bores you-

*Another mummy drops down from the ceiling which causes everyone except Gogo to scream. Soon afterwards the mummy is encased in ice. The gang turn to Miyuki, who then chuckles nervously.*

Miyuki: Sorry... reflexes.

Gogo: I think we're done here.

*But that statement wouldn't turn out to be completely true. For as the gang was walking downstairs to start leaving, Cora turns her head and sees a hall leading down to a large door, where on top it is called "The Room of Erised"*

Cora: Hey guys! Look over there!

*The gang turn their heads and see the door. Curious, they all walk towards it. Hiro looks at a plaque next to it and reads it out loud.*

Hiro: 'Leave behind the world of misery and woe, and enter to one that exposes all your dreams and what's precious to hold'

Honey Lemon: What do you think that means?

Gogo: Only one way to find out.

*Gogo steps in first, entering through the door. Once the door locks inside behind her, she finds herself surrounded by the best and fastest-looking motorcycles that made Gogo look in awe. She slowly touches one of them, to which to her delight find it solid. But just as she tries to climb up on the room turns black and the door opens.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo? What did you see?

*Gogo steps out of the room and stares at the gang breathless.*

Gogo: I saw the most amazing motorcycles that I've only dreamed of designing!

Honey Lemon: Really? Hmm, maybe I should look next!

*And so it was now Honey's turn to enter the room. The door slams shut behind her and soon she is surrounded by the most adorable looking animals she's only seen in chibi stickers. All bouncing and happily playing. A litter of puppies run towards Honey Lemon to greet her to which she kneels down to welcome them with open arms only for the room to turn black and the door opens. She rushes out with the widest smile on her face.*

Honey Lemon: I just saw the most adorable baby animals ever! They were so happy and cute and *Squeals happily* I couldn't handle it!

*Now intrigued and excited, the rest of the gang take turns and they were all amazed. Wasabi saw the most beautiful room that had been delicately and precisely cleaned to the point of being absolutely spotless, all polished to perfection and had all of his favorite flowers sprawled around the room neatly and beautifully, Fred was in his super suit fighting alongside his father and his comic book heroes, Esme was surrounded by beautiful dresses and designer clothes to which she was told she had crafted herself. Now only Miyuki, Hiro, and Cora were left to enter the room.*

Miyuki: Looks like it's my turn! Wish me luck you guys!

*And so, the ice woman enters and finds herself in a winter wonderland, with the snow all soft and powdery and the sparkling icicles hanging beautifully from the bare, snow-covered tree branches. She then sees someone familiar, smiling happily while holding a bouquet of roses to her. She gasps as she sees who it is, eagerly walking forward to talk to him only for the room to black out and the door to open. She was breathless as she steps out the door, though Baymax notices how her eyes were on the brink of tears.*

Baymax: Your eyes are filling with tears and yet your neural transmitter indicate you are content.

Miyuki: I-I just.. S-saw someone in there..

*Hiro's eyes widen as he realized who she is talking about. He turns to Cora to which she shakes her head with a smile and gestures him to the door.*

Cora You go first Hiro. I can wait.

*Hiro smiles at Cora before entering the room, where the door shuts behind him. The lights brighten up and he finds himself at the lab, and there he saw him. His big brother Tadashi, hard at work as he turns his head and smiles warmly at him. Hiro felt his heart become full and warm. But just before he could reach him the room darkens and there... the door opened. Hiro steps out, wiping off the small tears streaming down his face, but with a smile. He looks at Miyuki to which she gives a sad smile back. This leads the gang to realize who they both saw in the room. and at that moment they all stood in silence for their friend, Tadashi Hamada. Hiro clears his throat as he turns to Cora, who had been hugging him after he came out.*

Hiro: Come on now, it's your turn.

*Cora nods slowly before she lets go. And so she enters into the room and the door closes. The gang wait for the door to open and see Cora's excited face. Finally it does, but instead of one with happiness, there was a mixture of confusion and disappointment.*

Cora: I... I didn't see anything...

*Hiro goes forward and hugs his girlfriend in comfort.*

Hiro: It's probably broken. Heck, maybe we can visit it again later so you can see what's in store for you.

Cora: *Smiles sweetly at him* Thanks Hiro.

Soon the rest of the gang leave the haunted house, a smiling Mr. O'Hare seeing them off as they walk back to the streets.*

O'Hare: Thanks for visiting! Come again... *Says all scary-like* If you dare!...*Closes the door and than opens it again* Leave us a good review!

*After Mr. O'Hare closes the door again, he jumps up as the figure of Obake is suddenly in front of him. He holds out the wad of money he had promised him before he walks out of the house, satisfied that his plan is in motion. Meanwhile outside, Gogo's phone beeps as she gets a message.*

Gogo: You guys, Noodle Burger Boy is at the Krei Tech Shipyard!

Hiro: *Gets out his phone* Getting the suits now!

*After Hiro presses the button, the SkyMax delivery system goes off, bringing their super suits to the gang to stop Noodle Burger Boy from his latest heist. NBB is carrying the heavy a large crate on top his head before a burst of flames blocks his path.*

Fred: Hey Noodle Burger Boy! Put that crate down!

N.B.B: Huh. Okay Mister!

*N.B.B puts the crate down.*

N.B.B: No more running...

Fred: Whoaho! Good news guys! Noodle Burger Boy is actually surrender-

*Just then, N.B.B shoots his laser eyes at Fred in response, to which Fred quickly dodges out of the way.*

N.B.B: I'm gonna burn your buns!

Fred: *Backs away to dodge the lasers* Augh! I forgot about the laser eyes!

Honey Lemon: Hold on Freddy!

*Honey Lemon arrives to save Fred as N.B.B keeps firing his lasers. Honey Lemon throws her chem ball to N.B.B only for him to catch it and throw it right back at her, which hits a crate right above her. The crate falls down towards Honey Lemon, but she feels no impact as Baymax catches it with Hiro and Cora on his back.*

Honey Lemon: Thanks Baymax!

Baymax: You are welcome.

*Baymax throws away the crate.*

Hiro: Where'd he go?

*Soon the four see N.B.B with the crate on top his head again as he runs away. Soon Gogo gives chase.*

Gogo: I'm right behind him!

*In response N.B.B turns his head to face Gogo.*

N.B.B: Way too many pickles!

*Soon the bot spews out 'way too many pickles' to make the road too slippery for Gogo to skate which causes her to run right into a crate.*

Gogo: I hate this guy!

Wasabi: On it!

*Wasabi runs through the crates to catch N.B.B. Soon the bot shoots his laser eyes at Wasabi, to which he immediately blocks it with his laser blades.*

Wasabi: Whoa! I liked it better when he could only shoot ketchup and mustard!

*Soon the lasers hit a crate that Wasabi is on top of and falls to the ground. Immediately after, Baymax gives chase.*

Hiro: Okay Baymax, we need to slow him down.

*With Baymax's scans he sees a possible solution. He launches his rocket fist and hits the crates in front of N.B.B, blocking his path. Baymax soon lands behind N.B.B.*

N.B.B: Golly Mister... That sure wasn't swell...

Hiro: It's time to reprogram you!

Cora: *Holds up a computer chip* With this chip, it should put you on pause while I find a way to get you back to your old objective!

Hiro: That means you're coming with-

*But just then Hiro sees something through a mist that was coming from the crates...a figure that he knows all too well and thought was gone forever...*

Cora: *Noticed that her boyfriend suddenly went all quiet* Hiro? What's wrong?

Hiro:...Tadashi?

* * *

*Cora's eyes widen in shock at Hiro's words. She turns her head to see where Hiro is seeing Tadashi...but saw nothing. But to Hiro... Tadashi is there. And as quickly as he appeared...he vanished.*

Hiro: Wait! W-where'd he go?!

*Hiro climbs down and Cora quickly follows suit.*

Cora: Hiro what's wrong?

Baymax: Noodle Burger Boy is gone.

Hiro: No not-

Fred: What happened? How did he get away?

*Soon the rest of the team arrive.*

Fred: Was it the laser eyes?

Wasabi: Hey, there's no shame in loosing to laser eyes.

Hiro: No I thought I saw...something...I got distracted. Sorry guys...

Honey Lemon: Don't worry Hiro, we'll get him next time.

Gogo: Yeah Noodle Burger Boy has an annoying habit of getting away but never staying away.

Wasabi: I guess we better break the bad news to Krei... I wonder what was in that crate?...

*Soon the others left, leaving Baymax and the two teens.*

Baymax: Hiro... Is something wrong?

*Hiro looks at the spot where he saw Tadashi, trying to piece together what just happened. Cora places a hand on his shoulder tentatively, snapping him out of it.*

Hiro: No... I'm fine...let's just go.

*Later on that night, Cora enters her house, back in her costume with a large bag of candy in hand. She plops it down to the floor as she sits in front of the TV, still feeling worried about Hiro somehow seeing Tadashi tonight. Before she could think more on this, she suddenly realized something, her memory coming back to full course. She pulls out the VHS tape she found earlier and inserts it to the VCR. In front of her, the TV turns to static before it shows a clear and warm summers day. At first she didn't recognize the man napping on the sand, but then she heard a giggle which causes him to wake up.*

Young Mizuchi: *Smiles sleepily as he waves to his wife 'Oh! Hey Akemi.'

Akemi: *Laughs sweetly off-screen* 'Hey there yourself! You ready sleepyhead?'

*Cora's eyes widen as she realized who these people are. Mizuchi, a young man with black hair and no beard, making him look younger than his age, smiles awkwardly at the camera.*

Young Mizuchi: 'So uh... W-what should I do?'

Akemi: "Introduce yourself sweetie!'

Young Mizuchi: Oh right! Umm... H-hi there. My name is Mizuchi.. Mizichio.. I'm uh.. I'm your dad... *Laughs a little awkwardly* Guess by time you watch this you will have already known that.

*Cora giggles at the video, seeing how her father was still an awkward but kindhearted man even back then.*

Young Mizuchi: 'Hopefully by the time your born we could-Holy!'

*A seagull flies into the young man's face where the camera suddenly drops to the sand where it awkwardly records a young woman with golden blonde hair shooing away the seagull and then comforting the man while kissing him on the cheek, making him blush. Soon it shows clips of them seeing the beach and talking about the baby room almost being completed. Finally it shows Mizuchi sitting in the sand where he stares out on to the ocean where a younger-looking version of her grandmother walks by with bottles of water wrapped in a towel.*

Akemi: *Still off-screen* 'Well, hasn't this been an exciting day? It's almost hard to believe. Two years ago we had moved to this wonderous city, with inventions and ideas I've never heard of or even dreamed of! I can't wait for you to join this world!'

*Cora gives a soft smile to which the camera turns to see her, her late mother Akemi. Looking at the woman in the photo. The young teen girl gives a small gasp at her mother. She really was as beautiful as her father and grandmother had talked about her in the past.*

Akemi: 'Your Papa and I have been discussing baby names for you. He thinks you'll be a boy, but somehow I know you'll be a girl. Either way, if you are indeed a boy, you'll be Hanzo. Hanzo Kage Mizichio. And if indeed you are a girl.. *Brings the camera closer to see a warm smile to her face.* Then you'll be our Cora, Cora Ameterasu Mizichio. The world does indeed have pain and loss, but I'm confident that we all will be there for you as you'll grow and learn all sorts of wonderous things and find happiness. Your father, your grandmother, and I will always be there for you.'

*At that statement, Cora's smile drops as she hears the last sentence.*

Young Mizuchi: *From behind Akemi* 'Akemi! Come over here quickly! There's a rose petal telling shell here!'

Akemi: *Laughs sweetly at her husband's eagerness as she turns back to face the camera* 'I can't wait to meet you my little Cora. We love you so much.'

*The camera is than placed down gently to see Akemi walk towards Mizuchi, her hands on her clearly pregnant belly to which Mizuchi smiles happily as he picks her up in his arms and spins her around. They laughed happily before they shared a tender loving kiss. That's when the video ended. And when it did there were tears streaming down Cora's face. Warmth, loss, melancholy, and love sprinting in her heart. She sighs as she looks at her mother's photo.*

Cora: Papa and Grandmama was right. You really were wonderful... I wish I could've met you Mama...

*But what she didn't know was that there was someone else watching the video too through her eyes. Obake stood silently as the video played before him. He smiled to himself as he realized what he should do. He walks away, but as he did, the image of Mizuchi and Akemi smiling happily and blissfully, excited for their future of a family soon replaces his planning smile with a bitter and envious growl. And before he knew it, he violently punches into a wall, leaving a dent on it. He takes deep breathes as he calms himself down while rubbing his fist.*

Obake: *Reminds himself in thought: 'It's alright. Very soon, everything will fall into place. And when that happens, I will finally get my revenge against those who wronged me...and I will finally have my Chara back by my side again...

*The next day, Hiro and Cora are in Grandville's class.*

Grandville: As the third law of thermo-dynamics states, the entropy of a system approaches zero as-

*But as Grandville continued her lecture, Hiro sees the face of Tadashi, just outside the door. Hiro quickly steps out of his chair, catching both Grandville and Cora's attention.*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada, sit down.

Hiro: Sorry Professor Grandville! But I just... I ugh.. Need to go!

*Hiro quickly steps out and sees Tadashi out in the hallway.*

Hiro: Hey wait!

*Hiro chases after him but there is no sign of him anywhere.*

Hiro: W-wha? Okay... I'm officially loosing it!..

*Back with Cora, her eyebrows furrow in concern over her boyfriend's behavior, with her biggest concern being that she heard him say 'Tadashi' last night. She temporarily looks up to continue her notes only for the diagrams on the board to suddenly turn into marks of blood. Cora's throat held back a scream, blinking with wide frightened eyes before it suddenly turns back to normal. Back at Gogo's apartment, she is enjoying her magazine of popular physics when she hears the sound of squeaking.*

Gogo: Ugh... Not again.

*Soon afterwards, Fred comes out from under the stairs riding a tricycle dressed as a leprechaun.*

Gogo: Fred!

Fred: *Irish accent* Who's Fred? I'm a wee leprechaun!

Gogo: This has to stop!

Fred: Because you're scared?

Gogo: No! because I'm-

*That is when Gogo gets an idea.*

Gogo: Actually... Yeah! *Feigning fear* Aaahhh! I'm really scared. You win.

*But Fred can clearly tell that she is faking it.*

Fred: That's fake fear Gogo! I thought you said you were afraid of leprechauns!

Gogo: I am, but this... This is mostly sad.

Fred: *Gasp* I spent hours applying this beard! It's real hair!

Gogo: Now it's all sad. Fred, Halloween is over.

Fred: Oh no... Frederick Fredrickson does not give up! I will scare you Gogo! Just you wait! Just you wait!

*Fred rides his tricycle towards the door to exit...only to instead hit the still closed door. He keeps trying to go out the closed door with very little success as he keeps hitting said door.

Fred: *Laugh awkwardly at the situation* Steering's a little tricky on this thing.. Uhh..actually...could you just turn away as I attempt to exit with some sort of grace?

*Later that night, Hiro and Cora are flying on Baymax following the trail where N.B.B had taken the crate.*

Hiro: Krei said all their crates have built-in tracking devices.

Gogo: Wow, Krei actually did something useful. I'm shocked.

Hiro: According to this, the stolen crate should be right...

Cora: There!

*In front of them, is a tower.*

Wasabi: Does it happen to say which floor?

Cora: Nope.

Fred: Do you see any construction Baymax?

*Baymax activates his scans and soon finds the construction.*

Baymax: Scanning. The 23rd floor is under construction.

*The rest of the gang run through the streets following Hiro and Cora's lead.*

Fred: Okay! I bet that's where Noodle Burger Boy is. Villains love exposed pipes, beams, and plastic tarps.

*All of that is exactly where N.B.B is, sitting at a desk while typing away on a laptop as the rest of Big Hero 7 are hidden a good distance behind him.*

Wasabi: Good call Fred.

Cora: He does have his moments of genius sometimes.

Honey Lemon: What's he doing?

Fred: My guess is something bad, or you know what, he could just be catching up on emails. But... Probably something bad.

Gogo: Which is why we need to catch this dumb burger head once and for all.

Cora: That way, I'll finally be off his hit list.

Wasabi: *Whispers* Don't forget: Laser eyes!

*But when Gogo gets closer, she hears the familiar beeps of the buddy guards, who have spotted her and the rest of the gang.

Wasabi: Forget laser eyes! We've got bigger problems!

Hiro: Guess we know what was in the crate.

Honey Lemon: Buddy guards!

Cora: Re-programmed buddy guards.

N.B.B: *Turns around to greet the heroes* Howdy and Hello! Have you met my little dumplings?

*Soon the buddy guards take the appearance into cute dumplings.*

Cora: Great. Now they're armed and cute!

Gogo: Little dumplings? Really?

N.B.B: Dumplings... Attack!

*The little dumplings fly over to Big Hero 7 to attack.*

Wasabi: Okay! New biggest fear! Flying dumplings with eyes!

*The gang split up as they start attacking the dumplings. Wasabi manages to chop up some of them.*

Fred: Oh no! You already ruined Noodle Burger, you are not ruining dumplings for me too!

*Soon Fred lets out his flamethrower which burns the dumpling to a crisp. Honey Lemon throws her chem ball to encapsulate the dumpling in ice while Gogo knocks it out of the way.*

Wasabi: That is a big shipping container.

*More Buddy Guards/Dumplings fly off to attack Big Hero 7. Baymax manages to hit down one of them as Hiro and Cora strategize.*

Hiro: They're all networked to Noodle Burger Boy!

Cora: We take out the head, we take down the minions.

Wasabi: *Slicing down dumplings that keep coming at him non-stop* No kidding!

N.B.B: Golly little dumplings, I'm really getting steamed! Let's see how they like invisible style!

*Soon all the flying dumplings become invisible. The four of the seven are immediately tangled and trapped together as the invisible dumplings shoot bolo-ropes at them while NNB is laughing.*

Wasabi: Okay! Now that's just not fair!

Honey Lemon: I can get us out of here.

*But Honey Lemon realizes she dropped her chem purse in the commotion. And when she tried to reach it with her foot, the dumpling shoots another bolo-rope at their feet.*

Cora: I got this guys!

*Cora turns on her echolocation and soon she feels all the other vibrations emitting from the dumplings.*

Wasabi: Go you guys!

*With Cora feeling the dumplings' vibrations, Baymax dodges the lasers the dumplings are shooting while causing them to shoot at each other in the process and one of them gets itself exposed via a plastic tarp. As Baymax keeps dodging them while getting them to take themselves down, Hiro launches himself at the one that got covered by the tarp and starts wrestling with it while hanging on to it while the rest of the gang are looking on at this in slight awkward disbelief.*

Wasabi: Huh... Never thought I'd see Hiro wrestle a flying dumpling.

Fred: Seems like more a Gogo thing...

Cora: *Though the comm-link* If we weren't fighting these things, I would actually find that kinda cute. *Than adds with a slight glare* Not one word of this to Hiro! He'll never let me hear the end of it.

N.B.B: Don't think I forgot about you Aqua Girl! If I don't deliver in 30 minutes, the next one's on me!

*As of while, Hiro finally rips off the cover on the dumpling and pulls out some of it's wires... Which causes it to fall to the ground.*

Hiro: Should have thought that through...

*As Hiro falls to the ground, Cora holds tightly to Baymax as she kicks away one of the dumplings.*

Cora and Baymax: Hiro!

*Just than, a laser hits Baymax in the chest, than in the back(with Baymax just grabbing Cora out of the way at the last second) and than in the chest again(Just barely missing Cora with Baymax's arms shielding her) which slams him into a beam, but the nurse bot is still holding and protecting Cora in his arms as he falls down flat on his back.*

Hiro: Baymax! Cora!

N.B.B: *Laughs* Golly Mister! It looks like your friend got pan-fried! And it looks like the next one is on me! Time to go little dumplings! Follow Papa! Remember the buddy system!

*Soon the rest of the remaining dumplings fly off while carrying N.B.B off, escaping Big Hero 7 once more.*

Gogo: So weird...

Fred: Great! Another food group off the list.

Wasabi: Dumplings are not a food group.

Fred: Not anymore!

Wasabi: *Struggles a little* Hold on... I think I got it!

*As Wasabi snaps them out of their bonds, Cora gets off of Baymax as Hiro joins her. the two teens check over Baymax.*

Cora: Thank you Baymax... You saved me...

Hiro: Baymax! You okay?

Baymax: I am badly damaged. And you are also my patient Cora. I will now shut down.

Hiro: Don't worry buddy, we'll fix you...

Cora: You just rest now...

*As Baymax shuts down, the rest of the gang head back home. Hiro and Cora are at his garage fixing up Baymax, their thoughts blurred over what happened today.*

Hiro: *Asks Baymax* How's that?

Cora: *Also asks Baymax* On a scale of one to ten, how do you feel?

Baymax: I am unable to move my arms, also my legs.

Cora: A nine I guess...

Hiro: So not great. Just..let us make a few more adjustments.

*As Hiro scoots his chair over to grab some of his tools he sees him again... Tadashi...standing under a street light before walking away.*

Hiro: Tadashi? Wait... Okay, B-b-Baymax, Cora did you two see that?

*Cora could not form words to answer Hiro, worry increasing within her being.*

Hiro: I-it was Tadashi he was right there!

Baymax: Hiro... I am sorry. But Tadashi could not have been here... Tadashi is-

Hiro: I know...

Baymax: Missing a loved one can be difficult..

Hiro:...Cora... Keep fixing up Baymax...

*But as Hiro runs off, Cora looks at the tools and the path Hiro is going and stands up.*

Cora: Hold on for awhile Baymax...Something's up...

*With that, the two teens go on their way. Hiro following Tadashi through the city with Cora following close behind. Going through alleyways, passing by trolleys and streets until they ultimately see where Tadashi was leading them to... O'Hare's Haunted House.*

Hiro: The haunted house?

*Cora watches Hiro enter inside, to which she is about to follow suit until she turns her head and sees a floating apparition of a monster floating towards her. Cora ducks down in fright..but soon sees nothing. When she looks up she sees that Hiro is already inside. She runs inside after him only to get lost within the halls, crossing through the mirror maze as she does her best to hold down her screams so not to alert anyone. Finally she sees the door labeled Erised...but it is wide open. She hesitantly takes a step forward until she is inside with the door being just inches behind her. The room is pitch black, obviously Hiro or Tadashi are not here. But before she could turn back and exit out, the door slams shut behind her, knocking Cora to the floor and hitting her head, making her pass out. As of while, Hiro is unaware that his girlfriend had followed him, still being very focused on finding the person he had been following. As he is walking down a hallway and looks into the room where the crystal ball and the six machines are, it is there where he finally meets the person he had been seeing lately, face-to-face for the first time since the tragedy that had separated them...his older brother, Tadashi Hamada.*

Tadashi: *Turns around and greets Hiro* Hey little brother.

* * *

*Hiro could not believe his own eyes. Tadashi is here... Really here, right in front of him. His mind flashes back to the last time he saw his brother... the SFIT fire.. Hiro pleading Tadashi not to go... To being dragged away by firemen as the fire roars violently with Tadashi's lone baseball cap on the ground...*

Hiro: *Turns around with his hands on his head, not believing what he is seeing* This... is impossible!

Tadashi: Come on, nothing's impossible Hiro.

Hiro: *Turns back around to face him* How? How are you here?

Tadashi: Well I could ask you the same thing, how are you here when I know for a fact that Aunt Cass would not let you out this late?

Hiro: I-I was..working in the garage with Cora and then I saw you and I just..-

Tadashi: You snuck out?

Hiro: I didn't sneak... I...left...

Tadashi: Without telling her where you were going? And leaving Cora behind as well? Oh Hiro, I thought you were a better boyfriend to her than that.

Hiro: I-I am! I just... I had to see if it was really you... T-that I wasn't actually losing my mind...

Tadashi: Well, clearly you haven't since I am really here. And I have to say, it's good to see nothing's changed. Still the same old Hiro.

*With Tadashi's warm smile, Hiro couldn't help smiling back. But he quickly catches himself as he tries to find logic behind all of this.*

Hiro: This is crazy..This is just crazy!

Tadashi: *Just continues to smiles at him* Come on Hiro... We've got a lot of catching up to do.

*Meanwhile, Cora's eyes fluttered open, hazy at first before clearing itself as she regains consciousness. But she finds herself being somewhere unfamiliar. She is in a beautiful Japanese garden, flowers in bloom as the sky shines brightly and a stream flows smoothly towards the sea behind her.*

(?): Cora?

*Cora snaps her head up when she heard a melodious, feminine voice call her name. Her eyes widen in shock as she turns around and sees who is calling her name. Akemi is standing there holding a bouquet of orchards and hibiscus as she stares back at her daughter, her eyes equally widened with shock.*

Cora: *Not believing what she was seeing*...Mama?

*The woman then smiles a little as she walks over to the young teen girl, putting away the flowers to face her daughter.*

Akemi: Hello, my little Cora.

Cora: Uh...Hi... Nice t-to m-meet you...Wait? How are you here?

Akemi: *Giggles* Curious aren't you?

Cora: More like confused! You died!...Wait.. if you're dead...does that mean I'm-

Akemi: *Gently places her fingers on her daughter's lips* Shhh...

*The soft hushing of her mother calms Cora down.*

Akemi: You know, it's better at times to just experience what we have now than question it..

Cora: I...see..

Akemi: So.. Is there anything you want to do?

Cora: Hmmm...I don't know...Never really thought about this...*Than remembers the video* Do you...still like the beach?

*Soon the scenery changes around them from the serene sounds of the stream and beautiful flowers of Japanese Garden to the sandy shores and tranquil sounds of rolling waves on the beach.*

Akemi: *Chuckles* Very much so.

*Meanwhile, Gogo is working on the magnet project late into the night after their last encounter with N.B.B... But soon she hears the familiar jingle of the fast food robotic mascot. Just than, N.B.B and his dumplings crash through the ceiling and into the lab.*

Gogo: *Gets down and hides behind the desk before N.B.B. sees her* Really?

*Gogo pulls out her cell and contacts the gang, who are currently doing their own thing in the main lab.*

Fred: *Talks while eating a slice of pizza* Oh yeah, can't take this one off the list. Pizza's never gonna be off the list guys, don't care what happens.

Wasabi: Isn't there anywhere else you can do that?

*Honey Lemon answers her phone.*

Honey Lemon: Noodle Burger Boy's back!

Wasabi: Where?!

Honey Lemon: Here!

*But what the rest of the gang don't know is that Hiro and Cora had left their phones behind at the garage. And Baymax could only watch as the phones vibrate off the desk and onto the floor, thankfully not cracked due to them installing screen protectors.*

Tadashi: So how's it going at nerd school for you two?

Hiro: It's everything you said it'd be. Though a warning about Karmi would have been nice considering she's... Ugh...

Tadashi: Yeah, I should have told you two that Karmi's a little...difficult. That's completely my bad.

Hiro: And then there's this professor. Grandville, she's...just so... Ugh! She always falls for Karmi's kiss up while.. with Cora and I...But I-I don't know I guess that's good for me. Good for us..I guess...

Tadashi: *Narrows his eyes at this* It's good for you?

Hiro: She thinks I need limits.

Tadashi: Limits? Limits will just slow you down.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Tadahsi: Hiro you can do anything, be anything. But time is precious don't waste it, and definitely don't let Professor Grandville or anyone hold you back, not even Cora.

*While this starts to raise a little confusion and concern in Hiro, Cora is walking alongside the beach with her mother, a part of her still not believing what is happening to her. That's when Akemi walks over to the water.*

Akemi: Hey Cora!

Cora: *Pulled out of her thoughts and turns towards where her mother was calling her* What?

*Akemi cups some water and throws it at Cora, hitting her face. The young teen girl wipes some of it off her eyes to see her mother giggling. Cora then puts on a determined smile as she runs over and joins her mother in the water and soon splashes her back. Akemi claps her hand as Cora blushes in embarrassment before they continue on with their splash fight. After awhile, The two of them walk back onto the shore while laughing over their splash fight. That's when Cora starts to muse over what they should do next.*

Cora: Hmm... What else do mothers and daughters do together?

*Suddenly, a trail of beautiful seashells appears in front of them, leading straight to a cave. Akemi gives a mischievous smirk at Cora, to which the young teen smiles back. But back the lab, the gang are currently facing N.B.B as the dumplings disable the locks of the magnet while Gogo is still hiding behind the desk waiting for the others to show up. And show up they did, all geared up and ready to take on N.B.B. and his dumplings with Wasabi tossing Gogo her own gear so she could join them just as N.B.B. notices them and the dumplings get in to formation ready to attack.*

Fred: *Jumps up onto the magnet and fire off his flamethrower at N.B.B.* You don't belong here Noodle Burger Boy! Technically I don't belong here either but my parents gave this school a LOT of money!

*The dumplings zap Fred down... But it is right than when things start getting rather...morbid. A spider crawls towards Fred, growing in massive size, much to Fred's horror as he screams in fear. Gogo throws her discs to knock out some of the dumplings.*

Gogo: Interesting...Honey Lemon! Cover me!

Honey Lemon: On it!

*Gogo zooms forward as Honey Lemon reaches for her chem purse... Only to see a small hippo on top of her purse which causes her to frightfully remove her purse from her person and drop it to the ground.. only for the hippo to start grow bigger as well. Gogo sees Honey Lemon backing away in fear...from nothing...*

Gogo: Hey, what's wrong? Guys I need cover!

*Just than, a figure appears behind her.*

Gogo: Oh good Wasabi, I need you to-

*But instead of Wasabi, it was a giant leprechaun.*

Gogo: Fred! Now is not the time!

*But it wasn't Fred as he is currently running away screaming from the spider right behind her. And with Wasabi, the floor crumbles away, leaving him standing on a small space surrounded by a deep dark abyss.*

Wasabi: *Starting to quietly freak out* Too high! Too high!

Fred: *Yells out as he keeps running* Too big! Too big!

Honey Lemon: I don't know what's happening! But I don't like it!

*The hippos snort at Honey Lemon just before they open their mouths wide open.*

Honey Lemon: Now they're opening their mouths!

*And while the gang were distracted by their worst fears, The dumplings attach themselves to the magnet while turning back into buddy guard appearances, lifting up the massive object in the process.*

N.B.B: Okie Dokie little dumplings! Let's take half of our order to go!

*Meanwhile, Cora held her drawstring bag close to her as she walks on ahead all the way to the sea cave where she finds themselves surrounded by the beautiful illumination of the water, the wiggling patterns beautifully decorating the cave. Her mother soon arrives, just behind the teen girl. This gives her a mischievous idea. She slowly walks up behind Cora...*

Akemi: Boo!

Cora: *Startled* Ahh!

*The boo made Cora jump and made her not only drop her bag, but fall into the water. She swims up to the surface and sees her mom...and both couldn't help but laugh.*

Akemi: *Looks at her curiously* So Cora... You've mentioned this boy, Hiro Hamada a lot. Just what is he to you exactly?

Cora: *Blushes a little with a shy but sweet smile as she tells her mother just who Hiro is to her* Well,.. he's my boyfriend obviously. The best boyfriend I could ever ask for..

Akemi: *Widens her eyes in surprise at this* Boyfriend? *But than looks down a little with a slight frown on her face* Huh...

Cora: *Confused and concerned with her mother's response* W-what is it? You don't seem to be very happy for me...

Akemi: Oh I am happy for you sweetie, really I am... It's just... From what you've described of him, I do see you care about him very much and you seem to be very happy being with him.. But...does he feel the same for you?

*Cora tilts her head in further confusion. As of while, Hiro continues to talk to Tadashi.*

Hiro: Aunt Cass has been doing great... But I-I can tell she misses you. I-I miss you too... Even Cora misses you just as much...

Tadashi: Yeah, glad to hear she's doing okay... For someone who's been home schooled all her life that is...

Hiro: *Widens his eyes in shock at what his brother just said about Cora* W-What's that supposed to mean?

Tadashi: Well... I mean, I know she's a good kid, don't get me wrong on that. But come on Hiro, she's probably annoyed you every once in a while...hasn't she?

Hiro: *Slightly looks down* Well...yeah... Heck, there've been times when she's even downright scared me... *But that looks back up at his brother* B-but she means well and she shows it.

Tadashi: I'm just saying be prepared if... You know.. Anyone else might catch her interest...

Hiro: *Starts growing angry from that comment* And just what is that supposed to mean?

Tadashi: You said before that Trina caught your attention when you got yourself back into bot fighting again. I just wouldn't be surprised if Cora does the same.. With someone who she thinks is better than you..

Cora: *Eyes widen in slight fear* B-but are you sure?

Akemi: Cora, you mentioned the pain you felt when Hiro saw and interacted with Trina. Words are only words, and what if it happens again? What will you do if he sees someone else?

Cora: *Tears starting to build up in her eyes at the mere thought of that happening as she defends him to her mother* Hiro would never do that!

Akemi: I only want what's best for you darling. For now, just don't let yourself get too attached to him... And who knows? Someone better may come along...someone who can provide you and treat you right...

Cora: *Shakes her head defiantly at this as she angrily tell her mother* No! I know Hiro! He would never do that to me!

*Cora stands up, her heart twisting with sadness and anger. But just then...Akemi's eyes turn from stern..to sorrow...*

Akemi: Cora?...

*Cora turns her attention to her mother, who's expression become one of horror.*

Hiro: *Not understanding why Tadashi was saying all this stuff about Cora* I don't understand... I-I thought you liked Cora!

Tadashi: As I said before, she's a sweet girl and a good kid, but even sweet girls get bored... As does everyone else... One minute they love you and then the next they break your heart and dump you...

Hiro:...What about Miyuki?

Tadashi:... Miyuki?

Hiro: *Now starts getting really angry as he talks* Miyuki Frost? The SFAI animation student you fell in love with? Who you never confessed to? And what about everyone else? The gang? Aunt Cass? Are you saying they'll all get bored of me too? That's rich coming from you! You're right here! You're here, talking to me and yet you didn't bother coming back home! You should have told us that you survived! But no! You just...disappeared!

*Tadashi's expression becomes unreadable.*

Hiro: *Growing angrier as tears start to build up in his eyes and raises his voice* Do you even realize what you've done?! How could you just leave behind our friends! Miyuki! Aunt Cass! Cora and-and me! Maybe they didn't matter to you more than hiding from the biggest mess you've ever made! Callaghan didn't even care that you died for him! Everything fell completely apart after the fire! Is that why you didn't come back after months of pain and grief everyone endured for you?! So you didn't have to deal with your mistakes?!

Tadashi: Hiro... You know that isn't true...

*Cora watches as Akemi's eyes started to stream tears... Of blood.*

Cora: *Starting to get scared at the sight of her mother crying tears of blood* M-mama?

Akemi: *Seems to start struggling to talk as she continues the cry* Cora... I can't keep...lying to you... I can't...keep breaking your heart... Augh!

*Akemi curls up seemingly in pain as she wraps her arms around herself.*

Cora: Mama!

Akemi: *Still struggling in pain* N-no! No! Stay Away! Please!

*Cora backs away as she watches her mother moan in pain.*

Akemi: *Looks up at her daughter* Cora... I don't have much time! Obake-

Cora: Obake?!

Akemi: Obake is everywhere yet nowhere. If he wants something, he'll get it!... And he wants you and Hiro. Please! Don't ever let him take you two! Protect Hiro as he protects you!

Cora: Mama?!

*Despite being in pain, Akemi manages to stand up and walks towards Cora and hold her shoulders as she looks straight into her daughter's eyes while giving her a sad smile.*

Akemi: I'm sorry I'm not real...sometimes the eyes... deceive the heart and mind...

*Cora gasps as she sees her mother's thumbs reach for her eyes. She screams in fright as she expects the worst... But instead she wakes up to see what is truly going on...The room is glowing green as it shines upon a blank robotic mannequin who fritz out of control before landing on the floor, breaking into pieces. The door opens, allowing the smoke to escape out of the room as the robot shuts down...it had self destructed. Cora stares at it with horror, shaking to her core... Her 'mother's' last words ringing loudly in her head like an alarm bell...that is when she realizes what 'she' meant.*

Cora: Hiro... Hiro!

*Cora immediately runs away from the room and begins to search frantically for her boyfriend.*

Hiro: *Still angry at Tadashi* Cora and I were fixing up Baymax before you showed up! Yeah, We've been taking care of Baymax ever since you left!

Tadashi: You shouldn't waste your talents fixing my old work...

*That is when Hiro's suspicions become stronger.*

Tadashi: What's wrong?

Hiro: Don't fix Baymax...? You don't need limits...? Cora leaving me...? Tadashi would never say those things!

*Hiro backs away from 'Tadashi'.

'Tadashi': I just want what's best for you...

Hiro: You are not my brother.

Cora: *Finally finds him as she stops in front of the doorway panting frantically* Hiro!

Hiro: *Turns around in surprise to see her* Cora?!

Cora: *Frantically tries to warn him* Hiro! Tadashi! He's not-!

*The door slams shut before Cora could finish her sentence or even enter. Hiro quickly goes to the door and tries to pull it open to let Cora inside. As of while, N.B.B continues to fly the magnet out of SFIT as the team tries to battle off their own personal demons.*

Fred: Do you see the spider too?!

Gogo: Spider?! It's a leprechaun!

Honey Lemon: Hippos... Hippos!

*When the leprechaun comes closer to Gogo, she finally punches it... Only to phase right through it like a hologram.*

Gogo: Wait what?!

Hiro: I-I know you're not Tadashi! Who are you really? Why are you doing this?

'Tadashi': Doing what?

Hiro: Pretending to be my brother! Messing with me!

'Tadashi': I don't know what you're talking about... Little brother.

Hiro: It's this place...

Cora: *Calls to him through the door as she bangs on it frantically* Hiro! The eyes can deceive the heart and mind!

*When Hiro hears Cora's cryptic message... That's when he realizes how this could be happening. Gogo phases through the leprechaun again.*

Gogo: It's got to be augmented reality!

Hiro: But how?... *That's when he notices the machines right behind 'Tadashi' and remembers how they blew air into their faces after looking into them* The kinetoscopes!

Gogo: *At the same time comes to the same realization* At the haunted house!

Hiro: Digital imaging lenses.

Tadashi: *Smiles evilly* Lenses?

*Soon Tadashi's cap of the San Fransokyo Ninja's turn into the signature symbol of Obake.*

Tadashi/Obake: _**Clever Boy.**_

Hiro: Obake!

*Hiro then removes the contact lenses, revealing what is truly reality. Tadashi is nothing more than a figment of Obake's twisted game. Soon the door unlocks and Hiro opens the door and Cora couldn't help but immediately hug Hiro tightly in great relief, to which he also immediately returns.*

Cora: Hiro! I-I'm sorry I was s-so worried!

Hiro: It's okay babe...it's okay... *but than separates from her as he grabs her hand and starts leading them out of the haunted house* Come on! We gotta tell the others!

*Meanwhile with Gogo, she too removes the lenses, revealing reality. And she knew what she had to do then.*

Gogo: Guys they're contacts! Take them out!

Fred: Huh? I don't like touching my eyes!

*Honey Lemon removes her contacts and sees that Gogo is right. They were illusions all along.*

Fred: *Moving widely around in his suit* I'm doing it! I'm doing it! But I don't like it!

Gogo: *Skates around Wasabi as she tries to reassure him* Hey Wasabi it's okay buddy! It's not real!

*But Wasabi still sees the chasm of darkness below him.*

Wasabi: *Shudders in fear* I don't know. It feels pretty real to me!

Gogo: Wasabi these are safe scares! Just take the contacts out of your eyes.

Wasabi: But I don't wear contacts!

Gogo: Ugh!

*Gogo goes to Wasabi and comforts him(in her own way).*

Gogo: Come on you big baby!

*Wasabi gasps as he looks down into the dark chasm and than finally removes the contacts from his eyes and sees that there is no chasm of death at all.*

Wasabi: Ohh the floor! I'm so happy!

*Wasabi starts kissing the floor before he stops himself when he realizes what he's doing.*

Wasabi: Wait! What am I doing!? So gross! *Starts trying to get the 'germs' he got from kissing the floor out of his mouth*

Fred: Whew! That was really scary!

Gogo: Yeah..

Fred: Are you serious?! Ohh Gogo was scared and I didn't even get to appreciate it?!

Gogo: Guys! Noodle Burger Boy took the magnet!

Honey Lemon: Why would Noodle Burger Boy want a high-powered magnet?

*Soon their phones start ringing.*

Gogo: *Answers first* Hiro? Cora? Where were you two?

Hiro: Long story! We'll explain everything! Meet us at Fred's place...and contact Miyuki!

*After all of that went down. The gang, along with Miyuki and Esme, are gathered together at Fred's house as Hiro and Cora explained what had happened to them.*

Gogo: You two saw Tadashi and your mom?

Hiro: Not only that I talked to him, it was so... Real...

Cora: ...It was like she was right there with me...

Honey Lemon: I'm so sorry you guys...

Wasabi: That is crossing a line... Messing with you two with Tadashi and your mother like that.

Gogo: Seriously, what is Obake's deal?

Hiro: And how could he know so much about Tadashi or Cora's mother?

Cora: When...'She' told me about the contacts... She warned me about Obake... She said he wanted Hiro and I.

Hiro: *Raises an eyebrow at this* The robot warned you?

Cora: Uh-huh... She tried to make me...she tried to make me break up with you...

Hiro: That's weird... Tadashi tried to do the same thing to me with you... But why?

Esme: I think I know why... But none of you are gonna like it...

*Esme gulps as she looks at her feet.*

Esme: You mentioned before that Obake left you a red Hibiscus Cora?

Cora: Yeah?...

Esme: *Sighs* Flowers have meaning, a language all their own. And each one is unique in it's own way, so the people who use them would know what message they mean...and the red hibiscus...well... I-it means...

*As soon as Esme reveals what the red hibiscus meant, everyone was in a state of shock and disgust. Hiro wraps his arms tightly around Cora protectively as she hides within him for comfort, Gogo clenches her fist as Honey Lemon covers her mouth in frightened shock. Wasabi and Fred are struck with absolute horror. Esme could only look down at her feet as Miyuki's fists become blocks of ice complete with an icy stare. Meanwhile in Obake's lair, he is watching Tadashi's test run videos, studying his behavior. Soon N.B.B arrives with the giant magnet.*

N.B.B: Order up mister! Sorry I couldn't bring Aqua Girl again! Next time for sure!

Obake: Good... Very good.. Yes... This will do nicely...

*His face glows its ominous color as not too far from him is the machine he is building. Soon he walks away and once he is alone, he activates a hologram that shows a picture of Chara, her smiling face still as warm as the sun. His eyes turn to a pink haze as soon as Chara's features turn into Cora. The photo of Cora originally showed her with her family and friends...but in this one...only Cora is there... with the rest burned away...*

Cora: So the kidnapping... The flower... What he called me... Oh god...

*Now Cora was covering her eyes in terrifying fear, to which Hiro held her closer to try and comfort her.*

Gogo: It's official, this guy is sick!

Fred: You and me both Gogo! What is he thinking? I mean, knew he was going to be twisted! But not like this!

Wasabi: Yeah! That's all different kinds of just plain wrong!

Honey Lemon: Do you think that was what the robot warned you before it self destructed?

Cora: Yeah... *Than realizes something* Wait a second... If we can assume that the room of Erised and those clip shows were part of Obake's plan... There's a chance he programmed that bot to convince me to break up with Hiro!...but if that's the case... Why would it go against its programming?

Fred: *Gears start turning in his head* A robot that went against its programming... This bot specifically posed as your mom... Add to the fact that yesterday was Halloween... Guys! I think I know why the robot did that! And just hear me out on this... I think... When the robot warned Cora and removed her contacts... That it was actually her real mom controlling it!

*The rest of them(except Cora) blinked and not say anything as they look at Fred in disbelief as they heard his theory.*

Honey Lemon: You're saying that her mother, her real mother, went inside the machine and overrode it's original programming to warn her?

Wasabi: *Unimpressed* Seriously Fred? The 'Ghost in the Machine Theory'? Where spirits posses an electronic device and make it do weird things... Fred, we love you but come on-

Gogo: That idea is not only stupid, it's also impossible. Ghosts aren't real.

*Fred sighs before he looks at Cora and Hiro.*

Fred: Laugh or sneer at it all you want, but there's a reason why I think that's the case. One: Yesterday was Halloween.

Hiro: *Not exactly seeing where Fred was going with this* Yeah, we know that.

Fred: And Halloween, besides being known for scary monsters and candy, is also the time when spirits come back from the dead, or the realm of the dead, however you wanna put it, and visit the realm of the living for a small bit of time.

Cora: *Listening and nodding as she understood* Yeah... Papa and Grandmama have said that there are times when it feels like her spirit is right beside them... Then there's the case where... I think Fred might actually have a point on this you guys. If there really wasn't a ghost, then why would a robot built by Obake go against its programming and warn me about him? When I saw the reality... I saw that the tears it shed were real... It may have been oil instead of blood but... It was streaming down from it's eyes like it had tear ducts… and I know for a fact that that robotic design had no tear ducts at all...It shouldn't have been possible for it to cry... But it did so anyway...

Fred: And Hiro, you thought you were talking to Tadashi's ghost. The timing, the holiday and the myth behind it: All of it was for Obake to trick you two with, in your case Hiro, someone you knew and loved but lost! And in Cora's case, someone she never got to know or love but wanted to! I think the plan was to keep you both distracted and separated from each other while also trying to turn you both against each other too... If the robot had continued its programming to brainwash Cora into breaking up with Hiro...it would had succeeded.

*Hiro and Cora look up to the gang and Fred, to which they were all somber in silence. Not only for the thought that Obake had taken advantage of their most beloved friend to trick Hiro and Cora's deceased mother to try and trick her as well... But the very idea that if ghosts were in fact real and capable of the powers one had exhibited... Just how much did they actually know and understand about the world around them...or even beyond it?*

 **A.N: An overdue updated chapter of Obake Yashiki right here! All edited versions are to be credited to WolfWitchHuntress1318! Love you guys and thanks for reading Big Hero 7!**


	29. Heartbreaking Regrets and Past Sins

**Big Hero 7**

 _Hiro is running through a dark, empty tunnel. His heart pounding in his chest as he takes heavy breaths, a rising emotion of fear and danger within him._

 _"Cora? Baymax?'' shouted Hiro._

 _He continued running, shouting the names of his friends, family, anyone that came to mind, desperately hoping to hear a voice from any of them._

 _"Wasabi? Gogo? Honey Lemon? Fred? Aunt Cass?'' shouted Hiro, louder this time._

 _It is then that he sees a bright light at the end of the tunnel. His heart lifts up as he races towards it, hope rising within his core as he comes closer...but what he sees at the end immediately shuts all of his emotions down._

 _In front of him are his friends... All of them lying down dead. Wasabi's neck was slit open as he lies in a puddle of his blood, Momakase's shadow standing over him while giving a cruel smile. A hole blasted into Fred's suit right where his heart was with Noodle Burger Boy's standing over him as well with his red eyes shining sinisterly, Gogo's helmet was cracked with a large crystallized shard going right through it as blood seeps through the cracks while Honey Lemon is lying face down with bloody crystallized spears sticking out of her back, her eyes glazed as Globby's glow shines evilly over them. Soon all of the shadows morph into one entity. The one that they have yet to meet, the man who has been behind all of the previous villains' attacks. Obake. Soon the twisted form of Obake melts and slithers across the floor, heading straight towards-_

 _"'Cora!"_

 _Hiro runs towards Cora, who is immediately chained up with the black tendrils of Obake's shadow._

 _"Hiro! Help!" Shouts Cora, who is desperately trying to tug away from the evil shadow that now had her trapped in his grasp. But just as Hiro is about to grab Cora's hand, a fist is launched towards him. Hiro barely dodges out of the way as he lands on the pavement. He looks up to see his girlfriend's crying face as she struggles violently in vain to escape her bondage as they both disappear in the shadows without a trace. He then hears the shrieks of Aunt Cass as the café explodes into flames._

 _"Aunt Cass!"_

 _He tries to move...but he couldn't..._

 _His eyes become over-ridden with tears as he sees everyone...his friends...his girlfriend, his remaining family... they were all gone..._

 _Then he sees the familiar shadow of Baymax in his super suit. He turns around to acknowledge his closest friend for any semblance of comfort._

 _"B-Baymax... I... I couldn't save them..." whimpered Hiro. But he then sees the familiar black tendrils of Obake wrapping around Baymax, his eyes now blood red. The very same eye color he had when he had removed Tadahsi's chip and left only his own... Soon he hears the twisted, dark voice of his best friend._

 _"Destroy."_

 _Hiro scatters for his life through the streets of the city as Baymax begins his rampage. The damage rising as Hiro tries to escape, his heart breaking as his head becomes numb. This couldn't be real! This can't be happening! Why didn't he arrive sooner?! How could he let everyone die and suffer under Obake's hands?! Why?! He passes by the bodies of Miyuki and Esme who are buried beneath the rubble, past Kaguya who is lying face down as blood trickles down her mouth, than past Mizuchi who was crushed to death by cable car Baymax had thrown. He skids to a halt as he sees a large wall of flames in front of him. He then sees a figure morph into a body behind the flames. Hiro's eyes fill up with tears as he sees his brother's dead eyes stare at him through the raging inferno in front of him._

 _"Why didn't you save us Hiro?"_

 _Soon a monstrous growl is heard behind him, the figure large in size, glowing lines of blue before it launches itself at him, teeth and claws bared._

Hiro: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

*Hiro sits up when he wakes up from the horrendous nightmare he endured. He takes deep breaths as he tries to calm down his speeding heart, his face covered with drying streaks of tears. He then hears Baymax activating as he had heard Hiro's cries.*

Baymax: Hiro. Your heart rate has elevated and you are sweating heavily. There are also tears on your face.

*Hiro takes a few more breaths before he finally calms down to talk to Baymax.*

Hiro: I-I'm sorry Baymax...I just...just had a nightmare...

Baymax: Would you like to talk about this nightmare?

Hiro: No!...No...I rather not...

*Baymax waddles over and hugs Hiro, to which the teen boy hugs back tightly.*

Baymax: *Pats Hiro's head comfortingly* You will be alright. There, there.

*Hiro does not respond. Instead he chooses to simply enjoy this moment of comfort, knowing that for now, everyone he loves and cares for is here and alright.*

* * *

*The next morning, the entire gang is at the café eating breakfast, but they all notice the tired look on Hiro's face. Cora immediately notices his quiet behavior.*

Cora: Hey Hiro... You doing alright?

Hiro: Hmmm? Oh umm... I just... ugh... bad dream...

Honey Lemon: Aww..

Gogo: Sounds tough.

Fred: What was it about?

Hiro:...Obake…

*Everyone sits there in understanding silence, the memory of the mysterious yet dangerous man clear in their minds. Cora gives Hiro a hug in response, her eyes turning hazed with concern and fear at the name. Ever since learning about Obake's true intentions towards her, Hiro has been doing everything he can to better protect her. At school he made sure to always stay by her side, and when they're at home he would call her just to make sure. Cora, while understanding all this, found it rather excessive. She was surprised that he hadn't sewn or attached tracking GPS chips into her clothing and items.*

Wasabi: Whatever Obake is planning make no mistake we'll stop him, alright?

Honey Lemon: We're here for you Hiro. Whatever Obake's planning, we won't let him win.

*Hiro looks up to see his friends and his girlfriend and gives a small hopeful smile at them.*

Hiro: Thanks, you guys.

*Soon an loud alarm is heard in the air, causing everyone to jump up. But Cora sheepishly smiles as she pulls out her phone, which is the source of the loud alarm.*

Gogo: You really need a different alarm.

Cora: *Nervously laughs* I know... Sorry...

Honey Lemon: Well, see ya guys later! Particle Physics Class is holding a test! Come on Gogo!

Gogo: Ugh... Coming Honey...

*Soon enough, they all leave the café and headed off to school. At the Marine Bio Hall, Cora is studying over the Tuvalu Mangrove Program and how it can benefit the islands and oceans ecosystems. She sees the seedlings sway gently through the wind in the hologram, allowing herself to hum to herself as she imagines the scene in front of her. After she finished typing up her notes, she went to the section where a gallery of whale holograms resides. She clicks on the Orca button and soon enough holograms of the black and white whale starts to swim through the air as she studies its movements and its voice. As of while, Mizuchi arrives at his home, receiving a good three days off from his manager. He sighs as he realizes that this is the first time he has ever entered an empty house. He looks around and couldn't help but see memories of his family years ago. He laughs sadly to himself as he sees through his mind's eyes the memory of a five year old Cora trying to climb up his shoulders or how she would snuggle him whenever the winter months roll about and wanted extra warmth. He then goes up to Cora's room and finds it exactly like how she left it, clean and simple. The handmade chandelier he made for her as an infant still there above her head. That's when he spots something on the floor...a small box.. A box he has never seen before. He picks up the box and opens it. He immediately gasps as he sees what's inside the box.*

Seto: Alright, the Tuvalu Mangroves will not be on the finals but that doesn't excuse you to not study up.

*Cora feels her phone buzz quietly in her pocket and so quietly opens up her phone. Her eyes widen when she saw her father's text message. As soon as she hears her professor dismiss the class, she runs out and heads toward the quad where the gang are meeting up. Everyone had been chatting happily about trivial things and small subjects about their superhero work such as clingy fans and fanart they like when they see Cora skidding to a halt, taking deep breaths to calm her heart and nerves. Hiro takes notice of this and stands up to check on his girlfriend.*

Hiro: Cora? What's wrong?

Baymax: According to my scans, your current heart is 119 beats per minute.

*Cora looks at the gang with fear in her eyes to which the gang quickly took notice. She then pulls out her phone and reveals the text and photo that has caused her to go into a panic. It was an image of Momakae's betrothal necklace and Mizuchi's text reading 'Where did you find this?" underneath it.*

Hiro: Oh no.

Cora: Oh no is right!

*Soon another text is heard and it reads this.*

'Cora, where did you get this necklace?'

Cora: What should I say?!

Hiro: I-I don't know!

Wasabi: Say that it was a gift from Hiro!

Hiro: He would see right through that!

Cora: What should I do?!

Gogo: Maybe tell him you found it on the streets and just took it home.

Cora: You're right Gogo!

*Cora quickly texts back the response Gogo had given her and sends it. Soon afterwards, Mizuchi sent his final text.*

'We'll talk later when you get home.'

*This has mixed results with Cora and Hiro especially. On one hand he isn't pressing any more questions as of now but just what does he want to say to her when she gets home? Hiro was just glad that Skymax is safe with Cora's hero suite otherwise it would be a rather catastrophic result with Mizuchi.*

Cora:...Papa wants to talk to me about this later...

Gogo: *Blows out bubble gum* Wow...

Honey Lemon: Let's just hope this doesn't go too far.

Wasabi: Otherwise if he learns that you're Aqua Girl from Big Hero 7... *Shudders*.. Just what is he like when he's angry?

Cora:...Well, he's never been angry at me, but there was one time with that director from some prestigious school that wanted to enroll me. He kept insisting I'd go but I was scared of him... Then when he tried to grab my arm, Papa...his eyes...

*Cora shudders as she recalls the memory of her father's eyes death-glaring at the rude man. She then looks up to see some of the gang with pale faces; apparently her body language and how uncomfortable she looked as she described the incident spoke volume of the giant man's wrath.*

Cora: Y-You're right though Honey Lemon, this could just end peacefully as well. I'm with you guys now and that I am grateful for.

*Hiro wraps Cora in a comforting hug to which she happily accepts, breathing in peacefully. After all their classes are finished, Cora has to eventually head home, though Hiro joined her along with Baymax to keep her company and for support.*

Hiro: Okay Cora, are you sure you want to head straight home right now? C-Cause I don't mind if we head to the café and just do some of our homework together.

Cora: *Sighs* Thanks Hiro, but I should just rip off the bandage right now rather than wait for the apocalypse to start.

Baymax: *Tilts his head at this* That analogy does not make any sense. How can ripping off a bandage lead to the start of the apocalypse?

Cora: *Sighs* Slow and steady wins the race and so far you've been improving, Baymax. But you still have a ways to go.

*Finally the three stop in front of Cora's house. She opens the door and sees her father in the living room sitting. Cora turns to Hiro to which the teen boy gives Cora a soft kiss on the cheek for good luck, which leads the girl to softly smile and blush before entering.*

Hiro: Baymax, do you think Cora's gonna be okay?

Baymax: I do not know unless I enter inside.

*Inside the house, Cora slowly puts away her backpack and walks over to sit in front of her father. She folds her hands on her lap as she sits down. She tries to smile at him as to trick herself that this is a conversation she can weave from, but her father's concerned stare breaks through her calm façade as she looks down at her lap. After a few moments of silence, Mizuchi finally speaks.*

Mizuchi: How exactly did you find this necklace Cora?

Cora: I said it before... It was on the street and I just picked it up...

Mizuchi: Which street specifically?

Cora:...Good Luck Alley?

*Mizuchi's eyebrows burrowed.*

Mizuchi: And why were you at Good Luck Alley?

Cora: Well... Remember when Aunt Cass and Grandmama were always going out at night a few months ago? Hiro got suspicious and he wanted to check out where they were going to...turns out they went to an underground cooking competition and one thing lead to another. Ya know, crazy sushi chef lady and Big Hero 7 appearing and this was dropped in the chaos...

Mizuchi:... Did Momakase question anything about your grandmother or of you?

*This raises a small flag within her.*

Cora: I didn't...mention her name...?

*This causes Mizuchi to freeze up before he stands up quickly, though he inadvertently hits his head in the process. He quickly heads towards his room as he shouts back at Cora.*

Mizuchi: Greattalkthankyoufortellingmedon'tstealthingsnexttimetellmewhensupperisreadyloveyou!

*Cora blinks at the rush of her father's words and how panicked he looked when she pointed out a detail she hadn't mentioned. She walks towards the front door and opens it only for Hiro to fall in and land on the floor.*

Hiro: *Looks up at her sheepishly* Hehehe...

Baymax: Hiro was pressing his ear to the door so he could hear your conversation.

*Hiro let's out another nervous chuckle before he stands up and dusts himself.*

Hiro: So...H-how did it go with your dad?

Cora: Okay I think?... Do you wanna go grocery shopping with me? I'm planning on making Gotcha Pork from that anime...Food Wars was it?

Hiro: I don't see why not. And it sounds yummy.

Cora: *Giggles* I'll save some leftovers for you tomorrow if you want.

As Hiro and Cora walk with Baymax towards the Grocery store, Mizuchi staring incredulously at the necklace. Gulping hard at the image in the medallion. He then pulls out his wallet, which contains a photo of his family; Cora, Kaguya, and Himself. He slowly pulls out another photo behind the first one and he couldn't help but wonder... If someone like Momakase is in fact here...who else is in San Fransokyo too? Meanwhile in Grandville's office, she is working through the files in her computer, seeing each of her students' progress. Eventually she reaches Hiro's file, and for a moment her fingers stop typing. That boy certainly reminds her of her student... he was such as a sweet boy, intelligent... She shuts her eyes tightly as she remembers the boy's fading words before the paramedics arrived.*

 _(?): Please... don't call her... She'll kill me..._

*She had her suspicions whenever the boy got upset at the questions regarding his mother, how he'd begged her not to contact her... She only hoped that he is recovering from the accident...and his mother... This was her second regret. She'd read articles of these behaviors, and yet she did nothing but watch the young boy leave the school with fear in his eyes... Fear of his mother. Then her mind drifted to Chara… where was she now? She loved him deeply, made him smile even on cloudy days. Despite them being in high school and in college respectively, they managed to connect... The images of Hiro and Cora flashed through her mind and causes her to shake her head out of those awful memories.*

Grandville: What's done been done...

*But from Obake's screen, the man glares heatedly at the woman, muttering in a mantra as his heart beats fast.*

Obake: *Quietly* It's your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault...

* * *

*The next day, Cora is waiting by the trolley station to head over to Esme and Miyuki's shared apartment to pick Miyuki up and head over to Fred's place afterwards. When she turns her head to the left, she sees the man, to which she smiles and waves hello at. Obake smiles back at the young girl.*

Cora: Hi Sir!

Obake: Hello to you too, Cora.

*Just then the trolley arrives and they get on. Once they are seated, Obake starts talking.*

Obake: How have you been doing lately?

Cora: I've been doing okay, things just keep popping here and there but nothing too serious... *To self in whisper* Only one is *Returns to normal voice* So how's it going for you? Anything crazy happen to you?

Obake: With the way this city has been lately, I'd say yes. But after a while, the insanity becomes the norm.

Cora: True that.

*Just then Cora's phone beeps with her ring tone, showing Hiro Hamada's photo. She quickly texts back as Obake's face temporarily turns its purple glow before she looks up again.*

Cora: Hiro just asked me where I am. I just told him I got on the trolley.

Obake: He's certainly has been texting you a lot lately hasn't he?

Cora: Yeah... That's just because... well... one of those problems is... creepy...

*It was then that Obake wraps an arm around Cora. Normally she would try to scoot away from his arm, but she is so lost in the memory of the flower reveal that all she can do is just freeze there and let the man hold her.*

Obake: Hiro reminds me much of myself from my younger days. And if I'm correct, he would be very protective of you. I know I was whenever someone dared try to mess with my Chara...

*His hand around Cora begins to tighten around her shoulder, in an almost possessive manner. But the way he spoke of Chara made Cora think of a question she's been meaning to ask him, and so she ignored it.*

Cora:...Speaking of which... Do you mind if I ask you a question?

Obake: And what exactly is this question?

Cora:...How did Chara die?...

*It felt like the world had stopped moving after those words were uttered, with Obake's blue eyes turning hollow as he recalls his memory of Chara's untimely death... Flashes of a woman's cruel smile and a bloody necklace hanging from her clawed hands taunting him as he inwardly screamed.*

Cora:... I-I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have asked something so personal...

Obake: No, no. It's fine... It's just... it's been so long and yet... *Sigh* it's still leaves a bleeding scar... What happened was that... My Chara ...We were supposed to run away together, to live our lives peacefully... But I... I had gotten myself into danger and barely survived... When I woke up, I learned that... My Chara had went to the place we were suppose to meet at without learning of my accident.. and a thief had taken her money...and her life...

*Cora's eyes widen in horror as he recounts his tragedy. It was then that Obake's face turn to an emotion no one has ever seen...a hollow face of sadness. It was then that he felt arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug.*

Cora: I can understand how it feels to loose someone so quickly... You know, it's amazing you're still here.

Obake: Is that so?

Cora: Well, yeah... All tragedies vary from one person to another, but the main thing is how you recover... And from what I'm seeing, you're doing great. I bet Chara would have been happy that you're still here, doing what you can to move on and continue living your life as you should.

Obake: *Chuckles* That does sound like something Chara would've said.

*Cora nods softly in response. When she hears the ding and the stop she's supposed to get off at, she stands up. It was then that she holds his hands.*

Cora: Like I said before, everyone should have a chance to be happy. And I hope you find someone like Chara soon..

*Obake smiles at the girl, who has already stepped out of the trolley and into the streets. But in his eyes, the blue-haired girl become the girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Later on at Fred's house, the whole gang is there. Hiro and Cora are repairing Mini-Max as the rest of the team sits on the couch, while Miyuki had made her own ice chair to sit down in as she sketches in her sketchpad.*

Honey Lemon: So Freddy, what's this about?

Fred: Well… I have theory! As of recently, we now know the reason why Obake has kept making Noodle Burger Boy try to kidnap Cora, right?

*Cora shudders at the thought to which Hiro places a comforting hand on her shoulder but gives a quick glare at Fred, to which he sheepishly smiles and gives a quick apology to.*

Gogo: Yeah, it's pretty twisted and sick that a grown man would lust after a 14 year old girl.

Fred: That I wholeheartedly agree, but the real question is why though? Why Cora of all people when, please forgive me for even saying this, when he could've gone after Gogo or Honey Lemon instead?

*Gogo gives a deadly glare Fred to which he yelps as he slowly brings out a pillow to use as a shield.*

Hiro: So?

Fred: What I'm saying is that villains only focus on one person to..*Shudders* marry, for one of two reasons. Here *Hands everyone comic books* Here are some examples for you all to read.

*Soon everyone tries to see what Fred is getting at, reading between the lines.*

Fred: So, have you all found the two things that make the villain obsessed with that specific person?

Wasabi: I'm not so sure...

Honey Lemon: They all pretty much have different reasons..

Fred: I know that! No two villains are the same, *Coughs* unless someone tries to remix it *Coughs*, but it's the themes that are important!

Miyuki: I get it.

*The gang turn their attention to Miyuki.*

Miyuki: The two main themes are that they either choose their obsessions because they're a key to ruling a country or company; The second one is that the person-in-question reminds them of a loved one that they had lost and thus they become completely delusional into believing that the person-in-question is in fact their lost loved one returning to them and also become obsessed with wanting to keep them all to themselves so to prevent them from 'losing' their 'loved ones' ever again.

Fred: Exactly! Which also brings up something else... Momakase, Baron Von Steamer, and Yama all mentioned something about the Demonic Titan. And all of them had connected it to Cora!

Cora:...You're right...!

Hiro: So, what you're saying is that the reason Obake wants Cora so badly is because he thinks that she has a connection to the Demonic Titan!

Honey Lemon: But how? Why would they all think Cora has a connection to a monster like that?

*A few minutes pass before Cora stands up and speaks.*

Cora: I... I think I might know why… You see, after Hiro and Papa had a run-in with those wolves and Ned in Muirahara Woods a while back, we found something on his back. It was a brand... in the same shape of the mark that's on Momakase's betrothal necklace. I think... I think Papa may have worked with the Demonic Titan...

Wasabi: A brand? On his back? Yeesh! Now that's just plain brutal and cruel! You think your Dad was a slave to him?

Cora: How else do you explain a brand in the exact same shape as that mark practically burned onto his back like that?... I just hope that...*Sigh*

Gogo: What?

Cora:... My father...whenever I bring up questions about his past... His eyes turn hollow...empty. Sometimes he would go to his room and just mutter how it was his fault... He wouldn't eat for a full day, even after a hard day of work... It's almost like he turns into a puppet...

Fred:...So you think...Your father might have known how he died... Or more specifically, was involved with his death?

*Cora simply nods as she sits back down, her eyes threatening to fill up with tears. Hiro is quick to wrap an arm around Cora.*

Honey Lemon: As good as a theory all this is, we don't really have much to prove any of it. We can't be certain until we get actual evidence.

Gogo: Yup.

*Soon Gogo's phone rings up and sees a newsflash.*

Gogo: Police saw Momakase head towards Krei Tech's Storage Facility.

Wasabi: Man, lately a lot of the thefts are always involved with Krei Tech.

Cora: Let's just go!

Miyuki: I'm joining too!

Honey Lemon: Yay!

Fred: Soon enough, everyone will say that Ice Frost is probably the newest member of Big Hero 7!

*Wasabi, checking on his phone.*

Wasabi: Too late, they already have.

Miyuki: *Giggles* Maybe one day, but for now, I just prefer being a solo act that just so happens to partner-up with you guys every once in a while.

Gogo: Fair enough.

*It was late at night at the Storage Facility, Momakase is at the gates of the building, observing the locks and keys that lies between her and the item she is supposed to steal. Meanwhile inside, a young security guard is snoozing off and on, jumping up when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.*

Security Guard: Oh! Sorry Mizuchi, ya kinda scared me fer a second there!

*Mizuchi sighs as he looks at the young man.*

Mizuchi: Listen, how about you go and get some coffee for the two of us, that'll help us stay awake. Here.

*Mizuchi hands over a couple of bills that would pay for their coffee.*

Security Guard: Thanks! I'll be back soon!

*But when he left the building he felt something hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Momakase smirks as she stabs the power source, rendering the entire building in complete darkness.*

*Big Hero 7 is on their way towards the facility, the night sky was as dark as coal as the lights of the city shine. Mizuchi is walking inside the building, shining the flashlight around. That's when the battery of his flashlight dies down, to which he starts hitting it to try and get some left over battery life. That is when he sees something through the corner of his eye. He slowly walks up towards where the object is seen, lifting his flashlight to double as a wrench to hit the intruder. He sees a bright figure who is apparently conversing to some people.. thieves... He lifts up the flashlight to knock out the person when suddenly-*

Baymax: Please lower your flashlight, Officer.

*The flashlight turns on again, revealing Big Hero 7 and Ice Frost. The person that was glowing in the dark was Aqua Girl, who is strangely enough hiding behind Omega Danger when she is usually standing in front of the group. *

Mizuchi: Big Hero 7, Ice Frost.. What brings you all here?

Alpha(Hiro): Um...*Deepens voice* We heard news that Momakase is on her way towards this building! So it's best if you leave now!

*Aqua Girl/Cora peeks out from behind Baymax/Omega Danger, only for her eyes to widen at what, or rather who, was behind Mizuchi.*

Mizuchi: While I do agree with that, I can't exactly leave without my partner; He went out to get coffee for us. Sides-

*That is when Aqua Girl/Cora pushes Mizuchi out of the way, as do the others when they see a graphine blade thrown right where Mizuchi was standing.*

Momakase: Well, Well, Well...If it isn't Big Hero 7, and what's this? Ice Frost too?

*Ice Frost takes a fighting stance as the team glare her down. Mizuchi looks at Aqua Girl, who's clutching at his shirt tightly. Cora is torn in her emotions, her father is here with them on a mission, and Momakase is here too...what should she do?*

Mizuchi: Miss Aqua Girl?

Cora: *Softly*...Please run...

*Mizuchi is confused by the girl's voice and tone, hearing how she is usually commanding and direct. But this feels more like a request made from a child-His eyes widen at shock. But soon Aqua Girl/Cora gets off the man as she runs back to fight the thief. Cora hops on Baymax with Hiro as they fly around searching for the thief. Honey Lemon pulled out a chem ball that glows in the dark as she places it on Gogo's disks.*

Cora: Echolocation on.

*The vibrations of Cora suit ring out through the walls, waiting for Momakase's specific movements since she has a scan-jammer from Obake. Cora's eyes widen as her suit starts glowing red, to which Hiro's eyes widen...red meant danger...meaning she was close... The team all tread quietly holding their breathes. It was then that the glowing blue of the graphine blades sliced through the crates behind Gogo and Honey Lemon. Luckily Gogo managed to grab Honey Lemon and carry her to safety. Fred jumps up to create a temporary light, which soon shows everyone...even Mizuchi. Momakase looks at the man and immediately... Her eyes widen...and from the hidden camera on her suit... Obake's hands tighten as his face glows brighter than ever before...*

Momakase: *Eyes widen in angry shock* You...

Mizuchi: *Eyes widen in absolute fear* No... I-it can't be!

Momakase: *Fury* You!

*Fred had to stop using his flames to no exhaust his supply, but as soon as he did, Mizuchi spots the graphine glow to which he quickly dodges.*

Cora: Omega, let me down!

Baymax: Without proper light, your eyesight is impaired as are the others.

Cora: I don't care! Papa's in danger!

*The Nurse Bot flies down to the ground while Mizuchi keeps running from the livid ninja thief.*

Momakase: How dare you! For 16 years everyone believed you had perished! How could you leave us!?

*Mizuchi does not respond, too busy trying to escape this woman's wrath. Just then Momakase felt someone jump on her back and start punching her in the face.*

Cora: Leave my Papa alone!

Momakase growls heavily, realizing what this all means. She pulls out a blade to cut the girl but Miyuki quickly shoots an ice beam to freeze her hand in place. Momakase finally slams her body into the walls to knock off Cora, who soon slumps to the floor as she coughs from the impact. Momakase soon breaks off the ice and lunges at the girl, but Miyuki forms an ice armor to block off her slashes. For a good bit Miyuki and Momakase battled as the gang went to recover the item she was stealing, but soon enough the knife breaks through the ice and stabs Miyuki right in the arm.*

Miyuki: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!

* * *

*Momakase pulls out the knife as Miyuki slips down, cradling her injured arm. The gang turn their attention to the thief, witnessing Miyuki's battle and injury. Honey Lemon and Gogo begin using their attacks together to stop her but she runs past them and slices their weapons to pieces, to which the girls dodge to avoid becoming like Globby. Wasabi soon joins in the battle, using his own blades against hers, but she quickly headbutts Wasabi to submission as he lies down on the floor in pain. Fred jumps into action as he throws the item in another direction, to which she starts running after it. He quickly uses the flamethrower to block her path. She growls at the costumed hero as she runs up and slices through the head of the suit. Fred ducks his head to avoid being identified later on(and also to avoid being decapitated). Finally she grabs the item she was after and than heads her way towards Cora.*

Momakase: So that's why he wants you so badly...

*Suddenly she is pinned down by the large man, who is giving her the most dangerous glare he had ever given. One that has been rumored in legend. The gang look up as the man growls at the woman.*

Mizuchi: If you know what is good for you...Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Daughter. Again!

*Mizuchi picks up the woman in the air and throws her away from them, resulting in her hitting the wall with a loud thud. She weakly scrambles up as she limps away in defeat… But when she steps out, her face contorts to a twisted grin along with a maniacal laugh.*

Momakase: And here I thought you just liked pretty little girls... This is the sweetest revenge I have the honor to share with you... Brother-in-law!

*The gang all looks at Mizuchi, who stares in the direction he threw her before turning his focus on them.*

Mizuchi: You all... We're going home.

Honey Lemon: But Miyuki's arm, we should take her to a hospital-

Mizuchi: No! You will all come home with me and when we get there, I demand an explanation on why you all dragged my daughter into this mess!...Especially you Hiro.

*Hiro gulps at the man, his heart racing fast. Cora stands up and looks up to the cold yet silent fury in his eyes, causing her to sink. Cora is held by the wrist as he drags her home with the rest tagged along, all the while they explained their story, their enemies, and their discoveries. Kaguya looks from her window and sees everyone. She gasps as she looks at Mizuchi's cold glare. After they sit down, Mizuchi looks at his daughter, who looks down at her lap unable to look in his eyes and their cold fury.*

Mizuchi: Is this what you have been doing? Going out on the streets fighting crime?! Is this why you always come home late?!

Cora: Papa... I can explain-

Mizuchi: There is nothing to explain! *To Hiro* And you! How dare you drag my daughter into this and put her in constant danger!

Hiro: Mr. Mizichio-

Mizuchi: You know what, I've heard enough. *To Cora* We are going away, we're leaving San Fransokyo.

Cora: What?!

Mizuchi: We're going outside of this city! Out of this state even! We must leave before they find us! *To Hiro* And as for you, don't you ever come near my daughter again!

*The state of horror and dread enters them all after Mizuchi makes that announcement, leaving a large impact on Hiro and Cora. Hiro's eyes widen in horror as he sees the seriousness of Mizuchi's words. But with Cora... Something inside her snaps and fuels her courage, in which she finally stands up and looks up at her father.*

Cora: Papa, I'm not leaving San Fransokyo and abandoning the team!

Mizuchi: Young Lady, this matter is not up for discussion and it is your choice. And you will listen to me-

Cora: No! For once, you will listen to me! All my life before I met them I've been afraid of the world and everyone outside! Even with all the training you gave me, you still kept me away from people and told me that everyone would hurt me if I wasn't with either you or Grandmama! I never even dreamed of going to college because I was afraid, not just because of the money! But now I see that I can be way more then what I thought I was; I have friends that support me, a boyfriend that loves me... They gave me a life I never thought I wanted until I got it. And I am not going to abandon my life because of you!

*Mizuchi's eyes widened at Cora's outburst and defiance, at a loss for words.*

Gogo: Mr. Mizichio! Hiro has been protecting Cora ever since we started being superheroes!

Fred: Yeah! And not only that, but she can hold her own pretty well all by herself! So well in fact that's she's our second-in-command! And together with Hiro, everyone's favorite superhero couple!

Miyuki: Also, what did you mean when said you have to leave before they find you? Who is 'they'?

Kaguya: Everyone.

*They all turn their heads to see the elder woman.*

Kaguya: What is going on?

Mizuchi: This boy had been dragging my daughter into constant danger! Momakase came by my workplace tonight and nearly took her!

Kaguya: Momakase….did she recognize you?

*That is when Mizuchi's eyes widen again.*

Cora: Yeah... She sounded like she knew you...

Mizuchi:... Now's not the time...

Hiro: Uh yeah it is!

Honey Lemon: Mr. Mizichio, Gogo is right. Hiro has been protecting Cora ever since we became Big Hero 7!

Kaguya: And I am grateful that you have.

*That's when everyone's attention snap back at the lady.*

Cora: You knew? When?

Hiro: How?!

Kaguya: That night when those robots had been attacking the city and at the train...I saw you three flying through the sky. I will say this; at least you know at your age to use protection and having Baymax with you as your guide.

*Everyone's eyes blink at the choice of words the old lady spewed, to which the teens blush deeply at the mixed message she made.*

Mizuchi: Kaguya how could you keep something like this from me?! You knew that Cora was out there, facing off those dangerous people at the risk of her own life and you kept yourself quiet?! And how is it even now that you are still tolerable of this boy!? He's done nothing but risk my daughter's life every time they become Big Hero 7!...Make that Big Hero 6 if I have any say so!

*That's when Kaguya whacks his head with her cane as she gave a look that reminded the team of a scolding mother.

Kaguya: The reason I never told you any of this is because I knew this is exactly how you would've reacted if I had told you in the beginning. And what's worse about all this is that despite all these years, with all the training and education you've given her, you still don't have any faith that Cora can protect herself or make her own choices and just want to keep her away from everyone... As for why I'm not mad at Hiro...It's because in some ways, Hiro Hamada reminds me of you..and your brother... but smarter, more resourceful and much more open-minded. I knew then and there that he is the one that would love Cora just as deeply as much as you did with Akemi. Sides, from what they have told us... Some of them have some suspicions on you...

Mizuchi: Me?

Cora: Papa.. Momakase, Steamer, and Yama all said that I'm connected to someone..or something called..the Demonic Titan... The heir to the Mizichio Yakuza Clan...and from what I saw... You seem to be connected too... Please Papa... Just be honest with me and answer me this...Did you kill the Demonic Titan?...

*Mizuchi's eyes widen at his daughter's question. He than looks at the team.*

Mizuchi: W-Why would you think that?

Fred: Cause so far everything she said about you kinda makes sense that you would have some sort of connection to the monster.

Hiro: And it's because of that, is why she's in constant danger!

Gogo: You need to tell us exactly what this Demonic Titan business is right now!

*Mizuchi sweats profusely as the eyes of the team glare at him. He tried to mutter out excuses until he sees Miyuki's arm...bandaged with the blood still seeping out of it. Everyone had been damaged from Momakase's blade... Because of him... Kaguya places her hand onto his and squeezes tightly.*

Kaguya: Mizuchi... It's time.

*Mizuchi looks deep into his daughter's eyes, eyes filled with questions and fear. Fear that he vowed he would never install in his child... But there it was. And it's because he kept silent about his past, never explaining why she couldn't go to school, why he never took her to a hospital, why certain places they can never go to...He tried to protect her... but his silence had only put her in danger anyway. He looks at his hands and for a brief moment, they became soaked with blood...he finally looks up to look at all of them and give them his answer to their questions.*

Mizuchi: No... I did not kill the Demonic Titan... Because I am the Demonic Titan.

*Mizuchi removes his tattered shirt and turns his back to them, showing the large brand of the Mizichio Clan, his family's symbol, among the myriad of scars.*

*The whole team of Big Hero 7, along with Miyuki, can only stare in shock. The silence is deafening after he finally exposed his longest held secret. Finally, their silence is broken as everyone starts bombarding Mizuchi with questions.*

Wasabi: YOU'RE THE DEMONIC TITAN!?

Hiro: YOU'VE ACTUALLY BEEN IN HIDING THIS WHOLE TIME!?

Honey Lemon: But the rumors said you died 16 years ago!

Miyuki: How did you survive?!

Gogo: Explain. Now!

Fred: I was right! You are the Demonic Titan! So you're Momakase's ex-fiancé and the monster Steamer went on about!

Kaguya: ENOUGH!

*Everyone immediately quiets down as Kaguya's voice cuts through their questions like scissors with paper. She then turns her attention to Cora, who has remained silent since her father answered her.*

Mizuchi:...Cora?

Cora:...*Softly*….Why?

*Cora's face turns up as tears of anger stream down her cheeks.*

Cora: Why didn't you tell me?!

Mizuchi: I wanted to protect you...

Cora: By hiding from them?! Is that why I've barely been outside? Why you get so paranoid if we have visitors?

Mizuchi: Cora, I can explain-

*Cora stands up and runs upstairs and enters her room, slamming it shut with a loud bang. Hiro gets up to follow her but Mizuchi stops him by grabbing his shoulder.*

Mizuchi: Leave her be… She has every right to hate me now...

Kaguya: Cora does not hate you, Mizuchi and you know it...

*Mizuchi sighs deeply as he shuts his eyes tightly before looking up at the team. Cora is currently pounding her pillow as she tries to stifle her sobs, hurt by her father's past actions and words. After her pounding weakens does she wipe away her tears and take deep breaths, her heart now slowing back to its normal pace, no longer in a vice. She stands up to walk back downstairs to simply get a glass of water. Mizuchi sighs deeply as Kaguya holds his hand in comfort, silently communicating with him, asking if he is truly comfortable with explaining everything.*

Mizuchi: *To Kaguya* I'm ready... They deserve to know the whole truth... *To everyone else* I will tell you everything. I owe you all at least that much after how I acted towards all of you and Cora..even if I don't particularly like the fact that my daughter has been risking her life with all this superhero business... But have to warn you, it's a very long story..and not entirely a very happy one either.

Baymax: It is understandable. Sharing your emotions will be beneficial for your mental health.

*Cora is near the end of the stairs when she hears her father clear his throat before he finally speaks.*

Mizuchi: The Mizichio Clan had been in operation since the Heian period, and eventually made its way to this country when Gozaburo Mizichio ventured here. He, his wife, and his brother found a home far away from San Fransokyo, hidden away from everyone, so that we could run our business in peace. I am the firstborn child of Isamu Mizichio, the previous head of the clan. As head of the Clan, he was ruthless, competent and successful, and yet compassionate. He and his fathers' before him encourage science progression, so they recruited hidden gems, scientists that held great potential yet were ignored by society. We gave them the money necessary and a home, in return they could never return to their cities or to their families. Since most didn't have any loved ones, they agreed. My father was especially fond of this, he encouraged them to progress their research but reminded them of what's most important in life. Because of this, my clan and the village that we had developed had become more scientifically advanced, creations you have yet to see.. As a father though, he was a caring and gentle man, witty too.*sadly sighs* He would have been a wonderfully grandfather to Cora. But my mother, on the other hand... She was...distant.. But also a great science enthusiast, and intellectually brilliant.

*Everyone listens intently to Mizuchi's story, intrigued by the secrets now finally opening up. Cora stays in her place, forcing herself to listen to her father's story.*

Mizuchi: One day, when I was very young, my father brought home a little boy who was a little younger than me. He was an orphan living on the streets, unkempt and very hungry. Father had caught him trying to steal coins from my mother's purse...Mother... wanted him punished for nearly robbing her, but Father disagreed... The boy was very intelligent. Father saw great potential in the boy, how he could be capable of amazing things if given the proper guidance. We had dinner together that night and he stayed in my room. Being the son of the leader, I had only the servants to keep me company whenever Father was too busy to play with me. And even then they would not have time, so I was happy to finally have someone who was around my age to play with. He was very quiet at first, but he eventually opened up to me and my father. Aside from being intelligent, he was an honest, witty, mischievous and very caring person. We became close, like brothers, we would play together every day, going through all kinds of fun and mischief; because of how we were together and his potential, my father adopted him and raised him as his own. With him in our family, he was given a new name, Kage Mizichio.

Honey Lemon: That's so sweet of him

Mizuchi: Father loved us more than anything in the world. When he did have time, he would play with us and give us anything we wished. He was also our teacher as well, I became strong to protect my brother from bullies and he encourage Kage to follow his dreams and to know that we would be there for him for support and love. He had promised Kage and I that we would go to San Fransokyo on my tenth birthday to see the buildings and sights of the city that his ancestor helped restore. For a while, everything was perfect. I temporarily forgot my worries for my future as the head because I had my father and brother to talk to, someone who listened to me...But one day, when I was 9...my father was in a car accident... He died just as he arrived at the hospital...

*Cora's breath hitched in a sharp intake as she heard about her father describing her grandfather, about his kindness and ultimately his untimely demise. Mizuchi notices her and looks at her. Cora is stuck between running back to her room in embarrassment or joining the rest of them to continue listening to her father's story. Finally she feels her grandmother's hand on hers, gently leading her to join them, sitting next to her boyfriend and Baymax. Mizuchi sighs before he continues.*

Mizuchi: My brother and I were devastated as were the rest of clan.. Everyone had loved him...everyone..except for her...

Hiro: Who?

Mizuchi:...My mother…. Nozako Mizichio

*Cora looks up at her father, to which she sees that his eyes were becoming glossy as tears welled up around his eyes. Kaguya immediately holds his hand.*

Kaguya: You don't have to continue...

Mizuchi: No... I can do it...*To everyone* As I mentioned before, my mother had been distant when Father was alive. She never really seemed to care much for my well being...and it was more obvious with Kage. Back then, she was probably still bitter about Kage's attempted theft... But I never knew that there was so much more later on...I was child back then, I wasn't ready to lead the clan. Not until I married and sired an heir. So she took control... And that's when, everything turned dark. At first we didn't know what was going on...the scientists and servants, who once chatted with us and each other happily, became silently and avoided us. They had noticeable injuries on their person.. Sometimes they would even be disfigured, and would only get prosthetics much later, when my mother deemed it so... Kage and I weren't allowed to visit the village anymore and she had forbidden us from ever leaving the castle... She would tell us it was for our own safety and we believed her, Father's death was still fresh in our minds. And with him gone, I was now her focus on training me to be head of the clan... But that was when her true colors and intentions were revealed….

*Mizuchi glances at Baymax, who is blinking at the man.*

Mizuchi: Nozako is a scientist herself, as I mentioned before... She strives for perfection no matter what it it..or what sacrifices it costs in order to achieve it... *to Baymax* You have my permission to scan me Baymax...

Baymax:...I will scan you now...

*Baymax starts scanning Mizuchi's body, minutes passing by as the robotic nurse makes sure that his scans are reading correctly, which worries the young supers.*

Hiro: Baymax?...I-Is something wrong?

*Baymax turns to the team and speaks.*

Baymax: According to my scans, 85% of his skeletal body is replaced with an unknown elastic form of metal, wires running through his veins, and additional weapons forming his arms, feet, and chest.

Everyone gasps in shocked horror at the report. Cora hugs her father tightly in response, but now she realizes why her father has a cold body, why he would smother himself in blankets even on hot summer days. She looks up to see her father to which he gently wraps his arms... Though it was hesitantly.*

Hiro: Your mom experimented on you!? W-why would she do something like that?!

Honey Lemon: How could she do this to you!? You're her son!

Mizuchi: The moment Father died, she revealed what she really saw me as... A test experiment, a potential weapon..nothing more than an object to her. She pushed me beyond my limits to increase my strength even without food or rest. If I were to break my bones...she would replace them with a special experimental form of metal that will grow like bones. As Baymax here explained, they're like the graphine from...Momakase's blades. Strong as steel, heck, even stronger than steel. She and all the other scientists put me through numerous tests, checking over my status, making sure I ate properly, and to make sure I was ready to lead the clan... But I knew back then that I wasn't meant to be trained as a leader...she wanted a tool to control and push her twisted morals on to... She wanted a strong, empty headed slave.

Cora:...What about... Uncle Kage? Was he okay?...

*Mizuchi blinks his eyes as tears slipped down, breathing heavily*

Mizuchi: Unfortunately...no. With Father gone, she wasted no chance to abuse him... He tried to fight back, but when he did, Nozako would lock him up in a dark and empty room. He would stay there for days without food or company, and could only come out when he promised to be a good boy... Then the cycle would repeat over and over again...Whenever that happened, I would do everything to comfort my little brother. I made sure he got his favorite meals served to him after he was released, treat his wounds, and tell him the stories Father would always tell us. But little by little, his happy demeanor continued dying. His smile faded away from its meaning and his eyes lost their shine. But one day... Kage came to me and asked me for one thing... He wanted to go to San Fransokyo, he wanted to see the city Father promised to take us. I was so afraid for him when he made that request, because if Nozako were to discover Kage's trip, he would be severely punished. But I wanted him to be happy... So under the protection of the two androids that still talked to us as people, they helped him sneak out and run to the city, and I stayed behind to distract her. Over time, he would continue sneaking out, staying there for days at a time whenever Nozako had to travel. I wanted to go as well, but I needed to protect my brother, even if it meant rotting in the hell that was once my home while Kage flew away to freedom..even if it was only temporary. But it was still a good thing too... He managed to go to a great school, developed a friendship with one of his teachers who became like a real mother to him, and he made sure to tell her never to contact Mother to which she respected, and even found true love...however... I had learned that Mother had gotten suspicious of Kage's disappearances.. and even found evidence of his relationship with his love.. I warned Kage and begged him to stay home for at least a month...but he refused, and said he'd come up with a plan...But one night... I was awoken by one of the servants...there had been an accident at his school...and he had been gravely injured and taken to the hospital...and Mother was there.

Wasabi: Did the teacher contact your mom about the accident?...

Mizuchi:...No. As it turns out, Mother had learned about Father wanting to take us to the city, and saw old plans that would ensure our safety...He had employed some of his workers to work in certain areas in and around San Fransokyo as safe houses, ranging from police stations and ice cream store...to-

Hiro: Hospitals...

Mizuchi: *Sadly nods at this as he continues* One of the workers recognized him and had contacted Mother... Immediately she took him home to have our doctors and scientists care for him...She told me that she would put him back together, but that he would be severely punished for what he had done... The next day, I heard Kage screaming and crying non-stop when Mother left the room... As it turns out, he had been working on a dangerous and powerful project, but something went wrong.. The reason why is because he wanted to create an invention that would get companies to notice him and give him money, with that money he would finally be able to run away with his love and elope...

Gogo: Elope? You mean they wanted to get married?!

Fred: Jeeze! Sounds like Romeo and Juliet... If the parents were more evil!

Mizuchi:*Sadly sighs*...Yes... What Mother had done was... She had arranged a meeting for the girl... She later showed me what made Kage scream... A broken chain from her necklace covered in blood...

Honey Lemon: *Gasps in horror*!

Miyuki: *Shocked* No way...

Gogo: *Angrily disgusted* What is wrong with her?!

Wasabi: *Absolutely horrified and starting to feel sick* Oh dear god...

Cora: She killed her? So she punished Uncle Kage by taking the life of his girlfriend?!

Mizuchi:...And sadly, there's more. After they were done 'fixing' him, she locked him in the room for weeks... I tried desperately to make sure he had food and water, gave him his favorite possessions as to help him... But after two weeks... He changed...most of the food was untouched and had spoiled, and his possessions were destroyed by his own hands... My mother had destroyed what little happiness he had left. And he no longer saw me as his brother... But as his rival. He would throw fits over why I should inherit the clan when he was more competent than I... And since then I believed him... she also started focusing more on Kage, but it was only just to make sure he functioned well... Physically speaking, he was in good health..or so she said. He could still eat like normal and he was capable of having children if he wished to lie with someone...but mentally-wise...he snapped. He would have crying fits and episodes of extreme rage, twitching non-stop and would harm any of the examiners if they drew too close to him. He was more violent towards me, scratching me if I tried to hug him. But over time, he hid his broken mind well... I continued my training and lessons as normal and when I became a young adult, she arranged my marriage with Momakase, the only child of wealthy merchants that had just joined our clan. I had carven her the betrothal necklace you have in your hands now.

*Hiro looks at the medallion in his hand, his stomach churning and twisting as he hears Mizuchi's story. They were all uncomfortable with his past, as he was too, but they needed to learn so to figure out why so many villains were after Cora.*

Mizuchi: Mother then had to leave the country for a business affair and left me in charge until she returned. Afterwards, I would marry Momakase and take over as the new head of the Clan. But I knew it was just an empty title since I was just a puppet while she pulled the actual strings. As for my...ex-fiancé, I was merely the pathway to a life of luxury and power, the only thing she dreaded about the whole arrangement was having Nozako as her mother-in-law and the task of bearing an heir. For Nozako, I was nothing more than a mere tool, a weapon used to install fear against all who opposed her, always boasted about how I would slay thousands with a mere wave of my hands, and forced me to break their arms.. The only thing she had yet to make me do was to take their lives...And Kage… With mother gone for a while, he too started to use me to gain control... And I allowed him to do so...

Wasabi: But why? He wasn't exactly "sane" as you described him.

Mizuchi: I still felt guilty because I was not there to protect him when he needed me most, that I have failed him as a brother. While he used me, we learned something interesting about Muirahara Woods. There had been rumors at a distant village about an elderly woman and her daughter who had crafted a very interesting concoction that could heal all wounds and ailments, no matter what they were or if they were even life-threatening. That old woman... Was your grandmother, Cora.

*Cora turns her attention to her grandmother, shock in her eyes. Kaguya sighed as she holds the tea in her hands.*

Kaguya: I had been experimenting with this concoction when I was young, when your mother was but a baby. I had learned that it will heal all wounds and illnesses… And may very well even be the key to eternal youth.. So long as you continue drinking it... That is why you nor your father has never felt ill for too long, why your wounds always heal as quickly as they appeared... Allow me...

*Kaguya pulls out the thermos containing the special tea and gave it to Miyuki, her arm still broken and bleeding. The brunette gingerly sips the tea and soon enough... Something starts to change. After a few minutes had passed, Miyuki went to check her arm, unwrapping its bandages and finds that there is no cut on her forearm and her bone has been completely repaired, as if it were never stabbed and broken to begin with.*

Cora: *Shocked beyond belief along with the rest of the gang* Oh...my...god...

Mizuchi: *Clears throat* Because of it, I was sent to Muirahara Woods to obtain the potion.. And kill your grandmother.

Cora's eyes widen in shock, looking between her father and grandmother.*

Mizuchi: *Sighs* That was until... I met your mother...

*As the tiny flames glowed on the candles, its light morphed into figures as he told them how he and Akemi truly met.*

Mizuchi: I had arrived alone at the woods, but I had been attacked by a large bear. I beaten it, but I was loosing a lot of blood. I thought I was gonna die... But then your mother found me and tended to my wounds. Kaguya saw me and immediately distrusted me...She thought I was a threat to her and her daughter and showed her contempt for me.. But Akemi did not see me as a monster or a tool as so many had seen me as... I had a long way to before I was completely recovered, so I stayed. And over time, Akemi had spoken to me, held my hands, and soothed what nightmares I had... She had taken me to an old friend of their's, one of the few to know about them. A therapist who had just started at his job. We had gotten closer as time passed, and I felt something grow within me as I saw the warmth and light in her eyes. It was her humanity that I saw. By sparing their lives... she had given me mine... But the clan and my brother had been growing suspicious over what was taken me so long to return, and Mother was to return soon... Even if Mother allowed me to marry Akemi, I knew that she would use her as she had used me. I could not allow her nor your grandmother to suffer my fate. I then decided that in order to escape from her, I must die. I exposed myself to the village your mother visited to gain supplies.. and let them attack me. They heard of me and feared me, the Demonic Titan. I was near death when your mother and grandmother arrived and gave me the tea... The Demonic Titan had perished that night, I was reborn as Mizuchi Mizichio… just a man that loves his family... We all fled to San Fransokyo, took whatever money I could and built this house. It was hard for me because it meant I could never return home nor see my brother, Kage again... But I've already made my choice and prayed that he found a way to escape that cold prison that was once my home. Two years later your mother gave me the most precious treasure I never thought I would receive or felt worthy of... a child... For the seven minutes that your mother had after your birth, when she was alive, we were happy, we were safe. Even after her death, I made sure that you would have the childhood that had been stolen from me, I vowed that you would have the love and joy growing up from me and your grandmother...But then two weeks after your birth... I heard you crying and I ran to you... I found a fresh brand on your ankle. I was then reminded of what had lead to this... this mark on my back... She branded me with special technology.. technology that would be the beginning of my bloodline... her words were...'With this symbol, you carry your duty as the future Lord of the Clan, and with this brand, your children will know their duty as well.T... that brand had inserted a metallic virus that made me into this...that mark on your ankle is a brand that has named you the next Mizichio leader, the heir to the Castle...

*Mizuchi finally could not hold back his tears, sobbing into his hands as the flames died down, leaving behind the black stubs, melted wax and smoke. Cora gently takes her father's hands and wipes away his tears, ignoring her own.*

Mizuchi: I had to keep you hidden from the world to protect you from her... I knew then and there, at that moment, that if she were to learn of my deceit and your birth, she would hunt you down and turn you into her object and make you blind to the world, to inherit her twisted vision... As I once did. Cold...ruthless...and perfect. I'm so sorry my little Cora... I truly wanted to give you a happy life... But all I've done is isolate you. All because my blood only made you her property...

The last word he spoke left him broken. His tear stains visible as finally...his eyes glowed. Showing his robotic eyes and their blue aura. Cora wrapped her arms around her father as she tearfully speaks.*

Cora: I'll never be like her. Never!

*Cora hugs her father tightly, to which he returns back, smiling sadly at his daughter's comfort. Hiro finally stands up as he walks over and places his hand on his shoulder. Mizuchi looks up to Hiro, who has a look of understanding and sadness.*

Hiro: You were only trying to protect Cora.

Mizuchi: *Sniffs* Yes… But from what you've told me...my silence had been my own undoing of what I had strived for: Keeping Cora safe. Now everyone wants her for questions about me...and to use her as a tool...*To Cora* Can you ever forgive an abomination for his sins?

Cora: Papa, I don't hate you. I love you, and I do forgive you... You didn't know...

Papa: *Laughs sadly* I wonder what I did to get you as my child...*To Big Hero 7 and Ice Frost* While I may still have some mixed feeling about Cora being a superhero, I can see now that she's really at her safest when she's with all of you. And I can never thank you all enough for being my daughter's friends and family... *To Hiro* And you as her boyfriend.

Hiro smiles at Mizuchi, seeing that now he accepts him as Cora's boyfriend and protector. Cora lets go as she hesitantly walks to Hiro.*

Cora: Hiro?...Are you okay with all of this?

Hiro: *Turns to Cora* Cora, I've said this before and I will say it a thousands times if I have too. You are my girlfriend and I'm crazy about you. You've shown me that actions speak louder than words, taught me to value what I have and... you've been such an amazing girlfriend. You're the sweetest and most intelligent person I've ever met and I'm happy your my girlfriend. You and Mizuchi are not monsters, no matter what anyone says.

Cora heart races as she smiles widely as Hiro. For a moment, she had feared that he would reject her, deem her as a risk. But his words reminded her that no matter what storms they face, they'll face it together. She hugs him tightly as he in return. Then he gently kisses her, forgetting that Mizuchi is still in the same room as them. Honey Lemon smiles as she pulls out her phone to take photo, Gogo nods approvingly, Fred silently fist bumps to the sky, Wasabi nodding his head, Baymax blinking, and Miyuki gently smiling at the couple. They pull apart, slight blush on their faces before they remember where they are. Hiro looks at Mizuchi with slight worry, but the older man simply smiles at them. Kaguya nods her head in approval, happy to see Mizuchi finally accept Hiro.*

Hiro: Mizuchi, I promise that we'll do everything we can to make sure that Nozako, or anyone else will never take away Cora.

Honey Lemon: So will I.

Gogo: Count me in.

Fred: Me too!

Wasabi: She's our friend and we're not loosing anyone under our watch.

Baymax: Hiro is my primary patient, but Cora is also my patient as well. I will take care of her as I do with Hiro.

Miyuki: We're all here for each other Mr. Mizichio. You can count on us.

*Mizuchi smiles widely at the team. He then pulls all of them in a hug, joy rising within him higher than ever before. Everyone else simply hugs back, happy that they are all here, safe and sound. Afterwards everyone agreed to sleep here for tonight, they all slept in the living room with spare futon mattresses while Hiro and Cora cuddled together, asleep while Baymax charges in his charging unit. He goes to his room and lies down. He pulls out his wallet and pulls out both the photos of his families... his past and his future. The old photo shows a father and mother and their two sons dressed in elegant Japanese clothing to signify their importance. The old photo shows a man that looked like him, but with long hair tied back with a loose tail, a strict woman giving a cold stare. The boys with them smiling at the camera. One had brown eyes and his hair tussled wearing a dark blue yukata while the brother wore a dark red kimono... his blue eyes shining brightly as he smiles brightly alongside his brother... The boy who looks eerily similar to the two teens...from the old SFIT yearbook they found a long while ago...Mizuchi thinks back to Hiro and his brother, Tadashi. Both boys had been so close and it was clear as day that Hiro loved his brother more than anything in the world... Just as he had with his brother Kage.. but look where that got him.*

Mizuchi: *Sighs sadly* Compared to Tadashi, I'm a complete failure...My brother... I can only hope that you can forgive me for leaving you behind. Some big brother I turned out to be... I'm so sorry Kage...I'm sorry Father... I broke my promise..

*Meanwhile, that same photo is shown onscreen, where it's being burned, with Obake's eyes becoming more insane and cold with jealousy and rage over his past and the man in front of him. Obsessive love and cruel envy showing bright along with the glow from his face. That man on the screen dares shed tears for him? Have the audacity to pity himself!? The photo with his family, his new family the one where they glowed in love and light... Mizuchi didn't deserve it.*

Obake: *Muttering angrily to himself* Spoiled bastard!... Why do you always get everything?… That family should have been mine! That smile should be mine! *Now angrily shouting as he starts pounding his fists on the table* THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY LIFE! I WANT LOVE! I WANT MY WIFE! I WANT THAT LIFE! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! THAT SHOULD BE ME THERE! NOT YOU!

*By the time Obake stopped pounding his fists, he paid attention to the damage he caused... He sighs as he makes a mental note to repair it tomorrow morning. Once he gets to his room, he got out his watch to see the hologram of Chara, still smiling warmly at him. But in reality, it was the hologram of Cora smiling. He pretended the hologram was solid as he gently stroked her face with his finger.*

Obake: It's okay...*Sighs* I'll finally have what I want...*Looks at hologram with pink-tinged eyes* I'm so happy you're back my Chara. After all is said and done and when I free you from them.. We can finally have our life together... isn't that right Chara?

The next morning, Mizuchi rises up early to prepare for his day at work at Krei Tech. But while he goes over to the kitchen to grab a light breakfast, he sees Kaguya already in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone.*

Mizuchi: Kaguya?

Kaguya: Good Morning Mizuchi... So...now Cora knows the truth about you... And the true meaning of her birthmark...

Mizuchi: It's more of a slave brand... However... *Sighs* that was only one half of our family's history shared...

*Kaguya stops stirring the pot she's making oatmeal in to think over what he just implied... And knew that he was right...*

Mizuchi: Now that she knows about my past and origins, I don't know how long it will be until she starts asking why you and Akemi were living in the forest before I came along...

Kaguya:... Of course... *Chuckles half-heartedly* One past has now been revealed to her, one where that she-devil is still out there, hunting for her next prey... It's only a matter of time now before the other past is revealed as well... Which means all we can do now is hope that when my story finally comes to light, it will be at a time where no one is in danger... I can only hope that Cora will forgive me as she has forgiven you Mizuchi...

 **A.N: And that's the edited chapter of this tragic family story! Up next is the Updated version of the Countdown to Catastrophe saga! All edited versions are credited to my loyal editor WolfWitchHuntress! Love you and thank you for reading Big Hero 7!**


	30. Countdown to Catastrophe Part 1

**Big Hero 7**

Hiro is slammed to a pile of boxes and lands down on the floor. He quickly dodges the spikes thrown his way as Globby has Baymax pinned to a wall.*

Globby: Well you sure it was a good idea to come without the rest of your buddies? Especially Aqua Girl?

Hiro: Baymax!

*Globby shoots more shards at Hiro as the teen runs to save his friend. Just then, Baymax sounds an alarm.*

Globby: What's that?

Baymax: It is an alarm. Hiro, we must leave for your meeting with Professor Grandville, soon.

Hiro: Oh no! That was today?!

Baymax: Yes, it is in eight minutes.

Globby: Excuse me, we're fighting here!

*Globby throws his own chem ball to hit a button underneath a wooden table, which soon turns into a metallic table holding a metallic looking briefcase.*

Globby: There you are...

*Globby uses his own gelatinous body to grab it, but Hiro runs towards it and grabs it before the villain could.*

Hiro: Sorry Globby! Gotta wrap this up!

*Hiro quickly presses the button, which gets Globby stuck on the turning table and off of Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax you okay?

Baymax: I am sticky.

Globby: Catch ya later!

*Hiro turns his head to see Globby melt into the cracks of the turning table and disappear.*

Hiro: Well, at least he didn't get this.*

*Hiro hits the suitcase and quickly identifies the kind of metal it is.*

Hiro: Titanium shell bio-metric lock? This is some serious security... *Starts shaking it a little* I wonder what's inside...

*Just then, Hiro's comm-link comes on to which Cora's voice is heard.*

Cora: 'Hiro, where you? It's almost time for the meeting!'

Hiro: I know that Cora. We just made sure Globby didn't take the object Momakase tried to get last time.

Cora: Well that's all well and great babe, but now you have to hurry and get over here!

*Hiro turns to Baymax.*

Baymax: Your meeting is now in seven minutes. Is your final project proposal ready?

Hiro: *Kinda nervous now* Ahhh Not exactly... But I've still got some time! Right?... How long til we can get back to SFIT?

Baymax: Approximately 7.5 minutes.

*Hiro runs up to Baymax to climb aboard.*

Hiro: See? Plenty of time!

*Baymax activates his wings and the two take off... but both failed to noticed that Globby's globs are still stuck on Baymax and thus he is trapped. *

Baymax: I am still sticky.

* * *

*Cora's eyes keep looking between Grandville, the clock, and the door as her brow is burrowed with concern over Hiro. Thankfully Grandville is preoccupied with the other students, which would thankfully give Hiro a couple minutes to spare. Not to mention that Gogo received the message from Hiro himself to inform them about him running late.*

Honey Lemon: Thus for my final project, I propose an investigation into Lenore Shimamoto's scientific work!

*With just a couple beeps, Grandville passes Honey Lemon.*

Grandville: Your project is approved.

Gogo: *Whisper shouts as she points to her phone, showing that Hiro still hasn't arrived yet* Stall!

*When Grandville is about to head to Hiro's table, Honey Lemon quickly stops her.*

Honey Lemon: I mean, she kept it all secret. It's pretty fascinating you have to admit!

Grandville: Yes. That's why I approved your project.

*Cora taps her foot with speed she isn't aware she had as Honey Lemon continues to stall the professor to buy Hiro time.*

Cora: *Mutters nervously to herself.* Come on Hiro!

Honey Lemon: Why was it a secret? That's the big question!... Which... I... will attempt to answer...

*Cora lets out a sigh of relief as Hiro arrives with Baymax just before Grandville turns away from Honey Lemon. The teen girl straightens out Hiro's jacket and a bit of his hair before she notices the brief case in his arms.*

Cora: *Whispers* Hiro?... What's that?

Grandville: I hear you panting Mr. Hamada.

*Cora and Hiro freeze up at Grandville's voice.*

Hiro: Uh! Hey Professor Grandville!

*Hiro quickly shoves the case to Cora who in turn gives it to Baymax and turns him around to hide it.*

Hiro: Ahh... Hey Professor Grandville! Is it my turn already?

Grandville: So it is Mr. Hamada. I hope you put as much thought into your proposal as your friends did.

Hiro: Y-Yeah A-About that...

Grandville: You have nothing.

Hiro: I have nothing...

Cora: *Sad look* Oh Hiro...

Hiro: I'm sorry Professor Grandville, I-I've just been.. over-schedule? Especially since Cora's dad has been teaching me self-defense?...cause of all the.. criminal activity going on lately? Hehehe...

Grandville: I do recall the current events, especially since the Hyper conducting magnet had been stolen.

Hiro: Haha..yeah.. major bummer on that... So, can I maybe get an extension?...

Grandville: Unfortunately Mr. Hamada, the rules apply to everyone. Even you and Miss Mizichio. Remember; your final project counts for 60 percent of your first semester grade.

Hiro: *Dreading* That much?...

Grandville: If you hope to see this 'smiling' face again next semester, I suggest you step up.

Hiro: I will!

Grandville: By the deadline!

Hiro: Right! I will not be-*Cut off as Fred crashes into him*

Fred: Late!

*Hiro is pushed aside by Fred in his mascot costume who arrived with a unicycle. Cora picks him up as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder with a smile saying 'you can do this Hiro'.*

Fred: Really sorry I'm late Professor Grandville.

Grandville: Given that you aren't a student, you don't need to be here at all.

Fred: Oh, does that mean you don't want to see my mascot final project?

Grandville: There is no mascot final project!

Fred: But it involves sparklers! Watch!

*Fred hops on the unicycle and lights the sparklers.*

Baymax: Fred, that does not appear safe.

Cora: I'll find a.. fire extinguisher... just in case...*to Hiro* Wanna help me find it?

Hiro: Sure!

*Eventually Fred crashes, but thankfully no fire is set.*

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten-

Later on that day, the gang deliver the case to Alistair Krei.*

Krei: So I have Big Hero 7 to thank for the mess in my warehouse... again.

Hiro: We stopped Globby from taking this. And Momakase before hand.

Cora: And judging from the casing, it's something really important Mr. Krei... Why would either of them want to steal it?

Gogo: What's in the briefcase Krei?

Krei: Ugh.. nothing.

Baymax: My scan indicates that there is not nothing inside.

Krei: Well it's nothing valuable. See for yourselves.

*Krei opens the case and shows the team what's inside it.*

Krei: A few years ago, Krei Tech and every other tech company was trying to create an energy amplifier.

Fred: Is it supposed to look like a burnt noodle burger?

Hiro: Pretty sure no.

Krei: Bleeding-edge technology that would exponentially multiply the output of any power source. But there were... complications...

*Krei then summed up that it caused multiple fires during the project.*

Krei: What? Everyone lived. And we all learned a very important lesson, the energy amplifying business is not a sound investment.

Gogo: So it was a massive failure.

Krei: It was not technically failure if the whole idea was impossible in the first place.

Hiro: Impossible...

*That's when Hiro gets a growing idea. One that Cora catches attention to.*

Hiro: You sure?

Krei: My people say it is. And as clever as you all are, I hired the best and the brightest in the business and they couldn't crack it. It was just one giant warehouse fire after another...

Fred: The warehouses always pay for our mistakes. It's not fair.

Gogo: Then why did Globby and Momakase try to steal it?

Krei: Maybe they both collect garbage, because that's what this is! Expensive garbage, but still garbage.

*Krei then throws away the burnt piece of tech into the trash.*

Krei: Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting at RND about something that is both possible and profitable! Fire-proof warehouses!

*As Krei walks away, Hiro goes over to the trash can and picks up the burnt amplifier with an idea. But Cora's mind was on something else instead...perhaps the amplifier is something Globby would steal...for Obake. She then looks at Hiro holding the tech.*

Cora: You..got an idea Hiro?

Hiro: *Smiles* Yes, as a matter-of-fact I do!

*Later that evening at the art museum, Honey Lemon and Wasabi are at the storage facility.*

Honey Lemon: Thanks for helping me carry my stuff Wasabi, *Squeals excitedly* I'm so excited about my final project!

Wasabi: Are you sure you wanna spend a lot of time in here Honey Lemon?

*Honey Lemon pulls out Lenore Shimamoto's journal to read it over while dust flies through the room.*

Honey Lemon: What do you mean?

Wasabi: It's just so-Augh!

*Wasabi turns on his UV light to see globs of germs around the storage room.*

Wasabi: *Freaking out* Unclean! Unclean!

*But that is when the UV light flashes over the journal, revealing the hidden equations that Obake sought for long ago.*

Honey Lemon: Wait was that?-

Wasabi: Did you just see that?

*Wasabi flashes his UV flashlight over the journal again to see that it does indeed contain equations hidden in invisible ink.*

Wasabi: This math is way ahead of Shimamoto's time!

*Among the hidden words are 'Change fate?', and-*

Honey Lemon: 'Mum's the word...'?

Wasabi: Shimamoto had secrets!

*Honey Lemon pulls out her phone to take photos of the book.*

Honey Lemon: There's more here than just equations... It's gotta be a clue! We have to go back!

Wasabi: To a cleaner environment?

Honey Lemon: No! To Shimamoto's lab! And call Miyuki!

Wasabi:...It was worth a shot.

*At the same time, Hiro is drawing out prints to plan out his project while Cora does her own, which happens to be a special mask that would allow people to mimic dolphin clicks and whistles to successfully communicate with them.*

Hiro: Huh... This might be doable...

*Just then Grandville pops in, causing Hiro and Cora to jump up.*

Grandville: Am I to believe this is your final project Mr. Hamada?

Hiro: Uh, yes? I mean...Yes. It is.

Grandville: What is it?

Baymax: Expensive garbage.

Cora: Uhh-W-what he means is that it's a prototype of something that will be...extraordinary!

Hiro: Yes! I'm making an energy amplifier.

Grandville: An energy amplifier? This is not what I expected from you.

Hiro: I know! Me neither but I think if I can minimize the energy loss through-

Grandville: Impossible.

Hiro: Well it won't be easy, but I-

Grandville: I mean that I reject this proposal, because it is impossible!

Hiro: What no! I-I think I'm really onto something here look at my-

Grandville: Arrogant showing... This is too advanced and undertaking Mr. Hamada. Even for you.

Hiro: Professor Grandville this could revolutionize energy efficiency and change-

Grandville: Also incredibly dangerous! Try to think responsibly for once!

Hiro: I am!

*Cora could only silently back away from the argument, stuck between emotions as she pushes her person against Baymax. On one hand, she knows that Hiro is capable of doing incredible things, and this is something that could put Hiro's brain into something that could help a lot of people...but Grandville also had a point. If Krei and all the other tech companies combined couldn't do it, and even without the fires, who knows what kind of damage this could lead to?*

Hiro: But you're not listening! Because you don't think I can do it!

Grandville: *Slams her hand down* It is not always the question of can Mr. Hamada! *Sigh* Sometimes it's how you should...

*The tone of how she spoke that sentence raises a flag in Cora.*

Hiro: But I can! So I should!

Grandville: *Sigh*... My Decision is final. Come up with another proposal... and soon.

*With that, Grandville walks away. Leaving the two teens in silence. Cora looks over at Hiro with concern in her eyes, her heart racing from witnessing such an intense argument between them.*

Baymax: Hiro, you still have time to device an alternate proposal.

Cora:...I'm gonna have to go with Baymax on this one Hiro... But there's still time for you to think of something else...

Baymax: May we help?

Hiro: It's okay guys, I've already got a back-up plan.

Baymax: That is excellent news.

*Cora lets out a breath of relief, glad that he isn't going forward with the amplifier project.*

Hiro: I'm going to prove Professor Grandville wrong.

*And just like that, Cora's hopes were dashed.*

Cora: W-what?

Baymax: I do not understand.

Hiro: I'm gonna work on the amplifier...only in secret.

Baymax: Her decision was final.

Hiro: Oh yeah, I heard. But if I pull this off, and I definitely will, then Grandville will be-just too impressed to be mad. Let's go guys. I'm gonna make her eat her words.

Baymax: That is not physically possible.

Cora: It's an expression Baymax, and one you still have to learn...

Hiro: *Confidently and smugly* Well, I'm gonna do a lot of impossible things.

*Hiro leaves the lab, leaving Baymax and Cora behind. The robotic nurse turns to Cora who has been clutching her tablet since the whole ordeal.*

Baymax: *Tilts his head* You appear to be concerned for Hiro.

Cora: Yeah...Also... the way Grandville said that last line was really... concerning..

Baymax: You mean this?

*Baymax plays a recording.*

Grandville: 'My Decision is final.'

Cora: No.. before that... She just sounded so... upset... We've never seen her like this... *Sigh* I just hope Hiro knows what he's doing.

*Baymax then hugs Cora and pats her head.*

Baymax: It will be alright, there there.

*Cora softly smiles at Baymax, returning his hug.*

Cora: Come on Baymax, let's go.

*Meanwhile in the main lab, Gogo is working on her project, which happens to be an electromagnetic model of a train, which zooms around and around until it suddenly flies off its tracks and crashes straight through a wall(and other multiple walls behind it before it's finally lodged into a cabinet door(while also narrowly misses hitting a student) and catches on fire).*

Gogo: Speed's good. Just gotta make it less deadly.

Fred: *Calls out to Gogo through the holes in the walls* Gogo! Gogo!

*Just then Mini-Max appears in the last hole and puts out the fire.*

Mini-Max: Cease combustion tiny flame!

Fred: Gogo! Gogo! I have the perfect plan to catch Obake!

Gogo: What's the plan Fred?

Fred: Well, I'm glad you asked!

*Fred pulls out his action figures to demonstrate how and why the plan will work.*

Gogo: And now I'm not...

Fred: Globby and Momakase have been trying to steal Krei's energy amplifier, and both have been working for Obake. If we set a trap for Globby, making him think we have the energy amplifier, we can catch Globby, and make Globby lead us to Obake!

Gogo: Not bad. You really do have your moments of genius.

Fred: The action figures sold it right?

Gogo: No... that part was stupid, but it's a good plan. I'm in.

Fred: Yes! *doing victory dance while playing with his action figures* Plan Fred is a go!

Mini-Max: And with Obake captured, My creator's significant other will finally be safe!

*Back at Hiro's garage, he is working non-stop on the blueprints for the amplifier. Cora on the other hand is talking over the phone with Gogo about Fred's plan to catch Obake.*

Cora: Okay, that sounds good so far.

Baymax: Hiro, Cora.

*Cora looks up to see Baymax carrying two plates, each holding a sandwich, one for Hiro and the other for Cora.*

Baymax: *to Hiro* You have been working for 7.3 hours. Research indicates that fatigue can lead to cognitive impairment. I have brought you and Cora sandwiches.

Cora: *Smiling as she takes her plate* Thank you Baymax.

Baymax: *To Cora* Also, your Papa set a reminder for you to go home with Gogo today as part of your safety precaution.

Cora: Ugh...

*Ever since that night, Miuzchi and the gang had set up a schedule for protecting Cora, the main thing being that Cora walk home with each of the members every other day to protect her.*

Hiro: Thanks Baymax, you're the best.

Baymax: What is the status of your unsanctioned research.

Hiro: I'm definitely on to something!

Cora: Hiro, just so you know, Gogo informed us that Fred is gonna call about something.

Hiro: Like what?

*Just then, from Hiro's touch computer screen, the image of Fred shows up.*

Fred: Hiro! Are you and Cora there?

Hiro: Kinda busy.

Fred: Oh no big deal, I just have a plan to capture Globby!

Hiro: *Distractedly* Uh huh... That's great.

Fred: Isn't it? We just need to convince Krei to pretend like he completed the amplifying-thingamajig, and lure Globby out! And then we catch Globby in the act and take out Obake!

Hiro: *Distractedly* Sounds good, We're all in.

Fred: I actually got the idea from my-

*But Hiro shuts off the communication. Cora looks at Hiro with frowned concern, knowing that he's too focused on the project to pay any attention to anything or anyone.*

Baymax: Hiro, I have finished my risk assessment of your unsanctioned final project. There is an 80% chance of failure.

Hiro: *Distractedly* Huh.. that's not so bad...

Cora: Hiro are you even listening?

Baymax: Within that 80%, there is a 96% chance of disastrous failure. I have concerns, and so does Cora. I will list them now: One; fiery explosions-

Cora: Example being all the warehouse fires that Krei told us about.

Hiro: Ugh, thanks for the uh.. analysis Baymax, but I'll be fine. Really.

Baymax: Two; electrocution.

Cora: *To herself* Hiro...you're smarter than this...

*Meawhile at SFAI, Honey Lemon is with Wasabi along with Esme and Miyuki as they climb down to Shimamoto's lab to search for clues.*

Wasabi: This is possibly worse than the museum!

Honey Lemon: She hid the journal in a secret compartment, maybe there's another one!

*Wasabi innocently touches a model of a plane, which soon flies off towards a bookshelf which would have tipped over if he and Miyuki hadn't caught it in time.*

Wasabi: Right. I'm just not gonna move from this spot anymore...eww*Takes a step back*...By which I mean from this one.

*But when Wasabi steps away, he inadvertently knocks over an old vase containing flowers to which Honey Lemon is quick to save.*

Honey Lemon: That was close...*Looks at flowers* Huh... Shimamoto liked chrysanthemums... *Realizes something* That's it!

Wasabi: What's it?

Honey Lemon: People used to call Chrysanthemums mums! 'Mum's the word'! The vase! That's where the clue leads to!

Wasabi: Maybe there's something inside-

*But Wasabi coughs when old dirt spills out when he tried to look inside.*

Wasabi: Augh! Hundred year old pollen! I'm out!

*Honey Lemon looks at the vase as Miyuki and Esme lean in to look closer.*

Honey Lemon: Or maybe there's something outside!...It's a wax cylander!

Wasabi: Like an old-timey record?

Honey Lemon: Lenore Shimamoto wanted us to hear whatever she recorded on this.

Wasabi: Great so..how do we play it?

Honey Lemon: I have an idea. But you're not gonna like it.

*And so the four go back upstairs, but then Miyuki speaks up.*

Miyuki: So about the project you're doing... Do you plan on adding the letters?

Honey Lemon: Letters?

Esme: The letters Lenore Shimamoto had with Gozaburo Mizichio... you know... Cora's ancestor?

*Both Honey Lemon and Wasabi pause, recalling the letters and the now exposed lineage between the clan and Cora's family.*

Honey Lemon: I... actually don't know... But I won't mention Cora and her father if that's what you're asking.

Miyuki: It's most likely for the best. I mean, ever since Mr. Mizichio told us about his past and family history, it's obvious that he doesn't want anyone else to know about it. Especially if word of him being alive and Cora's existence somehow gets back to his evil psycho mother. Though I have to admit, there's something about this whole thing that's been kinda bothers me... Remember how Mr. Mizichio mentioned about how Gozaburo and all the other heads of the clan were science enthusiasts? *Honey and Wasabi nodded yes* So that means that they probably knew about Shimamoto's work too, but that last letter... I just can't help but feel that... Maybe Shimamoto's discovery didn't turn out like she was hoping it would... What if, instead it turned out to be... dangerous...

Honey Lemon: Dangerous?... We don't know that for sure until we find something concrete.

Miyuki: It's just a theory... hopefully one I'm wrong about...

*After they dropped off Esme, the three armor up to go to an old and familiar lair of their 'old-timey' enemy.*

Wasabi: You were right, I don't like it.

Honey Lemon: Told you.

Wasabi: Are we gonna go to every gross place in this town today?

*Honey Lemon creates three soft bubbles to cushion their fall as Miyuki merely creates ice stairs to walk down.*

Wasabi:...Next time Miyuki, tell us you're making the stairs first.

Miyuki: No promises.

*A rat scurries between Wasabi's feet which cause him to freak out.*

Honey Lemon: Shhh! Or we'll trigger the-

*The alarm goes off.*

Honey Lemon: Security system.

*Then, behind the three supers, arises the killer security bot of Baron Von Steamer.*

Miyuki: Oh boy...

*Meanwhile, Fred is conversing with Krei about his plan.*

Krei: Let me see if I understand. You want me to throw a fake press conference and pretend I have a product that doesn't exist so a monster will attack me.

Fred: Uh huh! Oh and if you can do it by tomorrow that'd be great.

Krei:...No.

Fred: No to tomorrow or no to...

Krei: No to everything.

Mini-Max: Fear not, captain of industry! I will be your steadfast guardian!

Krei: This tiny Baymax is strangely compelling. I want one.

Mini-Max: I am Mini-Max! Defender of good! And I promise you that we shall bring Globby, the villain who stole your wallet, to justice!

Krei: That's right! Globby did steal my wallet! *to Fred* OK, you have a deal. Let's do it!

*Krei shakes Mini-Max's mini hand while Fred cheers.*

Fred: Yes! We're on it Mr. Krei!*Also shakes Krei's hand with both of his*...I made it weird didn't I?

*Meanwhile, all three of the supers are currently running for their life from the killer security bot Baron Von Steamer installed.*

Honey Lemon: Run!

*The three split up as a stream of flame is shot towards them.*

Wasabi: Miyuki and I will keep it busy!

Honey Lemon: I'll cut off the power!

Miyuki: Let's go!

*Wasabi cuts through a piece of stone to which Miyuki coats it with ice. Wasabi then throws the ice stone to the machine, and while it did pierce the metal, it is still functional. As it throws down a hammer in response. Wasabi and Miyuki both jump to the top of the machine, which starts trying to hit them with its hammer while also hitting itself as Miyuki starts coating its head with ice.*

Wasabi: Okay! Its busy!

Miyuki: Now Honey!

But when Honey Lemon throws a chem ball at the bot, it melts it like butter as the hammer tries to squash Wasabi and Miyuki. The brunette girl forms ice shards to cling herself to the machine while Wasabi flies off, to which he happens to find what they are looking for; a phonograph.*

Wasabi: Hey!

*But while the debris tips over, it happens to activate the same melting pit that he and Hiro had hanged over when they had been captured by Steamer for the first time.*

Wasabi: Oh come on! Ahh!

*Miyuki quickly freezes the hole as to keep Wasabi from falling into the pit with the thickest layer of ice she could conjure up(while also unintentionally freezing Wasabi to it as well). The machine then heads over to Wasabi, frozen in place thanks to Miyuki, as Honey Lemon creates a icy chem ball to pierce through the machine, completely shutting it down.*

Honey Lemon: Wasabi! Miyuki! Are you guys okay?

*Miyuki climbs down the machine as the girls head over to Wasabi, who is frozen face down.*

Honey Lemon: I got this.

*Honey Lemon pulls out a chem ball to thaw out the ice to which Miyuki immediately grabs Wasabi up to safety.*

Miyuki: Sorry about that Wasabi, and nice ice shot Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: Thanks. Now let's see if this old thing works.

*Soon the three head over to the phonograph and start playing it with a random wax cylinder to see if it still works.*

Steamer: 'Baron's log; On this day. I, Baron Von Steamer, proclaim that my latest scheme to defeat Boss Awesome cannot fail! Victory will be mine!'

Wasabi: Gotta admire his confidence.

Steamer: 'Baron's Log; Addendum... Victory was not mine...*Starts crying*'

Honey Lemon: *Cuts it off before they could hear anymore* Okay... Clearly a private moment.

*Miyuki pulls out the cylinder as she looks at it distastefully.*

Miyuki: I really hate hearing grown men cry over stupid things...

Wasabi: Good news, the player works.

Honey Lemon: We'll just borrow it! I'll leave a note!

*The next morning, Baymax activates ready to start the day. He waddles over to the bed where Hiro is presumably is.*

Baymax: Hiro.

*No response.*

Baymax: Hiro.

*When he pull back the covers, all he finds is Mochi on top of some pillows. He exits the room and is on his way to the garage when he sees Esme and Cora walking down his way.*

Baymax: Hello Cora and Esme.

Cora: Hey Baymax...Don't tell me Hiro is still in the garage is he?

Baymax: I will check.

Cora: *To Esme* Thanks for walking me here, Esme.

Esme: No problem, just be careful baby girl.

*As Esme walks away, Cora and Baymax walk over to the garage where Hiro is still working on the energy amplifier.*

Cora: You're still at it?

Baymax: It is time to go.

Hiro: *Still working* Baymax? Cora?... I-is it morning already?

Baymax: Yes, the press conference will begin in twenty minutes.

Cora: Let's suite up and get going. Besides, you could use a break.

Hiro; I can't stop now, I'm in the zone.

*Baymax blinks*

Baymax: Fred and Gogo require back up.

Hiro: I know but I'm so close to finishing this! I had a breakthrough and I just need a little more time to-..Baymax? Can you do me a huge favor and head to Krei Tech first with Cora?

Baymax: *Blinks* Without you?

Hiro: Yeah without me! I'm just so close on this! Don't worry, I'll catch you up.

*Hiro gets up and gives a quick kiss on Cora's cheek, to which the girl sighs quietly.*

Hiro: Love you Cora, stay safe...

Cora:...Yeah okay... see ya Babe..

Baymax: We will go...without you... Goodbye.

*And so, the two leave to suit up, looking back at Hiro before looking at each other, wondering if Hiro is loosing himself. As they walk away Baymax scans Cora.*

Baymax: Cora, my scanners indicate that your hands are healing from numerous cuts.

Cora: Hmm? Oh! Yeah...umm.. Just working on something...

Baymax: But you have finished your dolphin speaker project last night.

Cora: It's a backup...just in case...

*Baymax blinks at Cora before they continue on their way. The trap is set in to motion as Krei stands before the news people to lure Globby. As of while, Gogo and Fred are up on the roof watching out for any signs of Globby...but they also notice something else.*

Gogo: Hiro and Cora are late.

Fred: Or maybe we're early-

Gogo: We're not early.

*Just then, Baymax arrives with Cora on his back.*

Gogo: Finally.

*But that's when she notices Hiro's absence.

Gogo: Wait, where's Hiro?

Baymax: Hiro said that he will catch up. *Giving a thumbs up*

Cora: *Slight annoyance* He's a little busy with his project...

Gogo: That was not part of the plan, and what about you Cora?

Cora: *Annoyance slightly growing* It's fine! We're still here, we can handle this.

Fred: Even if Hiro doesn't make it the four of us and Mini Max are more than enough to handle Globby. Plus Cora's dad is here.

*Mizuchi is indeed there, standing guard as he keeps a watch out for Globby. That is when Krei starts his announcement, ready to set the trap.*

Krei: Once again, Krei Tech Industries has done the impossible! I present to you all the energy amplifying...thing!

*Krei brings out the suitcase to show to the crowd.*

Krei: Which we uh..like to call...Patrick..Patrick..that's it. Patrick.

Dunder: Are you going to open it or what? We're rolling!

Krei: Ye-Yes! I'm going to do that!...Now!... Right...now-AH!

*Right on time, Globby shoots out his hand and knocks Krei off the stage.*

Globby: And I'll be taking this! Yoink!

*Globby than grabs the brief case and soon starts heading off.*

Gogo: Let's go!

*All five of them jump off the roof and head off to capture Globby. Gogo zooms forward but ducks down when a laser is shot towards her. It soon reveals itself to be none other than Noodle Burger Boy on a new and improved mech suit and his army of flying dumplings.*

N.B.B: Howdy and Hello burger buddies! We're here to toast your buns!

Gogo: Oh no...

Cora: Fredzilla?

Fred: Yes Aqua Girl?

Cora: Please tell me you had a back-up plan if Globby decided not to come alone?

Fred: Uhhhhhhhh...No...

Cora: Dang it.

Baymax: Buns...I get it.

* * *

*Soon all five of them spring into action as Gogo goes after the flying dumplings with Mizuchi joining in while Fred jumps up in the air and shoots out his fire to fry Globby, to which the gelatinous man dodges up and latches onto a side of the building. Soon Mini-Max bursts out.*

Mini-Max: Mini-maximum rocket punch!

Globby: Ahhh...just kidding.

*Globby morphs a hole in his body to let Mini-Max ram into a wall.*

Mini-Max: Well played, gelatinous foe!

Fred: I'll get him!

*Fred shoots his fire out again to which Globby morphs to a liquid and puts out the fire. He morphs back into shape and holds the suitcase inside of him.*

Fred: This is not how I saw my plan going when it was in my head.

Cora: Mostly cause Globby brought back up!

Krei: *Sarcasm* You don't say?

Globby: Let me show you how I see it going!

*Globby throws Krei into Fred, knocking them out of the party. Globby then begins to maniacally laugh as he slowly shifts himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex*

Krei: He can turn into a dinosaur?!

Fred: Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't done it before... But look at those tiny useless arms!

*But Fred fails to remember that Globby has his name for a reason.*

Globby: Oh you think?

*Globby shoots his arm out to knock Fred out of commission. Gogo is zooming around the building as Cora stays close to Baymax as they avoid N.B.B's line of sight while trying to help Gogo with the dumplings.*

Gogo: There's too many of them!

Dunder: Breaking news from Krei Tech Industries. Where we-

*A piece of debris is about to land on the news crew when Baymax punches it to pieces.*

Cora: I REALLY think it's time for you to go home Mr. Dunder.

*Just then, Noodle Burger Boy's metallic tentacles grab Cora right off of Baymax's back, causing the girl to scream in alarm.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*Baymax flies up to save Cora as she struggles to free herself. The robotic nurse grabs the mech suit to hold still, but the burger bot swings around and throws Baymax off to the side.*

N.B.B: *Laughs evilly* Heehee...heehee...heehee...

*Back with the other three, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Miyuki are preparing to start up the phonograph.*

Honey Lemon: *Excitedly* This is it you guys! This could be the secret behind Shimamoto's great discovery! Are you ready Wasabi?

*Just as Wasabi was about to hit the 'record' button on his phone, it starts ringing and shows Gogo's face.*

Wasabi: *Answers phone* Gogo, we're kinda busy-

*But the sounds of lasers tell the three that whatever Gogo is dealing with is much more important.*

Gogo: Are you kidding me?! Noodle Burger Boy and Globby are attacking Krei Tech! We need back up! Hurry!

*Back at the garage, Hiro is putting the finishing touches on the energy amplifier.*

Hiro: Okay, just gotta test it out!

*But Hiro is unaware of his buzzing phone repeatedly calling for him. He places the amplifier to his computer and starts to test it out, waiting with baited breath as he activates the machine. Immediately the computer is showing exponential growth as the purple glow grows.*

Hiro: It's working!

*But the computer starts to malfunction as it cannot handle the extreme level of energy to storage. It than lets out zaps of electricity that pushes Hiro back to the wall as it runs crazily around the garage. He quickly runs over and removes the amplifier from the computer, resulting in all the electricity shutting down... but Hiro is still happy with the results.*

Hiro: It's working! Oh man wait till Cora sees this! Baymax did you!-

*But Hiro quickly realizes that both Baymax and Cora are at the press conference... To which his phone buzzes again. To his horror his phone is over-ridden with texts and missed calls coming from his friends, all urging him to come quickly and how Noodle Burger Boy has captured Cora.*

Hiro: Oh no! Cora! Nonoo nono!

*As Hiro activates SkyMax to deliver his suit, the team and Miyuki all join in on the fight. Baymax flies after Noodle Burger Boy as the metallic tentacles' firm grip of Cora renders her powerless.*

Gogo; Baymax! You have to fight back!

Fred: Say Rocket Fist you guys!

*A spare tentacle slams Baymax to the wall as it drops Cora to the ground, which Miyuki quickly cushions her fall with powered snow.*

Mizuchi: Are you alright?

Gogo: Baymax! Rocket Fist!

*Baymax fires his rocket fist to hit N.B.B only for the diabolical burger bot to grab Baymax.*

Baymax: Oh no...

*While the Mech suit goes on autopilot, Noodle Burger Boy climbs over to Baymax.*

N.B.B: Golly Mister! I got a special order for you!

*Suddenly Baymax feels something coursing through his programming.. a very dangerous coding runs through as he tries to process this thing...*

Baymax: Reboot- Data Packet Invalid- Reboot! Data Packet- Ternal authentication error...

*Noodle Burger Boy climbs back up to the mech suit as Baymax malfunctions in mid-air.*

Gogo: Baymax!

Cora: No!

*Baymax crash lands in the water, skidding to a halt as Cora runs over to help him, while Mizuchi heads over to her to protect her.*

N.B.B: Howdy and Hello Mr. Mizichio! It's so nice to meet you!

*Mizuchi growls as he glares heatedly at the robot. Soon flying dumplings hit Gogo and Mizuchi down. Honey Lemon swings her chem purse as Miyuki fires off her ice to freeze them in mid-air.*

Gogo: Thanks.

*Gogo stands up as Fred tries to jump into Globby. But Globby merely snorts out Fred in response.*

Krei: Give me my wallet back Globby! It was a gift from my accountant!

Globby: Well I... I lost it!

Krei: You are a monster.

Fred: Guys! This stuff is oozing into...places!

Wasabi: Hang on Fred! I'm coming!

*Wasabi slices through the dumplings to save Fred but soon finds his hands trapped in the same Goo.*

Wasabi: Uh oh... I'm stuck! Like really stuck!

Fred: Yeah! Man, that's really in there!

*Soon Globby lifts his foot to crush the two when Mini-Max flies into action.*

Mini-Max: Fear not!

*But when Mini-Max flies into the gelatinous body the foot forms into a mallet.*

Globby: Take this you pint-size pest!

*He slams his foot down and when the dust settles, he forms into a pterodactyl and lifts the three men and Mini-Max up in to the air and drops them on top of the four girls. Mizuchi is soon thrown into the pile as he is tied up with countless ropes.*

N.B.B: Orders up misters! We'll bring Aqua Girl to-go please!

*But when he is about to shoot his lasers, they all hear the sound of a moped engine revving up. Hiro flies the moped up and jumps off of it to safety as it crashes into Noodle Burger Boy, knocking the burger bot out of his mech suit and right into Globby.*

Globby: Not good, not good!

*Noodle Burger Boy zaps his eyes to free himself which causes Globby to explode into pieces. But he thankfully reforms back to normal.*

N.B.B: *Lands on his head* Golly Mister Alpha, this is not swell!

Globby: *Grabs the briefcase* Well that's our cue!

*After Globby grabs the burger bot and zings off with the dumplings, Hiro went over to check over his team. He first picks up Cora from the ground as she looks into his eyes.*

Hiro: I am so sorry I'm late!

Gogo: Where were you?!

Hiro: I kind lost track of time!

Wasabi: Uh, doing what?

Hiro: My final project! Wait till you guys see-

Honey Lemon: That's great Hiro, but someone could have really gotten hurt today.

Gogo: We needed you. Baymax and Cora needed you.

*Cora directs Hiro to Baymax, who is still face down in the water.*

Hiro: Oh no!

Hiro runs over to check on his buddy as Cora follows behind.*

Hiro: Baymax?!...Baymax?

*Soon Baymax sits up.*

Baymax: Reboot complete. Hello, I am Baymax.

Hiro: Baymax are you okay? Talk to me buddy w-where's the damage?

Cora: Did Noodle Burger Boy do something to your wiring?

Baymax: I briefly malfunctioned. I am fine.

*Hiro and Cora hug Baymax, glad to know that he is alright.*

Hiro: Guys I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to let you down like that. *To Cora* Especially you Cora..

Gogo: We know... But don't do it again.

Fred: I forgive you Hiro. I mean my super perfect plan didn't work cause Globby brought Noodle Burger Boy and they got away. Probably a little your fault, but there are two positive take-aways from all of this. One, I got to fight a dinosaur, which was awesome! And two, all they stole was an empty briefcase.

Krei: My lawyer gave me that briefcase.

Mini-Max: I offer my consolation wealthy citizen! *Patting Krei's head*

Cora: You know Hiro, if it makes you feel any better, I bet Obake will be throwing a fit once he finds out its empty.

*Back at Obake's lab, Momakase slices open the briefcase. All they got is a drawing of Fredzilla.*

Momakase: Obake will not like this.

Obake: *Walks up behind them* Actually, I'm thrilled. Everything went exactly as planned.

Globby: I don't get it.

Obake: Well of course you don't... Krei's pack of simpletons could not finish the job, *To N.B.B* Even you.

*Noodle Burger Boy sheepishly looks down and rubs his arm.*

Obake: I need the services of someone truly gifted..

*Back at the garage, Hiro shows Cora the amplifier as he activates it, giving off a purple glow as it shines on Hiro's face...one side brighter than the other, matching Obake's half...which for some unknown reason to Cora, disturbed her greatly...*

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **A.N:And part one of Countdown to Catastrophe is up and about! Thank my editor WolfWitchHuntress! Love you all!**


	31. Countdown to Catastrophe Part 2

**Big Hero 7**

*The next day at the lab Hiro and Baymax are testing out the amplifier in his lab while Cora puts two boxes she brought for the ride, one bigger and the other smaller. Hiro swings over to his computer to check out the charts before returning his attention to the amplifier. Cora pulls out her own project, the Dolphin communicator, shaped like an oxygen mask on the desk, and then opens up the lid to the bigger box.*

Hiro: OK, if my math is right the results from this energy amplifier should be off the charts.

Baymax: The results appear to be on the charts.

Hiro: I meant incredibly amazing.

Baymax: Oh, hyperbole.

Cora: Yup, you got that right Baymax.

Hiro: Now I need to test it before showing it off at open house.

*Hiro pulls out his phone and sees it has 1% of battery life.*

Hiro: Only 1%. If my modifications work, it won't overload this time...

*The battery life quickly rises up.*

Hiro: Good...Good! Look! Its working!

Baymax: Yes, it also about to combust

*Baymax's predication comes through as Hiro's phone starts to vibrate violently as smoke starts to appear.*

Baymax: Momonoligo fosfate is required.

*During the combustion Cora had grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and puts out the smoke before it could explode.*

Baymax: Were those results off the charts?

Hiro: Slightly...

*Cora sighs before she turns to Hiro.*

Cora: Hiro, are you really sure about this? I-If we can put our heads together we can make another project-

Hiro: What no! I'm really close on this! And you know that its against the rules to have a partner work on the project for Open House!

Cora: Oh now you care about the rules!

Baymax: I detect Professor Grandville approaching. I estimate she will be here in two-

*Hiro quickly grabs the amplifier and hides it in his hoodie.*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada!

Baymax: Seconds...or less.

*Grandville notices the fuming phone.*

Grandville: What happened to your phone?

Hiro: Krei Tech!... You know...

Grandville: I do. They're trash... however, I'm here to discuss you're final project.

Hiro: Oh I'm still just uh... kicking around a few ideas.

Grandville: This is no time for ideas fuse ball! The open house is tomorrow!...Are you hiding something Mr. Hamada?

*Grandville tries to look what Hiro is hiding to which he tries to hide it better.*

Hiro: Professor Grandville I am shocked! After all we've been through?

Cora: Actually he is...

*Hiro and Grandville look up, surprised to see the girl there.*

Hiro: *Worried* Cora?

*Cora gives a long sigh before she directs Grandville to the larger box.*

Cora: What he meant was he's kicking ideas for how to present his final...

*Grandville looks inside and for a moment, a look of surprise is seen before she turns back and picks up one of the pieces. When Hiro sees what it is his eyes widen.*

Grandville: I didn't figure you would go toward rebuilding your Microbots Mr. Hamada.

*Hiro's could only blink in shock. He then looks at Cora and immediately connects the dots on what Cora had done.*

Grandville: But I will not approve of this unless you've done something different with your microbots...

Hiro: Yeah!... in fact I did!

Grandville: So tell me, what new features did you add?

*Hiro opens his mouth only to find no words to say, that's when Cora speaks up again.*

Cora: Hiro has added new features, if you would allow me to demonstrate of course.

*Grandville looks at the girl as she places the neuro head transmitter on her head. She turns to the Microbots and soon they form into a decently sized rectangle before going towards to Baymax, lifting up the robotic nurse and then towards tossing the broken phone to the recyclable.*

Cora: This time the metal is carbon fiber but coated with graphine glaze, making it nearly invulnerable. The neuro cranial transmitter now has a fail safe added; it can scan the user to identify the brain waves of its owner and follow only that person specifically. If someone else grabbed it and used it, the neuro cranial transmitter shut down when it realizes that these are another set of brain waves.

*Grandville looks at Cora and then at Hiro before she walks towards the teen boy.*

Grandville: It seems this time you not only took my advice, but you made sure to add safety features onto your mircobots.

Hiro: Yeah... I did...

Grandville: I am astonished that you would choose your microbot project for the open house... Especially after that... incident with Professor Callaghan. You've shown that you are thinking responsibly for once. I'll see how you present it tomorrow Mr. Hamada.

*With that Grandville walks away from the lab, leaving only a shocked faced Hiro and an expressionless Cora.*

Hiro:... You rebuilt my Microbots?

Cora: *Nods* Yeah...

Hiro: But why? I'm almost done with this! I can finally show Grandville that I can do this-

Cora: Is that all you care about Hiro?! Proving that Grandville is wrong?! I'm worried sick about you, you've been obsessing over this dumb thing ever since Krei said it was impossible.

Hiro: But it is possible! You just saw it!

Cora: Yeah! After it turned your phone to a smoke alarm!

*Hiro and Cora could only glare at each other before Cora sighs angrily.*

Cora: I gotta go. Honey Lemon is taking me to SFAI.

*Cora picks up her project and walks out the room, slamming the door shut. Hiro looks at the door, his face softening to sadness when he realized what he's done. At first he tries to follow her and begin his apology, but Baymax steps in front of him.*

Baymax: During a state of anger, Cora will go find a secluded face to calm down. It is advisable to leave her be.

Hiro:... You're right Baymax... I just... Cora rebuilt my microbots, updated it, and handed the credit to me...

Baymax: Cora cares deeply about you. You are lucky to have someone love you deeply to have them do something that would cost her the final grade.

*Hiro turns around to continue working on the Amplifier...but now his expression is filled with guilt... Later on that night Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Cora, and Miyuki are at the apartment to listen up the recorded voice of Lenore Shimamoto.*

Gogo: So... you just took this?

Honey Lemon: We left a lot of notes.

Wasabi: And we wiped everything down.

Gogo: To erase your finger prints?

Wasabi: No just to tidy up.

Miyuki: Yeah...no. The won't believe that if they catch you.

Gogo: Ok, are we gonna play it or what?

Honey Lemon: This is so exciting!

*Honey Lemon places the recording onto the phonograph.*

Honey Lemon: For the first time ever, Lenore Shimamoto in her own words!

*But when she starts the record all they hear are pieces of words glurbled and mixed.*

Gogo: Are we sure those are words?

Honey Lemon: Hmmm... something's not right.

*That's when Wasabi takes a closer look at the recording.*

Wasabi: Ugh! This is nasty!

Miyuki: Well we did her lab after presumably a century later, its bound to collect dust.

Wasabi: Good thing I brought my detergentcy kit!

*Wasabi opens up his kit to reveal an array of top state cleaning supplies.*

Wasabi: The key is to have the proper tool for the job. Aha! I knew the hummingbird will come in handy one day!

*The Hummingbird is a very tiny duster, which raises concern for Honey Lemon.*

Honey Lemon: We have to get it ready for the open house tomorrow!

Wasabi: Its called The Humming bird for a reason, Honey Lemon. Tiny, but mighty!

*And lives up to its name as 100 years worth of dust quickly flies off with ease.*

Gogo: Impressive.

*But Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Miyuki were more surprised with Gogo's compliment.*

Gogo: What? I'm being sincere.

Wasabi: Really?

Gogo: Well, not completely. Like 80%.

Honey Lemon: That's really not bad Wasabi.

*Around that night Hiro and Baymax are at the robotics lab to test out the amplifier. This time Hiro chooses to place it on the vending machine.*

Baymax: These snacks are unhealthy.

*Hiro grabs Baymax away from the vending machine as it registers the energy amplifier's wiring. Soon it shoots out bags of snack at high speed, breaking them into pieces once it hits the wall.*

Baymax: And dangerous.

*Hiro uses Baymax as a shield to go towards the amplifier and grab it from the vending machine. Once its removed the machine shuts down.*

Hiro: I need to test it on something big enough to handle the power surge.

*Fred bursts through the door and finds Hiro.*

Fred: Hiro! I gotta show you something and it can not wait-

*Fred pauses when he sees Hiro's hair littered with chip fragments. He starts eating off the pieces*

Fred: Hmm, garlic ranch. Seriously, my fave. BTW, where's Cora?

Hiro: She's with Esme at the movies.

Fred: Huh... are you two fighting? Cause you two are usually together.

Hiro: I'm just focused on this... anyway what's the big surprise you wanted to show me?

*Soon the two boys are at the pier where Fred presents Hiro and Baymax the surprise.*

Fred: OK! You can open your eyes!

*The surprise is the life scale replica of Kentucky Kaiju.*

Fred: Behold! Kentucky Kaiju 2.0! I know, I know. The last one almost destroyed the city but this one-

Hiro: Is perfect for my tech!

*Hiro brings out the energy amplifier.*

Fred: I don't know what you're talking about, but last one into the dangerous monster is a rotten egg!

Baymax: Rotten eggs can cause gasteral interal distress, it is also probably-

*Soon all three of them arrive with helmets and knee pads on as Hiro explains the results he hopes to gain from his project.*

Hiro: Probably should warn you that this might be a bad idea.

Fred: This might be a bad idea is my middle name!

*Soon Hiro places the energy amplifier to the system where soon, the animatronic receives a burst of energy like never before. Fred goes to press the first button but Hiro is quick to stop him.*

Hiro: Lets just start slow.

Fred: Right! Baby steps!

*Hiro slowly lifts the lever up*

Hiro: EasYYYY!

*In response the kaiju robot jumps up high in the air, pushing all three of the figures inside to the roof of its head.*

Baymax: Oh no...

*Soon the Kaiju falls down back the depths of the bay where it came.*

Fred: Hiro! Your amplifier thingy rocks!

Hiro: I'm much more concerned about our landing right now!

*The landing of the kaiju results in a huge wave where Heathcliff pulls out an umbrella in response. After the wave goes back to the sea Heathcliff is seen with sea weed, clams, and an octopus on his head. Once the three are safe on the ground Hiro shuts off his amplifier.*

Hiro: Everybody OK?

Baymax: There were no major injuries.

Fred: Lets do it again!

*Back at the lab Hiro is gloating over the fact that his amplifier works.*

Hiro: And they said it was impossible?

Baymax: It was, off the charts.

Hiro: Yeah Baymax! Totally off the charts!

*Hiro places the amplifier on his drawer for safe keeping.*

Hiro: I can't wait to see the look on Grandville's face!

*Meanwhile Cora and Esme had just excited out of the movie theater and out on the lobby.*

Esme: Well... that was disappointing...

Cora: She was her long lost sister all along? Talk about a cheap trope! Not to mention creepy!

Esme: Anyway, I just gotta head to the restroom for a bit.

Cora: Cool, I'll probably pick up some snacks for the road.

Esme: You have your phone right?

Cora: Yep!

*Esme nods as she ruffles her hair. With that Cora heads to the counter to pick up some of their favorite treats to take on the go, unaware that a pair of eyes are staring at her. After Cora pays for the treats Cora sits at one of the spare chairs and waits for Esme to come out when she sees a very familiar girl in front of her.*

Trina: Hello Neko.

Cora: Trina?...

* * *

*Cora looks back and forth, seeing that there's numerous people walking about heading in or out of the movies.*

Cora: What are you doing here?

Trina: What? Can't I stop by to say Hi? Where's Hiro by the way?

Cora: Trina if you know what's good for you, go right now! Or I'll call the gang!

Trina: *Chuckles* You didn't do that when you and Hiro went after me...

*Trina's memory recalls how she turned to a corner and peeked out to see if Hiro and Cora are running after her... but to their surprise they run back inside. Cora could only look down as she remains silent, not denying what she and Hiro had done.*

Trina: You had a good chance of catching me, but you let me go... why?

Cora:... Trina, I do think there is hope for you and so does Hiro.

Trina: I told you, people like us don't change, we just pretend to.

Cora: And yet when you escaped you haven't been out with the robberies anymore...Anyway, what do you want?

Trina: I figured since you let me go Scott free, that I would give you a gift.

*Trina pulls out of her bag a box made for clothing. Cora looks up warily at Trina.*

Trina: I didn't steal this one.

*Cora gingerly grabs the box.*

Cora: Why give me a present?

Trina: Its an early open house present. And lets just say, it'll come in handy. Talk to you later.

*And so Trina walks out of the movies, leaving Cora alone with the mysterious present in her hands. The next day Hiro and Cora, along with their families are having breakfast together.*

Cass: Feels just like yesterday Tadashi was going to his first open house.. and now here you are! I'm so proud of you Hiro!

*Aunt Cass gives Hiro a warm hug as Mizuchi places his hand on Cora's head.*

Mizuchi: And so are we. You're growing up before we ever knew it...

*Cora smiles at her Dad as she places her hand on his to pat.*

Hiro: Thanks Aunt Cass. I think you're gonna be impressed!

Cora: Thank you Papa.

Mizuchi: Your grandmother and I are heading over to SFIT now, be careful on your way there.

*When Aunt Cass goes over to do her work and the other two leave, Baymax drops a bombshell.*

Baymax: My scan has detected Obake.

*Cora gasps in horror as she drops her cup of tea while Hiro spits out his food at the news. Immediately Hiro wipes his face and goes to stand near Cora, his protective boyfriend mode activated.*

Cass: Whats an Obake?

Hiro: A-A Obake Hunt! Its uh.. Its a game!

*Hiro pulls out his phone to show as an example. Cora stands close to Baymax as she looks left and right for the mysterious man. She could only imagine what he truly looks like, or even sounded like.*

Hiro: We gotta go! Gonna catch us some Obakes! Lets go!

*Hiro grabs Cora by the hand as he pushes Baymax out the door.*

Cass: Good luck catching Obakes!

*And soon the three head down to the garage.*

Hiro: Baymax, how did you know Obake is near?

Baymax: I have been running periodic scans for Obake. He is currently located in Night Market Square.

Cora: We've never seen what Obake looks like!

Hiro: And are you sure? He's been using his scan jammer too.

Baymax: Biometric sense of Vocal analysis after editing the distortion out match the reading from where we encountered Obake.

Hiro: His jammer must be malfunctioning! This is our chance! We can finally catch him! *To Cora* You go get the gang at the-

*Thats when he realizes something important.*

Hiro: Augh! The open house! If I don't show my final project Professor Grandville's gonna fail me!

Baymax: Tadashi believed you should help, even if it means putting yourself at risk.

Hiro: Or putting my grade at risk. But you're right Baymax, its what Tadashi would do...Obake it is.

Cora: No Hiro. If you want, I'll go face off-

Hiro: Absolutely out of the question! Obake has been hunting you ever since we've met him! I'm not letting you go face off that sick pervert!

Cora: What about the gang?

Hiro: Just tell them the news and they'll understand. If you want you can take my final project to school.

Cora: The amplifier...or the microbots?

Hiro: Definitely the amplifier! Please be safe.

*Hiro gives Cora quick kiss on the cheek before the two head off to suite up. Cora heads over to school in a confused and hollow daze. She goes to the lab where Hiro's amplifier is at the drawer...and on the other side the microbots. The Cora recalls the present Trina gave her and opens it... her eyes widen before they become strong with determination. She opens the cabinet and found a stash of spare clothes Hiro kept in case of emergencies. At the main building of SFIT everyone attending there, student or teacher or non, are exploring around the many exhibits the students set up. Even some of SFIT's alumni are there such as Wendy Wower. Karmi and Liv Amara converse of the student's project, which Krei forced himself to laugh along in envy and boiling hatred for Liv Amara, while Grandville and Wendy conversed. Ren is carrying her note pad checking over her students grades. Meanwhile Cass is sitting by the booth her nephew is when she looks up and smiles.*

Cass: Hiro! You made it!

* The teen pants as he stops in front of them, carrying a large box as he looks up to Cass. He clears his throat before speaking, the older woman ignoring how while it sounded like her nephew, the tone is a little...feminine.*

Hiro: Yup! I made it!

Cass: I was getting a little worried there. By the way, where's Cora?

Hiro: Oh she's just making some last minute check ups on her project.

Cass: OK...wanna head over to your friends?

Hiro: Sure.

*Cass and 'Hiro' go over to Honey Lemon and Gogo who are preparing the Lenore Shimamoto booth for the open house.*

Cass: Hey guys, hows it going?

Honey Lemon: Good. *To Hiro* Hiro! You made it!

Hiro: Yup! Right on time!

Cass: Have either of you seen Cora?

Honey Lemon: Oh, she's not here yet?

Gogo: That's a little weird..

Fred: But I'm sure she'll be here any minute.

Cass: OK, well anyone want a cupcake?

*Cass opens up a box to reveal cupcakes with pink frosting, with chocolate pieces shaped like cat ears.*

Gogo: Awesome.

Honey Lemon: Thanks Aunt Cass!

Fred: Lunch.

*As the others grab the cupcakes Cass notices that Hiro hasn't grabbed any.*

Cass: Hey, don't you want a cupcake?

Hiro: Oh no, I'm...not feeling hungry right now.

Cass: OK, I understand. Pre-presentation jitters am I right?

Hiro: Yup!

*While Cass goes over to see if Mizuchi or Kaguya had arrived Gogo whispers to Hiro.*

Gogo: Glad to see you here in time...but where's Cora?

Hiro: Umm... She went off with Baymax to uh...find Obake...

*Gogo nearly chokes on her cupcake as Fred spits out his.*

Fred: What?! Obake's here?!

Gogo: And you let Cora go alone?!

Hiro: She insisted I go here! And I can't flunk!

Honey Lemon: But Obake is in town! And you know what he wants to do with her!

Hiro: Baymax has the over drive mode chip inside just in case!

Gogo: Ugh... you better know what you're doing Hiro!

Honey Lemon: Lets just hope Cora can make it here in time safely, if she doesn't show she'll fail...

Hiro: I know... Excuse me.. I'm just gonna go get some water...

*Hiro goes over to the nearest gender neutral bathroom where soon, the cloth is removed and reveals Cora Mizichio. The gift had been Krei's invisibility cloak. And she knew if that Hiro doesn't show this time he'll flunk out of school. So she had decided to take his place. She only hoped he would arrive soon after dealing with Obake.*

Cora: Come on Hiro... come back!

*Somewhere in town Baymax and Hiro land between Nigh Market square in front of a run down store.*

Hiro: Nice hideout...

Baymax: Scanning...Obake is inside.

Hiro: Cora must've informed the others already. I'll give her the signal.

Baymax: Obake is approaching the rear exit.

Hiro: You're right! We gotta go in now!

*Hiro runs inside to enter, but turns to Baymax.*

Hiro: Its Hero time!

*But Baymax blinks.*

Hiro: Never mind. C-Come on.

*Meanwhile at SFIT*

Fred: Wow! Honey Lemon all the big dogs showed up to see your final project!

Gogo: Big dogs? No, don't say that..

Fred: But I like big dogs. Gogo, who doesn't like Big dogs?

Honey Lemon: Where's Wasabi with the wax cylinder?

Wasabi: Scuse me!

*Wasabi arrives at the nick of time where he hands over the cylinder to Honey Lemon.*

Wasabi: Sorry it took so long. I pushed the hummingbird to its limit!

Honey Lemon: *gasp* Thank you Wasabi!

Gogo: You need better hobbies.

*Soon Honey Lemon turns to the crowd, where from behind 'Hiro is trying to listen in to Honey's presentation, joined by Esme and Miyuki.*

Honey Lemon: Ladies and gentlemen.. for my final project I am unraveling the mystery of Lenore Shimamoto's secret work as a scientist. I believe I have found the key. A recording made by Lenore Shimamoto herself!

Grandville: Are you sure this is authentic?

Honey Lemon: Uh huh! It was hidden in her lab! I believe she wanted the future generation to find it and now we have!

*Honey Lemon places the cylinder into the phonograph.*

Honey Lemon: We believe we're the first people to hear her speak for a century.

*As the recording plays... the message was all they did not expect.*

Shimamoto: April 4th, 1907... If you are listening to this...then you have proven yourself clever enough to follow clues I left.

Wasabi: Nerd Power. For the win!

Shimamoto: Undoubtedly, you have uncovered the diagram I put into my paintings..City Rising. I preserved it for study only. Do not let yourself be tempted by blind ambition.. to recreate my work will lead you down to a pitch dark path. I built a machine ...which I thought would create a source of unlimited power...However thats not what happened... my experiment was responsible for... I am responsible for the great catastrophe.

Crowd: *Gasp*

Shimamoto: The destruction ... the devastation... I'm sorry... And now...Gozaburo Mizichio knows I am responsible...

Krei: Mizichio?

Amara: Who?

Shimamoto: He came to me after the catastrophe, supported me with open arms, gave me money for the art institute... But he discovered what I've done. Among the dead was his brother and his first wife who was pregnant... my days are marked. .. The dying scorpion will its last laugh...and.. if this is my final message... Gozaburo...everyone...I am so sorry...I'm sorry!...He was right... I am a murderer...

*The recording ended.. leaving nothing but shocked faces. And Cora, still dressed as Hiro...could only shake her head in absolute horror...*

Fred: Might wanna put on a happy wax cylinder next time... maybe one with Regge...

Miyuki: Jeezus... I never thought it would be this bad!

*But unaware to them all, Mizuchi had heard it.. and knew what happened after wards... it was a story his father would tell him and Kage about the dangers of pride and blind ambition... and now this woman's name will be slandered for all time...*

Mizuchi: You we're a good woman Shimamoto... I forgive you...

*Meanwhile Hiro has entered the building, seeing from the distance the man who has been watching them, the one who had caused Cora to have nightmares after learning his intentions towards her, and the one who had been behind the crimes... Obake.*

Hiro: Give it up Obake! There's no where to run!

Obake: My dear Hiro, Why would I run when you're exactly where I want you..

*When Obake turns to face the two...the see an amalgamation of man...and machine...*

Hiro: A bot?! Its not the real Obake!

*The robotic arm slams Baymax into a wall.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*Soon the debris fall on top of Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax!

*The same robotic arm goes after Hiro, to which the teen dodges out of the way. Finally when one of the arms was close he punches it away, even if it did leave his arm stinging badly. Then he uses his magnetic gloves to grab hold onto the arm.*

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket fist!

*But when Hiro couldn't hold on anymore the arm slaps Ro-bake in the face. Then Baymax launches his fist to Robake's face.*

Hiro: Baymax! Are you OK?

Baymax: My damage is minimal.

Obake: Thank you for playing!

*Soon the robot turns into flames, leaving only behind rubble.*

Hiro: I don't get it, how did bot confuse your scanners?

Baymax: I am uncertain.

*The robotic head turns to Hiro.*

Obake: Well done Hiro, unfortunately for you I've kept you busy just long enough...

*The head dies out its recording*

Hiro: Kept me busy?...From what?...*Gasps* Oh no! Cora!

*Back at SFIT Grandville is looking at the Lenore Shimamoto photo wondering what this could all mean...Cora, disguised as Hiro, goes over to Grandville with sad eyes.*

Mizuchi: Excuse me, are you Ms. Grandville?

*Grandville turns her head to see a giant man standing behind her. For a moment she nearly jumped up in fear.*

Grandville: *Clears throat* Yes, I am...

Mizuchi: I'm Mizuchi Mizichio, Cora's father. Have you seen her?

*Cora, disguised as Hiro, turns her head to see her Papa and Grandville discuss where she is. Cora begins to feel guilty as she sees the worried look on his face as he asks where she is. She hated seeing her father worry, especially ever since learning of their family history. She turns to walk towards Honey Lemon, who is most likely shell shocked by the whole tragic discovery... unaware that someone she had trusted is coming closer to her father and teacher.*

Grandville: Mr. Mizichio I will inform you when we see your daughter-

Obake: Hello Professor... and Hello...Big Brother...

*The two grown ups' eyes widen profusely as they hear a voice... a voice so different and yet so familiar. They turn their heads to see a tall, lanky man, with slicked black hair, red stripe, and the most piercing blue eyes.*

Grandville: Kage? Kage Mizichio?

Mizuchi: Little brother?

Grandville: *to Mizuchi* Little brother?!

Obake/Kage: In the flesh!

Grandville: I...I haven't seen you since...

Obake/Kage: Since my little 'accident'?

Grandville: What happened back then... I'm sorry..

Obake/Kage: Tch.. as if you truly are... But if it didn't happen I wouldn't be the man I am today. And you should have given your two new prodigies the same creative freedom I had...

Mizuchi: Kage... you're here...

Obake/Kage: Obviously... though it was awfully rude of you to just leave me like that. *To Grandville* I have mentioned that I have a brother correct? This man is him, Mizuchi Mizichio...

Grandville: Then... that would mean... Ms. Mizichio is your niece isn't she?

Obake/Kage: Not for very long... By the way... I brought a couple friends if you don't mind...

Grandville: What friends?

*Soon from the roof Globby slithers down to the floor, where he stands before the exits. Cora had just arrived at the gang's place when they see Globby.*

Honey Lemon: Globby!

Fred: He's here!

Gogo: and he's not alone!

*Soon the door is kicked down as Momakase and Noodle Burger Boy joins in, leading to screaming people running for their lives.*

N.B.B: Howdy and hello! Can we take your order?

Momakase: Now its a party!

Fred: Uh oh... the whole gang's here...

Honey Lemon: Which means-

Wasabi: Obake is here!

Gogo: We gotta suite up! *To 'Hiro'* Hiro! Once we're outside you go and get Cora far away from here!

'Hiro': Ummm...I...OK!

*As of while Obake had pulled out a jar of the sample glob he nabbed from Globby. Before either of them knew it they are both handcuffed.*

Grandville: What is the meaning of this?!

Obake/Kage: Oh... we're just here to pick up a special guest... and cause we heard Big Hero 7 might show...

* * *

Grandville: Everyone evacuate in an orderly fashion!

*And so everyone did just that, but due to them being stuck they cannot flee.*

Grandville: I need to get to the security systems.

*She nudges her hand to press open the pad and quickly types in the code to activate the security bots. The bots came but Momakase cuts through them like butter. As for Grandville she is punched in the face by Obake/Kage.*

Obake: You wouldn't believe how long I wanted to do that!

*Soon Momakase looks at them and smirks as she throws a knife that nearly missed Mizuchi's head.*

Momakase: Hello there handsome. Its been 16 years since we last talked huh? Tell me... what exactly made your harlot better than me?

Mizuchi: *Fury* My Akemi is twice the woman you'll ever be!

Momakse: *to Obake* Well, since we're all here I guess I should stop calling you Obake huh?

Mizuchi: Obake?

*And not to far is the gang and 'Hiro'...who had heard her speak.*

Honey Lemon: Obake?!

Wasabi: Obake?!

Gogo: Obake?!

Fred: Your real name's Kage?!

*But for Cora, her world is spinning around faster than she could process...that man... the one she had talked to.. the one she had opened her heart to...the one she had comforted and shared her thoughts to...is none other than Obake?! And...her uncle?!*

'Hiro': *Normal voice* You!...

Gogo: Hiro? What are you doing?!

Fred: Yeah and why do you sound like... Oh no!

Cora: You!

Obake/Kage: Hello My Cora.

*Oake smirks as he looks at the person.*

Everyone else: Cora?!

*In a fit of fury she ran towards the man so fast, raising her fist to punch him in the jaw, that the cloth form Krei tech flies off, revealing a face twisted with rage and heartache.*

Cora: How could you!? I trusted you!

*Cora raises her hand but he simply catches it before he tightly wraps his arm around her. she tries to struggle free but his grip is too strong.*

Mizuchi: You have been the one tormenting my daughter?!

*Soon four of the team arrive in their super suits.*

Gogo: *Pops bubble* Lets dance!

N.B.B: You got it mister!

*But Noodle burger Boy takes it litteraly as he starts dancing.*

Gogo; Noodle this!

*After Gogo's disc strikes down N.B.B Momakase lunges forward to attack. Wasabi starts finghting the sushi ninja while Honey Lemon throws a chem ball at Globby, who merely creates a solid and blocks it. He then rolls over to strike down Honey Lemon, but she dodges just in time. Fred throws his flame thrower at Globby. As of while Hiro is on Baymax flying back to SFIT.*

Hiro: Hurry Baymax we gotta get to my lab!

*The two soon arrive at SFIT. Wasabi and Momakase continue to battle it out.*

Momakase: Scared of me?

Wasabi: Ugh!... its not you! Its everything!

*Wasabi pushes Momakase back to the ground, where she flips up and gets back into action. Finally Momakase kicks Wasabi away as N.B.B combats with Gogo.*

N.B.B: Now serving breakfast all day!

*Gogo becomes stuck in the syrup.*

Gogo: Syrup? Seriously?!

*Fred is currently busy with Globby as he launches ice shards at Honey Lemon, who ducks out of the way.*

Fred: Honey Lemon! Toss one up! Surprise me!

*Honey Lemon throws a chem ball to Fred, who then swings his tail towards Globby, but Globby hits its with a self made racket and gets Honey Lemon and Fredzilla stuck.*

Globby: Advantage Globby!

*During the chaos Obake had used the buddy guards to bring Grandville and Mizuchi along with his plans, with Cora still tied in his arm. He directs the buddy guards to push away the two adults as he takes Cora to the lab. He pulls out his ID card, containing the photo of himself long ago.*

Obake/Kage: Ooh! Still works!

*When they enter inside Cora sees that Obake's...Kage's former lab is the same as Hiro's.*

Obake/Kage: Feels like home... *To Cora* Wouldn't you agree sunshine?

*Cora glares heatedly at him, especially as he tosses aside Tadashi's cap. Finally he finds Hiro's energy amplifier.*

Oabke/Kage: The final piece to our long and prosperous future.

Hiro: Let Cora go! And put it down Obake!

*Cora turns her head to see Hiro and Baymax, and soon she tries to free herself harder.*

Hiro: Its over!

Obake/Kage: Quiet the opposite, things are just getting started...

Hiro: Baymax! Get Cora!

*Baymax activates his rocket fist.*

Hiro: Baymax?

*Baymax instead blasts his rocket fist at the window.*

Obake/Kage: Why thank you.

*Soon Obake/Kage hops onto the other buddy guards, who are also carrying Mizuchi and Grandville.*

Hiro: Mizuchi?! Professor Grandville?!

*Cora then felt Obake's hand raise her head up to stare deep into his eyes.*

Obake/Kage: You know, if there is only one thing I despise about you is that you have someone like Cora in your life. She practically gave you everything with all her heart.. cooking you meals, supporting your dreams...and even going as far as to go through the open house as you, even if her own grades suffer. All you ever did was sponge Cora every last drop... I would never let my bride feel unappreciated.

*Cora's eyes widen in horror as Kage kisses her. Hiro's eyes widen in shock as did Grandville and Mizuchi. After the kiss ends Cora is left in a state of shock, frozen in place as her father is, torn between shouting with rage or crying over his brother and his daughter's fate. But Hiro... his face is filled with pure fury.*

Hiro: Baymax! Destroy him!

*But Baymax does nothing.. just then Globby, Momakase, and Noodle Burger Boy arrive.*

N.B.B: One blast laser eye special coming up!

*Baymax grabs Hiro and they jump out the window, to which they see Obake flying with his three hostages, with Cora shouting desperately.*

Cora: Hiro! Help! Hiro!

Hiro: Cora!

*Hiro and Baymax fly off to chase after them but Globby throws his glob ball to pin Baymax down, resulting in them crash landing. And when Hiro looks up he sees all three other villains leave the scene. Soon the rest of the team arrive.*

Honey Lemon: Are you guys OK?

Baymax: We are without injury.

Hiro: But Obake got away with Cora! And Grandville and Mizuchi!...And it was all my fault...

Honey Lemon: You're fault? What do you mean?

Hiro: Remember when Krei mentioned how he tried to build an energy amplifier... I made one... and it worked...

Fred: Oh man!... This is bigger than when we figured out his real name was Kage!

Hiro: Kage?

Gogo: The Kage Mizichio from Mizuchi's story is the same as Obake...

Hiro: Then that means... He's Cora's uncle!

Fred: Ugh!... That is a villain plot twist I never want to see!

Wasabi: But what does he want with this school? Why this place?

Kaguya: Are you all alright?

*They see the old woman, who is running towards them only to trip over a piece of debris and land on the floor, dropping her cane. Hiro immediately goes to pick her up.*

Kaguya: I saw Kage take my family!

Hiro: I know... I am so sorry Kaguya!... I couldn't protect her... and its all my fault!

*Hiro's eyes start to water as tears drop to his face.*

Kaguya: Also... as for Kage's connection to this place...its because this school is the same school Kage snuck towards too...

Hiro: Than the student Grandville had... they're all the same person!

Fred: Triple plot twist!

Gogo: What do we do now?

Kaguya: We all must rest up. There's already enough damage... *To Hiro* Come on Hiro... your Aunt Cass is waiting for you...

*Back at the cafe Cass is baking up a storm as she stress eats. She hadn't seen Cora or her family all day and she lost track of Hiro when all three of the villains crashed into the open house. Just then Hiro, Baymax, and Kaguya arrive.*

Cass: Hiro where have you been?!

*Cass runs up and hugs him tightly.*

Hiro: Careful.

Cass: Ooh! Are you hurt?

Hiro: I just got a little banged up is all.

Cass: Kaguya I'm so sorry! I heard about what happened. If you want you can stay over.

Kaguya: Your kindness is appreciated Cassandra.

Cass: I'm just glad you are all here in one piece... three pieces cause there are three of you.

*After they all had dinner Cass gives Kaguya a spare futon to rest on. Hiro looks back at the old woman, who is busy preparing her bed, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had promised that he would protect Cora, that he would be with her through thick and thin... but when she needed him most he failed... and now for his arrogance about building an amplifier; Mizuchi, Grandville, and Cora are somewhere in the city in Obake...Kage's clutches.. He sits down as he holds his side, still stinging from the pain.*

Hiro: Ow...

*But then Hiro notices something odd...he looks at Baymax who had strangely remained silent at the response of an ow.*

Hiro: I said Ow...

*Baymax blinks in response.*

Hiro: uh... alerted to my need of medical attention?

*Hiro walks up to Baymax.*

Hiro: Nothing?

*Hiro presses Baymax's port card.*

Hiro: There must be something wrong with your-What?

*Along side Hiro's chip and Tadashi's... there was a third chip. Purple with the engravememt of a monster. Hiro reaches up to remove the chip... but Baymax grabs his wrist before he could do so.*

Hiro: *with fear* Baymax?

*When Baymax looks down at the teen boy...his eyes are the same ominous red that had appeared twice in Hiro's life... once with Callaghan... and the other in his nightmares.*

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **A.N:Well, here is part two! Tell me what you thought of it! Love you guys and thank you for following Big Hero 7!**


	32. Countdown to Catastrophe Part 3

**Big Hero 7**

(Before Baymax Chip Reveal: After the SFIT Attack)

* They went across the city, avoiding the most solicited areas as to avoid being captured on film. Cora turns her head to see her father and Grandville, remaining still lest they fall down. Sighing, she looks at her father, who couldn't look up at his daughter, but his tears dripping down his face none the less.*

Obake/Kage: We're here~

*Up ahead they all see a cavern by the coastline. Judging by the atmosphere and the coloring of the sea, they are father north, most likely a thousand miles away from the city. Once they are at the mouth the buddy guards drop the two adults, resulting them to land in a loud thud. Obake/Kage merely steps down gently with Cora still trapped in his arm.*

Obake/Kage: *To Grandville and Mizuchi* I'll be escorting Chara to her room now. Don't worry I make sure you all have something to eat.

*Hearing the familiar old name Obake/Kage said Mizuchi and Grandville's eyes widen in fear, hoping they heard it wrong, while Cora looks at him with confusion and contempt, giving an ugly glare. Obake/Kage chuckles as he strokes her face gently.*

Obake/Kage: I told you before Chara, no need to be hostile. In the end, we'll get everything we've ever wanted~

*Soon Obake/Kage and Cora head towards somewhere, deep and away from the two adults. The teen girl looks at her father, hoping to see her father fight back as he had before during her younger years...but he didn't move...his eyes were hollow and glazed...broken.*

Cora:...*Disbelief and fear* Papa?...

*The tears fall faster without a sound as the sight of Obake/Kage and Cora completely vanish. Finally the buddy guards throw the two into a small cell, dimly lighted and barren save for two small beds. After the door is shut, being mechanical it closes vertical, Grandville manages to stand up and look for a lock...only to realize that its most likely outside the room and in the main lab where Oabke/Kage presumably works on their way here, leaving them trapped. Grandville looks at Mizuchi and finally speaks up.*

Grandville: Are you going to help me escape or are you just going to sit there and do nothing?

*Mizuchi doesn't respond, his head still down. Grandville gives a frustrated scoff as she sees a rusty bed knob and immediately starts rubbing it against her ropes, slightly hoping that the rust will cut through the door even if just a little. Mizuchi sighs as he stands up and rips apart the ropes on his hands and rips the ones off of Grandville.*

Grandville: Took you long enough, now if you would be so kind enough, we should start using those beds to act as weights to-

Mizuchi: You can't... not with these kind of doors... they're vibranimum infused graphine, strongest in the world.

Grandville: I've never heard of vibranium.

Mizuchi: Father found it during the early days of being the clan leader.. they were used as security doors to keep prisoners inside. Nearly impossible to break... Mother had this door made for the dark room so no one could sneak Kage or I out early...

*This causes Grandville to think about all those times Kage had at the beginning of his school year, how he would flinch whenever someone inadvertently brushes up against him, how he would put away his food in napkins and places it in his book bag. Even when he calmed down and developed a romantic relationship with Chara he at times had been...clingy*

Grandville:... -...Mizuchi... why didn't you tell me that Kage is your brother when your daughter registered?

Mizuchi: I didn't know you were the teacher Kage talked about at home...if I did I would have told you everything in a heartbeat...

*Meanwhile Obake/Kage stopped in front of a similar looking metallic door, but when he opened it the room inside is vastly different. Brightly lighted it contained a plush bed with silk blankets, a dresser opened to reveal beautiful dresses and kimonos. It was luxurious and comfortable... but its still a prison. A gilded cage. Cora feels the tip of his nose brush against the top of her head as he whispered into her ear.*

Obake/Kage: *Whispers* Do you like your room Chara?

Cora:...its nice...

*The way she spoke is broken, like the eyes of her father. Obake/Kage's eyes burrowed in confusion for a brief spell, wondering why the normally vibrant girl would sound so...hollow. But he pushes the tone aside as he closes the door.*

Obake/Kage: I'll be back to join you for dinner soon Chara, we have a lot to catch up to.~

*It is after the echoes of his footsteps fade away that Cora finally breaks down, sobbing into the bed, clinging onto the sheets as loud sobs escape her throat at last. The reality of what had happened hitting her all at once like a wave crashing onto the beach, strong and impossible to out run. Cora felt filthy and stupid for allowing herself to trust this man; a man who had been attacking her friends and family, responsible for the damage of her home city, and...the man who is supposed to be her uncle...only to go after her for more disgusting motives...but why? Thrice he called her Chara, the girl he told her in his stories. assuming the stories weren't fabricated to gain her sympathy it could be that he sees her as his deceased girlfriend...but mixed with the knowledge of them being a Mizichio family member...there's more...there's a reason he gave her a red hibiscus meaning Perfect Wife. Something about her deemed her perfect in his eyes...if she knew what it was she would immediately stop what she had done in a heartbeat and run. But now... all she could think of is her friends, her grandmother, her father and Grandville...and Hiro.*

Grandville: Well...now that you know I did teach Kage, would you like to explain to me everything?

*Before Mizuchi could respond, the door opens to reveal Kage/Obake, smirking at the two as he walks towards them.*

Obake/Kage: Hello~

Grandville: Kage…

Obake/Kage: *Contempt* Professor...

Mizuchi: Kage...why are you doing this? Brother you can tell me!

Obake/Kage: *Chuckles* Oh that is rich brother. Tell her everything, talk about our past! Our mother.

*His voice remained cool and calm, but his eyes are filled with outmost loathing and insanity, his fingers pressing into the flesh of his palm.*

Obake/Kage: Tell Grandville how after Father died she used us as her personal test subjects; how she would lock us in the dark room as punishment if we even remotely stand up to her; How she would humiliate us at one moment and coo at us the next as if we were children...even when we were clearly grown men!

*The palm of his hand begins to redden as his fingernails continue to dig and scratch the skin.*

Obake/Kage: I meant what I said professor, SFIT was the only place I truly felt like myself, where I was safe and Happy. *To Mizuchi* If you hand't agreed to help me sneak out I would have never have been to SFIT or meet my Chara! But alas...I wasn't as careful as I thought I was... Mother found something that gotten her suspicious... *Mutters to self* I knew I should had thrown that empty condom wrapper when I had the chance...

*But they heard it loud and clear as day. Grandville's eyes widen as she realizes what he meant, while Mizuchi sighs in melancholy, knowing what happened after Nozako found that wrapper.*

Obake/Kage: There's two reasons I built that energy amplifier Professor Grandville; one is that I would change the world for the better, and the other... to show Mother that I am not a street urchin... And tied to that is so Chara and I would elope somewhere far away from her, where we could live peacefully. But then...came the accident!

*The palm of his hands start to bleed, the fingernails finally cutting into the flesh.*

Obake/Kage: *To Grandville, with a insane smile on his face, voice still un-nervengly calm.* You told me I would be safe! That I would not see that devil woman again! *Chuckles* But the next thing I remember when I was at the hospital...was Mother's eyes looking at me...you know what she said to me before her doctors and scientists took me away to their room?

*Obake/Kage leans into Grandville's ears, the phrasing of the following words chilling her to the bone...daring to imaging how the woman had phrased it.*

Obake/Kage: I...will...put... you... back... together...

*Mizuchi looks at his brother, his eyes still pained, but his voice strong as he speaks.*

Mizuchi: That's enough Kage.

*Obake/Kage looks at his brother, his eyes still shining its insanity.*

Obake/Kage: You know Big Brother? One of the things I hated about you is how you get everything! The attention, the praising... my plan failed for me but worked for you!... When you fallen in love with your wife you not only managed to run away by faking your death *Chuckles* You managed to have a child too, a complete family even after her death... while I had to wake up from the surgery, with Mother's twisted grin at me, holding my Chara's necklace, telling me that she had contacted Chara to meet us at our secret place and now she is buried underneath a tree outside of San Fransokyo! How is that fair?!

*The ending of his sentence finally shifted his calm demeanor to a livid scowl.*

Obake/Kage: Mother named you the heir to the Mizichio Clan! You got everything handed to you on a silver platter! While I was the rat! The spare that wasn't necessary! You wanna know something else?! After your 'Death' Mother kicked me out of the home I only had! I had to struggle and sacrifice everything to get where I am while you live your life blissfully in this hell!

*He starts to breath heavily as he tries to keep his composure. Grandville's eyes...for once in her life...start to drip tears.*

Obake/Kage: But you did something right for once Mizuchi... I'm not the type to believe in rebirth, that whole reincarnation principle...but your daughter... she's like her in everyway...how she would smile, laugh at even the bad jokes, how she would comfort those... when I told her the story of what happened to Chara...she hugged me...the warmth was just like Chara… She is my Chara reborn and better!

Mizuchi: Brother?

*The older man's voice is filled with fear as a disturbing idea rises...along with Grandville...though both try desperately to push back that thought.*

Obake/Kage: Since I am not a blood member of the Mizichio Clan I cannot take over and claim my birthright...mother said the only way I could ever achieve it... Is to marry the heir of the clan...that would be your daughter.. she's the next heir, the one to gain everything... you denied her what should have been hers...ours...

*At this point both Grandville and Mizuchi explode.*

Grandville: No! I won't allow you to do this!

Mizuchi: You are my brother! Cora is your niece!

Grandville: As if everything else isn't bad enough, you expect to marry your niece, a fourteen year old vulnerable girl, and expect to get away with it?!

*During their yells and screaming Obake/Kage remains still, his eyes now its cold and hollow aura. Finally he starts walking towards the exit.*

Mizuchi: Don't you walk out of this Kage!

Obake/Kage:... Then you shouldn't have done the same thing to me 16 years ago...

*Hearing that response causes Mizuchi to fall silent, his shocked and guilt filled eyes replacing his anger... when the door closes Mizuchi falls to his knees and starts to cry... Obake/Kage sighs as he steps out of the cell; but when he turns to see the door...his heart starts to pang with an uncomfortable sting somewhere in his being...but he refused to acknowledge it. He goes over to the computers just as the three henchmen arrive.*

N.B.B: Howdy and Hello boss! Is there anything else you like me to do?

Obake/Kage: I'd appreciate If you start preparing meals for our two guest...*to Momakase* As for you, make something delectable for our special guest.

*Momakase scoffs but obliges none the less, already going outside to catch fish. That left Globby alone with the man, and the way he purred at special guest made his stomach churn.*

Globby: I've been meaning to ask...why did you focus all your time on the girl? I get she's smart but... you made a necklace for her, bought her gifts...

Obake/Kage: Admittedly I was only interested in her because of her intelligence and relationship with Hiro...but overtime...she became a prize too precious to lose...

*Obake's face phased to confusion and suspicion at the sentence.*

Obake/Kage: Now if you excuse me, I have to burn the midnight oil before dinner.

*As Obake/Kage starts planning out his work, Globby could only look at him with uneasy nerves, but left none the less. Obake looks over the plans, among them are blue prints of a familiar nurse bot.*

* * *

*Hiro slowly backs away from Baymax, his eyes still retaining its dark red hue. That's when Baymax starts placing his armor by himself while Hiro manages to run down and go to Kaguya, who is still awake.*

Hiro: Kaguya! We have to go now!

Kaguya: What do you mean Hiro?

*But before Hiro could respond they see Baymax in his red armor, the red eyes piercing the darkness.*

Hiro: Run!

*Kaguya and Hiro stand up and start running out to the dark streets of San Fransokyo, the teen boy holding Kaguya to support her since she left her cane behind. The Robot flies after them, launching his rocket fist towards them.*

Kaguya: What has gone wrong with Baymax?

*They make a sharp turn as another fist is shot at them. They keep running through the city, the adrenaline pumping through them to keep them going. Finally they are face to face with a cliff, where the ocean is in front of them. They turn their heads to see Baymax land and ready to grab.*

Kaguya: Hiro do you trust me?

Hiro: What?

Kaguya: DO you trust me?

Hiro: Yes?

Kaguya: Then jump!

*Before Hiro knows it he is pushed off the cliff and soon Kaguya joins in, grabbing Hiro as the teen screams. Baymax looks down to see only the rippling water, and no bodies. Baymax blinks before he flies away from the cliff. Finally, after a few moments Kaguya and Hiro pop up from the water, coughing from the water.*

Hiro: That was close.

Kaguya: Definitely.

Hiro: But we gotta get outa here and tell the others...

Kaguya:...but we're miles away aren't we? Hold on... I got this. Close your eyes Hiro.

Hiro: Why?

Kaguya: I told you to trust me Hiro Hamada.

Hiro: OK...

*Hiro closes his eyes and before he knows he knows it they are speeding off across the water.*

Hiro: W-wait! H-How are you-

*But the water keeps slapshing into his mouth, making him unable to ask the old woman how she is such a fast swimmer. Finally Kaguya sees the beach, the very beach Cora would visit and throws him to the sand. Hiro coughs up the water in his lungs as he finally opens his eyes and sees Kaguya still in the water.*

Kaguya: Go to your friends Hiro! Find out what Kage is planning!

Hiro: But what about you?

Kaguya: I will catch up! Just go!

*Hiro solemnly nods in response. Running off to his house where the gang will most likely be meeting up. Kaguya sighs as she watches the boy run off to his home.*

Kaguya: Please...find my family...

*Kaguya slips back to the water to find a secluded area to dry off, her green tail splashing the water before sinking deep.*

Gogo: Where's Hiro? He'd said he'd be here.

Hiro: Here!

*The gang, who had arrived earlier to meet up, turn their heads to see Hiro. The teen is soaked with water as he pants heavily after running how many miles.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro what happened to you?

Fred: And dude, why are you wet?

Wasabi: And where's Baymax?

Hiro: Guys, Obake planted a chip into Baymax. He's under his control and is somewhere in this city!

Wasabi: What?! But how did Obake gain control of Baymax?

Hiro: That's what I'm trying to figure out...

*That's when Honey Lemon remembers something, back when they set up a trap for Globby.*

Honey Lemon: The presentation! Noodle Burger Boy must have planted the chip while Baymax was fighting him!

Hiro: You're right! Ugh! I should have been there! I should have never built stupid thing! That way none of this would have happened and Cora would be-

*Hiro stops in his sentence, his eyes filling up with guilt and shame. The gang all see thing, and they watch the teen boy start to sniff as he thought about Cora. She tried to warn him, she tried to stop him from building the machine...but he ignored her in favor of his pride. He remembered what Kage has said to him before they left.*

 _Obake/Kage: All you ever did was sponge Cora every last drop..._

Honey Lemon: Hiro, it wasn't your fault.

Hiro: Wasn't my fault?! I created the energy amplifier to show Grandville I can make it a reality! That I can do this! Cora tried to stop me but I didn't listen...now Grandville and Mizuchi...and Cora are somewhere in the city...in Obake's hands...

Gogo: Hiro, now is not the time to beat yourself to a pulp. What we should do is figure out what he wants to do and figure out a plan.

*Hiro looks up to see Gogo's eyes, who is both stern but caring at the same time, the only time he saw it was when the gang arrived at the garage when he saw Tadashi's test videos for the first time.*

Hiro:... I will.

Wasabi: Now back to the matter at hand, we've been looking over your board and we're trying to see whats up.

Gogo: Obake has the magnet from the school.

Fred: And he was doing something in the bay...

Wasabi: What if he was turning H2O to D2O.

Gogo: Heavy water! That's what he'd use as fuel.

Fred: Uh huh...So far it sort of makes sense.

Hiro: and considering what we learned about Shimamoto it makes sense that Globby kept trying to steal City Rising, cause of the diagrams inside..

Honey Lemon: *Gasp*! The great catastrophe...

Hiro: Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: He's trying to re-create the great catastrophe!

Hiro: And he has everything he needs to set it to motion...

Wasabi: Hiro?...something up?

Hiro: We need to find him as soon as possible! Cause from what we've seen him...the great catastrophe could happen any day...

Gogo: We need to contact Commander Carter Asap.

*Back at Obake's lair, the two adults still remained in their cell. During the time Mizuchi explained his family history to Grandville, why he kept Cora homeschooled for a majority of her life, and his relationship with his brother.*

Mizuchi: I really did mess up big time... I'm his older brother, I'm the one who should have protected him... I did everything I could...but it wasn't enough... I failed my brother...my father...and now my own daughter... its because of me...

Grandville: Mizuchi, learning from what you've told me... I will admit that you at times aren't very observant, but I do see that you love your family. And you must have been a good father since Miss Mizichio is one my most brightest and clever students I've ever had, alongside Mr. Hamda…. I tried to make sure he had limits so that what happened years ago wouldn't repeat itself...but it seems I've failed...

Mizuchi: So?... We ultimately can't control our fate, it happens at random... Kaguya always told me that when they do happen, when they present challenges, its to see how we react and respond. You responded by restraining, and that's normal... I responded by faking my death so my family could escape Nozako… And I have to say this...Cora actually talks about you. You're actually one of her favorite teachers.

*Grandville raises an eyebrow at this, looking up at the man.*

Mizuchi: While she did feel that you were harsher than necessary towards Hiro, she also saw that you wouldn't take anyone's shit, and she admires that. In fact, she says you're like Kaguya...and in a way she's right. Both of you are very strong and you made this far and accomplished many things.

Grandville: Tch… you have a way with words Mizuchi.

*Mizuchi slightly blushes before he turns his head away...then Noodle Burger Boy throws a bag containing their food at his head.*

Mizuchi: Ow!

N.B.B: Order up!

*The contents inside are two noodle burgers with water. Mizuchi rubs his head to numb the pain while Grandville begrudengly eats her burger, her stomach growling to remind her to eat. As of while Cora is now at her bed, staring into space as she lies down. She had stopped crying hours ago, removing the jacket so she could hug it close to her heart. She admitted to herself that it was awkward that she had to change into Hiro's spare clothes to go as him to save his grade, but now she's glad that the hoodie is with her, to act like a security blanket to comfort her. She thought about Obake….. Kage…. She expected red flames bursting from the ground as it surrounds his figure to indicate her fury and anger, as with her memory of Karmi, Momakase, Maybe even Liv Amara. Krei was on neutral terms, replacing the flames with a dark room locked behind a door. He'll eventually come out..and yet when the man who had gone after her friends and boyfriend came up...all there was were cool tears...water...rain...she didn't feel anything to him... all she saw him in is just...rain...*

Trina: Still not dressed?

*Cora sits up to see Trina in front of her.*

Trina: Come on, dinner's almost ready and Father wants you looking your best.

Cora: Father?...wait...He's your dad?!

Trina: In a way- dang it.

*Suddenly Trina's arm falls off, revealing wires. Cora screamed as she saw this. But Trina merely holds it up and ducts tape it back in place.*

Cora: Y-You're a R-

Trina: A robot? You hadn't figured that out? That's so pathetic its cute. Anyway...here it is.

*Trina goes back to the wardrobe and starts pulling out the more western modern dresses.*

Trina: He said you're a fan of blue and purple, but you already got that covered...so maybe...huh, here it is.

*Trina pulls out a beautiful simple chiffon black dress and throws it at Cora. She looks at the dress as if Trina had thrown her a piece of paper and expecting her to make something of it.*

Trina: Dinner's gonna be in a few minutes so I'd be dressing up now... or do ya want Father to come in the room when you're half nude?~

*Cora throws a pillow at Trina in response, wearing a scowling blushing expression in her eyes. She sigh as Trina leaves the room, letting Cora have her moments of silence before she reluctantly starts dressing up for her dinner date... After she was done she looks in the vanity as she brushed her hair. Finally she stands up and looks at the door, where just in time it opens to reveal Obake.*

Obake/Kage: You look lovely as always Chara.

*Cora doesn't speak but nods her head show she accepted his compliment. Soon they are seated alone, the others either resting in their own rooms or out in town. The dinner is a collection of Sushi Nigiri, with most consisting of Salmon;Tuna; octopus...her favorites.*

Obake/Kage: Its nice to be like this again, don't you agree? Just the two of us, alone in our own world...I've missed you for so long...

*Cora only continues to eat her sushi slowly, to avoid talking to the man.*

Obake/Kage: Though I suppose I owe you answers, now is the perfect chance to ask them away you know...~

*Cora looks up, her face remaining neutral as she begins to speak.*

Cora: What is ultimately your end game? You've gotten everything else, so what now?

*Obake/Kage chuckles before he stands up and walks over and holds out his hand for hers.*

Obake/Kage: Why don't I show you?

*Cora hesitatntly holds his hand as she stands up from her seat, following him to the many screens. Uneknowst to them Globby had returned from his late outing doing his usual stealing activities when he sees Obake and Cora from afar. Mizuchi eyes fluttered as he notices that the bright green glow of the computers is still there, so he gingerly walks over and presses his ear against the door to listen in.*

Obake/Kage: There's something you should also see...here..

*The screens showing San Fransokyo, along with video footage of everyone, from the staff putting missing posters of Grandville to the gang driving in their super suites...all of it was replaced with a screen showing a village farther away from the city, farther away from Muirahara woods...an island...and in that village is a large Japanese style castle. It was a harmonic blend of nature and technology, flowers bloomed beautifully despite the advancement tech present, such as androids walking the city and flying cars... it was..*

Obake/Kage: This is my home... mizuchi's home... its beautiful isn't it? And fitting too...you see... I learned something very interesting from Momakase when I brought her out of prison...Mother is ill.

*Mizuchi's eyes widen when he heard the last part. At this point Grandville notices that Mizuchi is listening in the conversation and soon joins him.*

Obake/Kage: She doesn't have much time and she can't force it to last despite everything... But that's something I'll explain later...Father told us stories about Lenore Shimamoto, how Gozaburo granted her final wish by hiding the plans and the confession away from the world...

Cora: I heard what she'd done...she made the energy amplifier and it caused the earthquake...

Obake/Kage: But you don't know how?...Its simple; the unique machine she made created a star.

Cora: A star...

Obake/Kage: It collapsed quickly...

Cora: It created a giant shock wave...that was the earthquake all those years ago!...that's what killed everyone!

Obake/Kage: Sharp as Hiro I see, but new San Fransokyo is so much larger now so I need a bigger bang. I improved on Shimamoto's inadvertence discovery...it should be quiet a show.

Cora:...you do know it would leave everyone dead...right?

Obake/Kage: I'm well aware of this, I don't deny my method is harsh, but from what I can see... you accepted it...

Cora: *To his eyes* What about everyone else? My friends? Grandmama...Hiro...

Obake/Kage: Don't worry, Hiro will be spared, I'm gonna have Baymax deliver him to me personally. I can't say the same for the others...and even if you did warn them now they wouldn't make it out on time...But we'll be safe here... And there is something I had accounted for...you see if there is one thing that father taught me is that if people refuse to listen...then you make them... Its halfway finished but here it is...

*Far from them the gates open to reveal half finished Baymax skeletons, but with much more armor. Cora's eyes widen as she looks at them then to the man.*

Obake/Kage: After the city is destroyed we'll create a new one, a paradise for learning and research. Grandville doens't understand your potential nor Hiro's, but that's why I'm here for you! With Hiro he will be my student and we'll recreate the world, starting with San Fransokyo! As for you...I already told you that you're perfect.

Cora: I'm 14 years old, even if we're not blood related you can't marry me!

Obake/Kage: Surprisingly it is...in certain areas... after all this is coming from a city where the age of consent is 13. Sutamura is one of those places where it is legal to marry someone like you, with the parent's consent.

Cora: What makes you think Papa would agree?

Obake/Kage: He'll agree, sooner or later...Once I've gained control of our new city we will go to Sutamura and claim our home from Mother's filthy hands. You are my ticket back home and my true love reborn... you are perfect...

*Mizuchi's and Grandville's eyes widen in horror as they listen into Kage's plan, Globby as well. He could only shake his head in horror and disgust before his eyes turn into determination, running back outside.*

Obake/Kage: The day will come, and when it does...all there will be left is the worthy that survived, Hiro...and just us two...

*Its at this point that he finally hears something. He looks at Cora again to see her face down as tiny sniffs and sobs escape out her mouth. Then he hears laughter, which greatly confused him. Hesitantly he reaches his hand out to push away her hair to see her face only for her to roughly push him back, looking up to reveal a face stuck in a mixture of laughter and outright sadness.*

Cora: Why?! Why Can't I hate you?

Obake/Kage:...What?

Cora: After everything you've done, what you're planning...I should be bashing your head right now! I should be tearing your arms out of its sockets and make you feel the pain you put everyone through! I should make you a FUCKING CORSPE!

Obake/Kage: *Shock and sadness rising* Chara?

Cora: But I can't! No matter what you said, no matter how I try to make it sound so hateful... I could only hate what you're doing...what you're planning... but I can't hate you!

*The laughter dies down to only leave behind the sobs, tears and clear snot running down.*

Cora: I can't bring myself to hate you as a person because...maybe I did like talking to you?...h-h-how we would discuss over small things?.. A-About the stories and the stuff we did together?... You said that I'm one of the smartest people you know, alongside Hiro...If I was so smart I would have done a better job stopping him then huh? I should have know that you were Obake, the sick pervert who lost his girlfriend to a sadistic scientist of a mother! I should hate you with every part of my body, I should think about strangling you because everything you've done should make me puke...but I can't...I guess in the end...

*Cora looks up to Obake/Kage, her smile broken as the tears left her eyes red and pitiful.*

Cora: I'm just an idiot, huh Uncle Kage?

*Obake/Kage's eyes widen at the name he called her. For that moment his world became dark, un moving. Time slowed down. He looked at the girl again, standing there with that pathetic smile on her face. The face of Chara, the strawberry blonde haired green eyed girl melted, leaving behind Cora Mizichio...the intelligent, determined, gentle hearted girl who put her friends before her own well being. That moment he didn't see his bride that had been stolen from him all those years ago... he saw his niece...a niece that had smiled at him, admire him and happily talked about her life... He thought about Hiro and Cora, how similar they were to him and Chara...should he be taking away the same happiness that he was robbed of those years ago?...Baymax arrives behind him, snapping him out of his unmoving blank stare.*

Obake/Kage: Did you find Hiro Hamada?

Baymax: I have not...

Obake/Kage: Right now, escort her to her room.. we have a long day tomorrow...

*At the island where they had the super hero training the gang had explained everything to Commander Carter.*

Carter: Thank you for informing me this. Until further notice; increase security on the streets, set out curfews out at night. Anyone caught will be held for wuestioning in suspicioun of being Obake's alley.

Honey Lemon: Isn't that a litle extreme?

Carter: From the plans you told me this is the equivalent of a nuclear bomb and we have no idea where he is! Until then you have to keep a constant watch! Understand?!

Gogo: Loud and clear Commander Carter.

*Outside Miyuki is chatting with the others, Alistair Krei and Commander carter discussing about an eventual evacuation plan. Hiro is staring at the glass aquarium in the lobby, the fish swimming happily. Hiro sighs as he looks down. They all leave back for the city where Hiro is dropped off his home by his friends.*

Gogo: Hiro, if you need anything, call us. I mean it.

Wasabi: We're here for you.

Fred: We'll find Baymax and Cora before you know it.

Honey Lemon: We love you Hiro.

*Hiro sighs as he nods, watching the gang drive off. He removes his helmet as he starts preparing for bed...just then he hears a loud squish from behind.*

Globby: Man! That was a long way...*To Hiro* Oh its you! Hey Kid!

Hiro: Ahh!

*Hiro runs to get his phone but Globby manages to catch him and shush his mouth.*

Globby: No no don't scream! I'm here to help! I can take you where Cora is!

*This causes Hiro to stop.*

Hiro: You know where she is?

Globby: Yeah! And her dad and your teacher too!

Hiro: Why are you helping me?

Globby: Kid, you guys don't have much time. In two days Obake is planning to destroy the city and has a giant army!

Hiro: An Army?

Globby: Yeah! He said he'd use it to take over the city and some village called SutaMura. I knew Obake was crazy but I thought it was the fun crazy, not the kind where...you know...second all my friends live here! Like Felony Carl and...um...Kaguya...

Hiro: That's the whole list isn't it?

Globby: Yeah...anyway I know where they are, hop on!

*Hiro yelps as Globby swing Hiro across the city, finally seeing the lair of Obake.*

Globby: You might wanna hold your breath.

*Globby morphs himself to wrap around Hiro and soon they are sucked through a large pipe and into the lair. Hiro coughs out the water before Globby shushes him quiet, pointing to one of the doors where the others are held. He peers into the windows to see if any of the three are there only to find none. There were numerous rooms and chances of them containing the three are only increased the further down they go...near where Obake is. Finally Hiro sees a door that doens't contain a window, so he slowly walks over to it and presses his ear. Globby lends him a piece of his globbiness and morphs it to a stethoscope. Inside Cora is trying to sleep despite the heavy breaths, trying to despreately delude herself that this was all a bad dream, that she would wake up safe in her own bed and the day will start as normal.*

(?): Mizuchi? Professor Grandville? Cora?

*Cora's eyes widen as she hears a familiar voice... a voice too good to be true. She gingerly walks over and presses her ear to the door before quietly calling out.*

Cora: Hiro?...Is that you?

*Hiro's face beamed as he hears the voice of his girlfriend, alive and well.*

Hiro: Cora!

Globby: Shhh!

*Hiro rolls his eyes but quietly speaks to her.*

Hiro: Cora, have you seen the others?

Cora: I think Papa and Grandville are up ahead, near the computers. In fact you need the computers to unlock the doors. Be careful alright? Oh Hiro I'm so happy to see you.

Hiro: Me too, hang on Cora. Globby is gonna stay back.

Cora: Globby?

Globby: Yup! I'm gonna help you all escape!

Cora: Thank you.

*Hiro runs up quietly, checking around to see if there are any cameras of booby traps that would set off an alarm. That's when he sees Baymax there, in rest mode.*

Hiro: Baymax?...

*He slowly walks over to the resting bot, his hands reaching out to hopefully pull out the chip and get his best friend back... unaware that he set off an alarm. The bot snaps awake, frightening Hiro. tha alarms blare off loudly, waking up everyone from their slumber.*

Cora: What happened?

Globby: I don't know! Wait! Stand back!

*Cora backs away from the door as quickly as possible and soon the door melts, leaving behind puddles of metal. She looks up at him incredulous as Globby sheepishly shrugs.*

Globby: Hehe...Maybe I should have done that first...

Cora: Ya think?

*Globby shoots out his hand and grabs Cora. Soon Hiro comes running out towards them with Baymax close behind. Soon the shadows of Momakase and N.B.B join in.*

Hiro: Run!

*The three leave the area, hoping to loose them, dodging their attacks along the way. Finally they all arrive back where they are. Cora opens up the hatch.*

Globby: There's only room for one and we don't have enough time!

*Cora looks at Hiro and immediately sees what he's panning in his eyes.*

Cora: No... no... Hiro you can't!

Hiro: Go find the others, tell them everything you learned! I'll be fine!

Cora: But what about you?

Hiro: Just go Cora!... I love you...

Cora: I-I... I love you too Hiro.

When the henchmen turn to their corner Hiro pushes Cora to Globby and soon they are both sucked in, speeding through the pipes as the hatch shuts off completely. Hiro turns his back to see everyone else with their weapons bared...and Soon Obake joins in.*

Momakase: That idiot glob helped that girl escape!

*Obake's face glowed.*

Obake/Kage: Bring her back!

Momakase: Why bother?

Obake: Because she is everything! *To Hiro* As for you...Hiro Hamada.

*Hiro stares at Obake with eyes mixed with fear and determination.*

Obake/Kage: We're going to have a little talk.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **A.N: Well Aren't I something? Yeah I'm gonna have to make this a four parter. Sorry guys, but it will not disappoint! Thank you for following this story! Love you!**


	33. Countdown to Catastrophe Part 4

**Big Hero 7**

*The gang is driving around town the next day, the afternoon sun setting over the city. The school still making repairs after the attack so for now, it is closed. They are currently looking for Hiro when they came by earlier at the café, only to learn from Cass and Kaguya that he never made it home.*

Gogo: This is what? The fifth time he didn't show up?

Fred: It seems like he's going back and forth with showing up and disappearing at will.

Gogo: We gotta assume Obake got Hiro too. Can we track Obake?

Honey Lemon: We know his machine will output a lot of energy.

Wasabi: And we are able to scan for an energy surge!

Gogo: Lets pick up our equipment back at SFIT, find the highest point in the city.

Fred: Find Obake-

Honey Lemon: And find Hiro and Cora. *To Wasabi* Wasabi, are we going faster?

Wasabi: Way ahead of you, we are currently 5% over the speed limit-

Gogo: New driver!

*Gogo hooks up the control to the car and speeds off to search for Hiro and Cora; leading a screaming Wasabi, Honey Lemon clinging for life, and Fred trying to hold onto his food.*

Fred: Guys just a heads up, I get a little carsick- *Ugh* in the back sometimes!

*Honey Lemon nudges away from Fred when she sees something in the distance...a pinkish purple blob carrying a young girl...*

Honey Lemon: Guys! I just saw Globby! And he has Cora!

Gogo: Where?

Fred: I see them! They're heading to Good Luck Alley-!

* Gogo makes a sharp turn to follow the two, smooshing Fred to a window as the gravity pushes him. Globby and Cora finally land safely, with the girl soaked and dripping from water.*

Cora: Thank you Globby, now lets go find the gang and tell them everything-

*That's when they see a speeding car with Gogo behind the wheel.*

Globby: Oh! There they are!...and they're speeding towards us...

Cora: Guys wait! Its not what you think!

* Globby quickly morphs himself into a net and catches the car before anyone could be runover.*

Gogo: Cora run!

Wasabi: We'll handle Globby!

Cora: You don't understand guys! Globby helped me escape from Obake!

Globby: I'm a good guy now!

Honey Lemon: Yay! Globby, I knew you weren't all bad!

Globby: Hey its Chem Princess! You believed in me all along!

*Honey Lemon waves excitedly at Globby before they are all settled down and Cora starts explaining everything.*

Cora: He told me that he's planning to set off the machine tomorrow.

Wasabi: Tomorrow?

Gogo: We should contact Commander Carter and get everyone out of the city.

Cora: There's more though... He has Baymax's blue prints and he's built an army.

Wasabi: An Army?

Fred: How big is it exactly?

Cora:...Thousands...

*The gang's eyes widen in shock.*

Fred: That is simultaneously the most terrifying and most awesome thing I've ever heard!

Cora: Globby showed Hiro where I am and we tried to escape...but an alarm was set off...and there was only room for Globby and I...

Gogo: Hiro stayed behind didn't he?

*Cora solemnly nods as she looks at her feet. Honey Lemon places a hand on her shoulder.*

Honey Lemon: We're in this together Cora.

Globby: So what do we do now?

*Cora looks at the gang, then back at Globby and her face turns to determination.*

Cora: We gotta head to Commander Carter ASAP... I think I have a plan.

*Meanwhile Hiro is dragged along by Baymax as Noodle Burger Boy opens a cell to drag out Grandville and Mizuchi. Hiro is tempted to shout but keeps his mouth quiet, not wanting to reveal his identity so quickly. Grandville raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing, but they do see Obake in front of the computers making last minute checks before setting his plan into motion.*

Obake/Kage: Ah, you're all here...well almost..

*Hiro glares heatedly at Obake/Kage, knowing full well who he's talking about.*

Obake/Kage: But I'm glad your here either way.

Hiro: But why? You already have my energy amplifier what more do you want?

Obake/Kage: A student.

Grandville and Hiro: What?!

Obake/Kage: Grandville doesn't understand your potential but I do! When my new city is complete and when I put Mother out of her horrid existence it will be a paradise for learning and research. I can't wait to see what we'll accomplish together.

Hiro: You have to be crazy to think I would ever join you and that Cora would agree to this!

Obake/Kage: You mean Chara.

Hiro: No! I mean Cora Mizichio! Who I remind you, is technically your niece! Mizuchi told me what happened!

Obake/Kage: I see... but Tragedy has molded us, intellect has driven us and now we stand at the doorway to greatness! Once its all over and there's nothing left to save... you'll see things differently.

Hiro: No I won't! I'm not like you!

Obake/Kage: Aren't you?

*Obake/Kage lifts up the amplifier, showing his creation to which Hiro falls silent and Grandville looks to the side to avoid eye contact.*

Obake/Kage: You need guidance, my guidance. And besides... *To Grandville* I would be a much better protector than someone else I knew... *To Noodle Burger Boy* Go! Set the wheels in motion!

N.B.B: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! An order off the secret menu yummy!

*Noodle Burger Boy leaves with the energy amplifier as Baymax now holds Mizuchi and Grandville close to Hiro.*

Obake/Kage: There's also something I'd like to show you.

*Soon the doors from afar open to reveal a squadron of robots, large and held by strong steel complete with Graphine blades, the coating of Globby's glop, and the coding of Noodle Burger Boy combined with Baymax's skeleton.*

Obake/Kage: My army is ready. When we find the survivors we'll make sure that if they don't listen.. there will be consequences.

Mizuchi:..*Chuckles*

Obake/Kage: What are you laughing about?

Mizuchi: Nothing much...except... you almost sound like Mother-

*Obake/Kage punches Mizuchi square in the jaw, his eyes turning its crazy haze.*

Obake/Kage: Don't you ever compare me to that monster! My ends justify my means! I would only use them if necessary! I would never use random people to use as test subjects nor purposely starve them for days!

Mizuchi: Yet here you are...ready to blow up a city and try to replace your dead girlfriend with my daughter, your niece.

*Obake/Kage stares heatedly at Mizuchi.*

Obake/Kage: Admittedly I was only interested in Cora at first because of her intellect and her relationship with Hiro, but now over time she has grown to be someone I can't ignore. I lost my Chara once, and I don't intend of losing her again! I've mourned her death for years, do not think I would let any of you take her away from me!

Hiro: Then all you waited for was a puppet!

*This causes Obake/Kage's attention to Hiro.*

Hiro: A soulless little doll to play with!... She told me stuff about you...back when she thought you were a friend.

*This causes Obake/Kage's eyes to widen.*

Obake/Kage: She...told you about our conversations?

Hiro: We didn't know your name...but she told me when you two dirst met you actually talked to her like a person, like some one from your family! But it seems after you told your Chara story you tricked yourself into believing that she is Chara! But the truth is that you know you can't replace Chara with Cora like goldfish, because somewhere inside your sick mind you see her what she truly is; Family!

*Obake's face turns to it mauve glow before he returns his attention to the computer.*

Obake/Kage: Take them to their cell, and stand guard won't you?

*Baymax nods before he drags the three and pushes them to the cell. Hiro groans as he is beneath the two adults.*

Grandville: Are you OK Mr. Hamada?

Hiro: I'm fin- Wait!

*Hiro immediately stands up and deepens his voice.*

Hiro: I don't know who you're talking about, I am electro-Magnetic Alpha!

Grandville: I know its you and that your friends and Cora are Big Hero 7. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

*Hiro bits his lip before he removes his helmet, showing himself to Grandville.*

Hiro: How did you know?

Grandville: I see all.

Hiro: Oh...

Grandville: I overheard the commotion… It was very selfless of you to let Cora escape with...Globby..

Hiro: But none of this would have happened if I just listened to you! Cora tried to stop me too, even built the microbots for me!...What are we going to do...?

*Back at city everyone is grouped with Commander Carter, including Miyuki, Alistair Krei, and even Fred's dad. They had already discussed about Cora's plan, and with some debating and arguments, all the details are settled.*

Carter: Krei, you will provide transportation along with everyone else to start evacuating the city. Even if the chances are slim its best we attempt to anyway. *to Honey Lemon.* You and Wasabi will go towards the highest point in San Fransokyo and locate where the machine is! Gogo, Fred, and Globby and Boss Awesome will try and find recruits.

Krei: Recruits? What recruits?

Carter: They barely destroyed the first wave of the rouge robots when they reappeared as Big Hero 7, they're going to need help with facing an army. I will join Aqua Girl and recruit some...other guest.

Honey Lemon: Who is it?

Cora: You're not gonna like it. But first I'm gonna pick up something I left at the school.

*Soon Cora goes back to the school, where everyone is discussing worriedly about the disappearances of Grandville, Cora, and Hiro. Cora sneaks around until she sees the box containing her microbots; she warily walks up to it and holds it close to her heart.*

Cora: Got it!

*Cora turns on her camouflage to sneak back outside and join Commander Carter at the car.*

Carter: Are you sure about this? From what I've heard from the police you didn't hesitate to rip into him.

Cora: I know, but he probably knows about Kage...after all he did teach with Grandville.*

*Callaghan is sitting at his bed, looking at his folded hands, trying to keep himself busy without resorting to talking to himself lest he falls to insanity. That's when he hears a buzz coming from outside the door. A military officer says something to the guard and before he knows it, the confinement is lifted.*

Carter: Robert Callaghan, you're coming with me.

*Callaghan raises an eyebrow but joins him. Once they are in a separate room he is thrown some clothes that almost resembled his old yokai clothing, but its mixed with mauve and aqua green stitches. He puts on his new clothes and soon, Cora walks in, in her super suit and looks up at Callaghan with a cool stare.*

Callaghan: Cora? What are you doing here? What's going on?

*Cora looks up at Callaghan before she puts on a very familiar looking transmitter and soon her microbots come forward and form a scale of the city.*

Cora: Callaghan, in a matter of hours someone we both know is planning to recreate Shimamoto's experiment... if he succeeds everyone will die. My grandmother, my friends, and Abigail.

*Callaghan's eyes widen in shock and horror at what's he's hearing.*

Callaghan: Wh-Who could do such a thing?

Cora:...Kage Mizichio.

Callaghan: Kage? I haven't seen him in years... but he was such a sweet boy...what happened?

Cora: Crazy stuff you don't wanna know... Anyway, last time we met I told you I would never forgive you until you proven yourself...

*Cora removes the headband and soon types in her own code, where she goes towards Callaghan. He looks at her with a cocked eyebrow, wondering what she's doing.*

Cora: Could you kneel down please?...I'm not tall..

*Callaghan hesitantly kneels down where soon, the transmitter is placed around his head. He looks at Cora with shocked eyes.*

Callaghan: You-you're entrusting me with your microbots? After all I've done?

Cora: You're still not off the hook, and like I said; this is your chance to prove everyone, and myself, that you do realize what you've done and make up for it. Right now, we have someone to fight for.

*Callaghan thinks back to his daughter Abigail...first showing her early childhood memories, to when she was a teenager, the project silent sparrow, and the hospital... He thought that after all that she would finally be safe...but he was wrong. He looks at Cora, his brow now filled with determination as he stands up.*

Callaghan: Do you know where Kage is?

Cora: Yes, but we can't move forward just yet... We still have to raise an army.

* * *

*The dusk had turned to night and it is chaos. There were numerous military vans and various cars from Krei Tech that are escorting everyone from the city while the team go around to find recruits to join their battle. Among the evacuating city is Aunt Cass and Kaguya, who are holding each other's hand while the younger woman looks around desperately for her nephew.*

Cass: Oh my god... I can't believe this is happening.

Kaguya: I as well...

Cass: I don't see Hiro anywhere! He hasn't even been responding to his phone!

Kaguya: Cassandra-

Cass: *Shouting* Has anyone seen my nephew?

*Cass breaks from Kaguya's side and starts asking around, her worry rising as each person she asks responded with a no. Cass starts to hyperventilate before she feels a hand on her shoulder; Its Krei's hand.*

Krei: Cass we have to go!

Cass: But Hiro is still out there! I don't even know whats going on and why Big Hero 7 is just looking around! Please I need to find my nephew! He's all I have left!

*Krei sighs before he turns to his assistant, who looks at him with concerned eyes as she helps the others get on the bus.*

Krei: I don't know where he is, but I do know this; Hiro Hamada is one the most brightest people I've ever met, even if he is a little cocky and annoying. But regardless, he will know where to find you. He'll make it back to you...

*Cass looks up, tears in her eyes before she hugs Krei tightly, sobbing on his jacket. Krei only hugged her back hesitantly while blushing a little. Finally she lets go as Kaguya joins the woman holding Mochi, who jumps up to Cass's arms and purrs to comfort her. As of while the gang had managed to find a decent number of people who bravely signs up for the fight.*

Honey Lemon: Thank you so for joining Felony Carl.

Felony Carl: This is my home, and I'm going to protect it!

Wasabi: Mz. Seto? You sure about this?

Seto: I'm not gonna stand by and let this lunatic destroy the city.. also, I brought along some others that would be more than happy to help...

*Soon behind her are groups of some of the students from school, already signing up to join.*

Fred: awesome! Almost everyone we know is going to join us! This is gonna be epic!

*Kaguya is seated next to Cass while across them is Karmi, who is grumbling underneath her throat and Liv Amara, who is neutral faced. Perhaps she is hiding her emotions? Who knows. But now her focus is on Cass, who continues to stroke Mochi's fur for comfort. Carter looks at the team as they discuss their plan to the new recruits, all of them ranging from students to reformed gang members and even just plain people; all were joined by a common cause to save their home. Carter pulls out his communicator and talks into it.*

Carter: We calculated that there is more than enough people to combat the bots.

Cora: Good, now tell them to make their own weapons, to use those big brains of theirs to fight back! They'll understand.

*Cora hangs up the call as she looks at Callaghan, who hasn't activated the microbots yet. She sighs before she walks over.*

Cora: Its almost time.

*Below them is the city of San Fransokyo, everyone heading out with bright lights to indicate their passage, a quarter of the city in complete darkness. Carter goes to the gang and while Callaghan looks at Cora.*

Callaghan and Carter: Are you/ you all ready?

Cora/ Big Hero 7: Ready as we'll/I'll ever be...

*Soon before they know it, Big Hero 7 starts helping the others build their weapons to combat the bots while helping the frightened citizens move along, especially a sweet moment where Gogo comforts a crying child and brings them to their parents. Obake is testing the robots while Hiro, Grandville, and Mizuchi discuss how they could let others know where they are. Suddenly the door opens up and the three are brought over to Obake/Kage, who is showing the countdown to Catastrophe, and on screen is showing N.B.B arriving where the machine is located: the light house up north of San Fransokyo. Noodle Burger Boy hops off his mech as he lands safely, where he opens the door to show the machine while he brings over the amplifier.*

N.B.B: Noodle Burger! We deliver! A hee hee hee hee!

*Noodle Burger Boy soon activates the machine, adding the finishing touch with the energy amplifier.*

N.B.B: This noodle burger is gonna ring everybody's bell! A hee hee hee...

*From the screen they see the countdown start, along with the charger to create the star that will wipe out the city.

N.B.B: Time to fry the noodles!

*Soon Noodle Burger Boy hops on the machine and flies back towards the lair, while somewhere the hatch is released and soon thousands of the army bots rise to the surface, their objective towards San Fransokyo.*

Obake/Kage: What do you think?

*the others did not respond, all their thoughts are on Kage's growing insanity, their friends and loved ones, and their home. Kage sighs before he presses a few keys and before they know it, Baymax is back.*

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Hiro: Baymax!

Baymax: I am unable to move my arms or legs. Please forgive me if my restraints are injuring you.

Grandville: We're fine.

Obake/Kage: I can't let you run off with those three and help the others, sides I figure you'd be better company.

*Baymax scans Obake/Kage and soon finds something very...perculiar.*

Obake/Kage: I'll be remembered forever because of what's about to happen! Impressive, isn't it?

Hiro: *Mutters* If by impressive you mean sick.

*Baymax looks back and forth at Mizuchi and Kage, recognizing the same metallic structure and nerve wring inside them, and recognizing similar brain chemicals that connected them to their history of abuse.*

Baymax: You are in need of Medical Care.

*This raises eyebrows on the three.*

Hiro: Baymax?

Obake/Kage: Oh this?

*His face temporarily glows.*

Obake/Kage: A souvenir from that fateful night years ago...

Mizuchi:...what?... But...Mother said!-

*Mizuchi's eyes continue to grow with horror as he realizes what this means and why Kage has been acting like this.*

Baymax: The damage is significant...and Growing. It is affecting your Temporo-Parietal Junction.

*This time Grandville gives a quiet gasp*

Obake/Kage: The part of the brain that allows one to tell right from wrong, I know~

Baymax: Your condition is treatable.

Obake/Kage: *Chuckles* Why would I want to do that? Its been quiet liberating!

*While Baymax tilts his head in confusion, Mizuchi's voice grows dangerously low.*

Mizuchi: Kage… You mean to tell me...that Mother kept you sick?

Obake/Kage: Don't be so surprised, it is mother we're talking about.

Mizuchi: I already knew that our experiences would twist us into something no normal human should be...But this...No wonder why you would think of such horrible things...and the delusions... Kage you need help.

Obake/Kage: *Scoffs* Oh I've gotten plenty of help from Mother and her scientists.

Mizuchi: No! I mean real help! This doesn't have to go this way Kage!

*That's when Hiro looks at the screen and sees something that causes him to double take the screen.*

Hiro: Hold on! Is that?-

*Obake/Kage turns to the screen and he is...surprised to see what is in front of them. From the robot army they see Big Hero 7, joined by Globby, Miyuki, and Commander Carter along with the volunteers that are now faced to face with the machines.*

Grandville: Is that an army?!

*Obake/Kage's eyes lowered before he activates the robots. Soon all of them have that same red, hellish glow in their eyes, ready to march forward.*

Fred: Attack!

*Soon all of the army rush forward, drawing their weapons as the robots rush in, raising their own weapons to blast them. Honey Lemon throws a chem ball to create an ice shield alongside Miyuki. Gogo joins in the fight throwing her disks at their heads. Obake/Kage growls at the rebellion against them, while they were watching the fight though Cora and Callaghan sneak around at the mouth of the entrance. Both are in camouflage mode alongside the microbots(Cora had the fabric made for Callaghan to blend easier) as they avoid the cameras. Finally they are in front of the door, where everyone is waiting for them. They had stuck close together since there weren't many to create two sperate columns to travel. Even so, the two look at each other before they turn their attention to the door.*

Obake/Kage: Huh...I never expected this would happen... But no matter, the clock is still ticking... but they haven't found her...

*That's when Obake/Kage grabs Hiro's helmet and hacks into the communication and see where she is.*

Obake/Kage: If you want something done right its best to do it...your...self? That can't be right.

*From the screen its says that Cora is right- The door is burst open, where Callaghan has created a giant fist to break it open.*

Cora: Surprise!

*The three look at the two, their eyes stuck between shock and relief.*

Grandville, Hiro, Mizuchi: Cora!/Miss Mizichio!

*Callaghan turns his attention to the captured and then back at Cora. Soon enough Obake/Kage switches Baymax into his control where he lets go of the three and flies up to fight Callaghan. Cora immediately runs towards them, first glomping Hiro in a warm embrace.*

Cora: Hiro are you OK? Are any of you hurt?

Mizuchi: We're fine Cora.

Grandville: You and Mr. Hamada have to go now! The energy amplifier is at Kitanoto Lighthouse and its nearly complete!

*On screen the charging for the star has reached 80%.*

Cora: Good thing I thought of back up.

*Soon the sky maxes is flying through the air where they stop in front of the two teens.*

Hiro: Lets go!

*The two hop onto the Skymaxs, though they barely fall off before they regain control. Grandville turns her attention to Mizuchi, who is looking at Kage with determined eyes.*

Mizuchi: Miss Grandville, run and don't stop...

*Grandville does just that, but not before she looks back to see that the man's eyes went from warm brown...to electric blue...indicating that they were electrical the whole time. Mizuchi's focus turns on Kage, who is keeping control on Baymax before Mizuchi launches towards him. *

Hiro: I miss Baymax!

*Hiro's skymax turns its head to Hiro.*

Hiro: S-Sorry.

Cora: I see it!

*Up ahead is the lighthouse. During this Hiro contacts the gang.*

Hiro: Do you read me?

Big Hero 7: Hiro?

*Fred throws his flame thrower at a hunk of the bots while an astronaut student uses a mechanical glove to punch them.*

Hiro: We made it out, and we're heading towards the light house! That's where the energy amplifier is located!

Gogo: Good Luck you two.

*The two teens arrive at the light house, but when they open the door riddled with electric currents surrounding the energy amplifier...which has now reach 92%.*

Hiro: Oh no!

*Hiro tries to walk in but the zap makes him fly back where Cora catches him before he falls off. That's when Hiro's electro-magnetic gloves start to form into a small ball. Cora's gloves also absorb the electricity; and with that they get an idea. They go towards the room where they pick up the electric currents one by one, defending each other until they reach to the energy amplifier. Hiro holds onto the machine tightly just as the percentage reaches to 95%.*

Hiro: Skymax!

*Skymax joins in and helps the two pull off the energy amplifier which had just reached 97%, stopping the process and sending them flying off the lighthouse. Once they fly up they see a seemingly inactive machine.*

Hiro: That was so close!

Cora: Ditto...We gotta tell the others.

*The two fly off to find the team with skymaxes carrying them, unaware that the left over energy of the creation Hiro made had sustained itself and resumed its countdown. From the battlefield the team see two land down safely as the others notice them.*

Student: Its Alpha and Aqua Girl!

Fred: You did it! Up high you two!

*The two high five Fred as the other quickly regroup while the others battle off the remaining robots.*

Honey Lemon: Great job you guys!

Gogo: Now we get Obake.

Globby: Um... what's that?

*That's when from the distance they see a faint glow of purple...from the lair Callaghan and the others turn their attention to the scree...while on the road they see something...The lighthouse implodes and soon a small glowing orb floats above it... *

Cass: What is that?

*Kaguya stares with growing fear along with the other evacuating citizens.*

Honey Lemon: The reaction became self sustaining...

Gogo: Obake did it...

Hiro: We were too late...

*Mizuchi looks up from Kage pinned underneath him as his eyes widen to see the star slowly forming, with the countdown reaching zero.*

Miyuki: What do we do now?

Gogo: Get everyone else to evacuate!

Hiro: Not enough time! And there's still the bots! We have to stop that shockwave!

Wasabi: There's no way to stop something with that much force!

Hiro: Yes there is! With an equal and opposite force.

Honey Lemon: But we need something enormous!

Hiro: Enormous? We got that. *To Fred* Fred, we're gonna need Kentucky Kaiju.

Fred: On it Hiro!

*Hiro then turns to Miyuki and speaks.*

Hiro: Miyuki, lead the army and make sure to create a barrier around them.

Miyuki: You got it!

Hiro: Globby, you're coming with us!

*Soon, with the help of Heathcliff and his father, they bring over the robot to the bay where the force will strike.*

Hiro: If we use the amplifier to make the kaiju super jump in the bay-

Gogo: The giant wave will counteract the star shockwave.

Cora: Brilliant!

Hiro: Guys, the city needs us. We were the ones who decided to be super heroes, now's the time to be super!

Honey Lemon: Hiro's right! We can do this!

*Hiro then turns to Cora and holds her hand.*

Hiro: Remember how you said we're in this together? Now's the time to get back into.

Cora: I'm proud to be with you Hiro.

*Hiro slightly blushes at Cora's words before they all spring into action. Honey Lemon and Globby go towards the bay where a sea side town is while Gogo and Wasabi check over to see if anyone had been left behind during the evacuation. Globby stretches himself to create a barrier while Honey Lemon creates globs to support Globby.*

Honey Lemon: Your very brave Globby, good luck!

Globby: If I don't make it, tell Felony Carl and maybe Kaguya that they were my whole list.

Honey Lemon: I don't know what that means but I promise!

*Soon Honey Lemon throws a special chem ball for Globby, a heart shaped glue to show her gratitude, to which Globby blushes. While Honey Lemon continues to make more globs to support, Hiro activates the buttons alongside Cora and Fred, seated down as they prepare for their and Wasabi help the remaining people load on the bus. *

Gogo: Ahh!

*Momakase jumps into the action, nearly slicing Gogo.*

Momakase: Bring me the teens and you'll be spared.

*Wasabi jumps in the action.*

Wasabi: *To Gogo*Stay with the bus and protect the kids! I'll take care of Momakase.

*While Gogo zooms forward Wasbai and Momakase stare off.*

Momakase: We both know you're no match for me!

Wasabi: Actually since we last met I've watched some instructional fencing videos ... Bring it!

*Soon Wasabi charges at Momakase and thus the battle begins. Each strike and dodge are perfectly balanced as they fight one on one. As of while Callaghan continues to fend of Baymax, trying to push him away. Grandville then notices a magnet and grabs as many as she could while trying to avoid the fights. She finally grabs some rope and ties it together and throws it at Baymax. The magnet hits Baymax's armor, specififcallt at his chip placement and soon he comes crashing down. Callaghan drops down as he breathes heavily, he then looks at Grandville.*

Callaghan: Nice to see you again Grace.

Grandville: Lets save the pleasantries for later Robert.

*Back at the bay the kaiju continues to go foward.*

Hiro: You two ready for this?

Cora: Yup.

Fred: Yes I am!

Mini-Max: No your not!

*Soon Mini-Max joins in the kaiju.*

Mini-Max: Not without Mini-Max at your side!

Fred: Sweet dramatic entrance Mini-Max! You're getting the hang of this!

*With that the two teens resume their focus on the task at hand where they stop right in front of the star. Hiro places the energy amplifier on the controls and soon the gears and the levers are boosted beyond maximum.*

Hiro: When that star implodes. We jump!

*Wasabi and Momakase soon join in the streets of the abandoned town where during the scuffle Momakase cuts off Wasabi's shoulder pad and some of his dread locks.*

Wasabi: Ah! My dreads!

*Shortly after that, Momakase's bandanna falls off and her long hair becomes short. She growls as she is ready to strike down Wasabi once and for all...That's when Gogo's disk comes in and activates rope which soon ties Momakase's hands. Gogo throws another disk and it soon ties her legs, rendering her immobile.*

Wasabi: Yes!

Gogo: I got bored waiting on the bus.

*Said bus was cheering loudly at the victory. Back at the lab Mizuchi throws stones at Kage as he expertly dodges his attacks while Grandville tries to remove the chip controlling Baymax only to recieve a shock from attempting to do so. Thats when Callaghan sees from the screem what is going on.*

Callaghan: I don't believe...

*Back at the Kaiju*

Fred: Are we ready now?

Cora: Not yet...

*Finally the star in front of them starts to implode.*

Hiro: Now!

*Hiro hits the button where he activates the energy amplifier. Soon they all put on their seat belts.*

Hiro: Its Kaiju Cannon ball time!

*Hiro pulls out the lever to maximum where the giant animatronic jumps up higher than at the San Fransokyo docks, going straight to the stratosphere.*

Fred: Guys, I just want you know that being a super hero with you two has been an honor.

Honey Lemon: You guys are the best!

Wasabi: I'mm proud of what we've done.

Gogo: Same.

Mini-Max: Inspiring words.

Hiro: Guys I know I've made some mistakes, but-

Honey Lemon: We all make mistakes.

Wasabi: But we get through with them, because we're a team!

*Cora holds Hiro's hand as she looks deep into his eyes.*

Cora: We're in this together, through Hell and back.

*Hiro smiles at Cora as he gently squeezes her hand in return. Wasabi speeds faster than before while the Kaiju goes past the clouds forming the storm.*

Fred: Lets make some waves!

Cora: Good one Fred.

*With that Fred pulls another lever where the kaiju forms into a cannon ball just before it descends back to the Earth. Honey Lemon continues to form more globs to better shield Globby as the form of the kaiju goes down. The last remaining robot falls down as an Ice shard pierces it through, where they all see the figure go down. At the lab everyone is staring at the screen with baited breaths as they see what will happen next as the star begins to implode itself. Gogo holds some kittens as she carries them to shelter, where everyone else could only watch and hope for their future. Finally... the star implodes, releasing a massive shockwave, but just then the kaiju lands back into the water where the giant wave creates a barrier to shield the shockwave. Miyuki quickly forms a giant shield to protect the people they are with to withstand the shock and the water...and it worked. The water stopped the shockwaves but now is heading straight towards the town. The waves press against Globby strongly alongside Miyuki's ice barrier.*

Globby: I'm questioning all my life choices!

Honey Lemon; You got this Globby! You're a hero!

Globby: I'm a hero!

*Soon the water presses into Globby and Miyuki. The force of the water is indeed strong as it pokes holes to let the water through, but Honey Lemon is quick to create more globs to help Globby. As for Miyuki the others picth in to fill in the holes. After what seems to be an eternity, the water resumes back to normal, sinking back down.*

Globby: It worked!

*The army cheered loudly as Miyuki sighs in relief. Honey Lemon jumps up and glomps Globby.*

Honey Lemon: I knew you could do it!

*The rest of the town people along with Wasabi cheer at their victory, their home safe and sound. The citizens of San Fransokyo, seeing the star, cheered loudly as they realize that Big Hero 7 saved them.*

Krei: Ha ha! I love those kids!

Kaguya: *Sighs* Well done Hiro Hamada... you've saved us all.

*But back at the lab Obake/Kage could only stare in shock over what's happened.*

Obake/Kage: Hiro...she...how could they possibly?-

Baymax: Hiro and Cora are clever and resourceful.

Callaghan: I know from firsthand experience.

*The screens shut down one by one.*

Obake/Kage: My new city... my dream... they still remember Shimamoto. They revere her!

Mizuchi: Kage...

Baymax: My scan indicates that this structure is sustaining damage.

Obake/Kage: It wouldn't have mattered! I would have lived forever! The man who remade the city into something...perfect! Instead of...forgotten...and alone...

*Obake goes over to Baymax and pulls out the chip he planted, freeing Baymax from his grasp. Baymax then pats on Obake/Kage's back.*

Baymax: There there.

Obake/Kage: You all should go...

Baymax: But you are in danger.

Obake/Kage: Yes! I'm aware of that!

Baymax: Do I have your permission to help you?

Obake/Kage: ...Go to them! Go back to your family all of you! Tell Hiro that... I still think we would have done great things together...and...Tell Cora that I'm...I'm proud of her...

*Mizuchi's eyes widen as does Grandville's and Callaghan's.*

Baymax: I am a personal healthcare companion. I cannot leave until you say you are satisfied with your care.

*Obake/Kage does not turn to face Baymax, his eyes showing he accepted his doom.*

Obake/Kage: I am satisfied with my care...

Grandville: Kage...

*Baymax turns to leave and sees Mizuchi still staring at his brother.*

Baymax: Papa, you three must leave now.

Mizuchi: I'll catch up.. go save my daughter and Hiro...Now!

*Mizuchi picks up Baymax and throws him away to an exit before Baymax could respond. That is when Mizuchi goes over to Kage and carries him over his shoulder.*

Obake/Kage: What?! Mizuchi what are you doing?! I told you all to leave me!

Mizuchi: I already left you at Mother's wrath for far too long and abandoned you when you needed me most! You're my little brother and I'm not giving up on you!

*Grandville's eyes widen as she hears Mizuchi say Tadashi's phrase as did...Kage's eyes start to swell with tears.*

Mizuchi: Callaghan! Form a bubble now!

*Mizuchi picks up Grandville as well and carries her over the shoulder and soon Callaghan manages to wrap them all in a protective bubble shield as it rolls away from the falling debris. The Kaiju is slowly sinking down into the depths of the ocean, the four of them trying to break out of the head.*

Fred: Everything's jammed!

Cora: If we don't break out we're gonna drown!

*Hiro and Cora continue kicking the latch until they see Baymax's hands tear off the seal .*

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

Baymax: I was alerted to your need-

*Hiro and Cora jump up and hug the bot, to which he hugs them back. Fred climbs out along with Mini-Max*

Mini-Max: We are still sinking.

Baymax: It is time to go.

*With that they all fly back to shore where the gang is there along with Miyuki and Commander carter, the rest of the army already being escorted home.*

Globby: There they are!

Honey Lemon: You guys are OK!

*They all jump off and they all hug each other...until she notices something important.*

Cora: Wait...where are they?!

Gogo: Is something wrong?

Hiro:...*Realization.* Mizuchi and Grandville are back at the lab! Along with Callaghan-

Fred: Callaghan?!

Wasabi: Robert Callaghan?!

Gogo: You went to him for help Cora?!

Cora: Yes!...Oh god!... the equal and opposite reaction.. the force of the waves would have-!

*The gang all catch up to what she's saying, Carter as well.*

Carter: *To Comm* We need search parties out here at Hanamura bay! There are four people missing! Three adults males and one female!

*Cora stares at the sea in shock, sinking to her knees. Hiro goes over to hug her tightly.*

Hiro: Its OK Cora, I know your Dad. He would have made it and made sure they all made it-

*Thats when they see an explosion from the ocean... the lab had been officially destroyed. Honey Lemon and the others quickly join in as they realize what this means for Cora. Her tears start to stream down her face.*

Fred: Hey... If you need anything Cora, I could get you to stay at my place for a while, and your grandma can stay too...

Globby: I'm...sorry about your dad...and your...you know...

Honey Lemon: Hey look.. a shooting star..

*Cora turns her face up to see a glistening glimmer of a shooting star.*

Mini-Max: I have a question.

Fred: What is it buddy?

Mini-Max: Can stars scream?

Hiro: What? *To Baymax* Baymax can you check the star?

*Baymax turns his scanner to see the star... only to see what it really is.*

Baymax: The star is composed of Grandville, Callaghan, Mizuchi, and Kage surrounded by Microbots.

Big Hero 7, Globby, and Miyuki: What?!

*The four adults scream loudly as they are free falling from the sky, having escaped via the boiler below.*

Cora: Baymax catch them!

*Baymax flies up and goes to catch the falling adults, but the force pushes back the bot as the last of the microbots burn away, but leaving the four unharmed.*

Wasabi: He's gonna crash!

*Miyuki quickly creates a large powder of snow to coat the ground where they'll be landing on while Honey Lemon pulls out chem bubbles to act as cushions as Globby morphs himself to said cushions.*

Cora: Everyone hit the deck!

*Everyone else runs far away to avoid the whiplash that will happen. Finally Baymax and the four adults finally land on the cushioned spot, resulting in a large puffs of snow falling. The four adults groan as they recover from the impact. Cora jumps out of her hiding place when she sees her father sit up as he rubs his head.*

Cora: Papa!

Mizuchi: Cora?

*Cora glomps her father, her helmet flying off as she hugs him tightly as she laughs in happiness while tears run down her face.*

Cora: Please don't scare me next time.

Mizuchi: I'm sorry I frightened you my little Cora.

*The rest of the team smile until they realize that Grandville is there, and Cora is exposed. But Hiro looks at the team and smiles.*

Hiro: Its OK, she already knows and she agreed to keep our secret.

*The gang look at each other before they remove their helmets one by one, feeling a sense of relief knowing that they are safe for now. Hiro then walks over to Callaghan and holds out his hand. The old man gingerly takes the young teen's hand as he looks down at his feet.*

Hiro:...Thank you.

Callaghan:...Your welcome Hiro...Cora is..an interesting girl.

Hiro: *Smiles* I know, thats why I like her so much.

*Soon the the two officers gently escort the ex professor to the car where he'll return back to prison, but this time he has a smile on his face. That's when all their attention to the man... Kage groans as he wakes up and sees all the eyes of everyone. He looks down at his feet, realizing his fate already.*

Mizuchi: Commander Carter...Cora...If I may...talk to you both...

*Mizuchi, Commander Carter, and Cora walk away to talk privately while they rest keep an eye on Kage, with Globby already wrapping himself around to make sure he doesn't try anything. After what seemed like hours Commander Carter holds Kage's arm and escorts him to a seperate car, where Kage looks up to see Mizuchi and Cora looking back...Cora then waves her hand goodbye as did Kage, a bittersweet smile as the car drives off.*

Hiro: Where are they gonna put Obake?

Mizuchi: I requested that Kage will go to a psychiatric hospital where he'll get the surgery he desperately needs..alongside much needed counseling...

Hiro: And then?...

Cora: Afterwards, when he's healed..in a way... they'll let him go and he'll join my home.

Big Hero 7: WHAT?!

Grandville: A-Are you serious?

Cora: Yup.

Hiro: After everything he' said done?

Gogo: he kept trying to kidnap you for his own twisted gain?

Wasabi: Why would you allow him back!?

*there was silence for a while, Cora thinking over the response before she turns to face them and gives them her answer.*

Cora: Do you think...even the worst person can change? That anyone can be good if they tried hard enough?... Maybe its just wishful thinking...but I hope Uncle Kage gets the help he needs...It'll probably be a long time before I can ever talk to him again, or shorter who knows... I'm just happy its over.

*none of them knew what to say. Hiro especially, but he quickly connects why Cora would do this. She trusted him, talked to him about her stories, and he listened to her...genuinely listened. And from what he's seen, the last look he had before he left wasn't of need or power...but a sad man...a bittersweet smile as he waves goodbye to his niece. And Grandville saw it too.*

Carter: Lets just all go home.

*The dawn breaks as everyone from San Fransokyo returns, reuniting with their families and friends, cheering loudly as Bluff Dunder covers the story.*

Dunder: It was a countdown to catastrophe! But thanks to Big Hero 7, we all live! And the city is safe. Just who are these mysterious doo gooders?

*Cass and Kaguya look around the streets when they see them. Hiro, Cora, Baymax and Mizuchi; alive and well.*

Cass: Hiro!

Hiro: Aunt Cass!

Kaguya: Cora! Mizuchi!

Cora: Grandmama!

Mizuchi: Kaguya!

*All of them run to each other and hug each other, laughing happily as they are reunited once more.*

Cass: You're safe! Where were you all?! I couldn't find you during the evacuation! There was a star and this huge wave! The city almost-*

Hiro: We saw it.

Cass: You saw it?

Mizuchi: We were at a safe distance of course, no one was hurt.

Cora: Besides.. right now we're just starving!

Baymax: Starvation is not imminent. It would take weeks without caloric sustenance.

Cass: OK, I'll cook up some breakfast for us.

Hiro: Thanks Aunt Cass.

Cora: Thank you.

Mizuchi: Your offer is very much appreciated.

*That's when they turn their attention to see Grandville being checked over by the nurses after the whole kidnapping. Cora holds Hiro's hand as they walk over to the woman.*

Hiro: S-So about my final project... I'm-

Grandville: You and Cora are getting A's. For showing ingenuity, and for saving the city.

Hiro:...Thank you...

Cora: We don't know what to say... after everything's that's happened.

Hiro: And for trying to teach me about limits...and I think I get it now.

*Hiro hands over to Grandville the energy amplifier.*

Gradnville: Its a lesson I had to re learn a few times myself Hiro... Everyone makes mistakes. As for you Cora...

*Cora looks up to Grandville.*

Grandville: Your father told me everything...about your family history and why he kept you hidden. But I believe with Hiro by your side, its time to show the world who you are without fear.

*Cora smiles brightly at the woman.*

Grandville; But don't get too comfortable, next semester will be more of a challenge. I hope you two can handle it.

Hiro: Don't worry, we will.

*With that the two teens walk to the cafe, where Cora stops in front which Hiro notices.*

Hiro: Cora? Is something worng?

*Cora turns to Hiro before she sighs.*

Cora: I did say that I would tell you what happened that got me so upset... that night when Baymax's skeleton went awol?...*Sigh* Its time I tell you...

*With that Cora retells her the decision she almost made; about her family sistuation, the money struggles, meeting Esme and her offer, and her ultimates decision. After she was done Hiro could only stare at her with wide eyes. Cora looks at Hiro with eyes filled with regret and guilt, shame growing as well. She goes towards the cafe when Hiro pulls her back and hugs her.*

Cora: Hiro?

Hiro: I really meant what I said Cora, I love you and I'm crazy for you through and through. I-I never knew that you had to face something so scary for your family.

Cora: It was either those or...starve...

Hiro: But know this, you are not alone. Not anymore, you have me, and the gang, and Baymax, and Mini-Max and even Grandville! We're all here for you no matter what! I love you Cora.

*Cora's eyes soften to joy before she kisses him, to which he returns it as the sun rises over the new day, happy to be alive and well.*

Hiro: Come one, everyone's waiting for us.

Cora: Yeah..

*With that the two teens walk inside, resting from the chaos and near death for now...Meanwhile one person is watching the news, far away from San Fransokyo. The room dark as steady beeps of the heart monitor keeps the person alive. When the image shows a brief glimpse of Mizuchi the screen pauses. Mizuchi is with Cora, in her super suite complete with her helmet. The figure slowly sits up from its bed, her long fingers pressing on the image of the man and girl. The door slowly opens to show a fearful servant girl carrying miso soup and green tea for the aging woman.*

Servant: Madame Mizichio... its time for breakfast...Madame Mizichio?

*The old woman slowly turns to the servant carrying her meal, her voice rapsy and cool.*

Madame Mizichio:...My son is alive...and with child...

 **A.N: And that's the end of Countdown to Catastrophe! I noticed that there's some questions so I'll answer them.**

 **1\. This isn't the last time you'll the infamous mother nor of Obake. They'll get focus.**

 **2\. I will continue the story and I heard there'll be the chibi shorts in November, so look forward to those!**

 **3\. The mermaid sage will happen much later, possibly season 2.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading my fanfic. I never thought It would get much attention! Love you all!**


	34. Big Hero 7 X KH3 Special

**Big Hero 7 X KH3 (Kingdom Hearts) Special!**

*Around the late afternoon Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio walk out of the movie theater hand in hand, with Baymax waddling behind as he re-inflates with a bucket of popcorn on his head.*

Cora: *Giggling at Baymax* Sorry about that Baymax, maybe it would have been better if you deflated before we got our seats.

Baymax: It is alright. I do not feel pain.

*Hiro chuckles before he removes the bucket from his head to which Baymax blinks.*

Hiro: *To Cora* So did you have a good time?

Cora: Of course I did, I always have a fun time with you! Why do you ask?

*Baymax pops out a scan on Cora's neurotransmitters*

Baymax: Your neural system had been lower since we had defeated Kage Mizichio, your uncle, and taken him to a psychiatric ward for surgery and counseling.

*with that Cora's smile goes away as she looks at the floor with melancholy around her head. Hiro shook his head as he went to comfort his girlfriend from her thoughts.*

Hiro: Hey... its already over.

*It had been around half a month when SFIT ended classes for the winter, and so far everything has been going decently well for Big Hero 7, both heroic and personal life. They managed to have a small Christmas party together at the Lucky Cat Café where even Cora's father and grandmother joined since they had always spent their holidays at home. There was quiet a stir when Cass made Mizuchi a sweater to which he took off his own shirt and exposed his build, causing Cass and Esme to blush and stare at his muscles. Least to say that Cora did not enjoy watching them ogle at her father like that. But it quickly ended since Mizuchi is more content with the sweater and the additional one for Kage. After the battle Mizuchi made sure to visit his brother where the psychiatrist doctors watched over and evaluated his health, and talked to him constantly despite receiving empty silence. But he knew Kage was listening anyway. But he did learn something from the doctors; apparently when they asked about his past he would ignore it or ask what they are talking about. Some think that the brain damage is escalating to Memory Loss, or the fact that it came as a defense mechanism to keep himself stable. Even so, they prepare for the surgery date to help Kage start on the road to recovery.*

Cora: I know...Papa told me that in a couple days...he would get his surgery...

*Hiro slightly frowns as he thought of what to say to Cora to comfort her when their phones buzzed with news update. As they pulled out their phones they see the Golden Gate bridge where strange creatures are attacking.*

Cora: What are those things?

Hiro: I don't know.. *To Baymax* Baymax, lets suit up!

*Cora quickly texts their friends the news and they suit up for the battle. They all get on Baymax as Baymax scans the creatures.*

Baymax: The creatures do not have a pulse or a heart.

Wasabi: Well that's ominously scary.

Gogo: Still, we gotta stop them.

*With that the gang hop off Baymax as Hiro and Cora stay to observe any weaknesses they would need to exploit. But whatever they were, they're seriously strong. Non of the gang could even lay a finger on them as it swings them around. There were even canons that appeared out of nowhere and fired at them. When Gogo tried to zoom around them and throw her disc one of the creatures grabbed her leg and swung her across the bridge away from them.*

Cora: Gogo!

Hiro: Baymax lets go!

*With that they flew towards Gogo's location.*

Hiro: Gogo! You OK?

*Baymax lands as Hiro and Cora get off to check on her. Cora kneels down to take a closer look to see that she's unconscious.*

Cora: Gogo!

Hiro: Baymax! Can you scan her?

*Baymax activates his scanner as he asses' Gogo's condition.*

Baymax: Gogo's suit has shielded her from a major injury, but the blow she sustained to her head has caused a mild concussion. We should take caution and not move her until we can fully stabilize her head.

*Hiro and Cora look at each other as they thought about the others still fighting the creatures.*

Hiro: We got it Baymax.

(?): Oh, cool! That's a robot!

*The three turn around to see three people running in, and least to say they were very surprised. One was a boy slightly older than them with brown spiky hair and the clearest sky blue eyes. The ones beside him were an athromorpic dog and duck wearing clothes.*

Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

*The boy stares in amazement at Baymax with childlike wonder that Hiro and Cora couldn't help but smile at him.*

(?): Cool! This rules!

(2nd ?): Uh, Sora? Remember our other problem?

(3rd ?): The heartless!

(?): Whoops! Oh yeah!

*Heartless? Did they hear that right? But before they could question him the three run off to the battle.*

Hiro: Wait! Who are you?

Cora: Its dangerous out there!

*The three pause as the guy turns his head to address the three.*

Sora: I'm Sora!

Donald: Donald!

Goofy: And I'm Goofy!

Sora: And we've dealt them before so we should be OK.

*Hiro and Cora runs towards the group.*

Hiro: Name's Hiro.

Cora: And I'm Cora!

Hiro: You don't mind helping us fight those things? Our team's called Big Hero 7!

Cora: But for now, since we're in public, we're Electric Alpha, *To Baymax* Omega Danger, and I'm Aqua Girl.

Sora: Sure! And cool names by the way!

*The group run off to join the gang to fight of these 'heartless' and save the people on the bridge*

Hiro: Lets go! Baymax!

*Baymax flies through the cars and soon joins Sora, Donald, and Goofy to defeat the heartless. Cora turns her attention to Hiro as he looks at the group; along with Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred down for the count.*

Hiro: We're going to observe how they fight them, then we're gonna ask them later.

Cora: Sounds like a good plan... *To herself quietly* But where did they come from?

*With that they stare in amazement as they see Sora pull out a sword shaped like a key and start attacking the heartless in the air. Baymax starts using his rocket fist to fight the other heartless where Donald and Goofy start fighting off the rest. Sora then changes his keyblade to resemble an icicle like sword and transform them into armored hands and fight off the heartless.*

Cora: Woah!

Hiro: How is that possible?

*After they had defeated the creatures the cannons appeared, ready to fire at the four. But Sora manages to use his Keyblade to act as a shooter and fire at them, destroying a good portion of the cannons while the others handled the remaining few. Right after that came the final one, the monster that the team could not defeat. The giant swung cars towards the group as they all dodged. Cora held her breath as she watches the team with worry and fear for their safety.*

Cora: Be careful Sora!

*Sora heard Cora's call and nodded to show he heard her. Soon the four start attacking the monster along with the heartless. After they destroyed the heartless Sora appears to be summoning something, which soon revealed itself to be a amusement park vehicle that soon the three strangers hopped on and start firing at the monster. The teen couple held back their gasps of wonder as they watch them ride through the sky and fire at the monster before it disappears. Soon Sora goes back to using his keyblade as a sword as the monster back hands Baymax. But Sora is quick to save him to which he goes back to attacking the monster. Soon Sora hops on Baymax and starts to fly as they both attack the monster with their combined powers.*

Cora: Good job Baymax!

Hiro: Way to go!

*After they land big hits Sora lands on the ground and summons another power, this time it appears to be the aquatic form of a mermaid to which granted him the ability to dive through the floor like water before they landed the final blow on the monster, finally resulting in his defeat. Sora then turns his attention to the group of super hearos to which stare at him with awe, soon Hiro and Cora join in as they went to check on them along with a newly awakened Gogo.*

Cora: Guys! You're alright!

Fred: *Groggily* Did we defeat the monsters?

Hiro; Actually... they are the ones that stopped them. And we kinda owe them.

*The gang turn to Sora and his friends with confusion and amazement in their eyes before they heard helicopters overhead.*

Gogo: How about we save the talk for later, we gotta scram.

*The team nodded before Cora looks back at Sora.*

Cora: You wanna join us?

Sora:*Smiles* Sure! We'd love to go with you!

*Cora nods as the other three join up with the gang, heading far away from the wreckage.*

* * *

*After sneaking through the city Hiro and Cora check the local news to see if the media had any clear idea about the monsters. Instead it was something very familiar that they had encountered before they met Commander Carter; a news article questioning and doubting their abilities and efforts as Heroes. What the media saw is a team incompetent to protect their city after all they had done.*

Gogo: Not cool.

Honey Lemon: *Dejectedly* People like spectacle, not truth.

Wasabi: Yeah, who needs quality reporting when you can just make stuff up?

*Hiro and Cora turn off the computer to join with the gang.*

Fred: I don't get it. I mean, didn't they see how awesome we were?! Sure, those things landed a couple of good hits, but we had chem balls, and laser hands, and fire-breathing!

Cora: *Quietly to self* But it wasn't enough...

Honey Lemon: Well, it doesn't really matter. They beat us.

Gogo: Where did they come from anyway?

Wasabi: Well. Why don't we ask the guys who actually stopped them?

*The gang turn their attention to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Cora slightly face palms as she nearly forgotten about them.*

Honey Lemon: Oh yeah! Hiro, Cora; you never introduced us.

Hiro: Oh, right.

*Cora chuckles awkwardly as she rubs the back of her head.*

Hiro: Well uh... this is the gang. That's Gogo, he's Wasabi-

Wasabi: How ya doing?

Cora: She's Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: Hello there!

Cora: And he's-

*But Fred is already walking towards the trio, to which the boy slightly jumped.*

Fred: I'm Fred. Do not be alarmed!

*Fred takes off the head to show his real face.*

Fred: This is not my real body.

Sora: *Whew* Good. For a second I thought this was the monster w-

*Donald and Goofy jump into action and cover Sora's mouth before he could reveal anything. Cora tilted her head in confusion as she stares the three's antics.*

Hiro: Those three are Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the, uh...

*Sora looks at another computer screen showing the gang in their superhero forms with the title Big Hero 7. Sora then does heroic poses before he speaks.*

Sora: Keyblade Hero 3!

*The gang stare with blinking eyes as Cora tilts her head the other way with clear confusion.*

Baymax: I am detecting minute contractions in your face and shoulders, perhaps due to the garage's brisk temperature.

*Baymax soon activates his heater inside.*

Baymax: To remedy that, I will give each of you a hug and warm you with my internal heat source.

*At this Cora couldn't help but sneak a giggle at Baymax.*

Donald: Hey! Why did you say that?!

Goofy: Sora, you know Donald and I don't have Keyblades.

Sora: So? Are we heroes, or aren't we?

Donald: Not here we're not!

*Gogo shakes her head before she speaks to Sora.*

Gogo: The monsters. Tell us how you managed to take them down.

Cora: Yeah, you said that they were 'heartless' or something?

*Sora nods before he explains.*

Sora: The heartless are drawn to the darkness inside people's hearts.

Fred: Ooh,now we're talking! Light versus darkness. Classic Conflict!

Wasabi: Would you calm down Fred? This is serious.

Honey Lemon: Very serious, we don't have anyway to fight them.

Gogo: Wait? So we're just gonna give up? After everything we went through?

Baymax: With my current skillset, my analysis places our chances at 0.0000-

Hiro: Yup, we get it Baymax.

Cora: Considering how we fought we already know...*Gets idea* Hey! Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought them before like they said! Why don't we just ask them to teach us how to fight back those creatures!

Hiro: That sounds like a great idea!

Sora: Yeah! We be more than happy to help you guys out! Right Donald, Goofy?

*The two others nod in response*

Wasabi: Great, buuuut… don't we need a plan?

Fred: Simple! We train up! When heroes are brought low, they get new powers. It's shugyo time!

Gogo: Did you read that in Geek's Quartlerly?

Hiro: Fred's actually not wrong. I may have an idea.

*Hiro walks over to Sora and immediately starts measuring his head before he starts to work. Sora tilts his head in slight confusion before Cora walks over.*

Cora: So Sora, what was the thing you used to fight the heartless? If I recall correctly its a 'keyblade' right?

Sora: Yeah! It is.

Cora: Do you mind if I check it out?

*Sora hums thoughtfully to himself before he brings out his keyblade. Cora's eyes widen as she studies the weapon. The others notice as well, Fred's eyes glimmering as he stared at the sword, Gogo looking slightly impressed, Wasabi raising an eyebrow but not questioning it, and Honey Lemon looking at the sword curiously.*

Cora: Wow...Sora, mind if I take a swing?

*Sora blinks but he shrugs and lets Cora hold the keyblade, much to the amusement of Cora and slightly flabbergasted expressions of Donald and Goofy. Cora swings the sword, feeling its weight before it dissipates and returns to Sora's hand. Sora chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back at his head.*

Sora: *Chuckles* Sorry about that!

*Cora shrugs as she looks back at Hiro who is putting the finishing touches of the item he is making for Sora.*

Cora: Looks like you're getting yourself an AR Device Sora.

*Hiro picks up the headset made for Sora to which Sora takes, confusion evident on his face.*

Sora: AR Device?

Hiro: Yeah. Cool, huh? It creates a CG overlay that augments your vision.

*Hiro points to the device to better explain to Sora.*

Hiro: While you wear it, this device sees everything you do and logs it... you put on you face.

Cora: Come on! Give it a try!

*Sora looks at the device before he places on his head. However once he does he sees a heartless through the visor.*

Sora: Heartless! Donald! Goofy!

*Sora summons a keyblade to face off the foe, but Donald and Goofy are quick to calm Sora.*

Donald: Are you OK?

Goofy: There's no heartless here.

Sora: Wha? But-

Cora: Its OK Sora! Just take the AR device off and you'll see there's no heartless.

*The keyblade dissipates as he takes off the device, to his relief it showed that the heartless was just a program for the AR Device. Soon Sora's mood goes back to his happy self and very impressed.*

Sora: Wow, I have no idea how you're doing it, but this is cool!

Hiro: Thanks. But so far the map data only covers San Fransokyo. I need to expand it.

*Fred couldn't contain his excitement as he finally speaks.*

Fred: Now can we shugyo?!

Wasabi: Not yet Fred! He's still learning.

Honey Lemon: Sora, all you need to do is run through some courses that Hiro Scripted. Like a mini game.

Cora: With a tracer in hand, we can track your movements to study and so we can-

*Fred is jumping around in excitement at this point.*

Fred: Shugyo! Shugyo! Shugyo!

Gogo: *Sighs* So we can shugyo...

Goofy: I guess Shugyo's like training. That's a good idea! We could probably use the practice.

Donald: *Crossing arms* Speak for your self.

Baymax: I can shugyo, by installing new combat data.

*The trio look confused before Hiro calls out to them.*

Hiro: Hey! Lets just try it out.

*Just then they hear footsteps around the corner which causes the rest of them to turn around and half prepared to fight back only for Cora to sigh in relief.*

Cora: Oh! Hi Grandmama!

Sora: *To Donald and Goofy* Grandmama?

*The old woman nods her head as she carries a large bag, to which Cora carefully takes it off her grandmother's arms and place it on a nearby table.*

Grandmama: I brought over dinner.

Gang: Sweet! Starving. Thank you.

*The old woman turns her head to see the trio and raises an eyebrow at them. She then walks over to them as Sora stands still as if he could turn invisible at will. The old woman chuckles before she speaks.*

Grandmama: You are not from around here are you?

Sora: *nervous* Oh um...well...y-ya see-

Grandmama: *chuckles* Its ok, I kinda already figured out.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Huh?! How?

Grandmama: I'm old, not blind. There is something other wordly about you. Though you can explain all that to my granddaughter and her friends after you finish whatever you should be doing. But first, eat something.

*Cora looks back as she eats a piece of her pizza and waves them over for them to grab a bite. Sora smiles before he heads over, with Donald and goofy in tow, though they look back at the woman with a small hint of curiosity in their eyes. The woman only smiles back at them.*

* * *

*Soon the entire team is positioned in place to keep track of Sora's movements and attacks to study. Sora is brought over by Baymax flying through the city, shouts of excitement ringing through the team. Soon enough Sora lands and Hiro talks through the AR Device along with Cora.*

Hiro: OK. guys. Go through the rings and head for the goal.

Gang: OK!

Cora: We'll be here to help you out remotely Sora. You ready?

Sora: Ready!

*Soon enough Sora starts running through the rings.*

Cora: Run through the rings. 

Hiro: Head toward the indicator on your AR device. Try and stay on course.

*With that Sora goes through the course.*

Cora: If you start to veer off, you'll know. Hiro will put up a virtual boundary.*

*With that, Sora goes through the first stage and soon joins Gogo as she speeds through the course alongside.*

Gogo: You better keep up Sora!

Hiro: Go side to side and go through the rings. You got this!

Cora: You can do it Sora!

* With that Sora is done zooming through the highway and jumps through it and flies up with the help of the vents.*

Fred: This is awesome!

*After receiving a quick high five Sora continues on his course. Where soon Wasabi joins up.*

Wasabi: Come on can't we do this on the ground?

Cora: Sorry Wasabi.

*But soon enough Sora lands on a red ball which sadly falls off and Sora has to roll it to continue the course.*

Hiro: OK... I didn't program this.

Cora: Looks like we're just gonna have to roll with it.

*A couple of groans were heard but Sora laughs.*

Hiro: Its OK Sora, just improvise.

*Despite the slight mishap Sora continues with his course. Soon enough Sora makes it through safely and he hops off.*

Cora: OK, run up to that building.

Hiro: And watch for enemy fire.

*With that Sora runs up where Honey Lemon joins in.*

Honey Lemon: Don't you just love chemistry?

Like they had said, virtual enemies come up and Sora fights them all before resuming. He gets on the top and sees the rings through the sky.*

Hiro: Sora, its time to fly. Go full Superhero mode!

*With that Sora zooms through the sky as Baymax pops up.*

Baymax: You are near the goal.

*With that Sora zooms to the end where Baymax gets Sora on his back and flies through the city. As Sora went back through the city he joins Gogo who runs past him until he zooms forward and runs up a building.*

Gogo: Interesting. Gravity- Not binding.

*When Sora goes up he fights off the heartless when he gets on top where Wasabi is. Sora turns his keyblade to use shoot at the enemies which gives ideas to Wasabi.*

Wasabi: Hey, wait. My laser hands... can be projectiles!

*Sora runs past him wher he gets closer to Honey Lemon's position. Soon she sees Sora turn his keyblade to a canon and fires.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh! Change the weapon, change the attack.

*After he passes Honey Lemon the virtual heartless follow Sora where Fred is nearby. He looks up to see Sora use ice to kill off the enemies.*

Fred: Whoah! A freeze attack!

*He looks at his hands.*

Fred: Fire and ice. Diametrically opposed...or so we thought!

*Finally Sora stops at his tracks to catch a breath as he uses his AR device to talk to Hiro and Cora.*

Hiro: Thanks Sora, that should be enough data.

Cora: Yeah, that was quiet a show out there.

Hiro: And I think you sparked some new ideas.

*Soon Gogo joins in.*

Gogo: Yeah! Hiro, I think there's a way to-

*But soon enough the rest of the gang starts talking all at once about new ideas for their new potential super powers to combat the heartless. Sora simply smiles as he hears the excited ramblings... unaware that a hooded figure is watching him. Soon enough another figure joins him, wearing the same cloak as well.*

(?): He's gotten stronger.

(2nd ?): I know... but there is something interesting I learned about...Big Hero 7.

(?): How so?

(2nd ?): It seemed that a month or so, a man threatened to turn this city to a wasteland to set up his empire but they stopped him.

(?):*Slight scoff* So?

(2nd ?): He is related to one of them... a potential princess of heart. She's strong, but just how much can she take before she succumbs and be used as a puppet? I think this man can help us.

*At the psychiatric ward Kage is sitting alone as he silently eats his food, not paying attention to his surroundings. Just then a dark shadow appears and as swift as a thief, Kage Mizichio was missing from his room, just days from his surgery. With the entire gang Hiro and Cora start setting up the new super powers for Big Hero 7, with Sora and his friends to help them and explain more on how to fight back the heartless. One by one each team member gets their updated powers, with the last one being Baymax, with Sora's moves now transferred to his super hero chip to combat the heartless.*

Cora: Whew.

Hiro: That should do it.

News reporter: We interrupt your scheduled program to deliver this breaking news.

*Behind the team the computer is showing the current news. They all turn around to see what's going on.*

News Reporter: Moments ago, the city's South District was attacked by numerous unidentified creatures. Witnesses describe losing sight of victims during the mayhem. Many also said they saw strange, floating heart symbols in the vicinity of the missing victims. City police are urging citizens to stay at home.

*Hiro turns off the computer and looks at the team, now with determined faces as they now know what they have to do next.*

Hiro and Sora: Go time!

*Cora chuckles at them.*

Cora: Sora, you ready?

Sora: Yeah! Lets go!

*With that the rest of the team suit up and head out to stop the heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Baymax head down one street in the south district when they found their targets.*

Donald: Heartless!

*Sora's AR Device turns on.*

Hiro: Sora! Above you!

*Sora looks up to see something walking around the top of a building.*

Cora: We're picking up some kind of threat.. Think you can see what's up?

Sora: OK! I'll check it out!

*With that Sora goes forward and fights off the heartless in front of him. Once he is done he goes up a building next to it and gets to the top, where he defeats the heartless there easily. Hiro and Cora watch from Sora's visor and see the threat that they spotted. It was definitely different from the heartless they had encountered before...three to be exact.*

Cora: Oh boy... be careful you guys!

*Sora and the team soon fight off the heartless where before you can blink, the battle was all over.*

Sora: Piece of cake.

Hiro: Wait Sora! Something big is coming your way!

*The four look around and soon spot the threat. It was a heartless shaped like a mecha dinosaur. As Baymax carries the three citizens run away from the monster as they prepare for battle.*

Sora: Gotcha! I'll take care of it!

*With that the four land prepare to fight the monster.*

Cora: That thing is massive! Lets put it down before it wrecks the city!

*The battle is long and tense as the four give their all to defeat the monster. During the trashing the monster jumped onto one of the buildings.*

Cora:OK Sora, be careful. The monster moved on top of the buildings. Keep your head steady.

*With that they all run up to continue fighting the monster up ahead. Finally after a few more swings the monster is defeated. As with the others they scouted out to find the remaining heartless. Gogo zooms across the streets and is soon followed by them.*

Gogo: Just try and catch me!

*There she sees two tall buildings closer to each other where she charges up her skates and with gravity activating to hold her in place. She throws her disc where it destroys all the heartless chasing after her. Farther down Wasabi is now using his laser hands as projectiles to fire at the heartless with him, but finds himself unable to aim. Soon enough Honey Lemon comes up.*

Honey Lemon: I got an idea!

*She pulls out a chem ball and throws it to the heartless, resulting in a large puff of smoke surrounding the heartless...and unable to be seen.*

Wasabi: Hey! I can't aim if I can't see!

*She pulls out another chemball where it changes the cloud into a large block with the heartless trapped inside.*

Honey Lemon: Better?

Wasabi: Much better!

*Now with his targets immobile he aims his lasers and soon they all exploded. Soon Fred jumps forward and uses his new power to fight the heartless.*

Fred: Freeze!

*He uses the ice beam to freeze the enemies. Then he uses the fire to melt away the ice which disorients the heartless.*

Fred: Oh I get it...Its a combo move!

*With that he activates both fire and ice powers and destroys the remaining heartless. Baymax soon activates his rocket fist where his takes out all the heartless 'cept one, which Sora took care of quickly. Finally Baymax lands down and joins Sora, Donald and Goofy.*

Sora: Nice Baymax!

*Baymax holds out his fist which confuses Sora for a moment.*

Sora: What?

*Baymax tilts his head in response.*

Baymax: Now we fist bump.

Sora: *Confused* Fist bump?

Baymax: To display excitement. Hiro and Cora taught it to me.

Sora: So...like this?

*Sora fist bumps which in return Baymax lets out his signature words.*

Baymax: Ba la la la la la la la.

Sora: *Somewhat hesitantly* Ba la la la la la la la?

*Just then another monster appears behind them, to which the four prepare their fight.*

Sora: Another one.

Honey Lemon: We're here!

*They turn around to see the rest of the gang joining in to help friends. When they saw the creature Wasabi is the first to speak.*

Wasabi: *Scared* Can't we pick on someone our own size?

Gogo: It looks the right size to me.

Cora: As they say; the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Fred: Watch me scorch 'em with my freeznado! The only tornado made of ice and fire!

Donald: You took on the wrong court magician!

Goofy: And the wrong Captain of the Guard!

Sora: Prepare to face Keyblade Hero 3!

Donald: Oh come on...

*Hiro steps up and holds Cora's hand.*

Hiro: And the crime fighting team of Big Hero 7! Together, we're unstoppable!

*And with that the battle began. It was truly a spectacle to behold from the passing citizens who stay cleared of their path but couldn't help but stare in awe of their power. Hiro and Cora smiled as they see their team use their new powers to fight off the monster. Soon they tested their own; Hiro had upgraded his electro magnetic gloves to bring a stray metallic pipe which with the help of Cora, uses her enhanced electric gloves to make it to a electrifying projectile to use as a make shift sword. Sora then uses his keyblade power to help the couple and soon it forms into an actual sword for a temporary time before they continue on their battle. But from afar also watching the spectacle he gives a satisfied smirk before he turns to a person hidden in the shadows, tied up and gagged as he warily watches the man use his hand to pull him forward and watch the battle. Kage tries to look away when he sees Hiro and Cora but the man forces him.*

(?): Do you know them personally?

*Kage shakes his head. The man grunts before he pulls another portal to take them away, but not before they look back to see Big Hero 7 and the trio emerge victorious with the monster heartless defeated.*

* * *

*After their successful battle they decided to hang out at the top of the golden gate bridge to celebrate their victory over the heartless. When they got there Cora brought over a cooler to which revealed ice cream popsicles that were a light aqua green color.*

Cora: I found a recipe online and decided to try it out. It's called Sea Salt ice cream.

*For a moment Sora's heart pounds with light happiness as he smiles brightly when she handed Sora the first popsicle. Soon after they sat comfortable and enjoy the ice cream, with Sora giving compliments for her cooking.*

Hiro:*Smirks as he wraps his arm around Cora.* Yup, that's my girlfriend for you.

Sora: *Blinks before he smiles* Cool, so you two are dating! You really do love each other don't ya?

*Hiro and Cora blush before they remove their visor (And for Cora guard mask) to enjoy their ice cream.*

Fred: *Gushing over their battle.* Was that awesome? Or was that TOTALLY awesome!?

Donald; Yeah! I was pretty good!

Honey Lemon: Your magic is amazing! Do you think I could study it sometime?

Donald: Why not?

Goofy: You just made Doanld's day.

*As Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Donald and Goofy talk; Hiro, Sora, Cora, Gogo and Baymax talk.*

Hiro: *Sighs as he talks* My brother wanted to help people... now we try to do the same.

*Cora nods softly as she continues licking her ice cream.*

Sora: Your brother?

*Cora stops licking as she looks at Hiro, holding his hand to comfort him as he replies.*

Hiro: Yeah, Tadashi... there was a fire, and now he's gone.

*This time Cora speaks up.*

Cora: Tadashi wanted to make a difference and help people. And Baymax is proof of that; he failed 83 times before Baymax is now who he is today...

Sora: I'm sorry...

Hiro: He's still here...in Baymax... in all of us...

*Cora nods as she lays her head on his shoulder as she sighs. Sora smiles softly at the couple, remembering the halcyon days of Destiny Islands where it was just him, Riku, and Kairi. *

Sora: Tadashi, he lives on in your hearts.

Hiro: Hm? Yeah.. right. He will always be a part of us in someway.

*Sora leans back a little to stare at the sky above.*

Sora: And when you're not strong enough, he'll make up the difference.

Cora: Yup...

*When she looks at Sora she noticed that his gaze became blurry as if he was lost in what appears to be a memory. She waves her hand.*

Cora: Hey Sora, you doing alright?

Sora: Yeah. Fine.

*With that the four simply stare at the sunset in front of them, grateful for the peace surrounding them. Later on the team are simply walking through the empty streets of San Fransokyo, with Hiro and Cora telling stories about their adventures to which Sora happily listened. But just then they hear a sound behind them. they all turn around to see a mass of metal moving.*

Team: What?!

Goofy: What's that?!

Gogo: Great, they're back.

Wasabi: Oh we got this!

Honey Lemon: Time for a lesson!

Fred: Che-arge!

*With that the four of Big Hero 7 run towards the heartless while Hiro activates his scope as Cora studies the creature from afar. Immediately Hiro realizes that this heartless is not what it seems.*

Hiro: Wait! Uh, Guys! That one's not like the others!

*But they are already out of hearing reach as Cora looks at Hiro with worry.*

Cora: Hiro?...

Hiro: It can't be...Microbots?

*Cora's eyes widened as she looks back at the direction. That can't be possible... the microbots were destroyed, there shouldn't be any more. They were burned out when the four adults; Her father, Grandville, Callaghan, and Obake had escaped. And the other point when she saw the destruction was at the battle with the portal... which itself was destroyed.*

Sora: Microbots? You know what they are?

Goofy: Well they're different from heartless.

Doanld: Uh huh.

Cora: * Mutters to herself* And yet something is off...

Hiro: Ya see, Microbots are designed to do whatever you think via a neural transmitter that communicates what you're...

*The tilting heads of Sora and Goofy show that they don't have a single clue on what he's talking about.*

Cora: In other words; they're robots that you can control with your mind.

Sora: Oh!

Hiro: They're kinda of a mini-bot I invented...Some bad stuff happened and I thought that meant they were totally gone. But those enemies are way to similar...

Cora: Which means someone got a hold on them and is now controlling them... we just need to figure out who.

Hiro:.. Could it be?..

Cora: *Eyes widen as she starts shaking heart in denial.* N-no! You- We saw him return back! A-And K-Ka-

*Hiro quickly places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which Sora takes notice and walks towards her.*

Sora: Cora... are you OK?

Cora: *Blinks*…. I'm sorry... just bad memories rising up.

Hiro: Cora and I are going back to the garage and look into it some more. You mind going after them? The team could probably use your help.

*The trio agree, nodding their heads.*

Sora: We need you two on the sciency stuff.

*They nod before they turn to look at Baymax.*

Cora: Look after them Baymax.

Baymax: Alright, Cora.

*Baymax walks over and catches the trio's attention.*

Baymax: Sora, Donald, Goofy, I will be your personal health care companion.

*Sora smiles at the robot.*

Sora: Thanks Baymax. We're in good hands. Come on! Lets move!

*With that the four run off to find the micrbots while Hiro and Cora start running back to the garage. As they were halfway there Hiro sees that Cora's eyes are filled with worry. Hiro stops running as he looks at Cora.*

Hiro: Cora?

*Cora looks at Hiro but finds herself unable to speak. Recalling how Cora acted when he wondered out loud if the culprit could be Callaghan or Kage, she looked like she was about to enter to an anxiety attack.*

Hiro: Cora, once we head inside we are gonna help Sora and the others and gather some clues about the person behind all this.

*Before Cora could respond she heard her phone ring to which she answers.*

Cora: Hello?

*Cora listens intently as the person introduces himself.*

Cora: Commander Carter?...OK Globby is fine...*Shock* W-What?

*Hiro knew that when her face turn to shock with fear in her eyes that something is completely wrong. The phone call ends as Cora nearly faints until Hiro catches her, thus preventing her from hitting the ground.*

Hiro: Cora? Whats wrong?

Cora: Commander Carter... he said that while Globby was walking with him to the psychiatric ward... he contacted the nurse and told him they couldn't find..and just before his surgery is due...

*Cora's eyes widened as she lets out the news.*

Cora: Hiro...Kage is missing!

*Hiro's eyes widen in shock in horror. His mind starts racing with memories of the man and recalling how he's supposed to be in the psychiatric ward with his surgery scheduled... if he's missing... and the reappearance of the microbots..*

Hiro: Lets Go!

*With that Hiro takes Cora by the hand before they run all the way back to the garage and set up shop, which Hiro setting up another chair for Cora to sit down and to help contribute to take her mind off the worry and focus on the mission. As they open up the computer they see that Sora has been fighting off a few heartless on the way. That is when Cora spots the microbots.*

Cora: OK Sora, the microbots should be nearby. Keep your guard up!

*With that the four reach to the location where the microbots are and soon Baymax finds them.*

Baymax: Target acquired.

*The microbots swarm above them with dread rising in the four.*

Hiro: They're not microbots...be careful!

*With that they began to attack the microbots, with Hiro and Cora watching as the scene unfolded between them. But the team is quick to discover that whatever they do the microbots are not receiving damage.*

Sora: Its not fair! Why can't we hurt it?

Donald: My magic isn't good.

Goofy: What do we do?

*That is when the microbots float away from the team into the city. The four start chasing after it.*

Sora: This is weird.

Hiro:Sora? You guys alright?

Sora: Oh… yeah. But the target escaped, have you two got any leads?

Cora: Tons so far. Somewhere inside that thing is a core, That's what powering the whole cluster. if you wanna take it down, damage the core.

*That is when the rest of the team speaks up.*

Wasabi: Now they tell us!

Hiro: Wasabi! What happened?

*Sora listens into the conversation as it becomes evident that the rest of the team are overwhelmed with these microbots.*

Wasabi: Lets just say its a handful!

Cora: Team, check in!

Honey Lemon: S far so good!

Gogo: Guys I'm just really tired of just dodging this thing!

Fred: Freddie's getting frustrated!

*As it turns out at their end they re merely trying to defend themselves from the microbots. Honey Lemon uses her chem balls to dodge the microbots and run.*

Cora: Hang on guys, we'll be on our way to help!

Honey Lemon: No Cora! You two can't go!

*Fred freezes the bots before it can reach him.*

Fred: Hiro, Cora; you two analyze the Darkbots!

Wasabi: Wait did you just say Darkbots?

Fred: Yeah. They're dark, they're microbots. I call 'em like I see 'em. Every bad baddie needs a cool name!

Gogo: Yeah that's not cool.

*The Darkbots free themselves from their icy prison to which Fred takes this as an opportunity to run. Honey Lemon pulsl out a chem as the darkbots appear.*

Honey Lemon: We'll gather as much data from the darkbots as much as we can!

*She uses the chem ball to escape. Wasabi is using his projectiles to fire but more keep coming as he dodges its grasp.*

Wasabi: Hiro, Cora, figure out a way to beat this thing!

*As Wasabi dodges out of the way as Gogo zooms out the path of the Darkbots.*

Hiro: Guys we can't just leave you out there all alone!

Gogo: Hiro, Cora, we are a team. And teams delegate, we need you two back at the garage.

*Hiro and Cora look at each over their battle.*

Gogo: We trust you two, so you trust us.

*The teen couple then nod as determination rises on their face.*

Cora: Right, we'll find a way to expose the Darkbots' core. Provide as much data as you can.

Team: Copy.

Sora: Hiro, Cora, what should we do?

Hiro: You protect the others. I'll mark their position for you on your AR Display.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: We got it!

Sora: Time to go Baymax!

Baymax: Alright.

*With that the four run off to find the others.*

Hiro: Sora, the Darkbots are gonna be tricky to bust open.

Cora: You'll have to asses everyone's situation and-

Sora: Improvise! Got it you two!

Hiro: Cool, good luck!

*With that Sora and the others begin their journey to rescue the rest of Big Hero 7 from the Darkbots. Soon the first one to reach is Honey Lemon trapped by the Darkbots.*

Sora: Honey Lemon!

Honey Lemon: Hey Sora? I think I'm stuck. See if you can find the residue from my chem balls. If you hit it with fire or electricity, it might trigger a chain reaction!

*Sora begins to fight off the residue and sets off any electrical wire nearby. Even if they had to fight off a few heartless nearby they continue their work to free Honey Lemon. With all the residue gone it causes the darkbots to explode and freeing Honey Lemon.*

Honey Lemon: Gracias Sora! Next time I won't go so easy on them!

*With that Honey Lemon joins back at the fight. Sora then continues on his way to free the other three.*

Cora: We're glad you're safe Honey Lemon!

*Soon enough Sora sees a rolling ball of Darkbots.*

Sora: Gogo! Are you in there?

Gogo: Sora! I don't know how to stop this thing! I tried slowing it down with my discs. 

Goofy: You see anything big enough to smash against it?

Donald: Hey! What about the big red thing from shugyo?

*Sora quickly spots the thing Donald is referring about and hops on. He rolls the ball towards the direction of Gogo, thankfully crushing any heartless on the way there and smashes it against the sphere trapping her. with the sphere smashed she jumps out and lands safely.*

Gogo: Thanks. I owe ya.

*Gogo then zooms out of sight to continue finding the darkbots and destroy them.*

Hiro: Doesn't look like you're hurt Gogo.

*Sora runs off and he finds Fred trapped.*

Sora: Fred! Are you OK?

Fred: I'm getting pulled in different directions! Think you can free my arms and legs? Gotta find a weak point and loosen the Darkbots grip!

*With that information Sora starts destroying the legs of the Darkbots and destroys them one by one, freeing Fred from his prison.*

Fred: Super jump!

*Once Fred lands he turns to Sora.*

Fred: Pure appreciation my man! *Regains focus* My citizens! They need me!

*As Fred hops away Sora goes after Wasabi.*

Cora:Glad you're safe Fred! Now Wasabi's the last one to go!

*Sora spots Wasabi on top of a tall building and zooms over to rescue him.*

Sora: Wasabi! Can you hear me?

Wasabi: Sora! Am I glad to see you! I am not a fan of heights! 

*Sora jumps up and soon he smashes the ball and finally frees Wasabi.*

Wasabi: Finally! Thanks for the save Sora! I'll see if anyone else needs help!

*Wasabi runs off and joins the streets of San Fransokyo, though he did pause when he has to jump off the building.*

Hiro:Wasabi! Good to see you're alright!

Cora: Great job out there Sora! 

*Just then Hiro gets new information.*

Hiro: Listen Sora! The darkbots have converged on a single location...whatever's happening can't be good.

Cora: Be careful Sora. I mean it. We're almost done pin pointing the core, if you need any help-

Sora: Nah, its ok you guys. We're on it!

Cora: Thanks.

*Once given the coordinates he zooms over to the cluster, where he finds the rest of the team had joined.*

Gogo: OK, there's a lot of them.

Goofy: What do ya suppose they'll do?

Wasabi: I don't think we wanna find out!

Fred: I say we destroy this thing!

Donald: Yeah!

Honey Lemon: But without a strategy we'd just be wasting our strength!

Sora: *thinking* If we knew where to strike...

Hiro: We got it Sora! We're sending you an AR software update. It'll show you where the core is, the darkbot's weak point!

Cora: We're coming to help!

*But then Sora's AR device stops working.*

Sora: Huh? That's weird... Is it busted?

*But when he looks down... he sees the same dark hooded mask that had been spying on them.*

Sora: Hiro? Cora? Who's that on the display?

Goofy: That's not a display. He's really here!

*The others had uneasy vibes and rising supicions.*

Gogo: The black coat… He's back?

Wasabi: Last I checked Callaghan is in prison!

(?): Are you done messing around?

*The voice quickly threw their suspicion away but it did not ease their worry.*

Sora: What? Wait... that voice...

Wasabi: Hold on!... You know this guy?

Fred: And now enter the super villain.

Honey Lemon: He defiantly has the vibe.

*The man finally removes his hood.*

(?): Funny...

*Sora's keyblade dissipates*

Sora: Riku… but...

*The man that looks like Riku pulls out a red chip from his hands.*

Riku(?): As if this stupid experiment wasn't already a hassle... I had to deal with this man's stubbornness.

*He summons forth a person, wrapped in the darkness' tendril, a man the team know all too well.*

Honey Lemon: It can't be!

Gogo: Obake...

*Sora looks at the man, who was first seen struggling, froze as he saw the team before he looks down.*

Sora: You know this guy?

Wasabi: We have a history..

Fred: And it was kinda messed up.

*Just then they hear Hiro's and Cora's voices.*

Hiro: Who are you? And how did you get that chip?!

Cora: And what have you done to him?!

Sora: Hiro, Cora, you two know about them?

Hiro:Yeah...

Cora: Too well to be exact..

*The man looks at the chip and the man before shaking his head.*

Riku (?): Not quiet ready.

*Baymax merely stares at the chip, feeling an odd core rising writhing inside him.*

Hiro: That's the first chip I made for Baymax. It's full of combat programs. They tell Baymax how to react.

Cora: And the man was one of our most dangerous supervillains we faced since we began being Big Hero 7!

Riku(?): *Smirks* Well that's one way to describe your uncle, Cora.

*The rest of the team gasp as he revealed information they only knew about. Sora looks at the man with disbelief in his eyes.*

Sora: He's your uncle? And he was a super villain?! How?

Goofy: And the chip.. does that mean its like his heart? And what happened between ya two that made him a super villain Cora?

*The man turns around and pulls out the chip.*

Riku(?): More then!...*Turns to Kage* You and I...are gonna make a deal.

*He throws the chip to the cluster of Darkbots as he takes the man away without a trace, leaving the team with the cluster. The cluster spins around before summoning its tendrils and blocking out the city to face it alone. The knock out the four save for Baymax, leaving the trio be.*

Sora: Oh no!

Cora: Sora! Hiro and I are on our way!

*Hiro and Cora are speeding through San Fransokyo, fending themselves from the heartless.*

Cora: We'll look after our team! You guys fight off the darkbots!

Sora: Alright! And I'll use the device to target the core! I got this!

*With that Sora and the others begin their fight. Sora and the other fight of the cluster with all their might, using their skills to wear down the defenses of the cluster's cube. During the fight they manage to dissipate it defenses for a short time, allowing them to strike the core as much as possible before it regains back control. Finally, Sora lands the final blow to the core. During the time Hiro and Cora manage to pierce their way inside and free their friends, fending off the bots until they return to Sora and the rest. With the core destroyed the darkbots disappear... leaving behind the red chip.*

Cora: Baymax...

*Hiro immediately runs forward but the man named Riku returns and grabs the chip.*

Riku(?): Oh this isn't for you. At least not until we're done.

*Cora takes a fighting stance as she glares at the man, who smirks at her direction. He hops over to another spot.*

Sora: Riku… Is it you? Why do you look like that?

Riku(?): Looks are deceiving but the heart? You know that its me.

Sora: I know Riku wouldn't do this. not without a good reason!

Riku(?): *Chuckles* A reason? When did that ever matter? We've been trying to one-up each other since we were kids.

Sora: What?

*Donald and Goofy then run forward.*

Donald: Don't listen to him Sora!

Goofy: The coat means he's with Organization XIII! And that means he's not really Riku!

Riku(?): Smarter than you look.

Goofy: We defeated Ansem and Xehanort- every last one of 'em. But still they all come back anyway, right? So maybe this Riku ''came back'' too, from the time when Ansem possessed him.

Donald: Yeah from the past!

Sora: What? How?

Past Riku: Unlike a certain wizard you know, I had to play by the rules to travel through time. Which mean leaving my body behind.

*That is when a memory flashes back to Sora.*

Sora: I know about this... But you have a body!

Past Riku: *Chuckles* Xehanort's heart left his body in order to voyage back in time. He needed to tell his younger self of the great plans he had in store...

*As they all listened however Cora's mind pieced together what this all means and finally it all clicked... they're all from a different worlds. Finally after finishing his explanation did Cora return back to reality.*

Sora: Vessels?

Donald and Goofy: Replicas!

Past Riku; Yes, the replica program was a success. We are as real as people.

Sora: Then pack up and leave! What are you still doing here?

Past Riku: To see if we can recreate a heart from data.

Sora: What?

Past Riku: Sorry, did we steal your idea? *Turns to Baymax shielding Hiro and Cora.*

Past Riku: That walking balloon over there has a 'heart'... at least that's the nonsense I'm supposed to believe.

Sora: There are hearts all around us. You only have to see them for them to become real.

*Then Hiro and Cora finally step up.*

Hiro: Where'd you get that? That's my chip, I made it.

Cora: And what do you want Kage...Creep.

Past Riku: *Smirks* Oh well, I'm sorry about that Hiro. But I promise I'll put it back where I found it. And don't worry... You'll see him soon.

Hiro: What do you mean?

*When Past Riku walks away Cora had enough. She runs over to Wasabi and uses his laser hand to fire a projectile that nearly misses his head. The man turns around neutral faced, yet his eyes hold a hint of interest.*

Cora: He asked you a question Creep! I don't know half of what's going on, but rest assured, we're gonna stop you.

Past Riku: Well now... this is something new... a princess of light threating me.

Cora and Sora: What?!

Past Riku: I think I'll be getting back to work now.

*And with that he disappears.*

Hiro: We gotta stop him! Guys!

*But Hiro's determination goes away when he sees how exhausted they are, with Baymax checking over their state.*

Baymax: You are all suffering from acute exhaustion. I recommend rest.

*Knowing what they have been through Hiro and Cora agree.*

Hiro: Yeah, you're right... let's regroup.

Cora: Lets head back home guys.

*And so they hop aboard and fly home, taking deep breathes. Cora turns to Sora as she sighs.*

Cora: Sora...We all have something to explain...especially what the going on. What did he mean by a 'princess of light'?

Sora: Uh.. well-

*Donald and Goofy shush him.*

Donald: The order!

Cora: *shakes head* Guys, at this point its pretty obvious that the multiverse theory is real.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Huh?

Cora: I know you and that Riku come from a different world right?

*That catches the attention of everyone else immediately.*

Fred: I knew it!

Gogo: Figures.

Honey Lemon: Another world?

Wasabi: Well. That explains everything.

Hiro: Other worlds...

*The trio however look like they are about to have a panic attack until Cora speaks.*

Cora: Its alright, we won't tell anyone else about the Order. We just want answers as well as you.

*Sora hums in response, the whole ride home silent.*

* * *

*The next morning was somber, nobody daring to utter even a sigh. They were all a little shaken up by last night's events and the story Sora had to tell to explain about Organization XIII, Xehanort, and the princesses of hearts. The silence defiantly did not please Fred.*

Fred: C'mon guys. What's with all the long faces? Did you forget that we won?!

Gogo: Fred, not now.

*Fred sighs as Hiro begins to speak.*

Hiro: Sora, that guy's name is Riku? And you know him?

Sora: Yeah... well, I know a ''him''.

Donald: That one is a fake!

Goofy: The fake one's with Organization XIII, our arch-nemenies.

Wasabi: OK, but how did he get Hiro's chip?

Honey Lemon: And what does he want Kage?

Gogo: An experiment involving the chip and Kage can't be good news..

Sora: He said they're trying to recreate a heart from data, but I don't know what they really want. None of us do...especially about this..Kage guy? These guys, they show up- and instead of fighting fair and square, they go for the heart and say things to try and get under your skin. They're cowards.

*Cora crosses her arms as she frowns.*

Cora: And now I like 'em even less than ever.

Sora: *Dejected* And now, they're doing it to you too. It's our fault.

*when the trio look down Cora speaks up.*

Cora: No its not. You couldn't have known.

Hiro: And... this could be good. That chip might finally be able to give me some answers.

Cora: But that still leaves with why Riku wants Kage.

Sora: You said that you made it, right?

Hiro: *Sighs* Yeah. This Baymax- he's actually the second model. *To Baymax* No offense.

Baymax: I am a robot, I cannot be offended.

*Hiro and Cora smile fore a little bit before Hiro continues, with Cora placing a hand on his shoulder for support.*

Hiro: Its a long story. But the first Baymax and the mind I made... vanished to another dimension along with the other microbots. The chip's back..So the first Baymax might be back too.

Cora: Kage is also a long story. He went through a lot of horrible things that turned him insane. At one point he started thinking that I was...someone else... someone he loved... but she died tragically. After defeating him Papa asked Commander Carter to send him to a psychiatric hospital to get the surgery and counseling...I only agreed to that because I want to know... if the times we did talk together as family...were not a trap.

Honey Lemon: Hiro...Cora...

Baymax; Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones.

*Just then there was a giant shake coming form outside.*

Fred: What was that?

Wasabi: I don't know.

*Hiro and Cora rush to the computer to find out what is going on and quickly find their answer. The microbots has returned.*

Hiro and Sora: Guys, c'mon!

*But during that night two figures were walking through the streets of San Fransokyo, one an anthromorphic large cat and the other a tall, dark, and fearsome witch. As they walked along a portal opened behind them, revealing themselves to be Past Riku.*

Past Riku: Why are you snooping around?

Maleficent: That would be none of your concern.

Past Riku: Overstep, and darkness will consume you again.

Maleficent: What an interesting thing.. But I shall do anything I please... as should you.

Past Riku: Oh I intend to.

*With that Past Riku goes back to the darkness leaving the two be.*

Pete: Who's he? Friend of yours?

Maleficent: Yes. Though I could not tell you from 'when'.

*When Past Riku returns he finds Kage still slumped on the floor, not even bothering to look at him. The man smirks as he kneels down and tilts his head upwards with his finger and thumb.*

Past Riku: You and I both know that you only feign amnesia because you do not want to relieve the pain of what you did and been through. Suppressing your darkness... the 'Obake' half of you right?

*Kage's eyes widened as he looks confused.*

kage: When I learned the history about the Mizichio Clan, your brother, and your niece and past.. it sparked something of interest. As you can see, Cora has the potential of being a princess of heart. But in order to test that, I would need to challenge her with the darkness of her past, in other words.. you. When I unleash my own experiment you will unleash Obake back to reality and get her to join us as one of the seven princesses of hearts. If you succeed, then we will reward you with what you desire most.

*With a flick of his hand the darkness tendrils form together Sutamura, and then to a figure of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Then girl then became a woman his age, who smiled at him with love and warmth. But before Kage could attempt to touch her she disappeared. And when she did his memories flashes back, to which he groans in pain before he passes out. Past Riku scoffs before he turns back to his project.*

Past Riku: If you don't unleash Obake out...

*He finally arrives at a very familiar figure in front of him.*

Past Riku: I'll rip it out by force.

*Back with the team they had all arrived at the location of the microbots.*

Gogo: Hope it's learned some new tricks.

Wasabi: Yeah, now it's gotta face all of us.

Honey Lemon: That's right.

Fred: Freddie want to destroy!

Cora: *Cracks shoulders* Bring it on.

Baymax: Our probability of success is-

Hiro: You don't need to crunch the numbers, Baymax. Its not the sum of our parts, its the sum of our hearts.

Sora: Yeah!

Past Riku: Which adds up to what?

*The team look around until they see him , past Riku. He lands down to face them.*

Past Riku: Show me.

*But as he lands down he cuts through the core and lifts out the chip.*

Past Riku: Almost there.

Sora: What?!

Past Riku: *Kicks Microbots* This pile of junk collected the data we needed... The terror of being attacked without warning, the despair of having no place to run, the longing for vengeance... and the pain of betrayal from those you'd cared.

Sora: A heart's more than that!

Wasabi: Its working together!

Donald and Goofy: Smiling at something funny.

Hiro: Trusting friends.

Cora: And improving yourself and learning from your mistakes.

Sora: In every heart, there's hope.

Past Riku: You're right. That's why I made sure our creation fought you. Now the data contains a complete heart.

Sora: A heart made from conflict? That can't be real!

Past Riku: What was it you said? I only have to see it for it to become real? So.. lets see it.

*Past Riku turns around to place the chip back at the microbots when he saw Cora's angry glare at him.*

Past Riku:*To Cora* As for you...Say hello to a blast from your past!

*He pulls out two portals. One pulls up the microbots, and the other brings out Kage, still bound and trapped.*

Past Riku: First we need a vessel.

*The microbots return back forming a sphere.*

Gogo: What is that?

Honey Lemon: Another Darkbot form?

Fred: Doesn't look as bad as the last one.

Goofy: It could be a trick.

Wasabi: Usually is.

Donald: We can stop it!

*Hiro looks at Kage where he instinctively stands close to Cora. When they look back at the mass however, they see a very familiar hand.*

Cora: It can't be...

*Sora summons his keyblade but Hiro stops them.*

Hiro: Wait! That's... Baymax.

Sora: What?! No way!

*As the microbots form past Riku snaps his fingers and the tendrils trapping Kage disappear, causing him to drop to his knees. Then dark armor appears where the man places a dagger on his hands.*

Past Riku: Now... unleash your true self. Unleash Obake and capture the girl! Only then will you have everything you every wanted.

*Cora gasps as Hiro steps forward to shield her, ready to fight. But Kage did not move, only staring at the dagger. As minutes begin to feel like hours Kage finally spoke.*

Kage: No.

Past Riku; What?

*Kage stands up, throwing the dagger away.*

Kage: Did I stutter? I will not do this!

*Past Riku growls in anger before he glares.*

Past Riku: If you can't be Obake by will... Obake will come out by force.

*He uses his hand and soon Obake starts floating, but he appears to be struggling from an invisible force. Cora's face turns to worry, which Past Riku sees.*

Past Riku: Aww.. so you do care.

*Finally, the Microbots complete their task and soon, the first Baymax emerges, suited in dark armor similar to Kage. The rest of them look in shock at seeing the first Baymax with Hiro and Cora stuck with dread and fear.*

Hiro: Baymax.

Past Riku: Don't bother. This puppet has lost his heart. He won't wake up.

Hiro: He's not a puppet! Baymax, he's like my family! Please! Give me back my friend!

*when Past Riku laughs at Hiro however, Cora runs forward and tried to punch him but he quickly steps aside and thus result in her landing on the ground.*

Past Riku: Well I did promise I'd put this back where I found it.

*With that he places the chip inside the first Baymax, and soon the red eyes return.*

Past Riku: But there's still some unfinished business. *To Sora* Sora, you are going to be the one to complete his heart.

Sora: Yeah right!

Past Riku: You can't have a heart without sadness.. without loss. You see, you're going to destroy Hiro's friend right in front of him. As for him. *Takes Kage as he continues to writhe in pain.* Obake will come out and take Cora.

*His free hand forms into a position where soon something is being pulled out, with him screaming in pain. Once it is out Kage collapses as the aura is exposed. With that Past Riku disappears. Dark Baymax flies over to Hiro who is in shock, but the others are quick to try to save him. Baymax ultimately punches away Dark Baymax. As for Cora she runs towards Kage who is shivering violently as the figure finally begins to take form. That is when they notice a barrier quickly forming around Cora and Kage.*

Cora: Hiro!

Hiro: Cora!

*With all his speed he jumps to them but it immediately barricades the three, leaving the others outside.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro! Cora!

Sora: Are you guys alright?

Hiro: We're OK.

*That is when the rest of the team sees dark Baymax.

Sora: Hiro, tell us. What should we do?

*Cora looks at Hiro, her concern for him rising along with emotions tied with memories of the first Baymax. Finally he spoke.*

Hiro: Baymax means everything to me... but that chip isn't who he is! I already made this mistake once before. Tadashi wouldn't want there to be a Baymax that hurts people. Sora, he has to be stopped.

Gogo: We're gonna get you three out of there.

Sora: And you can leave this guy to us.

Hiro and Cora: Thank you.

Hiro: Sora, take Baymax to fight.

Sora: OK! Baymax!

*Baymax looks back at the barrier containing Hiro, Cora, and Kage before he joins the trio.*

Baymax: I am ready Sora.

*And so Sora hops on Baymax and flies off to chase after Dark Baymax. As they shoot through the heartless trying to stop them, the team is busy trying to bust open the barrier.*

Wasabi: What is going on in there?

*Hiro and Cora look down and see Kage breathing heavily, his already pale skin turning deathly white as the figure nearly finishes forming.*

Hiro: Kage is not doing so well. Whatever Riku pulled out must've been vital to him.

*Unknown to them Past Riku is smiling as the figure finally forms to a solid. When it does complete its form however... they did not prepare to see what it is. Sora and Baymax keep flying through the air shooting at Dark Baymax throughout San Fransokyo, evading the cars below and destroying any heartless in their path. After they cross the bridge Dark Baymax uses the microbots to create armor for his wings.*

Sora: What?

Hiro and Cora: what?

*The figure is a young teen, about a year older than them. He wore clothing as shown from the pictures from his past, his hair hiding his right eye. Past Riku did not want to believe this.*

Past Riku: What? What are you? where is Obake?!

(?): He's...gone.

Past Riku: What did you say? answer me!

*the young teen snaps his head upward, his hair flying up to reveal his right side of his face cracked like an old porcelain doll with a loud and screeching answer.*

(?): HE'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!

*The screech causes the teens to cover their eyes as well as Kage with what strength he had, causing the barrier to create cracks from within and visible from the outside.*

Wasabi: What?!

Fred: What the heck is going on?!

*With Sora and Baymax they land out every punch and hit to Dark Baymax, evading his punches and while delivering their own with their combined powers.*

Kage: I-I...Please! Where is... I need him! *Deep breathes*

*The young teen then walks towards the three, with Cora's eyes widening as his face remained neutral despite his disfigured face. He finally stands in front of Kage, who then kneels down and gently places a hand on the left side of his face. Its there that both their left side head start to shine the shard that had damaged them long ago.*

(?): No we don't. Not now or never...We can't keep hiding forever. *Points to shard of their heads.* This has to be removed and soon. It'll hurt, very much.

*Then the figure slowly brings Kage up to his feet where the figure starts to age as it begins to smile gently.*

(?): There's a lot of good things waiting for you. You just need to accept your pain, and learn to grow...and give yourself a chance..

*With that Kage nodded, and they both looked at the teens.*

(?): Can't wait to see ya after the counseling and surgery.

Cora: *Neutral* We'll see about that.

(?): Then I can't wait to see what life has in store. *To Kage* It's time to go back.

*With that the figure phases into Kage, where for once he is smiling. But it was not the evil intent smile that they had seen. It was one Cora had seen during their time together: Happy and warm. The barrier is destroyed, finally freeing the teens which allowed the team to check on them.*

Wasabi: Wait a minute, where's Kage?

Fred: Did he run off and join Riku?

Cora: N-No...he didn't...

Hiro: Kage, He... pulled himself together.

*Before they get to explain they see from their visors the showdown between Sora and Baymax vs Dark Baymax. After a long battle the duo finally defeated him.*

Hiro: W-We gotta go!

Cora: Calling skymaxes!

*Soon the skymaxes arrives and fly the team to the location of the battle. When they land they see Sora and Baymax near Dark Baymax.*

Sora: Guys... Hiro.

*The first to reach Dark Baymax is Hiro, who is looking at the immovable robot.*

Wasabi: So... did we stop him?

Hiro: Safety mode kicks in if he's put under too much stress, so he's probably just in stasis.

*He kneels beside the first Baymax with Cora behind him.*

Hiro: We'll have to destroy the chip if we want to be certain.

Cora: Hiro?... Are you sure?

Fred: Yeah, dude... you don't need to go that far.

Gogo: Maybe we can find another way.

*But Hiro shakes his head. He pushed the port where he removes his first chip away.*

Hiro: Its the right thing to do.

*When the chip was removed the microbots float away until all its left behind is Baymax... Tadashi's Baymax. Hiro and Cora gently smile at their old friend as they place a hand on him. Hiro then looks at the chip in his hand.*

Hiro: Tadashi would've done the same thing...

Sora: But Hiro... Isn't that Baymax's heart?

Hiro: Its OK...Baymax is here. *Holds his heart* I should be the one.

*And so Hiro crushes the chip with hand, destroying it once and for all. Afterwards they all take Baymax back to the garage where Hiro spends hours creating a new chip for Baymax, careful to add the memories of the other Baymax. the others sit around or pace as they wait for news. Cora received a text earlier that Kage is found safe in his room and now has begun the surgery, to which Cora sighs in relief. Now comes the difficult part of their journey. Hiro finally calls them down to see Baymax, still deactivated.*

Cora: Here's comes the moment of truth.

Hiro: Ow?

*And just like that, Tadashi's Baymax activates.*

Tadashi's Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.

*Hiro and Cora run over to give Tadashi's Baymax a warm hug as everyone else cheers. Their Baymax soon joins the hug, wrapping them in warmth and love.*

Honey Lemon: We have two Baymaxes!

Sora: This is great Hiro!

Hiro: Yeah, thanks.

Sora: So, uh, do you think I could take one of them with me?

Hiro: Uh, that's a no.

Sora: What? C'mon.

Hiro: No, who's gonna repair him?

Sora: One! Just one of them! C'mon pleeease?

Hiro: He's my personal healthcare companion?

*Cora merely smiles through out the exchange before she looks at the first Baymax and remembers the text.*

Cora: Actually you guys... I think I have a better idea.

*While the surgery is happening Commander Carter receives a text from Cora, to which his eyes widened before he texted back a yes. He looks at the room where the surgery is happening and starts smiling to himself. Perhaps this first Baymax shall help Kage during his recovery. Later on that day the gang is saying their goodbyes to the trio, giving warm hugs and light hearted jokes. Cora brings over a large basket of food for the trio to which Sora is happy and impressed.*

Cora: Don't want you three to get hungry on the way.

Sora: Thanks Cora! This is gonna taste delicious!

*Hiro walks forward and smiles at Sora.*

Hiro: Thank you Sora. We couldn't had done this without you.

Sora: No problem Hiro!

Cora: Thank you...for everything. Don't forget to write and...Safe travels.

*And with that the trio fly off in their gummi ship, far into the darkening sky where the team wave goodbye, their memories of the trio staying strong in their hearts as the sun sets to prepare another day for their future.*

 **A.N: *Mushu voice* I LIVE! So yeah, since that last chapter I've been doing a lot of stuff like school work and personal issues but I am back! Now, I am aware of the season 2 premier announcement and I will say this: I will be detailing that more with a very Special chapter that deals with your favorite scone daddy! Love you all and thank you for following BH7!**


	35. Big Hero 7 S2: Prolouge

**Big Hero 7 Season 2**

*Nimble hands set up a camera to record a video, to which it finally shows Cora Mizichio in her living room. She lets out a deep breath before she smiles up at the camera.*

Cora: _Hi! It's me again! Wow,a lot of things has happened since I started this video diary, and let me tell you: It was a very insane, yet stupidly awesome ride._

*She pulls out her phone and soon starts a montage of video clips she recorded showing herself and her boyfriend and friends as both themselves and super heroes.*

Cora: _Turns out Baymax saved his chip in a rocket first to which Hiro and I decided to rebuild Baymax, but when one glitch caused his body to run around like a lunatic. Didn't help that Yama held Baymax's skeleton and yours truly as hostages for Hiro to do his dirty work on stealing something from Professor Grandville's desk, *Mutters under breathe* more on her later*clear voice*. Because of that it lead to Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi to help Hiro rescue us and make it home safely. But when Yama released an army of Boot legged Baymaxes to steal the thing; that was the night we all realized we can be way more. So we put on our suits and stopped the army, stopped Yama, and destroyed the thing. Since that night we became Big Hero 7!_

*Cora smiles brightly to herself as she shows the official picture of themselves as super heroes that show their super hero names: _**Electro-Magnetic Alpha**_ (Hiro), **_Aqua Girl_** (Cora), **_Omega Danger_** (Baymax), **_Chemistry Princess_** (Honey Lemon), _**Velocity**_ (Gogo), and **_Blades Master_** (Wasabi). Then the clips start showing people they met along the way*

Cora: _We've met a lot of new people since then, both as supers and students. There's Professor Grandville; a strict but fair dean who is more than what she seemed, Professor Seto my Bio teacher, Mole the pest that bothers Fred and Gogo and deserves a good but-kicking, *Shows clip of Karmi*… Someone who also deserves a good but kicking for her behavior to Hiro and I. Esmeralda the fashion major student from SFAI and the woman partially responsible for me going to bot fighting, Commander Carter who got us our licenses along with Mr. Frederickson; bot who help young supers get their license to protect them and assist them in whatever mission they are in. Tela-Patty the telepathic girl, Laser blast who uses, you guessed it, laser beams, Sparrow the archer who can hit any target. Finally there's Ice Frost, she can freeze anything and survive subzero temperatures, and who we learned is Miyuki Frost, an animation major student at SFAI. And as any hero can face, there's our Gallery Rouge: High Voltage, the Mother-Daughter dancing crime duo. Globby, a man transformed into a -Globby- mess after a poor choice to steal Honey's chem purse was made. Momakase, a skilled thief and sushi chef who...turned out to be connected to my Papa, and Noodle Burger Boy was an innocent bot before he was hacked and reprogrammed by one man_.

*Cora paused as she thinks over what to say next, her smile fading away as she thought about him, along with the memories came a whirlwind of emotions that clash against each other. Finally she looks up and speaks again with a determined brow on her face.*

Cora: _A man named Obake, a very intelligent...and very dangerous, mentally stable man whose circumstances turned him into one of our most dangerous villains we ever faced … his birth name was Bob Aken, an orphan... but he was adopted into a Yakuza Clan where he gained a father, a mother...and a brother. He was renamed Kage Mizichio...and his brother... is my father, Mizuchi Mizichio. The heir of the Mizichio Yakuza Clan. The Demonic Titan. *Rubbing her arms as she swallows tightly* Their story was at first innocent and happy... but when their father, Isamu...my grandfather died; Nozako, their mother...*Gulps* My grandmother...took over and immediately darkened their world. They had a strong bond like Hiro and Tadashi, but Nozako's plans for my father and abuse to Kage forced them apart. In the end they both escaped... Kage twice since... he wasn't very successful._

*Cora pulls out two photos, one showing a young Kage with a younger Professor Grandville, and the second photo showing him with a girl that bears a striking resemblance to Cora; save for the freckles, green eyes, and long strawberry blonde hair.*

Cora: _With the help of my Papa he managed to get secret classes at SFIT where Professor Grandville protected him and encouraged him to grow. And there's Chara Bonete… she was just a highschool student who met Kage and they... fell in love. But when Kage tried to build an energy amplifier without anyone knowing it exploded. He survived because... Nozako's workers found him as doctors. She punished him by dropping him out of school...and taking away Chara's life. That was when Kage's bond with my papa snapped. Papa's escape was by accident. He was sent on a mission by Kage to retrieve a very powerful medicine that could cure all diseases and heal all wounds. He was supposed to also kill the herbal medicine maker and her daughter to hide any evidence... instead.. he fell in love with her, the daughter of the herbal medicine doctor...my mama. With patience, determination, and love. Papa regained his hope and faith and his connection with Mama grew deeper. But he knew that anytime Nozako could return and harm them, or worse, turn them into her own puppets like she did with him. So he faked his death. After Mama saved him with the very same medicine that he was supposed to steal, he ran away with Mama and Grandmama to San Fransokyo where they hidden themselves and the potion away from the world and from Nozako's reach...even me. But because of Papa's 'Death'... that lead to Nozako blaming Kage for his mission. He was kicked out of the only home he ever had, and since he didn't know Papa was alive he couldn't call for help. All those years of abuse, hate, and mistreatment turned him into a monster... a monster bent on Destroying San Fransokyo to rebuild it to his image, reclaim back his home from Nozako… and mistaking me for Chara. Thankfully Hiro and the gang saved me and stopped him from succeeding his plan. And by some miracle...Papa saved him. He convinced Commander Carter to get Kage help to not only receive treatment for his mental health, but to also get the surgery for his brain damage. A shard from the energy amplifier he built long ago struck his head...and Nozako left it in there to make him suffer. And now..._

*Cora pulls out a letter her family received the other day and shows the contents of it.*

Cora: _This letter says that Kage had shown significant recovery in both his surgery and his counseling that he's cleared to go home.. and by home I mean here. And the day he's gonna join us is also the day the new semester of SFIT starts. That alone is a shock cause... Hiro and I had been in SFIT for a semester. We've made it this far into our lives and relationship... But that leaves us with something.. what happens now? Kage can't be left alone, and he has to do something. Papa mentioned that he would talk to Grandville when he comes along. Thankfully the first Baymax is gonna join us and help Kage. *Whispers into Camera* That's another story for another time. *Clear voice* We got our answers to this questions we'd thought we would never ask and got closure. But a part of me feels that there's more that my family isn't telling me; I know why Papa had been overprotective of me before but...Grandmama never really told me why they lived in Muirahara woods for so long, or even how Grandmama made such a powerful medicine in the first place. And there's been someone at SFIT that's been seeing 'you know who' a lot...and she gives me a bad feeling inside me... but if we survived Obake and all these crazy things, I'm sure we can deal with whatever happens to us in the future. We're in this together through hell and back._

*Cora smiles brightly as she saves the video and shuts it off to prepare for bed. As she prepares her futon after texting Hiro goodnight with a heart emoji, the moon shines brightly above the bay of San Fransokyo. The waves crashing to the shore along with the pale glow of the moon gives off an aura of great beauty...and great danger. and it shines through not only Cora's window, but to Hiro's as well, then to the rest of the gang, to Mizuchi, to Kaguya...and finally ending it with Kage Mizichio. All of them unaware of their future ahead.*

 **A.N: Here is a new chapter from me as we near to the premier of Season 2~! If you guys had noticed, WolfWitchHuntress has been updating my chapters so you may notice different wording here and there along with additional tidbits. We'd had hoped to finish updating all of them before Season 2 starts but hey, better late than never! The first Baymax is a reference to the KH3 crossover and so he will be joining too! There's also gonna appearances of Kage/Obake and perhaps even... Nozako and the sirens. There'll be a chapter special detailing Mizuchi and Obake's life before the events of BH7 so keep a look out for that! Also, Finals is coming for me so I'm gonna be a little busy, so please be patient for me. As for the Hiro HamadaXCora Mizichio ship...**

 **I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP AND I WILL SAIL HER INTO WHATEVER WATERS I PLEASE!**

 **P.s: Please don't share your spoilers into the reviews.**

 **Thank you all for following BH7! Love you all!**


	36. Intern-About

**Big Hero 7 S2**

Fred: *Narrating* San Fransokyo! Greatest city in the world! Once threatened by nefarious forces, now a beacon of peace thanks to the fortitude of Big Hero 7!

*As it turns out, Fred is at Hiro's garage as he pulls out a paper with his drawing of the team. He is simply sitting on the chair while Hiro is tinkering with his project. But while he was narrating he stands up on his seat, which is noticed by Baymax.*

Baymax: You are unstable-

Fred: What?

Baymax:Falling from a chair, is a major cause of injuries. would you like a step ladder?

Fred:*Sitting back down* Oh no, I'm good, I guess I just got carried away with my excitement about today?

Baymax: Wednesday?

Fred: No, although Wednesdays are pretty underrated. I mean today is the start of Phase two!

Hiro: *Distractedly* Ah.. Phase two?

Fred: Ah Hiro, sometimes I forget how young you are. *Crosses out a sketch of Obake* Defeating Obake was the epic conclusion to phase one.

Hiro: *Still focused on project* Phase one?

Fred: And that part with those three guys helping us fight of an emo anime kid who goes about 'Darkness" was a good interlude. But now, its time to extended to Phase two of the Big Hero-Verse! And now its time for all new adventures! Thus, phase two!

Hiro: Is it still phase two if nothing happens?

Fred: *Chuckles* So young, so innocent. Something always happens Hiro, only in phase two its way bigger. Who knows what darkness lurks in the vast unknown?

(?): Vast unknown what?

*Fred and Hiro look up to see Cora at the entrance of the garage, smiling warmly at the two. Hiro gets up and smiles widely as he hugs his girlfriend in greeting.*

Hiro: Hey Babe, you feeling good? Got everything?

Cora: Yep! All of it here!

*Cora pulls out her two backpacks to show. This Fred notices.*

Fred: Everything for what?

Hiro: Cora is gonna be spending a few days here.

Fred: Jeesh! I get you two are an item, but now you two live together? Especially with Cora's Giant dad's permission?*sniff* They grow up so fast.

Cora: Its not that! *Blushes before her eyes gaze down.* I just.. need some time out of the house.

Fred: What for?

Hiro:*Looking up to fred as he places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.* Fred, you do know what today also is right?

*Fred tilts his head in confusion until he sees his scrunched up sketch of Obake, which causes Fred to look up to see Cora placing a hand on his as a small way to thank for his comfort. As of while, a car stops in front of the Mizichio household, with Mizuchi and Kaguya standing outside. The driver exits out to reveal commander, along with a man and a very familiar robot. The new man was dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and a button up white shirt; a gaze wrap still on his head as he looks at Mizuchi and Kaguya. Mizuchi finally steps forward and gently places a hand on the man's shoulder while Kaguya smiles at the robot.*

Mizuchi: Welcome Home...Kage.

*Kage only nods as he looks at his robot companion, the first Baymax, who says his usual greeting to the two.*

Baymax 1: Hello, I am Baymax. Kage Mizichio's personal healthcare companion. I am accompanying my patient to survey and take care of Kage's health and well being.

Kaguya: Thank you Baymax. *To Kage and Mizuchi* Now lets head inside, you two are lucky Cora left behind a few days worth of dinner.

Kage: Co...*He pauses before he continues* She isn't here?

Mizuchi: *Sighs deeply* Cora isn't ready yet, and I can't force her to see you.

Kage: I know...after all I did to them...

Mizuchi: Correction; after what you did as Obake. Now, you are Kage Mizichio. My little brother. Come on now, we better head inside.

*Kage hesitantly follows the two inside, his heart pounding as he enters into the small but cozy house with his Baymax close behind. While that is happening, from the depths of San Fransokyo Bay; a seaweed creature like monstrosity emerges as it drags behind a large crate. Finally it removes the seaweed from its face to reveal a set of glowing, red, familiar eyes.*

N.B.B: Hee Hee. Hee Hee. Hee Hee.

* * *

*The following day; the whole gang (Minus Fred) are with Professor Grandville on an exclusive visit to a rather renowned scientist: Liv Amara and her laboratory: Sycorax.*

Honey Lemon: Sycorax is even more amazing then I imagined!

Wasabi: And even cleaner than I imagined! Its immaculate!

Gogo: Its fine.

*Cora looks around the room as her stomach slowly flips over itself being in the building that was run by Liv Amara, but it did ease her mind that her friends are with her, especially her boyfriend Hiro.*

Grandville: Liv Amara pledged a fortune to the school. I expect best behavior.

*Cora turns her head to see a large man, not as large as her dad though, carry Hiro back to the group which Cora realizes she hadn't noticed till now. Hiro looks at Cora who has a raised eyebrow in her face to which he sheepishly smiles back. *

Hiro: I-I know it said no photos, I didn't know it meant 'no photos'.

Grandville: I trust you will ALL supportive of Karmi and her new internship.

Hiro: its an internship, its not a big deal.

Gogo: You're right... its a huge deal.

Cora: *Taps Hiro's shoulder* Um, Hiro... mind if I talk to you for a moment? *To big buff and Grandville* Can I talk to Hiro for little bit alone?

*The man soon pushes the two out to the hall and closes the door as Cora grabs Hiro's shoulders and looks at him in the eyes.*

Cora: Hiro, you are missing the bright side of Karmi's internship with Liv Amara.

Hiro: I get it, she's a biotech major and Liv would go for her, I get it. That's what the gang told me.

Cora:... OK... But what I mean to say is that Karmi being on an internship with Sycorax means she would be busy HERE, rather then SFIT.

Hiro: *Catches on* Which means she won't be around often to do her tricks!

Cora: Exactly! Her internship means we can finally breathe without her annoyance in our school days!

Hiro:*Caught in excitement that he picks her up and twirls her around* Which means no more Karmi!

Cora: Yeah! No more Karmi!*giggles*

*After calming down from their excitement, Hiro and Cora are let in with huge smiles on their faces as they join back the group. Finally Liv Amara shows up.*

Liv: Grace! Sorry to keep you waiting. I was stuck in a holoconference, you know how tedious those are. Lets get this tour started! *then a man appears beside her, a tall and tanned man.* This is my assistant Chris.

Chris: Ooh! Do the joke! Do the joke with my name!

Liv: My,'chrisistant'.

Chris:*Laughs* She makes me laugh! Any who, your name tags have been individually programmed to display your age, height, interests-

Wasabi: And names?

Chris: Course!...Wasabi!

Wasabi: He knows my name!

Cora: Your real name?

Wasabi: Yeah!

*Cora was about to ask when she notices the rest of the group are moving forward and so quickly catches up. They soon enter a greenery where small bots are floating around where the scientists employed by her are hard at work.*

Liv: I know Sycorax's just another biotech company, Mother Nature is an artist, and I see myself as her protégé. Studying and even improving on her work.

Grandville: Inspiring.

*Hiro turns his face to see Cora's face slightly laced with suspicion and worry as Liv phrased that. This is something he had noticed when Liv's continued visits to SFIT happened often and around Karmi, which made him concerned for since this look of apprehensiveness had stayed with Cora whenever Liv Amara was around or mentioned.*

Liv: I favor a holistic approach to the work life balance. In fact, right now you're all walking on biometric scanners which are linked to your name tags.

*The group look down to see a bright circle around Liv Amara as it speaks her name.*

Liv: Watch.

Voice: Liv Amara, your ratings are normal and healthy. Have a great day.

*Two little robots float to Chris... and Cora. The first bot went to Chris as it reveals sushi. Cora blinks as she opens it to reveal a small bowl of Miso soup with red seaweed and mussels in it, which causes Cora to widen her eyes in surprise. Everyone else was surprised that Cora even had lunch considering that Liv said its for employees.*

Liv: You've also noticed these little guys flying by. Employee lunches are fresh and delivered right to their desk.

Chris: *Whispering to Wasabi* I sourced the ingredients myself!

Wasabi: Ooh!~

Cora: *Innocently pointing out* These little bots remind me of the Buddy Guards Krei made! Only difference is that they're green!

*Hiro turns his head to see Liv Amara's eye slightly twitch along with her mouth at being compared to Krei, which raised suspicion in his head. But Liv Amara quickly wipes away the twitching and continues on with the tour.*

Liv: Course, we're proudest of our state of the art, Vent-Tech lab.

*Once the doors open, it revealed to be as spacious as it is impressive in tech. Hiro looks around as Cora gazes up on the ceiling to see the lights before looking back to her boyfriend.*

Hiro: This must belong to someone really important!

Karmi: It does.

*And both Hiro and Cora's mood sour at the sight of Karmi, but both thankfully retain their memory of how after this Karmi wouldn't be a huge bane in their lives at SFIT.*

Hiro: *Puts on a smile* Glad to know that you'll be working here with Liv Amara after school! After all, you do love Bio-Tech!

Karmi:*Smug and condensending smirk* I know.

Cora:*Walks over to Hiro and Karmi as she places her hand on her boyfriend and smiles 'sweetly' at her.* Its too bad though, it also means you'll be too busy here to actually see your 'friends', but they'll manage without you!

*That's when Karmi sees through Cora's meaning and her smile quickly wipes away before returning to its cheery self cause Liv Amara is there.*

Grandville: Karmi, this is your lab?

Karmi: Just temporarily, my real lab is being modified to my specs.

Liv: We treat our interns well... and speaking of interns...*Looks at Cora* There's something I would like to show you all. Its a surprise!

*This causes rising excitement in the group, though it does leave Karmi and Cora slightly confused. Soon they all arrive at a blue door.*

Liv: As a Bio-Tech business woman, I knew I would have to expand my knowledge onto the ocean itself, and all the mysteries it holds!

*The door opens to reveal a huge lab just as spacious as Karmi's but themed around aquatics and containing rare and exotic fish in large tanks, holograms of marine life moving.*

Cora: *Star-eyed* Wow! This is awesome! Look at that! The Starfish Hologram is showcasing how it moves!

Liv: I'm glad you enjoy this lab... cause its all yours.

*Cora's eyes widen as she looks up to see if she heard it correctly. The others are looking at Liv Amara as she extends her hand to Cora.*

Liv: It would be a great honor if you join Sycorax as my Marine-Bio Intern!

Cora: What?

Chris: What?

Hiro, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Grandville: What?

Karmi: *In complete shock* WHAT?!

Liv: So what do you say Cora?

*Now everyone's eyes were on Cora, who's heart and mind are racing at the equivalent speed of a Mach 1 jet. She sees her friends, boyfriend, and teacher having large supporting smiles, Chris squealing in delight, and behind Liv Amara, Karmi seething in envy*

Cora: Umm...*Sighs, and puts on her best smile* The offer does sound lovely... but there's somethings in my life that I need to..think over... could you at least... give me some time before I make a decision?

*Liv Amara and Karmi blink at Cora's answer as did the gang, but Hiro is more concerned about Cora and how she felt, and from what he is seeing she wasn't feeling so good.*

*But while that was happening, an old abandoned warehouse is currently being housed by Noodle Burge Boy who is opening the crate he was carrying from the bay.*

N.B.B: Howdy and Hello Trina!

Trina: Hey Noodle, come on, help me put myself together.

*Trina's body climbs out of the crate as N.B.B looks back at her head.*

N.B.B: Can't complete that order now Big sis! I-I-I have to go home.

Trina: What are you talking about?

N.B.B: Home.

Trina: Home is gone, Father's gone.

N.B.B:*Placing Trina's head on a table.* Not Dad's house! My real home! See ya around!

*N.B.B runs off leaving Trina and her clueless body.*

Trina: Wait! I need my body!

*The body tried to place her head back on, but quickly falls off. Back at SFIT, Baymax is playing with the ping pong bot, to which he easily loses to.*

Baymax: Nice shot.

*Fred scoots over to which he positions Baymax so he can properly hit the ball back to the Ping Pong bot. His hit allows the bot to miss, causing Fred to cheer. After they fistbump they turn around and see the gang return.*

Baymax: Hello.

Fred: Was Sycorax the coolest?

Honey Lemon: It was incredible!

Wasabi: Chrisitant!

Cora: It was something alright...

Fred:*Noticing Cora's look* Hey, what up? You don't look so good.

Cora: I just have something to think about... please excuse me... I need some alone time...

*Cora walks over to Hiro's lab to which he notices the looks his friends are having.*

Fred: What happened?

Baymax: Judging from Cora's troubled eyes and 'long face', she is in a state of apprehension and doubt.

Hiro: Well, you see... at first it was fine. Liv Amara showed us around and saw cool stuff...*frowns a little* even got to see Karmi's new lab, *retains normal voice* But then Liv Amara shows us this Marine Bio lab and offered Cora an internship right on the spot!

Honey Lemon: Yeah! Liv Amara even offered her a full scholarship and payment if she joined.

Wasabi: I've never seen Karmi so green at that moment.

Hiro:*Remembering the girl's face and smiling smugly* Oh yeah.

Fred: So did Cora accept?

Gogo: The thing is, Cora said no.

Fred: No?

Hiro:*In defense of Cora* What Gogo means is that Cora said to Liv Amara that she would think about the internship. She said that she has to deal with stuff at home first before she makes her decision.

Fred: So Basically, she said No to a woman who has so far, gotten everything she wanted and for the first time in her life received a maybe?

Gogo: What makes you say that about Liv Amara?

Fred: New sprouting big business often leads to interesting plot threads on the Hero's journey.

Hiro: I don't know how to feel about this... I'm happy that Cora is offered an internship at Liv Amara's company... but she didn't look too happy... or comfortable.

Gogo: what do you think happened?

Baymax: I have two new messages just now: According to Baymax 1, Kage is adjusting to his new room at Cora's house and is currently resting in his new room. Neuroscans show that he is stable.

Hiro: Whats the second news?

Baymax: There will be a parade in a few days for Karmi and Cora by Liv Amara.

*Soon enough they all received messages about the parade, much to their surprise.*

Honey Lemon: A parade for Karmi and Cora?

Gogo: *Raises eyebrow* Even though Cora said she'll think about it?

Fred: She probably interpreted it as a yes.

Cora: *Frustrated yell*

Hiro: Scuse' me guys!

*Hiro goes over to his lab where he sees Cora looking peeved at the phone.*

Hiro: Hehe...Guess you're not taking it well...

Cora: Its just... *Remembers something* Hiro... there's something you and the gang should know about Liv Amara!

Hiro: W-What is it?

Cora: Ya see, at the honor gala for her... Krei-

*Hiro's phone beeps as he gets a message... from Krei himself. Before either of them knows it, Hiro and Cora are in Krei's office with Mizuchi standing by.*

Krei: I don't usually call this abruptly but considering you both saved my life I figured *To Hiro*, if you would be interested.

Hiro: *Raising eyebrow* Interested in what exactly?

Krei: How would you like to be my intern?

Hiro: R-Really?

Krei: Of course! After all you've done for me I figured I do something in return for you!

Lois: Also because he heard about the parade Liv Amara is throwing a parade for two of her interns.

Cora:*Mumbles* Not something I'm very comfortable with to be honest.

*Mizuchi walks over to Hiro and pats his head, to which Hiro lets out a small smile. He then looks at his daughter as he then goes over and hugs her tightly.*

Mizuchi: Remember Cora, you have a voice in the matter.

Cora: OK Papa.

*At night, the Noodle Burger restaurant is closing up for the night as the manager turn off the lights. She sighs sadly as she looks at the figurine of N.B.B. But when she is about to leave she hears the little pitter patter of little walking gears. She quickly turns on the lights and sees the thing. N.B.B had snuck inside and is now observing his old charging pad.*

Manager: Noodle Burger Boy!

*She goes to hug to the burger bot tightly.*

Manager: You broke an Assistant Manager's heart! OOh~ But I'm just so happy to have you back!

N.B.B: Can you tell me how to get home?

Manager: But you-You are home baby.

N.B.B: *Twicthing* No-I-I need home cooking.

Manager:You want a hot noodle pie?

N.B.B: No! You can't help me then- Order up!

Manager: Wait! no!

*But soon enough, noodle burger boy jumps over and starts wrecking the restaurant*

N.B.B: I-I-I have to go home!

*The manager hid herself as she hears the twisted and corrupted version of his theme song play, destroying all he knew. N.B.B then pukes out pickles.*

N.B.B: So long lady! I'm going home.

*After N.B.B leaves, the Assistant manager quickly calls someone.*

: Bryan, I have bad news.

*Bryan could only gape in shock as he is told the news.*

Bryan: WHHYYYY?

* * *

N.B.B: So long lady! I'm going home.

Blunder: A familiar noodle nuisance has attacked a local fast food franchise.

*From Trina's side, after fixing herself up, she is working on something.*

Trina: Don't worry little brother, soon as I finish this, I'll find you.

*But the project in question twitches before it knocks off her head. The gang are currently look over the report as well.*

Blunder: Lettuce hope that Big Hero 7 will ketchup to this mechanical menace *Chuckles* I wrote that myself. But seriously the property damage was extensive.

Gogo: How did Noodle Burger Boy survive?

Cora: He probably booked it when the lab was destroyed...

Wasabi: And what do you think he meant by home?

Honey Lemon: We have to find him!

Cora: and get Krei and...that guy to fix him!

Honey Lemon: That guy?

Hiro:*forced coughs to muffle the name.*

Fred: What was that? Who else is gonna fix noodle Burger boy?

Cora: Kage...I mean Kage...He broke him, he can easily fix him.

Fred: Oh yeah!... Your step uncle...that's gonna be awkward when they meet up considering you know...Kage as Obake did all that stuff...and stole from Krei..

Hiro:*Changing the topic* I say we go on day patrol.

*Baymax's belly glows as it shows Mizuchi's picture. Soon his voice is heard.*

Mizuchi: Hello? Hiro? I am near the school to pick you up for your internship. Be ready as I'll be around the entrance.

Hiro: K, thanks Mizuchi!

*The picture disappears as Hiro gets up.*

Gogo: still can't believe that Krei, of all people, would offer you an internship.

Hiro: I'm just lucky I guess.

Cora: Mind if I come too? I want to see my Papa.

Hiro: Sure.

Honey Lemon: Guess we'll save it for night patrol.

*Hiro and Cora walk together holding hands as they pass by Karmi, who looked up to see Hiro and Cora. Karmi's eyes narrowed at Cora specifically as her hand snaps her pencil in half, which soon revealed a poorly drawn doodle of Cora with multiple pencil stabs. Finally she gets up so she can get a little satisfaction from at least getting a rise from either of them. All the while thinking over Liv Amara's offer to Cora; why would she also pick her? Sure she's a marine bio student but still? What did she have that she doesn't? She finally catches up to them and is about to blurt out her mouth when a badass motorcycle drives through the school grounds and finally stop in front of the two teens. The Driver himself is clearly large in stature and muscles, and the black helmet gave off the aura of fear. Then the motorcyclist removes the helmet to look at the two.*

Cora: Hi Papa!

Mizuchi: Hello my little Cora. *To Hiro* Ready for your new internship Hiro?

Hiro: Ready as I'll ever be.

* After Hiro puts on his helmet and drives off with Mizuchi Cora walks back to join the gang only to see Karmi gobsmacked at what she saw.*

Cora: Oh! Umm.. that was my dad! He's taking Hiro to his internship at Krei Tech! Thankfully since Papa works there too, the rides there would be easier...

Karmi:*No response*

Cora: Well bye.

*Just then a man wearing a sycorax uniform comes by with a large box.*

Man: Came looking for Liv Amara's new intern.

*Karmi smiles at the man sweetly as she could, only to be pushed aside to go to Cora, who was just heading back inside.*

Man: Are you Cora Mizichio?

Cora: Yes? *Raises eyebrow.*

Man: Ms. Amara has sent you this dress to wear for you and Karmi's parade.

*The man lifts up to show it was a beautiful, a reddish pink, short sleeved and knee length skirt dress for the occasion. Cora looks up at the man and then to Karmi, who is now practically seething in rage. Soon after Cora goes towards Grandville's office.*

Grandville: Hello Cora, how can I help you?

Cora: Well...can I talk to you about the internship Liv Amara gave me?

Grandville: Of course, it was a rather unexpected but pleasant surprise that Liv Amara would choose two of SFITs finest students to intern for her.

Cora: You could say that...

Grandville: Is something the matter?

Cora:...Don't take this the wrong way... but... I don't think... I should agree to be her intern?

Grandville:*Blinks eyes in surprise before she regains her composure* Is that so?

Cora: I know she's a famous Biotech business woman who's done stuff.. but... I don't really comfortable being near her. And the fact that she is throwing a parade for Karmi and I just makes me a little uneasy...especially after... you know... And why would she want her as an intern? And all these gifts and offers to me just makes me feel so yucky... What should I do?

*Grandville could only look at the girl as she thinks over her response to the girl. Finally she goes up to her and speaks to her.*

Grandville: Working for Liv Amara would raise the reputation of our school and her work has defiantly improved lives, it would be a waste to throw it away.

*Cora looks down at her feet as she wrings the edge of her skirt.*

Grandville: But, to throw away your comfort just so you can please others when you're not ready is just as much waste. For both the student and the employer. I cannot force you to accept Liv Amara's internship, even if I wanted to. You will have to do whats best for your interest, and decide when you are ready.

Cora: Thank you Grandville.

Grandville: Cora... How is Kage doing?...

Cora: Kage… He's fine...I guess.. hadn't seen him though... I'm taking a few days off the house so I could... you know.. breathe...

Grandville: It is tough to face him... especially after all he has done. Just promise me this...that you'll check over Kage… and be careful.

Cora: Thank you again. Now, I gotta go prepare for night patrol.

Grandville: Ah yes, cause of Noodle Burger Boy.

*Cora walks off the door and waves goodbye*

Cora: Wish us luck!

*Later one that night, Six of Big Hero 7 join up at the rooftops of the city. Its there that Honey Lemon and Fred are paired up together.*

Honey Lemon: Fred look!

*She pulls out her chem ball to create a cushion for them to fall into as she points out a trail of green juice. Fred kneels down to sniff out this mysterious trail.*

Fred: Picking up loads of dill... Briny... Pickle Juice!

*Fred and Honey Lemon both find where the trail goes and soon finds N.B.B, stuck to the wall as it tried to walk away with pickle juice dribbling from his face. Then his head spun to see them.*

N.B.B: Howdy!

Fred: Ugh, the head spin is so creepy right?

N.B.B: Relish it!

*Soon N.B.B pukes out more pickles as Fred and Honey Lemon run.*

N.B.B: You can't stop me! From going home!

*Soon N.B.B spritz into the public glitching.*

Fred: Super jump!

N.B.B: Do you wanna be fried with that?

*Fred avoids being hit by N.B.B's laser eyes as Honey Lemon ducks.*

N.B.B: Order up!

*Fred quickly jumps out of his hiding spot and saves a woman from being hit by the laser. N.B.B walks away after the chaos he has caused, but before Honey Lemon could stop him she heard a little girl's cry for help. She goes over to protect the little girl from the laser beam and a guy not paying attention to the fact that there was a malfunctioning burger bot on the loose. Fred tries to hold him down but he couldn't, and so he escapes via speeding trolley.*

N.B.B: Toodle Doodles!

*Fred and Honey Lemon could only gasp. As of while Hiro and Mizuchi are the breakroom as the older man pops his back.*

Mizuchi: Agh… that was some day of work huh?

Hiro: Yeah... you know, when I thought about this place and what its like, I never thought it would be like this.

*Over the day Hiro had been tailgating Mizuchi as Krei realized he had no idea what to do with an intern. He almost suggests Hiro should pick up his dry cleaning till Lois points out that was her job and not appropriate work for an intern. So instead, Mizuchi and Hiro went through the day standing guard, lifting crates, and even sparing during break time. The employees were actually pretty decent, friendly too; and this aura made Hiro think about Liv amara's employees and tried to compare them to hers...and found it...that Krei's employees were much happier then Amara's...which was saying a lot. But now Hiro and Mizuchi are in Krei's office after their day of work.*

Mizuchi: Alright now, We just gotta check up with Krei and then we're heading home!

Hiro: I agree... *Rubs shoulder* That lifting was really a work out.

Mizuchi: One that you have improved greatly. Glad to know our lessons have been doing you some good.

Hiro: Thanks Mizuchi...So...how's...Kage?

Mizuchi: Little brother... is still getting used to his new life... For now we share a room. He's always been quiet and thoughtful, and could only speak in short sentences.

Hiro: OK... so its just slow.

Mizuchi: I just worry that will happen if Cora and Kage see each other again... or you and anyone else. He's freezes up at the thought of meeting you all... and could barely speak my daughter's name...either he's tremendously guilty... or he's pushing himself away..

Hiro:* Looking thoughtful before responding* Mizuchi, You know we all have your back right? Well...we'll keep an eye of Kage… maybe we could visit him for a change.

Mizuchi: That does sound nice.

* N.B.B is still searching for his home as he pukes at the truck before merrily skipping his way. This time, Gogo and Wasabi are in the scene.*

Wasabi: He's acting weird. And he's pretty weird to start.

Gogo: Lets move.

*Gogo skates down as Wasabi joins to stop N.B.B.*

Gogo: Noodle Burger Boy, you're coming with us!

N.B.B: No can do! I've got to go home!

Wasabi: Where is home?

*N.B.B shoots laser eyes again as Gogo dodges out of the way. During the scuffle Wasabi's laser redirected the laser beam and cut off his leg.*

N.B.B: Oopsie! Work place injury!

Wasabi: Oh that's just wrong.

*N.B.B starts attacking Wasabi with his dismembered foot when he looks at the logo.*

N.B.B: Order up I-I-I-I have to go home!

*Gogo zooms in only to notice she is skating in ketchup. N.B.B throws a mailbox to her to which Wasabi slices in half before it could hurt Gogo.*

Gogo: Gross...*Notices foot prints* wait. Home is Krei Tech...Hiro!

*Gogo quickly calls Hiro but his phone sadly died while he was working so he barely noticed. Mizuchi noticed how tired Hiro looked so he picks him up and carries him on his shoulders.*

Hiro: Whoa! Hey Mizuchi!

*the tall man doesn't respond as she continues on his way, ignoring his own call when it comes from his daughter. When they got there they are asked to review something from Krei.*

Krei: Be honest, which is better, smile one or smile two?

*But before either could answer, N.B.B bursts through the door.*

N.B.B: Hello! Did somebody order a noodle burger?!

Krei: *peeking from Mizuchi* No, I ordered a cappuccino.

Mizuchi: In translation, macchiato.

* * *

N.B.B: Honey I'm home! I need all the fixings!

Hiro: Home...because he's not functioning and needs to be fixed! He's come back to where he was made!

Mizuchi: And here I thought he was an alien.*Dad Sarcasm*

N.B.b: Ding ding, dignity ding ding!

Krei: But, I don't know how to fix you, I'm management that only dabbles in electric engineering.

N.B.B: No problem mister! *To Hiro* He does!He's the order to go!

Krei: We're not going anywhere! I'm calling BH7-

*But N.B.B zaps away his phone.*

Krei: So... where to?

*Mizuchi immediately punches N.B.B forward to which he lands across the room.*

Mizuchi: Run! I'll be able to hold him off till you can get BH7 here!

Hiro: Got it!

*When N.B.B sees the two escaping, N.B.B uses his running electric shocks to electrocute Mizuchi. And due to him having wires in his body, he quickly goes down and drops unconscious. So when Krei and Hiro run out they are puked on by N.B.B and dragged to the N.B.B factory.*

N.B.B: Get ready to put on the fry works , where the magic happens!

*Hiro is forced to be in the controller room with N.B.B as the bot placed Krei at the beginning roster of making a noodle burger.*

N.B.B: Time to fry the buns!

*Soon he activates the roster where its shown the makings of a noodle burger, and on the beginning of the conveyer belt is Krei, who is soon covered by noodles.*

Krei: This cannot by sanitary.

*Hiro tries to stop the machine, only to have the controllers busted by N.B.B... then the exit slammed shut. In all other words, Hiro is trapped.*

N.B.B: You're not going anywhere Hee hee.

Hiro: This is crazy! Noodle Burger Boy, let Krei go and lets just talk about it,

N.B.B: After you fix my burger, I'll let that burger go!

*With no other choice as time is running short, hiro quickly starts fixing up noodle burger boy.*

Hiro: OK, let me take a look. *Looks inside N.B.B's head* Salt water corroded your logic circuits.

*Meanwhile the team finally decided to show up rather than wait for an answer. Cora runs in, not caring about tactful planning at the moment since both her boyfriend and father are in serious danger. When she reaches to Krei's office she sees her father unconscious.*

Cora: Papa!

*The gang catch up as they see Cora run off the giant slowly rising from his slumber.*

Mizuchi: Ugh.. my head..

Cora: Papa what happened?

Mizuchi: The burger bot came in and told Hiro he wants him to fix his head. Krei tried to call for help but you know... this happened. I told them to run away...

Cora: But its most likely that Noodle burger boy got them. He could be in trouble.

Fred: *Noticing behind him.* Uh guys.. we might be in trouble.

*Its there that the team and Mizuchi are face to face with Trina, with a new look and in a mecha suit.*

Trina: Ya think?

Baymax: Hello Trina.

Trina: Hey Baymax

*And soon one by one, she stops Gogo, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Cora.*

Fred: Quick question Trina, did you change your hair? Last I checked Cora said you were a robot.

Trina: True *To Cora* You and I are gonna have a little chat. Later!

Mizuchi: *Growls!*

*Soon afterwards Trina and Mizuchi rolled through the streets fighting as Cora is dropped to the ground and quickly scrambles them up by shaking them.*

Cora: Come on! Get your butts up and lets move!

Baymax: Everyone else is suffering form a concussion. They will not wake in a few hours.

Cora: Dang it!

*And so Cora has to hop on Baymax and fly off to the direction of the fight.*

Hiro: Hang on Krei! I'm almost done fixing him!

*While Krei is attempting to save himself, Hiro is continuing doing the repairs on N.B.B. until he is finally fixed.*

N.B.B: Aw thanks mister! I feel really swell!

Hiro: I just have to reboot you and the fixes will be permanent.

N.B.B: Don't mess with my order mister, or your friend will be crispy style.

Krei: Hurry up Hiro!

Hiro: This is the last step Noodle Burger boy! I promise!

Krei: Whatever it is! Do it now!

*Hiro looks at the back and finds an old chip.*

Hiro: Obake's chip.

*But before he could touch it, Trina zapped his hand.*

Trina: Hands off Hamada!

Hiro: Trina?!

Trina: I gave myself an upgrade, I just tried on your friends and your girlfriend. I've been trying to find my little brother for days, we've been close you know. ever since you and your stupid girlfriend destroyed our home and killed our father!

Hiro: You consider Noodle burger boy as your brother?

Trina: Says the kid who hangs out with a walking hugging marshmallow. But on the plus side...

*Trina pulls up Mizuchi, his hands struggling to free himself as Trina's claws tightened around him.*

Trina: We're gonna get even.

Cora: Well this marshmallow is gonna get you both burned!

*Soon Baymax with Cora on top punches Trina and N.B.B to a wall and knocks them out of the park.*

Krei: Stop standing there and save me!

*Hiro immediately runs out and grabs onto a crane and grabs Krei before he could be considered Kentucky fried chicken.*

Krei: Thanks Hiro!

*Just then they hear the loud crash of the wall crashing to see Trina and N.B.B walking out.*

N.B.b: Toodle noodles!

Baymax: they have escaped.

Krei: Well, if your obvious bot is finished, get me out of here.

Cora: Right away sir.

*After a lengthy drive home and getting the team healed up with Kaguya's tea, the gang meet up at the Café where they discuss over last night's events.*

Wasabi: So I guess Trina and Noodle Burger Boy are a team now?

Fred: Oh yeah, classic phase two super villain team up.

Gogo: Phase two?

Fred: Defeating Obake was the epic conclusion to phase one of the Big Hero-verse. Now-

Gogo: Uh uh. Nevermind.

Cora: And need I remind you that Obake turned out to be my uncle... who is now living at my house...and today is the day I have to move back in...

Honey Lemon: Oh! Right!... Cora... are you sure about this? You can spend some time with us if you want.

Cora: That's appreciated honey Lemon...but I did tell Liv Amara that I first have to go through family issues... and better now then never...

Hiro: How about we go together? That way you don't have to face him alone.

*Cora smiles at Hiro before she hugs him tightly. Soon they all arrive at the door of her house, where the soft noises of tea is heard as Cora looks at the door. She turns to the gang who then nod at her to open. And when she does she sees Kaguya making green tea with Kage, sitting down as he reads a book. He looks up to see Cora at the doorway, the rest of the gang behind her far enough to not be spotted but close enough to see what is going on inside. Cora slowly walks in as she looks at the two adults. Kaguya turns to see Cora look at Kage and for a moment held her breath as Cora walks over...to sit on the opposite side of the table. Cora then grabs a plate of piles it with Ube Cookies she bought from the super market and places it in the middle, with the teen girl eating one cookie. Kage blinks in shock, looking at Kaguya for help, looking at his Baymax for help. But seeing nothing actually bad happening... he decides to take a deep breath and just simply enjoy this quiet company. As did the team outside, who walk away, with Hiro softly smiling at the house. At least for now, Cora is safe.*

 **A.N: And that's Intern About! I'm sorry its such a mess! School and mixed up premiers leave a dent on your writing, especially since you'll be spinning, anyway, love you all and thank you for following BH7!**


	37. Eighth Wheel

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*A very familiar hand slices through the urchin to collect the meat inside, where she soons places it on an egg roll where she soon places a slightly grilled asparagus on Momakase's customer's plate. The customer soon revealed herself to be Liv Amara, the ceo of Sycorax.*

Liv: Your Kaisake is exquisite... so very unique.

Momakase:And I understand you posses unique skills as well Miss Amara... as does the Lady.

Amara: We are all guided by our passions, aren't we?

Momakase:*While chopping up tuna* Very true... its no wonder you clicked with Lady Nozako, which itself is very impressive. She barely talks to anyone new unless introduced by a trusted business partner.

Liv: I have my ways~

*Momakase places the fish slices into a flower as she sprinkles on green special herbs and delivers it to Liv Amara.*

Momakase: Allow me to present your dinner.

Liv: *Eats one fish slice* Mm, delicious. You have a gift.

Momakase: Obviously. At least you can appreciate it, my last boss was...less satisfactory. But I want more.

Liv: You know my company has been looking for a certain kind of investor.

*Momakase looks over the file folder Liv Amara passed to her.*

Momakkase: Oh~ A wealthy one? You spoiled lady~

Liv: Lets say, motivated. And guilty as charged.

Momakase: And Lady Nozako has to admit... you sure do know how to pull your weight around... certain clients.

Liv: At Sycorax, we believe in progress... at any cost.

Momakase: And if I invest, I can expect a certain return...yes? You know how Nozako is with paying your rent.

Liv: *Stops from drinking her tea* I make dreams come true.

Momakase: How about... nightmares?

* * *

*At Fred's house, Fred is using a screw driver and sticking it to a paste covered foot armor or Mini-Max, the little sidekick Hiro and Cora built him for to help him.*

Fred: OK Minimax, This is what we call a teachable moment!

*As it turns out, something with paste in MiniMax's bottom armor resulted in Minimax with only half of his armor while Fred tries to remove it.*

Fred: What we learned here is using your thrusters to make smores is a bad idea.

Minimax: Indeed Fred. In spite of my clear and insistent warnings, your marshmallow folly is now evident.

Fred: Finger pointing is not helpful minimax!

Minimax: You speak the truth, I repeated pointed my finger at you as I suggested you immediately ceased your ill-advised activity.

Fred: Have you considered maybe when I'm done your thrusters will be better than ever?

Minimax: Your farfetched statement calls for laughter! *Laughs at Fred* Hahahahahaha!

Fred: We'll see who's laughing when whoa-!

*Fred had inadvertently pressed something that caused Minimax's thrusters to fly off and crash though the ceiling, leading a piece of debris to fall off. Suddenly Fred and Minimax hear an alarm.*

Minimax; Is your home equipped with a folly alarm?

Fred: No! Just a regular alarm-*Gasp* That means somebody's breaking in!

*Fred and Minimax jump into action to investigate and find the home invader. Soon they arrive at the kitchen where Fred equipped himself with a toilet plunger as a last minute defense weapon.*

Minimax: Minimax! Defender of justice is here to-!

*The lights turn off, both unaware of the home intruder is behind them, and then they swiftly restrain them with rope. Soon it flips out with the goodies in bag, leaving the two hogtied...with the plunger stuck on Fred's butt.*

Minimax: That happened too rapidly for perpetrator identification.

Fred: the Perpetrator din not count on rich people paranoia... to the microwave cam!

*As of while, Cora is preparing dinner for her family... all four of them. Kage sits awkwardly next to Mizuchi as Kaguya sits from the other side. Soon Cora places all the omlettes on the rice and sprinkles it with green onions and delivers all of the plates to the table... the last two given to Mizuchi to hand the final one to Kage.*

Mizuchi: My daughter's Omurice is one of my favorites, I'm sure you'll love it.

*Cora sits awkwardly and close to her grandmother as the elder lady sips her tea.*

Kaguya: I heard tomorrow is a big step, you'll be heading to SFIT to see Grandville again.

Kage:...Indeed...

Mizuchi: *to Cora* Commander Carter will be observing you all... just in case.

Cora: OK papa.

Kage: *To Mizuchi* I'll be careful Mizuchi.

*Just then, Cora's phone rings as it shows a text. She quickly gets up and starts running upstairs.*

Kaguya: Is it Big Hero 7 related Cora?

Cora: *Calling out* Yeah Grandmama! I'll try to be back soon!

Mizuchi: Tell Hiro I said Hi!

*Cora stops by her Papa's side as he leans down to receive a kiss on the cheek before running off.*

Cora: Bye guys! See ya later!

*Soon enough, all of the team arrive at the lab where they review over the video feed of the intruder whooping Minimax's and Fred's butts.*

Gogo: Microwave cam? Seriously?

Cora: Well you have to creative, otherwise if you did it standardly the perpetrator would have taken them out easily before doing anything.

Honey Lemon: Good point.

Hiro: Baymax, enhance.

Baymax: enhancing.

*The video clears up to which they all take a closer look to identify the person... which lead to nothing.*

Gogo:...Well that was helpful...

*Soon enough they hear the familiar clicks of heels which belong to Professor Grandville, who is carrying her own project to fix up.*

Grandville: Carry on with your surveillance analysis, like I'm not even here.

Wasabi: I still can't get used to Professor Grandville knowing we're Big Hero 7.

Grandville: *Suddenly behind them* As far as I am aware, Kaguya and Mizuchi also know about your secret as well. Again, pretend I'm not here.

*The gang jump up startled as Cora clings to Hiro's arm in surprise. After Grandville leaves them be the team resume to their plan...somewhat.*

Honey Lemon: What did they take Fred?

Fred: That's the thing! Nothing's missing! Not my mother's jewelry box, not even my most valuable collectable!

*Baymax quickly shields Cora's as Fred pulls down his pants to show the team his prized collectable... much to their dismay.*

Fred: The actual underpants of the Captain Fancy movie!

Wasabi; *sarcastic* Yeah, I was wondering about those.

Grandville: *Suddenly* Mr. Frederickson-

*The team jump up again, this time Hiro hugs Cora tightly as Baymax still covers her eyes.*

Grandville: Your collectable undergarments are not relative to the situation..oops sorry *Giggles* I'm not here.

Hiro: Wait, Professor Grandville what were you gonna say?

Grandville: I don't want to tell you how to super hero. *Walks over to the video footage* You have to look for the details in the details.

*When she zoomed in the picture it showed that the briefcase they had has a temperature number on it.*

Grandville: That is not just any case.

Hiro: Its temperature controlled.

Cora: Which means whatever valuable thing they stole has to survive long enough to wherever the thief goes!

Grandville: Indeed, whatever the thief stole has to be precisely 1.6 degrees celcisous.

Baymax: That is the factory recommended temperature for consumer refrigeration.

Cora: So you're telling us that the thief stole food?... If its for feeding a starving neighborhood I wanna talk to this thief! If not... that's just plain rude.

Gogo: A burglar that steals left overs... how exciting.

Honey Lemon: Thanks for the tip Professor Grandville!

Wasabi: Yeah, good catch.

Grandville: I'm available anytime you need assistance... *To Cora* Cora.. is Kage ready for tomorrow.

Cora: Somewhat, Commander Carter is coming over as well to check up on us.

Grandville: I see, well DM me!

*Grandville walks away from the group.*

Hiro: Did she just say DM me?

Fred: Wait a minute! Tomorrow is Kage's day to be at SFIT?

Cora: *Rubs arms as she quietly nods*

Honey Lemon: Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out on him.

Gogo: And make sure he doesn't do anything to either of you guys *Points to Hiro and Cora.*

Wasabi: I still can't believe that he got his surgery and is now coming tomorrow...Seeing Obake-I mean, Kage here after what happened a few months ago is gonna be something off for us...

Hiro:*looking at the door Grandville walked through* And for Grandville too.

*Meanwhile, the thief is scouting out a truck where a chef closing up for the night is heading towards to. The driver gets out and delivers a box of white winter truffles to the chef. Getting the info they wanted, they leave. MEanwhile the gang head back to Fred's house to see what the thief had stolen from Fred's fridge.*

Gogo: fred is there anything missing?

Fred: Nope, even my yaki taco from is right where I left it!

*Cora cringes at the sight of the rotten taco and the disgusting ooze its flowing.*

Baymax: I would not advise-

*Fred eats the taco anyway. Cora had to turn around and gag as Hiro pats her back. Needless to say the others share the same disgusted belief of Fred's consumption of the taco.*

Baymax; Eating that.

Fred: But we should probably check out my parents' fridge too.

Gogo: You're parents have their own refrigerator?

Fred:Yes? Your point?

*Fred uses his hand to open the scan pad to enter the other fridge to see what could the thief possibly have stolen.*

Fred: Warning, stinky cheese ahead.

*The fridge opens to see that all the most delectable cheese is accounted for... except for one... Hiro picks up a crumb of cheese and turns to Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax? How are you on cheese analysis?

Baymax: Downloading Dairy database.

*Soon after Baymax checks over the crumb of cheese and quickly finds it match.*

Baymax: analyzing enzyme characteristics. Point stilton gold.

Honey Lemon: *Looking up from her phone.* Wow! Its worth more by the ounce than actual gold!

Wasabi: thus the awesome cooler! I gotta get one of those coolers-

*Just then Baymax's belly lights up with an image of Grandville in her office.*

Honey Lemon: Professor!

Cora: What up?

Grandville: Students, rare truffles have been stolen from Noble Hill's most exclusive restaurant.

Hiro: And we just figured out the burglar stole an expensive cheese from Fred's parents.

Wasabi: I'll admit, the thief has good taste.

Cora: But unless the thief is throwing a fancy party why would you steal rare food? Then again, Stilton cheese costs more than my house.

Grandville: Yes, High end foods. The next most probable target the caviar visar of the exotic spicery.

Hiro: Looks like we're splitting up.

Honey Lemon: Thanks again for your help.

Cora: Looks like you and Commander Carter have a lot in common. He sometimes helps out new super heroes with any plan if they want.

Grandville: I will take note of that when I see him and Kage tomorrow. And again, do not hesitate to DM me.

* Baymax flies through the city with Hiro and Cora on his back along with Honey Lemon and Fred.*

Gogo:*Through comm link* All quiet at the exotic spicery, stay sharp.

Hiro: Thanks Gogo.

Wasabi:*Through Comm link* Only crime here is how much they're charging for saffron.

*All five heroes land in front of the now peaceful store as Cora peers inside to see any potential caviar that would attract the thief.*

Fred: No body steals from my parents! Lets catch this thief!

Cora:*Looking through glass* White Beluga caviar?! *Looks at price* This is how much they charge for Fish eggs?!

Fred: Wait, caviar is fish eggs? Capital barf.

Cora: So long its not made of actual whale meat I'm cool with fish eggs.

Baymax: Nausa, I am equipped to treat such-

*But they are swiftly interrupted when they see the thief that had stolen the cheese enter into the store.*

Fred: That's the thief!

*Hiro tries to open the door but sees its locked so he turns to Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket fist!

Baymax: To break the window could cause damage to private property.

Cora: Too bad for us cause the thief will still do damage to said private property!

*Soon enough the thief cuts through the window, which causes Cora to recognize the blade they are wielding.*

Cora: Guys! I think I know who the thief is! Its-!

*The thief lands at the alley way and removes her mask.*

Momakase: Hello children.

Fred: That was-

Baymax: Momakase.

Cora: I knew that blade was familiar!

*Soon enough they all give chase to capture Momakase. Fred had been the first to get near her till she pulls on a clothing line where she snaps it to Fred, resulting in a pair of underwear on his costume's head.*

Fred: Ugh! Underpants!..At least they're clean.

*Fred makes an attempt to grab her but Momakase soon flips over and swings him away.*

Fred: HHHAAAAKKUUUUUUU!

*When Momakase flips over to the building top, she sees Baymax, Hiro, and Cora.*

Baymax: Do you wish to voluntarily surrender?

*Momakase pulls out a blade in response.*

Hiro: Told you it wasn't gonna work.

Cora: Bless your sweet circuits.

*Soon enough the teen couple hop off Baymax to deal with Momakase. The ninja first goes to Baymax to slice him up while avoiding the punches and kicks delivered by the teens.*

Momakase: *Grunt* Don't know *Grunt* Why*Grunt* That creepy bastard took an interest in you annoying brat!

Cora: Don't remind me!

*But then Momakase grabs Cora and slams her to Hiro, resulting in them to hit their backs at the small roof entrance door.*

Momakase: I'll deal with you two real soon.

*While Momakase charges at them, Hiro and Cora call out to Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax! OverDrive Mode!

Cora: Now!

*Soon enough, Baymax transforms into his over drive mode to properly fend himself against first the flying chunks told Momakase that she would soon beat the bot, only for the remaining sword Baymax has to knock out Momakase's sword. But sadly enough, it costed him his full battery as it stumbles like a fool and dropping his sword.*

Baymax:L-Low battery...

*Momakase quickly grabs the sword and uses it to stab the center of Baymax's chest, causing Baymax to malfunction badly and pieces of his armor exploding before landing down on the floor. All that's all it took for Momakase to escape.*

Hiro and Cora: BAYMAX!

* * *

*After immediately contacting the team they all took Baymax back to school for repairs as they talk about what they learned.*

Baymax: I -am in-in need of repair.

Cora: *Pats his head gently* We'll fix you up good as new Baymax.

Honey Lemon: Poor Baymax.

Gogo: What happened?

Hiro: Momakase happened.

*Hiro and Cora soon set out to repair their friend.*

Cora: She's the gourmet burglar.. though in hindsight she was a chef so stealing food would make sense.

Wasabi: I agree on that.

Hiro: Baymax, can you still scan for Momakase?

Baymax:*Different languages* Hello I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

Hiro; His language setting is fried too.

Gogo: Isn't it weird we hadn't gotten any alerts about Momakase escaping jail?

Cora: Yeah, and the only reason she got out the first time was because 'someone'.. helped her out. Which means someone else must've-

Grandville: Momakase escaped. They didn't want to alarm the public.

Honey Lemon: Wow Professor Grandville, how did you know that?

Carter: I informed her about the news after she relayed what you all have learned.

*The team look behind them and see Commander Carter.*

Hiro: Commander Carter! What are you doing here?

Carter: You literally forgot about today? Its you know, make sure HE isn't doing anything or exposed to something related to his trauma?

*The gang look at Cora before the teen girl face palms.*

Cora: Oh man!

Carter: I did contact your grandmother and father about the situation and now they are on high alert. While I thought that was a stupid move to disclose the info on Momaakse's escape, its best to inform our own supers here about it.

Honey Lemon: thank you commander carter.

Carter: Which also means keeping a closer eye on Kage.

Cora: Considering how they were together.. chances are she's gonna a little peeved about him.

Carter: Exactly.

*Soon afterwards Fred comes in with a Noodle Burger bag.*

Fred: Who's hungry for some noodle burger... or should I say Chicken noodle burger?

Wasabi: The cockanoodle dude is Back!?

Fred: only for a limited time-

*But before Fred could take a bite out of his chicken burger, Grandville slaps it to the ground. Much to the shock of the team.*

Grandville: Super Heroes should eat super food, that's why I made you kale nuggets.

*The spider bot delivers the food to which they quickly eat it. It had a...unique taste.*

Fred: Capital Bar-I mean Capital Yum!

Hiro: Delicious!

Cora: Its something very unique!

Baymax: *Different language* Would you two like a lollipop?

Grandville: *Different Language* No, thank you.

Carter: *Different language* Rest well soldier.

Grandville: You will go on Night patrol, while Hiro and Cora stays to fix the robot.

Carter:*To Grandville in English* You should also come with me... its time to meet him.

*Grandville's eyes widened as she instantly remembers about him. But she regains her composure and soon leaves with Commander Carter. The gang spit the food out after they left, but then they notice Cora staring at the door. Hiro goes over to her as he places a hand on her shoulder. Soon enough at the two adults' side, Gradnville sees him... her most favored student all those years ago.*

Grandville: Hello.. Kage.

Kage:...Grandville...I heard about the news. I swear I did not break her out! Its not-

*Grandville shs him gently before she goes to place her hands on his shoulders. He calms down as he takes deep breaths.*

Grandville: How is your new life with your brother going?

Kage: Quiet... but sometimes its filled with laughter... I got to meet Akemi.

Grandville: Akemi?

Kage: My Brother's wife.. and Cora's mother... or at least I meet her shrine. *Sigh* Once or twice I saw Mizuchi talking to her photo or just.. tell stories.. stories our father told us.. Its little..and broken.. its still a good family.

Grandville: Yes, a good family that cares about you and your well being.

Kage: I'm not so sure about that...

*Grandville diverts her eyes to the ground as she immediately connects the person he had damaged most as his time as Obake.*

Kage:... Look, I have something for you.

*Grandville sees Carter pull out a folder which soon reveals notes and skills about Momakase.*

Kage: This is all I have on her, her strengths, weaknesses, and her habits. I'll do my best to help you all.

Grandville: Thank you, I'll let the students-

Kage: Don't tell them yet! Please...

Grandville: I promise Kage, I'll tell them when you're ready.

*Grandville goes over to the door to continue her duties when Kage speaks again.*

Kage: Another thing; its good you are helping them with this case.. but they best perform brightly when they decide for them selves.

Grandville: I will take note of that.

*As Grandville walks away, Commander Carter shakes his head before chuckling.*

Carter: That woman is gonna learn the hard way about super heroes.

*Meanwhile Momakase is strapped to the table with Liv Amara ready to perform the transformation.*

Liv: Try to remain as still as possible.

*As Liv amara types up the code to perform Momakase speaks up.*

Momakase: Lady Nozako had given you permission for this transformation correct?

Liv: *Smiles sweetly* Of course!

*Soon Liv amara pulls out a drill with a special bio chip ready to be implanted at Momakase's neck.*

Liv: You might feel a slight pinch.

*Back at the lab...MANY HOURS LATER.*

Baymax: Diagnostic mode: scanning capabilities off line.

*Hiro and Cora yawn when soon, the rest of the team return.. super tired and walking like zombies.*

Cora: Did you find Momakase?

Fred: No...Makase…*Slumps to the floor.* Sorry, I could have sold that better if I wasn't so sleepy.

Honey Lemon: Looks like you two have been up all night.

Cora: Yup.

Hiro: I fixed his language setting while Cora checked over the wires, but his scanner's still buggy.

*Baymax's head starts to inflate itself.*

Cora: Also his head turns into the stay puff marshmellow man.

Baymax: I am concerned, this may alarm potential patients.*After he said this his head deflates.*

Cora: Be glad your big brother is checking Kage.

Baymax: Big Brother?

Cora: The first Baymax.

Baymax: Oh... OK.

*When he looks at the team he soon sees them all in a deep sleep, resting from staying up all night as they dream on...for about 10 seconds.*

 ***HONK***

Gang: AAHHH!

*Grandville then appears in front of them wearing a track suit.*

Grandville: Rise and shine everyone! Its high tensity work out time!

Gogo: How long has she been up there?

Cora: And how did you...*Sigh* never mind..

Grandville: You need to be faster, stronger, smarter. Today we're focusing on faster.

Cora: Professor Grandville don't you think this is a little extreme? Could we at least take a nap?

Grandville: A nap? Do you think Momakase is napping right now?

Cora: Let me think... is she wants to be fully aware of her surroundings to focus which requires an 8 hour sleep...then Yes!

*Hiro's eyes widen in fear for Cora as his girlfriend responded in her cranky sleep deprived form.*

Grandville: Lets Go! Lets Go!

*Soon all of the gang start running off for their workout. Leaving Baymax behind.*

Baymax: Goodbye.

*Many hours of training later~*

Honey Lemon: I know she means well, but Professor Grandville must be stopped.

Gogo: Agreed, she's totally out of control.

Wasabi: Yeah, she upgraded my blades the other day and now it makes this annoying buzzing sound.

*IT sounded like screams of the dead.*

Honey Lemon: Maybe one of use could ask her to get down a notch.

Gogo: How about all the notches?

Cora: I volunteer as tribute.

Wasabi: You sure about that Cora? I mean, I know someone with a rebellious anti-authority streak?

*Wasabi looks at Hiro but Cora stomps her foot.*

Cora: Yeah... no. I can handle this guys. I'll tell her straight and simple about all this.

Honey Lemon: Good luck Cora.

Hiro: *Hugs his girlfriend for good luck* Try not to die babe.

Cora: Thanks.

*But before she could do that Grandville calls for a meeting. After getting properly dressed she discusses a potential strategy for them all.*

Grandville: I made a decision, we need to take the fight to Momakase.

*She directs to the board behind her and brings out Momakase's hideouts, her old one being highlighted. But soon enough it spins out of control, talking about how who will think that they'll think game. Thankfully Grandville brought them back to focus.*

Grandville: People, this is the only lead we got. Here's my plan: at dawn you will raid Momakase's old hideout-

Fred: Dawn might be tricky for me, I have to be up late for this fancy dinner thing. I'm meeting my mom at a super exclusive meal prepared by a mystery chef. She paid a fortune!

Gogo: *Points to white rose on his chest* Whats with the Flower?

Fred:The mystery chef chooses a color and only uses the most expensive ingredients with that color.

*While he was talking, Hiro pieces out the plot behind this and circles all the white words.*

Hiro: Anybody else noticing that everything Momakase stole has the color white's name?

Honey Lemon: Freddy where is this mystery dinner?

Fred: Let me check the internet vite. Or In-Vite as I call it, *Finds the invite* Oh look we're going to the same place Momakase's old...hideout... is...*Catches on* Oh!

Cora: You figured it out!

Grandville: Then suit up!

*And so the team put on their super suits ready for action until Wasabi's blades start making the hellish screech of doom.*

Hiro: If we split up we can surround Momakase-

Grandville: Momakase got away because you split up. Stick together this time.

Hiro: But together at an enclosed building we're more vulnerable-

Grandville: Trap. She doesn't know you're coming! She won't be able to handle all of you at once!

Cora: *Frustrated sigh* Whatever you say Grandville.

*But when they soon leave for the dinner, it suddenly occurred to Cora about how Momakase is getting all of these ingredients and about the guests coming. What does Momakase want with them? She usually steals from them money, and while that is plausible, at a huge gathering at once? And how could she organize a banquet so quickly alone...unless she wasn't alone...perhaps..like with their former enemy she had been hired. The question is who is it now? Meanwhile at the dinner party all of the dinner guests are arriving at the gala, and among the guests is Alistair Krei himself, tagging along is Mizuchi, his personal body guard. Admittedly it was rather strenuous finding a tailor that would design clothes for Mizuchi's stature, but now Mizuchi looked like a million bucks, though still not as impressive as Krei's suit.*

Mizuchi: It is an honor that would invite me to join you for this gala.

Krei: Well, you are one of my favorite employees out there. Consider this a bonus to your paycheck.

Mizuchi: I wonder if I could take some home for my family... Cora would find a way to make something delicious out of it to make for all of us.

Krei: Your daughter can cook?

Mizuchi: Greatest cook I know. This new chef will be impressive, but my number one will always by Cora.

Krei: You really love your daughter do you?

Mizuchi: She's my whole world, alongside her mother.

Krei: That's very sweet.

*Soon enough they are inside where Krei found, to his displeasure, that he is to seat near Liv Amara. But when Krei goes over to chat to Liv amara, Mizuchi was distracted by the dog a fellow dinner guest is bringing.*

Krei: Hello...Ms. Amara... How ya doing?

Liv: I'm doing spectacular, my business has been increasing in wages.

Krei: *Straining smile* I see, well, I heard that you have two new interns at Sycorax.

Liv: Yup, Karmi and Cora Mizichio. One for Bio tech and one for Marine Bio.

Krei: Well that's funny.. ya see, I know Cora's father and according to him... Cora never really said yes.

Liv: Its because I'm giving her time to decide, but she'll come over. She has plenty of interesting potential inside.

Krei: I see that too, but.. considering how Cora appeared at the parade like she wanted to melt away... Like she wanted to be anywhere without you or that girl. Whatever you are offering to her, no matter how expensive it is, it's never going to work.

*While Liv Amara's face remained its calm façade, her eyes were glowing that venomous lividness that Krei knew too well.*

Liv: You think so?

Krei: I know so.

Mizuchi: Come here boy!

*Krei and Liv Amara turn around to see Mizuchi playing with the dog, a canine mutt who happily bounced around. Liv Amara's eyes glittered at him: He was tall, muscular, sweet, and had the most warm brown eyes and smile she had ever seen.*

Liv: Who is that?

Krei: That would be my Body guard, Mizuchi. *To Mizuchi* Come on now!

*Mizuchi sighs as he pets the dog and greets the owner goodbye before greeting them.*

Liv: Hello there~

Mizuchi: Hi...how are you Miss Amara?

Liv: Doing well, we were just discussing about you. and you can call me liv, Mizuchi.

*Mizuchi merely nods his head, both men unware at the pink glint in Liv's eyes at Mizuchi. Meanwhile, the team get together.*

Hiro: Remember, we're not splitting up this time.

Cora: You know Hiro, if this comes back to haunt us. I'm blaming her.

Gogo: Harsh, isn't it?

Cora: I hadn't eaten, or slept, or even breathe since Grandville took over! At least Commander gave us space! She's a total control freak!

Wasabi: Lets just go through this and then you'll talk to Grandville about this.

*Soon enough they enter the room.*

Hiro: give up Momakase, you're outnumbered!

Momakase: Let me think about it... no.

*And soon enough, she throws them in one by one into pantry and locks the door. Wasabi tries to slice it, but finds it ineffective. Fred tries to use his fire breath, but its also ineffective.*

Fred: Apparently its fire breath and laser blade proof.

Momakase: Sorry Kids, this pantry is impenetrable.

Hiro; You won't get away with this Momakase!

Momakase: Nonsense, I already have... *To Cora* As for you AquaGirl… You are going to be my personal knife board after all this is over...Bastard child.

*Soon enough Momakase leaves.*

* * *

*Cora immediately starts up the call to Grandville and tells them about the situation.*

Cora: Hey Grandville.

Hiro: *Joins in conversation* Momakase has us trapped here, we need back up now!

*Soon enough the call ended, but what the team didn't know was that Grandville activated a side of her com to tell the details of her plan to take Momakase down, but she instead over heard their words about her. And looking back at her actions and the words Kage had told her, she realized what she had done.*

Grandville: This is all my fault...

Baymax: Yes_No-Yes-No

*Baymax's head inflates while he tries to give an answer.*

Grandville: Laying your emotional baggage on a broken robot... Kage was right, I should have let them be and listen...you've really outdone yourself grace...

*That is when she sees Baymax's blueprints, and she made up her mind.*

Grace: Lets fix this!

*And soon enough Grandville sets to work on repairing Baymax. And soon enough she creates a chip to help stabilize Baymax.*

Grandville: That will do for now, lets go find us appropriate dinner wear.

*As it turns out, her dinner wear is a combination of all the Heroe's supersuit, sans Fred's. And Baymax is dressed in his red armor. She hops on Baymax and quickly blows on Tadashi's chip.*

Baymax: Do not look down.

Grandville: OK.

*and just like the time she came crashing down to earth escaping Kage's lab, she screamed as Baymax blasts off.*

Grandville: I looked down! I looked down!

*As of while, the dinner is happening where all the guests are having dessert.*

Krei: this white Chocolate soufflé could use a pinch more seasoning of sea salt, don'tcha think?

Liv: I actually think its perfect as it is.*To Mizuchi* What do you think?

Mizuchi: I don't really know... I say the white chocolate soufflé isn''t really my taste in dessert... then again it could just be that I was so used to simple home cooking.

Liv: Well that's not fair, you should be able to enjoy all the finest things in life~

Mizuchi: Thank you Miss Amara, but I think for now I'll be more comfortable with my daughter's cooking. Her Omurice is to die for.

*Krei notices Liv seem a little off put by Mizuchi's comment and secretly smirks. As of while Grandville and Baymax finally arrive.*

Grandville: Are you able to locate the students?

Baymax: Yes, they are in a small room behind the cooking arena.

*As of while the dinner is over soon enough, Momakase is heading over to Liv Amara's table where she sees him. Mizuchi looks up and sees her as well, his eyes widening in fear.*

Liv: Mizuchi? Is something wrong?

Mizuchi: We have to go now!

Krei: Go? We hadn't got entertainment yet-

*that is when Krei sees Momakase there. staring at Mizuchi with cold blooded murder in her eyes.*

Krei: I agree, its been a nice dinner, goodnight! *Whispers To Mizuchi* Call Big Hero 7 immediately once we get out!

Grandville:*Busting through the door* Where is Momakase?

Krei: Right there! The one who tried to poison me and robbed me!

*Grandville activates her laser blade.*

Momakase: You call that cutting edge? *Pulls out her own knife* This is cutting edge.

*Momakase runs towards Grandville while Mizuchi takes everyone outside, making everyone, even the mole child leave the stadium...though he noticed how calmly Liv Amara walked despite being in a room with a criminal.*

Grandville: Mizuchi! Find the students! They're in the kitchen in the pantry!

*Mizuchi nods as he runs towards the kitchen, which soon catches Momakase's attention, running towards the man to which Grandville immediately runs after to block Momakase off his back.*

Grandville: I may not be good at fighting, but I'm really good at running!

*While that happens, Mizuchi goes over to the kitchen where he call out.*

Mizuchi: Cora? Hiro? Where are you all?

*The gang immediately hear the voice of the man and they immediately stand up.*

Cora: Papa! We're over here!

*Mizuchi goes over to the door and looks for the door combination.. his mind drawing blank. Just then a shadow appears behind him. during the commotion GRandville had done all her best to run from Momakase, but soon the sushi chef throws a bottle of oil and cuts it in half to make sure Grandville slips and falls. Now Cornered, Grandville is at the mercy of Momakase.*

Momakase: You're out of your league here..but I'll make this quick.

*But before she could land the blow, her sword is taken away by Hiro's glove.*

Hiro: Dinner's over Momakase.

Cora: Now take to pay for the bill.

Wasabi: Yeah, you're no match to us without your sword.

Momakase: True... Good thing I have these!

*Soon enough her hands start growing the same graphene claws on her hands, making them all stare at shock.*

Cora: What happened to you?!

Momakase: A better question is, what will I do to you Aqua Girl!

*The gang split up as Momakase tries to slice the girl in half. Gogo tries to throw the disc at her but Momakase slices it to pieces.*

Cora: Wasabi! Heads up!

*Wasabi sees Hiro throw Momakase's sword to him to fend himself from sushi chef feline. And soon during their battle Wasabi cuts Momakase's hair even shorter. Honey Lemon tries to trap her but the chef keeps popping them till Gogo saves Honey Lemon. Then Fred tries to flame broil the chef but her enhanced agility easily allowed her to escape the flames of justice. But soon enough with everyone giving their all ; Hiro's electro-disks, Gogo's discs, Wasabi's sword play, Fred's destruction, Cora's constant elctro shock to keep her down, and Honey's excessive chem balls finally trapped Momakase for good! *

Cora: Finally!

Hiro: We did it!

Grandville: Excuse me... I want to apologize to you all for being so intrusive.. Heroics are your areas of expertise... not mine.

Wasabi: Its alright, Professor Grandville.

Honey Lemon: We know you meant well.

Grandville: But this would have been done a lot sooner if you all had 'nutted up' and told me about my behavior. *To Cora* I have been a 'control freak' that kept you from proper rest and diet. I'm willing to listen to you all.

*Just then Baymax and Mizuchi enter the room, with Mizuchi trying to hold Baymax steady.*

Baymax; Guys! I don't have a face!

Mizuchi: Now lets take Momakase and-

*Then Momakase bursts out through the ice, looking more feral as she climbs out with her claws.*

Momakase: *Hissing* I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS YOU SPINELESS BRATS!

*After she leaves Cora goes to Grandville*

Cora: Last I checked Momakase couldn't grow claws... or have eyes like that! *To Mizuchi* Papa, what were you doing here?

Mizuchi: Krei brought me as a guest to this dinner.

Hiro: Did you notice anything weird?

Mizuchi: I was seating with Krei and Miss Amara.

Grandville: Miss Amara? Was she OK?

Mizuchi: Everyone made it out.. although... She was the only calm one in the midst of panic..

Honey Lemon: What do you mean?

Mizuchi: I get that to remain calm is an important key to handling a situation like this... but this calmness was like.. she knew nothing would hurt her...even though its common knowledge by now that Momakase is dangerous.

Cora:...Guys? There's something you should all know..it has something to do with Liv Amara...

Gogo: What is it?

Cora: When The honor ceremony for Liv Amara happened, Hiro and I talked to Krei a little bit about liv... but then Krei said something interesting about her..

Gogo: He's just jealous about her success.

Grandville: He has been known to be petty.

Cora: I agree on that.. but then he said that he met Liv before and called her an insidious two faced snake who would do anything for praise. And the way he spoke about her isn't about pettiness or jealousy.. this was actual disgust, like he had seen it before! and then.. well..I'll just go out and say it... *Takes deep breath* I think Liv Amara is responsible for Orso Knox's state as a monster...

Everyone: What?

Honey Lemon: Liv Amara took Knox to the lab to help him! Why would she do that to him?

Grandville: What concrete proof do you have about Liv Amara, that is a serious accusation young lady.

Cora: It started after I Knox was beaten when I saw two things. One was a piece of his scale which I studied over and saw it was a around eight days old. Then I saw the schedule pad that showed Knox's schedule, and the last appointment he had before going as a monster was Liv Amara herself! I thought over Knox's behavior and saw that out of all of the people he came to for his appointments, the only one he attempted to attack was Liv Amara! he didn't attack Fred, or Krei, or any of the party guests! He only launched to her alone! Then I thought about the quotes... they were all connected to the Tempest right? I read over the play and found this rather peculiar character.. A malicious witch who gave birth to a monster and treated her servant ariel with cruelty..

Honey Lemon: And the Witch's name was Sycorax!

Fred: Could someone explain to me where's she's going with this?

Hiro: She's saying the times Orso Knox spoke was his way of saying that Sycorax made him the monster...Liv Amara made him a monster!

Grandville: No... How could? Why would? Liv Amara strives to help people and has always been so generous.

Gogo: Maybe Orso Knox found out something about her and tried to expose her to whatever she's doing.

Fred: And turned him into a monster in an attempt to shut him up! She's our Phase two Main Villain!

Grandville:... I'll be sure to inform Commander Carter about this revelation. *To Cora* Cora, be careful. If what you say is true... Make sure you do what you can to help.

Cora: Will do... I'm sorry I hadn't told you all this earlier, but Obake...happened.

Hiro: *Hugs her tightly* Its OK Cora, I believe you.

*Later that night Liv Amara stares disappointedly at her phone as she sees that during the chaos that the money transaction was interrupted. Apparently Momakase's phone had been severely damaged thanks to Big Hero 7. Damn brats. That's when a Hologram appears, and in the shadows a woman appears, her blood red eyes cutting deep into Liv amara's soul.*

Liv: Madame Nozako, what have I received to be blessed with your-

Nozako: You had turned one of my finest warriors into a she-beast without my consent?

Liv:... Yes. But it was to-

Nozako: First you turned a well known man to a beast to shut him up, and now everyone knows about Momakase's transformation? You say that your believe in progress no matter the cost, but that does not excuse you to being reckless you pitiful harlot! I have given you this company with my money and allowed you to do what you want. all I ask in my payment...Or else I can easily take all of this away... your wealth, your fame, and your reputation will be nothing but dust and you'll go back to being the pitiful whimpering child I found you before.

Liv:... I Promise not to do it ever again, not without your consent Lady Nozako.

Nozako: Good.

*The hologram turns off as Nozako's side reveals a highly advanced screen touch computer looking for information.*

Nozako: I have better things to do.. such as setting up a little family reunion.

 **A.N: DunDun Dun! Tell me whatcha think! Love you all!**


	38. Prey Date

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The two boys, Fred and Hiro, have decided to take a dude's day off where for today, they can play video games together. This video game in particular is a Monster brawl game arena which the two are going toe to toe... until Fred gets hungry.*

Fred: Wait wait wait! Snack break!

*Fred goes over to his popcorn bowl, but finds it empty. Then to his delight he found some popcorn on the floor.*

Fred: Five Second rule!

*But when Fred eats the popcorn pieces, Baymax speaks.*

Baymax: The five second rule is a common myth. Harmful bacteria cling to food immediately upon contact.

Fred: What?!

Hiro: Come on Fred I'm in the middle of a twelve hit super combo!

*Hiro's purple monster is delivering the combo onto Fred's Monster avatar.*

Fred: But this is a snack emergency! And I'm out of clean popcorn!

Hiro: Yeah, and you are also out of HP.

*And just like that, Hiro's monster avatar defeats Fred's monster with colossal damage...and then it dabs like a boss.*

Fred: No fair, I wasn't paying attention! Time out.

Hiro: Fred, there's no time outs.

Mama Frederickson: AHH!

Fred and Hiro: Time out!

*Hearing Fred's mother scream gave them reason to investigate and save her, with Baymax waddling behind. But when they arrive to the scource of the scream, all they see is Mama Frederickson showing a video of a puppy to a Liv Amara.*

Mama Frederickson: Its so darling!

Hiro: OK...not what I expected.

Fred: Yeah, my mom's a joy screamer. Honestly its embarresin-*Sees Chris carrying cupcakes* AH! Cupcakes!*

* * *

*While Liv Amara talks to Mama Frederickson, Hiro's mind races back to the dinner attack from Momakase, where Cora shared what she had learned about Liv Amara. While he was ticked off that Liv Amara snubbed him because of Baymax's true creator, he wouldn't pinpoint Liv Amara to any thing that Krei would do... but when she brought up what she learned, the scales and schedule, and Krei's behavior to check that his resentment is more than jealousy, and how Orso only went after her alone. It had been a shock to all of them, especially Grandville, but they knew that Cora would never make something like this up. So while Fred is more or less neutral(Though slightly wary) of the 23 year old business woman, Hiro's suspicion flipped on and so he began to check her every move and action... just in case.*

Mama Frederickson: Boys! Look at this hilarious puppy!

Liv: I hate to admit it but I'm addicted to these viral videos.

Baymax: My scan indicates zero viruses on that video. It is safe.

Liv: Literal robot, also cute!

Chris: I bet the internet would love him! Cupcake anyone?

*Fred grabs four cupcakes, two for himself and one for Hiro and Cora.*

Mama Frederickson: Before we talk about investment opportunities Miss Amara, I've been meaning to ask about your progress on curing my dear friend Orso Knox.

Liv: Oh... Orso Knox of course... I'm confident we're two to three weeks from a breakthrough.

Mama Frederickson: Well that's a relief to hear. Oh liv! Have you seen the sleepy hedgehog?

Liv: How couldn't I? I made it into a meme on Sycorax's lifestyle blog.

*Hearing about Orso Knox immediately brought to mind about Cora's words... and a certain interview Liv had. And so, after Fred and Hiro leave the women be, they pulled up a chat room and contacted the gang.*

Hiro; OK guys, remember how Cora brought up about Orso Knox and Liv Amara? She said something very familiar today.

Baymax: Yes, I am often told I am cute. I am not programmed to know what that means.

Gogo: I don't think Hiro meant that.

Hiro: Exactly, here's what I mean.

*Soon on each of the member's laptop showed Liv Amara's interview with Bluff Dunder on the subject of curing Orso Knox. Cora gently places her Eve robot to the table as she listens carefully.*

Bluff: Random aside Liv, how is that mutated fellow, so horribly mutated...what was it- Orso Knox?

Liv: I'm confident we're two to three weeks from a breakthrough.

Hiro: Its the exact same answer she said to Fred's mom, and this was two months ago!

Cora: You would have thought someone like Liv Amara would have harder at curing Orso Knox since he was her investor.

Honey Lemon: What do you suppose we do? We can't just go in and ask.

Wasabi: The tour was a one time thing to us.

Gogo: You need an employee or intern to get in.

*That's when all eyes are directed to Cora.*

Cora: Oh...

Hiro: Cora, you still have your intern invite right?

Cora: I still do.

Hiro: Then maybe... you can accept and check to see whats really happening to Orso Knox?

*Cora looks at her feet, then to Hiro. Soon her face grows with determination and a confident smile. Karmi is in the darkness of her lab, studying over her viruses when she sees a figure of Liv Amara and someone beside her. The lights turn on as Karmi removes her googles.*

Liv: Hello Karmi, say hello to our new Marine-Biology intern Cora.

*Karmi's eyes widened in shock as Cora gives a sheepish wave hello. Unknown to the women around the girl there was an ear piece on her with Hiro listening in.*

Hiro: Oh... right... Karmi...

Fred: Whats wrong with her?

Hiro: You do remember that Karmi hates our guts right? Cause we're younger than her and go to SFIT? Cause we're a couple?

Gogo: And how Cora responds to Karmi's snipes.

Hiro: *To Cora* Its OK Cora, you got this.

*Cora nods in response and puts on her best smile.*

Liv: Cora and I had a small discussion and she agreed that she would be an intern for a test run, to see what its like here! Be nice to our new Marine Bio intern Karmi, and direct her to her new lab!

*And so Liv leaves the two teen girls alone. Cora looks at Karmi who is ready to explode only for her to put on her most sickly sweet smile and walk her towards the Marine lab. While on the way some of the employees greet Cora warmly as the blue haired teen merely nods. While the girls are nearing the marine Bio lab Cora speaks up.*

Cora: So... Have you heard anything related about Orso Knox?

Karmi: What about it?

Cora: Well, it has been quiet some time and we hadn't gotten any word about any cure for him. And its been over two months.

Karmi: Someone's impatient.

*Cora sighs, but then she realizes something that could play to her ego. Well.. time to please the devil herself.*

Cora: OK, how about you show me around the lab? Afterall, Hiro only got see the main lab, but not all its juicy secrets.

*This catches Karmi's attention and soon she smirks at Cora.*

Karmi: OK then, I'll show you... after you set up any progress on your lab!

*Cora's lab opens and Karmi shoves her inside.*

Karmi: Meet me at the main elevator at break... fish girl.

*The door slams as Cora flinches. She sighs deeply before she turns to the lab. To a bit of her comfort there were tanks now filled with clown fishes and the most adorable school of baby cuttlefish swimming freely.*

Cora: *To Hiro via earpiece* OK Hiro, I'm in. And Karmi agreed to take me around the lab.

Hiro: Good, that way you can figure out which one has Orso Knox and check on him...Also.. good job stroking her ego.

Cora: Its what I do best... aside from roasting her.

*Cora turns to the cuttle fish as she smiles gently, stroking her finger on the glass as the baby cuttlefish curiously look at her.*

Cora: I think you are my highlight of the day little cuties. considering how I'll have to deal with she who shall not be named and finding Orso Knox, you're gonna be the sugar that makes the medicine go down.

*And so Cora sets to work on her progress for her Marine Bio major, setting out potential patterns of weather and studying over the movement of all the marine life holograms. She also made sure to feed the fishes and cuttlepods, though she ignored how they seem to be wriggling in excitement whenever she hummed a song she knew. But soon enough Cora got tired and closed her eyes as she lays her head down to rest on the table to sleep.*

(?):*Faint*W-

(?):*Soft* Wake up...

(?):*Soft* Hurry! Wake up!

*Cora's eyes fluttered as she heard rather young and cuteish voices of children ring through her ears . At first she thought it was remnants of a soon to be forgotten dream, but when she stretched her arms and checked over her surroundings, the voices did not go away... it became stronger and frantic.*

(?): You have to get out of here!

(?) That red lady is not what she seems!

(?): Go away from this place!

*Cora's eyes tried to look for any person that could be in the room or even a speaker. If this was some sick prank then she would take note to punch the prankster in the throat. But there was neither a person or stereo. That is when Cora turns her head to see the adorable clown fish and cuttle fishes pressing their heads to the glass.*

ClownFishes and Cuttlefishes: RUN CORA!

Cora: AHHHH!

*Cora lifts her head up to shake her head out of the nightmare she had. She places her hand over her heart where she looks around sees nothing out of place. Though while the fishes and cuttlepods are safe, they are staring at her funny... That's when she realizes she was on the floor. She quickly picks herself up and brushes herself off.*

Hiro: Cora? Are you OK?

Cora: Y-Yeah... I'm fine...

*Cora looks at the clock up ahead and sees its almost time, and so she sets out her way through the main lab a few minutes early to meet up with... her... As she arrived she looked around the team who are busy doing their research she did note one thing... a file that lead to-*

Karmi: Hurry up Cora.

*Cora's attention is snapped back to Karmi, who she sighs sadly before joining her to the elevator.*

Karmi: So, where do you wanna go?

Cora:*Looks at the pad and points to the lowest level carelessly.*

Karmi: Ya know that's only reserved for the most important scientists...

*Cora sighs as she prepares to hear Karmi go on a tangent.*

Karmi: And I can't take you there. That's the most exclusive labs there where the really important stuff is.

Cora: *Blinks in surprise* What?

Karmi: Last time I tried to go I had to be dragged up to Liv Amara's office! Thankfully, being her FAVORITE intern, I got off easy.

*Cora blows a piece of her hair from her face. So much for that. And so they arrive at the second lowest floor, with Karmi stepping off walking ahead.*

Karmi: And so to your right you'll see where we store the cellular molecuels of the rare greenery and pesticides, and if you look to your left..

*But it seemed that in Karmi's state of showing off she forgot to check that Cora actually followed her. The blue haired teen looked at Karmi and then to the pad and then decided to press it. The lowest floor, level 6. When the doors to the elevator open again Cora steps off carefully, seeing a lone door in front of her. She noticed a key pad in front of her, telling her its passcoded.*

Hiro: Cora? Where are you?

Cora: Hiro? Can you hear me?

Hiro: A little, where are you now?

Cora: I'm at the lowest level of the building, there's one door in front of me. I'm gonna check it out.

Hiro: Be careful Babe.

Cora: I will Hiro. I love you.

Hiro: Love you too.

*Cora finds the most worn keys and pressed enter. The lights turn on as she looks inside, where soon all sorts of biological related science enters. Rows of eyes look at her as numerous jars of brains from largest to smallest neatly stacked. As of while Hiro is back at his room trying to get connection to Cora.*

Hiro: Cora! Cora can you hear me?

Baymax: It seems you have lost connection.

Hiro: The lower level must be scrambling the waves!

*Cora sees over the strange creatures and items, her heart beat being the only tangible sound... until she heard a soft growl. Cora turns her head to see behind the room a large set of cells... with one occupied creature she knows all too well. Liv Amara is heading over to Cora's lab, carrying in her hands a cup of tea; she is planning to talk to her about her grandmother's book. Now that she is a sycorax intern she can learn whatever secrets the old book may hold. But when she reaches there she finds it empty.*

Liv: Chris?...Where is Cora?

Chris: Oh! I saw her earlier with Karmi.

*Cora slowly walks towards the cell, her footsteps echoing through the hall. As she draws closer the figure takes more clearer shape as the creature opens it familiar blue eyes. Cora felt it pierce her soul as she sees Orso Knox, trapped behind the cell like an animal.*

Cora: Mr. Knox?

Knox:...What do you want?

*Karmi is currently at the dangerous viruses lab wearing her biohazard suit.*

Karmi: And if you see here-

Liv: Karmi.

Karmi: *Jumping slightly* Miss Amara! How are you?

Liv: Where are you and Cora?

Karmi: At the Viruses laboratory, she's right-

*But when she turns around she finally realizes that she had been alone all this time.*

Liv: Karmi… where is Cora?

*Cora slightly jumps at Orso Knox's voice. It had been the same deep and powerful growl that had haunted the team and san Fransokyo since his attack.*

Cora: Are you alright Mr. Knox?

Knox: Does it look like I'm fine?

*Cora flinches at the tone, but holds her ground.*

Cora: I suppose not... considering you're still here.

*That is when Knox's eyes widened in surprise. He slowly approaches near the cell door where the young girl looks up.*

Knox: You can understand me?

Cora: Yes? Considering you spoke? Whats going on Mr. Knox? Liv Amara said that they should've cured you by now! But instead you're still here.

Knox: That's all Liv Amara is good for. Lies! Everything she says is a lie!

Cora: What happened to you Mr. Knox?

Knox: Liv Amara did this to me! I-If I see her I will rip her to pieces and throw it to the poisons she makes!

Cora: Mr. Knox! Please calm down!

*Knox pants heavily as he looks at the young girl, her eyes still holding the fear he placed, but alongside it the care and concern for him.*

Knox: You need to run, tell Big Hero 7 about Liv Amara! She's only just begun!

*That is when door shuts behind her and the lights turn bright red, blaring an alarm in this dark lab. Meanwhile at the very top, it was a more calming ding letting the workers know to search for a missing intern; and Liv Amara goes forward to look for Cora... she has some questions that Cora should answer. The blue haired teen covers ears tightly as Knox howls in pain, his increased sense of hearing feeling like tanks setting off his ears. That is when Cora sees her own name tag glow a dark red. And suddenly her feet became stuck to the floor. That's when it starts dragging her through the floor!*

Cora: AAHHHH! HELP!

*Cora tries to run to back to the cell, holding tightly the pad near him, but the force pulls her away... but not without her accidentally pressing the release button on Orso Knox's cell. Knox sees with his own eyes Cora being dragged away by the tag around her neck... if she is found by Liv Amara or by her goons then she would be doomed.*

Chris: Everyone! Check every room in the facility, the first one to find her brings her to Liv Amara immediately!

*Cora continues screaming as she tries to remove the tag from her neck. Whatever technology Liv Amara made, it made sure to make her tag be bio magnet to carry her around. She finally stops being dragged when she is in view shot of a couple scientists and Karmi.*

Scientist: There you are!

*Cora held her breath as she sees the scientitsts' and Karmi's faces; with the adults its presumed worry over her safety, with Karmi its ' ya brat'.*

Scientist: Where were you? We've been worried sick!

Cora: I-I was-

Karmi: Save it Cora! You're gonna get it now-

Knox: ***GROOOOWWWWLLLLL!***

*The scientists and Karmi gasp in horror as they see Knox charge through the hall and land in front of Cora. The scientists and bio intern backing up.*

Knox: DON'T GO NEAR HER YOU BOOT LICKING RATS!

*Knox then picks Cora up in his hand and soon runs through the halls in inhumane speed.*

Cora: What are you doing Mr. Knox?!

Knox: Getting both of us out of this hell!

*The scientists either had dodged out of the way or tried to grab whatever weapon they could use to subdue him, but his superior speed and intellect made him nearly unstoppable. When Liv Amara is about to enter the elevator she sees Orso Knox launch through the emergency staircase to the entrance. That is when Liv sees the person in his hands.*

Liv: Cora!

*Orso's eyes turned to Liv Amara as he growled with death in his eyes.*

Orso: I will not let you silence this one as you had those before! You will pay for this Liv Amara...O, from this time forth,  
My thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth!

*He crashes through the building, running outside into the outskirts of San Fransokyo. As of while, Karmi gets up from being slammed against the door when she sees an ear piece on the floor, curiously she picks it up to figure out who it belonged to. But when she headed up she began to hear a voice coming from the ear piece.*

Hiro: Cora? Are you alright? Can you hear me?

Baymax: The connection is stronger. She should be able to hear you clearly now.

Karmi: Hiro! what the hell are you doing!

*Hiro, from his side, jumped from the sudden screeching of Karmi's voice. He gets up and tries to calm himself down.*

Hiro: Oh! Hey..Karmi… so uh.. c-could I talk to my girlfriend right now-

Karmi: You're precious girlfriend is now Monster chow you creep!

*That's when he hears the crunch of the ear piece from Hiro's side, indicating that Karmi destroyed it.*

Baymax: Karmi destroyed the-

Hiro: Wait... Monster?...No! No!

*But soon enough, he could hear the TV and news playing, showing the monster Orso Knox, with Cora in his hands.*

Hiro: CORA!

* * *

*Immediately Hiro calls forth the gang to meet up at the garage, already planning out whatever strategy to stop Knox and save Cora. From his sight as he passed the Café Cass covers her mouth as she sees Knox run through the city with the girl in his claws!*

Cass: Oh no!

*Mizuchi is already leaving the city to search for Knox and Cora, his heart racing a mile a minute as Kaguya goes to Cass... alongside her Kage. Now, Kage had met Cass before, and after his surgery. But he could only mutter a few words before he turns quiet. But Cass and Kaguya did not fail to see the genuine concern for Cora's safety in his eyes. Hiro saw it too... and that's when Kage sees him. Hiro and Kage stare at each other for a few seconds before Hiro shakes his head to concentrate.*

Hiro: Later Kage… Cora needs me.

*Kage says nothing as he sees Hiro run off to join his friends... he gives a soft smile to him, knowing that they will succeed.*

Honey Lemon: Poor Cora!

Wasabi: Why didn't we think of giving her any weapons for self defense?!

Gogo: Guys! Now is not the time to beat ourselves up.

Hiro: Exactly, Cora needs us! First we suite up.

Fred: Not to nitpick but while your silver suits did work for us, it didn't work so much for Orso Knox.

Hiro: I know. I'm gonna upgrade it, and give myself some new weapons. This time with more aquatic features.

*And so Hiro sets off to work, making sure to combine his tech expertise with marine Bio as the gang either practiced fighting or kept any updates on the Monster search.*

Bluff: This is Mr. Dunder on Channel seven news. Just today, the calm and sunny afternoon turned into a storm of horror as the mutated monster, formerly known as Orso Knox, had escaped from Sycorax and is in a rampage with one intern trapped in his claws. As the police and search party and Big Hero 7 soon to arrive to rescue the intern and stop this monster, we may have to ask ourselves this: Just how reliable is Sycorax after this monsterous catastrophe?

*That is when a cup of tea is thrown to the TV, which causes both the TV and cup to shatter. Liv is looking at all her investors, both current and future ones, currently asking her competence about this situation, even questioning her ability to help Knox. That is when the hologram of Nozako appears, her face still in the shadows.*

Nozako: It Seems like your little pet monster has escaped Liv Amara.

Liv: Whatever that blue haired brat has done, I'm gonna rip into her and-!

*The load echoes of a cane hitting the floor via hologram echoed through the room, silencing Liv Amara.*

Nozako: You have until Midnight to recapture the beast and this child. And when you do bring him back... you will kill him.

Liv: Madame Nozako! He's Orso Knox!

Nozako: Silence! Look at your investors... the monster's escape has planted the seed of doubt to your competence. You had already 'tried' or so to speak... killing him would be an act of mercy. After all, you said so yourself that he had long since forgotten human speech. Slay this beast, and you will be rewarded immensely.

Liv: I understand...and of the girl.

Nozako: Do whatever you please...

*With Orso Knox and Cora, the monster had swiftly carried ran underground to the abandoned subway. Deeming it safe the monster gently drops the girl as he lays down to rest.*

Cora: W-Why did you that?

Knox: It had to be done.

Cora: Running through the lab while destroying their hard work only paints you more like a monster.

Knox: Most of those fools already know, and those who don't are either naïve or waiting to be transformed to be in Liv Amara's image. I cannot let them do to you as what they have to me.

Cora:...What did happen to you Mr. Knox?

*The man growled softly in sadness as he looks at his reflection.*

Knox: I had fallen for Liv Amara's charms. She seemed so full of life and hope for this world, I wanted to support her...I was so blind. I blinded myself from other companies that needed me... and blinded myself from seeing the true reflection of her. If a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, but with her... she was a rose with poison tipped thorns. I had come to her office one night for a discussing. I had planned to split the money and talk to Liv Amara about a conjoined partnership with Krei Tech. But while I waited, I let my curiosity get the better of me when I saw her hologram recordings... This woman... she had done the most deplorable and disgusting things I wished to never see again... I cannot tell you what most of them are to preserve your innocence… but what I can tell you is that Liv amara's start of Sycorax had been nothing but a sham. A garden hiding the poisonous yellow diamond back snake. That is when Liv Amara found me. She begged me to stay silent, but I was so disgusted and repulsed, that I lost my wits and made the foolish choice to shout that I will expose her heinous crimes and ruin her... That is when in an attempt to slay me, she had stabbed something inside me... this thing that had made me what I am today... The monster of Sycorax...

*He looks at the girl, who's eyes widened in shock and horror as she heard his story. He turns his head away as he looks at the floor.*

Knox: I am sorry you have gotten involved little one.

Cora: Its OK Mr. Knox. I just can't believe... I'm so sorry...

Knox: *Sad chuckle* Is your name Cora?

Cora: Yes?...Why?

Knox: Once or twice Liv Amara spoke of you whenever she 'visited me'... you should've stayed away. That woman wanted your grandmother's herbal book. Agreeing to be her intern means that all you have will be hers... and whatever is in your book must be of great value.

Cora: That's why she was so pushy! Augh! Hiro owes me big time for this...

Knox: *deep chuckle* I suppose this Hiro is your significant other?

Cora: Yeah... he is. *Smiles with a small blush on her face.*

*Orso Knox smiles at the girl, and for once since his transformation, he could relax and be at peace. He will admit this to himself... according to Liv Amara, he had lost his ability to speak in human tongue, making any please for help impossible... but somehow… this girl could understand him and listen. He can think about how it works later... he wants to enjoy the peace of now. As of while Mizuchi is at the streets, joining the street search as the police arm themselves with tranqulizers.*

Chief Police: The Monster has a civilian in his hands! Find a way to separate the girl and the monster!

*Mizuchi's mind flashes to the angry mob chasing him down with all their pick axes and metal rakes. He shudders away those painful memories, trying to focus on finding his daughter. That is when everyone looks up at the sky.*

Civilian #1: Its Big Hero 7!

Little girl: And they look super cool!

*The team is wearing what appears to be a black version of their super suits with all the new fixings. Fred's suit spikes can now shoot projectiles as well as act as armor, with the tips being able to stun the monster. Gogo's suit has it now act as a swim suit warmer and her wheels to act as rotors to swim through it easily, Wasabi has his laser blades also turned to projectiles while having a shield and a sword, and if acted just right, the shield would emit an ooze to make the monster's claws slip rather than break...Wasabi needed a few minutes in the bathroom after being shown that. Honey Lemon now has a chem bazooka that allows her to fire at a long range and with the added bonus of being able to act as an echo-locator when hits its target. Baymax now has the added ability to throw stronger punches and swim swifter than he could before. As for Hiro, he now has electro-magnetic discs to pin metal down, and with an homage to his girlfriend, his boots also act as squid strength suction cup shoes to stick to any surface. *

Hiro: Honey Lemon! Launch your chem ball to any entrances below! Chances are they might be under ground! Gogo, carry Honey Lemon as fast as you can!

Gogo: Got it!

*Gogo skates over to Honey Lemon and picks her up to take her to all the possible as Honey Lemon aims her bazooka and fires. Hiro checks over his tracker that shows Echolocation as more of Honey Lemon's chem balls hit any possible places. When Honey Lemon hit the next chem ball to an abandoned subway station, Hiro sees two figures on the screen.*

Hiro: I got a visual! They're in the underground subway station at Night Market square! Group up!

*And so they all run towards the subway station, heading to the dark abyss to rescue Cora. However... they had failed to realize that since Orso Knox's senses have increased, he felt the vibrations coming afar. He looks at Cora, who is asleep, and gently nudges her awake.*

Knox: Cora, wake up.

Cora: *groggily*W-wha?

Knox: I think they may have found us...

Cora: Who?

Knox: Liv Amara's goons.

*When the sound grows stronger he immediately picks her up and starts running off. Cora holds tightly to his hand as to not shake so much. Just then his path was blocked by Baymax with Hiro behind him.*

Hiro: Orso Knox, let Cora go!

*Orso Knox growls before he jumps over them and tries to run off again.

Cora: Wait! Orso Know! That was-!

Honey Lemon: They're they are!

Gogo: Let her go you freak!

Cora: Guys wait!

*But Orso knox keeps trying to escape with the gang all successfully blocking his path. Finally Baymax prepares his rocket fist as Honey Lemon uses her chem balls enhanced to pin him down.*

Cora: Baymax no!

*Cora uses the opportunity to free herself from Orso Knox's grip and stand in front of Orso Knox.*

Cora: Guys I'm fine now!

Wasabi: We know you are and were thankful you're safe.

Fred: But now we gotta stop this guy and take him back to Sycorax lab-

Cora: You can't! Sycorax is where he got turned to the monster!

*That caused everyone in the room to stop, to which Hiro remembers how it all began in the first place.*

Hiro: Oh... Oh!...

*Hiro climbs down as he walks over to Cora.*

Knox: Stay away from her Amara slave!

*But to Hiro and the others they heard growls.*

Cora: Its OK! He's Hiro, Hiro Hamada...a friend. *To Hiro* I was right, Liv Amara was responsible for Knox's transformation. Apparently Knox found some incriminating evidence about Liv Amara's questionable activities and she turned him into that to shut him up.

Hiro: She never really meant to cure him.

Gogo: Everything she said about helping him was nothing but a lie.

Honey Lemon: Is there anyway to cure him?

*That is when Hiro spots something in Knox's arm... a small indented chip with red icky veins.*

Hiro: Whats that?

*Hiro tries to get a closer look only for Knox to roar. Hiro scrambles up and stands in front of Cora as she hears him shout.*

Knox: DON'T TOUCH IT! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO IT I'LL DIE!

Cora: What?!

Wasabi: Cora what's up?

*Cora looks at the monster, waiting for an answer.. to which Knox speaks.*

Knox: This is what she had injected me. It is a chip of her design.. the cursed object that had made me into this. It is designed by her and can only be operated by her... if anyone else besides her were to remove it, it will release a venom that will stun the heart and then the brain...

Cora: Oh no... *Turns to Baymax* Baymax, scan his arm.

Baymax: His harm has a small chip inside him. It is currently keeping his altered DNA in this state.

Honey Lemon: So that's how he's still a monster.

Gogo: I say we go to the hospital and remove the thing.

Cora: No Gogo! Chances are Liv Amara rigged the chip to kill him if anyone else besides her were to operate on him.

Fred: That definitely sounds like a Phase two villain!

Cora: He's not safe here! We gotta get him out to the ocean.

Hiro: Why the Ocean.

Cora: Assuming his whale side is effective, he'll live.

*after sneaking around, Baymax opens a path that leads to the San Fransokyo bay, where the moon shine bright.*

Cora: *To Knox* I promise you, we will do everything we can to do help you and bring Liv Amara down.

Knox: Of course. I will never forget your kindness nor of your friends'. *Before jumping off to the bay* Oh! When you do stop Liv amara and find a cure for me...let me get the first punch.

Cora: Whatever you say.

*And so after they see him off, they all emerge back to the city. Baymax holding a piece of molten skin to be proof they fought him, and Hiro carrying Cora in his arms just for the fun of it. everyone had cheered at BH7's success, happy that the monster is gone and that the girl captured was now safe. Cora giggles before she kisses Hiro's cheek, to which causes the boy to blush. The next day, Cora is walking towards Sycorax, her family and friends by her side to see her off to the building. Karmi and Liv Amara were cleaning up the mess along with everyone else as Cora gently places her Sycorax lab coat and name tag onto the recyclables.*

Liv: Cora? what are you doing?

Cora: I'm resigning Miss Amara. I get that what happened yesterday isn't exactly the most ideal way to have a test trial... but even without the incident I could not focus here very well especially since there are some challenges at home and school that I need to resolve. I enjoyed what time I had, but this isn't for me. *To Karmi* And Karmi?

Karmi:...What?*

Cora: I hope you enjoy this job immensely, just be careful K?

*Cora walks away to the exit, only to be called out by Karmi herself.*

Karmi: Wait! There's something you should know.

Cora: What is it?

Karmi:... I should have paid attention to you... because of me you were dragged around the city with that monster. I just... you know.

Cora: Be entitled to your workspace to feel like a special snowflake by injecting your venom into me?

Karmi:... You could say that...

Cora: I accept your apology.

Karmi: Second...*Scoots closer to Cora's face* What was it like being held in Electro-Alpha's arms?

Cora: Oh wow I think I hear my Papa calling me! Bye, see ya never!

*And so Cora immediately runs off, leading to Karmi dropping to the floor flat on her face. As of while, Liv Amara receives a text from Nozako, and the words written made her shudder with fear.*

 **You and I will have a little talk.**

*It is later on in the afternoon when Kaguya and Mizuchi are sitting down at the kitchen. The gang had already left to go out to a restaurant Fred chose that they would like, which gives them privacy to talk about what Cora had told them.*

Kaguya: The sirens were right... the mermaid blood inside of her has begun to influence her DNA.

Mizuchi: She's getting stronger. Its already enough that the metallic virus inside me transmitted to my daughter-

Kaguya: Now her mermaid half is starting to show... being half human is already enough, but I fear your injected technology and the mermaid DNA will battle for dominance. We've seen before what happens when it does... the insomnia, the increased hunger...

Mizuchi: They've both been consuming her body and energy from the inside out... suppose if it goes too strong-

Kaguya: No Mizuchi! We mustn't think like that! Perhaps it will find a balance and keep her strong. Ever since meeting her friends and helping the city as Big Hero 7 she's more stable.

Mizuchi:...That is true...Kaguya... I've been telling Kage about everything so far.. about what BH7 is doing and Cora's wellbeing.. but I hadn't told him about Cora's blood... Do you suppose if we-

Kaguya: Absolutely out of the question! We've only begun to integrate your brother into our lives and he's only just starting to adjust. Telling him about the Sirens, Oceanus, and our biology? Who knows how he will receive such claims.

*That is when they hear the footsteps of Kage, walking towards them with his Baymax following behind. The two stare at Kage, unsure if Kage had truly over heard about Cora's condition. the blue eyed man sighed before speaking.*

Kage: I am aware that whatever information cannot be fully trusted upon me: But I have to confess. I already know about Cora being half mermaid since the time all those citizens had been lost at sea and when you fought the sirens. Admittedly, I did not think thoroughly about her.. unique genetic signature... but I swear on my heart that I will not expose your identities to the public. Its already enough to hide away from...Mother... I can't let you nor Cora hide from the world should they discover what you all are...

*Kaguya turns to Baymax, who has been standing still as he observes Kage's condition. Mizuchi walks over to Kage and places a hand on his shoulder. This action was enough to show Kage that at least Mizuchi trusts him. even if Kaguya held the doubtful stare at him she does not object. Kage sighs. He knows he couldn't win all of their trust, but at least he knows his brother will have his back.*

 **A.N: And that was Prey Date! Not something you were expecting huh? Any way to answer your questions, 1. I made the revelation of Liv amara being evil and responsible for Orso Knox's transformation earlier because the writing the path would be boring. it would definetly spice up this journey since now they all know she's responsible, now the quest is how to expose and defeat her.**

 **2\. Nozako is Cora's Grandmother from Mizuchi's side, read Chap 29 for full details! Till then, Love you all and thank you for reading BH7!**


	39. Something's Fishy

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*At the garage Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are with Fred in the bright sunny day of San Fransokyo. Fred earlier had discussed a potential super suit update to the teen couple and, taking in the potential idea, crafted the new suit and right now, they are presenting to Fred.*

Fred: I think I'll call it... Fred-millian! Also I found some cool things chameleons chan do so could we add them? Please (x5)

Cora: OK Fred OK! *Giggles* You're super excited about this!

Hiro: But first, get in and lets test out the camouflage function-

*While Hiro was speaking Fred had already gotten inside the suit.*

Fred: Already inside! So excited!

Hiro: Of course you are, OK! Hit the button on the left-

Cass: Hey guys!

Baymax: Hello Aunt Cass.

Cass: What are you guys doing in here?

*Hiro turns to Fred only to see he had already activated the camouflage just before Cass could see him and the new costume.*

Hiro: Uh what? Nothing! Just nothing, you know... working on our projects together.

Cora: Nothing too important per say.

*The two teens watch for any disturbance of any objects near Cass in case of his clumsiness. But so far, and thankfully, Fred managed to sneak outside without knocking anything to big or important.*

Cass: I have some news for you guys! I just ran into an old friend who just moved back to San Fransokyo and he has a daughter who's you guys' age!

Cora: Sounds interesting Aunt Cass!

Cass: Her name is Megan and I asked is she could stop by the Café tomorrow to meet you guys.

Hiro: Oh! Is that so?

Cass: Considering she's new in town it would also help if you two show her around?

Cora: Depends... we've been rather with school and study sessions.

Hiro: But we'll try!

Cass: Also, Mizuchi is planning to bring his brother Kage over for dinner in a few days.

Hiro: Oh! Kage!.. Hehehe..

Cass: I know its sudden to meet Cora's distant uncle but he seems nice, admittedly I didn't know he's Cora's uncle when he ordered that coffee and blueberry scone that time.

Cora: no no its fine! Lets say that he had a..interesting life before he moved in with my family-

*that is when Hiro's phone rings and finds the caller to be Gogo. Cora gestures for Hiro to take the call while she keeps a lookout for Fred and Cass.*

Gogo: High Voltage busted out of prison again!

Hiro: *Whispers* OK, but right now Cora and I are a little busy, but Fred is on his way though!

*Hiro hangs up as he joins back to the group.*

Cass: What was that about?

Hiro: Oh that was just Gogo and she was asking if Cora and I would go over to her place and... uh...

Cora: See if we could go roller skating!

Hiro: Yeah!

*The two teens smile awkwardly to Cass to which she smiles back.*

Cass: Ok guys. See ya up at the café.

*And so Cass goes up to the café to continue working, leaving Hiro and Cora be. That is when Fred reverts back to his actual self and looks at the two teens.*

Fred: Wow! You get to meet a new friend! And...also have to have dinner with Obake- Oh I mean- Kage...Well see ya around!

*and so Fred slithers away leaving Hiro and Cora be. The blue haired teen looks down when Hiro kisses her cheek*

Hiro: Hey Cora... I know it sounds a little..off with Kage, but I'm sure it will be fairly normal. Like all the other family dinners together.

Cora: Yeah... you're right Hiro. And who knows, maybe Megan would be awesome.

Hiro: We gotta meet her first though.

Cora: So long as she isn't *Coughs*Karmi*Cough* I think I'm willing to give her a chance.

Hiro:*Smirks* That's my girl *Wraps arm around her.*

* * *

*As it turns out Gogo and Fred are on their way to Mole's place. As soon as Gogo received news that High Voltage escaped she knew she had to call for backup to protect a certain pest. When they arrived there they see Mole playing his own version of MonsterVMonster where Mole's monster opponent is Fred.*

Mole: Ha! You're Roadkill Fred!

Fred: Ahem!

*When Mole hears that ahem he turns around only to see, to his delight, Fredzilla and Velocity, two members of Big Hero 7.*

Mole: Wait! Are you lizard guy?

Fred: Yes... buts that not actually my-

Mole: Love the new suit! *To Gogo* And you're also in Big Hero 7. *To Fred* But Lizard guy! Oh Wow wow wow wow! I can't believe you're here! *Fanboy squeal*

Gogo: Please stop squealing.

Mole: Do I know you?

Gogo: Nope.

Fred: *Puts an autograph over Mole's face.* How about a genuine lizard guy autograph?

Mole: Nice! I can't wait to shove this into Fred's stupid face! He's gonna be so jealous!

Fred: My face is not-*Catches himself and coughs to distract* I mean what is wrong with this Fred person's face?

Mole: Oh I don't know...everything!

Fred: *One hairline away from exploding before remembering something* Well that's too bad... I heard that this Fred person was building a super Hero mesuem and I thought I would ask you to accompany me!

Mole: Oh! Ummm.. Actually Fred is actually uh..

*Gogo has enough and so pushes the two apart.*

Gogo: Anyway, we're here because High Voltage escaped from prison.

Fred: And they'll come after you for having their orb.. which is stored right here.

*Truth to be told, the orb in question is in fact a replica. While Mole was unconscious after getting his memory wiped out, Commander Carter had the orb generator removed and replaced it with a regular electric ball. But that won't stop High Voltage to come after it, cause as far as they know, Mole Richardson has it.*

Fred: And now we wait.

Mole: I-Wow. So honored! You can stay as long as you like in fact, how about I make us some smoothies!

Fred: No time for tropical refreshments citizen! This is an official super hero stake out!

Mole: Super Hero steak out? *Extreme fanboy squealing*

*And so the three waited for High Voltage to come for their 'Orb'. But minutes turned to many long, boring hours. they had passed the time either with selfies(Begrudgingly Gogo had to take one with Mole, and that's only cause Mole wanted the full collection), drinking the smoothies Mole offered, and chewing bubblegum. But High Voltage was nowhere in sight.*

Gogo:And I'm out.

*Gogo heads for the chair.*

Fred: But High voltage-

Gogo: Is clearly not coming.

*But what neither of them know is that the reason High Voltage didn't come for Mole was because they had been taken to Sycorax by Liv Amara herself.*

Barb: You are such a sweetie for getting us out of that nasty place.

Liv: Are you kidding? Us ladies have to stick together right?

*Liv Amara tried to get a high five from the dance duo but receives nothing... so she has to put away her hand.*

Liv: And I see a co-opportunity here.

Barb: Is that a word?

Liv: It is now! Listen it just so happens that I need a pair of specialists.

*Barb and Juniper look at each before returning their eyes on the red cladded blonde.*

Juniper: In what?

Liv: Crime dancing.

Barb: I'm sorry honey, can't help you. Our crime dancing days are over.

Liv: I'm sorry what?

Barb: Ya see, we had an incarceration realization. The criminal life-

Juniper: Its not normal and ain't for us.

Liv: That is not going to work for me.

Barb: What do you have to do with this?

Liv: Well there's the matter of my payment.

Barb: Payment? What happened to 'us ladies sticking together?'

Liv: Please, we both know nothing comes free. You two can go off and be normal after you pay me?

Barb: I don't take orders from you!

Liv: Fine, then I'll just give the police a jingle.

Juniper: Then we'll tell them that you broke us out.

Liv: As if they ever believe you, who do you think donated them their canine unit?

Barb: I would think they would listen a little considering that, I don't know, that monster fellow formerly known as Knox broke out of your lab and destroyed your work.

Juniper: Not to mention that intern of yours quit after being kidnapped.

Barb: Big Hero 7 had to ultimately kill him, since you never really found a cure that you supposedly found two months ago. *To Juniper* Lets get out of here Juniper.

*But when Juniper and Barb tried to head to the door to leave it suddenly became bolted with metal. And that is when the floor released an ooze that glued them to their place. Liv Amara walks over to the women, now both scared for their lives.*

Liv: I'm not one used to getting a no...*Pulls out a drill with a chip at the end.* And you two are gonna do your job whether you like it or not.

*The next day, Hiro is sitting at one of the tables when Cora came inside. She quickly spots him and sits on the opposite chair. Then she pulls out another chair for Megan. That is when Megan herself arrives to the door. She's a girl around their height, dressed in jeans, hoodie, stripped shirt with hair tied up to a pony tail. Cora waves Megan over and the teen girl sits down with them.*

Hiro: Hey... I'm Hiro.. and this is my girlfriend, Cora.

Cora: Nice to meet cha.

Megan: Nice to meet you too, I'm Megan.

*Its that moment where Baymax waddles over and greets Megan.*

Baymax: Hello.

Megan:...So a robot?

Hiro:That would be Baymax, he's a personal health care companion.

Cora: But technically a nurse bot in layman's terms.

Megan: That's cool.

*The three sit in awkward silence for a bit until Baymax speaks up.*

Baymax: Social interaction can be initiated with an ice breaker. Common topics include the weather, sporting events-

Hiro: We're good! Thanks Baymax!

Baymax: You are welcome.

*While Hiro stands up to push Baymax away, Cora and Megan sit around till Cora speaks up.*

Cora: So how are you enjoying San Fransokyo?

Megan: Its going OK, still getting used from the move. I never met anyone who's boyfriend has their own robot.

Cora: It can be weird but interesting.

Megan: Does weirdness happen a lot to you guys?

Cora: More than you can actually believe.

Megan: Then I can't wait to see what this city has in store.

*Cora smiles at Megan, to which Hiro joins back to the table.*

Hiro: So uh, you probably heard about my Aunt Cass from your Dad. She cares.. a lot.

Cora: My Dad's the same... just add a little overprotectiveness to 'balance' it out.

Megan: My Dad's the same way, both in caring and being overprotective.

*From afar, Cass is watching the three chat and can't help but smile to herself. Seems like letting the three teens be is working like a charm; it's a good thing since Hiro and Cora hadn't gotten a chance to have a normal day aside from their dates and family dinners. She then receives a text from Mizuchi asking about whether or not the family dinner be at his place or hers. She texts a quick response before getting back to work.*

Cass: Its nice to know that Hiro, Cora, and Megan are getting along so well. I'm sure her dad will be happy to hear that she's not alone in this city.

*Somewhere in San Fransokyo, Barb and Juniper had just broken out of the bank carrying duffle bags filled with cash when Gogo and Fred came to block their path.*

Gogo: Give it up!

Fred: Yeah! You're just bad dancers.

Barb and Juniper: *Gasp*

Gogo: Oh yeah, this is gonna be too easy.

*Both had failed to see the chip implanted to their necks as a way to control them... and give them new powers. And so Juniper generates her own electricity with just her bare hands, much to Gogo's surprise. Gogo skate dodges out of the way while Fred steps up to face them.*

Fred: Super jump-*Realization* Oh yeah, different suit.

*And so Fred is zapped away from the dancing duo. and during the fight they just keep getting zapped by the duo until they ultimately stay down.*

Barb: You're right. That was too easy. Bu bye.

*And so the dancing duo danced away their escape.*

Gogo: How did they do that without their orb?

Fred: I was hoping you know...

* * *

*While that happened, the teen couple decided to show Megan around town to get her more adjusted to San Fransokyo. It was also there that they decided to have lunch together at Joe's diner.*

Megan: So I got a foreign language club... or was it photography club? Doesn't matter, the point is I was only seven minutes late but my dad already had the entire police force looking for me!

Hiro: Oh wow!

Cora: that is some overprotective dad level there.

Megan: I told you two way too much about me! Your turn you guys.

Hiro: Oh, Cora and I go to SFIT.

Megan: I know that, I mean what do you two do for fun?

Hiro: Well... aside from the occasional date or two with Cora to either the movies or just hanging at the garage or study dates we don't have much free time.

Cora: Same boat here... though I do try to at least visit the beach once a month. It soothes me.

Hiro: I also have an internship at Krei Tech. Cora's dad even works there!

Cora: He's a security guard.

Megan: Sounds like you two have your hands full, its amazing you two are still standing from all that work.

Hiro: Don't I know it.

Cora: same here!

*This is when Cora's phone buzzes to see a couple text messages from Gogo asking them to meet her at SFIT asap. Cora shows Hiro the texts and soon gets the message.*

Hiro: Something just came up, we have to go... Sorry Megan.

Cora: School stuff.

Megan: On Saturday?

Cora: College life is a bit different, and this coming from someone who's been homeschooled her entire life.

Megan: True, will I see ya guys again?

Hiro: Sure, come by the Café anytime!

Cora: See ya Megan!

*When the teen couple arrive at SFIT they see over the news clip showing High voltage using their new tech free electricity to open up a vault with the gang. As of while, Hiro brought over a bowl of gummy bunnies to share as a snack with the gang.*

Dunder: We haven't seen the last of these dancing divas.

Gogo: see? No orb.

Cora: And no miracle charger like last time.

Wasabi: How are they doing that?

Honey Lemon: That electricity has to be coming from somewhere.

dunder: In other news, still no developments on the missing San Fransokyo's beloved aquarium electric eels, AC and DC.

Cora: Wait.. someone stole AC and DC! Not cool!

Fred: Wait wait wait! Did you just hear that? Electric eels?

Gogo: Yeah, what about them? Aside from the fact its sounds like Cora's power.

Fred: Exactly! Maybe there's a connection to their new powers with the fact that our resident Marine Biologist uses electric charged gloves inspired by her theme as Aqua Girls. Cora you know that right?

Cora: Yeah... its common knowledge. But that doesn't explain how they are still able to generate their own electricity.

Fred: What I'm saying is High Voltage is part eel!

*The gang stare at each other... before they answer.*

Wasabi: Interesting.

Gogo: But wrong.

Honey Lemon: Yeah Freddy... that would be kind of..

Gogo: Crazy..

Cora: There has to be something else that they're using as a power source.

Fred: Eels~

Hiro: Anyone want a gummy bunny?

Honey Lemon: I do!

*Honey Lemon grabs one and admires the style.*

Honey Lemon: Oh these are so cute! I can't bring myself to eat one...hmm... inspiration!

*That is when Gogo's phone starts ringing and shows that the caller is Commander Carter.*

Gogo: Commander carter, did you hear about High Voltage?

Carter: I have noticed, but there's also something important I have to discuss to you about your super hero licenses. I set up a meeting with the new chief of police for you all to meet. As part of the program, the police and supers have to discuss and co-operate on any situation that comes around. He will be briefed about your identities just so you all know. I expect you to all arrive there. Understand?

Gogo: Yes Commander Carter. *Hangs up phone and speaks to the gang.* We have a meeting with commander carter and the chief of police, super hero stuff.

*Late at night, Juniper and Barb are walking through Good luck alley.*

Juniper: OK, the scary lady's been paid, now what?

Barb: We're law abiding citizens now Juniper.

Juniper: Maybe we can go to the movies and not rob them for once! Just like normal people do! Oh mama I'm so happy! *Stomach growls* And hungry..

Barb: Me too...

Juniper: And I'm kind of craving...

Barb and Juniper: Sea food!

*Just then a truck carrying fish passes by.*

Barb: OK... one last crime.. then we're officially retiring!

*And so they electrocute the car to a stop and opened up the back to enjoy the fish inside... while its raw... Back at the café the three teens meet up again as they decided to do their homework together. Megan peeked over Hiro's homework and was floored by its complicated equation.*

Megan: Wow, and I thought algebra was hard.

Hiro: Algebra? I only got an A minus on that. Of course I was nine.

Cora: The tutor computer made it sound so boring that I nearly slept through it, and that was when I nine too.

Megan: Wow, brag much?

Hiro: Sorry, I graduated High school when I was thirteen.

Cora: Same here, but I didn't actually go to a real school...homeschooled graduate here.

Megan: So that's a yes on the bragging.

Hiro: Oh.. I guess it came out that way..

Cora: sorry bout that.

Megan: Its OK, I'm just messing with you two. Two really had been through some interesting things as kids. Bet you didn't go to a lot of school dances huh?

Hiro: Not really... especially when Kurt was there..

Megan: Kurt?

Cora: Some jerky jock that bullied Hiro back in the day.

Megan: Oof! That had to be tough! But we're gonna change that! How about you two come join me to the school dance this weekend?

Hiro: That sounds... interesting.

Cora: Of course!

*Around the back of the Café Cass is texting to Mizuchi about the preparations of the family dinner, smiling when she overheard their plans together.*

Truck Driver: And when I looked at the back I saw High Voltage eating the fish whole!

Fred: Whole you say? Hmm.. interesting.

*Gogo and Baymax are over there checking over the fish bones and trying to piece together why the heck did they eat raw fish whole.*

Gogo: Baymax, can you scan for High Voltage?

Baymax: Scanning now. I am unable to locate High Voltage.

Gogo: Scan jammer?

Baymax: I am not detecting any scan interference.

Fred: Which brings us back to Fred's eel theory.

Gogo: do we have to?

Fred: Yes! Did you hear what the man said? They were eating raw, whole, fish!

Gogo: Even if your eel theory has some truth the only way they would be half eel is if someone genetically altered their DNA to-

*That is when Gogo's mind flashes back to Orso Knox, and the chip he had on his arm. She turns to the truck driver and spoke.*

Gogo: When you saw them, did you happen to notice something on their body?

Truck Driver: I'm not sure... Wait! I did see a little indent on their necks! Tiny and square with little red veins.

*Gogo turns to Fred and Baymax.*

Gogo: We gotta tell the others... I think a certain business woman was behind this...

*The next day, the whole gang are at the Robotics lab. There were two reasons why... one was to chill or work(While already been informed from Gogo about the chip in High Voltage last night) and to officially meet the chief of police. Right now Hiro and Cora is playing ping pong with Wasabi and Honey Lemon.*

Hiro: Just a random question.. what was highschool like for you?

Wasabi: Oh for me it was test anxiety, I only remember the test anxiety and all the kinds of test stress I rather not relive again.

Honey Lemon: High school was where I fell in love with Chemistry! And Andrea... The exchange student.. cest la vie..

Wasabi: Why do you ask?

Hiro: Recently, we've been hanging with Megan, a girl our age and she told us stuff about Highschool that.. well.. makes me wonder if I'm missing out.

Cora: And considering how I was homeschooled, I wonder what it would've been like if I did go... Maybe Highschool would've been a lot of fun!

*Just then, Commander carter comes in with the new chief of police, a tall man with a stern brow.*

Carter: Big Hero 7, this is Chief Cruz, the new chief of the Police department.

Hiro: Its very nice to meet you sir.

Cora: Same here.

*But the man does not respond, his eyes narrowing at the two teens.*

Carter: Remember Cruz, you two are to communicate with each other should any crime happen. If its a common burglary, you deal with it. If any supers come over, either let them or at least make a plan. These people have their super hero licenses, understand.

Cruz: Loud and clear commander Carter.

*Commander Carter nodded as he leaves to talk to the other members of the team while Chief Cruz heads over to Hiro and Cora.*

Hiro: So uh.. I'm sure we can work together-

Cruz: The only thing I'm telling you two to do is two things: One, don't get involved as much as possible, and two, if you have to get into our business leave Megan out of this.

Cora: Wait, did you say Megan?

Cruz: Yeah. Megan talks about you two at home.

*That is when the teens realize that the new chief of police is the father of Megan, their new friend.*

Cruz: I don't care what you two do, just leave Megan out of this super hero nonsense. Seriously... they should have kept the super hero ban years ago...

*Hiro and Cora look at each other, both uneasy by Chief Cruz's dislike for superheroes.. aka them. But at the very least he doesn't mind them being friends with Megan. That following weekend Hiro and Cora are standing by the lucky cat Café dressed in their best outfits while their families are already inside the house having their dinner. While it was a surprise for both Mizuchi and Kaguya about the new friend, they thought it over and allowed Cora to go. Though admittedly... seeing Kage greet Hiro and Cass was an experience. That is when Megan shows up dressed in her blue dress.*

Hiro: Hey Megan!

Cora: Ya looking good!

Megan: Thanks! Both of you looking sharp as well. Come on, lets go!

*The three walk off to the school while Cass stares out the window and sighs.*

Cass: Its so good to see them getting along so well. I knew meeting them up with Megan was a good choice.

Kaguya: indeed.

Cass: So Kage, hows it going for you.

Kage: I would say about average... nothing good but nothing terrible.

Cass: I see... I made hot wings!

Mizuchi: Sounds good.

*with that the four adults start eating their dinner, complimenting on Cass's hot wings and the strawberry salad to accompany it.*

Mizuchi: So where does Megan go to?

Cass: Back at my old highschool, Westerburg High.

*That is when Kage starts choking on his water and starts coughing up. The Baymax accompanying him pats his back as Kage takes deep breaths.*

Kage: Westerburg.. highschool?

Cass: Yeah. Oh man the memories. Westerburg was like the thunder dome, where its kill or be killed. I remember this girl that used to go there, she was very smart. Was gonna graduate at the age of 16.A Cheerleader, very pretty, the overall package..

*When Mizuchi starts hearing Cass rambling on he sees Kage looking like he was having a panic attack.*

Kage:*Softly* please.. don't..

Cass: What was her name again?... I know its at the tip of my tongue..Co...Oh right! Her name was Chara Bone-

Kage: SHUT UP!

*Kage stands up and slams his hand on the table, his breathing heavy. His eyes mixing with pain and longing as memories of the strawberry blonde haired girl resurfaced. He looks up to see the shocked and concerned faces of the others. Unable to bear the stares he quickly leaves his seat and heads downstairs.*

Cass: Kage? whats wrong? Was it something I said?

Mizuchi: Miss Cass... You remember her?

Cass: Yeah, she used to come by the café before she... disappeared... she used to hang out with this boy her age... they were really close...

Mizuchi: Miss Cass... The truth is... Kage was that boy Chara hung out with.

*Cass's eyes widen as she realizes what he meant. while he explains(With the most part) about Chara and Kage, the three teens arrive at the highschool entrance to the dance.*

Hiro: Westerburg High?

Megan: Yeah, or as most like to call, the thunderdome of highschool.

Cora: Really?

Megan: It takes that whole kill or be killed social aspect literally here. Come on lets head inside!

*The three teens go inside and see a lively party happening in the school gym, with the students mixed with the jocks and cheerleaders and nerds doing their own separate thing... with one or two older teens doing some... French smooching.*

Cora: *Blushing hard* well that's something..

Hiro: *Blushing red* Yup..

Megan: You two really are virgins.*whispers* those two have been doing 'it' since last week!

Hiro: You mean they already-

Megan: Yup. Highschool is jocks, plastics, and horny people. Where you're either screwed figuratively, or literally.

*Cora looks around the dance when she spots a photo on the wall. Taking a closer look she sees that its a group of cheer leaders... with one of them being-*

Cora: No way! Hiro come over!

*Hiro, curios about what got Cora surprised, checks the photo and immediately sees what got Cora shocked. among the cheerleaders was a young strawberry blonde haired girl with green eyes and freckles in a cheer leading outfit, where in the plagues had a name.*

Megan: What up?*Looks at photo and sees the cheerleader in question* Oh that? that's Chara Bonete. there's actually a little urban legend about her. Years ago she used to come here, and from what I heard she got it all: looks, grades, style, she was gonna graduate at 16! But then this guy came up and they fell fast; but then one day Chara disappeared, along with a white dress and a ton of cash from both her account and her folks. Her parents found a her diary that said she was actually running away with him. But when they got to the meeting spot, there was nothing... only blood and bits of the dress she wore. They say that the guy had actually lured her to the spot and aced her. Now the school honors her memory with this pic... and the gym.

Hiro: The gym?

Megan: Fun fact, its named the Bonete Gym. Spooky story ain't it?

Cora: You can definitely say that.

Megan: Well, enough scary stories, wanna dance?

Cora: Sure! Lets go! *Straining smile*

*As cora and Megan head back to the dance floor, Hiro takes one last look at the blonde in the picture... in a way Chara did resemeble Cora... its no wonder Kage that she(Cora) was her(Chara)… At the park in the middle of the night Kage sighs as his Baymax checks over his being and keeping record of the time.*

Baymax 1: The current temperature is now 59 degrees. It is advisable to head back to the café and stay warm.

Kage: I know Baymax... I just.. I need to think...

*Just then he hears footsteps and he quickly turns his head, his fists tightened half prepared for anyone, only to see it is Cass, wearing an old letherman jacket.*

Kage: Cass?

Cass: Hey...Kage… how you feeling?

Kage: *Sigh* better than what I was earlier...

Cass: I see... mind if I sit next to you.

*Kage nods absently as Cass sits down next to him. There was awkward silence between them before Kage speaks.*

Kage: Cass, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier-

Cass: No no! Its fine, really... if anything I owe you an apology... Mizuchi told me that.. you were the one who dated Chara.

*Kage turns his head to see Cass, who sighs sadly as she looks up to the sky.*

Cass: When I first heard about the disappearance I couldn't believe, I mean...why would she just leave when she was just getting started...but when they found the bits of dress and... we assumed that you...

Kage: Cass? How much do you know from my brother?

Cass: Only that your mom was stupid rich and hated you... and that she kept you away and... oh god I can't imagine the trauma... back then I never would have imagine someone running away or even dying... but look at me now. My sister and my brother die in a car crash... then a year ago... Tadashi was gone... Now Hiro's all I have left... Kage, know that my house is always open to you. If you wanna chat or just scream, I'm all ears.

Kage; *Halfhearted chuckle* I'll take that in consideration Cass. But I do need to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have reacted that way or left in a hurry... no doubt I worried you and my brother greatly.

Cass: Oh yeah. *Stands up while offering her hand.* Wanna come back and get dessert.

Kage:*Takes hand and pulls himself up* I suppose having one plate wouldn't hurt.

Cass: Kage, you're practically bones, you're getting two plates.

*At the dance the three are enjoying themselves as they dance somewhat awkwardly through the music, which at times are appropriately awkward or just... inappropriate. But when Hiro grabs Cora by the hand and swings her around the blue haired teen sees two familiar dancers far behind.*

Cora: *Whispers*Hiro, behind you!

*Hiro turns his head to see Barb and Juniper dancing with their partners. He quickly texts the gang about High Voltage being at the dance, his face now filled with concerned as with Cora's.*

Megan: Hey, you guys' OK? You look a little off?

Hiro: Oh? I was just thinking...things..

Cora: Nothing much. everything's alright.

* * *

Juniper: Look mama! my first time non-crime dance! I'm a normal girl!

Barb: Smile baby!

*Barb takes photos of her daughter when the rest of Big Hero 7 arrive on the scene.*

Fred: Party's over! You're coming with us!

Student: Wow! Look its Big Hero 7!

Barb: Why? I'm not doing anything? We're just enjoying the dance.

Wasabi: A highschool dance... a little weird.

Megan: Wait a minute.. is that-

Hiro: Big Hero 7!

Cora: That's them alright!

Juniper: Leave us alone! We're not bothering anybody!

Honey Lemon: That's true, but you did break out of jail and go on a crime spree.

Barb: That's in the past.

Juniper: We're reformed.

Gogo: Uh huh... right.

Barb: Oh, don't believe us?

*Barb uses her electricity to hit the lights and the spot light on her.*

Barb: _There comes a time, when a life of crime dancing is left behind~_

Hiro: *whispering to Cora* Is she singing?

Cora: *whispers* Yeah... and she's not half bad.

Barb: _Well Momma's gone made up her mind!~_

*Barb dances to Juniper.*

Barb: _We're making a change! I got a feeling, its gonna be strange not stealing your money!~_

*She throws the cash to the crowd.*

Gogo: Seriously?

Fred: Shh! Can't we have a little musical once in a while?

Barb: _We did our time, well mostly. But we're gonna shine look closely over here!~_

Juniper: Mama!

Barb: Not now Juniper this is Mama's solo.*Back to singing* _I give you everything I could! Through a larconess childhood! But now its understood we're gonna go good!we're gonna go good!we're gonna go good!~_

*Wasabi could not help but clap along the musical number while Gogo sighs.*

Barb: _A change of heart and a change of pace, a brand new start gonna show our face... in public!~_

*the other dancers start cheering for Barb's performance and Hiro and Cora, even Megan couldn't help but smile at the woman's energy.*

Barb: _We're making a change! We're gonna go straight, we'll stay in our lane so before you judge us wait!~_

*Silence*

Barb: _Big Finish! We're gonna go good, good, good, We're gonna go good!~_

*That is when Cora sees the chip in the women's necks and how its glowing the red veins.. and the slowly transforming features from human to-*

Cora: Hiro! The chips!

*Hiro realizes what Cora is saying as while Barb is singing, the women are transforming into eel like creatures!*

Juniper: Wait a minute.. what's going on?

Barb: Juniper! your face!

Juniper: Yours too!

*With that their electricity goes out of control, causing the dancers to run away and Hiro and Cora leading Megan to safety. As they got to get Megan out, Hiro and Cora go to change into their super suits.*

Juniper: Look at us! We're freaks!

Barb: Calm down honey, its not that bad!

Honey Lemon: Tell us honestly: How did you break out?

Barb: Would you believe us if we told you it was Liv Amara?

Wasabi: You'd be surprised by that answer.

Juniper: Really! Good! Then you gotta help us! That lady inserted chips inside us and that's probably why we're Augh!

*And soon all sense of human functioning shushed as they start spraying electricity around, which leads to Gogo going over to stop them but nearly zapped away. and that was thanks to Baymax with Hiro and Cora on his back. Soon they all join together.*

Honey Lemon: stay behind me guys!

*When the next electric zaps comes to them Honey Lemon uses a chem ball to create a body suit armor bubble shaped like a bunny.*

Honey Lemon: I told you I love Gummy bunnies!

*The two continue to zap them as the team tries to shield themselves.*

Fred: Liv amara definitely leveled them up, Phase two villain people!

Gogo: What do we do Hiro?

*The zaps soon start to melt Honey Lemon's bubble armor.*

Honey Lemon: I don't know how long I can hold them off! They're too powerful!

Wasabi: And disturbing.

Hiro: Fred, ready to use those new powers you were talking about?

Fred: Oh yeah! So ready!

Hiro: Cora, help Fred.

Cora: You got it!

*Fred and Cora turn on their camouflage and run around while the two eel women finally zap away Honey Lemon's bubble, leaving them all vulnerable. But before they could zap them once and for all, Barb feels a sharp kick to her side while a tongue wraps itself around juniper before it soon grabs Barb. But then a spare electric shock rips up and turns on the fire sprinklers which soon directs the electricity to Fred's tongue, which frees them. Cora jumps over to avoid nearly being bitten by them as they slither away.*

Cora: They really did wanna change...

Hiro: But Liv Amara got to them first...

Honey Lemon: First transforming Orso Knox into a monster..

Gogo: To using High Voltage to do her dirty work.

Fred: Its official... Liv Amara is a total Savage. Definitely worthy of a phase two villain.

*Cora kneels down and scoops up the ooze and places it in a plastic cup.*

Cora: I'm gonna look over this... wait a minute!

Hiro: Megan!

*Hiro and Cora rush out and change back into their regular clothes where they find Megan outside.*

Megan: Hiro! Cora! Can you two believe what just happened? Super villains at a high school dance! This is not normal.

Cora: Welcome to San Fransokyo Megan.

*Just then police cars arrive and soon, Chief Cruz steps out.*

Cruz: Megan! Are you alright?

Megan: I'm fine dad!

*Chief Cruz hugs his daughter before he goes to the other officers and orders them to get statements. He looks over at the two teens were judgmental eyes, causing Hiro and Cora to feel smaller than they were. Later on the two teens return to the café where Cass and Mizuchi hugs their respective children as they fuss over their well being. That is when Hiro sees Kage, who looks off to the side.*

Hiro: Hey Kage.

Kage:... Hello...

Hiro:...Nice to see you here...

Kage:...Same.

*Back at Liv Amara's office, her new tank now hosts two very special eels that were once Juniper and Barb.*

 **A.N: And that's something fishy! Love you all and thank you for following Big Hero 7!**


	40. Nega-Globby

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The San Fransokyo day is passing by normally as Globby swings through the city. He was once a petty purse thief named Dibs when by chance he inadvertently stole Honey Lemon's Chem purse and crushed it. With all of the ooze combined to Globby he had transformed to the gelatinous creature he is today. But after some encounters with Big Hero 7 and learning of Obake's true intentions, he quickly paired up with Hiro Hamada to save his girlfriend and ultimately, save San Fransokyo as a whole. Time passed and he had to admit, it was a rather strange time. First with all the darkbots appearing in San Fransokyo, Obake/Kage receiving his surgery, and now he's deemed safe for the public. And the first thing Globby is gonna do is get a job. He finally lands in front of the workplace he hopes to join, Noodle Burger(A part of him missed the little burger bot).*

Globby: OK... you can do this...

*But when Globby tried to cross the street he got hit by a bus. After he recovered and traveled back to Noodle Burger he got up to the front desk to meet the assistant manager.*

Globby: So sorry I'm late!

A.M: Oh um... did you bring your resume? Mr...uh..Globby?

*the globs and somewhat chicken scratch handwriting made it a little difficult to read properly.*

Globby: Please, Mr. Globby is my father... or it would be if my dad went through a freaky mutation...

A.M: So.. just globby.

Globby: Yup.

A.M: Your resume?

Globby: Here ya go. But I'm not sure about the formatting...

*globby brings out his resume and hands it to the assistant manager.. though due to his globbiness it made it rather difficult to actually give the paper.*

A.M: Sorry but... its a little... stuck. Maybe you could just tell me about your work experience?

Globby: Well I can do this!

*And so Globby morphs himself into a dinosaur, crashing through the roof before reverting back to his normal size.*

A.M: That is something...

Globby: Something awesome?

A.M: Something not that useful for making Noodle fries... Thanks for coming Globby, we'll let you know... OK?

Globby: Oh come on... please give me a chance! I need a job, I just want to be a regular guy-

*But while he was talking to the Assistant manager he slips on the wet floor and causes some property damage to the restaurant. While it was not as destructive as Noodle Burger Boy's was... it was still enough for the Assistant manager to not consider him a future worker.*

Globby: Darn it!

* * *

*Hiro and Cora had just finished up updating the chem bazooka he made for Honey Lemon back when Orso Knox escaped from Sycorax.*

Honey Lemon: Thanks for updating my new purse! And it looks so cute!

Hiro: This is still a prototytpe.

Cora: And cause of that rather creative bunny armor I thought... why not?

Hiro: Come on, test it. Push that button.

*Honey Lemon pushes the bunny button the side where the cuter purse transformed into a bazooka.*

Cora: Increased range and accuracy. Plus double emphasis on echo-location.

Honey Lemon: Sweet!

*But when Honey Lemon tested it out it started firing all over the place, releasing a mixture of ice and crystals to the floor outside. Just now Globby is passing by.*

Globby: My sixth interview this week-AH!

*And so he slips on the ice and lands on the crystals, leading to a loud and painful crash.*

Globby: Darn it!

Honey Lemon: Globby!

*Honey Lemon hands back the new chem bazooka to Hiro.*

Cora: Note to self, add fail safe should Bazooka go on a chem ball firing spree.

Hiro: Not to mention the slight problem with the accuracy.

Honey Lemon: Sorry Globby.

Globby: Nobody wants to hire a monster! You'd think Monster Pizza would be open minded but no!

Honey Lemon: You're not a monster-monster Globby, you're a good person.

Globby: That's just it, being a monster was easy! But being a regular guy and a monster is imposible. At least back when I worked with Obake I knew what to do-

*That's when he sees Cora, who's blinking at him and looking a little uncomfortable.*

Globby: Oh no I said the O-Word! Listen Kiddo I didn't mean to say Obake- Darn it I did it again! Oh...

*Baymax waddles over to comfort the poor sap.*

Baymax: Would you like a hug?

Globby: Uh huh!

*Globby immediately hugs Baymax while Cora nods to him, showing she accepts his apology.*

Baymax: There there.

Honey Lemon: I'm so sorry Globby, this is all my fault. It was my chem purse that did this to you.

Hiro:*Scooting his chair over to Honey Lemon* Which he did steal from you.

Honey Lemon: But if I had been more careful-

Globby: No, Hiro's right. I did this to myself; I'm a mess.

Hiro: Come on Globby, how about I talk to Aunt Cass? I'm sure she could totally use help around the café-

*Globby immediately hugs Hiro.*

Globby: Oh you're the best!

*But when Globby lets go of Hiro he sees his globs stick to his person.*

Globby: You know that comes out real easy with clean soda.

*That's when Globby turns to Cora and walks over.*

Globby: I really do mean it Cora, I shouldn't had said that word considering... what happened.. and what he actually-

Cora: Its fine Globby! As far as everyone knows, Obake's gone. Now, he's just Kage… my uncle..

Globby: Kage… I'm still not used to the fact that's his real name to be honest. Then again its either that or Bob... Kage rolls off the tongue better.

*This is when Honey Lemon remembers something a long time ago. She pulls over Cora to the side where she whispers to the blue haired girl's ear.*

Honey Lemon: Cora... could I talk to your grandmother about something?

*A little later where Kaguya, Honey Lemon, and Cora are at Gogo's apartment.*

Kaguya: You want...to see if my healing medicine could cure Globby?

Honey Lemon: I know its a big risk, but Globby has been through a lot and he just wants to be normal again.

Cora: Besides, from what I heard Globby was someone you knew with Felony Carl.

Kaguya: I whacked him with my cane when he attempted to grab my wallet. Then I took him out for tea.

Honey Lemon: Ms. Kaguya, I swear that I only want to give Globby the medicine. I'll say that its something I made!

*Kaguya ponders on the idea, thinking over Honey Lemon's words and Globby's situation. Finally she sighs.*

Kaguya; Alright... but there are certain conditions Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: Yes! I'll accept them.

Kaguya: You are to tell them, if Globby has been cured, that you subtracted the cells in his body of its nutrients to slow down the regeneration process. That would be Biology 101 that they would certainly eat up.

Honey Lemon: Of course.

Kaguya: I will head back home and brew the tea. Cora will come pick you up when its ready, then bring Globby over.

Honey Lemon: Yes! Thank you so much Ms. Kaguya!

*Honey Lemon skips merrily at the news as Kaguya sighs at her enthusiasm. Cora looks at her grandmother with concerned eyes.*

Cora: Whats wrong Grandmama?

Kaguya:... Cora, you know that it can heal all wounds and illnesses?

Cora: Yeah... you even said that the medicine even saved Papa from the brink of death.

Kaguya: I negelitced to tell there were certain...side effects.

Cora: What kind? Would it hurt Globby ?

Kaguya: So far the only side effects we're increased fertility and heightening the immune system... but since Globby has been this way for so long... *Sighs* No matter. I have a healing medicine to make and you are to pick Honey Lemon up.

Cora: Grandmama?... why didn't you give Kage the medicine after he came here?

Kaguya: I still hold doubt over his reformation and its sincerity. He was also the one who had ordered your father to steal my potion and kill your mother and I. Until he makes a selfless act of pure love for you and your father, this medicine will never be something he'll taste... Cora... you know I saw you copy notes from the herbal medicine book.

Cora: Oh! you did?

Kaguya: I think its best...

*Cora looks down, mentally preparing for her ban on the book.*

Kaguya: That whatever discovery or interesting combination you find is best recorded in the book.

Cora: *looks up with surprise.* You mean-

Kaguya: the book is now yours Cora. You've shown how responsible you are over the years that passed, especially with your time as Aqua Girl. I know that the book is best kept in your hands.

Cora: Thank you Grandmama. For trusting me.

*They arrive at Home where soon Kaguya sets to work, behind Closed doors. Cora could only imagine what sorts of ingerients could have been inside that could perform such miracles. Even though Cora isn't ready to learn its recipe... at least she's ready to keep and guard the herbal medicine book that belonged to Kaguya, then her mother...and now hers. She flips over the pages until she found a blank page to start.*

Cora: OK now... this is the start of something new.*Looks at the small shrine and smiles* I promise, I'm gonna make you proud.

*Just then Kaguya comes out and brings a thermostat.*

Kaguya: finished….also... isn't it almost time for class?

Cora: Oh my god! I lost track of time!

*Cora quickly gets up, quickly reviewing her back to see all her assignments and necessities are there before heading to the kitchen. She pours a thermostat of similar build to the one Kaguya is holding as she places it next to it on the table. She grabs a piece of toast and heads over to Kaguya.*

Cora: OK Grandmama! I'm gonna head over to school now! Once classes are over I'll go to Honey Lemon and tell her the medicine is ready! Love you Grandmama!

*Cora grabs the nearest thermostat and runs out the door, picking up pace until she sees the building with only five minutes left to spare. She sighs before she spots that the thermostat wasn't screwed tightly as it was leaking a little.*

Cora: Whoops! Gotta fix that! *screws the top tightly* I hope nobody slips from the green tea.

*As she walks over to her classroom, she had failed to see that a drop landed on a wilting flower, to which receiving its nutrients blooms back to its youthful, colorful self. The speck of rose gold liquid is definitely not the green tea she had taken.*

*Later on at SFIT, Grandville is at her office when Honey Lemon comes through the door, carefully closing it behind her before she excitedly tells Grandville the news.*

Honey Lemon: We're gonna turn Globby back to being Dibs!

Grandville:*Blinking before she regains her composure* Honey Lemon...while that is good news... you hadn't explained how you will help him.

*Just then Liv Amara is passing through the halls to visit Grandville when she heard muffles. She leaned her head to hear what is exactly going on.*

Grandville:...The medicine for Globby can be proven fascinating...

Honey Lemon:... Cora's Grandmother agreed to help...

Grandville:... Just be sure to never share the medicine..

Honey Lemon: ...Cora will pick me up and deliver it to Globby...

*When she hears footsteps she quickly backs out as Honey Lemon walks happily to the robotics lab.*

Liv: Globby...medicine...Cora and her grandmother?... what ever this is. its going to be very interesting...

*She knocks on the door then opens it.*

Liv: Hi Grace! How are you?

*Grandville looks up to see Liv Amara, smiling at her. Before she would have smiled back and greeted her with open arms... but with the recent discoveries about Liv Amara made apparent her admiration soured... but when she learned what happened with Orso Knox, and what her students had learned: All respect for her had been spoiled. *

Liv: Is... something wrong Grace?

Grandville: Oh, nothing is wrong *Forced smile* I had a discussion with one of my students is all.

Liv: May I ask what is it about?

Grandville: I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Whatever goes on with my students and myself is private unless they choose to reveal such information.

Liv: Is that so?

Grandville: Exactly. Now, what are you doing here? I heard you still have repearations to finish considering Knox's rampage on Sycorax.

Liv: I know and its been tiresome and heartbreaking. All of that hard work destroyed in a single day... my intern Karmi was devastated when her project was lost.

Grandville: I know... her work would have flourished had it not been for Orso Knox's rampage... Its sad to see that despite all of your 'efforts' to cure him, he could not be saved...

Liv: I've also come to check on Cora's well being considering the attack. She must've felt so scared. I'm... glad Big Hero 7 saved her life... and its unfortunate that they had to... you know.

Grandville: Of course, there was nothing that could help him. But while it is touching that you still hold concern for Cora, she is not your intern anymore, so I don't see any reason why would you still see her.

Liv: Can't a girl be concerned for the well being of others? How about I ask Karmi to talk to her?

Grandville: That would be wise.

*At the Café, Hiro had just given Aunt Cass an introduction to Globby, who is sheepishly waiting outside.*

Cass: How do you know him again?

Hiro: From uh...SFIT?

Cass: What happened to his... everything?

Baymax: He stole-

Hiro: Stole the spotlight when he did this next level experiment but there was a accident... A horrible accident...

Cass: The poor guy...

Hiro: Exactly! That's why I thought you'd give him a job.

Cass:Hmmm Hiro, I don't know.. Has he ever worked in a café before?

Baymax: Globby was a pur-

Hiro: Personal guy and a fast learner!

*To show his potential he squirted out whip cream from his fingers to a couple's coffee cup.*

Globby: Foam?

Cass: Oh, that's sweet... also kind of disturbing but... OK. I'll give him a chance.

Globby: *Hugging Aunt Cass tightly* Oh thank you!

Cass: Oh um, your welcome.

*As Globby sets for work he leaves a trail of glob on Cass. Which she didn't find... appealing.*

Hiro: You won't regret this Aunt Cass!... I hope...

Cass: He has to wear a cloth, OK?

* At the robotics lab, Honey Lemon is checking over a piece of Glob from Globby. But it was merely for curiosity sake. Just then Cora joins up.*

Cora: Hiya Honey Lemon!

Honey Lemon: Cora! How are you? Did your grandmother finish the medicine?

Cora: Yup, but considering you're a little busy I could just wait for you.

Honey Lemon: OK, just give me a few more minutes. *Notices the thermos and the book* Is that the herbal medicine book?

Cora: Yup. Grandmama said that its officially mine.

Honey Lemon: Congrats!

Cora: I'm gonna go get some lunch, also help yourself to the thermos, its green tea.

Honey Lemon: Thank you.

*Tired of carrying around her backpack and Thermos she places it carefully next to Honey Lemon's work before heading off to the dining hall. Just then Honey Lemon sees Karmi… and she looked like she had seen better days. From the attack she had received a heavily bruised arm, a strained wrist and a limping leg. The blow from Orso Knox from his escape while taking Cora definitely left its mark.*

Honey Lemon: Hi Karmi? How you feeling?

Karmi: Oh I don't know... aside from being slammed to a wall by a mutated Orso Knox, receiving these injuries, having all of your work and lab destroyed, loosing my research and Sycorax getting a blowback for incompetence, I. Feel. Just. Peachy!

*Honey Lemon winced at Karmi's venomous tongue. Of course she would be bitter about the incident. She understood Orso Knox's hatred for Sycorax… but he didn't have to destroy all of their work... a few of them were innocent.. she hoped.*

Honey Lemon: *Changing the subject* So uh... whatcha here for?

Karmi: I'm looking for Cora.

Honey Lemon: You came to see how she's doing? Glad to know you really care about her!

Karmi: I don't care about her! I'm only checking on her cause Liv Amara asked me to. Honestly its her fault for this mess.

Honey Lemon: Her fault?

Karmi: If she hadn't gone to the lowest level and got that monster out, none of my work would have been destroyed nor my lab!

Honey Lemon: But... weren't you the one who was giving Cora the tour? They did say you hadn't even seen her anywhere before last minute.

Karmi: Ugh...

*That is when she sees three things... a piece of glob, a thermos, and a large leather bound book. She chooses to focus on the glob*

Karmi: Whats that you got there?

Honey Lemon: Its a piece if Globby. I'm studying it over to see whatever use I could find.

Karmi: You know, if you starve the cell of its nutrients it would slow down the regeneration process. That way the monster would be vulnerable.

Honey Lemon: Globby is not a monster. He helped Big Hero 7 save the city.

Karmi: Hmmp.*Looks at the two items.* What's that book over there? and the thermos?

Honey Lemon: Its Cora's book and thermos. Its has green tea if you like, it should help calm the nerves.

*Karmi opens the thermos and drinks it doing the birdie, closing her eyes. That's when Honey Lemon sees the liquid does not have the green color associated with green tea... which means its-*

Honey Lemon: Stop!

*Karmi immediately stops drinking it and closes the tap.*

Karmi: what?!

Honey Lemon: Uhhh…..Stop! Hammer time!

*Karmi blinks before she puts away the thermos.*

Karmi: You're super weird.

*Honey Lemon quickly puts away the thermos and smiles awkwardly. That's when Karmi heads over the book and opens it, settling to the medicine and herbs. She looks closer as she read what is possibly a very interesting concoction.*

Karmi: This is interesting...

Cora: What are you doing?!

*Karmi looks up to see Cora, holding a half eaten sandwich before placing it down and walking over.*

Cora: Why are you looking at my book?!

Karmi: Your book? I don't see your name on it!

Cora: *Flips to the very first page where her mother's name is now joined with her's.*

Cora: This book is very to special to me! It was grandmother and Mother's book! And I don't recall giving you permission to look at it!

Karmi: Yeesh! Possessive much?

Cora: An angel French fish has to be if a predator comes over.

Honey Lemon: *Goes between them to prevent a war* OK! Cora, Karmi actually came over to see if you are doing alright! Considering the... incident.

Karmi: Liv Amara wanted to see you in person, but she sent ME to wish you well. Her favorite intern.

Cora: Her only intern, cause I gave it up. Now, if you'll excuse, Honey Lemon and I are going to the lucky cat café. Also, tell Liv Amara that I appreciate her message... but screw her gently with a chainsaw.

*Karmi stares at her with shock as Cora walks over and packs her things with Honey Lemon, leaving her behind.*

Karmi: What right do you have to say about Liv Amara like that fish breath?!

Cora: Since I left Sycorax after being kidnapped by a monster you guys supposedly found a cure for two months ago you bipedal parasite!

*Karmi growled as she stomps her way out. Cora sighs angrily before she looks at Honey Lemon.*

Cora: Please excuse me... I need to scream into something... there it is.

*Soon Cora is screaming into a large bowl of water before resurfacing back, her blue hair damp as she takes deep breaths.*

Cora: OK! I feel better now. Wanna pick up Globby and see how he's doing at the lucky Cat?

Honey Lemon: OK! Glad to know you got your emotions out.

*But there were two things happening now after they left SFIT: One was in Chris, Liv Amara's assistant, snuck over to Honey Lemon's desk and swiftly and efficiently took a sample of the glob. Once that was done he swiftly leaves. The second was when Liv Amara is waiting for Chris when she sees Karmi.*

Liv: Hello Karmi! did Cora get my message? Is she doing OK?

Karmi: Ungrateful. She said Screw you gently with a chainsaw, can you believe that?

*Liv Amara blinks at Karmi's response about Cora's own. It seems earning her trust was gonna be harder then she thought. That is when she noticed something about Karmi that made her pause... The last she saw Karmi she had a limp, a bruised arm, and a strained wrist... but now she was walking around like she never received such injuries... and she didn't even notice.*

Karmi: What?

Liv: Its nothing. And I suppose I can't blame her. I'd probably be pissed too if I were kidnapped by a monster on my first day of work.

*at the Lucky Cat Café, for Globby it was going fine... for others not so much... He was efficient at his job and a fast learner... but the problem was... his globs got in everyone's business.*

Customer: Ma'm*To cass* I ordered a green tea! This is purple and sticky?...and gelatinous?

Cass: *Sighs* I'm so sorry.. I'll make you a new cup right away!

Globby: Coming right up a yummy muffin and don't forget your frostecinno! Thank you! Come again!

*the one who ordered it did not appreciate her food being covered in globs.*

Globby: Let me get that door for you!

*Globby swings his arm to open the door which so happens to be opened by Honey Lemon and Cora.*

Honey Lemon: Globby we have good news!-

*And so Globby's hand ended up pulling Honey Lemon and Cora close to Globby. which leads to someone throwing a plate of eggs and bacon to Cass' face.*

Cora: Sorry Aunt Cass!

Honey Lemon: Oh no are you OK?

Globby: Sorry!

Cass:...*Wipes the eggs and bacon off her face* So he's going with you now right?

Cora: Yup!

*Soon afterwards the three head back to Cora's house where Globby sees Kaguya again.*

Globby: Hey Kaguya! You doing good?

*But Kaguya runs to Cora and checks her over before grabbing the thermos.*

Kaguya: Cora! Oh thank goodness you're here! You had inadvertently grabbed the wrong thermos. *Hands the other thermos* This is your green tea.

*This causes Cora to widen her eyes before looking at Honey Lemon.*

Cora: Nobody else drank from the thermos while I was gone... right?

Honey Lemon: Ummm...ya see-

Globby: Whats the thing that Cora switched?

Kaguya: Globby, it is potentially your cure to being human again.

Globby: A cure? Really?

*Kaguya hands over the medicine to Globby, who looks inside to see the beautiful glow of Rose gold liquid. He looks over to the three ladies, waiting for him to drink it.*

Globby: OK...through the lips and over the gums...look out bottomless pit I call a stomach.. this will come!

*And so he chugs the remainder of the liquid down before its empty of its contents.*

Globby: Hmm...

Honey Lemon: Well?

Globby: It was hard swallowing down cause it packs a punch, but the aftertaste is fantastic-!*Gasp!*

*Globby starts breathing heavily before there was this glow of gold wrapping around his globby body, slowly melting away one by one. Honey Lemon looks at the radar to see that his body mass and temperature is rapidly changing. Finally, when the glow died down, they see in place of Globby the tall, lanky man from so long ago. He looks down to see his hands for the first time in forever, feeling his heart beat again and the metallic headband now removeable.*

Dibs:...I can't believe it! It worked!

*But instead of smiling faces he sees the blushing face of Honey Lemon who is covering her eyes, Kaguya having an 'excuse me'? look on her face while she covers Cora's eyes. He looks down to see that while he has successfully regained his human form...*

Dibs: *Blushing immensely while covering himself* Does anyone have pants?

* * *

*After getting suitable clothing for Dibs Cora and Honey Lemon invited everyone over to meet Dibs*

Wasabi: Welcome back to being human Dibs.

Fred: Yeah!

*Dibs goes to a mirror and sees his face again.*

Dibs: Wow! I almost forgot how good I looked!

*But while he was checking himself out, Kage walks down the stairs with his Baymax behind him, yawning as he had just woken from a nap.*

Kage: Kaguya, do you know where is the green tea?-

*That is when he sees everyone from Big Hero 7 is there. Now, he was fine meeting with just Hiro and Cora... but meeting the rest all at once?...*

Baymax 1: Kage, your heart beat is quickening at an alarming pace-

Dibs: No way!

*Dibs pulls himself from admiring his reflection as he stares into Kage's eyes, like he is seeing a ghost.*

Dibs: Boss?... is that you?

Kage: Do I know you?...

Dibs: Its me! Globby! I was your favorite henchmen! But wow! Looks like we both changed! Hey, how about we grab something from Joe's diner and-

Kage: No thank you! In fact I don't want any of you here!

*Kage immediately walks back upstairs, his face displaying discomfort and guilt.*

Kage: If I see you again Globby I will not hesitate to yank your headband off your brain and shove it to your skull!

*The door slam is a very good indicator that he did not want any company for now.*

Dibs: Hehe... Too sudden?

*As of while, Liv Amara and Chris are at her private lab at the lowest floor, seeing out the glob Chris stole from Honey Lemon's desk.*

Chris: Cell regeneration?

Liv: Yes. If I can figure it out, this could lead a breakthrough.

Chris: You mean for-

Liv: What else? Now lets see if I can amplify the tissue with the regernable abilities.

*When she added the altered goop to the sample, it had turned purple and consumed all in the desk, leaving nothing but a bare desk.*

Liv: Interesting...

*She places the dark blobs in a much larger jar to study. After adding in more of the serum it grows larger and breaks through the glass. *

Liv: Pretty neat right? Put it into a containment cell...now get it something to eat.

Chris: You know… I don't get why you still want Cora mizichio as your marine bio intern. There's plenty of other marine bio students that would love to be in her place.

Liv: Its because she has something I want. Who knows what secrets her book holds?

*Later on in Joe's dinner, Dibs is with Felony Carl and Kaguya having coffee and pancakes.*

Felony Carl: Hey, you got knees. Enjoying it?

Dibs: Oh loving it. All my joints are wonderful, I mean elbows. Come on its pretty great!

Felony Carl: Uh huh, and hey, how about teeth?

Dibs: Oh yeah teeth. A lot of fun!

Felony Carl: I don't mean to overstep my boundaries but your enthusiasm seems forced. Its so fake even Kaguya sees through it.

*Kaguya sips her tea while she nods.*

Dibs:...You two have X-Ray eyes felony carl. You two see through my knees, elbows and teeth all the way to my soul.

Felony Carl: Humans have regular eyes.

Kaguya: So what is truly troubling you Dibs?

Dibs: Being fully human again is kind of... boring. No offense.

Felony Carl: Hey, you're in a safe space.

Dibs: I mean my life as a mutated freak was often gross, painful, embarrassing... but exciting!

*Dibs walks over to Felony Carl's side to show his phone which shown a couple picture Kaguya never thought she would see. Pictures of Globby taking a selfie with Kage, back when he was Obake, Trina, Noodle Burger Boy, and Momakase.*

Dibs: I was a valued member of a team of super villains! But then I turned good and joined the heroes! And I helped them save San Fransokyo and everyone in it!... I was special.

Felony Carl: No no no. You are special.

Dibs: Aw, thanks carl.

Felony Carl: You're welcome. Now be a champ and pick up the check. I gotta go pay a guy about a thing. The guy is my dad and the thing is his birthday.

Kaguya: I wish your father a happy birthday Felony Carl.

Felony Carl: thanks Kaguya. He'll appreciate it.

*After Felony Carl leaves Dibs turned to Kaguya who is still looking at the photos, especially of the time he was a super villain.*

Dibs: You can ask me anything you want to know back in the day ya know? Certain items I stole, how I figured out how to make ice cream-

Kaguya: What was it truly like working with them?

*Kaguya points to the photo of Obake, Momakase, Trina, N.B.B, and himself. dibs sighs before he sits back down.*

Dibs: Ya see... It was fine at first! Obake was this cool and suave villain that I looked up to, even his voice was sexy... But over time.. he was really... harsh. He and Momakase hated each other, and he would slap her silly If she tried to do anything against him. Trina and Noodle Burger Boy look up to him as Dad...though he was super neglectful and only rarely gives hugs. But on his worst days...

Kaguya: What worst days?

Dibs:... He seems to be like a violent beast underneath his calm self. For someone lanky like me you would've thought he'd be weak in the brawns department but... to be honest I was growing scared. And when I overheard what he was gonna do to San Fransokyo and your granddaughter I just... *Sighs* It really was awkward seeing him again... now he just looks so lost and broken... if trina and Noodle Burger boy find out he's alive and that he gave up his evil side, who knows how they will react.

Kaguya: Hmmm... I'm happy you shared this with me dibs. Tell me this; when you joined Big Hero 7 to save San Fransokyo as Globby, how did you feel?

Globby: Just like I said earlier, important... wanted.. and loved. Do you know the answer?

Kaguya: I could tell you, but its the solving the puzzle that's the journey. Now, how about we split the check?

Dibs: Thanks Kaguya, you're the best.

*At Sycorax's lab, Christ is delivering a meal to the mutated monster Liv Amara has made.*

Chris: Who's excited for an artisanal Cheese Brulee?

*Once the cell opens the glob eats Chris and scurries off. Then it goes the pair of eye balls and eats them too... gaining eyes in the process. Liv Amara notices the breach as Chris somehow manages to escape the Glob's form.*

Chris: We have a problem... it escaped.

Liv: So I see...

*She shuts off the security system.*

Chris: But don't we need it for-

Liv: Dead end, its too unstable. And as far as everyone knows, it came out of nowhere. Its the city's problem now.

* * *

*At SFIT in the evening, the Gang are enjoying their food when Grandville walks over to them.*

Grandville: Hello Honey Lemon, and students. How did that 'special project' go?

Honey Lemon: It was a complete success! Globby, or should I say, Dibs is cured!

Grandville: It still seems miraculous that such a concoction would cure him. It truly is a miracle potion.

Cora: Yeah, now he can enjoy his life as a normal man!

Grandville: There has been something I noticed however... Karmi had received a strained wrist, a limping leg and a heavily bruised arm during Knox's attack on Sycorax. From what the doctors said she would fully recover within a month or so.

Wasabi: OK... and?

Grandville: Just yesterday it seems like she was completely cured. all of her injuries was gone.

Hiro: That is super weird. How could she heal that fast?

Cora: Yeah, its not like she drank the medicine right?

Honey Lemon:*Looking very uncomfortable* Ummm...

Gogo: Honey... what happened?

Honey Lemon: Well... the funny thing is...I offered her the thermos and she kind of sort of maybe drank a little bit?

Cora: YOU WHAT?!

*The shout echoed across the dining hall, making everyone stare at the blue haired girl. She sinks down in her seat as Hiro looks at Honey Lemon.*

Hiro: *whisper shouts* Karmi drank the medicine?!

Honey Lemon: I didn't notice it till it was too late! But luckily so far Karmi hadn't told anyone about her healing right?

*Just then Gogo's phone beeps with news.*

Gogo: We have a situation right now!

*Looking into the phone they see a dark colored figure of Globby with a menacing eye stomping through the city. The team fly through the city where they confront the new monster. There was no doubt that despite being different colors, it held a resemblance to one other former glob monster.*

Honey Lemon: This is impossible!

Cora: Hit the deck!

*The other monster throws a mailbox to the team before they all dodge.*

Wasabi: Is it just me or is Globby a lot meaner?

Hiro: And bigger?

Cora: And a different color?

Fred: Whatever was in that potion definitely funked him up. He's full phase two.

Cora: Grandmama did tell me there were going to be side effects, but I never thought it would be this serious!

Hiro: It wasn't your fault, neither of your fault. It could be that the cells were too unstable.

Gogo: Whatever, he's going down!

Honey Lemon: Wait! He's our friend! Just let me talk to him please!

*Honey Lemon goes over to the other monster while Cora quickly contacts her grandmother and tells her about the sitation.*

Kaguya: What are you talking about? Dibs is with me walking home right now!

*Cora stopped functioning for a moment, trying to process what see meant as Honey Lemon gets close to the other monster.*

Honey Lemon: Dibs listen to me! I know I failed you the first time, but whatever happened I know I can fix it! You don't have to do this! Listen to me Dibs, this isn't who you are.

*Just then Dibs and Kaguya come by.*

Dibs: Hey guys, who's the monster?

Kaguya: And why has Cora stopped functioning?

*Hiro gives Cora a slight slap to the face to shake her off her shock.*

Cora: HONEY LEMON THAT'S NOT GLOBBY THATS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT MONSTER!

Honey Lemon: What?

Fred: Then its a whole new globby? Oh my gosh I get to name it! He's officially Nega-Globby!

Cora: Get somewhere to safety with Grandmama Dibs! We're gonna handle this copy cat!

*Honey Lemon pushes Dibs and Kaguya to a nearby store before joining back the team, to which they had sprung into action.*

Fred: OK Nega-Globby! Prepare to meet your maker! Fire-

*With a swing, Nega-Globby sends Fredzilla blasting off again. Gogo tries to strike it down her discs and zoom away, but the acid Nega-Globby realeased ultimately melted away her wheels, just barely escaping the acid. Wasabi hops into action as he brings his blades.*

Wasabi: OK! That's enough!

*But the blades did nothing as it swings Wasabi to Gogo. Just then Baymax with Hiro and Cora on his back punch Nega-Globby to bits before it reforms again to fight.*

Hiro: Baymax, rocket fis-Oh watch out!

*Nega Globby slithers away to trap the three to a wall.*

Baymax: I cannot move.

Hiro: Me neither.

Cora: Well this is just great *Sarcasm*

Baymax: That was sarcasm.

Honey Lemon: Don't worry guys I've got this-

*That's when Honey Lemon realized that something is missing.*

Honey Lemon: Oh no! My purse!

*As it turns out Dibs had grabbed the purse and Kaguya soon followed after him. While running Dibs shows to Kaguya that he still has the neurotransmitter and puts it on his head. Once they reach a safe spot Kaguya looks at Dibs.*

Kaguya: Are you sure about this?

Dibs: Someone has to help.

*Kaguya steps back to let Dibs break the purse. But it seems like Hiro and Cora's updated purse made it stronger to resist breaking.*

Dibs: Why won't you break?!

*When Dibs kicks it off the purse flies through the air before catapulting to the side of the road where a bus comes by and runs it over, squirting all of its goo onto him.*

Dibs: Its working Kaguya! Oh man I forgot how nuts this part was!

*Kaguya could not help but smile widely as Dibs transforms back into Globby once more. Nega Globby walks forward to Honey Lemon, the last hero standing.*

Honey Lemon; Lets just take it easy Nega-Globby! *To comm link* Guys! My purse is gone!

Wasabi: *Groggily* Coming... ow.

Gogo: I'm all out. *To Fred via comm link* Fred where are you?

Fred: *Coming out of the trash* Umm...I have no idea.

*Honey Lemon dodges out of Nega-Globby's swings before contacting Hiro.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro I need that prototype!

Hiro: I'll call Skymax! If I could just... get to my.. phone!

Cora: till then, survive Honey Lemon!

*Just as it appears to be the end for Honey Lemon, she was pulled out of the way of Nega-Globby's hammer via the original Globby.*

Globby: Gotcha Honey Lemon!

*Honey Lemon looks up to see Dibs back to being Globby.*

Globby: You're safe now!

Honey Lemon: Globby! You've changed back!

Globby: You guys needed help, and I realized being a freak is my happy place. Stay here, I'll deal with the big guy!

*And so Globby transforms himself to a bull and charges to Nega-Globby, knocking it out.*

Globby: Hey! The position of Globby has been filled! By me; and I'm about to show you my special skills!

*And the battle was on between Globby and Nega-Globby, the original vs the impostor. Using whatever skills they have they battled it out. While that happened Hiro nears his hand to his phone while Cora tries to see what is going on with Globby and Nega-Globby. Finally Hiro grabs his phone and calls Skymax. Now Globby and Nega-Globby are morphing to a ball fighting for dominance.*

Globby: Yeah not good!

Honey Lemon; Oh no!

*that is when Skymax appears and drops by the Prototype.*

Honey Lemon; Thanks Skymax!

*And soon she activates the prototype to the bazooka form and takes aim.*

Honey Lemon: Hold still Globby!

Globby: I'm trying! But I am gelatinous!

Honey Lemon: Don't worry this won't hurt! *To self* I think!

*Activating the bazooka she takes aim and fires into Nega-Globby. She shot enough ammo to shrink Nega-Globby down to a size where Dinosaur Globby eats him up, destroying it for good.*

Globby: And that's how you monster.

*And soon everyone that was seeing the action clapped for Globby.*

A.M: Way to go Globby!

Globby: Thanks Sarah!

*Globby shoots out a goo to destuck Baymax, Hiro, and Cora and let them land safely before he reverts to his original size.*

Honey Lemon: thank you so much Globby!

Fred: Globby vs Nega-Globby! And the winner being the OG!

Gogo: Great job. *To Honey Lemon.* Both of you.

Honey Lemon:Thanks guys.

*Just then Baymax arrives the scene with Hiro and Cora.*

Cora: You really are Hero Globby.

Globby: Aww shucks.

Hiro: You know, I can't believe I hadn't thought about this till now... * Pulls out his phone and calls.* Hey, Commander Carter? Might I interest you in a new hero in training?

*Cora winks at Globby before Globby wraps himself around the team in a giant hug. As of while Kaguya snaps a photo of the group and sends it to Mizuchi, Grandville... Kage received the message too... and for a bried moment he smiled.*

Kage: For a petty, uncoordinated purse thief... you've made a really intelligent choice Globby.

*The next day they are eating breakfast at Joe's diner where Hiro and Cora are having Omurice.*

Hiro: Even now I still don't know where Nega-Globby came from.

Cora: Yeah. And even how did they even make Nega Globby?

Wasabi: You know, ever since the 'revelation' about Orso Knox, a lot of weird things have been happening lately.

*Just then Globby comes in.*

Globby: Globby in the house!

*The patrons stare at him.*

Globby: Who wants a picture?

*And soon everyone lines up for a selfie with Globby.*

Gogo: You mean like that?

Honey Lemon: I'm glad Globby's happy.

Cora: And the fact people are accepting him.

Hiro: With Commander Carter and the super hero program, he'll become more awesome and in control.

*But what neither of them are aware are two things... one was that an eye of Nega-Globby survived… but a small speck of Rose gold liquid floats inside him, keeping an eye out for nega-Globby. Protecting its host from the invading virus he is unaware of.*

 **A.N: Sorry its late! Had to deal with school and such! Hope you love the chapter! Love you!**


	41. The Fate of the Roommates

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*At a sunny day, Heathcliff had just picked up Fred and Minimax from his comic book club and drives their way to SFIT.*

Heathcliff: I trust your funny book club was illuminating Master Frederickson.

Fred: Twas indeed Heathcliff! We took a deep dive into Captain Fancy!

MiniMax: Fred dazzled with his superior comic insights!

Fred: I was the only one who noticed that the artist A.J Doehertz drew himself into the issue as the nosy neighbor Mr. Cameo.

Heathcliff: Oh, delightful discovery sir.

Fred: Oh you should've seen Richardson's face when-Woah!

*Heathcliff suddenly takes sharp turn as a futuristic blue car sped past them. And in front of the limo is a girl on a moped.*

Minimax: Brace for impact.

*But Heathcliff simply dodges hitting the girl and continues driving, where two new futuristic cars are heading towards them.*

Heathcliff: You might wish to hang on.

*And so Heathcliff zooms past the speeding cars at a wild speed, Fred screaming at the top of his lungs over the driving while Minimax flies through the air.*

Minimax: this is exciting!

*Just up ahead is a mother pushing a baby stroller in the way of Heathcliff's car. With smooth moves Heathcliff avoids hitting the mother and child and getting hit by a truck. Soon they are back to normal driving as if nothing had happened. Like a boss.*

Fred: Whoah.

Heathcliff: My apologies sir. Please, continue your riveting story.

* * *

*Fred comes running through the doors of the dining hall towards the gang eating their lunch.*

Fred: Guys! Guys! Guys!

*Even when he slides past them and crashes, he gets back up again and runs to the group.*

Fred: Guys guys(x10)! You should have seen these cars! They look like they were from the future! *Gasp!* Maybe they are from the future!

*During his excitement he slams his fist to the table which spills Wasabi's drink onto Baymax and the floor. A Roomba comes by and cleans up the mess.*

Baymax: Oh no.

Wasabi: Fred that was a 12 dollar cold press juice.

Fred: My bad Wasabi, you know time travel gets me all worked up*Picks up Roomba to clean Baymax*Let me get that for you Baymax.

*Hiro pulls out his phone to see the cars Fred was talking about and sees the news.*

Hiro: There was a bank robbery last night. Maybe those were the getaway cars.

Fred: *Whispers* From the future.

Gogo: Or not.

Cora: But you have to admit they do look pretty advanced compared to every other vehicle.

Hiro: There's only one way to find out. Night Patrol.

Fred: *Whispers* In the future...*regular voice* Wait I mean tonight, lets do this tonight.

Honey Lemon: I feel terrible but I can't make it, I'm throwing a sticker party. Its BYOS. Bring your own stickers!

Gogo: *Mutters* Great, not another sticker party.

Honey Lemon: what was that Gogo?

Gogo: I was just saying how sad I am, to miss it... but duty calls.

Honey Lemon: Don't worry we'll have a sticker after-party! Just you and me!

Gogo:...*Sighs* Fine.

Honey Lemon: Fine is gogo for yay!

*Later on Gogo is cleaning her wheels as a drop of her sweat lands on it.*

Gogo: Ugh... its so hot.

Honey Lemon: Oh I turned on the heat! Warm stickers stick best!

Gogo:*Looking at the stickers in Honey's hands* Of course they do.

Honey Lemon: Also, I just got these mood stickers! They change colors!

*Honey Lemon places it on Gogo's forehead and it immediately changes to black.*

Gogo: Wow. Life changing.

Honey Lemon: Uh oh! Looks like someone needs a hug!

*While Honey Lemon hugs Gogo, the shorter one removes the sticker from her forehead and places it underneath the table. Later on the three futuristic cars zoom out of its garages and into the city, where Gogo meets up with the rest of the team as Baymax scans Gogo's wellbeing as she removes the stickers on her suit.*

Baymax: Gogo, your clenched jaw indicates you are frustrated.

Gogo: That's because I just can't with Honey Lemon's bajillion hobbies.

Wasabi: Oh come on how bad can they be?

Gogo: She also plays the electric harp, has a butterfly aviary in her closet, and don't forget her smile-lates.

Hiro: What are 'smile-lates'?

Gogo: Its Palates, but you have to grin like a nitwit through the entire workout.

Fred:*Testing out the smile-lates workout next to Gogo* Guys I can feel it. My cheeks are getting so swol.

Cora: OK...those are just things Honey Lemon does for herself-

Gogo: Oh and she keeps making portraits of me without my knowledge or permission!

Fred: OK, that last part is a little...overstepping your comfort zone.

Cora: How about you talk to her about these things? You've been roommates for some time so communication shouldn't be a problem right?

*Before Gogo could respond the three cars that nearly got Fred to a car crash zoom by the team.*

Hiro: Baymax! Lets go!

*Hiro and Cora jump on Baymax as Fred and Gogo zoom into the action.*

Wasabi: Wait! Can we go back to the surprise portraits for a sec?

Cora:*Via Comm link* Run now! Portraits later Wasabi!

*When the pink car goes off one street Baymax follows.*

Fred:*To cars* Hey Wait important question! What year are you from?!

Wasabi: Really should've brought my car!

Gogo: Hindsight sucks doesn't it?

*Hiro and Cora looks over the car's design and build to study for any weaknesses it could expose. Baymax lands in front of the car and holds out his hand to stop.*

Baymax: This is an unsafe speed.

*It was then that the car levitates above them and resumes speeding past them.*

Baymax: Good jump.

Hiro: Uh guys? These cars can jump.

Cora: And keep an eye out if they do any other stuff too.

*The blue car zooms through the street as Fred is closely behind.*

Fred: Yeah? Well so can I!

*He gets on top of the car and holds on for dear life as the driver tries to shake him off.*

Fred: Oh I should've come up with a second part of this plan!

*The car flips over and slams Fred into a bullseye billboard nearby.*

Fred: Whoa... my swol cheeks saved me.

*Now its Gogo and the yellow car in the streets. She strikes her disc into the side where the wheels are supposed to be one and knocks it off, leading it to skid through the streets. But up ahead is an elderly lady walking along, unaware of the car skidding towards her. But thankfully Baymax arrives with Hiro throwing his magnetic dics to repel the car away from the old lady and into the ground. Baymax lands as Hiro and Cora gets down, the girl's left fist slowly cackling with electricity just in case the driver means business. Soon Fred joins in.*

Gogo: Ok! Out of the car!

*But when there was no response Hiro goes over to the car and actvates the pod, revealing nothing inside.*

Hiro: Remote driver? huh...

Cora: Who's been operating these cars?

*Wasabi finally arrives at the scene from a taxi and joins the team.*

Wasabi: Sorry guys! there was a lot of traffic.

Fred: Whats that?

*Fred picks up a purple coin with an image of a car engraved to it.*

Cora: Good eye Fred.

Fred:*Reading the coin* Maximum insane driving challenge...*Gasps* Mr. Sparkles!

Hiro: He's back?!

*Meanwhile, Mr. Sparkles is talking to the remotes controlling the cars.*

Mr. Sparkles:*Laughs* Too bad so sad! Wha-Wha-whaaa~ Racer numero uno you are black flagged!

Racer 1: Not fair! Big Hero 7 got in my way!

: Hey! The maximum insane driving challenge is a real time race! On the real life streets of San Fransokyo! There's gonna be obstacles and the occasional super hero!

Driver 1: Still not fair!

Mr. Sparkles: I know! Like life!

*The driver gets dunked onto a pool of water in response.*

Mr. Sparkles: All the winners of the Maximum Insane Driving Challenge win a pair of these fabulous, cashmere lined driving gloves! *To Driver one on the ground* Not you! You go now!

*The ex driver gets off the pool to head home in defeat.*

Mr. Sparkles: I'll find a new driver worthy of these luxorious, cashmere lined driving gloves!

*The other two drivers stare at Mr. Sparkles fawning over the gloves.*

Mr. Sparkles: Hey! this is a private moment between me and the gloves.

*Later on that night, Gogo is heading back to her apartment where she hears the sticker party happening and voices speaking.*

Honey Lemon: This is so exciting!

Gogo: Oh great, the sticker party is still here.

*Gogo opens the door to show instead, the gang with Esme and Miyuki, the two girls being SFAI students.*

Fred: Uh oh! Gogo's in the house!

*Honey Lemon runs up to Gogo and gives her a big hug.*

Gogo: Umm... What's going on?

Honey Lemon: Gogo, I know how much you treasure your space and I know I've invaded it with my stickers and my smile-lates and my surprise portraits.

Miyuki: *Looking at the portraits* Aside from the word surprise, you did a good job Honey Lemon!

Gogo: Honey Lemon... where are you getting at?

Honey Lemon: I asked Miyuki to defrost my dorm room and it worked! SFIT says I'm allowed back to my dorm which means you can have your apartment back!

*The gang cheer as Miyuki throws a puff of snowflakes to act as confetti.*

Gogo: Oh! Wow! Finally!

*But as the words sink in...so did Gogo's mood at the realization of Honey Lemon...not being at her apartment anymore.*

Gogo: I'm free..

* * *

*At Joe's diner the next day Hiro, Cora, Fred, and Baymax meet up with Felony Carl and Globby.*

Felony Carl: So, whats with airbags here?

Cora: He's Baymax remember?

Baymax: I am a personal, health care companion.

Felony Carl: You seem extremely huggable.

Hiro: Look, we need some information.

Fred: Globby said you know whats up when down, whats going around, pretty much all of the directions.

Globby: Felony Carl and I go way back. I knew him when he was just Misdemeanor Carl.

Felony Carl:Yeah, and you were still human. *To Hiro* Time flies, carpe diem so they day. Well the romans say anyway.

Fred: *Pulls out the coin* Recognize this?

Cora: He found it in the car we caught last night.

Felony Carl: I may or may not have heard about an emotionally unstable man boy handing them out. Mr. Sprinkles.

Hiro: Sparkles.

Felony Carl: If you say so. The freaks running some drone car race for well to do thrill seekers.

Fred: How 'well to do' are we talking?

Cora: And whats he offering as a price?

Felony Carl: Ascots... and monocles. and the price is a pair of fancy gloves.

Fred: Ascots and monocles...hmm.

Hiro: And all for a pair of gloves?

Felony Carl: Mr. Sprinkles is also working for some big fella, volatile, dry cleans his track suits.

Fred, Hiro, and Cora: Yama!

Hiro: Baymax, can you bring up the map of San Fransokyo?

*Baymax activates the map on his belly and shows the routes the cars had taken.*

Baymax: Tap to zoom.

Hiro: Felony Carl show us where you saw Yama and Sparkles.

Felony Carl: I'm not saying nothing, but...

*Felony Carl taps on the location of the meeting and leaves the table, but not before he looks at Cora.*

Felony Carl: By the way, there's been no funny business happening with your uncle right?

Cora: Nope. Nothing too serious, he is talking more. But still iffy about... *eyes Hiro and Fred* meeting other people.

Felony Carl: Close enough. Also, *Death glare* if I hear him doing any funny business with you and your boyfriend, he's gonna answer to me.

Hiro: *Nervously gulps* We'll keep it in mind Felony Carl.

Felony Carl: Good *To Baymax* Now we hug.

*And so Felony Carl and Baymax hug. Meanwhile Gogo Is studying over her blueprints when Honey Lemon pops by.*

Honey Lemon: Hey Gogo sorry for all the boxes. Hopefully with Esme and Miyuki helping me I'll be out by the end of the week.

Gogo: Really? So you're just going to stiff me for your half of the rent?

Honey Lemon: Of course not! *Pulls out her phone to show the rent money* I already cash-garoo you my half of the rent for three months.

Gogo: Oh! That's really nice of you.

*Honey Lemon smiles at Gogo before she leaves, where soon Hiro, Cora, and Baymax go over to Gogo to tell the news.*

Hiro: Hey we got a lead on sparkle.

Gogo: Yay...

Hiro: What did I say?

Cora: Hiro, could you go check on Gogo's hypercycle blueprints and see if its functional?

Hiro: Sure.

*Hiro walks over to tell the rest of the group while Baymax and Cora stay behind to check on Gogo.*

Cora: Something wrong Gogo?

Baymax: I am programmed to provide emotional support.

Gogo: Baymax, Cora, I'm fine.

Baymax: Your slumped shoulders and the lower pitch of your voice are indicators that you are not fine.

Cora: seriously Gogo, you can tell us.

Gogo: I don't need-

Baymax: Sharing feelings can be difficult, but can lead to a better outcome.

Cora: So spill, whats going on?

Gogo:... *sighs* You're right Baymax. *to Cora* and.. its about Honey Lemon... She's actually moving out... and I just feel...*grunts*.. I'm gonna miss her

Cora: OK, then go do what Baymax says and talk to Honey Lemon about the move.

* And so Gogo goes to Honey Lemon to talk.*

Gogo: Hey Honey Lemon, look it might be a good idea for me to share.

*Honey Lemon blinks as her as Gogo gathers her courage to confess to the peppy tall girl.*

Gogo:... My pencil!... there you go.

*Honey Lemon takes Gogo's pencil.*

Honey Lemon: Oh thanks!~ That's really sweet!

*As Honey Lemon walks away Baymax and Cora look at Gogo. Baymax blinks as Cora purse her lips in judgement.*

Gogo: Stop judging me with your blinks Baymax.

Hiro:*Walking up to Gogo* Hey Gogo! I ran some aerodynamics on your hypercycle and its good to go.

Gogo: Great.

*Gogo walks away as Baymax and Cora step out to talk to Hiro.*

Hiro: What'd I say?

Baymax: Gogo is emotionally vulnerable at the moment.

Cora: And it involves a certain chem genius.*Pulls out her phone and starts texting.*

Hiro: You're texting everyone about Yama and Sparkles?

Cora; Yup... and Miyuki and Esme about a certain Biker chick.

Hiro: Gogo would kill you, you know.

Cora: She could kill after we deal with Yama and Sparkles *Shudders in memory of her being in a bird cage.*

*Later on; Minimax, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, and Cora are at Fred's room looking at the pictures of Yama and Mr. Sparkles.*

Fred: So whats the plan here?... I always wanted to say that!

Hiro: Normally we send someone in undercover to get more info but...

Wasabi: Mr. Sparkles and Yama would instantly recognize all of us.

Hiro: Exactly.

Cora: And I'm dead meat if I try to go Mystery Angel.

Wasabi: OK, so we need someone we can trust...

Hiro: who looks extremely rich...

Cora: Knows his way around the race tracks...

Fred: And is also a great driver.

*Just then Heathcliff comes through the door.*

Heathcliff: May I be of service Master Frederickson?

Fred: Wait! That's it! I know exactly who our driver should be!

Minimax: I'll do it!

Fred: I think somebody is ready for the nappity nap sleepity boop!

Minimax: I am not ready for my nappity nap sleepity boop! I am ready to defend justice!

Cora:*stern, warning tone* Minimax?

Minimax: I'm sorry Cora. I am ready for my nappity nap sleepity boop Fred.

*Fred picks up minimax and cradles him in his arms.*

Fred: _Hush little Minimax, go to sleep. Boop!~_

*And like that Minimax is out like a light.*

Cora: *Whispers* That was adorable.

Fred: *Whispers* Thanks.

*Soon all five of them, including a sleeping Minimax, contact Fred's father.*

Fred: Dad, you got any words of wisdom for our boy Heathcliff here before he faces Sparkles?

Frederickson the III: I've always hated fighting screwball villains. No respect for the game.

Hiro: Whatabout going undercover as a rich thrill seeker Mr. Frederickson?

Frederickson the III: Heathcliff doesn't need my advice; he's the best in the bizz. Back when I plucked Heathcliff out of butler school I schooled him on undercover work. Doctor, banker, hot air balloon enthusiast, he could pull the wool over his mother's eyes.

Heathcliff: Oh indeed sir. I relish the opportunity to serve Mr. Sparkles some hot justice underglass.

*That is when Minimax wakes from his nap and springs into action.*

Minimax: I like the way you talk about justice!

*Minimax brings out his fist to Heathcliff for a fistbump.*

Heathcliff: Oh um, thank you, Master Minimax.

*He fistbumps Minimax in return. Back at the lab, Gogo is setting up her hypercycle while Hiro and Cora are with Honey Lemon and Baymax.*

Hiro: Cora and I are gonna help Honey Lemon move her dresser Gogo, you good?

Gogo: Yeah, yeah. Thanks Hiro.

Cora: Esme and Miyuki are coming over soon bringing some lunch here. Just in case.

*With that, the three people leave. Baymax looks at Gogo before he sees Miyuki and Esme enter inside with some yaki tacos.*

Miyuki: Hi Baymax! How's it hanging?

Baymax: I am good. Thank you Miyuki.

Esme: So where's Gogo?

*Baymax points over to Gogo working on her project. Esme looks at Miyuki and nods at her; receiving a nod back the two girls put aside the food and walk over to Honey Lemon, with Baymax following them close.*

Esme: Hey, Gogo. Interesting project you got there.

Gogo; Thanks.. *Looks at Baymax* What now? More emotional support?

Baymax: Yes. Would you like a hug?

Gogo: I'm good. but thanks.

Hiro:*Through the door* Baymax, come on! *Sees the two girls* Oh! Esme! Miyuki!

Miyuki and Esme: Hiya Hiro.

Esme: *To Baymax* Yeah, you should go Baymax, this is something we girls need to discuss... alone.

Baymax:*Blinks* OK. Goodbye.

*As Baymax waddles towards Hiro, the two girls look at Gogo as Miyuki starts speaking.*

Miyuki: Ok, lets cut to the chase. You're being moody ever since Honey Lemon announced she is moving out and despite being annoyed at her hobbies, you're gonna miss her being there right?

*Gogo stops at her work and turns around.*

Gogo: Who told you?

Esme: Cora texted us about this. Said you chickened out telling Honey Lemon how you feel about this.

Gogo; Ugh. I swear I'm gonna kill her for this!

Miyuki: *Uses her finger to create an ice tipped fingernail* Not until you confess whats really going on in your head.

Gogo: *Grunts*...Fine! I... I...

Esme: You know for a chick who says woman up to make someone pull of the bandage and get it over with, you're pretty bad at acting on your own phrase.

Gogo: Fine! You want to know? I'm gonna miss Honey Lemon when she goes back to her dorm! I'm gonna miss her butterfly aviary! I'm gonna miss her electric harp playing! I'm gonna miss her smile-lates! I'm even gonna miss her stupid sticker parties! Maybe its cause I like how Honey Lemon brights up the room even if I didn't want to! Maybe its cause how I'll miss her showing me cat videos at 5 am! Maybe its because I gotten so used to her living with me and saying hello every morning! Maybe its cause I love her-!

*When Gogo sees the shocked expressions of esme and Miyuki, Gogo's face blushes into a giant tomato. She quickly gets up but Miyuki freezes her feet.*

Miyuki: Did you just say.. you love Honey Lemon?

Esme: As in... Love-Love?

*Gogo's glaring yet red face is enough of an answer than they need. Finally Miyuki brings over the taco and shoves it to Gogo. Esme then puts a hand on Gogo's shoulder.*

Esme: Gogo... you know more than anyone else, aside from Baymax, that not sharing these feelings will make you do something stupid right?

*Gogo does not say anything, her face remaining its embarrassed form.*

Miyuki: *sighs* You know what? You can't keep quiet about this forever. And who knows? Maybe Honey Lemon feels the same way.

*Gogo blinks as the frost on her feet disappears and sees Miyuki walk out the door, her eyes ringing with memory... about Tadashi. Esme then hands her a water bottle and walks out.*

Esme: So go out there, find Honey Lemon, and woman up.

*Gogo looks at her food and then to Honey Lemon's chem set, seeing through her minds eyes the memories of her crazy expirements, her joyful laughter, her enthusiasm, how she would attempt to cheer up their friends during troubling times. All this brings a warm smile to her face. Later that night, Heathcliff is with Fred, dressed in his Fredmelian costume in the limo near the place where the street racing begins.*

Heathcliff: Sir, we have arrived at the abandoned warehouse the felonious gentleman identified.

Fred: Great! Now remember, if you get in ant trouble, Fredmelian is nearby.

Heathcliff: Oh thank you sir. I'm sure we'll make a cracking good team.

*Fred activates his camouflage as Heathcliff goes towards the door and knocks on it. The slide eye opener opens to see Heathcliff.*

Heathcliff: Greetings, I am a well to do thrill seeker in pursuit of a pair of a new driving gloves. Cashmere lined perhaps?

*And with a monocle the guy lets in Heathcliff.*

Fred: *Whispers* Nice sell on the monocle!

*Fred slithers inside while the door is still open. Elsewhere Yama and Mr. Sparkles are hanging.*

Heathcliff: Good evening gentlemen. Rumor has it you're organizing a test of competence operating automobiles and high velocities.

Yama:Hmm?

Mr. Sparkles: Uncle Moneybags wants to race! You're in luck! My boyo here, just cranked up our ride so nobody can touch them. Not the heat! Not the superweirdos.

Heathcliff: Sounds peachy.

Yama: How peachy?

*Heathcliff pulls out his case and opens it to reveal it being filled up with cash.*

Mr. Sparkles: Extra peachy. Well well well, well-to do thrill seeker you're in!*Smothers himself in the gloves*

Fred: Ew!

*The two criminals hear a voice but don't see a body.*

Heathcliff: A thousand apologies sir, my monocle is squeaky. Needs Waxing.

Mr. Sparkles: Sure, that'll happen. I guess... Nine o'clock! Be ready for the ride of your life!

Heathcliff: I have dedication to acceleration.

*Heathcliff hands over the suitcase of case to Mr. Sparkles and walks off.*

Mr. Sparkles: Hey! Wax that monocle! Cha ching!

*He then throws it to Yama's face.*

Yama: Ouch!

Mr. Sparkles: Op! My bad, sorry! thought you were gonna catch it!

*Mr. Sparkles then walks into his 'office' with Yama.*

Yama: I'm not your boyo!

Mr. Sparkles: You're right! That gorgeous smile belongs to the world-

Yama: Sparkle! Be serious! Someone's going to-

: Figure out Maximum Insane Driving Challenge is just a diversion! To keep the law busy while we commit crimes? That's the insane part!

*Yama flips the switch on an old fan to show a vault of money behind a painting of money.*

Mr. Sparkles: But this time its going to be worth all the risk! Stealing Captain Fancy number 8!

*Unbeknownst to them Fred is in the room in camouflage mode, and he overheard it all.*

Yama: The comic book? I have a reputation!

Mr. Sparkles: Not just any comic book silly! The most valuable, comic book in the world!

Yama: Where is it?

Mr. Sparkles: Richardson's rare comics.

Yama: You sure the most valuable?

Mr. Sparkles: Ah ha! I knew you couldn't resist! Boyo!

Yama: Don't call me boyo! Freak.

*After the criminals leave the room, Fred turns off his camoflouge.*

Fred: Robbing banks is one thing, but comic books!? Now they've gone too far!

* * *

*After many hours, Gogo goes back to her apartment where she sees a majority of Honey Lemon's stuff neatly packed.*

Gogo: Looks like you're all packed up.

Honey Lemon: Yeah, almost! I should be out of your hair by tomorrow!

Gogo:Oh… that soon?... Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: Yeah?

Gogo: Look...*Sighs* I don't know how to say this... but-

Honey Lemon: *Pulls out the pencil Gogo gave her earlier* Do you want your pencil back? Cause, I really don't need it.

Gogo:No, I-

*Honey Lemon's phone buzzes and so she answers the call.*

Hiro: Yama and Sparkles are hitting Richardson's comic book store tonight. Meet us there.

Honey Lemon: Oh no! I'll go grab my chem purse!

*As Honey Lemon prepares herself for tonight, Gogo sighs at her failed attempt to talk to Honey Lemon.*

Gogo:... Well this is going well...*Pulls out the sticker underneath the desk and sighs*

*The remote controlled cars are up and ready for the road. The first two drivers put on their helmets as Heathcliff momentarily gets confused before Fred gently puts it on his head.*

Fred: Good luck!

Heathcliff: Thank you, invisible sir.

Mr. Sparkles: Ready roadsters? Time to play Maximum Insane Driving challenge! Who will win these silk soft cashmere lining driving gloves?

*The three drivers insert the special coin to start the race.*

Peter:*To Heathcliff* Anyone ever tell you that you look like a butler?

Dereck: *To Heathcliff* Yeah, can you fetch me an ice tea?

Peter:*Laughs* Nice on Dereck.

Dereck: Thanks Peter!

Heathcliff:*To self* I'm going to relish this.

*The three drivers set up their controllers as they prepare for the race.*

Mr. Sparkles: On your marks, get set, Go!

*And so pushing metal to the pedal all three zoom off their cars into the streets of San Fransokyo. Meanwhile, the rest of Big Hero 7 arrive across the street from Richardson's comic book store. Cora looks down and sees a flashlight coming from inside the already closed store.*

Cora: They're here already.

Hiro: We'll catch them by surprise.

*Yama is shuffling through the comic store, thankfully unaware of the mole hole entrance, when the light turn on to which Yama sees is Big Hero 7.*

Hiro: Looking for something?

Cora: A certain comic book perhaps?

Yama: Its not here!

Gogo: Nice try *pulls out disc* hand it over.

Yama: Its not here! I've looked everywhere!

Wasabi: Then why would Mr. Sparkles say it was here?

Gogo: Unless...

Cora: He set him up!

*Yama receives a text just then that confirms their suspicions.*

Yama: That little Freak did set me up!

*Meanwhile the police are after the cars as they drive through the streets. Up ahead being an elderly woman crossing the street. The three cars fly over the woman while the police cars stop barely in time to avoid hitting her. When the old woman turns her head to see that the cops had barely avoided hitting her, she smacks the hood and continues on her way. Which results in the airbags to activate. In an attempt to swerve Heathcliff off course, Dereck nearly knocks out his car before Heathcliff regains control. Heathcliff drives backwards to join the pink car, to which Dereck realizes that in that attempt, he went off course. *

Dereck: Ah F-

*His car drives into the bay, sinking to the deep.*

Mr. Sparkles: Game over loser!

*Dereck is dropped to the pool as a result. Leaving Heathcliff with the other lone driver to compete. *

Heathcliff: Be a dear and fetch me an ice tea.

Hiro: Fred, Mr. Sparkles double crossed Yama. He's gonna get away!

Fred: All good, Fredmeleon's on it!

*Using his tongue he swings over to office only to find it empty.*

Fred: *Whispers* Sparkles isn't here.*Regular voice* Wait Sparkles isn't here I don't know why I'm whispering. *Opens safe and finds it empty.* Oh boy, and he emptied the safe.

Honey Lemon: If Mr. Sparkles isn't there, where is he then?

*Turns out Mr. Sparkles got into the pink car with all the cash and driving gloves with him.*

Mr. Sparkles: *Admiring gloves* Oh like a butterfly's kiss. Maximum insane manuel mode!

*He activates the car to be operated manually, leaving Peter no control of his car.*

Peter: I've lost control of my car!

Mr. Sparkles: Thanks for not playing loser!

*Peter is then dunked to the pool, now leaving Heathcliff alone to stop Mr. Sparkles at his game.*

Heathcliff:*Cracking knuckles* This is for all the butlers.

*He sets up his controller to catch up to Mr. Sparkles and land in front of him, forcing Mr. sparkles to skid aside to avoid hitting the green car.*

Mr. Sparkles: Eat my sparkles!

*Mr. Sparkles then summons forth the robotic chicken he had used for his escapes to take out Heathcliff with giant eggs. Although he did his best to avoid the falling eggs, the last one exploded in front of, the force pushing back the green car and destroying it, making him loose the race.*

Fred: Guys! Mr. Sparkles is in one of the cars and just took out Heathcliff!

Heathcliff: *Falling to the pool* Indeed!

*After an unseen battle which left Yama with an aching crotch and a black eye from Aqua Girl and Electro Alpha respectably, he turns to one of the team members and taunts.*

Yama: You'll never catch him!

Gogo: And you're wrong.

*Gogo fist bumps Hiro as soon as Gogo's skymax delivers her brand new mode of transportation: The Hyper cycle.*

Cora: Go get him Velocity!

Hiro: We'll stay with Yama! Sparkles is all yours!

*And so Gogo zooms off with her cycle. Soon she spots the car that has Sparkles inside.*

Mr. Sparkles: Welcome to the party Velocity! Too bad you weren't invited!

*He rams the car to her side to knock her out of the road. When he focuses on the mirror he thought he succeeded... only for Gogo and her hypercycle remaining intact. She opens up a weapon from her cycle which soon fries out the circuits of his car, leaving him vulnerable.*

Mr. Sparkles: Bet your cycle can't do this!

*He activates the eject button, the only one that works, and flies up to his get away chicken machine.*

Mr. Sparkles: You haven't seen the last of me!

*And so the chicken flies off with the coward on its back, leaving Gogo with the car to catch.*

Hiro: Chem Princess! Velocity!

Honey Lemon: On it Alpha!

*Honey Lemon throws three of her chemballs to cushion the car into a bubble, though Hiro pushes her out of the way as it bounces through the streets... which just so happens to be heading towards a mother and her baby crossing the street. Gogo zooms faster to save them as the mother stops in shock of the upcoming car. Luckily Heathcliff comes driving full course and uses the limousine to smack the car bubble to the billboard which so happens to have Mr. Sparkles face on it.*

Honey Lemon and Hiro: Wow!

*As the mother cradles her baby, Heathcliff steps out of the car and is greeted by Big Hero 7, congratulating him and Gogo.*

Wasabi: That was amazing!

Hiro: Nice driving!

Cora: Those were some Sick moves dude!

Yama: Yeah! We did it haha! Team work yeah!

*The team look at Yama before Cora zaps him again.*

Cora: You're still going to jail. Nice try though.

Yama: Not again.

*And the police arrives at the scene.*

Baymax: You failed because you and Mr. Sparkles did not communicate honestly.

*Baymax just so happens to look at Gogo when he said this.*

Gogo: Yeah, I get it.

Cora: *To Baymax* Did you just throw Shade at Gogo?

Baymax: My shadow does not shield Gogo from any lights blinding her.

*Cora shakes her head but smiles none the less. The next day, everyone, even Esme and Miyuki, are carrying the final boxes to move out of Gogo's apartment.*

Honey Lemon; Well, I think that's everything! Lets go!

Gogo: Wait!

*Everyone looks at Gogo, who is holding a box in her arms before taking a deep breath. Realizing whats going on, Esme and Miyuki push everyone else up the stairs.*

Fred: Hey whats going up?

Hiro: Why are we heading upstairs.

Esme: Giving them space!

*And so with the rest of the gang out of the room, leaving Gogo with Honey Lemon, she takes another deep breath before speaking to her.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo? Whats wrong?

Gogo: everyone knows I don't do feelings, but sometimes its worth it to make an exception...I've really gotten used to living with you and if you leave well... I'll feel...

Honey Lemon: You'll feel?

Gogo: Lonely... and not just cause you're not my roommate anymore... I've... *Sighs* I've gotten so used to you waking me up every morning and saying goodnight that if you go... a part of my heart will be empty...

Honey Lemon: *Blushing as she realizes what Gogo is saying* You mean...

Gogo: Yeah...*She then places the emote sticker over her heart, turning it to a bright red as well as her cheeks.*

*Honey Lemon lets out an airy gasp as she drops her box and rushes over and hugs her.*

Honey Lemon: I love you too Gogo! Of course I want to stay!

*This catches Gogo off guard in surprise, her heart pounding faster than any speed she could've imagined in her life.*

Gogo: You feel the same way too?

Honey Lemon; Yeah! Even if you're no-nonsense mood and cold shoulder can be a little off, every part of you that showed that you push others to be at their best and 'woman up' is what made me fall for you too.

Gogo: …*Giggling before laughing happily*

*That surprised Honey Lemon, to which she started laughing with her as well. Its around this time that the rest of the gang saw what happened between them and smile brightly.*

Hiro: Congrats Gogo.

Cora; You finally womaned up.

Baymax: She has finally communicated her emotions to Honey Lemon completely.

Wasabi: So now they're a couple?

Fred: This is the happiest day of my life!

*Cora sees Miyuki sketch out the scene between Gogo and Honey Lemon. To which they finally let go.*

Honey Lemon: Official Couple selfie!

*Gogo looks at Honey Lemon for a moment before she smiles and joins the selfie.*

Gogo: This does not get posted.

Honey Lemon: Sorry, already did!

*Honey Lemon then sets her way to unpack her things to which Gogo sees the rest of the gang smile at her and give their thumbs up. At first she considers scowlding them until she remembers Baymax's and Esme and Miyuki's words and simply gives a thumbs up back. Hiro and Cora then hug each other as they celebrate their two friends becoming girlfriends. And for that moment, nothing in their life was sweeter than now for Honey Lemon and Gogo...*

Mr. Sparkles: I can't even with Big Hero 7 anymore. But alas that's why I'm here.

*As it turns out Mr. Sparkles had went to Sycorax to meet with Liv Amara with a large duffle bag of cash for payment.*

: I hear you give villains interesting abilities...

*Liv Amara looks inside the bag before she gives a wide smile to the eccentric showman. Already conducting plans for his future*

 **A.N: Yup. I made Gogo and Honey Lemon girlfriends. Hope you enjoy it! Love you all and thank you for reading BH7!**


	42. Muira-Horror!

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The Dark of the moonless, Friday night goes over Sycorax as Liv Amara is discussing with her main employer: Nozako. The old woman stared at the younger lady as the blonde discussed her latest new victim.*

Liv: And that's what I'm adding to Speckles. Is it any good?

Nozako: I suppose so, but if he turns into a chicken send me any footage you can of him. I love seeing insufferable brats like him and yourself squeal like pigs.

Liv:*Taking note of her comment on herself* If that is your wish Madame Nozako.

Nozako: Anything else you would like to tell me?

Liv: Only that I am going to Muirahara woods to search for any...peculiar species to research.

Nozako: Do as you wish... except...

*Nozako pulls out a hologram of Muirahara woods and points to one specific lot of land.*

Nozako: I have business to attend right there in some time soon, and it is in your best interest to not go anywhere to that spot until I deem it necessary... Understand?

Liv: Yes Madame Nozako.

*The Hologram ends from Nozako's side as she floats through the room where she looks at her guard.*

Nozako: Are your men ready?

*The guard nods, bowing his head. Nozako nods her head as well before she goes back to the hologram map where soon, the lot of land reveals itself to be a small, provincial village living in the midst's of Muirahara woods... and her crimson eyes are laced with impending doom.*

*The next day it starts in Krei's office where Alistair Krei himself is calling his assistant, Lois Carter.*

Krei: Judy? Judy? Judy?

*Lois then comes in.*

Lois: Its Lois sir, not Judy.

Krei: Of course, would you please tell Hiro and Mizuchi I need to talk to them?

*Lois then calls Hiro, who is setting up his new lab, and Mizuchi who is lifting the cartons to the storage when they hear Lois via earpiece.*

Lois: Mr. Krei wants to talk to you and Hiro/Mizuchi.

*Soon enough the two arrive at Krei's office.*

Mizuchi: What is it you need Boss?

Krei: I have a very exciting project, how are you two with bugs?

Hiro:*Thinking of tech bugs* I've written my share of code, fixing bugs isn't exactly my strength but I'm up for it.

*The bugs Krei is talking about however, is not of technical bugs that any electronic would experience, but literal bugs. Hiro swats the bugs away before Mizuchi picks him up and puts him on his shoulder to sit.*

Hiro: Thanks Mizuchi.

Mizuchi: You are welcome Hiro.

Hiro: *To Krei* Mr. Krei, why did you take us to Muirahara woods?

Krei: I've been considering buying some land out here for Krei Park, my new tech campus. *Sniffs air* Smell that pine?... or fur... or ham was something eating here somewhere?

Mizuchi: Lets explore the woods more before you could consider the purphase, don't you think?

Krei: Sure! I've always loved the woods!

Liv: Me too!

*That's when the four men turn around to see Liv Amara and Chris walking up behind them. Hiro's grip tightened as his heart raced; sensing Hiro's discomfort Mizuchi keeps a firm grip and fist ready, just in case any of them does something.*

Liv: *To Mizuchi* Hello Mizuchi, haven't seen you around since the dinner party? You doing well?

Mizuchi: I am just fine, Miss Amara.

Liv: *Flutters eyes* That's good to hear. And that's quiet impressive of you, holding the boy up.

Mizuchi: That would be Hiro, Miss Amara, and Krei's intern.

Liv: Is that so? *To Hiro* How is Cora?

Hiro:*Slightly narrow eyes* she's fine.

Krei: Liv Amara.

Liv: Alistair Krei.

Krei; What are you doing out here?

Chris: Sycorax wants to acquire this land for a nature conservatory.

Liv: We infuse business with heart, and nature is mother earth's heart.

Krei; Whatever, find another heart. I'm buying these woods, putting in an offer now.

*He pulls out his phone to call.*

Liv: My offer will be higher. *To Chris* Chris?

Krei: As if they would accept the offer from the a lady who let a monster kidnap a young intern, which ended up being killed to save her life! Not to mention she quitted the next day.

*Liv Amara makes no gestures, but Chris is on his way to call to purchase the land.. but got nothing.*

Chris: I'm not getting a signal.

Krei: Well, if you were using a KreiTech Phone...

*His phone has no signal as well.*

Krei: We're in the middle of nowhere, its the signal's fault.

Hiro: *From Mizuchi's shoulder* No, its Bessie's fault.

Liv: Bessie?

Hiro: A meteorite that-*Pauses as he realized what he was gonna say before he changes subject.* Its nothing actually. Mind if we go talk to Krei... alone?

*Liv Amara says nothing as the three men walk off be out of earshot of Liv and Chris. But Liv merely nods at Chris to which he stealthily hides close to hear the conversation.*

Krei: What's that for? What were you gonna say?

Hiro: Bessie is a meteorite that messes up technology.

Krei: Well that's inconvenient, why hasn't someone gotten rid of it?

Hiro: Well there's this guy, he protects Bessie by pretending he's a monster called the Hybagon. His real name is Ned Ludd.

Krei: Ned Ludd? The Real estate guy? He used to be an old golf buddy of mine! He'll see things my way.

Hiro: Look, the woods changed him.

Mizuchi: And lets just say our previous encounter is less an ideal.

Krei: How much could he have changed? So where is he anyway?

Hiro: Mizuchi knows where he lives.

Mizuchi: You could say that.

*Chris then returns back to Liv Amara and whispers the info he learned, to which she gives a very ominous grin.*

* * *

*The three men head back at Krei tech where they are joined with Lois to share a glass of sparkling lemonade.*

Krei: This calls for the good stuff. Sparkling Lemonade. To the Muirahara woods. Which I officially own.

Mizuchi, Lois, and Hiro: To the woods.

Krei: Exactly.

Hiro: Huh?

Krei: To the woods! Tomorrow! I have to convince Ned Ludd to take Bessie and leave.

Hiro: Good luck with that.

Krei: Thanks, since you and Mizuchi are coming. Get some sleep, you'll need your wits in the wilderness.

Hiro; Yeah... no.

Krei: But you and Mizuchi are the only ones who knows where Ned Ludd lives. Plus Mizuchi is the only man who could wrestle a bear into submission.

Lois: And your contract has a mandatory spontaneous camping trip clause.

Mizuchi: You really come prepared don't you boss?

*At Sycorax labs, Liv and Chris.*

Liv: Well this is incredible, six months of searching and we learn from Krei's intern where that meteorite is.

Chris: What about Krei, Hermit, and the giant.

Liv: Krei and the freak will be out of the picture. Mizuchi however, is someone I'm very interested in.

Chris: So what do you propose we do to get them?

Liv: Well... lets make the hybagon legend... into reality.

Chris: Lets just hope we don't go near that place Madame Nozako told us...

Liv: Its OK, she will never know.

*The next day at the Lucky Cat, the gang are eating their breakfast as Hiro relays the news to them. Cass gets off the phone as she goes over and delivers the pancakes to them.*

Cass: I just got a great last minute catering job! But I can't leave the Lucky Cat.

Hiro; Sorry Aunt Cass, I wish I could help but I have to go to the woods with Krei, its in my contract.

Fred: Spontaneous camping trip clause? Yeah, that will get ya anytime.

Minimax: You eat like an animal.

*Fred then proceeds to eat like one while Honey Lemon and Gogo get their pancakes but its shaped like a heart.*

Cass: Still can't believe you two are a thing now! How does it feel?

Honey Lemon: It feels so wonderful! *To Hiro* And you can't bring Baymax after what Bessie did to him last time.

Cora: Not to mention the wolves...

Cass: Who's this Bessie? And what wolves?

Baymax: Bessie is not a person Aunt Cass. Bessie is a-

Hiro: operated chipmunks that are attracted to large white surfaces... they swarm.

Cora: And the wolves resided in the woods where Baymax was but they moved.

Gogo: Yeah, OK. Krei has no idea what he's doing and he's dragging you and Cora's dad into this. I'll go with you.

Cora: So am I!

Hiro: Really? Thanks Gogo, *Puts arm around Cora* And thanks babe.

Cass: *Sighs* Well I guess I should cancel my catering job.

Honey Lemon: How about the three of us run the lucky cat?

Cass: Aw that's sweet. Are you sure?

Wasabi: Absolutely!

Fred: It'll be a piece of taco.

Honey Lemon: Don't you mean cake?

Fred: I prefer tacos.

Cass: Wasabi, and Honey Lemon are for sure gonna be here right?

Honey Lemon: Yeah! And maybe Esme can join! *To Gogo* Be careful sweetie.

Gogo:... I will babe.

*Cora turns to Hiro and holds his hand tight.*

Cora: I'm bringing my book with me, just in case...

Hiro: Cora, its OK. I can take care of myself! No snakes this time K?

Cora: OK

*The two smile before they hug each other tightly. Meanwhile Nedd is conversing with Bessie*

Ned: Bessie girl, if I didn't have you I'd loose my mind! Oh! you haven't touched your sap!

Liv: Hello? Mr. Ludd?

*Nedd turns around to see Liv Amara at the top of the tree ledge. He gets up and prepares his stance.*

Nedd: Hey! Who are you?!

Liv: An eco-forward entrepreneur.

*That's when Chris lands behind Nedd to attack. Nedd spins his staff*

Nedd: Where you come from Handsome?

Chris: The world's most advanced genetic lab.

Nedd: Who is what now?

*Chris gives the go ahead and fight sign and so Nedd does, fluffing his hair for battle. He charges at Chris but the genetically enhanced guy knocks out Ned's staff and disappears.*

Nedd: Hey dum dum! You show yourself!*Picks up his staff*

Chris: Up here!

*He lands on top of his shoulders and presses the five pressure points to submit Ned to temorary paralysis.*

Liv: Thank you Chris.

*The then places the knock out sticker on Ned's neck to keep him out.*

Liv; We'll have Ned take care of Krei for us.

Chris: Will the patch work around that?

*He looks at the meteorite to suggest.*

Liv: Oh Bessie? I have plans for her.

*That is when Chris looks outside and sees smoke coming from the far distance... and what sounded like screaming.*

Chris: A fire?

Liv: Hmmm... its too far and its contained to one area. Its nothing of our concern.

*But when she stands up to walk out she steps on a glass picture. Carefully picking it up her eyes widened before she puts the photo in her pocket. This requires... further research. Meanwhile, Krei is sitting shot gun with Gogo as the driver and Hiro on the back while Mizuchi is driving his motorbike with Cora on his back.*

Krei: Its my SUV, why can't I drive?

Gogo: Because, I know these woods better than you know your own private island.

Krei: Which one? Kreitopia? or Kretucket? Or Little Hawaii?

*The car's power then went out, slowing it down as does Mizuchi, getting off the bike while he puts Cora down.*

Gogo: Looks like we're in Bessie territory. We walk from here.

Mizuchi: And I'll lead the way...

*Baymax opens the door of the café to their costumer, dressed in a cute apron.*

Baymax: Hello, welcome to the Lucky Cat Café!

Minimax: Your dining experience will be exemplary!

Customer: Oh this must be one of them robot cafes!

Esme: Not quiet good sir.

*The customer turns to see Esme in a tight white blouse and blue pencil skirt.*

Esme: Would you like to be seated?

Customer: *With red face and squeaky voice* Yes.

* Wasabi is busy sculpting a foam kitty cat while Honey Lemon delivers the orders to the other customers. Fred had drank the order Wasabi made for Number 16 sadly. When the next customer enters, Mochi leaves through the door.*

Minimax: Was the feline supposed to exit?

Honey Lemon: Oh no! Mochi!

*Honey Lemon steps outside to see Mochi being nowhere in sight.*

Honey Lemon: He's gone!

Baymax: House cats can run up to a speed of thirty miles per hour.

Wasabi: We have to find him!

Esme: OK, plan is simple; Fred, Minimax, and Baymax will go search for Mochi. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and I will handle the café.

Fred: One hundred percent agree! We're bringing back Mochi!

Minimax: Dead or alive!

*The gang stare at Minimax.*

Fred: Lets just go with Alive for now.

*The day turns to evening as Krei, Gogo, Cora, and Hiro walk ahead with Mizuchi carrying the gear with ease. Though the two teens offered to carry some of the stuff to lighten the load, which Mizuchi appreciated.*

Mizuchi: You certainly are getting stronger Hiro.

Hiro: Oh its nothing much.

Cora: No joke, the training with Papa has been working! Did you manage to pull out the arrow too?

Hiro: Well... not really.

Mizuchi: He has yet to master Discipline and strength.

Hiro; In translation: two heavy rocks tied to my hands.

Cora: You'll get it babe.

Krei; OK, which way now you two?

Mizuchi: We're getting close.

*That is when Nedd comes walking through the woods, shuffling as if he's regaining consciousness.*

Krei: Ned! Golf buddy Hello!... you're gonna need to shave if you wanna get back in the club. Spiders are living in your beard.

Nedd: Think someone jumped on my head...

Cora: Who could've jumped Ned?

Ned: Out of nowhere... from above... handsome styled man... beautiful eyes..

Gogo: He's acting weird.

Cora: Weirder then Ned Ludd weird...

*At the tree house, Liv Amara returned back from exploring the rooms, holding a couple things in her arm. Chris had set up a box to contain the meteorite safely.*

Liv: The containment unit should cancel Bessie's disruption field.

Chris: I think its sweet he named it.

Liv: Everyone names their pets. I named you didn't I?

*She throws a cookie at him to which he catches it with mouth.*

Liv: Good boy. Now shut it.

*Chris locks the box which soon gives Liv Amara signal to activate her dastardly chip on Ned.*

Liv: Perfect.

Chris: So whatcha packed there? I doubt the hermit has anything else valuable.

Liv: He doesn't...*Pulls out photo to reveal a young Akemi with her mother standing by the sea, holding a very familiar herbal book in their hands.* But they do... the question is where are they now?

*The five stare at Nedd as he tries to recall what has happened to him.*

Ned: Show yourself.. Oh! City folks think they're so smart.

*When a piece of his hair moved Cora spots a familiar sticker on his neck and a even familiar chip within it.*

Cora: Guys! Somethings on Ned!

Krei: What a spider?

Cora: No! A chip!

Hiro: A chip?! You mean-?

*The chip activates which soon takes control of Ned Ludds body, twisting his form and making him more feral than ever before.*

Ned: What is happening?!

Krei; What is going on?!

*Finally, Ned Ludd had transformed into the very legend itself. The Hybagon.*

* * *

Krei: Please tell this isn't real!

Hiro: No its real!

Cora: 100 Percent authentic!

*The Hybagon jumps towards Krei as it howls. Mizuchi and Gogo grab a stone and throw it at the hybagon, causing the monster to focus on them.*

Gogo and Mizuchi: Run!

Mizuchi: We'll loose him in the trees! *To Hiro* Hiro! take Cora away from here and look for help!

Hiro: Got it!

*Hiro takes Cora's hand and runs faster then before as the hybagon slashes and hops through the trees. Before the Hybagon goes after the teens the monster is pinned down by Mizuchi before he pushes him off.*

Mizuchi: COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!

*the hybagon howls before he launches himself to Mizuchi. Hiro and Cora continue running with the group. Mizuchi slashes and bits the Hybagon, his strength pushing tenfold as he keeps him from going after the others. They rolled through the hills, hitting and bitting until Mizuchi has the hybagon pinned down. Before Mizuchi could knock him out, he notices a smell.. smoke.. and its close... He looks up and immediately his heart stops. The Hybagon uses the opportunity to kick Mizuchi in the stomach and send him down, landing with a thud and a groan, finally passing out. The four stop running and look back at the woods.*

Hiro: I think Mizuchi got him!

Hybagon:*ROAR!*

Cora: Oh no! Papa!

Hiro: Lets keep running!

Cora: But Papa!-

Hiro: Would want us to make out of these woods alive and get help!

Cora: *Worry then determination on her face* You're right Hiro!

Krei: Go left!

Gogo: No we need to go right!

*Hiro and Cora pull Krei to the left, which catches Gogo's attention.*

Gogo: Would you hurry up!-

Krei: You're going the wrong way!

*She slides down a ridge and into the river.*

Krei: Well I hate to say I told you so but I told you so!

*And so, Krei runs towards Gogo to save her.*

Krei: Cora! Once I get Gogo bring your herbal medicine book out!

*Meanwhile, Baymax put up a missing flyer for Mochi on a street post along with Fred and Minimax.*

Minimax: Are you certain that these visual notifications are the most efficient way to find the feline?

Fred: Definitely Minimax! Somebody will be able to help!

*Felony Carl then goes to Baymax, holding the missing flyer, while holding a puppy on his other hand.*

Felony Carl: Hey, I got some missing cat here.

Baymax: That is a dog.

Felony Carl: Oh wait. Here you go. * He pulls out a mouse*

Fred: What else you got?

*Hiro, Cora, and Krei run alongside the river to which she notices heads over a waterfall.*

Hiro and Cora: Gogo!

Gogo: Well this isn't good!

*Gogo tries to swim back as fast as she can while the remaining three go after her. Krei notices a thick branch and pulls it out. Gogo manages to cling to a rock while Hiro and Cora lean their way to grab Gogo's hand but the woman slips. Just then Krei slips by and holds out the branch he grabbed earlier and throws it to Gogo.*

Krei: Gogo! Grab onto this!

*Gogo catches the branch just in time as Krei holds onto it. Hiro and Cora soon pull Krei and Gogo out of the waterfall and into dry land.*

Krei: I'm so out of shape I need a new personal trainer!

Hiro; I hate this river...

Cora: I'm suddenly getting flashbacks of the river... radishes up ahead.

Krei: *To gogo* why didn't you listen to me?! Why did you go right?

Gogo: Because the opposite of anything you say usually works.

Krei; The right part of the path had lush foliage! A clear indicator of a significant body of water nearby!

*Gogo and Hiro look at Krei with surprise while Cora is impressed*

Cora: Wow... you really do know your stuff.

Krei: Yeah, I know things.

Gogo; I thought the hybagon thing was fake.

Hiro: Not anymore.

Cora: Thanks to a little chip on his neck.

Gogo: A chip on his neck?

Cora: It looked just like-

Krei: Shh... do you hear that?

*That's when they hear the howl of the hybagon.*

Gogo; OK, not fake! I get it!

*Krei gathers up mud and starts slathering himself in it.*

Hiro: Uh what are you doing?

Krei: masking my scent? Do you know anything?

*Hiro and Cora soon join in slathering themselves in mud.*

Hiro; Gogo come on!

Gogo: I'm already freezing and wet. There's absolutely no way-

*That's when the hybagon shows up in front of Gogo.*

Gogo: OK I'll just take those leaves now thank you!

*The Hybagon howls as Gogo screams like little girl and runs off. The Hybagon hops over the three covered people to give chase.* She dodges and runs to avoid the hybagon but is soon caught in his grasp. Soon enough the three come for her and Hiro jumps into action. Using the fallen tree he gets up and jumps, grabbing a large branch to swing at him, knocking him out while releasing Gogo. However the fall breaks her leg badly. The three carry Gogo to safety and out of the Hybagon's view. Cora is quick to throw mud at her face while giving a look that spoke, 'why didn't you listen?!'. The four stand still until the Hybagon goes away, loosing the scent of the speedster.*

Krei: And what did we learn about masking our scent?

Hiro: Guys... I think we're lost.

Cora: Lost in the woods...

Fred: *looking into a garbage can.*

Fred: Mochi! Where are you Mochi?!

Baymax: Here, kitty kitty.

Minimax; Show yourself calamitus cat!

Fred: If we don't find Mochi Aunt Cass is gonna freak!? Wait! Maybe we could dress up Minimax in a cat costume?! How's your purring?

Minimax: Minimaximum cat impression! Purr purr! In the name of all that is cute purr purr!

Fred:She might not buy it..Ooh! Hey Baymax! You can scan for things and stuff right?

Baymax: Yes, I can for many things and also stuff.

Fred: So why haven't we scanned for Mochi yet?!

Baymax: Scanning for Mochi. *He soon finds a match* Mochi is over there.

*Soon they all see Kage and Baymax 1, carrying Mochi in his arms as he purrs.*

Fred: Mochi!

Minimax: I will get him!

*Minimax jumps towards Kage which causes Mochi to spaz before jumping up the window vendor curtain and all the way to the top of the lamp post.*

Baymax: A fall from that height would be hazardous.

Fred: Hop on down Mochi! Pretty sure I got you out here!

*But Mochi jumps onto the top of the bus instead, being driven away from the group.*

Baymax and Baymax 1: Oh no.

*Meanwhile, Cora had just finished wrapping Gogo's leg with herbs and leaves to deal with the sting on her leg after finding that she couldn't walk.*

Gogo: My ankle is really messed up.

Cora: Lie down and get some rest Gogo.

Gogo; *To Krei* What are you doing?

Krei: Ta da!

*Krei pulls out a brace made of wood and vine.*

Hiro: Its a...

Krei; Its a walking thing I made for Gogo. Put it on.

*He throws the wood brace to Gogo which she catches it. After Cora helps Gogo put it on, the teens help her stand up... and it worked perfectly.*

Gogo: That's actually not bad. *testing the brace and finds herself able to walk* Thanks Krei.

Hiro: How do you know all this stuff?

Krei: Every summer when I was home from boarding school my parents would ship me out to fire scout camp. Who's a fire scout? I'm a fire scout! I didn't really have any friends there so I spent most of my time in nature by myself. I guess that's why I still love it out here, I don't mind that I don't have any friends. Single tier.

Cora: That's really cool!... Papa would've loved to hear that...

*When Krei sees Cora's smile fade and replaced with worry and fear that's when he realizes something important.*

Krei: Listen, first we'll look for edible berries nearby and once we gather our bearings we'll look for your father.

Cora: OK...

Krei:...Come on now, where's that smile?...

*Cora remains her melancholic face as her eyes start to water. Krei sighs as he starts patting on her head.*

Krei; I mean it. The last thing your dad wants is to see you cry.

*That is when they see something in the sky... smoke.*

Hiro; smoke?

Krei: that means other people are here!

Cora: Which means help!

*Hiro and Cora quickly pick up Gogo as Krei runs forward towards the origin of the smoke.*

Krei: Its very close! And judging from the color the fire is dying out!

Hiro; Then we better hurry!

*Krei reaches to the ledge when he stops... his posture stills. Hiro, Cora, and Gogo catch up to him only to see him stand still like a rock.*

Hiro; Krei?...

*There was no response.*

Gogo: Krei?!

*Cora walks over to Krei to wave a hand at his face, only to see his face struck with shock and horror. She turns her head and gasps as what she sees. Hiro and Gogo join to see to their horror... a completely burned out village. Krei slowly slides down along with Cora, leaving Hiro and Gogo to go the longer way down.*

Krei: Check for survivors.

*The four of them look around the remains of the village with caution, their ears open to hear any calls for help. The burnt remains of the ladder collapse, frightening Gogo and Hiro. Cora goes through a door with a missing house, searching for any voice when she looks down to see a lone, simple doll on the floor. She picks up the doll and gently holds it to her heart, realizing what had happened to its owner. Krei then spots a familiar figure, kneeling down in front of a trench.*

Krei; Mizuchi!

*The others hear Krei's voice and soon the fastest to catch up was Hiro.*

Hiro: Mizuchi! You're alive! Did you see any other people survive?

*But when he reaches there, he sees in front of Mizuchi the trench filled with the bodies of the villagers, all of them having bled out to death. He then sees a lone figure in Mizuchi's arms... an old man with a large gaping wound on his side, barely breathing.*

Hiro: Mizuchi... who's he?

*The old man focuses his eyes onto Hiro.*

Hanizuko: Mizuchi... is this... the boy your daughter... is seeing?

*Mizuchi nods solemnly. Hiro goes towards the man, his heart pounding as the man looks at him then Mizuchi.*

Hanizuko: You've really outdone yourself Mizuchi... he's a mischievous one... but with a good heart like you said... You two... and all you love... will live on despite... the dark...ness...

*The old man stops breathing all together, his eyes closing for the last time. the others arrive in time to see the man die and the bodies of the villagers. Cora then runs towards Mizuchi as he places the old man to the ground gently. Cora sobs into his body, to which Mizuchi hugs his daughter tightly back. They look at the rest and soon, without a spoken word, leave the village, using two sticks to use as a grave marker. Once they got out Krei goes to Mizuchi and slowly pats his back.*

Krei:... When we get home, I'm setting up a proper funeral for them...

*Mizuchi says nothing, but nods to show his gesture that he appreciates Krei's promise. That is when Hiro's phone... starts ringing..*

Hiro: *Reading the text* Everything is fine and Mochi isn't... lost'...

Cora: Wait! You just got a text!

*Everyone else pulls out their phone to see that they all have signal.*

Krei; Its working!

Hiro: So what happened to Bessie then?

*That's when they hear rumbling through the trees*

Cora: Uh oh.

Hiro; Definitely uh oh!

*Hiro and Cora join Gogo to help while Mizuchi stands by Krei.*

Krei: Can you guys trust me?

Gogo: Is now really the time?

*The hybagon swings close.*

Krei: Do you guys trust me?!

Hiro: Fine yes!

Krei: thank you, means a lot to me. *To Mizuchi* Mizuchi, come with me!

*soon Mizuchi and Krei leave the three alone.*

Gogo: For the record, I said I trusted you, Hiro.

*The Hybagon jumps towards the three when an SUV and a motorcycle come by and lands in front of them to protect them from the hybagon.*

Krei: I figured if our phones worked, our car would too!

*Cora, Hiro, and Gogo get inside the car while Mizuchi revs the motorbike to confuse the monster before joining Krei to escape the hybagon.*

Krei; I told you to trust me.

Gogo: Just so you know, I trusted you.

Cora: You saved our lives... thank you.

Krei: Thank you Gogo, I'm touched. And your welcome Cora.

*But what they fail to notice is that a truck just so happens to drive by and so the hybagon lands on top of it to chase after the group.

* * *

*After much convincing and screaming; Baymax, Minimax, and Fred suit up to save Mochi, with Kage on Baymax's back while Baymax one is on the ground just in case.*

Fred: Mochi!

Baymax: I have detected Mochi on the bridge.

Fred: Nice move Baymax lets go!*to Kage* Hold on man who was formerly known as Obake!

Kage: HAAAAAAA!

Minimax: Salvation is near carnivorous mammal known as mochi!

*The four land on the rope, with Kage clinging for dear life as he tries not to look down.*

Baymax: We have found Mochi. Also Hiro, also Gogo, also Cora, also Papa, also Alistair Krei.

Fred: And- THE HYBAGON! It real!

Gogo: Wait a second, is that Baymax?

Hiro: And Fred and Minimax?

Cora: And is that Kage on his back?!

Fred: Watch out behind you!

*That's when Hiro turns around to see the hybagon on top of the truck behind them. The hybagon jumps up and lands on top of Krei's car.*

fred: Well now he's in front of you!

*Kage looks at Mizuchi as he drives near the car to reach the hybagon.*

Kage: Mizuchi what are you doing?!

Mizuchi: Not my daughter or her boyfriend or their friend or my boss you walking piece of rotten fur!

*Krei slams the breaks, allowing Mizuchi to grab the hybagon and throw him away from them. Krei gets out of the car to which the hybagon gets back up and roars. Krei stands near the teens and Gogo as Mizuchi stands the opposite side, though during the crash he had badly sprained his leg. Fred then jumps into action as he uses a wall of fire to block its path.*

Minimax: We have to shake hands foul beast!

*The Hybagon catches Minimax and throws him out over the bridge.*

Minimax: AVENGE ME!

Fred: No! For Minimax!

*Fred goes to fight off the monster.*

Fred: Mr. Hybagon, I know we're in the middle of the battle, but I gotta say I'm a huge huge fan!

*The hybagon throws Fred to the rope where Mochi is located but Minimax catches him.*

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket fist!

*Baymax takes aim with the rocket fist and soon it hits the hybagon. But the monster musters enough strength to hurl it back and hit Baymax instead.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*Baymax lands on top of the car.*

Krei: OK, if this thing eats me tell my assistant that I knew her name was Lois but every time I think that I think of Family Guy!

Cora: Really?

*But before the hybagon would slash down the heroes Mochi comes in and starts clawing at the monster's face! During the scuffle Mochi removes the sticker from the hybagon before it goes to Baymax's arms. Kage picks up the sticker before the hybagon gets back up. but when he does the monster slowly reverts back to being Ned Ludd*

Ned: What? Where in blazes am I?

Krei: You've been through a lot but your safe. With Krei.

Ned: Krei... I know a fella named Krei. Cheated at golf.

Baymax: I will scan you for injuries.

Ned: Scanned? I don't wanna get scanned by a robot!

Gogo: Well, sounds like Ned's back to normal.

*Mizuchi looks at Kage before he hugs him tightly. As Baymax scans Ned, he finds some interesting things.*

Baymax: You have sustained Minor abbresion but are other wise in good health. Would you like a lollipop?

Ned: Yes I would! *Looks at the three* What? I got a weakness for sweets.

*The three look at Krei before Hiro looks at Mizuchi and Kage.*

Hiro: Hey... I need you to help Gogo.

Cora and Mizuchi: OK. Got it.

Hiro:...That includes you Kage.

*Kage blinks before he hesitantly helps Gogo up with her leg injury and guides her to Baymax. Cora looks at Hiro walk towards Krei at the side of the bridge.*

Hiro: Hey Mr. Krei. I'm sorry I misjudged you.

Krei; I'm can't say I blame you. I know how people see me. The wildly handsome business tycoon who only understands the finer things in life!.. because he's earned them.

Hiro: I said none of-

Krei: But I want you to know that I've made a decision that Krei tech won't build in the woods.

Hiro; Wow, that's really nice of you.

Krei: Yes it is. If the woods don't exist how would tomorrow's executives impress their interns with survivalist know how?

*Krei ruffles Hiro's hair in an affectionate, fatherly way which made Hiro smile. He then turns his attention to Mizuchi and Cora, who are hugging each other tightly... and on the hug is Kage, who does not hug back but stays still. Hiro smiles at the scene. Later on the Lucly Cat Café is wrapping up.*

Honey Lemon; That would be three dollars and twenty one cents. Thank you so much! have a wonderful night!

*As the last customer leaves Wasabi and Esme finish up cleaning the café.*

Wasabi: Another tip! Today has been super easy!

Honey Lemon; And we made new friends!

*The door opens to reveal Fred carrying Mochi. With Low battery Baymax and Minimax.*

Baymax: We find the HaiRY BaBY! I LoVE hIM So mUCh!

Esme: So I'm guessing your day was-

Fred: Drained. Not as drained as them now.

Baymax: I juST realiSEd! *To Minimax* You're LikE Me! only MIni!

Minimax: Haha oH Its TRUe!

*Later on, Gogo and Hiro and Cora drive Ned back to the tree house.*

Ned: I feel like a complete dum dumm. I can't remember a lick of what happened.

Hiro; Its over and you're safe.

Cora: Whatever attacked you is long gone now. That's whats important.

Ned: You two aren't right about much kiddos...Wait a second! Why isn't Bessie stopping your vechicular thing!

*Ned leaps out of the car and into the tree.*

Cora: Look, its a transneural patch. and it looks exactly like the one Liv Amara sponsored.

Gogo: You're saying Liv amara turned Nedd into a monster?

Hiro; But what for?

Hybagon: Bessie's gone!

Cora: I think... we just our answer.

*Back at Sycorax, the meteorite is at the lowest level.*

Chris: OK, the stolen rock is floating... now what?

Liv: I'm thinking... makeover!.

*She types over her code to the meteorite and soon causes it to break and show its inner most parts.*

Liv: Ooh. Pretty. But when I'm done with you Bessie, you'll be beautiful.

*As of while, Nozako sips her tea as she looks out her window, looking over the recording of the village's destruction as its screams rang loudly.*

Nozako: This is what happens... when someone decides to trick the Madame.

*Soon the flag in the video is planted, with the symbol of the crustacean scorpion hybrid burning through the sky.*

 **A.N: and that's Muira Horror! Your thoughts? Love you guys!**


	43. Something Fluffy

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*At the local landfill Noodle Burger Boy is with Trina looking for parts to upgrade since the appearances and attacks of people transforming to monsters began. Especially with the news of Orso Knox and his 'death' in the hands of Big Hero 7.*

N.B.B:*Picks up a hardware* Will I like this? Nah. *Picks up a shiny wheel* Ooh`! Golly sis! What about this?

Trina: We want to upgrade, not lame-grade.

N.B.B: Its shiny.

*As N.B.B stores it in his head.*

Trina: Its like trying to have a conversation with a blender.

* And when she gets searching, Trina picks up a wind turbine.*

Trina: Hello there! This might work.

Hiro: Trina, figured I find you in the trash.

*And above the bots are Hiro and Baymax in their super suits, having heard that the word that Trina and NBB would be lurking somewhere.*

Baymax: Many items here are recyclable.

Trina: That's what I'm doing Hugs. Self improvement.

NBB: Sis says we are keeping up with the 'biologicals'.

Trina: Got to! Every loser in town is going monster these days.

Hiro: Don't I know it.

NBB: Time to scrap!

*Trina throws a metal pole to Baymax to which he catches it with his hands.*

Baymax: Scrap?

Hiro; I think he's making a joke.

Baymax: Oh! Trash is also referred to as scrap. Synanoms.

NBB:Hee hee. Hee hee.

*Before Hiro could warn Baymax NBB knocks Baymax to the trash with his laser eyes.*

Trina: And that's our cue to leave. Lets go bro.

NBB: That sounds swell sis!

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket Fist!

*Baymax launches his rocket fist to the robotic duo where it knocks them out.*

trina: Always gotta have the last word don't you?

NBB: I feel real shiny!

*Trina picks NBB up before the super duo could.*

Baymax: We are due at the symposium in eleven minutes. You are covered in garbage

Hiro: Right... *Strains to pull himself out with moderate success.* Let me just *Then he falls deeper inside.*

Baymax: Perhaps it would be advisable to-

*That's when Baymax falls to the trash himself, though not as deep.*

Baymax: Oh no.

* * *

*The symposium is about a duo interview with Alistair Krei and Liv Amara themselves with Bluff Dunder. The main guests being students from SFIT.*

Dunder: Any more questions for our tech pioneers Alistair Krei and Liv Amara?

Student: Uh... this is a question for Liv?

Krei:*Mumbles under breath* Great... another one.

Student: A big fan, probably biggest, how is Sycorax doing since the Monster attack destroyed most of your work?

*Krei's eyes turn to Liv as he waits for her response to that question. If he hadn't been informed about what truly happened at the incident and what Orso Knox had said, he would have smirked at her discomfort... but all he felt is disgust. The only satisfaction he has is now Liv's reputation is under scrutiny since that day. While it had lessened, there were still questions about it.*

Liv: It has been a long road to repair the damage. But thankfully we have recovered half of our research and are on the verge of finding new ones! My workers had been recovering well and are now back in action.

Hiro: *Mumbling in distaste* Yeah, back to creating monsters that nearly killed us and bribing my girlfriend to work for you again.

Cora: Hiro, be quiet...*Sniffs before her face slightly cringes* Whats that smell?

Baymax: We fell into garbage.

Gogo: Finally someone is asking a real question about Liv Amara.

Cora: Yeah.. the same question over and over...

Hiro: Challenge accepted.

Cora: Wait! *Pulls out a bottle of perfume* If you're gonna ask Amara, at least make yourself smell decent.

*After spraying him in perfume Hiro walks down to ask next.*

Dunder: Aww, looks like we have a question from that little boy.

*Some of the students chuckle but Cora was not amused, crossing her arms and frowning at their laughter.*

Hiro: Miss Amara, you guys never talk about what you guys actually do?

Liv: Sycorax invests in the future. Were you even listening Hiro?

Hiro:No, I heard that, I mean whats the product that you make?

Liv: Oh *Chuckles* who really wants to hear about the minutia reprogramming serum and its effects on recovanent DNA? But fantastic question! Who's next?

*Hiro tries to ask another question but soon Cora joins in, her eyes filled with judgement.*

Dunder: Oh! Looks like our next guest is the girl who survived the rampage! How are you little girl?

Cora: Dandy Mr. Dunder *To Liv* Miss Amara, I have to agree with Hiro on this one. When I was your intern for that day all I've been instructed is to search for unique genetic coding of the cuttlefish and how they expand their bodies and squirt ink... but you never clarified any ideas for a product that you make based on those findings... or had you even planned to make said product at all?

Liv: Well, lets just say that its a WIP at the moment, and I must say that I loved the effort you showed. I was glad to have you as my intern that day. I wish you the best, Who's next?-

Cora: But there's also the fact that Orso Knox was still in his monster form at the time. Two months ago you claimed that you are two to three weeks from a breakthrough... but when I was... kidnapped... he was still a monster. Have you been busy with other projects to even assist Mr. Knox?

Liv: You see-

Cora: Or was it that you were keeping him in a cell like an animal? Also... Hiro and I stumbled across this patch *pulls out a the patch they found* it was on Nedd Lud, and the only other patch I've seen is at Sycorax-

*Hiro comes back down and grabs the microphone as he hears the tone of Cora's voice grow hostile as Liv Amara's eyes start to be impatient and annoyed.*

Hiro: Ummm hey! Its getting late and I promised your dad I would take you home before curfew-

Cora: I have one more question Miss Amara...

Liv: *Eyes with small suspicion* And what would it be Cora?

Cora: Mr. Knox first went to Frederickson manor... then Krei Tech... then the award ceremony…. of all the times Orso Knox came through his appointments to meet the people he was supposed to see... why did he only attack you?

*Mr. Dunder looks at Liv Amara with slightly raised eyes as Krei looks between Liv and Cora, his hands gripping each other as he waited for something to happen.*

Hiro: And he's here! Come on Cora! Lets go!

*He quickly drags Cora upstairs and to the exit joined by Wasabi, Gogo and Baymax. Dunder looks at Liv Amara, who has been quiet since Cora phrased the question.*

Dunder: I believe that's all the time we have for now. Join us next time!

* Once outside the symposium, Gogo gives Cora a smack upside the head*

Cora: Ow!

Gogo: What were you thinking Cora?

Cora: What?

Wasabi: Loosing your cool like that? Do you want Liv Amara to know that you're suspicious of her?

Hiro: If she figures out you know what happened to Orso Knox she'll hurt you or worse! Use that brain of yours!

Cora:... *Sighs sadly* You're right guys... it was foolish of me...… I should've thought of things more carefully than just springing up and doing it like that...

Hiro: Come on Cora, lets just go home. I really meant it that I promised your dad that I bring you home before curfew.

Cora: Yeah... wanna stay over for dinner you guys? My treat..

*Later on at Sycorax Liv Amara is studying the liquids while she hums a birthday song as she places them all onto a tray.*

Liv: And perfect... as usual.

*She throws the lever which combines all the liquids into a container.*

Liv: Isn't it beautiful?

*The machine completes to 100 percent as it finishes creating Liv Amara's new creature.*

Chris: What is it?

Liv: Meet our new insurance policy.

*The door opens up to reveal the creature inside.*

Chris: It... is.. so.. adorable!

*The creature is a little tadpole like creature with lotus blossom shaped ears on its head.*

Miyaoi: Miyaoi.

Chris: I heard about what that little girl said to you... you still want her in this team?

Liv: You and I both know we're only adding her to Sycorax because of her book. I'll get her to trust me again, and once I get close enough to learn all its juicy secrets her grandmother and mother wrote... you and I would have to make Cora have a little... accident at work.

*She pulls up the holograms of the photo, then of the book, and finally of Cora herself. The last image sparking out before it dies down in shocks and sparks.*

*The next day, Hiro is at the table working up his assignments while Cora is bring back glasses of water. However, when she was about to get close, Karmi shows up out of nowhere frightening Cora and making her spill the glasses. Hiro hears the yelp and looks up to see Karmi in front of Cora.*

Cora: Um… can I help you?...

Karmi: Why were you attacking Liv with your baseless accusations?

Cora: Baseless? Karmi, you were there. At the ceremony and the Sycorax attack, you saw it happen.

Karmi: That monster only attacked because it was already going crazy before Liv Amara came to help as did I! I helped Big Hero 7! Also, it was your fault for going near him in the first place!

Cora: That was my fault and I admit it! But what were you doing in the meantime he was there? While he was still trapped in that cell like an animal? Nothing!

Karmi: That's probably because he's already too far gone! Ugh, I still can't believe that even now Liv Amara is sending you get well presents after the attack and you still act like she's evil you ungrateful little-!

*Hiro gets up to quiet the storm.*

Hiro: Um Karmi, maybe you should-

Karmi: *to Hiro* This doesn't involve you!

Hiro: Actually it does. You're harassing my girlfriend over a job she quit and over questions! Would you just leave us alone already?! A lot of crazy things are happening lately and the last thing we want is to deal with you!

Karmi:... I'm watching you two...

*She stomps her way out, leaving those two alone as Cora lets out a sigh of relief.*

Cora: Thanks Hiro... I've would've lost my cool there...

Hiro: Karmi can throw what ever spiteful thing she could at me, but there's no way I'm just letting her take out her attitude to you.

Cora:... but she did have a point... this is only things we saw... Meet up the gang.

*The gang later appear to discuss about what to do with Liv Amara and the discoveries they learned.*

Wasabi: OK, I checked in with Commander Carter and he said that while our suspicions and what we found is good info about Liv Amara, we can't storm in and bring her to jail.

Fred: Its not like with Steamer since he has openly admitted to being evil. Liv Amara has public opinion and investors by her side.

Honey Lemon: That's right, she's too high profiled. Big Hero 7 can't do anything to her if we don't have actual proof.

Hiro: Then all we need to do is find evidence about Liv Amara's acts and we should be able to stop her!

Gogo: How? The only proof we have is Orso Knox and one, he's already far into the ocean, and two; the only one who could understand him is Cora.

Cora: And we can't risk his life, who knows what she would do if she finds out he's alive? What can we do?

Hiro: Now all we can do is stop the monsters attacks and look for any evidence to stop her.

*That's when Cora's phone rings up with a news report.*

Dunder: Breaking news! San Fransokyo is being invaded-

Hiro; *Groans* seriously? this soon?

Cora: time to suit up.

Fred: Ooh~! Ultra Armor up!

*Soon they all suit up with the armor Hiro made at the Sycorax attack, now adding Cora's suit. Now she could squirt harmless ink out of her finger tips to blind the criminal and added the ability to swim swifter than a dolphin. They all arrive at the center of town ready for battle... only to find it completely normal.*

Fred: Ummm….where's the invasion?

*Honey Lemon pulls up her phone to check out what the invasion truly is about.*

Dunder: I repeat! San Fransokyo is being invaded by these guys.

*Soon footage of the creatures Liv Amara created is shown, happily playing with children and being as adorable as puppies.*

Dunder: Miyaoi, adorable.

Honey Lemon: Oh they're so cute I can't even stand it!

*Hiro turns to Cora to show that she's struggling to keep a straight face as she sees the Miyaoi.*

Baymax: I do not understand. What makes this creature cute?

Honey Lemon: Its like how puppies are cute! Or stickers! Or you!

Baymax: I was designed to appear friendly and non threating. Is that cute?

Cora: And huggable. Like Tadashi said when you and Hiro first met.

Fred: Totally agree. I gotta be honest, ultra armor you is pretty threatening. But marshmallow you, premo-cute!

*Honey Lemon continues to squeal in happiness over the adorableness while Cora shakes to control herself from loosing herself to the adorableness to which Hiro is the first to break the ice.*

Hiro: Just because they look cute doesn't mean they're not dangerous!

Gogo: Negative world view, I like where you're going with this.

Cora: *shakes herself off* You're right Hiro! For all we know, this could be a gremlin situation!

Wasabi: Gremlin?

Fred: Oh yeah! Like that movie! They appear super cute until you feed them after midnight! Then they're super freaky and destroy the entire town!

Baymax: I suggest gathering more data.

Hiro: Yeah, Baymax is right. We need a miyaoi.

Honey Lemon: Yay!

*The next day, the gang gather round to capture a Miyoi. Hiro, Wasabi, Cora and Baymax,pair off to capture the Miyoi throughout the park, the city, through Mole's hideout, and making the classic box trap. As of while Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred are at the alleys looking for a Miyoi.*

Gogo: Anything?

Fred: Nope, and remember, nothing gets by me.

*A Miyoi got passed by Fred. Luckily Gogo hears the sound of another Miyoi close by.*

Gogo: What was that?

*Gogo peeks around the corner to see the fluffy tail of the Miyoi in a box. Gogo makes gestures to silently signal Fred and her girlfriend Honey Lemon about the Miyoi. Except she failed to realize that neither of them have any idea about hand signals about a plan.*

Gogo: OK, just follow my lead!

*Gogo and Honey Lemon step over and hide while Fred does the same, only to trip over himself and land into garbage bags. But hope is not lost as Gogo spots a box moving through.*

Gogo: Gotcha!

*The Miyoi purrs as the three aww...which surprised Fred and Honey Lemon because she actually cooed at the little cutie.*

Gogo: What? I feel things... sometimes.

*The four others go to the lab to meet up with the other three as they check the news. It seems all of San Fransokyo is all wrapped around the Miyoi.*

Hiro: I gotta admit, if this was a plan by Liv Amara to throw people off her scent she's done a good job.

Cora: Definitely Babe.

Baymax: It is because they are cute like Honey Lemon said.

Wasabi: I agree, about the Liv Amara plan I mean. To me they look like a bed of hot bacteria. I'm not falling for the whole cute act.

Hiro: No, we are not!... huh?

*The four turn around to see that the three had found the Miyoi and are playing with it with a laser pointer.*

* * *

Hiro: Seriously guys?

Gogo: Hey, Baymax said we needed data. There's our data. and its so cute.

Hiro: That doesn't explain the toys or the treats or the laser pointer behind Fred's back?

Fred: Oh that's cause we're keeping him. Forever.

Minimax: Friend Fred. I have kept a list of things your mother has banned from the house: all animals with fur, all animals with feathers, all animals with scales, certain tree nuts.

Fred: Oh... right. Thanks Minimax.

Minimax: You're minimaximum welcome!

Fred: We're still keeping him forever... just not in my house.

Honey Lemon: Ooh! Gogo and I can keep him at our place...maybe?

Gogo:*Cooing at the Miyoi* Who's my fuzzy wuzzy? *Normal voice to Honey Lemon* Yeah, sure whatever.

Honey Lemon: Even Gogo can't say no to these adorable eyes.

Cora: Oh no... Gogo fell for the cute... the apocalypse is coming.

Baymax: Are large eyes the indicators of cuteness?

Fred: Haha yeah they are! Right up to being extra round and fuzzy! *To Miyoi in cutesy voice* With your widdle face and our eeny weeny titsy little feet!

Baymax: I see footsize is also a factor.

Minimax: Indeed, I am adorable.

Baymax: I have noted this in my database.

Hiro: Guys! Can we please just focus! We don't know anything about this little guy!

Cora: You're forgetting that it could be trap!

*But they were too wrapped up about the Miyoi to listen to them anymore. Cora sighs before Hiro places a hand on her shoulder. Soon they and Baymax walk towards Grandville's office. Only to see Grandville... cooing at her very own Miyoi… which stunned them to silence... And then they lock the door to leave them in peace.*

Hiro; Its official...

Cora: Everyone's gone for the cuteness... Is there anyone else that could help us with this thing?

Baymax: What about Karmi?

Hiro: Baymax, you saw us earlier. Karmi already hates our guts, and since the Orso Knox incident she's been a complete bitch to us!

Cora: Asking for her help is the equivalent of a raindrop falling to the sea.

Baymax: And what does that mean?

Cora: It means nothing can help us!

Baymax: I do not understand why you two do not like the Miyoi. Do you not want to scratch their chins?

Hiro: Liv is messing with us big time! Look!

*Hiro pulls out his phone to show text pictures of Cass holding a Miyoi, with a sad Mochi ignored in the background.*

Cora: Poor Mochi... even Aunt Cass can't stop falling for them...

Hiro: Something big is going to happen, I just know it!

*Just then Baymax's belly lights up with Wasabi's face on it.*

Wasabi: We have a problem!

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax run as fast as they could back to the lab where the see the chibi sized Miyoi is now... bigger than they were... and its sitting on Fred's lap*

Fred: It- Grew!

Hiro: I hate to say I told you so.

*Gogo finally pulls the Bigyoi off Fred which then lands on Gogo.*

Gogo: Then don't.

Hiro: But I did ah-!

*The Bigyoi launches itself at Hiro to which Cora immediately tries to push it off.*

Hiro: Fred? What did you feed it?

Fred: I gave him a bunch of tofu nuggets.

Cora: So it is a gremlin scenario.

Gogo: Tofu nuggets?

Fred: Heathcliff always said its good for growing boys and I guess he was right because his boy is grown!

Hiro: If this Miyoi got big, then what about the others?

Honey Lemon: Maybe its just ours?

Baymax: It is not.

*Baymax pulls out the news channel to show Dunder and footage of the suddenly enlarged Miyoi across town.*

Dunder: Breaking news! It looks like our darling Miyoi are all grown up and destroying the city...but come on. Adorbs.

Cora: We better call Grandmama. She would know about this.

*Soon enough Kaguya is at the lab with the other students.*

Kaguya: Alright now, you want me to study over what is making these pests grow?

Cora: Yes! Thank you!

Kaguya: I would need some equipment though.

Hiro: *Sighs* I know a place...

*Karmi is at the bio lab when she hears the door open. she turns around to see Cora and Hiro with Baymax.*

Karmi: What do you two want?

Cora: Could we borrow your equipment please?

Karmi: And why should I help you and Hiro, fish breath?

Kaguya: *stepping out behind Baymax* Because I require some equipment for study and your behavior is not helping.

Karmi: *Remembers the deadly glare at the lunch area when they first met and strains a nervous smile* Oh! Hehe... you didn't mention its for your grandmother! Of course you can borrow it! Just don't break it please?

*Kaguya walks forward and looks at the biotech student.*

Kaguya: I require Privacy young lady.

Karmi: Oh... OK...

*Karmi slowly walks out the door before she flat out runs out when she sees a large Miyoi heading her way. After Honey Lemon and Cora place the Miyoi at the top of the table Hiro goes over to Kaguya who is soon at work at figuring out what the Miyoi actually are. After snipping a bit of their fur Kaguya looks under the microscope and notes down some interesting features.*

Kaguya; It seems that this creature's fur is composed of fungi. They are more closely related to plants then animal. Baymax would you scan for any features?

Baymax: Scanning. Looking for hybrid characteristics.

*Baymax scans the creature and finds results.*

Baymax: The Mayoi are photosynthetic.

Kaguya: Exactly, they survive off sunlight but they can process any other food it consumes which means...

Honey Lemon: The excessive growing!

Kaguya: Nanochemical isolations... that's how plants communicate... fungi itself have their own network that they use to communicate to each other to signal where any fertile soil is available..

Cora: Grandmama… If the Mayoi are fungi that communicate and search to expand their spores... does that mean?-

*The group turn their heads to see the Miyoi grow larger in size. *

Hiro: Can you reverse this Kaguya!?

Kaguya: Give me time!

Cora: We don't have it Grandmama! Lets go!

*They all run out the room as the Miyoi soon fill up the room, breaking every equipment inside.*

Cora:... Karmi's gonna kill us...

Kaguya: You deal with the mayoi now! And gather up sea water if you can!

Honey Lemon: Sea water? What for?

Kaguya: A large gallon of sea water would kill the fungi and stop spreading its spores!

Honey Lemon: *Shocked at what she's hearing* We have to what?!

*Somewhere in the city a mother is playing with her baby when she sees a large shadow of the Miyoi. She quickly runs off with her baby as the other members of Big Hero 7, already in their ultra suits, trying to stop the Miyoi.*

Wasabi: Remember when they were small? I miss that!

*Fred crawls his way out of the Miyoi's mouth as they struggle to fight the monsters off. As of while Hiro, Cora, Honey Lemon, and Baymax suit up and fly towards the rest of the gang.*

Honey Lemon: I don't know about this, do we really have to kill them?

Cora: Honey Lemon, they're the gremlins at this point!

Hiro: But where are we gonna get a large sum of salt water in such a short time?!

Cora: I say we corral these guys gently and send them to the bay. If these guys are plants I could find a song that they would follow! Research shows that plants respond positively to music!

Hiro: Sounds great! *Via com link* OK guys, we just left the campus and we're gonna need you all to gather the Miyoi to the center of town!

Fred: We got it Hiro!

*And soon one by one, they all lead the miyoi to the center of town with their laser blades, using themselves as fetching sticks, and frisbees. The four arrive at the top

Hiro: Good job guys, we just need to keep them happy and relaxed-

*That is when all the towns' lights change their vibrant colors to an ominous green.*

Cora: Whats going on?...

*Soon all the Miyoi are in a deep trance that they could not be bothered with the others. That is when on the big screen, Mr. Sparkles appears back.*

Mr. Sparkles: Hello San Fransokyo!

* * *

Mr. Sparkles: Are you all enjoying my adorable little gifts? Except they're not so little anymore are they?!

Fred: No!

*Gogo pulls Fred out of the Miyoi's mouth. Hiro wraps his arm around Cora as the teen couple look at the crazy manchild with suspicion.*

Mr. Sparkles: That's right San Fransokyo! I've been cooking up all sorts of monster surprises! It was me!

Wasabi: The Miyoi aren't moving!*Straining as he pushes the miyoi hard*

Mr. Sparkles: Enjoyed Momakase? Love the Hybagon? Disturbed by High Voltage's new fishy appearance? And who could forget Orso Knox?!

Hiro: *Not believing it for a second* Sparkles is behind the monsters?

Mr. Sparkles: All me kid! *Notices Cora* You look a little familiar though-

*Cora punches away the camera drone in retort.*

Mr. Sparkles: Ooh~ Feisty!

*soon Mr. Sparkles appears in person.*

Mr. Sparkles: Watch me work!

*And soon his eyes glow an ominous green as fungi grows from his head as his skin turns green. He walks off the building to fall which causes everyone to gasp.*

Hiro: Baymax?!

*Baymax flies forward to catch Sparkles but a miyoi catches him first.*

Mr. Sparkles: The main attraction starts now! Can you guess what it is? Its me! Destroying the city with my fat fur babies!

*And soon all the Miyoi's height increased from being slightly adorable to being terrifying.*

Gogo: How is he doing this?

Wasabi: Its like he's controlling them?!

Hiro: Vibrations! Sparkles is communicating with the miyoi!

Cora: And by using nanochemical osolation!

Fred: Could you explain it in comic book terms please?

Honey Lemon:Its psedo-telepathy.

Fred: Mind control? That's number eight of my top ten list of super powers!

Wasabi: And number one on our lists of problems! How do we stop it?

Cora: Salt water!

Gogo: where are we gonna get salt water?!

Honey Lemon: And I can't produce enough to stop them!

*Gogo tries to knock out Mr. Sparkles but a miyoi hands blocks her path.*

Mr. Sparkles: Did I mention I can see whatever the miyoi see? I have eyes at the back of my head! not literally since its an idiom! Never stop learning! Say bye bye to Big Hero 7 folks!

*The gang scatter around to avoid the miyoi until one of them knocks out Hiro and Cora off Baymax.*

Big Hero 7: Alpha! Aqua Girl!

Baymax: Oh no!

*Baymax zooms to rescue them before they could hit the ground. But when Baymax grabs them to shield them from the impact they are at the mercy of the miyoi. Before it could strike it down, a blast of salt water hits the Miyoi which causes it to quickly disintegrate, leaving the three to feel only tiny drops of water.*

Sparkles: Plot twist! Who's this?

Liv: Liv Amara! And I am here to save this city.

*This catches the other hero's attention when she said that.*

Fred: What?

Liv: I saw the trouble on tv so I created a synthesized orb that contains the salt water to destroy them.

*She reaches her hand out to the two teens, to which Cora takes first... with a rather tight grip.*

Liv: Oof!... tight grip you got there.

*Cora picks up Hiro with the same mistrusting eyes as his girlfriend's.*

Sparkles: Sorry I asked, crush her!

*The Miyoi charge but Liv Amara quickly shoots out the compressed salt water to destroy the Miyoi. A car comes out with Christ driving, the trunk opening to reveal the same machines for Big Hero 7.*

Liv:Now come on!

*And so the entire team set out to destroy these beasts one by one, all that remains of them were pieces of fungi draining down the sewage. Soon there was only one left, and its carrying Mr. Sparkles in the back. With that Fred jumps up high and squirts the salt water to the last miyoi.*

Mr. Sparkles: This is not how I saw things going!

*Baymax catches the man before he gently sets him down. Cora climbs down to see Mr. Sparkles with a rather terrifying death glare.*

Mr. Sparkles: What?

*Cora punches him square in the jaw.*

Sparkles: What was that for?

Cora: Reasons.

Sparkles: Ugh... stupid brat...Oh well!

*He soon jumps up and bounces out of here.*

Sparkles: I'll come up next time for more super monster mashups!

*And so the team is left staring at the water running through the floor while Liv Amara gets all the praise. And with that the city is saved.*

Dunder: In conclusion we are very lucky to have Liv Amara in our fair city.

*The gang are at the dining hall the next day discussing about last night's events.*

Honey Lemon: Since Mr. Sparkles took credit for the monsters, that would make Liv a Hero.

Gogo: She's more insidious then we thought.

Baymax: Hiro, Cora. I created an image to present something cute for you two to cheer up. Perhaps it will soothe you both.

*The image he created... was not cute at all. Cora clings to Hiro tightly in slight fear.*

Cora: Hiro I'm scared!

Hiro; Uh.. thanks Baymax! That's... very special...

Baymax: Yes, he is a good boy.

Wasabi: So we can all agree that Liv Amara partnered up with Sparkles to make all of this happen!

Fred: Liv showing up to be the surprise hero is a typical villain fake out. Ugh... at least *Coughs out Obakes name to muffle* was more original.

Gogo: Exposing her actions is gonna be tougher than we thought.

Cora: We know that Liv Amara created those monsters to attack the city...

Hiro: But the question is, what is her end game?

*At Sycorax labs, Liv is at her private lab where she opens up a secret passage to reveal at the end of the hall a pod containing someone inside.*

Liv: I won't let you down... After I get all of San Fransokyo bowing at my feet and Nozako's fortune, all of our dreams will come true.

 **A.N: And that's Something Fluffy? How do you enjoy this twist of events? See ya next time!**


	44. Super Sonic Sue and the Sirens' Return

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*Big Hero 7 arrives at the scene where a bank robbery is taking place at night.*

Gogo: What are we looking at?

Cora: Bank Robbery in progress.

Hiro: Omega Danger, scan the perimeter.

*Baymax starts scanning the building and lists off the features the person has.*

Baymax: I detect one suspect. In motion, on wheels.

Hiro: Wait did you say wheels?

*The person zooms out of the bank before they could blink and stops themselves in front of the four.*

Sue: Well, don't you kids look cute in your colorful get up. What are ya? Some kind of circus family?

*Hiro and Cora look at Gogo as Gogo looks at them.*

Baymax: Hello, I am-

Hiro: Omega Danger, you don't need to introduce yourself to the bank robber.

Cora: Seriously, we have secret identities for reasons.

Sue: Didn't your mommy teach you to shut it cyborg?

*The old woman throws out her duffle bag of cash to fight off the four.*

Baymax: I do not have a mommy, I am a robot-

Hiro: Omega Danger look out!-

Cora: Alpha we gotta jump of-!

*But the speed demon zooms past them before she hits Baymax with her speed wheels which results in Hiro and Cora being pinned down by Baymax's own weight.*

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten-

Sue: Its super sonic Sue's famous electric elbow!

*She activates the pads on her elbows to slam dunk the three. Cora starts setting up her own electric gloves to counteract the woman's only for Gogo's disk to knock out her aim, resulting her to miss her targets.*

Gogo: Hey Grandma! Why don't you pick on someone your own speed?!

*The old woman hops over Baymax to face off Gogo.*

Sue: How adorable skater tot!

*Activating her shield visor, she zooms towards the old woman as did the old woman herself. even though Gogo gave her all, she looses balance and falls to the ground, leaving the old woman standing.*

Sue: Deve-skated! Ha ha ha!

Gogo: Whoa... no one's ever out skated me before...

*The old woman zooms out her way to see Baymax with the two teens on his back to stop her.*

Sue: Power Jam!

*Before they could even move an inch, the old woman steals Baymax's rocket fist.*

Baymax: She stole my rocket fist.

Sue: Namaste suckers!

*She zooms out of view of the heroes where she places the fist on a passing trolley as she takes the money with her.*

Cora:.*Low voice*.. Hiro...I think we found Gogo's match...

Baymax: Namaste-

Gogo: Nomaste Omega.

* * *

*After that fiasco the four set up a meeting to tell the gang about the old woman. The gang are watching the footage of the woman to see what she's capable of.*

Honey Lemon: She got away with Baymax's rocket fist?

Hiro: Yeah, I had to rush this. Hope its ready.

*Hiro pulls out a new rocket fist for Baymax to put on, hoping it would stick... the fingers fell off.*

Cora: We might need a little more time. Especially since the 3D printer is acting a little wonky right now.

Wasabi: Wow, that lady can skate! Even better than-!

*Honey Lemon places a hand on Wasabi and directs his eyes to Gogo, who's face looks like its about ready to murder him if he completed his sentence.*

Wasabi:...Me?

Honey Lemon: Do we have a file on this new villain?

*Fred scoots his chair over to the gang.*

Fred: I bet her origin story starts with some tragic event, which scars her deeply and still haunts her to this very day! Ooh! I'll start with an in depth, psychological profile!

Cora: Why would you need to do that?

Fred: Callaghan became Yokai because of an accident with the portal which he thought killed his daughter! Also the fact that Obake planned on not only erasing San Fransokyo off the map, but project his dead girlfriend onto you because of brain damage mixed with your abusive, twisted grandmother from your Dad's side of the family!

*The gang stare at Fred in silence, with Hiro giving a face that screams "WTF Fred, seriously?'. Hiro's mind starts racing with memories of Callaghan and the battle on Akuma Island and the portal. Cora has no expression on her mind before she ultimately sighs in exhaustion. Both look at each other to which, Being the good boyfriend he is, goes to hold her close to which the girl hugs him back tight.*

Hiro: Hey, its fine. Kage is not Obake. You've said he's been doing better lately right?

Cora: Yeah... this morning he passed me the salt shaker at breakfast.

Hiro: That's good.

Cora: And as far as we know, Callaghan ain't coming for us...

*Gogo then whacks Fred upside the head, to which he realized what he had done and looks over at Cora and Hiro with guilty eyes.*

Fred: That's my bad! I am so sorry I brought it up!

Cora: No! Its fine, you were too excited, you didn't mean to bring it up to hurt us.

Fred: Whew... thanks...

Hiro: Besides, how about we ask your dad?

Fred: Well he's more of a punch first, psychological analysis later type of guy.

Wasabi: He might know Super Sonic Sue.

*Honey Lemon pulls out information on Super Sonic Sue on the Heropedia page of Boss Awesome.*

Honey Lemon: They do have a 70s retro vibe happening.

*Fred looks at his sketch of Super Sonic Sue and compares it to the picture of Boss Awesome.*

Fred: You have a point.

*Fred pulls out his phone and calls his dad to talk about the new villain they discovered*

Frederickson the III: You've reached the Boss Awesome hotline. Leave a message I'm out roping!

Fred: Must be at the family ranch. I'll try to get him after he fiddles, in the meantime I have a very exciting event to go to! *Pulls out paper* Woo hoo!

Honey Lemon: The dry cleaners?

Fred: Whoops, that's the wrong ticket. *Pulls out the correct ticket*

Wasabi: Noodle Burger cordially invites you for a sneak tasting for our newest creation... the noodle bigger burger?

Fred: Its like a regular noodle burger... but bigger!

*And so Fred heads out his way to Noodle Burger, which leaves the rest of the gang staring at Hiro and Cora working together to create a new rocket fist.*

Honey Lemon: You've mentioned Kage is doing OK right?

Cora: Yup. He's slowly warming up. He's actually going out with my Grandmama for errands!

Wasabi: Huh, so I guess he's OK enough to do errands with your grandmother. That's an improvement.

Cora: Yeah.

*When Fred reaches noodle burger he enters inside with a large smile... until he catches a very familiar... unwelcomed scent.*

Fred: Mole!

Mole: Frederickson.

*The two stare down before a fly lands on Fred's eyes, grossing him out as Mole laughs.*

mole: Weak, I can win a staring contest with my eyes closed.

Fred: *looking around the restaurant* Wait, are we the only ones here?

Mole: I wouldn't wish a dining experience with you on my worst enemy! Which is you...So I'm a little confused about how to feel.

Fred: Look Mole, what do you say we call a truce. You know, so we can enjoy this once in a lifetime experience?

Mole: as soon as the tasting is over, its back to all out war.

Fred: Count on it!

*The two are seated at Fred's reserved seat for their order, prepping themselves for the food as they glare each other down. that's when the server brings out the new item for them to taste: The Noodle Bigger Burger. Its piled with three meat patties and bacon, lettuce and eggs oozing with melted cheddar cheese. After the server places their order in front of them they start eating it.*

Mole; I'm getting a smeck of hickory and uh...*Bites off the burger* what is that?

Fred: Truffle oil.

Mole: Oh! A super taster!

Fred: I give it two thumbs up!

Mole: Ew! Cilantro!

Fred: Cilantro?!

*The two drop their burgers in disgust.*

Fred: There's cilantro in this?! *Chews what food he had* Ugh!

*The two wipe off the taste of cilantro*

Fred: Well that was-

Mole: Upsetting.

Fred: I did not know you were a cilantro hater too.

Mole: It is my number one-

Fred and Mole: Herbal enemy!

Fred: Well, I guess we have

Mole: Somethings

Fred and Mole: in common.

Fred:... this is getting weird.

*Across town Kaguya is on her errands with Baymax 1 and Kage by her side. So far they collected the food off the list. Now they are heading home with the groceries as they enter inside.*

Kaguya: I appreciated you and Baymax accompanying me for my errands Kage.

Kage: Its nothing really.

Kaguya: Of course... put the groceries on the table if you don't mind.

Kage: Understood.

*As Kaguya leaves to enter her room, Kage places the groceries at the table. Once given privacy she looks through her ingredients for the herbal healing tea, the very one that heals all wounds and had turned Globby human again. Since learning that it can help Globby, she started studying the medicine to see if it would help Orso Knox as well. She realizes that she is low on ingredients and sighs in frustration. This meant she would have to find some on land... and others at sea. While the searching the sea was no big issue, since learning of Liv Amara and her actions from her granddaughter and her friends and boyfriend, and how she has an interest in marine bio, this could lead to a risk where she could be spotted or worse, captured by the she-devil and her assistant. Mizuchi would be busy most of the days and there was no way she would expose such secret to her already vulnerable grandchild...which leaves her with only one other person. She goes outside her room to see him putting the groceries in the fridge and pantry as he softly hums to himself, a small and content smile on his face. Hearing it closely it was an Elvis Presely song, Lonesome. She gives a small cough to let him know she's here, to which he stops at his tracks. Blushing at the fact that she saw him hum he turns his head away.*

Kaguya: Its fine Kage… I've heard you have a nice voice... for a human.

Kage: Thank you... especially since this is coming from a mermaid...

*The two chuckle before Kaguya looks at Kage's eyes.*

Kaguya: Kage, there's something very important I need to attend to... and you are gonna help me.

Kage: And what would that be?

Kaguya:... finding ingredients for my healing medicine...

*Meanwhile with the gang, after Fred returns from the taste test and Cora receiving a message that they would be busy and won't return home for a while, they meet up at Boss Awesome's secret lair to talk to Fred's dad... who is wrestling a bull.*

Frederickson the III: Hey gang! Don't mind Benjamin! He likes to tussle. Isn't that right Benjamin?

Wasabi: Looks like more than a tussle.

Cora: Fred, your dad is crazy... in an awesome way that is.

*The doorbell is heard as which alerts them that they have a visitor. Fred answers the door to see Mole there.*

Fred: Oh... its you.

Mole: Hello loser, I was in the neighborhood and... you forgot your souvenir photo.

*Its a photo of them wiping their mouths after tasting the noodle bigger burger. Fred snatches the phot and looks at it.*

Fred: Heh, kinda funny. Looking back at it now.

Mole: *Chuckles* I never thought I meet a fellow cilantrophobic taster. What a glorious time.

Fred: Thanks for bringing the photo by. Very... ugh... I wanna say 'nice'?'

Mole:Yes… it was...Well, back to being enemies.

Fred:... you know..*Takes deep breath* I'm having a Kentucky Kaiju movie marathon..

Mole: All seven?

Fred: Up to and including Son of Kaiju.

Mole: A surprisingly emotional end to the whole saga.

Fred:*Cringes at himself* I can't believe I'm saying this... but mole... Do you wanna join me?... Shall we say tomorrow at sunrise?

Mole:*Cringes at himself* I can't believe I'm going to accept your invitation but I think... I just did?

*After that talk Fred joins back to the lair of Boss Awesome as Cora munches on a bag of strawberries she brought as a snack to share with the gang as they watch Frederickson wrestle the bull.*

Hiro: So Mr. Frederickson, do you remember a Super Sonic Sue?

Frederickson the III: I haven't heard that name in years. She was a roller derby queen till she was kicked for using a performance enhancing rocket skates.

*The Bull keeps hitting Frederickson but he keeps getting back up.*

Cora: So because of that she became a villain?... OK.

Frederickson the III: She broke down a lot of barriers for lady villains.

Honey Lemon: Mr. Frederickson do you know where we might find her?

Frederickson the III: No clue, I don't stay in touch with old foes.

Hiro: But I bet they stay in touch with each other.

Wasabi: You're thinking Baron Von Steamer.

Honey Lemon: Well, its forth a try.

Hiro: Well, looks like we're going to prison.

Cora: Thank you Mr. Frederickson!

*That night; Baymax, Hiro, Cora, Wasabi, and Gogo head to prison to visit Baron Von Steamer in their super suits. When they approach his cell they see that he is strapped to a flat tray on wheels in a upright position and facing away from them.*

Hiro: Ah, Mr. Von Steamer! We, We need your help.

Cora: If you don't mind that is.

*The tray shakes up a few times.*

Hiro:... Baron?

*The tray turns around to show that the baron is asleep and snoring.*

Baymax: Snoring, can be the symptom of sleep apmia.

*An alarm clock starts ringing which jolts the baron awake.*

Steamer: Give me back my pudding!

*That is when he realizes that the company he has is Big Hero 7.*

Steamer: Oh, if it isn't Big Millennial 7. To what do I owe the displeasure?

Cora: Did you know a villain with the name Super Sonic Sue?

Steamer: Oh! That's a name I hadn't heard in years.

Hiro: We're not looking for a long backstory-

Steamer: We were young rouges with an appetite for trouble! She was tough as nails, I was handsome as all get out!

Hiro: Really we just wanna-

Steamer: We became bitter rivals! She wanted to be Boss Awesome's number one enemy, but I had already called dibs!

Wasabi: Couldn't you just be his number two enemy?

Steamer: Second place is first place loser!

Gogo: Yep he's right.

Cora: Look, what we really want to know is if you know where she is!

Steamer: No; but if you see her, tell her I think her catchphrase stinks!

Wasabi: Whats her catchphrase?

*The back of Steamer's cell breaks open to reveal Baymax's rocket fist and Super Sonic Sue. *

Sue: Super Sonic Sue me why don't cha?

Wasabi: Yeah that could use some work.

Cora: I thought it was funny.

*Wasabi pulls out his blades and tries to cut through the glass, but it doesn't even leave a scratch on its field.*

Wasabi: Its reinforced!

Cora: At least the security is actually upgrading for once.

Steamer: Egard! Help!

Sue: Later Skaters!

Steamer: Big Hero 7 save me!

*Sue skates away with Steamer and the rocket fist, with the old man still calling for help.*

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket fist!

*Baymax pulls out his new rocket fist... but it flops spectacularly.*

Baymax: Oh no.

* * *

*The team meet up again at Boss Awesome's lair to discuss what happened in their prison visit.*

Wasabi: So I know we're licensed super heroes and all but are we really obligated to rescue steamer?

Gogo: Yeah, I know he's technically a 'victim' but he's also technically annoying.

Frederickson the III: A real hero helps everyone in need! Even your worst enemies! Oh! Hey gang! You forgot to hang up earlier!

Fred: Sorry Dad, love you and WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!

*Benjamin is behind the retired super and ready for round two.*

Frederickson the III: Thanks son!

Honey Lemon: I guess we're doing night patrol.

Fred: I can't go out tonight, sorry guys. I have to get up early.

Gogo: For something stupid?

Fred: No! Its for my Kentucky Kaiju Movie Marathon!... With Richardson.

Gogo: Called it!

Wasabi: Wait! Richardson Mole?

Fred: It turns out we have a lot in common. Sometimes bitter enemies who disgust you to your core!... Can become...ummm...

Honey Lemon: Friends?

Cora: I wouldn't push to friends Honey Lemon, remember when Mole blackmailed us?

Fred: Exactly! For now its less disgusting enemies. We'll see where this goes.

Hiro: Keep an eye out still. Just in case things go south.

*Around the early dawn Kaguya, Kage, and Baymax 1 had just arrived off the bus nearby the coastal shorelines just outside of San Fransokyo. They had packed enough supplies and a tent for both to sleep as the ingredient search may take days.*

Kaguya: Now remember Kage, have Baymax close to you as you search for these herbs. This is where most of what I need from land grow the best. I will be at sea, I'll call you when I've gathered them all.

Kage: Understood.

*And so, Kaguya walks down the hill to the sandy beach where the moonlight reflects beautifully on the water. She takes a deep breath as she soon runs into the water and dives in; soon her human legs become the elegant green and silver tail, swimming swiftly and carefully through the water. Kage sighs as he starts searching for any of the herbs listed in the paper. But once or twice he would look out the ocean and sigh, a forlorn look in his eyes.*

Baymax 1: You're neurotransmitters are low. Would you like a hug?

*Baymax wraps his arms around Kage as his inner heat monitor rises to warm the man through this cold night.*

Kage: I'm sorry... I was just... lost in thought... the beach was one of our favorite places to go on our dates.

Baymax: Dates?

Kage:... Chara and I. We used to stroll through the sand just talking about our life, the water hitting our feet, and us holding hands...

*Kage looks down at his own hands, remembering how Chara's hands would fit his perfectly.*

Baymax 1: Does being on the beach trouble you Kage?

Kage: Not as much as I thought it would thankfully. Now come on, we better get moving.

*And so they continue to search for the ingredients ahead while Kaguya searches through the fathoms below... unaware of a large figure swimming close by where Kaguya is... and three heads peeking through the water staring at the man and Baymax. Meanwhile Fred is setting up the movie marathon with Mole with snacks and drinks.*

Mole: Whoa! Frederickson, I didn't expect your fancave to be so... dare I say, off the chain? Even your Captain Fancy collection is banging!*Spots the underpants* Wait! Is that?!

Fred: The original underpants Captain Fancy wore in the first Captain Fancy movie! The one and only!

Mole: Oh how did I misjudge you? You're obviously a man of taste and intellect.

Fred: Yes, and you are a boy of taste and intellect, obviously.

Mole: I look forward to this new relationship based on respect and pop culture references.

*And so the two shake hands on it and start up the movies.*

Fred: Now lets do this! See you on the other side!

*Super Sonic Sue pulls up Steamer to a familiar lair so they could talk one on one.*

Steamer: How dare you woman!

Sue: You're a relic Steamer! Ever heard of a little innovation called Electricity?

*She starts up the lights of the lair to brighten the room.*

Steamer: And during the great black out who's operation stayed up and running hmm?! Not the dark Moler I can tell you that.

Sue: Mole was a good bad man. Made me these!

*She shows her electric shoulder pads to demonstrate.*

Steamer: Let me at least sit in my steam room one last time. So I can perish with clear sinuses.

Sue: Perish?

Steamer: Don't you plan to liquidate me and become Boss Awesome's number one nemesis?

Sue: No, don't be stupid. I have a proposition- super villain team up!

Steamer: With you?! Ha! I can defeat Boss Awesome myself... although that has not transpired as of yet admittedly...

Sue: Don't get steamed... get even!

Steamer: Ooh~ That's pretty good can I use it?

Sue: Knock yourself out! Boss Awesome will never see the two of us coming!

*And so the two share a diabolical, most evil laugh together as they think about the final defeat of Boss Awesome.*

Steamer:... You can untie me now...

*Around that time Kaguya had found nearly all the under sea herbs and roots for the medicine, noting how the coral has been inhabiting new fish in the coming season. Along side the herbs and roots were seaweed and kelp along with clams. Those items are gonna be their supper when they return home. She turns around to swim back when she spots a creature swimming through the ocean... the creature that had escaped Sycorax..*

Kaguya: Orso Knox?

*The monster turns his head to see if he had heard correctly. When he sees Kaguya he wiped his eyes before he swims up towards her, unbelieving yet skeptical over how and why a mermaid is here and could understand him.*

Knox: Hello... do I know you?... Miss Mermaid?

Kaguya: You do not, but I do know you from my granddaughter.

Knox: Granddaughter?

Kaguya: Yes. How is your time at the sea?

Knox: Its a lot of getting used to... I almost attracted three different whales with this hum.

*He lets out the same hum to which Kaguya chuckles*

Kaguya: You do realize that is a mating call correct?

Knox: Oh... Oh!... There's also the fact that... you exists...

Kaguya: You know about Oceanus?

Knox: Yes... somewhat... I only got a close look before they could spot me. Its so strange... seeing one in flesh and blood after reading them from myths and legends is quiet the experience.

Kaguya: Of course... now I'm on my to collect the final things I need for a... medicine I am making.

Knox: Would you mind if I accompany you?

Kaguya: Of course... what for?

Knox: There has been other mermaids that had been sneaking around these waters... they've been looking off the water to the small cliff...searching for something...

Kaguya: … how many did you see? And what did they look like?

Knox: Three mermaids, all with silver hair and scales, and have small bags containing what I believe is rope and a net...

Kaguya: And they have been staring at the surface?... Oh no! I have to warn Kage!

*Knox calls out to Kaguya as she speeds her way out of the way, her heart racing a mile a minute.*

Knox: What is going on? What do those mermaids do?

Kaguya: They are sirens who have been kidnapping people and stealing their treasures! And now they're back!

*Kage is resting at his tent, his Baymax already charging down to rest for the time. He looks out the ocean, memories of Chara and himself in their youth start playing. Whether it was funny and playful or romantic and intimate, it always felt that this was their special place, their retreat in this bleak world... He sighs as he lies down to start dozing off... when he heard a small song playing in the distance... getting up he gets from his sleeping bag, listening closely to find the source of the song... only for his eyes to be covered in a blissful haze. Kaguya arrives near the beach where once she sees no other people around, dries herself off and runs up to the tent.*

Kaguya: Baymax! Baymax wake up!

*Their Baymax activates at the sound of Kaguya's voice.*

Baymax 1: Hello, I am Baymax. Kage's personal Healthcare companion. The sound of your voice indicates distress, what seems to be the trouble?

Kaguya: Is Kage nearby? Scan the area.

Baymax 1: Scanning.

*A few minutes pass Baymax finishes his scanning.*

Baymax: I cannot locate Kage.

Kaguya: Oh no!... Alright.. think Kaguya. The sirens would not have gotten far, especially since its near harvest moon...

*She looks out to the sea where she then turns to Baymax. Now her face becomes stern with determination.*

Kaguya: We're gonna need a little help.

*Around that time, the Son of Kaiju finally concludes with a touching ending where the monster carries his newborn baby back to the sea to live in peace, while the man who has a connection to the monster could only smile happily for him and the child, thus concluding his epic saga.*

Fred:*Sniffs and blows nose on tissue* We did it Mole, we watched all-

*But when he turns his head to regard Mole, the young boy is already fast asleep. Fred places a blanket on the sleeping boy as he starts preparing himself for bed.*

Fred: Goodnight Mole.

*But once Mole is left alone, his eyes open to reveal... it was a trap! The next morning Fred comes in with Minimax by his side to greet Mole.*

Fred: Rise and shine Mole. Minimax is gonna make you his famous breakfast burritos.

Minimax: I substitute a pancake for a tortilla!

Fred: Wakey wakey! Who wants pancakeys-

*But when he pulls off the blanket off Mole, all he sees is a stuffed plush replica of the boy.*

Fred: No way! Richardson has a pillow double?

Minimax: Minimaximum suspicious!

*Minimax scans the room to find one thing off connecting to Mole's disappearances.*

Minimax: It appears that your prized undergarments are missing!

Fred: No they aren't there right-

*But a closer look to the case they see its just a pair of boxers with mole's grinning face on it.*

Fred:*Gasp* Mole!

*He pulls out the phone Mole left him and turns it on to see Mole's video message.*

Mole: Thanks to you Frederickson my Captain Fancy Collection just got fancier!

Fred: What?!

Mole: I set up that Noodle Burger tasting to lure you into my trap!

Fred: I thought we were buds?!

Mole: I knew you'd think we were buds! *Laughs*

Fred: You're not gonna get away with this?!

Mole: And I'm gonna get away with this!

Fred: But I have evidence!

Mole: Burn!

*The phone burns itself out to hide all of his messages to Fred to hide away his theft.*

Fred: Ow! *Drops burning phone*

Minimax: I will cool it.

*He sprays water out of his finger to cool it. It explodes to pieces as a result.*

Minimax: I should not have used water.

Fred: No.. probably not.

Minimax: What are you going to do?

Fred: There's only one thing left to do Minimax, Revenge-!

*Just then his TV screen lights up with a message from Hiro.*

Hiro: Fred, we got a message from steamer! Meet us at school!

Fred: Blast! Looks like revenge will have to be served cold.

*Once Fred meets up at school Hiro places the wax cylinder on the phonograph to listen.*

Steamer: Big Hero 7! I'm recording this while Sue is in the potty, I don't think she washes her hands so I have to be quick!

*The entire gang gringes at the info they did not want to hear.*

Wasabi: Not cool Sue, not cool!

Steamer: Take heed heroes, Sue's secret skate lair is in an abandoned factory near the docks. I can't believe I used this precious time to record a wax cylinder instead of escaping! Anyway, Hurry!

Gogo: That is a trap.

Wasabi: Yeah, she probably made him record that.

Cora: Not to mention there's a chance they would team up.

Honey Lemon: But we still have to go to stop them right?

Fred: I put my underpants vengeance on hold for this?!

*The gang stare at him in response, not understanding why Fred would say that.*

Fred: I'll explain on the way.

*And so the supers suit up and start their way to the docks, all the while Hiro and Cora conduct a plan to stop Sue and possibly Steamer.*

Hiro: Gogo will have to go to the back door to skate past Sue to at least knock out her balance at the moment.

Cora: That's when Honey Lemon will join in and dispense her chem balls to glue Sue's skates!

Hiro: Then we look for Steamer and have Fred and Wasabi cut off whatever contraption he made to battle us.

Fred: You know, the way you guys say it sounds a lot sounder.

Hiro: Well we can't just barge in if we suspect there would be a trap right?

*A few moments pass by, with the six of the seven members staring into space.*

Baymax: You all have seem to have lost your train of thought.

Cora: Sorry Baymax! *To Fred* Anyway, I can't believe Mole tricked you to get your collectibles!

Fred: Yeah! And to think I almost considered him a friend. Which is after this I'm gonna set up my revenge and steal my underpants back.

Cora: Just what kind of revenge are you planning? I might have a couple ideas for you to use...

*After hearing Cora's suggestions Fred grins*

Fred: I'll keep that mind.

Hiro: Cora, have you gotten a word from your Grandmother and Kage?

Cora: Their Baymax said that they would be a little busy right now but hopefully should be home by the end of the day.

*As of while the sirens had just surfaced up in an underwater cave after swiftly swimming through the ocean to inspect their new victim. Kage is fast asleep and thankfully did not inhale much water.*

Muya: What do you think Sisters? Is this man something or what?

Lula: He is a little easy on the eyes...

Uma: But he's so scrawny!

Lula: Perhaps, not good enough to be a guard...

*Just behind them Kaguya is swiftly swimming through the water, sneaking behind them as her fingers start to cackle with electricity.*

Uma: Lets take a closer look shall we?

*The three sirens remove the net as the oldest, Muya, leans in to check his health when he eyes widened in recognition.*

Muya: Wait a minute!

Lula: what is it sister?

Muya: This man… he looks like that little boy!

*Kaguya leans in to hear the conversation, her interest peaking when she sees that somehow...Kage is familiar to them.*

Uma: You're right! That's the boy who always spent his time on our of our handmaidens!

Muya: We can't risk the girl recognizing him and plan a escape. Toss him to the waves.

*Handmaidens? Guards?... Did they just say.. that Kage knew one of their handmaidens- A piece of rock fell to the water, alerting the sisters to seeing Kaguya.*

Muya: Oh its you.

Lula: What an unpleasant surprise little sister.

Uma: Last we met you and that machine blasted us out to the middle of the pacific!

Muya: *Grins maliciously* But at least you have no one to help you now!

*The three sirens launch at the elder mermaid, swimming through the water in with ease they all give out their punches and scratches to each other. At one point Kaguya lept out of the water to momentarily escape before diving back. The splash of the water hit Kage's face which knocks him awake. He looks around to find himself in a underwater cave with an air pocket for him to breath. He takes a closer look to the water to see the sirens and Kaguya battling it out. Taking this as a chance to find a way out and get help he looks for any crevice's or cracks that would hopefully lead him to the surface. While he did he found odd trinkets which most certainly did not belong to the sirens. A rose bobby pin, a fishermen's badge, an old music box, and-*

Kage:...It can't be...

*Walking towards it he sees a baby blue hair scrunchie. Picking it up he lightly touches it.. that's when he sees the initials sewn onto the hair scrunchie... C.B... The only one he knew who had a scrunchie with their initials sewn was-*

Kaguya: AAAH!

*Kage snaps out of his thoughts and returns to focus on the fight, to which he sees Kaguya being dragged down by two of the sirens with the one holding what seems to be a large rock. His eyes widening he grabs a sharp piece of stone and dives in. Kaguya is pinned to the ground, her face receiving cuts and bruises. But before the siren could finish the job, a sharp stone slashes her arm, making her drop the stone in pain. She turns her head to see Kage, his eyes furrowed. Taking this time Kaguya snaps out of her sister's hands and quickly grabs Kage to swim as fast as she could, with the sirens hot on their trail.*

Kaguya: Hold on Kage! We're getting out of here!

*Meanwhile, the gang had arrived at the abandoned warehouse where the team take their positions. Once they do Baymax blasts through the wall to enter inside with Hiro and Cora.* Sue comes through to face the three.

Sue: Oh no! The circus is in town, how did you ever find me?

Cora: Lucky guess.

*Gogo zooms into the action but before she could at least even move Steamer comes out with his new steam powered machine to fight them. Taking this as a cue the other three join in only for Sue to zoom past them to knock em out of balance.*

Steamer: You fell for our trap!

Gogo: Just for the record, we already knew.

Sue: Aw, widdle heroes outsmarted by maturity!

Wasabi: Why are you talking like that?

Sue: Cause its funny! Lighten up!

*She hits up her electric pads and slams them to knock them all off balance one more. With that they both rise up to deliver the painful blow to Big Hero 7.*

* * *

Cora: Everybody run!

*And so they all split up to get away from the claws of Steamer's machine.*

Sue: Who's ready for a butt to the gut?

Fred: Ready and ooh!

*Sue slams her butt to Fred's gut which knocks him out to the wall and land in the open box crate.*

Steamer: One down, six to go!

*Honey Lemon dodges her way out to the flames to which she quickly pulls out her chem balls to throw at it to burst it to water, distinguishing them before they could hit her. But while she did that Sue takes this opportunity to use the strap of her chem purse to spin her out.*

Sue: Thanks for the whip toothpick!

*And soon Honey Lemon is dunked to the box where Fred is in.*

Honey Lemon; Name calling is totally immature!

Sue: Super Sonic Sue-me why don't cha?

Wasabi: How about this instead?

*Wasabi brings out his laser blades to fight her, but her quick moves soon enough wear him out as he couldn't keep up and exhausts himself.*

Sue: That all you got Laser paws?

Wasabi: *pant*... give me *Pant* a second...

Sue:OK...one.

*She then knocks Wasabi out.*

Sue: Who else wants a shoulder sandwhich!

*Gogo zooms into action to challenge Sue to which the villainous skater happily accepts. This is payback time for Gogo. They skate across the warehouse as Baymax, Hiro, and Cora jump in.*

Hiro: Blades Master watch out!

*Wasabi quickly rolls his way out of Steamer's flames. But soon Steamer brings out his hammer to smash him only to be stopped by Baymax. Hiro and Cora quickly get off to help Wasabi out of the way.*

Steamer: This isn't my first rodeo junior!

*As Steamer goes after the four, Gogo zooms after Sue. Cora notices this and soon starts charging up her electric gloves, all the while running for her life from Steamer. But once Sue gets the lead she slams her elbow pad to stun all of them to the ground, making Cora's gloves crackles before they kaput for now.*

Gogo: Omega Danger, Rocket fist!

*Baymax brings out his rocket fist-*

Sue: Taunting* Omega Danger, rocket fist!

*The pushes the position to of the rocket fist to the crates behind Gogo which soon pin her down.*

Sue: *To Baymax* Well, looks like its down to you Fire truck!

Hiro: Baymax, Over Drive mode!

Cora: Wait don't!-

Baymax: Over Drive Mode initiated.

*Baymax obeyed Hiro's command and transformed himself to Over Drive Mode.*

Sue: Hey Steamer! Can your bug thing do that?

Steamer: Of please its all flash.

*Sue tries to slam the bot but is repelled back. Then Steamer tries to take a whack at him but is stopped. Baymax uses his wings to battle them out and cuts out the legs of Steamer's machine.*

Steamer: No! Those were low bearing leds.

Hiro: Nice one!

Cora: Dude! Over Drive mode only lasts a few minutes! And you use it on the one bad guy who outran Velocity?!

Hiro:... Oh no..

Sue: Oh no is right kiddo! He's got the power but does he have the endurance?

Gogo: Crap.

*And sure enough Sue speeds around Baymax, exhausting his battery much faster than normal and reverts to being regular Omega Danger... but now he's a battery deprived, drunk robot.*

Baymax: you're sO FaST… WhER'd sHe go?

*He falls to the ground exhausted.*

Sue: Aw, big foot down.

Baymax: TiMe FoR NaP nAp.

Sue: No Substitute for a bad attitude.

Steamer: We still got it! *Evil Laugh*

Sue: *Evil laugh*

*Soon enough the two villains are competing for the last laugh.*

Wasabi: Are you actually competing for the last laugh?

Sue: Lets finish this later.

Steamer: Agreed.

*She sneaks in her last laugh.*

Sue: I win!

Gogo: I'd give this trap a C minus!

Steamer: Oh we're not through yet! This was just the trap's preamble!

Sue: With Big Hero 7 on the ropes, Boss Awesome will be forced to come here and save you nitwits!

Steamer: But he won't suspect Super Sonic Sue and Baron Von Steamer to be fighting side by side! And finally-

Sue and Steamer: We'll have our revenge!

*The villainous duo laugh until they hear the spingle of a cowboy boot.*

Steamer: Wait, who's the cowboy?

Cora: No way!

Boss Awesome: Hey, this isn't my first rodeo.

Steamer: I said that just five minutes ago! Didn't I just say that?

*Soon Boss Awesome steps out of the shadows to face his two old enemies once more.*

Boss Awesome: But not dressed like this; now the quip has layers.

Sue and Steamer: Boss Awesome!

Fred: Dad!

Boss Awesome: Good to see you too son!... That is you in there right?

Fred: Yeah! Oh and BTdubs, this is a trap.

Sue: I knew you couldn't resist the classic villain team up!

Boss Awesome: You know me too well Susie. So you know I'm not gonna let you win

Sue: Ha! You'll never beat the two of us! Mostly because of me, but also because you've been out of the game Boss Dinosaur!

Fred: She's right Dad! Its been a while since you were in an over the top, climatic super hero fight. Be careful!

Boss Awesome: Thanks kids, but I got this!

*And so the fight between Super Sonic Sue, Baron Von Steamer, and Boss Awesome begins! With Steamer using his steam gun he is able to blind Boss Awesome while Super Sonic Sue zooms in to knock him out. Boss Awesome rolls back up to clash with Super sonic Sue, both determined to pin the other down. And soon enough he picks her up and slam dunks her down to the ground. Soon Steamer joins in the fight as did Sue, with Boss Awesome dodging out of the way and using the classic, come get me hand gesture. The villainous duo punch Boss Awesome to a wall only for his feet to steady himself to crack the wall itself.*

Boss Awesome: I call this one the blender!

*Soon he propels himself, spinning like a blender and a blow to Steamer.*

Sue: Oh yeah? Well I call this one the flying squirrel!

*With that she launches up and slams her whole body to Boss Awesome, pinning him down.*

Sue:*Evil Laugh* Prepare to be defeated by your real number one enemy!

*Suddenly a gust of steam pushes Sue out of the way.*

Steamer: There's only one room for Boss Awesome's number one enemy and that one is me! *Evil laugh*

Boss Awesome: Under swing!

*He kicks Steamer out of the way and into the very crate Fred and Honey Lemon landed on. Soon enough Fred slams the lid and Honey Lemon uses her chem ball to glue it to place.*

Fred: Nice one dad!

Boss Awesome: The inverted hammer! It never fails!

Cora: *helping Hiro up* OK now, lets call the cops and get these baddies to prison retirement!

Hiro: What a crazy time for us huh?

Cora: Yup! I give this super hero climax an A plus!

*As of while Kaguya is zooming through the surface of the ocean with Kage, trying to outswim the sister. Soon enough the two see sharks swimming towards her to which she propels herself through the water while throwing Kage up in the air before she catches him. Kaguya turns her head to see the sisters still after them when she gets an idea. She takes a deep breath before gentle vibrations are felt through the water. Soon enough, an unlikely ally comes to their rescue.*

Knox: *Growl*

*Knox punches out the sharks which causes them to scurry away and see the sirens, now with determined and disgusted looks on their face.*

Muya: So the rumors are true...you are the creature of the world above!

Uma: How disgusting!

Lula: you're even more hideous up close!

*The three sirens swim forward to deliver a triple punch to Knox but he swiftly swims up and launch himself to them. With that Kaguya grabs pushes Kage up to the surface and calls a dolphin to help him swim the rest of the way to shore. Finally Kaguya joins the fight with Knox and soon enough, with Kaguya's trickery and Knox's strength, they manage to trap them all in sea weed with their arms and tails unmovable. *

Kaguya: Thank you Mr. Knox.

Knox; What do you suppose we do to them?

Kaguya: For now I better head back to-

Muya: Orso Knox? The human who had been the monster among the land folk?

Uma: Sickening. So this is what Sycorax is doing!

Knox: Did you just say Sycorax?!

Lula: Yes! Their ship is often found here at night, collecting bits and pieces of the sea.

Muya: Rumors are that they are looking for a certain... beast in the water...

*Kaguya looks at Knox before she thinks over what she overheard at the grotto. At the shore Kage successfully crawls his way back to shore where he sheepishly waves at the dolphin who happily chirps back and swims back home. He then pulls out the scrunchie in his pocket, his eyes glimmering with memories and confusion.*

Baymax: Hello Kage.

Kage: *looks up to see Baymax standing in front of him.* Oh! Baymax!... How do you do?

Baymax: Your body temperature is low, I will warm you up.

*Baymax pulls out a blanket and wraps it around his shoulder and hugs him, using his built in heater to warm him up. Kage sighs at the warmth and at the scrunchie, his thoughts running wildly about all this.*

Kaguya: Kage!

*Kage looks up to see Kaguya crawling up to the sandy beach, which he immediately uses a spare blanket to dry her off before anyone could even see her.*

Kage: Are you alright?

Kaguya: I'm fine Kage, had some help with a friend.

*She turns her head to see the top of Orso Knox wink at the two before swimming off.*

Kage; What happened to the sirens?

Kaguya: Orso Knox is keeping guard of them.

Kage: what? What for?

Kaguya:...It seems like they know something interesting about the woman who has been spinning Big Hero 7 on the ropes... they could have information about Sycorax.

Kage: But how do we know they aren't lying?

Kaguya: I know something that can help us. It is something very powerful that could distinguish a lie from truth. But right now lets just head back home and start assembling the medicine. These questions will have to be answered later.

*With that the three walk off, with Kage staring at the sea then at the scrunchie... yes... later they will talk.*

*Meanwhile the police had arrived and are currently taking the two villains to prison.*

Sue: *To Gogo* You know, I gotta thank you Skater tot?

Gogo: Yeah? For what?

Sue: Inspiring me to lace up after all these years. I saw you tearing it up on the news and knew I had some skate left in me.

Gogo: Super Sonic Sue- me why don't cha?

Sue: Nice.

Boss Awesome: Lets do this again sometime... say ten to twenty years? Haha, classic!

Steamer: Settle one thing: which of us is your arch enemy?

Boss Awesome: My arch enemy?... Cabbage soup! I love it, but it doesn't love me!

*And so Steamer screams to the sky, knowing he is second place to cabbage soup.*

Steamer: NOOOOOO!

Baymax: NOOOOOO!

Cora: Omega Danger whats wrong?!

Baymax: RiGHt?

*Hiro face palms as Cora sighs. That's when she gets a text from her phone.*

Cora: Awesome! Grandmama and Kage are back home! Man I can't wait to tell them about today!

Fred: Well, it looks like there's one more thing to wrap up!

*Later that night Fred dons his chameleon suit to take back his prized collectible from Mole's hands. When he reaches to the Mole Hole however, all he sees is Mole...with just his action figures.*

Mole: I know you guys didn't think I could pull it off, Well get ready to be amazed! Meet the newest addition to my Captain Fancy Collection! OK who's hungry for pizza? Anchovies? Not again Christopher! Oh good idea Hector I'll go see if they have any coupons! Oh don't worry Brittney I'll get a gluten free option.

*Later on Fred returns home.*

Minimax: Was vengeance served? I do not detect your prized undergarments.

Fred: No Minimax, Mole needs those underpants a lot more than I do. Turns out he collects to fill a friendship void. Probably wouldn't have it if he wasn't so creepy and rude, but it definitely cost him company. I felt bad for the little jerk so I let him keep them.

Minimax: Your nobility is immense!

Fred: Its like my dad said, a real hero helps everyone in need. Even his enemies.

Minimax: Help, an enemy? You have blown my mind!*His head bursts into flames to which he puts out*… I'm in need of repair.

Fred: Yeah... but that doesn't mean he isn't exactly off the hook for tricking me. So I placed a little prank.

*The next day, Mole receives a package labeled Captain Fancy Vs Humax fist, a movie that had yet to premier. Mole gasps in excitement and soon starts playing it. The opening credits start with the promise of the epic fight when-*

Singer: Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Not gonna run around and desert you!~

*The face Mole had spoke volumes in itself. As of while Fred is with his Dad, spending time together in the lair talking about all the adventures they had.*

 **A.N: Here's Super Sonic Sue! Sorry for the delay, school and such! Didn't expect the sirens or Orso Knox huh? FYW, if you wanna learn more about the Sirens, check out Steamer's Revenge and Oceanic Secrets! Love you all!**


	45. Lie Detectors

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The streets are occupied when a monster looking like the Kentucky Kaiju is being chased by Big Hero 7*

Wasabi: Guys! I see the monster! I'm right behind him!

*But before Wasabi could go any further he is trapped in traffic.*

Wasabi: Scratch that I lost him!

Cora: Don't Worry! We're on our way!

*Soon Baymax with Hiro and Cora fly after the monster.*

Baymax: We're enrooted for Nigh Market Square. Rapidly.

Gogo: I'm gonna cut him off!

*But when she gets there, she doesn't see anything.*

Gogo; Wait? Where'd he go?

Hiro; Honey Lemon, do you see anything?

Honey Lemon: Nothing... wait!

*Honey Lemon's visor soon catches the Kaiju clinging onto a bus.*

Honey Lemon: He's on a bus!

Wasabi: Wait, like riding the bus?

Honey Lemon: Kind of.

Hiro: We see him!

*The three fly off to catch the monster who hops off the bus when they get close.*

Hiro: Gogo, you gotta intercept.

Gogo: Good, this ends now!

*Soon enough Gogo is face to face with the monster in a dark alley. She throws her disc to the monster which knocks him out which allows her to pin it down to the ground.*

Gogo: Gotcha!

*Baymax lands to the sight.*

Hiro: Nice Gogo!

*But that's when the eye socket pops open to reveal someone is inside.*

Fred: Yeah, but did you have to throw the disc so hard?

Gogo: You were the one who wanted to do the monster training exercise.

Cora: Exactly, so we can be better prepared when another one shows up.

Honey Lemon: Good Monster hustle Freddy.

Hiro: Whew, what a work out. Who's hungry?

Fred: Lets hit up Noodle Burger! I want to try the new Fruggle Noodle menu!

Cora: Maybe I can hit up some of the new Noodle Fishy Burger.

*With that the six fly off to have food... leaving Wasabi stuck in traffic.*

Wasabi: Wait I'm hungry too!... Aw...

* * *

*Around that night at Sycorax Chris delivers a plate of muffins to Liv Amara who is frustrated about a project she's conducting.*

Liv: Ugh! Its not working! Nothings working!

Chris: Sounds like somebody needs a Chris-cake!

Liv: Chris not now- Wait... whats on it?

Chris: Gold flakes, adds a fun flare. You're worth it.

Liv: Gold...

*She soon starts typing up the chemical makeup of gold to the equation she's working on.*

Chris: Completely digestible.

Liv: Gold! Bio-compatible nano-particles yes! Chris you are a life saver!

*The next day, the gang meet up at Fred's house to hang out eating their noodle burgers.*

Wasabi: I started a competitive ironing team in highschool, I collected vintage typewriters, and I knitted my first sweater when I was seven.

*Fred sips his soda loudly as he stares at Wasabi with judging eyes.*

Fred: Hmmm, this is a tough one. I mean they all sound true-ish.

Hiro: But one's a lie, right Wasabi?

Wasabi: Yes! I know how to play the game guys! I said two truths and one lie.

Cora: So which's one the lie?

Gogo: Well the Ironing's real, I've seen the trophies.

Wasabi: Still undefeated!

Gogo: Because you were the only team-

Wasabi: Irrelevant.

Honey Lemon: What's your guess Freddy?

Fred:*Blows bubbles on his soda* I guess that the lie is...

Baymax: Wasabi did not knit his first sweater when he was seven.

Wasabi: Yup, Baymax is right. I was six... wait! How did you know that?

Baymax: Your heart rate increased and your pupils dilated when you made the third statement.

Wasabi:... How closely were you looking at my pupils?

Cora: Wow Baymax! That was awesome! A little invasive but cool!

Fred: Yeah! He's like a walking lie detector!

Hiro: Yeah Baymax I didn't know you could... *Suddenly gets an idea* Hey-Hey! Liv Amara!

Fred: Where?

Hiro: She's the one behind all the monster attacks.

Gogo: Too bad for us we can't prove it.

Hiro: But now we can *Points his thumb to Baymax* Lie detector.

Cora: Question is how would we be able to get close to Liv Amara to test Baymax out? You're Krei's intern and I flat out gave her the bird when I left.

Wasabi: So what are you two gonna do? Follow her around until she catch her in a lie?

Hiro: For basics, yeah!

Wasabi: So far that's not a bad plan!

Fred: Ooh! Ooh! OK, but first, can I go? Please? I haven't had my turn yet and I stayed up all night crafting the perfect lie!

Honey Lemon: OK Freddie you're up!

Fred: Ooh! Here it goes: I like too many pickles on my noodle burger, I own 59,407 comics, and I speak fluid Lithuanian! Good luck with that!

Baymax: You do not speak Lithuanian.

Fred:... This game is a lot less fun when Baymax is cheating by knowing all the answers!

Gogo: Fred we all knew that one.

Baymax: True.

Hiro: OK, I'm heading to the school to set up something that would increase Baymax's Lie detecting abilities. *To Cora* Wanna come?

Cora: Sure!

*Soon Hiro leaves through the door first, but before Baymax would waddle out Cora steps in front of him.*

Cora: I hadn't had my turn yet so I'll make this very quick: I was 4 when I learned how to talk, I went botfighting when I was thirteen, and I'm secretly related to mermaids.

Gogo: Seriously Cora?

Cora: I never play games like this before Gogo! Sides, it obvious the last one is a lie right Baymax?

*But when she turns her head to regard Baymax, she finds that the robot is uncharacteristically quiet. The gang noticed this and look at Baymax with concerned eyes.*

Honey Lemon: Baymax? Is something wrong?

Baymax: I am alright. I had just experienced a minor bug that had blocked my thought processer. Lets go meet Hiro.

Cora: OK Baymax, *to Herself* gotta check your system before we install the upgraded lie detector...

*Once the other two leave to join Hiro, the gang look at each other with questioning eyes.*

Wasabi: What just happened?

Honey Lemon: I don't know, but Hiro and Cora had just looked up Baymax's system yesterday and said that its been functioning normally.

Gogo: Either way, that was super weird.

Fred: * To himself in private* Odd...very, Very odd. Or could it be that...*dramatic gasp* The Lie detector lied?!...Na that's kinda dumb even for me.

* From across the town Kaguya is at her room, carefully sorting through the floor boards where she had hidden her most valuable possessions out of reach. Once she peeks through she grabs the one she is looking for. It's a large oval shaped piece of metal, covered in dust from many years but not covered in rust. Wiping it off she places the object in her bag where she sees Kage and his Baymax waiting for her.*

Kaguya: Hello Kage. Are you ready to go?

Kage: Indeed I am.

Kaguya: I informed Mizuchi about this and he says that he will keep an eye out on Cora while we're away... I must admit, you joining me to discover more about what the Sirens' had heard about Sycorax is truly interesting.

Kage: Yes. I will admit when I first heard of Liv Amara, something about her seemed a little off, even for me. Not to mention she brushed off Hiro when she learned Tadashi made Baymax.

Kaguya: Yes. That is true, you would think she had a history with Tadashi if one didn't know any better.

Kage: Yes.

*And so the three head out to meet at the place where the Sirens are kept under lock and key by Orso Knox. While on the path Kage pulls out the baby blue scrunchie, his eyes staring at the small thing. He puts it back in his pocket and focuses on joining Kaguya to find answers for Sycorax.. and hopefully about why is Chara's scrunchie there? At the school Hiro is setting up a new chip for Baymax while Cora had just finished checking Baymax's system for bugs.*

Cora: OK, looks like you're all clear! You probably just had a brain fart earlier.

Baymax: I do not have a brain, nor can I fart.

Cora: Another expression Baymax.

*Soon enough Hiro finishes coding his new chip and brings it out.*

Hiro: There, I enhanced your lie detector interface.

*Hiro scoots his seat towards Baymax where he inserts the chip inside him.*

Hiro: Alright now, lets test it! My name is Fred.

Baymax: Lie.

Hiro: Ha! Perfect!

Cora: Ooh~! my turn! Tomatoes are purple!

Baymax: Lie.

Hiro: The sky is green!

Baymax: Lie.

Cora: Nice, the Earth is round!

Baymax: True.

Hiro: I think we're ready!

Cora: OK! Now lets go incognito style!

Hiro: And get Liv!

*And that's when the three start their mission, sneakily following her around the city in their moped. Cora had brought her herbal medicine book in her bag as an added just in case bait.*

Hiro: I see her.

Cora: Remember... stealthily.

*The three drive up to Liv Amara closely... but the sea food truck driver is behind them soon.*

Truck Driver: Hey! *Honks his car*

Baymax: Hello.

Truck Driver: Move it!

Hiro: Sorry we uh... gotta go!

Cora: Have a nice day!

*Hiro immediately drives away from the path, allowing the truck driver to continue on his way. When they spot Liv Amara again they see her enter into a restaurant.*

Hiro: Well, *To Cora* Looks like we're getting lunch.

*They three park the moped and head inside to get seated, hopefully as close to Liv Amara as they could.*

Sydney: Here you are, a nice table in the back.

*The two teens spot a table closer to Liv Amara where its by the window.*

Hiro; Actually, could we actually be seated closer to... the window?

Sydney: Impossible, that table's reserved.

*That's when Baymax's lie detector comes up.*

Baymax: That is not true.

*Hiro crosses his arms with a sly smirk while Cora gives a polite smile at the waiter.*

Cora: We'd still like the table by the window sir.

*The server sighs before he directs the three to the table, with said three covering their faces as they pass Liv Amara. Once seated the waiter gives Hiro and Cora their menus before he turns to Baymax.*

Sydney: Will he be eating?

Baymax: *Letting out some air to sit properly* I am a robot.

Sydney: So I take it as a no?

*Hiro is about to ask the waiter to keep the menu when Cora pulls out her book and hands it to Baymax.*

Cora: Yeah. Thank you for your services sir. *To Baymax* Read it if you like.

Sydney: And what would that book be about?

Cora: Oh, just a book about herbs and flowers.

Sydney: *sighs to himself slightly frustrated* Keep it together Sydney..

*And so the waiter leaves the three to themselves to decide on their choice of food. With that Hiro and Cora notices that person Liv Amara is meeting is Bluff Dunder from the news. Getting a quick idea, Cora sets Baymax's volume to vibrate, so that his dings of truth or lie wouldn't disturb anyone and let Liv Amara know they are following her.*

Hiro: *Whispers to Baymax* OK Baymax, listen in to what they're saying.

Cora: *Whispers* I set your volume to vibrate and text. Just in case.

*And so Baymax listens close to the two.*

Dunder: Big fan right here.

*Baymax vibrates with the face of a liar.*

Liv: And I'm a big fan of yours Bluff.

*Another lie. Hiro and Cora look at each other than at Baymax as he looks at the medicine book.*

Dunder: So Liv, about your latest research-

Liv: Well, my team and I are working on a cure for a rare disorder.

*Baymax gives out a ding, which is the truth.*

Dunder: Ooh, tell me more. I'm not an expert but I'm quiet knowledgeable on the subject.

*Another lie. Cora looks around to see that thankfully, aside from the occasional vibrate, nobody is too bothered. She sighs in relief as she puts down her menu.*

Liv: We're still in the development phase, a key component to the cure is actually gold.

*Baymax's belly lights up with the truth.*

Hiro: Gold?

Cora: How would she incorporate gold to a cure?

Dunder: Well that sounds like an expensive ailment. *Chuckles*

Liv: Oh Bluff you're too much! But you're right, it would be expensive. But luckily I only need the tiniest amount.

*Baymax shows that is a lie.*

Hiro: Huh, so she needs a lot of gold.

Cora: Where could she get that much gold without going bankrupt?

*That's when Hiro's phone vibrates with texts from Gogo saying that Mr. Sparkles is at the docks now.*

Cora: Darn it!

Sydney: so are you ready to order?

Hiro: Sorry! We have to go! *Gets up to suit up*

Cora: Here's a tip for your troubles! Thank you!

*She slips a ten dollar bill to the man as Baymax waddles after the two teens. Meanwhile, the two adults, Kaguya and Kage, arrive at the hidden grotto close by the docks of San Fransokyo. Kage had to use his Baymax as a life raft while Kaguya pulls on the string to direct Baymax to their path. Once they reach their destination they see Orso Knox with the three sirens tied up with very strong sea weed.*

Muya: Hello Baby sister.

Uma: You brought the human with you?

Lula: And a robot?

Kaguya: Enough chit chat. The only reason you have not been brought over to Oceanus is because you three apparently heard something about Sycorax.

Muya: As if we ever tell you!

Kaguya: On the contrary...You three would not have a choice.

*She pulls out the metal oval which opens up a little segment where it requires a thumb print.*

Lula: It couldn't be!

Uma: You brought the oval of truth!

Kage: The.. oval of truth?

Kaguya: It is a very powerful machine that takes the blood of those in question and tell whether or not the person is being truthful… or a liar.

Uma: Well... if we're gonna do this... then at least you two should participate as well...

Kaguya: What do you expect us to give in return?

Muya: We heard about an interesting story about a man who had built a lab by the sea..

Lula: Who planned to eradicated that pitiful city of San Fransokyo...

Uma: Who had crafted a robotic crab to do his bidding...

Muya: Come on Baby sister... aren't you curious about what we have to ask the man who created a star?

*Kaguya looks at Kage who is looking a faint uncomfortable about their words. But ultimately he sighs and looks at the sirens.*

Kage: Fine, in exchange for your answers... I'll give you mine.

*And so they each pressed their thumb onto the small opening.*

Kaguya: I swear to tell the truth. *Passes to Kage*

Kage: I swear to tell the truth.

Muya: I swear to tell the truth.

Lula: I swear to tell the truth.

Uma: I swear to tell the truth.

Knox: I swear to tell the truth.

*But to Kage all he heard from Knox was a growl, but Kaguya nodded to tell him that he is participating to tell the truth as well. Once its all passed around Kaguya presses the top of the oval shaped metal where it soon starts to levitate and cracks form to light it up which leads to a deep, booming voice.*

Oval: **The Blood Oath has been settled. You each are to tell the truth to whatever question you have to each other. You can only ask one question per person. Should any of you lie... there will be consequences to pay.**

*At the docks of San Fransokyo, the captain of the ship is confronted by the mutated Mr. Sparkles.*

Captain: I don't know who you are?! But get off my ship!

Sparkles: What do you mean you don't know who I am? I'm Mr. Sparkles!

*He does random poses to show off, but the captain still has no clue about the mutated man child in front of him. Finally he gets frustrated.*

Sparkles: Mr. Sparkles! *Points to himself*

Captain: Whatever just get off my ship!

*Looking up to the sky Mr. Sparkles sees Hiro, Cora, Baymax, and Gogo arriving to the scene.*

Sparkles: Aye aye captain!

*He tries pushing the large cargo but found himself unable to push it, until the chip inside him gives him a temporary strength boost that pushes it off the ship.*

Sparkles: Woah! Gotta watch my own strength!

*And so, pushing the button on his bow tie he is quickly dressed in an underwater suit to swim.*

Sparkles: Bon Voyage!

*And so he dives off before the four could land on the ship.*

Cora: Did Liv inject Mr. Sparkles with steroids? Cause that was a huge crate!

Gogo: *Looks over the ship to the water.* Great.

Hiro: Skymax can bring underwater gear.

Gogo: *Sighs* I guess I could wait here.

Cora: What do you mean?

Gogo: I don't have underwater gear.

Hiro: Actually, Cora and I have been working on that.

*Soon enough the four skymaxes arrive with their underwater gear, which for Gogo left her pretty impressed. After they don on their underwater suits Gogo swims around and tests it.*

Gogo: Oh yeah, I like it!

Cora: Knew you would love it Gogo.

Hiro: I see him!

*The four spot Mr. Sparkles trying to push the crate away, trying to summon the insane power boost he had earlier, but nothing happened.*

Gogo: Sorry Sparkles but you should've had a better plan.

Sparkles: Hey don't be so harsh I'm on my own here!

*But Baymax's lie detector says otherwise. And soon enough the mutated High Voltage come out the shadows to face the four heroes.*

Cora: Is that High Voltage?!

*Baymax's stomach dings with the truth.*

* * *

Sparkles: Go fish!

*Soon the two dancing eels join hands to throw a bolt of electricity to the four heroes. The four swim out of the way as they try to form a plan. But each zap gets faster at the four keep dodging.*

Gogo: Now what?

Cora: Hiro, Baymax and I will try to get Mr. Sprakles while you keep High Voltage busy. They can't blast electricity forever, they'll tire out!

Hiro: For now, point forward.

Gogo: OK... *Point her arms forward* But why would-Augh!

*Pointing her arms forward acts as a propeller to swim faster.*

Gogo: That was pretty awesome!

*Gogo swims forward to High Voltage as she dodges the out of the blasts until she pushes one out of the way. The eel swims back to their partner but Gogo keeps punching them out of the way.*

Hiro: Omega Danger! Sonic blaster!

*Baymax activates his sonic blaster which blasts away the eels far and far away from them.*

Gogo: Got any more freaks helping you Sparkles?

Sparkles: Uh huh, that big guy. right behind you!

*The four turn around only for Baymax's belly to light up with a lie. Now it features Mr. Sparkles swimming away pathetically.*

Gogo: Do you guys wanna get him or should I?

Cora: I got!

*Cora swiftly swims in front of Mr. Sparkles, ready to punch him in the face which causes Mr. Sparkles to flinch... only for Cora to use her finger to boop…*

Cora: Boop.

*Which soon releases a large electric shock that stuns him for a moment before he looks up to see Baymax and Hiro behind him. But before Baymax could hold him, High Voltage wraps themselves around Baymax's legs which soon fritz out his suit.*

Baymax: Oh no.

Gogo: That's it!

*She activates her arm propellers where she swims around them so fast that she created an underwater tornado that trapped High Voltage and soon enough Mr. Sparkles. Soon they are slammed to a rock.*

Gogo: So, had enough yet?

Sparkles: *To High Voltage* Aren't you two supposed to be the muscle?! This is embarrassing!

*When High Voltage shrieked, Cora's eyes widened as she heard instead... their voices.*

Barb: Oh shut up you pint sized twerp!

Juniper: Like any help you were!

Sparkles: Fine, I'll take care of this myself.

*He pulls out a controller from his pocket which soon activates the crane on the ship to dump massive metal crates onto the young heroes.*

Gogo: Hiro! Cora! Heads up!

*The four try to swim as fast as they could but the more metal crates that fall, the more they are trapped by it. Realizing they would soon be crushed, Hiro gives out an order.*

Hiro: Baymax! Aqua-Fist!

*Baymax fires his aqua fist which creates a large hole for all four of them to swim through before the final crates could crush them.*

Gogo: Great! They got away!

*While they were busy with swimming for their lives, Mr. Sparkles and High Voltage got away.*

Cora: At least they didn't get the crate they wanted. What's in it anyway?

Hiro: Can you open it Baymax?

*Baymax rips the crate open to reveal a crate full of gold bars.*

Gogo: That's a lot of gold.

Hiro: And that's a lot of proof they're working for Liv.

*Meanwhile, the three villains swim away towards their destination.*

Sparkles: Darn it! Liv is gonna be so pissed when she learns about this!

*But while they were swimming, High Voltage heard something from the distance...*

Sparkles: Lucky for me, I'm not one who's body could make sushi right?

*He turns around to see that High Voltage had skedaddled.*

Sparkles: High Voltage? Ladies?…. Oh no.

*As of while the group of Mermaids, a human, a monster, and a robot prepare to ask their questions.*

Kaguya: This goes to you my... sisters. What did you hear about sycorax?

Uma: For one, this Liv Amara has been poking around the bay searching for coral and certain sea snakes.

Lula: Two, they have been, in human terms, been illegally harvesting oysters and glowfish.

Muya: And this recent bit where she is searching for a large crate of gold for a certain disease.

*The Kaguya, Baymax, Kage, and Knox turn to the oval of truth which soon responded.*

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

Kaguya: Now what are your questions?

Muya: Is it true that your...son in law, is a giant who's blood is tainted with wires and circuits that form inside his body?

Kaguya: Yes... thanks to his accursed mother.

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

Uma: Good.. has there been any... accidents that involved with your granddaughter and her mermaid blood?

Kaguya: *Turns to Orso Knox, recalling how he escaped because Cora was able to understand him* Yes... just recently she had communicated this man. His genetics that contained the whale DNA allowed for her to talk to him.

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

Lula: Finally... did you tell the half breed about her mermaid blood at all?

Kaguya: She does not know and I want to keep it that way till she is ready.

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

Muya: *Chuckles* You know baby sister, from what I heard about your half breed granddaughter is that she has a knack for discovering things... don't be too surprised when the moment she learns about her blood she would never want to talk to you again.

*Kaguya tightens her fists as small cackles of sparks light up. Kage looks at the sisters with an frown.*

Muya: Now we come to the Land Boy*To Kage* Was it true that you had a labotory that had all the information of the citizens of the city?

Kage: Yes.

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

Uma: Did you ever look up information about Liv Amara prior to your supposed 'demise' that you never told anyone?

*Kaguya looks at Kage as her eyes start to narrow in question.*

Kage:...Yes... One way I learned is because... Nozako Mizichio had been the one to give Liv Amara the money to build Sycorax in the first place. But that's was all I knew before now!

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

*Kaguya looks at Kage with shocked eyes.*

Kage: I'm sorry... I didn't want to frighten you nor my brother... nor my niece...

Lula: Now to the juicy bit. Did you really plan on whisking away the half breed because you thought she was your lover reborn? That she is Chara? So you could plan your 'Happy Sugar Life"?

*Kage's eyes widen when he heard Chara's name, which soon raises his suspicion higher. So did Kaguya... but a part of her did want to hear about Kage's past intentions to her granddaughter. Orso Knox eye's had widened when he heard more about Kage, realizing that this man is not as innocent as he appears. Kage sighs as he looks up to see the sirens.*

Kage: Yes. I did plan to make Cora be my Chara.

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

*Orso Knox looks at the man with shocked eyes as he couldn't believe the fact that he had planned something so revolting.*

Knox: How could you do that your own niece?! You're flesh and blood?!

Kage: She's not biologically my niece! I was so desperate to have any semblance of joy, gain back what I had lost with Chara that I clung her memory to her!... I lost my mind... I thought I could never be happy again... Cora was the closest I ever had to Chara...

Oval of Truth: **Truth!**

*Kage turns his head away as he sees Kaguya looking at him with concerned eyes, ashamed of his past actions. Kaguya then goes forward and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.*

Kaguya:...Kage… what do you feel about Cora now?

Kage: *sighs* All I know is that I hurt her immensely... when I was getting to know her as my... former self, I found myself enjoying her company, that I saw her as family... But the other part of me.. the one where I was Obake.. pushed away familial love for...*Sighs sadly* I don't know if I could ever truly mend the wounds I inflicted on her, and no doubt that she would never forgive me.. but I'm ready to show that I am no longer the monster she feared so long ago... I want to enjoy her company again as an uncle... and be part of a family again...

Oval of Truth: **Truth!**

*Kaguya's eyes softened, as memories of the adventures Kage indavertantly had with Big Hero 7 and such start playing in her mind. He really did change and make an attempt to heal. Even memories of Cora being comfortable of being in the same room as room blossomed.*

Kaguya: I believe you Kage.

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

Kage: But there is one thing I'm curios about... *Turns to Sirens.* This goes for all three of you.

Muya: What ever you say Land Boy...

*Kage pulls out the baby blue scrunchie with the initials C.B sewn inside.*

Kage: She always wore this as a good luck charm around her wrist and at her cheerleading performances...why did I find Chara's lucky scrunchie in the cave you brought me?

*The Oval of truth turns to the three sirens.*

Muya: I have no idea what you are speaking of land boy.

Uma: Who even is this Chara you speak of?

Lula: And what makes you think we would know about some land girl?

*That is when the glow of the Oval turns blood red, its light flashing through*

Oval of Truth: **YOU ALL LIED!**

*Before they knew it all of them, sans Baymax is down to the ground, feeling a large pressure on their hearts.*

Knox: What is going on?!

Kaguya: If someone dares to lie their hearts will be crushed! They must tell the truth soon!

*the sirens' try to breath heavily to preserve their breathing, while Muya keeps slapping her tail to the water, which is emitting an echo that is leading to two eels on their way.*

Muya: shut if off!

Kaguya: We took an oath!

Knox: Just confess!

*Kage, despite having his heart be close to crushing, looks at the sirens' with a glare that spoke certain death. Baymax tries to join to help them but he is zapped away by the oval.*

Oval of Truth: **NONE SHALL INTERFER TILL THEY TELL THE TRUTH!**

*Just when it seemed like the end for them-*

Lula: THE REASON WHY THE SCRUNCHIE WAS THERE IS BECAUSE WE KIDNAPPED THE STUPID LAND GIRL 16 YEARS AGO!

Oval of Truth: **Truth**.

*Finally the pressure on their hearts elevates, allowing them all to breath.*

Kage:...*Not believing what he's hearing* What?

Muya: *Smacks Lula upside the head* Why did you say that?!

Lula: Would you prefer for us to be flattened tuna?

Muya: Fine! *Turns to Kage* The truth is that we had started collecting humans to be our bodyguards and handmaidens. And Chara was on our list. But you were always be her side so luring her away would be risky... till we heard of two certain things from the seagulls...

Uma: They do have the habit of spreading gossip around the docks.

Muya: One is your little accident at the school... and two of your elopement! *Chuckles* Young love... for a prodigy you sure made such ridiculous decisions based on hormones and foolish fantasies!

Lula: You should thank us really. When we got to the arrival, nice choice on choosing a spot nearby the sea by the way, we saw your Chara wearing white. With her blue scrunchie and sapphire necklace around her neck.

Kage: My engagement necklace...

Lula: That's when we saw a woman clad in black ready to strike her down with an axe.

Muya: She was a tough one, she tried to resist our song but we managed to freeze her in place. But during the commotion the girl fell off the ledge with the lady ripping off the necklace trying to stop her from falling...*sighs* But fall she did.

Uma: I managed to swim her to safety while the other two coated the woman's robes with fish blood to make her believe she committed the gruesome deed. Though along the way she hit her head, cause when we brought her to our island, she couldn't remember her own name!

*The three sirens' laugh at the memory of their successful kidnapped heist which only caused Kage to run towards them and grab one of them by the throat.*

Kage: WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!

Uma: Uh uh uh! Remember... only one question at the time.

Kaguya:...You've been kidnapping those humans far longer than I thought.. *scoffs* I guess the other time when you took my granddaughter and her boyfriend were just you three being sloppy huh?

Muya: Screw you Baby sister.

*That is when Orso Knox comes forward, picking up all three of them up from the water pool and growls after he pushes off Kage to Baymax.*

Knox: I have not asked my question for you three however...Where are the humans you are keeping?!

*Baymax looks down to see two eels swim towards the monster.*

Baymax: There are two eels swimming rapidly towards Orso Knox.

Kaguya: what?

Knox: AUGH!

*High Voltage wrapped their bodies around the monster and shocked him, making him drop the mermaids as he howled in pain. Once dropped the eels then used their teeth to cut through the strong sea weed which allows them all to swim and escape before they could even move.*

Kaguya: *Picking up Orso Knox* Are you alright?

Knox: Sort of... *Pants* Those two were certainly strong for common eels.

*Kaguya turns to see Kage staring at the scrunchie... his eyes soft with memory as he gently strokes it.*

Kaguya: We will find her... I promise.

Oval of Truth: **Truth.**

*And so, the oval closes and shuts down, having completed its job as it floats to Knox's claws.*

Knox: Lets get you all home. There will be no doubt about your disappearances today.

*Later on at Sycorax, Liv Amara had received news from Sparkles that not only had Big Hero 7 interfered with her gold heist, but somehow High Voltage managed to overcome their chip controlled hypnosis and scampered off to sea.*

Liv: I am sick and tired of Big Hero 7 getting in our business!

Chris: I know right?

*Chris presses the button to take them down to Liv's private lab.*

Liv: We need gold! We're running out of time.

Chris: I know right?

Liv: Would you stop saying 'I know right?' and be helpful?

Chris: I'm sorry... right?

Liv: Not. Helpful.

Chris: Right...*Pulls out the cupcake with gold flakes* Chris-cake?

*Liv doesn't say anything as she steps out of the elevator and into her lab, annoyed at her genetically engineered assistant.*

Chris:...It worked before...

Liv: To counter Big Hero 7 I need something... special.

*She looks at the torn apart meteorite as she thinks over what to do with Big Hero 7.*

Chris: Oh your good.

Liv: I know right?

*At SFIT the entire gang is chilling at the robotics lab. Gogo is setting up her electro-magnetic suspension bike while Hiro and Cora play ping pong with Honey Lemon and Wasabi with Baymax acting as the scoreboard. That is when Fred comes in with a green and tacky beret in place of his regular beanie.*

Fred: Bonjour Friends! What do you think of my new hat? Like, Love, or Double love?

Honey Lemon: Its.. uh... nice!

*Baymax's belly rings up with a lie from Honey Lemon.*

Fred: What do you think of it Wasabi? Like it? Love it? Double love it?

Wasabi: Look at the time! Gotta go to class!

*Baymax's brings up with another lie.*

Fred: Ummm why is Baymax buzzing?

Baymax: I buzz to indicate Lie-

Hiro: Love of hats!

*Baymax's buzzes with Hiro's lie.*

Fred: Aw, thanks Baymax!

Hiro: Ah We-we have to go!

Cora: Yeah Fred! Hiro and I are gonna with Baymax right now. Seems like we have a little problem with a chip.

*Baymax's belly rings up with truth as Hiro and Cora push the nurse bot out the door.*

Hiro: See ya! And nice hat!

*Baymax's belly buzzes with Hiro's lie.*

Fred: *looking at the reflection with his beret* Yeah, this is good. This is working.

Gogo: *Pops bubble* Fred. No.

Fred: Not good?

Gogo: Nope. Not good.

Fred: *Gestures to everyone else* But-!

*Honey Lemon grunts as she shakes her head, meaning that if she doesn't like it, it really was poor taste. Fred rips off his beret and leaves it at the ping pong table. Once Fred leaves Honey Lemon turns to Gogo.*

Gogo: Destroy it.

Honey Lemon: Right behind you sweetie!

*She pulls out her chem ball to turn the beret to dust, never to stare at the tacky green beret on Fred's head ever again. Meanwhile Cora stands up on her tip toes and takes out the lie detector chip and places it in her skirt pocket.*

Cora: There we go! We'll insert the lie detecting chip much later!

Hiro: Cora, its almost time for class.

Cora: Right behind you! *To Baymax* Grandmama just texted me. She and Kage are coming over to meet at the quad, I want you go there to meet up with them. Till then, see ya later!

*And so the two teens go through their classes like everything was fine, though Cora's eybrow raised at the added rule of No Baymaxes allowed in class.*

Chris: Your next meeting is downtown at three and you have a conference call-

Liv: About my special project I have a mission for you.

*She uses the phone to show Chris his orders on what to do.*

Chris: Ooh~ This should be fun! I'll have it tonight.

Liv: Good! In the meantime, go to SFIT and see if you can get close to the Mizichio kid.

Chris: Understood.

*Soon they were off their separate way, one doing her usual business and the other making his way to SFIT. Once Chris is there he spots the two teens seated down with their robot joined by the girl's grandmother, a man with a red streak in his hair... and another Baymax...huh. Putting on his brightest smile he walks over and greets them.*

Chris: Heya! How ya doing?

Cora: Doing fine… Chris? What are you doing here?

Chris: Can't an old buddy say hi once in a while?

Cora: I only worked one day.

Kaguya: Excuse me, who are you young man and why are you invading my granddaughter's privacy?

Chris: Oh! Sorry, I'm Chris. I'm Liv Amara's assistant. And from what I heard you must be her Grandmother! Nice to meet you.

*He holds out his hand to which the old woman holds it hesitantly. *

Chris: And who could that man be?

Cora: He's my Uncle, Kage Mizichio.

Kage: Hello Chris... its nice to meet you.

Chris: Nice to meet you too!

*That is when he looks down to see at Cora's lap the very book that their intern was looking at... and so far from his genetically perfect eyes he is reading what leads to a rather interesting chapter in the book-*

Cora: *Slams book shut* Sir, I appreciate if you don't look inside my book.

Chris: Oh! My apologies Cora. It's just that it looks very interesting. It said something about Lilac and rosemary being used as a tonic?

Kaguya: Yes. I should know cause my daughter wrote that.

Chris: Ooh! You have a daughter? Must be Cora's mom right?Where is she I'd love to hear from her.

Kaguya: My daughter is dead.

*Chris blinks as he realized what he had done wrong.*

Chris: Oh I am so sorry I did not mean to sound unsensitive. Anyway, I came to see how Cora's doing since the incident. Now I know she's alright. Thank you, may all of you enjoy your day!

*But as Chris starts leaving Cora remembers something and quickly stands up.*

Cora: Wait a minute!...There's something I want to ask...

Chris: *Grins as he turns around with a smile* And what would that be Cora?

Cora:...Could I talk to Liv Amara? If she could still see me that is...

Chris: I think we can arrange that perfectly.

Cora: OK...

*And so Chris leaves, with a feeling of uneasiness ringing through the teens.*

Kaguya: He's certainly pushy.

Kage: Definitely.

Cora: He got a look in my book! I'm sorry Grandmama.

Kaguya: It is not your fault. Besides, its not like he has photographic memory right?

Cora: Yeah... oh! There's something funny that happened to our Baymax earlier.

Kage: And what would that be Cora?

Cora: We were playing two truths and one lie, and when I got to my turn I said the following. One is that I learned to talk when I was four, went botfighting when I was thirteen. And the final one was that I'm a mermaid.

Hiro: Really Cora? You couldn't come up with a better lie?

Cora: It was last minute! So before, Baymax called out Wasabi's and Fred's lie, but he didn't say anything about my lie!

Hiro: Huh. But that's when we found out he can figure out he can spot liars.

Cora: I know right! It was probably just a minor glitch. I checked it over and now it seems fine. Seriously Baymax, what are the chances that I'm related to mermaids? Or even the chance that they exist?

*Hiro and Cora laugh at this as Kaguya and Kage look at their Baymaxes, both of them giving eyes that said not to say anything. Both Baymaxes nod as for a brief moment, a picture of a face appears with his finger out signaling a shush movement.*

Kaguya: Yes... just what are the chances...

*Soon enough, Cora is with Baymax, his lie detector chip inserted back as she held tightly her book in her bag. She could almost laugh at herself... she swore to never go back but here she is... Soon enough she is in Liv Amara's office.*

Liv: Hello Cora.

Cora: Hi Miss Amara...How are you doing?

Liv: We've been doing fine. The real question is how are you? It has been some time since that incident... but I can't imagine how frightened you must've felt when you were captured.

Cora:*Remembering Orso Knox's words* Yeah... it definitely felt real...

Liv: I also see you brought the robot here.

Cora: Yeah... Baymax is here with me because of certain issues...

Liv: Like family issues? Chris told me about your Uncle...he sounded interesting.

Cora: Yeah... I have certain questions to ask if you don't mind that is.

Liv: Its fine! Its only fair after what happened.

Cora: Though to be honest Baymax is currently dealing with a bug or too.

*Baymax's belly shows the buzz of a liar.*

Cora: Like that...*Sighs* So first off... what sort of diseases have you been dealing with?

Liv: Well... there's a rare disorder that I'm really working hard to find a cure for.

Cora: Really? Well I hope you do find it...though that does raise the question on what type of items will be used for the cure?

Liv: I can tell you that a main component is gold.

Cora: Gold... that makes sense. It is bio-compatible and safe for eating... to be honest why would anyone even eat gold?

Liv: It could just be what they find fun.

Cora: I could think of plenty of other uses for gold other than food, like using it to rebuild impoverished towns... did you ever consider using gold to help Mr. Knox while he was still here?

Liv:...I have not considered using any gold on him.

*Baymax's belly lights up with the face of truth. Cora sighs before she finally chooses to spill it out.*

Cora: Miss Amara... would you say that you were the ones creating the monsters all over town?

*And once Cora spills out those words her heart stopped. She scolded herself for being so brash and knows that this is the point where she has officially lost any semblance of contact with Liv. She turns to Liv who calmly says her answer.*

Liv: Liv Amara did not create the monsters.

*Cora turns to Baymax to see...that she was telling the truth... No...but then...Orso Knox said...but all the things...*

Liv: Cora? Are you alright?

Baymax: You're heart beat is accelerating and your breathing has shortened.

Cora: I'm sorry Miss Amara... I need some water...and a bathroom.

Liv: Its down the hall to your right Cora.

*Cora leaves the office, her heart and mind speeding against each other with this news. And Baymax, being the faithful robotic companion he is, quickly follows her... and during all her panic she had left her book. Hardly believing her luck Liv quickly grabs the book and opens it. Her eyes glitter with excitement as she finds herself intrigued and fascinated by all sorts of tonics and elixirs that managed to combine herbs and roots and even some of marine life to help those. She especially found the cure for Yellow Diamond back Venom interesting...that is when she finds it... a page...*

 _ **I had debated with myself whether or not I should share this with my daughter Akemi, but this potion is the main reason why we both are what we are today.**_

 _ **I never imagined that this could hold such potential. What was once a legend became a reality... a reality I brought forth with my own hands.**_

 _ **This elixir...this miracle. I've been experimenting it recently and found that it has other unique effects... my daughter brought it once to an injured wolf (Bless her gentle heart) with a severely torn leg. When the wolf consumed it.. it had healed him up!**_

 _ **When I first attempted to create it I thought I was a fool. A dreamer.**_

 _ **But this dream is now reality..**_

 _ **This is the-**_

*And the page cuts off.*

Liv: What?! *Flips through page* There has to be more!

*She searched through the pages of the books, searching for the missing page of the book to find what this elixir is and what sorts of ingredients does it have to be so powerful to heal a wolf with such a serious injury like this? As of while Cora finally calms down after splashing water on her face, with Baymax patting her back. She smiles for a bit till she remembers something important.*

Cora: My book!

*Liv Amara hears the footsteps of Cora to which she quickly and carefully places the herbal book to its bag and be seated just in time for Cora to arrive.*

Cora: *Looks at book* Oh thank god, Its here!*Looks at Liv*… you didn't look at the book did you?

Liv: No I did not.

*Cora sighs as she walks out the door...both unaware that Baymax had heard both of them...and he buzzed with Liv's response. After saying their goodbyes Cora contacts Hiro and tells him what happened.*

Hiro: Wait a minute... She said she DIDN'T create the monsters and Baymax said she told the truth?

Cora: Yes! That's insane! Orso Knox told me that she was the one who turned him into what he is today!... None of this makes any sort of sense.

Hiro: We'll figure this out together Cora. You got my promise on that.

Cora: Thank you Hiro.

*Liv Amara sits on her chair as she ponders about her new discovery... this elixir... there's a high chance that something like this is bound to be so powerful that they don't want anyone else to discover...perhaps it could a cure to-*

Liv: You're getting a head of your self. First, get the gold. Then, you'll learn more about this elixir... just in case...

*That night Chris is at the woods where he is carrying a box of honey to lure in a bear. Once he opens up the box he jumps up the tree to hide. The bear came for the honey trap as predicted and as soon as it starts eating the honey Chris jumps down and lands on the bear's back. This causes the bear to roar as it tries to shake off the human until it finally did. The bear growls at the man as a warning before he walks away. And Chris is able to get what he came for: A clump of the bear's fur.*

Chris: Gotcha!

*He goes back to Sycorax where Liv Amara starts scanning the bear fur onto her machine.*

Chris: You know... I actually took a peek at the herbal book you talked about... it certainly does hold a lot of promise. From what I read Cora's mother had created a tonic that contains Rosemaries and Lilacs.

Liv: Hmmm very interesting...Almost done...there.

*Once she completes her work the genetic make up of the bear merges with the innards of Bessie where it shuts it doors to merge the two together. The merging process was so strong that it used all the power of Sycorax to make a black out... until it surges back up again. And so the doors opens to reveal the biggest chimera that Liv Amara ahd ever created.*

Chris: Its perfect.

Liv: Goodbye Big Hero 7.

* * *

* Around that time Hiro and Baymax are at home where Aunt Cass is presenting her new dish for Hiro to test out.*

Cass: I hope you're hungry! I came up with a new recipe today and I think you're really gonna like it!

*The bowl she presented is a concoction of acai, strawberries, blueberries, and... steamed salami...*

Cass: Acai and Salami bowl!

Hiro: *Apprehensive* Oh...

Cass: I know what you're thinking. Do those things go together? And my answer is yes! The sweetness of the berries mixes with the funk of the salami to bring full body flavor!

*Cass scoops up a spoon and brings it to Hiro who is currently leaning away from the chimera made bowl.*

Hiro:*Forced grin and quiet voice* Oh I bet it does...

Cass: Go ahead, taste it!

*And so Hiro has to eat the food...his expression spoke volumes that Aunt Cass sadly did not catch on. Hiro finally swallows it down.*

Cass: Well, what do you think?

Hiro: Oh.. its.. umm.. tasty..

Baymax: Your dilated pupils and forced grin indicates you are-

Hiro: Loving it!

*Hiro stands up and tries to push Baymax up the way.*

Hiro: there's been a glitch or two happening on Baymax so excuse me please!

Cass: What about your Salami berrie bowl?

Hiro; *Calling out to Aunt Cass* I'll..finish it later!

*Cass looks ta Hiro weirdly before she takes a bite of her creation... she did not like it.*

Cass: Blegh! Can't believe Hiro likes this!

*Hiro places Baymax to his charging station as he sits down on his chair to get to work.*

Baymax: Hiro, why did you lie to Aunt Cass?

Hiro: I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I didn't like what she made.

Baymax: But that is the truth.

Hiro; But saying that would be mean.

*Baymax blinks at Hiro in confusion*

Baymax: And lying is good?

Hiro: No ugh… Lying is wrong... in general... But sometimes in certain situations people lie so other people don't get hurt. *Sighs* Its complicated.

*As of while at the Mizichio residence, Cora had just finished up washing the dishes after having supper. But while she washed the dishes she had gotten a large stain on her yellow tank top and some on her skirt.*

Cora: *Sighs in frustration* Dang it!

*And so Cora heads up to her room and changes out of her clothes to her night gown, figuring she might as well go brush her teeth and start preparing her bed. But while she is away at the bathroom their Baymax is around, collecting dirt laundry when he found the dirty clothes. He picks it up and places it with the rest of the clothes...not noticed the lump on her skirt pocket. Baymax places the first pile of dirty laundry(Bright colors) and starts its time. But a few minutes in it starts hearing a crunch... A very loud crunch.*

Baymax: *Peers inside* Oh no...

*Cora gets back only to see her dirty clothes gone... and hear the crunching at the washing machine. She zoomed her way towards the crunch to see Baymax leaning in to pull back the laundry... with the pieces of the lie detector chip littered around it.*

Cora: Oh dear god no!

*The next day, Hiro brought over his packed lunch of Acai and Salami, to which Cora took notice.*

Cora: Wow...that is.. uh...something...

Baymax: Hiro lied to Aunt Cass about liking the Salami Acai berry bowl.

Cora: Hmm...*To Hiro* Too bad we couldn't get close to Liv after the lunch mission.

Hiro: Its OK Cora… besides there's other times that we can catch up with that chip.

Cora: *Looking rather uncomfortable* About that Hiro... Ya see...

*She then tells then that last night their Baymax was doing laundry and that she had accidentally left the chip in her skirt. When she realized what happened she pulled it out and saw that its permanently damaged.*

Cora: I'm sorry Hiro...

Hiro: No no! That was an honest mistake.

Cora: You think?

Hiro: I know, you never lied to me.

Cora: Thanks Hiro.

*Soon enough Gogo joins the three with her lunch.*

Gogo: What are you eating Hiro?.. and why?

Hiro: Don't ask.

Gogo: How's it going with Liv?

Hiro: Due to an unfortunate accident the lie detecting ship was destroyed. But even if its gone I know in my gut that Liv is behind this.

Cora: Mine too... its been that way since the day I met her.

Gogo: Well I'm sure your guts will figure something out.

*That is when her phone buzzes up with a text.*

Cora: What's up?

Gogo: My phone. *Looks at her phone* There's a monster robbing the San Fransokyo Trust.

Hiro: As in the city's gold reserve?

Gogo: Yeah.

Cora: Monster, gold, this is definitely Liv Amara behind it!

Gogo: Ultra-Armor! Lets go!

*And so, after pushing Baymax out of the table, Big Hero 7 flies off to San Fransokyo Trust to stop the monster.*

Fred: Big Hero 7 in Ultra Armor! Gonna Fight a big scary monster~! Which monster do you think its gonna be this time huh guys? High Voltage again? Mr. Sparkles? Ooh! Or Momakase! Hadn't seen her in a while!

*The monster in front of them is neither of those people. It is a monster hybrid of a rock and a bear.*

Fred: Or a totally new rock monster! So...

Wasabi: Big!

Fred: Awesome!

*The Rock Chimera slams its claws to the vault.*

Hiro: Guys! Protect the vault! We can't let it get that gold!

*And so four of Big Hero 7 charges after the monster, with Gogo taking the lead as she throws a disc to get its attention. The Monster now regards to the heroes as it roars at them. Baymax soon grabs the monster from behind to which it tosses them away before grabbing Fred and slamming it back and forth. It throws Fred to Honey Lemon which soon leads Wasabi charging in to fight off the creature to which it releases a powerful that soon wipes out Wasabi's laser blades. *

Wasabi: Guys help! I'm outta power!

Gogo: Gotcha!

*Gogo zooms to Wasabi's rescue before the monster would slam its rock stone claws to end him. Once Wasabi is safe Gogo goes back to the fight while Honey Lemon joins in using her chem trail. Fred lands a fire blast before Baymax flies in after them, to which the two teens recognize the familiar green glow emitting from the monster.*

Hiro: A rock monster knocking out our tech-

Cora: You don't mean its-!

Hiro: Bessie! *To Comm link* Guys! Its a Bessie monster!

Wasabi: *Hiding somewhere* Yeah! My gear's totally dead!

*Meanwhile Fred is currently being juggled by the chimera rock*

Gogo: I think its part bear.

Fred: That sounds about right! Also help!

Honey Lemon: *Running in while throwing a chem ball lasso* Leave him alone!

*The chem lasso soon wraps around the rock bear chimera's paws to which finally frees Fred, but it also allows for it to pull Honey Lemon forward to face it up front. Honey Lemon quickly dodges before she is blasted by the beam. But while she was running the bear hits her successfully, destroying her chem purse.*

Honey Lemon:Oh no!

*The bear roars and charges after her.*

Honey Lemon: Definitely part bear!

*Honey Lemon runs away from the chimera as Gogo zooms into the rescue.*

Gogo: Hang on Honey Lemon!

*Gogo throws her disc to hit the chimera so it can diverts its attention from her girlfriend. Soon enough the chimera is after her, where her speed and hits allow her to give a few good hits before it zaps Gogo's wheels, making her immovable as she falls down to the floor and knocks out the rest.*

Hiro: You want the gold? You're gonna have to go through us!

*Baymax lands in front of the vault as they prepare to face off the chimera. Soon the chimera and Baymax are in a face off as Cora pulls out her hand and squirts ink into its eyes. The chimera roars as it steps back to wipe off the ink from its eyes. Once it gets a good view it soon blasts Hiro and Cora off Baymax and into the floor, now rendering their own powers useless. They look up in time to see Baymax be sent flying off the air and slammed to the vault.*

Baymax: I have been hit...

*and so Baymax shuts down.*

Cora: Oh no!

Hiro: Baymax!

*The two could only stare helplessly as the bear walks forward to Baymax and the vault. It starts ripping the door when Baymax's rocket fist soon comes up and knocks him in the jaw and slamming it to the ceiling.*

Cora: Baymax you're alright!

Hiro; How did you do that we thought you were hit!

Baymax: I lied.

Hiro and Cora: What?

Baymax: So that you two would not get hurt.

Hiro: Thanks buddy.

Cora: *Hugs Baymax* You're the best.

*But their moment of friendship is cut short as the chimera gets up and blasts out loud, filling the entire building with green light. When the dust settles Baymax is lying down, Hiro and Cora are on the floor with the boy shielding her. When they get up they see the vault completely empty of gold and the Chimera.*

Honey Lemon: Are you two OK?

Hiro: Yeah but Bessie got away.

Cora: And taken the gold with it.

Gogo: Looks like Liv got what she wanted.

*And so they all head back home, trying to rest up from their failed mission and think over their thoughts. Hiro soon pulls out his phone to call Cora, who is currently making preparing for bed.*

Cora: Hello?

Hiro: Hey sweetie, how are you?

Cora: As decent as one would be after being slammed by a rock bear chimera.

Hiro: Yeah, I suppose so.

Cora: Hiro... I really mean it that I'm sorry I got the chip destroyed. But what good did that happen... she flat out said that she didn't create the monsters.. but I know she did!

Hiro: I told you its fine! Sides, even if the chip was here it would probably won't do much help. Liv is smart so she could find a way to lie about it and not get caught. All we have now is out gut feelings.

Cora: Yeah! Sooner or later Liv is gonna make a mistake and we're gonna catch her in the act!

Hiro: Exactly... We all know that Liv Amara is behind the monsters no matter what... but the question is why?

*At the Sycorax lab, Liv Amara is heading to the pod that contained the person inside. Wiping off the frost reveals a woman... who looks like her but slightly older.*

Liv: Good news! I got the gold. I promised you I do whatever it takes... Liv.

*That very same night, far into the southwest pacific lies an island where inside is a sinkhole. One would think it is unhabituated but no... there were people there living in the sink hole. And one of them is ready to scale up the wall, dressed in an oversized wool coat, red scarf, a blue oversized Russian cap with a black bill and a gold button, and a worn white dress covering her bare feet. The person looks back to see one of them, a sweet, latin woman in her 50s, looking at her with worried eyes as she held in her hands a cloth bag filled with clams, coconuts, and berries for the person. The person goes forward to the woman and accepts the bag, hugging her tightly with small tears trickling down her eyes.*

Sweet Woman: Are you sure about this? I know its been days since the sirens' have left, but you could hurt yourself! What if they catch you?

Person: And what if they don't? Abue, this could be our chance to leave... to go back home. Its now or never.

Abue: *Sighs* You really are stubborn... Take care mi Nina.

Person: Thank you Abue.

*And so the woman climbs up the sink hole, loosing her footing only twice before she gets up to the land. The woman carefully takes her steps through the sand, for the first time stepping in something dry, before she runs towards the trees where she found a hidden boat that the sirens had kept from them. Once there she quickly sets up with gathering more food and coconuts for her trip. She looks at her necklace and sighs softly. The necklace was composed of a worn out shoe lace... and a beautiful heart shaped sapphire in the middle. She pushes the boat out to sea where soon she paddles her way out. The older woman sighs as an older man who is of Irish origin goes to comfort the lady.*

Lincoln: Judith...she will be alright. San Fransokyo is the closest to land safely... and it is where she is from.

Judith: I know... but I worry. Now her memories are returning... her face brightened when she mentioned about her city, her school... and her love.

Lincoln: Do you worry that those she loved had moved on?

Judith: Yes... but you are right... After all.. she is stronger than she looks.

*They look up to the star lit sky and moon, showing the face of a young woman with Strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, holding her necklace close to her.*

Judith: May your journey to your past bring you home at last...Chara.

 **A.N: And that is Lie Detector! So whatcha think? Didn't expect that to happen huh? I am aware that new episodes are coming much later to which yay for me since finals is coming! But after I'm done with finals I'm gonna be crafting some original chapters to join! Till the, love you guys and thank you for reading Big Hero 7!**


	46. Memories and Life saved

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The sun has yet to rise in the morning when Cora finds herself unable to continue sleeping. Looking over her phone she finds its on a Saturday. She sighs before she tries to head back to sleep... She shakes her head before she ultimately decides to head downstairs and get some milk to drink. But when she made it to the kitchen she sees Kage, half dressed in his usual clothes mixed with clothes he wears to sleep. Kage turns around to see Cora and both are in an awkward standstill, the two trying to avoid eye contact, especially this early in the morning.*

Kage: Good morning Cora.

Cora: *Blinking before she gives a half hearted smile* Morning Kage…. Couldn't sleep either?

Kage: No... not particularly… this is the day I have to go spend time with you all...and Grandville at SFIT...

Cora: Oh?...*Remembers* Oh...

*Cora nearly forgot that today Kage will have a proper look at SFIT and spend time with the gang and Grandville to better their...relations... especially since the first time they tried to do that Momakase arrived...and subsequently turned into a cat... An upside tonight though would be the fact that tonight Hiro and herself are going on a double date with Honey Lemon and Gogo.*

Cora:...OoK… so I'm going to get myself a glass of milk...do you want one too?

Kage:...I guess so.

*The two sat awkwardly across from each other as Kage holds his glass while Cora takes small sips of her milk.*

Cora:... How have you been Kage?... These days mutstv'e been rather...uneventful here. Aside from one or two mishaps with us...especially with Fred taking you to find Mochi on the San Fransokyo Bridge.

Kage: Oh yes... I thought I was going to die when we flew over...And the monster version of Ned Ludd was certainly the second strangest thing I've ever witnessed in my life.

Cora: What was the first?

Kage:*Thinks back to watching the recording of Kaguya and Baymax fighting off three mermaids and a shark with the cave being surrounded by gold, money and the missing denizens of San Fransokyo.*…. Well, lets say I learned more about Aquatics with your grandmother then I thought possible.

Cora: OK then... You know what, I'm gonna make breakfast right now. Want pancakes?

Kage:...why not?..Would you like me to help?

Cora: I guess, could you bring me the eggs over?

Kage: Sure.

*Baymax activates and sees that his patient isn't in the room, so he rises up and waddles to the kicthen to find Kage when he sees the man and the girl start preparing breakfast together. From his scans it shows that Kage's mental health so far has been improving steadily, to which Baymax's belly lights up with a smile and thumbs up.*

* * *

*Eventually the rest of the family wakes up to see Kage and Cora just finishing placing the breakfast on the table.*

Cora: Morning Grandmama! Morning Papa!

*Cora heads over to hug her grandmother and father before going to sit down. Mizuchi turns to his brother and pats him on the ack.*

Mizuchi: Hey Kage… I guess you helped Cora with breakfast today?

Kage: Yeah... I did...

*Once they all sit down and eat their breakfast Cora's phone lets out a beep for a reminder that they are to meet at 8:30 in the morning. Something Kaguya sees from looking at Cora's side.*

Kaguya: Today must be somewhat exciting isn't it you two?

Cora: Oh yeah...definitely... if we don't get any monster news that is.. hopefully.

Kage: Ah yes, the monsters... I have to confess that I'm rather intrigued about all the monsters Liv Amara is creating...and somewhat disturbed..

Cora: Yeah... I had this feeling that Liv Amara isn't so innocent ever since the incident at the honor gala... then again I hadn't had any good opinions about her before the monster attack at the gala.

Kage: Really? What did she do that made you not trust Liv Amara? From what I've seen before with your friends and Gradnville, everyone is pratically wrapped around her finger.

Cora: Well, for one I never even heard of Liv Amara, and the ones who did were Gogo and Grandville. The second one, however, made me wary and didn't let me get chummy with her because of what she did to Hiro.

Kage: What did she do to Hiro?

Cora: You see, Liv Amara was coming over to SFIT to specifically see Hiro and I because of Baymax, and my counter-illumination fabric. Liv went to Hiro first, but when he said that Baymax was originally designed by Tadashi, she just snubbed him! Like, the moment she uttered those words Liv lost interest in him. But Karmi shows up and wins her over with her invention, the patch we found on Ludd none the less, and Liv chooses Karmi over Hiro. I was still noticed but what she did just made me feel uncomfortable and not like her very much.

Kaguya: So that's why those two girls looked uncomfortable as they did when I talked to them about your original plan to have a shared lunch with your friends. *Scoffs* How disrespectful.

Kage: Oh, so that was the case. This Liv Amara just snubs Hiro because Baymax wasn't his original creation, and chooses that brat over him? Honestly, I find this laughably ironic.

Cora: What is?

Kage: If Liv Amara is so impressed with this Karmi she would had chosen to see her instead of you two. Meaning that Karmi wasn't good enough to consider seeing in the first place. Though, fitting of that brat's character she just had to burst into your interview just to get her attention. Seriously how much of a entitled twit do you have to be to burst into someone's interview like that?

Cora:*Blinking* You certainly don't like her too huh?

Kage: I repeat. She is a brat. Plain and simple. Then again considering how this Liv character is and how she gets along with Karmi, its almost like they're kindred spirits.

*When he spoke that last word Cora's mind runs to a dark thought...its already enough that Karmi behaves so crudely to them both. And the one or two moments of basic decency she gave them were easily buried beneath all the other horrible vile she threw at them...But the possibility that she could follow Liv Amara's footsteps is...frightening... and considering how much she worships Liv it isn't an unlikely scenario that would happen. Kage notes that Cora is appearing uncomfortable at the thought and looks down at his plate in slight embarrassment. Kaguya comes into action to drive this awkward aura away.*

Kaguya: Cora, I heard you will have a double date with Honey Lemon and Gogo tonight correct?

Cora: Oh yeah! Honey Lemon came up with the idea!

Kaguya: Have you decided what kind of date it would be?

Cora:...We actually hadn't come to a definite choice, we're stuck between having a date at the movies or... I don't know the other half... Gonna have to check with Honey and Gogo, they probably have an idea, and maybe we can compromise something.

Kaguya: A smart choice granddaughter.

Cora: Thank you.

*Mizuchi looks at Kage and gives a fake cough, catching the younger man's attention to his brother. The older man directs his eyes to Cora and Kaguya. Kage sighs before he turns his attention to his niece and Kaguya.*

Kage: That does sound like an interesting plan. I'm sure you'll find time to discuss it when we arrive at SFIT.

Cora: Yup...*That's when she looks at her phone to show the time.* We'll time to get ready.

*She quickly finishes her breakfast before she gets up to wash her plate then get ready for the day. After doing their business and getting dressed up they leave for SFIT. The three: Baymax, Kage, and Cora; are now walking towards SFIT. Getting a beep from the phone, Cora picks it up and sees a text from her boyfriend Hiro.*

Cora: Hiro just sent me a text, we're meeting up at the Robotics lab.

Kage: *Slight, downhearted sarcasm* Oh joy...

Baymax 1: From your eye roll and downhearted tone in your voice, you do not feel joy.

Cora:*Mutters to self* Note to self, start teaching Baymax one about sarcasm as with our Baymax.

*Kage sighs before the three continue walking towards the school. As of while; Hiro and his Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Gogo, Fred, and finally Grandville are inside the robotics lab and all have differing expressions and moods. Fred seems to be one who appears to be relaxed but inwardly is squirming as they are to meet the man who so far had recovered from his surgery and seems to be making strides for his health. Not to mention how Kage reacted when he flew across the San Fransokyo bridge when they went looking for Mochi. Gogo and Wasabi are the ones that are wary about Kage, clearly not ready to forget what he had done in the past as Obake. Despite his inward fear, Wasabi is not going to back down from him, or at least not show him he's afraid; this certainly impressed Gogo, as she does not intent to let Kage off the hook so easily, especially remembering how frightened Cora was during the period where they didn't know what he even looked like, how frightened her screams were and the nightmares both she and Hiro had about him. Honey Lemon tries to summon all of her positivity to consider a number of good scenarios that could play out with Kage during their meeting, even with the fact that her girlfriend would beat the crap out of him if he does something suspicious.. which is a fair response in hindsight but for now she just hopes they could make it through the day and enjoy their double date tonight.*

Grandville: I don't see them anywhere.

Hiro:*Turns to Baymax* Baymax, can you contact Baymax 1 and see if they are nearby?

Baymax: *Belly lighting up to show the other Baymax near where they are* They are soon to arrive here.

Hiro: *Sighs in relief* That's good.

*Out of all the team, the people most nervous about this meeting with Kage would be Grandville and Hiro, both for personal reasons. A lot of crazy things happened ever since they began being Big Hero 7 and Obake is part of the reason why. Hiro could still remember the fear in his girlfriends eyes when Esme revealed the true meaning of the flower, how Cora's screams echoed when Kage stole his energy amplifier. Then things got even more crazy with the appearance of this 'Riku' character and how he attempted to get Kage revert back to his cruel and malicious self... and when he rejected that idea and pieced himself together is what's gotten Hiro to feeling a mess of emotions. He still remembers him as one of their most effective and dangerous villains, but his attempts and strides to show that he is no longer the monster that haunted them is impressive. And it shows that at the very least, there is a man inside that does care about those around him and is carefully stepping over the glass of their judgement. For Grandville, this will be a proper reunion with her former star student, the boy she given encouragement and affection during his youth only for his actions to lead him to the state he was months ago. She had so many questions about his wellbeing and the last time they talked was brief since at the time, Momakase had escaped from prison.*

Baymax 1: Hello, I am Baymax.

*The group turn their heads to see the three finally here. Hiro's Baymax waddles to Kage's Baymax and says his greeting*

Baymax: Hello, I am also Baymax. How is Kage's neural scans lately?

Baymax 1: He is steadily growing a healthy mind thanks to the medication and support of his family.

Baymax: That is good news.

Cora:*to the gang* Hey guys, what up?

Hiro: Nice to see you again babe.

*Hiro goes over and wraps his arm around Cora which causes her to giggle slightly and smile. From the corner of Kage's eye, he could only sigh as he thought about Chara and their relationship in their youth...*

Grandville: Kage, how have you been doing so far?

*Kage looks up to see Grandville; even if she is keeping her composure her eyes show that behind the mask she wanted to explode into all questions about his well being and how he is coping. Kage had to admire that about Grandville, keeping a strong face now that she's the dean and aware of her studen't super hero activities.*

Kage: I've been doing well as of late, despite all the monster events happening.

Grandville: Of course... How have you been getting along with your family?

Kage: Well, Mizuchi has been doing well and does his best to help me. Kaguya is certainly quiet a character *Chuckles half heartedly* it took a while but I think we're OK.

Grandville:...and of Cora?

*He turns his attention to Hiro and Cora, who are now conversing with Baymax 1 about Kage's well-being with Cora confirming the nurse bot's findings and their Baymax giving a second opinion and agreeing.*

Kage: We're getting there. This morning Cora asked me to help make breakfast together.

Grandville: Is that so?

Kage: Yeah... and considering that before she would only ask me to pass the salt its something.

Grandville: That's good. Though you have yet to introduce yourself to the others as well Kage.

*Kage sighs in defeat, knowing this has to come. He turns to the gang, who are all looking at him. Kage gives a half hearted smile and wave sheepishly at them, knowing that this path is going to just as hard. The first one to come forward is Honey Lemon, who is joined by Gogo to keep an eye on him.*

Honey Lemon: Hi... Kage... How do you do?

Kage: I'm fine...Honey Lemon. I've heard that you and Gogo are now a couple. Congratulations.

Honey Lemon: Thank you Kage. We're actually going on a double date with Hiro and Cora tonight!

*Kage turns to Gogo who still holds suspicion in her eyes as she stares at Kage, wrapping her arm around Honey Lemon protectively.*

Kage: Gogo...

Gogo: Kage….

Kage:... How have your studies been going?

Gogo: Its been going well. Despite in the beginning being a bit of stressful time since we were dealing with certain villains on the large.

*Honey Lemon looks at Gogo with wary eyes as she looks back at Kage, to which in her relief, remains calm.*

Kage: Glad to know that. You all are more intelligent and resourceful than what I give credit for.

*Hearing this phrase, Gogo's eyes narrowed at him which makes Kage slightly uncomfortable. Honey Lemon steps in to ease the slowly dimming atmosphere.*

Honey Lemon: Hey, so um. Wasabi and Fred are over there! Wanna meet them?

*And so Honey Lemon carefully takes Kage's hand; the man slightly freezes which is not lost on Gogo and Honey Lemon. Once he shows he's comfortable with the hand holding Honey Lemon takes Kage to meet the other two. With that time, Gogo goes over to Hiro and Cora to talk to them.*

Gogo: He's not messing with you two right?

Cora: Not one strange thing.

Gogo: Especially not to you, Hiro?

Hiro: We barely talk together so... nothing bad happened...

Gogo: Hmmm...As if this isn't enough, we still have to worry about Liv Amara and what she's doing.

*As of while, 'Liv' is researching through the small clips of news about a figure in the bay swimming through the water. But because the photo is too blurry for even rendering to make a clear picture, all she is left with is a fuzzy brown blob. What is making this more difficult is that of the gold being converting to a cure is a very long and time consuming... in the process of finding the cure for Liv its taking time needed to save her. She sighs frustratingly before she decides to come visit Liv. Entering to her secret section she goes over to the suspended woman, her capsule intact and functioning. She sighs as she talks to Liv.*

'Liv': Hi Liv. Things are doing well over here. The cure is coming, its just... taking time... *Sighs* I wish I could talk to you again.

*But when she places a hand on Liv's capsule she noted that the capsule's functioning... is starting to fizzle and crackle. and that leads to alarms rising up where she sees the vital signs spazzing as it gets dangerously close to flat lining.*

'Liv': No no no no no!

*She looks frantically for anything to stop the capsule from malfunctioning which could potentially kill her before the disease could.*

'Liv': OK ok! Umm... I just need to-

*But 'Liv' could only stare helplessly at the capsule, unaware of the capsule's functions to properly stabilize. Finally she remembers a switch that would temporarily stabilize the capsule until proper repairs can be made. She finds the switch and soon enough, the capsule is restored to normal for the time being. She hated the fact that she has no idea on robotics and mechanics to properly repair the capsule, much less understand the basics of it. She sighs heavily before she realizes what she needed to do. She exits her lab and finds Chris, enjoying a cup of tea.*

'Liv': Chris, the capsule is malfunctioning and is placed in a temporary battery. Place a call Madame Nozako for a request for repairs.

*Chris chokes on his drink as he hears the last sentence leave 'Liv's' mouth.*

Chris: B-But we're kind of a little behind on payment, and Madame Nozako can act rather impatient when it comes to her rent...

'Liv': We don't have a choice. Contact Madame Nozako.

Chris: *Conceding defeat* Of course.

*Soon enough the two are in the office where the computer displays the Madame, though this time she is inbed. But despite seeing her weak from her own ailment, her eyes still displayed the danger that she could put the two in.*

'Liv': Madame Nozako, I hope I didn't disturb your rest, its just I need to discuss something... in regards to the equipment.. particulary the capsule where Liv is residing.

Nozako: What is it you pest?

*The Madame receives a cup of tea to drink as she waits for 'Liv' to talk.*

'Liv': Recently, it's experienced a malfunction which nearly shut down the vitals inside Liv. I managed to set it to a stable condition... but as you know-

Nozako: Your knowledge on mechanics and tech is pitifully low. So you want me to send my mechanics to repair the capsule?

'Liv': Yes Madame Nozako.

Nozako:… Even though you have yet to pay back for my services. And you expect me to give you more?

'Liv': I-I know I'm a little behind on payment, but I'm this close to curing Liv! I've recently acquired gold to incorporate into the medicine and-

Nozako: Gold?...When have you acquired this large sum of gold?

'Liv': … Since last week Madame Nozako.

Nozako: Then you have more than enough for your payment. Send the rest of the gold to me immediately, every last bar.

'Liv': B-but its currently being used to make Liv's cure!-

Nozako: Did you not say you require my mechanics to repair Liv's capsule? Especially since there appears to be a glitch endangering her life? Besides, how much gold had you incorporated into the medication?

'Liv':... about one bar.

Nozako: And you want me to wait for my payment? Now, be a good girl and gather every bar and prepare for the drop off at San Fransokyo bay tonight, there will be one of the my workers here that will direct you and your... *points to Chris* thing where the exchange will take place. Do not disappointment me like last time you wench!

*The communication is cut off as 'Liv' sighs heavily before she turns to Chris.*

'Liv': Chris... would you leave me in peace?

Chris: Are you going into your tantrums again?-

'Liv': Now.

*Chris leaves the room and closes the door behind. Not soon after he hears the frustrated screams as the sounds of papers flying and pounding of the desk, followed by the sound of a head banging into the desk. He shakes his head before he starts to place every gold bar to a strong steel crate.*

Chris: Maybe if I'm lucky, I get to see Lenny again. We hadn't caught up in a while. *Blushes and giggle like a school boy* He certainly has quiet the magic touch.

*Back at SFIT Kage is walking through the school while the gang manage to get a conversation with him, finding him quiet a character. From what they had seen of him as Obake, he was certainly a incredibly patient and tactfully brilliant man who could had hacked them any time he wanted too. Add the fact that Noodle Burger Boy was hacked by him despite being a KreiTech invention was something incredibly powerful. He's still has the same intelligence he had, but they saw that when he could, he could be quiet charming and polite. He spoke briefly about typical topics like the weather or how their grades are going. Other times when it comes to their majors they were impressed with how well versed he is. What impressed them even more is how not once has he ever asked them about their activities about Big Hero 7. Then again, he wanted to keep his relations low about Big Hero 7 ever since the prevention of the great catastrophe and where Riku attempted to make him Obake again.*

Fred: So Kage, will you ever fly on Baymax again if given the chance?

Kage: Recalling how I nearly fell to death months ago and the experience with the Hygagon...I doubt it.

Fred: Oh... OK then. Flying on Baymax is nowhere near the future, especially with the superhero stuff... So what about this? Have you ever read any classic super hero comics like Iron Man? I think you'll like that one.

*Behind them, Hiro and Cora are conversing with Honey Lemon and Gogo about their double date tonight.*

Hiro: What did you guys decide on where our double date should be?

Honey Lemon: We're still debating where to go. Gogo wants to go to concert that's happening up at Northern San Fransokyo.

Gogo: And Honey Lemon wants to go to the mall to hang out... possibly cause its the opening night of a new store that happens to sell cute characters.

Honey Lemon: What? Rikimaru is adorable! And don't forget that you watched a couple of episodes with me!

*Gogo huffs as she diverts her eyes away from Honey Lemon. Both Hiro and Cora don't know what to say. A concert is out of the question since Mizuchi's curfew for Cora is at max midnight. And the mall just seemed to be rather dull to be honest, though its also cause Cora has never been there and its a place that Mizuchi will not allow her to go. When they brought out the fact Honey Lemon and Gogo sigh as they are now back to square one. Kage looks up to see that the four are having a difficult time deciding about where to go on their dates. He chuckles as memories of how back in youth he would ponder and pull his hair out about where to take Chara on their dates, wanting to make them memorable and enjoyable for both. The four look up to see Kage chuckling to which the four are slightly off guard. Kage clears his throat and talks to them.*

Kage: My apologies... its just that you four talking about where to go on your double date reminded me how I was back at my youth. Where I pulled out my hair just trying to think of one place to take her to.

Honey Lemon: Really? With-*Instantly remembers who that person is* Oh.

*Cora steps in and talks to Kage.*

Cora: Hey Kage? Do you have any ideas to go for dates?

Kage: Well, there is this pizzeria that's downtown. Kind of old fashioned, but the entertainment is quiet amusing.

*Hiro and Cora look at each other as Honey Lemon and Gogo look at each other as well.*

Cora: That sounds fun. Thank you for suggesting it.

*The three blink at Cora's answer before looking back at Kage.*

Honey Lemon: That does sound interesting. Do you remember the name of the pizzeria Kage?

Kage: Memory of the name is a little foggy, but I believe its Pizza Press Station.

Honey Lemon and Cora: Ooh~

*Hiro and Gogo look at each before the conceded defeat, knowing how their girlfriends are at new things.*

Gogo: Guess we have a plan then.

Honey Lemon: Awesome! How about we meet at around 6:30 at the pizzeria?

Hiro: Sounds good.

Cora: Awesome!

Gogo: I guess, sounds like a plan.

*After a while, where Grandville fusses over Kage and they share simple stories together, they all head home to rest up. Hiro decides to join Cora with Kage and their Baymax along with his own to walk home. Along the way Hiro talks to Kage.*

Hiro: So Kage… thanks for the date suggestion.

Kage: You're welcome Hiro.

Hiro: So what brought up the pizzeria idea?

*Kage sighs as he gives a faint melancholic smile.*

Kage: That was where Chara and I went for our first date.

*Hiro and Cora look up at Kage when they heard that. For a moment they were afraid that this would lead to a scenario like what happened at the Lucky Cat Café when the two teens were at the dance with Megan. But to their surprise, Kage remains calm and his smile remains.*

Cora: Oh... so that was where you and Chara went?

Kage: Yes. I had fond memories there. I hope you two would enjoy your date there as much as I had back then.

Hiro: OK... thanks...

*Kage walks ahead as his Baymax walks with him in step. Hiro turns to his girlfriend as she looks at Kage with concerned eyes. But these weren't eyes of suspicion... it was one where a family member shows worry about their family. She looks at Hiro before she whispers into his ears. Hearing what she said, Hiro blinked at her.*

Hiro: Are you sure?

Cora: Its only fair for Kage.

Hiro: OK Cora, how about we talk about this a little later. I'll pick you up around 6 k?

Cora: OK, love you Hiro.

*She kisses him in the cheek as they near her house. Once there Hiro smiles at Cora before heading back home. Once there Cora gets on the phone with her father.*

Cora: Hey, Papa? Is it OK if I ask you something? Its about the Butsudan with Mama.

* * *

*Later on that day at the café Hiro is, at the moment, brushing up his slightly tamed down hair before heading down. The café is little lively tonight as its currently hosting beat poetry night. He sneaks through where he catches Cass' attention to let her know he's going out now.*

Hiro: *Whisper shouts* Heading out Aunt Cass to get Cora and go for our double date!

Cass: *Whisper shouts back* OK Hiro! Have fun and be safe! I heard things are going to be a little wet later tonight!

Hiro: *Whisper shouts* K! Love you Aunt Cass!

Cass:*Whisper shouts* Love you too!

*Hiro gets on board to his moped where he drives towards Cora's house as the time nears to six. His Baymax stays behind to help Aunt Cass with her customers and to keep an eye on Mochi. When he arrives at the house he knocks on the door, checks over himself and straightening his shirt, before smiling up when he hears the door opens.*

Hiro: Hey sweetie! You ready to go?

*But when Hiro looks up he only sees Kage, who blinks at the pet name.*

Kage: …..Hello...Hiro

Hiro: Hi...where's Cora?

Kage: She's currently getting ready. You know, the usual last minute check up?

Hiro: Yeah...

Kage: ….Would you like to get inside while Cora gets ready?

*Soon enough the two are inside the house at the kitchen where Hiro looks around the room while Kage avoids eye contact. Finally Hiro breaks the ice.*

Hiro: Where's Mizuchi and Kaguya? And where's Baymax?...Your Baymax...

Kage: They're sleeping in at the moment, both of them had been rather busy today. And Baymax is with Cora right now, checking over her.

Hiro: OK then.

*The silence returns before Hiro continues speaking to Kage to pass the time.*

Hiro: So, this old pizzeria you mentioned... that was where you had your first date?

Kage: Of course.

Hiro: It seems a little odd that you would suggest a place, that means so much to you, to us since...

Kage: Hiro. I understand what I had done to you and Cora, but I can assure this is just something I thought you would enjoy going as I did. I cross my heart.

*Kage crosses his heart as a promise, which causes Hiro to blink since Kage did that gesture, but nods in agreement.*

Hiro: So what happened at your first date?

Kage:*Blinks at Hiro* You're asking me about my first date? Well, I'll tell you if you tell me how was your first date with Cora.

*Hiro looks at Kage with slight suspicion.*

Hiro: How do I know if you hadn't learned that already as Obake?

Kage: I would have pointed out slight details if I did back then.

*Hiro stills eyes Kage suspiciously until he gives in, sighing before telling him the story.*

Hiro: Our first date was actually the night after Cora and I became a couple. She suggested having dinner at her house so Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and I went over. Mizuchi though was still iffy about us so he kinda blocked the door until her grandmother knocked some sense into him, and by that she whacked him over the head with her cane to let us through.

*Kage covers his mouth as he tries to stifle his laughter. He could definitely see his brother reacting that way, and especially how Kaguya would respond to Mizuchi's overprotective nature. Hiro takes notice of this and...couldn't help but smile a little to hear Kage's laugh. This wasn't one of evil, nor was the smile of ambition... this was simply a man reacting to the antics of his family with a warm smile and laugh... like...his brother.. Hiro snaps out of it and soon continues his story., trying to wipe off the comparison between Kage and his brother Tadashi from his mind.*

Hiro: Cora had just finished making dinner for all of us, which I learned she can definitely cook, and we sat down. However half way through dinner the power went out. There was a storm happening that night...storms aren't something I'm fond of, for personal reasons... Cora took me to the living room while Aunt Cass and Tadashi helped Mizuchi and Grandma Kaguya get some flashlights and other stuff for a storm. The living room... is where I met her Mom.

*Kage's eyes look at Hiro as the teen says this, noting the glint of melancholy in the teen's eyes.*

Hiro: She told me that she never got to know her since died after being born. But she said that considering the stories her dad and grandma told her...Akemi...she said her mom would have loved to meet me. We told more about ourselves and made jokes...and before we knew it... we had our first kiss.

*Hiro's face shifts to a small but warm smile as he blushes at the memory.*

Hiro: I don't know how long we kissed but it felt like forever. We did end the kiss before the others got back thankfully. We had our dinner and dessert and...yeah. That was our first date. A storm isn't something you want on your date at all, but it ended well. Though when I had to tell Tadashi he teased me... *Chuckles* he can be such a nerd sometimes.

*Kage smiles warmly at Hiro's tale.*

Kage: That does sound like a sweet memory for you. Well... now that you've told me your story, I suppose I shall tell you mine. The pizzeria was Chara's idea, upon hearing I never ventured outside my home and tend to stay close to a path familiar to me. It was loud, bursting with energy and other teenagers hanging. There was a karaoke stand to sing along to whatever you like. I couldn't in my life have the courage to stand up and sing in front of strangers; but Chara got up and started singing. In comparison Cora's singing is a little better, but Chara's lively tone and energy made her voice just as lovely. You know, after she sang the song she said its to basically spell out what I've been doing before I ventured to San Fransokyo.

Hiro: What was she singing?

Kage: A Disney movie called Tangled, and the song being 'When will my life begin'.

*Hiro thought back on the Disney song and find that it actually fitted him, Mizuchi, and even Cora. Aside from the situation that was forced on them, they all had relatively sheltered lives and all they knew was their home and the people living there.*

Hiro: I can definitely see it. Though it also fits Cora since, you know.. before she met me she just lived at home being homeschooled and only going to certain places.

Kage: Yes, in hindsight that was rather appropriate. After that little performance some of the boys there started talking to her, telling her how pretty she is and how she sang lovely, even some asking if she was single. *Becoming a little self conscious* Some of the boys there were better looking and had decent muscles in comparison to my scrawny build, but do you know what Chara did?

Hiro: What?

Kage: She politely thanked them for the compliments and...*Smiles warmly* she snuggled up to me and says to them ' I'm sorry boys, but this cutie here is my boyfriend and I'm sticking with him.' I could still recall the gob smacked face at me after hearing that. I never felt so warm and happy to hear that. Then to cement that statement she kissed me. Afterwards we had a root beer float where I told a joke which made her laugh so hard root beer came out her nose. I helped clean up and told her she had a wonderful laugh, which she does. We had our kiss after leaving. And that was my first date.

*Kage sighs as he finishes the story. Hiro looks up to Kage and now they are looking at each others' faces.*

Hiro: Glad you had fun that night.

Kage: Yeah, I hope you four will love that place as much as I and Chara did...

Hiro: I bet we will.

Cora: Hiro is that you?

*Hiro's head turns to see Cora, dressed in her jean skirt and white blouse looking at the two guys. Baymax is behind her.*

Hiro: Hi Cora. Hi Baymax.

Baymax 1: Hello.

Cora: Hey, sorry for making you wait. I hope you weren't too bored waiting for me.

Hiro: No no, its fine. Kage kept me company... told stories.

Cora: Oh. *To Kage with a smile* thank you Kage.

Kage: You're welcome. Have fun you two.

*Before the teens step out, Cora turns around and talks to Kage.*

Cora: What kind of story did you guys talk about?

Kage: Simply about our first dates.

Cora: Oh.. that must've been interesting to learn.

Kage: Definitely, now go on you two. Don't keep Honey Lemon and Gogo waiting right now.*

Baymax: Exchanging stories about a personal experience is beneficial for the person sharing the story, especially between friends, can develop a level of trust. It also has mental health benefits.

*The three people nod before they look at each other, at a loss for words. But then they figured they can share that a lot later. The teens nods before leaving off for their date at the pizzeria. While that was going on, Honey Lemon and Gogo are at separate places dressing up for their double date.*

Gogo: Honey you almost ready yet?

Honey Lemon: Just about! How about you?

Gogo: I'm fine!

*Gogo checks her breath and deems it normal which she then turns around to see a dolled up Honey Lemon dressed in a yellow dress and purple ribbon tied around her waist. Gogo blinks and blushes a little bit before she shakes herself out of her romantic stupor.*

Honey Lemon: *blushes* Wow Gogo, you look good.

Gogo: Thanks... you look amazing.

Honey Lemon: *Smiling and blushing deeper* Thank you.

Gogo: So *Fakes clearing throat* Ready to meet up for our double date?

Honey Lemon: Oh right! Yeah lets go!

*The two girlfriends hop onto Gogo's motorbike where they speed through the city, with Honey Lemon riding behind Gogo and holding onto her tightly. Gogo smiles at this as they finally arrive at the place of the date and park the motor byke. A few minutes pass before Gogo and Honey Lemon spot Hiro and Cora on the moped and hop off after parking it next to Gogo's.*

Cora: Hey guys! Hope we didn't keep you waiting!

Honey Lemon: Its ok, you guys are right on time.

Gogo: You two look nice.

Hiro: Thanks. Same to you both.

*Gogo shrugs but soon they all enter in. The atmosphere had changed over the years, the loud and energetic music replaced with mellow sounds. The four are seated to a booth where Hiro soon spots the karaoke stand. Though from the slight dust on it hasn't been used in a while... a long while. After ordering and receiving their drinks the four start talking.*

Cora: You know, ever since you and Gogo became girlfriends you've been a lot happier.

Honey Lemon: Well, its not everyday you get confessed by your crush while doing something adorable that shows it.

Hiro: Tell me about it.

Gogo: Yup.

Hiro: Did you ever tell your folks?

Gogo: Honey did, then posted our selfie online and changed her status from 'single' to 'taken'.

Honey Lemon: Everyone was so happy for us! They gave us very nice comments and wished us the best!

Gogo: Cept for one little twerp. *Smirks in satisfication.*

Cora:*catches on to the look* OH!...*smugly* and how exactly did Mole react to the news?

Gogo: As well as you expect from someone annoying.

*Meanwhile at Richardson's comic store.*

Mole:*On his knees, looking up at the ceiling* WWHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

*Back at the pizzeria.*

Cora: I would have loved to see his face.

Gogo: You and me both.

Hiro: Hope it means he will finally leave you alone from now on.

Gogo: Here's to hoping.

*ITs there that Cora points to the karaoke stand.*

Cora: Do you think if it still works would any of you guys try it out?

Honey Lemon: That sounds like fun! *To Gogo* Gogo, what do you-

Gogo: I can't sing. And no its not an excuse, I can't sing worth crap.

Hiro: I'd rather pass on that one. I'm not the type to sing either.

Cora: OK then...*she then picks up her glass to raise* Well, here's to our Double date!

Honey Lemon:*Joins in the cheers* Yup! To our first double date!

*The four clink their glasses. Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the ocean, a ship is sailing through. The captain is steering the wheel while a young adult passes through and looks through the window. That is when the young adult notices something coming afar. The Captain soon feels a tap on his shoulder where he sees the cabin boy point ahead. The captain frowns as he looks closer at it.*

Captain: Lenny! Call ahead while you still can!

*From Liv's office she is pacing around, wringing her hands as she waits for a signal to come on. That is when she receives a call. She quickly answers the call and sees the hologram form of Lenny. A part of her dreaded that Lenny would call... This person... this thing.. that is the chosen representative of Madame Nozako. By all appearances he's one of the handsome men she's met over the years; Honey blonde hair and grey blue eyes and well-toned body(Though not as impressive as Mizuchi), but while the others had something human about them that can attract others like flies drawn to honey; Lenny had nothing human about him. She still couldn't believe that Chris, her pet, would consider Lenny as his boyfriend despite the fact that Lenny isn't considered human. It could be that Lenny's voice has an attractive voice with a German accent.. *

'Liv':*Awkwardly* Good Evening Lenny... how are you?

*Lenny looks up to look at 'Liv', his smile plastered on his face.*

Lenny: Hello, there Frauline. I'm doing good. How about you? Been experimenting with your toys?

*His mouth never opened. His lips literally remained sealed and yet they can still his voice clear as crystal... And this is what ultimately scared her. The representative of Madame Nozako shares the same ominous aura and unpredictability, with a high chance of hurting those that upset them... she learned that when a scientist working for Nozako pleaded to Lenny about more time to work... only for Lenny to break their arm in a unnatural position.*

'Liv': I'm good... So, I presume that you are near the bay?

*Before Lenny can answer he turns his head and lets the captain shows his face.*

Captain: Amara, I'm afraid we'll probably be a little late to the arrival point.

'Liv': OK, you'll only be a little late, so does that mean it'll be an hour later or?

Captain: No, what I am sayin is...There is a tempest coming. A big one! From the look of things, its going to be a wild one! And considering how Nozako is... chances are we'll sink.

'Liv': What?

Captain: What I suggest is go to the room and flip the switch twice before the storm hits the city! Chances are it'll wipe out the power. Good luck and wish us a safe voyage!

*The call ends, with 'Liv' having unblinking eyes... before she grabs a nearby pillow and screams into it. Chris is passing by when he heard the loud muffled scream coming from the office. He should be thankful that the other workers and the intern are already at their homes but a part of him wants to film the scream just so they could see just how much of a childish brat his creator is. Oh well, he giggles like a school boy as he thought about the possibility of Lenny coming soon and what 'fun' they can have together while he's there. After screaming her heart out, she runs towards the lab and does what the captain told her to do and flips the switch twice, where the stability power increases where just then, outside of Sycorax, a large thunderstorm is roaring with heavy rain. At the Mizichio home Kage is getting a glass of water when he sees a blue wallet on the counter. He picks it up and opens it to show that its Cora's, due to the fact that her SFIT ID is inside of it.*

Kage: Looks like Cora forgot her wallet while she was busy preparing herself. Hmm... I do recall that they agreed to split the bill when its over...But would they even want me there?

*He looks outside where he notes the clouds. It looks like it will rain soon.*

Kage: Get a grip! Just go to the Pizzeria, give Cora her wallet and head home before the storm hits! It shouldn't take too long.

*And so Kage gets buttons his jacket tightly, grabs an umbrella and stuffs Cora's wallet in his jack pocket. Heading out on his own...was an experience at best. He scolded himself for not waiting for Baymax to recharge but the rainstorm looks like it'll get worse as the small raindrops grow in size. He makes sure he does not slip on the wet floor as he goes down the familiar path, using his memories to recall familiar streets to locate the pizzeria. At the boat the storm had hit the seas. The Captain does his best to take the control of the ship in hopes that the storm doesn't increase in power that it would capsize the ship. Lenny goes around to check over the engines, but once he ensures the engines are functioning when he sees something far ahead. A small lifeboat tossing through the waves, with a person holding tightly for their life.*

Captain: Lenny?! What is the situation with the engines?

Lenny: Engines are functional. There is a person on a lifeboat about starboard 5 yards from us. I'm going for it.

*The Captian tries to get out a response only to see him already jumping off the ship and swim strongly to the life boat. He grabs the rope around the life boat and swims through the waves back to the ocean. The captain, seeing what Lenny is doing, orders his sailors to help lift up the lifeboat. After getting the boat up the sailors bring up the unconscious passenger onto the ship.*

Captain: Dear god...

*Kage spots the pizzeria, just across the street from him. He looks ahead, the current state being replaced from when they went the first time together. The dull lights turn into Neon as Chara encourages him to enter inside, making a joke how he probably never had pizza before. Shaking himself off the memories he goes to the pizzeria and enters inside. He shakes the umbrella from the water and looks around till he spots the four people. He goes over and clears his throat, catching the attention of the four.*

Cora: Oh! Kage… Hi.

Kage: Hello...

*Gogo scoots closer to Honey Lemon but leaning up to show that if necessary, she'll get up and fight. Hiro instinctively scoots closer to Cora as he looks at Kage. The man notes this, reminding him why they would act this way.*

Kage: You forgot your wallet Cora.

*He pulls out the wallet from his jacket and hands it to Cora, who takes it and places it in her jean jacket.*

Cora: Thank you.

Kage: I should probably head home right now...have a good time.

*But before he could take a step away Honey Lemon calls out to him.*

Honey Lemon: Wait um...Mr..Kage. It looks like its raining very hard outside. How about you stay with us?

*The three look at Honey Lemon with blinking eyes before they look outside the window. It is pouring heavily outside as Honey Lemon said; so Hiro and Cora nod as they scoot over for Kage to sit down while Gogo sighs as she gives into her girlfriend's request for Kage staying with them till the rain lets up. But when Kage sits down the lights start to flicker on and off until they are surrounded by complete silence. But it wasn't just the pizzeria, as if all at once, the entire city black out as the result of this storm. The moment they heard the loud thunder and the ear piercing lighting crack Hiro's mind traveled to his repressed memory of the storm and nightmare of the car crash that night so many years ago. Among the concerned murmur, the annoyed groans, Hiro's panicked breathing in heard within the group.*

* * *

*The three girls and Kage look at the teen boy, with Cora being the most concerned as she immediately holds him closely and whispering sweet nothings to calm him down.*

Honey Lemon: *Worried* Hiro! Whats wrong?

*Gogo brings out her phone and to use as a temporary flashlight to help. It seems the others had the same idea as they brought out the phones to be flashlights. The owners then come out to the customers and started talking.*

Owner: OK now! Lets keep calm and carry on! My assistant manager will go to the back and get the back up engine up and running. We'll get out candles and complimentary breadsticks. stay at your seats and we'll be right back.

*with that the rest of the workers head to the back to get all the stuff for the stormy night. Cora continues to hold Hiro closely as he slowly starts to breath calmly. Cora looks at Hiro as she starts to recall the last time he acted this way... on their first date the storm happened and Hiro started to have a panic attack. While the adults left to get flashlights and blankets to wait out the storm, Cora took him to the living room where the brightest candles are beside Akemi's butsudan. After all that, Tadashi confessed that Hiro's fear of storms like this is because it had something to do with their parents' death... They were driving home in a storm like this when they got into a car crash... and Hiro was with them in the car. He was the only who survived the crash. The mother and father died on impact. That childhood trauma made Hiro have panic attacks whenever a storm rolls by. Cora hums lightly as she continues to hold Hiro close. Kage is at a loss for words at this moment, unsure about what to do right now. Should he also comfort Hiro? No, Gogo would possibly smack him if he even tried laying a finger on him or even Cora. They hadn't gotten close to having physical contact and be comfortable with it, meaning hugs are nowhere in their sights at the moment. He then pulls out his own phone to act as a flash light to which Gogo blinks heavily as it shined on her face, temporarily blinding her before her eyesight is restored.*

Kage: My apologies Gogo.

Gogo: Its fine.

*The continued murmur of the building continues to roar as suddenly Kage's phone rings. He turns off the flash light button and accepts the call, holding it close to hear over the ruckus.*

Kage: Brother is that you?

Mizuchi: Yes it is. Where are you Kage? Baymax is here but you are not!

Kage: Look, I went to the Pizzeria where.. I went to when I was still attending SFIT! And its only to give Cora her wallet she left behind!

Mizuchi: Is Cora alright?

Kage: Cora's fine but Hiro is having a panic attack! Sure he's calming down but what should I do?

Mizuchi: For now, stay calm, talk about anything...except the weather for obvious reasons of course.

*Kage's face went to the 'are you kidding me?' when he heard the last sentence.*

Mizuchi: I've called Miss Cass and she says she's fine. They're Baymax is with her and she's also asking about Hiro's wellbeing.

Kage: I'll text her about this and make sure things don't go south in this pizzeria.

Mizuchi: OK Kage, you and Cora be careful out there.

Kage: We will.

*Kage hangs up the phone as he looks at the four, now calm and well. It was then that one of the staff comes out, awkwardly wringing their hands with a nervous smile plastered on their face.*

Staff Member: So um... If I may ask...do any of you happen to be familiar with the functions of the power box?

*Some of the customers boo at the poor staff member which Cora's heart panged with sympathy. Gogo gets up to wall over.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo where are you going?

Gogo: Mechanical Engineer remember? we've been familiar with a power box or two.

Kage: I'm joining you.

*The four look at Kage.*

Gogo: You?

Cora: Are you sure?

Kage: I'm also familiar with power boxes and have attended this place many times in my youth.

*Hiro stands up as well.*

Hiro: Going with you as well.

Gogo: OK, so that's three of us going in. *To Honey Lemon* Honey, you watch over Cora K?

Honey Lemon: Fine with me sweetie.

*Gogo nods before the three leave to volunteer helping the staff member, who was momentarily confused with the appearance of the fourteen year old boy till Kage confirmed about his high intellect and experience with robotics. Still slightly doubtful, the staff member asks Hiro to see if they could get the karaoke music up and running since its powered separately from the power grid. Hiro goes over and soon enough, the Karaoke music box is working good as new.*

Staff: OK now! While we go over and see if we can get the power grid up and running, you're all free to sing at the Karaoke stand! We've managed to download brand new songs while keeping the classics!

*That is when the staff member pushes the three to the back room as quickly as they could. As of while Liv is sitting at her office, near the comm call as to wait any news. It was then that she did receive a call and thankfully from the Captain.*

Captain: Amara! The good news is that the storm has eased up a bit and we are nearing the bay!

'Liv': Thank you! Chris and I will be heading there immediately!

Captain: Theres' also-

*But 'Liv' hangs up the call before the Captain could finish talking, already getting her coat ready to drive all the way to the bay.*

'Liv': Chris, get the gold ready. We're going to the bay immediately!

*The two immediately drive down to the bay, barely avoiding hitting people and cars due to 'Liv's persistence about arrive as soon as possible, and finally made it to the destination point. The ship is docked with the captain already standing with some mechanics by his side.*

Captain: Do you have the gold?

*'Liv' nodded as she points to the crate of gold by Chris. The captain looks inside and checks it, nodding to himself as he directs the sailor to use the crane to lift it up. 'Liv' looks down as she scolds herself for not paying the rent on time. If she had managed to get the money before this the gold would already be on its course to help Liv. And because of Hamada's suspicion and the two recent gold theft she can't risk a third steal lest she encourages the suspicion of Big Hero 7, which is already a nuisance onto it itself. The captain gives her a look of pity, sighing sadly.*

Captain: I'm sorry Amara, it had to be done.

*The Mechanics then come forward, all of them bearing a badge of the Mizichio symbol on their lab coats before placing their rain coats on. Chris looks around and then asks the captain.*

Chris: Is Lenny here?

Captain: He is. We've also learned that the tempest will stay for a couple days and we can't risk going back. Madame Nozako is informed about this and had granted us the permission to stay here for a few days... there's also something else.. that we've discovered in the water.

Chris: *Thinking it might be Orso Knox* Did you perhaps see a monster?

Captain: No we haven't... but we did find someone.

*Its there that Lenny appears, which gives Chris a huge smile until he sees the girl in his arms. Chris frowns at the girl, pouting until Lenny dumps the woman into his arms and whispers into his ears which causes Chris to giggle and blush like a school girl.*

Chris: Jesus Christ I missed you Lenny.

*When 'Liv' is finished directing the people onto the bus she turns around to see Chris, Lenny, and the girl.*

'Liv': Um... who is she?

Lenny: That's what we would like to know. She was found on a life boat not too far from us. She's alive, but unconscious. Consider the girl a bonus. Turn her to the police, keep her as a new pet, or experiment her. Do whatever you please.

*'Liv' looks closely at the woman and fins that the woman has strawberry blonde hair and freckles and dressed in oversized and used clothing. But what caught her eye is the blue sapphire heart around her neck. She is certainly a curios one... someone that may hold very interesting answers.*

Boss: Do you think you three can fix it?

*Gogo and Kage look at the power grid while Hiro holds the flashlight to show the cables and switches.*

Gogo: Looks pretty old but it doesn't look burnt out, so it may be possible to start it back up again.

Kage: We could rewire the cables to get up and running again but it could take a few minutes or at max an hour to get back any light.

Boss: I'll take what I can get.

*Hiro looks at the boss with a raised eyebrow but then remembers how some of the customers were not so happy about the sudden power outage with an old karaoke stand to act as entertainment. With Honey Lemon and Cora outside the talking just kept getting louder as some complained how they had yet to get their pizza before the power, how their phone battery died and can't recharge it, ect. Annoyed, tired, or just quiet goes around the pizzeria, leaving the two girls uncomfortable alone.*

Honey Lemon: This is a little... unsettling.

Cora: You're telling me. I know the three can get the power up and running but Kage went to this place when he was 15 years old! It may take time.

Honey Lemon: I just hope this doesn't turn into a riot. Did you see how they booed at that poor guy?

*Cora nods in agreement.*

Cora: I guess it would be easier if the music still played, then they would be a little less cross.

Honey Lemon: But with the power still out there is no music.

Cora: Well, there is one source of music.

*The two girls look at the karaoke stand, still sitting there amidst the annoyed chaos happening around them.*

Honey Lemon: I doubt that anyone is in any mood to sing anything. And I'm honestly a little afraid to go up there and sing.

Cora: Hmmmmm…..

*Cora looks at the karaoke stand and recalls Kage's story about Chara singing a Disney song onstage. Disney is a safe bet since no one could hate Disney. After much thought, Cora slips down and gently gets onstage. Honey Lemon notices and sees Cora.*

Honey Lemon: *Whisper shouting* Cora what are you doing?

*Cora grabs hold of the microphone and clears her throat as to get their attention, which it works sadly.*

Cora: H-Hi Everyone...So... tonight isn't something everyone wanted...The Rainstorm I mean.

*The silence was deafening despite the uninteresting cough someone gave. Cora lets out a soft breath as she looks back at the audience.*

Cora: I-I hope at least... t-this would sooth over our thoughts at the moment...

*Awkward silence rings until one rude person speaks*

Annoyed Person: Well? We're waiting.

*Cora flinches at the person's tone, feeling herself becoming a statue as the eyes of the customers stare at her. She turns on the small battery to play the song she chose to sing, her heart pounding like a drum. She finally clears her throat, summoning every ounce of courage before she starts singing..*

Cora: _All those days watching from the windows... All those years outside looking in... all that time never even knowing.. just how blind I've been~_

*That is when the customers there heard the song and the girl's voice. They blink in awe at the girl as she continues to sing. Honey Lemon wastes no time to record the performance, smiling as she does.*

Cora: _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight... Now I'm here, Suddenly I see.. Standing here, it's all so clear... I'm where I'm meant to be~ And at last I see the light.. and its like the fog has lifted... And at last I see the light... and its light the sky is new.~..._

*That is when Gogo, Kage, and Hiro return back from helping the staff when they see the blue haired girl sing. The three look at her in awe and pride. Gogo and Hiro recalling when they made a promise that they will guard Cora's identity as Mystery Angel and that she will sing at her own time. But now... its just Cora, as it should be. As for Kage, this is the first time he heard her sing ever since the forced performance by Mr. Sparkles. So to hear her after so long is a genuine surprise.*

Cora: _And it's warm and real and bright... and the world has somehow shifted...All at once...everything looks different... Now that I see you~_

*The song continues to softly play where Cora looks at the crowd, now staring at her intensely, but with admiration. But it still frightened her and making her uncomfortable. Hiro sees this and looks at the girls for help, only for them to be distracted and Honey Lemon recording the performance with her phone. That is when Hiro made a bold move. He grabbed the second microphone and taking a deep breath, joined in.*

Hiro: _All those days, chasing down a daydream...All those years, living in a blur, all that time, never truly seeing things...the way they were~_

*Cora turns her head when she heard a voice and to her surprise it was Hiro's. Hiro's voice is surprisingly easy on the ears and quiet pleasing. The people and notice it as well as Hiro gets up stage.*

Hiro: _Now you're here, shining in the starlight... Now you're here, suddenly I know... If you're here... it's crystal clear... I'm where I'm meant to go~_

*As he sang, Cora's fear lifted as he joins her. They faced each other as the candles continue to glow and the both hold their hands together.*

Hiro and Cora: _And at last I see the light~_

Hiro: _And its like the fog has lifted...~_

Hiro and Cora: _And at last I see the light~_

Cora: _And its like the sky is new...~_

Hiro and Cora: _And its warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted... All at once, everything looks different... now that I see you~_ *Both teens hearts pound as they look into each other's eyes in the candle glow* _Now that I... see you~_

*The audience clap happily, but the sound is non existent to Hiro and Cora as they look at each other, happy to be with other at this moment. Honey Lemon cuddles with Gogo as the latter smiles with a small blush on her face as her girlfriend sends the video to their friends, to Aunt Cass, and to Mizuchi who is sitting next to Kaguya and Baymax. From Aunt Cass' side, she's squealing happily at the video shown to her, holding it to her heart at hearing them sing together. Mizuchi smiles at the duet, little tears falling down his cheeks as Kaguya's smile widens as she tries to hold back her tears of happiness; loving how Cora and Hiro got together to sing onstage despite the teen girl's fear. Kage's smile was the warmest as he sees the teen couple get off the stage, blush still on their face due to the praise and admiration they are given. And before they knew it, the lights get back on. With that, the mood of the pizzeria was much more cheerier then before, with the two couples enjoying their date and now happily chatting with Kage. And eventually around the city the lights flickered back on, resuming life after the thunderstorm, with only the drops of rain being a gentle patter.*

'Liv': Are you sure you don't want me here? Liv is-

*The Mechanic only gives a blank look at 'Liv' unnerving her until she relents and heads outside the section where Liv's body is suspended. The Mechanic wastes no time at all as they start repairing the capsule. 'Liv' goes through her lab where she sees laying on the table the woman Lenny found at the sea. The monitors show that her vitals are normal and it she would wake up in a couple hours, her old clothing replaced with a hospital gown.*

'Liv': You are certainly a mysterious one huh? *Sighs*

*She leaves her lab and goes back to the office, looking back one last time before the door closes. While 'Liv' waits outside, pacing through the floor, she wishes Chris is here rather than in another room to spend 'quality time' with Lenny. Inside the hidden lab, the mechanic feels their chest open up and show the image of Nozako, looking over the process so far.*

Nozako: Hmm... very interesting... this capsule is supposed to be durable for at least another 6 months. What could possibly caused this outbreak?

*That's when the wires crackle and spaz despite it being recently connected. That is when Nozako motions the mechanic to place that stray main wire to a computer. That is when something remarkable happened. The capsule resumed back to normal... but then the computer fizzled with static before it clears up to show an image feed. Nozako smiles to herself as she sees what image it is.*

Nozako: Very Interesting... Life has a way of finding its release...even if one is trapped behind a machine.

*With Liv she sighs frustratingly before she turns to an old ID of Cora Mizichio. This child is simultaneously the most interesting and must frustrating girl she ever met. She has so much potential and yet she can be so stubborn! But one thing keeping 'Liv' from tainting Cora's future is the mysterious liquid that her biotech intern ingested.*

'Liv': Looks like I'm going to Plan B for Liv's cure. You better watch out Cora...After I find out the woman's identity and where she came from...I'm coming for you.

 **A.N: Howdy! Man its been a while huh? Finals is over and now here's a new Original chapter! Tell me your thoughts and thank you for reading Big Hero 7! Love you guys!**


	47. Haunting Past: Uncertain Future

**Big Hero 7 S2**

 **A.N: This takes place in the previous chapter before it. Imagine this as a few hours later.(P.S: There's mentions of 'Fun Times'.)**

*Around that time a local pizzeria closes for the night, bidding their customers farewell. Among the customers are five people: Honey Lemon, Gogo, Hiro Hamada, Cora Mizichio, and Kage Mizichio. The five walk to their own vehicles (A moped for Hiro and Cora, and Honey Lemon and Gogo's motorcycle.*

Cora: Well, tonight turned out fun! Don't you agree!

Honey Lemon: Yeah, in a way it turned out great. What did you think Gogo?

Gogo: *Shrugs but smiles* Turned out better then I thought.

Honey Lemon: I can't wait to tell Fred and Wasabi about this tomorrow!

*Gogo continues to smile warmly at Honey Lemon as she wrapped her arm around her, the jacket she wore now wrapped around Honey's shoulders to keep herself dry. That's when Cora realizes something. She turns to the man, who is standing aside and watching them interact.*

Cora: Kage? Do you mind if we give you a ride home? Its still raining and it wouldn't be fair if you walked home.

Kage: Hmm? Oh um...t-thank you...

Hiro:...You can ride the moped with us.

*With that, they all greet each other good night and start driving back home. Though with Hiro, Cora, and Kage it was a little awkward in terms of sitting. In the end, Cora sits in front of Hiro while the teen boy does his best to drive, while Kage is in the back holding onto the seat. Soon enough they arrive back to Kage and Cora's house with no trouble. When Kage gets off he notices the two teens whispering to each other before they nod. Cora gets off and kisses Hiro's cheek fore he drives off. She then looks at Kage before she gives a warm smile.*

Cora: Night Kage! Sweet Dreams!

*Kage blinks before he nods his head in agreement. With that they head inside and went to sleep. But a few hours later, when the dawn is just about to appear, Cora quietly walked downstairs to use their new printer, a gift from KreiTech, and started printing something. Though it did not stir Mizuzhi or Kaguya as they were dead asleep, the whirring did wake Kage. Then when he found himself unable to sleep again he sighs before he went to the kitchen to make himself some tea where along the way he sees Cora, in front of the butsudan, but this time she was placing something while humming softly. Shifting himself in a different spot while not trying to alert Cora he finally saw what the teen girl was placing next to Akemi's photo...and his heart skipped a beat when he did. Next to Akemi's photo was a picture of Chara Bonete smiling happily. Her photo frame had small sea shells like with Akemi's, and between them was a larger sea shell with a rose gold colored heart.*

Cora: *Singing softly* _How does a moment last forever...how can a story never die?~ It is love we must hold onto... never easy but we try~_

*Soon Cora carefully moves the lit candles beside the photos to show brighten them in its cozy warmth.*

Cora: _Sometimes our happiness is captured...Somehow a time and place stand still...Love lives on inside our hearts...and it always will...~_

*Kage quickly hides himself when Cora stands up and walks back upstairs to her room. Now he went towards to the butsudan and paid a closer look to the butsudan. Finally he noticed a small piece of paper between them reading the following words. While he had read Akemi's memorian, this time its joined with news words.*

 **~Akemi Mizichio~**

 **Mother, Daughter, and wife**

 **Forever in our hearts**

 **~Chara Bonete~**

 **Loving friend and Companion**

 **Wonderful spirit**

 **Both gone but never forgotten, Always with us and guarding us**

 **with their love and light**

*Kage soon felt tears drip from his eyes but smiling none the less. Despite knowing that Chara is truly alive out there, seeing Cora places Chara's old photo next to her mother, who they all loved and cherished, a woman who was a large part of their lives. Which meant that in some way, Chara became a apart of their family too. And with that he went to the kitchen to get his tea, his spirits rising higher than before. But somewhere in San Fransokyo, an elderly couple had been walking down the streets, chatting about as they come to a bus stop. The elder woman pulled out her clutch but dropped the coins to the ground. The elder man went to help her collect the coins. That is when he sees large, black claws holding the last coin to his face and appearing in front of them, the sight frightening them both.*

Elder man and woman: AHHHHHHH!

*Before they knew it the creature dropped the coin, bringing its insect like wings on display and jumping up to the sky and away from the screaming couple. But along the way an early bird sees the creature and is quick to take a picture, shocked and frightened to the core of seeing the beast fly/jump fast through the roofs before disappearing to the remaining darkness below, sending off pigeons and seagulls to scatter through the sky.*

* * *

*Later on that morning, Kage and Cora are heading over to the Lucky cat. For Cora, its just to hang out with her friends and boyfriend while with Kage its to simply talk with Cass. Once they arrive Cora went over to the gang to chat while Kage went to sit somewhere while keeping an eye on them. Cass soon comes over to Kage and greets him warmly.*

Cass: Hi Kage! You doing good?

Kage: I have, and despite the sudden storm last night it was a rather pleasant night.

Cass: Yeah, and thank you for telling me about Hiro's behavior last night. I was honestly worried about Hiro considering...*Sighs* that storms really...*Takes a deep breath before she resumes her smile* Well, he's alright right now and that's important. So anyway, how've you been settling with your brother?

Kage: A lot better than I thought to be honest.

Cass: Glad to hear that. Honestly, I was surprised to learn that you were Mizuchi's brother. How come you didn't bring it up the first time you came here?

Kage: I have my reasons.

Cass: Alright, I got to continue working anyway, lets catch up when it cools down K?

Kage: Alright.

*With the gang the four people finish explaining their story to Wasabi and Fred and how it went.*

Fred: Last night sounded awesome! Glad you all had fun!

Wasabi: Yeah. Maybe we can all check that place out when we have the time.

Cora: Yeah. And you know what? Kage had some really interesting stories.

Fred: He's really opening up isn't he? Glad to know he's getting better.

Wasabi: Yeah, its hard to believe how different he is compared to how he was as Obake.

Cora: Mhm. *To Hiro* By the way Hiro, thanks for finding the photo for me.

Hiro: Your welcome, I'll be sure to thank Megan for finding the photo in the first place.

Cora: Yeah, Megan is cool. Send her my thanks as well.

Fred: Wait... what did you guys do?

*Hiro and Cora look at each other before Cora pulls out her phone to show them the butsudan. The gang lean in to see two pictures.*

Gogo:... You added Chara with your mom?

Cora: Yeah... I asked Papa if its alright to add her with mom and he said OK. And Sides... she was very important to him...so much so he wanted a family with her... its only fair to add her in memory.

Wasabi: *Sniffs* That's so sweet.

Honey Lemon: Definitely.

*The gang sit around quietly before Honey Lemon speaks up again regarding the topic before.*

Honey Lemon: Anyway, I'd rank last night as one of my favorite nights ever! Second to my most favorite!

Cora: And what would that be?

Honey Lemon: Gogo and mine's first date!

Cora: Oh yeah! Speaking of which, if its ok, could you tell us how your first date went?

Honey Lemon: *To Gogo* Mind if we tell them?

Gogo: I guess why not.

Honey Lemon: Yay! *To gang* at the night of our first date we decided to go to a ramen shop for dinner. We went over and got a seat by the window. So we ordered our food where I saw a special dedicated for couples at a good price. I asked the waiter for the couples special to which he asked if we were waiting for our dates. To which Gogo said ' We are on a date'. Afterwards we got our special where we were given a free dessert shaped like a heart. It was pretty nice.

Gogo: Yeah. Best date I've ever had.

*Honey Lemon smiles at Gogo as the smaller woman wraps her arm around her girlfriend.*

Wasabi: I'm glad that you've been enjoying yourselves.

Fred: Which is honestly perfect, after all times like that where we can just breath after all the craziness is happening is a welcome change. After all, *To hiro and Cora* Remember how you guys were around the time where the huge bubble foam explosion happened?

Hiro: How could we forget? By the way, thanks for suggesting the city dance that time. We really had fun.

Wasabi: Glad to help. Ya know, its been a relaxing week so far, lets just hope it stays like this for a little longer before-

*That is when the Tv news comes out with Bluff Dunder with a photo on the background.*

Dunder: This recent photo had just been posted on the internet where it shows this monster flying through the streets of San Fransokyo. With this increase of monsters citizens are advised to hide and contact the police or Big Hero 7 to deal with them. We have no further information about this monster so till then, travel in pairs and contact officials when you encounter one.

*They quickly pull up their phone where they see the photo of the latest monster up ahead. They then hear Cora give out a drawn out, tired, exasperated sigh as she face palms at seeing the news. She removes her hand before she looks up to the gang.*

Cora: Well, how does night patrol sound?

*Cora stands up when she felt light headed and a little dizzy to which forces Cora to sit down again.*

Hiro: Are you OK babe?

Cora: I'm OK... all of these monster hunts and anything Liv Amara must be making me a little dizzy lately.

Honey Lemon: Do you want to sit this one out? We can go ahead on nigh patrol without you.

Cora: I'm fine Honey Lemon, I could just probably use some tea to get this over with and I'm not gonna stop until we can either help Orso Knox and any other people who have been controlled by Liv, or stop Liv herself before she could hurt more people.

*Unbeknownst to them however, is that Kage had overheard everything. He really did not mean to but he couldn't help but listen into their conversation, which is a bad habit that he should work on. While he was touched by the truth of adding Chara's photo to the shrine... it was the last part that raised some flags. Thinking back on all of this he realized that Cora at times would skip out meals which would rise her hunger, how she had been sleeping less and less as she multitasks in her work and anything involving Liv Amara. He had been told that Cora had been through these before when she was younger by Kaguya and Mizuchi, but seeing it first hand had certainly made Kage more concerned over Cora's well being...and this premonition inside him that told him that this one would be far different than before.*

*Meanwhile Chris is nervously standing by the door, making sure his shirt hid the hickeys Lenny gave him while tapping his feet. He should be glad that the office was in the back of the building because if it had been in the front every worker would see the broken window with shattered glass on the wall. Even so, no matter where the exit was the damage would have no doubt been the same. Thankfully the people that had arrived from the ship are currently helping 'Liv' and cleaning up the mess. Just then Lenny came over to Chris to which he tells the situation.*

Lenny: Well, so far I've contacted the hospital where some of our workers are and they agreed on the surgery tonight as soon as possible.

Chris: Thank you Lenny. That's appreciated.

Lenny: Please, its only cause of the gold you have sent is more than enough to cover your rent on our products, for example being most of the tech here and the capsule the real Liv is residing. Had you kept the gold a secret she would had soon had the broad killed along with Liv while everyone working here would be jobless and homeless.

Chris: Why would they be homeless?

Lenny: She figures if the woman can't pay back, everyone working for her would have their bank account drained to pay off the debt. Helps that some of our own have a job in the banks that can do that.

Chris: Wow... that is very harsh. But fair I guess... you know we have an intern and we don't necessarily pay her, but she has had her project funded. Though we've only used it on Knox and some random shit, we really didn't do much with it. Its was just to pass time.

Lenny: I had checked. Honestly this intern of yours is pathetic at best. Nothing about her stands out and she has some details wrongs. She actually wrote that the Mayoi are more plant than animal, even though fungi are indeed more animal then plant. After all there is a species of fungi that insert themselves in the head to control the insects to grow in suitable environments while spreading itself on the hosts' bodies. I don't know why she even had this idiot as an intern in the first place.

Chris: She's ok but yeah, she's not really impressive. The other intern was a bit more interesting, though she's been incredibly stubborn to her advances. Didn't help she left after Orso Knox escaped, media went crazy hard over Sycorax's reputation, even had a few workers leave.

Lenny: Ah yes, I've seen her old file. Though, have you two ever looked further into her?

Chris: Aside from getting info about the herbal book? Not much.

Lenny: Well, according to her name tag, that you had crafted, it doesn't say her blood type, in fact you wrote in blank.

Chris: What about it?

Lenny: You're usually precise and swift on finding all of their info. But is the only thing you found for the blue haired girl really just her name and age?

Chris: Aside from her SFIT file there really was nothing else..

Lenny: I think you may want to look further into it.

*That is when at that moment a doctor comes towards the two men as he wipes his forehead with a napkin.*

Doctor: Well, I managed to stitch together her face. She's also been tranquilized so she'll be unconscious for a good while.

Chris: Thank you...*To Lenny* You know I'm surprised how adaptable the workers you have are. I mean they're mechanics but they also know how to treat injuries? Major injuries like... ya know.

Lenny: Madame Mizichio wants everyone to be able to adapt to a certain scenario no matter what. Its a semi successful process on the people back home, but half the androids here fit perfectly.

Chris: Of course.

*That's is when Lenny leans in close and hugs Chris. The smaller man looks up and happily returns the hug. The worker at the Capsule carefully inserts cables and wires to the computer as the vitals read full. Once finished with their task they head upstairs and see Lenny hugging Chris.*

Lenny: Excuse me for a moment.

*Lenny walks over to the worker where he leaned down to whisper.*

Lenny: Has the connection been secured?

The Worker nodded, showing from within his jacket a chip, about the size of a half dollar coin, with a small blinking red light. Later on in the evening the gang all suit up in their ultra armor and begin patrolling the city in search of the new monster in question.*

Cora: Looks like things are clear on this end. *Via Comlink* Gogo, you and Honey good?

Gogo: We're good. Nothing came up. Even went up to the guy that took the photo.

Honey Lemon: He said that at most its very stick thin and covered all in black.

Cora: I see. Continue searching, then later on we'll meet up at Night market square. Hiro and I actually found a second witness.

Honey Lemon: Really?

Hiro: Yeah, he said that he was playing music when he looked out the window and saw the monster.

Cora: We got a little more description on the monster and its said they had insect like wings with large glowing eyes.

*With Fred and Wasabi they are at the dumpsters looking through the garbage, much to Wasabi's dismay.*

Wasabi: So what makes you think the monster would be anywhere near the dump?

Fred: I'm going so far the closest resemblance to the new monster and the closest it got is a bug! From what we can see its like a mantis with the added arms of a water bug.

Wasabi: You mean a water strider?

Fred: Yeah! And the wings of a Moth. Slim chance, but I think it would be attracted here cause of you know, food.

*That's when something shuffled in the garbage only to reveal a rat, munching on a pizza before dragging it to its nest far north.*

Wasabi: *Looks at the garbage while the fear of the monster bug is rising* OK... just stick close!

*But they were not aware that by the time they got to their night patrol the creature is already at the more remote beaches of the city, now sniffing for food among the rocks. The creature skitters forward but flies back at the waves crashing. The creature then cautiously flies up to the rock and looks for clams or mussels to eat, even seaweed would suffice. Suddenly a large wave comes forward to the unsuspecting creature to which it she had no time to react, resulting in the wave hitting the rock. She expected to drown but instead, she was on top of the water, floating by the tips of her appendages. She made one move forward cautiously one after the other until she could skate confidently; that is when she noticed some fish swimming upwards. Using her mantis like claws she snatched up as many as she can and held it in her claws before using her wings to fly towards the coastline. Once she spots a cavern with adequate dry ground she lands gracefully and settles down, happily eating her freshly caught fish. That is when from the ocean waves a brown figure rises, its blue eyes seeing through the new creature eating its fish. The other creature swims slowly towards her, wanting to get a closer look. When the insect creature finally finishes its meal she then notices the increased darkness around her only to realize it is a large shadow... and its right behind her. She looks behind her to see it is none other than the first monster of San Fransokyo: Orso Knox.*

*The next day comes, the gang goes through their schedule as normal, though keeping an ear our for anything suspicious, eventually they meet up at the Quad to hang out and discuss about their super hero plans. However, during their discussions Hiro notices that Cora is looking more tired than usual as she is slowly nodding to sleep... which eerily reminded him of a certain project long ago.*

Hiro: Cora? Is something up? You look really tired.

Cora: Hmmm? *Shakes her head to stay awake* Oh its fine! Really... Ugh... this liv Amara and monsters situation is stressing me out to be honest... heck I haven't gone to the beach for almost a month. And going to the beach has always soothed me but now with all this I can't enjoy going there cause I'm too busy with this stuff here...

Hiro: *wraps his arm around her* Its OK babe. And hey, maybe we can plan going to the beach all together in the future.

Gogo: But for now I think its best that you should sit out on the monster attacks Cora.

Cora: But-

Gogo: No buts. Get rest and then we'll talk about you coming back.

*Cora sighs frustratingly at this news while Hiro continues holding her close to comfort her. That is when Grandville is walking by to see the gang talking to each other. At first she's tempted to ask about their current status on the new monster and Liv Amara, but decides against it as she recalls that the last time she involved herself in their Super Hero schedule, she lost control of herself and controlled them. They got through a compromise with Commander Carter after that fiasco that unless it is absolutely necessary to involve her in missions; the only thing she can know about super heroes are the current enemies and monsters just so she can better prepare herself should the enemies decided to attack the school. At that moment the bell rings which signaled the rest of the gang to start on their separate ways, with Hiro and Cora heading to Grandville's class together with Baymax following suit... though said professor is quick to notice Cora's current state and soon walks with the two teens and their robot companion.*

Grandville: Cora, have you been resting well?

Cora: Hmm? Oh um... its nothing... All the monster hunt must be making me a little tired so the gang thought that I should sit out until I'm a little better.

Hiro: A little tired is an understatement.

Grandville: Indeed.

Baymax: I can agree to their sentiment. Your nose is developing thick mucus, and your body temperature is higher than normal.

Cora: *Sighs*… When I get home I'll just get some tea and rest up and before you know it I'll be OK! Its sweet you're worrying about me but I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired is all.

*The teen girls sighs after saying that, to which she goes to the water fountain to drink a generous amount of water. Grandville and Hiro look at the frail teen girl to which they exchange a look that says they'll keep a close eye on her just in case. Baymax on the other hand is still scanning Cora as he notes certain peculiar things happening inside her body while sending said information to the other Baymax as a heads up.*

* * *

*At the remote beaches of San Fransokyo, Orso Knox is swimming through the water as he searches for food, looking up occasionally to check on his new...ward. Said creature is slowly gaining balance and grace as she skates through the water, using its large white eyes to see through the water for Orso Knox. Last night had been scary for her, since Orso Knox is a very scary creature and much bigger than her. But some way or another, Orso Knox recognized that this new being is not a threat, but another victim of _her_. And now, there is this moment where both agreed to search for food to fill their stomachs. While swimming through he felt something coming... immediately he sent an echo to the creature above, telling her to hide. The creature, though confused, listened and used her wings to fly up hide up in the clouds. As of while Orso Knox swam to a large boulder to hide till it passed away... though it was not a predator that he and the creature are hiding. He looked up to see two mermaids swimming past them, talking about their home and search for food. Once they are out of hearing range he swims up to let out a hum to let the creature to float down back to the water.*

Creature: *Chirp*?

Orso Knox: *( I apologize for that young one. I just so happened to spot some mermaids.)*

*Its there he sees a glimmer of familiarity glow in her eyes, as if something had been found. But that glimmer faded soon as she lets out a curios chirp.*

Orso Knox:*(Oh right... its a long story but I'll tell it as best as I can..)*

*And so they continued through their hunt for food while Orso Knox talked to her about his discovery of the existence of mermaids. How when he first arrived at the ocean he noticed two glowing figures swimming through and to his amazement found that they were mermaids. Course said Mermaids were frightened by Orso Knox and swam away to find the Royal Guard. And how he had to swim as far as he could from said Royal Guard. However, his curiosity is a strong force as he stealthily learned more about the merfolk while not being caught. Needless to say he found his discovery fascinating, but he will not reveal such information when he turns back into a human since there is no doubt that the she-devil will use them for her twisted gains as she had with him.*

Orso Knox: *(And that is my story.)*

Creature:*Nods in understanding while chirping.*

*The two finally finish up their excursion and head back to the cave they decidedly to call home to enjoy their feast. But later on during their meal Orso realizes that he had learned little of his new companion's story.*

Orso Knox: I apologize little one, but if its not too much trouble, might I ask where are you from?

*The Creature tilts her head to one side as to process his question. Orso pulls out a spare stone and soon writes the word STORY in the ground. Then he makes a stick figure of a person to join the word.*

Orso Knox: If you can write what you remember that would be helpful, but you can also communicate by drawing. It could be anything that comes to mind, like say what you are looking for.

*Orso then hands her the stone to which she looks at it curiously, trying to see if there are any thoughts that she could draw out when one came to her. She carefully sketched out a picture of a boy.*

Orso Knox: Ah, so you are looking for someone?

*She nods excitedly before she looks back at her drawing, happy to share her thoughts... when the image of the boy in her head shifted to recall faint memories of them holding hands and then.. She then draws a heart around the boy.*

Orso Knox: Oh... he was someone important to you.

*She slowly nods before she tries to think more about the boy and why her heart flutters freely like her wings while at the same time pounds heavily with this uncomfortable ache within. She then draws a question mark along with a simple house.*

Orso Knox: You are looking for him?

*She nods slowly, still trying to keep her heart from aching as it starts to outweigh the gentle flutter. Then, she drew the San Fransokyo Golden Bridge, drawing an arrow to the boy in the heart. This is when something uncomfortable starts settling into Orso's own stomach.*

Orso Knox: You believe that he resides in San Fransokyo?

*She then nods vigorously as she points outside to the cave, suddenly being filled with the urge to find the boy from her memories. she hops up and starts opening her wings but Orso's claws catch her leg with a stern look in his eyes laced with concern.*

Orso Knox: Going back to the city while that She-Devil is still about is not the wisest of choices. Stay here.

*The creature's eyes droop along with her wings, nodding sadly in agreement before she lies down and sleeps off her meal, leaving Orso Knox along with his thoughts. But with the creature, she still looked at the opening, thinking over how she will find the boy and get answers. Back at Sycorax Chris is anxiously waiting for 'Liv' to return, swaying lightly as his eyes wanders around the facility to distract himself. That is when the doors opens to show 'Liv'.

Chris: Welcome back. I have to say... you look very well!

*'Liv' smiles widely at Chris, glad to hear that she looks exactly like before the incident... Nozako's workers are truly adaptable. *

'Liv': Thank you Chris, glad to know that the surgery is a success. So now lets get down to business shall we? How are we going to get Cora's book?

Chris: I can go and spy on her if that is what you wish. In fact I could go right now, she should be in class right now.

'Liv': Alright. And be quick about it.

*And so Chris goes on his stealth mission to follow Cora and uncover any potential to gain Cora's herbal book and find this elusive potion. As of while Grandville is going over new material at her class where all her students are doing their best to focus. But while it was normal that a few would doze off at certain points, Cora appears ready to pass out, struggling to keep her eyes open. Hiro, out of the corner of his eyes, grows increasingly worried over her. He found himself relieving the memory of the seismic project where Cora's behavior resembled this only she's appearing weaker. It was then that Cora gets up from her seat and starts to slowly walk towards the door.*

Grandville: Miss Mizichio, where exactly are you going?

Cora: *Weak and soft voice* I need water...

Grandville: Miss Mizichio this is the fifth time you left for water. Wait until class is over.

*Cora nods before she starts walking back to her table, and this makes Hiro even more worried; especially when Cora is halfway there she looses her footing which results in her grabbing the nearest table ledge to catch herself. However, that table sadly had to belong to Karmi, where she is not pleased that Cora's hand landed on top of her notebook, blocking her notes.*

Karmi: Hey! Whats that for?

*But Cora didn't have the energy to respond to the biotech student as her face shifts from weak to struggling and without warning she pukes on Karmi and her notebook. Everyone is staring at her in shock, especially Hiro and Professor Grandville as Cora shivers after the vomiting was over.*

Karmi:*Repulsed and angry* EEEWWWW! GROSS! GROSSS! YOU'RE GROSS CORA!

*But no sooner after that is said Cora drops to her knees and lands on her side, finally passing out.*

Hiro and Granville: Cora!

*The two run towards Cora where Grandville carefully picks up the unconscious girl while Hiro quickly pulls out his phone to call Baymax to which the professor sees.*

Grandville: Hiro, bring Baymax to the Nurse's office. *To the rest of the class* All of you, class is dismissed and clean up this mess.

*Grandville and Hiro hurriedly get out the class room while the class is momentarily frozen in shock. As of while Grandville gets to the nurse's office and lays down Cora while Hiro goes out to drag Baymax, leaving her to call Cora's family. If this had been an ordinary situation she would had contacted Cora's family then the hospital if this level of sickness appears. However, now that she knows about Cora's family history from Mizuchi's side, along with the memory of Kage taken to the hospital where she now knows Nozako's minions work and therefore, CANNOT risk another student to them. She won't repeat her mistake and let Cora be discovered by her...*

Grandville: *Speed-dialing to a group call* Kaguya, Mr. Mizichio, Cora had just passed out in my class! *Looks at Cora as to describe her appearance* I'm afraid she's got a fever, just a few minutes ago she vomited in my class! I don't know if this has to do with 'the thing' inside her but please hurry!

*While that is going on Chris is going through the hall where he sees some students with disturbed/concerned look on their faces.*

Student 1: I've never seen someone puke in class before!

Student 2: Do you think she'll be OK?

Student 3: She passed out after wards! Does it look like she'll be OK?

Student 2: Oh I hope its not too serious!

*Chris' attention soon diverts to karmi, who is still cleaning up the bile from her shirt with napkins as the look of disgust remained on her face.*

Chris: Karmi? What happened?

Karmi: Cora puked on me during class!

Chris: Woah what? Is she OK?

Karmi: *Still trying to rub off the bile off her shirt* Her dumb boyfriend and Professor G took her to the Nurse's office after she passed out. *Still scrubbing hard while growling in frustration* AUGH! Cora owes me a new notebook and a shirt when I get my hands on her!

*Satisfied somewhat with Karmi's answer he runs towards the nurse's office. At the office Grandville sees Hiro arrive with Baymax, out of breath as he ran super fast.*

Hiro: Baymax is here Professor Grandville.

Grandville: Good, I had contacted Cora's family and they should arrive very soon.

Hiro: *To Baymax* Could you scan Cora?

*Baymax scans Cora as Hiro and Grandville look worriedly at the girl. After a few moments that felt like eternity Baymax gives his diagnosis.*

Hiro: Baymax? Is she gonna be OK?

Baymax: She is experiencing the symptoms of a fever, most likely due to the lack of sleep and food.

Hiro: Oh no... its like the seismic project all over again!

Baymax: I have also discovered something on her left ankle.

Hiro: Her left ankle?...

*Baymax waddles over to Cora's side where he gently lifts up Cora's left leg. Chris arrives at the nurse's office and gently opens the door when he sees it. Hiro and Grandville stare in horror as the Mark of the Mizichio clan, the scorpion-crustacean hybrid, is now surrounded by what looks like blood black-red veins, resembling a cracked earth after an earthquake. Chris could not believe what he is seeing in front of him...

 _Chris and Lenny were walking around the secret lab, chatting over familiar things while the taller man gives a few flirtations here and there when they stopped in front of the capsule containing the body of the Real Liv Amara._

 _'So, this is the real Liv Amara?', said Lenny._

 _'That's the real deal right there. Ya have to admit, my owner and Liv look almost alike don't you agree?' responded Chris, who looked at his boyfriend for a response._

 _'Yes... heh. Its somewhat peculiar. Your owner is posing as this woman and running the company while the real one sleeps below. Imagine if someone knew the real Liv before and sees the imposter onscreen.'_

 _Lenny chuckled at the notion before he turned his attention back to Chris._

 _' This reminds me of the heir and his brother.'_

 _Chris blinked when Lenny spoke._

 _'What heir? And what brother?'_

 _Lenny sighed before he turned his eyes back to the Capsule._

 _'It is a long story, but if you must know; Madame Nozako and the Late Lord Isamu had two sons: The Heir, their first born son. The other one's adopted, the useless spare. The Heir is supposed to be the leader now, but even with the technology the Madame bestowed to him, his life was snuffed before he could truly begin his rule.'_

 _'So what happened to his little brother? Why couldn't he run the clan?' Asked Chris._

 _'Because Nozako decreed only a Mizichio of blood can rule the clan. She made sure of it by giving her only son the symbol of our clan. And no, it is not a tattoo, it is a mechanical enhancement that increased his strength and durability, where he could practically push mountains with a simple flick of his hands. And that same technology would be passed through his heirs had he lived, with the same brand as their father..' explained Lenny._

 _'Wait... a brand?' asked Chris, curiosity and slight dread building up inside. Lenny pulls out his badge from his breast pocket where he shows the insignia: It was a crustacean-scorpion hybrid._

 _'The tech would leave the same brand as their father, this time from the inside out. That is how you will know that they are the true heir.'_

*And it appears that the one to inherit all the power and wealth that his owner coveted since she began her service to the Madame... is none other than Cora.*

* * *

Hiro: Oh dear god..

*Hiro's heart skipped a beat when he saw the mark, now causing his girlfriend's ankle to resemble something like the plague. *

Grandville: *Shaking her head in horror* I can't believe it...

*Chris' eyes are wide with shock at this. This girl... this small girl who had been an annoyance to them since the beginning is the true heir to the Mizichio Clan?...Wait... If she's the heir.. then where's the- Chris hears footsteps running towards his direction. To that he quickly gets out of dodge. Hiro and Grandville turn their heads to see Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred going through the door. After they got through the door Chris walks back quietly to witness what's happening in front of him.*

Fred: We came as soon as we heard!

Honey Lemon: Is she gonna be OK?!

Hiro: I.. I don't know...

Wasabi: What do you mean you don't know?

*That is when they all saw Cora's foot to which they react with the same shock and horror Hiro and Grandville experienced.*

Wasabi: Oh dear god her ankle!

Gogo: Something is definitely wrong.

Fred: Do you think that is what's making her so sick right now?

Honey Lemon: Is Cora's family coming? They should know how to help her right? They'll bring the potion so she should get better right?!

*This raises Chris' eyebrows. So Cora's family is coming over? Right now? Along with the powerful potion? Perhaps he can finally see what powers it beholds, and maybe even steal a sample and deliver to 'Liv'. He runs away to position himself to strike and recover this medicine. Around that time Mizuchi is driving crazily through the streets of San Fransokyo where riding behind him is his brother Kage, who is holding on for dear life. And finally joined with a little side car for travelling is Kaguya who is holding the charger box containing their Baymax, who is blinking through the speed. Earlier, Baymax 1 had received the full story from the other Baymax and explained what's truly happening with Cora. Next thing they knew Mizuchi is outside the house in his motorcycle. *

Baymax 1: You are currently driving your motorcycle above the permitted speed limit.

Mizuchi: I just learned that my daughter is extremely ill! I'm pretty sure that is slightly tolerable. *To Kaguya* Do you have the medicine?!

Kaguya: Yes! *To Kage* You doing alright Kage?

Kage: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Baymax 1: That is a no from my patient.

*They go through the streets where the whole Mizichio family soon spot the school, where far beyond their sight Chris is hiding in the shadows, seeing the faint image of the motorcycle and the growing sound of a grown man screaming his lungs out. Mizuchi stops right in the middle of Campus Grounds, making sure to avoid hitting any students on his way, and hops off and removing all the helmets from his family. They run through to the building where Chris looks at them; remembering the conversation with Lenny and the discovery of her Brand, then that means Mizuchi is the long lost heir. Well what do you know? The one man 'Liv' has taken fancy for is in fact Nozako's son. After making a quick change in clothes he follows them inside where he sees the old lady carry a bag containing the elusive medicine. That's when halfway following them he realizes that when they make it there the medicine would be fully gone and no sample would be left for him to take if they go to the office. With a slightly heavy heart, he makes his decision. Everyone is pacing around the office when they hear someone shouting.*

Kaguya: *Shouting out* NO!

Kage: STOP!

*The gang look outside to see a hooded man swish past them as Mizuchi runs after them, to which they see Kaguya on the ground with Kage by her side. They run towards her where they see the look of fear in the elder woman's eyes.*

Kaguya: That man took my bag that has the medicine!

Honey Lemon: Oh no!

*Then without warning Hiro runs towards the direction Mizuchi went. Soon he catches up to them where he sees the thief carry the bag where the medicine is which soon gets Hiro to run faster, determined to get the medicine back so it can save Cora's life. However, one sharp turn leads to Mizuchi hitting his head on the low ceiling, making him drop to the floor on his knees. Hiro continues to run after them, the adrenaline pushing him forward to stop the man from taking away the one thing that can save Cora. But then the man sees a student carrying a tray containing scalpel blades and empty vials, to which he knocks it out of their hands resulting in the vials breaking, leaving glass shards everywhere. Hiro tries to skid to a halt but slips and lands on his knees to the glass shards.*

Hiro: Augh!

*He looks up to see the man is now farther at a distance to continue running, and with his knees bleeding it would be too painful. So, as a final resort to make sure the man is caught, he grabs a scalpel blade, gets up and uses what speed his knees would tolerate and throws it to the man.*

Chris in disguise: AH!

*the scalpel blade pierces the lower calf of the thief. Because of the sudden shock he drops the bag, spilling out the container where the lid comes loose and spills a quarter of the medicine.*

Hiro: No!

*The thief grunts before he secures the container and continues running, finally reaching out of sight. Hiro tries to catch up but the pain on his knees made it unbearable to the point he drops to his knees onto the spilled medicine. Just then the rest of the gang, along with a slightly recovered Mizuchi, catches up and sees Hiro on his knees with the spilled medicine on the ground.*

Everyone: Hiro!

*Kage reaches to Hiro first where he sees the teen's head lowered to hide his eyes. He looks down to see that the medicine made contact with his knees. He connected the bits of blood on their way there with the glass shards. *

Grandville: Hiro get up! We have to check your knees-

Kage: I don't think its necessary Professor...

*The gang go towards Hiro where they gently pick him up to his feet. The shards on his knees had dropped out and the skin tissue is on the verge of completely healing itself until finally, there is no blood or cuts to remind him of his injury. But Hiro is not thinking of his pain... Now the man is somewhere in the city containing the medicine that Cora desperately needs. Hiro looks up to his team, his eyes now a determined glare.*

Hiro: Suit up everyone. We're gonna catch that thief.

*And so the team go towards a hiding place to dress up while Grandville, Mizuchi, Kaguya, and Kage stand near Cora. The team go towards them where soon Kaguya gets up along with Mizuchi.*

Kaguya: Hiro, We're going with you. Now before you say anything else, you must know that I spent years studying the medicine since I created it. I am intimately familiar with it so I would know it scent and color. The second one is obvious...

*The gang look at Cora's sleeping form, her heart beat slowly getting slower and the mark increasing its black veins. Hiro looks back at Kaguya and nods, to which Kaguya gets up to join them. The old woman looks at the remaining two with her own determined eyes, though they could all see that it is laced with worry.*

Kaguya: Keep an eye on her..

*And so they leave to find the thief. Somewhere else in the city, the creature is flying through the air searching for anything familiar. Even though Orso Knox made a point that she would be hunted down if they see her, that small voice inside told her to go and make an attempt. She could only hope he wouldn't be too mad at her for disobeying him; then among the alleys she sees a man, groaning in pain as he removes his hoodie revealing his tanned skin and blonde hair... Despite inwardly knowing that is not the one she is searching for...why did that man send an uncomfortable feeling inside her? Why is her head filled with fear when she sees him? The man sits down, mindful of the blade embedded to his leg as he pulls out his phone and makes a face call. The creature slowly crawls towards the light while mindful to not fully expose herself.*

'Liv': Did you get the medicine?

*The creature felt a cold shiver inside her core... why did that woman's voice sound familiar as well? Who are they? There were flashes of them running inside her head. First waking up... then the scary look on the woman's face as she held a drill... Hands (Her hands?) Throwing a tray of green liquid... The woman screaming in pain as she covers her face as bits of blood drip down... Falling back where all sorts of chemicals cover her... then.. It really was her hands there... the man screamed... They were there.*

Chris: * Gritting his teeth through the pain* Y-Yeah.. they gave chase though... Krei's intern got a good shot though. But then again...*Mutters to himself* I'd probably do that same if some prick stole my dying boyfriend's medicine.

*He shows 'Liv' the blade where the blood is now seeping through his pants. 'Liv' furrows her eyes, not happy that her perfect employee is injured. But then she sees the container.*

'Liv': Well, now is the time to see if this medicine is as powerful as it is. Drink it, but only some bits, I need the rest to study the contents.

*Chris nods as he carefully opens the lid, seeing the rose gold liquid in the bottle. He clenched his teeth as he removes the blade from his leg, grimacing at the sight of the cut ad seeping blood. And so he gingerly drinks small bits of it, his face slightly cringing due to the sour and bitter flavor it hit him. He stops drinking it and sees now it is about a little over a quarter left. He waits for a few moments along with 'Liv' where they see it. The wound soon patches itself, stitching together the skin and tissue until it resumes its pre-injury state. The creature's eyes widened at the sight. This liquid helped the man, it healed his leg! But the people... with this cold and horror filled aura with them told her that something bad will happen if she lets them have it.*

'Liv': It works! It really works! Now we have a cure for Liv! *Chuckles* Now just bring it here and we can cure her! And why not stop there? We could replicate it and sell it! And to think that we need the girl for it! Guess not anymore...

Chris: Yeah... about that... We actually need her more then ever...

'Liv': Why? We only wanted the blue haired brat for her book and the medicine. Now that we have the medicine there's no need anymore. And don't think I didn't hear that; since she's the one who kept it to herself and now is sick... that's her fault.

*The creature's caution and fear melted as soon as she heard those words leave the woman's lips... Medicine.. for blue haired girl... the blue haired girl Knox fondly talked to her about? The one who save his life? And now...they were going to let her die? No... That medicine is not for them.*

Chris: You sure? Ya see-

*There is a large whoosh of wind that nearly made Chris fall on his butt as he held tightly the bag and the medicine. The phone however is dropped to the floor where the camera sees what got Chris to the ground; the Creature's eyes shone at the man whose eyes widen in shock. As of while 'Liv's' eyes widened in horror as her face shift to pure terror at the monster.*

'Liv': No... No No No!

*The creature's claws swiftly grabs the bag but Chris refuses to let go. Finally... the Creature had to open her mouth... and let out an ear piercing shriek. The shriek was the loudest anyone had heard in months... loud enough to be heard by Big Hero 7 and Cora's father and Grandmother.*

Fred: What was that?!

Hiro: I don't know... Baymax follow that sound!

*And so Baymax flies towards the location of the shriek, speeding through the sky. Back at the Nurse's office, Kage and Baymax 1 are the only people in the room; Grandville left shortly to continue doing her files... a good distraction he supposed. Better than standing around watching her student suffer from this illness. He gets up to bring a warm wet towel to her head. He grimaced as he saw that her rosy cheeks are pale, dark bags underneath her eyes, and her breathing now hoarse. He places the wet towel on her forehead when he sees the blue dye seep into it. Oh right.. warm water washes it out. But when he removed it he is shocked to see that instead of the golden blonde hair underneath the blue color... it was snow white.*

Cora: Ka-Kage… Water...

Kage: Oh? R-Right! I'll get you something to drink soon-

Cora: No...Water... I need the water...

*Kage's eyes furrowed in confusion and dread as he tries to make sense of her message until he remembered something... the one thing that completed Cora...*

Kage: The ocean... her mermaid blood!

*He recalled how she would go to the beach at least once a month to relax. Perhaps the reason she's this ill is because she had not been in the ocean, which is clearly vital to her mermaid blood... She was drying out. He looks back at Cora, who's now back to being silent. He knew at this point Cora would be too weak to walk... but that meant...*

Baymax 1: *Activates and scans Kage* Kage, your heart rate is speeding and your face indicates discomfort and shame..

Kage:... I can't touch her... Not after what I did at the Open House... But she needs to be at the ocean.

Baymax: Yes. Her mermaid side is in desperate need of the ocean water to continue building more white blood cells.

Kage: Baymax. You have to carry her to the ocean.

Baymax: I cannot do that. I am not fast, and Cora needs to be in the ocean as soon as possible.

*Kage couldn't fault him for that logic. Oh why didn't he think of building his Baymax his own set of armor?! Oh right.. last time he did he- No! Cora needs the ocean just as much as she needs the medicine! There's no time to let his past stop him from saving Cora's future. Hesitantly, he picks up Cora's body, grimacing that he has to hold her close or else she'll fall off.*

Kage: Baymax, let the other Baymax know about the situation with the others. Cora needs the ocean.

*Kage is now running through the halls while in his arms lies Cora, looking smaller and weaker than she should be. That is when Grandville, who is walking back to the nurse's office, sees the man and the girl in his arms.*

Grandville: Kage?! What are you doing?

*He runs past her, too focused on getting to the ocean.*

Grandville: Kage!

Baymax 1: *Arriving with the message being sent* Kage is taking Cora to the ocean.

Grandville: *Blinking* WHY?!

Hiro: Baymax! Follow the bag!

Baymax: Understood.

*Now Big Hero 7 is following the creature through the sky, where she now carries the bag close to her person. Her large eyes search for anything that could be the blue haired girl from the bad man and woman. It had been insane when the team found the creature, holding the bag tightly while the man scampers away from them, accidentally breaking his phone in the process. And now they go from catching a thief to catching a monster. But the objective remained the same: Get the medicine and save Cora. However, Baymax receives something from Baymax 1 and soon shares this information.*

Baymax: I have received news that Kage is taking Cora to the ocean.

*The teams' eyes widened as they heard the message, trying to make sense that Kage is taking Cora, who at this point is very vulnerable and close to death, to the ocean of all places. While confusion and shock rings through the team, clarity and realization goes through Mizuchi and Kaguya.*

Gogo: I knew it! We shouldn't have him alone with Cora!

Kaguya: Wait! Everyone listen to-

*That's when they see the creature dive head first through the city, nearly knocking down the fleeing pedestrians and citizens when she sees them. She sees the blue hair on the girl, and from how the man is holding her, this is a man who cares about her. She opens her arms and then-*

Hiro: No!

Kage: AAAAHHHH!

*Soon enough, Kage and Cora are in the monster's grasp along with the bag flying upwards. She zooms past the birds which fly off and create an unintentional shield for Baymax, making him pause and wait for the birds to scatter. By now the creature is a speck in the sky flying farther away.*

Honey Lemon: The monster got Kage and Cora!

Hiro: Now where do we go?!

Kaguya: Wait! You said that a part of the monster is an ocean water strider right?

Hiro:*Getting the idea* Baymax! To the beach now!

Baymax: Understood.

*The creature looks down to the man and the small girl when she got a whiff of her... this scent. She has the same scent as the merfolk from the story! She was drying out... She has to get to the ocean and fast. Orso knox swims though impatiently as he looks up for any sign of the creature. He told her it was dangerous to go to the city but no, she had to fly off.*

Creature: *Cree!* *Cree!*

*He looks up to see the creature... with people in her arms. She lands on top of the water, her legs keeping afloat as it reveals a shaken Kage and a pale Cora. Immediately Orso Knox's attention drifted to the blue haired girl.*

Orso Knox: Oh dear god! What happened to her?!

Kage: *Looking at the monster* … Orso Knox?!

Orso Knox: What is going on?!

*Even though he has no ability to communicate with Orso Knox, he decides to explain the situation as best as he could*

Kage: Cora's mermaid blood! She needs the water as much as she needs the medicine!

Orso Knox: Medicine?... *Gasp* You mean the healing potion?

Kage: Yes!

Cora:...Kage? Mr. Knox?

*The two heard her voice. The voice is a bit stronger, but the veins are spreading up her leg. Without anytime to lose Kage goes to open the bag and pulls out the container.*

* **Boom!* *Splash!***

*The sudden force makes the creature drop the man and girl and knocked across from them.*

Hiro: No!

*Orso Knox sees the team above them and soon connects what had occurred. Though he knew that they hadn't known better, it did not stop him from letting out an angry roar.*

Orso Knox: Look at what you done!

Hiro: Orso Knox?!

Honey Lemon: Whats he doing here?

*Kage's eyes open as he soon gains back consciousness and quickly realizes that he is sinking beneath the waves... where Cora, too weak to move, sinks farther and farther away. He then sees the container which lid is threating to open, making it spill and the medicine lost to Cora forever. He swims downward where he catches the container and goes after Cora despite his lungs screaming for him to go up and breathe. Just when he felt himself start to loose focus he felt arms wrap around him and beyond, where soon Cora is held in Orso Knox's arms. They are pulled to the surface where he takes a deep breath. He looks up to see it was the same creature from before who had brought her to the ocean. Orso Knox is swimming through the ocean to the sandy shore where Big Hero 7 had landed, which left only him and the creature. He noted though that now that she was submerged in water her wings are too heavy for flight. That is when Baymax flies up ahead and grabs the creature, who is holding Kage and the medicine, back to shore. Finally, they were all reunited. Kage checks the container and sighs in relief to see that some of its medicine is safe. He then gives the container to the closest one to him: Kaguya. She opens the container and carefully places it on Cora's lips. After making sure she drank it they all stood in silence, waiting for something to happen.*

Hiro: Please Cora... Please be OK...

Fred: Look!

*They all see the mark's black veins disappear until it goes away, leaving only the brand itself. Along with it Cora's cheeks resumes its rosy pink color, the bags under her eyes disappear and her breathing is back to normal. Kage then noted that the patch of hair he wetted from the warm wet rag, which had been strikingly snow white, now has its golden hue. Finally, Cora's eyes fully open to see everyone staring at her.*

Cora: *Gives a weak yet warm smile* Hi everyone.

*Before she knew it everyone is surrounding her, giving her hugs and cries of joy. Hiro is the first to reach her where he hugs her tightly and gives her a loving, warm, kiss. And Cora couldn't help but melt to the kiss and warmth around her. After the kiss ends Cora sees Hiro's eyes, tears slipping yet the happiest smile he could muster.*

Hiro: Hey.

Cora: Hi.

*That's when she looks up to see that she is held by Orso Knox and close by Baymax is the creature.*

Cora: Orso Knox? What are you doing here?

Orso Knox: It is a long story Cora... and you have Kage and my friend to thank.

*Cora looks at Kage and the creature, who stand awkwardly aside. She carefully puts her feet down to walk towards them; and with the help of Hiro she gets and looks at their eyes.*

Cora: Thanks.

Kage:*Lightly blushes*...Your welcome...

Creature: *Embarrassed chirp*

*Soon enough they all fill in what had happened while Cora was unconscious with her illness, from the team all the way to Baymax. Though, Baymax gives his best version of Cora's condition and illness as to not expose her mermaid blood, saying that Cora's genetics with the metallic organism took Cora's ventures to the ocean as a form of recharge. Thanks to that, the doubts and distrust the team were having after hearing Kage is taking Cora again were dispelled. But not completely. They also made sure to call Grandville and give her the good news about Cora, to which she gave a small sigh of relief as Baymax 1 sends a happy emoji to the other Baymax.*

Cora: Wow. That was something.

Hiro: Oh yeah. Well, now we know what to include for our future dates.

Cora: Really?

Hiro: I promise.

*Cora giggles before she kisses his cheek. While that is happening, the creature is staring at Kage then at Cora; and there, she had that warm feeling inside again. Kage notices the creature and sees the curios look which makes him awkwardly wave at her to which she starts to enthusiastically wave back at him. Finally they all head their separate ways to go home and rest so that they can play and fight for another day, especially Orso Knox and the creature. They find their cave and soon lie down to sleep, with Orso Knox the first to drift away and dream. The creature looks at the drawing she drew, the same boy smiling happily. She purrs in content as she places her claw like hands over the tuft of fur around her chest, where she carefully pulls back the fur and reveals what is behind it. A heart shaped blue sapphire connected to her body where, like a heart, beats softly. After making sure Cora is warm, with promises that she would be pampered despite her protests,, soon went to bed. Before she does she looks at Kage and starts walking towards.*

Cora: Kage… I kinda heard what you said at the office.

*Kage freezes as he thought about it.. could she have heard about her mermaid blood? H-How should he explain it to a girl whose life was at risk?!*

Kage: Cora, I don't know how much you heard but I swear-!

Cora: Kage its fine.. Baymax was right he wouldn't make it to the ocean in time. You were the one who was fastest that could carry me... I'm fine that you held me to carry me.

Kage: r-Really?

Cora: Yeah... I don't know how to feel about it. But thank you.

Kage: I-Is that all you heard?

Cora: Yeah. Goodnight Kage.

Kage: *Sighs before he smiles* Goodnight Cora, rest well.

*And so the all finally reach to their rooms. But before the man could allow himself to sleep, he let out one question to himself.*

Kage: Why did that creature... feel so familiar?...

*But while the moon is shining through the homes of the gang as to sooth their worries of tomorrow and wash away the pain of the day, the clouds hide the glow so to live the Sycorax building in darkness. 'Liv' is shaking as she rubs her arms and paces, trying to recover from the appearance of the creature. The only saving grace she has is that the transformation had taken the woman's voice, and therefore cannot communicate like the rest of them. It didn't help that Chris had just revealed to her the greatest shock and trial of them all: Nozko's blood line lives... and the true heir is none other than Cora.*

'Liv': WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?! Not only did you loose the medicine to that freaky monster, Nozako's son is alive and he's Mizuchi?! Meaning Cora is the one to get all the dough!?

Chris: Basically. Assuming Big Hero 7 stops the thing they would have returned it to their owner Cora should be fine.

'Liv': Either way... If Nozako finds out that Cora exists cause her son isn't really dead, any chances to take her position in power are gone! Ugh...

*But then 'Liv; realizes something very interesting... and very useful... a very clever and awful idea.*

'Liv': Wait a minute... Mizuchi is the son of Nozako.. and he's the current lord... And last I checked he's single.

Chris: Yeah? What about-*Catching on* Is that so?

'Liv': Yes! And last I checked, Nozako is only a Mizichio by name. By marrying Mizuchi and telling Nozako about the happy news-

Chris: You become the next Madame! But wait... what about Cora?

*'Liv' activates a series of holograms where it displays various characters and acting out what she is saying, her smile growing confident as she continues.*

'Liv': Same plan as before: gain her trust and admiration so get the medicine and book. As of while I would get Mizuchi to marry me where soon after I'll show Nozako that not only is he alive, but I am now her new daughter in law. Then, after the wedding... we'll settle a little accident for my little stepdaughter and Nana Nozako.

*That is when the holograms of Cora and Nozako start to panic before they scream, being devoured by something viscous.*

Chris: Yes! And just like that You are the new Madame and our debt is gone!

'Liv': You know the phrase hitting two birds with one stone? This is hitting the golden goose and winning the lottery!

*The two soon join hands and hop up and down as they laugh and smile happily at their plan. However, behind them, their computer is recording them silently over the news. The video is soon transported all the way to the Mizichio Castle, where one servant whose task is to handle letters and messages who soon gets something.*

 **YOU GOT MAIL.**

 **A.N: And this is the next chapter before the Mid Season Finale coming in September! But yeah, I've been off and on this chapter as I tried to think of what to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you all and thank you for reading Big Hero 7!**


	48. Write Turn Here

**Big Hero 7 S2**

 **(Warning: The following will mention Child abuse)**

*SFIT is going on its course despite the monster discourse happening lately. Thankfully, Cora had recovered significantly after that frightening experience at school. If Cora had thought that her father was overprotective, then she clearly did not know the gang nor her boyfriend Hiro. Following her recovery they waited on her hand and foot that immensely made Corra flustered and slightly touched by their concern. Baymax, as according to his programming, kept a close eye on her to check for any irregularities closely. And home was no different: If Cora so much sneezed Kaguya would immediately give her a cup of green tea, their Baymax would check her temperature, and her father would be coddling her all day as soon as he gets home from work. She could appreciate Kage for not being as close and in your face in regards to her health... but she couldn't help but wonder if that certain event during Open house never happened, would he be ok with even pressing his hand on her forehead? Either way, after getting the green light, Cora is free to join back SFIT, and even then the wishes of her well being were given to her. Hiro, the ever loving boyfriend he is, stayed by her side and would wrap his arm around her. When they got to Grandville's class Cora is met with even more wishes for her recovery and had received a gift or two... which certainly caught Karmi's attention. While Cora went to her seat across Karmi went over to the blue haired teen's desk and gave a death glare.*

Cora:...Hi?

Karmi:*Seething* Don't think I forgot about you puking on me Cora. You cost me a shirt and a month's worth of notes!

Cora: Look I'm sorry Karmi about your shirt and notebook-

Karmi: Sorry? If you had the time to wobble your way to the water fountain you should have turned around and-

Grandville: What is going on here?

*Cora and Karmi look up to see Grandville looking at the two girls.. and she didn't look pleased. Hiro turns up in time to see Grandville with the two girls, and he could only try to hold back a wince.*

Karmi: *Sickingly sweet smiles at Grandville* Oh! Professor G! I-I was just wishing her well after being sick! Isn't that right Cora?

*Both Hiro and Cora internally wince as they recall Grandville's previous actions regarding Karmi, and they thought without a doubt that she would let such an obvious lie slide.*

Grandville: I can hear you clearly from where I was and I am confident that was not what it is Miss Karmi.

*That caught all three teens off guard.*

Karmi: OH!... Bu-But-

Grandville: Your peer had fallen ill and all you care about is your notes and shirt? I assume you would be wise enough to transfer some of it to your files. As for your shirt, its replaceable. Third, nobody could control how we react Miss Karmi, and someone who had fallen ill would have even less control. You should especially know this since I also presume one of your classes had gone over the effects of the human body and viruses? I suggest you go back to your desk immediately. Class is about to start and I don't want you disrupting my student's attention.

*Karmi deflated after hearing that. She sulked all the way to the back of the class and mumbled under her breath. Hiro and Cora couldn't even blink at what they just happened...Grandville... had just talked back at Karmi. Adding even a 'Miss' to it despite always calling her by her name. Regardless, they were thankful for it. And so they go to class as usual, focusing on thermal dynamics; however, near the end of class is when Grandville drops in some news.*

Grandville: There has been some recent news that I think would interesting to experiment on. You see, there will be a creative writing contest on campus on Friday, and I want to see if any of you would be interested in participating the event.

*That got their attention. Hiro and Cora could hardly believe that Grandville, a thermal dynamics professor, would suggest creative writing of all things.*

Grandville: And those who participate will be receiving a bonus point for any up coming test in my class. After all, challenging your imagination makes you better thinkers... better thinkers or better scientists. I have a sign up sheet in my office if you do want to join in after class.

*And with that class is dismissed, and Hiro and Cora leave the room.*

Hiro: Well, that was a little surreal. Grandville, giving an opportunity for a bonus point, by joining a creative writing contest?

Cora: Yeah, that got me off guard to. Let me see what's it about.

*Cora quickly pulls out her phone and searches up the contest Grandville talked about and finds it... and more.*

Cora: Ooh! Turns out there's a prize where you get to hang out with a surprise author. Plus having your story be a apart of the library here!

Hiro: Hmm...*Gets an idea and smirks* Ya know.. I think it might be worth a try. What do you say? Wanna join the contest?

*Cora is taken aback with Hiro's idea, and yet she finds herself mildly excited for it regardless.*

Cora: OK then! Lets go!

*But when they head up to Grandville's office, they find Karmi signing in her name with a confident, smug, smirk on her face... which appeared when she saw Hiro and Cora arrive. They go through without argument thankfully, but they knew at least that Karmi will claim her story to be superior simply cause its hers.*

Grandville: Ah, Mr. Hamada and Miss Mizichio. Are you here to sign up for the contest as well?

Hiro: Yep.

Grandville: That is quiet a surprise. But regardless, I wish you luck for your creative writing entries. You should find the rules online.

Cora: Thank you Professor Grandville.

*With that the two teens discuss what they plan to do... especially since Karmi will be joining in too.*

Cora: Knowing her, she would probably write something about Big Hero 7... *Slightly shudders*

Hiro: Babe, its fine. We know better that she won't be as into it like last time.

Cora: Yeah, afterall, she doesn't know Big Hero 7 is actually us.

Hiro: That's it! I know what I'm gonna write about!

Cora: What?

Hiro: How about I write my own story on Big Hero 7! You said it before, we're Big Hero 7 so I know more about us than she does!

Cora: *Blinking* Ya sure you wanna do it? Not that I think you can't do it but I was hoping it would be something more original.

Hiro: Well, you're not wrong. How about I try to think of something else and then try to write about Big Hero 7 as a last resort K?

*Needless to say later on that night the three teens are at work on their story. Karmi is back imagining up a storm with her self insert story involving Big Hero 7 and Momakase. The two teens however are facing some sort of... blocks on their way. For Hiro, he found himself staring at a blank computer screen with no idea how to start.*

Baymax: You have been staring at a blank computer screen all night.

*Hiro groans in frustration as he tries to hit his head on the table, only for Baymax to cushion it. Cora's block is something a little more... unique. She was just about to type out whatever word she could think of first when she heard something downstairs.*

Mizuchi: What in the world is this?

*Curiosity go the better of her as she rushes down to find to her surprise: a bouquet of roses along with a brand new Truck waiting for him outside and custom made for Mizuchi to drive comfortably. And considering his height, that is a massive feat.*

Cora: Whoah!

Kaguya: Whoah is correct granddaughter.

Mizuchi: I-I can't believe it...

*He looks closely at the truck and he couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship and the fact that it can easily fit him.*

Kage: I can't believe it either, and I highly doubt it would be Krei who arranged this.

Cora:*Looks at Kage with questioning eyes* What do you mean Kage?

Kage: I doubt Krei would arrange roses to shape like a heart with the truck. Its clear... that he may have a secret admirer.

*And just like that, Cora's world freezes, finding herself unable to move or blink.*

Kaguya: Cora? Are you alright?

Mizuchi: *Turns his head to see his daughter frozen* Cora? Are you alright sweetheart?

*He goes over, dropping the bouquet of roses to the ground as he goes over to Cora.*

Mizuchi: How about we get inside and get hot cocoa? Doesn't that sound good?

Kaguya: I suppose.

Kage: If you say so.

*The four enter back inside the house where their baymax is waiting... while behind the shadows are two eyes... one brown and looking rather disappointed.. the other set of eyes being a familiar, robotic, red... and it didn't look happy.*

* * *

*Somewhere else in the city, in one of the abandoned warehouse Trina is looking up any formulas reserved in her father's computers before his.. untimely passing. Her Mecha suit is put aside to recharge as she scans through. Her pink shirt, purple beanie, and ripped jeans are replaced with a black tank top, black leather jeans, and dark red combat boots. However.. that's not to say that she isn't alone at the moment, as noodle Burger Boy had just arrived back, and now hoping up and down trying to look at the old schematics in front of them.

N.B.B: Howdy and Hello sis! I have some news about- *Distracted by the screen* Whatcha working on sis?

Trina: Its-

N.B.B: *Appearing in front of Trina* Shiny! *Pointing to everything else in the workshop* And whats that do? And that? And that? oh and definitely-

Trina: Noodle-!

N.B.B: Yes sis?

Trina: I'm trying to work!

N.B.B: Oh.. OK! Betcha I can guess what your working on!...give me a hint-

Trina: Maybe I could actually get work done if you were somewhere else.

*Trina pushes N.B.B aside as she goes to focus on the schematics again...only for N.B.B to get back again.*

N.B.B: Not much of a hint-

Trina: Take a hint! Go anywhere but here! And make yourself useful!

N.B.B:... OK Sis... I'll tell ya what I found later...

*Noodle Burger Boy slinks of while Trina goes back to the schematics. But as she did her processor brought up a particular memory file.

 _Trina had been recently reconstructed, in the form of a six year old. She was approaching a man who is working on a similar set of schematics in front of him.*_

 _Trina: Daddy?_

 _Obake: *Not turning around* What?_

 _Trina:... You promised you'd read me a bedtime story tonight.. and I got my PJs on._

 _Obake: *Sighs heavily while pinching the bridge between his nose* Oh... that.. I'm sorry Trina but I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll just read your bedtime story tomorrow._

 _Trina:...OK...*Looks up to the screen* What's that Daddy? It looks really cool, could you give me a hint-_

 _*Obake suddenly slams his hands on his keyboards, grunting in frustration before he turns to Trina with a frustrated look on his face.*_

 _Obake: Do I need to repeat myself? Go back to your room right now. I am busy with my work and I don't want to be disturbed. Take a hint!_

 _Trina trembled before she nods sadly. Obake shakes his head and hugs Trina, to which she happily gives back. But even a blind man could that that Obake's hug, while appearing loving outward, is completely hollow within._

Trina: *Shaking her head to focus on the schematics* Focus on this Trina. Sides, Noodle Burger Boy will come back.

*Later on the rest of Big Hero 7 grouped up for night patrol where currently Hiro is trying to pitch in his story idea to the gang.*

Hiro: Suddenly went completely black! *To Baymax* OK Baymax play that back.

Baymax: *Hiro's voice recording* As the concentration shifted, a chemical clock reaction suddenly went completely black!

*The audience in front of him are currently Fred and Cora. Cora appears a little distracted by her thoughts while Fred's look is a little...unimpressed.*

Fred: I don't get it.

Hiro: Its a scary story.

Baymax: A chemically accurate scary story.

Fred: sometimes accuracy does not equal entertainment. I as an English major should know.

Hiro: Ugh... Baymax erase it.

Baymax: Yeah, go ahead and erase all of it. Its super boring... sorry Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah... you're right.

Baymax: Deleted.

Fred: Hold on...Cora? How about you? Got any ideas for your story?

Cora: hm? *Snaps back at attention* Oh! I'm sorry I was just a little... distracted... with thoughts. I'm sorry Hiro.

Hiro: Its fine Cora, and sides it does sound boring in hindsight.

Fred: Science Horror might be too advanced for your first work of fiction. How about you write what you know!

Hiro: I guess so... But what?

Fred: Hmm... *To Cora* You wanna share your thoughts Cora? I heard that the first step to writing is to write immediately what comes in your head. Otherwise its gets puddles. Maybe sharing what you are thinking might be a good idea.

Cora:... I don't know how I would write about Papa getting a secret admirer would get me in the mood for writing...

Hiro: *shocked* Wait what?!

Fred: Really?

Cora: Mhmm…. We found a truck, a custom built one, along with a bouquet of roses shaped like a heart in front of our house!

Fred: See! that's something to work on! A romance mystery story!...*realization to Cora's words* Except you're clearly not in the mood for it...

Hiro: Nope.

Cora: You got that right. All that we do know is that it has to be someone crazy rich! And honestly I don't know if I could think on anything else...

*Thats when Gogo zooms up to the four up the roof.*

Gogo: You know if you focus on one thing too long you'd forget about everything else? We are not having a repeat of what happened again.

Cora: What should I do?

Gogo: Do what you love to do.

Cora: True...

*that is when Baymax comes up with an alarm.*

Baymax: There is a disturbance in night market square.

Gogo: Lets move out!

Fred: This conversation is T.B.C! That stands for 'To Be Continue-'

Gogo: *Dragging Fred to Baymax* Yeah.

*The five hop on Baymax and fly towards Night Market Square and soon land to find that the disturbance is none other than-*

Cora: Oh no...

Hiro: Noodle Burger Boy!

N.B.B:*Holding two gears* Perhaps these parts will fill the emptiness inside of me.

*That's when they all got a closer look on his face. It had went from its usual cheeriness to a sad face complete with a tear.*

Cora: What the?...

Fred: Is he OK?

Gogo: Whatever! Move in!

*Gogo jumps up to throw at Noodle Burger Boy the discs. It did hit the sides of his head but he had no immediate response.*

N.B.B: Great... happy hyperactive heroes... awesome..

*Noodle Burger Boy shoots his laser eyes to blast back Gogo, who is sent flying back while Baymax flies in with Hiro and Cora. The three land before Noodle Burger Boy as it continues its melancholy speech.*

N.B.B: Existence is an endless void.

*The burger bot half heartedly runs to Baymax starts to half heartedly to smack its head on the nurse bot's leg.*

Fred: *Picking Gogo up* Is it just me or is Noodle Burger Boy kinda… O.O.C?

Gogo: *Sighs*… what does that stand for?

Fred: Out of character c'mon!

Cora: Kinda have to go with Fred on this... this is super weird.

Hiro: I can fix that. Baymax, power kick!

*With one kick Noodle Burger Boy is sent flying through the air before crashing to a wall.*

N.B.B: Typical me..

*The bot falls down as Fred and Gogo regroup with Baymax, Hiro, and Cora.*

Hiro: Give it up Noodle Burger Boy!

N.B.B: Failure is the inevitable result of effort.

Hiro: OK... So y-you surrender?

N.B.B: Why not? My day can't get any worse.

*Cora looks up to see a billboard start to lean forward onto where Noodle Burger Boy is at oblivious to his surroundings.*

Cora: *Gasp* Noodle Burger Boy get out!

*But it was too late. The Billboard fell down, crushing the bot into pieces of robotic parts and wires.*

Fred: I can't believe it.. he's gone... taken out by a flying bill board!

Baymax: Fred, it was a falling bill board...*Patting on Fred's back* there there.

*Later on the gang meet up at the lab where Fred is cradling what remained of Noodle Burger Boy.*

Fred: Goodbye Noodle Burger Boy.. My heart is broken by the fact you represent one of my favorite foods in the whole world and for a brief time, delivered joy.

Wasabi: Until he became one of our top bad guys and started to try kidnapping Cora for *Hums out 'You know who?"*

Fred: Yeah, that is fair. Even so.. the memories are too real.

*That's when the gang turn to Hiro and Cora, who had just gotten off the phone.*

Honey Lemon:...How did Kage react?

Cora:...shocked... genuinely shocked..

Hiro: Alongside his numerous apologies about Noodle Burger Boy for... Wasabi already spelled it out. He's coming over to actually see if its true.

Honey Lemon: Really?

Cora: *Sighs sadly* Yeah really...

*Hiro looks at Cora before he pulls out his computer to show Cora what he is working on.*

Hiro: OK, how does this sound? *Clears throat* **Reluctantly, Shiro held out his twisted hand to the disgusting, oozing claws of the Beast. The Beast gave a menacing grin, revealing shark like teeth with dripping blood and organs of his previous victims. He knew he had to do it, or else his boyfriend Hanzo would slowly suffocate under its vice like grip-**

Wasabi: Woah woah! That's a little graphic!

Hiro:*Caught of guard* huh?

Fred: I second that! I mean, I get where you were going but you did two no nos in fiction!

Hiro: I was?

Gogo: The rules in the competition said that the rating at max is PG-13, and that sounds like its more than that.

*Hiro winced at that, especially since Cora brought out her phone to show the rules to prove it.*

Fred: Not to mention you wrote that Shiro's boyfriend was gonna die and uh... You know..

*That is when Hiro catches on to what Fred is trying to say. He quickly deletes the file and rubs his arm in embaressment.*

Hiro: Oh my god I am so sorry about that! I did not mean to uh..uh..

Fred: Do the whole 'Bury your gays' trope? Its alright, we know you Hiro. After all you are a novice and now you've been told what you did wrong so you'll know what to do better.

Gogo: Its how writers grow. You pay attention to when the critics say something is genuinely bad. And you can either whine how hard it is, or take out your notes and get better. Speaking of which..

*Gogo pulls out her phone.*

Gogo: I looked up Karmi's lastest update and its a little ridiculous.

Hiro: Really?

Fred: Let me see that. *Looks into fanfic and reading* Huh.. OK, this is a little weird. Why does Karmi have a gun? I-Its just doesn't make sense! And why did she do that with- Seriously!? Augh and you actually held promise!

Hiro: I take that Karmi's latest chapter is something?...

Fred: Theres now a ton of plot holes in this chapter that somehow evades common knowledge! Like, if Wasabi was still conscious, tied up with rope and Momakase didn't take the weapons off?! Like, he could literally snap off the bonds and free everyone else and knock her out!

Hiro: I thought you said that accuracy isn't very good for entertainment?

Fred: Accuracy can be played with and modified to fit the story's tone and theme. This is a blatantly obvious solution that's right there and could have been more interesting but instead wrote us dumber and weaker to get it where she wants!

Hiro and Cora: Wow...

Gogo: Yeah wow... and Fred's not the only one.

*Gogo then shows the reviews, the latest ones in regards to the plot holes, forced situations, and unrealistic approach is handled... and karmi's responses were less than stellar.*

Gogo: 16 years old and she throws a tantrum at being told her chapter didn't work.

Hiro: Wow... that is something...

Gogo: Yup. So you two... kick her ass.

Honey Lemon:*Goes over to place a hand on Gogo's shoulder* In regards to the competition! Not to you know..

Gogo:*Sighs and places her hand ontop of Honey Lemon's hands* I get what you meant Honey. But you know what Commander Carter said about this.

Honey Lemon: OK.. I don't like it, but if it means Hiro and Cora would be alright in the end I'll be ok with it.

*Honey Lemon leans down to kiss Gogo's cheek, which causes the shorter to slightly blush before she turns her head away. With that, Hiro turns his attention to Cora, who is currently scribbling down her notebook.*

Hiro:*Cora? You have something for the competition?

Cora: I-I think so... though they're only drabbles.

*Cora pulls out her notebook where it shows sentences in different colored pens with some rushed handwriting.*

Fred: *reading the drabbles* Hmm... well, its a start.

Cora: I can't decide between a sort of fairy tale version of how mom and dad met or make one of the lullabies, Grandmama sang to me as a kid into a song.

Kage: that's an interesting concept.

*The gang all turn up to see Kage arriving with his own Baymax waddling behind. He spots the leg Fred has in his hand before walking towards him.*

Kage: The leg please.

Fred: O-OK...

*Kage looks closely at the robotic leg, his eyebrows burrowing as he looks closer... to which his eyes widened.*

Wasabi: Um... Kage?

*Kage turns his head slowly to the gang, his eyes widened with fear as cold sweat starts forming on his temples.*

Kage: This isn't Noodle Burger Boy...

Hiro: What?

Gogo: Sh!

Cora: Wait what do you mean-?

Gogo: Shh!*Whispering* I hear something...

*Soon enough the metallic slide door is pierced through, leaving a hole big enough for...*

Fred: Noodle Burger Boy's back!...*Horror sinking in* Noodle Burger Boy's back...

*They all hit the deck when the second N.B.B shoots his laser eyes again.*

* * *

*Once the dust settled down the gang manage to get a good look at this new bot. It looks exactly like Noodle Burger Boy, but he possesses a monocle and a mustache.*

N.B.B: *British accent* Salutations and good tidings gentle sirs and madams. I've come to relive you of your disserving views.

*The fancy Noodle Burger Boy starts rummaging around the area while everyone else manages to hid behind a wall. Baymax one is currently holding Kage close as the man looks like he was about to have a panic attack. Gogo peeks around and soon spots something that would help them.*

Gogo: Purse.

*The chem purse is on Honey Lemon's chemistry table. Honey Lemon picks up a wrench close to her and throws it at Gogo, who catches it and smiles at her girlfriend. Gogo runs out and throws the wrench at the fancy bot to get his attention. And it worked.*

Fancy N.B.B: Fisticups sir? Then it shall be!

*The other bot goes in to fight Gogo one on one while Honey Lemon uses the time to grab her chem purse. Once she does posses it Gogo runs off to her girlfriend where soon enough Honey Lemon throws a chem ball that traps it inside.*

Fred: Nice Honey Lemon!

*But that victory is short lived as the fancy bot uses its lasers to blast himself up in the air and spinning around to cause more damage. The gang move out of the way as the fancy bot lands on top of Wasabi's tools and starts dancing around it.*

Wasabi: I just finished arranging that!

*Cora spots a pile of ping pong paddles nearby to which gives Cora an idea, grabbing as many as she can she starts throwing it at the fancy bot. The first shot knocked him down and now properly facing Cora.*

Cora: OK Noodle Burger Boy 2! Step down or face your doom!

Fancy N.B.B: Ooh~ a Blue haired maiden? You seem oddly familiar... along with that gentleman over there.

*The person he so happens to point to is none other then Kage, who at this point is shivering as he stares at Noodle Burger Boy's eyes. With that the other bot rushes towards the teen first, to which in response Cora finds herself trapped in a cycle of memories with Noodle Burger Boy repeated attempts to kidnap her.*

Honey Lemon: Cora, duck!

* Cora snaps back just in time to hear Honey Lemon's warning and duck as Honey Lemon throws a chem ball that made the floor beneath the other bot slippery goop. and it just so happens to hit back and activate Wasabi's plasma lasers and fall down on it. They all couldn't help but flinch at the sight, especially Kage and Cora. Hiro's Baymax waddles over to Cora as he holds her gently.*

Cora: I am sensing a rise of fear, shock, and discomfort. There there.

*Baymax pats Cora's head, but all she could do is think about Noodle Burger Boy... and look at Kage's face ridden with shock and guilt. They all meet up Fred's house to discuss about the rise of the Noodle Burger Boy copies. Kage is looking around the room as to avoid eye contact with everyone else. The gang had been quick to assure him that he didn't need to join if he is uncomfortable with it, but Kage refused on the basis that he knew how Noodle Burger Boy is built and how he programmed it, so they would need his advice. The Baymaxes are made sure to stand close to Kage in case of anything.*

Wasabi: What is with these random Noodle Burger Boys?

Fred: Maybe they time traveled from the future.. or the past! We're talking about different timelines in the noodle-verse. *Gasp* I just blew my own mind!

Gogo:It could be Trina.

Honey Lemon: *To Hiro and Cora* What do you think you two?

Cora: Hmm.. multiple Noodle Burger Boys...wait a minute! *To Hiro* Hiro, do you remember when Noodle Burger Boy got you and Krei to that factory to get you to fix him? What if around that same time he found copies of himself!

Hiro:...You're right! If Noodle Burger Boy and Trina found his copies they could easily program them like him!

Kage: That is a reasonable assumption... which means the original Noodle Burger Boy I...employed... must be around. But just how can we find him and the copies?

Baymax: Noodle Burger Boy is attacking the shipyard.

Hiro: Lets suit up and head out. *To Kage* Kage… do you want to join us?

Kage: *Bites down his lip before looking up* Yes. I made Noodle Burger Boy to what he is... I can easily help you destroy it.

Fred: Ooh.. suspense!

*And so they all fly off the shipyard, with Baymax carrying three members of Big Hero 7... who is followed by the second Baymax dressed ultra armor with the other three on his back, with Kage on top. They had given him a mix-match set of Wasabi's visor and chest plate armor, Hiro's gloves, and Gogo's discs for protection.*

Cora: There it is!

*They all land down to see another Noodle Burger Boy swinging on a hook wearing an eyepatch.*

Captain N.B.B: Argh! What mighty treasures await me discover ye here?

Cora: OK... we have emo Burger Boy, then British Burger Boy, now he's-

Hiro: Pirate Burger Boy.

*Pirate Noodle Burger Boy lands down on a metal crate with a seagull passing by.*

Captain N.B.B: Yo ho yo ho! Me hearties yo ho!

Fred: Ok, I kinda like this version!

Kage: You may want to change your mind on that...

*That same version soon pushes off a crate labeled Frederickson onto the docks where they were all standing. They all run off as lasers soon join in, marking the same crate with an X.*

Fred: Yeah, I take it back.

*The new bot opens up the second crate of Frederickson which catches Hiro and Cora's attention immediately.*

Hiro: What's he up to Baymax?

Baymax: It appears to be-

*The sliced crate lifts up via crane and spills out fish onto the heroes.*

Baymax 1: Sea food.

Wasabi: *Shudders* Why sea food?

Cora: *Sniffs one* Ugh... Exposing them like that in the open will guarantee their decay at a faster rate. They look fresh but smell like its been a week old!

Hiro: Now's not the time for that lets go!

*And so Hiro and Cora's Baymax flies off to stop this new Noodle Burger boy.*

N.B.B: What be this? Hostiles? Argh!

*The pirate bot shoots out his lasers before Baymax's rocket fist hits it over the crates and into the clearing of the rest of Big Hero 7 plus Kage and his Baymax. Wasabi goes in with his laser hands trying to slice apart the bot.*

Captain N.B.B: Have at ye bilge rat!

*The bot hops over Wasabi's shoulders and pulls out a fish that had been stuck to his hair. Surprised and disgusted by the fact that this fish had been in his hair he would of course, dodge the bot's fishy weapon instead of easily slicing the fish like tuna. Fred goes in and tries to flame broil the bot but it simply punches him away. Honey Lemon joins in the fight using her chemballs to chase after and capture the scurvy bot.*

Captain N.B.B: Yo ho. Yo ho. Yo ho!

*With that last word the bot fires its lasers and shoots Honey Lemon away and falling into Fred's arms who catches her on time. the bot continues running away until it sees another Baymax with an entirely different person.*

Kage: Surrender now!

Captain N.B.B: Never ye traitor! You had abandoned us at the deepest blue and live a life of warmth while we shiver down below.

Kage:...*Shocked* What?

*The bot jumps up and starts smacking his Baymax with a fish and soon they were about to fall off the edge. But thankfully for him; Baymax, Hiro, Cora, and Gogo join into surround the bot.*

Captain N.B.B: Ya think ya got me better you blooming cockroaches!

*And so the fight begins. Gogo zooms in to land the first strike only for the bot to whack her hard with his fish. the bot chooses to go after the baymax with the two teens, landing punches and kicks while Baymax tries to to fight back.*

Baymax: Why is he hitting me with a fish?

*Cora notices the seagull that always seemed around N.B.B and the fish. She quickly grabs the fish and lets out a whistle to the bird before throwing it up to the air to which the seagull happily catch. Gogo joins in to throw in the disc, at first appearing to miss him only to strike him back in the head and land face forward with his laser eyes snapping the chains holding the third Frederickson crate which so happens to be directly on top on him.*

Gogo; We got a man over board.

Baymax: Fred, Cora, do not look.

Baymax 1: Do not look Kage.

*And so the bots saved their respective charges from witnessing another gruesome end to Noodle Burger Boy. The next day, after delivering everyone home safe and sound, meet up at the café.*

Wasabi: OK, any theories on why pirate burger boy is after fish?-

Fred: OK! Time for a break from all this thinking. Its exhausting. So Hiro, Cora: have you two come up with anything?

Hiro: Nope, I'm still kinda stuck.. *To Cora* How about you?

Cora: Well, I made a decision.. but I don't know how you'd react. Its not against the rules or anything its just... I don't know...

Baymax: It is OK to be feeling this way. Doubting your work is natural, but you must also remind yourself that what you create is what you love.

Cora: Hmm.. OK then.

Hiro: *Mutters to himself* Create what I love...

*But before Hiro could ponder on that phrase they felt something... the large, trembling, waves of the Earth moving around and screams. They all run outside to see the Kentucky Kaiju Robot stomping its way through the streets.*

Hiro: Oh no.

Cora: Oh no is right.

*And the one operating on it is none other than noodle Burger Boy... the Original Noodle Burger Boy.*

* * *

*The team suit up and go towards the inner city of San Fransokyo, its screaming citizens running away in fear of being stomped at.*

Fred: Ya know, I'm kind of surprised the bad guys just now managed to steal my Kaiju again.

Gogo: And honestly not sure why you keep rebuilding it.

*Baymax flies in with Hiro and Cora and stop in front of the kaiju.*

Hiro: Give up Noodle Burger Boy! You can't stop all seven of us!

N.B.B: Howdy and Hello misters and missus! We are delivering this ten ton of kaiju bun as a present for our sister!

Wasabi: Our?-

Honey Lemon: Hiro, Cora watch out!

*They are shot back by a set of familiar eyes... and familiar bots.*

N.B.B: Meet the latest models of my burger brothers! They are fresh off the grill!...Sis told me to make myself useful...So I made myself... and they are useful! Its Over Big Hero misters!

*The other bots jump up as to shoot Baymax down while Cora looks ahead at the Kaiju.*

Cora: Omega Danger! Rocket fist!

*The rocket fist launches... only to be repelled back as a flash of green shields the kaiju.*

Hiro: What?

*They fly away before they are hit with any more lasers from the other Noodle Burger Boys below.*

Fred: *Sheepishly* Did I mention I had the exterior reinforced after the whole giant shock wave about to destroy the whole city incident?

Baymax: You did not.

*The other bots keep shooting their lasers as to have the chance to strike down Baymax mid air.*

Honey Lemon: They're so quiet... its a little creepy.

Hiro: Uh, anyone have any ideas?

*A laser starts cutting through the wall behind them as they all get out of dodge. Honey Lemon uses her chem balls to bounce up and create a shield for them.8

Cora: Anything sounds good right now! We need to defeat Noodle Burger Boy and his copies!

Hiro:Hmm… Hey Noodle Burger Boy! Lets say you were writing a story about us, at this moment. How would you write about defeating us?

N.B.B: Ooh~ Lets see.. We would have a dance off! 'That is the ultimate form of battle misters!' says Electro Alpha! "Misters, I do not think we can win' says Omega Danger. ' I heard that his dance moves are out of this world!' says Aqua girl"Golly misters, we can try~' But you were no match for dance moves as you were all blown away. You all decided to join me as my back up dancers thus allowing my victory once and for all! Hee hee. Hee hee!

*However, it seems that the story Noodle Burger Boy had told had been nothing but a distraction as while he was gloating, the team had used the team to focus defeating on the burger bot copies.*

Gogo: Wow.

N.B.B: My burger brothers! What happened?

Hiro: That was a distraction.

*Noodle Burger Boy turns around to see that Hiro, Cora, and Baymax had managed to get inside the Kaiju.*

Hiro: Baymax. Rocket fist.

*From outside the kaiju moves until it falls down to where the gang is, thankfully they had gotten out on time... except for the copies. But by this point, Fred and Cora's reactions to it are mute. In some way, Noodle Burger Boy crawls back to Trina, still studying the schematics ahead.*

N.B.B: Guess what I did sis!

*Trine goes over to Noodle Burger Boy and picks him up under his arms.*

Trina: Play time's over little bro. Time to get rid of Big Hero 7.. We must avenge father.

N.B.B: About that Sis. There's something I learned... turns out.. father is not dead.

Trina: What?

*N.B.B uses his own eye cameras to show what he had managed to record. It really was their father... alive, and well. Trina could only stare as she sees how he was joined by Mizuchi, Kaguya, Baymax… and Cora.. they were laughing... they were smiling...*

Trina: No...No no! That's not father! Father is never like that with us!

N.B.B: But it is father. My other copy said so last night that its him.

Trina: No! I know father! And he would never be like that with us! That is not love! Regardless.. here's how we get our revenge.

*That's when she finally shows N.B.B the ultimate plan.*

N.B.B: Ooh~ Its so shiny!

Trina: In the meantime... I want to meet this imposter.

*At the same time, Hiro is in his room with Baymax, finally typing and thinking over his story.*

Baymax: Hiro, would you like me to help you on your assignment? I can run fanfiction simulation that are separate from Karmi's stories.

Hiro: Its OK Baymax. Sides, you actually gave me an idea earlier. I'm just gonna write it in my own style.

*That's when he pics up a photo of himself and Tadashi, smiling warmly.*

Hiro: I'm gonna write from experience and do what I think is best for my story.

*The entry date arrives where they all have to turn it in to Grandville. Hiro and Cora wait for Karmi to drop off her entry before going in. And so they gave it her, in their own unique folders with different stories.*

Grandville: I'm very impressed. If you two don't mind, could you tell me what these stories are about?

Cora: Umm... for me, its about a demon king and a water fairy and how over time... they found what they in each other.

Grandville: Interesting. And what about you Mr. Hamada?

Hiro: Well... its about a boy, his brother, and a robot.

 **A.N: Howdy and Hello! I'm back! So yeah, Write turn Here gave me ideas and as you saw I changed it around. Sorry it had to come so late, school and all. Also, I want to give a reminder that I do not want spoilers in any of my reviews. Overall, thank you for following Big Hero 7 the Series!**


	49. City of Monsters Part 1

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*'At the private lab of 'Liv Amara, the woman is waiting by the capsule of the real Liv Amara. This has not been going at all with her plans: Not one bit had gone her way. 'Liv' groaned internally as she recalled all the gold confiscated by Nozako Mizichio, and that's because she had fallen behind her payment to the Madame. To which she and Chris learned about the healing potion and seen just how powerful it truly is. That is when Big Hero 7 just had to barge in along with... the thing..

'Liv': *Shudders* Keep it together... that thing can't talk.

* Now all that is left is this: get the herbal medicine from Cora's family... by marrying into her family. She could still hardly believe that Mizuchi Mizichio is the long thought dead son of Nozako, thus making him the current lord of the clan. But here he is, living like a pauper along with the old hag and his daughter... his daughter Cora.*

'Liv': I'm running out of time, *To the real Liv* Please, hold on a little longer...

*The doors open to reveal Chris coming back with a slight frown on his face.*

'Liv': Well? What does Mizuchi think of his new bed?

Chris: Well...

*He then went on to explain that the presents he sent to Mizuchi over time had done the opposite effect: Instead of making him curios and seek out his admirer, he chose to ignore it and spend time with his family... especially his daughter.*

'Liv': UGH! That's all he ever thinks about! Just about how his daughter!

Chris: I did look in a little bit. I think he's so attached to Cora because she's whats left of Akemi.

'Liv': Akemi?

Chris: Mizuchi's first wife... and Cora's mother... And I have to admit... She was quiet a beauty, no wonder he's not interested. If I wasn't dating Lenny and she was still alive I'd totally do-

'Liv': Chris keep your brain off your pants and focus! Of course... *Sighs frustrated* Well, if receiving gifts from an admirer isn't enough... I may just go in face to face and court him personally...

*'Liv's' face scrunches to a frown as she pulls out an old Sycorax ID card of Cora, awkwardly smiling... this girl.. this little girl had grown from a simple tool she thought she could use had now turned into her greatest adversary: if Nozako were to learn of her granddaughter, there will be no doubt the Madame would arrange that all the power and money after her passing, shall go to this little pest, unaware of her own bloodline.*

'Liv': After I get the medicine and marry your 'Papa'... You're gonna wish you were never born!

*The pressure from her hand cracks the ID before falling into pieces underneath her feet.. and surveyed by Liv Amara's capsule, the same blinking light recording for its user... Lenny frowns at the image before he walks down the hall of the castle, where the doors of the Madame open for him to enter.*

* * *

* A sunny day of San Fransokyo is passing along normal for the teen couple Hiro Hamada, and Cora Mizichio… well.. slightly normal. They two are chatting to themselves over minute events of their lifes and even potential projects they could build together. And just following behind them is a familiar, stocky, build of a man in green wearing a motorcyclist helmet. The couple passed by a bus stop when they heard soft footsteps behind them, and so when they turned around all they could see were a couple of alley cats yowling as it launches itself to some poor dude. They continue walking together and turn right to a corner... but when he tried to take a turn as well.*

Hiro: Wasabi, why are you following Cora and I?

*Wasabi yelps as he jumps back by the sudden greeting of the couple.*

Wasabi: *Taking helmet and fake mustache off* What? I haven't been-Well-

*Cora pulls out her own phone and shows the pictures of Wasabi around the places they had gone to throughout their hangout.*

Cora: The street car? Our robotics class, lunch with Aunt Cass, and even from my house!

Hiro: Whats going on?

Wasbai:... They're onto us guys!

*The teen couple blink as soon enough they see the rest of the gang come out of their hiding spots and rip off the fake mustaches off their faces. *

Cora: OK... this clearly needs some talking to...also... why didn't you bother taking proper disguises if you are all wearing fake mustaches?

*They all unanimously agree to group up at Hiro's room to talk about the older people's behavior.*

Hiro: So you all been following Cora and I?

Honey Lemon: Yeah.. and more specifically Cora.

Cora: What? why me?

Gogo: Well for one: Noodle Burger Boy trying to kidnap you multiple times.

Fred: To which leads to *Hums out Obake* kidnapping you himself.

Wasabi: There was also the fact that Sparkles captured you guys for views.

Gogo: The time you were poisoned by a yellow diamond back snake. Why did you think I went to the woods with you two and Krei?

Honey Lemon: And the fact Orso Knox took you through out the city?

Cora: Orso Knox only took me cause he thought I was gonna be hurt by Liv Amara! So it isn't technically kidnapping.

Wasabi: Even so, we're noticing a pattern and we just want you two to be safe.

Hiro: Guys, its fine, we can handle ourselves! Baymax, tell them we don't need protection.

Baymax: *Lighting belly with images of the couple in danger* That would be untrue.

Hiro: Really Baymax? Really?

Honey Lemon: And Liv Amara is out there and she's been a little to forward with you Cora.

Gogo: And we promised your dad that we would protect you...And we promised Tadashi too.

* Hiro and Cora look at the team with widened eyes before looking at each other and both recall their own promise to be by each other's side...and Hiro's mind went to the open house where Cora is screaming for help in the clutches of-*

Cora: Hiro?

Hiro: *Snapping out of it* Wh-what?

Cass: Heyn kids!

*Cass comes up to Hiro's room holding a tray of cookies and a glass of milk. She places the tray onto a space of Hiro's desk before leaving downstairs to continue working. The gang took this as a time to leave the couple be and talk later. And so after they left, the two teens are left on their own, thinking over their past kidnappings before Hiro spoke.*

Hiro: *To Cora* They're right..

Cora: What?

Hiro: I mean... they have a point. You remembered what happened with all of that!

Cora: So do you, and you were kidnapped too.

Hiro: Cora , Liv Amara is out there and who knows what's she's planning. I-I can't risk loosing you again like in the open house! I can't...

*Cora blinks before she lets out a soft smile to which she kisses his cheek, causing the boy to snap out of his melancholic frown to a surprised blush.*

Cora: Babe, whatever comes next, we're here for each other.

Hiro: Yeah.. *Wraps arm around Cora's shoulder* We are...

*'Liv' is currently walking down the hall of her building, turning her head to see how everyone's process is going. She shakes her head at Karmi's lab, at work with a set of 'viruses' that needed to be used for a cure. She should had realized how much of an idiot that Karmi was when she learned that the teen believed that viruses are living organisms rather than non-living set weapons that only attack other living cells.*

'Liv': *Wondering out loud to herself after passing through* Why did I ever give her that internship?

Chris: *Appearing right behind* You thought it would be funny.

*'Liv' couldn't help but chuckle at that.*

'Liv': Anyway, you got things ready?

Chris: Yup. It should be ready to use by the time of your*Winks* 'date'.

'Liv' nods as Chris heads out to complete his other tasks while she pulls out her phone to see that the text she sent has been replied. After reading it she smirks as she types out a response.*

 **Meet me at La Moulin Rouge Café at 8.**

That's when she gets a response*

 **OK. Done.**

*Later on in the day, Hiro and Cora join up the rest of the gang at Fred's patio accompanied by none other than-*

Gogo: What are you doing here Kage?

*Kage rubs his arm gingerly as he looks around the patio with the gang accompanied by his Baymax at his side. Cora steps up and speaks.*

Cora: Papa and Grandmama are busy tonight so Kage will be with us for a while.

Wasabi: Where exactly?

Hiro: Cora's grandmother said something about checking on the ocean for Orso Knox and Mothra-

Fred: Mothra? That's the name you guys came up with?

Cora: Well we can't just keep calling her the creature. And its a name she likes... Papa is...he's...

Kage: *Sighs* The stalker wants to meet up with my brother tonight.

*The gang look at Kage in surprise at hearing those words.*

Fred: Hold on, giant dad is gonna go ahead to meet up his stalker tonight?

Cora: *Disheartened and sarcastic* Yup. *Sighs* hopefully Papa could make the stalker stop it... he's been getting uncomfortable with all these expensive presents.

Kage: Well... *Clears throat* Lets just focus on now. If you try to think of something you have no control of you'll drive yourself in circles. Besides, I do recall Ice-Frost taking over night patrol while you all train am I right?

Cora: Yeah... you're right! We just need to focus on our training right now!

*Hiro nods in agreement with his girlfriend as they whisper to each other. Kage lets out a small content smile until he spots Gogo's suspicious stare directed at him.*

Gogo: *Low voice* We're watching you Kage...

Kage: *Neutral* Understood...

Hiro: OK, while we're still not thrilled about the secret babysitters service, you were right about new threats out there so...

Cora: We-

Fred: *Jumping in front of them excitedly* Did you guys make upgrades?! Tell us you made upgrades!

Baymax: Hiro and Cora made upgrades.

*Soon afterwards the skymaxes arrive carrying their upgraded suits to the foyer. Kage slightly hums, curios about how Hiro and Cora had integrated to their suits to tackle more dangerous foes. They all dress up in their suits and for the most part.. it looks relatively the same.*

Fred: Hold on... they look the same.. so whats different?

Cora: You'll see~*Sing song*

Hiro: Wasabi? Press that button.

*And when Wasabi does he got himself a plasma shield and a plasma dagger coming from both his armor.*

Wasabi: Ooh~! I got a Plasma shield and a Plasma dagger!

Cora: *To Gogo* Wanna try out your disc Gogo?

*Gogo tries to takes the disc from Cora's hand only for the blue haired teen to drop it... and turn into a hover disc.*

Gogo: Hover disc, nice!

Fred: Woah! That is too cool!

Honey Lemon: *Looking at her boots* New boots?!

Hiro: Chem boots!

*Honey lemon squeels in delight before hugging Hiro and Cora tightly. After the bubbly chemist lets go she tests out her chem boots and found to her excitement she could indeed let out any type of chemical compound by the stomp of her boots. She stomps her boots to create an ice slide to which she happily glides through.*

Honey Lemon: *To Gogo* Sweetie look! Oh boy, I can't wait until Miyuki sees this!

Gogo: I do... and ya know. It would be interesting if we three could race? My new wheels versus Miyuki's ice and your chem boots.

Honey Lemon: Sounds exciting!

Fred: *To Hiro and Cora* What do I do?

Hiro: How do you feel about head lights?

Fred: Head lights?

Cora: See that little button in between your costume's eyes? You'll see.

*Fred manages to find the button as he turns around, and soon his costume's eyes let out a bright light that had temporarily blinded the others.*

Fred: Sorry guys! But oh my god this is awesome! I need to come up with a good battle quip just for this... maybe face bright justice!

Gogo: *Using her hoverdisc as a shield* Turn it down! *Softly* Idiot.

Fred: Did Gogo just call me an idiot?

*Soon voice replays of Gogo's description of Fred rings inside his suit... and that could only mean one thing.*

Fred: Do I have-?

Hiro and Cora: Super Hearing?

Fred: This is like Christmas, and my birthday, and the human fist punches up the mirror all rolled into one! Lets jump for joy Honey Lemon.

* Fred and Honey Lemon join hands as they do indeed jump up for joy. Kage hums again, impressed by the work put into their suits. He turns to the teen couple and note somethings similar between their own suits.*

Kage: So, I see you added a lot of new equipment to their ultra suits. If I may ask, what did you two add to your own?

Hiro: Simple, We added over some of the powers Sora helped us create along with a new ultra powered magnetic disc.

Cora: My own gloves can now ooze to escape tight grips and *turns to her back to see the back plate armor sprout a shark fin* open up fins to swim through water easily. *To everyone else* And all the suits are made by a counter-bioluminescent fabric and coating!

Kage: Hmm... that is very impressive... I'm proud of you two.

*The teens look up when they heard that, but when they do Kage is by his Baymax's side talking. But even so, they heard his words clearly... he's proud of them...*

Hiro and Cora: *Slowly giving a small smile to Kage* Thanks.

Honey Lemon: Oh wait! What did you give Baymax?

Cora: ITs a surprise.

*Mizuchi is staring heavily into the café window, his eyes furrowed as he thinks about all the possibilities that could happen if he does go inside to meet his... admirer. Days. Days of presents and love notes, with poems connected to biology and marine biology. flustered as he is to receive such notes and tokens of... affection. This was uncomfortable on so many levels. Besides, as of now his focus are on his brother and his daughter. He just needs to talk to them so they never bother him again.*

Mizuchi: OK... Here I go...

*Mizuchi enters inside the café, looking around until he founds the clue the person left on their message: A bouquet of roses adorned with yellow carnations. He goes to the table and sits on the opposite side. The person lets down their bouquet.*

'Liv': Its so nice to be out on out date isn't it Mizuchi?

Mizuchi: *Shocked* M-Miss Amara?!

* * *

Mizuchi: You-You were behind-

'Liv': All those presents left on your doorstep? My apologies but I've been so busy with my schedule that I couldn't think of any other way to contact you for this date.

Mizuchi: A date... Of course...

'Liv': Why don't you sit down Mizuchi?

*Mizuchi looks at the chair before he does, his brows still furrowed as he thinks over what he should do next. This is Liv Amara: The woman who had been a bane to his daughter, her boyfriend, and their friends. He knows by know that Liv Amara is more than guilty for all the crimes she committed. But he also shouldn't let her know about it unless he risks all of their lives.*

'Liv': So.. tell me all about your week. I would love to hear it.

*At the remote beaches of San Fransokyo Kaguya is with Orso Knox and Mothra as they converse over their thoughts.*

Kaguya: That was a close one when my Cora fallen ill... her mermaid blood is of dependent of the sea as mine.

Knox: I know. At least once a month you go to the ocean and swim as to hydrate yourself and continue building white cells while you thrive on land.

Kaguya: I had hoped Cora's sudden illness was not related to it.. but I was wrong.. it has gotten stronger. More unpredictable. Now with the witch running around and Mizuchi dealing with his stalker, who knows what else could be revealed about cora's blood?

Knox: I agree, so long as that witch roams freely, no one would ever be safe.

Mothra: *Chirp*….

*Kaguya turns her attention to Mothra, who is staring down at her hands with drooping feelers.*

Kaguya: Are you alright Mothra? Do you need to sleep?

*Mothra gives out a chirp that sounds similar to a child muttering 'I don't know'*

Kaguya: Hmm... I will give my healing tea for you two once Big Hero 7 defeat Liv Amara. You have my word.

*Mothra chirps happily as she hugs the old mermaid tightly, to which Kaguya chuckles slightly while Orso Knox lets out a smile. After some discussion, it was decided between Big Hero 7 that they go out in the field while Kage and his Baymax look for any evidence to corner Liv Amara. Soon enough, they all managed to catch up with Miyuki Frost, already dressed in her super suit.*

Fred: The city was dark...but their hearts were.. light!

*Fred turns on his headlights while Ice Frost and Gogo were jumping round the roof tops with Fred. Miyuki is quick to create a puff of snow to land on safely.*

Fred: Oops! Sorry Gogo! Sorry Miyuki! But you guys have to admit, the quip is getting better.

Wasabi: *Via Comlink* Everything OK over there?

Gogo: Define OK.

*At Wasabi and Honey Lemon's side they were at the top roof of Noodle Burger Boy restaurant while Hiro and Cora are on Baymax flying through the sky.*

Honey Lemon: At least we know we're all out there for each other. *To Hiro and Cora* Now remember you two, if you guys are facing any of Liv Amara's monsters-

Hiro: That we contact you guys immediately and stay close to Baymax.

Cora: We know Honey Lemon, thank you.

Wasabi: At least with all of us out there we could catch each other's backs.

Miyuki: You got that right. So far everything is fine over-

Fred: Wait! I'm getting something!

*Fred turns up his volume to hear what Fred is hearing.*

Wendy: Get away from me! Help!

Fred: I can hear her screaming all the way across the city!

Miyuki: Then lets get a move on!

Gogo: Couldn't agree more.

*Wendy Wower didn't know what just happened. She was just locking up her building for the night when she was confronted by some fungus looking little man. When he grabbed her wrist she simply ripped his hand off her.. only for him to grow in size, appearing like a cross of his old Mayoi and his disgusting smile.*

Wendy: Let me go you fungus freak!

Sparkles: Nope, lets just focus on the abduction right now.

Wendy: I'm not going with you freak!

*Reaching for a small vial she manages to spill sodium chloride onto his hands to which he yelps in pain as Wendy takes this as the time to run. But she really should have accounted for another thing... the growl of the rock bear chimera is enough to stop Wendy in her tracks. Mizuchi and Amara sit quietly at their table as they wait for their own orders to arrive. So far tonight was not going so smoothly, for both Mizuchi and 'Liv Amara'. Neither of them could talk beyond simple topics like the weather or their work. Their talk about their work is especially brief. Mizuchi could not find an appropriate time to tell her to leave him be without appearing to be threating while 'Liv' can't make him more relaxed for her plan to work. *

'Liv': So.. how is your daughter?

Mizuchi: Hmm?

'Liv': Cora, how is she?

Mizuchi: she's fine right now. She had gotten over a very hard fever and is taking it slow.

'Liv': Oh,poor girl! Well, I'm glad she's OK. She was my favorite intern at Sycorax you know... she delivered very interesting notes.

Mizuchi: I know... How have you been recovering since the Orso Knox attack Liv?

'Liv': I'm happy to say that our repairs are finished and I am close to finding the motherload of cures.

Mizuchi: Is that so?

'Liv': yeah. It may appear something so ordinary like tea... but one look closer and it opens up a world of possibilities for this cure... it makes it seem like magic.

*Hiro and Cora are soaring through the sky the rest of Big Hero 7 try to track down the helpless victim trapped in whoever's clutches its in tonight.*

Cora: OK, its seems that Hiro and I have the best chance to catch up to save her!

Honey Lemon: But you guys are still faraway!

Hiro: Its fine! We thought of a back up.

*Hiro presses a button on his chest and soon an extra set of turbos comes flying through and ready to land on Baymax. Hiro and Cora climb down before getting back up. Once they charge up the turbos, they were ready.*

Cora: Blast off!

*And blast off they did. The extra set of turbos sped through the air as Hiro and Cora scream in a mixture of fear and delight, a scream associated with rollercoasters. Before they knew it they were all at San Fransokyo bridge where they see in front of them... a very large, stocky build of Sparkles holding Wendy Wower in his hand.*

Fred: Woah! Have you been hitting the gym?! You look jacked!

Sparkles: Haha! Thank you!

Miyuki: Never mind that! Its time you freeze where you stand!

Hiro: Big Hero 7 has beaten you before Sparkles. And we'll do it again!

Cora: You can bet on it!

Sparkles: A bet? Ooh~ Very interesting. And you are right, seven heroes and one villain... boring.

Momakase: But three villains~

*The team look around to see that Sparkles is not alone. Joining him soon are none other than Momakase, and the rock bear chimera.*

Cora: Oh no...

Sparkles: Plot twist!

* * *

Sparkles: Ladies and gentlemen! Its the entertainment event of the season! The defeat of Big Hero 7... plus one Ice Frost.

Fred: That's kind Big Hero 7 Phase three stuff, and we're only in phase two right now so-

Cora: Fredzilla duck!

*Momakase launches through the air to slice apart Fred but he dodged in time. Momakase gave a brief look that spelled out the following.*

Momakase: Once I'm done with him, You're next Bastard Child!

*The other members of the gang see the rock chimera of Bessie come charging up towards them.*

Cora: We can't get near it or our gear is fried!

Miyuki: Then leave him up to me!

Hiro: Ice-Frost wait!

*But Miyuki is already zooming forward to fight head on, turning her head briefly to tell them what she's doing.*

Miyuki: Bessie here can only deactivate tech right? Well lucky me my powers are au natural! So you guys focus on Momakase and Sparkles!

Hiro: You got it!

*Fred continues to hop away from Momakase until she kicks him on the side and is ready to strike down when Wasabi's plasma shield gets in her way. *

Momakase: Ooh~ I see you brought new toys.

Gogo: Sure did.

*Gogo and Honey Lemon choose to go after Sparkles with Gogo throwing her disc at the guy while Honey Lemon uses her chem boots to skate to Wendy Wower in his clutches. With quick thinking and a great aim from her chem bazooka, Honey Lemon freezes Sparkles while Gogo snatches Wendy before she is encased in ice along with him.*

Wendy: Nice shot Chem Princess!

Honey Lemon: Thank you doctor wower!

*Wasabi continues his sword fight with Momakase, both giving their all before Wasabi exhausts himself from dodging so much.*

Momakase: You're not much a challenge are you?

Hiro: Nope, but he is!

*Momakase turns around to see Hiro and Cora jump off Baymax while Miyuki continues to freeze and dodge the chimera.*

Hiro: Over Drive mode Omega Danger!

*And so, with his new ultra armor, he transformed into his new and improved over drive mode.*

Momakase: Oh how cute, don't you remember what happened last time? It didn't go over so well.

Baymax: With Kage's assistance, Aqua Girl built me an extra battery reserve.

Momakase:...Did you just say Kage?

Cora: Baymax rocket fist!

*And soon enough, Baymax charges forward and knocks out Momakase down for the fight.*

Gogo: Wait a minute... Kage helped you on making the battery reserve?

Hiro: I was there! Nothing bad happened.

Miyuki: Guys!

*That's when they all remember Miyuki and her fight with the rock chimera. She is clearly near exhaustion as her body starts to warm up. With quick thinking Hiro contacts Miyuki.*

Hiro: Ice Frost! I have a plan. I'll set up a trap while Cora gives the signal for you to come over where I am!

Miyuki: Alright!

Hiro runs off to the clearing of the traffic where he shoots out two magnetic discs that pin to the sides of the bridge. Cora gives the signal by having her suit reflect the light from the street lights.*

Cora: Come on!

*Cora joins Miyuki as they both run to Baymax as the rock chimera charges at Hiro. But before its very aura could destroy his upgrade, Hiro is quick on his feet and uses the magnetic pull to fly himself up in the air... while Bessie the rock chimera crashes through the gate and into the sea below.*

Wasabi: Woah...

Fred: haha! I am impressed!

Honey Lemon: *To Wower* Are you alright?

Wendy: Woeroos always are.

*That is when the ice casing of Sparkles breaks off and frees him... but at the cost of his jockey build. Now he is back to being his short, pathetic self. He quickly runs off along with momakase, who turns her head and glares at them.*

momakase: You all got lucky...

Cora: Is it really luck? Or are we just good at kicking your ass?

*The two finally leave as the rest of the team check over Wower.*

Wendy: Thanks you guys.

Cora: No problem, lets just get you home.

*After delivering Wendy back home safely, they all meet up at Fred's place to recover from their late night out as Kage now finds himself, along with his own Baymax, in charge of their rest. He remembered the shocked faces the rest of the team expressed when they revealed that their Baymax told momakase that he built the battery reservoir with Cora and Hiro. But after more reassurance and talking, they are cool for now. Chris is at the building checking over the injuries Sparkles and Momakase had gotten.*

Chris: She's definitely not going to like you failed to destroy Big Hero 7.

Momakase: Oh bite me. Where is Liv Amara anyway? You do know we are due for our payment as well!

Chris: Oh.. she's getting there.. Oh! Look at the time!

*He soon uses a syringe to inject Momakase to sleep before she could utter out a question towards him. It had been a long night for Liv and Mizuchi as they now leave the café where news of Big Hero 7 winning is sprawled across every billboard.*

'Liv': *Under her breath* Damn it you had one job!

*But she is quick to hear Mizuchi's sigh of relief... Looking closer to Aqua Girl and the man... They do look similar...what if..*

'Liv': I say you must be really proud of your daughter saving the city again, aren't you?

Mizuchi: *Distractedly* I'm always proud of my Cora, no matter what she does.

*When those words leave his mouth he is frozen still. Soon the weight of what he revealed comes crashing down as he sees 'Liv' smirk at him. She points to an alley down the road as to chat in private, to which he reluctantly followed. Once at a distance where no one would hear them Mizuchi is the first to speak, and with a dangerous glare soon growing on his face.*

Mizuchi: If you lay a hand on my daughter or her boyfriend Hiro-

'Liv': So Electro-Magnetic Alpha is Hiro Hamada? huh.. it fits. Anyway, if you want me to be quiet, then there's one little bit I need you to do... a proposal of sorts.

Mizuchi: I would rather die then be mutated by the likes of you!

'Liv': Oh no... this isn't a business proposal, I already have goons for that... What you need to do Mizuchi, if you want your precious daughter and her wittle boyfriend safe... is marry me.

*mizuchi's eyes widen in shock at her words, not expecting this to be the blackmail.*

Mizuchi: Marry you?!

'Liv': Yes... by marrying you, I can be in line for your mother's gold and power!

*Now his heart is beating faster than mach 2.*

Mizuchi: Y-You know about-

'Liv': I was admittedly shocked to learn that you are Nozako's son and that you lived your life in squalor with your family. But that can change.

Mizuchi: And what makes you say that?!

*That is when Chris hops up to mizuchi's shoulder and injects him with a paralysis serum to which the tall man falls down to his knees before 'Liv' and Chris. Chris then hands 'Liv' an object... a lipstick. After applying them on she walks up to Mizuchi and holds up his head.*

'Liv': ITs alright... by the time we say I do, you'll be wrapped around my finger.

*Morning is rising up at last as the first to wake up is Cora. She notes how she is cuddling next to Hiro with a blanket over them as they slept on their fully charged Baymax. The gang had been given separate mattresses to sleep on, courtesy of Heathcliff, while Kage sleeps on with his baymax. Cora then sees her phone with a text from her grandmother, explaining she got home last night but couldn't find her or Mizuchi. Slightly confused, Cora explained that she had stayed up all night and is recovering at Fred's house, though she points out that her papa could simply be at work already.*

Hiro: *Yawning* Hey... morning.

Cora: Good morning..

*Soon the rest of them wake up before Cora receives an incoming call... from Grandville..*

Cora: Professor Grandville?

Hiro: What's she calling us about?

*Hesitantly Cora answers the phone.*

Cora: Professor Grandville?

Grandville: Cora! Have you and Hiro seen the news?

Cora: News? What news?

Grandville: Look at Sycorax's blog right now! A new post is up and about!

Cora: Grandville.. whats going on?

Grandville: I had just gotten to work when I saw Miss Karmi muttering on about a wedding at Sycorax! I checked over myself and my god! Cora you are in danger!

Cora: W-what? What wedding?

*Hiro is quick to pull out his phone and look up the blog and immediately finds what is this post Grandville is talking about. And immediately... his heart freezes still.*

Fred: Hiro? Hiro? Cora? Whats going on?

*Wasabi turns the TV on to show Bluff Dunder on the new with a picture of Liv Amara... and Mizuchi Mizichio, smiling together happily with the border drawn with hearts and flowers.*

Dunder: It has been 10 hours since the post on Sycorax's blog has announced that not only is Liv Amara engaged to this dashing... fellow.. Mizuchi Mizichio,but that the wedding shall be in three days and invites all to join for this joyous union. Here is a small clip of this announcement.*

*The clip shows Liv Amara, held close by Mizuchi like a couple, as he looks at her tenderly before she smiles*

'Liv': I know that it is a huge surprise to learn of my fiancé, but the moment I met him I knew that we were meant to be. He is a great man with a lovely daughter.

*Cora is shaking in fear even with Hiro holding her still, with the team staring in fear as Kage could only gape flabbergasted and scared. But while their expressions are of fear, everyone else has been congratulating Liv Amara on her upcoming wedding. The whole city blissfully unaware of the lives she had destroyed... and the ones coming her way.*

'Liv': *Smirking evilly* I do know for sure that in the end, we'll be one big happy family.

Cora: No... No no! This can't be real!

*Cora is having a panic attack as the video of 'Liv Amara' announcing her wedding... with her own father play through out the channel while the post itself is gaining all the support and wishes, and offers to make this the greatest wedding ever seen. Those people, are applauding that woman, the same woman who had turned Orso Knox and a woman into monsters to shut him up, used High Voltage for her schemes, panted Sparkles to take up her blame... has her father wrapped around her finger, knowing full well what she is about to do.*

Cora: Why would- Papa knows about Liv...why did-

Wasabi: Cora, remember to take deep breathes.

Baymax: Your heartbeat is racing to 119 beats per second.

Baymax 1: I recommend sitting down while drinking a glass of water-

Cora: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I NEED WATER?! THAT EVIL LADY IS GONNA MARRY MY PAPA!

*Without a second breath Cora runs out of the room, leaving the rest of the gang with moments of shock before Hiro goes after his girlfriend.*

Hiro: CORA WAIT! COME BACK!

Honey Lemon: WE'LL FIGURE OUT SOMETHING!

Gogo: DON'T DO THIS! YOU KNOW THIS IS DANGEROUS!

* She runs down the halls of the mansion while the rest of the gang try to catch up, but the adrenaline mixing with the thoughts of Liv Amara and her father, just announcing a wedding to everyone! That woman, who had turned an innocent man into a monster, who had used everyone to make sure she gets her way is now pushing on by using her father as a tool for her schemes. She just knew that she had to confront her and stop the wedding by any means necessary. Something inside her felt like its going to rise the further she runs, not caring if she has to run all the way to Sycorax and punch Liv Amara herself to make her stop and free her father. But when she got to the door however it opened to reveal Chris, standing straight as he looks down at Cora, frozen to her spot as the rest of the gang catch up and freeze too.*

Cora: Chris? *Glaring at the man* What are you doing here?

Chris: Oh Cora, I'm a little hurt. I was just told by your Papa that you were here with your... friends.. and Liv wanted me to pick you up. After all, you are gonna be a part of the wedding.

*Cora starts to shiver as the rest of the gang get to their fighting stance despite not wearing their super suits, Kage even joining them as he looks at Chris contemptly.*

Kage: Over our dead bodies you will.

Chris: You seem to be forgetting one thing... what do you all have against Liv? and with what evidence? Big Hero 7 can't barge in on a hunch.

*Everyone gasps in horror as Chris reveals that he knows about their identities. Chris chuckles to himself before he grabs Cora's forearm.*

Cora: Hey!

Chris: *To the team* Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. Liv does want Cora to be around for her dress fittings and her father has been asking about her all night... so long as you all behave.. not a single hair will be harmed on Cora's little head.

*He starts dragging Cora to the car as Hiro starts running after them, his mind reliving the horror and helplessness he been through at the open house... a memory Kage knows too well. But Hiro is too late as he watches Cora be taken in the car all the way to Sycorax. The only thing left of Cora is her own phone; he gingerly picks it up as he stares helplessly at the screen. Hiro then looks up, his most fiercest and deadliest glare set as his mind races on a plan to save Cora and stop Liv Amara once and for all.*

 **A.N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUNNNNN! Yup, didn't see that coming huh? thank you for reading Big Hero 7! Love you!**


	50. City of Monsters Part 2

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*Cora continues to struggle in Chris' hold all the way down to the sixth level floor of Sycorax. Once there Cora takes notice of something else: She's not the only person trapped there. Her Grandmother is tied up and gagged as she sees Cora with horrified eyes.*

Cora: Grandmama!

*Cora runs up and removes the gag from the older woman.*

Cora: What happened?! Why are you here?

'Liv': Hello Cora.

*Cora turns her head to Liv, walking towards them with the smugness of a snake.*

Cora: *Glares heatedly at her* you!

'Liv': You certainly look happy to see me.

Cora: Just so you know, I knew you were behind the monsters all along! I always knew!

'Liv': And how did you figure that out?

Cora: The ceremony for you at SFIT, he quoted the tempest which happened to have a character named Sycorax. He was trying to tell everyone that you were the reason he's turned to a monster!

'Liv': So that's why you've been so damn difficult to join us.

Cora: You never had my trust since you snubbed Hiro cause Baymax was Tadashi's.

'Liv': *Glaring* You don't know how that boy ruined our lives...

Cora: *Raising an eyebrow* Ruined your lives? W-what are you talking about?! And what do you even want?!

'Liv': Right now I need you and your grandmother to do one thing...

*She goes over to a capsule where the frost melts to reveal an identical looking woman behind the capsule. Cora's and Kaguya's eyes widen in shock in response.*

'Liv': Save Liv Amara.

* * *

*Cora stares down at her feet as the memories of Baymax's lie detector and how he responded to her claim now made sense. This woman is not Liv Amara because she is someone entirely different... This Liv Amara is innocent while the one in front of her is guilty.*

Cora: So if she's the real Liv Amara.. then who the hell are you?

'Liv': Aw, that's a little rude. If you must know, I'm her twin.

Cora: Her twin?

'Liv': Yup. I'm Diane Amara, for short. Di. I tried everything to cure Liv, for you see she's been struck by some rare disease. I thought the gold would help... but it didn't.. that's when I found out about your little medicine.

Cora: *Slightly growing scared* Medicine?

Di: The healing potion. The one you created that so happened to heal Karmi's wounds? Wounds that was meant to last a month ended in a span of a day?

*The blue haired teen froze in place as she processes all that Diane is telling her before looking up again.*

Cora: But then... why all the monsters?

Chris: Research is pretty expensive and we didn't want to overstep our budget...

Cora: So you're saying I save your twin and you'll call off the wedding and get everyone better?

Chris: Not exactly.

Cora: Not exactly? What do you mean by that!?

Di: The Mizuchio Clan's inheritance. I want it.

*Cora gasps as Chris goes over to the blue haired teen and offers her a glass of water.*

Chris: Ya see, we're in a debt with the Madame of the household, your _grandmother_ to be exact. After all, where do you think we got this giant company from? A fundraiser? Then we learned about your daddy and you... Diane marrying him-

Di: Means not only will Liv recover, but we will rise up to power and fortune! Nothing will stop us from getting what we want. But we'll worry about that a little later, we do have 3 days before the wedding. In the meantime; aside from going along with the bridal shower, the rehearsal dinner at SFIT, and all the mushy stuff, you'll be working with your grandmother here on making that potion. You have until the sunset of the third day, and if you hadn't been making process... who's to say something happens to your precious friends and boyfriend?

*She picks up a glowing rose to which she lets out a drop of acid onto the petals, making Cora gasp as it quickly wilts and turns black as coal.*

Cora: *Gasps in horror*

*Chris unties the ropes of Kaguya as the older woman rushes to her granddaughter's side while the other two head out and lock them inside. Cora runs towards the door and starts banging it as a vain attempt to break her grandmother and herself out, despite knowing they are now trapped in the clutches of the Witch of Sycorax.*

Hiro: This is going insane! Liv now has Cora and her father in her hands and her grandmother isn't responding!

*They all met up at Grandville's office as Commander Carter and Chief Cruz are on the line with a face call.*

Wasabi: There's a pretty good chance that Liv Amara had captured Kaguya as well to use as leverage against Cora.

Fred: What are we gonna do?!

Honey Lemon: For all we know, Chris and Liv could mean anything by behaving.

Gogo: She could easily send monsters our way as a distraction to keep us from saving Cora, her grandmother, and her father.

Grandville: *Shakes head as she paces around* And she had the gall to arrange a rehearsal dinner here at SFIT tomorrow night for them while she has one of my students held hostage!

Carter: Either way, you all must remain vigilant and continue fighting those monsters. I'll even send Globby in as back up for you and contact Ice Frost as well. Chief Cruz, keep yourself and your men's eyes open for any clue as to arrest Liv Amara, and when you do contact Big Hero 7.

Chief Cruz: Understood loud and clear.

Carter: Over and out... *To the team* and good luck to you all..

*The face calls ends as Hiro and the gang are left in silence to which they noticed on Kage's silence.*

Grandville: Kage?...

Kage: *Looking up* We'll need more heroes if Liv does choose to release all those monsters... we need Orso Knox and Mothra...and Ned Ludd.

*They all look at Kage with wide eyes as they heard him express his idea on recruiting the two monsters on their side to fight back.*

Fred: Ooooh~ We're really getting them to join us? That's so cool! And definitely worthy of phase two!

Gogo: But where would we even find them?

Honey Lemon: And Cora is the only one who can understand Knox.

Kage: We need all the help we can get so we need their help now... I am not letting that witch get away with taking my family hostage.

*Hiro's brow furrows in determination as he nods in agreement with Kage's plan, as without thinking they shake hands on it. After what felt like hours Cora stopped pounding the doors screaming, and even when she looked for any cables connected to the doors she couldn't. She turns her head to her grandmother, staring at the vials in front of them.*

Cora: Grandmama...what do we do?

*Kaguya sighs as she looks at her granddaughter with eyes filled with worry before she ultimately sighs in defeat.*

Kaguya: We do... what she told us to..

*Cora starts to shake her head slowly in disbelief, knowing that this is something so serious that her grandmother would find their situation hopeless.*

Kaguya: I had hoped that when I do teach you this potion it would be at a healthier time... now then... lets put on some gear and look around. I bet half of what we need is in here.

Cora: And the other half?

Kaguya: From the sea.

Cora: The sea?.. *Gets an idea* Wait... that means Diane and Chris would have to take us outside for the ingredients if they want it finished!

Kaguya: Or they could easily demand us the location and leave us here... Not that they'll get it. I have the rest of them at home.

*And Cora's hope deflates at the idea as she knows its most likely be true. Kaguya spots the first ingredient they need for their potion.*

Kaguya: Cora, start the burner to boil the water. *Picks up an empty vial* We got work to do...

*Orso knox is swimming through the ocean as Mothra flies above to keep a look out for anyone during their outing in the sea. While she's flying she spots familiar faces on a ship called 'The Kreifisher' waving at her and calling out. Mothra's eyes widen as she recognizes who they are before she lowers down to signal Orso Knox that they are found by their allies and that it seemed urgent that they talk to them.*

Wasabi: Do you think they heard us?

*Soon enough Orso Knox hops onto the yatch as Mothra lands on the railing.*

Gogo: Does that answer your question?

Baymax: Hello Orso Knox, Mothra. How are you?

* Mothra lets out a happy chirp before she goes over to Kage and sniffs him, to which she proceeds to cuddle.*

Kage: N-Nice to see you too...

Hiro: *Clearing his throat* M-Mr. Knox... Something bad happened.. big time. Liv Amara has taken Cora, her dad, and grandmother hostage at Sycorax. She's planning on marrying her dad to get her medicine!

*Orso Knox's growls heavily as he hears the new, his claws digging into the floor while Mothra looks on with what appears to be worry.*

Honey Lemon: We need all the help we can get should Liv Amara use the monsters on us while Cora and her family are trapped. Think you two can help us?

*To their surprise, Orso Knox huffs as he nods, to which Mothra mimics him as to say she is in agreement.

Hiro: Good, so far here's what we got covered. Now we have to get-

Fred: Ned?! Ned Ludd you there?

*The team are at Muirahara woods underneath the tree house. Soon enough Nedd pops his head out to see the gang and a gangly man beside them.*

Ned: What are yalls doing here?

Hiro: We need your help against Sycorax!

Ned: Sycorax? What for?

Fred: Long story short: Liv Amara tricked Cora's dad with some love potion and got her handsome assistant to basically hold Cora hostage along with her grandmother! Its possible they need her for some healing potion!

Ned: Healing potion?

Hiro: A-Anyways, if anyone could sneak in and break any tech its you!

Ned: I truly am sorry but not I ain't interested in going to the city folks and all their techno munbo jumbo.

*Honey Lemon then goes forward.*

Honey Lemon: and Liv Amara stole Bessie and turned it to a monster!

*That catches Ned's attention as he hops down to meet all of them.*

Ned: What? You saying them folks from Sycorax turned my Bessie to a monster?

Gogo: Yup. A rock bear chimera.

Ned: Well then why didn't you say so?! I'm coming Bessie!

Hiro: Whoa whoa wait! We can't rush in now! If we do anything drastic they could hurt my girlfriend and her family in response.

Ned: So then whats your plan boyo?

Hiro: Before D-Day comes up in three days-

Fred: Aka the huge wedding between the villain and the heroine's father.

Hiro: Half of us breaks into Sycorax to break her family out of there and find any files that can connect her to the monster attacks tomorrow night, while the other half will stall the wedding long enough for us to expose her. We'll still keep a look out for any monster attacks till then.

Gogo: Sounds solid.

Wasabi: You can count on us Hiro.

*Hiro nods before he looks up to the tree, reminded that this house used to be lived in by Cora's own mother and grandmother. Such an odd place. But that goes to the back burner.*

Hiro: Hang on Cora, we'll save you before you know it.

*With that they return home until they give a signal to Ned to come join the fight. Globby and Miyuki are on board with the plan as they promise to be vigilant. Day one is passing through with the sun setting down. Cora and Kaguya are at work on their potion with about half of what they need ready. And that so happens to be when the door knocks to reveal Chris holding trays of food for them.*

Chris: Dinner time ladies! I hope you enjoy your mahi mahi!

*He places the trays in front of them before he turns back on them.*

Chris: And hows the potion going?

Kaguya: Its coming, but we are missing half of the ingredients for it.

Chris: And where can you get the ingredients?

Kaguya: My house.

Chris: I see.. well, eat up and rest up! Cora is gonna join her new mom for their dress fitting tomorrow and its gonna be a long one!

*The two flinch at his cheery announcement, he knew what this truly meant to them and he either is oblivious to their pain or he's as much a sadist as Diane Amara. He locks the lab where Cora begrudignly starts eating her fish.*

Cora: *Muffled while eating* Stupid Di Amara and her stupid assistant giving us yummy food even though *Swallows* They're holding us hostage and are gonna ruin our lives!

Kaguya: Now is not the time to let your anger blind you from possibilities. Hiro and his friends will come and save the day and we will find a way to stop her.

Cora: Oh that's so easy to say! We hadn't gotten close to discovering anything about Diane and the monsters! Ugh! I just can't stand it! I hate being helpless! And I hate how she keeps smiling even though she's gonna marry my papa and hates me and my friends and boyfriend.*Sniffs*

*Cora pushes away the rest of the food, letting the situation sink inside her as the girl breaks down in tears. Kaguya sits beside her and wraps her arm around the girl.*

Kaguya: My little Cora... *Sighs* I do not know how it will go, but to give up hope is to give up everything in life. Its never easy, but you've grown so much not only as a hero, but as a woman as well. Your light has guided others as much as it has guided you. Come here...

*Cora snuggles close to her grandmother as the old grandmother starts softly singing a song from her childhood.*

Kaguya: _Hush now my storeen.. close your eyes and sleep... Waltzing the waves.. Diving the deep... Stars are shining bright.. The wind on the rise.. whispering words.. of long lost lullabies~_

*Cora's eyes slowly close as she let herself sleep on, tired from the entire day feeling lost and scared, content to be in the arms of her grandmother.*

Kaguya: _Oh won't you come with me... where the moon is made of gold... and in the morning sun, we'll be sailing free... Oh won't you come with me, where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by... we'll sing the song of the sea~..._

*To her joy, Cora is fast asleep, no longer troubled by today's events. They only have tomorrow and the night after that, where if Diane Amara succeeds she will take Cora away to the clutches of Nozako and trap her. Far away from her world.. a world she had yet to explore and discover...*

Kaguya: _I will guide you my darling.. and the moment hope comes through.. I'll hold you close, my melody... and sing the song of the sea.. with you~ Sing the song of the sea... with you~..._

*Somewhere at the bays of San Fransokyo, Kage and his Baymax are with Mothra and Orso Knox, keeping an eye for any ships that may be targeted or working for Liv Amara. They land back to their cave where Orso Knox curls up to a ball and starts to sleep. Kage yawns in return before Baymax gets up.*

Baymax 1: It is recommended that you get 7-9 hours of sleep for your body and mind to function properly.

Kage: Of course Baymax… But to go back to an empty house?...

Baymax 1: *Blinks before hugging him* It will be alright, there there. I will accompany you with your sleep so you may rest better.

*Mothra's eyes look down as she heard his words and her mind starts filling up with faint echos of warmth beside her in bed. Some of a toddling child crawling under the covers of her parents... then of the boy in her heart being the one beside her.. no one should ever sleep alone. She carefully nudges Orso Knox awake, to which catches Kage's and Baymax's eyes, and walks towards them. She points to herself, and then Orso Knox, then to them, and makes the gesture for sleep.*

Kage:... You want to sleep with us?

*Mothra nods to answer. Then she makes a plea with her hands to join them. Orso Knox rumbles with concern before he gives in, diving back into the ocean.*

Kage: I guess we're not sleeping alone tonight..

*After carefully sneaking underground Kage and Baymax gets Mothra and Orso Knox to the house. Mothra chirps curiously as she looks around while Orso Knox goes down to the basement to sleep on.*

Kage: Alright, make yourselves comfortable... I suppose mattresses are a none issue...

*But before he goes on to his own room he spots Mothra staring at the butsudan. He quietly goes over to see her staring at the two women in photo frames. *

Kage: Um... If you wanna know.. the woman with blonde hair is... was.. my brother's wife and Cora's mother, Akemi. What I've heard is that she is a gentle beauty, compassionate and brave... just like Cora...

*Mothra then points to the other picture, the one of Chara. Kage swallows his throat before he goes to continue.*

Kage: That... is my beloved. Chara Bonete… she was my joy and light as much as Akemi was to Mizuchi… but... sirens had stolen her. And I don't know where she is... I don't know if she remembers me after all this years... I'm not the young man I used to be.. but even now she remains in my heart...

*Mothra felt her heart melt at his description, filling her with joy and happiness, and if she had tear glands she would cry as well. She hugs him gently, crooning softly as if to hum her own lullaby. Kage, though confused, soon grows touched by her affection, hugging her back.*

Kage: I suppose.. you also have someone waiting for you?...

*Mothra nods softly. Soon Baymax comes back and takes both him and Mothra to Mizuchi's room, sleeping in between the two. An hour or so Knox awakens, unable to rest before crawling upstairs. There finds Mothra, Baymax, and Kage sleeping together. He gives off his own smile before curling up between them, resting with what made up an odd family to comfort a man who had his own taken away.*

* * *

*The very next day it cuts to Hiro Hamada getting ready for the day, just getting dressed when Cass comes up to his room.*

Cass: Oh you're awake! How'd you sleep?

Hiro: I-I slept fine.

Baymax: You were tossing and turning in your sleep. You were not fine.

Cass: Woah, really? *To Hiro* Did you have a nightmare?

Hiro: Something like that...

Cass: Hiro... I know you and I have both been very busy with work and all your study groups, but don't be afraid to come to me if you wanna burst out whats in your chest. I've talked to Kage from time to time and... he's getting better in a way.

Hiro:That so?...

Cass: No matter what you do Hiro, I'm always proud of you. Just like how Tadashi is proud of you too.

*Hiro gives a small smile at her before hugging her tightly. Then he lets go and joins off to school with his friends waiting for him. Cass sighs before returning to work. She couldn't imagine hearing the news about Cora's father's wedding coming up, especially since Mizuchi...never mentioned seeing someone before... in fact... why wouldn't he at least told her in confidence about Liv Amara? Especially since marrying Liv Amara would also mean Cora would be gaining a mother and a brand new life? And what's odd is that he hasn't even received her calls when she heard about the announcement either. Something felt wrong about this whole thing and she can't pinpoint what it is.*

Customer 1: Hello! can you bring over some soymilk?

Cass: Coming right over!

*Cass comes forward with her pitcher of soymilk, choosing to focus on her work today and plan how to talk to Hiro later on. At SFIT Hiro had arrived with his friends to which they found the staff hard at work at setting up the rehearsal dinner tonight as with the rest of the students chattering on about the dinner and the upcoming wedding.*

Honey Lemon: Wow... the wedding sure is on everyone's mind...

Gogo: Its honestly a little uncomfortable...

Wasabi: Yeah, I mean.. we know what Liv Amara is as a person but they still worship her!

Hiro: *Turns his head to his heads* That sounds just like when Karmi's fanfic got super popular, where she inserted herself as my 'girlfriend' and Cora's BFF despite knowing she treats us like shit.

*That got the gang to flinch as they recalled that moment, and how in reflection they didn't do much help until later. Hiro then pulls out his phone to call Kage.*

Hiro: Kage? Are you with Globby and Miyuki?

Kage: Indeed I am. They're going to look after the city while you start your plan tonight.

Hiro: Thanks Kage. Bye. *Hangs up phone* Anyways, tonight we sneak into Sycorax and break Cora and her family out of there... assuming Liv doesn't take Cora out for tonight of course-

*That's when he had the misfortune into running into Karmi.*

Karmi: Watch where you're going Hiro!

*Hiro dusts himself off as he stands up.*

Hiro: Nice to see you too Karmi...

Karmi: Don't mention it. Anyway, this wedding is gonna be huge! And I am personally invited to the dinner party tonight! Can you believe that!

Hiro: Don't I know it...

Karmi: I know. Nobody is as lucky as me.

Gogo: You do know that Liv is marrying Cora's father right? Which would technically make Liv *Cringing to herself*… Cora's step mom?

*That got Karmi's attention, recalling all the times she had been a menace to Cora and Hiro. And knowing how giant her father is, if she tells Liv about all the nasty things she said about Cora, it would not end well for her.*

Karmi: Oh look at the time! I gotta go bye!

*She runs off down the hall where she slips on the floor tile and lands flat on her face before running again. Gogo raises an eyebrow at Karmi's path before looking back at Hiro.*

Gogo: And she, is a biotech genious?

*As of while, Liv took the time to call Cora off for school for sometime to prepare for the wedding as she, Chris, and Cora are taken through the city and park in front of Cora's house.*

Liv: Chris wasn't kidding when he said you live in some shack.

*Cora sticks out her tongue in defiance before her door was opened by Chris. The blue haired teen goes up, getting out her key to open her door. It felt odd to return to her house after being absent from it for two night. Even so, she continues forward, and goes towards her grandmother's room upstairs. She swallows before she opens the door, knowing that she had to get the ingredients needed. Inside she is surprised to see that its mainly lit by lanterns, her shelves containing herbs and books. Soon she finds jars just above her head containing the missing ingredients for the potion. Cora grunst softly as she realizes that there's no chairs to stand on properly. She hated being short, and there was no way in hell is she requesting help from Chris to reach it for her.*

Cora: OK now think...

*That is when her foot slightly tilts back... a few floor boards were loose. She picks up the floor boards to reveal a trunk inside. Cora's eyes widen as she smirks to herself, now glad that she has a footstool to reach for the ingredients. After propping it up Cora balances on top of it and grabs the rest of the ingredients and places it in her bag. But the longer she stared at the trunk, the stronger her curiosity grows as she wonders whats inside..*

Cora: Just one peek..

*She places her bag aside and opens the latches of the trunk, opening the lid to find oddities she never knew her grandmother would posses. There were sea shells of course, but there were also other vials of liquid with odd sounding names, and the main feature being a gold breast plate armor, forearm guard with a thin opening on the sides, and a helmet that reminds her of roman soldiers.*

Cora: Why would Grandmama have armor like this?

Chris: *coming from downstairs* Hey Cora! You need anyhelp?

*Cora snaps out of it when she realizes that Chris' voice is coming downstairs, meaning that he is inside her house wondering whats taking her so long.*

Cora: Nothing Chris! Just getting the things ready!

Chris: Well hurry up and get down here! You have to pick up your dresses and get your hair done for tonight's dinner!

*Cora sighs forlornly before she makes sure to shut the door and hurry downstairs as to not give any reason for Chris to join her. While Cora had been upstairs Chris spotted the butsudan containing Akemi's and Chara's pictures. He got closer to spot behind the golden blonde photo a necklace made of Rose petal telling shells formed into a flower... the same necklace as the photo showed. He smirked maliciously at the photo of Akemi before he slowly licked his lips as his minds begins to wander away...*

Cora: I'm going down!

*Immediately he places the photo back at its place while stuffing the necklace inside his shirt when he sees Cora reach downstairs. Once they reach back to the car outside Diane points to Chris.*

Di: You go off and run back to Sycorax and give it to the old hag. Cora and I have a busy schedule ahead.

Chris: OK then!

*Chris then whispers something to Diane as he hands her something...He runs off through the streets, leaving Diane to drive through the city with Cora. The day turns into evening where everyone is getting ready. Globby is assigned to watch over the party and Miyuki is out in the streets taking over hero duty should any other crime be happening while Hiro and his team get ready for their stealth mission. Once dressed in their ultra armor they wait for the last of the employees to leave.*

Gogo: That looks about the last of them. *To Honey Lemon* Ready Honey?

Honey Lemon: Got it Sweetie!

*She throws out s small chem ball to get the doors stuck so it wouldn't be completely closed.*

Hiro: Its go time!

*The team goes forward with their plan: Fred and Wasabi acting as back up to stand guard while Honey Lemon and Gogo search through Liv Amara's office for any files on her computer that could relate to her crimes. Hiro and Baymax are to go below ground and find the lab to break out Cora and her family. They come forward with their plan; ready as they'll ever be. The dinner meanwhile is setting up nicely, with everyone dressed in their best chattering happily about the wedding tomorrow. Granville is there of course, being the dean of the school and therefore had to attend. She sighs before she joins in the conversation with the others. Globby is hidden in the leaves as he looks out for any suspicious activity coming forward.*

Student 1: I see them!

*They all turn their heads to see the three main events of tonights dinner. Liv Amara is dressed in a hot red off shoulder long sleeve with black heels while her hair is styled up in a bun. Beside her is Mizuchi, standing tall and proud with his white tuxedo and grey vest, his hair slicked backed, making him more mature and dashing. Cora is standing in between them, in her long sleeve, coral pink dress that is slightly above her ankle showing her white flats. Cora felt herself shrink as some people comment on how lovely the engaged couple look and how cute Cora looked between her father and her soon to be new mother. Grandville comes forward to greet them, her eyes catching Cora's to show that this event is just as uncomfortable to her.*

Grandville: It is an honor to have you back at SFIT in celebration of your wedding tomorrow.

Di: Its nothing much Grace. I'm just happy to have this moment with my new family. Its also not everyday you get married and have a marine bio genius as your new step daughter am I right?

Grandville: Indeed... Well, lets get the festivities started.

*The three adults head to their seats and just when Cora is about to follow them, Karmi comes in, dressed in a brand new, yellow, dress. She is giving her best, strained smile towards her. Now Cora's discomfort shifted from the fact that she's attending an event under the threat of her loved ones to being near her bully who's trying her hardest to smile genuinely.*

Karmi: Hi Cora! Wow you look great!

Cora: Thank you... um... this is certainly something...

Karmi: I know right? Liv Amara is gonna get married to your dad!

*Cora flinches at her words before the blue haired teen moves on to the table where her father and Diane are waiting. And to her disappointment Karmi is seated next to her as well. Granville is standing up tall as she hold the microphone.*

Granville: May I have your attention? Thank you... it has only been months ago when SFIT was proud to introduce the namesake of the Amara Biotech center and her many accomplishments in such short amount of time. But tonight's festivities isn't just about Liv Amara's successes, but also on her path to a new chapter: Her incoming marriage with her fiance...

*At Sycorax Honey Lemon and Gogo unlock the door to Liv Amara's office to which they start searching around to find anything to incriminate her.*

Gogo: I see Liv's computer! I'm gonna go check it, you go see if there's anything in her files.

Honey Lemon: You got it!

*As of while Hiro is with Baymax where they reach in front of the door that leads to the lab that had trapped Orso Knox long ago. Hiro approaches towards it where he knocks loudly.*

Hiro: Cora? Are you there?

Kaguya: *Slightly muffled* I'm not my granddaughter but she's alright.

Hiro: Kaguya! Are you alright? Where is Cora?

Kaguya: She's at SFIT with that witch and her father for that dinner event!

Hiro: How did Liv even manage to get Mizuchi to marry her? He already knows about Liv!

Kaguya: I don't know how but I will find out so he can snap out of this stupor! Can you unlock the door?

*Hiro stands back and sees that since the break out, Liv had upgraded the lock from a passcode to handprint entrance. He grunts in frustration as he pulls it out and starts rewiring the cables to set Kaguya free.*

Hiro: Baymax, you join Honey Lemon and Gogo upstairs and help them with the search. I'll stay here and break Kaguya out.

Baymax: Understood.

*Gogo had gotten the computer on but she couldn't seem to have gotten the code to unlock it. Honey Lemon had pulled out each file one by one and couldn't find it close to being related to the monsters.*

Honey Lemon: Any luck sweetie?

Gogo: Liv Amara certainly made sure to lock it up good. I can't seem to penetrate through it that would let me in.

*Honey Lemon goes to the desk where she starts to pull open drawers.*

Honey Lemon: she could have something that could clue us in what password it is...Hold on... *Pulls out a book from drawer* She read The Tempest too... *Opens up a page with a highlighted quote* 'Cursed be I that did so! All the charms of Sycorax, toads, beetles, bats, light on you. For I am all the subjects you have.. The rest o'the'island'... Hmm...*Gets idea* Try typing Caliban!

*Gogo looks at Honey Lemon before she types it in where she is easily logged in.*

Gogo: Good call Honey. What gave you that idea?

Honey Lemon: The quote is from Caliban,the son of Sycorax in the Tempest. And since Orso Knox knew about the tempest and Liv did too, she would choose a password close to her!

*Gogo nods as she immediately finds somethings.*

Gogo: Security cameras! Going back as far as the time of Orso Knox's first appearance as a monster!

Honey Lemon: It could have recorded Liv Amara and Orso Knox or more!

Gogo: Looking for it.

*And so she starts typing and searching for any videoes that will show Liv Amara and any other villain aligned to her.*

Grandville: And now... A toast to the groom!

Guests: To the groom!

Grandville: To the bride!

Guests: To the bride!

Grandville: From SFIT, who is grateful to be by your side! To your union, and the hope you'll provide for each other the love and guidance needed for you future together...

*Grandville's eyes catches Cora's and seeing her melancholy aura emitting from a normally hopeful girl made the dean pause. Still... this will pass. It has too.. for both their futures.*

Grandville: And may you always be satisfied.

*The guests cheer before they begun their dinner and chatting together. Grandville sees Cora looking at her father and Liv Amara staring at each other with love, Karmi trying to converse her in whatever subject she's rambling on, and wished she could rush over and give the blue haired teen a hug and remind her that she is not alone... just like how she comforted Kage all those years ago. The dean takes a sip of her cider, trying to keep out her mind the idea that Cora's life will be doomed the moment Liv and Mizuchi got to say 'I do'.*

Hiro: Come on!

*Hiro continues to struggle through the cables while Kaguya starts packing the ingredients to a makeshift bag to keep Diane Amara and Chris. Even if the cure is solely for Liv, she could see the greed in her eyes. Baymax had arrived at the office where he sees the horrified and disgusted faces of Honey Lemon and Gogo at the computer screen.*

Baymax: My neural scanners senses that you both are feeling horrified and disgusted by whatever contents are in the computer.

Gogo: You have no idea..

Honey Lemon: I'm gonna download them and hand them over to Chief Cruz.

*She pulls out her flash drive and plugs it in, with Gogo selecting the footage where it showed Liv Amara's villainous acts while erasing the ones containing them right now. But when Baymax goes over to take a closer look, he so happens to knock aside a paperweight where they hear the sound of a wall sliding through. The three turn around to see the familiar, mutated eyes of Momakase.*

Momakase: Hello girls~

Baymax: Oh no.

*The three dodge when Momakase launches herself forward with claws open to when they were busy with Momakase, Sparkles sneaks through the office and sees Fred and Wasabi standing guard.*

Sparkles: Oh this will be fun~... Yoo hoo! Over here!

*The two turn around to see Mr. Sparkles taunting them before running outside. Fred and Wasabi get into their stances.*

Fred: Give it up Sparkles! We got you beat with fire and lasers!

*Sparkles smirks as he soon transforms to his giant self where he chuckles manically. Fred goes in to the attack with his fire, to which Sparkles moves out of the way before Wasabi joins soon after. Hiro soon feels his comlinks be overridden with messages.*

Gogo: Momakase is here! She's on Honey and I-

Wasabi: Sparkles got on Steriods!

Fred: we're doing good so far!-

Honey Lemon: But we need to move forward now!

Kaguya: Hiro! Your team needs you! Go!

Hiro: But what about you?

Kaguya: I can live another day at this prison, you cannot.

Hiro: Alright...

*Hiro runs off where he contacts Baymax.*

Hiro: Baymax, use Rocket Fist on Momakase when you get an opening!

Baymax: Understood.

*Honey Lemon is holding onto the computer as it had yet to fully download the videos to the flash drive while Gogo keeps Momakase busy to give her girlfriend time along with Baymax. Gogo jumps up where it gives the nurse bot a clear view of the mutated thief. He fires his shot where it knocks Momakase to the wall, making her grunt in pain... and awakening something behind the wall.*

Gogo: Thanks Baymax.

Baymax: No problem.

Honey Lemon: *Sighs in relief* OK... I managed to download three of the videos inside, now lets just move somewhere else to-Augh!

*Gogo pushes Honey Lemon out of the way and into Baymax's arm as a green blast hits her instead, sending her sprawling to the floor.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo! *Gasps in horror*

*Bessie the rock bear chimera roars at the remaining two before it starts charging up its blast. Gogo gets up and runs along with Baymax and Honey Lemon with computer in hand to dodge away. The reach down to the main lab where all the workers had joined together and see Hiro reach upstairs in time.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro! There you are! We have to get out of here! Bessie is out and it blasted Gogo!

Hiro: Fred and Wasabi also need our help too! Did you at least get some info about Liv?

Honey Lemon: We did… But we only downloaded about three videos.

Hiro: That's more than enough. Now lets go!

*Honey Lemon ejects her flash drive off and give it to Hiro in time for Bessie to come charging and blasting the computer, rendering it useless. The three climb on Baymax before they fly out the doors and join Fred and Wasabi.*

Wasabi: There you are!

Fred: What took you?

Hiro: Bessie is behind us! Keep an eye out to not get hit by its blasts!

*And so the team jump up to switch monsters. Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, and Honey Lemon going against Sparkles while Fred and Wasabi go against Bessie. The Rock Bear Chimera swipes his claws at Fred and Wasabi to which they jump back as Honey Lemon uses her chem purse and chem boots to make a goo that will trap the Fungi monster in his place.*

Globby: For a giant party I'd thought it be more lively..

*Globby is still at the party where he watches over the three people he's been told should be in his line of sight: Liv Amara, Mizuchi Mizichio, and Cora Mizichio.*

Kage: How is the situation going on your side Globby?

Globby: Ah!

*He falls down splat which caught some guards' attention, but being a gelatinous blob had given him perks, such as being able to flatten yourself to the literal floor.*

Globby: sorry about that! Its still a little weird knowing that you used to be my former boss and we're on this mission to-

Kage: I am very aware. Now tell me, what is happening at the party?

Globby: Nothing much. Everyone's just chatting. Though Cora has been followed by some girl and let me tell you, that chick is clearly too in her space.

Kage: Is she wearing her hair in a pony tail and have the pink phone with a virus emblem on it?

*Globby looks at the girl next to Cora, wincing at how Cora looks uncomfortable when Liv stands next to her while placing a hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder.*

Globby: Yup... why's that?

Kage: That so happens to be Karmi: a biotech intern of Liv Amara and Cora and Hiro's bully.

Globby: Their bully? And Liv Amara's intern? Yesh… No wonder Cora looks like she wants to be anywhere but here.

Kage: Hmmm...*Mutters softly* Not to self, get evidence of Karmi's behavior and send it to Grandville...

Globby: What was that?

Kage: *Changing subject* So other than that neither Cora or Mizuchi are in real danger?

Globby: Nope. They're doing pretty fine right now. How's the others?

*Kage is at his house with his own Baymax checking in on others.*

Kage: Ice Frost is at Night Market Square... Mothra and Orso Knox are at the ocean...Hold on...

*He notes that Gogo's commlink is down to which he quickly goes in to check on Big Hero 7. Sparkles strains as he tries to pull himself off the goo while Baymax fires his rocket fist at him. Hiro had landed to the ground to help Fred and Wasabi push back against Bessie.*

Kage: Hiro! Whats' going on? Why's Gogo's commlink down?

Hiro: Kage! Bessie got Gogo's tech but she's alright, she's with Honey Lemon and Baymax dealing with Sparkles while Fred, Wasabi and I got Bessie!

Kage: And where's Momkase?

Honey Lemon: Unconscious at Liv Amara's office.

Kage: Then you need to defeat them right now! Given Momakase's stamina and her newly mutated form she'll be up and about in-

*Hiro jumps back as does Fred and Wasabi when Momakase jumps up and lands in front of Bessie. She smirks at them before launching forward again. Wasabi gets in the way and uses his own plasma shield and dagger to the combat her graphine blade claws, leaving Fred and Hiro to play keep away from Bessie. That is when Honey Lemon makes the mistake to use her chem purse bazooka to shut Bessie's mouth, only for it to rip it openly and blast her, resulting in her falling to the floor where Baymax catches her.*

Gogo: Honey!

*Momakase flips over and kicks Gogo in the head and stepping on her back to pin her down. She then uses her claws to free Sparkles out. Fred uses his lights to blind Sparkles only for Bessie to strike him again and having Sparkles caught in his hand.*

Fred: OK! This is clearly not going well!

Wasabi: I'm coming Fred!

*Wasabi runs towards the fungi monster to only have Momakase kick him straight in the stomach and pushing him towards Bessie's way, resulting in his powers to be nulled and void.*

Hiro: Looks like its up to you and me Baymax!

*Hiro hops up to Baymax as they fly up and circle the monsters, while hiding the flash drive in his clothes. Momakase gets on Sparkles' other hand and growls.*

Momakase: Launch me!

*And Sparkles does so, sending her flying to Baymax and grabbing onto his wing before slashing it.*

Hiro: Augh!

*Baymax's flight is off balance without his wing and are in threat of crashing down. Momakase hops away while Baymax grabs Hiro to shield him from impact. Hiro quickly grabs the flash drive and throws it aside of Sycorax, using his own tech to guide it safely away from the monsters. They land down with a mighty crash. Hiro opens his eyes to see Baymax entering safety mode due to the crash and surrounded by the monsters. Bessie then comes forward to shoot Hiro with her laser beam, rendering him powerless. The entire team struggles as Momakase and the others drag them to the lab below, and are quick to knock them out unconscious. Smirking at their victory Momakase gives a quick call to Diane. The woman had happened to be standing by Cora as they greet the guests. Their smiles plastered on their faces, but are false.*

Di: Excuse me, I'm recivieng a call. *To Cora* Could you be a dear and stand by Chris?

*Diane walks away, answering her phone. And once she hears it, her smile became genuine... genuinely scheming and malicious.*

Di: Thank you for your service. I'll be sure to reward you handsomely after all this is over...

*She hangs up the phone and turns her head to Cora, now with Chris by her side. When the blue haired teen and the assistant look up they see her cunning smile and Cora's blood ran cold. Each time a smile like that appears, it could only mean that things are going in motion for Diane as part of her plan... and something truly horrible must have happened for her to be smiling that giddily malicious. And Kage was no better either, his eyes remaining wide open as he processes what Hiro had managed to tell him before it all went static.*

*Big Hero 7 is now in the clutches of Sycorax.*

* * *

*They finally drive back to Sycorax where Diane takes Cora to the lab while Chris takes Mizuchi somewhere else. Cora turns her head to see her father one last time to which they quickly catches eyes. And when Mizuchi did... something pinged inside his mind.. it was small but it was there.. and it was important... *

Mizuchi: Chris?...

Chris: Yeah?

Mizuchi:... Do you know why Cora appears so downtrodden?... I thought Cora would love Liv.

Chris: And..?

Mizuchi:... I don't know... I need to talk to Liv about this... maybe there's something about Cora I need to know if she's this uncomfortable with the wedding coming tomorrow.

*Mizuchi goes the other direction to the Sycorax building to talk to Diane and Cora about all this. Something inside him had been screaming since the dinner party. Liv may be his chosen bride that he had given his heart too... but his daughter is his whole world. But before he could even open the door he felt something pinch his neck, making him drop to the floor unconscious. Chris looks at Mizuchi, almost glaring as he takes Mizuchi back to the car.*

Chris: Its wearing off...

*When the team woke up they see Kaguya adding the last of the coral rings into the pot and immediately call out to her. She had just explained the entire situation before the door opens to reveal the team tied up as Baymax lies down unresponsive by Kaguya.*

Cora: Oh no!

*Cora tries to run only for Diane to hold her tightly by the wrist. She goes over to the team and sees Hiro's suit.*

Di: So this is the team that's been a bane in my existance for the past few weeks! Let me get a good look at you...

*Using her hands she removes Hiro's helmet, leading to an angry glare.*

Di: Guess I was right. You really are Electro Magnetic Alpha, which means all your little buddies are BH7. So you've always been a nuisance. In hindsight it should have been obvious.

Honey Lemon: Let us go now!

Di: No.. not yet.. you'll have to wait tomorrow after sundown. Then I'll think about letting you guys go... Don't want you all ruining my wedding.

Hiro: I don't know how you even got Mizuchi to even agree to marry you!

Di: You really wanna know?

*She pulls out a tube of lipstick to which starts to glow pink. Baymax, using what strength he had left analyizes the lipstick.*

Baymax: That lipstick is composed of concentrated chemical reactions of passion, possession, and lust.

Di: Bingo. When I met up with him that night I got this baby ready to go. And my goodness, the moment we kissed he couldn't keep his hands off me~

*Cora's frown deepens at Diane before the woman chuckles.*

Di: Not like that Cora. He merely hugged me and held my hand... But that's only one kiss. The second kiss is where things get more.. interesting...

Honey Lemon: So when you and Mizuchi kiss at the wedding-

Fred: Mizuchi will be under a love spell...permanently!

Di: *To Cora* And he'll forget he even had a precious baby girl in his heart~...

*Cora starts to shake slightly as at that moment, Chris comes in and sees what's in front of him.*

Chris: Oh! You got Big Hero 7! And they are those group of people around Hiro and Cora!... In hindsight you all did smell familiar.

Wasabi: *Somewhat grossed out* Smell?

Di: I genetically engineered Chris to be the perfect assistant.

Chris: Part gorilla, part canine, and part foodie.

Fred: Wait... Gorilla?! Where's that gorilla part showing up?

Chris: *Winks* You'll see.

*The gang are soon thrown into the cells and locked tight while Kaguya catches Cora as Diane pushed her to the old woman's arms. That is when Diane pulls out something that gotten Kaguya's and Cora's attention: Akemi's necklace.*

Di: *Puts necklace on* Tell me, does this necklace it suit me?

*Kaguya's heart stilled as she saw her daughter's necklace hung so freely on her hand. But Cora's eyes went from shock to rage as she rips herself off and runs towards Diane, who at the moment is startled as the girl starts throwing punches.*

Cora: Give it back that's mom's!

*Chris joins Diane's side and starts to pull her from Cora as she continues to reach for the necklace. Chris then has to punch Cora which sends her back and knocking a beaker of water... onto Kaguya's lap. Cora gets up to see Diane and Chris lock the door soon after and then realize that she had knocked herself into her grandmother. But when she turns around to help her, both her eyes and the team could only stare as Kaguya lays on the floor... her green mermaid tail in place of her human legs.*

Cora: Wha- Gr-Grandmama you're a... a

Fred: Mermaid!

*With Chris and Diane they check over her being to see if they're any scratches. When they found none they continue on their way; slightly commenting on how much anger could be installed in such a small child.*

Di: Is Mizuchi doing well?

Chris: Somewhat... I think the chemical is starting to wear off. He's asking not only where Cora is, but also why she's appearing so uncomfortable... seems like he's the type of person that won't just marry any one if they don't get along with his child.

Di: Hmm. I'll need to refill it soon. The potion is coming along. Assuming there's no more minor setbacks, we'll be in the clear.

*Kage is shaking as he tries to communicate with Hiro and the team despite knowing the reality of it all. His Baymax had to ultimately pick him up and hold him to help him calm down.*

Kage: My god... they got them...

Baymax: There, there. It will be alright.

Kage: No it isn't! The only hope for my family's rescue is gone and are now in Liv Amara's hands! Face it Baymax! We've lost!

*He rips himself off the nurse bot before he sinks down to the floor, curling himself into a ball. He starts to sniff as the wave of vulnerability washes over him, at this point not caring if its seen by Baymax. What else is there now? Liv Amara had won, and had taken everything away with a snap of her fingers, leaving him all alone... just like Nozako... But Baymax isn't having that. He waddles over to Kage.*

Kage: B-Besides... what can I even do to help them?

Baymax: You have saved Cora by taking her to the ocean for her mermaid blood... And had even helped Hiro and Gogo at the pizzeria as well.. Why don't you rise up and find a solution like before?

*There's a lot of things he could tell Baymax: Because he had stalked all of them, had used Tadashi's image to manipulate Hiro to joining his side, and had been the reason behind Cora's nightmares. But all he could say is this.*

Kage: No one would ever want someone like me to help them...

Baymax:... But Cora, Papa, Kaguya, Hiro, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Aunt Cass, Grandville, Globby, and my other self had helped you anyway.

*That got Kage to look up to Baymax as he shows video recordings of the times Kage had shared with the gang and their laughs. How with Granville there's the rekindling of their friendship, how Aunt Cass made jokes and had him help around the café, enjoying reading Globby's text as he goes on about the super hero training program... and all the warmth and love Mizuchi, Kaguya, and Cora had given him at their home. Its there that he got a plan, his mind running to over drive mode. He gets up and starts contacting Miyuki and Globby.*

Kage: Globby! Ice Frost can you hear me?

Globby: Yeah I hear ya! Cora, Mizuchi, and Liv had left the party already though, so whats up?

Miyuki: Did Hiro and the gang get any info?

Kage: they got captured by Liv Amara's monsters and are now held prisoner of Sycorax.

Globby and Miyuki: What?!

Kage: No time to panic now. We're still going with Hiro's old plan in regards of tomorrow with some added changes: *To Miyuki*Orso Knox, Globby, Ned Ludd, and Mothra are going to break them out of Sycorax. Come hell or high water... You, my Baymax, and I will stop the wedding.

*The dawn of the third day rises and everyone is up and about for the wedding that night. From last night the rest of Big Hero 7, Cora, and Kaguya are still awake from Last night had not been a rather pleasant time after seeing Kaguya's mermaid tail on full display, leading to confused shrieks and Baymax trying to calm the situation down. After getting her dry Kaguya proceeds to tell them her entire side of the story: From her home city Oceanus, meeting her lost beloved James, her initial potion creation, how they had survived through the human world before meeting Mizuchi, the sirens, Hiro and Cora's disappearances, and Orso Knox. And all of that lead to Cora staring at her grandmother with disbelief and distrust, hurt that this is the second time she had been lied to be her own family... third if she had added Kage's identity as Obake. It had been a very long story, so long that they had only realized morning came when Diane and Chris have come down to the lab.*

Chris: Oh wow! You all look like you haven't slept all night! We gotta freshen you up Cora if you wanna look good for tonight~ *To the team and Kaguya* Don't worry, I'll make sure to take pictures of the wedding for you all to look at.

*Diane gets over to her own chemistry set where all her chemicals are stored. After quickly assembling them and one insta-freeze later she got back with a fully rejuvenated lipstick for her lipstick tube. She looks at Kaguya and then the pot*

Di: Is it ready?

Kaguya: Yes...

Di: Set it on Liv's capsule, now.

*With the help of Chris they prop it up to the tubes where it soon injects her with the potion. And soon, its showing signs of progress.*

Di: Yes! Her vitals are gaining strength! I bet by the end of the day she'll be all better! Just in time for my return as Diane Mizichio. *Places the remants of the potion behind a locked cabinet*.. and I'll consider this your wedding present.

*She then heads out to the door where Chris takes Cora outside, where the last thing they saw was her smug, preening grin. Once locked behind doors the team look at Kaguya, who is staring at the door with tears streaming down her eyes.*

Kaguya: Why must this be this way?...

Hiro: Kaguya?

Kaguya: I wanted to tell Cora when she was ready, I think sixteen at best... but seeing me like that, in the most critical and dangerous part of this day... I don't know if my own granddaughter would forgive me after being exposed to so many lies.

Honey Lemon: That's not true Miss Kaguya!

Hiro: A-and I meant what I said about loving Cora no matter who or what she is! Yeah, keeping the fact that she's half mermaid along with Mizuchi keeping the whole Yakuza lineage thing a secret was not a smart move in the long run, but that shouldn't change how she views herself as a person! If anything, after we get out of here you can have plenty of time to teach her about her mermaid heritage!

Kaguya:... you're right. The very least I could do to make up for it is to guide her in the ways of a mermaid.

Gogo: If we can even get out the door...

Hiro: Don't forget, we still have the other team out there! They can break us out!

Wasabi: But who's gonna lead them? I know Miyuki's competent but-

Fred: She's more of a suggestions girl than a planner.

Hiro: They already have a leader... and he's the only hope for our rescue now... Kage.

*Throughout the day Kage is hard at work setting up the plan Hiro laid out with Globby and Miyuki, going over strategies and their strengths/weaknesses. Globby is tasked with delivering Ned Ludd to the city for the time being while Miyuki heads over to get Mothra and Orso Knox to relay the news and the plan. As of while, Chris, Diane, and Cora are around the city getting ready for their wedding tonight such as getting their hair styled, picking up dresses, and making sure they are properly scheduled with the events... to which they run to a slight hiccup.*

Di: So you're saying that the officiary isn't gonna be there in time? Isn't there anyone else that could take over?

Clerk: I'm sorry Miss Amara, all the others are booked..

Di: *sighs* Fine... thanks for telling me...

*They walk out the building where Cora could not help but grin slightly to herself. Hopefully this would give her friends some time to catch up to the wedding before the last 'I Do'. And all around they went on until they got to where the ceremony will take place: by the clear bay on the docks. The people are hard at work setting up everything from the seats, the arch for the couple to take their vows, and where to serve the food. Diane and Chris discuss rearranging it to something else after relaying the news while Cora stares out to the sea. Kage's eyes pierce with focus on his creation: Battle armor for Baymax, and himself. His Baymax's color scheme will be a navy blue color with tints of red version of the other Baymax while his own is black and red with pink accents. He will have a visor similar to Wasabi's, and Hiro's weapons modified to his size and a mini computer on his fore arm armor to hack. Orso Knox and Mothra fly through the city with Globby acting as a body guard to meet up at a designated place Kage arranged with Miyuki using her ice to travel back to the city with Ned Ludd not far behind her on a moose. Finally, it was an hour before the wedding will start and guests are piling in; from other competitive companies like KreiTech (Who only agreed to attend when he learned of the whole thing from Carter in hopes to see Liv finally exposed as the snake she is), to some professors such as Granville, gulping softly at how ready the ceremony is, to some of her staff from Sycorax. Karmi is bouncing up and down as she repeatedly smooths her own dress as she waits by the side of Granville, her excitement clearly visible. At a building not too far away, Diane and Cora are both getting dressed for the day. Diane is dressed in a mermaid cut dress with a heart shaped neckline, adorned with pearls in her updo hair, with the finishing touch being Akemi's necklace around her neck to which tied behind is the vial of the healing potion used to save Liv Amara. Cora is in a reddish pink, off shoulder long sleeved, knee length dress pearls on her neckline as well, her hair set with waves added with soft blush and pink gloss on her lips.*

Di: Dang it! I left my lipstick in my purse. Chris?-

Chris: I'm on it!

*Chris rushes back to the car where he quickly picks up the purse and checks over the lipstick. Once he sees that's its not melted he heads back slightly springting only to bump into a man and spilling both of their stuff. Chris grunts in frustration before he picks up everything, muttering about he should have been given the graces of a dolphin... Lenny smirks from his trench coat and fedora as he stuffs a similar looking colored lipstick in his pocket. *

Di: Finally!

*Diane quickly applies her lipstick to her face before she turns around to face Chris.*

Chris: Looking smashing Dian-

Di: Sh! Not yet! Have you checked Cora?

Chris: Going to right now!

*He heads over to Cora's door and opens it to see Cora still staring blankly at her relfection.*

Chris: well, aren't you as pretty as a rose bud... just like your mother...

Cora: *Turning her head away* Like Diane?

Chris: Of course not silly! Diane is alright, but I mean your actual mother. I could see where she passed on her good looks. You're dad must've been a lucky man to have had someone like her in his life.

Cora: Yeah... because they actually love each other to want to be in each other's lives..

Chris: Aww don't be so pissy… you wanna go out and talk?

Cora: No... I rather wait here and just wait for the ceremony to be done already...

Chris: *Condescending* Are you having a little tantrum, little Cora?

Cora: Don't call me that.

Chris: Why not? Its such a cute name for you, Little Cora-

*Cora takes off her shoe and starts whacking him on the head in retaliation. He was at first off guard before he grunts in frustration and shoves her to the closet and barricading it with a chair.*

Cora: Hey! What are you doing?!

Chris: I had thought about at least getting to know you better and make some pleasant memories after tonight, but now all you'll remember before Diane kills you and whisks your dad all the way to Sutamura to get your inheritance is nothing but a dark closet . Till you calm down for the ceremony... See ya later~

Cora: No! No!

*Cora starts banging the door already, trying to push back despite the lock and chair before Chris locks the room with another key. He heads back out to Diane, who is just about ready to have heels on.*

Di: How's Cora?

Chris: Under the weather sadly, she's not exactly in the mood for guests so.. she'll be in the closet for a while.

Di: Figures.. so long as we can get her out before the ceremony so she could at least act like a person would be fine enough.

*The two chuckle quietly, silently celebrating their impending victory. At the designated place globby is there with Orso Knox and Mothra as Miyuki keeps Ned from wandering off.*

Globby: You see Kage anywhere?

Miyuki: There!

*They see two figures emegre from the dark, dressed in their armor and ready for combat.*

Globby: Wow Kage! You look sharp!

Miyuki: Defiantly something new for you two.

Kage: Thank you both.

Ned: So where's Sycorax and this wedding?

Kage: The wedding is at Fisherman's wharf and Sycorax is outside of San Fransokyo. Now *Activating Visor* lets get this party started.

*At the actually wedding, Mizuchi is waiting around the aisle, looking nervously at the crowd and feeling suffocated by his suit. While the black tuxedo with red rose and slicked back hair made him dashing, he couldn't help but feel so exposed. And this nagging feeling would not go away! He then sees Diane Amara walk down the aisle as did the guests... without Cora by her side. Chris is by the music stands clearing his throat as he makes his announcement.*

Chris: Thank you all for coming for tonight's special event. There has been however one hiccup, the officiary is running a little late so I thought we could pass the time by having the first dance!

*But dancing was the last thing on his mind as Mizuchi whispers to Diane.*

Mizuchi: Liv where is Cora?

Di: She's fine sweetie, she's just getting the jitters.

Mizuchi: But you know I can't start the wedding without my daughter-

Chris: *Cutting through and directing spotlight at Mizuchi and Diane* And I would like to dedicate the first dance to Liv Amara, and her soon to be husband Mizuchi.

*The guests urge the couple to dance together(Aside form Krei, Lois, and Grandville for obvious reasons) before they do; and so Chris clears his throat and starts singing.*

Chris: _Where have all the good men gone and...where are all the gods?...Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?~_

Mizuchi: Are you sure its alright to do this? I want to share this night with my daughter too.

Di: Its alright my love. Sides, you'll love this night so much that you won't even realize its been gone.

Chris: _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?... Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need~_... Hit it!

*soon the music adds in the vocalization of a choir as the music rises up.*

Chris: _I need a Hero!~_

*Kage is flying on Baymax as he is joined by Miyuki, using her own ice through propel her through the air along with Mothra, while on the ground is Orso Knox, Globby, and Ned Ludd.*

Kage: Remember the plan! *To Orso Knox, Mothra, Globby, and Ned* You four head to Sycorax and break out Big Hero 7! They are guarded by Momakase, Sparkles, and Bessie!

globby: Heard ya loud and clear boss!

Ned: I'm coming Bessie!

*The four fly off to Sycorax while Kage gives a determined look to Miyuki before heading their way to Fisherman's wharf.*

Chris: _I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the end of the night!~ He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light! He's gotta be sure and its gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life~_

* Globby, Orso Knox, Mothra, and Nedd ludd are sensed through the sensors Diane had installed last night to which rises the monsters hidden in her keep to defend it. The sensors just so happen to get Big Hero 7 and Kaguya awake from their slumber as they wonder what is going on. Momakase, Sparkles, and Bessie are facing the four on their way... with the leader growling at Globby.*

Momakase: Oh its you!

Globby: Aw.. I missed you too Momakase… not!

*Bessie comes rushing in and fires its blast, leading to three of the four to dodge out of the way. But Ned instantly recognizes the green glow and rock formation of the bear.*

Ned: Bessie! Ya'll go fight off them freaks! I'll handle Bessie!

*Ned jumps up and lands in front of Bessie, keeping her busy while Mothra, Orso Knox, and Globby go against Momakase and Sparkles.*

Chris: _Somewhere after midnight.. in my wildest fantasies.. somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me!~Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat! Its gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!~_

*Mizuchi continues dancing with Diane as the guests look on, his face expressing concern and questioning what is truly going on while Diane simply smiles and winks at her groom. Grandville looks around, hoping to see any sign of rescue. Cora is continuing to push through the door, not giving up knowing that this door is made of wood, and she will not waste it and let her papa marry Diane. Kage and Baymax go through city with Miyuki hoping across the streets to catch up before landing up to join him. Orso Knox knocks back Sparkles while Globby fights off Momakase, leaving Mothra to fly down the stairs all the way to the lab, where she starts clawing at the pass code and banging the door.*

Honey Lemon: I think that's-

Hiro: Mothra!

*Mothra chirps in agreement as she continues to claw the key pad, finally destroying it to the point the door opens up, to which she flies over to the cells and starts pressing the buttons to release them... only for a knife to nearly hit her if not for Globby's globbiness.*

*The cells open up where Hiro directs Mothra to pick up Baymax while they try to either run out the room or help Globby against Momakase. Hiro had been the one along with Gogo to stay behind to fight Momakase, landing in a kick to her back while she fought Globby. The capsule beating softly as it nears its opening.*

Chris: _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Up where the lightning meets the sea! I could swear there was someone somewhere watching me!~ Through the wind and the chill and the rain! And the storm and the flood! I could feel his approach like a fire in my blood~!_

*Hiro, Gogo, and Globby lead Momakase upstairs when they saw the capsule nearing its completion and would not risk the real Liv Amara to her. Honey Lemon, Fred, Kaguya, Wasabi, Mothra, and Baymax run up to the main floor where they see on the floor a non-mutated Sparkles beneath Orso Knox, next to Ned Ludd on top of Bessie. They move out of the way where Momakase is slashing her claws only for Gogo to punch her in the face and Hiro landing a swift kick, landing her on Bessie's path where the rock bear chimera blasts Momakase, destroying the chip inside her and rendering her back to normal and unconscious. While the gang make sure to call the police and tie them up to a tree without their weapons, Hiro quickly spots the flash drive hidden safely and picks it up.*

* Cora finally breaks through the hinges and runs towards the second door and notes its stronger material. She looks around and finds several wire coat hangers nearby, to which she grabs it and starts bending its metal as she looks at the key hole.*

Honey Lemon: *Hugging Globby* Thank you guys so much!

Globby: Aww shucks.

Hiro: Globby, you go take Baymax back to the Lucky cat for safe keeping... we're going to that wedding! Come on!

*And with that,Mothra carries Fred, Wasabi and Gogo with Ned Lud on Bessie while Orso Knox has Hiro and Honey Lemon riding his back .*

Chris: _I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light~ And he's gotta be sure and its gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life~!_

Kage: We're halfway there! But its not enough time!

Baymax 1: I recommend Overdrive mode.

Miyuki: But doesn't Overdrive mode drain your battery?

Kage: And I hadn't modified you yet for the other battery reserve!

Baymax: Time is of the essence. and flying makes me a better health care companion.

Kage: OK then... Engage Overdrive mode!

*The moments that over drive mode is announced felt like it moved in slow motion... *

Baymax: Overdrive Mode Engaged.

*Until they are suddenly sent flying through the air soon approaching the fishermen's wharf where the wedding is taking place.*

Chris: _Oh he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a Hero!~_

*Mizuchi and Diane are now seeing each other's eyes as the former lifted up his bride, now taking this chance to kiss him. And when his lips is about to meet hers...*

Kage: Stop!

*Mizuchi turns his head along with the guests as they saw what appears to be Omega Danger landing on the aisle while two supers hop down to face them.*

Kage: *To Liv* You there! Back away from my brother!

Mizuchi: Kage? W-Whats going on here?

Di: Excuse me? Last I checked you two were not even on the guest list!

Miyuki: Perhaps its cause we could see a rat from a mile away!

Baymax 1: Y-YeAh! A-A-A rAT!

*The two supers note that as predicated, Omega Danger is at lower battery, acting like a drunk as he falls to his face and attempts to walk ahead despite it.*

Di:Who are you two to call me a rat?! And even Omega Danger! Who are you two anyway?

Hiro: They're honorary members of Big Hero 7!

*That is when they see more coming on their way... Big Hero 7 and the rest of Kage's team. Diane shrieks away as Mothra's wings beat before landing as Hiro hops off and joins kage. *

Hiro: Diane Amara! You are under arrest for all the monster attacks on the city of San Fransokyo!

Guest: Diane Amara?

Guest 2: But her name is Liv!

*Now the guests start to chatter as accusation like glances at Diane start forming. Now sweat is developing on the bride's brow. But

she soon regains her composure before shooting back an accusation. *

Di: And how could you be so sure it could be me when Sparkles had admitted to being the one behind the monsters?

Hiro: That does sound true... but we have two witnesses.. and one of them is at your wedding... where is Cora?

Cora: Right here!

*Cora is seen running from the building and towards the wedding, breathing heavily as she tries to slow her heart. The guests note her appearance and they could see that the blue haired teen is clearly unhappy.*

Di: Oh Cora! Where were you?-

Cora: Chris locked me in the closet and you did nothing!

*The guests look at Chris, who is now nervously looking at them as he nervously chuckles. Mizuchi looks at Cora as his mind starts to become more clear and focused.*

Mizuchi: Wait... Chris locked you in the closet?! What kind of woman did I agree to marry?!

*He lowers down his face to his bride with a growing glare.*

Mizuchi: If this is how you treat my daughter then consider the wedding ove-!

*Taking advantage of this, Diane Amara holds his face as she gives her kiss. Cora let out a helpless no in response, sinking to her knees at the sight. To the heroes it seemed over, the chemicals in her lipstick now trapping him to a love filled stupor... that is until Mizuchi's glare returns and pushes her off him with a disgusted glare.*

Cora: Papa?

Mizuchi: What? You think I could stand a kiss coming from a woman who despises my child?

Di: *shock and confusion in her face* What?

* She wipes off the lipstick in her bottom lip and quickly notices that while its the same color it does not contain the tell tale glow from the chemicals... she was wearing normal lipstick. At this, Cora's courage returns and continues to talk.*

Cora: Looks like your charm is wearing off. *Notices Orso Knox behind the team.* Hi Mr. Knox.

Di: Knox?!

*Orso Knox comes forward where he places himself in front of Cora, growling at Diane Amara as Hiro stands by his side.*

Di: W-Wait a minute! How is he even alive! You killed him!

Hiro: No, we faked it. Cora here, *Winks at her* explained that Orso Knox had been trapped by you and living in a cage when you should had cured him already... then we found this...

*Knox shows his arm for them to see the chip within. Diane lightly swallows as Ned comes forward with Bessie as she aims her blast at him as Hiro takes Cora away, to which it finally dies down to reveal a (Thankfully clothed) human man in its place... but the look of anger remained in his eyes.*

Di: M-Mr. Knox! Y-You!-

*Knox quickly closes the gap between them and punches her straight in the face, resulting in the bride having a black eye.*

Knox: Save all your lies Amara! You had transformed me into that thing to keep me quiet when I found out about your more heinous deeds! I would be still be in your 'services' if not for that young lady and Big Hero 7! Not to mention you had transformed all those villains to monsters for your bidding!

*Hiro pulls out the flash drive from his body, to which Diane immediately recognize to have more evidence inside. She then looks at Chris to which he throws a the microphone towards his hands, making him drop the flash drive to the ground and Diane immediately grabbing it.*

Diane: Well then.. If this is how it goes.. *To Chris, holding her phone* Get Cora.

*Chris nods to which Diane pushes a button, where Chris starts growing in size, now nearing the stature and muscle of a gorilla.*

Fred: OK... now I see it.

*Chris hopes over to Cora and holds her in his hands while Diane runs towards the car.*

Mizuchi: No!

Diane: Come and get us if you want your precious daughter so badly!

*Diane starts driving off while Chris drives off and away from the wedding with Cora in tow.*

Cora: Seriously?! Not again!

*Mizuchi, his mind kicking to full gear, starts growling before he starts to run after them along with Hiro and Kage. The guests are left flabbergasted while Big Hero 7 and Kaguya are left with the stunned silence. The team start directing the guests away from the wedding while leaving behind a stunned Grandville, a tight lipped Kaguya, and a flabbergasted Karmi. *

Karmi: So.. she was a fake this whole time!?

Kaguya: Yes.. And you two seem to be like peas in a pod personality wise...

Karmi: W-What?

*Kaguya goes over to Grandville where she pulls out Cora's phone and immediately starts pulling up certain videos. And when Gradnville sees what it contains... her frown is directed on Karmi.*

Grandville:*To Karmi* Miss Karmi… you and I will have talk.

Karmi: *Gulps*

*They got through the city streets but Kage and Hiro quickly loose steam as they see Mizuchi no where close to exhausted as he trails after them.*

Hiro: Damn it! How are we gonna catch up to them?! Both our baymaxes are out of commission!

*That's when they see Mothra fly up towards them and holds out her arms.*

Kage: Why don't we hitch a ride with her instead?

*The two are quickly held in Mothra's eyes as they fly through the city where they see Mizuchi running faster, the speed tearing apart his tuxedo jacket due to the amount of movement. It was then that they see where exactly they are heading towards. Sycorax. Once Diane and Chris reach them the woman grabs Cora by the wrist and starts dragging her inside the building. That's when they see the three people along with an enraged father in tow.*

Di: Keep them busy. I am going to deal with this brat!

*She drags Cora down to the lab while Chris heads on to battle with Mizuchi, who starts throwing fists at him.*

Kage: Mizuchi we're coming to help!

*The three land down as Chris starts to pin Mizuchi down, kneeing him in his stomach multiple times. While it did cause Mizuchi to grunt in pain, the adrenaline rushing through his veins along with the wires running through his blood. Mothra flies up top where she lets out her screech to disorient the genetic mutated man for a moment before Mizuchi lands a punch to his face.*

Mizuchi: Take your chances and go! Save my daughter!

*Kage and Hiro head inside the building, running past the villains tied up while Mizuchi makes sure to preoccupy Chris along with Mothra. The door opens up just for Diane to throw Cora to the ground.*

Di: You and your little friends and boyfriends just have to fuck up everything don't you!

*She starts throwing vials to Cora, who quickly moves out of the way as to avoid being hit.*

Di: You just have to be so fucking difficult you little brat!

*She throws another beaker at her which sends glass shards flying and one of them hitting Cora's leg, to which the girl yelps in pain. Diane soon spots a patch where she gets a brand new idea. Cora's eyes widen before she gets up and starts running through, avoiding the now manically pissed off woman with the monster patch in her hands. Hiro and Kage get down to see Diane launching herself and pinning Cora to the ground, placing the sticker on her neck. Kage runs towards them and pushes Diane off hard, resulting in flash drive falling off, glaring at her heatedly.*

Kage: Get your hands off my niece!

*Hiro rushes over to Cora's side, removes the sticker, and hugs her tightly.*

Hiro: You alright?

Cora: I will be... *Spots the flash drive* Go get the flash drive, I'll send over a message to Chief Cruz.

*Hiro nods before he does so, with Cora getting up and finding a computer to start typing up a message to Chief Cruz along with the evidence provided. Once in his hands Hiro rushes towards Cora while Kage keeps Diane away from them. Mothra continues flying around Chris as Mizuchi continues battling him.*

Chris: For a demonic titan you're pretty weak. Must be an age thing.

*Mizuchi head butts Chris while Mothra zooms down to land a punch with her own fists. The videos starts playing one by one as the message processes them, confirming what they had witnessed. Orso Knox pinned down and stabbed with the chip, making him grow into the very monster he was; High Voltage being held against their will as she inserts her own chips to their necks under the threat of death... but the third one was what caught Kage's attention after he knocks Diane's head to the capsule, rendering her unconscious.*

Cora: No way...

Hiro: Its- Its...

Chara: my name is Chara Bonete Ma'm...

*The video shows Chara, holding her cup of tea handed by Chris while Diane sits beside her, listening closely.*

Chara: I was at sea looking for help... there are others trapped on an island and I need your help!

Di: Were you all shipwrecked?

Chara: In a way yes... by mermaids... I know it sounds crazy but its true. The sirens kept me and others far from their homes. I can tell you where the island is! I also need to find someone... a man. He has black hair and blue eyes and his name starts with a K!

Di:... Give Chris and I a moment... we need to process this...

*They walked out, leaving Chara alone. They see Chara getting up, looking curiously around till she finds a computer. Curios she logs on... and found something that caused her to scream. Diane runs back where Chara starts backing away.*

Chara: W-Why did you turn that man into a monster?! What did he ever do to you?

Di:... He knew too much... and apparently so do you.

*She pulls out the drill used for High Voltage and Chara starts running away. Finally it showed the following... Chara throws a tray of acid to the lady, hitting her in the face resulting in a scream. The scream had made Chara jump back so much that she fell backwards to the chemicals used for the chips along with two insects models of a moth and a water strider. Diane squirms wildly as Chara screams in pain as the chemicals morphed to a black goo, engulfing her before she is transformed to the very monster fighting Chris right now.*

Cora: Holy shit...

Kage: Oh my god! Chara!

*Kage immediately heads towards the door only for Diane to stab him in the back with a scaple. Hiro stands in front of the Cora as the last video is fully uploaded to the message. Diane then pulls out the scalpel and holds it to kage's neck.*

Di: Press that send button and he's dead!

*Cora and Hiro look at each other then to Kage, wincing at the closeness of the scalpel to his neck. They get out slowly as Diane directs them back outside... where the capsule begins to slowly open. Chris is pinned to the floor by Mizuchi's fists, growling as Mothra lands down. That is when Mizuchi looks up to see Diane holding Kage hostage while Hiro and Cora's hands were up in the air. Chris knees Mizuchi to the stomach, giving it his all to which Mizuchi finally growls in pain. Mothra sees Kage held under threat, and all she knew is that the man is in danger. She flies towards him with arms open to grab him away-*

Kage: Chara look out!

*A fist hits the back of Chara's wings, to which she is sent to the floor, with Chris now placing pressure... a sickening crack forming down. She is then thrown over the ledge... heading towards the water below.*

Cora: No!

Kage: Chara!

Mizuchi: Chara?

Di: Now. Mizuchi, get to the fucking yatch down below where Chris will place this rat somewhere he could be less of a nuisance. *To Cora and Hiro* And as for you two. I'm gonna make yoHiro my new monsters and lock you below the lab at Sutamura for the rest of your days! There you will tear Cora limb from limb! I will not allow you ruin my plans anymore!

*She is then punched in the back of her neck, making her let go of Kage, while the hand holds the necklace with the vial of the healing potion. Liv Amara then grabs the phone from Diane and presses the button which changes Chris' stature to normal size, making him look at her with shock and confusion. Kage uses this moment to run off and dive away to the ocean to rescue Chara. Liv Amara then looks at Hiro and Cora, giving her the necklace and vial... along with an additional vial of the healing potion.*

Liv: I don't know if this is enough for you to heal Chara and Kage's wounds... especially after what my sister had done to you...

Di: Liv! Y-You're OK!

*Liv looks at Diane and all she has on her face is disgust and shame, silencing Diane.*

Liv: I've already sent the message to the police. They'll be here soon.. you guys go... My sister and I have already done enough damage to you all... And we'll pay the consequences..

*Hiro and Cora walk away slowly before they run off, heading to the side off path along with Mizuchi, away from their sight.*

Di: W-Why Liv?! We were this close to getting everything we ever wanted!

Liv: But not like this... this is as much my fault as it is yours...

* Cora throws the vials of the healing potion to her father to which he catches easily. Mizuchi is already at the waves swimming through as Hiro and Cora look out at sea with concern. Finally they see him emerge from the ocean, with Kage and a still mutated Chara in his arms, carrying them to the sand banks. Thats' where Big Hero 7, Kaguya, and Orso Knox arrive to see this. Kage had obviously received his half of the potion as his wounds were gone... but he appeared.. younger... the sea salt had mixed in a bit as Mizuchi fed it to him... But Chara's body still appears broken, her sapphire heart exposed and cracked. *

Honey Lemon: Oh no!...

Knox: *Running towards them as he looks at Chara* oh dear god no...

Kage: Chara! Chara please stay with me!

Gogo: Wait.. Chara?

*The team looks at Hiro and Cora, to which from the look in their faces confirmed that yes... Mothra is in fact Kage's lost beloved, mutated into this... and loosing strength.. Chara managed to open her eyes slightly as she looks at Kage, trying to hold her hand close to his heart.*

Kage: H-Here! This potion should at least heal your wounds!

*He grabs the second vial and pours in to Chara's mouth, some of it streaming down the side as it joins the ocean water touching her.*

Kage: Everything will be alright Chara… I promise... I should've realized sooner who you were... I hope you can forgive me...

*The creature blinks softly before she moves her hand to Kage's face while the other moves to her sapphire heart... pointing it before to him...then... she muttered out words... raspy yet filled with what warmth is left...*

Chara: I... see... you...remember me... I go... happy.. Kage… my heart... yours... always...

*That's when her hands fall away, her eyes closing.*

Kage:*Tears streaming N-No! Please!... I can't loose you! Not again... I love you...

*He holds her close as he starts sobbing into her now cooling body. Cora sobs on Hiro's shoulder as he holds her close, the team dropping their heads in respect. Mizuchi and Kaguya joining the hug around the two teens. joining in mourning of the one held in Kage's arms.. taken from him far too soon. That is when a small faint color of the potion starts seeping to the creature's body, growing around it, catching everyone's attention. Kage lets go as it now wrapped around her, embracing her and lifting her up to the air, her bug like features finally melt away to those of a human... claws becomes hands, wings dissipate into air, hair flowing smoothly, and clothes she wore before taking place. She then floats down to the ground, facing away from the group... the sapphire heart placed at Kage's feet. Kage couldn't move an inch even when the body does. She looks down to see her hands, human hands... to which she turns around to reveal the face of a young woman, strawberry blonde hair framing her freckled face and green eyes. Kage continues to stare at the woman as she starts smiling widely before looking at him with warmth.*

Chara: Kage… its me!

*Kage finally steps forward, looking closely at the woman before catching her green eyes. And all doubt he held before is washed away.*

Kage: It is you!

Chara: *nods* I'm me again...

*The two continue to look into each other's eyes before they go to finally kiss together, the two lovers reunited at last.*

Honey Lemon: Woo!

Fred: Alright!

*The all cheer and celebrate at the couple and their victory over Sycorax that night. After Chief Cruz received the message he sent out his police cars where he arrested Liv, Diane, and Chris while the police shut down the lab by the early sunrise. A police van arrives as it takes the three inside and driven off to no doubt the docks: This time for their way to imprisonment... with a driver similarly looking a lot like Lenny.*

Dunder: Well, this has been quiet a turn off events. Turns out the evil twin has been behind all the monster attacks all around San Fransokyo. Police managed to apprehend the escaped villains but are still on the search for High Voltage. Sycorax is shut down and all employees are held under investigation. The biggest question is now open for all: What happens now?

*The TV is playing on as the gang, Globby, Miyuki, Mizuchi, Hiro,and Cora are decorating the house for a welcome home party.*

Wasabi: Man, its hard to believe that this is all over.

Gogo: And most of the bad guys we fought are back in jail.

Fred: Except for High Voltage. We're gonna go to that later.

Cora: Yup... and since learning about that fact of my heritage at least I can understand a little now...

*Mizuchi and Hiro look at Cora as she connects the lights to the stairs. Mizuchi had been informed by then that she had learned about Kaguya's secret along with her mermaid heritage. It took a while for Cora to talk to Kaguya again as they both explained to her the reason they kept her mermaid half a secret. After much talking it was decided that Kaguya will now properly educate Cora on her mermaid heritage along with her friends and boyfriend, so that they not only gain an understanding of Mermaid culture in general, but to understand her grandmother and their heritage more. While it had been shaken by the reveal, it would take more than that to tear apart their bond.*

Mizuchi: Anyway, I heard that Kaguya had showed Professor Grandville those videos?

Hiro: Oh yeah! I mean, you could hardly believe what we looked like when Grandville got Cora and I together to tell us that Karmi's expelled!

Cora: Yeah, because she showed my videos of Karmi being the worst... And you know what? I'm pretty happy she did. I mean, I still don't know how to feel about learning being half mermaid by my grandmother... but at least that little bitch gonna be gone forever.

Hiro: Me too...And sides, you can learn all about the ocean.

Cora: Yeah! I'm pretty excited about it! Man its gonna be an experience... well.. after this...

*The door in front of them opens up to reveal Kaguya standing beside Kage and Chara, both dressed in new wardrobe as they see a welcome home banner and greeted by everyone.*

Everyone: Surprise!

Mizuchi: You are looking good brother, as do you Chara.

Chara: Thank you.

Fred: You guys do looke great! Younger even! Like, in your twenties young!

Kaguya: that's cause the salt water had been mixed with the potion. Without it, it simply heals wounds.

Hiro: I see... and again. We're sworn by an oath.

*Cora walks up to the two of them where she hugs them tightly, surprising Chara and Kage by this gesture.*

Cora: Welcome home Chara… and Uncle Kage…

*Kage and Chara then hug the girl back, smiling at the girl's greeting.*

Fred: well what are we waiting for? Lets get this party started!

Minimax: I agree! Commence the celebration!

*Music starts playing from both Baymaxes, repaired and functioning normally, as every one greets Kage and Chara happily. Hiro then goes to Cora where he kisses her on the lips, making Cora smile warmly as she wraps her arms around his neck.*

Chara: Does that remind you of anything Kage?

Kage: I think so... but what I am more interested is if you want to dance?

Chara: I'd love to.

*And so the jovial atmosphere rings through the house, the warmth and light returning to their house, because as far as they know, they are free from the clutches of the witch of Sycorax.*

 **A.N: Again! I had to re-write the whole chapter after reading it whole and realized it added stuff that didn't amount to anything and exposed stuff too soon. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter! Love you guys! I will try to catch up to the other episode chapters but for now, let me rest. Thank you all so much for your patience and reading Big Hero 7 The series!**


	51. Mini-Maximum Trouble

**Big Hero 7 S2**

* The morning is bright and warm, the birds were singing and the cherry blossoms dancing through the breeze. At the Lucky Cat Café everyone had been relaxing and doing their own thing. Cora's phone beeps up with a text message from Kage.*

Cora: *Chuckles* Uncle Kage sure is a lot happier, look at this.

*Cora sends what her uncle had sent to her via group text. It was a picture of Kage with Chara at home with their Baymax along with Kaguya.*

Honey Lemon: I'm really happy for him. He's changed so much for the better.

Fred: His story is a proper redemption arc in this universe.

Hiro: *Rolls his eyes before turning his head to Cora* So Cora, do you have an official day for your lessons with your grandmother?

Cora: We're thinking the weekend. She wants all of us to be there... I may have to create you guys underwater suits as well.

Gogo: *Mutters softly* Still can't believe your grandmother's a mermaid.

Cora: Don't I know it... I wonder what Mom's mermaid tail would've looked like...?

Fred: Do you think you'll ever get your own mermaid tail?

Cora: I really don't know and as far as my human half plus the tech embedded inside me is concerned, chances are pretty slim... But lets not focus on that now.. I'm happy with how things are going.

*The comforting silence returns when the resume their own thing. Wasabi, being busy with his phone, uses his other hand to grab his mug only to accidentally knock over the salt shaker... much to his chagrin. He quickly sets the salt up and uses the fallen salt to throw over his shoulder, to which he relaxes... which just so happens to catch Fred's attention.*

Fred: uh... What was that?

Wasabi: *Shifty eyes* What? What thing? I don't know what you're talking about.

*Wasabi gets up to get more coffee from Aunt Cass... only to be confronted by Fred once more.*

Fred: The thing with the salt? Why did you do it? Why?

Wasabi: Ok... spilling salt brings bad luck and throwing a pinch over your shoulder reverses the bad luck.

Fred: I don't know Wasabi, sounds like some weird superstition to me-

Wasabi: Sh! I'm a scientist! I'm supposed to believe in facts and data not bad luck and superstitions.

*Fred then proceeds to bring over a salt shaker and spill it, making Wasabi panic a little.*

Wasabi: *Picking up spilt salt* Ah! What are you doing?

Fred: Helping you by proving bad luck isn't real. Wait for it... Wait for it...

*Wasabi silently squirms as Fred looks around.*

Fred: See? Nothing bad happened?

Wasabi: Are you sure you don't want to throw a little over your shoulder?

*That is when Hiro's phone rings up to show a pic of Megan to which he answers.*

Hiro; Hey Megan.

Megan: Hi Hiro! How's Cora?

Hiro: She's alright.

Megan: With all the crazy stuff that happened at Sycorax that targeted her and her family, I'm glad. it must've been insanely scary.

Cora: *Joining in the face call* Yeah it was, but like he said, we're cool now and Big Hero 7 got them shut down.

Megan: Yeah. There's something else too. I can't hang out with you two today, I have to stay behind to work on the Westerburg's school news feed.

Hiro: No problem.

Cora: Whats the story about?

Megan: Its huge! I'm gonna find out the secret identities of Big Hero 7!

*That got everyone at the table off guard. Honey Lemon starts coughing while Wasabi drops his phone and spills the salt again.*

Hiro: Oh...

Cora: That's something...

Megan: Exciting! I can't wait to get to work! See you two around!

Gogo: Should we be concerned about this?

Fred: No way! Super hero identity? Nobody can crack that code! Except Kage who was Obake…..Momakase… Kaguya… Cora's Giant dad... Chara...Orso Knox...Krei… well I guess Gradnville knew the whole time...

Cora: We've been a little sloppy huh?

Hiro: Fred, Cora, it'll be fine.

Wasabi: I hope you're right!

*Honey Lemon knocks over the salt to which wasabi throws the spilt salt over his shoulder once more... to which happened to hit Mochi's face and cause him to attack Wasabi's face and land on the table, with Wasabi on the floor.*

Mochi: Meow

* * *

*The next day Wasabi and Fred are at SFIT in the robotics lab where the former is currently blindfolded and strapped to a chair.*

Fred: OK, you don't see anything right?

Wasabi: Listen Fred, I don't see how blindfolding me is gonna help me get over my superstitions.

*Minimax jumps up to Wasabi's shoulders, ready for Fred's plan to unfold. Once Fred snaps his fingers Minimax removes the blindfold off Wasabi's face.*

Minimax: You are once again free to enjoy your visual abilities!

*That is when Wasabi sees in front of him Fred standing next to a ladder.*

Wasabi: why is there a ladder in- Oh no...

Fred: Oh yes! I have created a superstition obstacle course which I will go through after which I will not have any bad luck! Thus proving there's no such thing as bad luck and you shall be cured Wasabi!

Wasabi: …*To the author writing this scene* He doesn't mean it! He doesn't mean it! He doesn't understand! Please show us mercy! **(A.N: Lol no)**

*Wasabi's panic rises higher than ever as he is forced to watch Fred dance through the ladder.*

Wasabi: He's under a ladder!

Fred: Look! *Shows Wasabi a broken mirror* A broken mirror!

*Wasabi squirms as Minimax forces Wasabi to look at his reflection.*

Fred: Is the forecast calling for...*Pulls out umbrella* Rain?

Wasabi: No! Don't do it! Don't!

*Fred opens the umbrella anyways.*

Wasabi; Not inside man!

Fred: OK Ok I'll put it away! right in here!

*He closes the umbrella and heads over to put it away when he opens the door to reveal a black cat wearing mini hover boots flying to the room. This causes Wasabi to push himself backwards as he tries to get away from the black cat only for Fred to hold him still.*

Wasabi; Ah! Not a black cat! Its crossing my path! repeatedly! There its goes again!

*Wasabi's panic finally tilts him back to Fred, freeing him from the bonds to his chair. When the cat comes to Wasabi the man runs away only to hit a cabinet, causing it to fall to the ground with the man avoiding it just in time. The box then knocks to a laser where it shoots into one of the pipes nearby.*

Wasabi: You ruined both our lives.

Fred: Maybe if I- *Water pressure pushing him back* Uh nope! That'snotworkingMinimaxhelp!

Minimax: Stand aside! Water is a precious resource!

*Minimax hops over and plugs it up with his own body.*

Fred: Yeah!

Minimax: Concelation-Ablughgubabugha

*The water had seeped into Minimax's body, finally throwing him away and hitting him to a wall. Water seeps out his body as sparks fly out before it fizzles.*

Fred: Oh that's probably not good!

Wasabi: Mini-Maximum Bad luck!

*Rather than going to Hiro and Cora and admitting what he had done, alongside the knowledge they would be busy hanging out with Megan, he opts to take Minimax home and bury him up to his neck in a glass of rice for a rice bath. Finally after he deems it long enough, Fred takes out Minimax from the rice and checks him over.*

Fred: Please work! Please Work! Please work! Please!

*Fred taps on the top of Minimax's head where after his eyes adjust he is finally online.*

Fred: Hey there buddy~ Its me! Fred.

Minimax: Fred...

Fred: Are you OK?...

Minimax: I am... Minimax!

*Minimax falls off the counter and starts running in circles sideways.*

Minimax: Mini Max-Max Max-Max-Max-

Fred: OK, gonna be honest. You need a little more rice time.

*He places minimax back to his rice jar bath. As of while Megan sets up a bulletin board with all the facts, newspaper clips, photos, and familiar locations of Big Hero 7... and all with red string. Its a rambunctious project, she has to admit, but she knew that could crack the code and show San Fransokyo the identities of Big Hero 7 so they may properly thank them for their service. That's when a knock is heard from her door.*

Megan: Come in.

*That's when the door opens to reveal her dad, Chief Cruz.*

Chief Cruz: You have visitors... familiar visitors..

*That's when Hiro and Cora show themselves.*

Megan: Hiro! Cora! I wanna show you two what I been working on!

Hiro: This is... impressive...

Cora: Definitely...

Megan: I haven't had any break throughs yet-

Chief Cruz: *Pats Megan's head* I'm confident you will... *To all three teens* Hey you kids want some cookies?

Megan: No we-

Chief Cruz: *Pushes Hiro and Cora away* I'm bringing cookies anyway!

*The chief goes out the door.. to then peek at the three before officially leaving them be to get said cookies.*

Cora:... So how are you with all this?

Megan: I've started with a timeline where it really began. *Points to picture of Kreitech* This is where Big Hero 7 first appeared when they fought off Robert Callaghan...there's got to be some reason they showed up when they did.

Hiro: Yeaaah… Or it could've just been random.

Megan: Why are you acting weird?

Hiro: *Lying through his teeth* Weird? I'm not acting... weird..? But did you think that maybe Big Hero 7's identities should stay secret?

Megan: No, why?

Hiro: I don't know... hehe.. maybe anonymity is what enables them to protect the city?

Megan: No, their super powers are what enabled them to protect the city.

Hiro: Yeah but...

Megan: Hiro, this is the biggest story ever! And as a journalist its my job to find out the truth! *to Cora* And besides, wouldn't you like to know the people who saved you and your family from Diane Amara?..

Cora:... Megan... think about this... what do you think will happen if you do reveal the identities of Big Hero 7? What good would come out of it?

Megan: I know the city would be grateful for it and know whom to thank for their service..

Cora: Yeah... and then there's the bad guys, their Rouge Gallery lets say, who may not have any grateful bone in their body... and instead have some extreme hatred for them...

Megan: *Catching on*… Learning their identities would make Big Hero 7 targets at their most vulnerable!...and everyone they know too...

Hiro: Exactly..

*Megan looks at Hiro and Cora then at the bulletin board containing the pictures of the heroes... and their villains... She heard from her father that Diane Amara and her twin Sister were taken to prison due to all their crimes, and that Cora was a witness. Diane almost got away with capturing her friend through marrying her father to get whatever she wanted... Putting the people that had rescued her in danger is the opposite of what she wanted to do.*

Megan:... You're right... If they wanted to be known who they are they would have told the city already.

Hiro: Yup!

Megan: And Dad does work with Big Hero 7... Alright. *Sighs* Guess I'll look for something else to write the news about.

*Hiro and Cora smile at this news before they quickly wipe it off.*

Cora: Sorry I burst your bubble Megan..

Megan: Nah, its cool... But what will I even write about?

Hiro: How about any of the big games at your school?...

Megan: *raises eyebrow*… The big game? What game?

Hiro: Isn't there usually a big game at your school?

Megan: Well, either way, I'll think of something. But I also want it to be unique and exciting!

*That is when a plate of cookies come up between their faces.*

Chief Cruz: I got the cookies!

Megan: Dad! Really?

*At the Frederickson Manor Fred is playing one of his most beloved arcade games without a care in the world. That is when his phone rings to which he answers while playing the game.*

Fred: Hiro! My main man! What's what?

*Hiro and Cora are at the streets heading back home.*

Hiro: Its about Megan.

Fred: Relax buddy, Its like I said before: No one can crack-

Hiro: She has a conspiracy wall.

Fred: *Growing worried* Is there red yarn.

Cora: A lot Fred... A whole lot...

*Fred is standing in shock, so much shock that he lost focus of his game and lost. That is when Cora pipes in.*

Cora: But not to worry! We actually convinced her to not go forward with discovering our identities.

Fred: Really? Whew... that sounded like a close call... I can't wait to tell Minimax!.. Though.. I would need to find somethings if...

Cora: If what?

Fred: Megan may not be the only one!... BRB guys!

*He hangs up the phone and rushes to Minimax's resting body in the jar of rice.*

Fred: Minimax! I'm going to the comic book store! I'm going to research Superheroes Unmasked! Specifically how bad is that! Granted Megan gave it up, but that's dodging the first bullet! We need to be prepared!... Wanna come?

Minimax: My enemy must be-be-be-be-be-

Fred: *Putting Minimax is jar of rice* OK back in the rice!

*When Fred goes out, the beeping of Minimax slow down as the wiring within him grows more unstable the more its left unattended. Fred steps out the door cheerily humming to himself when he felt some pebbles hit his head... that is when he looks up to see the top of the porch fall. He dodges in time, leaving him with a racing heart.*

Fred: Heathcliff! The porch broke!

*Fred then gets up to leave while Heathcliff steps outside and begins to tidy up the place. At the comic book store Fred is searching for any comics that have the plotline of their identities revealed and the major consequences that follow. But just when he found one he notices that the bookshelf is now starting to topple over and land above him, resulting in Fred being hit with comics sprawled around him.*

Fred: K, that was a little weird...

*Later on Fred is crossing the street while reading his newly purchased comic.*

Fred: Watch out danger face! DR Tobox is right behind you!

Stranger: Watch out!

*Fred turns around to see the lady pointing up to reveal a runaway trolley heading down fast, to which he narrowly dodges away. But that still left a runaway streetcar zooming through the city.*

Fred: *Getting up* Wasabi was right! Bad luck is real!

* * *

*Quickly pulling out his phone he gets Skymax to deliver his chameleon suit and hide in an alley to suit up*

Fred: *Fully dressed* Enter Fredmillian!

*He runs down to catch the runaway streetcar, hopping up and using his tongue to grab hold of it. But the mere speed is too much as Fred is instead joining involuntarily to its path, being hit by various objects like stop signs and branches. That is when Wasabi and Honey Lemon join up to stop the runaway streetcar and rescue Fred. Honey Lemon uses her chem purse bazooka to take aim of the path to which allows the street car to fly up avoiding pedestrians and cars on its path... and Fred screaming his lungs out. Once landing down its goes down the road where Gogo zooms in to pull out an elderly woman out of harms way.*

Gogo: Your welcome.

*That is when Megan is up there, and she is holding her phone... she had been taking a walk looking through her phone for any juicy story to tackle on when she saw Velocity rescue the old woman. Gogo zooms out the way... Even though she decided to not pursue their identities... she did want to see how they work in action. With that Megan rides her bike to follow.*

Cora: Hiro and I are on our way!

*Finally the three show up when Wasabi comes up with this news.*

Wasabi: We got big problems ahead!

*And up ahead Fred is flung off the street car and up to the air.*

Honey Lemon: Fredzilla! *Looks farther ahead* Oh no!

*A school bus filled with children is unfortunately stuck in traffic and directly in the street car's path.*

Hiro: We're on it!

*Hiro launches his magnetic discs at the street car, creating magnetic pulls for Hiro to use. Hiro nearly falls off only for Cora and Baymax to hold on to him to stop the street car. With all their might, they stopped the street car and thus save the lives inside the school bus. Megan sees this and can't help but smile at the three heroes that saved the cheering crowd of children. Megan takes a deep breath before she goes over and catches their attention.*

Megan: Hey! If you have a moment could I talk to you guys for a second?

Hiro: Uh... sure?...I guess?

Cora: What would you like to talk about?

Megan: I just wanna say.. thank you for helping San Fransokyo... and for saving one of my friends from Diane Amara.

Cora: Oh... um... Y-Your welcome miss!

Hiro: We appreciate it. We gotta go now!

*And so the three leave along with the rest of Big Hero 7 where they meet up at SFIT. The teens explained to the team how they talked Megan out of searching up their real identities, though they do feel a little guilty to making her quit a subject she was clearly passionate about. That is when they all see Fred spread around salt in the lab.*

Cora: *Tilts head* Whats up Fred? Why are you spilling salt?

Honey Lemon: Freddie are you OK you look-

Gogo: Terrible.

Hiro: What happened to your arm?

Baymax: *Carrying buckets of salt behind Fred* Fred has an oblique radial fracture.

Fred: Yeah! Because of the bad luck!

*Fred inadvertently hits his injured arm against a hard surface to which he winces in pain.*

Gogo: Whats he talking about?

Fred: Minimax got soaked! I nearly got hit by a part of my house! Then a bookshelf, then almost a cable car!

*Fred throws salt over his shoulder which landed on Hiro, Cora, and Wasabi.*

Hiro: Wow.. Sorry Fred...

Cora: Wait... Mini-max had been water logged? And you didn't tell us?

Fred: I'm sorry Cora! But that was only yesterday! Today was worse!

*He removes his beanie to show his head injury.*

Fred: I need to break this bad luck streak.

Wasabi: Told ya.

Fred: You were right! I shouldn't have messed with the forces of bad luck; please, for the love of all that is good.. help me!

Wasabi:... alright.

Fred: Thank you so much!

Hiro: After you get this over could you bring Minimax over for us to check over? He's probably on the fritz.

Fred: I put him in a rice bath so his wires and such should be dry by now.

Cora: That still doesn't fic the circuits and coding inside him. Just remember to bring him over K?

Fred: Alright!

*And so Fred and Wasabi are at the streets of San Fransokyo in the search for a good luck charm.*

Fred: You sure this will work?

Wasabi: Positive! The only way to counteract the bad luck is with something that brings good luck! Like a heads up coin!

Fred: I see one!

*Fred eagerly jumps over when he spots the coin up the street.*

Wasabi: Is it heads up?

Fred: Yes!

Wasabi: Pick it up!

Fred: Free! I'm free! The curse is broken! *Kisses coin*

Wasabi: Don't kiss the dirty street money!

Fred: But you said it was lucky.

Wasabi: Lucky yes! Sanitary no.

Fred: All I know is I broke the curse~.

*He does a little celebratory dance where he celebrate by seeing Kentucky Kaiju: Return to the Midwest. Once he heads out to the theater his mind rings up with a thought.*

Fred: Oh right! *Calls Heathcliff* Hey Heathcliff! Could you go to the kitchen and check on Minimax? I'm gonna bring him over to Hiro and Cora to check him over.

Heathcliff: Master Frederickson, it appears that the rice jar you had placed master Minimax is empty.

Fred: Empty?! Oh man, he must've gotten out and ran off! I'll go look for him while-Ah!

*When he was walking faster he so happened to step on the skateboard and land down on the floor. His lucky penny turning tails. At the garage, Hiro and Cora are fixing up Baymax's armored fist.*

Cora: hmm, I wonder whats taking Fred.

Hiro: Don't worry, he'll come by with Minimax and check him over. You almost sound like your dad.

Cora: Yeah *chuckles*… And sides, this isn't as huge as Megan nearly going through her plan of identifying Big Hero 7... *Smiles softly* And its nice hearing her thank us...

Hiro: Yeah... *To Baymax* What do you think Baymax?

Baymax: Megan is right here.

*Baymax points to the garage door opening up... with Baymax's armored fist exposed.*

Cora: Oh no!

Hiro: We gotta hide it!

*The teens rush around looking for a good place to hide the rocket fist. After many mishaps they opt to cover it up with tarp and use it as a chair.*

Megan: Hey Hiro, Cora.

Hiro: Whats up?

Megan: Just wanna hang around. Still kicking around ideas for my scoop.

Cora: That's so?

Megan: Yeah. And I talked to Big Hero 7 too!

Hiro: That's pretty sweet!

Megan: Yeah. *To Baymax* Hey Baymax, wanna finish up that chess game?

Baymax: Of course.*Setting up Chess game* It is your move.

*Hiro sighs while Cora watches Baymax and Megan play chess. As the teen boy goes through his computer to finish up work, Cora decides to chat a little.*

Cora: So what type of story were you hoping to go for?

Megan: *Focused on game* Something that would get their attention with facts they never knew before! Something they always wanted to see but never did.

Cora: And finding Big Hero 7's identities would've been it huh?

Megan: Yup. But you guys have a point; I would risk their lives if I do succeed. The only other ones are unsolved mysteries...mysteries... mysteries... *Gets lightbulb* That's it!*To Baymax* Check!

*Megan gets up and rushes out the door.*

Megan: Bye guys! See ya later! And thanks for the idea!

Hiro: What idea?

Baymax: Good bye.

*That is when Baymax's fist launches up and lands back down with Hiro. Cora then pulls up her phone to call Fred. Somewhere Fred is awakening to the ringing of his phone. And that is when he takes a good look at his surroundings.*

Fred: Exposed pipes? Beams? Plastic tarps? Oh no! I've been captured by an evil doer!

*He sees to his right his phone with the icon of Cora calling him. He struggles for a bit until he realizes his ropes are tight.*

Fred: OK, plan B... Help! Halp! Somebody help!

*The lights turn on in Fred's right side...and the hopping figure of Minimax coming towards him.*

Fred: MiniMax! You're alright! Heathcliff said you were missing from your rice bath! Now could you untie me so we can escape?

Minimax: I could...

Fred: Thanks-

Minimax: *Walking past Fred* But I'm not going too! You are my prisoner! Evil laugh sequence initiated. Muahahahahahahaha!

Fred: Wait? Prisoner? You brought me here?

Minimax: Indeed! I am also responsible for all of your *Uses hands for air quotes* 'Accidents'. Finger quotes intended!

*He then regals Fred with the times of how he tried to assassinate the comic book geek, from the porch falling down on him all the way to his skateboard kidnapping.*

Fred: But why? We're best friends! We're supposed to be on the same side? Fighting for justice?

Minimax: Mua! *Brings Fred's chair up* I laugh at the face of justice! Wickedness is my aim! And you , Fred, are my foe!

Fred: Wait, why are you- *Realization* The water! It must've messed with your inside worky parts! At least that's what Hiro would explain it... Cora was right about this..

*Minimax throws a handful of rice at Fred's face in retaliation.*

Minimax: Empty carbs can't save you now Fred!

Fred: Maybe not. But Big Hero 7 can! I bet they're on their way here right now!

*The lights turn on as Baymax spins around.*

Minimax: I'm counting on it! Why only take out one?

*And while he spins pieces of red armor form on his body to show a more villainous look to fit his more viscous personality.*

Minimax: When I could destroy all of Big Hero 7? Mini Maximum Villainy! Evil dance sequence initiated.

*As Minimax does his dance of doom, Fred is left to think how will his friends save him and recover Minimax.*

* * *

*Hiro and Cora contacted the rest of the gang when they explained that they had called Fred to talk about Minimax only to learn that Minimax is gone from Heathcliff since Fred wouldn't pick up. That is when they received a face call from Minimax himself.*

Minimax: A hearty hello nemeses! It is I! Minimax! If you ever want to see your Fred again, you must come and face me! good luck!

Hiro: The water must've damaged his personality chip.

Cora: I told Fred to bring him over to check him! And now he's held hostage by his own side kick!

Minimax: Initiate evil laugh. Muahahahaha!-

Gogo: *Shuts off call* Nope.

Honey Lemon: We need to find Freddie now.

Hiro; Baymax, can you scan the city for Fred?

Baymax: Scanning...

*Once they find a location the gang suit up and fly/drive over to rescue their friend from the mini bot gone rouge.*

Cora: Fred is up on the 23rd floor.

Gogo: On our way!

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are the first to land inside where they tread carefully to see Fred up ahead.*

Cora: Are you OK Fred? Did he hurt you?

Fred: No... *Reveals a scribbled face* My sidekick betrayed me!

*The alarms are set off to reveal flying magnets heading their way to pin down Fred's rescue party. Hiro and Cora manage to get away but Baymax is ultimately pinned down.*

Baymax: Please note. I am unable to move.

*The teens then move out of the way of a falling beams meant to crush them. They managed to get themselves safely to a metal bench to the wall, but because of the beams blocking their way, they are essentially trapped as well. Hiro and Cora try to push the beams together with all their strength.*

Hiro: Its … Too heavy-

Minimax: Mua!

*The teens jump back startled as Minimax pops his head to see them.*

Minimax: You have taken my bait! *Takes Baymax's rocket fist* And now I will take this!

Baymax: That is rocket fist.

Minimax: And now your powerful fist will do my bidding! Muahahahaha!

*The elevator ding is heard as the door opens to reveal Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon coming up to join the fight.*

Wasabi: Wow, Minimax did this?

Hiro: Guys!

Cora: Its a trap!

Minimax: Evil fist sequence initiated.

Wasabi: AAh!

*Wasabi presses the close button multiple times as Honey Lemon uses her chem boots to seal up the opening just in time to stop the fist.*

Wasabi: OK! He can't get in!...*He tries to push the wall back*… and we can't get out.

Honey Lemon: Oops.

Gogo: Well that was fun.

Wasabi: *Looking up the ceiling* We might be able to go this way!

*He cuts open a circle up where Wasabi is the first to pull himself out..*

Minimax: I am right here.

*And greeted by the evil Minimax. Wasabi falls back as the minibot removes one of his plasma blades and activates it.*

Wasabi: No no! Please don't do that!

Minimax: Sorry lowly adversary but you are going down! Minimaximum literalness!

*He cuts the cables connecting to the elevator to which leads it falling down and Wasabi screaming his lungs out.*

Honey Lemon: Guys hold on!

*Honey Lemon uses her chem boots to launch up as she grabs her girlfriend and Wasabi out of the crashing elevator. Soon she throws out chemballs to act as cushions for their fall.*

Wasabi: OK! This is better...

*Fred, during all the ruckus, had managed to walk a little bit and start rubbing the ropes against the metal beam to cut himself loose. Baymax looks at Fred.*

Fred: Don't worry, I have a plan! *Continues to rub the ropes* Just. Need, to work. a little- Yes!

*With his ropes now loose he stands up, removes the ink from his face, and calls up his skymax for his super suit.*

Fred: Fly! Fly like the wind Skymax!

*As Skymax soars towards his owner, Gogo kicks down the door after they found a staircase and headed up to the 23rd floor again. Gogo heads over to Baymax as the other two look for their friends*

Wasabi: Fred? Fred?

*Gogo uses her discs to break the magnets to free Baymax.*

Baymax: Thank you.

Hiro: We're over here!

*Honey Lemon tries to lift the beam only for Baymax to lift it up, letting Hiro and Cora go free.*

Cora: Thanks Baymax.

Wasabi: But where's Fred?

Minimax: Yes!

*The lights turn on to show Minimax on a chair.*

Minimax: I would like to know the same thing!

Hiro: This ends now Minimax!

Cora: By the time we defeat you you're gonna be sorry for all of this!

Minimax: What are you? My mother?!…

Gogo: Hiro and Cora are your creators. In a sense, they are your parents.

Cora: *Slightly blushing and embarrassed* E-Either way! You are grounded!

Hiro:*Also blushing* I second that!

Minimax: Never! Villainy everlasting!

*He flies up to the team where he goes around in circles, using his own rocket fists to knock them down.*

Wasabi: Where'd he go?

Minimax: Down here!

*Wasabi tries to grab Minimax only for the minibot to kick his butt. Now Gogo is left to chase down the rouge minibot. She throws her disc to hit him only for him to dance on top of it and send it back to Gogo and punch her. Minimax flies over to the recovered Honey Lemon where he uses her purse strap to try to pull off her. *

Minimax: I'll take that!

Honey Lemon: No!

Minimax: He successfully removes it from Honey Lemon, leaving him to gloat as he uses it to pin down the rest of Big Hero 7 with goo.*

Minimax: And that is how you do evil!

*That is when an invisble tongue grabs hold of the purse then to Minimax, bringing them down. That is when Fred is revealed in his chameleon suit.*

Fred: Sorry Minimax! This is gonna hurt me just as much as its gonna hurt you!

*He uses the tongue to burst open a water pipe where it sprays on Minimax, causing him to fritz once more before shutting down.*

Fred: We are going to need a whole lot more rice!

Cora: That... and Hiro and I to make a proper reparation to his circuits.

*The next day, the gang are at SFIT where Hiro and Cora are adding the finishing touches to ensure Minimax won't have that freak out ever again.*

Hiro; *To Minimax* And now you're water proof.

Cora: No more spills and leaks for this guy ever again.

Fred: Nothing like what happened will ever happen again?

Hiro: Exactly.

Cora: Still didn't like you didn't bring Minimax over as soon as possible after he dried out, but hey. No one's perfect.

*Hiro taps Minimax's head where the minibot goes through his reboot before standing up. Fred looks on guiltily at his sidekick buddy before the minibot turns around to see Fred.*

Minimax: Fred?

Fred: Minimax!

Minimax: Fred.

*The two rush towards each other where Fred picks him up and holds him close.*

Fred: Wait- Please tell me you're not going to drop anymore heavy stuff on me?

Minimax: Heart chuckle. Of course not! You are my best friend!

*Fred hugs him close as his eyes and nose start to run.*

Baymax: Would you like a tissue?

Fred: No thanks *Sniffs*

*Minimax uses his hands to blow dry Fred's face to which Fred is grateful for.*

Fred: Glad to have you back Minimax!

Minimax: Glad to be back! I apologize for the wayward fist!

*He and Baymax do the fist bump to which they do their own signature boom.*

Baymax and Minimax: Ba la la la.

Hiro: That's... our thing.

Cora: Just remember Fred, Minimax is grounded for a week, so no late night movie marathons for this little guy.

Minimax: Understood.

Fred: Yeah. Thanks guys.

Hiro: Its fine. I'm just glad things are alright now.

*Later on the teens head back to hang out with Megan where they see her put away the photos of Big Hero 7 to a box.*

Megan: Hey guys! Dad let you up?

Cora: Yup. *Looks at the box* So I'm guessing you found the next best thing?

Megan: I have! It took some convincing from Dad but he agreed. She was his friend afterall.

Hiro: She? Who's your dad friend?

*Megan goes over to another box where she pulls up a black and white photo of a teenage girl... a familiar, strawberry blonde, green eyed, freckled teenage girl. Her photo is show alongside a news clipping dating 16 years ago with the title **Westerburg Cheerleader gone missing**. This certainly widened Hiro's and Cora's eyes.*

Cora: Is that?-

Megan: Chara Bonete! I decided that I would write about the mystery of Chara Bonete's disappearance. And if I'm lucky, I may find out what happened to her.

Hiro: I-Is that so?... and you said your dad was friends with her?

Chief Cruz: Yup.

*The three teens turn their heads to see Chief Cruz walk in with his yearbook.*

Chief Cruz: I was a football player back then at the games. Chara was always there to bring up the spirit. We talked and hung out... she was a sweet girl... And with Super Slueth Megan Cruz on the case... We can finally find out what happened to her all those years ago.

*Of all the things their friend Megan chose... it had to be the one about Chara. And they knew they can't bring this up with them. For one, they don't know the creature was Chara. And two, how could they even explain about her time with the sirens? Revealing her, would mean revealing Kage, then her grandmother and everything else. Including Cora's more disastrously roots with her psychotic grandmother lurking like a spider, just waiting for one mistake to happen that would cost them everything. At Cora's home, Chara and Kage are sitting together as Chara reads aloud a book, a gift from Orso Knox after their recovery, while their Baymax delivers two cups of coffee with vanilla cream to their side in the living room.*

Chara:' Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we first practice to deceive...'

 **A.N: Hello everyone! I'm back! So from what I saw the last chapter was a bit of a mixed bag, but I do love that you have been patient for that one and this chapter! Now, someone pointed out that I've been spelling Grandville when it should have been Granville. Yes, I learned on later that is how you spell it, but at this point I've been so used to referring her as Grandville that it felt second nature. But if that is bothering you guys, I'll try to spell it as Granville from now on. this is my first chapter back so I apologize if its not much, especially since college is up and stuff will need to be done. I will try to write more with the episodes and explore some more. Till then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading Big Hero 7! Love you guys!**

 **(P.s: I did add a little fourth wall humor there. May or may not be the last time. Will remove it if it really bothers ya'll. love you!)**


	52. El Fuego

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*Its so happened to be a dark night at the maximum prison where Yama, the notorious gang leader from Good Luck ally and foe to Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio, is sitting at his cell abiding his time. Soon enough, MegaYama had arrived and swiftly defeated the security guards and start smashing the wall where Yama is behind.*

Yama: Yes! New Mega Yama! Get me out of here!

*That is when the flying figure of Baymax with Hiro and Cora arrives to the scene.*

Hiro: Baymax! Clothesline!

*With one fist out Baymax punches Mega Yama, throwing him away from the wall. Not hearing the sound of rock being pounded Yama calls out to his robot.*

Yama: Whats going on? New Mega Yama why did you stop smashing?!

*Baymax lands as the rest of Big Hero 7 joins them.*

Fred: Nice take down Omega Danger-

*That's when Mega Yama's fist punches Baymax, along with Hiro and Cora, away and over the wall.*

Fred: He can't handle all four of AUGH!

*Mega Yama takes his grasp around Fred as he spins around and throws him to Wasabi and Honey Lemon, knocking them down and leaving Gogo to him, Mega Yama raises his foot ready to stomp on Gogo when she quickly summons her hover disc to shield herself from Mega Yama's foot. But the pressure too strong for her alone.*

Gogo: Uh guys? Honey ?

*Gogo continues to struggles until the gang soon join her to push back against Mega Yama's foot.*

Honey Lemon: Push harder!

Fred: *Straining* I'm known for my wit! Not my strength!

*Honey Lemon peeks up from the disc when they no longer felt the impending pressure of Mega Yama's foot.*

Honey Lemon: Yay! he gave up!

*A quick grab of Wasabi from Mega Yama's claws proved her other wise.*

Wasabi: Spoke too soon!

*Fred quickly catches Wasabi just as Baymax comes flying back to join the fight. Mega Yama pushes them down as Hiro and Cora fall off and land far away. mega Yama goes towards the two teens ready to stomp on them when Baymax's fists punches him in the back and into the wall, shutting the robot menace down.*

Hiro: Thanks Baymax.

Cora: We owe ya big time buddy.

Baymax: Your welcome.

*The gang cheer around Baymax leaving Yama confused*

Yama: What happened? Where'd you gone to Mega Yama? Hurry before Big Hero 7 shows up!

* * *

*It was then they later traveled to their chosen night out: Mech Wrestling. it was an event where wrestlers don on their mech suits and join in a fight before hundreds of people while putting up a main act. The gang had agreed to join up to see it... but it took more convincing for Cora's father to let Cora go. After begging and swearing they would not let Cora be hurt her agreed... on one condition...*

Mizuchi: Excuse us ma'm..

*They all sit down at their seat while Mizuchi tries to not block anyone's view of the show. Finally he settled on laying across the bleachers of the gang with Baymax acting as a head comforter.*

Cora: Sorry Papa..

Mizuchi: No no, its fine. You can see the show right?

Honey Lemon: We can see well sir!

Mizuchi: Cool... I wonder if Kage had ever ventured to these sort of things...

*And so the announcer starts up his pitch as the audience starts to get wild.*

Announcer: Welcome fight fans! Its time for Mech Wrestling Madness!

Honey Lemon: *Covering her ears and talking loudly* I've never been to a mech wrestling match!

Cora: *Also covering her ears* Me neither! Is it always this loud?

Baymax: sounds under 85 decibals are generally considered safe.

Honey Lemon: So is it safe?

Baaymax: No.

Gogo: Too Loud, too fake, to me.

Hiro: But its fun. You know, cheering for the good guy, booing for the bad guy.

Gogo: Or both.

Fred: I love Mech Wrestling so much That I actually tried to buy the league! But I was outbid by an anonymous-

Announcer: Everyone! Put your hands together for the new owner of Mech Wrestling Federation... Richardson Mole!

*Richardson Mole arrives in the smoke, no doubting upsetting Fred to the core.*

Fred: WWWHHHYYYY?!

Wasabi: You OK buddy?

Fred: *Clearly not OK* Oh hohoho I will be! Once I take something from Mole he wants more than anything!

Wasabi: So... not OK?

Mizuchi: Is this Mole the same mole that had threatened your secret identities for Fred's possessions and to be a member of your team?

Hiro: Pretty much. Along side being Fred's enemy.

Mizuchi: I see... *To Fred* We'll talk about this!

Fred: *Not really paying Attention* OK.

Announcer: Now for the main event! He brings the heat, he loves to cheat! He's a bad guy with bad breath! El~ Fuego!

*The Mech Wrestler El Fuego is a Mexican man whose mech armor is composed of flames. The crowd boos at El Fuego.*

El Fuego: Keep booing! Keep booing! Its just more fuel for El Fuego!

*Its there that Honey Lemon lets it go.*

Honey Lemon: Get ready to get extinguished El Fuego! You're going down son!

*Everyone around Honey Lemon look at her as if she smacked someone's grandma to the ground.*

Honey Lemon: Sorry, I guess I just got wrapped up in the moment.

*Gogo lightly blushes at her girlfriend before quickly turning around in a small huff of whatever.*

Announcer: And his opponent! He's Mech Elite! He can't be beat! He's the good guy whose smile can light up the room! Uncle~ Samurai!

*The crowd cheers wildly at the 'heroic' mech wrestler appearing before them. The two mech wrestlers go head to head as Uncle Samurai throws El Fuego to the ring post shouting 'feel the revolution!'. After throwing in a couple punches Uncle Samurai pushes himself to the ropes to launch himself-*

Honey Lemon: End him Uncle Samurai! *calms down* You're doing so great!

*With his attention back to the fight Uncle Samurai is quickly yanked by El Fuego to which he gives the red, white, and blue mech wrestler a punch. Making the team wince and Mizuchi to cover Cora's eyes.*

Cora: Papa!

Gogo: Fake...

*The crowd boos as El Fuego spins Uncle Samurai around, winding up for his next move.*

Fred:Ah snap! El Fuego's about to do his signature mech slam! The sparkler!

*El Fuego spins faster and faster, making Baymax activate his nurse bot mode.*

Baymax: severe dizziness can lead to extreme nausea.

Hiro: Don't worry Baymax, its not real its for show.

*That is when El Fuego throws him off the ring and into the bleachers, rendering El Samurai unconscious.*

Mole: Hey! That's against the rules!

*That's when he rips off his jacket to reveal a referee shirt.*

Fred: Ah come on! Conflict of interest! You can't be the owner and the ref!

Mole: *To El Fuego* You just got your first warning!

El Fuego: Ah warning Ooh~

*Uncle Samurai soon regains consciousness and is struggling to get up.*

Baymax: Uncle Samurai may be in need of medical attention.

Gogo: He's fine.

*Soon enough Uncle Samurai gets up and is ready for more.*

Uncle Samurai: No surrender! Yes!

*That is when behind Uncle Samurai's back El Fuego grabs a piece of the bleachers and is ready to whack him.*

Hiro: This is classic! While the ref is conveniently distracted! El Fuego is able to cheat.

Mole: Hi Dream girl~ You pinned my heart.

Honey Lemon and Gogo: *Holding hands* We're dating!

*Mole sighs before he blows a kiss at Gogo… only for Gogo to promptly smack it away and kiss Honey Lemon full on the lips.*

Cora: Yes! *Pumps hands up*

*Once the kiss ends Honey Lemons giggles madly as she hugs her girlfriend while Gogo gives a satisfied, smug, smirk. Wrapping her arm around her tall girlfriend.*

El Fuego: Yes, kiss it goodbye.. to a dramatic combat!

*He whacks Uncle Samurai away, resulting in the patriotic samurai to launch himself forward only to be knocked down the floor.*

Announcer: Looks like a whole new meaning to getting benched!

*El Fuego gets up and launches himself up in the air where he uses his elbow to pin Uncle Samurai down to the ground.*

Honey Lemon: Hey he cheated! Tag me! Tag me in!

Cora: Uh?... *To Gogo* Is Honey Lemon this passionate when she gets to new things?

Gogo: Yes.

*El Fuego tries to smirk but the look from Mole is enough to make him begrudengly pick Uncle Samurai up and make his arms move around to appear that Uncle Samurai is defeating him. Soon enough Uncle Samurai for real finishes up the job and wins against El fuego.*

Crowd and Mole: One... two... Three!

Honey Lemon: Yes! That's what I'm talking about!

Baymax: You're being dangerously loud.

Honey Lemon: Sorry, but OMG that was so much fun! *To Cora and Mizuchi* What do you guys think?

Cora; Its fine! Kind of exciting. Maybe we can invite Uncle Kage and Chara sometime.

Mizuchi: I'll talk about that later...

*When the arena cleared out the staff is cleaning it up when El Fuego goes up to Mole.*

Mole: Ah, if it isn't the best heel in business!

El Fuego: *Getting off the mech Suit* I'm sick of loosing on purpose! You know I'm the best wrestler! Period!

Mole: Bad Guys never win in wrestling.

*El Fuego picks Mole up by the shirt growling angerly.*

Mole: You're a heel! And the heel's job is to make the face look good!

*El Fuego growls angrily before he drops Mole and walks away.*

Mole: See?! Total heel move!

*The next morning the Gogo, Hiro, Wasabi and Baymax all meet up at the café where Fred goes on his spew of words as he vows revenge against Richardson Mole.*

Fred: Richardson will rue the day he took something from me that I wanted! Again!

*However, the rest of his friends were not so much as paying attention to him.*

Fred: Uh hello? Earth to Best Friends I'm vowing revenge here!

Gogo: *Nonchalant* Great, we heard it before. You vow revenge-

wasabi: Set off on some ridiculous vendetta-

Hiro: Just to prove your better than richardson.

Baymax: It has never ended well.

Cass: Hey guys!

*the gang look up to see Aunt Cass carrying her tray of coffee mugs.*

Cass: Where's Cora and Honey Lemon?

Gogo: Honey's at her new happy place.

Hiro: And Cora's spending the day with her grandmother.

Cass: That's interesting. What's Honey Lemon's new happy place?

*None other then the Mech Wrestling league of course.*

Honey Lemon: Bring it on Fuego! Uncle Samurai is gonna dance on your face!

Esme: Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ you're loud!

Miyuki: Of all things Honey Lemon had to enjoy...

*Honey Lemon invited/dragged her SFAI friends, Miyuki Frost and Esme, to the Mech Wrestling event as well to get them into the hype. It had mixed results: Miyuki uses this as a time to work on her sketching for mech, while Esme mutters about the way the 'villain' and 'hero' are framed in Spanish. As of now El Fuego and Uncle Samurai are duking it out at the ring. El Fuego picks his enemy up and spins him in the air before slamming him to the floor.*

Crowd: *Boos at El Fuego*

Honey Lemon: Yeah! Go ahead! Celebrate now you're going down in a minute son!

El Fuego: You're just fanning the Fuego!

Esme: Have to admit, he's definitely buying into his role.

*El fuego then throws Uncle Samurai across the ring before he uses the strings to beat his opponent to the ground more. He stands on top as some of the crowd cheers on the action, but the watchful eye of Mole is quick to tell him to make sure he loses anyway...however... This time El Fuego will not lose on purpose. He cracks his neck as he steps towards Uncle Samurai and gives him the beating of a lifetime before he dives him headfirst to the floor via his jets. It results in him on top of Uncle Samurai as he uses Mole, the referee, to announce his victory. Much to the shock of Honey Lemon and others, Miyuki taking note of it before resuming sketching, and Esme giving a sly smirk. Finally, the banner of the winner is El Fuego.*

El Fuego: That's right! The heel is the winner!

*Soon enough the station is clearing out with some of the crowd still chattering about El Fuego's sudden victory when Miyuki notes something.*

Miyuki: Dang it I left my sketchbook!

Esme: Hold on, I'll get it!

*She rushes back in time to the doors and swiftly goes to the bleachers where the sketchbook is. She picks it up only to see El Fuego, outside his Mech Suit, go towards his stand as he gloats his victory. Good thing the bleachers were dark or he would had easily spotted her.*

El fuego: All hail the new heel champion!

*That's when Mole steps in*

Mole: I don't think so! Pack up your mech suit El Fuego! Your fired!

El Fuego: Fired? I'm the greatest Mech Wrestler this league has ever seen! Not to mention how I'm 'the bad guy' against some gringo who barely puts in any effort to actually fight back! I earned my place here!

Mole: That's the thing! You're the bad guy! Bad Guys don't win! Its not good for business!

*And so the banner flops loosely off the wall.*

El Fuego: You'll regret this. I'm bigger than this league! And I'm going to prove it!

*He stomps away from the arena, growling underneath his breath along with some cuss words in Spanish. This Esme uses to get back to her friends while carrying the sketch book and quickly relay what she saw.*

Miyuki: Basically, El Fuego was tired of purposely loosing to Uncle Samurai cause he actually earned his title along with the fact he's white-

Honey Lemon: So he went against Mole and won.. but got fired for it?

Esme: Yes. Though I would had suggested 'Hey! How about you make El Fuego a good guy!'. But then again, that would require Mole to be creative.

Honey Lemon: Yesh! Now I feel bad for El Fuego... I hope he picks himself up.

Esme: Yup. Anyway, I still can't believe that Cora is actually half mermaid.

Honey Lemon: I know! I mean, thousands of years of myths on what we thought were stories actually hold some truth! And ms. Kaguya is living proof!

Miyuki: so now Cora's going to have her first lesson about her heritage?

Honey Lemon: Yeah. Kaguya decided she would teach Cora first then us second. Just so Cora would feel more comfortable and focused on the lesson without us to watch.

Miyuki: Sounds fair. I wouldn't want people to stare at me.

* At the night on the beach, Kaguya and Cora are walking through the sand before they find a secluded spot to start Kaguya's lessons.*

Kaguya: Alright now Cora. I'm heading in.

*the old woman puts her cane down and dives into the water, where she emerges up with her tail in display. Cora notes closely at her grandmother's aquatic features.*

Kaguya: Tell me, what do you see besides my tail?

Cora: Well... *Looks closely*… You have forearm fins, pelvic fins and a dorsal fin on your tail and... Gills?

Kaguya: Yes. The gills operate the same as with fish, they're like feathers with a wide surface area. They exist in layers to which we can observe oxygen. We do, however, posses lungs... but they're not as strong as human lungs and are temporary.

Cora: Temporary?

Kaguya: For at least half a day, if a mermaid or merman were to crawl onto the beach they would have air sacks inside that will activate. But again, they are considerably weaker and smaller. If the mermaid and merman were to stay on land longer than necessary the gills will soon collapse on itself and suffocate them. Their skin will become dry and pale, they'll get bags under their eyes, and their hair will turn white as they dry out.

Cora:... Basically what happened to me when I got ill.

Kaguya: I'm not sure… to be honest I mostly didn't tell you because as far as we know.. you are the first child born of a mermaid mother and of a human father. No one knows the biology of such extremes, not humans obviously, but also not the merfolk.

Cora: And add in the fact that the thing from Papa passed it onto me, latching on my foot that supposedly should give me extra strength.

Kaguya: That is true... but Cora, don't think that we think less of you nor that we're afraid. We love you, your friends love you, and Hiro loves you. They accept who you are and that is the greatest relief I've ever felt in my life... its tied with the day your father proven himself that he does love your mother and is willing to better himself for his sake and hers... now, here's something cool for you, and something very familiar to your super suit.

*Kaguya sighs as she soon glows patterns of a soft blue around her arms, face, and tail and the tip of her fins. Cora listened to her grandmother explain the purpose of the bioluminescence in mermaids along with how they gained such an ability, as a thought that has been in Cora's mind since the reveal in Sycorax had protruded and made her look at her hands and feet, where the brand stares back at her in what she feels is taunting her.*

Cora:*Softly to herself*… Then what am I really?

*Not a human, nor a mermaid... All she knows now... is what she is not.*

*But somewhere in the city, someone has a very clear idea on what they want to be and who they are. And El Fuego decided that if they want a bad guy, he'll give him a bad guy. He is adding upgrades to his Mech suit while the TV is one for white noise.*

El Fuego: I'll show the whole world! I just need to find the biggest, baddest, good guy to fight!

*That is when the TV shows a news clip of Big Hero 7 with the main feature being Baymax.*

Dunder: Once again; Big Hero 7 proves to be the biggest, baddest, good guys in town!

*And so when El Fuego sees the picture of Baymax, he smiles to himself as he forms a plan.*

* * *

*The next day at the arena Fred is carrying a suitcase and joined by Gogo, Wasabi, and Esme for support as they go to see Mole.*

Mole: Frederickson! Welcome to my wrestling federation!

Fred: Or is it mine?... There's an airport hanger full of these*opens case to show piles of money* with your name on it if you sell the federation to me.

Mole: Tantalizing proposition, and I admit I don't even like wrestling.

*That struck so many nerves in Fred as he decided to take breather to let out his frustration. With that Mole turns his attention to Gogo.*

Mole: So, how's things with your 'girlfriend' dream girl?

Gogo: My girlfriend's just fine creep. We're going on a date tonight.

Mole: Oh come on you're only dating that skinny twig to play hard to get.

*This has Gogo twitching her eyes as her fist starts shaking. Esme has to hold her hand while also reminding herself that to attack a white rich boy would land them in jail. Soon enough, after screaming his lungs out Fred goes back to join his friends and still have his case open.*

Fred: Anyway, about that generous offer-

Mole: Not for sale! I only bought it cause I knew it would drive you crazy!

*Mole then laughs like the entitled brat he is.*

Fred: And to think, at one time I actually felt sorry for you. Well, now I rue you!

Mole: I was born on Rue Street on a Ruesday on FrebRueary, Ruelly.

Wasabi: I rue the day we agreed to come here.

*With that Fred walks away to head back to the limo along with Gogo and Wasabi, but Esme stays behind to talk to Mole.*

Esme: Wow... So.. not only are you discrediting Gogo's relationship with Honey Lemon because of some perverted entitlement, but you purposely bought the league of wrestling just to spite Fred?

Mole: What about it?

Esme: You are a literally an internet troll in real life: someone who tells their target they have no life along with rude comments, through ironically they have all the time in the world to harass them. That tells me you actually have no life since you dedicated your time to spite Fred out of a vendetta and since you're not in school.

Mole: So what?-

Esme: I guarantee you that if you weren't a privileged, rich, white boy; you would be royally beaten up by children your own age cause they can see a gross brat when they smell one.

Mole: W-Well then that would make Fred pathetic too since he also says he rues how he responds to how I-

Esme: Being _Offensive_ is worse cause being _offended_ is a REACTION. You deliberately chose to behave this way cause it would make Fred upset. And he does have a right to be offended since most of the times you were the cause of it. The moment someone raises a fist and delivers that blow to you, you'll only show that you are a truly pathetic, sniveling, entitled, cowardly brat .

*That's when Mole's face turns red, but that is when Esme walks back angrily sighing before climbing to the car. That is when she sees Fred, grumbling angrily.*

Esme: *To Fred* Fred? You alright?

Fred: No I'm not alright!..*Sighs angrily* He doesn't even like wrestling and he-He's the worst!

*He turns around in a huff while Esme sighs, looking at Gogo and Wasabi. Meanwhile at the streets of San Fransokyo Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are at the rooftops watching over the city as they chat about things. Mostly about Cora's lessons.*

Hiro: So that's how Mermaids survive in the ocean.

Cora: Yeah, mostly thanks to how they observed many fishes and octopedes survive.

Hiro: Must've been fun.

Cora: Yeah, I bet when you guys get the lesson you'll be amazed. Its more awesome in person.

Baymax:... Your neural scans indicate a small but growing feeling of melancholy.

Cora: I'm fine Baymax… I was just thinking about Sycorax...

Hiro: *Places an arm around her shoulders* Yeah... I get it. But its over now and Diane will never hurt you or anyone again. She's locked up for good along with Chris.

Cora: And the real Liv... though.. why would Liv turn herself in?...I'll learn it later...Anyway, wheres this supposed showdown?

Hiro: Yeah *Commlink to the team* I'm calling it. Nothing's happening here.*

Baymax: A combustimal mass of incandescent gases is incoming.

Hiro and Cora: What?

*And soon enough a giant flame lands in the middle of street, soon revealing itself to be none other than-*

El Fuego: Say hello to El Fuego! Grande!

*He puts on a flame show as Baymax lands down with Hiro and Cora.*

El Fuego: I'm ready for a real fight! You ready Omega Danger?

*The crowd waits in anticipation for the epic showdown.*

Baymax: No thank you.

El Fuego: What do you mean no thank you? Come on big bot! Fight back!

*He launches his fist to knock Baymax back to which he stands back up.*

Baymax: I am programmed to assist someone in danger. There is currently no one in danger.

El Fuego: Yeah there is.

* He runs forward and punches Baymax again, but the bot refuses to raise a fist.*

El Fuego: What do you say now?!

Baymax: Expressing anger can be healthy.

*El Fuego punches Baymax over and over but not once had Baymax fallen down nor put up any fists to fight back. That is when he flies up to the sky with Hiro and Cora.*

Baymax: This is not healthy.

El Fuego: Neither is this!

*He shoots his fire far from a small shoulder cannon at Baymax to which the nurse bot dodges easily. That is when a helicopter with the news appear.*

Dunder: We're live on the scene of a surprisingly boring supehero battle.

Hiro: Baymax just fight back!

Baymax: There is no reason for violence.

Cora: But El Fuego will continue to attack you!

El fuego: Whats his problem? He just a wad of newtons!

Hiro: He's programmed to help people.

Cora: He won't hurt anyone.

El Fuego: Wait. He doesn't fight? I thought he was a cutting edge fighter bot! But he's nothing but junk!

*That got Hiro growling angrily at El Fuego once he uttered those words. That is when the rest of Big Hero 7 arrives.*

Gogo: Shows over El Fuego!

Honey Lemon: Your surrounded son!

*The rest of the team look at Honey Lemon. Still not processing the fact that she is now a bonifide mech wrestling fan.*

Honey Lemon: I mean.. Sir.

El Fuego: Seven against one is cheating. I want a fair fight. With your chicken bot! *To Baymax* Tomorrow evening! At night market square we tango! And if you don't show up, everyone will know Big Hero 7 is really Big Coward 7!

*He then flies off to the sky, leaving behind an increasingly pissed off Hiro. Cora, while also mad that El Fuego had the audacity to call Baymax garbage, also notes how Hiro is reacting.*

Dunder: Is it true that your considering changing your name to Big Coward 7?

*Later on Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are at the garage where Cora removes the helmet as she looks at the cracked visor. Hiro gives a deep sigh as he looks over the rest of the armor.*

Baymax: A deep sigh can indicate frustration.

Hiro:... You're not junk! You're one of the most sophisticated robots ever built! State of the art AI, synthetic fore sensors, high dynamic range cameras, not to mention saving the city multiple times!

Baymax: You are right Hiro. I am not junk. El Fuego is incorrect.

Hiro: I know but I.. But I can't stand that he thinks he's right! Its just not that he's saying my work is junk!...

*That is when Hiro turns to look at a picture.. a picture of himself, Aunt Cass... and Tadashi. Cora's eyes slightly quiver as she sees what Hiro is truly upset about. She goes over to place a hand on his shoulder.*

Hiro: He's saying Tadashi's work is junk...

Baymax: *Waddling to Hiro and placing his hand on his other shoulder* El Fuego's opinion does not diminish Tadashi's achievements.

Hiro: Yeah,... I know you're right Baymax...

*Baymax hugs him from behind as Cora stands aside and let them have their moment. The blue haired teen then looked at her phone and went to her photo gallery, finding a few pictures that had Tadashi. If he had lived what would he had truly thought of this? She knew for sure that Tadashi would have been less than pleased with their old college bully and no doubt proud of their accomplishments as Big Hero 7... and yet... how would he respond to El Fuego's taunts? While mature he isn't as above it all as many people would think. He probably had moments where he snapped. And then her mind wandered... would he still see her as a person if he learned all about her family past?... She looks back at Hiro and Baymax before she goes to resume to repair Baymax's armor. Later on they went to Fred's house where they talked about his latest revenge scheme against mole. Hiro, Esme, and the gang had informed her what Mole did and to take it with a grain of salt.*

Fred: Ladies, gentlemen, and gentlebots. I present with you with my latest Richardson revenge scheme!

*He shows a billboard with the words KWF.*

Gogo: K W F?

Wasabi: Kindergarten Wizard... falafel?

Fred: Ooh~ I would eat that but no. It stands for Kaiju Wrestling Federation.

Honey Lemon: You're starting a Kaiju wrestling league?

Fred: Yes! All the matches are going to take place in space!

*That's when Hiro's suit flies in with a kaiju mask.*

Hiro: Uh How'd you get my exosuit?

Esme: And yikes on the aesthetics!

Fred: I broke to your lab! But that's not what's important. What's important is that you make the actual space kaijus and-

Cora: Fred, we love you. But this is way over the top. I understand that you hate mole with a fiery passion since he repeatedly harasses you and stole something from you while under the pretense of friendship... but this is, again, way too far.

Fred: Well, what do you suggest then? Just let him rub his victory in my face?

Esme: Its a little complicated; on one hand you can just do what Commander Carter suggested when Mole blackmailed you guys with your secret identities.

Honey Lemon: That being?

Esme: From what I heard, having Gogo and Hiro pin Mole down while Cora bashes his face with a heavy binder.

Wasabi: That is also over the top.

Baymax: It could lead to mole having many facial injuries.

Esme: I know that and so does Commander Carter. But historically bullies go after easy targets. Once the target fights back, they don't bully harder, they look for another target. If there's one to describe them, it would be coward.

Fred: *Looking a little uncomfortable* I just wanna show that he has nothing over me! Not beat his face in!

Esme: That's one suggestion. And seriously, way over the top in response to Mole's purchase of the mech wrestling league. Situations are always different and that requires different solutions. And this is one that doesn't require a rightful beating or making a kaiju wrestling league. You have to pick your battles and decide which ones to let it be and when to face on. This one, you have to let it go.

Fred: Ya know.. your right! Thanks Esme.

Esme: *Winks at Fred* Anytime baby.

*Cora pulls out her phone and sees something in the news.*

Cora: Guys you wanna might check this out.

*The gang look at Cora's phone to see Bluff Dunder standing next to El Fuego as the wrestler looks more angrier by the minute.*

Dunder: El Fuego! Do you have a prediction for your fight against the biggest hero in Big Hero 7?

El Fuego: Oh yeah! If that chicken bot has the circuits to show up! I'm going to eat his CPO for lunch!

Dunder: Interesting. I'm feeling like a sandwich. Sounds like you're predicting victory.

El Fuego: Clear your ears out Dunder! Who ever programmed that bag of bolts had no idea what they're doing! I'm going to blast its stupid carbon fiber skeleton back to the junkyard!

*After he destroys a bit of the set and leaves, Dunder gets up.*

Dunder: Well alright. I like to thank El Fuego for being my guest on this week's segment on community corner.

*The screen now shows Hiro and Cass together as the teen had gotten home. And the same news clip is showing on the TV watched by Hiro and Cass.*

Cass: I wish there was another local news channel!

*Hiro gets up from the couch and starts sketching out a new diagram... a specific one for El Fuego.*

Cass: Its really hard to not let jerks get under your skin. Especially all the times with Kurt.

Hiro: Uh huh.

Cass: And that girl... Kami or something? I don't care. I can't believe you didn't tell me about her. I would've liked to have few words with her parents over the way she treated you and Cora. I'm glad she's expelled so you never have to face her again.

Hiro: *Not paying attention* Yeah.

Cass: *Sighs*… Doing some homework?

Hiro: Mhm.

Cass: Don't work too hard.

*Soon enough Hiro is making himself some adjustments to Baymax's armor... with an exoskeleton designed for himself. Soon enough he dons on the exoskeleton then the armor, with the last finishing touch being a helmet to look like Baymax complete with a voice modifier.*

Hiro: *As Baymax* I am Baymax.

*At the Mizichio household Cora is finishing up her homework when she sees the tv on with the news on El Fuego.*

Dunder: An unsanctioned street fight in a busy city center. Seems dangerous, and seems like good television.

*The crowd, not realizing the villain act was simply an act back at wrestling, boo him.*

El Fuego: Boo me all you want. Your hero is a big chicken!

Hiro: *Baymax voice* I am not a chicken.

*Hiro lands in Baymax's armor, ready to fight off El Fuego. And forgetting the fact that Baymax, while slowly improving, has used no metaphors or sarcasm when he talks.*

Hiro: *Baymax voice* I am your worst nightmare.

*At the Mizichio household everyone could tell something is up.*

Baymax 1: That is not Baymax.

Kaguya: Did Hiro just show up in Baymax's armor to face El Fuego?

Kage: And with a voice modulator.

Chara: Whats going on?

Mizuchi: Hiro's angry, so he's gonna face El Fuego as Baymax to defend-

*That's when they hear the rapid footsteps of Cora running up to her room and no doubt call Skymax.*

Kage: And there she goes.

*At Night Market square, Hiro-Max is face to face with El Fuego.*

Hiro-max: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your stupidity?

* * *

*El Fuego pounds his fists together as Hiro-Max gets to his fighting stance.*

Hiro-Max: Bring it.

*The two charge towards each other as they are now locked to push each other off. Using his wire arms he flips Hiro-Max to the ground. He flies up and blasts a ball of fire only for Hiro to get out of the way in time as El Fuego lands.*

El Fuego: Give up Omega Danger! You're no match for El Fuego!

*He shoots a flame thrower at Hiro-Max to which he flies up and raises his fist.*

Hiro-max: You wish.

*He punches El Fuego and flies him up continuously punching him before he grabs him and flies up.*

Hiro-Max: You are about to need Medical attention.

*He then dives down with a screaming and slightly confused Fuego. At the café the gang meet up with Baymax.*

Cass: Hey, do you guys know where Hiro is? Its getting late.

Wasabi: *Lying* Yes! I think he had a-

Fred: School project.

Honey Lemon: At school!

Cass: Oh I was getting worried there for a sec.

*She then goes to serve another customer as the team sigh in relief.*

Honey Lemon: I hope Hiro's OK.

*That's when they got text messaged from Cora reading **Look at News now! Coming over there!** They do look up the news and see El Fuego and Baymax fighting*

Fred: Check it out! El Fuego is wrestling Baymax!...Wait!.. If our Baymax is here.. and other Baymax is at Cora's house...

*Gogo looks closely at her phone and zooms in closer to the armor.*

Gogo: Then that's-

Gang: Hiro!

Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon: Oh no...

Cora: What were you thinking Hiro!

*Cora is dressed in her old super suit heading towards Nigh Market square on foot, looking around for any sign of her boyfriend and El Fuego. The gang then try to summon up their Skymax only to receive an error.*

Gogo; What?

*That's when a face call from Hiro himself.*

Hiro: Sorry guys, I disabled Skymax.

Gogo: But Hiro-!

Hiro: I know you just wanna help but I have to do this on my own. To defend Tadashi's honor!

*A large punch towards the armor temporarily blinks red inside Hiro's suit.*

Hiro: Gotta go!

*He ends the call, leaving the gang be.*

Wasabi: He does know that Cora will be heading there anyway right?

Gogo: and so are we!

Fred: To the Big Hero 7 Mobile!

*The gang and Baymax are awkwardly squished together, obvious that they had rushed in without any thought on where to sit.*

Fred: You know what? You guys go, I'll catch up.

*El Fuego spins Hiro-Max up before throwing him to the ground. Using his own power jets El Fuego flies up and stomps on Hiro-Max's back with the added touch of flames. He then dives down to slam him only for Hiro-Max to use his rocket fists to knock him back. Hiro-Max then gets up and is ready to finish the fight.*

Hiro-Max: You have been a bad boy. You will not get a lollipop.

*Using what little control of his mech suit he had, he catches Hiro-max's fist.*

El Fuego: This fuego is just getting started!

*He then kicks Hiro max away so far that Cora, just arriving at Night market square sees it nearly crash to the car containing the gang.*

Cora: Hi- I mean Omega Danger!

*Cora runs towards the fight where El Fuego is giving Hiro-max quiet a beating. Finally he throws Hiro-Max to a building where all of the systems fail.*

Hiro: No no no no!

El Fuego: Oh it feels good to win!

Honey Lemon: What can we do without our suits?

Wasabi: *Noticing something* Wait.. where's Baymax?

Gogo: *Spots someone else* Cora's there with-

Hiro: Baymax? Cora?

*Cora goes over to the shut down armor while Baymax stands in front of them.*

Hiro: What are you doing here?

Baymax: Protecting you from injury.

Cora: And getting your butt out of the fire.

El Fuego: I don't know what you are but congratulations! You get to be my first victim of my new finishing move! The flying butt!

Baymax: Oh.

*El Fuego flies up with his back facing Baymax and flies towards them. However, Baymax's inflatable body had cushioned Hiro and pushed Cora away from the cross fire.*

Baymax: You may have an anger related issue.

*El Fuego punches Baymax but due to his huggable design he merely bobs back and forth.*

Baymax: Unprovoked aggression is usually a sign of insecurity.

El Fuego: *Getting real tired* Whew! Hang on... I'm just getting started...

Baymax: Would you like a hug?

*Baymax hugs El Fuego while Cora goes over to Hiro and studies over the armor.*

Cora: Are you alright Omega Danger?

Hiro-max: What matters is that you are safe.

Crowd: Aww~

El Fuego: What the-?! Get off me!...Ah.. I don't feel good about myself..

Baymax: There there...

*But that was a small ruse as he grabs Baymax up.*

El Fuego: You fell for my fake emotional breakthrough! Time for a powerhug!

*He squeezes Baymax around, intending to pop the vinyl covering. Using what Cora had repaired Hiro-max gets up to protect Baymax.*

Hiro-Max: *Voice modulator failing* You win Fuego! You're the toughest!

El Fuego: What was that? I can't hear you!

Hiro-Max: You're tougher than me! Just don't hurt my friend!

Cora: Please El Fuego you've already proven yourself you don't have to hurt him!

El Fuego: Pathetic! Your groveling isn't going to save you two or your inflatable friend-

*That is when the familiar Exosuit with a kaiju head flies up to join the fight.*

Fred: Then I'll have to do it!

El Fuego: And what is it you're going to do lightweight?

*Fred is at the safety of Hiro's room where he is using the gloves and helmet to control the exosuit from afar.*

Fred: Something really smart!

*Fred pushes a button to which it reveals itself to be the magnetic waves which slowly tear apart the mech suit off El Fuego.*

El fuego: That's cheating!

*Finally all of the armor is off, leaving nothing but vulnerable muscle and flesh.*

Baymax: Would you like another hug?

El Fuego: no! Everyone leave me alone-Ah!

*He took a step back to a flight of stairs straight to the police.*

Police officer: Freeze El Fuego!

El Fuego: Hello officer...

Hiro: Thanks Fred... I just wish I let all of El Fuego's taunts go.

Cora: You really could've gotten hurt Hiro.

Fred: Yeah. Like Esme said, you have to pick your battles and decide which ones are worth your time.

*Soon enough, after getting Hiro safely back him and the gang mothering him, Cora looks at Hiro as they get him off the suit.*

Cora: I don't blame you for reacting that way you know... but again you really could've hurt yourself! I don't wanna loose you or Baymax after everything we've gone through!-

Hiro: *hugs her and rubs her back* I'm sorry Cora. You're right... I didn't focus.. what can I do to make up for it?

Cora: *Hugs him back* Just be careful for me. That's all I ask. I love you.

Hiro: I love you too.

*Soon enough, Hiro and Baymax are packing up the armor safely in a box inside their garage and have a heart to heart talk.*

Hiro: I can't believe I lost control... *picks up Baymax's helmet* I know no one can tarnish Tadashi's memory because... his work speaks for itself.

Baymax: His work has now become your work.

*Hiro receives a hug from Baymax to which he started to start a little play wrestling.*

Hiro: Hiro has Baymax against the ropes!

*And catching on to Hiro's mood, Baymax joins in the pretend wrestling.*

Baymax: This is safe, because it is fake.

 **A.N: And that was El Fuego! I noticed that some reviewers are a little impatient but I've come to a solution. Hopefully I'll update every weekend the remaining chapters, which during the time it may give me ideas for original chapters. Also, I do not appreciate guests leaving behind an entire plot synopsis on reviews. I will get to the episodes but that doesn't mean I'm not aware the gist of what's going to happen.**

 **Slight Update: Corrected some grammar and took out a line or two. And to address some stuff: one, to those saying Honey and Gogo aren't girlfriends in the cartoon... I get it. But I'm the one writing this story. And I do ship HoneyGogo. They have great chemistry to be a genuine couple. They had been since the chapter Fate of Roommates 2.**

 **2nd: Chief Cruz, in this story, is already aware of their identities and Big Hero 7 here have a license. Check out chapter 13 cause it'll show how and why they got their license to be super heroes. With that, you may be interested in the next chapter 'The Globby Within'~**

 **Also as a snippet: Chara and Chief Cruz were merely football buddies back in highschool. Friends and nothing more.**

 **Either way, thank you for reading Big Hero 7 and enjoyed reading this chapter. Love you!**


	53. The Globby Within

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*A man looking through his phone, passing by a dark alley where a pair of familiar glowing greens eyes is seen. That's when the man is pulled back and the globby hand takes away the phone.*

Actor: Hey! Globby! I thought you weren't a thief anymore!

Globby: I'm not. But I am making sure all of San Fransokyo knows about the new KreiTech Kphone!

Actor: Krei Tech K phone?

Globby: Its got all the phone features you love plus daily affirmations from Alistair Krei!

Krei: You smell great name of customer!

Actor: He's talking about me! Thanks Globby!

Globby; If I can make the switch from villain to hero, you can make the switch to Krei Tech K phone! Not that far from a stretch!

*Globby then morphs his body to the signature K of Krei Tech to conclude the commercial playing at the office of Alistair Krei himself joined by his assistant Lois Carter and Globby.*

Krei: K phones are flying off the shelves and its not just how weirdly slippery they are! Globby you are a star!

Globby: Thank you Mr. Krei!

*The oval like phone slips out of Krei's hand.*

Krei: We really have to fix that.

*And with that Globby walks hom with people greeting him left to right with smiles and praise. Finally he goes back all the way to his apartment where he is currently living with Felony Carl and their cat.*

Globby: What a day Felony Carl!

Felony Carl: Yo Glob, you're just in time. Guess whats on, Extreme Celebrity Whistling.

*The TV shows the upcoming program as Globby takes a seat.*

Globby: I'm voting for Bluff Dunder.

Felony Carl: His trilling is impeccable. Reminiscent of a turtle dove.

*Globby sighs happily, to which Felony Carl notices.*

Felony Carl: Whats up? You OK?

Globby: I'm more than OK. For the first time in my life I feel... happy!

Felony Carl: I am elated to hear that.

Globby: And I am very close to graduating from the Super Hero Program too!

Felony Carl: Yeah, at this point it seems like nothing could go wrong.

*They turn their attention to the tv as Bluff Dunder comes onscreen as a contestant.*

Dunder: I'm Bluff Dunder and here's a little something I'd like to call my ominous tune.

*And as he whistle his ominous tune, a dark piece of purple blob emerges slightly out with its red eye exposed, only to then be shooed away from the blob of Rose Gold following after it.*

* * *

*The next morning the entire gang is at the café where Wasabi is retelling the events on Extreme Celeberity whistling.*

Wasabi: And then they voted off Bluff Dunder, even though his whistle was hauntingly beautiful.

*Just behind them is Chief Cruz, arriving to the café which the gang quickly take notice off.*

Hiro: *groans*

Wasabi: What up?

Hiro: Its Chief Cruz, he's been here for coffee every morning this week.

*Cass just so happens to see Chief Cruz approach Cass and taking his hat off in respect.*

Cass: Well good morning Chief Cruz. I have your usual ready, half caf latte with whole milk.

Chief: Am I that predictable?

Cass: Umm...Yeah.

*The two chuckle before Cass leaves to continue working. One sip of his usual is quick to tell that he isn't the biggest fan of coffee.*

Hiro: And he doesn't even like coffee.

Gogo: I don't think this is about the coffee.

Fred: He likes Aunt Cass.

Cora: *Sighs* And I'm getting flashbacks of that time with Krei.

Baymax: Fred is correct. Chief Cruz is showing physiological signs of attraction and excess of norepinephrine causing sweat glands in his palms-

Hiro: *Stopping Baymax* OK Baymax! We get it!

Wasabi: Wait... sweat glands in our palms?

Baymax: Over three thousand square inch.

*Back with Cass and Chief Cruz they continue talking over stuff.*

Cass: So how are things? Out in the streets of San Fransokyo?

Chief Cruz: Challenging thanks to Big Hero 7.

Cass: Really? Don't you technically work with Big Hero 7? And I'd thought they make your job easier.

Chief Cruz: I am aware of that. But that doesn't mean that once super heroes make an appearance its only a matter of time before the super villains follow.

Cass:*Frowning* … Chief Cruz... Callaghan appeared out of nowhere after the world presumed him dead at Krei tech with my nephew's microbots dressed like a supervillain. That was the first time Big Hero 7 showed up. So don't tell me whether or not super villains are the result of Super heroes.

*That got Chief Cruz to shut his mouth, eyes averting as he remembers from the briefing when he met commander Carter their origins. Especially with Cass' cross brow directed at him before she goes back to work. Just then they see Mizuchi enter the store alongside his brother to which Cass immediately greets with a smile.*

Cass: Mizuchi! Kage! How are you two?

*The gang turn their heads to see Cora's father and uncle arrive with Cass walking over to them.*

Mizuchi: Its going fine Miss Cass, we'd like two expressos and-

Cass: Coffee with vanilla cream to go! Got it!

* She walks away smiling with Chief Cruz blinking at the size of Mizuchi and... why did that man's name beside the giant sound so familiar? Noticing his confusion Cass is quick to explain.*

Cass: Oh that tall man is Mizuchi, he's Cora's father.

*That got his eyes to widen... this giant man is the father of that small blue haired girl? And judging from his muscles he is no stranger to strength.*

Cass: And Kage is Mizuchi's brother. He's living with them.

Chief Cruz: I see...

Cass: We have dinner together as a family sometimes. They're really good people once you get to know them better.

*Cora and the gang turn to Mizuchi and Kage and greet them.*

Cora: Hey Papa, Uncle Kage. Glad to see you here!

Mizuchi: I'm always happy to see you Cora. We're just grabbing them on the go before I go to work and drop Kage back home.

Hiro: By the way, how's Chara going?

Mizuchi: She's getting there. We're helping her gain her memories before that night and when... she became Mothra.

*It was bad enough that Chara lost her memories before the incident those many years ago, but after the transformation to Mothra she had forgotten where the island was where other humans are trapped. And looking at the recordings Chara sounded certain, but now she can't recall which direction she took. This is certainly going to be harder to help the others; though thankfully they have all been given lessons about mermaids and about their biology. Which meant that when they get the location of the sirens' hideout, they could properly rescue them.*

Kage: Also... thank you for informing us about Megan's research and bout...Chief Cruz...

Cora: Well... how do we even explain it without landing all of us in jail?

Wasabi: Why would Chief Cruz put you guys in jail?

Cora: One, there's the fact we're hiding the fact that Chara's ok and were keeping her a secret for now, and two it would lead to the exposure of mermaids, and third the whole Yakuza blood line... I could end up in jail or on someone's lab table along with Papa, Grandmama, and Uncle Kage.

Gogo: Hey, we promised that we would help you guys no matter what, especially what you had done for us.

Honey Lemon: Without you guys we wouldn't had any idea about Diane Amara or about Nozako.

Hiro: We're in this together Cora. *Holds Cora's hand tightly* And I'm not giving up on you.

*Cora smiles warmly at the gang as she hugs Hiro. Mizuchi and Kage smile at this before they leave the café as well.*

Cora: Though... I think we should talk about these things somewhere else. Since Chief Cruz comes here often he could overhear anything we say.

Fred: Ya know, that brings up an idea I had for a while.. I think this is the time we plan out secret headquarters.

Wasabi: Secret headquarters? Really?

Fred: Not only it would rock, but its a place where we could be ourselves and not be exposed in public!

Cora: Fred does have a point. We need to find someplace else if we don't want to be caught.

*Chief Cruz meanwhile is writing notes entirely different. Notes about the disappearance of Chara Bonete. They should count their stars that Chief Cruz chose to sit in a different table away from them after the brief talk with Cass. He sighs frustratingly as he thinks over everything he and his daughter Megan learned so far about Chara Bonete's disappearance. And so far what they've found is that her parents had moved away after the investigation ended. What they recalled is that she had been quiet and reserved days before she left when she was normally cheery and talkative. He remembered one of the last times he ever saw her alive...*

 _'Alright now! Hit the showers cause ya stink of pigs!'_

 _Diego Cruz groaned as he stood up along with other guys from their training exercise as football players. There was the homecoming game coming up against their rival school and good ol' Gym teacher Krump is already pushing them to the bone. Getting up Diego walked towards the showers when he saw Chara Bonete, her face showing signs of deep thought and worry as she heads her way to meet up with the cheerleading squad. Diego goes over to Chara and greets her._

 _'Hey Chara, what up?'_

 _Chara jumps up startled before she looks at Diego and gives a small and weak smile._

 _'N-Nothing much Diego... just stuff...in my mind' Chara replied before she turns to her books. But Diego isn't buying it._

 _'Ya know that I'm here for you right? Whatever's been bugging you spill. No one's stopping you.'_

 _Chara sighs before she responds._

 _'Its just stuff about...my boyfriend...'_

 _Diego's eyebrows furrow as she mentions her boyfriend. He had no problem with her being in a relationship. No. In fact he was already seeing outside of school and viewed Chara as a little sister; what he had a problem was that Chara's boyfriend had been making her more reserved and quiet and been isolating her. Chara had made many arguments that it wasn't like that and that her boyfriend was simply nervous around people and mostly kept to himself and had even taken her out on dates and at no point, had ever hurt her. And she even brought him over to the games just to show him._

 _And immediately Diego felt something was off about him. It was a surprise to learn that Kage was in fact in college despite being Chara's age; but something about him just felt off. True, he clearly shown that he loves Chara more than anything but everything else... Something inside Kage didn't feel right; it didn't feel that he sane. But still, he can't go off by a hunch; now he's going to stand by and watch just in case._

 _'Something up with your boyfriend?' asked Diego_

 _' Kage is just going through stuff at his home and he's busy with his school project. Stress ya know.' Replied Chara._

 _'Hmm... if that's what you're saying.' muttered Diego._

 _'That is exactly what I'm saying. Don't worry Diego, I'll be alright. I can handle myself, and hopefully I can help him whatever way I can. Though I'm no robotics genius, so helping with homework is out of the question.'_

 _Chara chuckled as her smile became stronger, which for a moment soothed Diego's worries._

 _'OK, I better catch up for cheer practice. See ya later Diego!'_

 _Chara ran off while Diego headed to the showers, both unaware of their futures ahead._

*Chief Cruz shakes his head as he sighs heavily. That was the last time he had ever saw her. If he had only pressed for more details he could had done something. Anything to at least protect Chara. Learning that she planned to run away with the guy only for the police to find scraps of clothing... He takes another sip of the coffee despite his distaste. At the very least... he would bring Chara home where she could rest in peace. He turned his head back to see the men gone and Cass to work... seriously... why is the man with the red streak in his hair seem so familiar?*

*Meanwhile Globby had just swung himself over to Joe's Diner trying to whistle.*

Globby: It is harder than it looks! Maybe if I had lips.

*Finally he lands in front of Joe's diner where he is greeted with praise and admiration.*

Joe: Globby! I have your special booth already!

*Globby stretches himself over to sit at his special booth as he signs a couple auto graphs.*

Joe: I saw your K Phone commercial again last night! I was so entertained I almost bought one! But its too much money.

Globby: I can get you a deal Joe. *Looks at the menu* Oh~, Joe dog or chili joe dog... is there such thing as a chili corn dog?

*But while he is busy with his reading the purple blob, Nega Globby, possesses Globby's left arm and stretches over to another booth where its wrecking havoc across the diner. But that is when the rose gold blob starts wrestling with the nega Globby, causing more damage as it swerves to stop each other. For the Rose Gold its to protect Globby while Nega Globby sought destruction. That is when Globby sees his arm in a war.*

Globby: What the?!

Joe: Globby stop!

Globby: I can't control my arm! Somethings' wrong! I'm sorry!

*That's when the police arrive lead by Chief Cruz.*

Chief Cruz: Hands in the air now!

*Globby is now teetering around as he tries to control his arm only for it to hit Joe against some mugs where the shards fell and cut his arm.*

Joe: Augh!

Globby: Oh my god! Joe I'm so sorry!

*Finally that is when the rose Gold blob over powers Nega Globby and wrap itself around Joe's arm. However, this appears to be to the police, Globby attempting to harm Joe even further.*

Chief Cruz: You're coming with us Globby! Drop the man now!

Globby: Its not what it looks like!

*But he knew that the police had seen what they want to see, and what they saw is someone hurting others. Finally the rose gold blob goes back to the body of Globby. The officer beside him shoots her taser to which causes Globby to convulse where he goes to the drain, escaping the police. The police officer heads over to Joe while Chief Cruz goes to call for the police and medical aide.*

Chief Joe: Hold still Joe, we're going to contact medical aid.

*But that's when he sees that joe's arm had the shards removed and the cuts healed. But that doesn't matter. Globby attacked the store. globby hurt that man. And he will go to jail for it. Somewhere else the team go ahead and meet with Fred at his house.*

Fred: Good day my fellow members of Big Hero 7! I've gathered you all here to talk about something very important-

Gogo: Do not say it! Do not say Secret Headquarters.

*Fred shifts his eyes as he thinks over what he says next.*

Fred: A clandestine central meeting location from where we can exact justice!

*The gang groan except for Cora and Baymax.*

Cora: Whats wrong with having a secret headquarters?

Fred: Exactly! I've been working on this in my head, you know, where ideas come from. First we need doors tall enough for Baymax-

*That's when Hiro looks up from his phone and sees something distressing.*

Hiro: Guys! News alert!

Dunder: Local Hero, honorary member of BH7, and Krei Tech's spokesperson Globby has been reportedly returned to a life of crime. We go live now to Police Chief Cruz's press conference.

Chief Cruz: The criminal known as Globby has destroyed Joe's Diner and has harmed Joe himself.

Dunder: Home of the beloved Joe dog-

Chief Cruz: BE advised that the fugitive is considered dangerous. Anyone aiding Globby will be suspected as an accomplice!-

Police Officer: Chief Cruz... You got a phone call.

Honey Lemon: Globby tried to rob Joe's?

Wasabi: But he loves Joe's.

Cora: Something doesn't add up. We need to look further into this-

*that's when Hiro's phone rings with a familiar face.*

Hiro: Its commander Carter...and Chief Cruz...

*The gang answer the phone and transfer it to the TV.*

Hiro: Commander Carter, Chief Cruz...

Commander Carter: I assume you have watched the recent news regarding Globby?

Cora: Yeah we have. But we feel like something isn't up. Globby would never dream of hurting anyone!

Chief Cruz: But he did-

Commander Carter: Regardless... Big Hero 7 will the ones to detain and capture Globby. 

gang: What?

Chief Cruz: What?

Commander Carter: Before he had supposedly reformed he was a thief. They have experience and know how he works and his unique biology. It is up to you to capture Globby while the Super Hero Program will bring him over to decide his punishment. *To Chief Cruz* You and your police will not get involved.

Chief Cruz: But its an officer's duty to protect and serve the public! We can do as much help as they could ever-

Commander Carter: Your tasers and guns have no effect on a gelatinous humanoid that could turn from solid to liquid at will! You will stay put with your police force and deal with any other crime. Leave to this to the team that can actually make a difference. Am I clear Chief Cruz? 

*Chief Cruz's moment of shock quickly turns to a heated glare before he composed himself. He takes a deep breath before he addresses to both commander Carter and Big Hero 7.*

Chief Cruz: Yes Commander Carter. *To Big Hero 7* Good luck.

*Chief Cruz ends his call as he stares frustratingly at the phone. Finally he slams it to the table as he shakes his head. No. He is not going to stand back on this. It doesn't matter what Commander Carter said. He will go after Globby.*

Honey Lemon: What are you going to do to him when we do get him?

Commander Carter: Considering that Globby is.. was nearing his final test to get his license. Either Maximum security prison or a government base away from this city.

*The team look on with worry and fear for Globby. Its a very harsh punishment for their friend; both ending in him away from his home and friends. But none the less that doesn't mean they'll get to the bottom of how Globby acted the way he did and get answers. Perhaps they could show Commander Carter that Globby is innocent... if that was the case.*

Hiro: We understand Commander Carter.

*Later on they suit up to go Globby and Felony Carl's apartment to ask the latter about Globby.*

Felony Carl: I'm perplexed onto Globby's current whereabouts, even if I did would never betray my globs like that.

Honey Lemon: We know you care about Globby, but even if we are sent to find him we just wanna keep him safe.

Cora: We'll do all that we can to protect him.

Felony carl: *Sighs*… Alright.. I'll arrange a meeting... Under one condition...*sniffs* Give him a hug for me.

*Baymax and Cora go to hug Felony Carl to comfort him.*

Baymax: There there Champ.

Cora: Again, we'll do everything to protect Globby. You have my word.

*Later on the gang go towards the meeting place to meet up with Globby, each taking careful steps.*

Gogo: Where is he?

Baymax: Globby is behind you.

*Globby emerges from the wall.*

Globby: Hi guys

*The team jump back slightly spooked from his emergence from a brick wall.*

Baymax: Hello.

Honey Lemon: Globby!

*She runs over to hug Globby but he slithers away.*

Globby: You should stay back...

Honey Lemon: Why? Whats wrong?

Globby: I just lost control of my arm I don't know what happened.

Fred: Baymax, anything on evil arm syndrome?

Baymax: Evil arm syndrome does not exist.

Globby: Well then how do you explain this!

*The same purple arm emerges to which Honey Lemon steps back. But Cora looks closer and immediately connects the dots from a memory.*

Globby: What?

*The nega arm goes around knocking some of the team down until Wasabi uses his laser blades to cut some of it off, making the purple arm disappear.*

Globby: Whew.. thank you. I was hoping someone would do that.

Cora: Globby! That's Nega Globby!

*that's when an evil laugh emerges where the team sees on the back of Globby's head.*

Hiro: She's right! It is Nega Globby!

* * *

*Globby tries to punch away Nega Globby but the dark copy merely laughs evilly as it tries to emerge from his head.*

Wasabi: Oh this is so wrong!

Globby: How is this possible?!

Hiro: You did defeat him by eating him.

Honey Lemon: He wasn't destroyed.

Gogo: just weakened...

Fred: But now he's getting stronger!

Globby: Does that mean he'll potentially take over all of me?

Cora: We won't let that happen Globby… maybe the healing potion could destroy it just as it turned you back into a human.

Baymax: Law enforcement has arrived.

Hiro: What?!

Chief Cruz: Keep your eyes peeled! Several reports that Globby is in the area!

*He goes over to pick up a purple, motionless blob.*

Chief Cruz: He was here... we're getting warmer...

*Once the police leave Globby drops his brick wall disguise which the team goes to remove some excess globs from their suites.*

Globby: That was too close!

Wasabi: and too gross...

Gogo: Chief Cruz was supposed to stay away from this case!

Cora: He's probably still concerned about others. He's a police officer after all...

Honey Lemon: But he still disobeyed Commander Carter.

Hiro: We need to hide you Globby..

Cora: Wait.. hide?

Hiro: We need to get Nega Globby off Globby, and once we detain it we can show commander carter and Chief Cruz-

Cora: To prove that globby's innocent!

Honey Lemon: *To Globby* You can stay with me and-

Gogo: No.

Honey Lemon:... OK never mind..

Fred: Oh! You can stay with me and Minimax!

Globby: Oh you mean it? Thanks Fred.

Fred: No sweat.

*Honey Lemon pulls out a vial to collect a sample from Globby while Cora goes forward.*

Honey Lemon: We're going to solve this.

*Globby, overwhelmed with emotion, wrapped himself to hug all of Big Hero 7.*

Globby: What did I ever do to deserve great friends like you?

Wasabi: Oh I don't know, maybe saving millions of people in San Fransokyo?

Globby: Oh yeah?

Cora: And helping Hiro rescue me.

Globby: Yeah, I earned this.

*Somewhere in Fred's room, Fred is in a suit presenting a little show on the TV.*

Fred: Welcome to Fred Talks. Today's topic, Secret Headquarters. Every great superhero has one! Captain Fancy had Fort Fabulous, Danger Face had.. well, The HEAD Quarters, Boss Awesome has his secret home office right here in the casa!

*And his audience is none other than Globby himself.*

Globby: Huh... Well I'm just gonna lay down. It might seem like I'm sleeping but I'm not... even if I snore a little-

*And then he drops dead unconscious, sleep taking over him.*

Fred: So where should Big Hero 7 have our secret hideaway? We want it to be near good schools and restaurants obviously and-

*But while Fred rambles on, Nega Globby slowly emerges from Globby's body and starts to laugh... to which Fred quickly notices it.*

Fred: Oh no...

Globby: Ah!

*Globby rolls off the couch only for Nega Globby to pull up and start thrashing around the couch with Fred trying to escape. Soon parts of Globby morph into Nega Globby's color while Fred tries to restrain it and keep Globby safe. That is when Minimax goes over to fly in the rescue.*

Minimax: Did someone cry out in pain for Minimax?

*Minimax flies over to start fighting off Nega Globby while Minimax goes off on his heroic ramble. Finally, while maneuvering around to avoid Nega Globby's shots the little jets on minimax causes the kaiju figure to land on top of Globby, squishing him and thus putting Nega Globby out of commission.*

globby: Thank you!

Minimax: You are most welcome gelatinous life form!

*The next day Fred is going over what happened last night with his friends.*

Fred: Its was like before except this time both his arms went evil!

Hiro: Nega Globby is getting stronger!

Cora: We need to get Nega Globby out of Globby stat! It'll be only a matter of time..

Wasabi: Wait... Where's Globby now?

*Fred recalls that he has Globby tied up with rope with Minimax to watch him over at his home.*

Fred: I gotta get back soon, karate mode is rough on Minimax's battery.

Honey Lemon: Cora, hows the potion coming along?

Cora: Its getting there, but I need your sample to see if there's any effects. I don't want to hurt him by accident, *Sighs* I need more time...

Hiro: We need to find someplace to keep Globby where he can't hurt anyone.

Fred: I got an idea!

*Soon enough Big Hero 7 arrive to an old abandoned factory outside of San Fransokyo with Nega Globby in tow.*

Gogo: Battered, creepy, abandoned, and broken. Great.

Baymax: I detect traces of chocolate, caramel, and tree nuts.

Fred: Exactly Baymax. A creepy, abandoned candy factory. So... fun!

*Fred hops over to open the doors to show everyone.*

Fred: This was built by my great grandfather! Fredereina Frederickson! You can still smell the sugar.

Globby: Why am I in an old candy factory when I am a living candy factory!

*He turns both hands into chocolate to demonstrate.*

Fred: My family owns this place but no one uses it anymore. So we can keep Globby here until Honey Lemon and Cora fixes him.

Globby: But what if my legs turn evil? I'd be going for an evil jog!

Hiro: Don't worry, we'll take turns guarding you.

globby: Oh I don't wanna put you guys to anymore trouble! You're already risking you license just to protect me.

Honey Lemon: No trouble Globby, this is what friends do.

Globby; Aww... bring it in!

*He wraps his chocolate arms around the team for a hug.*

Wasabi: And now we're covered in chocolate.

Fred: yum!

*Gogo is keeping watch on Globby as he reads the newspaper as Nega Globby tries to shoot blobs at Gogo only for her to merely deflect herself with her discs. that is when a rose gold blob wraps itself around it and push it back before it could spew a fountain of globs Fred is going over his comic book and action figures to educate Globby on the super hero comic world when Nega Globby tries to melt it with acid only for the other blob to coat it in a glistening sheen of plastic, making it look brand new. Hiro and Baymax are playing robotic ping pong with Globby to pass the time when Nega Globby starts spinning his arm out of control and breaks the enemy paddle and puts a crater on the wall behind it. Next, Wasabi is cleaning up left over spilled popcorn that Globby spilled from his bowl when, once again, Nega Globby pushes the popcorn bowl to the floor making Wasabi frustrated. Soon enough Nega Globby is taking more control as it tries to attack the members of Big Hero 7 watching over them.*

Gogo: Well this isn't working.

Fred: Come on Nega Globby! Knock it off on getting stronger!

Globby: I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I should have never eaten my enemy.

Baymax: Would you like a hug?

Globby: Oh I would but I don't wanna put you in anymore danger.

Wasabi: Don't worry about it.

Hiro: Yeah, friends help friends.

Fred: Absolutely! Even when those friends have unstable, terrifying monsters inside their heads.

Globby: I just can't be trusted... I blew it when my arm attacked Joe's diner and hurt Joe... Just who am I now?

*Later on Hiro meets up with Honey Lemon and Cora at the lab where they are looking over the potion and the sample of Globby.*

Hiro: Any progress?

Honey Lemon: My alternative doesn't seem to destroy Nega Globby's without also destroying Globby..

Hiro: Maybe… we shouldn't destroy Nega Globby… we should make him stronger!

Honey Lemon: So that Nega Globby is powerful enough to burst out of Globby!.. Ew..

Hiro: At least then we could take him on without hurting globby.

Honey Lemon: I know just what to do!

*As Honey Lemon rushes off Baymax breaks the news to Hiro and Cora.*

Baymax: The stronger Nega Globby becomes, the more difficult he will be to contain.

Hiro: I know, but I think this is the best chance on saving Globby… Hold on..*To Cora* You hand't mention the potion and Honey said about the alternative...

Cora: Theres also something else inside Globby..

*She directs him to the microscope where he soon spots tiny globs of rose gold trying to eat Nega Globby's cells.*

Hiro: That looks just like-

Cora: The potion.. I even added some to see what it would do. While it doesn't seem to attack Globby's cells its a little weak against Nega Globby's despite it trying to dissolve it. But it does acts on its own... I checked on Joe and he told me everything. He said that after he got mug shards on his arm, globby's arm reached out and wrapped it... and when he left Joe's arm was healed!... I think the potion is becoming self aware.

Hiro: The potion became an antibody to guard Globby from Nega Globby. But the stronger Nega Globby gets the weaker the potion is.

Cora: And I'm afraid of what it'll do when I add more of it! What if it becomes just like Nega globby?!

*That is when Hiro's phone rings to which he answers it.*

Gogo: We got a problem.

*Hirom Baymax, Cora, and Honey Lemon arrive at the factory suited up and the potion safely tucked to Cora's armor.*

Gogo: Globby's gone. And he left this.

*Fred pulls out a glossed over paper with writing no doubt being Globby's. Honey Lemon grabs the letter to read it out loud*

Honey Lemon: *Reading the letter out loud* Dear Big Hero 7, Thanks for looking out for me but I'm too dangerous. I must stay away from the people I love, so you won't ever see me again! P.S I should have mentioned it earlier in the note but this is Globby.

Cora: Poor Globby!...

Hiro, Cora, Baymax, and Honey Lemon: Oh no...

* * *

*The team quickly get on Baymax to search for their friend across san Fransokyo.*

Hiro: We have to find Globby before Chief Cruz!

Honey Lemon: Chief Cruz wasn't supposed to be following globby.

Gogo: But there's no doubt he has police cruisers all over the city.

Hiro: Maybe he's not hiding in the city.

Fred: *Gasp* Maybe under the city!

Gogo: No, I don't think that's what he was getting at.

*Thats when they receive a call from Commander Carter himself.*

Cora: Commander Carter!

Commander Carter: Have you found any leads onto the whereabouts of Globby?

Hiro: Not yet Commander Carter, but there's something we have to tell you. Chief Cruz has police cars all over the city and is searching for Globby!

Commander Carter:... What... How did you find out?

Fred: We were... uh..

Honey Lemon: We over heard him when we were searching for Globby.

Commander Carter: That-! Either way, the moment you find Globby immediately detain him! We'll be heading over the moment you send the signal.

Gogo: Understood Commander Carter.

*They hang up as the team look at each other with worry in their eyes. At the ruins of Akuma Island Globby is sitting at the edge using his self made harmonica to keep himself company.*

Globby: *sighs..* I never even got to say goodbye to felony Carl..

*Looking up he sees Big Hero 7 arrive to Akuma island. Globby runs over as worry appears in his face.*

Globby: Why are you here? I'm a monster in exile! Get! Go! Leave me!

Gogo: Oh calm down drama glob. We're here to help.

Hiro: Yeah, We have an idea.

Honey Lemon: You might not like it much.

Globby: I'll try anything!

*That is when Hiro's skymax arrives and reveals a special backpack.*

Hiro; This is the Glob Pack.

Honey Lemon: Its going to strengthen Nega Globby.

Globby: What?!

Hiro: Then as soon as he bursts out of you-

Globby: Burst out of me?!

Hiro: It'll be fine! We'll contain it in here!

Globby: You sure there isn't a plan B?

Cora: I have this made by yours truly.

*She shows the vial of the healing potion strapped to her belt.*

Honey Lemon: This is the only way.

Globby: OK... as longs as its not dangerous.

Cora: Umm... about that...

Baymax: It is extremely dangerous.

Globby: Darn it.

*Soon enough everyone is taking place to free Nega Globby from Globby as Honey Lemon draws a large circle around their friend while everyone else stands a good distance away. Cora holds her hand over the vial on her belt as she looks at Honey Lemon then Globby.*

Honey Lemon: Ready Globby?

Globby: No... but lets do this!

*Everyone else stands back as Honey Lemon starts up her chem purse to take aim at Globby.*

Honey Lemon: OK... One. Two.. Three!

*She shoots a chem ball with a heart design directly at Globby where he absorbs it, the green color soon consumed inside.*

Globby: Oh well, it was a good idea. So about that potion AH!

*Nega Globby had observed the green liquid and soon bursts out of Globby's chest. That's when soon after that Globby burps out a small, rose gold glob which lands on the floor wiggling harmlessly.*

Globby: Hey! I'm just globby again!

*Hiro uses his Glob Pack and takes aim to Nega Globby, but the purple monster uses the suction to toss around Hiro and his invention around to the air. Baymax quickly catches him as the team prep their weapons against Nega Globby. Though Cora takes note of the Rose Gold glob. Nega Globby soon throws away the glob pack away from the team.*

Gogo: I'm on it!

*Gogo dashes forward to grab it but the enlarged hand of Nega Globby pushes her back to prevent her from reaching it. *

Hiro: He's growing too big!

*Nega Globby roars as he grows.*

Hiro: Surround him! Cora, come with me!

Cora: I'll catch up a little later Hiro. That thing is interesting.

*Hiro, despite not knowing what his girlfriend is talking about, goes forward anyway while Cora dashes towards the rose gold blob as the rest of Big Hero 7 surround it. Fred fires at Nega Globby as it fans out its flames. That is when a Hiro and Baymax fly through it and take position.*

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket fist!

*But the gelatinous being merely absorbs it to which it send it back and knocks out Baymax.*

Cora: Hiro! Baymax!

*As Baymax manages to land safely with Hiro, Honey Lemon steps forward and uses her chem purse bazooka to aim at Nega Globby as Wasabi charges forward with his laser blades. He uses his laser blades to cut it open where it turns to a fog. With that Gogo transforms her hover disc to accompany Fred's flames to attack Nega Globby in the mist. A very flammable mist. Cora is beside Globby as she looks at the rose gold blob to which Globby now notices it.*

Globby: And what is that?

Cora: I think its the potion you drank the first time. But now it sort of looks like blobs.

*She pokes at it only for it to jiggle happily.*

Cora: Sentinet blobs...

Globby: Please tell me it won't turn into Nega Globby 2.0.-

*With the large flames expending everyone takes cover as Globby shield Cora until it dies out. Once it did globs of Nega Globby rain down with Nega Globby weakened. that is when cora spots the Glob Pack.*

Cora: I got it!

*She runs forward to get ahold of it to which Nega Globby grabs hold of her foot and launches her towards the group, the force of which twists her ankle making her yell out in pain.*

Hiro: Cora!

Wasabi: I got you-Woah!

*Soon enough Nega Globby enveloped them in his own gelatinous body where Cora tries to send her own electricity to make Nega Globby let go of them but it merely sends it off the side... striking it to the rose gold blob which absorbs it, making it stand still. Nega Globby then uses his globs to short out her gloves, deaming them worthless. Globby is now the only one standing watching his friends being tossed around like hot potatoes. Globby stands back as he watches Nega Globby collect left over debris of the old Krei Tech lab to make himself stronger than before. Now it felt that Globby is pinned down and trapped before the hand of Nega Globby*

BH7: Globby!

*That is when two things happen... When Nega Globby slams down his fist he finds that the Rose Gold Glob has formed a shield around Globby, to which Globby absorbs himself to grow into a large version of himself to face of his dark copy once and for all. Globby looks up to see that he morphed himself to a butterly, to which he compliments himself.*

Globby: Hey that's pretty good! *Looks down* Um... whats up with... Her?

*The gang look down to see the Rose Gold blob grow in size to a humanoid bearing resemblance to Globby though with one or two feminine features... to which it reveals a soft green glow of what appears to be eyes and a bit slimmer. Everyone waits to see if its a friend or foe until she shoots herself up and morphs into the exact form globby is by his side.*

Globby: Thanks!...Whoever you are!

*The two fly around the monster as Globby uses a whistle to let them know when to strike.*

Wasabi: Nice extreme whistle!

*Wasabi swims inside of Nega Globby as the monster chases after the two, morphing itself to a serpent to devour the two butterflies whole. The two fly towards to Wasabi who had emerged to the surface and free him, soon grabbing Honey Lemon and Gogo while Honey Lemon takes aim. Honey Lemon's chem balls take form as cushions for them all. The Rose gold Glob leaves behind a blob around Cora's ankle before flying back to the fight.*

Hiro: Cora! You alright?

*Cora looks up to see the blob around her ankle glow softly before it melts away. She moves it around to find that it healed her.*

Cora: Well... at least we know that this one heals.

Fred: You go Globby and Pink Globby!

*That's when Fred sees in front of him the glob pack to which he takes hold of throws it to Hiro. The two globs fly around the sky before Globby wraps himself around Nega Globby's eyes while Rose Gold Globby joins in to protect catch Globby as Nega Globby's spikes pierce through and causing him to fall down.. with Nega Globby smashing itself down to squish them.*

BH7: *Gasp*!

*But just as Nega Globby turns its attention to the team, the spikes of Globby along with the glow of Rose Gold Globby cause the monster to explode to pieces while the rose gold blobs dissolve it, leaving behind one tiny Nega Globby.*

Globby: quick use the pack to stop that thing!

*Hiro pulls out the Glob Pack and sucks him to the pack, therefore trapping it in its glass cage.*

Globby: Ya can't beat the original Globby!*Turns around to find the Rose Gold globby standing still* Oh and uh... thanks... uh...

Gogo: OK... what exactly is... she?

Cora: I think that's a Glob person fully formed.*To Globby* She kind of looks like you don't ya think?

Globby: I guess so... but what does that make her?

Hiro: Either way, who's ready to go home?

Globby: I know I am.

*That's when the police lights arrive behind them, temporarily blinding them as they look above.*

Cora: Oh no!

Honey Lemon: Its chief Cruz!

Chief Cruz:*Using a megaphone* You are not going anywhere!

Hiro: Chief Cruz! We got this! And Globby was telling the truth!

Chief Cruz: I know what I saw!

Honey Lemon: There was something bad inside him!

Cora: We even have proof!

*She pulls up the glob pack to show the purple blobs inside.*

Chief Cruz: Are you telling me you've been purposely hiding him?!

Baymax: Yes.

Gogo: This is not good...

Chief Cruz: Big Hero 7 you are under arrest!

Commander Carter: Not on my watch!

*That's when they all turn to see Commander Carter's own helicopter land down and him stepping out.*

Commander Carter: Land down Chief Cruz! They're not the only ones who have answers to be questioned!

*Chief Cruz growls as the copter lands down to the ruins of Akuma Island where he goes towards the team with a stern frown telling them that they would face trouble.*

Commander Carter: If I heard correctly... you have found Globby already but instead of bringing him over asap to the Super Hero Program to face punishment you've kept him hidden?!

Honey Lemon: Only because we found out that it wasn't really globby! Look!

*Cora shows the blob again to Commander Carter where the red eye glares heatedly.*

Commander Carter: Nega Globby...

Hiro: He was the one controlling Globby against his will!

Cora: None of it was his fault!

*While they talked chief Cruz sees behind them what he thought was Globby himself, and so taking aim he shoots his taser at-*

Honey Lemon: No!

*They turn their heads to see The rose Gold Globby twist in pain as she tries to stay in control of her form only to dangle itself off the edge into the waters below. Globby tries to reach out but he was too late... the other globby fell.*

Globby: No!

Hiro: What the hell?!

*Commander Carter looks around to see Chief Cruz and immediately marches over with the most Livid expression they've ever seen.*

Commander Carter: Last I checked I gave explicit orders that you and your police force are to stay out of this case!

Chief Cruz: I'm not just standing back again and pretend things are going to be alright! As long as I'm a police officer I will do whatever I can to protect everyone!

Commander Carter: And yet aside from Joe's diner he has been kept away from the city and away from everyone! Do you honestly believe that no one besides yourself could bring justice! *To the team and Globby* Half of you see if you can recover what ever that was then head straight to the copter! We have a lot to discuss.

*Cora, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Hiro go towards the edge where she gets on Baymax to dive down while the rest get to the helicopter.*

Commander Carter:*To Chief Cruz*AS FOR YOU. For disobeying direct orders with the intention of arresting licensed heroes and harming someone, you are suspended until I deem you ready to return back to the police force!

*Chief Cruz stares back in shock and horror at his sentence as Commander Carter rips off his badge.*

Commander Carter: If you dare pull this stunt again after your return back to your job, consider the suspension permanent!

*Cora and Hiro go down to the water as Globby and Honey Lemon climb down to the edge of the water. That's when Cora spots something faintly glowing. Letting go she swims down and grabs hold of the decreasing rose gold blob. They resurface back to the island where they see another officer hold Chief Cruz with hand cuffs and the rest of the team in the helicopter. Cora continues to hold the glob tightly.. tiny sparks coursing to it faintly. Once they get aboard and fly off to the super hero program while Chief Cruz and his team fly back to the city they explain everything to Commander Carter, who so far merely nods in understanding. Once they land down they are faced with other members of the super hero program where Globby steps forwards to face his judgement.*

Commander Carter: *Holding the Glob pack* From what I understand, you were an unwilling accomplice to this Nega Globby.

Globby: I know... I'm ready to go to prison for it. After hurting everyone and letting Nega Globby put my friends in danger I deserve it.. I'm no hero...

Commander Carter:... On the contrary, your valor had shown that you are indeed a hero. You were willing to isolate yourself to keep those you love safe. You're a good person Globby.

*Globby smiles at Commander Carter.*

Commander Carter: Even still, while we clean up and explain to the public about this you will have to repeat your entire super hero training from scratch. And have some police officers watch your move till graduation.

Globby: I suppose that's fair.

Commander Carter: *To Big Hero 7* While I do not condone the fact that you had hidden Globby away instead of bringing him here... I commend your valor and compassion as well. If you had explained all of this when you first met Globbyn post attack we would have worked out a solution together. Like that time Aqua Girl informed me when an eleven year old brat essentially blackmailed you?

*The team chuckle nervously and blush slightly in embarrassment. That's when the small blob wiggled around Cora's arms.*

Commander Carter: Consider this a warning. Next time something like this happens contact me immediately and inform me what you discovered.

Hiro: We will commander Carter.

(?): W-Wahh!Wahh!

*They all turn their heads to see Cora, who's eyes widen in surprise and amazement reveal a small humanoid, globby form of-*

Honey Lemon: A baby?

Baby: Wahh! Waah!

*Cora tries to sway the baby to calm down but she kept crying, to which Baymax scans it.*

Baymax: It appears that the gelatinous infant is in need for paternal affection.

Fred: What?

Wasabi: The baby wants her dad...*realization setting in* meaning Globby is-

Globby: I'm a dad?!

*Cora walks over to Globby holding the crying baby in her arms before she carefully places her into his. That is when the baby stops her crying, looking up and smiling, cooing at what she felt is her creator. And globby couldn't help but hold her tightly as a warm feeling overtakes him as he hugs her closely. that's when doubt creeps into his mind.*

Globby: H-Hold on! I don't know how to be a parent or even how to take care of a baby! What if I mess up and- and-!

Cora: we're more than happy to help you.

Fred: Yeah, we struck with you when you were possessed by Nega Globby.

Honey Lemon: We'll gladly help you raise your baby.

Globby: *Tearing up* Oh thanks you guys!

*Later on that night the team, with one police officer arrive at the apartment when Felony Carl answers the door. After explaining what happened Felony Carl accepted it and is just happy that globby is back and safe. That is when Globby brings out the tiny blob in his arms, swaddled in a white blanket.*

Globby: *Blushes* H-How do you feel about kids?

Felony Carl: I think since we're already dating, babies would be a next step. Whats her name?

Globby: Hmmmm… I don't know... I never thought of baby names...

Fred: Ooh! Ooh! how about Artemis?! Or Diana?!

Gogo: Are those names from your comics?

Fred: Yeah...

*Globby hums to himself before he gets an idea.*

Globby: How about Rosie?

*The teams' eyes widen at the name suggestion but quickly agree to the name along with Felony Carl.*

Felony Carl: Rosie... its perfect.

*Honey Lemon sniffs at the scene while the gang go back to their homes to rest. Being the last to step out she mutters to herself.*

Honey Lemon: Well Rosie... welcome to Earth.

*Baby Rosie merely sleeps on, dreaming safely in the comfort of her new dads.*

 **A.N: Yup. I added babies. Babies and dads. I understand that the canon ended with Big Hero 7 being labeled fugitives by Chief Cruz but you have to remember from this story on chapter 13 they have a super hero license so chief cruz can't really arrest them for vigilantism. and having him suspended for a while will certainly add tension between them don't ya think? Also I ship Globby with Felony Carl. As for the Rose Gold blob(Aka Rosie she's been there since the chapter episode nega globby. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and following Big Hero 7! Love you!**


	54. Hardlight

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The day is normal at the Lucky Cat Café with Fred spreading jam on his piece of toast, Baymax standing by and Hiro playing a new game on his phone. Across them is Kage, Cora's uncle, getting a fresh cup of joe from Cass as they chatted lightly over minor topics such as family life and work. Needless to say its been rather peaceful since the Globby incident. On one hand they helped Globby prove his innocence and he became a dad to a new globby like figure who he named Rosie. She appeared like her father but smaller, her color being a light shade of Rose Gold with green eyes. But on the other hand... after they returned home Commander Carter had informed them that due to his actions Chief Cruz has been suspended from police duty and will be for at least a couple of months unless otherwise. They do feel guilty for costing Chief Cruz his job but after being reassured that he will be paid despite his suspension and the only things taken from him were his police privilege's; the guilt is still there, though it's lessened, especially since commander carter commented that this experience will make Chief Cruz, Diego Cruz now that they learned his name, think twice about his role as a police officer. Its there that they look up to see him. Diego Cruz... wearing a dark grey hoodie and jeans instead of his police uniform. He goes towards Aunt Cass as she's fixing up her work space while he checks his breath. Finally Cass looks up and notices him.. but she sports no smile.*

Cass: Oh... hey...Diego, do you want your usual?

*The usual warmth and cheeriness was absent from her voice as she sees that its Diego. Kage turns his attention to the temporarily former police chief, a glint of mistrust ringing through it to which Diego flinched before he continues talking with his confidence.

Diego: Yeah! Thanks Cass.

Cass: Got some ready for you..*Starts pouring a cup of joe in a mug*

Kage: So... how is your job?

Diego: I'm-

Kage: Oh wait, I just remembered that your little debacle with Big Hero 7 has earned you a suspension didn't it?

*This gets Hiro's attention. he turns around to see Diego receive a cup of joe and giving a glare at Kage for his words. Cora must've told her family about what happened at Akuma island; possibly to explain that Globby is now a new parent and will need Kaguya's and Mizuchi's advice. And there's also the fact that Kage is now equally protective of Big Hero 7 and Cora. This also brings back memories of when Kage was Obake, back when his words were as effective as his plans... which was very. To which Diego meets eyes with the teen boy.*

Diego: *Luke warm* Morning...*Slight glare* Hiro..

*Hiro quickly turns his head away back to his game, to which he quickly lost. As Diego sits down he notices that some other patrons were looking at him with suspicious glares, to which he flips up his hoodie as Cass comes over to bring more coffee over.*

Cass: Still surprised that you'd come over here after the news exposed what you've done.

*This now gets Hiro's and Fred's attention at this. What news? this causes Diego to flinch.*

Diego: So.. you've heard?

Cass: I have. I couldn't believe the fact that you, a police officer who is supposed to provide additional support and help to Big Hero 7 would stoop that low. You're lucky to only have your job suspended instead of being fired. *Concern grows on her face* Is Megan OK?

*This brings Hiro's eyes up as he recalls his friend. Megan... oh god... how is she? He quickly makes a note to himself to check on Megan along with Cora over her well being because god help them if they learn that Megan is being unfairly harrassed by her peers... harassment that Hiro is all too familiar with.*

Diego: *eyes turn to concern and slight guilt* Yeah... Megan's is doing OK for herself. She's a strong girl.

*Hiro's worry slightly comes down, but still keeps that note in mind. *

Kage: On another subject; as if Big Hero 7 truly needed your help anyway. The crime rate is still admirably low thanks to them... I guess it just shows just how useful you and your police force truly is... which is sadly none.

*Diego's fist tightens as it slightly shakes from his growing anger while Hiro slightly cringes at Kage's shade directed to him. This is definitely giving him Obake vibes. That is when Cora and Miyuki arrive through the door and sees everyone there.*

Cora: *sheepishly waving at them* Hi...

Miyuki: What up?

Cass:*Warmly* Hi girls! What would you two like?

Cora: Hot green tea would do fine.

Miyuki: And my usual is good enough.

Cass: OK, that's one green tea and one sea salt caramel frappuccino coming up!

*As Cass walks away the two girls join the table with the boys as Kage walks over and hugs Cora.*

Cora: *Hugging back* Hey Uncle Kage. You doing good and taking your pills?

Kage: I have Cora. I've been doing fine... though I wouldn't say its going the same for Diego over there..

*Cora turns her head to Diego as he sighs frustratingly at himself before he sips his coffee, cringing at the taste to which Cass notices but chooses not to comment on it.*

Cora: I still feel bad for costing him his job...

Hiro: Yeah, I mean he was only doing what he thought was best. And now everyone can't seem to stand him, even Aunt Cass... And as if we were any better. We hid globby instead of bringing him to the super hero program to help him there instead.

Kage: Hiro, he was the one who disobeyed direct orders to not get involved with Globby. You merely looked for a solution to rid Globby of Nega Globby. While it is true that you had disobeyed Commander Carter, you've also proven Globby's innocence. In other words... the humiliation and glares that Diego receives *Glaring at Diego* are directly his own fault.

* Diego takes another sip of his coffee, turning his eyes to the team across him... and at that moment, his finger nails had just pierced the skin of his palm.. making it bleed.*

* * *

*Later one Hiro and Cora are at his room as the blue hair teen looks at the video game her boyfriend is playing. Baymax is look at them as they do.*

Baymax: What is the purpose of this game?

Hiro: Just blowing off steam I guess.

Baymax: * Scanning the room* I do not detect water vapor.

Cora: Its another expression Baymax.

*That is when Hiro gets frustrated as he reaches a difficult level as Cora looks over with slight worry as he battles off his new virtual foe.*

Baymax: My scan indicates your stress levels are elevated. That is the opposite of relaxation.

Hiro: Its fun Baymax. And not to brag but~... I always win because I build the coolest weapons.

Cora: *Noticing a notification* Hey, you got an invite from someone.

Hiro: Reading the note* Hardlight? OK?

*Hiro accepts his new challenger as he faces off this Hardlight. The hardlight avatar chooses a sword to play against Hiro's avatar.*

Hiro: A sword? Oh what a noob.

*He selects his weapon, a huge gun, and plays his game to which he soon finds out that this Hardlight is a rather resourceful and experienced player as it quickly deflects and destroys Hiro's gun.*

Hiro: Oh wait whoa! What the?! That's not fair!

*He gets up from his seat, indirectly pushing off Mochi who was laying on his lap, as he moves around as he battles off HardLight. Cora stands next to Baymax looking at her boyfriend before turning to Baymax as he scans Hiro. Mochi then moves around in a panic as he jumps around, first jumping on Cora's head then jumping Baymax's arm and scratching the vynel, thus letting out air.*

Baymax: This does not seem relaxing.

*The end result is Harlight beating Hiro, thus proclaiming him as the new winner. Much to the displeasure of Hiro.*

Cora: How about we go ahead and hang out with Megan for a while? We hadn't seen her lately.

Hiro: *Remembering his mental note* Yeah! That sounds cool.

*He pulls out his phone and calls Megan, who at this moment is working on her homework as she answers it.*

Megan: Hey guys, how are ya?

Hiro: We're doing alright. We were just wondering if we could have the time to hang out tonight. Does the arcade sound good?

Megan: Ya know what? That sound good. I've only got a couple assignments left then I'm ready to go. Talk to ya later.

Hiro: K, see ya Megan!

*She hangs up her phone as she focuses on her homework, keeping her mind off the harassment she's enduring from her peers lately. She shakes herself out of it.*

Megan: *To herself* Come on Megan, you can do this. Its not the end of the world.

*As of while Krei is currently talking to the police department where the new chief of police temporarily replacing Diego is requesting to buy some buddy guards, with a scrawny young man standing behind him working on some of the buddy guards.*

Krei: Alright! I'll have it ready for you this time tomorrow.

(New Chief of Police): Today sounds better.

Krei: Today sounds great! We can do today.

Scrawny man: *Speaking up* Actually, M-Mr. Krei I don't we-

*But Krei walks away from his employee as he talks on the phone to the new chief. Meanwhile at the mansion, Fred is working on painting his own action figure as Heathcliff comes by with a glass of water.*

Heathcliff: It is done Master Frederick.

Freed: *Distracted with his action figure* Actually it needs a little more lightning.

Heathcliff: I was referring to the appointment you asked me to make with Roderick Blaire. The esteemed architect behind Boss Awesome's secret super chamber.

Fred: *Smiling widely* You did it? You did it! Tell me he said yes!

Heathcliff: He said yes sir.

*Fred runs around happily over the news before he tires out and leans on his table.*

Fred: OK, I'm done.

*Fred grabs for his glass of water as Heathcliff continues talking.*

Heathcliff: You're appointment is this afternoon.

Fred: Wait! I got a few more joy screams in me!

*He runs around screaming for joy while Heathcliff picks up the mess from Fred's joyful running. Afterwards Fred contacts Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi to meet up at the abandoned factory to meet with Roderick Blaire. He had contacted Hiro and Cora but they informed him that they would be hanging out with Megan today so he agreed to it. Now he is looking out for this man behind his father's secret den while the others sit around at the steps of the old Candy factory.*

Wasabi: Why are we wearing our gear?

Fred: Because Roderick Blaire can't know our real identities. Its super hero/outside contracter 101.

Gogo: Your guy's late.

Fred: Well that makes sense.

Honey Lemon: what do you mean Fredy?

Fred: I bet he's doing something covert to make sure he's not being tracked here by our enemies!

*He stands around waiting for any signs of enemies.*

Gogo: Unlikely.

Fred: *Gaso* You're right! He might already be here! Secretly watching us to make sure we're legit!

*Fred flips up his head to properly suit him as the others stand around. that is when an old truck drives up and parks in front of them. After that the driver reveals himself to be pot bellied, middle aged, red head in front of him.*

Man: Whoa, sorry I'm late. Bridge traffic almost busted my chops out there. Roddy Blaire, king of lairs.

Wasabi: OK... not what we were expecting.

Roddy: So, which one of you is Fred?

Fred: I am -wait hold on. You know my name?

Roddy: Oh, your dad , old friend, me and him go way back. He told me all about you. What a guy your dad, Boss Awesome. You're throwing a different vibe maybe not awesome, more uh... adequate?

Gogo: Yep. That's him. Boss Adequate.

Roddy: Well its hard these days to come up with a handle but the choice names are taken, am I right?

Fred:... No.

Roddy: *Looking around the factory and giving a low whistle* What a dumparoo. Guess I better get to work! Secret bases don't build themselves!

*Later on that evening the whole gang are doing their thing. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred drive back home from their appointment with Roddy while Hiro, Cora, and Megan exit out of the movie theater happily chatting about their lives and such.*

Fred: I though he be cooler.. and well.. nicer.

*With the three teens they are walking their way back to Megan's house to the crosswalk just as Wasabi's car stops at the red light, allowing the pedestrians and the three friends to cross the street... but just as the crossed a dark masked figure is revealed in the middle of the road. And that figure quickly catches everyone's attention.*

Megan: Who's that?

Wasabi: That is not normal.

*The masked man summons forth his own virtual menu to the air.*

Honey Lemon: *Nervously* Maybe he's a street magician and this is a show.

Gogo: Gross, I hate street magic.

*After the masked figure selects his options, virtual enemies come out and are brought to life.*

Masked man: **There we go...**

Wasabi: Uh... are we supposed to clap now?

*Hiro and Cora stand by Megan as they hold tightly to their phones, ready to call skymax at the helm just in case.*

Masked Man: **Now.. lets play.**

*And so his virtual monsters start to terrorize the city, blasting lasers as the citizens run away. One of the lasers hit the traffic light ready to hit Wasabi's car.*

Gogo: Back up!

*The car gets away just in time.*

Honey Lemon: I'm calling SkyMax right now.

Gogo: Right.

*Honey Lemon pressed the button as Wasabi drives to a nearby ally so they can suit up and face this new foe. But Hiro and Cora don't have the same luck as their friends. They can't just leave Megan alone and risk her getting hurt by this man, so all they could do is stand back and watch and hope their friends will get to the bottom of this. That is when the masked man brings out his virtual sword, moving around with skill and flexibility. Just as the gang are dressing up, the police arrive with their new chief.*

New Chief: Put the weapon down!

Masked Man: ***Laughs evilly***

New Chief: I'm warning! Till Big Hero 7 comes you'll have to face us!

Masked Man: **That is exactly is exactly why I'm here...**

*That is when the gang emerges from the shadows and stand.*

Masked Man: **I want to face Big Hero 7.**

Gogo: Well we're here right now, so scram!

Masked Man: **Hold on... There's four of you... you're missing three. Aqua Girl, Omega Danger... and Electro Magnetic Alpha.**

*Hiro's and Cora's eyes widen at the masked man's observation as Megan glares heatedly at the masked man. The new chief brings out his buddy guards to destroy the virtual enemies to which it succeeds, but the masked man quickly takes them out with the swing of his sword.*

Masked Man: **Ah ah ah! You aren't the main players, they are! ***To the gang* **And you're not all here. I want to fight the whole team!..and one additional super.**

Honey Lemon: Who are you?! And what do you want?!

(Masked Man): **Hardcore, High score... I am Hardlight!**

Cora: Hardlight…*Thinking* Why does that name sound familiar?

Hardlight: **Game master, Weapons builder, under appreciated genius! Hardlight.**

Cora: I swear that name sounds familiar!

Hardlight: **As for what I want... I want the whole team of Big Hero 7 and one certain... Ice Frost~.**

*He drawls out their friends name as a miniature virtual replica of Ice Frost appears with a small heart around her... much to the growing concern of Big Hero 7 and the teens.

Hardlight: **For a IRL challenge instead of NCP cops. After all, Who would take you seriously after what dear old Chief Cruz did?**

*This causes Megan to growl as she shouts out to Hardlight.*

Megan: I know what my dad did was incredibly stupid, but he is a good police officer and cares deeply about everyone!

Hardlight: **Yawn.** *To Big Hero 7* **I'm gonna steal the biggest diamond in the city tomorrow night at the museum... and you better come delivering the goods.**

*With that he disappears in a flash and without a trace, leaving the team, the police, and the teens wondering what will happen next.*

* * *

*The news is playing on Baymax's stomach as the whole team watch it from the old candy factory while Roddy is working on the blue prints for their secret headquarters. In the mean time they are facetiming Miyuki over to discuss what to do from Hardlight's demands since he also wants her involved. Fred looks over the plans Roddy is drawing up and could not help but make some few comments.*

Fred: How do you feel about a zero gravity game room?

Roddy: *Focused on his plans* seems useless.

Fred: Hmm. Uh.. zero gravity snack room?

Roddy: More useless.

Fred: How about a zero gravity storage room? Or~ a zero gravity training room? Wait wait, lets just go with a vault! But... with zero gravity.

Roddy: Are you delirious right now?

Fred: So.. are you just super pro gravity or just anti my ideas?

Roddy: Yes.

Fred: Yes to what?

*With the rest of the gang and Miyuki they look over Hardlight's weapon to which Cora's eyes light up.*

Cora: Hiro! You said your game records all the battles right?

Hiro: Yeah?

Cora: I think we saw that weapon before! Look it up!

*Hiro pulls up his phone where he scours through the recordings and finds an exact match.*

Hiro: Its the same weapon. He has to be the same guy I played in Mind Smith but he's like champion level.

Baymax: Yes, *Pulling up the recording* He defeated you with extreme efficiency.

Hiro: I wasn't that bad!

Baymax: The total time elapsed in your match was 4.25 seconds. Way to go.

*Hiro blushes as he pouts to which Cora pats his back in reassurance as Miyuki chooses to talk.*

Miyuki: So we know that Hardlight is a pro gamer and has the tech to back up his playing experience. But how are we going against some advanced force field tech b that makes his video game real?

Wasabi: Isn't that impossible?

Hiro: We'll it should be. Krei Tech has been working on something like it but, we hadn't cracked it yet.

Wasabi: He must've figured it out first.

Honey Lemon: Hey, it looks like theres some metal on his gloves.

Gogo: Hiro, could you use your magnets to pull them off?

Hiro: I got to get really close to do that, and its gonna be really hard with his sword. We have to beat Hardlight at his own game.

Miyuki: Alright then, then we'll do what he wants and give Hardlight an instant game over-

*That's when behind Miyuki shows a scrawny young man with chin hair, brown hair and green tinted glasses appear behind her and holding some books.*

Scrawny student: O-Oh! Hi Miyuki.. How are you?

Miyuki: *Sighs* I'm OK Ian. Just talking with some friends. You came over to check over the midterms project? I could send you the file later you know.

Ian: I-I know Miyuki, b-but I was wondering if you have any plans tonight and if *Blushing*… W-Would you like to grab a bite at Yaki Taco with me for an early dinner?

Miyuki: I do have plans, with my friends. I'm sorry Ian.

Ian: Oh... its alright. I have plans too, Krei Tech and all. S-See ya...

*He walks away from the cafeteria room they were in as Miyuki sighs frustratingly.*

Gogo: Who's Ian?

Miyuki: My assigned partner for the midterms project in 3D character design. Visual effects major, focusing on video games. And works part time at Krei Tech.

Honey Lemon: It sounds like he really likes you!

Miyuki: Except I don't like him back.*Sighs* I;m just not interest in dating anyone for a while...

*The gang take a moment as they recall her feelings for Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's brother. Its clear that Miyuki isn't ready to put her heart back out there.*

Cora: Hey, its OK Miyuki.

Miyuki: Thanks guys..*Shakes head* Either way I'm not gonna date him. He's nice and all but he gives off these vibes... especially since he also has.. a massive crush on my alter ego.. Like, Massive.

Gogo: How bad?

Miyuki:..One time I left my charger at my place and I asked Ian if I could borrow his. He gave it to me but I so happened to catch a glimpse of his home screen... 

*The face she was making gave clear indications that what she saw gave her concerns.*

Cora: OK... So.. you cool with tonight though?

Miyuki: Yeah, so where do we meet?

*Later that night the police arrive along with Big Hero 7 and Ice Frost, making nods to understand that they are in this together. As of while Diego Cruz is watching it Live on TV as he glares at the team and the additional super go into the building. Megan just so happened to pass by with a glass of milk in hand when she sees her dad.*

Megan: Dad? You OK? I can see steam coming off your ears.

Diego: I'm fine Mihijita.

*Megan rolls her eyes before she sits down next to her dad.*

Megan: Dad, you know that Big Hero 7 wants to help the city just as much as you do. You gotta let it go.

*But Diego doesn't respond back, now focused back on the TV where it just showed the supers enter inside the building. With the team they appear inside where they see the biggest diamond laid in front of them.*

Gogo: Yup its a big diamond.

Miyuki: Now alls that left is Hardlight.

Hiro: Then stay alert. Hardlight could come at us from-

Hardlight: **Anywhere! Welcome Challengers! And Hello to you my Ice Princess~**

*miyuki cringes at the pet name as Gogo and Honey stand by her side.*

Hiro: Give up Hardlight! You're not scoring this diamond!

Hardlight: **Calm down, this is just the opening cinematic. Lets build the hype a little.**

Gogo: What language is he speaking?

Baymax: It is English.

Hardlight: **Did you guys bring any special weapons?**

Hiro: W-Well, no-

Hardlight: **No? *Buzzer sound* Players fail to equip their party.**

*Miyuki then sends an ice shard at Hardlight which just so misses him by an inch.*

Miyuki: How's that for a weapon?

Hardlight: **Ah~ There it is! The burning fire from my Zelda! But alas my ice princess you merely have your skills along with them. That's too bad. Lets hit start!**

*He swing his sword towards them to drive them apart as Gogo skates over to take down Hardlight but she misses along with Wasabi. Hardlight flies over to Hiro, cora, and Baymax.*

Hiro: Omega Danger! Rocket Fist!

*Baymax fires his rocket fist towards Hardlight as the villain merely directs it to the rood of the museum. The TV catches that on as Diego growls. The buddy guards show up to help Big Hero 7 and Ice Frost as the police prepare their weapons. But with great ease Hardlight uses his sword to disable them all as he walks over to the team, where miyuki skates behind him, ready to encase him in ice only for Hardlight to flip up and use his sword to stun Miyuki causing her to drop to the floor.*

Cora: Ice Frost!

*Miyuki groans as Hardlight picks her up and holds her in one arm.*

Hiro: Let her go Hardlight!

Hardlight: **Let go of my Ice Princess?...hmm.. Nope!**

*Hardlight then walks over to the glass case where he cuts through it and grabs the diamond from his other hand.*

Hardlight: **This level is an extreme let down! Felt like a tutorial! There weren't any cool easter eggs!**

*That's when the police show up and join Big Hero 7 for support.*

Hardlight: **I'm not here for NCPs either officers.**

Officer: What does that even mean?

Hiro: Its a non player character, obviously.

*Summoning forth his own hover disc he hopes on with the unconscious Ice Frost in his arms.*

Hardlight: **Alright Big Hero 7, you are such a terrible treasure quest! Maybe you need higher stakes... like my Ice Princess here! Same time tomorrow! Night Market square!**

*And so he flies away with Miyuki in his arms, leaving behind the police and Big Hero 7 to stare at the sky.*

* * *

*That following night Hiro is at the old abandoned factory along with Cora and Baymax as he tries to think up on how to bring the weapons from the video game to life. They had explained to Esme about her roommates disappearance as to not make her panic and reassuring her that they'll rescue Miyuki and bring her home safely.*

Baymax: Hiro, body language cues suggest you are frustrated. May I be of assistance?

Cora: Do you want some water Hiro?

Baymax: Perhaps some posture exercises?

Hiro: This is just like mind smith! If we're gonna beat Hardlight and rescue Miyuki I have to design a better weapon! I have to get inside his head.

Baymax: Excellent. Will you use Nanobots?

Hiro: I mean I need to anticipate what's he gonna do... but there are so many options. Should I design a long distance weapon or a close up weapon? Or a shielding weapon?

Baymax: Perhaps you can think this analytically through open communication-

*That is when Roddy steps in.*

Roddy: *Coughs* Alright, hate to butt in... but I'm butting in.

Hiro: You know what kind of weapon I should build?

Roddy: Kid your over thinking this.

Hiro: Oh, really?

Cora: What do you suggest?

Roddy: I do what I know worst, simplify the job and pad my hours.

Hiro: I can't simplify, this is a complicated situation. Especially since one of our friends had been kidnapped.

Roddy: Nah, its only complicated cause you're playing the other guy's game. He's better at his game. Play your game.

Hiro: Aren't we both playing the same game?

Roddy: Look, your buddy Fred wants everything zero g's for some reason. That's his game, not my game.

Cora: So what you are saying is...

Baymax: Hiro should capitalize on his strengths?

Roddy: Yes! I love this guy!*Gets up and punches Baymax's belly*

Hiro: *Idea forming* Maybe you're right.

*With that the rest of Big Hero 7 suit up and go on their search for Hardlight.*

Honey Lemon: Night Market Square is huge! How will we know where he is?

Cora: *Looking beyond* I don't think it'll be a problem..

*Right in front of them is a giant tower made of pixels standing tall and proud in the middle of night market square.*

Honey Lemon: Whoa..

*The Police stand by as Big Hero 7 once again make for a landing and enter the tower, the doors shutting tightly behind them. The tower only contain stairs that lead up to the top where in a virtual cage is Miyuki with her hands tied up with chains.*

Hardlight: **Welcome to the raid! I have to tell you, I redesigned this tower like eight times since yesterday. You like?!**

Hiro: Lets go Omega Danger!

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax fly up to the top only for a barrier to come stop their path.*

Hardlight: **Ugh, you didn't think you could just fly through the floors did ya?! No bonus points for that Big Hero 7!** *Pulling up his virtual menu*

*With that he creates the same virtual enemies to fight off Big Hero 7 below. The ground enemies were taken care of easily but the flying ones capture Fred easily. Thankfully Gogo frees Fred with her disc which allows Fred to drop to the floor. With the rest soon taken care of they unlock the first door to lead to the second level ahead.*

Cora: Chem Princess! Velocity!

Gogo: Right!

*Gogo skates up through the walls while Honey Lemon uses her chem boots to stretch herself to the second level. Once the girlfriends are reunited they throw their weapons at the barrier above them, which so happens to contain Hardlight and Miyuki. The Video game villain summons forth his new enemies to fight off Honey Lemon and Gogo to which they are quick to dodge away. Gogo hits first to then discover that they have a life bar and thus will need more attacks to finish them off. With one clean stroke they strikes though the first enemy, sending it flying though the air. Honey Lemon, having encased herself in a gummy bunny suit stretches her arm to catch the flying disc and cut through the enemy she was facing all well. that is when Fred and Wasabi arrive as they hop over to face their own monster enemy, a slightly larger one at that, as they dodge out of its punch. Fred uses his lights to blindside the monster which so happens to add some damage, then quickly cut through by Wasabi's lasers and the fire finishing it off. Now the second floor is unlocked, allowing Hiro, Cora, and Baymax to face Hardlight and free Miyuki.*

Cora: Let Ice Frost go now!

*He pulls up his sword and is ready to fight back.*

Hardlight: **Ah ah ah! You still have to fight me first. And as if I'd let you take my Ice Princess so easily from me!**

Hiro: Why do you keep calling her your Ice Princess?

Hardlight: **Because this super is my dream girl! My muse whenever times go tough for me! My shining light that-**

*Baymax fires his rocket fist at Hardlight to which Hardlight uses his reflexes to hit the fist and send it punching them instead. They teeter for a bit before they stable their flight.*

Hardlight: ***Evil laugh* You sly dog! You got me monologuing!**

Hiro: Blades Master! Fredzilla! While he's distracted-

*The two supers hop off and go to Miyuki's cage where Wasabi uses his blades to start cutting through the virtual bars.*

Wasabi: Heights cannot hurt me, heights cannot hurt me, heights cannot hurt me!

*But Hardlight notices this and pulls up his menu to bring forth an enemy to fight them off.*

Hardlight: **Oh come on this isn't even nightmare mode!**

*He pulls out a block that knocks Wasabi off the platform and falling down to the floor.*

Wasabi: falling can hurt me! Falling can hurt me! Falling can hurt me!

*The block turns into a virtual spider creature to which Wasabi has the misfortune to land inside its mouth, effectively eating him.*

Wasabi:*Within the spider* What?! No! This is not cool!

Fred: *Hops to kick its head* Let him out of there!

*But the enemy starts to move as Honey Lemon fires her chem bazooka purse at it Gogo zoops in to rescue her girlfriend as Fred fires directly at it. Once the girlfriends are at a safe distance Gogo returns to the fight where she throws her discs at it, but it had little effect on it or on its health bar as it knocks out Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred out of the way. As of while Baymax is fighting off Hardlight as he pulls up his virtual shield and sword to fight back.*

Hardlight: **And how are you feeling my Ice Princess? After I beat them up how about we visit over to L'Ardoise for dinner? My treat~**

Miyuki: No!

Hardlight: **Its OK my princess! I'm totally up for whatever you decide for our date.**

*Miyuki's eye twitches at the delusion the villain is playing at. Hardlight resumes fighting where in a few slashes and swings he brings forth pixels to immobilize them mid air. Seeing her friends in danger made her hands slowly make the metal cuffs on her hands slowly crack. And the spider creature has also effectively pinned down the remaining members of Big Hero 7.*

Hardlight: **Way to whiff the big boss battle Eletro Alpha and Aqua Girl! Time to end this!**

Hiro: I agree..*takes out his glove* Ice Frost!

Cora: Think fast!

*Hiro throws it over to Ice Frost who had managed to break through the metal and put it on, directing her aim towards the metal gloves of Hardlight.*

Miyuki: Game Over Hardlight!

*Finally the metal glove is removed to which Miyuki freezes it to the point of it crumbling to pieces. Thus freeing her from her cage, destroying the creature that had Big Hero 7 captured and destroying the tower overall. Miyuki and Hardlight fall to which Baymax catches her easily as Hardlight is caught by the chem cushion provided by Honey Lemon. And so Big Hero 7 drops the landing as Miyuki gets on her feet, smirking at the guy.*

Hardlight: ***Growls* You cheated! The Princess is supposed to be the prize! Not a challenger!**

Cora: In your game maybe.

Hiro: But not in mine!

Hardlight: **Fair enough... your win! But that was just my first life! **

Gogo: What does that even mean-

*A light slowly wraps around Hardlight as he points to Miyuki.*

Hardlight: **One day my ice princess...you will be mine!**

*And with that Hardlight vanishes into air. The gang then look over Miyuki as she makes a grossed out expression.*

Fred: Looks like we reached a villain where he has a very creepy crush on one of the heroines.

Gogo: As if we'd ever let him get that far.

Cora: *Hugging Miyuki* I'll give ya pointers on dealing with kidnapping if ya want.

Miyuki: *Chuckles* Thanks guys. I owe ya one.

Hiro: That's what a team does.. we look out for each other.

*From the Cruz's tv Diego's eyes lowered down as he though over Hiro's words... to which he returns back to his hateful glare.*

Diego: This changes nothing.

*Later on that night the whole team and Miyuki arrive back at the abandoned candy factory where Roddy is ready to tell them some news. Needless to say they did not expect a yoga pose of Roddy to be the first thing they see.*

Freddy: Shouldn't you be working?

Roddy: I get a mindfulness break every 90 minutes. Plus I finished the first room. Take a look.

Fred: This better be-*Hits the wall of what appears to be a tank* Augh!

Roddy: Did I forget to mention that its voice activated? Its voice activated!

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

*That is when a pad comes to light with a face similar to Baymax.*

VA: Voice authenticated. Hello Baymax, I am Basemax.

*The door opens automatically in front of them.*

Fred: Basemax?! Oh like Baymax I love it!

*They enter inside to reveal an amazing secret headquarters for Big Hero 7, amazing them all, even Miyuki.*

Basemax: Welcome to the conference room.

*One side of the wall has their classic suits on display while the other side shows Basemax, in the smack middle being the a floating table with floating chairs for all seven of them.*

Fred: We have a conference room! I mean, it doesn't have zero gravity but theres logos on the chairs! its still amazing!

Cora: I agree! This is just flat out amazing! *To Roddy* Thank you so much for making this Mr. Blaire!

Fred: I kinda thought you were just a little bit mean, but if that's the price of genius *Hugs Roddy* I'll take it.

Roddy: * Leaning away from the hug* Whoa. I'm not a hugger champ.

Fred: Shh.. Let me have this.

*Hiro sits at his seat where Cora takes hers that so happens to be next to his. Miyuki goes over where she crafts her own ice chair to join in the team.*

Hiro: OK... first order of business.. Find out who hardlight really is.

Cora: While you were held hostage did he ever remove his mask?

Miyuki: No, I was mostly unconscious before tonight.

Hiro: Doesn't mean we're completely info less. We do know that he is an experienced gamer, had succeeded in creating a virtual metal glove that could make his game a reality, and... has a rather creepy obsession with Ice Frost...

*Miyuki sighs as Hiro recounts that tale.*

Cora: But who fits all of that in San Fransokyo?

*Somewhere at Krei Tech that night, Ian from SFAI is hard at work in his office when Alistair Krei comes by to check on his progress.*

Krei: Ian progress report. Hows that force field tech coming? The police are knocking down our doors for more buddy guards.*Notices the ma-ka weapon hologram* Ooh~ Is that a Ma-ka? Tell me everything!

Ian: Well, I had some p-pretty significant breakthroughs.

Krei: Those are the words I love to hear!

Ian: And also, you know some major setbacks...

Krei:.. those I don't like. Ian first rule of business, no bad news.

Ian: Its getting there.. just not fast enough.

Krei: *Sighs frustratingly * I'll just see what Hiro's cooking up.

*As he walks away from the cubicle Ian gets up where he enters a code to his drawer, revealing a candid picture of Miyuki sitting on the bench drawing, Ice Frost from the news clips with hearts doodles... and the mask of Hardlight. Ian places his flashdrive for safe keeping, his mind running to how he will beat Big Hero 7 and win Ice Frost all in one... and hopefully gain the affections of one certain animation major student too.*

 **A.N: Bet you didn't expect this one till later huh? Well here it is! Hardlight BH7 style! Next up is to write up some original chapters to pass the time before the season resumes back! And I'm thinking up a couple ideas to go, but we'll have to see. ;)**

 **Either way, thank you so much for reading and following Big Hero 7 the series! Love you!**


	55. Babies, Secrets, and Action oh my!

**Big Hero 7 S2**

* Globby is swinging around the course, taking care to avoid the laser aimed at his direction as he goes towards the finish line where a dummy posing as a mother holding a swaddled blanket representing a baby. That is when the beam above them starts falling down to which he transforms into a butter and morphs himself to a steel beam just in time. With that the lights turn on to reveal a test room, the score reaching a 9.5.*

Staff agent: You've done good Globby. A new record on your reflexes .

Globby: Whew... thanks.

*He then goes towards outside where a police man will escort him back to San Fransokyo, keeping an eye on him as he hands Globby his phone back. Half way there Globby sets up a call to Felony carl, his hand holding the K-Phone still.*

Globby: Hi Felony Carl!

Felony Carl: Hey Globs, you coming home from your test?

Globby: Yeah! And I'm doing pretty good! The tests had been set a lot harder since that 'event' but hey! I'm getting there! Oh! And how's Rosie?

*The face call from Globby's phone soon shows Rosie, the newly formed glob like humanoid as she's sleeping soundly in her crib, swaddled in a baby blue blanket.*

Felony Carl: She's been a little angel. Earlier when I was feeding her baby formula she started hiccupping bubbles.

Globby: Bubbles? Aww that is so cute!~

Felony Carl: I didn't record it sadly.

Globby: Its alright! Oh I can't wait to see Rosie!

*Felony Carl smiles to which he notices Rosie squirming before her eyes open, to which she starts gurgling happily as she smiles up to her dad. He holds her up as she babbles happily, reaching out as to touch her daddy.*

Globby: Oh there's my little Rosie! I'm coming home soon! love you two!

*Once they land he rolls his way back to their apartment, to which he sees a sleeping Felony Carl with a napping Rosie in his arms. They must've stayed up a little waiting for Globby to return, which the gelatinous humanoid found touching. He's so happy to have this little family in his life after everything that happened. And so he places a blanket around Felony Carl's shoulder while placing the binkie in Rosie's mouth, turning off the lights as he snuggles next to them.*

* * *

*The next morning the gang are hanging out at the lab where Honey Lemon is chatting happily with Globby at face time. The gelatinous man holding Rosie swaddled in her blanket in one arm as Felony Carl cooks up breakfast.*

Honey Lemon: Oh Rosita is so cute~! I could just squish her cheeks.

Globby: *Chuckles* Aw chucks Honey Lemon. Rosie's been a total sweetheart.

*Rosie babbles innocently as she tries to reach for the phone to which he stretches his arm away, only for her arm to stretch almost as far as his arm.*

Globby: Though I'm a little nervous about Rosie's powers. I mean, I know she's mine, but will she have exactly the same powers as I do? W-What if when she goes to school or talks to anyone she could hurt them by accident?

Honey Lemon: Nothing like that will happen. You and Felony Carl are great parents.

Globby: Even still..

*That is when Honey Lemon notices the time on her phone and realizes its almost time for her class to start.*

Honey Lemon: My class is starting soon! I hope you three are well! Have a good day!

Globby: Ya too!

*After hanging up Honey Lemon got up and joined her girlfriend to walk each other to their respective classes outside of the robotics lab.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh~ You should've seen Rosita! She's so cute and bubbly! I could just die!

*Gogo shakes her head, knowing that Honey Lemon, a fanatic of all things cute, would no doubt melt under the sight of a baby. Even though Gogo herself finds Rosie very cute and wants to cuddle her just like the time with the mayoi… thankfully this time Rosie will age like other children... if she could age at all. Shaking her head out of those thoughts she returned her attention to her girlfriend.*

Honey Lemon: If Globby offers a chance to babysit Rosita I would die!

Gogo: Babysit Rosie?

Honey Lemon: Yes! If the chance arrives I'll take it in a heartbeat!

Gogo: OK,*Wraps arm around Honey Lemon* if ya say so Honey.

*Throughout the day they go through the school and hanging out in between the breaks and free time they have. Its especially the time at Hiro's lab that they discussed their thoughts and theories about the new villain Hardlight and if he has any connection with KreiTech and any plans on how to capture him, while also protecting their friend Ice Frost/Miyuki from his less than chivalrous intentions. Going through the day it all seems particularly normal for them all as the day passes by; on the other side of the city, Diego Cruz is walking around town wearing his dark grey hoodie, avoiding eye contact from everyone to pick up his daughter from school. Thankfully for the most part they ignore him but to those who were more observant, they were not hesitant to show their distrustful sneers. He sighs in relief when he sees Megan exit out of the school, waving goodbye to some other fellow club members to which she quickly spots her father.*

Megan: Hey dad!

*Megan runs up to her dad and quickly walks with him back to their house. Thankfully the path back home is more tranquil as Megan chatted about her day at school and Diego about his day at home. That is when the subject turned to her news club activities.*

Megan: Andrew just completed his section on the school story and is planning on introducing it to the principal.

Diego: And what would that be about?

Megan: Super Hero Trivia. Mostly about Big Hero 7.

*Diego turned tight lip at the subject. Of course it would be about Big Hero 7; almost never was it about the police force. except for-*

Pedestrian: Hey! Are you Chief Snooze? Wanna hear a joke?

*Megan and Diego turn their heads to see some teen punks across them.*

Diego: What joke?

Pedestrian: You and the police! You're the biggest joke in San Fransokyo in history!

*Megan glares heatedly at the pedestrians and starts shouting.*

Megan: Get a fucking life Jerry! You're beating a dead horse!

Jerry: Whatever! You know your dad's a fucking loser and always will be!

Megan: Que te Jodan, bastardo!

*That's when some other people are staring at them, to which Jerry quickly goes away as does the father and daughter as to avoid contact. Finally they reach their house, but Megan is quick to notice that her father slams the door shut and walks all the way to the kitchen and pulls out a corona can. This was upsetting. Her father almost never drinks. The few times he did was when he's in a terrible case to solve... or about her mother. And past experience taught her that when either is the case its best to keep herself busy. Quickly she gets up to her room where she pulls out her homework and starts on her project: ** _The Disappearance of Chara Bonete, the sunshine cheerleader._** OK, that title is a work in progress, not as catchy as the other titles she crafted, but it was something to hold an idea before she gets an idea for a more classy title. So far it was quiet a challenge, more so than what she got with the secret identities of Big Hero 7. What she had reached so far is the look alikes of Chara that tried to pass themselves as the real deal only to be exposed as frauds. As of while Diego Cruz had just finished downing his second can of beer and sighs in frustration. He wondered dryly if his new 'partner'(Babysitter no doubt) would beat this over his head and continue to ridicule him for what he thought- No. What he did was right. But always its given credit to the heroes. Never to the police. And when the police get spotlight its always about the wrong doings.*

Diego: What did I ever do that I have to have this shit thrown at me? Isn't losing my wife enough?

*The thought of his wife brought back memories. Memories of love and laugher and his daughter's smile around her... or at least that's what he thought was love- He growls as he crushes the can and throws it to the garbage can.*

Diego: *Muttering to himself* Amaya loved you. Amaya loved Megan. She would still be here if it weren't for that super.

*He then gets up and starts getting water after he calms down, those words ringing as a mantra to remind him of the reason he would continue to be distrustful of supers. And not the reality he buried long ago.*

*Globby is currently in the apartment with Rosie as Felony Carl left for work, bouncing the baby around as the TV plays on to keep some sort of background noise to kill the silence in the passing sun outside.*

Rosie: *Babbles and giggles*

Globby: You're such a cutie pie you know that?

Rosie: BY!

Globby: That's right!

*He bounces her a few more times before he catches some pictures and small trinkets of when he and Felony Carl went on their dates. Thinking back when was the last time they went on a date? Globby stretches his arm to grab his phone to text his boyfriend, asking if he has any plans for the upcoming weekend, and if not, perhaps they would go on a long needed date. Hopefully when his boyfriend gets off work as a security guard at some club he would see it and respond to it. Globby hopes he would say yes, as this is one of the few times he would have this day for himself, and truly for himself. No hidden cop to watch his every move in the streets or stand guard outside their shared apartment. But again, he'll have to wait and see-*

Rosie: *Hiccup* *Hiccup*

*Bubbles fly past his face, softly landing down to which it pops, leaving nothing behind. Globby looks at his arm to see Rosie hiccupping the bubbles Felony Carl had told him the other night.*

Globby: You're hiccupping bubbles!

Rosie: *Hiccup*

*After squealing about how cute that is he walks over to the fridge while patting her back softly and grabs the baby formula and feeds her, calming her down as her hiccups disappears. Once satisfied with her fill he puts her down for her nap when he sees the message. Its a yes. Globby holds in his squeal of excitement as to not wake his daughter up. So yes, a date is happening. But who's gonna look after Rosie? Well, he's certainly not leaving her in the arms of some random babysitter. Who knows how they would react to the baby? His friends are a safe bet, but which one? From what he heard from Kaguya, Cora is going through self exploration, Wasabi is busy with his studies for an upcoming test, Fred may be busy attending fancy stuff, and Hiro would focus on super work. There is Kage and Chara but he's not sure about them looking after Rosie. Chara is still recovering from her memory loss and trauma... and as much as Kage's grown, there is no way in hell will he leave Kage alone with Rosie. Not after seeing how he treated Trina. And so he goes to his room and calls the girl perfect for the job. Gogo and Honey Lemon are studying together at the library where Honey Lemon's phone softly buzzes in her pocket. Gogo looks up to see her girlfriend stand up and walk away as to not disturb the others. A few minutes go by in silence until-*

Honey Lemon: YES! I WILL!

*The librarian and the others shush her for her yell of excitement. While Honey Lemon sheepishly smiles and nods in apology to the people, her grin would not go away as she whisper shouts her words. Gogo couldn't hear it, but it sounded like Honey Lemon had roped her to join whatever it is that got the chemist exploding. Finally her girlfriend returns back and hugs her tightly.*

Honey Lemon: *Whisper shouting* You would not believe what happened! Can you guess?

Gogo: *Raising an eyebrow* I don't know... But feel free to tell me.

Honey Lemon: *Barely holding in her voice* Globby just asked if I could babysit Rosie this weekend! My wish came true! And since we don't have anything going on, you can join me to babysit Rosie! EEH! This is gonna be so much fun!

* * *

*Throughout the days Honey Lemon has been a bundle of bouncing excitement as the weekend comes closer each passing day. She shared the news with each of the gang to which she got these responses.*

Wasabi: Be sure to pack diapers, check for anything signs of a fever-

Fred: Awesome! You get to babysit Rosie!

Cora: Congrats Honey Lemon!

Hiro: Although... you may wanna take some notes from Globby-

Fred: Be sure to make sure to have Fun with her! Babies go nuts over keys!

Wasabi: Make sure to ask if she has any allergies.

Cora: Afterall, this is not any ordinary baby! she's a gelatinous being like her dad, so you should be careful.

Hiro: Be sure to ask us if anything happens and we'll do everything we can to help.

Honey Lemon: Guys! It's OK! I'll be sure to make sure Rosie is OK! I'll have Gogo with me too so I won't be completely alone!

*Gogo nodded to affirm to Honey Lemon's excitement, but inwardly she took notes of their words. This is a baby who could have the same abilities as her father; a father who at the beginning of their lives as Big Hero 7, was one of their most difficult enemies that had worked with Obake. Even so, she couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's enthusiasm and she would admit to herself, she couldn't wait to see Rosie herself. Finally, after what felt like years for Honey Lemon the day arrived. Gogo was sleeping in her bed in the peeking sun of the upcoming morning only to be awaked by the rushing footsteps of Honey Lemon getting dressed and preparing breakfast, singing happily about today being the day.*

Gogo: Honey, the date is at the afternoon... couldn't we sleep a little longer?

Honey Lemon: I can't! I'm so excited that I could barely sleep at all!

*Well that explained why Gogo didn't hear the snoring all throughout the night. Honey Lemon then placed the eggs she was cooking onto their plates, the scrambled eggs shaped to look like a heart. Gogo gave a half hearted smile as she sat down to eat with her girlfriend; inwardly giving a full smile at Honey Lemon's excitement and joy over today's upcoming event. Soon enough the hours passed and Honey Lemon and Gogo are heading their way to Globby and Felony Carl's apartment. As of while at said apartment, Felony Carl is watching Globby go through what he's heard every new parent goes: Mother Hen mode.*

Globby: OK now, I've labeled all the baby food in the fridge, set up a schedule for Rosie's naps, left a note on which are her favorite toys-

Felony Carl: Globs, I'm sure Honey Lemon and Gogo will be helped by your notes.

Globby: Am I forgetting something? Did I write down where the baby formula is? Emergency contacts? Or when-

*A door bell is sounded off to which Felony Carl answers it to show Honey Lemon and Gogo.*

Honey Lemon: Hi Felony Carl! Globby!

Felony Carl: Nice to see you two again. Looks like you made it on time.

*Honey Lemon goes over to hug Globby but the humanoid blob is checking through the childproof locks and such to not notice her. Felony Carl comes over and explains the situation.*

Felony Carl: Globby is a little worried and making sure you are all prepared for the day and to look after Rosie.

Gogo: You nervous?

Felony Carl: A little, but don't tell Globs I said that. Anyway, I trust you two will be fine.

*After Globby makes sure each child lock is secure he finally notices the two girls.*

Globby: Honey Lemon! Gogo! Good to see you!

*He stretches forward and wraps himself around them to hug them.*

Honey Lemon: Nice to see you too Globby.

Gogo: Same.

Honey Lemon: Where's Rosie?

Globby: She's in her room and should be up soon. Now, *stretches his arm to hand over the papers and notes to the two* here's some notes and papers for you guys. I have a list of baby food that's in the fridge, some of them that needs to be reheated. She likes some of her baby food warm. Her favorite is Mashed Taro, warm. There's also baby formula in the cabinet and fridge-

*It soon dawned on them that Globby would go on about what to do for the two women, to which Felony Carl goes past them and soon enough returns with their little girl. Globby stopped mid sentence when he sees the bundle in Felony Carl's arms, and his smile is shown at the sight of the baby, joined by Honey Lemon.*

Felony Carl: *To Honey Lemon* Do you wanna hold her?

Honey Lemon: Y-Yeah!-

*Gogo buts her elbow gently as to not wake Rosie prematurely, to which Honey Lemon quickly quiets herself.*

Honey Lemon: Of course.

*Getting the nod from Globby, Felony Carl gently placed the swaddled baby in the chemist's arms. Honey Lemon holds the swaddled baby as Rosie yawns and opens her bright green eyes; it took all of Honey Lemon's will power to not squeal happily at the baby in her arms.*

Honey Lemon: We'll take good care of Rosie while you two go on your date.

Globby: Thank you Honey Lemon.

*Soon enough Felony Carl and Globby are heading out the door, but the latter is still giving instructions as they headed to the door.*

Globby: Remember! There's the baby food and formula in the fridge and cabinet! Put her down for her nap every three hours, and to burp her after every feeding-Woah!

* Felony Carl pulls out his boyfriend so that they can go on their date, leaving the two girls with little Rosie. Finally, the baby is fully awake and looks at the two with curious eyes.*

Honey Lemon: Hi Rosita. Did you have a nice dream?

*Rosie looks around the room and sees that the two girls are in fact the only ones with her, no sign of her fathers. the baby's eyes grow worried as Honey Lemon sits down and lays her on her lap, with Gogo leaning on the couch behind her.*

Honey Lemon: Are you ready for a fun day Rosita?

*But that is when Honey Lemon sees Rosie's eyes start to waiver before she lets out a full out wail as tears stream out her eyes.*

Rosie: WWWWUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WAAAAHHH!

*Honey Lemon looks at Rosie in shock before she turns back with a smile to try and calm the baby down.*

Honey Lemon: Oh Rosita, sweetie don't cry! Don't you wanna calm down and have a fun day?

Rosie: WAAAAAAHHHH!

*The chemist turns to Gogo as to ask for help but Gogo is as lost as she is, though the engineer didn't show it. That's when Honey Lemon's phone rings and shows the face call of Globby and Felony Carl. Gogo quickly takes the phone and goes to a less quiet room so she could hear them better while Honey Lemon tries to calm down little Rosie.*

Gogo: Hey?

Globby: Hey Gogo!

*Globby and Felony Carl are with an uber driver to head to Little Berlin downtown.*

Globby: I'm calling to let you know two other things. Last two I promise!

Gogo: What it is?

Globby: Whenever Felony Carl or I are out of sight she would cry non stop. Is she crying right now?

*The muffled wailing of the baby is heard behind the door.*

Gogo: Yup.

Globby: Could you bring the phone over to show Rosie?

*Gogo nods and walks out and sees Honey Lemon rocking Rosie as she continues to wail and flail in her blanket.*

Globby: Hi Rosie!

*The baby's screeching halts as she hears the familiar voice of her father, to which she spots the globby man and soon enough, she stretched her arm and grabs it from Gogo's hand, much to the surprised expressions of the girlfriends and her father. Rosie just continued to babble happily as Honey Lemon holds it up so it can show her and the baby.*

Globby: Hiya Rosie. Sorry if we spooked you. Your Dad and I are going out for a few hours so these nice ladies will look after you till then!

*The little girl whimpered at the news, to which Felony Carl notices and quickly gives instructions.

Felony Carl: Go find her blue binkie and pull up that lullaby song from that movie, the lady and the tramp.

Honey Lemon: OK!

*She gets up and looks around the room and finds the aforementioned binkie as Gogo pulls up the song from her phone, soon enough the melody plays softly through the room as Rosie hears it and calms down.*

Globby: We'll be right back in a few hours sweetie. Be good for Honey Lemon and Gogo till then, K?

Rosie: Ga!

*Globby smiles as he hands it over to Felony Carl.*

Felony Carl: Last thing you need to know, we've written down what we learned raising her in a notebook. Its should be by the TV.

*Gogo heads over and finds it, opening it up to show notes about Rosie's abilities they covered so far.*

Felony Carl: Again, if you girls need any help don't be afraid to contact us.

Gogo: We'll keep it in mind.

Felony Carl: Alright. *To Rosie, now suckling her blue binkie* bye-bye Rosie, we love you.

*Honey Lemon lifts up her hand to wave bye-bye as she continues to suck her binkie as the lullaby plays, the phone call now ending. Felony Carl quickly wipes away the small tear from his eye before he joins Globby in the uber. The girls sigh in relief as they now focused their attention to Rosie, now looking at the two ladies in front of her. That is when her tummy grumbled.*

Honey Lemon: You ready to have lunch Rosita?

Rosie: Goo!

*Around that time in San Fransokyo, Baymax flies around with Hiro and Cora around to keep a look out for any criminal activity going on.*

Cora: So far there's nothing happening over at downtown San Fransokyo, nor at soon-to-be-renamed Shimamoto BLVD, or at night market square.

Hiro: Sounds like things are settling down peacefully. Heck, we hadn't seen Hardlight in ages!

Baymax:*Beeping* Hiro, Cora. You two have a family dinner at 6:10 tonight.

Hiro: Oh right. *To Cora* Cora, is Kage and Chara coming along for the dinner?

Cora: I don't know... Kage maybe... I don't know about Chara though... she would feel lonely if she stays behind, even with their Baymax… But we can't risk Aunt Cass freaking out if she saw Chara and recognizes her.

Hiro: Hmm, this is tricky... Look, how about we focus on our routine check up and then we talk to your family about Chara.

Cora: Sounds fair. Though I should send a text about it. *To Baymax* Lets take a look at the docks and see if there's some thieves running around with stolen cargo.

*And so the three fly away from the city and towards the harbor... and on that harbor, there is more sinister happenings commencing at that moment. Two people scour the area, checking if they have unwelcomed guests that could spot them. One was a young man with dark hair and tanned skin, his eyes a deep shade of olive green, with a hideous scar running from his cheek and over his left eye. The other was an older woman,early 50s or late 40s perhaps, with reddish brown hair with the roots turning white, her eyes a reddish brown which complimented her fair skin. But as decently she looked for her age, there was an air of superiority and callousness about her that made her repulsive. After seeing they are the only ones, the two regard each other before they go towards the city to do their job... all the while the small badges of their scorpion and crab hybrid symbols remain underneath their coats.*

Gogo: *Covered in warm mashed taro* When Globby said warm taro is her favorite-

* Gogo duck as Rosie throws another handful of taro which splats on the wall.*

Gogo: *Slightly annoyed tone* Did he mean her favorite way to decorate a wall?

*The two had settled on feeding Rosie with her favorite food. But as Honey Lemon got herself to hold Rosie, making Gogo the one to feed the baby, the young glob decided that it was playtime instead, and so it resulted in Gogo covered in Taro. And just behind her is a silhouette of herself.*

Honey Lemon: Aw, look! Rosita made a silhouette of you! *To Rosie* You're so talented!

Rosie: *giggles*

*But Gogo did not share her girlfriend's enthusiasm for the little baby's art skill.*

Honey Lemon: Maybe you should do the airplane to feed Rosie.

Gogo: I'm not doing the airplane.

Honey Lemon: *Starts pouting her lips with wide eyes* Please Gogo?

*When Rosie looks up to see Honey Lemon making that look she soon copied it, and added the bonus of her bottom lip quivering. Gogo looks at her girlfriend and the baby and felt her will start to shake at the sight. Finally, she sigh and grabbed the spoon filled with the Taro and does the airplane. Now, Rosie ate her spoonfulls happily while Honey Lemon smiles brightly. After eating her fill Honey Lemon turned her around and started patting Rosie's back to burp her.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo, I'll go and read a story with Rosie while you clean the wall please?

Gogo: Sure thing honey.

*That's when Honey Lemon felt a warm and slimy goo drip from her shoulder. She then sees that Rosie's mouth is dribbling out her half digested taro. Which then burns a hole through her cardigan and shirt, but thankfully her skin is not harmed. Honey Lemon looks at the note and saw that to make sure her spit up doesn't come to contact with clothing or it will burn through it Gogo then goes over and drapes her own jacket on her girlfriends' shoulders. Honey Lemon looks at Rosie, who is happily oblivious to her throw up, suckling on her hand as if nothing happened.*

Honey Lemon:*Sighs* So Rosie, ready for a story?

*Honey Lemon soon looks through the bookshelves with the star sticker labels (Which Globby left to show which were Rosie's favorites) and chose one. Soon she places Rosie on her lap and opens up the little storybook.*

Honey Lemon: This is a good one, _Harold and the purple Crayon_.

Rosie: Gah!

Honey Lemon: OK. *Clears throat then starts reading aloud* One evening, after thinking it over for some time, Harold decided to go for a walk on the moonlight. There wasn't any moon, and Harold needed a moon to walk in the moonlight...

*Gogo smiles as she hears Honey Lemon tell the story to Rosie, who gurgled happily and patted the pages of the book to follow along the character Harold and his purple crayon. Around that time, at the Mizichio home, the four adults and the nurse bot are going bout their day, though this day so happens to be the family dinner that Kaguya and Mizuchi have with Aunt Cass and Hiro. It was sort of their tradition after their children started dating each other, in fact it was their very first date that they got each other. And even though the first dinner with Kage had mixed results, the other times were more heartfelt and warm as Kage grew more at ease with Aunt Cass, then to Hiro. But now their family grew when Chara joined their house. And this set a bigger problem. Cass clearly knows about Chara Bonete from highschool, and originally thought that Kage had been responsible for her disappearance. But if Chara were to go, Cass will demand all sorts of answers, most that would involve Cora's family history and Big Hero 7. But on the other hand, they couldn't leave Chara alone in the house. Not for her recovery of her mind, but also how unfair it would be. The realization came when Cora texted them about tonight's family dinner. That's what the three, plus a quite Chara, were talking about that time.*

Mizuchi: This is a tough problem...

Kaguya: You know, we could just give her a medical mask and a scarf around her head for the time being.

Kage: I see what you mean. No one would question someone wearing a medical mask since many of the Japanese population wear such masks to avoid infecting others with colds.

Chara: *Finally speaking up* But why do I need to hide my hair and face? What would really happen if someone recognizes me? Wouldn't I get more of my memories?

*Kage looks at his girlfriend with eyes ridden with guilt, to which the matriarch of the household speaks.*

Kaguya: Chara, when you disappeared, most had thought you had died instead of survived because of my accursed sisters. People will ask questions, and those questions will lead to my species and to Mizuchi's and Kage's family. If they were to learn such things, we will never find peace.

*Chara sighs as she looked sadly at her hands. Kaguya was correct; if people were to connect that she is the cheer leader who disappeared those years ago, everyone would be hunted by reporters, scientists, or worse. That's when Kage holds her hand.*

Kage: But it won't be forever. I want you to be reacquainted with the world after all these years apart.

*That left Chara with a warm smile towards him.*

Mizuchi: So its settled. Chara will go, but will wear a medical mask and scarf, then explain to Miss Cass that she is a relative and currently recovering from a cold.

Kaguya: Fair enough.

*It just so happens that Kaguya noted that some of her planned food to bring is short on a few ingredients.*

Kaguya:*Sighing frustratingly as she looked through the ingredients* I should have noticed I was short of carrots and scallions. And I have these other foods to worry about... *To Mizuchi* Do you have any plans?

Mizuchi: Just a quick check up with my boss, but it ends shortly before the dinner.

Kaguya: I see. *To Kage* And what about you Kage?

Kage: I have to get supplies before the store closes soon, but I should be able to pick them up.

*That is when Chara speaks up.*

Chara: I could go and get them with you!

*The three turn their heads to see her.*

Kage: Chara? are you sure?

Chara: Yes I'm sure. You've all done so much for me, its the least I could do to pay you all back.

Kaguya: Hmmm...Then we're giving you the disguise sooner then we thought. Alright then. *To Mizuchi* Mizuchi, could you go and get the medical mask from the cabinet in the bathroom? Then go to my room and find that blue scarf.

* The two head upstairs to fectch them, leaving Kage with Kaguya with worried eyes.*

Kage: W-We're really letting her go alone?

Kaguya: We're letting her go with you, Kage. Is there a problem with that I seem to recall that you will help her through the world.

Kage: I-I know, but I don't want her to be scared either.

Kaguya: Kage, I know that Chara is as safe with you as much as Cora is now. You can do this with Chara.

*Kage spoke no words, but soon Chara and Mizuchi come back downstairs. But now the strawberry blonde hair is hidden by the blue scarf and the medical mask hid her mouth, jaw, and nose.*

Chara: Do I look OK?

*Kage walks over to the woman and kisses her forehead, looking at her green eyes tenderly*

Kage: You look lovely as ever sunshine.

*Underneath her mask she blushed red at his compliment. Soon enough she walks hand in hand with Kage to the store in the streets below. To say that she was surprised by the new technology and new way of life was an understatement; she couldn't help but wonder around the streets with her eyes wide like a child in a candy store. Thankfully she held Kage's hand as to not get lost, but it also meant he was dragged around to see the sights and stores that had window displays. Finally, they reach over to the supply store where Kage took the time to talk about what parts he needed to buy for what project he is working on. At the same time however, the two mysterious figures wandered around, going through specific stores that, when they showed their badge, the store owner/or employer would take them to the back and handed over the money and files of their business, even ones about a certain store which is holding some promising tech. Tech that Nozako requested, but the old man foolishly refused. The thieves had only one more stop at a restaurant in Little Berlin before heading towards the old man's office as they pass by Kage and Chara by a hair of an inch, not realizing just who they had passed by. Finally, Chara and Kage reached the grocery store. They noted that they would have to carry a lot of things for tonight's dinner, and after some talking, it was agreed that they would split this once to find half of the groceries needed.*

Kage: We'll meet up at the tomato aisle in the center after we find what we need. Make sure not to talk to other people unless they are staff, understand?

Chara: Of course Kage. I'll be safe.

*After Kage reluctantly lets go of her warm hand, they go to their list and place the foods needed for tonight's dinner. Chara hummed happily as she goes though the list and collects the freshest ingredients and produce listed she so happens to bump into someone who is doing his own groceries.*

Diego: Scuse me ma'm.

Chara: Its OK mister-

*But when Chara looked at the man she froze. Diego, in his usual grey hoodie and jeans, is looking at her strangely as she appeared to be frozen by what she saw. But her mind is really going through a memory loop. She's seen this man before.*

Chara: Quarterback 27?

* * *

*Chara is still staring at the man with wide eyes, her breathing fast as her mind and heart race. By now Diego was ready to leave and avoid this strange woman, but the fact that she said 'quarterback 27' caught his attention. How could she say he was a quarterback 27 when they have never met? Anyone who would have any vague about it would have had to have been in Highschool with him. He then looks at the woman again and finally notices her eyes... those green eyes...*

Diego: *Suspicion rising* Do I know you from highschool?

Kage: There you are!

*The two turn their heads to see Kage running up to the woman and wrapping his arm around her, who blinks before she looks at Kage and holds him closely. Kage then turns his attention to Diego, mistrust piercing his blue eyes.*

Kage: Are you bothering her?

Diego: N-No! Nothing happened between us.

*Kage, though his eyes still show mistrust, nods before he guides Chara to the checkout aisle and soon walk away. There Kage asks Chara.*

Kage: Are you alright love? What happened there?

Chara: *Finally finding her voice* Nothing happened Kage. We just bumped into each other and I lost myself... I think I knew him.

Kage: Knew him?

Chara: He looks like Quarterback 27... from highschool.

Kage: Highschool...? *Realizing* You're getting a memory back! Wait... you're saying Diego Cruz is quarterback 27?

Chara: Who's Diego?

*The two continue their path as Diego heads back to his home, the encounter still fresh in his mind. That woman clearly is familiar. If only he could figure out what else about her was familiar...perhaps her eyes? He shook his head. As if Kage would ever let him get close to the woman. Especially since the memory of his suspension from the police force is still fresh in the city. In the end he has to count his loses and continues his path home.*

Honey Lemon: It was always around the moon. And then Harold made his bed, he got in and drew up the covers. The purple crayon dropped on the floor, and Harold dropped off to sleep. The end.

*By the end of her story, Gogo had finished wiping the wall clean from the taro as Rosie patted the book with a smile and giggle.*

Honey Lemon: Now I think its high time to get your milk, don't you agree?

Rosie: Goo!

Gogo: *Calling out* Alright, I'll fix up the bottle for ya.

*Honey Lemon stayed at the couch playing with Rosie, lifting her up prompting the little girl to giggle as Gogo prepares the bottle. Once it was done Gogo walks over and hands over the bottle to Honey Lemon, only for the baby to stretch out her arms and hold it in her hands instead, drinking it, although Honey Lemon did hold it up to help the baby.*

Honey Lemon: *Sighing contently* This is nice, don't you think Gogo?

Gogo: I guess so... not bad actually.

Honey Lemon: You know... I'm actually a little surprised that you know about making baby formulas and such.

Gogo: I have a large family and I've babysitted before. It seemed jut second nature to me; to be honest I was a little worried how you would take care of her. After all, gawking at babies isn't the same as actually taking care of them.

Honey Lemon: Yeah. The beginning of it proved it... But I think I get the idea. *Looks at Rosie* There's a lot of things in the future heading up, and I know that Rosie is gonna be awesome.

Gogo: Yup, she's lucky to have her pops, the gang... and us.

*Honey Lemon smiles warmly before looking back at Rosie, who finally let go before burping. That is when both their phones ring up, with Globby in the picture.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo, would you mind holding Rosie this time while I take the phone?

*Gogo merely shrugs and is soon given the baby, though Honey Lemon had to help her on how to properly hold the baby, as the tall one answers.*

Globby: Hi Honey Lemon! Everything doing alright over there?

Honey Lemon: Yeah, after we calmed her down we fed her taro, then I read her a story, and we just gave her the baby formula.

Globby: Sounds like things are going smoothly over there huh?

Honey Lemon: Yup! I will say this though, she's certainly stretching her arms almost as far as you.

Globby: I'm just glad its that one and the spit up, plus the hiccups. I'm glad Rosie's doing alright.

Honey Lemon: How are you and Felony Carl doing on your date?

*From Globby's position they are having lunch at a restaurant as Globby packs away bratwurst and mash potatoes; Felony Carl meanwhile is having a sandwhich.*

Globby: Going good. everyone's friendly and Felony Carl and I even played a little trivia over at Little Berlin.

Honey Lemon: Glad to hear it Globby.

*Globby smiles before he notices something. The manager appears to be talking to two individuals, a man and a woman, with the former looking a little apprehensive, the woman being impatient, and the man being complacent. Finally the manager gives a sigh of defeat before leading the two to the back of the room. How odd.*

Felony Car: Globs? Something on your mind?

*Globby snaps his attention to his boyfriend and to the phone.*

Globby: Sorry, guys. Just saw something.

Honey Lemon: like what?

Globby: Two people talking to the manager, then they went to the back.. don't know what else. *Whispers* And not sure to go check it out. Don't want people to assume after 'you know what'.

Honey Lemon: OK, I'll contact Hiro and Cora and they'll check it out.

Globby: Thanks.

*He hangs up the phone and looks at Felony Carl.*

Felony Carl: Sounds like you got your hero instincts kicking in.

Globby: I know, but until I pass my tests and graduate, I can't do hero work. So Hiro and Cora are gonna check it out. Hmmm, you think its just my mind going crazy and jumping to conclusions?

Felony: Can't say for sure. From what I've learned is to trust your gut, cause its never wrong.

Globby: K, sorry about that downer.

Felony Carl: Its not a problem Globs. How about some dessert?

Globby: *Cheering up* Ooh~! I'll definitely take the cherry strudels.

*From the back of the restaurant the manager and the two individuals continue their little chat as to hide from the crowd.*

Manager: I was busy with the Octoverfest and orders that I lost track of the due date!

Woman: That's no excuse for your rent.

Man: Yes, here you are due for 50,000 dollars for your due, and your restaurant is making 20,000 daily.. with an increase to 40,000 during that event you mentioned.

manager: *Sighs heavily* I have some money that could make up the difference... I'll pull out my life savings and place it for your rent tomorrow.

Woman: Not tomorrow... TONIGHT.

*The two leave behind the man by exiting the back door and heading back to the streets.*

Man: Amaya do you really have to see his due date is tonight? *Chuckling* Gathering from my estimations he has until next week.

Amaya: So Nikolas? Lenny did say that this old man always barely make his rent on time. I figure scaring him would settle the problem and result in less paperwork.

Nikolas: Less paperwork for you, obviously. Man you're a lazy skank.

Amaya: Whatever, lets just head over to that place and get it over with.

*It was there that they finally arrived at the building, where they go to the back and break in. They go through the security measures swiftly as they take out the guards. When they arrive at the labs they noticed that one of the scientists has to use a thumb print to enter as another exited out.*

Nikolas: You thinking I'm thinking?

Amaya: Of course.

*The scientist had just exited out the bathroom when he sees two people grinning maliciously, and before he could scream Nikolas gags his mouth with cloth as Amaya pulls out a knife. The doors of the lab fully open to reveal the two, with the woman holding a holing the scientist's hand while the man restrains the person in a arm lock. The scientists gasp as they try to head out only for the man to pull out a gun.*

Nikolas: Now now children, no need to cause panic. All we want is Project Beta. Comply and no one gets hurts.

Amaya: Otherwise, your boss will sign your death certificates to your families.. now who has the code for it?

*The head scientist, a woman in her early fifties, steps forward. She goes to a safe hidden behind a bookcase where Project Beta is in a suitcase.*

Amaya: Good, now bring it over.

*The woman grabs the suitcase but due to her shaking hands it takes a bit until she firmly grasps the handle, which made the woman impatient.*

Amaya: Are you seriously this incompetent that you can't follow direct orders? Get the freaking project here already Puta.

*The woman hurries her way and hands over the case as the man finally lets go of the poor boy.*

Amaya: Gracias preciousa, that wasn't so hard was it? *Mutters under breath* Hija de puta.

Nikolas: Tell your boss we collected out due.. and to expect payment later tonight. Ta ta~

*And so the two head on their way, and once they do the scientist that was held hostage quickly goes over to the emergency button and alerts the room that there's an intruder on board. The two so happened to be in the front lobby when the alarms ring off.*

Amaya: I told you we should have cut his tongue!

Nikolas: Excuse me, I'm not the type to follow needless blood on my suit,m which I recall you complain about it when it gets on you!

*Amaya grunts in frustration before she and Nikolas quickly run out the door and start their way down. Its around that time that Baymax, Hiro, and Cora had just finished their conversation with Globby.*

Cora: Sounds like two minions forcing the poor man to pay for something-

Hiro: We may have to do a raincheck! Look!

*There's two people running down to which they stop a motorcyclist in their tracks and throws them off, driving off to the streets where soon police starts chasing after them.*

Cora: Robbery on the go.

*They go their way as news reports follows them on their chase.*

*Now Gogo is playing with the baby and cooing at her as Honey Lemon turns on the news on TV to show kid friendly shows.*

Dunder: Two robbers had just made a break for it at Christanos labs with a briefcase with Omega Danger, Electro Alpha, and Aqua girl hot on their trail along with the police. They say they are armed and potentially dangerous.

*Rosie suckles on her binkie as the tv now shows Little Berlin where it so catches a glimpse of Felony Carl and Globby making their way through the streets. That's when Rosie starts fussing and stretching her arms as if she could bring them out the TV and into their home. Back at the scene Nikolas looks up to see the three flying up ahead.*

Nikolas: Its those brats from Big Hero 7!

Amaya: Then do something about it!

*Nikolas groans before he pulls out his gun and starts shooting at them. Baymax maneuvers his way through the sky to avoid the bullets as Hiro and Cora hang on tight. That is when Globby and Felony Carl look up and see the speeding robbers, the three heroes, and the gun shooting wildly. Its there that a swerve hits the motorcycle which causes gun to hit the beam of a billboard and soon starts falling down... on top of Globby and Felony Carl. Felony Carl is quickly wrapped in the protective shell of Globby as the billboard crashes down. Rosie starts whimpering as she sees it happen, which then Gogo quickly tries to shush her to calm her down as Honey Lemon is quick to call their super suits.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro and Cora may need out help! I've called Skymax!

Gogo: What about Rosie? We can't leave her here! and we can't take her with us!

Honey Lemon: You're right about that! I'll go call Wasabi and he could look after her till then.

*The skymaxes arrive as they put on their suites, Honey Lemon wraps Rosie in her blankie and places her binkie in her mouth.*

Honey Lemon: I'm sorry we have to cut our day short, but Auntie Gogo and I gotta go and help our friends and your Dad and Papi. Grandmama Kaguya will come over soon to look out for you OK?

*Rosie tilts her head in confusion as Honey Lemon then places her in her crib.*

Gogo: You ready Honey?

Honey Lemon: Ready!

*That is when she turned her back to head out the door, to which Rosie stretches her arms and soon secures herself to the tall chemist. Gogo zooms out the building holding Honey Lemon on her back as Rosie giggles quietly to herself. The bill board is lifted up and placed to the side as Globby and Felony Carl emerge alive and well, with the only damage being minor bruises and scruffs.*

Globby: Wow that was close.

Felony Carl: Agreed, we better head home and let Honey Lemon and Gogo help them.

Globby: Got it.

*The phone rings and Honey Lemon answers it.*

Honey Lemon: Globby! You and Felony Carl ok?

Globby: Yeah! Good thing I'm a gelatinous being that can turn from solid to liquid in seconds! We're heading home now!

Honey Lemon: OK Globby I understand! Hope you three do OK!

*With that the two resume their chase, unknowing that Rosie is looking around the city with wide eyes.*

Gogo: I see them!

*Up ahead in their view they see their team mates and the two robbers in the streets. Gogo turns on her commlink and starts talking.*

Gogo: Hiro! Cora!

Hiro: Gogo!

Gogo: We're joining in the chase, we decided to go help you guys.

Cora: Thanks guys! I know you and Honey Lemon were looking forward to looking after Rosie.

Honey Lemon: Its OK! Sides there's other chances coming up!

Hiro: OK then, here's the plan. You go cut them off the path as Honey Lemon uses her chem balls to slow them down! Be warned, they have a gun and a knife with them!

Honey Lemon: Got it Hiro!

*The two zoom down to the streets avoiding the cars ahead, the noises blocking out the giggling excitement of Rosie as she clings on through the ride. *

Hiro: Omega Danger! Scan ahead to see Velocity and Chem Princess!

Baymax: Scanning. Scan complete. Velocity and Chem Princess are nearing position, along with a third member.

Cora: Third member?

Baymax: It appears to be small gelatinous being clinging onto Honey Lemon's back.

Cora: Gelatinous being?... OH MY GOD! Rosie is with them!

*The two heroes had just arrived at their destination, a piece of Traffic area that's working in construction so there's not as many people or cars there. Honey Lemon gets to her feet as she gets out her chem bazooka purse and starts to focus her aim. The two robbers take notice as well of the two supers. Nikolas fires the last of his bullets that Honey Lemon dodges away before refocusing her aim. He then takes the knife from Amaya's pockets and throws it. Gogo quickly uses her hover disc as a shield to stop the knife as they get closer. Rosie then melts off Honey Lemon and starts to crawl in front of the two girls.*

Honey Lemon: Just a bit closer...Closer...

*Just as Honey Lemon got her target in sight Rosie blocks it as she sits down and sucks her own hand.*

Honey Lemon: ROSIE?!

*The shock of seeing the baby in the middle of the road made her press the trigger at an angle too high for them. It so happens to be aimed at Baymax's thrusters which causes the bot to fall down towards them. However, at the same time, seeing the crash landing bot made the robbers swerve off and ultimately fall off the motorcycle as it crashed to a dumpster. Now the two are groaning in pain as the members of Big Hero 7 are down for the count, leaving the baby to curiously look around. The robbers get up and get their suitcase in hand.*

Nikolas: Damn, that was close.

Amaya: Too close-Wait… what in hell?

*The two then see the baby in the road to which the come up to it, prompting the little girl to look up.*

Nikolas: The hell is a baby.. thing doing here?

Amaya: Don't know... but it looks like that globby thing on TV...

*The two women get up to see Amaya pick up the child, prompting Honey Lemon and Gogo to look on with worry as they struggled to free themselves from the goop.*

Amaya: We're taking it with us.

Honey Lemon: No! Leave her alone!

*That's when they see the two desperately trying to escape their bondage.*

Gogo: If you so much make her cry I will end you both!

Nikolas: As if you could pull yourself off in that gummy prison. Either way, its just business. Now shoo-!

*He is suddenly pulled off and shaken like a baby rattle, making the woman drop the baby who simply reforms perfectly fine... but not before throwing up on her shoes... melting away the leather and socks.*

Amaya: Augh! You little sh- WOAH!

*Rosie grabs the woman in the same grip and starts shaking them around like a rattle, now fully enveloped in her strange goo. When the other supers wake up they find themselves staring at Honey Lemon and Gogo's shocked faces before seeing the baby throw them around like rag dolls. She then morphs her arms to one, joining the two robbers together and shaking them more, prompting the suit case to fall down. Finally, she swings them round and round before letting them go in a ball of goop, away from the sights of many. The heroes then focus back to the baby, who giggles innocently at her actions. The heroes finally escape their gooey prison as they hurry up and rush towards the baby.*

Cora: Oh my gosh! Are you OK baby?

Baymax: My scans indicates that she is fine, her neurotransmitters showing signs of laughter and joy associated with playing.

Hiro: Strong baby.

Honey Lemon: Oh what are we going to tell Felony Carl and Globby?

Gogo: Don't know, but *Holds Honey Lemon's hand and looks to her eyes* We tell them together.

*Honey Lemon smiles brightly at her girlfriend, Rosie smiling all the way. The two robbers land back to the docks, groaning in pain as the goop splattered around due to the force of impact.*

Amaya: Fuck! We botched the job! Now Nozako's gonna strangle us for this!

Nikolas: *Spitting out goo* Lets just be grateful we're one of her top tier hitmen instead of that lowly worker Di Amara. Wouldn't have to face the punishment she had.

*The two shudder in memory of the aftermath of Di Amara's punishment. They swim up to the dock and start to rinse off their coats from the salt water.*

Amaya: We may need to talk to the Madame about Big Hero 7. If it goes on like this it could spell trouble. Tch, at least its just supers to deal with. I rather not deal with the police, idiots they all are, just like my ex husband.

Nikolas: *Groaning* Please don't go on about your ex husband Amaya. We've all heard the story.

Amaya: *Snorts* I say it cause its true. Turning to Nozako and getting this job was one of my most best decisions of my life.

*Later on in the evening, the two babysitters are back in the apartment with Globby and Felony Carl and Rosie swaddled in Felony Carl's arms, explain all that happened that battle and what they saw Rosie do.*

Globby: Oh man, she really is taking after me huh? And she's just a baby!

Honey Lemon: So you're not mad?

Globby: Mad? Why would we be mad?

Felony Carl: Rosie snuck outside and you didn't notice it till it was too late.*Glares in thought as he pounds his fist to his palm* Though those two punks were lucky to get away...

Gogo: OK then.

Honey Lemon: Though.. I understand if you don't want me to babysit Rosie anymore... don't feel like I did a super job with that whole battle earlier.

Globby: What? That's silly, Rosie loves you two to bits! I wouldn't mind asking you to babysit her again... And considering how Rosie is when she's curios, she's definitely gonna want to go outside more.

Honey Lemon: I think I may have an idea for that. anyway, goodnight guys. Rest well.

*The men bid the two girls goodnight, but not before Rosie wakes up for a bit to kiss Honey Lemon's and Gogo's cheek and waves bye-bye to them. Meanwhile, the two teens are in Hiro's house having their family dinner of hot wings and clam chowder accompanied with their seaweed and spinach salad. Hiro checks his phone with Cora peeking in, both smiling at each other as ideas run through their head as they see a rough sketch of a baby carrier.*

Cass: Something up you guys?

Hiro: Nothing Aunt Cass. Just a potential group project with Honey Lemon.

Cass: OK then, *To Chara* would you like some more water? You're looking a little red.

Chara: *Forehead red with sweat dripping* Yes, it would be appreciated miss Cass.

Cass: Just call me Cass. *To Kage* your girlfriend's pretty cute.

Kage: *Chuckles* Yeah, aren't I the lucky one.

*And so for now, the night goes peacefully for all. Hiro and Cora having their dinner with their families, Honey Lemon and Gogo passing out on their bed and sleeping, and Globby and Felony Carl laying their baby girl to her crib while playing a soft lullaby to accompany her dreams.*

 **A.N: I LIIVVVEEEEE! So, I'm back with this new chapter! thoughts on it? I would love to hear it!**

 **(Also, I've been dealing with school and other events of the family(thanksgiving being obvious) so I've been at this chapter for a while. But I will start on the second original chapter soon before the Christmas special comes up! Anyways, happy belated thanksgiving and happy holidays! Thank you for following/reading Big Hero 7 the Series! Love you!**


	56. Candle glowing memories

**Big Hero 7 S2**

 _Eyes fluttered open as it adjusts to the bright light above him. The light became tolerable enough for his eyes to fully open and take in the surroundings, revealing it to be similar to a hospital room. The young man tries to turn his head only to flinch at the sudden pain coursing through his body, making him hiss through his coarse throat._

 _"Good day to you sir.''_

 _The young man hears a voice which soon reveals itself to be a woman, with dark blonde hair tied to a ponytail, green eyes, fair skinned, and wearing a doctor's coat. She gave a smile doctors gave after a successful surgery, which got the young man thinking. Just what happened to him that led him to a hospital? The doctor continues to smile as she heads over to adjust the man's view so he could sit up without the pain._

 _''A nurse will come by soon to give you your meal and painkillers. In the meantime I want to ask a few questions for you young man.'' she said, sitting down at a chair nearby. The man thought over his memories and found that the first things that arrived._

 _''There were flames.. a person... And that's it. That's what I remember so far.''_

 _The doctor nodded as she takes notes, humming as well. She then looks up as another nurse comes in, a male this time, and places a glass of water and a pill case of medication. The doctor sighs before she gets up and starts heading towards the door, to which she then turns her head to him._

 _'' Do you recall your name at least? Or should I write you as John Doe?'' said the doctor._

 _The young bit his bottom lip in thought before his eyes lit up. Clearing his throat he gives his answer._

 _" My name is-_

*The young man's eyes widened as the deep alarm sounds off in his room, jolting him awake. He groans as the memory of the dream fades into nothingness. He could hardly believe it's been a year since that faithful day... That day he woke up from what he remembered was an inferno to a room where he thought he would be safe as he recovers... oh how naïve and stupid his past self was. The room he is in is dark as night, barren save for a bed and a door beside him that leads to a restroom. Getting up he dons on his black skintight suit, quickly cleaning himself for he cannot appear half dressed in front of her... The Witch. That is when he hears that dammed voice from behind the door. Did he really have to appear by his door so soon?*

Lenny: Get a move on, you and the others have some training to do with a special guest... You're growing in strength and obedience... so do not disappoint the Madame tomorrow. After all… this is the last test.

*The young man shakes his head before his brown eyes look up to the mirror in front of him. His breathing turns heavy as he thought over his memory dream. Just how stupid is he?! How could he be so foolish to do something like that?! His right fist starts to shake as more anger runs though him, his blood increasing his temperature to the point that steam is barely visible.*

*He hated this. He hated the Madame, that vile witch that turned him into what he is today... he hated that smug grin of her second in command Lenny, his approachable aura a façade for naïve people like himself... He hated his past self the most. He looks up to see who he was before.. that hopeful, optimistic young man who had a bright future against the world. What a fool. He lets out a frustrated, loathsome growl as he sends his fist to the mirror in front of him, cracking it and shattering to pieces, destroying the image.*

* * *

*At SFAI in a cool afternoon, Miyuki is sitting in her usual spot, sketching out whatever she sees through the view of the campus. Inside her book where some students walking around the She sighs as she puts down her pencil and sketchbook aside, lying down on the grassy hill under the shade of an old Oak tree, to which her mind decided that a short nap on top of it wouldn't hurt. Her eyes closed as she waits for the soothing lull of sleep to take over to take her to her dreams. And so she did... for about 12 minutes.*

Ian: H-Hey Miyu-yuki.

*Her eyes squint in a mixture of wakefulness and irritation of being woken up from her peaceful slumber. Her squinted eyes soon shown itself to be Ian, her partner for her class. She holds in a sigh of irritation as she sits up and stretches her back.*

Miyuki: Hey Ian...

*There were more moments of silence between them until Miyuki decided to head back home to finish up her work and start making dinner. She quickly starts gathering her things and stuffing it to her backpack when Ian decided to join in and starts to grab some of her papers.*

Ian: Y-You need any help?

Miyuki: No... I'm OK. Just hand them back to me-

*A large gusts of wind blows the papers hard from Ian's hands to which the man goes after them. Miyuki groaned internally knowing in someway he would mess up and loose some of her papers. But when she looks again Ian had gathered all of the papers without incident, even catching one paper away from the path of someone riding a bike with ease. That was certainly odd... she didn't recall Ian being this flexible and quick to his feet. The first time they ever met he nearly tripped over a chair while he carried his own backpack after class ended. He quickly walks back to her and hands over her papers, to which Miyuki gingerly takes it back, avoiding his hand. Ian clears his throat as he follows her down the hill.*

Ian: S-So I'm having a party at my place tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go? It'll be fun! There'll be music and food and uh... you like twister?

Miyuki: I don't know Ian, I'm not in the mood to be around other people tonight-

Ian: Well that's the best part cause it'll be just you and me there.

*Miyuki could not believe that had come out of Ian's mouth... a party... for the two of them.. alone.. Somewhere inside her mind all kinds of red flags were flying.*

Miyuki: *Chuckling nervously* Well... that's rather.. interesting. But I-

Ian: I even got a wedding photographer so he could take pictures in case things happen.

Miyuki:...Things?

Ian: Yeah! Just in case we wanna remember it like forever, ya know?

Miyuki: *Slowy backing away* I'm going to have to pass on that one. I have homework to do at home.

Ian: So this Saturday tomorrow?

Miyuki: *Walking away* Bye Ian!

Ian: Saturday then!

*But Miyuki is far away enough to not hear him any more; which the guy gives a sheepish smile until he goes behind the tree and starts growling and groaning in frustration.*

Ian: 'Wanna play Twister?' Are you kidding me?! Just dance would've been fine!

*Ian punches into the oak tree to which he groans in pain. Miyuki turns her head when she heard the voice of Ian shouting at the tree.*

Ian: Stupid tree! You hurt my wrist!

*Miyuki continues to walk away from the scene. So aside from the increased flexibility, there's also the fact that he took his anger out on a tree... She decided to brush it aside and continue walking back to her apartment. She noted the chill in the air and the decorations setting up for the upcoming holidays around the city. Being a woman who controls ice and snow, the chill and cold were as natural to her as bees to flowers. and naturally, when the special time of year comes around with the cold, couples would walk hand in hand and cuddle for warmth. Watching them pass by with content smiles made the small pang of bitter envy pierce her heart before it melts into melancholy. She would never experience the warmth of another person because the one she loved is gone... a young man named Tadashi Hamada. Miyuki shakes her head of those thoughts, focusing on her path home through the chill and colored lights. Finally, she reaches her apartment complex and climbs up the stairs all the way to her apartment door; once inside she is greeted by the decorative lights and ornaments of the holidays as Esme lights up the candles, humming along the radio.*

Miyuki: I'm back Esme.

Esme: *Spotting Miyuki and giving a warm smile* Heya Miyuki! You're a little early. Hit a little dry spell on sketching?

Miyuki: Sort of, and one was in the form of Ian. He tried to ask me out on another date.

Esme: So? He does that all the time and you hold your ground.

Miyuki: He did by claiming it was a party for the two of us and a wedding photographer.

Esme:... A wedding photographer..? Jeez, Ian seems to pendulum swing to being an awkward dork to massive creep. That's the type of guy I avoided back in my escort days.

Miyuki: So you usually stick to rich older men and women?

Esme: Somewhat, the dork factor could have work if that's what that, a dork. Ian has 'nice guy' written all over him.

Miyuki: Yeah.. hopefully he can just move on and find some pretty face so he could stop bothering me... and I know this is a silly wish, but I hope he gets over his crush on my super hero self... jeeze. Now I know what Hiro felt like when that Karmi chick obsessed over his super hero ego.

Esme: Yup. *Looking around the room before turning to Miyuki: Hey Miyuki, do you think you could use your powers to... add one or two decorations here?

*Miyuki looks at Esme with a pensive expression before she gives a small smile. Her hands slowly forming a small snowball with tiny snowflakes dancing around it. Once her fingertips got its blue hue she launches it up the air where it promptly explodes to snowflakes that connected to the lights hanging on the doorways to join its colorful glow, landing on the walls which quickly grows frost with beautiful geometric designs. In the end, it resembled a winter wonderland amidst the colored lights and candle flame.*

Esme: *Scoffing jokingly* Showoff.

Miyuki: Scuse me, you asked for the best. I gave my best.

*The two laughed together before Miyuki removed her coat and started making dinner for the two of them. Miyuki then chuckled as she thought up a memory.*

Miyuki: You remember how we first met?

Esme: Oh yeah I do. You just moved here a almost two years ago and set up an ad to share an apartment. I answered and agreed to meet the following day... though I never would have thought that we would officially meet earlier... at a burlesque club.

Esme: To be honest, I would have preferred that we didn't meet when I was half naked dancing onstage being whistled at.

Miyuki: I can see that. if you weren't the person who answered my call, I would have continued on thinking of you as the woman who danced and just happened to sketch. But in a way, I'm glad you are my roommate.

Esme: Me too.. *Sniffing the air* You better not burn the chicken this time!

Miyuki: Oh shi-!

*Miyuki quickly lowers the flame of the stove and checks the chicken in question. The edges were on the brink of turning black and the golden cooked skin becoming more dark red. At least she could cut off the edges rather than toss it out to the garbage this time.*

Miyuki: Chicken's fine!

Esme: Good, I rather not have ramen cups and ice cubes again.

Miyuki: It was one time!

*Esme chuckled as she gets up and starts to set the table to eat their humble meal of slightly burned chicken and rice. Meanwhile, the young man is in his room eating his own meal, a plate of one ounce meat, kale, and two large strawberries for dessert. A simple and humble meal in response to his long day of training he spent. The food was cooked.. just like that. There's nothing else to say about his meal. Most would try to describe the flavor depending on how well its cooked or how it tasted. It did not taste terrible nor was it used from spoiled produce. No, everyone must eat food. And that's just that, food. Nothing came to mind. Its odd that knowing who cooked it would prompt the person to either compliment or recoil; family members were always given the strongest compliments or disgusted remarks in regards to cooking, though the later they would disguise it if it were to hurt their feeling, but he did not know this person. And therefore, the chef and its food meant nothing to him... well.. aside from that woman.*

*The young man's stomach churned in memory of that smile. That smile that hid the most deplorable and vile hag that she truly is; nothing more than a trap to get what she wants. He looks down at his empty plate before playing at a little elevator to deliver it up to be washed. Lying down at his bed he stares at the ceiling once more, trying to entertain himself by small gossip and news he would hear from Nozako's minions and from Lenny himself. So far, the story was that one of her minions by the name of Diane Amara was delivered to this island rather than its rightful place in prison, and with the woman was her twin sister, Liv Amara, and a man named Chris, who was Lenny's former lover. He had heard that Diane was planning some sort of betrayal to the Madame via marriage... a marriage to whom he had yet to know. Whoever it was, it was enough to send Lenny to deliver them personally. And those who face the Madame personally were the ones who received the worst torture/punishments imaginable. Ultimately, Diane had her face literally torn off by the Madame and sent to work in the latrines of her 'pets', Liv Amara having her hands cut off due to her association to her sister, and Chris... well.. nothing is known about Chris' fate. Knowing that he was Lenny's former lover he would at least get reduced to lowly servant. What did he care? He's most likely never seeing either of them in person unless he passes his test on Saturday, or worse, be reduced to a shivering mess like that woman. Finally, he thought over his family... his family... his heart panged in pain for them. They have no idea he was trapped in this prison he calls hell, no idea that he was forced to work for this wench. He finally allowed himself to sleep, letting go to tonight and awaiting another horrid tomorrow. Not even in his sleep is he free from his memories.

 _Walking felt so queer yet freeing after one month and a half of first walking on crutches, then to braces, and now his own feet. When those braces had been removed and declared him fit to walk his excitement had risen beyond what he felt. And he had the doctors and Madame Nozako to thank. From their efforts they had cared for him and guided him along the way, showing what the world outside his room had looked like, with The Madame overseeing his progress personally, and with a pleased smile on her lips. It had been a pleasure to meet the old woman shortly after his awakening at his room; her smile coy yet welcoming and reddish brown eyes resembling like burning embers. Though she has the wrinkles and face lines that indicated age, and she needed the help of some nurses and her trusted companion Lenny to get her cane, she held herself the elegance and strength she undoubtedly had in her youth. What he learned is that they are on a island south of the state of California yet north of Hawaii, where they have called this island their home for more than 155 years. Founded by her husband's ancestors after moving from Japan during the twilight years of the Edo Period, and the last of the shogunate. The man wondered how they could have lived for so long and yet posses the technology he knows has yet to exist in his hometown, to which the madam simply said that they had opened trade far wider than previously imagined, and took in geniuses or businessmen that had potential but were shunned from society. To him it looked like paradise. But as much as he enjoyed his time there, he was more than ready to go home. During the last sessions he had retrieved his memories of his early life and his family. He even remembered the event before he woke up in the room... an event that had temporarily stung his heart. But that memory doesn't matter now; He had been summoned by Nozako just after his hours of exploration. Perhaps she called him to let him know that she has prepared for a ship to take him home. To which he would run home and share that he's alive and well. He could already imagine their reactions after seeing him-_

 _" My Madame! Please! I-I couldn't do that_ _-"_

 _A slap is heard across the room. The man's eyes furrowed in worried concern and so he slowed his step and went to the sliding door and pressed his ear._

 _" I gave you ONE TASK to do and you can't perform that?''_

 _"B-But he was in pain! I just wanted to give him water-"_

 _Another slap and a yelp, followed by a thud and a whimper._

 _"He was a failure. Remember that. He has to earn back his hands.''_

 _The younger woman sobbed as footsteps now walk towards his side, to which it opened to reveal the woman holding her left cheek... but he could see the bleeding scratches of long fingernails.. one that was over her eye. She continued to sob as she walked past him. He turned back to the now open room... where Nozako merely wipes her fingernails clean as if nothing had happened earlier. She then sees the man's aghast face and gave her best smile._

 _" Come in now, don't be so shy.''_

 _He wasn't anything but. Her walked towards her with his baffled expression. He noticed that there was no chair for him except for the Madame, which to him resembled more a throne. Figuring out what he must do, he kneeled down in front of her and looked up to her face, feeling less like a guest and companion... and more of a servant._

 _" I've been watching your progress since you arrived, and I'm pleased by what I saw. Not only have you shown to be a young man of strength, but one of intellect... a genius according to your records... from your birth town.''_

 _He continues to look on to the old woman with the pit of dread slowly crawling from his stomach on its way to his throat._

 _"I've thought over what use you will be of me... and I've decided this... you are to be part of my special force. A force for gifted soldiers... Your training starts tomorrow.''_

 _As the Madame got up with the help of Lenny, the young man finally found his voice, though it wavered a bit._

 _"M-Madame Nozako, I'm not going to stay here."_

 _That got the madame to pause in his footsteps... and Lenny's eye to perk in slight interest. After what seemed to be an eternity, the silence was broken by the woman._

 _" Could you repeat that young man?''_

 _The young man felt his dry throat gulp before he repeated himself._

 _" I want to go home Madame Nozako. I'm not going to stay here... especially if that's how you treat others...''_

 _Before he knew it, Lenny was twisting his arm from the back with the increasing pressure threatening to break his arm in half. The young man let out pained yelps before he felt the arm released but pushed to the floor. He looks up to see the Madame… to which Lenny plants a foot on his back, making him yelp in pain. The Madame then used her cane to lift his chip up to look at her wicked smile._

 _'' I don't recall asking for your opinion boy. Besides...''_

 _The Madame pulled out a hologram from the corner where it displays an old piece of news around the time he woke up... His eyes widened in horror before he looked up to the Madame once again._

 _''As far as the world knows... You are a corpse. And the World has no need for corpses'. Here, you are given a second chance of life, my doctors repaired you, and I was generous enough to place my first improvement chip."_

 _"I-Improvement chip?''_

 _The woman merely chuckled with her cruel smile._

 _"You work for me now.''_

 _She then looks at Lenny and gives a nod. That's when Lenny picks him up and starts dragging him, leaving said man to flail around as to escape Lenny's iron grip._

 _"You can't do this! I have to go home! I want to go back to my family!"_

*The young man's tears slip quietly through his closed eyelids, his face slightly pained as the horrid memory replayed in his head. But even if he were to wake up, he knew it was real, as real as his surroundings. No matter where his dreams or memories take him, he was trapped in this island run by that sadist. That evening, Miyuki had just submitted her art assignment to her art history professor as she stretches her back. It took her some time to write, then edit, then re-edit that whole essay regarding Caravaggio's art pieces relating to his life, but with determination, studying, and iced coffee she made it through. She then went to make herself a glass of lemon water with ice to reward herself for the hard work; her hands already going with the lemon and sugar for it. Once she got it together she used her hands to freeze the water enough to be the consistency of a slushie. Looking at her hands Miyuki though over her own powers in a long time since her arrival at San Fransokyo. Had it really been years since that fateful day?*

 _A little girl of seven with brown hair and brown eyes is giggling happily as she arrived at the frozen pond in the park one winter morning. Joining her side was her older sister, her mother, and father. She put on her skates as the three arrived and couldn't help but smile at the little girl's excitement. The older sister joined the girl and helped her get on the ice, smiling and laughing merrily._

 _"Come on Anyu! I'm ready! I've been practicing!'' said the little girl._

 _The older girl smiled at the younger's excitement._

 _''Whatever you say Mimi.''_

 _Smiling brightly, the little girl let go of the elder's hands and slowly skated on, at first delicately and slow before she did a perfect spin on the other side of the pond. The elder sister clapped happily as the parents smiled. The little girl continued to laugh until she heard cracks... cracks forming underneath her feet. And before she knew it she plunged into the ice cold waters below with a terrified yelp, the last images being her family's horrified faces and shouting her name._

 _" MIYUKI!''_

 _There was darkness... and the cold. it enveloped her body and shocking her... and yet.. the shock went away and the cold embraced her... the first thing that brought her back to the world was the bright light trying to penetrate through her eye lids, to which she fluttered her eyes to adjust. That's when a doctor, who had just looked up from his paper files, let out a yelp at the girl._

 _"I-IT can't be!''_

 _Confused, Miyuki reached out her hand towards him._

 _"Mister? Where am I? Where's my Mama and Papa? Where's Anyu?''_

 _The man only continued to back away, muttering so lowly that she couldn't hear him. But both gasped at the frost that was growing on her fingertips and making the room cold._

 _"You-You shouldn't be awake! You're heart stopped!', chattered the doctor, backing away from the little girl, who is growing more scared than ever._

 _"What do you mean? Where's mama and Papa?''_

 _This time ice and frost was growing rapidly at the girl's reaction, making him lunge at the door and leaving her behind._

 _"Wait! Please don't go!''_

 _The girl started to breath heavily as she looks around the ice that was wrapping itself, making her grow more terrified at her surroundings. That's when in the reflection of the ice she saw it. Her chestnut brown hair became pale, her peach skin was nearly as white as snow, and her brown eyes became icy blue. She pressed her hands to her heart to which she gasped. It was slow.. far too slow for any heartbeat to be. That's when she heard footsteps and voices coming from the door._

 _"Miyuki?"_

 _"Mimi you alright sweetheart?!"_

 _"Sis?!"_

 _The girl cried out as the ice now is barricading the door._

 _"Mama! Papa! Anyu! Help me!''_

"MIYUKI!''

*Miyuki snapped out of her memories to find the room slowly being covered in frost and the room dropping in temperature. She quickly used her powers to remove most of the frost to return it back to normal, save for the decorations and ice water she made, and checked on her roommate.*

Miyuki: I am so sorry Esme! I-I didn't mean to freeze the room... I was thinking about...

Esme: Tadashi?

Miyuki: *Shaking her head* No. The day I got my powers...

*That got Esme from her annoyed look to one of concern. She bit her lower lip before she brings out a wool shawl for the snow maiden, wrapping it around her shoulders to warm her.*

Esme: Well, you go ahead and relax for a bit. I'll make us some hot cocoa.

Miyuki: OK... *Remembering something* Hey... do we have an outing to go together with the gang?

Esme: Yeah, we're heading over to Fred's place to discuss a secret Santa thing or something.

Miyuki: OK. Its just I realized that I never told them how and why I became a super.

Esme: Oof! That is quiet a story to tell them.

Miyuki: But not as wild as their origin story was I bet.

Esme: I guess, but its sure is something.

*The two women laughed at their words through the winter air outside the room, contrasting the cold barren wasteland of the young man across the sea.*

* * *

*The morning came and went as swiftly as the cold wind. They had just gone through their morning class and did their best to handle groceries and the rent before setting off to Fred's mansion. when they arrived they take note of Wasabi's car and the moped aside as they get through the front door. Soon enough the two ladies are escorted through the mansion by Heathcliff until they reached Fred's room where the gang are hanging out, with Baymax standing by looking on..*

Miyuki: Hey guys.

Esme: We're here~!

Honey Lemon: Miyuki! Esme! Hi!

Baymax: Hello.

*The chemist went over to hug the fashion major and the animation major before she brings them over to the couch. Cora looks up from her phone to which she smiles widely and waves her hand.*

Cora: Hey guys!

Esme: Hiya baby. Doing good?

Cora: Mhmm! Just finished writing down the names for the Secret Santa!

*The blue haired teen gestured to the pieces of paper folded in half as Fred brings out a Santa hat for her.*

Fred: OK now, to keep this completely fair, Heathcliff is gonna be handing out the papers after these are properly jumbled up.

*The whole group of friend group of friends gather round the couch as Heathcliff is given the hat with the names inside. He ties the opening of the hat with string, to which he puts it in a red bag. With that, he starts to shake them wildly... for quiet some time...*

Cora: Wow... he's sure shaking it like a maraca...

Fred: He does this every time, so it may take a while...and I mean a WHILE.

Miyuki: Hmmm...

*That is when Miyuki felt her side being prodded by Esme, who whispers into the snow maiden's ears . Miyuki nods in response, taking a deep sigh before speaking.*

Miyuki: If it's really gonna take a while, might I interest you all with a story?... Specifically of how I became a super?

*That got everyone's attention. As they recall, they had never heard of Miyuki's decision to become a super hero even after learning her secret identity.*

Fred: *Excitement rising in his voice* You're gonna tell us your origin story?!

Miyuki: Yes.

Fred: Hold on! I'll get the popcorn!

*Fred rushes out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving behind the group as Miyuki starts wringing her hands. Esme looks at this and frowns a little. Miyuki wrings her hands whenever she is feeling anxious or nervous. It was her tick, a way to comfort herself as to prepare her for anything happening in front of her.*

Esme: Hey... You got this...

Miyuki: *Smiling softly* Thanks Esme..

*With that, Miyuki cleared her throat before she starts, her mind already replaying it as she talks.*

Miyuki: It was shortly after my high school graduation back in my hometown, Burgess...

 _The graduation caps floating down as soon as everyone starts to meet up with their families. Among them was Miyuki, still retaining her pale chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes as she sighs in relief. Some girls stop by at first and greet her._

 _"Hey Miyuki, wanna hang out at the beach with us?'' asked the first girl, with her hair tied to a high ponytail. But the other girl, the one with dark skin and curly hair shakes her head before taking the former away._

 _"Forget it, she never hangs out with anyone. She's ice cold..''_

 _Miyuki shook her head as she blew a piece of hair on her forehead before heading towards her family, a family that stayed and grew a little thank god. Her mother and father were there, holding a bouquet of white roses for her, her beloved sister Anyu was there along with her husband, a tall handsome man with reddish hair that grew sideburns, a man named Hans. Her mother and father were going to hug her but Miyuki merely held out her hand, though she had her earnest smile. Smiling back they all shook her hand, with the mother handing her the roses. Anyu came next as she spoke._

 _''Its OK Mimi. You're not gonna freeze by hugging you know.''_

 _''Just wanted to play safe.'' replied Miyuki._

 _She heard the soft sound of ice crackling, to which she looked at her bouquet and quietly gasped at the now frozen roses._

 _"Oh no...' Miyuki moaned quietly, ''Mom I'm so sorry-''_

 _''There's nothing to be sorry for Miyuki.' her mother interrupted, her reassuring smile staying, '' Sides, I think they look prettier with all that frost.''_

 _Miyuki did her best to give a convincing smile to show that she's alright, but deep down she's ashamed that this continued to be a problem._

 _Ten years it had been since that fateful day at the ice pond... ten years since waking up and finding herself in an ice covered room in the hospital scared out of her mind. After her family got in there were men in uniforms that took them away. She had to see doctors to do tests. What they concluded was that somehow, that fall in the pond had altered her biology and genes to the point that she had cytokinesis. Or in layman's terms... she can summon forth cold and ice by her hands alone. The doctors said that if they, her parents, want to leave her with the doctors they have complete right to do so. They adamantly refused to leave their youngest alone. In the end they reached a compromise. She would stay with her family, but after her high school graduation, she is to move to go to their doctor's and study over her new biology. Over the years her family, bless their hearts, had done their best to guide Miyuki through her new powers, which he sister calls a gift. But despite their efforts and reassurance that she is fine the way she is... Miyuki felt that she is cursed. She had nearly frozen her entire room to the point that Anyu moved out to a different bedroom cause the ice wouldn't melt away. Each flower she touched would freeze and die on contact, her hands were ice cold, heat bothered her to the point of dizziness, and learned too quickly that her emotions greatly affect her powers._

 _And so, the jovial social child became distant and cold to her friends, away from their parties and gatherings and into her new comfort; her drawings. And thanks to this developing passion she had been scouted by San Fransokyo Art institute, one of the best art schools in the country. But her dream felt too far away now that she is to go away. Her father wraps his arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace before speaking._

 _''Let's go Mimi. We got a reservation at your favorite restaurant this evening.''_

 _"Lascaris?''_

 _"Yep'', smiled her father. Miyuki sighed before she smiles back._

 _"OK, just let me go change clothes for a sec. I'll be right back.''_

 _In the bathroom, she quickly changes out of her graduation gown and into her best dress, a humble sheath black dress and blue scarf. She then gets on her dark blue hoodie to cover her arms, now content with her appearance. As she steps out of the bathroom door she heard something...or rather... someone..._

 _"Let me go! Please!''_

 _"I will after you give me the money!''_

 _Whatever that was, Miyuki knew it wasn't good. She quietly walks towards the voices and quickly sees the cause. An older man in black clothing was holding a young girl crying in his arms, one of the graduates standing still and frightened along with their parents held back by two older men with large muscles. Miyuki's eyes widen before she ducks her head in, flipping her hoodie up to hide her face just in case. She should get out of their, run towards security and inform them about this-_

 _''If you're not giving me the money I'm taking this chit!''_

 _Miyuki heard the family cry and beg the man to not take the poor girl, only for the man to yell them, telling them if they don't give him the money by midnight the girl will die. Its not enough time. Miyuki sees the man drag the girl while covering her mouth. That moment she didn't think. She didn't consider what possibilities would happen if she took action against these brutish men. That didn't matter._

 _''AHHHHHH!''_

 _The other two men heard the screams and run out, leaving behind the family. What they find is their leader covered head to toe in ice in a petrified state, only able to move his eyes towards the other two. The men then look back to the hiding place to check their prisoners... only to find them gone. That's when they saw a flash of ice and flurry as they felt the cold and chill surround them just like their leader. Miyuki, the young girl, and the family ran towards campus security. Once there the girl hugged her family, who cry in relief of her safety. The graduate turned her head to thank the person who rescued her sister... but she was gone. Miyuki flips down her hoodie as she breaths heavily. Ultimately, she quickly ran back to her family, deciding to keep what she had done a secret... unaware of a man staring at her._

Hiro: Woah...

Cora: So what happened next? Did you end up going with those doctors?

Miyuki: Somewhat... when we got to the restaurant Commander Carter arrived. He took my family and I to the private part of the restaurant and well... turns out he saw what I did. That's when he revealed this. Some of the doctors work for the Super hero training program and told him and other officers about me. After he saw me save that family he fully invited me to be a super hero, even offered to help me move to San Fransokyo to attend SFAI. I could still see my family, I got here and began being a super.

Honey Lemon: I'm glad things worked out for you and your family.

Miyuki: Yup. Now they can rest assured that their little girl not only will be creating animated films, but she's a super hero helping others the way she can... and honestly… That moment... I didn't feel ashamed of my powers. That moment made me realize that I could genuinely make a difference with my powers.

Cora: I'm happy for you Miyuki. And your sister was right, your power is a gift.

Miyuki: *Smiling warmly* Thank you. *Looks down at her hands* And hopefully, someone would see me do what I done and realize that their powers are a gift as well.

*At that time the simulation starts ringing up through the electric board, where the young man and other warriors like him are awaiting for their tests. Finally its dings, showing their names and serial number. It appears that he will be group with three women, Japanese in origin, who had shown skill with skates and knife like fans.. so much so that their feet were replaced with electromagnetic skates.*

Lenny: *Over voiceover* Stand aside as you await further instructions.

*The four walk away as they see others be handed over their tests. The youngest female, age of seventeen, looks at the young man who's eyes gaze off to the distance. The young girl turned her head to the middle girl, age 20, and whispered.*

young girl: Are you sure we will be safe with that young man?

Middle woman: What do you mean? You know he's one of the strongest in this hell. Pairing with him had just increased our luck.

Young girl: I know... but he never seems to talk to anyone... and I've heard of his power... he could hurt us as much as he could help.

*That's when the eldest, who appears to be in her late twenties, joined in their hushed conversation.*

Eldest: I'm surprised we even have our tongues since our arrival here. No one could be as chipper as you when it comes to conversations you know... As for his power, he knows it'll be put in his best interest and ours to not upset the Madame.

*The young man heard it all, and his brow burrowed deeper in memory as pain and loathing taints his features.*

 _It had been 3 months since that day. And each day had been tougher than the last. The young man found himself in a prison cell and given a serial number, basically stripping his name without doing so. And training was hell. He thought it would be self-defense exercises and basic training like policemen or soldiers... instead he and many others were trained as mercenaries fighting for their lives. Training against machinery and brutish creatures of nightmares had quickly taught him and others that failure is death... as he had witnessed countless souls be torn apart by these creatures, by these things. after surviving that, those who excelled, and survived, were given rank and allowed to move up. He had moved up in rank considerably, but told time and time again that he had yet to use his 'gift'. He had no idea what gift Lenny or Nozako referred to, and was too afraid to find out. Course, whatever gift he received must've been internal in comparison to others. The three girls, all sisters, had their feet replaced with electro-magnetic skates as to increase their speed. However, he did notice that whenever his anger is rising, his body becomes warmer than it should; his arms that are now rid of his burn scars seem to trick his eyes that it was glowing. Even so, he pushed it aside and remained focused on one objective: Survive._

 _"RAAAWRRRR!''_

 _The young man dodged against the slam fist of a mechanical sumo wrestler, his heart pumping faster and deafening his ears. Studying from its movement, this bot needs to overheat to be disabled before he could rip out its chip that acted as its heart. But the mech was nowhere near the slightest hint of overheating, and the young man was growing tired. If he grew tired he would be weak, and if he was weak he would be slow, and if he was slow it all over for him. No. That will not happen. Not after everything he's gone through. His anger rose dangerously as he let out a furious growl at the thing, his body now enveloped in flames as he runs towards the mech with all his might and punches it to its eye. The flames quickly grow in size as the creature squirms and flails. Hold on... flames?! The young man had no time to think before he is flung to the ground, landing with a groan but no serious damage to his body. He sees the bot finally still to a halt as the flames had now dug deep to his wiring and lands down with a great shake. Now the man looked at himself. He was covered in flames and yet it did not sting, in fact it felt like a second skin. But it scared him none the less. Then before he knew it the flames were gone, and he was still perfectly intact. No burns anywhere on his person, his hair intact... but how? A slow clap is heard, making his heart still._

 _"Congratulations my phoenix.. you've finally used my gift to you.'', congratulated Nozako._

Lenny: *Voice Over* Its time to go. Get ready.

*The young man and the three girls stand up and head their way to meet their fate, their 'gifts' ready for use. Now it came to the final test. The four run in unison towards their objective, a large cliff to which they are to climb up on. One by one they each get up to scale the cliff, swinging and climbing towards their finish line. However, there were obstacles in the way. A group clad in armor is waiting up ahead and soon they confront the four. The first one, the youngest, swings up and lands a kick to the face, resulting in the man loosing balance and dropping to the floor with a resounding thud. They all fight with their assailants as they climbed; the eldest using the blade of her skate to kick it in the back. But each fight grows difficult to handle as the sharpshooter up ahead keeps shooting at them. Its there that the young man runs up to the shooter, dodging each blast before he picks up a flint stone and slashes its throat. The three girls were in the middle of fighting four when the blasts hit their adversaries in the back, leaving the three safe. The three look down and see who is responsible, and found their answer. The young man said nothing as he carries the riffle blaster and continues running up to the top along with the three. They jump on board and find themselves greeted by Lenny, who gives his best smile of congratulations.*

Lenny: Your training is now complete. You are free to retire to your rooms until Nozako summons you.

*The four leave him, ready to retire to their rooms. Once the young man gets to his, he collapses onto the ground and groaned pathetically. He survived 'training'... but who knows what that wicked woman would make him do. He's a good person, with a promising future, a loving family, great friends... and a someone who he never confessed his love to... It doesn't matter now.. He looks to the broken mirror and found a large shard reflecting his face...He never felt so helpless and monstrous than in this moment, nothing more than a shell of his former life.*

* * *

*Back in San Fransokyo the sky had given way to the late tones of dusk, which at the time the red hat is back in Fred's hands. When it came to shuffling, Heathcliff wastes no time to properly shuffle them.*

Fred: Alright! Go ahead and pick a name! Any name!

Gogo: About time.

Honey Lemon: Yay!

Wasabi: OK then.

*The gang pick a piece of paper and look at their names. Miyuki reached in and found that the name she had chosen was none other then Hiro Hamada. This certainly placed a pickle to her ideas. As much as she grown with the gang, she hadn't gotten to be personally close with Tadashi's family, least of all his brother, to know what are their personally hobbies and likes/dislikes. And she wasn't sure how personal she could get with him without tipping him off about her status as his Secret Santa. She supposed she could go talk to Aunt Cass... Aunt Cass... her heart panged at the thought of the woman. Ever since that day she had been a mother hen to her whenever they are in private, ready to share stories about Tadashi. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't ready to talk more about him. Sharing how they met was enough to send her to tears and her heart aching painfully. Her fingertips starts to frost as little, her mind becoming filled with pained memories of the fire. That's when she felt a pair of hands over her own.*

Esme: Miyuki? You're looking a little anxious.

Miyuki: Oh?

Baymax: Yes. According to my scans, your neurotransmitters indicate you are feeling troubled and anxious. It is alright to be feeling this way.

Miyuki: Of course... just things going through my mind...

*Baymax blinks before he hugs Miyuki from behind, causing the snow maiden to sigh contently.*

Miyuki:*Softly* Thank you Baymax.

Baymax: You're welcome.

*Its there that the discussion went onto family, specifically Hiro and Cora's families and their plans for the holidays.*

Hiro: You should've seen Aunt Cass this morning. She was jumping up and down for joy as soon as December 1st came over. It won't be long till she starts pulling out the decorations.

Cora: Wow. It still feels unreal you know... its been almost two years since we got together... Back then Christmases with my family were small. No colored lights, no Christmas tree... but we celebrated it by watching Holiday movies and that was it. Then Papa would bring out presents for us. It wasn't much but it was Christmas... then we celebrated with you guys. That was an experience.

Hiro: Yeah. Cass must've made your dad jump up with that holler.

Cora: Yup! I was so nervous too... I felt like I was in some other world with all those decorations and loudness.

*The teens chuckle together, prompting Miyuki to smile. That's when Cora's smile turns a bit melancholy.*

Cora: I was so thankful Tadashi helped me calm down and enjoy the time together... It showed what we missed out all those years hiding behind closed doors.

Hiro: Yeah...

*The two teens sit in silence before Hiro turns his attention to Miyuki.*

Hiro: Miyuki?...

Miyuki: Yes Hiro?

Hiro: Is it alright if I ask you... when did you realize you fell in love with Tadashi?..

*Miyuki looks at Hiro, her hands wringing together to soothe herself. That's when Hiro, seeing her discomfort, immediately back pedals.*

Hiro: You know what, never mind. You don't have to answer it.

Miyuki: No no… its fine.

Cora: Are you really?

*Miyuki stares off to the side, biting her bottom lip as her stomach begins to churn. Finally she sighed... leaving a puff of air.*

Miyuki: I guess even now I still get chocked up about Tadashi huh...?

Hiro: *Comforting* You're not the only one here.

Miyuki: Then why is it so easy for you guys to talk about him after all this time?

*There was silence going until Gogo spoke up.*

Gogo: Truth to be told, sometimes it isn't easy to talk about him... it still hurts. But Tadashi was our best friend, and we want to keep him alive in our thoughts..

Miyuki: Oh…. I see. *To Hiro* Alrighty then, I'll tell you the story.

*Miyuki gulps as she prepares to share her story to her friends, wringing her hands nervously in front. Back at the island, the young man is granted permission to go to the dinning room along with the three girls to get themselves whatever they wished to eat as part of the reward before meeting Nozako. The girls took it upon themselves to eat ramen and chocolate cake while watching a movie of their choice. The young man chose to eat a bowl of Katsudon and staring out of the window for the first time in forever. He forgotten how beautiful the stars are at night.*

*Miyuki's face felt the tears drip down her cheek as Hiro holds her hand in thought and memory of Tadashi. The memories play out her mind as she recounts the tale of her and Tadashi. At the same time, the young man thought over his family, his friends,.. and his crush... Ultimately, he decided to recount the tale of when he realized he fell in love in her...*

Miyuki: It was actually around this time of year... I was at the lantern festival looking for inspiration...

*The man thought over that winter... the lantern festival was going on, and he was looking for a present...

 _Miyuki let out a breathy puff of air but did not bother to adjust her jacket as to appear to be warming herself. She didn't mind the cold. Her hands were sketching the passing people as quickly as she could, smiling a bit when she spotted a few interesting characters... That is until she looked up._

 _The young man pulled his winter jacket tighter as the air continued to get colder, but not enough for snow. He chuckled as he recalled his misadventures of creating snow back when he was young. He hoped his present would be ready by next year for sure. He could imagine their faces... that's when he spotted her. And she was looking at him... for a moment he was stuck in love filled stupor, but immediately shook himself out as to not bother her or anyone else just in case. Finally, he spoke.._

 _"Hi Miyuki.'' Spoke Tadashi._

 _Miyuki felt her heart race as Tadashi called her name out. For a moment she didn't know how to respond back, feeling herself ready to run away if she were to embarrass herself in front of him. She didn't know what this was called, it felt far more than a mere crush... but she didn't know the name of it.. Finally, she calmed herself down and looked at him again, and spoke._

 _"Hello Tadashi.''_

 _Tadashi felt his heart slightly flutter at Miyuki saying his name, but he immediately squished it down before it could affect his facial expression. Then he felt himself at a loss for words as well, starting to look around the plaza as to find anything to interest Miyuki in a conversation.. that's when he spotted her hands._

 _"Don't you have gloves?''_

 _Miyuki looked down at her hands and slightly blushed. immediately she giggled half heartedly with an awkward smile._

 _"You could borrow mine if you want', offered Tadashi. Miyuki however is quick to stop him._

 _''No no no its fine. The cold doesn't bother me anyway.'' replied Miyuki._

 _Tadashi blinked before he let out a heart filled chuckle, which made Miyuki's heart skip a beat._

 _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were another Elsa.''_

 _That caused Miyuki to chuckle back, her smile radiating a warmth she hadn't felt in some time, the same smile that made Tadashi's heart skip a beat. Another blast of wind goes through and it makes Tadashi shiver, to which she goes over and giver him her scarf without a second thought. The young man saw this and immediately felt himself blush at this kind gesture... a blush matched by Miyuki as soon as she realized what she had done. The two look to the side before Tadashi regained his voice._

 _"Thank you Miyuki...''_

 _"Y-Your welcome...''_

 _Silence continues to penetrate between them before Tadashi spotted something in the distance._

 _" Hey, I see some of the staff setting up their equipment to start the dance over there.''_

 _Miyuki turned her head to see exactly what he's talking about. She saw a pianist and a string quartet tuning up their respective instruments as the lights are adjusted to let the lantern's natural glow take center stage._

 _"Oh.. that's cool...''_

 _That's when Tadashi blurted out his thought._

 _"D-Do you want to dance?''_

 _Miyuki's blush returned ten fold as she felt herself stutter._

 _"W-Well Tadashi..I-I would b-but... I don't know how..''_

 _That's when she felt his hand on hers, making her blink at the gesture before looking at Tadashi, who was rubbing the back of his head._

 _"Its OK Miyuki... I'm not a great dancer either...''_

 _Hand in hand, Miyuki and Tadashi headed towards the center just as the staff and musicians were ready to there that the first song is played.. a lovely melody from Tangled called 'I see the light'._

 _"Well.. that's something', commented Miyuki, her smile giving an air of playful coyness. Tadashi chuckled as he puts his hands in position, making her smile go away and blush return._

 _" You could say that again."_

 _As the piano and string instruments play its song , Tadashi and Miyuki took their first steps together, moving slowly as the lanterns glowed softly as their only source of light. It felt hard to believe its been months since they met, and neither didn't know it... but they fell in love with each other. Neither could believe it after all this time. For Tadashi, he thought he'd remain singled forever after missed chances to confess, and his friends involvement with his crushed. for Miyuki, she thought she would be content with her family and one friend she made in the city, content to not be in a relationship. But in each other, they found something they thought they wouldn't find in another. Neither felt alone nor cold, and both wondered if their love held the same thoughts for them. But before that nagging thought of doubt could creep through, they pushed it away..._

 _It was their night together, the uncertainties running in their minds silenced by their beating hearts._

 _For now, this was enough for both of them..._

*The two snapped out of their thoughts and forced back to reality. Tadashi's eyes burned as tears try to escape, but he quickly wiped them away... but his melancholic smile remained. Miyuki's tears however flowed quietly... but there was no ice forming at her feet or the room drooping in temperature... she was surrounded by Tadashi's friends... her friends. All giving her a hug to reassure that she isn't alone in her mourning. Hiro is the one closest to her being, tears slipping through his eyes as he hugged her. With Tadashi, he knew that he couldn't have the embrace of his friends and family... nor of his love. But somewhere inside, in those last pieces of humanity he hoped that they would be together this year despite his disappearance. Both knew that even they are far away and apart... their memories of each other would keep them warm and content despite the tears that may spill.*

 **A.N: Whelp, I finally completed my second original chapter. Now, I've thought about this over and over and about how Tadashi would be in. I understand that Tadashi surviving would change a lot of the story in this, but I hope that I could do it in a way that would satisfy this story and to you guys. I'll be working on the holiday special soon so there's that to look forward too. Also, the gang won't learn about him till much, MUCH, later.**

 **Happy Holidays you guys. Love you!**


	57. The Present

**Big Hero 7 S2**

 _The City of San Fransokyo is all abuzz over the holidays. the Lucky Cat Café decorated head to toe with snow flakes, wreaths and ribbons to join in the festivities. As the café is busy with customers and Aunt Cass' jovial mood, two brothers are in their room as the eldest showed the younger his latest invention. Those two, are Hiro and Tadashi Hamada._

 _"What does it do?'' asked Hiro._

 _"Its a snow machine.'' answered Tadashi._

 _Hiro looked closely at the small machine with an eyebrow raised in confusion._

 _"Don't those already exist?''_

 _"Not one like this. It lowers theometric pressure, generating real climate creating snow. No water pumps. No compressers.''_

 _Hiro looked at the machine more before letting out an inquisitive hmm._

 _"Interesting..''_

 _" I take it you have notes?'' said Tadashi._

 _" Well, it sounds like this would require a lot of energy. You could reduce that by adding insulation.''_

 _Hiro handed back the snow machine back to Tadashi as the elder looked at the machine with thoughts._

 _"Not a bad idea.''_

 _"I know!'' quipped Hiro._

 _" OK genius, then how about you hand me that screw driver.'' chuckled Tadashi._

 _Hiro handed over the screw driver as he watched his brother make a few adjustments to the small snow machine until he finished._

 _"Time for a test run. Ready?''_

 _''Ready!'' replied Hiro._

 _Tadashi pressed the center button which quickly activates to show little legs as the glass dome starts to change the temperature around them, falling from 70 to 40s._

 _"Theometric pressure lowering and...!''_

 _Hiro let out a puff of warm air, making him chuckle lightly. That's when he sees the frost building up in their windows, increasing the excitement in both brothers as the first snow falls in their room._

 _"You did it!'' cheered Hiro._

 _Tadashi smiled brightly at his brother's enthusiasm until he heard rapid beeping from the snow machine behind him. And that's when he sees its ready to fritz out of control._

 _"Oh no no Hiro! Get back!'' yelled Tadashi._

 _Tadashi pushed Hiro to the side of the younger's bed to duck and cover form the impending explosion._

 _Aunt Cass sings her holidays song as she delivers her funny side up eggs in the equally decorated café until.. a rumble is heard...then felt. Next thing they all knew they were buried in snow.. so much that it piled outside the café and onto the streets. The people manage to pop their heads out of the snow, especially Aunt Cass and her nephews._

 _"Is everyone OK?'' asked Tadashi._

 _And immediately, Aunt Cass knew who were responsible for this mess._

 _"You two?!''_

 _"Sorry Aunt Cass.'' humbly replied Hiro and Tadashi._

* * *

*The channel seven news is playing as Buff Dunder, dressed in an elf hat and ears greets the views.. with a misplaced pot of gold by his side.*

Dunder: *Irish accent* Top of the morning to ya- *Whispers to the staff offstage* I thought I was a leprechaun. Oh, an elf... got it.

*He pushes away the pot of gold as he retains his normal voice to broadcast this news.*

Dunder: It looks like another bea-utiful day here at!-*Whispers to chief* Was that chief? Can elves be Irish?

*As that plays on the TV, Hiro is doing his best to carry three boxes of Christmas decorations to the living room. As he places it down to the floor he grabs another three, which catches Baymax's attention.*

Baymax: May I be of assistance?

Hiro: No, I think I got it.

*Hiro slowly walks off, his view limited to the sides and the boxes in front.*

Hiro: *Calling out to Aunt Cass* Aunt Cass? Where should I put the Christmas decoration-Woah!

*And so Hiro trips over his own back, resulting in the three falling boxes to collide with the other three... spilling out some of the contents.*

Aunt Cass: Perfect! Thanks guys!

Hiro: No problem..

Baymax: You're welcome.

*Cass steps out of the kitchen to pick Hiro pick up the decorations with a smile on her face.*

Cass: Hey Hiro, we can decorate the lucky cat after we close tonight OK? I'll make Cocoa, sing carols?..

*That's when she sees Hiro holding one piece of Christmas decoration... Tadashi's stocking. Hiro looks onward before turning his attention to Aunt Cass.*

Hiro: S-Sure... sounds uh.. great...

*Aunt Cass looks on with sad eyes before they perk up with an idea and memory.*

Cass: You know what? I'll get started while you're at school. By the time you all get back, it will be a winter wonderland!... And sides, Cora and her family are coming over tonight remember?

*As Aunt Cass continues doing what she's doing, Hiro picks up the stuff and puts it back to the box, but his long face remained.*

Baymax: Hiro, you appear to be distressed. would you care to talk about it?

Hiro: N-No I'm fine. Don't worry.

*That is when among the ornaments she spots two lone presents inside.*

Hiro: Hey, I think I found some Christmas presents.

*He looks half hearted at the first tops of the tags before shoving one into his backpack.*

Hiro: I*'ll just put mine right here and leave the other for later.

Baymax: Christmas presents are traditionally placed under the tree. And what is the second present for?

Hiro: The other's one for Cora. Guess Aunt Cass went ahead and bought one for her ahead of time. And I won't bug Aunt Cass what she got me... though a little curious what she got for Cora...

*That's when Baymax starts scanning both presents.*

Baymax: Scanning now.

*But Hiro is quick on his feet to stop the scanning process to prevent spoiling the surprise for him and Cora.*

Hiro: Ah! Don't tell me! That's cheating! I have to figure out my present on my own, and Cora should be surprised for her present too... sides. I think she'll like mine. When I get back, I'll put it back before we open presents tonight. K?

*As Hiro is heading out to the stairs, Baymac brings up something.*

Baymax: What about the present for the secret Santa Project?

*Hiro stops in his tracks before he turns his head with a half hearted smile.*

Hiro: Just adding the finishing touches for Miyuki's present, but I'll get it done! See ya Baymax!

*As of while, Cora is at her house checking over the presents for her family and friends, hidden behind her closet as to hide the surprise. She went downstairs to find her family together along with their Baymax. In the past, when it had only been herself, her father, and grandmother, the way they celebrated Christmas had been a little melancholic. Back then her father had been going through wage cuts and therefore did not have much money for decorations, and much less presents. and so they started making their own presents for each other. Then... last year with Hiro's hamada, they got together and celebrated Christmas with them as she had told Hiro before at the meet up. Her smile went down as the reality of it set in... this is their first Christmas without Tadashi... that's when she looks up and saw them. Kage and Chara were talking together over coffee, the former making the latter laugh. She knows its not going to be the same since Tadashi is gone.. but her family had grown as well. And they are now going to Aunt Cass' place tonight to celebrate Christmas as always.*

Baymax 1: Cora, you have 20 minutes before your first class starts.

Cora: *Snapping back to attention* Oh?.. Oh! OK! Thanks Baymax!

*She quickly grabs a piece of toast, kisses her grandmother and father on the cheek, and hugs her uncle and honorary aunt before running out the door. And its on this pathway that she runs into Hiro, always speeding his way out.*

Hiro: Hey Cora!

Cora: Hi Hiro! running late for school?

Hiro: *Raising a coy eyebrow* Shouldn't I ask the same to you?

Cora: *Giggling* Lets just get there! See ya at the cafeteria!

*And so they made it on time for their classes, time passing by in their classes before it finally became lunch time. Hiro and Cora arrive at the table where the gang, plus Miyuki and Esme are at, waiting for the other two.*

Wasabi: Hey Hiro!

Esme: Hiya Cora.

Wasabi: How are you two doing?

*Hiro places his backpack down... where the Roomba slightly pushes it next to Fred's backpack.*

Hiro: I'm OK. though I'm a little worried about this last final.

Cora: But we can get through with this.

*But that's when Wasabi places a hand on Hiro's shoulder while Miyuki holds Cora's.*

Wasabi: We're not talking about school.

Fred: We know things are probably tough...

Honey Lemon: Since its the first Christmas without-

Hiro: I-I know...B-but I'm doing alright. I promise.

*That's when the rest of the gang gather round and hug Hiro, with Cora holding him close to her heart.*

Gogo: We're all here for you if you need us.

Hiro: Thanks guys.

*That's when their phones buzz with a reminder.*

Hiro: I better get to my final.

Cora: Me too.

Fred: Yeah, I got lots of last minute Christmas shopping to do. Off to the comic book shop again.

*While he said this, Fred had inadvertently grabbed Hiro's back pack, leaving his own... and Hiro grabbing Fred's in its place. Soon enough, Hiro and Cora are at Granville's class for their final.*

Granville: Everyone, take out your pencils, and get comfortable. Today's final exam will take approximately... two hours and thirteen minutes to complete.

Class: *Groaning*

Cora: Oof...

Granville: Happy Holidays.

*But as Cora is getting out her sharpened pencil, she notices Hiro next to her rummaging through his backpack... only to realize that its not his backpack... it was Fred's.*

Cora: Oh. no... Fred must've grabbed yours by accident!

Hiro: I should call him quick-

Granville: No talking during the final... and definitely no phones.

*She then holds out a small holiday basket for the students to place until they completed said test. And so they handed it over and back to their desks. Cora is quick to give him her pencil as they pass by. And so, with everyone seated and all with pencils, they set to work, with Hiro giving his all to complete it as soon as possible while passing so he could contact Fred about the had though over every problem, puzzled over each equation, but enough time had passed that Hiro is the first to finish, with Cora being a close second. He places his exam on Granville's desk, with Cora waiting by holding hers.*

Hiro: All done.

*He then goes to the basket and gets his phone. Cora then places it next to Hiro's while giving a small smile before joining them. But as they exited the door, Granville steps out and reaches out to them.*

Granville: Just a moment Mr. Hamada, and you too Miss Mizichio.

*The teens turn their heads to let Granville tell them whatever she had to say.*

Granville: *To Hiro* I realize this must be a difficult Christmas for you..

*Hiro had nothing to say and neither does Cora... But that is when Granville surprised them both when she gave a comforting hug to Hiro, to which he hugs her back.*

Hiro: Thanks Professor Granville.

*that's when Granville's hand over a candy cane for him.*

Granville: In the spirit of the season.

*That's when Granville turns to Cora.*

Granville: Would you mind... if you could wish Kage happy holidays for me?

Cora: I will Professor...*Gets an idea* Or... if you want... You could come by the lucky cat café and wish him yourself... if you want to of course...

*Granville blinked at Cora's invitation as Hiro widened his eyes. Eventually Granville gives her another candy cane, this one striped blue and white, with the same small smile.*

Granville: I'll think about it. *To the teens* Happy Holidays.

Hiro and Cora: Happy Holidays.

*Soon enough the two are in the busy hall with Baymax as Hiro tries to get a hold of Fred to tell them about the mix-up. As of while, Fred is doing his best to wrap a humongous present.*

Fred: *Answering phone* Hey Hiro! *grunts* can't really talk right now! *Straining* I'm having a bit of a situation!

*That's when Mini max falls down from the large Christmas present wrapped in ribbons.*

Minimax: This decorative material is confounding.

*But Hiro is quick to explain.*

Hiro: I just need to know if you have my backpack.

*Fred is quick to find it.*

Fred: Oh yeah, sorry. I must've grabbed it by mistake.

Hiro: There's a present inside, will you make sure its still there?

Fred: Will do. *Throws away phone* Minimax! Hold this please?

*Minimax jumps up and holds the ribbon in place as he checks it out. From Hiro's phone they hear Fred.*

Fred: You sure there was a present here?

Hiro: Yeah.. why?

Fred: Sorry Hiro. But its gone.

Minimax: I cannot hold it much longer!

*Finally the wrapping explodes, resulting in Fred and Minimax trapped in wrapping paper and red ribbons.*

Minimax: Holidays are stressful.

*Back at the school, Hiro looks mortified as Cora and Baymax let out a simple phrase.*

Cora and Baymax: Oh no..

*They dash through the city in a cable car all the way to Fred's mansion. Over there, Hiro and Cora look through every nook and cranny for the present while Hiro explains the situation.*

Hiro: We have to find it before Aunt Cass and I exchange presents tonight!

Fred: OK, not much time. Where should we look?

Baymax: It is likely that you lost the present between the institute and your house.

*Minimax hops over to Baymax and clings to him like a koala.*

Minimax: Excellent use of deduction.

Baymax: Thank you.

Minimax: You are welcome my large, huggable, robot associate.

Hiro: We just need to retrace your steps, everywhere you've been today.

Cora: What did you first after you left SFIT?

Fred: Heathcliff drove me to the comic book store-

Hiro: OK! Lets check the limo!

*Soon enough all four of them are at the limo, looking through the seat in case it fell onto the floor or behind it.*

Fred: Its got to be here somewhere...

*Fred looks at the back and quickly pulls out whatever his hand could feel.*

Fred: A hundred dollar bill... old gum... Oh! I think I feel something! It feels like a bow!

Cora: Really?!

*However, the bow in question wasn't one on top of a present.*

Minimax: It is I! Minimax!

Fred: Sorry Hiro I don't think its here...

Hiro: Nevermind, you said you were going to the comic book store right? Well maybe its there!

*And once again Hiro, Cora, and Baymax dash through the city in the cable car and joined with Fred all the way to Mole's comic book store. Over there Mole is sipping on his smoothie as he stares at the four.*

Mole: Well well well, back so soon?

Fred: Richardson...

Mole: Oh yes, hello. How can I NOT help you.

Hiro: Its about a present-

Mole: Ooh~! Watcha get me this year Fred?

Hiro: You guys get each other gifts?

Cora: Despite being sworn enemies?

Fred: Of course, this year I arranged Richardson a date with Jennifer Lawrence... buts scheduled for the same night Richardson holds his annual worsties.

Cora: The what now?

Fred: The Fresno Worst awards.

Mole: And I got Fred a signed copy Captain Fancy number one...

Fred: *Gasping in excitement*

Mole: but he must accept it with a life time achievement award at the worsties.

Fred: Nuts.

Hiro: So wait... every year you guys get each other gifts you can't enjoy?

Mole: Well, you can't have a fair rivalry without sacrifice.

Fred: Alright *Holds out his hand* Here's to another year of tormentation.

*And so the two shake hands, first as a truce... then as a heated thumb war. A thumb war Cora quickly ended as soon as she got between them and talks to Mole.*

Cora: Look, somewhere around the time Fred got here he dropped a present that was for Hiro from Aunt Cass and we're wondering if you found it.

Mole: A present? You mean a little one with a bow that fell off Fred's backpack?

Cora: Yes! Do you have it?

Mole: Ooh.. ya see, when it fell off I kept it. Finders keepers you know..

Cora: *Face turning red as she grabs Mole by the collar* Give. Hiro's. Present. Back.

Mole: *turning slightly scared* I would if I still had it!

Hiro: But you said finder's keepers! Where is it?

Mole: Who knows? I was on my way to pawn it.

*He then recalls that he was at the cable car when Globby's glop got over it and his pants. And when Globby missed his stop he went off and along with it the present.*

Cora: At least we know its with Globby… but first...

*Cora's grip on his collar increased as she gives a hollow whisper*

Cora: If you ever think of pawning of someone's present, whether it be an enemy or not... you are gonna answer to me you privileged piece of-

*After dragging Cora out the store, while having Fred apologize in Cora's behalf, they get to the cable where they rush towards Globby's apartment. Along the way, Cora' thought ring back to Fred's present for Mole.*

Cora: Wait a minute.. how did you arrange a date for Mole with Jennifer Lawrence? Isn't she an actress?

Fred: Well, Mole wanted to go with Gogo but you know, Gogo and Honey Lemon are dating. So I asked who his favorite actress is and he told me Jennifer Lawrence. After one phone call we arranged it.

Cora: Oh.. well that explains a lot. And a good thing for Gogo too.

Fred: Yeah. Gogo would kill me if even dreamed of setting her up with Mole, even if it would take the time at the worsties awards.

*And before they knew it they had arrived. They found Globby decorating the tree with little Rosie, both wearing Santa hats as they get out the star for the tree.*

Globby: Hi guys!

Hiro: Hey Globby.

Cora: Hiya Rosie.

Rosie: Goo!

Hiro: We're trying to find a small present that looks like this.

*Baymax lets out a scan of the present he took earlier to show Globby. Rosie babbled on her baby talk as Globby looks at it.*

Globby: Believe it or not I did see a present like that.

Cora: You did? Where is it? Do you have it?

Globby: Well... no...

*And so Globby recounts on how he was passing through the city when he passes through Lois Carter, Krei's assistant, and inadvertently has the present stuck onto him. And during that he gives Lois the present that was stick to him, thinking it was another of the presents in Lois' arms.*

Hiro: OK, Lois has it. Thanks Globby.

Cora: Merry Christmas you guys!

Globby: You're welcome!

*And Rosie waves her little hand to say bye just as Felony Carl comes out with the gingerbread men.*

Felony Carl: Who's ready to decorate some cookies, of the gingerbread variety.

Globby: *Morphing into a gingerbread man while holding Rosie* Ooh me! me! me!

Rosie: Bah!

* * *

*At Krei tech, Krei is signing off his books until Hiro, Baymax, Fred, and Cora arrive.*

Krei: Ah, if it isn't my intern, his girlfriend, and Fred. So what do I owe you this visit?

Hiro: We actually came to talk to Lois.

Cora: Its something important.

Baymax: *Pulling up the image* We are attempting to locate this present.

Lois: I wrapped so many presents today...

Hiro: *Sighs* Maybe it fell of the street.

Cora: Thank you anyway.

*That's when Lois looks at her watch and noticed the time had come.*

Lois: Well, its time to go. *To Krei* Merry Christmas Mr. Krei.

Krei: K, bye.

*Krei reaches for another pen from his desk as he continues signing his books while Lois heads out, with a small smile on her face. But that's when she hears this as Hiro and Cora talk to him.*

Cora: So... you got any plans? Holiday parties to go?

Krei: *Continues signing his books* Not really. This is just an opportunity to just catch up on work.

Hiro: Wait, you don't go to Christmas parties? Or at least spend time with your family?

Krei: Hadn't even talked with my family in years. There's nothing this holiday will bring aside time to catch up. Sides, I'm fine being alone.

*Lois's brow furrow in thought and slight pity before an idea dings in her head. And so she continues on her way while pulling out her phone to contact a few friends.*

Cora: OK... But are you sure you hadn't seen it?

Krei: Well.. maybe... I think it may have been carried to the trash.

Hiro: The trash?!

Krei: Look I didn't know it was present!

Cora: Mr. Krei where does the trash go?

*And so they four look at the garbage can outside... only to find it empty.*

Hiro: I guess we're going to the dump.

*Another cable car drive later they arrive at the dump where they spent hours searching through every piece of scrap metal and discarded boxes. But as the sun begins to set Hiro lets out a sigh after looking through the metal pile for the fifth time in the row.*

Hiro: We're never going to find it in time! Aunt Cass and I are supposed to open presents in a few hours!

*And so, Baymax FINALLY uses his scanner and quickly locates the present.*

Baymax: I have located the present.

*Hearing that and quickly spotting the present Hiro runs first as Cora and Fred cheer for the present finally being found. But when Hiro got closer, he noticed that the bags underneath the present is moving around until it goes the opposite way. Hiro chases after it with Cora close behind. It was then that the Present is revealed to be on top of Noodle Burger Boy, cheerily singing his holiday themed jingle for Noodle Burger. Hiro and Cora reached and ran to snatch back the present, but Noodle Burger Boy kept dancing away and not paying attention to the duo, finally reaching to his sleigh where its being driven by the buddy guards, flying far away.*

Hiro: Noodle Burger Boy come back!

Cora: *Stomping her foot* Dang it!

Hiro: Really? *Turns to Baymax with a defeated look* I'm just gonna tell Aunt Cass I lost her present.

*Cora places an arm around his shoulder to comfort her boyfriend until Baymax reveals what the present truly is from.*

Baymax: But that is untrue.

Cora: What do you mean?

Baymax: The present is not from Aunt Cass. It is from Tadashi.

Cora: *Eyes widened and gasping softly* What?

Hiro: Baymax, no that's impossible-

*But Baymax shows the truth as the scan from earlier shows that the tag is written from Tadashi.*

Hiro:*Gasps* Why didn't you tell me?

Baymax: You requested I not tell you anything about the present.

Hiro: So Tadashi's present is now gone?

*Cora's eyes start to well with tears as she covers her mouth.*

* * *

*Eventually, they contacted the gang and the SFAI students to meet up at the base and told them all what had happened and who had given Hiro the present. Honey Lemon hands Hiro a cup of tea as Miyuki and Cora hug Hiro close.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro I'm so sorry...

Fred: No… I'm sorry.. I'm the one who took your backpack.

Cora: It was an honest mistake.

Hiro: I should have never taken the present in the first place.

Gogo: We'll still get it back.

Miyuki: Gogo's right. We're gonna help you get back Tadashi's present.

Wasabi: Baymax? Can you scan for Noodle Burger Boy?

Baymax:*Scanning* I have located Noodle Burger Boy... here.

*Taking a closer look, Fred quickly realizes what it is.*

Fred: That's Steamer's lair!

Esme: Why would the bot go there?

Hiro: Lets suit up. We'll find out.

Miyuki: I'm going with you.

Cora: OK. *To Esme* Esme, could you go to the Lucky Cat and keep Aunt Cass till we get back.

Esme: You got it baby.

*And so the team suit and fly across town with Ice Frost following suit. Esme goes on her way to the Lucky Cat and finds Cass busy with her orders and the café decorated with holiday cheer.*

Esme: HEY!

Cass: Hmm? Hey Esme! Surprise seeing you here!

Esme: Yup! *Looking around the café* Woah, you certainly kept up the festivities in the café. I mean, Berry Merry mint boba? That sounds interesting!

Cass: Aw thanks. Though, I gotta warn you though, I'm gonna close up shop in a while.

Esme: I completely understand!

Cass: So... is there anything you want?

Esme: Hmmm...

*The gang reach the hide out where they stand by the door.*

Hiro: Everybody be careful.

Wasabi: Mhmm, there's no way we can know whatever schemes those two have cooked up.

Fred: We go in on three. One... two..

*And so they land in from the rooftop, ready to face off Noodle Burger Boy and Trina.. except the place is oddly decorated with Christmas cheer.*

Cora: *Looking around* I have to admit, this is really pretty!

Sparkles: Why thank you Big Hero 7, despite you crashing it. Rude!

Steamer: Didn't anyone teach you millennials to RSVP.

Sue: And they didn't bring jack for Secret Santa.

Fred: Oh that's funny! We actually have a secret santa at our place-oof!

*Miyuki elbows Fred in the gut to keep him quiet.*

El Fuego: What do you want for dinner? Chiecken? Or fist?!

*He lunches his robotic fist towards the team.. only for Steamer to block his attack.*

Steamer: Hold it! There will be no fighting! Its Christmas Eve!

El Fuego: B-Bu-

Steamer: No buts! Christmas is the time for peace. I will destroy anyone who disagrees!

Sue: You're getting soft steamer.

Steamer: *Whispers to Hiro and Cora* You two might wanna skip Sue's fruitcake.

Sue: I heard that!

Hiro: Look, were here cause I lost my Christmas present and I want back.

*That's when Noodle Burger boy comes up and removes the Christmas present from his head.*

N.B.B: You mean this present?

Hiro: Yes!

Steamer: Ah ah! If you want it, you got to give a present in return!

*Hiro looks at team but they had no gift to give to them... that is until they felt a slight chill in the air. That's when they all spotted Miyuki, finishing up ice statues of all five of the villains in their likeness.*

Miyuki: Would these do?

N.B.B: Ooh~!

El Fuego: Nice, very nice!

Sue: Not half bad.

Steamer: Alright. Now we can do the gift exchange.

*Noodle Burger Boy places the present among the Christmas presents, where one by one, each villain grabbed their present, with Noodle Burger Boy choosing an ice sculpture of himself. El Fuego looks over and just when it seems its going to grab Hiro's present... he chose the one next to it. But just when Hiro is gonna take his present back, Sparkles grabs it.*

Hiro: Give it back!

Cora: That's my boyfriend's present!

Sparkles: Says who?

*Cora's frown deepens as the rest of the gang prepare for war along with El Fuego, Sue, and Noodle Burger Boy. But once again, Steamer stops them.*

Steamer: everyone calm down-

Sue: Can it Steamer! This party could use a little excitement!

*That's when el Fuego picks her and Noodle Burger boy up and launches them to the air. The fight is one as Gogo faces off super Sonic sue, Honey Lemon vs El fuego,Wasabi vs Steamer, and Miyuki against Noodle Burger Boy. Hiro and Cora chase after Sparkles to get back Hiro's present amidst the battle field. Back at the café, Esme had order a large meal with a large dessert for tonight to keep Cass busy, to which she also started telling her stories about her youth.*

Esme: So then the next thing he knew, I took his keys and ran out to his corvette and drove downtown! *Laughing at her own story* Man, that car trip was worth it.

Cass: I... see.

*When she looks up she sees Mizuchi, Kaguya, Kage, Chara, and their Baymax arrive at the café, which made Cass smile and Esme to spit out her berry merry boba.*

Cass: Guys! You're all here! How have you been?

Mizuchi: We're good miss Cass.

Kaguya: I say, the café looks lovely Cassandra. You did an outstanding job.

Cass: Thanks. *To Kage* Kage, hows its going? You and Chara doing OK?

Kage: Yes, we're fine, aren't we sweetheart.

*Chara nods, still wearing her mask and head scarf.*

Cass: I don't mean to intrude but... you guys look like you've been crying..

Kage: Oh?... Um...

Cass: Are you sure things are OK?

Mizuchi: Its fine Miss Cass... its just.. well.. I hadn't seen my brother for a very long time till now... its hard to believe that we're all together this year...

Cass: I get what you mean...

*That's when Cass turns quiet and a drop of tear slides down her right eye.. to which Kage, Mizuchi, and Kaguya catch on. Kaguya is the first to comfort her.*

Kaguya: I understand that its hard this year... especially since Tadashi is no longer with us...

Cass: *Sniffs* I know… But, *Wipes away tear* I can't dwell on it now, gotta finish up and get ready for the gift exchange tonight... though I hadn't seen Hiro anywhere...*Noticing something* And where's Cora?

*that's when Esme steps up.*

Esme: Sorry to intrude, but Cora texted me that she's out making some last minute shopping with Hiro... they'll be back later.

Cass: OK... you guys go and wait upstairs, I'll handle the last few orders.

*The family nods before going up stairs, while Esme turns around and whispers to herself.*

Esme: Come on guys, any minute now.

*The fight continues on, where now Sparkles thrown it over back to Noodle Burger Boy. The remaining three were brought down trapped or down for the count. Gogo had just used her disc to knock Super Sonic Sue off balance.*

Gogo: Oops, Grandma got runover.

*With that Honey Lemon properly incapsulates them in her gooey traps. But that still left Sparkles and Noodle Burger Boy, to which the former is caught by Fred.*

Sparkles: Please don't hurt me! I don't have any powers! *Spots opportunity* Oh! We're under the mistletoe~!

*When Fred looks up to see he Sparkles used it to slip off and make a run for it, but Honey Lemon is quick to use her chem purse to trap him in a ball of goo. Miyuki then uses this as the opportunity to freeze him in place.*

Sparkles: Not cool!

Miyuki: *Cheeky* Wow... I hadn't heard that before.

*With Baymax, he is busy flying around trying to find the opportunity to catch the robot without damaging it up on the chandelier with Cora on his back. At that time, Hiro shoots out his magnetic disc to create form of rope to which he swing forward and swipes it off Noodle Burger Boy's hands.*

N.B.B: Hey!

*And immediately, Miyuki freezes Noodle Burger Boy in place. Hiro lands down safely along with Baymax and Cora. As they hop down Miyuki got an idea.*

Miyuki: Hey guys... *pulling out three markers that are red, green, and gold* wanna doodle something?

*The guys held in their chuckles as they drew on some of the villains' unconscious faces,. But before they head to Sparkles, Cora remembered something and went to ask.*

Cora: Wait a minute... before we doodle your face... how exactly are you all outside of prison? You were arrested along with Diane and Liv Amara.

sparkles: Well to keep a long story short, some guy with a hot German accent broke us out of prison, but took those Amara sisters, their assistant and Momakase with him. Said we're only staying behind as a just in case.

Cora: Wait... The Amara sisters are what?!

Sparkles: They're gone. But looking at that guy, he did say, and I quote, ''make these miserable wenches suffer for their actions and betrayal''. So something tells me that whatever that guy wants with them, they're good as dead.

*A cold blast of wind blows strongly inside, making them shiver.*

Fred: Well that sounds freaking ominous.

Sparkles: Like that answer.

Cora: Its OK... still gonna draw your face though.

*Now Sparkles had the creative holiday themed doodles on his face. And so they leave the imprisoned villains to their place.*

Honey Lemon: Merry Christmas!

Cora: And happy new year!

*Because they were in a joyous mood, they all decided to take a cable car to head back to the café in full speed and hearts filled with joy. Finally, they reached back, after removing their disguises, and went inside where they were all waiting. The gang wait outside as Hiro and Cora join in with their families.. along with Tadashi's present. After telling them that they gathered round the Christmas tree as Hiro holds Tadashi's present close, with Cass sitting next to him.*

Hiro: I found it.. in the closet... *realization*… it wasn't the only one!

Cass: What do you mean?

Hiro: There was a present for Cora with it. Hold on!

*With his present close by, he goes back to the box and finds the second present. Heading back he hands Cora the present... a present also from Tadashi.*

Cora: W-What? Tadashi got me one?.. But-but-

Hiro: I found it with mine and thought Aunt Cass bought it. And since my backpack can't carry two Christmas presents I left it be... good thing I did.

Cora: It doesn't matter Hiro. This present means so much to you.

Cass: Tadashi always planned ahead.

Hiro: Yeah.. he did..

*And its there that Hiro's tears land down on his present, to which Cass holds him close in a warm hug... joined by Cora... then the rest of her family... Though Kage had only known Tadashi from his videos to study his behavior.. he now understood just how much he truly meant to this family.. to Hiro's and his own. Both Baymaxes lower their heads in respect for Tadashi, their creator and brother to their patients. After that, the grown ups let go and start to head downstairs.*

Cass: We'll be at the Café to finish up decorating.

Hiro: We'll head down to help.

Cass: Thanks.

Mizuchi: Merry Christmas.

*With the teens left alone, they look at each other's presents before they thought of something. Heading downstairs they rush to the street and quickly caught up with them.*

Hiro: Hey... umm.. since I have Tadashi's present... c-could you guys want to see what he got me?

Honey Lemon: Of course Hiro.

*The meet up at the front of the café, where Hiro's heart pumps fast as he finally opens his present. It was the snow machine that his brother created years ago.*

Hiro: Tadashi fixed the snow machine.

Baymax: Yes he did. Accessing video

*He pulls up a video showing Tadashi with the snow machine.*

Tadashi: I think Hiro's gonna love this. I even took his note, he was right. Totally helped. Because of him, this Christmas, will be a white Christmas.

*The group smile as Hiro checks inside the machine to see the new improvements... only to see the main chip fractured.*

Hiro: Oh..

Cora: What is it Hiro? * Looks inside and gasps* Oh no!.. its broken...

Hiro: Being tossed around the city does that do a chip...

Esme: I'm sorry Hiro...

*Miyuki looks at the teens as Hiro looks at the snow machine with its chip fractured... but that's when she gets her best idea of all.*

Miyuki: Hiro?

Hiro: *Looking at Miyuki* Yeah?

Miyuki: Could you hand it to me? I think I can fix it.

*Hiro wanted to say that there was no way she could fix a chip that was created by Tadashi's unique coding. But he knew that Tadashi was as important to her as much to him. And so he reluctantly hands it over to her hands, who held it as if it were the precious thing on Earth. Using her free hand, she waves it around where tiny snowflakes flow inside, giving a soft periwinkle glow. Satisfied she hands it back, where looking back inside, the chip is no longer fractured. Instead its held together by the snow flakes she created which formed to a bigger snowflake. Hope rises before he gives a sigh, closing its casing.*

*He places it on the ground and turns his head to thank the gang once more.*

Hiro: Thanks guys, for helping me get Tadashi's present back.

Wasabi: Of course.

Hiro: I'm lucky to have you guys in my life.

Honey Lemon: We're lucky to have you Hiro.

Cora: Me too.

Hiro: *Letting out a deep breath* Here goes nothing.

*Hiro presses the button , its legs activating, the temperature decreasing... Cora lets outs a puff of air to her surprise. Looking up, they see snow falling from the sky. The gang look on in awe and amazement along with the teens.*

Wasabi: Its a winter wonderland!

*Fred lets out his tongue to catch the first snow flake, where Gogo catches one quick without anyone looking, but none the less smiling. And its there that Cass and Cora's family step outside to find snow falling. Miyuki's eyes trickle down as she quickly wipes them away.*

Miyuki: Out of all snow flakes I've seen snow machines make.. Yours are the greatest Tadashi..

*Hiro and Cora walk over to hold Miyuki's hand.*

Hiro and Cora: Merry Christmas.

*Soon they are surrounded by their friends and family in a group hug, where Honey Lemon pulls out her phone to take the photo.*

Honey Lemon: Merry Christmas guys!

*And so the photo is taken, making everyone beam with warmth. And there, Mizuchi holds out a small box for Cora.*

Mizuchi: Come on... you can open it.

*Curious.. she looks opens it and gasps. Pulling it out was her mother's necklace, but it had added features such as gleaming cowrie shells sitting on the opposite sides of the Rose Petal telling shells that formed the flower. There, she places it over her head, her eyes beaming as her father and grandmother smiles.*

Kaguya: Your mother always wanted you to have this necklace, even when you were a baby. Now its yours.

Cora: Thank you.

Cass: Come on guys, lets head inside while I make hot cocoa.

*Mizuchi, Chara, and Kaguya head inside along with the gang, leaving Hiro, Cora, Miyuki, and Kage outside.*

Kage: I have to admit Hiro... You're brother did amazing things... I'm glad he gets to share it with you this way.

Hiro: Thanks Kage...

Granville: Kage?

*The four turn around and see Granville, her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.*

Kage: Professor Granville... How are you?

Granville: I'm good... I came by to wish you a merry Christmas, Kage.

Kage: Thank you...

*He walks over and hugs his mentor and old mother figure, to which she wraps her arms around him back. After letting go, Kage cleared his throat.*

Kage: Come on now, lets head inside before we freeze.

Granville: Of course, *turning to the teens* Couldn't imagine how it got so cold all of a sudden.

*And so the teens are left with just Miyuki, to which they hug her tightly.*

Hiro: *Chocking up* Thank you... for fixing it...

Miyuki: Y-Your welcome Hiro.

Cora: *Slightly shivering* Well, I know the cold doesn't bother you, but heading back inside sounds like a good idea.

Miyuki: Agreed.

*And so they all head inside, where Hiro, Cass, Cora, and Mizuchi set up the final touches of the decoration while the other adults chat. The gang are telling their jokes and stories and whatever misadventures they have. And there, Cora finally opened her present from Tadashi... a cute Orca whale plushie with blue eyes. Cora hugs her plushie close as Aunt Cass and Hiro hug her again, while the rest of them smile at their warmth and happiness. Eventually, as they are seated with hot cocoa in their hands Cora gets up and grabs a microphone.*

Cora: H-Hey... so.. wow... a year goes by before you know it right?.. this year we have lost him before this season...*sighing* But I know Tadashi would be so happy to know that we grew despite this tremendous loss.. .Last year my family and I celebrated with my boyfriend Hiro and his family... Tadashi and Aunt Cass... before that we were a broken family... but with him and Hiro we came together... and gained so many friends today.

*The gang smile at her along with Esme and Miyuki.*

Cora: Found a mentor that showed theres more than meets the eye.

*Granville smiles in return.*

Cora: And reunited with family that we thought we'd lose forever.

*Kage and Chara smile, holding each other's hands. Finally, Cora sighs before continuing.*

Cora: I'm going to sing a song that's from one of my favorite Christmas movies of all time, the Mupper Christmas Carol. That song depicts what I believe is the spirit of the novel and Christmas... I hope you like.

*She then pulls out a tablet where she punches in the code where soon, jovial music plays along.*

Cora _: Its in the singing of a street corner choir, its going home and getting warm by the fire, its true wherever you find love it feels like Christmas~_

*The group smiles, with Kaguya and Hiro smiling the brightest. This is a song from the heart.*

Cora: _A cup of kindness that we share with another, a sweet reunion with a friend or a brother, in all the places you find love it feels like Christmas~_

*She sings her song as all the future things that will happen plays out. The family exchanges presents, the most notable being Cass giving Mizuchi his own sweater that fit him; Chara giving Kage a new red scarf to which he gave her a book of Japanese folk tales and a passionate kiss; and from Hiro he gave her a music box shaped like a scallop shell that plays 'Proud Corazon' from Coco, to which she gives him his own set of tools and a mosaic picture of a heart made from her best sea shells and starfish.*

Cora: _It is the season of the heart... a special time of caring.. the ways of love made clear~ It is... the season of the spirit, the message if we hear it, is make it last all year.~_

*Around that time Krei is heading downstairs with a raised eyebrow as he follows one of his employees down... to which reveals a small holiday party made by some of his employees, wishing him a merry Christmas... to which he found himself smiling and his heart touched by this surprise and kindness from his employees. The villains had managed to free themselves from their prison, and instead of chasing after them, they decided to let bygones be bygones for now and celebrate this holiday together.*

Cora: _Its in the giving of the gift to another, a pair of mittens that were made by your mother... its all the ways that we show love that feels like Christmas~ A part of childhood that we'll always remember, it is the summer of the soul in December... yes when you do your best for love it feels like Christmas~_

*Back at Globby's apartment they had just decorated the cookies and are now sitting on the couch reading a Christmas story to Rosie, who naps close to felony Carl, her other father.*

Cora: _It is the season of the heart... a special time of caring... the way of love made clear~ It is the season of the spirit... the message if we hear it, is make it last all year._

*In the following morning the gang would meet up once more to finally exchange their presents as part of the secret Santa. Honey Lemon got from Wasabi a cute sweater in a soft shade of pink to compliment her yellow attire; Wasabi got from Gogo an electromagnetic tray to carry his cleaning equipment which made the man smile; Gogo received from Fred the latest model of her old motorcycle, complete with helmet and gloves; Fred got a pair of chem balls that make a luxurious bean bag chair from Honey Lemon, who smiles happily. Esme and Cora turned out to be each other's secret Santa. Cora gives Esme her own sea shell chandelier to hang, and Esme gives Cora a beautiful green coat and dress for the winter.*

Cora: _Its in the singing of a street corner choir... its going home and getting warm by the fire... its true wherever find love it feels like Christmas~_

*Finally, its revealed that Hiro and Miyuki are each other's secret Santa's. Miyuki gives Hiro a small pair ice sculptures that resembled him and Tadashi in their happiest memories. And from Hiro... Miyuki received her own lantern decorated with snow flakes and hearts to commemorate her memory of Tadashi.*

Cora: _Its true wherever you find Love... it feel like... Christmas~_

*Miyuki wraps her arms around Hiro to which he hugs her back, then soon his girlfriend and his friends join in. These are what tomorrow will bring for them all, and they could hardly wait. Cora's heart soared as she continues singing her song to her family and friends, happy to sing a song from her heart by her own choice. Not because of Mr. Sparkles, not to sooth a crowd of annoyed customers... no.. this is a song from the heart.*

Cora: _It feel like Christmas!~_

*Somewhere at the island... Tadashi looks out at the stars above, his smile giving its warmth as he wishes his family, friends, and loved one a merry Christmas despite being so far away. And in someway, they all felt it too. Deep in their hearts, where this Christmas will bring more to them than they could think... they all knew that no matter what comes next, they'll be there for each other through all their heart aches and joys.*

Cora: _It feels like Christmas~..._

 **A.N: Finally! Took me some hours to complete this little chapter! OK, I'm glad you were receptive to my last chapter! I was a little concerned since I've heard some fans get a little rabid at the idea of Tadashi being alive and back (which if you didn't know I suggest you read the previous chapter to understand). Now, at this point I know that Krei's assistant is named Judy; however I'm keeping the name Lois Carter. So yeah, she's not an OC. Now that's out of the way, I'll be heading to my finals! Then afterwards I'll work on my third original chapter... that one you'll find VERY interesting. I wish you all happy holidays and Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you guys!**


	58. Into the Unknown

**Big Hero 7 S2**

 ** _* Cora clings her polyester robe closer to her body as she runs through the sandy beach alone. The moon only barely lighting her way as dark clouds soon travel to swallow it. In retrospect the blue haired teen should had at least put on some shoes instead of sneaking out in just her sleeping gown and robe, but she had to go. There she sees a large boulder ahead, standing strong and tall against the increasingly violent waves, with the light house shinning its lantern bravely against the harsh winds. Cora gasps for breath as she climbs up the large boulder, shivering as the ocean wind whips her skin harshly. The ocean waves splash violently as the sky finally darkened with clouds, the moon no longer providing the young blue haired teen natural light; her heart beat racing fast as she now stands on the boulder and looking down to the crashing waves. One part, no doubt her rational side, is begging her to turn back and run home to her friends and family as they were no doubt worried sick about her whereabouts, that this is not worth the risk and danger that she is about to take. But the call inside her urged her to go forward. There's only so much she could learn from others... she needs to figure out her growing powers on her own... into the unknown_** _ **...and she has to answer it**_ ** _The voice... the ocean is calling her... She clings to the metallic scallop pendant close to her heart.*_**

 _ **Cora: Here goes nothing...**_

 _ ***The Blue haired teen pressed her thumb on the pad of the metallic Scallop and holds it up to the sky as the clouds parts its way to the Blue Moon...***_

* * *

 _ **~Three days ago~**_

*It had only been 20 minutes after 3 in the morning when Cora woke up, her eyes fluttering as to adjust her wakeful state. She sighs in frustration as she rubs her eyes, trying to think about what woke up her up. She knew it was a sound that woke her up, but it definitely didn't belong to any sound associated with the house; it wasn't the drip of the pipes, it wasn't someone walking down the stairs to get something to drink, and its definitely not Kage and Chara (Thank god). To her it almost sounded like a song... song.. singing.. Her mind went to her past lesson about mermaids... one about how the songs the mermaids sing can induce their own power like hypnosis. It was just basically how their voices work... but Cora thought back to her singing in public... back at the restaurant when Aunt Cass and her father were on their separate dates and the teen girl sang. Was that why she became a viral hit? Cora groaned before she lied back down on her futon mattress, waiting for sleep to overtake her. She woke up one more at the moment the peak of the sun starts to rise in response to the song again. Finally she resolved on getting up and talking to her grandmother now.*

Cora: *Calling out* Grandmama?

*The old woman shifted before sitting up on her own mattress and sees Cora by the doorframe, tiredness evident in her eyes as her thoughtful expression. she also noted the time.*

Kaguya: What are you doing up granddaughter?.. its rather early to be awake even for you...

Cora: I... Its just... I've been thinking on somethings and couldn't sleep...

Kaguya: What things?

Cora: Mostly about mermaids... specifically how I'm like one...via singing..

Kaguya: Ah, I see... come here..

*The blue haired teen goes over and sits next to her grandmother, the old woman sighing before she speaks.*

Kaguya: Well, it is true that a mermaid's voice is vital to all. For survival mostly.

Cora: I know... but what I mean is how do I know if I sing will it automatically make everyone hypnotized? When I first sang it was a love song a-and it made nearly everyone lovey dovey- Even Krei and Aunt Cass were about to kiss because of me!... How do I know I'm not making someone blindly do what I sing about?

*This made the old woman bite her bottom lip as she thought over her response, seeing that Cora's question is more emotionally tied then logically wise.*

Kaguya:...Well, its sort of a mix ... When a mermaid's voice starts to activate their voice, they can be uncontrollable at first. But as time goes on with enough practice, they can easily switch from being a voice to sing, and a voice to control.

Cora: So basically I just have to practice not making people hypnotized? *Semi sarcastic* well that's certainly helpful..

Kaguya: This one is a bit more instinctual, not something like mechanics of a machine. It'll come, we just need patience.

Cora: *Nodding slowly* OK Grandmama… thank you... You know, speaking of songs... did you ever hear one?... but you don't know where it came from but its still there?

Kaguya: Well that's oddly specific... whats the matter?

*Cora bites her bottom lip before she shakes her head and puts on a half smile.*

Cora: Nothing Grandmama, just something I thought up...

Kaguya: I see... either way Cora, you must know that you don't have to be afraid to tell someone about what ails you. We're all here for you.

*The woman hugs her granddaughter tightly, making Cora freeze for one moment before she hugs her back, sighing contently before they let go.*

Cora: Thanks Grandmama.

Kaguya: You're welcome.

*Somewhere else in the early morning, a boat is being prepared as Tadashi and the three sisters are kneeled before Nozako, Lenny, and Momakase.*

Nozako: It pleases me to know that you four had passed through my tests and stand before me as my successes. Now... I suppose it would be appropriate to give you all your titles...

*The Madame turns to the three and has Lenny hand them clothing consisiting of short kimonos and black shorts, where at the end of the sleeves are the insignia of the clan.*

Nozako: Sisters of three, you've shown great skill with your speed via skates; it pleases me that your speed increased after I amputated your feet and replaced them with my electro-magnetic skates.

*Tadashi wondered if the sisters had any memories of their past before Nozako, or the pain of their feet removed and so will never walk again. Always running. *

Nozako: You three shall be referred as my Fujita sisters. Am I clear?

Fujita sisters: Yes my Madame.

*The Madame turns to Tadashi, who's face remained stoic.*

Nozako: You're intellect is impressive young Tadashi, you've shown great promise and fufilled it beyond expectations. Glad to see it wasn't a waste... Fire is your soul and forever intertwined. You shall be dubbed Sunfire.

*That is when Lenny hands him armor made of dark red diamonds and a fire proof black suit, and a helmet that his face that so resembled a demon.*

Nozako: Get dressed and go forth!

*The four soon dress themselves to their uniforms and head towards the ship waiting for them at the docks. Nozako, Lenny, and Momakase look out via the balcony to the open sea.*

Nozako: They should arrive by the end of the day if all goes according to plan. *To Momakase* However... one cannot be too cautious. Momakase, as soon as they arrive to San Fransokyo and complete their first task, you are to join as well, take Amaya and Nikolas with you.

Momakase: As you wish my lady.

* Momakase goes to walk away, but Lenny soon walks beside her. His eyes held a tinge of suspicion as he thought over Momakase's words when she arrived with the Amara twins and that shameless dog. She had provided the technology Liv and Di had attempted to perfect, even one of that former prodigy and what skills the group called Big Hero 7... and yet...*

Lenny: My dear Momakase… may I ask you something?

Momakase: what is it?

Lenny: Are you sure you do not posses the identities of Big Hero 7?... and most importantly, do you truly not know about the heir?

Momakase: No, I do not.

Lenny: *Raising an eyebrow* I guess so.

*The four board the ship as Tadashi looks back at the island then to the open sea. He truly didn't want to hurt anyone... but if he doesn't, it would cost the lives of everyone he loves.*

*Momakase knew what she was doing could be labeled treason, and it could lead to her execution... but what she wanted was nothing more than to kill the child. A living reminder that her ex fiancé had abandoned a future of glory and power and herself to pursue a life of pseudo-poverty with some no-name broad and sired that child. If she could play her cards right, she could swiftly but painfully slay the child in a manner that would resemble an accident or murder( Yama seemed like a good scapegoat, that sumo-wannabe had been vying for the clan's money for years. Imagine his face when he is faced at the end of her blade for his execution). If she cannot be the woman of great power, the next best thing was to tear that bastard-child apart. Although... those four could just as easily do the job for her, and eliminate any chances of her fulfilling her desires. After all, they were assigned one mission after dealing with that old coot that denied them Project Beta: Find and located the missing heir and bring her 'home'... and annihilate Big Hero 7. Around that time as well, Diego Cruz is getting dressed in his police uniform for the first time in weeks, nearing a month. Almost a month since Big Hero 7 and Globby had him suspended.. a month of humiliation and disrespect from the citizens he's vowed to protect and serve. He will continue to do, San Fransokyo needs him as much as those bra- heroes. But even then it would be under the watchful eye of his new boss. A chief police officer coming all the way from Burgess, and whom he and Big Hero 7 will meet later this morning.*

Diego: Looks like today is the day.

*And with that the whole city starts off their day as normal, each of the gang doing their morning routine; Fred getting up to make a breakfast burrito, Wasabi tidying up his bed, Honey and Gogo making coffee together, and Hiro yawning as he gets dressed. Soon enough the rest of the Mizichio family is awake and ready to start their day as well. Everyone talking about the Christmas celebration with the Hamadas when a knock is heard on the door.*

Kage: Now who could that be at this hour?

Mizuchi:... Kage… stay behind and look after them...

*Mizuchi gets up, walking towards it with a raised eyebrow, a clenched fist, and slowly opens the door to reveal..*

Knox: Hello everyone.

Cora and Chara: Mr. Knox!

*The two ladies get up and rush to hug to the old man who hugs them back. After letting go the old man speaks.*

Knox: Its been a while hasn't it?

Cora: Yeah it has!

Chara: How are you Mr. Knox? Doing well?

Knox: I have. I actually planned on arriving yesterday for Christmas but you know... plane schedules get a little difficult.

Cora: But you're here anyways and that counts! Its so nice to see you.

Knox: And its so nice to see you too Cora. *Raising an eyebrow with slight mischief* You know, I actually brought some presents for you on the way here.

Cora: Really? What is it?

Knox: Come by the car and I'll show you all, *To Chara* even got you one Chara.

Chara: Thank you Mr. Knox.

*The family head their way to see Mr. Knox's car, a 1967 luxury sedan, where her opens the car door and the trunk to reveal the presents. He hands the first one to Cora, then to Chara. The remaining look on as Cora's eyes widen at the latest model of her new laptop while Chara receives a beautiful pale teal sun dress. Both give their wide smiles as they hug the man again, making Knox chuckle. Then he heads over to Kaguya, his eyes slightly averted as he clears his throat. Noticing that the girls were preoccupied showing Mizuchi and Kage their gifts he speaks.*

Knox: So... how are you Ms. Kaguya?

Kaguya: I am doing well. Its pleasant to know you're recovering well after being turned into a prehistoric whale.

Knox: *Slightly blushing* I suppose so... I never got to say thank you to you too. I've given plenty to your granddaughter but.. not much to you haven't I?

Kaguya: Its nothing Mr. Knox. I'm just glad we were able to help.

Knox: Right... So I was wondering... well, its something for you all to hear-

Cora: Oh my god!

*Cora runs back inside the house, making Kaguya and Knox quickly step aside as a few minutes later Cora is out dressed in her super suit.*

Knox: Cora is there an emergency?

Cora: The only emergency is that I'm running late! See ya soon!

*Cora soon runs out her way where she soon spots Baymax and Hiro. Once they lower down and let climb aboard they fly off. Her father scratches his head before he realized something.*

Mizuchi: Oh wait! I just remembered!

Kaguya: What is it?

Mizuchi: I think today is when Diego Cruz goes back to being a police officer correct? Then that would mean they would have to meet him up.

Kage: That's right!... But there is more brother.

Mizuchi: What?

Kage: Because of Diego's... lackluster performance he is only back as a regular officer as a new chief of police takes his place to watch over him.

Mizuchi: Oh! I forgot about that part.

Knox: Excuse me, but who is Diego Cruz? And what did he exactly do?

Mizuchi: Its a rather long story.

Knox: I've got all the time now, sides I want to tell you all something. And I want Cora to hear it too.

*At the police station inside the entirety of Big Hero 7 is united, with Commander Carter standing by. Soon enough Diego Cruz comes in, his head held high yet stoic none the less. He stands before the Commander and Big Hero 7 as the former speaks.*

Carter: Welcome back to the police force, Officer Cruz.

Cruz: Of course Commander Carter.

Carter: Hm. *To BH7* Your new chief of police will be here soon. I'll be outside to bring them in. *Looks at Cruz* I suppose this would be an opportunity to 'catch up' on events. Pass the time... there's coffee and tea available.

*He steps out of the room and heads out, leaving them all to talk to each other. At first they all stand in awkward silence, none of them having the nerve to speak. Finally, Fred is the one to speak first although he is somewhat nervous.*

Fred:*Nervous*... So... want some tea Chief Cru-I-I mean Of-Officer Cruz?

*The police officer didn't respond, making Hiro avert his eyes before he decides to talk more.*

Fred: I know you usually drink coffee but I think- Maybe tea would be more of your style?

*He goes over to the counter and sees all the tea bags that it offers.*

Fred: There's chamomile… matcha.. earl grey-

Diego:*Snappish tone* You don't have to pretend to be nice. Neither do all of you.

*Fred pauses as he now has his attention to Diego's increasingly annoyed face. Baymax takes a scan and quickly sees what is happening.*

Baymax: I am sensing feelings of bitterness and resentment rising inside you officer Cruz. A cup of chamomile is said to help the mood. I will go prepare you some.

*But before Baymax could waddle his way to prepare the tea, Commander Carter comes back with the new chief of police in tow.*

Carter: Big Hero 7, Officer Cruz... I would like to introduce you to Chief Officer Atallah.

*That is when they get a good look of their new chief of police. It is a woman in her late forties with dark skin, dark brown eyes, and a strong brow that spoke business, and her hijab tucked neatly underneath her hat.*

Chief Atallah: Chief Officer Adila Atallah reporting for duty sir!

Carter: Chief Atallah is a respected police officer back in Burgess, has seven awards for her service, and has experience with supers. *To Chief Atallah* It is an honor to have you with us.

Chief Atallah: Its nothing Commander Carter. *To Big Hero 7* I look forward to working with you Big Hero 7 and any other supers.

Hiro: Thank you.

Cora: Its really appreciated.

Honey Lemon: Yay!

Chief Atallah: *Eyeing Diego* and to make sure none step out of their line.

*Diego says nothing to which made the new chief of police slightly huff. Finally Commander Carter speaks.*

Carter: Chief Atallah is already informed of your secret identities and what actions had happened prior. Until next time, good luck supers, and stay safe. *to Diego* and may you move past your mistakes Officer Cruz.

*And so the Commander leaves, leaving them all alone again. Chief Atallah soon has her attention back to Big Hero 7.*

Chief Atallah: If there's any suspicion that you have that's bigger than you could, don't hesitate to call us or Commander Carter. You have our support.

Cora: Thank you again.

*With that, Chief Atallah walks over to Diego Cruz and hands him a badge, though its one of a normal police officer.*

Chief Atallah: I've got my eye on you Cruz.

*Diego merely nodded, showing her understood. And with that settled the gang, after changing out of their super suits, go to Cora's house to hang for a bit when they see the following.*

Hiro: Orso Knox?

Honey Lemon: What are you doing here?

*The old man turns his attention and gives the widest grin. To which they find themselves on the receiving end of his hugs.*

Knox: Hello! Its so nice to meet you all again.

Wasabi: Nice to see you too Mr. Knox.

*After letting go, Knox explained.*

Knox: I stopped by Cora's house to say hi and to hopefully gather you all for something.

Hiro: Something? Like what?

Kaguya: Why don't you all come inside while I prepare some tea for you all.

*With that the rest of the gang are seated at the table, though space was a bit of a problem but they managed, as Baymax goes to talk to Baymax 1 over their respective patients. With that Orso Knox clears his throat.*

Knox: I could never thank you all enough for saving my life from that woman all those months ago. I'm forever in your debt.

Honey Lemon: Aww, thank you.

Hiro: We were only glad to help.

Knox: *chuckles* that's what Cora said too. So... I know its past Christmas, but I have special present for all of you and to this family.

*They all look at Orso Knox as he pulls out brochure of Dana Point.*

Knox: I want to treat you all to spending New Years at Dana point with me.

*They all stare at the man with surprised eyes at the man's present. All their thoughts run from excitement over going to a new place but then their thoughts struck with another thought: Who's gonna be watching the city while they're away? And its cause of that that Cora voices their thoughts.*

Cora: That really sounds like a generous offer Mr. Knox, and we would be more than happy to go... but who's going to be watching the city and helping the police while we're away?

Knox: Hm.. that is a good point.

Kaguya: *Slight Deadpan* You do realize that you all know two supers that had helped you with your previous endeavors? Like say... Globby and Ice Frost?

Fred:... Oh right! That would actually help.

Honey Lemon: I just hope they wouldn't mind.

Gogo: Why don't we just call them and ask?

Hiro: Good idea.

*At the shared apartment of Esme and Miyuki, they are currently occupied with their hobbies(Esme's sewing and Miyuki's drawing) when Miyuki's phone is heard buzzing.*

Miyuki: Hello?

Hiro: Hey Miyuki! You doing good?

Miyuki: Yeah, I am. Esme is good too.

Esme: Yo.

Hiro: So.. something came up. Long story short, Orso Knox invited me and the rest of the gang to spend New years at Dana Point and.. we were wondering if you could watch over the city while we're away? Along with Globby?

Miyuki: Hmm… OK. I'll do it.

Cora: Thank you so much Miyuki! Though I kinda wish you could join us too.

Miyuki: Nah its fine. There's plenty of opportunities to travel around, and sides I could be 'better acquainted' with your rouge gallery.

Cora: Alrighty then, thank you so much.

Miyuki: Least I can do.

*Hiro hangs up the phone and looks back at Orso Knox.*

Hiro: Well, Miyuki agreed to watch San Fransokyo for us. I suppose I should tell Aunt Cass I'll be going... though I'm not sure how'd she react.

Knox: Oh, that's not a problem. You can bring your Aunt along too.

Hiro: R-Really?

Knox: Yes. I don't mind paying one more plane ticket.

Hiro: Alright then. So when do we leave?

*The next morning early on, everyone had already packed their things into their luggage and are now standing by the air field. Last night had been a wild ride consisting of packing clothes, Hiro telling Aunt Cass about the trip offer (Which ultimately Aunt Cass agreed since the Lucky Cat would be closed for the New years any), and informing Chief Atallah about their plans and of Miyuki. Now here they were, standing in the fog.*

Cora: So have you ever been on a plane before Hiro?

Hiro: Nope, not really.

Cass: ooh this is so exciting!

Honey Lemon: I know!

Wasabi: Has anyone seen Fred though? He should be here by now.

*That is when they see before them an airbus jet arrive in front, a staircase rolled over to the door. With the door open, it reveals Orso Knox and Fred.*

Fred: Hey! So Knox talked to Mom and we got our jet ready for all of us! All aboard the Excelsior!

*Everyone starts to climb up and get seated, though Mizuchi had small trouble trying to duck his head and find a comfortable place to sit down. Ultimately he is put to a tight squeeze by the window seat next to Wasabi. The rest were paired off in groups; Hiro and Cora sitting next to each other; Honey Lemon and Gogo were seated together as well; though the last four got a little mixed up. Fred ended up sitting next to Kage while Aunt Cass sits next to Chara, who still wears her medical mask. Finally it was Kaguya and Orso Knox next to each other, the former not seeing the faint blush on the man. As for the two Baymaxes, they were in their chargers deactivated for the trip and Mochi sleeping in his carrier box. Soon enough, they fly off the sky, away from San Fransokyo and into a new city. And all was calm... that is until Kaguya, Wasabi, and Chara looked out the window.*

Wasabi: *Softly panicking* Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-!

Mizuchi:... are you alright Wasabi?

Wasabi: I'm.. fine! Its just I was reminded we're now a thousand feet above ground.

*Chara slightly squirmed as she fidgets her hands while tight lipped, her knees shaking.*

Cass: Woah. You feeling jumpy?

Chara: Uh huh...

*Kage, thought worried about his girlfriend's state, became slightly confused by Chara's reaction because she had been transformed to a moth who could fly. Kaguya merely kept her gaze straightforward and appeared to be normal.. though her grip on the arm rests beg to differ... and on that arm rest on her right was Orso Knox. While the old man initially blushed at the hand touch, it quickly became a face twinged with pain. The others all notice their distress and had a mix of pity, concern. and bafflement at all three.*

Fred: Huh.. you'd think after flying a on Baymax he'd be semi ok. then again it could be cause its not Baymax.

Kage: I have heard the fear of airplanes stem from the lack of control they have if a plane crash to occur. Perhaps Wasabi seems concerned over the fact that since we are in a 394 tons of flying metal and not on Baymax, therefore increasing our chances of a plane crash.

*Fred looks at Kage with increasingly fear filled eyes, to which he tightens his seatbelt.*

Cora: I've never seen Grandmama that tense before.

Hiro: Me too. She's usually mellow.

Knox:... Kaguya? Could you let go of my hand please?

Kaguya: Hm? *Notices her grip* Oh! My apologies Knox.

*She lets go of his hand, to which reveals a red tinged hand print on Knox's hand.*

Knox: I suppose you never been on a plane before.

Kaguya: For one we don't travel much... two I've been a mermaid for a great deal of my life. Flying is a rather new.. experience for me.. Heh. Imagine that. A mermaid flying.

Knox: Well, you are the first one to walk. Perhaps flying could be the next step.

*Kaguya nods before sighs, her eyes growing with thoughts of worry. This catches Knox's attention as he leans over.*

Knox: Is something the matter?

Kaguya:... Its about Cora.. You know by now about her heritage relating to me and Mizuchi by now.

*He certainly does. After Chara had been revived he had been informed the full story of Cora's blood and her(Kaguya's) and Mizuchi's stories.*

Knox: Yes... how is the lessons with Cora?

Kaguya: For now I'm only telling her about our genetics... but recently, she had asked about her voice. She was troubled by it, fearing she could hurt someone by singing. She loves singing and now she's growing afraid of it. I told her she can control it via practice... but... Cora is the first child born of a mermaid mother and a human father. It doesn't help that the old witch had added her twisted technology to Mizuchi's blood. Cora's powers and her genes could be unpredictable... or worse.. catastrophic. It could even...

*Orso Knox sat in silence as Kaguya turned her gaze away, not wanting for him to see her eyes on the brink of tears. He then turns his attention to the young teen couple, who are chatting in their own world, not hearing what they had said in soft voices. That is when he takes hold on Kaguya's hand and gently squeezes it to comfort it. Though she did not turn, she sighed in small relief at his way of comfort. Later on everyone was sleeping through the ride. Wasabi curled up to Mizuchi softly snoring; Gogo resting her head on Honey Lemon's shoulder as the latter drooled; Kage and Fred leaned away from each other as they slept; Chara sneezing softly in her sleep as Cass snored; Orso Knox and Kaguya sleeping on, their hands separated. Hiro and Cora sleep on as well... although... The song is back..*

 _Cora stands in the darkness, her feet bare against what feels like sand.. the song is back again, only louder this time. She was near it. To her left was a large lighthouse, its light shining bright to guide the ships safely... Hesitantly she walks towards the light and yet it becomes farther and farther away even when she began running. Finally she skid to a halt when a large boulder stood in her way, the erosion evident from the side where the waves beat. Then through the sky she sees a small shimmering light... the moon. The song grows louder, now sounding like a woman's voice. Perhaps it was instinct, but Cora climbs up to the boulder, facing the ocean as sprays lightly wet her feet. Finally she sees what it was... The moon is shining brightly as the song crescendos... along with a massive wave ready to-_

Hiro: Cora?

Cora: *Gasps awake*!

*She looks around and sees that everyone is waking up and getting ready.*

Hiro: The jet is gonna land soon.

Cora: Oh...

Hiro:.. Are you alright? You looked like you were in a bad dream..

Cora: I wouldn't necessarily call it bad... just weird.

Hiro: If that's what you say so babe.

*He kisses Cora's cheek as she lightly blushed. Once the jet landed safely they all get up and get their luggage. Once they got everything safe they are met with the view of Dana Point from a distance along with the ocean. Cora's eyes widened in wonder as she stares out... the song returns and yet her eyes appear to be in a trance.*

Mizuchi: Cora?

*Her father's voice pulls her out of it, turning her head to see him walk towards her.*

Cora: Hey papa...

Mizuchi: Little tired?

*Cora nods as she lightly yawns, making the man carry her. It had been a long time since he had held her in his arms and carried her; and while some would be embarrassed, Cora didn't mind. She was still small compared to her gigantic father. Cass cooed at the sight as Gogo then takes a photo of Cora with her phone, a small smirk gracing her lips. Cora's eyes focus on the large car meant to carry them to the beach house Orso Knox had purchased long ago, the song growing fainter as her sight faded away.*

* * *

*The whole ride to Dana point had been rather exciting for them all, with Cass and Honey Lemon taking as much pictures as they can, Chara in awe of the sights in front of her (which made Kage smile), and Hiro feeling that sense of wonder he had as a child. Cora had soon regained her focus as she now admires Dana point and its buildings as they go on their way. Finally they reach the beach house... though to Cora it looked more like a beach mansion. After parking and getting their luggage they enter the house, decked out in furniture suited for the modern day yet contain that hint of classic. There were bookshelves that contained the works of Shakespeare.*

Knox: Well, what do you think?

Cora: Its feels like a home away from home.

Knox: Thank you C-Miss Mizichio. Why don't you all settle down to your rooms and we'll see what we do later today.

*With that the young adults head out to select their rooms, though Mizuchi is quick to clear his throat to catch their attention.*

Mizuchi: Mr. Knox... how many rooms are there?

Knox: 6 guest bedrooms and 2 master bedrooms.

Mizuchi: Hmm. OK. *To the gang* Sorry for interrupting. Go on.

*they go back to selecting their own rooms, chattering about their plans. Kaguya stands by Mizuchi to ask.*

Kaguya: What was that about?

Mizuchi: Just want to make sure if there were less rooms. If it did I would had suggested Cora be sleeping with Honey Lemon and Gogo in one room while the boys get the other.

Kaguya: *Raises eyebrow* Don't trust Hiro after all this time?

Cass: Yeah, I mean you've been getting along well with my nephew.

Mizuchi: I do trust him... I just don't want them to sleep in the same room together.

Cass: *leans to whisper to Kaguya* Guess old habits die hard.

Kaguya: Agreed.

*Everyone got to their rooms and start to unpack. Cora's room happens to have a balcony with the view of the entire ocean, taking her breath away. That moment felt as if every worry she had inside her faded away; just her, the ocean outside, and the lighthouse-*

Cora: What?

*She got to the balcony to take a closer look. And when she did her eyes widened: Its the same lighthouse that was in her dream, standing proudly in its glory. Her throat tightened somewhat the longer she stared at it, wondering if its just some coincidence that her mind chose... or if it meant something more...*

Hiro: Cora?

*Once more, Cora is snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality. Turning her head she sees Hiro by an open door. Seeing the ocean outside he made a guess and walks over to join her.*

Hiro: Gotta admit, you got a killer view here.

Cora: Yeah... *Calming down and pushing aside her thoughts* its really beautiful actually.. and its going to be more beautiful at night.

Hiro: Yup, especially with that light house over there.

*Cora merely nods in response and thought briefly if she should tell him of her dream. Ultimately, she decided against it.*

Cora: So, whats the plan for today?

Hiro: Don't know, but we'll mostly be having lunch soon.

Cora: That sounds reasonable. So, what are we having?

*It was a simple, picnic lunch out by the sandy beach outside the house. Most were in their swim suits in this pleasantly sunny weather. Kaguya merely dressed in her yukata as she stares out to the sea, wishing slightly she could go in to swim. That is when Orso Knox, dressed in knee shorts and t-shirt, sits beside her on the beach towel.*

Knox: Penny for your thoughts Kaguya?

Kaguya: Yes. Later on I would have to take a swim tonight.

Knox: Of course. You know, after Cora and her friends brought me to the ocean, I had a thought of skepticism. I was part whale but what could I do? But when I dove into its waves I saw an entire world; things I never thought were real exist, and the bioluminescence of some fish were breath taking.

Kaguya: True. When I was young I wanted to know all about my home, see if I could do something to help improve it and the capital. And also about Land and the landfolk.

Knox: Do you ever miss your home?

Kaguya:... In some ways yes. A mermaid will always consider the ocean her home, even if she's grown legs. I know my Akemi longed to be part of the ocean since she was young. But of course... the law about criminals and their families would end with us losing our lives... So long as the King and his law exists, we would never return to Oceanus...

*Knox stares off to the side as the silence returns, to which he then clears his throat, catching the attention of the woman.*

Knox: W-Would you mind if I join you for tonight's swim?

Kaguya: *Raising an eyebrow in slight confusion* Is that so? Are you sure you're up for a late night swim with some old mermaid?

Knox: I'd be more than honored. Sides, I may no longer be some creature that frightened San Fransokyo, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the ocean.

*Kaguya gave a playful scoff, making the old man smile before turning his attention to the ocean. As of while, the two Baymaxes are looking around and seeing the gang and cass enjoying their day at the beach in their own way. Honey Lemon and Gogo are sitting on a beach towel dressed in a bikini and swimsuit respectively; Wasabi applying a generous amount of sunscreen on his person; Fred burying his body in the sand; Kage and Chara staying underneath the beach umbrella reading a book Knox is letting them borrow; and Hiro and Cora splashing each other in the shallow waves. The Baymaxes look at each other and voice their thoughts, or more specifically their observations.*

Baymax: It appears that everyone is enjoying their time at the beach. Their neurotransmitters all indicate signs of calmness, happiness, and content.

Baymax 1: That is true.

*Soon the two teens go back to the sand where Cora grabs her waterproof drawstring bag.*

Cora: I'm going to see if there's some sea shells here too!

Hiro: Want me to come?

Cora: Do you know how to hold your breath underwater for more than one minute?

Hiro: Not really... still wanna go.

Cora: Thanks Hiro.

Hiro: *Calling out to Cass* Hey Aunt Cass! Cora and I are going to swim!

Cass: Alright! Just be sure to be back for lunch! still got your Almond butter and jelly sandwich for you!

*With that the teens go to the waves, with Hiro swimming while Cora dives down to the ocean. Once her eyes adjusted to the water she happily explores the bottom, searching for any sea shell that catches her eye. She soon finds a scallop shell and a painted egg cockle shell within the first 3 minutes. Then she spotted an apple murex conch a little farther away, making her eyes gleam. When she does grab it however, she notices something beside it that caught her attention as it gleam. it appeared to be something metallic and somewhat buried beneath the sand. When she pulls it out she sees its a sort of gold scallop with pad meant for a thumb, with writing that resembled hieroglyphs . She had never seen a shell like this before, or what tech it would originate from to form something like this. But soon enough Cora swims up to the surface, taking a deep breath as she places her new treasures inside her bag. Hiro sees her and swims over.*

Hiro: Found anything interesting babe?

Cora: Yup! Pretty shells and all!

Cass: *Shouting* Alright you two! Time to eat up!

*Hiro looks at Cora with a mischievous smirk.*

Hiro: Wanna race? Winner gets the first slice of dessert.

Cora: *Determined smirk* You're on Hiro.

*With that the two begin to swim with all their speed to get back to shore, their feet kicking hard to propel them faster. But as they swam, Cora felt something change within her core, the kicking becoming swifter and her stride pushing her forward than what Hiro could. And before they knew it, Cora beat Hiro to the beach. She shakes her head to get most of the water off as Hiro arrives second.*

Cass: Wow Cora, you're quiet a swimmer out there.

Cora: Thank you.

*Hiro stands up as he also shakes his had to get most of the water off his hair. Cora walks over and kisses him on the cheek.*

Cora: Its OK Hiro, you can have my first slice.

Hiro: *Chuckles* Thanks.

*Kaguya chuckles in amusement, pleased to know that her swimming is getting better by the moment.*

(?): The new moon is gonna make the festival amazing!

*Kaguya's eyes become suspicious as she heard that. Looking overheard she sees a pair of seagulls landing down to the beach as they peck through the sand. Sea gulls are infamously wide spread gossipers, sharing whatever they saw as they flew over land and sharing it with the dolphins, whales, or seals that are near the surface. What was it they said? About a festival relating to the moon? It sounded vaguely familiar.*

Cora: Hey Grandmama! You coming? There's tuna sandwiches here!

*Kaguya decided to push aside her thoughts for now. Today is a time for spending time with friends and loved ones. Once seated, Knox speaks after he sips his water.*

Knox: You know, if it would interest you all, how about we all go whale watching tomorrow?

Honey Lemon: *Excited* Really?

Cora: You serious?

Knox: I am.

Cora: It sounds really cool!*Hugs Orso Knox* Thank you so much!

Cass: Wow Mr. Knox, first the trip tp Dana Point, this beach house we're visiting, and now whale watching. You sure do know how to treat your guests.

Knox: Lets just say that you're nephew, Cora, and his friends *Looks at the gang, then Kaguya, then Cora* had given me something I'll be forever grateful for.

*Eventually night befell them, where each one started preparing for bed. Cora is in her nightgown and polyester robe examining her metallic scallop; she lightly rubs the top to clear away any left over sand or algae on it. Tue closer she looks at it though, the hieroglyphs look more like pictures telling a story. Just what kind of story is what she's trying to figure. As of while, Kaguya and Orso Knox head out to the beach, the moon nearing its full phase for the second time. With that they rush towards the waves and dive into the water. Orso Knox blinks away to help focus his eyes, just in time to see Kaguya transform into a mermaid, now glowing its aqua green bioluminescent tail. Orso Knox swims up to catch a quick breath of air while Kaguya joined up.*

Kaguya: Think you can keep up?

Knox: I'll try. I'm not the monster of Sycorax, but I consider myself a good swimmer.

Kagayu: Don't be afraid to ask for help.

*With that, the two swim through the waters, Kaguya's glow being a source of light for them both. And indeed, it seemed the life of the ocean became more lively as it did in the day. He sees Kaguya form a sort of water bubble in her webbed hands and softly blowing into it, where she then throws it up to the surface. As expected, it pops and rains down... but it resulted in plankton, thought to be invisible to the naked eye, suddenly glow like fire flies. Once it was time for Knox to breath again, Kaguya helped him up.*

Knox: How did you do that? How were you able to get the plankton visible?

Kaguya: Its more of a trick. You simply needed to add some of your heat and well... mucus from your hands to encourage light.

Knox: Mucus?

Kaguya: Its one of the ways the merfolk stick to a surface without slipping. Think of it as the material the barnacle makes to stick to the whale.

Knox: Ah, I get it. But how were you able to make a bubble underwater?

Kaguya: That would be electromagnetism and diamagnetism currently in our bodies that can make us move the water. And if you're highly trained, you can even freeze it to ice or boil it. In other terms, think of it as Waterbending.

Knox: That sounds like a power that Cora will look forward too in her lessons.

*But when he uttered those words, Kaguya's face shifted to that of worry, making the man shut his mouth and look away. And the silence stays there until the old mermaid hears voices.*

Seagull 1: The festival is coming up soon!

Seagull 2: Ah mean I can't wait! Heard the merfolk are gonna double up for the Blue moon!

*Hearing those words Kaguya sees seagulls fly then land on a boulder nearby. And this time, when she heard the festival and the new moon, her eyes widened.*

Kaguya: The Lunar Festival!

Knox: The what?-

Kaguya: Shh!

*She quickly pushes his head underwater and swims out of the way before the seagulls could pay attention.*

Seagull 2: What the heck was that?

Seagull1: Sounded like a mermaid and a human talking.

Seagull 2: You got krill in your brain? No mermaid would reveal themselves to a human! Sides, no mermaid or merman lived by the sea caves by the coasts for centuries!

Seagull 1: Really?

Seagull 2:...Maybe... So I saw this one human carry this slobbery creature in their purse-

*The two get to the sandy beach where Orso Knox quickly hands Kaguya a towel to which she dries herself.*

Kaguya: How could I have not noticed this? How could I have forgotten the Lunar Festival is tonight!?

Knox: If you don't mind me asking, what is the Lunar Festival?

*With Cora, she quickly finds the sequence that told the story it wanted to tell, the very same story Kaguya is informing Orso Knox.*

Kaguya: The Lunar Festival is a celebration of the new year. Depending on the phase of the moon, it will tell the signs of what's to come. A New moon will mean integrity, half a moon on either side being luck, crescents being of wealth, and a full month being birth. But if a Blue moon is to come, it would mean the beginning of the great storm.

Knox: The great storm? You mean like thunderstorms or tornados?

Kaguya: Somewhat, but it focuses on the aftermath of the storm. The Blue Moon is both a symbol of destruction and rebirth... it just depends on what it is referring to… And the Lunar festival is also the time a young mermaid or merman will show their skill to society and connect the moon to display their full potential on what's to come. Oh how could I forget this after so many years?!

Knox: Kaguya, I believe its better we head inside and talk more about this.

Kaguya: *sighs heavily* If you say so...

*The two enter inside while Cora figures out what the sequence is, finally understanding what she must do to open it. But before she could open it she heard the sound of footsteps coming downstairs. Cora grabs her shoe, ready to throw at whatever intruder entered the house. But instead of robbers, it was in fact Orso Knox and her grandmother... bot in beach towels and appearing to be talking.*

Cora: Grandmama? Mr. Knox?

*The two look up and see Cora's slightly confused face at seeing them this late in the night.*

Kaguya: Cora! Um... are you having trouble sleeping sweetheart?

Cora:... No... I just heard something and I came to check it out... You're awfully awake tonight.

Kaguya: well, Mr. Knox and I simply went for a midnight swim.

Cora:*Blinking*...a midnight swim... together?

Knox: *Blush dusting his face* Y-Yes...

Cora:... I'm just going to get a glass of water then head back to bed...

Kaguya: Alright then... sweet dreams..

Cora: Night..

*With that, Cora awkwardly heads back to her room with her glass of water, leaving the two adults be. When she returns back to her room she looks at the pendant and wonders briefly if she should tell her grandmother about. She decided that yes she should; since the reveal of her mermaid heritage and her father's, they had promised that they all would be honest with each other about it. But as of now, it was late and she was getting tired; with the two adults they continue with their talk.*

Knox: Do you plan on informing Cora about this?

Kaguya: I don't know... We should count our stars that we are at the coast. The Lunar Festivals happen far out to the ocean nor those she have a scallop pendant.

Knox: A scallop pendant?

Kaguya: In a way its like a compass to show your path, I'll explain that part a little later. Otherwise I don't know what would happen to her if the lunar festival was close or if she found a pendant.

Knox: What would happen to her?

Kaguya: That's the thing.. I don't know what will happen to her because she's the first child of ocean and land descent! And the technology dormant in her vein, who knows what will happen!...But.. a way to know that your time has come to show what you can do, to know what your future will hold.. is by hearing the ocean's song..

*Cora's eyes slowly drift to sleep... but soon the song she is hearing becomes stronger in her dreams.*

 _The song continues to play as the clouds thundered loudly, hiding the moon from shining its light as well as the light house. Cora had stayed at the top of the boulder despite the roaring waves threatening to push her off and take her to the waves. But Cora refused to be moved from the boulder. Taking her deep breaths she felt all she had swell up within her core. Her foot that had been branded with her family crest didn't feel its weight of its painful truth, in fact she felt light on her feet. Whatever was swelling did not feel painful. In fact.. it made her feel whole. Her heart beats in rhythm of the waves as she opens her eyes to see the moon, the pendant now gleaming as she holds it up... already open and catching the light of both the light house and the moon._

*Cora wakes up with a start, feeling her heart pound as she recalls her dream in vivid detail. Now she knows it was not a coincidence. Her dream... the song.. the ocean... the light house and the moon.. they were calling for her. Recalling the lunar cycle, she also realized that tonight's moon, New years, is the blue moon! This dream is telling her that is to do something important! But her heart also stilled at the very thought as well... Why now? Why this occasion? What are they saying to her? Finally she calms down and remembers her grandmother. She places her bed robe over her shoulders and quietly walks over in the semi darkness of the halls. She opens the third door on her left, quietly opening it to show Kaguya sleeping soundly. She goes over, holding her pendant before sitting by.*

Cora: *Softly* Grandmama?...Could I talk to you?

Kaguya: *Shifting lightly as she wakes up* Cora? Is something wrong?

Cora: No... not really. Its more of question... a lot of them to be exact. I have something to show you...

*Cora pulls out her metallic scallop pendant and holds it to show her grandmother. She had not seen her expression shift from slight confusion to pure terror in a matter of moments.*

Kaguya: Where... where did you get it?

Cora: I was swimming yesterday and found it on the sea floor... Do you know what it could mean?

Kaguya:... Yes... Its dangerous. Please give it to me.

Cora: *Slightly taken aback* W-What?

Kaguya: Cora, tonight is a very sensitive night, and I don't want you having that until the morning.

Cora: B-But why? In my dream I was outside at the beach holding it and I saw the ocean, the light house, and the boulder! It has to mean something and this pendant is part of it!

Kaguya:... Cora. I will not repeat myself. Hand over that pendant now.

*Cora felt her heart break a little hearing it, but even so she obeyed. She places the pendant in her grandmother's hand who swiftly places it in a drawer with a key, then carrying that key around her neck for safe keeping. The old woman then turns to her granddaughter and gently holds her face.*

Kaguya: This is for the best my Cora... You don't know what will happen if you appear with this tonight..

Cora: And what if its not something dangerous? What if it helps me understand what I can do?..

Kaguya: There are other ways to find such answers, I'm sorry. Well, I'm going down to make some breakfast now... do you want to come help?

*But Cora remains silent, making the old woman sigh sadly as she walks downstairs. The blue haired teen held in one question that was connected to understanding to her powers (Both revealed and yet to be seen); a question that was so personal that she couldn't bear to ask them because even if they could answer, Cora would never full it believe it: What if the pendant will show who she is? Eventually the rest of the gang wake up, dressed slightly as they sit down for breakfast. Mizuchi cracks his back as he lets out a powerful yawn as he gently sits down. And through the morning they ate their fruit and honey porridge, but some notice Cora lightly picking the food with a small morose expression. She looks up to see them and gives them her best, yet weary, smile.*

Cora: I'm fine you guys, I just couldn't sleep last night.. and thoughts...

Fred: Ooooooooo kay. If ya say so Cora. *Leans to Gogo's ear to whisper* I think she's lying.

Gogo: *squints at Cora as she finally eats her porridge* Yup. Face liar.

*And Hiro is the one most worried of all. Kage looks between them then at Kaguya, wondering what is going on. After breakfast they all got fully ready to head into town for whale watching, Kaguya managed to gather Hiro, Mizuchi, Kage, the gang, Knox,and the Baymaxes to explain what happened earlier; Chara and Cass were the only ones together waiting by. The nurse robots blinked as they recorded Kaguya's words while everyone else held their own expression of worry.*

Hiro: Let me get this straight... you're saying that some pendant, that traditionally given to mermaids around my age, is to be held up by the moon and supposedly help unlock whatever skills they have and... tell their future?..

Kaguya: Yes. That is what the Lunar Festival is about, along with being the foretelling of the new year.

Gogo: OK.. by now I know that mermaids are real and have tech that vastly different than the ones here...but seriously? Telling the future and helping unlock their skill? Doesn't that seem a little far fetched?

Kage:... Gogo.. you do realize you're asking this to a mermaid who invented a potion that not only could cure the sick, but also given her and Akemi legs to walk on land?

Gogo: Hmm...

Kaguya: Either way, please keep an eye on her. Knowing Cora, she would find some way to do what she saw in her dream.

Mizuchi: I fully agree.

*With that the group disband; leaving the bots, Hiro, and Kage the only ones in the room. But just as Hiro is about to leave, he feels Kage's hand on his shoulder, making the young teen turn his head and see the man's eyes: Eyes haunted by his past and his concern for his niece.*

Hiro: Kage? Do you think Cora could really hurt herself if she does it?

Kage: That probability is high, I admit... however... *Sighs*… back in my days as Obake, I wanted to know all there is to take my happiness and keep it under lock and key. But looking back I fully realize just how easy it is to loose yourself in search for knowledge without anyone pulling you back to safety. Even if it doesn't hurt her she still loose herself in the path of discovery...which is why I'm glad Cora has you as her stone to ground her to safety.

Hiro: And I'm glad she has you too to look for help.

*Kage gives a small smile at the young teen, who smiles back. That is when Chara, dressed in her jacket and jeans comes in view of the door.*

Chara: Kage? Everyone is waiting by the car.

Kage: We're coming darling.

*Hiro sees Kage wrap his arm around Chara's waist as she snuggles her head to the crook of her neck. The robotics genius at that moment, had relived the realization that the man who once haunted his dreams and thoughts is now the same man who shown his true colors with the help and love of his family. The man who given the chance of healing, took it. Even if he suffered from his anxiety and forms of trauma from his emotional abuse, he took the help he needed from family and himself to let the real Kage Mizichio come home.*

* * *

*At the stop of the Whale watching, the gang arrive where a captain is standing by his boat, the Manute'a, and spots the group.*

Dave: Ahoy you all! I'm captain Dave and I'll be guiding you all for whale watching. I assume one of you is Orso Knox?

Knox: That would be me.

Dave: Great! Now, I'll hand you all your life jackets before you come abroad. And of course, the usual rules of do not lean over the boat, keep your young children in sight, and do not use selfie sticks.

Cass: How come?

Dave: We heard some tourist from another whale watching company brought their selfie stick and was using it to take a photo when a dolphin jumped over and snatched it out. So... yeah. Keep your personal items close. With that covered lets have a safe voyage!

*The group get on the boat, the Manute'a and head off to sea, the sea gulls soon flying over their heads. Chara holds onto Kage close as small bumps occur whenever they sail over a developing wave, making Kage rub her back in comfort. Mizuchi, who had a difficult time finding a seat, now looks onward with slight excitement Cora, Kage, and her grandmother hadn't seen in years; to everyone else they slowly realized that this is the first time they've seen Mizuchi genuinely excited with wonder in his eyes. It brought Kage to a time where he and his brother were little and playing at the beach with their father, playing tag or learning how to swim. Kage gives his brother a warm smile to which Mizuchi smiles back, waving excitedly. Cora looks onward at, careful not to lean too far on the side with Hiro as they wait excitedly for any sign of whales or dolphins. Needless to say, they were all enjoying themselves in their own way, making Knox happy.*

Baymax: A dolphin is swimming close by, in that direction.

*Indeed, a dolphin is spotted in a distance, swimming and jumping playfully. Immediately their excitement rises up as the boat comes closer, however, it made the dolphin rather nervous and start swimming away.*

Cora: Its OK little guy, we're not going to hurt you.

*But it seemed that the dolphin did not hear and wanted to get away. That is when Knox spots a rather mischievous glint in Kaguya's eyes. Once she is at a slight distance away from eyesight, except Knox's, she starts making the clicks and whistles nearly identical to a dolphin; the dolphin in question hears Kaguya's clicks and knew what it was. Releasing his own calls he soon swims towards the boat... accompanied by its pod.*

Dave: Whoah...

Fred: Wow! That is so cool!

*The pod soon arrive and start to look at the group, some even twirling around in excitement. Honey Lemon had Gogo in position to take a selfie with the dolphin which soon after jumps up and splashes water onto the couple.*

Honey Lemon: *Giggling* Hey! That was rather rude!

*Cora giggled at the sight before she heard the dolphin... respond..*

Dolphin Elder(Male): **_~ The land folk sure are happy to see us! But you sure we can stick around? ~_**

*The blue haired teen's eyes shot up his voice. For a moment she stands frozen until she remembered one of her newly acquired powers is talking to marine life. However, since the only one she could talk to in any marine form was Orso Knox, she didn't try to see if she could talk to any other forms of Marine life; a decision that Cora now is kicking herself for not pursuining it with her lessons. Cora continues to hear the chattering of the dolphins as her friends continue to admire them. Aunt Cass even managed to touch one when a female dolphin rose up to look at the woman. Hiro finally noticed Cora's look of amazement and curiosity as she stares at them and for a moment, believes Cora is just amazed to finally see one in person in its own natural home. *

Dolphin 3 (Female): _**~We have some time! Sides, the calves are definitely having fun!~**_

*One or two dolphin calves look curiously at Kage and Chara and chirp happily as they jump up and try to do tricks the adults had done. Now Cora felt more comfortable listening to them chatter about them and amongst each other; to her it was no different to when her family and friends talk to each other. Although Cora was half tempted to reach out and talk to them, see if she could befriend one of them or at least learn their native tongue. But Cora knew better than to expose herself like that, especially with her grandmother so close. That is when she hears the following.*

Dolphin 4(Male): _**~I bet every Mermaid and Merman got their pendant tonight. Wonder what they will be once it opens.~**_

Dolphin 2(Female): _ **~You mean the scallop pendant? Yes, I heard it will show the young ones their future and unlock their skills to its full potential at the Lunar Festival.~**_

Dolphin Elder(Female) _ **: ~And with the Blue Moon tonight, it will certainly be a sign for all of them. Tonight is their chance to see what they can do and who they are.~**_

Dolphin Elder(Male): _ **~Come one now! We had enough fun!~**_

Dolphin Calf (Male): _ **~Aww... really? But we were playing with the land folk!~**_

Dolphin Elder(Male) _ **: ~We must move on either way. You'll play with the merchildren when we get there.~**_

*And so, the pod swims away, waving their fins to say goodbye. Satisfied the gang and the adults chatter as they continue their journey. Kaguya stood there pleased with her self at making the dolphin call to call the pod over to spice things up... that is until she looks at Cora and sees her gaping mouth and wide eyes. And there Kaguya scolds herself for not realizing that Cora is already on her way to talking to marine life and no doubt heard the conversation, especially of the lunar festival and the pendant. When she looks back at her granddaughter again she sees Cora's disbelief and hurt directed to her(Kaguya).*

Cass: Hey?... Cora? Didn't you have fun?

Cora: *Snapping out of it and giving a cheery smile* Oh yeah! I had fun Aunt Cass! I just... well... bad memories..

*with the gang fully paying attention they now notice Kaguya and Cora and something tells them that whatever happened during the dolphin encounter must have triggered something in the blue haired teen. But to Cass, bad memories and the ocean would only mean one thing.*

Cass: Bad Memories?… Oh! You mean Sycorax and their- Oh sweetie! *hugs Cora* You still feel awful about that time with Diane Amara... do you?

Cora: Yes...

Cass: Diane and Sycorax should had never taken what you love and tainted it to something you can't enjoy. They're gone now and that's what matters OK?

Cora: Yeah... Aunt Cass? Do you ever get the feeling... that you want to know something about yourself... but for some reason someone you know wouldn't let you?

Cass: Umm... I don't think so?... Why do you ask?

Cora: Its just a what if question...

Dave: Hey! If I may gather your attention! Looks like the storm is coming sooner then the weather man said. We better head back or else we'll be caught up!

*After that trip they go around town to continue their sights after the whale watching, but the usual high spirits were slightly dampened between the tension of Kaguya and Cora; not to mention the rain that unfortunately cancelled the fireworks tonight. And that tension stayed through lunch and eventually dinner at a local restaurant. They were seated to their chairs when Cora sighs and stands up.*

Cora: I'm going to go wash my hands...

Kaguya: As of matter of fact... I do too..

*The two walk away to the bathroom, leaving them all be. Finally Cass voices her thoughts and worries.*

Cass: Did something happen between them?

Mizuchi: Umm... they're just dealing with a slight argument they had earlier...

Cass: Well that is some argument for them to be all quiet with each other.

Hiro: I-I'm sure it'll work out. They trust each other and can count on them for help.

Cora: Why didn't you explain its for the lunar festival tonight!?

Kaguya: Because you are not ready Cora!

*They two are in the bathroom arguing with each other the moment they entered through its doors. The Bathrooms were devoid of people except for them and so they were free to discuss what was in their minds. After Kaguya explained about the Llunar Festival and the purpose of the pendant*

Cora: Not ready? So after all of what we've been through; after finding out Papa's story, after learning about the potion, after learning about Orso Knox with Diane Amara, and after learning you and mama are mermaids, you think I'm not ready?! I've been learning how Mermaids survive underwater for the past weeks but nothing about what abilities I have now or what I could get!

Kaguya: I know about that! But we don't know how it would manifest! I don't want you to get hurt or worse, killed if one thing goes awry!

Cora:*softly* Then why can't you trust me to know what I can do then? Why can't I know more about what I could do? I mean, just the other day we were talking about the siren's call and about singing... I don't want to hurt anyone by accident or make them do something they don't want to by mistake.

*For a moment, everything quiet and still, no other words were discussed until Kaguya spoke, her hand on Cora's shoulder.*

Kaguya: Cora... There are many things that your father and I know that could hurt you.. I shouldn't had let one of them be me after all we've been through.

*Cora's saddened face slightly shifted to one of forgiveness, but that wasn't enough to remove the slight hurt in her eyes.*

Kaguya: Even so... The Lunar Festival is not worth your safety.

Cora: So I'm not getting that pendant back huh?

Kaguya: I'll explain everything next year.

Cora: Next year?... Oh... I get it.

Kaguya: Yeah... *Sighs* Guess I'm no better than your father when it comes to secrets huh?

Cora: Hey, I was the one who hid the whole super hero identity from Papa for almost a year.

Kaguya: Either way, I hop you understand.

*With that, the old woman leaves the bathroom after washing her hands and quickly drying them as to avoid turning to a mermaid. Cora did understand the reason why she mustn't get the pendant back, her heart relaxing. That's when the song returns, making Cora grumble as she splashes the water in slight frustration. She then takes deep breaths to calm down before giving a good smile to greet everyone else. Soon they return back to dinner.*

Knox: Welcome back.

Cass: You certainly took your time.

Kaguya: Cora and I just had a little talk.

Cora: We're OK right now.

Cass: Well, that's good to hear. *Looks at the menu* Woah look at these prices! Granted their a little cheaper than that one restaurant I went with Krei but... yeesh.

Knox: Krei? You went on a date with Alistair Krei?

Cass: We'll, its a very long story, ya see it started when I was bring Hiro his chemistry homework cause he left it at home..

*While Cass tells her story, Hiro and the gang turn to Cora.*

Hiro: You sure you feeling OK? I mean, seeing you so quiet and tense I was afraid you'd explode.

Cora: We talked it out. She explained about the Lunar Festival and all and told me she'd tell me the abilities of the merfolk tomorrow.

*Cora finishes it off with a soft smile, to which at first they received... But Hiro knew his girlfriend very well. He noticed the tiny glint of apprehension in her eyes. There was more she's hiding and it seems to be struggling. But before Hiro could ask Cora interrupts his thoughts.*

Cora: We hadn't checked on Miyuki for a while huh?

Honey Lemon: Oh you're right! We better give a call and wish her a happy new year!

*Honey Lemon pulls out her phone where she sees Miyuki and Esme at their apartment with a bottle of champagne.*

Miyuki: Guys! How are you?

Gogo: We're good, and you guys?

Miyuki: *Somewhat hesitant* We're good as well, some things happen but nothing too major.

Wasabi:.. You hesitated... something up?

Miyuki: W-What? No! Its all fine here! Esme got out the champagne and grapes for all us to celebrate! You guys enjoying Dana Point?

Cora: We are! Everything is going good and we're having fun.

Miyuki: Good! Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow then! Happy New year everyone!

*With that Miyuki hangs up, leaving them with mixed emotions. They whisper among themselves as to avoid being heard from Cass.*

Fred: If I didn't know any better, I'd say Miyuki is definitely hiding something from us relating to super hero work.

Honey Lemon: Maybe we could ask her after tonight. It is New years after all.

Wasabi: Yeah. After all, don't wanna be under pressure for the new year.

Cora: OK then...*Picks up Menu* I guess I'll have the shrimp.

* * *

*With that they all ate their fill of dinner and are now back at the house. At this point they are doing their best to stay up to midnight to greet the new year; even though their Baymaxes advised to getting proper rest which led to Hiro explaining about New Years Eve. Cora did do her best to talk to others and entertain herself to keep herself awake... but the song keeps singing, calling for her.*

Cora: Umm.. Guys? I'm going up and take a little nap.

Cass: You feeling tired Cora?

Cora: Just a little bit. I'll set up an alarm to wake up in time for New years though!

Cass: OK then Cora.

Knox: Rest well.

Cora: thanks.

*With that Cora heads upstairs. But Hiro is the only one now worried what will Cora do now. She is definitely struggling with whatever is haunting her, and with it being close to midnight..*

Hiro: *Whispers to his baymax* Baymax? Could you check up on Cora in ten minutes?

Baymax: Of course Hiro.

*Cora's face scrounges up as she hears the song again, this time grabbing a pillow to cover her ears as she lies down in bed, already changed to her nightgown. Not even a minute passed and the song returns. she did what she could to sleep off the temptation' closing her eyes, listening to asmr... But the song continues to be heard. Maybe a walk around the hall would do her good. She throws the pillow away, grabbing a floor length robe to warm herself. The song continues as she walks, looking back to the stairs where the chattering continues.*

Cora: *Quietly speaking* I can hear you... But I won't...There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore your whispers which I wish could go away...

*The song continues making Cora grow more frustrated.*

Cora: You're not a voice. You're just some ringing in my ear, probably not getting enough rest. Sides, even if you're real, everyone I know is here... what do you even want?

*The song continues strong till it stops. And when Cora took note of her surroundings she is in front of her grandmother's door. The blue haired teen shakes her head.*

Cora: *Quietly* Would you leave me alone?! I don't want to cause trouble or make a mistake that could hurt someone... Or maybe... you could help me...

*She quietly opens the door and sees the drawer.. her mind berates her harshly as if its telling her not to this, to wait for tomorrow.. Baymax waddles upstairs to Cora's room, knocking first.*

Baymax: Cora, it is ten minutes before the strike of midnight.

*There is no response. He opens up the door to find it empty. Waddling back he goes to inform Hiro who is next to Kaguya.*

Baymax: Cora is not in her room.

Kaguya: What?... Could you scan if she's here in the house?

*Hiro's eyes start to turn to worry. Baymax scans around the house for a few tense moments before he delivers his verdict.*

Baymax: Cora is not in this house.

Kaguya: What?

*Kaguya runs up to her own room, much to the surprised and confused look of Cass and the impending worry on the rest with Mizuchi following her. She opens the door and finds the drawer open and empty, a bobby pin on the ground. Mizuchi looks in and his eyes gain the same look of worry and fear as Kaguya has in hers. Soon enough Kaguya comes down and opens up the slide door, only to be stopped by Knox.*

Knox: Kaguya? Whats going on?

Kaguya:*Softly to him* Cora took the pendant!

*Soon Cora's heart soared as she goes down the beach, running after the voice as it continues to call for her. And now all she feels now is the excitement and awe with each step, her night gown and robe fluttering through the wind. The cold nips through her the further she goes.*

Cass: What's going on? Where exactly is Cora?! Did something happen?

Kaguya: Mizuchi and I will go look out for her. You stay here!

*The adults go dress themselves in their jackets as they head into the storm, leaving them in the house with uncertainty. Well.. at least for a few moments. Hiro is dressed in his jacket and is about to head out when Cass stops him.*

Cass: And where do you think you're going?

Hiro: I'm gonna find Cora!

Cass: In that storm?! Not without me you won't!

Hiro: B-But Aunt Cass-!

Cass: If you're going to find Cora in that storm we're finding her together.

Honey Lemon: In that case, we're going too!

Gogo: I'll go.

Fred: So am I!

Wasabi: I'll go too.

Baymax 1:*To Wasabi* You've storms as one of your fears Wasabi.

Wasabi: I know that. But that doesn't mean I'm letting one of my friends get swept away.

Cass: Alright. Anyone else want to go? Its now or never.

Chara: I'm joining too!

Kage: What? B-But Chara-!

Chara: We don't have time! Lets just go!

*Kage found himself unable to utter more words even if Chara steps out and starts running after the adults. Now everyone is searching for the blue haired teen. And in the midst of the storm and wind, Hiro could only utter one word.*

Hiro: Cora, please hang on! We're coming for you.

* Cora clings her polyester robe closer to her body as she runs through the sandy beach alone. The moon only barely lighting her way as dark clouds soon travel to swallow it. In retrospect the blue haired teen should had at least put on some shoes instead of sneaking out in just her sleeping gown and robe, but she had to go. There she sees a large boulder ahead, standing strong and tall against the increasingly violent waves, with the light house shinning its lantern bravely against the harsh winds. Cora gasps for breath as she climbs up the large boulder, shivering as the ocean wind whips her skin harshly. The ocean waves splash violently as the sky finally darkened with clouds, the moon no longer providing the young blue haired teen natural light; her heart beat racing fast as she now stands on the boulder and looking down to the crashing waves. One part, no doubt her rational side, is begging her to turn back and run home to her friends and family as they were no doubt worried sick about her whereabouts, that this is not worth the risk and danger that she is about to take. But the call inside her urged her to go forward. There's only so much she could learn from others... she needs to figure out her growing powers on her own... into the unknown. The voice... the ocean is calling her...and she has to answer it. She clings to the metallic scallop pendant close to her heart.*

Cora: Here goes nothing...

*The Blue haired teen pressed her thumb on the pad of the metallic Scallop and holds it up to the sky as the clouds parts its way to the Blue Moon. The clock back at the house strikes twelve, where at the same time the scallop emits its own light and colors to the sky so large that the gang see it.*

Cass: What is that?!

*And Kaguya and Mizuchi see it too.*

Kaguya: Oh Cora... what have you done?!

*Cora's eyes soon enter a trance as she sees the sea life emit from the sky like holograms, more beautiful than she could imagine happening. Soon enough she sees what appears to be herself in her super hero form. The figure soon moves water with the moves she learned from her father, her body glowing its periwinkle blue along with her eyes, and her hands emitting electricity from her fingertips... but she didn't have gloves. Then a mermaid with a crown and triton appears and appears to strike her only to show her and her friends facing over a titan of sorts along with villains of the past and future, hidden in shadows. The titan then smiles as she brings out her hand ready to squash them as they prepare for battle. And amongst her trance her bloody starts glowing in patterns like her grandmother, the foot bearing her brand glowed along with it. All of it seemed to awaken a sort of aura that she was not aware had been locked before.. Hiro sees the light and runs the fastest he's ever done, past his family and friends as he lets out a big yell.*

Hiro: CORA!

*Cora lets out a big gasp of air as the lights soon disappear, going back to the pendant and closing it automatically. Blinking her eyes away she sees her friends and family staring at her... and its there that Cora realized the true extent of what she did.*

Cass: W-What was that all about?! What is that thing?! What were those images that had shown-

*The next thing that happens Kaguya hits Cass on the back of her head, making her slump down to the arms of Baymax. That is when Kaguya's face shifted to fury, directed at the blue haired teen. Cora timidly climbs down the boulder, looking down at sand while the gang look on.*

Cora: Grandmama-

Kaguya: Do you realize what you've done young lady?! We agreed we are to talk about this in the morning, but you disobeyed me, you've exposed yourself to the Merfolk out in the ocean!

Hiro: Exposed? What?

Kaguya: The pendant is connected to each mermaid and merman! With a light that strong emitting from Cora... they will know there's a mermaid on land!

*That's when she turns to Cora and grabs her wrist.*

Kaguya: You are grounded young lady, when we get back to San Fransokyo you will stay at home, not go to the beach, and not be involved with any super hero work for a solid week!

Cora: B-But Grandmama-!

Hiro: You can't take her off the team-!

Kaguya: I don't want to hear your excuses Hiro! *angrily sighs before turning to Cora* What you did was reckless, and I hope you will think over what you've did.

*And so with that, they all march back to the house in silence. The following morning, no one could talk about what had happened last night, not when Cora's face of shame persists while Kaguya still holds her scolding face. When Cass asked about last night they filled her that Cora had tried to spend some time outside and was nearly swept away, and thus she's grounded for a week. While shocked, Cas understood. Even so, Cass still gives a sympathetic look to the young teen. Eventually they head back to the jet where the silence continued. Cora sat alone, not wanting to talk to anyone while Kaguya contained her stoic look. As time passed some adults slept on... but four remained awake. Hiro gets up to Cora's side while Knox lightly nudge's Kaguya. Knox is the first to speak.*

Knox: Kaguya-

Kaguya: I apologize.. you wanted to give us a pleasant vacation but instead Cora was reckless enough to expose herself like that. And after we agreed we share this information today...

Knox: The vacation wasn't anyone's fault Kaguya. And what did you agree?

Kaguya: That I would tell her the Lunar Festival and her powers.

Knox: Kaguya? Hadn't you considered that Cora wanted these answer because she wants to know who she is?

Kaguya: She's my granddaughter. why do you ask this?

Knox: I mean that Cora wants to know who she is as herself. Perhaps... maybe Cora can learn what she is and still protect herself... after all, she's been a hero all this time and you hadn't bat an eye. And when Mizuchi told his story to them you encouraged Cora.. but when it comes to Cora and her mermaid heritage you acted unreasonable...

Kaguya: Knox... I just don't want her to get hurt...

Knox: Who told you she was?

*kaguya's eyes opened widely at the question, and immediately she berated herself. It seemed she lapsed back to the person she was when Akemi was young and met Mizuchi, distrustful and not ready to teach Akemi the extent of her heritage. Cora would want to know because she is one... and it appears that she had heard the ocean's call... She knew then and there that while she will keep her grounded for disobeying her... she will forgive her granddaughter. As of while Hiro holds Cora as she quietly sobs.*

Cora: I just wanted to know... but I everyone angry... Am I a bad person?

Hiro: No Cora. You did what you think was right. You did scare everyone, but they're not angry at you.

Cora: Grandmama was...

Hiro: She probably wasn't in her mind when she yelled at you.. do you think you made a mistake?

Cora: Strangely enough... I don't think so. Whatever I saw did fill in this emptiness inside. And once I'm ungrounded I get to see what I can do for everyone and help protect San Fransokyo.

Hiro: *Smiling as he kisses her temple* That's my girl.

*Before they knew it they arrive at San Fransokyo, taking their luggage and driving back home. And amongst the drive Kaguya and Cora finally talk, both apologizing for their actions. Kaguya had changed it that Cora will return resume her hero work since they need her, and to now fully explaining the powers she could have.. but keeping her grounded from hanging out with her friends and boyfriend for recreational purposes.*

Cora: That's sounds fair.

Kaguya: You still need to learn your lesson Cora. But I do admit the way I reacted was harsh...

Cora: Its OK... Lets start of this new year with something new between us.

Kaguya: Alright.

*Hiro smiles at the scene, happy that they made up for now, even if he's slightly disappointed that they won't hang out for a week unless its super hero work. They arrive at the Café where for now, the adults are conversing among themselves while the gang rest, exhausted over the weekend.*

Honey Lemon: Well, that was quiet and adventure.

Wasabi: Uh huh. Quiet a way to start a new year.

Fred: Wonder what happened while we were away?

*Its there that Hiro sees the news on his phone, his eyes widening in shock.*

Hiro: Guys? Y-You're not gonna believe this!

*Soon everyone opens their phones and all stare gobsmacked at the cover news. In the news feed showed Ice Frost caught in the arms of some man in armor and mask amidst the fire works. The lighting made their appearances dark except for their hands showing ice and fire. and the title underneath it read: **FIRE AND ICE ROMANCE? Super Hero and Super Villain** **Tension**. That is when Hiro's phone rings up, with the contact of Chief Atallah. Realizing its importance, Hiro answers.*

Hiro: Chief Atallah?

Chief Atallah: Hiro! You and your team need to arrive at the Police station as soon as possible. There's been events that had happened in your absence. And Ice-Frost is with me to fill you in.

Hiro: Alright! We're on our way!

*After managing to get their super suits, with Cora quickly explaining to her grandmother about 'important business' to attend to, they all fly off to the police station. Chief Atallah stands there with her hands clasped behind her back, officer Cruz sitting in a chair next to Miyuki, who is nervously rubbing her arms.*

Hiro: OK, you said something happened while we're away! What was it?

Officer Cruz: I believe the honor of telling you all would go to that super there.

*Miyuki looks sideways, unable to see their eyes until Cora holds her hand.*

Cora: Come on Miyuki, we're here for you. Mind telling us?

*Miyuki sighs heavily as she now looks at them with clear eyes, though a hint of blush is present in her cheeks.*

Miyuki: It happened on the first day after you left for Dana Point...

 **A.N: Heyo! Now, I know by now that the new episode, Hiro the Villain is out and want to see that. But I want to complete my second original chapter before working on the episode. I hope this chapter will satisfy your curious minds! Also, about the reference to Waterbending to mermaids, I wasn't so sure to add this, but after seeing the video from Film theory relating to Waterbending from avatar it would explain the science of how it works. Check it out if you want to cause it definitely explains it a bit better than I do. And yes, the lines are mostly from Frozen 2, Into the Unknown. In fact its what inspired me to write this chapter! Either way, Consider this a belated New Years gift to you all loyal readers! Thank you for following Big Hero 7: The Series! Love you guys!**


	59. Show Yourself

**Big Hero 7 S2**

 _ ***Ice-Frost backflips as she avoids the flaming punch of her assailant, its demonic mask glowing menacingly. The people blissfully unaware of the battle happening above their heads as they wait for the countdown for the new year, The frost powered maiden versus the man on fire. Her hands shoots out ice to coat the floor underneath the man named SunFire in an attempt to make him slip underneath; but Sun Fire apparently knew that she was going to do that as he used his flaming hands to propel himself forward, avoiding the ice as to not slip. She summons an ice wall to act as shield just in time. SunFire had risen his fist and punched through the ice wall, melting it quickly.. but dampening his fire as he winced in slight pain. He then quickly grabs her left wrist, summoning forth a good deal of heat to make Ice-Frost temporarily loose her ice powers. With both temporarily capacitated, they instead focused on their fighting skills to take the other down and to win their fight. With a twist and a flip, Ice Frost brings Sunfire to the ground and pin his hands, the demonic mask slightly askew.***_

 ** _Ice-Frost: *Panting heavily* You really got me there you know... I almost believed you for a moment..._**

 _ **Sun-Fire: Ice-Frost, I'm telling you the truth! I don't want to be involved in this!**_

 _ **Ice-Frost: Tell that to your girlfriends!**_

 _ ***Sun-Fire then kicks her stomach, pushing her off and quickly trapping her in his arms.***_

 _ **Sun-Fire: Please Ice-Frost. You have to trust me that I want nothing of this...**_

 _ ***Ice-Frost stares intensely at the man, her heart pounding. In any other situation she would struggle and push him away, pry his hand from her waist and hand. The fire and ice hand clashing and yet not harming the either. And that power is equally matched with the intense feeling in their hearts as they stare into each other's eyes.A few moments of silence continues before they hear the flash of a camera.***_

* * *

 ** _~Three Days Ago~_**

Miyuki: Hmmm, OK. I'll do it.

Cora: Thank you so much Miyuki! Though I kinda wish you could join us too.

Miyuki: Nah its fine. There's plenty of opportunities to travel around, and sides I could be 'better acquainted' with your rouge gallery.

Cora: Alrighty then, thank you so much.

Miyuki: Least I can do.

*And wit that, Miyuki hangs up the phone. She stretches her back as she gets up and walks towards Esme, who is currently adding the finishing touches of her off semester project of a winter based gown, likely inspired by the snow machine event at Christmas Eve.*

Esme: So what did they want?

Miyuki: Basically they're gonna take a little vacation at Dana Point for New years, and I agreed to look after the city while they're away. Gotta contact Globby though, I heard his final test is tomorrow and it would be great if he can join me on patrol.

Esme; Sounds very interesting. Also, its a good thing they informed us about that villain breakout on Christmas eve so we know who's out and ready to head back to the slammer. Although...

Miyuki: Although what?

Esme: It'd be refreshing to see some new baddies to fight while they're away. Certainly adds some spice to your patrol.

Miyuki: I agree the sentiment, but facing Hardlight was enough for me.

*Esme let out a chuckle when she sees Miyuki's expression cringe at the latest villain she and Big Hero 7 had to face. But he hadn't been seen in a long while so who knew if he was either planning a way to have some chaotic fun while planning to kidnap Miyuki... or he called it quits and went home. While the latter is far more preferable for all of their sakes, its the former is the true reality. She quickly places a call to Globby and informs him of the situation and how they are to meet tonight with the new Chief of Police about Big Hero 7. Afterwards, after a bit of baby babble from Rosie, Miyuki hangs up the phone, satisfied but tired.*

Miyuki: Although... *Yawns* I guess taking a nap before meeting them up for tonight wouldn't hurt.

Esme: Alright Babe, rest well.

*Miyuki goes to her side of the room and lies down on the bed, shutting off the light... but leaving the lantern, the very same lantern that Hiro gave to her on Christmas, lit above her head. The soft glow emitting from it gave a sense of comfort and warmth for the snow maiden, bringing a gentle smile on her lips as her eyes fluttered down to slip her to the world of dreams. Time had passed slightly as the lanterns turn softly, and before Miyuki knew it she is awake and getting dressed in her super suit. Once she is suited up she pulls out her phone and contacts Globby.*

Miyuki: Hey Globby? You ready to go?

Globby: Yeah, I just put Rosie to sleep. Felony Carl should be here soon.

Miyuki: K. Meet ya there.

*Esme is reading a book as Miyuki goes out the door, using her ice to travel through the roofs of the buildings. She knew that traveling via rooftops isn't really necessary since the Super Hero Program ensured that not only would the police force and supers would collaborate when the time is needed, but also their right to privacy. Meaning if some nosey reporter were to stalk them to find their true identity despite the Hero's wish to NOT be revealed, the super would simply call the program and wipe out their memory and reverse the work. It doesn't happen often but the times that do happen tend to end rather quickly. Big Hero 7 were all just lucky that Megan was persuaded from discovering their identities on the basis that their villains will plan their revenge and hunt them down, which was the last thing anyone wants. While she jumps through the roofs she spots Globby swinging his arms through the city towards the police station; right where Chief Atallah, Officer Cruz, and Big Hero 7 are standing by. They land down and give their greetings.*

Miyuki: Hey everyone.

Globby: You guys here already? Did we come late?

Honey Lemon: No Globby, we just got here.

Globby: OK. *To Chief Atallah* And you must be the new Chief!

*Globby extends his hand to which Chief Atallah takes it in return.*

Chief Atallah: Chief Atallah to be precise. Its nice to meet your aqcuatance Globby, *To Miyuki* As to you Ice-Frost.

Miyuki: Nice to meet you too. Good to see another face from Burgess, Pennsylvania.

Chief Atallah: Oh, I see. We'll keep the 'how we know each other' thing later. I believe Big Hero 7 has something that involves us?

Miyuki: Oh, yeah.

Hiro: *Clearing his throat* So um... we've been invited to Dana Point to celebrate New Years with a friend, and we'll be gone till New Year's day... starting tomorrow...

Officer Cruz: Oh so the Heroes can decide to up and go on some vacation-

Chief Atallah: *Warning tone with a stern glare* Officer Cruz.

Officer Cruz: *Releases deep breath* So what we're understanding is that you'll be going on vacation for new years?

Cora: Yes. We are aware that all of us leaving the city would lead to some situations, but we got a solution. Miyuki and Globby could watch over the city while we're away and help you guys too.

Globby: Really? Well... Then again tomorrow morning is my final test..

Chief Atallah: Tomorrow? *Realization* Oh! You mean concerning your training as a super.

Globby: Yup. If I'm in the clear then I'm free to go!

Chief Atallah: *Looking at Chief Atallah* and I assume Ice-Frost will also guard San Fransokyo?

Gogo: Yes Chief Atallah.

Honey Lemon: We'll all be back before you know it.

Chief Atallah: I'm glad you all took the time to inform us this, rather than face some sort of super villain with ill-equipped drones assigned to us.

Cora: Its only fair.

Chief Atallah: In any case, happy new year to you all.

*And so the rest of Big Hero 7 leave. Chief Atallah looks at Officer Cruz and gives a stern glare.*

Chief Atallah: I recommend biting your tongue before you spew any idiotic thing to say for your wounded pride.

*Officer Cruz looks the other way before he heads inside the station. Miyuki then looks at Chief Atallah and clears her throat.*

Miyuki: Well, Globby and I will go out and do night patrol tomorrow..

Chief Atallah: And I'll be doing the same. Rest well.

*Miyuki nods before she heads to Globby and together they run to join in the night to head home, preparing for tomorrow.*

*It seemed so strange to Tadashi... how empty the ocean appears in the night. Nothing to show except for the occasional island, none that the traveled near so far. To him the hours might as well feel like days; the waves swaying them in a gentle roll... if he didn't know better he would say it was doing a vain attempt to calm him down before the massive he and the Fujita Sisters are about to enter. His face remains stoic but his heart and mind are doing miles by this point; he was to go back to San Fransokyo and complete the mission that Amaya and Nikolas had failed(And by some gelatinous infant none the less.) and get Project Beta. At first he tried to think of a plan to sneak back to the Café to reveal himself his aunt and brother and inform them of the situation. But each time he thought of it he could only feel the back of his neck and cringe. The old woman had surgically implanted a chip to send an electric shock should he disobey him; and thanks to Diane's research on her own chip, Nozako is planning on adding a special chip for her more stronger soldiers that if they dare betray her the poison will inject into their veins and they'll die within the hour. He felt like he should count his stars for being away at the time of the inoculation, but its like comparing slamming a door on his hand to having it burned in a bonfire. He's still a prisoner at the end of the day... a prisoner ready to commit atrocities in the name of Nozako Mizichio under the threat of his life and of his loved ones.*

Captain: Land Ho!

*Tadashi looks up to see the faint glimmer of bright lights amidst the parting fog, and immediately his heart knew what it was. The three sisters go up to the deck and see the glistening city through its night sky.*

Middle Sister: So this is the infamous San Fransokyo.

Younger Sister: I always thought it would be a bit more... flashy.

Elder Sister: Either way, we're here right now. For now we look for lodging, then tomorrow night we scout out the building. *To Tadashi* Sun-Fire, you keep watch in case some fool decided to dip their nose into our business.

*Tadashi merely nodded, his face and eyes stoic towards the Sisters. The Sisters head back inside to prepare for landing while Tadashi takes one more look at the city. If it were another time, where he had found a way to escape earlier before the training and experimentation, he would be rejoicing at the sight of his home city. But this is only business. Nothing more will come of it. The boat lands down to the docks, where the four walk into the dark alley, dressed in their gifted attire as the eldest looks up the small chip that displays a hologram of the city map.*

Elder Sister: *Pointing at the beeping dot on the map* There is where out target is. Ready to go Sisters?

Middle Sister: Yes~

Younger Sister: Certainly~

Elder Sister: Sun-Fire, try to keep up and stay out of sight...

* To think that he's back in his beloved city after months of his disappearance made his walk through the city in disguise also feel so violating to him. As far as the passing denizen is concerned, they were merely a group of people walking around the night heading back home. If they were to know the truth they would stay away from them, keep their loved ones away from such a dangerous group of people. The made it to their lodging without incident; a semi-luxury inn to accommodate them all for the upcoming weeks in San Fransokyo. Once showing one of the staff their badge they are lead to their rooms; a large room containing three beds, a small plasma tv, and a mini-fridge. The sisters already called dibs to the beds, leaving Tadashi with none. But he had no real objections to it, showing how he grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and resigned to sleeping on the floor... much to the confusion and slight amusement of the sisters. And so they drift off to sleep immediately, unaware of the quiet sobbing of Tadashi as his heart starts to ache. The next morning the four walk through the city in their civilian clothing, appearing once again like any other person. Although Tadashi had to wear a medical mask in the guise of a ill person to hide his features, just in case some sap were to recognize him as the student who lost his life in the fire. The sisters had transformed their skates to prosthetic feet as to walk around and not cause a second glance from anyone. *

Middle Sister: I'm feeling a little hungry... how about we hit up at a café?

Younger Sister: Sounds great!

Elder Sister: I do hear there's one close by that's quiet popular... it should be up the street.*To Tadashi* What do you think?

*As usual, to them at least, Tadashi has no words to say to them.*

Elder Sister: Alright then... The Lucky Cat Café it is!

*That got a reaction out of him. His eyes widening as his heart starts beating fast. But the sisters were already ahead of him, prompting the young man to run up to catch up with the sisters. His mind raced as he thought about the possibilities that could happen. Would his brother and Aunt be there? Hiro would be helping Aunt Cass more since his 'passing' so they would definitely be working. What if they see through his mask and scream? If they do then that would lead to the sisters' pulling off something dangerous to keep his family quiet. And Nozako would punish him severely because they were at his home despite none of them knowing so?! No, he can't let that happen! He won't allow his family or friends to be caught in his-*

Younger Sister: Aww man! The Cafe's closed!

*Hearing that snapped the man back to reality. The doors of the Lucky Cat Café are locked, with the sign saying they are closed for New Years.*

Eldest: I guess we'll have to find someplace else to eat.. *To Tadashi* Come on.

*The four walk away from the closed Café. And though Tadashi is relived that they won't encounter his family or friends so soon, a piece of his heart ached... no doubt it was the small wish that he could see his family at least one last time. After settling at a pancake house they walk through the city more, closing clear to their target. Meanwhile,Miyuki is waiting by semi-anxiously and pacing around the carpet as Esme is reading a fashion magazine.*

Esme: Geeze, if we were at a hospital room you'd be those 1950s dads waiting outside the delivery room... although the frost feet is something new.

*Miyuki looks down to see the frost foot prints left behind to form a trail. She sighs heavily as she sits down on a bean bag chair and grabs a glass of water.*

Miyuki: You know that today's is Globby's exam you know? If he doesn't pass he'll take another one, this time a full year recourse! And who knows when I'll hear from him! Hours? days? Wee-.

*Her phone starts ringing up, making the two ladies slightly jump up in surprise.*

Esme: Or maybe a few seconds.

*Miyuki quickly answers the phone, crossing her fingers.*

Miyuki: Globby? How'd it go? Was it good?

Globby: *Sullen*Not really...*Chipper* It was fantastic! I got perfect scores! I am an official super hero baby!

Miyuki: *Jumping to her feet and smiling* Awesome! We knew you could do it!

Globby: Guess who's gonna go on night patrol tonight? But first, I'm gonna celebrate it with Felony Carl and Rosie first! We're having Ramen!

Miyuki: Cool! See ya later then! And say hi to them for me!

Globby: Will do!

Miyuki: *Hangs up the phone and looks at Esme* Globby's an official super hero!

Esme: Sweet.

* And so, after hours pass, nigh Patrol is going smoothly for both supers; with Globby stealthily moving through the streets with ease as Miyuki jumps over the roofs, using some of her ice to propel her higher in the air. They pass by the German restaurant, where Globby and Felony Carl went on their date before, then pass the building where those two robbers try to make off with the brief case. Its also there that the four individuals so happen to spot them... Once they(Globby and Miyuki) made it down a block, they converge at the back of an apartment complex.*

Miyuki: Alright, so far so good. Night Market Square is alright, Shimamoto Blvd is fine...

Globby: The park is all nice and secure, Krei Tech is not under attack... seems like every place we know is alright for the evening.

Miyuki: Yes... although.. You said it was around here where those two robbers try to make off with a brief case?

Globby: Yeah.

Miyuki: Maybe we should hang out over there, keep an eye or two.. just in case.

Globby: I guess so.

*At that time, the sisters are discussing their new obstacle while Tadashi mainly looms in the background.*

Middle Sister: Looks like we have some supers on night patrol.

*The youngest sister looks through a pair of binoculars and sees the duo talk for a bit before they take some position to guard it in hidden sight.*

Younger Sister: And they are definitely staying by the building.

Elder Sister: Do you know what they look like?

Younger Sister: One looks like a gelatinous monster being while the other is a young woman. And a cute one for that matter.

Elder Sister: *Hums*… *Sees Tadashi... then gains a mischievous and calculating smirk* Oh Sun-Fire~... we have a little part for you~.

*Miyuki is at the top of the roof, looking both sides when she hears the sound of glass and an alarm ringing off. Globby emerges from the wall and sees down the street two ladies in their short kimono dresses, wearing geisha make up, and electro-magnetic skates holding a cash register and cane before they skate down.*

Miyuki: Looks like a robbery in place!

Globby: I'll get them!

*He transforms into a ball to which he rolls down at a high speed . Soon he sees that the two ladies skating down, knocking down any pedestrian that was unfortunate to be in their path. Globby throws one of his own globs to create a giant blob wall which made them halt. They turn their heads to see Globby morph back.*

Globby: I believe you should give that back ladies.

*That's when soon enough, the police arrive. Chief Atallah raising her taser as a warning as she stands beside Globby.*

Chief Atallah: Drop the cash register and put your hands in the air!

Middle Sister: No one tells the Fujita Sisters what to do!

Younger Sister: Not even you or that globby freak!

*The younger sisters skate forward, ready to knock down the police officers and Globby. Miyuki heard from news reports currently playing that Chief Atallah is now with Globby with dealing these two girls. The Fujita sisters? Looking closely, Miyuki sees that the primary choice of weaponry is canes and their electro magnetic skates. Looks like Gogo has another set of rivals in terms of speed... but something about their skates felt off. Miyuki takes a closer look- The sounds of flames igniting rings her ears. Looking down to her right she sees the alley with the glow of a flame... emitting from a person. The person in question is wearing armor as dark as night along with their skin tight suit, the mask menacing to any other civilian if they were to take a glimpse of him. For a moment all Miyuki could do is stare at the man in a mix of surprise and awe... but quickly they wear off. Those two sisters were a trap to get them both away from the building while this man does whatever the hell he wanted. But that is not going to happen.*

Ice-Frost: Stop right there!

*Miyuki jumps down as she shoots a blast of ice to pin him to the wall. But he dodged the shot and starts running off through the alley, now with Ice-Frost in pursuit. Its there that the eldest sister steps out of the shadows and stares up at the building. Hacking into the passcode to enter into the building the elder sister looks around the building, holding a device to track project beta down as she chuckles to herself.*

Elder Sister: Now where to begin?

* * *

*Tadashi runs through the alleys to get away from the woman as far as possible, his heart pounding fast as his hands threaten to lit up with his flames. Of all things he has to do the last thing he wanted to be was bait; bait for a super hero to capture, despite the sisters' reassurances that they'll free him before any real damage would be done. His mind and heart had very strong reactions but he would not allow his voice to say so lest he be punished. Taking a quick glance back at the super he recalls the details of the super hero. He knows for sure she has long brown hair let loose while the semi translucent blue glasses shields her eyes as to avoid identification... but he felt there was more than that. Something about that woman is tugging up a sense of familiarity that edges him to recall what it is- And another ice shot that could had hit his head snaps him out of his thoughts. And it appears that his thoughts distracted him enough to lead him to a blocked alley way, leaving him with the ice powered super hero to face. He summoned his flame at first to catch her attention... but now it seems he must use it to fend himself off. And so he throws a wave of fire to back away the woman, but she in turn ducks down in time and launches towards him. But he quickly holds out his hands and pin her to the ground, his hands starting to lightly steam around her wrists. The smart choice would be to quickly kill her and go about the plan. One less super to worry about while the other sisters handle the glob monster and the police. But the choice he is about to make isn't smart... it just felt right. He lets go of her wrists and steps back. The woman stands up and quickly starts to frost her hands for a second round, but the man shakes his head and speaks, though its obvious that his voice is heavily disguised.*

Sun-Fire: **I don't wish to fight you.**

Ice-Frost: So you can talk... if that's what you want then why did you look like you're ready to set the building on fire?

Sun-Fire: **I wasn't... I'm not used to these powers to be honest...**

*Miyuki's stern brow lessened slightly at that sentence. Not used to it? So he wasn't born with it? Her mind showed a brief glimpse of her seven year old self, frightened in a room covered in ice and crying for help. She pushes it aside as she cautiously steps forward.*

Ice-Frost: How'd you get those powers?... if you don't mind me asking..

Sun-Fire: **All I'm willing to say... is that this powers could have been avoided if I wasn't in an accident...**

*An accident? What kind of accident would leave some man to gain fire powers and to hide his face behind a mask? That is when the man sighs before talking.*

Sun-Fire: **If you and your... partner know what's good for either of you, do not get involved where you shouldn't be.**

Ice-Frost: And says who? You? So long as there's heroes here in San Fransokyo, we'll be there to stop you.

Sun-Fire: **... Do you think I wanted any of this? That I want to fight any supers?... No... all I really want is to go home and forget everything...**

*Its there that Miyuki hears the genuine hurt in his disguised voice, the pain and heart ache unmistakable to anyone. She walks towards him, a cautious yet sympathetic expression on her brow. The man sees her and does not make a move, even when she is only a foot away from him.*

Miyuki: Do you think... its something I could help you with? Anything at all?

*He looks at her eyes and speaks in a low yet quiet voice... a voice that sounded melancholic despite the disguised voice.*

Sun-Fire: **I highly doubt so... no one could save me...**

Ice-Frost: Well... someone has to help. Otherwise... who will?

*Those words made Tadashi's stomach roll within itself. Those were the last words he spoke to his little brother, Hiro, before entering the building and destroyed his own life. But hearing it from a super, a super who has no idea the hell he's been through and what she's getting involved with, is saying it as to assure him that she'll do what she can to help him felt... assuring... That's when he felt a slight tingle in his forearm. The oldest sister got the info. He looks at the snow maiden and shakes his head. He runs past the snow maiden and into the streets, but not without hearing from her last.*

Ice-Frost: Could I at least know your name? I'm Ice-Frost!

Sun-Fire: **... Call me Sun-Fire.**

*And to his surprise, the super hero didn't chase after him. Instead she was heading towards the direction where her partner went. Not that it will matter though. The elder sister got the layout she needed for tomorrow night's heist. Now if the other sisters could make it out it would be great. Globby and Chief Atallah are giving their all to face off the two Fujita Sisters; they were definitely a tough duo to tangle with. But they were as determined to not stand down, especially Chief Atallah. For a police officer, Globby is surprised yet impressed to see the chief of police show her own skills in dealing with these new super villains, as the younger attempted to whack her in the head with a cane, only to be swung to the side of a parked car when the chief Atallah grabbed the cane and swung her around. That is when Ice Frost shows up and blasts ice to pin their feet to the ground; but just as they were all ready to take on the sister 'duo'... the sisters drop the cash register and sped off to the streets. Far faster than Super Sonic Sue and Gogo combined. As one of the officers pick up the cash register to deliver it back to its owner, Globby and Chief Atallah turn their attention to Ice-Frost.*

Chief Atallah: You certainly took your time; something happen on the way here?

Ice-Frost: Somewhat Chief Atallah. Shortly after Globby went after them I saw someone nearby, and they had fire powers.

Chief Atallah: Fire powers? You mean something along the lines of Fredzilla's suit or something natural?

Ice-Frost: Natural. It didn't burn him. He calls himself Sun-Fire, but that's about it.

Globby and Chief Atallah: What?

Ice-Frost: He didn't do anything else aside from running from me... I don't think he was gonna do anything... but he did look scared...*Shaking her head to focus* Never mind that; what about those two just now?

Chief Atallah: They call themselves the Fujita sisters. They're skaters, just like Velocity and Super Sonic Sue; but there is something about their skates that make them much more faster than those two.. but I can't place it. Either way, they are not strangers to fighting dirty.

Globby: So I guess we have the Fujita Sisters and Sun-Fire to add in the 'villains to look out for' when Big Hero 7 comes up.

Chief Atallah: Definitely.

*But as they prepare to leave and continue their night by resting up, Miyuki had only this to say to herself before heading back to the apartment.*

Miyuki:... I don't know if Sun-Fire is a villain...

*The new years eve certainly gets the most festive, rivaled only by Christmas. The day is all abuzz as the people of San Fransokyo prepare their final day of the year; but two certain people had thoughts that aren't related to the upcoming year. From Miyuki's side, the snow maiden laid in bed fully awake yet tossing and turning as her thoughts run through. Her encounter with Sun-Fire had definitely risen some intrigue within her, wondering what is it that happened to him that made him hide his face. Perhaps... he was like her? Was he scared of his own abilities and is on the run in fear that he'll hurt someone close to him? It did sound like a possibility: Miyuki had the same idea of running away when she was thirteen years old, thinking her family were better off without her. But her family stopped her and assured their love and support... maybe the young man didn't. But when she first shared her thoughts to Esme, the fashion major had a different idea in mind. One that has irritated her to the point of going to her room to sleep it off.*

Esme: *Behind the locked door* You like him~

Miyuki: I do not! I literally just met him, how could I think about liking him when I know nothing about him?

Esme: Does he have a nice body?

Miyuki:... Are you serious right now?

Esme: Just answer the question babe.

Miyuki: *Groans as dark blush dusts her cheeks*… He does have a nice body.. But that doesn't mean I like him!

Esme: Sure, and I'm sure that I'm an news-host on Chanel seven. Well, I'm gonna go out and get me some grapes and champagne for tonight! Want anything?

Miyuki: Pizza.

Esme: Alright. Bye bye sweetcheeks~!

*Once Miyuki hears the sound of the main door closing, she flops to her back as she stares up to the lantern. There's no way she could have feelings for some ambiguous super she had met. The only feelings that she had to admit to herself was with Tadashi Hamada... and he is definitely not Tadashi Hamada in anyway. Even so... looking back at the memory, something about that man is... oddly familiar. On the other side of the city, Tadashi is simply staring out the window as the two younger Fujita sisters play cards while the eldest goes forward to join his side.*

Elder Sister: You did a good job out there, keeping that super busy while I look around that building.

Tadashi:... Except why are we waiting for tonight to strike? Yesterday you could had grabbed it while I was keeping her busy and we'd be already done.

Elder Sister: True. But considering how it went with Amaya and Nikolas, we can't risk alerting the public of our appearances... yet. Sides, I've learned the old man allows his employees a day off for tonight. Sides, judging from last night I'd say you'd enjoyed keeping her busy.

*Tadashi gives a small glare to her before turning his face away... but the woman is quick to see the light dusting of blush on his face, making her smirk.

Elder Sister: Sides, with your good looks that little lady would definitely be putty in your hands. And who knows... maybe you'd get a piece of that action if you play your cards right.

*But Tadashi is having none of it, growling softly as he heads back inside.*

Tadashi: As if. That girl is just some super I met. That's it. Who cares if she's pretty.

Middle and Younger sister: OOH~... you think she's pretty.

*At this point there is steam starting to rise from his head and shoulder, making the elder sister hush up her younger sisters as she goes to grab a can of beer and passing another to Tadashi.*

Elder Sister: Even if that wasn't the case, lighten up flame boy. You've been this silent, edgy type since we met. Get some fun out there before he return back to that island. Sides, with Momakase and the goons coming soon we'd might as well take our chances.

*Tadashi merely shakes his head as he goes to the bathroom, prompting an eye from the eldest sister, drinking her beer. Tadashi splashes water on his face as she thinks over the words the elder sister spoke. As if he would ever sink to that level; there is no way he would simply go after that super for a one night stand and leave her the next night. Even so, there is no way he has any sort of interest in her. Not even if her eyes, behind the translucent blue glass, were pretty... or her voice that sounded warm despite her power.. and for some reason she was vaguely familiar... as if she had met her before... Tadashi shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts. What should matter is getting this job over with, to which they were to learn their second mission. They were already going to rob a man to gain a project Nozako wanted, it couldn't be anything worse. Back at the apartment, Esme had returned with the champagne, grapes, and two pizza boxes for them to chow down. But before Miyuki could start to eat her phone starts ringing. Looking at the user she sees that its Honey Lemon calling her. It has been a day since they left for Dana Point, it would be nice to know how things were going at their side.*

Miyuki: Guys! How are you?

Gogo: We're good, and you guys?

*As if fate wanted to torture her, memories of her encounter with Sun-Fire bring up, especially Esme words accusing her of a supposed crush.*

Miyuki: *Somewhat hesitant* We're good as well, some things happen but nothing too major.

Wasabi:.. You hesitated... something up?

Miyuki: W-What? No! Its all fine here! Esme got out the champagne and grapes for all us to celebrate! You guys enjoying Dana Point?

Cora: We are! Everything is going good and we're having fun.

Miyuki: Good! Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow then! Happy New year everyone!

*With that she hangs up the phone and groans as she grabs a slice of mushroom and pepperoni pizza.*

Esme: Well, you kept that conversation short and sweet, but you gotta tell them about the new baddies soon. Preferably before they come back tomorrow.

Miyuki: I know. But it sounds like things are going well on their end, wouldn't want them to worry and cancel their trip. And now I just want to eat some pizza.

Esme: Ditto.

*Night has fallen before the city became aware of it; now everyone is heading towards celebrating the upcoming new year in their homes or at parties. Which to the four people leaves the perfect opportunity to strike forth their plan. They arrive at the building, where it is locked from the outside; but the eldest merely shrugged it off and showed them a back door where its mere protection is a locked door knob. Ripping it open the four stealthily move through the halls, guided by the eldest until they reach the door. However, as they do, they are unaware of the two supers that they encountered before, are doing a brief patrol back to the area last night. A last minute check up per say, and they are soon to arrive. Either way, the quartet go through the room where the eldest concluded that the project would be.*

Middle Sister: Considering what happened last time, they would no doubt move the location of Project Beta in a new safe. But not to a different room.

*Tadashi looks around when he spotted a miniature globe on a table next to him. He was going to continue his search in another way until he recalled the words of his friend, Fred, who mentioned that most people nowadays would probably follow the trope of using globes as a secret control to open up a safe. He places his hand on the globe and twist it back slightly where in response, opens it up to reveal a small red button. The sisters soon notice Tadashi and the button, walking towards him to see what he's doing to do next. Taking his chances, Tadashi presses it. The wall in front of him opens up a portion to reveal the same brief case Amaya and Nikolas had attempted to steal all those weeks ago. With that, the eldest grabs it slowly until it is out of its compartment.*

Elder: Huh... that was rather simple.

Younger Sister: It must be rather embarrassing for those fools when we deliver this bad boy to them. *To Tadashi*What do you think Sun-Fire?

*Tadashi does not respond, as per usual. They start walking back out through the back door, the sisters giggling among themselves while Tadashi remained silent.*

Elder Sister: Seriously? You couldn't even crack a laugh underneath that mask? Either way...

*The eldest sister leans up to kiss his cheek, even if it was hidden behind the mask.*

Elder Sister: Dinner's on me. How'd you feel about steak?

Globby: Hold it right there!

*The four look ahead to see Globby and Ice-Frost in front of them. Tadashi's first attention to detail is Ice-Frost; her eyes glaring daggers at them... but when he noticed it closely, he saw a twinge of hurt within them...and it somehow hurt him to see it.*

Ice-Frost: Drop, the brief case now!

Eldest Sister: I don't think so... Sun-Fire!

*Tadashi pulls up a wall of flame to keep them occupied while the four run off to the streets of San Fransokyo. The super hero duo quickly put out the flames and soon start giving chase, till Globby decided to transform into his butterfly mode with Miyuki on his back. And with the aerial advantage, the duo quickly spot the four. *

Ice-Frost: I see them! They're heading to Nightmarket square! If we can beat them there we could trap them!

Globby: Hear ya loud and clear!

*The Fujita Sisters dash towards Nightmarket square, with Sun-Fire hot on his heels as he uses a bit of his fire to propel himself off the air to give an extra speed boost. But when they get there they are soon held in a giant ice wall circling around them. That's when globby and Ice Frost land down.*

Ice-Frost: You all got nowhere to go!

Globby: The cops will be here soon-

*That is when a huge flame melts through the ice wall, leading to Sun-Fire running out first. Globby quickly heads to the open wall to quicly seal it up while Miyuki gives chase after the man.*

Ice-Frost: Keep them occupied! I'm going after Sun-Fire!

*In all her life, Miyuki Frost never felt so humiliated and disgusted with herself. She was correct that last night's attempt was a distraction, but she didn't figure that the Fujita Sisters had a third member of the party while they had their talk. Her mind fired up when she recalled the image of one of the sisters kissing the masked man on the cheek-*

Ice-Frost: Snap out of it!

*She wasn't upset that they were in a relationship. She was upset that this man used her, fooled her into believing his vague story about being afraid of his powers, about not wanting to be involved with the likes of them. Shows her right. She soon summons ice to skate as to catch up to him, to which prompts Sun-Fire to start throwing fire balls towards her. She is quick to either dodge or to put it out with her ice.*

*Globby throws his blobs at the Fujita Sisters, slithering like liquid whenever they try to land a punch. He lies down a path of rough crystals to trip them up. While the elder and middle sisters fell, the youngest uses them as a stepping stone to jump up and land a kick to his face... and its there all three sisters are reminded that the man is pure gelatin.*

Globby: You hadn't thought this through did ya?

*He then throws out blobs to capture the Fujita sisters just as the police arrive. Chief Atallah is among them, along with Officer Cruz to apprehend the three thieves.*

Officer Cruz: So... its a trio of sisters instead of a duo.

Globby: They gave quiet a fight, but nothing can hold down Globby!

*Chief Atallah nods as officer Cruz pulls out the hand cuffs and heads over to the trio, another officer grabbing the brief case and locking it in a trunk, but as they did the chief's eyes widened at the realization.*

Chief Atallah: Hold on… There was a man Ice-Frost mentioned... Where is Sun-Fire?

Globby: He ran off so Ice-Frost is going after him.

Chief Atallah: *Hums in thought* Lets just get theses ladies to their jails.

*Officer Cruz pulls them up and quickly handcuff them; but when he is about to disable their skates, they all come to the horrid realization that they were not roller skates.. but their actual feet connected to the skin of their legs. They were amputated.*

Officer: What? How did you-Who did this- AUGH!

*Using their shock, the eldest fujita sister knee kicks the man in the gut before she slams the handcuffs off, quickly grabbing her sisters and skating off. The rest of the officers give chase in their cars, leaving Chief Atallah to tend to the wounded officer while Globby helps.*

Globby: Darn it! We lost them!

Officer Cruz: *Groaning in pain* Well... thats a way to start new years.. loosing three thieves.

Chief Atallah: The nights still not over. We still have the brief case... and we have one more villain on the loose, and Ice-Frost is on it.

* * *

*As of now, Ice-Frost and Sun-Fire had taken their fight to the top of the roofs, as the man had noticed that they were headed to more populated areas of the city. A little thoughtful, the ice maiden noted, but then again he could be doing it to avoid any obstacles. Soon the buildings get taller and taller that they barely have the momentum to jump forward and run; and when the next building is a literal skyscraper with a drop that would guarantee massive injuries, they have nowhere else to go: a simultaneous perfect and horrid trap for both of them. Tadashi is slightly exhausted from the running and using his powers to properly face Ice-Frost, who's more than ready to beat him up before delivering him to the police, and so resorts to talking.*

Sun-Fire: **Ice-Frost! I know what you saw contradicts what I said last night, but I swear that I had no choice! Otherwise, they would hurt my family and friends! I never even got to confess to my crush from SFAI before they taken me and ruined my life!**

*Miyuki stares at this man, her eyes widening in disbelief as those words utter his lips, clear desperation in his disguised voice. A crush from SFAI? So this man is native to San Fransokyo, or at least knew someone here. Whoever is the crush, she could tell there is regret in the way he spoke... then again...*

Ice-Frost: *Glaring at Sun-Fire as she summons her frost* Nice try.

*And so she runs towards him, letting out an angry yell as she takes a huge swing to which the man ducks. At this moment Sun-Fire realized that words will not be the course of action to take. Now, he has to fight in order to see another day.*

Sun-Fire: **Very well then** **...**

*Ice-Frost backflips as she avoids the flaming punch of her assailant, its demonic mask glowing menacingly. The people blissfully unaware of the battle happening above their heads as they wait for the countdown for the new year, The frost powered maiden versus the man on fire. Her hands shoots out ice to coat the floor underneath the man named SunFire in an attempt to make him slip underneath; but Sun Fire apparently knew that she was going to do that as he used his flaming hands to propel himself forward, avoiding the ice as to not slip. She summons an ice wall to act as shield just in time. SunFire had risen his fist and punched through the ice wall, melting it quickly.. but dampening his fire as he winced in slight pain. He then quickly grabs her left wrist, summoning forth a good deal of heat to make Ice-Frost temporarily loose her ice powers. With both temporarily capacitated, they instead focused on their fighting skills to take the other down and to win their fight. With a twist and a flip, Ice Frost brings Sunfire to the ground and pins his hands, the demonic mask slightly askew.*

Ice-Frost: *Panting heavily* You really got me there you know... I almost believed you for a moment...

Sun-Fire: **Ice-Frost, I'm telling you the truth! I don't want to be involved in this!**

Ice-Frost: Tell that to your girlfriends!

*Sun-Fire then kicks her stomach, pushing her off and quickly trapping her in his arms.*

Sun-Fire: **Please Ice-Frost. You have to trust me that I want nothing of this...**

*Ice-Frost stares intensely at the man, her heart pounding. In any other situation she would struggle and push him away, pry his hand from her waist and hand. The fire and ice hand clashing and yet not harming the either. And that power is equally matched with the intense feeling in their hearts as they stare into each other's eyes. A few moments of silence continues before they hear the flash of a camera.*

Dunder: Well now!

*In front of them is Bluff Dunder, in his news helicopter where the camera men are recording them. And its there that the clock strikes midnight, with fire works blasting off into the air to decorate the sky.*

Dunder: This is quiet a way to start off the new year! A Super Hero and Super Villain roman-!

*Sun-Fire creates a temporary blast of fire as he takes Ice-Frost away from the nosey camera men, jumping back through the roofs before landing down at an alley. They stand quietly in the shadows as the helicopter passes by, as if searching for the two, or in more likely news to capture the belated moment of the new year. The two breath heavily before they look into each other's eyes once more; and there their hearts raced in a different tempo, not one of adrenaline, but one of emotion. Finally, as if a tug is being pulled on them, Sun-Fire backs away a bit, rubbing his arm as if he were embarrassed. After moments of silence between them, Miyuki speaks up.*

Ice-Frost: How do I know that you're forced to do this? This could all just be a cover up to trick me again like last night...

Sun-Fire: **I can't tell my full story... but I have family here that I would give my life to protect them. I've been gone for so long that they think I'm dead... You said you would do what you can to help me right?... Here's your chance to prove it...**

*With that he whispers into her ear, and whatever he said made Ice-Frost lightly gasp. Now she knows that this man, his powers, and his association with the Fujita Sisters were not by choice. And though he gave the basics, she got what he said.*

Sun-Fire: **If you can find a way to free me I will be forever indebted to you. I'll share what I could, but not much... do I have your word?**

Ice-Frost:.. Yes Sun-Fire... I trust you...

Sun-Fire:*Getting choked up* **... T-Thank you Ice-Frost... till we meet again.. Know you have an ally.**

*This time, Miyuki chooses not to go after him. Merely watching the path he takes as the night sky glitters with the passing fireworks and the faint cheering in the distance. She doesn't recall what happened the rest of the night; all she could guess is that she made a trek all the way home, dressed in her sleepwear, and passed out on the bed. While she had a peaceful, dreamless sleep... Miyuki felt that something major has happened. One that had changed the course of this city forever.*

Esme: Hey! Earth to Miyuki! Wake up!

*Miyuki's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light before it clears to the coy look of Esme holding her smirk.*

Esme: Miyuki... You said you have no interest in the new baddie right?

Miyuki: Yeah... why do you ask?

*Esme shows Miyuki what's on her phone and immediately, the temperature of the room drops as the snow maiden stares in shock. It was the news feed on last night, with the picture of herself and Sun-Fire the moment Bluff Dunder took the picture. And as if the position they were in was not helping matters, the title had worsened it tenfold. **FIRE AND ICE ROMANCE? Super Hero and Super Villain** **Tension**.*

Miyuki: Oh no...

Esme: Chief Atallah called. She said she contacted Big Hero 7 after they got back here and needs you all to be at the police station asap.

Miyuki: Oh... as if today could get any better...

Esme: There is one tiny glimmer of joy though...

*She flips to the comment section where the account used by Ian is currently ranting about Ice-Frost and Sun-Fire, caps locking about how dare she get a villain boyfriend instead of remaining single. That did admittedly crack a small smile on Miyuki.*

Miyuki: Thanks Esme...

Esme: No problem. I'm wishing you luck! Hope you could find a way to explain all this mess.

Miyuki: I'll try...

*And before she knew it, she arrived at the police station where soon after her friends, Big Hero 7, arrived. And with that she had explained her story as best as she could, dropping a few details relating to Sun-Fire while not sounding suspicious, and finally finishing it off now.*

Miyuki: And that's what happened.

*The gang stare at her with wide eyes and gapped expressions, none of them saying a word.*

Fred: What?! Four new villains came over here and we missed them!? You and Globby had all the fun!

Gogo: Sounds like more skaters I have to beat... although the fact that their feet were amputated for skates though...

Honey Lemon: Its alright sweetie! We'll get to the bottom of this, and you'll always be my number one skater in my heart.

*As the tall girl hugs her girlfriend, Hiro turns to Miyuki and talks.*

Hiro: Whoever this Sun-Fire is, he sounds like he could be someone to keep an eye out.

Cora: Definitely.

Chief Atallah: In any case, thanks for sharing what has happened and what we've learned. I've already put the four on the system to keep an eye out and reported it to Commander Carter. As for the little news report... it may take a while but it should be somewhat tamed down.

Miyuki: That sounds like a relief… although I hoped my new years day would be less heart pounding..

Cora: Tell me about it.

Chief Atallah: I agree with that sentiment. You're all dismissed... also.. Happy new year to you all.

Big Hero 7 and Ice-Frost: Happy new year.

Officer Cruz:... Happy New year...

*They all step out as they prepare to head back to the café, with Miyuki joining them for a quick break. Along the way they tell their story when they were in Dana Point, sharing Cora's attempt to understand her mermaid heritage which resulted in the blue haired teen getting grounded for a week. Overall, Miyuki could see they had quiet the adventure as well.*

Miyuki: That sounded like a New years to remember, except for Aunt Cass. *To Cora* Man Cora, sucks that you're grounded for a while huh?

Cora: Its alright. Hearing your story, we've both been through a lot.

*The two girls sigh in exhaustion, letting their tension go. That is when Miyuki turns her attention to Hiro.*

Miyuki:... Hiro? What do you think?

Hiro:... Well, hearing your story... Sun-Fire almost reminds me of...of...

*Miyuki is quick to hug the teen boy, to comfort him as she is well aware of what he is trying to say. Sun-Fire did remind her of Tadashi as well... but it didn't matter. Sun-Fire is not Tadashi... Or so they all thought. Meanwhile, Tadashi is sitting on a chair, where between his finger and thumb is a small chip, coated black with red wiring. Project Beta is secure in his hands, a plan made last minute by the eldest sister when they were initially trapped. He gives a heavy sigh before he turns his head to the window, closing his eyes as he thought over Ice-Frost, his family, his friends... and his crush.. and he could only mutter two words for his actions, despite what he will do to make up for it the best he could.*

Tadashi: I'm sorry...

 **A.N: And here it is! Part two of the original chapter before it! I hope you enjoy reading it while I prep up for Hiro the Villain! Who knows what will happen next? Stay tuned! And thank you all for following and reading Big Hero 7: The Series! Love you!**


	60. Hiro the Villain and the Mizichio heir

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The fight between Big Hero 7 and Momakase happens in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. Momakase had thrown her knife but Gogo's disc stopped it mid flight. The knife returned to Momakase's hand as the disc returned to Gogo. The two woman tried to land blows to bring them down but they both avoid their hits. When Momakase flips back at her side of the alley, there appears to be a second person aiding her... a young teen boy it seemed.. The two dodge Gogo's disc once more as it return back to Gogo. And just behind them is Cora standing by in panic

Gogo: You two are going to jail and let Cora go!

Cora: No guys wait! You don't-!

*Gogo skates towards them to throw more punches to the ninja lady, but Momakase blocks them flips back. As Gogo jumps up to knock her out while Momakase gets ready to slice her in half, the teen boy instead summons his magnetic gloves to throw a blast of sonic waves to knock Gogo out and taking out Momakase's knife. Once the yellow clad super is knocked back to the team.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo!

*Honey Lemon turns her attention to the boy, seeing the family technology revert back to normal. Honey Lemon fires her chem purse bazooka towards the boy, but he summons an electromagnetic wave to repel back the chem balls to them, even trapping Fred in one.*

Fred: Hey!

Honey Lemon: Sorry Fredzilla!

Momakase: Oh please. You can all drop the code names... I know who all of you are...

*Wasabi is backed to the dumpster as Momakase gets closer to him.*

Momakase: Hello again, Wasabi.

Wasabi: Hey, the villain 'first name basis' thing, not actually comfortable with it-

*Wasabi quickly dodges the slice of Momakase's blades, seeing the dumpster cut in half and fall.*

Wasabi: Or that!

*And with that the two enter a blade battle while the boy runs away, with Fred hot on his heels.*

Fred: I never thought Momakase was the sidekick type! How'd you two meet?

*But Fred did not see that the boy hid behind one of the bags as he launches his electro magnetic shock to pun down Fred, but the lizard suited hero jumps up in the nick up time and throws his flame... only for a second wave to knock him back down again. The boy runs away again, only to be blocked by Gogo and Honey Lemon. Gogo skates towards him but he pulls the same attack and launches her away from him; Honey Lemon shoots out her chemball to trap the boy, only to instead trap her girlfriend, giving the boy ample time to escape.*

Honey Lemon: Sorry Velocity! Man... this just ins't my day.

*That's when Wasabi and Momakase enter the scene.*

Wasabi: uh guys?!

*Soon enough, Momakase uses one of her knifes to disable Wasabi's laser blade and throw a second one to him, to which Wasabi used his laser shield to knock it out... to which is disables as well. The man tries to back away only to slip on a glass bottle and land on his back, leaving him at the mercy of the ninja lady, who is ready to strike him at the heart... only for the boy to knock her out before she could do so.*

Wasabi: *To the boy* Who are you?

*The boy tries to run off, but the others are quick to trap him immediately, first by Gogo's disc then by Honey Lemon's chem ball.*

Honey Lemon: Lets see...

Cora: Hold on! I-I can explain!

*But the team had never expected the boy to be anyone they know and loved in a million years...*

BH7: HIRO?!

*As of while, at Yama's hotel, two of his goons are running around while Yama is experiencing a heart attack.*

Yama: Don't just stand there! Go!

*And so the two goons run off to the direction down the street. Yama then paces around in worry.*

Yama: I had the golden goose right in my hands... only for those two ninjas to take it! Oh if anything happens to the Mizichio heir under my watch I'll be dead!

* * *

Gogo: Woah, woah, woah... back up!

Hiro: Its a... kind of long story..

Fred: Oh! Do we have time for popcorn-

Momakase: No popcorn!

Wasabi: Well, would it at least tell us where Cora is?!

Hiro: Yeah... it all started at Joe's Diner, where Cora and I were having a brunch with Megan after a week of my girlfriend being grounded..

*And so his story starts to there, while Cora's thoughts reverts to that time that lead to this humongous mess.*

Hiro: And that was the time Tadashi and I made our hovercart.

Megan: Wow. You certainly had quiet a childhood. It kinda makes me jealous.

Cora: Tell me about it. Aside from going to the beach or grocery shopping, the most exciting part was just going to the aquarium one time when I was five... I don't recall what happened though... Oh well.

Hiro: I'm just glad we could all hang out after all this time.

Megan: Yeah, I needed this. I just hit a dead end with my deadline over the school's blog.

Cora: You mean the one about Chara?

Megan: Yeah, and I'm no closer to finding out what really happened to her.

Hiro: That's... terrible... well, at least you tried.

*That's when Megan receives a text on her phone.*

Megan: *Groans* Its my dad. He's gonna stay up late with Chief Atallah to look over the new bad guys that arrived. Along with a sighting of Momakase since her escape from prison.

*That made Cora choke on her water, which made Hiro pat on her back to help her.*

Cora: Oh! Oh... that sounds awful! After all, we only heard she escaped since the day after Christmas! Although on a lighter note... what do you think of Chief Atallah?

Megan: I actually think she's pretty cool! I mean, it sucks that Dad got demoted to just being a regular police officer, but I think she's doing a good job. She definitely can kick some ass! Well, while we're here, wanna see a movie?

*At that time, Cora's phone beeps with a text from Fred reading that they have a team meeting coming up. She shows the text to Hiro and he gets the message.*

Hiro: Oh, we loved too but uh... Cora's uncle Kage just texted and he wants us to help over something at their house.

Megan: Yeash…with all these school projects, family hang outs, and dates happening I'm surprised we could hang out at all!

Cora: We know, but maybe next time we could go!

*With that, the teen couple meet up at their secret base where they could now properly discuss all the new villains along with the return of an old one.*

Gogo: There's been a sighting of Momakase around two hours ago.

Honey Lemon: We have to catch her!

Wasabi: Not to mention find out about the new guys that popped to town. The Fujita Sisters and Sun-Fire.

Fred: Don't worry Wasabi! We have an advantage this time relating to Momakase! Basemax!

Hiro: That's right. *To Basemax* Basemax, time to power scan for Momakase.

*Basemax starts her search for Momakase's DNA signature, to which Fred uses the time to comfort Baymax.*

Basemax: Scanning...

Fred:*To Baymax* Scanning used to be your job huh?

Baymax: I am still capable of scanning.

Fred: Yeah, but she's doing it now. I'm here for you buddy. Always.

Basemax: Scan complete. I do not detect Momakase.

Cora: She must still be using the scan jammer Obake gave her long ago.

Wasabi: Uh guys? We can still scan for her graphene blades.

Basemax: Scanning for Graphene Blades..

Fred: *To Baymax* Don't let her get to you!

Baymax: I am not unviewed with human emotions.

Fred: Oh Baymax.. you're not fooling me big guy.

*Fred then kisses his head and hugs him.*

Basemax: I do not detect Momakase's graphene blades.

Gogo: She knows we can scan for them. She's being careful.

Honey Lemon: Now what?

Cora: Well... if we can't go with point a, we should focus on point b. I.e the new bad guys in town.

Fred: Wait! I have an idea!

*That idea later turned out to be ordering YakiTaco to their base, each of them enjoying their lunch in peace.*

Wasabi: Was tacos your whole idea?

Fred: uh huh. Yeah.

Hiro: Tonight we're definitely doing night patrol.

Cora: And with Chief Atallah helping us it should give us an edge.

Gogo: Agreed. Lets just hope that Cruz isn't gonna be involved for a bit.

Honey Lemon: Why so?

Wasabi: Judging from last we met, he kinda still seems a little bit pissed at us getting him suspended and then demoted.

Cora: Yeah.

Honey Lemon: I'm sure it'll work out. I mean, he can't hold a grudge forever right?

Gogo: Besides, it wasn't our fault that he got suspended for something he did on his own.

Hiro: Anyway, we'll both split up to cover more ground.

Honey Lemon: I'm going with my girlfriend!

Fred: *Popping next to Wasabi* And we're gonna call out team, fire and slice!

Wasabi: Happy to work with you. But we are not calling ourselves that.

Fred: *Chuckles* You like it. I can tell. *Winks*

Cora: Which should leave a three person team being myself, Hiro, and Baymax. Unless Miyuki is up for it?

Honey Lemon: Oh wait... Miyuki's animation class is currently busy with a massive project right now, I don't think she's gonna have time to be Ice-Frost for a while.

Cora: Alright. Then it seems we have a plan.

*As of while, two things are happening as of now. On one side... The Fujita Sister and Sun-Fire are currently conversing with Amaya, Nikolas, and Momakase. In between Momakase's fingers is the coveted Project Beta: A miniscule black chip with red wiring.*

Momakase: I would like to congratulate you four on a job well done... *To Sun-Fire* and I'm quiet impressed with that little show a while back.

Nikolas: Yes. I didn't take you as the type to smooch with pretty ladies in front of a camera-!

*Sun-Fire lights up his fist in warning, prompting the man to shut up. Amaya thought pulls out a disk to showcase a hologram where soon, the shadow of Nozako emerges. Everyone stands in respect for the madame.*

Momakase: *Bowing deeply* My Lady Nozako, it is pleasant to see you.

Nozako: As to you Momakase… did you all succeed?

Amaya: Yes my lady. The Fujita Sisters and Sun-Fire has retrieved the project.

Nozako: Good... tonight you and Nikolas will meet up with the docks-man so that he will deliver it to me...*To the young four* Now that you've completed that, I shall inform you all, your real mission. I have discovered that my bloodline continues to live.

*This made all their eyes widen in shock, even Tadashi's eyes couldn't help but open up.*

Nozako: Not only is my son alive... but now he has a child of his own... my granddaughter. I have yet to take a clear look of her features or even her name.. but I do that if my technology I vaccinated my son with is successful, it should leave something like this on her person...

*She then shows a holographic image of the clan symbol to them all. Once she pulls it back, her voice becomes dark.*

Nozako: Although... locating her would be troublesome with these team of Super Heroes called Big Hero 7 roaming around... *To Momakase* You are intimately familiar with them, correct?

Momakase: I have battled them before.

Nozako: *To Fujita Sisters and Sun-Fire* Now here is your mission, one that will grant you any wish you desire: Locate my Granddaughter to bring her home... and once you analyze the strengths and weaknesses of these heroes...annihilate Big Hero 7.

*The Fujita sisters look at each other with semi-concerned eyes while Tadashi remained stoic... even though his core is shaking with dread and horror. But they know its either the lives of heroes over their own... and they don't want to risk it.*

Fujita Sisters and Sun-Fire: Yes, my lady.

Nozako: Good...*To Momakase* Momakase? I suggest you and those other fools stay a for a spell and watch over them. See if there's any help they could use while they're on their mission.. though I suppose you'll have to use regular blades since the ones that belonged to your family is currently in the possession of that oaf.

*Momakase's left eye twitches slightly in remembrance of that incident. A humiliation that Nozako is not hesitant to bring up whenever she please.*

Nozako: Now that its settled, I'll leave you all be with your devices. But inform me whenever you get news relating to my heir. Over and out.

*The hologram goes off, with the disc now fully deactivated and useless. The young four go to prepare themselves some lunch while Nikolas grabs a bottle of wine to drink from, leaving Momakase and Amaya to themselves.*

Amaya: Heh. You know Momakase? You may have been the daughter of wealthy merchants that struck gold with Nozako... but everyone knows you're a failure. First you loose your Fiancé, then your family fortune goes to waste at the stock market crash, then made to serve the food you hate, arrested multiple times, and now? He's not only alive, but he chose some broad over you and gotten himself a little girl! In comparison to me, you're really pathetic.

*Satisfied with her little deprecation to the ninja woman's pride, she joins Nikolas into sharing that bottle of wine to get themselves sufficiently drunk. Momakase's fists tightened to an unhealthy degree as that broad went off at her insults directed towards her. Oh how she wished she could pummel that smug bitch to the ground till all her teeth were lying on the floor. That is until her mind came up with an idea; the same idea on the day those four left for this city. But now she has the perfect way to execute it with precision. It seems she'll have her cake and eat it too, and she will definitely enjoy how delicious it will be.*

Megan: OK. So far, I know that Chara Bonete was born in Oakland but moved to San Fransokyo when she was 12... her parents are divorced and she lives with either of them every other weekend… high intelligence... perfect grades... what else am I missing?

*She lets out a breath of exhaustion as she flops to her bed and looks at the year book her father brought, turning to the page where it featured her dad and Chara during the season finals of the game. They definitely were close, she could tell, but her dad won't go beyond the basics. Though she supposed the person you're writing a paper is someone you knew long ago would lead to some not willing to open up old wounds.*

Megan: I can't give up! OK... lets see... they did mention Chara going to her favorite places... and something about...SFIT!

*She hops up as her mind hit a eureka.*

Megan: I know where to go next!

*Yama is at his office looking over his deals with various businesses, glad to be out of jail once he paid bail. That is when looking over his emails he saw an unfamiliar account among the unread messages. He runs a scan over it and once he finds that it doesn't contain any viruses that could infect his computer he opens it and reads the contents. And the further he reads the more his expressions changed from intrigued, to shock, to surprise... then to devilish. He quickly types up a response to the email account, and immediately he gets the plan and idea where to start tonight. He storms out of the office and shouts at his goons.*

Yama: You three! Prepare your weapons for tonight! We got a golden goose to catch!

*Later on, Hiro is at his garage getting his suit out, first grabbing a helmet before he sees the familiar cap of his brother. He gives a small smile at it, knowing deep in his heart his brother would be so proud of him. He gets to Baymax where he flies off to Cora, who is fully dressed in her super suit and ready for action. And with that, they fly off to the night... with Momakase spying on them from afar, her graphene blade ready to strike.*

* * *

*After a night of patrol they all head back home, finding nothing about Momakase nor of the new bad guys. Right now Hiro is at his room taking of Baymax's super suite... hitting slight trouble when it comes to removing his rocket fist.*

Hiro: Well, that was a waste of time.

Baymax: Although we did not locate Momakase, or the Fujita Sisters, or Sun-Fire, we did increase our data base of where they are not.

Hiro: Well, that's one way to look at it.

Baymax: I am in need of recharging. Otherwise I will start to...*Entering Drunk Baymax mode* StArt a tICklE fiGhT.

*Baymax reaches for Hiro to initiate the tickle fight only for the teen to casually dodge out of the way.*

Hiro: I'm gonna go fix Fred's chamellion suit.

Baymax: bUt thE TiCKle fIgHt!...

Hiro: Maybe another time.

Baymax: rIGht nOW?

Hiro: No!

Baymax: How-How aBoUT nOW? nOw WoRkS fOr mE.

Hiro: *lightly pokes Baymax's belly* Now is charging time.

*With that slight poke, Baymax is back at his charger. When he enters down to fix it however... He finds an unexpected intruder in the garage.*

Hiro: Momakase!

Momakase: Hello Electro Alpha.

*Hiro throws his magnetic disc to knock her head... forgetting that the blade can easily slice it to ribbons.*

Hiro: Momakase! If you did anything to Aunt Cass or Cora-!

Momakase: Don't worry, your food warrior aunt is blissfully unaware of my presence. And your little girlfriend is safe at her house preparing dinner.

Hiro: Then why are you here?

Momakase:*Putting flash drive into computer* You are going to help me steal something.

Hiro: You're crazy if you think I'd help you!

Momakase: Oh I feel quiet confident you will. *Turns computer to show Hiro the Obake symbol then the pictures of their identities* My would be brother-in-law knew everything about Big Hero 7. Notably your identities... it would be a shame if that information got out...

*Hiro remains silent, but his glare remains as the ninja continues her talk.*

Momakase: You know, at first I thought about sending your identities to the police. But judging from the latest news, you seem to be getting along well... too well for the identities to be a true threat... but then I thought about this: I could easily find an agent for Nozako Mizichio and tell them your identities.. especially your little girlfriend's identity. And I know the madame very well... she can get creative when it comes to striking her fury to those who had hid secrets from her... why, since Cass is your aunt, she could rig this entire building to burst into flames with you all trapped.

*That broke Hiro's glare as it morphed to one of horror. Of course, Kage is Mizuchi's little brother and would know the Mizichio clan. That threat weighed far more than the exposure to the police would be if they didn't have the super hero program.. His mind raced to the protection of his friends and family... especially about Cora. He couldn't bear the thought of her being snatched away to face that vile woman that had abused and tortured Mizuchi and Kage since childhood. Ultimately... he realized he had no other choice.*

Hiro:... Is there anywhere you want to share your plan?

Momakase: *Smirking* We're going to make a great team... partner...

*The next day, Megan is at the school library at SFIT, looking around the archives for yearbooks dating back to the disappearance of Chara Bonete. It took some time convincing Granville about permitting her go there, but once she confirmed that she is a friend of Hiro and Cora the dean allowed her in. She found the specific year and opened it, flipping through the pages till she found a picture of a younger Granville with a teenage boy next to her. He looked about a year older than Megan, with his blue eye peeking out. Flipping a few more pages her eye caught something of interest. In the picture it was the grand opening of the Marine Biology Hall, where the staff and some city members are standing proud and tall as the past Dean cuts the ribbon... but just off the side of the picture... there is the teen boy, and he is hanging out with a familiar strawberry blonde cheer leader. Granville is at her office typing on her computer when her door slammed open to show Megan holding a picture she had taken and a smile of excitement on her face.*

Megan: Alright! I found my first official clue!

Granville:... And what would that clue be Miss Cruz?

Megan: OK. I'm doing a report about the case of a missing cheerleader that attended my school. I tried to look for anything that could connect it to her, and now I found these!

*She shows the picture and Granville's eye widened slightly.*

Megan: Not only had I found who Chara was hanging out with before her disappearance, but I know this guy attended SFIT! I mean, the yearbook where I found it did show that you two were close.

Granville:... miss Cruz.. that is a rather interesting piece of evidence you found.. but if I may ask. Why are you hellbent on finding about what had happened to this young girl?

Megan: To be honest, I originally wanted to find out the identities of Big Hero 7 and share them to the public... but Hiro and Cora pointed out that if I did, it would endanger their lives. And sides, Dad does work with them so no doubt he would keep it a secret. At least with this one it can settle closure with the school. I mean, this girl had her whole life ahead of her when she just up and vanished. At the very least, I want to give Chara's story closure... and I think he had something to do with Chara.

Granville: I'm afraid that's' all the time we have now Miss Cruz.

*She pushes Megan to the door and opens it, making the teen cross her arms.*

Granville: And a word of advice Miss Cruz... when it comes to endeavors like these its best to take caution... other wise it may cost you what is close to you... and sometimes its best to leave the dead to rest...

*Meanwhile Hiro is meeting up with Momakase as they look at a hologram of a large tower.*

Hiro: This looks familiar.

Momakase: Its Yama's lair.

Hiro: Yama? We're stealing from Yama? He's already out of prison!

Momakase: But that doesn't mean he doesn't attend business elsewhere. This job requires some technical expertise. Genius level expertise. Yama's security uses advanced order tracking inful-red cameras.

Hiro: Yeah, they're everywhere.

Momakase: Exactly. And we need to get from here to here. If we trigger the alarm the whole place immediately goes on lockdown.

Hiro: Couldn't you cut your way out?

Momakase: Sadly no, reinforced titanium security doors. Even my blades can't cut through that without shattering.

Hiro: Hmm... an electro magnetic pulse could disable the cameras.

Momakase: Already considered that. The cameras are emp blocked. You have two days to find a way... or you can kiss your girlfriend and your lives goodbye. I'm confident you will succeed.

Hiro: I need to know what you're stealing. I won't do this if its something that will hurt people.

Momakase: Very heroic of you. But don't worry, its nothing like that. I'm afraid you're going to have to trust me..

*At the police station, Chief Atallah is hard at work in reviewing her files and any potential sightings of the new villains, taking sips of her chai tea in between breaks. Looking up though she sees Diego Cruz typing away at the computer, an angry brow at his face. The chief walks over and starts to talk.*

Chief Atallah: You doing good Officer Cruz?

Officer Cruz: You could say that...

*Chief Atallah takes a glance at the computer and sees that its about the time where Big Hero 7 battle with Robert Callaghan and the interview of the former professor.*

Chief Atallah: And is there a reason you're taking a refresher on this old case or?...

Officer Cruz: *Sighs* I just wanted to know about the thoughts of the man responsible for the attack of Krei Tech and the SFIT showcase fire. According to his interviews, he holds no grudges to them, despite being the ones that thrown him in prison.. he's even calling them heroes...

Chief Atallah: I see... I will tell you this Officer Cruz. Super heroes may be unorthodox when it comes to saving lives, but that doesn't mean we don't appreciate the job done. So I suggest you remove that stick up your ass and get over the fact that Big Hero 7 has helped San Fransokyo without you. So either you suck it up and contribute to your service, or you can stew in your own pettiness like a tantrum-throwing brat.

*Officer Cruz turns his head to Chief Atallah with wide and disbelieving eyes, but the woman is already walking away to talk to another officer of the law. He growled softly to himself. He is not being petty! He was only doing what was right! They could've gotten the job done before Big Hero 7 could despite what Commander Carter says! He will show them when he gets the chance, but for now, he better do some of his work done. Hiro is back at his garage testing out his new weapon to aid his escapade with Momakase.*

Hiro: Lets see what sonic waves can do.

*He points his glove to the pile of boxes in front of him and fires away. But at that moment, Fred and Cora arrive.*

Fred: Hiro!

Cora: What up?

*that's when a couple of boxes fly to their faces and cover it.*

Cora: Hey!

Hiro: Sorry guys!

*With their heads stuck in boxes, Hiro uses the time to place the glove in the garbage can before he runs to them and removes the boxes.*

Hiro: Sorry babe.

Cora: Its OK Hiro.

Fred: *Removing box* Yeah. So what were you working on? A school project?

Hiro: Ummm…. Yes!

*The way that he said it immediately set alarm bells in her head, but chose not to let Hiro know... for now.

Fred: Cool. Did you fix my Fredmillian suit yet? I want to use it to scare Richardson by pretending to be a ghost... As well as for regular super hero stuff of course. As Hiro walks over to the Fredmillian suit, Cora takes a quick glance at the garbage can and sees a new glove. Odd... she quickly sets her attention to her boyfriend before either notice.*

Hiro: It might take me a while... what did you do to mess this thing up?

Fred: Umm... I may have.. walked into a fire hydrant before the meeting..

Hiro: IT looks like I have to replace the flexible display cloth.

Fred: I appreciate it buddy! I really wanna scare mole..

*While Hiro works on the flexible cloth he noticed the way the draping of it disguises the glove he was working on. giving him an idea... An idea that Cora could see.*

Cora: We're gonna leave ya too it Hiro. Take care of yourself.

Hiro: I will babe. *Kisses her cheek*

*The two walk away from the garage... or so Hiro thought.. when he thought he's in the clear he starts looking over the glove and the flexible cloth when he hears the loud cough of his girlfriend... who's expression shows she is far from amused.*

Hiro: Cora!

Cora: Is there something you wanna share, Hiro?

Hiro: I- Uh. Y-You see-

Cora: Hiro, I thought we agreed that we're in this together, through hell and back. Especially with all the crazy shit that's happening lately.. you can trust me...

Hiro: *Sighs heavily* You're right... long story short... Momakase came to me and wants me to help her steal something from Yama and I have till tomorrow night to do so. Otherwise she'll expose us to the public.

Cora: That really serious... think we should tell the gang and the police?

Hiro: No! Definitely no! Its already risky enough that I just told you this... I-I just don't want you or anyone to get hurt if I don't do what she says..

*Cora looks at her worried boyfriend, seeing his eyes filled with guilt. Hiro then feels his girlfriends arms around him as his head is pressed close to her heart.*

Cora: I don't know what's gonna happen when you go through this, but I believe in you Hiro. You're the smartest guy I've ever known.

Hiro: Thanks babe...

*Later on at night, Cora is at the grocery store picking up some vegetables. Soon she exits out the store and is on her way to the trolley when she sees something glint in the distance... a familiar blue glint.*

Cora: Momakase!

*Cora heads over there, placing the groceries down the side as to rid herself extra weight as she prepares her phone. Perhaps if she's lucky she could get the gang to capture her before she makes Hiro go through whatever scheme she has in mind. She follows the glint more closely, raising her fist just in case...*

Goon 1: Get her!

*Suddenly Cora is ambushed by grown men as they try to tie her hands and feet together as she flails around and tries to scream loudly to attract attention. But the goons quickly gag her with cloth along with pressing her nose to chloroform, making the world around her start to spin... the last images being the large figure of Yama and...and...*

Hiro: Securing the wires to the gloves and done!

*Hiro had just finished up making the new suits for him and Momakase to use for their heist tomorrow night. Even if he still must do whatever Momakase wants him to do, telling Cora what is going on felt like a large weight is off his shoulders, allowing him to breath somewhat. That's is when his phone starts ringing, with some unknown number showing. He answers it, half of him knowing who it is.*

Hiro: Hello?

Momakase: Hiro! Something just happened! Its urgent that you complete whatever tools we need to break into Yama's lair!

Hiro: what do you mean? Whats going on?

Momakase: This time, its more personal to you Hiro... Yama has Cora.

*Hiro's phone is dropped to the floor, the screen cracking.*

* * *

*The following day felt like hell to Hiro, his mind racing fast as everything that Momakase told him rings through his mind. He tried to pass the day as calmly as he could, but the panicked calls of her family, the worried expressions on his friends' faces, the concerned phone calls from Megan were almost too much for him. But strangely enough... it set his resolve on the matter. Momakase is right, this time its personal. He won't just be stealing from Yama... but he's going to rescue Cora... no matter the cost. Meanwhile, Cora had just woken up from her slumber where she finds herself in a luxurious room and laid on a king sized bed while her hands are tied up. She looks at her person and lets a sigh of relief seeing she's still in her own clothes... but her shoes were gone. Exposing the brandmark on her ankle. That is when Yama enters the room and did something she never expected the proud man to do in a million years. He gets on his knees and bows to her.*

Cora: W-Where am I? What do you want Yama?!

Yama: You're in one of my guestrooms. And all I want is to serve you, young mistress.

Cora: M-Mistress?! W-What are you talking about?

Yama: *Raising his head up* I honestly couldn't believe it myself! But when that email explained it all I can't believe my luck! Now I can be working with one of the most richest and powerful Yakuza clan in the world! And all because I have the heir with me safe and sound.

*Her eyes widened in horror when he spoke. He knows. He knows the brand and who knows who she is in terms of her father's side.*

Yama: I hope this room is to your liking young mistress. My goons will bring your breakfast shortly, along with your new clothes. Can't have the heir dressed in rags when I share the news to one of Madame Nozako's agents!

*With that, he gives one more vow and quickly leaves the room. Cora immediately jumps out of bed and tries to twist the knobs and tries to hack the security system, but the panel is much more securely tighter than before. She groans in frustrations as she banged her head to the wall. Recalling what this place has, even if she is able to break out of her room the system will trigger an alarm and trap her inside. Now it seemed that the only hope she truly has is her boyfriend and Momakase to break her out. But then again...*

Cora: What do you even Momakase?

*The day soon shifts to evening where Hiro and Baymax presents their latest meal concoction to Aunt Cass at the café,*

Cass: Pizza nachos?

Baymax: And Kale pancakes.

*He then plops it on top of the nachos and adds whip cream on top of it.

Cass: Oh... That's wonderful.. Wouldn't had thought of putting those two things together.

Hiro: Baymax and I probably should've coordinated.

Baymax: It was more efficient to work separately.

Cass: Its perfect. Well, not the combo.. its unsettling. But I love having you around more often.

Hiro: Yeah... its been great having more free time... But I actually have to work late! At school, tonight...

Cass: Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Hiro: Sorry Aunt Cass, I just... want to follow Tadashi's lead... Trying to make the world a better place.

*And in response to that, Aunt Cass gets up and hugs her nephew, and Baymax wraps them around the hug as well.*

Cass: He'd be as proud as I am.

*When Hiro returns back to his room he gets ready for the night, packing his things as he does.*

Baymax: Hiro, you do not appear to be ready for night patrol.

Hiro: I'm not. We're not going tonight.

Baymax: Has Momakase been apprehended or Cora found?

Hiro: No, but I have to do something to protect the people I care about, and that involves finding Cora.

Baymax: That is a positive goal.

Hiro: Yeah, but its risky. I just hope my instincts are right.

Baymax: Your friends, Aunt Cass, and Cora trust your instincts. So did Tadashi.

*Hiro gives a small smile to the bot and gives him a hug.*

Hiro: Thanks Baymax.

Baymax: I am programmed to provide emotional support.

*And with that Baymax gets on his charger and rests, leaving Hiro to head towards to uncertain risk and danger.*

*With Momakase she is preparing for her rendezvous with Hiro, the other villains either eating or watching TV. As she is about to leave she notices the stoic stare of Sun-Fire, whose gaze sends the clear message about where she is going.*

Momakase: I'm simply going out to catch a film. Keeping myself in check too. Bye bye~.

*And so she leaves the room and out the building, already moving towards the destination where she's supposed to meet Hiro Hamada... However... Sun-Fire knows that whatever Momakse has planned is never what it seems... in fact she has been out for the past few nights lately. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see what exactly Momakase is truly doing. Hiro sneaks through Good luck alley, avoiding the police patrol and the occasional men mugging another for money as he does. There he arrives at the meeting point, where Momakase is waiting.*

Momakse: So, what did the genius come up with?

Hiro: *Unzipping his bag and taking out their new suits* The cameras won't be a problem. Wear this.

*At the base, the team are talking over the possibilities why Cora is missing, the new villains, or where Momakase could be. And from what Chief Atallah and Officer Cruz had told them, Yama is out and about. That is when Basemax beeps.*

Basemax: Alert. I have detected Momakase's graphene blades.

Gogo: She's not being careful anymore.

Honey Lemon: *Looking at the map* Huh, that's Yama's place.

Wasabi: Hiro and Baymax must still be on night patrol.

Basemax: I have sent a message to Hiro and Baymax.

Gogo: They can meet us. And at the very least we can find out if Momakase knows about Cora, come on!

*Hiro and Momakase are at the top of the roofs, dressed in their new ninja suits, ready to break into Yama's tower to not only take whatever Momakase wants, but also rescue Cora. First they go through the alley where the entrance to Yama's lair is, where Hiro uses his sonic waves to disable the camera first; to which Momakase activates her cloth to knock out the guard and cut an opening. And so they go through the guards and cameras one by one, no trouble going on. But before they entered Yama's room, Momakase stopped by a door nearby, where she cuts it open. The door falls down to reveal Cora, who looks up to reveal Hiro removing his goggles and mask. Cora smiles widely as Hiro quickly has her in a huge hug before he kisses her. Momakase lightly scoffs before she makes her voice heard.*

Momakase: *To Cora* You stay close to us Mizichio girl. We're still not done.

*They swifly run towards Yama's room where Hiro is quick to disable the cameras.*

Hiro: Sonic waves for the win!

Cora: Nice job Hiro!

Momakase: Amazing. You're wasting your talents being a hero.

*With that, Momakase steps towards the TV where she slices it in half, revealing a large safe behind it. She looks through it closely before she finds a crack to insert her graphene sword in, and with the help of Hiro's sonic waves they open the safe... where it reveals to be traditional Japanese swords. Momakase lays a gentle hand at the swords, memory flowing through her eyes as she secures it tightly around her waist, raising a couple eyebrows from Hiro and Cora. They step out to the balcony, ready to make their escape when Hiro starts talking.*

Hiro: Why did you want these? You have graphene blades, are they worth a lot of money?

Momakase: They were my family's... passed down from generation to generation...their value is not measured in money...

Cora: So... then why are they here?

Momakase:... Shortly after your father's 'death' my family fortune had been lost, and father was forced to sell them to keep us at Madame Nozako's mercy... Since then I vowed that I won't let anyone stop me from gaining what I want..

Cora:... I'm so sorry... But wait, how do you know Yama has them?

Momakase: He has a big mouth. I've been searching for these for 15 years... they're my last connection to my family...

Hiro: I know how important holding on to a memory is..

Cora: Me too... Papa and Grandmama always told me that Mama is always here, that her love exists within me...

*Momakase looks at the blue haired teen with unreadable eyes when they hear a very familiar voice.*

Yama: Atachi! What are you doing with the heir?!

*The trio, with Hiro flipping up his mask, turn their heads to see Yama and his goons behind them.*

Yama: And those swords belong to me!

Momakase: *pulling out her graphene blades* You have no right to them-

Hiro: Woah Woah woah! Hey, everyone calm down!

Yama: I agree with tiny ninja! Lets just wait for the police.

Hiro: You called them?!

Cora: Why?!

Yama: You're an escapee criminal. Or... I could tell them its a false alarm if you hand me back the heir...

*The trio back away to a corner, where the ninja clad duo quickly turn invisible.*

Yama: Huh? Where'd they go? Never mind! Grab the girl-

*Before he knew it the goons are knocked to the ground, where they grab Cora and hop to the roof, running away. Once they are on top of another building Momakase removes her mask and addresses Hiro.*

Momakase: You do good work.

Hiro: Yeah I do.

Cora: And I couldn't be more prouder of my boyfriend.

Momakase: Well, lets get out of here...

*And with that they jump through the roofs, with Momakse using her skills to gracefully move from rooftop to another, while Hiro has to use his sonic waves to move around with Cora around his arm. Finally, they land down at an familiar alleyway.*

Momakase: *To Hiro* You're lucky you're good with tech-

Fred: And you're unlucky we found you! Because we're gonna turn you to the police cause you're a villain and-

Gogo: Fredzilla, less is more.

Honey Lemon: Wait, what is going with you and Yama?

Wasabi: And who's the new guy and why does he have Cora?

Momakase: Unfortunately I'm not taking questions.

*And with that the ninja clad duo turn invisible.*

Fred: Hey! That's my trick.

Gogo: Whatever, Cora, what happened to you?

*When Fredzilla goes towards Cora he bumps into Momakase who kicks him away. That's when Honey Lemon pulls out her chem bazooka to create a dust cloud to show at least the silhouettes of the ninja clad duo.*

Hiro: *Whispering* Do not hurt them.

Momakase: *whispers back* Then contain the situation!

*And so it ultimately leads back to what is happening right now, with Hiro and Cora finishing their story to the team.*

Fred: Woah, compelling story.

Wasabi: That is something I never thought would happen in a million years... especially Yama bowing...

Gogo: We're glad you two are safe. Even so, we're still throwing Momakase to jail- AUGH!

*Momakase hits a nerve on the back of Gogo's neck, a wicked grin on her face.*

Honey Lemon: Gogo! Oof!

*The team is all down for the fight as Momakase hits their nerves to temporarily paralyze them, leaving the two teens at their mercy. She then pulls out a smaller set of knifes, though these were made of common nickel silver.*

Hiro: Momakase? What are you-Augh!

*She slashes the small knife across Hiro's cheek, making it leave a small cut where a drop of blood drips off. She then quickly holds Cora in a head lock, pinning her hands from doing anything useful.*

Momakase: It was fun while it lasted. But now, its time to kill you all... *Tightens grip on Cora* especially this bastard!

Hiro: What?! We had a deal! How could you do this after everything I've done for you?!

Momakase: Revenge isn't enough Alpha... Nozako had sent the orders already to kill you and Big Hero 7, but bring the girl alive. But then I thought of a better idea... While we make this plan to steal back my family swords, I could tip off Yama about this bastard child's connection the madame...

Cora: So you were the one who set up that trap for me!

Momakase: *Chuckling* Of course. Soon enough his goons will be here. Once they arrive I'll knock them out where I'll take my pleasure in killing you all. Once they wake up and see your blood on their hands, Yama will be framed and Nozako will order me to execute the man who killed the heir..

Hiro: *Glaring furiously* You lying, sick, double-crossing, twisted bitch! You won't get away with this!

Momakase: I already have.. I could see why Obake wanted you as his student... though I never got the appeal of the blue haired twat. But since you two are close... I'll make your death quick and painless... but I can't say the same for her though... Sayonara Hiro-San~.

*She raises her blade, ready to stab Hiro to the heart, all of them helpless to stop the ninja woman from committing the horrible deed when a large ball of flame bursts and hits Momakase on her face, making her let go of the girl who ducks just in time.*

Momakase: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

*She drops the blade as she holds her burnt face as she writhes in pain. Then she is quickly knocked to the head before she could see her assailant. But the teens and the paralyzed supers can. It was a young man, wearing the armor and mask that Miyuki had described to them all those days ago... and they knew who he is..*

Hiro: Sun-Fire..

*Sun-Fire looks at them with his demonic mask, and all couldn't help but feel this sense of relief since he had stopped Momakase from killing them. He then hits a pressure on the team where they regain their mobility, to which he then puts Momakase over his shoulder and runs away into the night. To be honest, they all couldn't believe what had happened before them or have the thought to chase after them. Not even when they quickly defeat Yama's goons and make a run for it. None of them couldn't speak of it till they all head back to base where they share their thoughts.*

Fred: A hero/villain team up! Augh! You are so lucky! But then again we were saved by Sun-Fire, so it wasn't a complete loss.

Gogo: Aside from that, I get why you did it Hiro. But you couldn't had told us about what you were doing?

Honey Lemon: We promised we would be there for you if you need help. But you seem so determined to not seek it!

Hiro: I know! I learned my lesson...

Wasabi: You better. Last time something like this happened, Cruz tried to arrest us when we helped Globby.

Gogo: So we better not push out luck. Especially since Yama knows about Cora now.

*Hiro lets out a sigh, knowing that while the gang forgives him for doing this, they are hurt by the fact he didn't tell him... in fact he wondered what would've happened if he did tell them.. maybe Cora wouldn't had gotten in danger.. That's when he thought back about the man. He turns to Baymax and speaks.*

Hiro: Next time, we're gonna catch them together... and learn what they want...

*Momakase found herself in a dark room, tied up and wincing in pain as the blistering of her fire injury continues... and in front of her is the hologram of Nozako... and she is not happy.*

Nozako: So not only were you aware of my granddaughter's identity... but you were ready to kill her?

*Momakase didn't utter a word, both because of her pride and of her injury.*

Nozako: Had it not been for Sun-Fire, you would have gotten away with ending the line of my family. But you didn't. Pity that the alleyway was too dark to get a proper look at them. But concerning you... I have a special punishment for you Momakase...

*Meanwhile with Megan, she looks at her billboard where she connects the photos and red string to what she knows. But when she added the new pictures she came to the realization when she read the name of the student that was seen with Chara.*

Megan: Kage Mizichio?..isn't he Cora's uncle?

 **A.N: And here is the episode! Hiro the Villain and the Mizichio Heir! Alright, gotta explain this stuff first: one, I am aware that Momakase had developed a sort of friendly relationship with Hiro in canon. But taking her previous actions here and what I've seen, she doesn't seem afraid to kill them, so I kept it to that. Momakase will live, but lets just say that she'll be a changed person... though not for the better. Anyways, See ya next time with the new episode coming up this weekend! Thank you for following Big Hero 7 the Series! Love you!**


	61. Portal Enemy

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*At the base of Big Hero 7, the team are with Roddy as they look over the engineer's plans.*

Roddy: Uh Chief? I need you to sign off on plans for the next room?

Hiro: Wow! Roddy, it looks great!

Wasabi: Yeah, our headquarters is really coming together!

Fred: Wait hold it! There's a problem!

Cora: Problem? What kind of problem, it looks perfect to me.

Fred: Well there is, I don't see where the Lazy river is goin to go?

Roddy: Lazy what?!

Fred: River.

Honey Lemon: I don't think we have room for that Freddy.

Fred: *Taking a red marker and spare tracing paper over the plans* Um, yes we do! It could go here, and here, and through here!

Roddy: Oh... my blue prints...

Cora: *trying to comfort Roddy* well at least he grabbed some spare tracing paper over it..

Baymax: *Patting Roddy's shoulder* There, there...

Fred: And there could be a tunnel...

Gogo: Fred. This is a headquarters. Not an amusement park.

Fred: Yeah, you're right... so just a wave pool then?

*And with that some of the gang leave, not willing to deal with Fred for the day. Leaving just Cora and Gogo with Fred and Roddy.*

Cora: Or... we could built an escape route.

Fred: Escape route?

Cora: Yeah, something to get us out of here in case things get worse. The ocean isn't too far from us so yeah.

Roddy: That, I can work with.

Fred: Yeah. I agree with that.

*And so Fred and Roddy shake hands and part their separate ways... to which leads Fred in a corner cancelling pool floaties as Gogo turns to Cora.*

Gogo: Did you go with the escape route to make Fred happy?

Cora: A little.. but I am serious about the escape route being if something major happens.. something that could expose us and the headquarters.

Gogo: Good thing you're planning ahead... who knows what kind of people would find this place..

*Meanwhile, Megan is heading towards the grocery store to pick up some milk and eggs for tomorrow's breakfast. But when she reached for the eggs, another feminine hand had grabbed the same packet of eggs.*

Megan: Oops! Sorry!

Chara: Its OK.

*Megan looks up to see the woman only for her to freeze on the spot. The woman had medium length, wavy strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. Megan recalled using a program at school that could simulate how old the person in any photo would be...and this woman-*

Kage: There you are!

*Megan sees two men arrive next to her... one man she knows is Cora's father... meaning the other is-*

Mizuchi: *To megan* We hadn't been a bother, have we Megan?

Megan: No... not at all... and they would be?

Mizuchi: Oh um... that's my brother, Kage… and she would be Charlotte, his girlfriend! Forgive her she tends to be a little absent mind and is coming off of a cold...Well.. got to go!

*And with that the three leave for the check out line... but at that moment Megan knew... That woman, matches exactly to what Chara would look like almost 17 years from now... That woman is Chara Bonete. And she just found her...But now one question remained..*

Megan: Why are you hiding?

* * *

*That night, on the streets of San Fransokyo, a young woman in red and white spots a limousine and decided it would be a great target for robbery. However, she must wait for the perfect place to land on without breaking her bones. The limousine leaves and soon enough a truck with a trailer arrive; using an impressive amount of acrobatics she lands safely on the truck as it goes the same path as the limousine. And when the truck made a different turn she simply moved through the wire and rooftops with more acrobatic skills, soon joining the location of the limousine... which soon enough revealed to be Krei tech... unbeknownst to her... she too was also being followed.*

Nikolas: *To comm link* This woman seems to have great knowledge of physics and acrobatic skill... what do you suppose we do?

Amaya: Well for now, we watch and wait. She could just be some no-body that's just doing her thing... but if she proves to be a hassle for our plans, then we make our move...

*Krei steps out of the limousine as he's on the phone with his mother.*

Krei: Well I have to hurry mother, I have to go to the opera but I forgot my opera glasses.

*And so while Krei talks to his mother about the reason why he enjoys the opera scenery rather than the actual opera, the acrobatic thief follows him swiftly and easily, avoiding being caught and successfully downloading the plans she needs for her next step. And by the time Krei found his opera glasses he notices what had happened far too late.*

Krei: Anyway, I got to get to the show... Wait a minute! No not you mother...Download? I think I've just been robbed.

*Meanwhile, Megan has composed her bulletin board with all the information and photos she could connect to the Chara Bonette case when her father comes up the stairs.*

Officer Cruz: Megan! I'm heading for work!

Megan: Oh! OK!

Officer Cruz: Home for dinner?

Megan: Definitely, love you!

Officer Cruz: Love you too.

*And once her dad heads down to leave for work, Megan lets out a sigh of small relief; but she was far from happy as she places the final picture that connect its all.. a friend she thought she could trust. The picture of her, Hiro, and Cora right in the middle. The next day, Hiro and Cora are having grilled cheese sandwiches with fries as Baymax gives them glasses of water. *

Baymax: Proper hydration is crucial for good health.

Cora: Thank you Baymax.

Hiro: Good to know.

Baymax: Enjoy.

*And at that moment, Megan comes into the café, looking at the teen couple as she takes a deep breath, preparing herself to confront them for all their lies.*

Megan: Hey guys.

Hiro: Hey, what's up?

Megan: Nothing-actually, I wanted to talk to you two about some-

*that's when the teen couple's phones buzz with a text from Gogo, telling them to meet up at Krei Tech.*

Cora: Oh, sorry Megan. We gotta go.

Megan: Study group?

Hiro: Actually its more of a meet up at Krei Tech. I did promise to check over their plans, plus-

Cora: I forgot to give Papa his bento! Could we talk later?

Megan: Actually it really has to be-

Hiro: *Dragging Baymax and Cora to the door* Later! bye!

*Baymax and Cora waves bye before following Hiro all the way to Krei Tech... making Megan way more frustrated than ever. They did meet up at Krei tech, where after Mizuchi and Cora converse briefly about their day, they get to the matter at hand by watching the security cameras Krei installed that showed the thief in question... which at the certain point Hiro plays it back and forth at a particular funny moment.*

Hiro: So the thief was behind you this whole time..

*Playing that certain moment made Hiro and Cora giggle while Krei is quick to get to the chase.*

Krei: OK, could there be less mocking?

Cora: Sorry Mr. Krei. So anyways, what do you think the thief could've stolen?

Krei: There's a lot of top secret information development on my computer, it could be anything!

*Gogo looks at the thief again and noticed the type of clothing she's wearing.*

Gogo: Is that a unitard?

Baymax:*Blinks* Yes.

*Hiro and Cora look at their phones and see that Megan is trying to make a group call to talk to them both, only for them to hang up to focus on the task at hand.*

Hiro: Baymax, can you see if there's any visible Biometric data?

Baymax: Scanning now... I have identified a match. Celine Simard.

Hiro: Studied phsyics, put herself through school working as an acrobat at Antreoul.

Krei: Acrobat?

Cora: And her stage name is Sirque.

Gogo: That explains the unitard.

Hiro: And how she's able to flip around unnoticed.

Krei: Yeah see? That could've happened to anybody!

Gogo: *Not believing* Sure...

Hiro: Huh, her troupe performed allover the world.

Cora: And stole everything from all over the world.

Krei: So an acrobat and a thief!

Gogo: And a physicist.

Cora: Which means whatever she took from Krei's computer..

Gogo: She actually knows how to use.

*At the room with the Mizichio bad guys, Amaya and Nikolas along with the young four look at the photos and information regarding the same acrobatic thief the heroes are looking up as well.*

Nikolas: Yup. That's the same woman as last night. We still gonna follow her around as a just in case?

Amaya: Certainly what the Madame says. And who knows? She could be a perfect replacement for Momakase.

Nikolas: That is if she's not buried six feet under by now.

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are at the garage looking over the files Krei had given them to look over what the psychist could have downloaded for her plan.*

Hiro: Krei wasn't kidding. He's got hundreds of projects in development.

Cora: Geo-engineering, optogenetics. Celine could've taken any of these! Its like finding a needle in a haystack.

Megan: Celine?

*Hearing the voice of Megan the teen couple scramble and turn off the computer.*

Baymax: Hello.

Hiro: What's up?

Megan: Why did you turn off your computer?

Cora: Oh no reason! We've just been staring at it all day... Baymax could explain it better than us.

Baymax: Here is a handy tip. Applying proper screen placement, and taking regular breaks reduces risks of eye strain.

Hiro: You want pizza? I think Aunt Cass just made-

Megan: I know that Chara is alive and lives with your girlfriend's family, Hiro!

*And that got everyone stuck at their place. Cora looks at Megan with a scared expression as Megan stares at the blue haired teen.*

* * *

Cora: Megan you can't tell anyone about this!

Megan: Why not?

Cora: Because this is way bigger than what you think it is!

Megan: Like what? Like you're all actually Big Hero 7?!

*And when she got no response, Megan gets angrier and connects the dots all over again.*

Megan: You are Big Hero 7!

Cora: Oops

Megan: So, instead of apologizing for lying to me about Chara and Big Hero 7 you two are giving me orders?!

Hiro: We're serious, you can't tell anyone!So you're just gonna share all this at your school blog?!

Megan: About the super hero thing? No. That I can understand why you would keep it a secret. What I don't understand is why would you keep the identity of a missing cheerleader all secret! And on a personal note.. I thought we could trust each other on the super hero secret...

*Cora and Hiro look down at their feet, feeling ashamed at seeing the hurt face of their friend.*

Megan: You two better spill the beans on why you kept Chara Bonete a secret, or I will tell my dad. And you know what happens to people who kept crucial information from police officers.

Cora:.. We will... but I think you wouldn't hear it from us... otherwise you'd wouldn't believe us.

Megan: Cause you two will just lie to me again?

Cora: No!.. its just...

Hiro: I think you'd listen better... if Chara and Cora's family tell you first hand.

*Megan raises an eyebrow at this, but her eyes still had the look of distrust on them.*

Cora: If you could at least listen to them so you'll know why we kept Chara a secret... would you promise not to tell anyone?

Megan:... You'll have to take me to them first. Then I'll think about it.

*Later on, they got to Cora's house where the door opens to reveal Kaguya. But before the old woman could greet them, Cora speaks.*

Cora: Grandmama… Megan knows about Chara..

*And that got a look of shock on her face. Soon enough the rest of the family members got to the living room where they sit in tensional silence. Kage is especially looking at anything except for the teen girl, who has a note pad on her hands. That's when Cora's phone beeps up.*

Megan: Is it another study group? Or actual super hero stuff?

Cora: Super hero stuff. For real.. But before we go... could you tell us how you found out?

Megan:... I went to your school when I learned Chara hung out there before she disappeared. Then I learned that there's a student named Kage Mizichio who went there and saw a tiny picture that showed that they were more than buddies. Add in a chance encounter at the grocery store yesterday and the rest was history..

Hiro: Heh... You really are Super Sleuth Megan Cruz... Well.. see ya...

*The two teens leave the house with their Baymax, leaving Megan with the Mizichio family. The first person Megan turns to is the woman herself, Chara Bonete.*

Megan: OK Miss Bonete, I'm going to ask you a few questions to confirm that you are who you say you are.

Chara: OK... I'll try my best..

Megan: *Nods* So, first of. What school did you go to?

Chara: Westerburg Highschool.

Megan: Where were you born?

Chara: Oakland, California.

Megan: Do you remember the school chant?

Chara: School chant?

Megan: You used it to cheer on for the team. Though the school stopped using it after you disappeared.

Chara:.. Does it go something like.. Heyo Westerburg, tell me what's that sound? Here comes Westerburg, coming to put you in the ground..

*The more Chara spoke the words, the more Megan's eyes widened.*

Chara: Go go Westerburg, give a great big yell. Westerburg will knock you out and send you straight to hell!

Megan: That's the chant! You really are Chara Bonete! Alright! Now to the big guns! Where did you go the night you disappeared?

*The joyful smile of Chara fades when she is asked that question, as it soon hosts a face of uncertainty and slight discomfort.*

Chara: Where... I went?

Megan: Yeah! Like where did you go? Why did you go?

Chara:.. I'm sorry... but I don't remember that?

Megan: What?!

Mizuchi:... She had gotten amnesia the day she disappeared... we've been helping her regain her memories one step at a time..

Megan: That so? So then do you remember where you lived after that amnesia incident?

Chara: Somewhat... but you wouldn't believe me..

Megan: Try me. After learning my friends are Big Hero 7 and that you're alive but in hiding, I'd like to see you try.

*Kaguya sighs before she takes a glass of water and spills it on her legs.. and soon Megan is gaping like a fish as in place of the old woman's legs is a fish tail.*

Kaguya: She'd been kidnapped by my sisters who are mermaids and lived in an island for the past 16 years. Does that satisfy your question?

*Megan merely drops to her side, no doubt fainting at such a sight.*

Mizuchi: Oh my lord we killed her.

Baymax 1: She is not dead. She has merely fainted. A strong scent would bring her back to consciousness. I will apply smelling salt.

*He grabs a bag of smelling salt close to her face where she soon wakes up.*

Megan: Woah! Man... I had one crazy dream.. for a moment I thought I saw Cora's grandma sprout a mermaid tail-

*But when she turned to the old woman, the tail remained.*

Megan: This is real isn't it?

Kaguya: Sadly, yes.

Megan:... What now?

Kaguya: Do you really wanna know the full story?

Megan:... I'm gonna say yes... but somehow a part of me is afraid.

Kaguya: You asked for this.. but first we need your phone. Can't have you recording us.

*Megan hands over the phone as she regains her seat while Kaguya clears her throat as she dries her tail.*

Kaguya: My sisters and I lived in the outskirts of the capital called Oceanus...

*Meanwhile at the secret headquarters, Hiro and Cora had no choice but to tell the gang what had happened.*

Gogo: So, now Megan knows about Chara and about us.

Honey Lemon: Well its a good thing that Megan won't share that we're heroes to the public... but everything else?

Cora: Not to mention she's rightfully pissed that we kept it all a secret...

Gogo: As long as she doesn't ask to shadow us it would be fine.. but it would lead to Megan knowing about your family history..

Cora: Uh huh... But we'll worry about that later. Right now we gotta focus on finding Sirque.

*That's when Hiro's phone rings with a newsletter.*

Hiro: We already did! There's a bank robbery happening. Let's go!

*And so the gang all suit up in their regular super suits, ready to face the acrobatic thief, and potentially see what she had stolen from Krei. When they enter the bank they see piles of money bags being thrown about from the vault, no doubt Sirque is already inside.*

Hiro: Hey! You got no way out!

Fred: Yeah! Its surrender o'clock!

Sirque: *Showing only hands* OK! I guess you got me! I'm coming out!

Fred: Oh, she's cooperating. Good, but keep your hands where we can see them!

*But Sirque did so much more than that as she flips over on a hand stand.*

Fred: Or that works too.

Hiro: Sirque.

Sirque:*French Accent* Bonjour Big Hero 7.

wasabi: Oh! I love your accent.

Honey Lemon:*Blushing* Oh, I love your outfit.

Gogo and Hiro: *Glaring at their teammates*

Gogo: Now's not the time babe.

Hiro: Not to mention there's a robbery in progress!

Sirque: I know. I'm done. Bon nuit.

*And so she flips over and above from the super hero team and out the door she went. *

Sirque: Au revoir!

*The team run out after her to catch her... but she was already gone.*

Cora: Where'd she go?

Hiro: *To Baymax* Baymax? Can you locate her?

Baymax: Scanning now...Sirque is located in Tori Gate park.

Gogo: Tori gate park?

Hiro: that can't be right!

Honey Lemon: Yeah, that's miles from here!

Cora: Well lets head somewhere and figure this out later...

Fred: Alright *Looks at the ground* Wait a minute! What are these?

*Fred picks up a small metallic ball from off the ground, prompting the rest to look at it.*

*Back at the house, Megan had quiet the time at the Mizichio household. Going from Kaguya and her relationship with her mermaid sisters to Kage's secret escapes to SFIT Megan would had thought it was some elaborate story to cover their tracks.. but two things proved her wrong. One was the mermaid tail... the second.. well.*

Megan: So you're saying Kage and Mizuchi's mom set up that meeting to trick Chara to coming so she could kill her because Kage snuck out? You can't be serious that the lady, as abusive and twisted as she is, would go so far as to do that.

Mizuchi: You have no idea to grasp just how vengeful and twisted she can be Megan! If she were to find out that Chara lives and that I 'm still alive she will kill us all and take Cora!

Megan:..Prove it.

*Mizuchi's eyes furrowed, but he lets out a sigh of defeat... he then does something that he had never done before around even the people he loves... He takes off his jacket... and then his shirts... to reveal a myriad of scars that cut deep into his body from years ago, along with wires that nearly poke through his chest and abdomen. Megan's expression quickly went from shock to horror then to guilt at the damaged body of the man. He then quickly puts back his shirt and jacket while he covers his eyes as to hold his composure... then he finally spoke.*

Mizuchi: Nozako.. my mother.. is relentless when it comes to her punishments and those she seek to destroy... Do you understand now Megan? Why we have to hide?

*Megan couldn't even utter a sound as the image she saw burned through her mind. She had a dry gulp as she drops her pen to the ground... that's when Hiro and Cora arrive, though they are hesitant to approach.*

Hiro: Hey... we're just dropping by to see how you were doing so far...

Cora: *Concern growing on her face* Are you OK Megan? Did you get what you wanted?

Megan:... I did... but I feel like I shouldn't have... guys... I never knew just much you risk for each other and for everyone you love...

Cora:.. does that mean?...

Megan:... I won't tell my father about Chara.

Hiro: This does mean that you won't have anything to present for your school though.. I'm sorry that you're gonna fail because of us...

Megan: Hiro.. I do want to search for the truth. After all I love finding answers to mysteries and clues that could lead to something big!... But I care about my family and friends even more...

Cora:... Do you want a hug?

Megan:... Sure.

*Cora and Megan share a hug, both in relief and comfort they need.. to which Hiro then awkwardly joins in.*

Megan: Could I ask one more question?

Hiro: Go ahead.

Megan: Why did you become heroes in the first place?

Hiro: well.. if you know about the fire and Callaghan.. you should know its mainly because of Tadashi. We did this at first to avenge him... but now its to put what he told me to reality. Some one has to help.

Megan: That's really heroic of you guys.

Cora: And ya know, considering how much time we spent keeping you finding out the truth, how about we have a movie marathon over the weekend?

Megan: I'd actually like that.

Hiro: But first we gotta go deal with Sirque first.

Megan: OK then. Good luck you guys. I better head home anyway.

*And with that, they three teens depart their ways; the teen couple to their super hero work, and the super sleuth Megan Cruz feeling the satisfaction she finally got from learning the truth. The teens arrive back at base where they can now properly look at the little balls that no doubt were left by Sirque.*

Hiro: I wonder-

*That's when Fred, playing around with Hiro's magnetic gloves, grabs it via magnetism.*

Cora: Well at least we know its magnetic.

Fred: And super fun to play with!

Honey Lemon: They must work together somehow.

Gogo: Maybe some kind of magnetic containment field?

Wasabi: Yeah, but for what?

*That's when Cora, who had been looking through Krei's files once more, found the answer.*

Cora: I think I just found it. Sirque stole files related to Project Silent Sparrow..

Fred: You mean the same project where Krei developed the portal where it lead to Abigail being trapped there? The same project where Callaghan vowed revenge?!

Hiro: The very same.. I guess Krei kept the files-

Fred: And Sirque got them!

Hiro: Now she's using the same tech.

Gogo: Yeah, the same unstable tech.

Cora: And now she made a miniature portal to use whenever she wants.

Wasabi: Bad news is, it could blow up at any minute! And leave City block damage!

Hiro: We can't let that happen no matter what.

* * *

*Hiro is currently working on new gloves as Cora is on her phone passing time, with Baymax looking around. Finally, Hiro finishes it and heads to a separate room where he soon comes back with his improved gloves and shoes.*

Hiro: Well, what do you think?

Cora:... what did you change exactly Hiro?

*Hiro presses the button on his suit which soon reveals that both his gloves and boots have thrusters that make him hover above ground.*

Cora: That is certainly new.

Hiro: I just got to get the hang of it- Woah!

*Hiro looses his balance to which he flies around the room, barely avoiding being slammed to the walls or ceiling.*

Cora: Are you OK Hiro?

Hiro: Not really!

Baymax: There is a significant, risk of injury. I have run a diagnostic analysis. Your thrusters are not coordinating properly.

Hiro: I-I got that! I need you to catch me when I turn off my thrusters!

Baymax: I will catch you.

*Cora helps Baymax position a bit to catch Hiro just as he turns off his thrusters. Once he did Baymax catches the boy, safe and sound and cradled like a little baby.*

Baymax: I have caught you.

Cora: Aww, you look so cute.

*Hiro huffs as he blushes, not pleased that his girlfriend is calling him cute by appearing to be a baby. That's when Fred bursts into the room.*

Fred: Guys! Sirque's at the art museum! *Notices Baymax and Hiro* Aww, you're playing baby, Hiro? Can I be the baby next?

Cora: Maybe later! We gotta suit up!

Hiro: After I make some quick adjustments.

Baymax: I have concerns.

*At the art museum robbery the police arrive to confront Sirque, where the team is standing behind watch as back up. Soon enough Sirque shows herself.*

Sirque: Au bonsoir genters. How wonderful to see you.

Officer 1: Buddy guards go!

*The buddy guards charge forward, but Sirque is quick to send forth her magnetic containment orbs to which instead, sends the buddy guards towards the lighthouse, away from the perpetrator and the police.*

Sirque: For my next trick! *Flips away from the police* I need a volunteer.

*The police run off, leaving the heroes to be the ones to stop her... although Cora makes a note to tell chief Atallah about their cowardice.*

Hiro: We need to stabilize that portal.

Wasabi: Could not agree more! Any ideas though?

Hiro: I'm gonna follow her.

Fred: Follow her? Follow her where?

Hiro: Into the portal.

Gogo: No way.

Honey Lemon: Gogo's right Hiro, you'd had to travel back to... there...

Hiro: I know..

Fred: Last time you went you were nearly trapped there forever!

Honey Lemon:.. and that was when we lost our first Baymax...

Hiro: This is the only way. Someone has to help.

Cora: If you're going Hiro, I'm going with you.

Hiro: No way! I can't risk you being hurt-

Cora: *Grabs Hiro's shoulders and stares him in the eyes* Sirque first. Argument second.

Hiro: Right.. Lets go. Hold on.

Gogo: Neither of you are going in there!

Fred: If anything, any of us will go instead.

Hiro: We have no time to argue like Cora said. I built this suit to do this.

Baymax: It is not field tested.

Honey Lemon: Please be careful.

Hiro: We will.. Ready guys?

*The team prep out their gear, showing they are more then ready. Sirque comes hoping up to the roof of Noodle Burger where she finds the team waiting for her.*

Sirque: Big Hero 7! You enjoy the show?

Gogo: That's a no.

Sirque: Well, I can fix that!

*She flips over and away from the team, doing a single handstand on the roof railing behind them.*

Sirque: Holding for applause!

*Wasabi tries to clap but Cora is quick to grab one of his hands.*

Cora: No Blades master.. just no...

Sirque: Tough crowd. No encore for you.

*And so she jumps off, ready to throw her magnetic orbs to set up a portal. Hiro and Cora run after her where, after Cora uses her suction gloves to hang onto Hiro tight, jump off and made it through the portal just in time. Sirque arrives at another street, happy at her success.*

Sirque: Magnefique.

*Soon after Hiro and Cora arrive.*

Hiro: Still here!

Sirque: What?!

*And so the chase is on, Hiro and Cora flying through the streets after Sirque, going through each portal at the time while Hiro tries his best to not collide with anything and jumping out of danger. One instance lead to Hiro and Cora fighting Sirque on top of a moving trolley, but the acrobatic thief jumps off with ease to the streets below safely... though she did cause a traffic jam doing so. Hiro and Cora continue their pursuit to the thief as she uses another portal to escape; but once again, the teen couple follow her through it. There was even one instance where they batted in Fred's room by chance... which by the time they left resulted in a giant mess for Heathcliff to clean up. They land at a shipyard where a cat was eating something.*

Sirque: You two are very annoying!

*Sirque jumps off and summons her portal... but midway there, the portal glitched to a ominous purpelish pink. And when they got through it, it also sucked the same cat through it.. showing the increasing danger she is unintentionally causing. The three land at the news station where they pass by Bluff Dunder.. and where the little cat meets. They jump off a building and grab onto a wrecking ball that is ready to smash through a worn down brick wall. Sirque is quick to pull up her portal which took them and the wrecking ball through to the junkyard and where the three safely land. That's when Sirque notices the glitching of the portal.*

Sirque: Ques que pas?

Cora: Miss Simard! The tech you're using is unstable!

Sirque: Impossible!

*She runs away once more, making the duo run after her once more. When they land down, the acrobat summons her portal once more... but now it stayed its ominous pink glitch as it threatened to suck them away.. after all it sucked away a steel beam where Sirque barely dodges it.*

Hiro: You have to stop or it's going to explode!

Sirque: My show must go on!

*She runs to the portal, the portal still glitching.. But they knew that they must save her regardless. And so the two charge forward to the portal, their hearts beating but determined none the less. They land through a dark alley way where the teens' fall is cushioned by a full dumpster.*

Gogo: *Via Commlink* Hiro, Cora. Are you two ok?

Hiro: We're fine but the portal is starting to go!

*The two catch up to see Sirque opening up another portal, this time the pathway is showing different dimensions... some resembling the same trippy atmostphere where they had rescued Abigail.. but lost Baymax.*

Cora: We have to stabilize it!

*And from the distance they see the glow from afar. It is growing more dangerous.*

Fred: Hiro! Cora!

Gogo: Lets go!

*Sirque now found herself in a position where she bit off more than she could chew. Cora takes hold of her hand tightly.*

Cora: I recommend not going in there.

*Soon enough the whole city starts to shake.*

Sirque: Well how do we stop it?

Hiro: The magnetic containment field isn't strong enough!

Sirque: Can you make it sturdier?

Hiro: I might be able to! *To Cora* Stay with Sirque!

*Hiro steps up to the portal, pulling up his magnetic gloves which connect to the magnetic orbs to stabilize it. While he got the first five orbs stabilized, the remaining three were far more difficult to control. Cora runs to him to grab hold of him and using her suction cup shoes to firmly plant to the ground. That is when a trash can hits them in the back where it sends them flying through the air, nearly being sucked back to the portal when Sirque grabs hold of both their feet. Using this chance Hiro uses his gloves to finish stabilizing the remaining four where the dangerous pink returns to its calm blue.*

Sirque: Success! Merci Alpha and Aqua Fille! Do not worry, I will perfect my tech before my next appearance.

*The teens groan at her words.*

Sirque: See ya!

*And so she flips away to the now stable portal for the last time... for now..leaving behind the magnetic orbs. That's when the team arrives.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro! Cora!

Fred: Are you guys ok?! Baymax quick! Do all the healing?

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you two rate your pain?

Cora: We're fine...

Hiro: But Sirque got away.

Wasabi: The city didn't explode though.

Gogo: I'm calling this a win.

Honey Lemon: *Hugging the teen couple* I'm so glad you two are alright!

*The next day, the gang and the family are watching the school's blog where the news story is not only about how Chara's disappearance should remain a mystery to respect the hurt and pain everyone endured for her loss, but also why Big Hero 7's secret should remain that. A secret. As of while, Hiro and Cora are staring at the screen looking over the footage of their encounter with Sirque.*

Baymax: Hiro, Cora, what are you two watching?

Hiro: Its a body cam footage I took through the portal...

*The portal footage showed Hiro grabbing the cat safely into his hands. Cora then hugs Hiro from behind, kissing the top of his head, making Hiro blush. Elsewhere though...*

Amaya: Sounds like Sirque is gonna be awol for a while.. so much for a replacement.

Nikolas: Doesn't make us completely info-less. Seeing how close the two teens are should lead to some interesting results... But who do we send in to fight them first?

*that's when a dagger is thrown and hits the wall between them. That's when the Fujita sisters appear.*

Elder Sister: How about us?

 **A.N: And so portal enemy is up and live! I had my thoughts on it and it turned out better than I thought. I did change it a bit since Megan originally wanted to find out about Big Hero 7 to finding Chara, but you know. She explained in her story that Chara's disappearance is unfortunate, but to reopen old wounds would be disrespectful to her memory. Now she knows fully what's going on. She won't be a full member, but she will probably be more involved. ;)**

 **Thank you for following and reading Big Hero 7! Love you!**


	62. Fred's Tale of suspense: Diego's lament

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*It was just the crack of dawn, where Fred is up and early along with Cora, holding a plate of bagels and coffee cups.*

Fred: Rise and shine co-workers! Cora brought coffee and I brought rolls with holes!

*Everyone else however, is still trying to fully wake up from their sleep...and some might be a little to cranky at being up this early.*

Gogo: Bagels.

Fred: If you wanna be formal sure.

*Cora puts the first cup of coffee by Hiro's side first, making the boy blush before he yawns.*

Baymax: One half of human adults, will unconsciously yawn after seeing another person yawn.

Wasabi: Contagious yawning isn't a-

Honey Lemon: *Yawn*

*And soon enough, everyone else yawned, even Cora and Wasabi.*

Wasabi: Its totally a thing.

Hiro: So uh, what's the emergency Fred?

Gogo: Yeah, I don't do early.

Fred: Its a very pressing matter. We should reinstate night patrol.

Honey Lemon: Freddy, we agreed to lay off night patrol for a few nights.

Cora: Unless its a major emergency-

Basemax: Incoming police report. Displaying it now.

*Soon enough there's a message sent from Chief Atallah, the new chief of police, with a message along with accompanying pictures of two familiar robbers.*

Cora: Those are the robbers Hiro and I encountered!

Honey Lemon: Looks like they're back in the city. I know the Fujita sisters were the ones that tried to steal from the company...

Cora: But we should keep an eye out just in case...

*A bit later that morning in a different place, Officer Cruz is with Chief Atallah discussing the thieves Big Hero 7 recognized via text.*

Chief Atallah: Looks like they are familiar with these kids. And considering they aren't afraid to fire their guns at them shows they will kill if they have to.. I better set these photos and keep them on alert along with the Fujita sisters.. *Sighs* Too bad Sun-Fire isn't one to take photos aside from that news article... not even a good one at that matter.

*As she set up the reports to make copies to show to any other active officer, Diego Cruz happened to look back and see what the thieves looked liked... and one got his heart frozen in place.*

Officer Cruz: Amaya?

* * *

*The day soon shifted to night, where it shows the Cruz household. Megan has her backpack ready to hang out with her friends, Hiro and Cora, for their movie marathon as scheduled when she catches a glimpse of her father. He was out of uniform and looking at a photo. He was staring at an old family photo consisting of his younger self, his father, a four year old megan dressed in a cute dress and pigtails...and a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and reddish brown eyes.*

Megan: Dad?

*Diego looks up and see's his daughter looking at him, her eyes filled with growing worry.*

Officer Cruz: Hey Megan... you heading to your friend's place?

Megan: Yeah.. I am... whats that photo about?

*Diego looks at his photo then to his child and gives a heavy sigh.*

Officer Cruz: Its.. I'm just thinking back about then. Back when we lived it that old city with Abue...

Megan:... And that would be mom huh?

Officer Cruz: Yeah...

Megan: If its alright... Whats mom like?

*The man thinks back, memories of the woman he met surfaced; impressed and awed at hw hardworking and charismatic she is; how she strived for perfection even when she didn't need to, pushing him through his lows, and their wedding day where they danced the night away... then to Megan's birth where Amaya...She'd started to become rather...*

Officer Cruz: You're mom is a hardworking and determined woman, she wore her heart to her sleeve and can be no-nonsense when the time called for it. She always made sure she would do whats best for us and for you.. you were her whole world...

Megan: Wow... She sounded like an amazing person...

Officer Cruz: She was. But thanks to that super hero...

*That's what got Megan's attention from reminiscent melancholy to growing concern when her father starts to loose himself in his thoughts.*

Officer Cruz: Your mom was in the cross fire during a bank robbery and... I tried to reach but... she didn't make it...

*Well, that explained as to why her father had this hate boner for heroes in general... but something told her there was more than that.*

Megan: That's real interesting to know...I'm heading out... love you papi.

*She quickly runs out the door as Officer Cruz's face scrounges up, images of his wife sprang up on what happened... but her warm expression wasn't there. It was cold and empty, she looked like she was disgusted. Officer Cruz sighs heavily before he steps out and goes catches up with Megan.*

Megan: Dad?

Officer Cruz: Sorry... but I just recalled that with the new thieves and villains roaming around it would be safer if I go with you.

Megan: OK Dad..

*At the café, Cora had already arrived with her Uncle Kage as he chats with Cass over simple topics. That's when the door is knocked and Cora answers the door since Hiro has a computer in his hands working on something. And when Cora opened it showed Megan and Diego side by side.*

Cora: Hi Megan!

Megan: Hey Cora.

Cass: Oh, Megan's here for the movie night-*Sees Diego to which her mood slightly soured* Oh... hey Diego.

Diego: *lightly blushing* Hi Cass.

Kage: *popping up* Hello Officer Cruz.

Diego:... Hey...

*The teens decided it would be best to go upstairs to start their movie marathon as soon as possible, leaving the adults to their devices. Cass then goes over to the door as Officer Cruz finally speaks.*

Officer Cruz: I-I know I've been busy with my police work and well, the crazy shit that's happened over these past few weeks, but I was wondering if next Wednesday you would be up for a small dinner date?

Cass: No Diego. Not interested.

*This got Diego a little taken aback at her straightforward response, making him blink before he continues talking.*

Diego: Oh.. I see.. well, maybe two weeks from now-

Cass: Diego, when I said no, I mean I don't want to date you... ever.

Diego: W-What? B-But why?! I I thought-

Cass: Doesn't matter what you think cause I don't owe you an explanation as to why. We could still be friends but that's it. I could serve up tea if you want to hang out.

Diego: Well, actually I wouldn't mind coffee-

Cass: Kage already told me you hate coffee, so you don't have to pretend you do cause I make them. Kind of a cheap trick to make me interested in dating you BTW.

*That got Diego to shut up and to momentarily glare at Kage, who let out a small smug grin at the man. That grin... He sighs in frustration before he accepts the invitation and enters the house. Upstairs the trio set up their little movie marathon as Baymax hangs in the corner.*

Hiro: How's high school going?

Megan: decent. Everyone moved on from my dad's mistake and is just doing whatever. And the paper I wrote about Chara and your team? Got an A after all.

Cora: That's awesome to hear Megan! *Hugs Megan* I was honestly worried we got you flunking your report.

Megan: What? Nah, you didn't. And sides, like I said before, I care about you guys than some stupid report.

Hiro: That's really sweet of you. So.. what do you guys wanna see?

Cora: We could do a Disney Marathon!

Megan: Disney?...Well.. Doesn't sound too bad... but we get to insert one black comedy!

Cora and Hiro: Deal.

*Meanwhile, Fred in his Fredmillian suit and Mini-Max fly around the city around that same night. Fred understood that his friends wouldn't join him for tonight's patrol, especially with their own packed projects, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go on night patrol, especially without his sidekick Mini-Max.*

Minimax: This is outstanding!

Fred: Isn't though? Now where were we?

Minimax: You were advising me on my narration technique!

Fred: Right! So the key to Self-Narration is to know the location and time. Oh! And inserting dramatic pauses! Exterior! Street! Night!

Minimax: Would it damper the narration if said narrator inserted 4th wall breaks?

Fred: I don't think so. It would be good for comedic effect, but it should be used wisely. Here's an example: Our Courageous Hero... Pause... and his sidekick.. another pause...Once again! OK, now you try!

*The duo take off once more to the streets.*

minimax: Exterior! Street! Night! Our Noble sidekick looked at his... pause... comrade in arms and said...longer pause...

*That's when Fred smacks into a billboard.*

Minimax: Watch out!

Fred: *Falling down to the streets below* AAAHHH!

*He lands down to the street with no major injuries, his suit invisible as his massive tongue(costume) hangs out. Minimax soon joins him.*

Fred: I'm OK! Whew!

*That's when a bus comes by and gets the Fredmillian tongue stuck on the tire where it takes Fred through the city screaming his lungs out. Finally he grabs a stop sign to stop the bus. Soon enough the bus driver gets enough momentum to drive away without Fred dragged behind... but it did fling him far and lands right in front of Noodle Burger. Minimax soon joins him and takes a quick scan.*

Minimax: You have suffered no major injuries! But your invisibility mode is malfunctioning.

Fred: *Whispering loudly* Pst! Hey. Don't move!

*Literally in front of them, is the lady thief Hiro and Cora encountered before. She was eating a noodle burger and she held an envelope of money... with a gun strapped to her side. Slowly Amaya puts away her burger as her hand starts reaching for her weapon.*

Fred: I don't think freezing in place is working.

Minimax: Exterior. Noodle Burger... pause...Intrepid sidekick had an idea!...

Fred:..What is it?!

Minimax: I'm still pausing.

*Fred picks up Minimax and books it down the streets , carrying Minimax in his hands.*

Fred: No time! Run for it!

*And soon enough Amaya starts driving off in pursuit of Fredmillian and Minimax. At the Hamada residence, the teens are currently watching their third movie called Heathers, a movie choice by Megan. The scene they were watching was the aftermath of Heather Chandler's death at the school. Meanwhile the adults are sipping their tea and coffee in relative silence before Cass speaks up.*

Cass: Wow.. Highschool feels like a very long time ago.

Diego: I can agree to that. Man, it was the best time of my life back then...

Cass: Yeah. You were the sports star of Westerburg High, you literally got everything wrapped around your finger. Even a sports scholarship.. To be honest when we first met I thought you were a douche.

Diego: Really now?

Cass: You acted like 'those guys'. The ones that act entitled because they could slam dunk nerds to the garbage chute and get away with it. But your friendship with Chara actually proved me wrong..

Diego: Yeah. She was a really sweet girl, but tough as nails when she needed to be. She was like a little sister me.. but after she disappeared we just moved... Dad got a job change outside of San Fransokyo and I just went...

Cass: Yeah... Westerburg lost its sport star and cheerleader at the same year.. But look how that turned out! You managed to find someone and have an awesome girl like Megan!

Diego: Yeah. I guess I did.

Kage: I presume your divorce was more amicable than others?

Diego: *Flinching* No... she died.. when Megan was only four...

Cass: Oh... Diego I am so sor-

*That's when Diego's phone rings up, where one of his fellow police officers in on screen.*

Officer: Chief Atallah is requesting units available to join in a chase! Fredmillian is being pursued by one of the thieves listed dangerous!

Diego: I'm on my way! *Hangs up phone and looks at the two adults* Sorry, but I have to go. Duty calls.

Cass: OK. I'll make sure Megan gets home safely.

Diego: Thank you.

Kage: Yes... Good luck Officer Cruz.

*And so Officer cruz runs off to get to his uniform and assist Fred from the thief... but which thief is it? Could it be that the thief in question could be her? But how is it possible? He could've sworn she-*

Officer Cruz: Get your head in the game Cruz! Amaya died, she loved me, she loved Megan!

*And he repeated those sentences over and over like a mantra. Fred continues to run as Amaya in her motorcycles starts firing her weapon at Fred and Minimax, to which the duo take care to avoid its bullets and making sure no one else would be injured because of them. That's when they hear the distant noises of police sirens.*

Minimax: It appears that help has arrived!

*That's when Fred found himself on the car of an old lady.*

Fred: Pardon us.

*With the lady driving away with Fred, the thief goes after the car just as the police make a U-turn to follow the thief in question. The lady gets tired of the hero blocking her windshield to which she slams the brakes. Resulting in Fred flying off to the street. Fred quickly runs off to the side to leaving, leaving the thief to be chased by the police.*

Minimax: Fortune smiles on us! We are in the clear!

*That's when a gunshot is heard, which narrowly misses Fred's head. Behind them is the other thief, Nikolas. He is wearing a trench coat and fedora with a gun in his hand. And it so happened to be an alleyway with a dead end.*

Minimax: we are not in the clear! Fortune is a liar!

Fred: We're trapped! And now this lady is gonna kill us!

*He runs off to the corner with the man calmly walking towards them. Fred tried to use his powers to climb up or to turn invisible, but it didn't happen.*

Fred: Minimax! You need to go get the others quick!

Minimax: I will return with help! May fortune stop toying with us!

*Minimax flies away, leaving Fred with Amaya closing in.*

Fred: Exterior, street, night. Our brave hero faced his... pause...unavoidable fate as we.. another pause...cut to black!

* * *

*At the café, the movie Heathers ended as Cora is left agape.*

Cora: Well now... that was... explosive...

Megan: You could say that again. It almost perfectly describes my Westerburg highschool.

Hiro: Yeah. The kurt in the movie actually acts a lot like my old bully Kurt. Its almost amazing just how similar they are.

Megan: Yeah. What I like about this movie is that Veronica and JD cover up their tracks by making fake suicide notes to make them appear 'tragic' and 'human' when in reality they really are just shallow assholes.

Cora: So I guess you're saying that as much as people try to write their headcanons about certain characters having tragic pasts... it could just be that they literally have nothing else. Aside from JD... but he went to far extreme because he didn't get help nor did he want to...

Megan: Yup. You know... Dad... talked about Mom tonight..

Hiro and Cora: really?

Megan: Yeah. He told me what kind of woman she was and that she loved me... he also said that she died in a crossfire between a hero and a villain. At least that solves his hate boner for you guys.

Cora: Wow... That's pretty sad...

Hiro: Yeah...

Megan: But I'm learning in Sociology that just cause that happens doesn't excuse you from acting like a dick. Like, the fact he said Super heroes result in super villains is BS! Like, Callaghan went to extremes first! Not you guys. It just doesn't feel right.

Cora: Its fine Megan. Really. Sides, he can't hate heroes forever. and we both know that helping others is what comes first.

*That's when Cass and Kage head up to Hiro's room, bringing glasses of water.*

Cass: Hey guys.

Hiro: Hey Aunt Cass.

Megan: Hi.

Cass: You're dad left for police work earlier so I agreed to drop you off at your house later.

Megan: OK

*That is when they hear a bang on the window, where Hiro turns around and sees that its Minimax.*

Cass: What was that?

Hiro: I-I Think it was just a pigeon!

*Kage turns his head and sees Minimax, to which he quickly grabs Cass' shoulders and takes her downstairs to the kitchen.*

Kage: You know Cass, I've heard a lot of ways you could incorporate ube into desserts, I think...

*Megan turns her head to see Cora quickly open the window and let Minimax in.*

Cora: What up?

Minimax: I'm here to report a catastrophe.

*After they are explained the situation and inform others about this news, they all suit up and head towards the alley way where the malethief is holding Fred at gun point.*

Hiro: We need a plan.

Gogo: Or we need a new lzard guy.

*They all look at her incredulous.*

Honey Lemon: Babe... that was harsh even for you...

Gogo: Just trying to lighten the mood.

Cora:... Here's a better idea...

Nikolas: Before I shoot you... I would like to know who your little friends are..

Fred: Never! I will not reveal my friend's identities!

Nikolas: So You are close to them? Well.. then again I could look up who you are... once you're dead-

*That's when a chem ball hits Nikolas at the side of the head, trapping him in the goo and the gang jumping off to the ground.*

Fred: Guys! You came!

Gogo: Yeah we did, no thanks to you.

Cora: Minimax mentioned that the other thief chased after you right?

Fred: Yeah, and right about now the police are after her.

Hiro: Then I say we split up. *To Fred* You, Minimax, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi get him to the police station. Gogo, Baymax, Cora and I will help the police.

*With that the first quartet pick up the man as the second quartet soon catch sight of the policemen and the thief. She is now firing her gun at the police officers where they strand her to the middle of Night Market square. Her gun is out of bullets and finds herself surrounded by the police. Soon enough, Diego Cruz comes out with a megaphone.*

Diego: We have you surrounded! Hands up where we can see them and remove the helmet!

*The woman refused, her hands tightening the handle bars instead. That's when Officer Cruz steps up towards the woman, determination rising while the other officers are shouting.*

Officer 1: Officer Cruz what are you doing?!

Officer 2: We can't go towards her without Chief Atallah or Big Hero 7!

Diego: Well they're not here are they?!

*He rushed towards the woman and grabs hold of the helmet, to which she starts struggling and claws at his hands to get him off. She then knees him on his nether regions then headbutts him, making him fall down to his knees. That's when the four arrive.*

Cora: Hurt that man one more time and I will slap a bitch!

*The woman starts to chuckle, then laugh out loud as at that notion. Diego looks up to see her finally remove her helmet. That got Diego's eyes to widen in shock. *

Amaya: Such dirty words coming from pancake chested brat.

*That got Cora to turn red. But that was enough for the woman to reach into her breast pocket to throw small bombs into the air. The police and the super heroes dodge away, leaving the woman ample time to tie Diego's wrists and place him on the motorcycle, driving off with her captive in tow.*

Cora: Oh no!

Hiro: Baymax! Follow her!

*The trio fly off as Gogo stays behind to check on the officers. That's when Chief Atallah arrives.*

Chief Atallah: what happened?

Officer 1: Officer Cruz charged in without us and gotten himself kidnapped!

Chief Atallah: That Motherf-

Honey Lemon: Chief Atallah!

*The police and Gogo look up to see the rest of Big Hero 7 arrive with their prisoner.*

Chief Atallah: Big Hero 7. I see you got the second thief.

Fred: Yeah! He was ready to end it all when they got here and saved me!

Chief Atallah: Sounds like you got a close call. You all better remember that these type of people carry real consequences, and when it does come up, we do our best to confront them. Lets lock him up and question him.

*Fred goes over to bring the man, the other police officer bringing out handcuffs just when Honey Lemon comes up.*

Honey Lemon: Wait! Just let me melt away the goo. Hold still Freddy.

*She throws her chemball to dissipate the goo, which had the effect to make Fred's suit all tingly... making him squirm.*

Fred: ooh boy! That feels-Yow!

*Due to him moving around, Nikolas takes this chance to break free from his grasp and pull out his gun and therefore... he took his shot.*

* **POP***

*Fred's eyes widened in horror inside the suit... as Chief Atallah fell to the ground with a bullet in her shoulder... she had taken the bullet in place of him.*

Gogo: Chief Atallah!

*The man then gets to a spare car and drives off to the streets. Some police officers pick her up and carry her to another police car.*

Officer 2: We'll take Chief Atallah to the hospital! You go deal with him!

*The three supers start to leave... but Honey Lemon notices that Fred is standing unnaturally still. This concerned Honey Lemon greatly as she places a hand on her shoulder.*

Honey Lemon: Freddy? Are you coming?

Fred: Y-Yeah.. I'm gonna join you..

*He soon runs after the rest of the team, with Honey Lemon pulling out her chem boots to skate her way through along with everyone else to go after Nikolas. Meanwhile Hiro, Cora, and Baymax follow Amaya as she drives through recklessly through the streets. Amaya then pulls out Diego's phone where the buddy guards soon come out of their hiding places and starts firing at them.*

Hiro: Baymax! Watch out!

*Baymax dodges the lasers from the Buddy guards, but one blast managed to hit Cora on the shoulder, to which she sent her own ball of electricity to fire back at them. The electric shock manages to destroy it and some nearby buddy guards away.*

Cora: Nice!

*That's when a stray blast hits Cora's glove, shorting it out. And while she's glad she made both gloves electrically powered, the buddy guards' aim is getting more efficient.*

Cora: They shorted out my glove!

Baymax: The woman and Officer Cruz, are heading towards Muirahara Woods.

Hiro: *Via commlink* Guys, The lady and officer Cruz are heading towards Muirahara woods!

Honey Lemon: What about the Bessie Monster?

*The trio avoid another blast from the buddy guards.*

Cora: since Bessie gained sentience, Bessie doesn't wreck tech when she's around it anymore. She just needs to blast it directly.

*At the city, Wasabi is using the armor he had made when Sora showed up and started throwing projectiles at the man's wheels.*

Gogo: Its still dangerous!

Baymax: *Looking up at Hiro and Cora* Gogo is correct.

Cora: Taking that risk anyway.

*With that, they follow the woman into Muirahara woods. Meanwhile Gogo is using her hover disc to follow the man as Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi ride around the chem trail from her chem boots. Nikolas connects his commlink to Amaya.*

Nikolas: Where are you?! I have Big Hero 7 biting at my heels and you're nowhere to be found!

Amaya: I am being followed by the leader and his second in command along with the robot. Besides, call up the Fujita sisters if you're so desperate for help.

*Nikolas growled as he hangs up the call, to which he presses the button where it signals the phones of the Fujita Sisters.*

Elder Sister: Looks like we have work to do sisters..

*They arrive at the woods, where the remaining bots keep shooting at them as Amaya continues to drive through the forest floor till she see's a steep slide in front of her. When the motorcycle is sent flying, the woman takes the man and jumps off to the bottom of the slide, where the motorcycle crashes and breaks to pieces. The trio definitely saw it, but with the buddy guards on their tail, following after the woman would have to wait for now... giving Amaya time to take the man to set up her trap. The trio managed to pin some of the buddy guards down to a place where Baymax fires his rocket fist, destroying a good chunk of them. But more Buddy guards show up, to which they start flying off again. The trio land down at the end of a step hill where Baymax throws a log to destroy another good chunk at them.*

Cora: take that!

*That's when Hiro and Cora notice the two buddy guards to their right.*

Hiro : Oh no! Buddy Guards at three o'clock!

Baymax: It is not three o'clock, it is 7:33-

Cora: Right!

Baymax: Thank you Cora.

Hiro: No! On your right!

*The two buddy guards fly towards the trio only to be blasted away by a familiar green beam.*

Cora: Looks like Bessie's here.

*Hiro pats Baymax's shoulder where the bot flies off to avoid the rock-bear chimera. But Bessie aims her blast and soon enough it hits Baymax straight on, sending them crashing down to the forest floor. Baymax soon deactivates along with their super suits, leaving them completely vunerable.*

Hiro: No no no no!

Cora: Dang it! Now that Bessie hit us, she killed off our commlinks!

Hiro: We better hide Baymax first before wee go look for Chief Cruz.

*That's when they look behind them to see Bessie growling at them menancingly, ready to strike them down.*

* * *

*The two run off through the forest, their feet kicking to high gear as the bear chased them down. The two then slide down to a mud pile, at first disgusting them till they remembered Krei's words from long ago.*

Cora: Quick! Cover yourself!

*Bessie comes by, sniffing the air before it huffs, walking away as she lost her targets. Once she is a good distance away the teens walk away from their hiding space, now ready to rescue Cruz and stop that mad woman. They carefully tread through the forest till they hear yelling and screaming. Both male and female.*

Cora: Its Officer Cruz!

*The two run towards the noise where they spot Amaya putting Diego in a headlock. They slide down to the floor as the woman chuckled.*

Amaya: So you must be Alpha and Aqua girl. For two special supers you're a bit on the diminutive side.

Hiro: Let Cruz go!

Amaya: I will... but in exchange for this... Your lives for my Ex-Husband's...

Cora and Hiro: Ex-Husband?!

*Back at the city, the remaining four are closing in on the man through the streets of San Fransokyo.*

Honey Lemon: We're closing in on him!

*But just when they were a foot away from the man... a dagger is thrown, narrowly missing Honey Lemon as the chemist pauses her slide, making Wasabi and Fred crash into her while Gogo halts. They all look ahead to see them... The Fujita sisters in their kimonos and weapons.*

Elder Sister: So this is Big Hero 7.

Younger Sister: I'm slightly impressed. That girl in yellow definitely has some awesome skates.

Gogo: *Popping gum* Bring it on!

*The sisters skate through the streets, already circling some of the heroes as Gogo goes after them. Wasabi tries to fire his projectiles to at least hit their weapons, but the middle sister simply kicks him at the shins, making him drop to the floor. That leaves Fred vulnerable as the other two are preoccupied with the other two sisters.*

Younger sister: You look like a cat got your tongue Fredmillian.

Fred: Oh yeah? Well I... I..

Younger Sister: Do you really wanna make this difficult for yourself? We got special orders to kill Big Hero 7...

*Fred looks around and quickly finds to his horror that Honey Lemon and Gogo are swiftly beaten as the two sisters swing their bats and hit them, dropping them to the floor.*

Younger Sister: it'd be a shame if someone else got hurt... especially if its your fault they got killed to begin with.

*Fred's face shifts to shame as he recalls Chief Atallah getting in the way and being hit by the bullet instead of him.. what was he thinking? Why didn't he do something?! He thought back on the Chief's words, looking at his friends as they are tied up.*

Hiro: B-But Megan- I-I mean Officer Cruz informed us that his wife died years ago!

Cora: Yeah.

Amaya:*Chuckling* Is that what this boy honestly told you? *To Diego* Wow... you truly are an idiot. *To the teens* What really happened is this. Years ago I was offered an opportunity of a lifetime by a man named Lenny. He said that I have an admirable set of skills that would lead me to be highly rewarded. Not only that, they would even give me a house equipped with all of life's luxuries. He did offer to get Diego and Megan to come along, but this old stick in the mud would never agree. So, I told him I'm fine leaving them. So, my first task was to get this set of rare diamonds from this high end jewelry store. I got in and out, but soon enough I was followed by some hero.. don't know what he was called.. something like Captain US or? Never mind... I made a rookie mistake. I tried to hide in my old house...

*And the more she went on... the clearer Diego's memories became... showing the true nature of this woman... the one he had lovingly referred to as his wife...*

 _Diego, looking ten years younger, was driving to his house from work, smiling contently. It was 6:27, which would give him ample time to get dressed and prepare for their wedding anniversary dinner tonight. Its also where he would be greeted by the apple of his eye; Megan, a cute, determined, and helpful little girl. That's when the radio he was listening to turn to an emergency broadcast._

 _'We interrupt this program to inform you that Captain US is on pursuit of a new villain. So far its getting close to 124 Lorrain ST..'_

 _His heart froze... thats where he lived... thats where his pop and Megan were at! He speeds down the road, hoping desperately that they were out of harms reach and that his wife wouldn't be in the crossfire. The modest two story house stood by the busying traffic as police cars are soon arriving and the man; Captain US, a man of Hispanic descent like Diego, is pulling out his own powers._

 _''Come out of that house where we can see them!'' shouted Captain US. Diego makes through the crowd of officers, exclaiming his family was inside._

 _''Please! My father, wife, and daughter are in there! You have to get them out!'' begged Diego._

 _"I will, I won't let anything happen to-''_

 _The door opened... his wife is standing there, dressed in a white skintight suit with blue markings on her person... on one hand she had something relating to a laser gun... around the other... was Megan. The four year old girl squirmed as fear is growing in her face and eyes._

 _"M-Mami? What are you doing?''_

 _She then places the laser on the girl's head, staring at Captain US straight in the eye, not even bothering to notice her husband beside him._

 _''I dare you Captain US... You wouldn't hurt me without hurting this little brat..would you?'' Teased Amaya._

 _The woman in front of him.. the one he called his wife and his treasure...this can't be her! She would never be like this! That's when thoughts enter his heads.. from co-workers to even his own father..._

 _'Dude, why are you apologizing for something small to her?'_

 _'I swear, that woman would use anything to make you feel like the bad guy when it was clearly her fault!'_

 _'Don't you think that's a harsh punishment for a four year old?'_

 _'I'm telling you Mi'jo that woman doesn't think right. Just be careful OK? I don't want you and Megan to be hurt by that woman.'_

 _They can't be true! He then runs up to her, ignoring the calls of the officers and the hero to stop and stand back._

 _''Amaya! What are you doing?!'' Shouted Diego desperately. The woman finally noticed the man, and her eyes become those of disgust and irritation, an expression that he unconsciously was intimate with. That is she crossed the line... as a wife and as a mother. Looking onto the traffic where cars sped by without a care in the world, she threw Megan off towards that side, making the girl scream in terror. Before he could even blink she elbows him hard in the head, leaving a nasty gash on the side of his head. He fell to the ground, loosing focus and consciousness as the world moves in blinks... first at the shouts of police officers screaming she got away... then to loading onto a stretcher along with his father... then the last thing he saw and heard was Captain US holding the frightened four year old. While she was physically safe.. her eyes spoke of heartbreak. The man removes his helmet and places it on her head in a small move of comfort as he spoke._

 _''No one is ever going to hurt you Chiqita, you're safe with me.''_

 _The little girl's lips trembled as she finally let out sobs as the man takes her away from Diego.. unable to do anything as he hears Megan sob four heartbreaking words._

 _"I-I want my mama!''_

*Diego at this point is sobbing uncontrollably. The story finished but the memories playing like a broken record. The teens look at him and Amaya with horrified eyes at the story. Though she is nowhere near the level of Nozako... what she had done clearly showed just how little Diego and Megan, her husband and daughter, truly mattered to her.*

Amaya: The fact he fabricated some BS story about me being killed in a crossfire by between a hero and a villain rather than just nutting up and admit that I didn't want to be stuck in some nowhere city with him and Megan... man.. I've forgotten just how much that man made me-Augh!

*That's when Diego rips her arms off him as he tackles her to the ground, much to the shock of the teens. That's when they see something they never expected Diego to do in a million years. He starts punching Amaya in the face, his face contorted to hatred and heartbreak, tears of anger streaming as he screamed out his thoughts towards the woman.*

Diego: I GAVE YOU MY HEART! *PUNCH* I WOULD'VE GIVEN YOU THE WORLD IF I COULD!*PUNCH* THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!*PUNCH!PUNCH!* FOR MEGAN!*PUNCH*

*He raises his fist once more, to which the teens see that he was ready to strike a final blow to the woman's bleeding face.*

Diego: For everything!

*That's when he is stopped by Hiro and Cora, both restraining him as he let out more yells. The woman, thought beaten badly, stumbles off and takes this as her chance to escape. Far away from the teens and away from her enraged ex-husband. Her face glowered... that man is definitely going to be trouble for her in the future. Diego finally rips the teens off and sees that Amaya is nowhere in sight.*

Diego: How could you?!

Hiro: What you just did... was messed up.

Cora: We were meant to catch her! That's it! Not beat her to death!

Diego: Oh you get to talk all high and mighty since you're the ones with powers! Sides, last I heard Hiro did the same did to Callaghan but with Baymax! So don't lecture me about ethics.

*Hiro's eyes widened in hurt before it turned to a harsh expression. Cora sees her boyfriend's expression and fear starts growing at the pit of her stomach.*

Hiro: Lets just get Baymax and head home. We've been through enough. I'll make sure Chief Atallah knows that Amaya escaped..

*Diego glared at the boy before they hear the roar of Bessie... who was right behind them.*

Cora: But first we run.

*And they do. They see another mud pile to which the teens drag Diego and start covering themselves in mud once more, this time with Cruz.*

Diego: What are you two doing?

Cora: Covering up our scent.

Hiro: *To Diego* Trust us.

*The Fujita sisters had taken Fred and his friends to an alleyway, reminding Fred of how he got into the situation in the first place. Finally, he made his choice.*

Fred: At the very, very, very least... I'll stay and let you girls kill me... but you let my friends go.

Middle Sister: Hmm... Kill all of you at once... or just kill you and resume the hunt for the future?

Honey Lemon: Fredzilla no!

Fred: Exterior, alleyway, night time. Pause... taking his last moments of life...painful pause... before facing justice and allowing his friends to live another day...pause... and remembering the sacrifice the chief of police did for him.

Gogo: No!

*The rock-bear chimera stalks her prey as the trio hide away in their mud soaked forms. With an angry huff, the bear goes away, leaving the trio to sigh in relief.*

Cora: Another close call..

Hiro: Yeah...

*The teen couple look at Cruz as he rubs the temples on his head, sighing in frustration.*

Hiro: Cruz... You're right that I did make Baymax do something he's not supposed to do when Callaghan revealed that... that he started the fire.. And I honestly don't blame you for reacting the way you did..

Diego: So? You lost your brother, who is a bright young man with a future... while the woman I loved-

Cora: Is a major bitch... Sorry... I get why you would lie to yourself about Amaya to protect yourself...But its not good to blame Super heroes based on a lie you've told yourself for years.

Diego:..We met after I moved away from San Fransokyo, she was my first friend...then my serious girlfriend... then she became my wife and gave me Megan... I thought we had a connection, a deeper understanding that I see in the mirror, telling myself that what I gained is enough... but now.. after that night.. after I started lying to myself... I see nothing.

*Fred holds up his hands, ready to be killed as the sisters come closer, their baseball bats ready to take their whacks.*

Fred: When it comes to villains like you, your actions have consequences.. and we do our best to face them off... even if it means your own life...

*That is when a deus ex machina in the form of Minimax appears and punches Fred away from the Fujita sisters.*

Minimax: I have researched the error with your invisibility mode! This should correct it!

*After a few touch ups, Fred's suit gets to proper working order. To which Fred quickly turns invisible.*

Younger Sister: No!

*The sister skates forward but all she could do is swing in invisible air, leaving the Fujita sisters with one less hero... soon to be no heroes as the team use it as an opportunity to escape.*

Middle Sister: Well... Fu-

*Back at the woods, the three tread through the woods calmly as they quickly spot Baymax, buried beneath the large, fallen branches from earlier.*

Cora: *To Diego*Hey... is it alright if you help pick Baymax up?

*Diego looks at the teens, but knowing there's little else to do, he agrees and picks him up. Soon the three carry the bot and start making a trek towards the city when they hear Bessie.*

Diego: Oh no...

Hiro: Bessie! We better hide!

Cora: No wait!... She sounds a little less... angry... Hold on a second...

*She lets go of Baymax and heads towards the direction of the sound, despite the whisper shouts of Hiro.*

Hiro: *Whisper shouting* Cora no!

*What felt like suspenseful hours instead of mere minutes, Cora emerges from the bushes with a small smile on her face.*

Cora: I don't think Bessie is gonna be after us anymore, now that she found them.

Hiro and Diego: Them? Who are them?

Cora: Lets just say... the phrase of being a Mama bear is literal..

*She recalled when she sees Bessie sniffing the air when she finds her rock-bear chimera cubs playing in the mud, to which she lets a content purr of relief as she picks them up by the scruff and puts them on her back, the three happy cubs reunited with their mother.*

Diego: So the rock bear chimera is a mother?

Cora: Yeah. At first I wondered how a bear made up of rocks could even have babies... but after encountering Globby and how he now has a baby girl and other such, I stopped asking questions.

Diego: Globby's a dad?! Since when?!

Hiro; Since the day after... that night..Well.. lets go...

*And with that the three resume their trek back home, the man looks at the teens before he resumed to his thoughts.. he wasn't sure about what to think of their talk earlier... but for now.. he could tell that Hiro and Cora, the ones when they are not supers... are good people. With everyone settled back the team relayed what happened to Hiro and Cora as they repair Baymax, both listening carefully to their story and understanding what type of people they are, while also sharing their side of the story about Amaya. The team weren't sure how to react to it either... but for now they know that Diego went through a lot, and at the very least, should receive help to cope with his trauma. And that turned to Fred, to which Cora gives a massive hug to comfort him while Hiro commends him for his bravery, to which Fred is happy to receive. The next early morning, Fred is walking into their secrets base, yawning as he enters their base where he sees his friends all awake and dressed, with Baymax functioning well.*

Baymax: Good morning Fred.

Wasabi: Rise and shine Co-Worker!

Hiro: We called this emergency meeting to tell you how impressed we are.

Gogo: Yeah, you really stuck out your neck for us back there.

Honey Lemon: We got Cockanoodle dudes breakfast burgers in your honor!

*Fred tears up at this show of companionship, to which Cora steps to the side and presents the screen.*

Cora: And that's not all, right Chief Atallah?

*The screen then shows Chief Atallah, alive and well, who smiles at them.*

Fred: Chief Atallah! You're alright!

Chief Atllah: Of course... I heard what you did back there. I'm impressed and proud of you for helping your friends and team mates out there.. and I know your father would be too..

*Now Fred is filled with joy and relief that his friends still love him, and that Chief Atallah is praising him for his actions last night, to which he goes up and hugs the team first. Then looks at Chief Atallah.*

Fred: Thanks Chief Atallah. Get well soon.

Chief Atallah: I will Frederickson. Have fun.

*With that she ends the call, leaving them to be with Fred as he grabs the breakfast burrito where he starts up his narration.*

Fred: Exterior. Hideout, mor-om!

*Gogo shoves the burrito to his face.*

Gogo: Fred, no narrating breakfast.

Cora: Lets just enjoy this morning. After all that happened last night, we deserve it.

 **A.N: Ta da! Now this was quiet the chapter to write on! Again, since this story has the heroes having license and therefore not considered vigilantes, they would not be fugitives. So I made this up to follow the action(Sort of) of the episode as much as I could while adding in some stuff. I know Diego's past is more reminiscent of Batman but... that was boring. So I made this up when I wrote Amaya. Didn't expect this twist huh? Although while Diego may get help for his trauma with Amaya... he will learn soon enough about the Clan she works for.. and why she's there in the first place. Either way, thank you for following and reading Big Hero 7: The series! Love you!**


	63. Major Blast

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The evening appeared to be normal, serene... until a spiraling helicopter came to view, with one of its passengers being Bluff Dunder.*

Bluff Dunder: Breaking news! a helicopter is spiraling out of control over the golden gate bridge! Sources at the scene are saying.. HELP! HELP! Jean! Make sure you're getting my good side!

*That's when help arrives in the form of Fredzilla.*

Fred: Hang on Mr. Dunder! Help has arrived!

*Thats' when Fred gets a commlink message.*

Hiro: Baymax, Cora, and I are on out way.

Cora: Make sure you get everyone else to safety!

*Fred uses his super jump to catch the helicopter and get some of the people out.*

Fred: This is just like in Danger face number 13! A Faceful of sadness!

Cora: Focus Fredzilla!

*That's when Fred opens up the door to the helicopter.*

Fred: where he saves a school of orphans!

Dunder: How is that revelant?!

*Fred doesn't explain his comparison, and instead opts to grab the camera man and jump to safety.*

Fred: Its just what danger face did!

*After that he jumps back up, this time landing on the window plane of the helicopter and goes to the door to open once again, this time, grabbing the pilot and bringing him down to safety. Without a pilot, or maybe it ran out of gas, the helicopter stops functioning... leaving it to plummet down to the bridge with a screaming Dunder.*

Dunder: This just in! All hope is lost! Please tell my pup, Baked Noodles, that daddy love-

*That's when Hiro, Cora, and Baymax arrive.*

Hiro: Baymax! Ready to catch?

Baymax: I am ready.

*Baymax zooms to the rescue as he grabs the helicopter and lands safely to the ground with the crowd cheering... but among them is a man in armor.. and he appears to be looking for someone... and that someone happened to be Fred.*

Dunder: Now for an update... AHHHHH!

*The door opens behind him, to which he lands on his back to see Baymax and the teen couple.*

Baymax: You are now safe. You may stop screaming.

Dunder: Oh.. thank you. Just one more I think, AHHH! Now I'm good.

Cora: *Contacting Fred* Great job Fredzilla!

Fred: Rescue accomplished! Yeah! I think somebody earned a victory noodle burger-augh!

Cora: Fredzilla?

*Back at the bridge, Fred happened to be zapped away by a yellow blast, landing at the top of the bridge.. with the suited man flying after him.*

Fred: I've been hit by a-*Looks at the man* Wait...who are you?

*The man fires up his blasters, ready to take aim once more.*

Fred: Woah! You may have the coolest suit ever! Lets see if it can take this!

*He fires his flame thrower... but the man is virtually unscathed as it had a force field around him, which dissipates after the flames are gone.*

Fred: Oh.. OK. Now we now it can take that..

*The man fires his blasters to which Fred dodges each one of them to avoid getting hit again, jumping over behind to tackle him, but the man had fast reflexes, resulting in Fred landing down to the ground...and to grab hold of the ledge. The man prepares his blaster only for Hiro, Baymax, and Cora to grab hold of Fred.*

Cora: Step away from our friend!

*The man flies to catch up, to which they hover to confront each other.*

Masked man: Face me alone.

Fred: Face you alone? *Gasps in excitement* Oh ho! Does this mean you're my personal arch enemy?

Masked Man: You are not yet a worthy opponent. Prepare.. we shall clash again.

*And with that, the masked man flies away.*

Hiro: Friend of yours?

Fred: I think.. that's my new arch enemy! Ohoho! Its all coming together for me right now! Hiro, Cora! I've made it!

* * *

*Eventually they gather up the gang to discuss last night's events, with Wasabi summarizing the new foe.*

Wasabi: So he's a jet pack flying, plasma cannon-wielding, masked wearing villain.

Cora: Pretty much.

Baymax: He is also, Fire-Proof.

Hiro: Pretty impressive arch enemy Fred.

Fred:*Riding his hover chair* Yes he is!.. Wait.*Realization* Yes he is... Oh no..

Honey Lemon: Are you OK Freddy?

Baymax: Fred is in good health, except for the tiny toy car lodged to his ear canal.

Cora:...Fred, don't you think you should get that checked?

Fred: Had it since I was eight, so I'm alright thank you very much. *Sighs* This new villain wants to face me alone. He beat me once, so what do I do when he comes back? *Contorting his body* Maybe I could make myself as small as I can he won't see me-

*He falls off his hover chair.*

Hiro: I think the better way to go would be to get some training.

Cora: I second that.

Fred: *Rolling around on the floor* Better than rolling around on the floor?

Hiro and Cora: Yes Fred.

*That's when Gogo uses her foot to stop Fred from rolling.*

Gogo: I'll train you.

Cora: Me too!

Fred: Really?

Gogo: Yeah, you're a tripping hazard.

*Baymax waddles over to them.*

Baymax: Gogo is correct. And having a second trainer would be beneficial.

Fred: *About to hug Gogo and Cora* Thanks-

Gogo: *Holds out hand* No.

*But Cora goes over to hug Fred along with Baymax.*

Fred: No problem Gogo. Baymax is way more of a huger along with Cora.

Baymax: I was built for hugs.

Cora: And I don't giving hugs to my friends.

Gogo: Fair enough.

Fred: Oh ho ho! Gogo and Cora training me would be just like when Danger Face mentored Chin Boy.

Gogo: Lets not settle with this.

Cora: First off, location. where would a good place to train be?..hmm..

Hiro: *Getting up and grabbing his backpack* Actually Cora, now that you mentioned location, I got something to show you guys that I think will help. Suit up and follow me.

*He takes his friends and girlfriend to a news section of their secret base, where Roddy is adding the finishing touches while singing along to the Woweroo theme song.*

Hiro: Ahem.

Roddy: *Turning his head to face the team* Hey, just having some Roddy time, while finishing up. Anyway, what do you think?

*With a snap of his fingers the whole room lights up with blue light, with the familiar face of Basemax joining the room.*

Sim-Max: Welcome to Sim-Max. A state of the art situation simulator.

*The room around them turns into Muirahara woods, with every tree and leave looking incredibly authentic, almost tricking them to thinking they were actually in Muirahara woods.*

Honey Lemon: *Gasp* This is so realistic!

Wasabi: *tapping on the virtual tree* Nature without the dirt. I like it!

Cora:*Hugging Hiro from behind* You did amazing Hiro.

Hiro: Thanks babe. Roddy and I collaborated on the design-

*That's when Roddy has Hiro in a headlock and rubs his knuckles on his helmet.*

Roddy: This little guy right here knows his circuits and whatnot.

Hiro: Fred, you wanna try?

Fred: Uh, do I have a toy car lodged in my ear canal?

Cora: I still think you should at least get it checked-

*But Fred hops away to the center, not allowing Cora to finish her sentence.*

Fred: that car really messes with the old equilibrium.

*He steps on the floor where Sim-max pulls up holograms of the different locations for him to train in.*

Sim-max: Welcome Fred, choose your location.

Fred: Lets go with.. night market square!

*The surroundings soon match up with Night market square as selected, to which Sim-Max asks the next question as a hovering robotic mannequin joins the room.*

Fred: Woah..

Wasabi: That's.. slightly creepy..

Cora: That honestly looks likes the same robot mannequin back at the haunted house...

Hiro: *Rubs the back of his head sheepishly* Yeah... I did talk to Kage about the room a bit and he gave me the blueprints...Sorry babe...

Cora:You're forgiven. Sides, this is training simulation, not...back then..

Sim-max: choose your opponent.

*That's when a holographic selection of their foes show up in front of Fred.*

Fred: Wait hold on! I rethought Nightmarket square!

*But he had inadvertently selected his villain.. to which it takes form of a familiar ninja sushi chef thief.*

Fred: How about the Lucky Cat?

Sim-Max: You have selected Momakase.

Fred: Momakase?!

*Fred runs away from the Momakase copy, unprepared and frightened by this turn of events.*

Fred: Ah! She's coming at me! *Getting distracted* You know, this is kinda cool, its like she's here-Ah! Its like she's here!

*Fred ducks and dodges away from the enemy, doing his best to avoid getting hit. He does give a couple hits and blocks from the simulation and even hops away.*

Fred; Yo Hiro! This is your coolest invention ever!

Cora: Fred watch out!

*Momakase draws out her graphene blades and throws it at Fred, to which Fred is already to late to dodge as he found himself reliving memory of Chief Atallah taking the bullet for him when Nikolas fired his gun. He remembered how helpless he felt when the shooter ran off while the chief is taken to the hospital... But the blade dissipates before it could actually hit him, reminding him that its all a simulation... but it did tell him that he failed via the room turning red, the error buzz ringing out, and the voice of Roddy in the form of a holographic head to taunt him.*

Roddy-Head: You lose pal!

Roddy: heh, I have to give it that roddy signature.

*Cora goes over and helps Fred up, giving an encouraging smile.*

Cora: It was impressive that you managed to block her punches Fred. You should be proud of that.

Roddy: Still doesn't get him escaping from the knife.

*Eventually, they all group back without their suits to the main base where Hiro is looking up any info about a Major Blast with Baymax by his side.*

Hiro: We need to find this villain but we don't have any leads. How do we search for him?

Baymax: I will for-

Base-max: Hiro, you have requested a search for the villain, I will search.

Hiro: No, I-

Baymax: Hiro, I've found-

*But the two automated voices collided each other, making their words hard to truly understand. As they spoke, they found an old video featuring what could be an older Bluff Dunder, possibly his father, in a mullet and in 70s era decor.*

Base-max and Baymax: Hiro, would you like to see the news broadcast?

Hiro: Well yes, but-

Baymax and Basemax: This aired in 1973. Playing now.

Hiro: *To Himself* I'm gonna have to fix that at some point.

Dunder Sr: Duff Dunder here! Reporting live from the channel 9 news couch. In today's lead story; Boss Awesome, San Fransokyo's hot super hero, battled a new cat. Major Blast. Pretty groovy name if you ask me. When reached for comment, Major Blast had this to say.

Major Blast: Boss Awesome is not yet a worthy opponent.

Dunder Sr: *Chuckles* What a square. And now a word from our sponsor, Morty Krei's phones.

Baymax: Hiro, I have questions. Why did Duff Dunder call Major Blast a cat, when he's clearly not feline?

Base-max: Hiro, I have questions. What does Groovy mean?

Baymax: Hiro, I have questions. Why did Duff Dunder call Major Blast a square when he does not have four, equal sides and four equal right angles.

Hiro: I am just as confused as you, but at least we have a name to go on. Major Blast.

*Meanwhile, Gogo and Cora are with Fred to start off their training so he can face off his new foe.*

Gogo: Here's the thing, you get excited about so many things.

Fred: I know! Just like Lady Enthusiasm, and her curio cabin of interest-

Gogo: That. Its a distraction.

*Fred blinks at Gogo.*

Fred: Sorry, were you saying things to me? And follow up, and what were those things?

*Now its Cora's turn to speak.*

Cora: What Gogo is trying to say is this; what we need to do is focus on the situation at hand.

Fred: Hmm... I'm sorry what?

*Cora sighs as Gogo pulls up the menu with Sim-Max asking for the location. After a brief talking the two girls decided on the beach side of Golden Gate bridge, where the sand and waves of the ocean appear, just as authentic as the last.*

Fred: Woah! You can even hear the waves! Is that a augh!

*A small zap of electricity followed by a disc knocks Fred to the ground, facing up his two teachers. He quickly stands up with a glare directed at them.*

Fred: Hey! What was that-*realization* oh! I get distracted.

Gogo: Yeah.

Fred: So, how are we going to train together? Cause, here's how I see going; its a montage and things get off to a rocky start, but with the very serious sensei along with the nurturing sensei and me, the diamond in the rough pupil persevere through many comic setbacks! Attempts to strengthened my core with mixed results, but there's no way I'm giving up! Oh! And there's this cool part where we are silhouetted against the sunset. And eventually through tough love training techniques along with speeches of determination mixed with my unyielding spirit. The student becomes the master!

Gogo: Fred, what did I say about distraction?

*Fred had been doodling in the simulated sand with Cora standing behind him, looking at said doodles with mild interest.*

Fred: I'm sorry what?

Cora: How about we start with mental training? Like say, meditation!

*The three attempt to mediate for a bit only for Fred's mind to revert back to the incident, to which he snaps out of it by making himself think of something else... and disrupting the meditation much to Gogo's glare and Cora's chagrin. Time passes and the three leave the base, dressed in their normal outfits.*

Fred: *To Gogo and Cora* Thanks again you guys. Focus on the situation at hand. I think I get it.

Cora: Good for you Fred.

Fred: Nothing is gonna get by me!

*But neither of the three realize that Major Blast is lurking behind them under the light of the full moon.*

* * *

*The next time they train, Fred is facing off the youngest sister of the Fujita sister, who swings her bat to hit Fred. Gogo and Cora take note of Fred's movement against the skater.*

Fred: She swings with her left hand!

Gogo: Good observation!

Cora: Now think your next move against her!

*The youngest sister then throws out her daggers at Fred, to which he dodges with ease... but gets sidetracked.*

Fred: One time Captain Fancy had a battle with an ice skater villain called Killer Frost, no relation to Ice-Frost, who tried to-

Cora: Fred watch out!

*The simulated sister swings her bat directly to Fred's head, a hit that would have knocked him out cold. The familiar buzz of failure is heard along with Roddy's taunts.*

Roddy Head: Now that's gotta hurt! Oh ho ho ho!

*The youngest sister reverts back to the true form of the mannequin. Gogo and Cora join Fred's side as he sits down, hopelessness evident in his features.*

Fred: I'll never get better! I'm just so easily distracted- oh! Hey a penny!

Cora: we have a long way ahead of us...

*Later, the gang reunite to discuss Hiro's findings on Major Blast... or at least as much as he could about him.*

Wasabi: A villain who hasn't been active in decades is after Fred?

Cora: Better than Steamer and his vows of revenge, right Fred?

*Fred is currently eating a noodle burger, a gift from Cora for his training and effort to focus.*

Honey Lemon: But where has he been all these years?

Hiro: We need more information about Major Blast.

Baymax: Would you like me to search for-

Base-Max: Searching for Major Blast.

Baymax: Base-max, you're doing it again.

Base-max: Major Blast; a large destructive explosion.

Baymax: I will search.

*While the two search Cora turns to Hiro.*

Cora: I'm guessing this is the problem you've told me last night?

Hiro: Yeah... I gotta get this fixed.

Base-Max: Major Blast; frequently used to describe a major party.

Baymax: I have found zero villains named Major Blast.

Base-max: Searching for Major Blast-

Hiro: OK! Mute.

*Basemax is muted in response. Cora figured if she had been programmed with A.I along with emotion simulation, this would be a good time for her to become either bashful, or incredibly sassy. But they'll never know.*

Cora: Did your Dad ever talk about Major Blast after he told you he was a super hero?

Fred: You mean his parties? They were legendary.

Cora: We mean your new archenemy Fred. His name is Major Blast.

Fred: Not ringing a bell but my dad should have a record in his...

*The next thing they knew, they are all at Fred's mansion in his dad's super hero den with Fred pulling out his punch cards.*

Fred: Punch card data base!

Honey Lemon: Pretty impressive you didn't say anything the whole way here.

Fred: Its called dramatic effect! Like, imagine if you're someone outside this plane of existence, who is watching some people talking inside, to which they reveal what they are talking about but at a different location, therefore it would look like they are saying the complete sentence but completed it in a different place as if nothing had happened!

*The remaining five look at Fred, to which they all get this chill on their backs.. as if someone is staring right at them with piercing eyes, judging them from a different world as Fred described. Thats when Fred regains his focus at hand from a small glare coming from Gogo.*

Fred: Alright, if there's any information about Major Blast it would be right...

*That's when Fred got silent as he looks inside.*

Honey Lemon: More dramatic effect?

Fred: Not this time... I don't see anything.

Wasabi: It should be right there, between Major Anhialation and Mister Catastrophe.

Fred: Weird... better call Dad..

*Fred goes to the console where he gets in touch with his father, who is at the preserve looking after the sloths, though he looks a little tired.*

Frederick the III: Hey son!

Fred: Hey dad! Just have a real quick question-

*That's when the lights of the room turn dark except for the console, the feed shifting from Frederick to Major Blast.*

Major Blast: Greetings.

Fred: *Horrified squealing*

Baymax: Hello.

Major Blast: You should be training for battle! You're reckoning is closer than you think!

*And just like that, the call ends. The gang look at Fred with worry as the man continues to stare in abject horror at the sudden call and threat. Eventually, the gang leave Fred be to give him time to recover from the sudden call, with Gogo and Cora already planning his training. Fred is currently confessing it all to Heathcliff, who patiently listens to him ramble.*

Fred: Then he just cut off Dad! It was totally freaky!

Heathcliff: Indeed. That does sound quiet... totally freaky.

*Its at that moment, Mama Frederickson comes in the room.*

Mama Frederickson: Would you like a snack? He could whip up a quick frittada.

Fred: Thanks mom but I'll pass. I'm trying to get into shape.

Mama Frederickson: You're already perfect the way you are. I'll tell chef to fire up the frittada, my boy deserves a treat.

*she kisses his check before she leaves the room.. neither man noticing that on her phone had a very peculiar app...*

Heathcliff: Come to think of it, I do remember a Major Blast. A very formidable opponent of Boss Awesome.

Fred: We couldn't find his file, what are his weaknesses?! Not that I'm scared of him because I'm obviously not!

Heathcliff: Actually... I don't remember Major Blast having any weaknesses at all.

Fred: *Growing scared* Um.. remember how you used to always tell me what I wanted to hear? Lets do that for a little bit please?

Heathcliff: Excellent solution. But might I suggest resuming your training after the comforting lie?

*With that, Fred goes outside in his super suit along with Minimax in the garden.*

Fred: OK Minimax, for tonight's sparring session the goal is to stay focused.

Mini-Max: I have auto-focus! And zoom!

Fred: Focus on the situation at hand. So don't let me get on a tangent on monsters, or comics, or monster comics- ooh!~ I just read Were-Vampire number 54 and it had this crazy twist! Are you ready? He was secretly a werewolf all along!

*But as Fred went off at his tangent once more, Major Blast got behind Minimax, to which the sidekick takes quick notice.*

Minimax: Fred!

*That's when Minimax is hit towards the hedges and trapped between the leaves and twigs.*

Fred: Mini-max? *Sees Major Blast* AAAAHHH!

*Fred quickly puts his head on as Majot Blast speaks.*

Major Blast: Have you become a worthy opponent?

Fred: I have!...Become worthy... ish..Maybe?

Major Blast: We shall see.

*The man fires his plasma cannon where Fred dodges and jumps towards him.*

Fred: Focus on the situation at hand!

*He fires at the villain, but the man is unharmed and zooms away before Fred could tackle him. Fred jumps after the man, avoiding the blasts just as Major Blast avoids the punches and grabs of Fred. Major Blast is about to shoot when Fred uses this opportunity to jump and grab him from behind. But instead of ending it short, Fred is struck with a question.*

Fred: Wait! How did you know where I live?

*Major Blast throws him to the ground where he soon joins the weakened hero.*

Fred: I'm having second thoughts on arch enemy-!

*That is when a familiar Fredmillian tongue pulls him away before he gets face full of plasma.*

Major Blast: You will be given only one more chance to prove that you are worthy.

*As Major Blast flies away, the fredmillian savior of Fred turns out to have been Heathcliff.*

Heathcliff: Master Frederick, are you alright?

Fred: thanks to you I am.

*That's when Mini-max joins in the group, his eyes zoomed out.*

Minimax: Major Blast is here! Let the battle rage!

*Fred lightly pushes the zooming eyes to its place, letting the sidekick see where Major Blast truly is... and that he was too late for the action.*

Mini-max: He is very far away...

*The gang all meet up in their super suits, but none of them are even saying a word. After all, who would when seeing their usually jovial friend lie on the floor in a perpetual state of fear of his new arch enemy that had attacked him at his home? Fred's mind isn't doing well either, as Major Blast's words echo into the memory of Chief Atallah's wound. How could he face his arch enemy now?! Its there that Honey Lemon decides to break the silence and talk to Fred.*

Honey Lemon: Freddy? You're gonna come out from under there?

Fred: Chairs are for worthy heroes...

Cora: Poor Fred...

Baymax: The floor is unsanitary.. I detected seven strains of-

Wasabi: Sometimes I think about how gross it would be to be a shoe.

Hiro: Really?

Wasabi: OK, not sometimes. All the time.

Cora: Guys, we're missing the big picture here!

Honey Lemon: Cora's right. If Major Blast knows where Freddy lives, that means he knows Freddy's identity!

Gogo: Definitely not good.

Hiro: We have to find Major Blast before he finds Fred again.

Roddy: Major Blast is back?!

*The team turn their heads to see Roddy enter the room, and his face shows that he knows who exactly they are talking about.*

Fred: You know about Major Blast?

Roddy: Oh sure, saw a rundown on him back when I was building Boss Awesome's secret room.

Hiro: Really? There was nothing on him in the punch cards.

Roddy: Of course not...Boss Awesome put it on the most advanced security tech available at the time!...A floppy disc.

Cora: Ooh~.

Wasabi: Woah.

Hiro: I never seen one up close.

Roddy: Its in a secret compartment that I installed behind Boss Awesome's computer console-*Realization* Oh boy... Probably wasn't supposed to reveal any secret compartments.. oh well! Live and learn.

Cora: I'm sure Boss Awesome will let it slide this once. After all, this could save Fred!

*After Roddy Leaves, Wasabi finally speaks.*

Wasabi: Remind me never to tell Roddy my secrets.

Hiro: We gotta go get that disc! *To Fred* Fred, you keep training with Gogo and Cora. Everyone else, come with me!

Fred: To the power of seve-

*But everyone else left before he could even finish his catchphrase.*

Fred: Still not catching on after all this time!

Cora: Sorry Fred, right now. We gotta prep you up for Major Blast.

*They all get to the simulation room where Fred is facing off a copy of Mr. Sparkles. Surprisingly, the small man who can't throw a punch to save his spine can dodge with ease and skill, frustrating Fred as the simulation avoids every hit. It even gets more humiliating when Mr. Sparkles removes his wig and distracts Fred long enough to hit him in the face and trip him over with his foot, leading to an automatic game over complete with Roddy's taunts.*

Roddy Head: Epic fail!

Fred: *Annoyed* I know! Thanks Roddy!

Roddy: My pleasure.

*Roddy enters the room, seeing Fred's growing annoyance over his failure to focus.*

Roddy:*Looks at Mr. Sparkle-decoy* Whew, you lost to this guy? Ouch. By the way, where's Gogo and Cora?

Fred: They went to have a talk by themselves and said I should practice by myself for a bit. As of while, I'm trying not to get distracted, but to do that I keep saying to myself 'focus on the situation at hand'x2, which is a little distracting!

Roddy: You know, your Dad had a weakness. Could never come up with clever catchphrases. He'd stay up all night and he'd be too tired to fight the next day!

Fred: What did he do?

Roddy: Actually, he'd say something don't make sense. The villains would be all confused, and then he'd clean out! Turned his weakness into a strength.

Fred: But how do I even turn my distraction into a strength?! Like, what do I do with my distraction that could help me beat the bad guys?! Its just like when Robinm was having this dilemma when Jason Todd came back.

Roddy: Jason who?.. Never mind, just try to remember that k? You'll find a way. Good luck kid.

*And just like that, Roddy leaves.*

Fred: Thanks. I guess I better get back to training.

*And with that he does, but each time he chooses a different location and different villain, it always resulted in failure and Roddy Head taunting him mercilessly. From the camera of the simulation room, Gogo and Cora look at Fred's progress and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him.. well.. Cora did.*

Cora: He's really getting his butt handed to him..

Gogo: He's hopeless at this point.

Cora:... You think the reason he's like this is cause he's reminded of what happened to Chief Atallah with the thieves?..

*That certainly got the two thinking. Fred seemed to be doing well after that incident with the thieves and Chief Atallah, even when the woman assured Fred that it wasn't his fault and how proud she was that he took responsibility and ready to face the consequences. But perhaps with Major Blast getting too close to home, Fred is reliving the same helplessness he experienced first hand. Add with his distraction, it all spelled a recipe for disaster.*

Gogo: So what do we do?

Cora: I don't know. But we'll figure it out together and help Fred whatever way we could.

*That's when the girls notice the camera showing Fred alone with the mannequin bot... except its crooked and bent. The bot falls down and in its stead, Major Blast rises.*

Cora and Gogo: FRED!

*The two run towards the room as Fred is alone with the villain, who throws away the mannequin doll.*

Major Blast: You are not worthy! You must be eliminated!

* * *

*The two girls arrive to see Fred dodging the blasts of Major Blast and enter the room.*

Gogo: Hey Major pain! Get out!

Cora: You too chicken to have three heroes fight you?!

Major Blast: I would much prefer that you two leave.

Gogo: *Throws her discs* Fred get back!

*Cora turns on her camouflage to sneak around Major Blast and rescue Fred. But Major Blast dismantles the discs and fires a shot that nearly hits Cora, disabling her camouflage and leaving her vulnerable. Gogo zooms to the rescue as she throws another disc that reveals itself to be a rope that ties him up. Cora shoots her electric strikes to the man but she misses as he flies up and breaks the ropes. Gogo and Cora grab Fred's hands but as blasted away from him, resulting in Fred running away in fear of Major Blast. Gogo gets Cora on her hover disc as they hover around the room to surround Major Blast.*

Major Blast: I am not here for you two.

*Gogo throws her disc as Cora fires her electric streak at the villain, which does hit him and result in him falling... or so it seemed.. He fires his plasma cannon and shoots the girls out of the room and disables the lock, trapping Fred with him.*

Gogo: Fred!

Cora: Face us you coward!

Fred: Gogo! Cora!

*Fred tried to run towards them but is blocked by Major Blast.*

Major Blast: You must face me alone. This will be our final battle.

*Around that time, Hiro's team arrive at the super hero den looking for the secret compartment in the computer console.*

Wasabi: Roddy said there's a secret compartment hidden behind that console.

*Wasabi tries to tug at any thing that could be a lever or drawer to reveal the floppy dic containing information about Major Blast.*

Wasabi: Its really heavy!

Honey Lemon: Its so big!

Hiro: Maybe there's a hidden door?

Honey Lemon: Roddy does love hidden doors.

Hiro: Baymax, can you scan the console?

Baymax: Of course-

*That's when Baymax's belly lights up with Base-max's face.*

Base-Max: Hello. I am here to inform a message for Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi.

Base-max and Baymax: Would you like to hear it?

*That got the two in a silence before Baymax speaks.*

Baymax: When we speak at the same time, it creates confusion.

Base-max: I agree with your observation.

Baymax: We must enact a protocol for when one of us should speak, and the other should remain silent.

Baymax and Base-max: Should I speak now? No, you go.

Hiro: Guys! How about we let Baymax speak first, and then Base-max?

Baymax and Basemax: Agreed.

Honey Lemon: That was a little surreal...

*Baymax scans the console and finds what they are looking for.*

Baymax: It is behind the screen. But its voice activated.

Hiro: *Presses button* Classic!

*That's when the screen opens up to reveal a painting of Boss Awesome's version of The Screamer. Wasabi lifts up the painting to which Hiro finally grabs the floppy disc from the wall.*

Hiro: Is this it? I've never seen one before.

Wasabi: Guess it must be.

Honey Lemon: I thought it would be floppier...

Hiro: Now lets see who Major Blast really is.

*The computer boots up to show a 2 minute wait as it processes the information. With that, Hiro turns to Baymax to talk to Base-max.*

Hiro: So Base-Max, whats your message?

Base-Max: Gogo and Cora are requesting help because Major Blast is in Sim-Max attacking Fred.

Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi: WHAT?!

Honey Lemon: We got to go now!

Wasabi: Wait! The downloading is almost complete!

*And indeed it does complete to finally reveal the identity of Major Blast... and it was someone never thought it would be in a million years.*

Hiro: No way!

Honey Lemon: I would have never guessed that!

Wasabi: What a twist!

*Meanwhile Fred is getting his butt kicked by Major Blast, and during the scuffle Fred selects shuffle on locations. In one they are at a warehouse before shifting to the shipyard. Fred jumps up to attack only for Major Blast to fire its plasma cannons directly, resulting in Fred falling down and the room shifting back to normal. That's when Fred brings up his headlights to blind the villain.*

Fred: You know, people say I light up the room!

*But Major blast summons virtual sunglasses to protects his eyes from the intense glare.*

Fred: Sunglasses no!

*Major Blast rips off the headlight from Fred's back.*

Fred: U-Uh how do you feel about taking a quick time out!

*From outside, Gogo is banging the door while Cora checks its wires to see if she could re route it to open up.*

Gogo: Hey! Let us in!

Cora: They're here!

*Gogo turns her head to see the gang, but they are not dressed in their suits.*

Cora: Where are your suits?! Major Blast is in there kicking Fred's butt and we're trying to get in!

*Inside, Fred is punched away then held down by the foot of Major Blast.*

Major Blast: A good fight... but not good enough.

*Fred's minds wonders in images of his memories of his family, his friends, and Roddy's words where-That's when Fred's head comes up with an idea.*

Fred: Ooh! Whats that over there?

Major Blast: *Looking away* Whats what?

*That's when Fred uses the piece of his headlights to knock back the villain, disorienting him before it regained focus on Fred running towards him. He fires his cannon which knocks the hero back.*

Major Blast: You are unworthy-

*That's when the real Fred tackle him from behind and holds him in an armlock.*

Fred: And you should focus because this room is tricky!

*The Fred Major Blast had knocked out turned out to be the Mannequin bot from earlier. He flies up as Fred laughs at his clever trick before he rips the wire connecting to the power of Major Blast's super suit. Major Blast does his best to hover while Fred uses it as then opportunity to launch himself at the villain and punch him side to side. They fall down to the floor where Major Blast tries to fire his cannon, but soon enough it looses power.*

Fred: Taste defeat!

*Fred high kicks Major Blast to the wall, finally defeated as the mannequin bot behind him locks him. The gang cheer from outside, impressed to see Fred finally beat up Major Blast... but Hiro, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and Wasabi now the truth... they can't wait to see what his reaction will be. Cora finally manages to get the door to open to which they all rush in the room.*

Fred: You're probably wondering how I did it.

Wasabi: Actually, we saw it.

Fred: Let me have this!

*That got Wasabi to shut up.*

Fred: Cora said Focus on the situation at hand, and Roddy said to turn my weakness into a strength. So I combined them and made the villain loose focus on his situation!

Roddy: Huh.

Cora: That's a way to word it Fred.

Gogo: I don't get it..

Fred: Instead of me being distracted, I distracted Major Blast! And now we see who this no good, low-down jerk really is!

*Fred is about to remove the mask when the hand grabs it.*

Major Blast: Frederick... I am your mother.

Fred: Uh... What?!

Cora and Gogo: What?

*Its there that Major Blast presses a button close to the helm, revealing the face of Fred's Mother. *

Fred: Mom?!

Mama Frederickson: You defeated Major Blast*Knocks chest plate to deactivate voice modulator* I'm so proud of you.

*She hugs Fred, who is very confused at this entire situation along with the gang.*

Fred: I'm confused. Like, extra confused.

Mama Frederickson: I'm sorry that I scared you. *sighs* I suppose I owe you an explanation.

Gogo: I think we all need an explanation.

Cora: I second that.

Mama Frederickson: When your father became a super hero, I worried about him endlessly. So, I created Major Blast to expose his weaknesses to make him stronger. It worked! When I was sure he can defend himself from an attack, I revealed my identity and retired Major Blast. One thing I've learned from your father and from the program, the more powerful you all become, the more dangerous your enemies become as well. Big Hero 7 is facing a lot more enemies, and since that incident with Chief Atallah with those thieves things are becoming more complicated.

Fred: Hold on, how did you know I'm in Big Hero 7 and about Chief Atallah?

Mama Frederickson: Its the family business, frankly I would've been disappointed if you weren't. As for Chief Atallah, I saw the news and went to talk to her personally while she was recovering. She had many fond words of you and your friends. And now I can sleep well, knowing you can take care of yourself and others. I am so proud!

Fred: *Hugging his mom* Aww.. mom.

Honey Lemon: That is so sweet!

Wasabi: Aww..

Gogo: Pretty weird parenting technique.

Cora: Honestly, I'm glad Fred wasn't in any real danger. And we're happy to help whenever we could... also...*Blushing* sorry about my words Mrs. Frederickson..

Mama Fredrickson: Its alright Cora. I know you were only worried about your friends.

*Fred and his mother continue to hug each other as the gang stand by and watch... unaware that Frederick the III is watching them via camera of their battle. And he had only one word to say about the whole ordeal with a smile on his face.*

Frederick the III: Classic!

 **A.N: And here is Major Blast! To be honest, this episode surprised me. Did not expect that twist. Anyway, school is coming up soon which means any future episodes would probably be a little delayed. But I will do my best to continue the story anyway I could! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for following and Reading Big Hero 7: The series. Love you!**


	64. Closer to the Truth

**Big Hero 7 S2**

 **T.W: Child Abuse, spousal abuse, and torture is seen ahead. Be safe while reading...**

*Its a calm evening in San Fransokyo, and Globby is heading home after a day of catching thieves with Chief Atallah. He had heard the news of their scuffle with the thieves and highly relived that the chief and Big Hero 7 made it out alright; especially with Chief Atallah making a smooth recovery with her shoulder wound. And as of now he is ready to spend time with his boyfriend, Felony Carl, and their baby daughter, Rosie. He finally made it back to their shared apartment where he sees Felony Carl burping Rosie, while wearing industrial strength cloth over his vest so it won't burn his clothes. Rosie finally burps as she let's out a little drool to Felony Carl's shoulders, which thanks to the cloth doesn't burn.*

Felony Carl: Welcome back Globs.

Globby: Howdy.

*Rosie turns her head and sees her other father to which she immediately giggles happily as she then stretches her arms to grab Globby and bring him together with Felony Carl. That certainly caught Globby off guard. Apperantly Rosie is getting stronger than ever. But for now Globby wants to dote on his daughter.*

Globby: Heya Rosie! Wow, you've certainly gotten stronger!

Rosie:Goo!

Felony Carl: *To Globby* So how's being an official super hero going for you?

Globby: Going great! And Chief Atallah is a great person to work with and easy to talk to!

Felony Carl: That so? Glad we have a police chief that actually cares about the people and heroes. A definitve step up from that blow hard Diego Cruz.

Globby: Yeah.. But Diego did do it cause I hurt Joe back at the diner. He had his reasons to do what he did...

Felony Carl: Yeah, but he also did it out of malice. He deliberately disobeyed Commander Carter to arrest you when he had no jurisdiction. And after the suspension he keeps holding his snark when talking to you or Big Hero 7. I'm personally glad he got demoted.

Globby: I do agree that at times he was a dick, but he's only human. Sides, he has Megan to worry about too, he just wants to keep her safe. And we have Rosie. I want to protect her from all the bad guys out there... I couldn't imagine what I'd do if she was hurt...

*Felony Carl bit his upper lip in thought, thinking over a response to say to Glonny. Rosie gurgled as she played with one of Felony Carl's finger, making Globby pet her head.*

Felony Carl: I still don't think his actions justify his reasons. But he is a person like everyone. Misguided, but a person.

*At the airport that late evening, Diego Cruz and his daughter Megan are standing by, the former calm and the later anxious. A special guest is waiting for them at that airport for a visit since their move to San Fransokyo. A very special someone. Its there, that Megan spots him, their special guest and loved family member. He's an elderly man in his 60s, dark skin, pot bellied with graying hair among the black, his eyes brown like Megan's, and a tooth gap between his lateral incisor and canine teeth. *

Megan: Grandpa!

*The old man waved before Megan quickly hugs him, to which he hugs her back tightly. After letting go, he sees Diego and gives a small smile.*

Eduardo: How are you doing Mi'jo?

Diego: I'm fine Dad. How was your trip here?

Eduardo: About as standard as you get. As of now I'm a little hungry, wow about we visit that old restaurant we used to go? *To Megan* I think you'd like Pancho Villa Taqueria.

*They head to the car where Megan and Eduardo chat about their lives currently; with Megan telling mostly about highschool and Eduardo telling her about one time at his work where his boss' son brought tamales one day to work.*

Eduardo: The tamales were pretty good to be honest, but I noticed that the masa was unusually soft. At first I thought it was overcooked, but then I learned that the son, instead of using corn, had used flour!

Megan: No way!

Eduardo: Regardless, it was an admirable attempt at the recipe and delicious overall. I've you missed you two.

Megan: Missed you too grandpa.

*Diego looks at them via the rear view mirror, and for the first time in this whole fiasco, let out a genuine true smile.*

* * *

*After their dinner at the taqueria they arrive at their house, where Megan shows her grandfather around the house, her smile still wide. Finally, they lead him to a room they found and tidied up to accommodate him. The old man looks around, his face a feigned puzzlement before he let out a smile.*

Eduardo: Its not the ritz hotel, but it'll do.

Megan: *Chuckles* Grandpa, you're mean!

Eduardo: I know.

Megan: Either way, night Grandpa.

*She gives one last hug before going to her room. Diego is about to head to his room as well when Eduardo places a hand on his shoulder.*

Eduardo: Diego, there's something I need to talk to you about...

Diego: About what dad?

Eduardo: You know.. since you moved back to this city I've subscribed to San Fransokyo news.

*That got Diego's core to pause. But he makes no comment as his father continues to explain.*

Eduardo: I wanted to make sure things are alright there. And at first, the villains popping up did make me worry about you and Megan, but I remembered you were the chief of police and work with Big Hero 7. At least that gave me reassurance... but then I found this..

*He pulls up a news story he saved on his phone, and Diego's eyes widened. It was of the time when he attempted to arrest Globby, and the picture is of him, being handcuffed and the title reading **Chief Cruz suspended**. He looks back at his father and sees that his brow furrowed.*

Eduardo: Reading that you attempted to arrest Big Hero 7 and this Globby fellow when you had no right to do so... I couldn't believe it. After all this time you still held this nonsense hatred for heroes?

Diego: Dad, you know that heroes can't always save everyone, and whenever they come up, the villains follow shortly after.

Eduardo: Son, I looked up Big Hero 7... and when they showed up, it was because of this Callaghan man. He appeared in retaliation because Krei was responsible for his daughter. Said daughter is rescued by the same super hero team, meaning Callaghan's revenge is all for nothing. Then some bots started rampaging and Big Hero 7 showed up once more In other words, Big Hero 7 didn't create the villains… the villains created Big Hero 7. But then I found this recently...

*he shows the more recent news, and Diego's expression shifts from defensive to shock and horror. This time it was about the thief, Amaya, and her kidnapping of him. Course, it didn't have her name printed and simply labeled as female thief, and there was no photo to show.*

Eduardo: There's no photo... but the way she's described surely has me thinking of someone familiar... Diego, at this point I'm almost afraid you'll lose yourself in your idiocy to the point where you'll cross a line so severe it will cost you everything!

Diego: Idiocy?

Eduardo: You charged in without your chief to face that woman and ended up being kidnapped! And that was after you got returned back from your suspension!

Diego: I wasn't going to wait and stand by waiting for Big Hero 7 and Chief Atallah to take action! I joined the police to make a difference and help those I could help!

Eduardo: What good is being a police man is when your actions demonstrate that you are reckless and have no respect for those heroes or your superior?!

*The old man lets out a heavy sigh, his stern brow melting to tiredness after talking. He sees Diego look at him, his face stoic but his eyes shifting from one emotion to the next. Afterwards, Diego speaks, his tone respectful.*

Diego: Dad... I admit that what I've done isn't quiet the way I imagined my service in San Fransokyo would go so far. But that doesn't mean I'll lose sight of what matters, protecting San Fransokyo... in fact, why don't you join me for tomorrow at the police station?

Eduardo: You sure Mijo?

Diego: I'm sure. It'll just be a quick tour and getting to talk to them.

Eduardo:... I suppose so.. I'll see to it. But for now, lets just sleep... goodnight son...

Diego: Night Dad...

*With that, they rest for the night. But somewhere else in the city, the group of villains are conversing through the night, planning on their strategies for destroying Big Hero 7... and finding the missing Mizichio Heir... And those who are awake are the Fujita Sisters, Nikolas, and Tadashi.*

Nikolas: The best thing we've noticed so far is to get the team powerless and alone, and I mean solely by themselves.

Younger Sister: Yeah. That flying insect came to their rescue like a deus ex machina trinket; and not to mention that police officer sure left a beating to Amaya's face.

Elder Sister: I've never seen her growl and rage like that before.

*The sisters chuckle until they see the unresponsive expression of Tadashi, still tightlipped and stoic as ever. He recalled that night vividly; the night where Amaya stumbled inside, her face bruised and bleeding. A doctor had to be summoned from one of the hospitals that Nozako deployed her workers to infiltrate to gather data. Her face is on its way to full recovery, but her anger at her former husband remained. He internally growled at the story she had told; while she is nowhere near as cruel as Nozako, the callousness and disregard to her former family so bluntly explained showed that she held no love for anyone but herself. One of these days, the beating she endured at the hands of her former husband will be one of many.*

Nikolas: Alright then. We get them isolated, powerless, and most importantly: vulnerable. But to get to their vulnerable side we must also learn their identities.. *To Tadashi* Too bad for you that the alley you confronted that traitor Momakase was too dark for you to see huh?

*Tadashi merely nods, his eyes still holding its stoic resolve.*

Nikolas: Alright then... *To Fujita Sisters* You three go out in the day, get yourselves dressed and see if there's any gossip about the super heroes. *To Tadashi* And you are going on night patrol and fight on Big Hero 7. Is that understood?

*The four nod in agreement, their clan badges shown bright as day. At the same time as well, Hiro and Cora are hanging out at Cora's house for a movie. For this occasion, Cora made up a small portable dinner of transforming furikake rice from an anime she found online along with a small batch of sugar cookies for the movie viewing. The movie had entered into a commercial break when Cora's phone rings up with Megan's picture showing up. She answers it and puts it on facetime.*

Cora: Howdy Megan, what up?

Megan: Hey Cora! How are you? I see Hiro over there, having a date?

Cora: Movie date at home, but yeah. Commercials just entered the scene, so whats up?

Megan: Dad and I picked up Grandpa at the airport, and now we're back home!

Hiro: You're grandpa? You didn't mention your grandpa.

Megan: I.. *Chuckles half-heartedly* I kinda forgot about it since we moved in the city.

Cora: You sound awfully cheerful though. So I take it that you and your grandpa are close?

Megan: We are! Growing up, aside from Dad, Grandpa looked after me when I was little and was my best friend. He celebrated my successes and comforted me whenever I was down. He's also the reason why I'm studying to be a journalist. He's an amazing man, aside from Dad of course.

Cora: That's really sweet Megan. I'm glad you have such a close relationship with your grandpa. And I'm glad he's visiting you in San Fransokyo.

Megan: Yeah.. When Dad decided to move back here, Grandpa retired and was supposed to get his retirement money. But about that time it got all fuzzy.. long story short, we ended up moving here without him.

Cora: I'm sorry..

Megan: Its alright. What matters now is that Grandpa is here! And ya know, I think you all would like him. *Mischievous flirty tone* Especially your grandma~.

Cora: *Chuckling* Megan!

*The teens all start to laugh, which caught the attention of Chara, who is preparing to sleep when she hears the sound of laughter. Her own mind wondered to another memory; this time it was off the parties she went in highschool, where her fellow cheerleaders would joke and talk about their lives, and her hanging out with the football player...and of the small times with Kage. She sighs but smiles, heading back to prepare for bed. The next morning comes and the police station is at a state of tranquility that they hadn't experienced in months since Diego's suspension. The police officers that had morning shifts drank their tea and coffee to get the caffeine needed for the day, and among them is Chief Atallah. The woman checked over the stations of her fellow officers, nodding at those who had been doing their work efficiently, and sending a glare as warning to those who appear to be slacking off. She passes by a group of police officers discussing about the buddy guards and how faulty they were; it was no secret that the buddy guards were as effective as toilet paper among the police force, and almost every officer thought off it, and Chief Atallah agreed. If she could she would have stopped using them entirely and set up a training program for them to know basic defensive moves and strategic maneuvers with Big Hero 7 and other heroes so they could bring in better results. However, the buddy guard agreement was made at the time Diego Cruz was Chief of police, and it had his signature and approval of the district to allow the buddy guards in the police force. Not that it will last much longer. The populace are starting to show discontent for the buddy guards and pressuring the police to stop using them, and considering the action happening, the buddy guards are well on their way to be discontinued... but it will also mean that it will show the man who approved of it in the first place. And Chief Atallah was not going to let this man, as misguided as he is, to be ridiculed any further. She looks up to see two figures enter the building, one of them being Diego Cruz in his uniform, and an older gentleman beside him.*

Diego: Chief Atallah.

Chief Atallah: Officer Cruz, good to see you. And if I may ask, who is this gentleman with you?

Diego: My father Eduardo Cruz, Chief Atallah. I offered to show him around the station since he is visiting San Fransokyo. Is it alright?

Chief Atallah: Its allowed Officer Cruz. So long as they get nowhere near our classified files... *small smirk* and our coffee stall its all approved.

*The old man laughed at the Chief's small joke at the end and nodded his head in respect. The chief of police merely nodded back and shakes his hand.*

Chief Atallah: So, Mr. Cruz, how are you enjoying San Fransokyo so far?

Eduardo: Well, it is nice to be back in my hometown again. Not sure if Diego mentioned it, but we actually lived here years ago. And please, just call me Eduardo.

Chief Atallah: Is that so Eduardo?

Eduardo: Yes. I've also heard about the superheroes called Big Hero 7 that appeared in this city. Do you mind telling me about them?

*Diego looks at his father but says nothing, and so Chief Atallah responds to the old man.*

Chief Atallah: Big Hero 7 is a group of courageous people who decided to use their skills to help this city. While they are not as experienced as Boss Awesome in the past, they have their own ways to help everyone, and for that I commend them for their valor as does San Fransokyo.*Eyes Diego* It's been a pleasure working with them.

*Diego says nothing still, waiting for this conversation to pass as they walk through the station.*

Eduardo: Really? That's very admirable. Are there other heroes here too?

Chief Atallah: Yes there is, there's Ice-Frost, and our recent hero Globby.

Eduardo: That's good.

*As they talked, the Fujita Sisters donned in their civilian clothing walk around the city and gather any news about the super heroes. They first visited the newspaper with any tidbits about Big Hero 7. The last one was about a villain named Major Blast and how it targeted Fredzilla, but quickly vanished as soon as it appeared. The one thing they do know, is that Fredzilla is most likely someone named Fred... but which Fred exactly? And there's still the others. The big one they could guess is a robot, which does make it somewhat easier than finding this Fred, but what type of robot would it be? The island, as opposed to San Fransokyo, share 45 percent of the population; some were highly advanced androids with A.I and emotion chips, making them uncannily human; some where delivery bots, a few nurses, and some merely service droids. Lenny had been one of the few that had achieved a human like appearance thanks to Nozako, who had transformed the right hand man from a simple nanny bot. They searched up information on their phones and looked for articles, anything useful about the heroes. The middle sister thought she found someone that could lead to the identities of the super heroes, only for the sisters to point out that it was a self-insert fanfic of a SFIT student who was expelled, and therefore, was useless. After laughing at themselves they continue on their search, determination rising. That's when they get their first bit of useful information. According to its pattern, it had most in common with SFIT, Krei tech... and the Lucky cat Café as their most frequent appearances. While that is true, the heroes were at their secret base training... and this time with a special guest: Miyuki Frost. The eight of them stand in Sim-Max, Miyuki looking around in amazement while complimenting Roddy.*

Cora: Alright, this would be interesting. We've added the Fujita sisters and the thieves recently, but we're short on one person... *To Miyuki* and it would be Sun-Fire correct?

Miyuki: Hmm? Oh! Yeah... but.. You remember how I said that Sun-Fire doesn't seem to be like a bad guy? Are you sure you want to add him in?

Gogo: Ally or not, he's still gonna fight back if he has to. We just want to be sure.

Miyuki: Alright... so how do I add him in?

Hiro: You put in your description of him and it should be added to the simulation bot.

Miyuki: OK... I'll do my best.

*As she types in the features, Baymax added in his own two cents.*

Baymax: It would be beneficial if I get a proper scan of Sun-Fire, and therefore determine what is his identity.

Hiro: I agree, but aside from Miyuki's description and what little we've seen, Sun-Fire could be anyone..

*Finally, Miyuki completes his addition, and chooses Night Market square as it setting. A bot emerges from the floor where it takes on the appearance of Sun-Fire... and that brief moment led to the team thinking that the body figure resembled someone dear to him. But they quickly shake it off, preparing to face off the fire powered man. The Sun-Fire simulation charges forward towards Miyuki, his fists engulfed in flames and raising it to punch Miyuki. She ducks and swings her leg below to trip him, but he quickly flips back in place and fires a blast of flames towards her. She summons up a wall of thick ice to withstand the flames, giving her time to jump up and fire her ice to trap the man all the way up to his neck.*

Miyuki: Well, that was interesting. *To Hiro* You've done an amazing job with this Hiro-

*It at that moment that Sun-Fire melted the ice quickly and lands a punch on her back, pinning her down. That's when the red light of failure brings up and Roddy's voice is heard.*

Roddy Head: Well that was embarrassing.

*The simulation reverts back to normal, where Hiro quickly helps her up. Miyuki sighs before she turned back to Hiro.*

Miyuki: Again, pretty good job. Although... *Looks at the simulation bot* I don't think he would hurt me...

Gogo: Are you sure?

Miyuki: I am... *Softly* Kind of... Anyway, lets get to the Fujita Sisters, they were the ones who were close to offing you all.

Fred: Yes! That would help! Come on! Bring it on!

*Three bots appeared and take on the form of the sisters and their skates, to which they immediately race forward and start circling them. Wasabi found himself being one of the hero that are being surrounded and at first, froze in place. But he snaps back when the middle sister swings her bat to hit him in the stomach, bringing him to pull up his lasers to slice the bat in half and jump away. with that bat destroyed the middle sister goes towards Honey Lemon and Gogo, to which the latter picks up the former and they start to skate away from the sister. The elder sister is about to throw her bladed fans towards Fred and Wasabi when Baymax shows up with Hiro and Cora on his back.*

Hiro and Cora: Rocket Fist!

*Baymax launches his rocket fist where the eldest sister narrowly dodges, but with a classic move of being tripped by Fred's leg, she fell down. With Gogo and Honey, the latter shoots out her chem balls to form a sticky trail, where it leads to the middle sister trapped in its goo. Finally, the youngest pulls out her daggers and throws it at the flying robot, to which Cora and Hiro bring out their powers; Hiro pulls out his magnetic glove where he brings the youngest's weapons to him and Cora sending an electric orb to stun him. All the sisters are defeated.*

Cora: Good job out there everyone! Looks like we have something solid about the Fujita sisters after all. Now.. lets head over to them...

*The next shows Big Hero 7 and Miyuki dealing with Amaya and Nikolas. Now this is where it gets a little tricky; for one their only weapons against them were guns, small bombs, and daggers to fight them, which meant that they will launch the bombs at a relatively long distance while they are equipped for close combat. With that, Honey Lemons brings forth her chem bazooka to launch at the thieves and trap them.*

Honey Lemon: Well, that was easy. Hard, but it ended painlessly.

Gogo: Last time they nearly got away with it is because of the suddenness and their ruthlessness.

Fred: Hundred percent agree with you on that. They got the drop on us, but now that we know what they'll do, we'll give the drop on them! Get it?

Cora: Yeah Fred. alright now, how about we have a lunch break? What are you all up for?

*Around that time, Eduardo is back at the house with his granddaughter Megan, where he is preparing lunch for the two of them. Megan heads down to the kitchen where he sees the old man preparing fried bananas, an old childhood favorite snack she loved growing up.*

Eduardo: Megan! Nice to see you again florecita.

Megan: Its only been a few hours grandpa. But yeah, its nice to see you too.

Eduardo: I'm think we should go to the movies tonight, how does that sound Megan?

Megan: Sounds great!

*The old man let out his chuckle when a small bit of oil spills to the stove where for a brief moment, a large flame flairs up, temporarily surrounding the pan. While the man safely jumped back, Megan was stuck in a horrified trance, feeling her throat fry up and her hands start to shake even when the flame died down. The old man sees his granddaughter's distress and is quick to take action.*

Eduardo: Megan? Are you alright?

Megan: what? *Snapping out of it* Oh, yeah I-I... sorry...

Eduardo: There's nothing to be sorry about. You know, on the way back I found a bakery that had pan dulce. Why don't you go and fetch some for us to have for dessert?

*He hands Megan two twenty dollar bills and places it in her hands. Megan at first stared at the money before she nods and hugs her grandfather. Once she exits out of the house the old man finish up cooking the bananas, his head racing with a memory relating to Megan, the stove... and that dreadful woman he had once called his daughter in law...*

 _Eduardo was waking up from his nap, his eyes fluttering open before they cleared. He let out a big yawn and stretched himself, ready to look after his granddaughter along with Amaya. He felt his face frown at the thought of his daughter-in-law, noticing how controlling she was of his son and their daughter; he frowned deeply at one incident where at a dinner party at her company, she praised Diego and Megan, commenting how lucky she was to have wonderful family... only for a few hours later, in a private group of friends, complaining about how boring Diego was and that Megan had no talent at all. But he had overheard it, and grew angry. He confronted her in private over her slander, slander she tried to deny and blaming him for accusing such things. But he knew what she wanted to do; after all... his own wife tried to do the same with him and their son Diego back when he was a toddler. He let Amaya off with a warning, and tried his best to get Diego to realize just what kind of woman she was becoming. But his son was devoted to his wife as much as he was devoted to Megan, and therefore brushed aside his warnings... even when her behavior began to grow more and more vile. A year ago on Valentine's day she yelled at him over the phone because she wanted to spend time with her friends... on their wedding anniversary. He felt his heart bleed as he saw his son trying to hold back his tears after she hung up. His thoughts snapped out when he heard the sound of a glass shatter in the kitchen, which was then followed by Amaya's voice._

 _"I told you to be careful taking them from the sink Megan!'' shouted Amaya, anger evident in her voice. Soon Megan's frightened voice spoke._

 _" I-I'm sorry Mami! I didn't mean to!'_

 _' If you didn't mean to you wouldn't drop it after I told you too, clumsy girl!''_

 _The old man quickly gets up and hurries down to the kitchen, to which he heared Megan whimpering and asking Amaya what she was doing and to let her go. When he got there his whole world stopped. On the floor was a small cup of glass broken to pieces.. and Amaya had opened a flame in the oven where she was ready to burn Megan's hands, who at this point is sobbing in terror as Amaya got the girl's hand closer. Immediately, he rushed towards them and yanked Megan from Amaya, pushing her back. The woman stared back him, almost taken aback that he would stop her. But Eduardo's wrath had already been unleashed._

 _''Get out... Get out of this house!'' shouted Eduardo._

 _''What do you mean?! I live here!'' shouted back Amaya._

 _" Not anymore! You don't deserve to be a mother nor a wife! Pack your things and never come back to this house again!''_

*He sighs heavily as he places the plate of fried bananas to the table, his head pounding. That incident had traumatized poor Megan to the point that a few years she would be afraid of handling the stove and holding the glass tightly to not drop it. It was around that time that Amaya left the family in her vile way too.. where she shot him and threatened Megan once more. That incident had broken Diego to the point he erased that memory and replaced it with a super hero being responsible for her supposed death. He's not sure if his son still believes in that lie, but he knows for sure that he would have fed Megan that lie as well. That part he had mixed feelings... while he's not happy with his son's stubbornness to cling onto the lie... he can't bear to imagine Megan's face if she learns what kind of woman her mother was.*

Megan: Grandpa I'm home!

*He looks up to see Megan bringing a bag of sweet bread and place it on the table, to which he smiled and hugged his granddaughter. If there was one thing Amaya left behind that both he and Diego will always cherish forever, it was Megan. And he knew that Megan will be an outstanding woman in her own right, and he couldn't wait to see it happen.*

* * *

*The afternoon is slowly fading to evening where at the base of their meeting, the Fujita sisters shared their findings about Big Hero 7 to Nikolas, or at least the findings they're certain are legitimate. Afterwards he dismissed the sisters and allowed them a break, to which he goes to check on Amaya before talking to her and Tadashi about their plans tonight. With that, the sisters talk among themselves, with Tadashi remaining the observer as always..*

Middle Sister: What kind of people do you imagine they are?

Younger Sister: At kindest, I would say optimistic. But my honest opinion is that they are fools.

Eldest Sister: Fools that are way above their heads for our world. But killing them is only part one.. the second part would be about finding the heir.

Younger Sister: The first step then would just be to check all the hospitals for any medical records about the heir-

Middle sister: Then the heir would've been found already. Madame Nozako did mention that her son had a fondness for hide and seek and how good he got at hiding over the years. No doubt he would do the same for the young heir.

Younger Sister: Very true... I wonder what kind of person she is. You think she would be someone that could lead the clan? Or would she be dimwitted like how Madame Nozako described her son to be?

Eldest Sister: Ya know sisters... if we get the heir and when Nozako kicks the bucket.. that would leave the heir all alone... and you know what that would mean?

Middle and Younger Sister: What?

Elder Sister: A power gap! She would be too young to run the clan and the businesses connected to the clan... if we get her favor she could appoint us to be her personal henchwoman. Just like how Lenny is to Madame Nozako.

Middle Sister: We gain her favor, and we would get whatever we please... *To Tadashi* What do you think Sun-Fire? what do you think the heir would be like when we finally found her?

*Tadashi does not respond, his face glowering still. The Middle sister lets out a scoff and shakes her head.*

Younger Sister: We've heard you talk before. Why continue being silent? If you get the heir's favor... she could give you anything you want~...

*That got Tadashi's intrigue... Considering what Nozako had informed them, the heir would be around 14-16 years of age. A child. And away from Nozako's influence she would be a different leader than Nozako.. or... she could be a budding Nozako ready to bloom with cruelty worse than her grandmother's... he prayed that would never be the case, that they would loose one dictator with a budding one. Its there that Nikolas returns with Amaya, her face containing smaller bandages as her nose and eye healed.*

Nikolas: *To Tadashi* You there, prepare for tonight. Go forth and strike at Night Market Square. There you will get their attention.

Amaya: I don't care how you get it, punch someone; start a fire just do it!

Nikolas: There you will lead them to an abandoned warehouse where we will spring a trap for them. Understood?

*Tadashi nods, to which Amaya then steps up.*

Amaya: I will join you in this mission.

Nikolas: Are you sure?

Amaya: Chances are that the police will show up as well, and I would like to pay back my ex in return for the wonderful greeting he gave...

*Her false smile contorts to disgust and rage, making Nikolas slowly back away and get some booze from the mini fridge. Elsewhere, Chief Atallah is currently reviewing over the strategies and connections the two thieves, Fujita Sisters, and of Sun-Fire have with what photos are available along with Officer Cruz. Diego purposely avoided the pictures with his ex wife, sighing heavily as he instead reviewed over Nikolas and the Fujita sisters. The sole photo of Sun-Fire being the candid photo taken by Bluff Dunder when he made up the fact that they were a couple to gain some more views, but nothing came out of it since Sun-Fire hasn't appeared in a long while. That's when he spots something in the clothing of all the Fujita Sisters, Nikolas, and of his wife. They all had their own styles, but the one thing consistent with it was a glimpse of a symbol stitched to their clothing... one of a crustacean-scorpion hybrid... He goes over to Chief Atallah and shows them to her.*

Chief Atallah: Hmm.. this is interesting... I'll send copies to the forensics so they could see if this symbol is connected to anything. I'll send some to Big Hero 7 as well..

Diego: If that's what you believe so..

Chief Atallah: I know so Officer Cruz..

*She takes photos of the circles symbol and sends it to the leader, Hiro Hamada. The gang, along with Miyuki and Esme, had decided to go to Pizza Press for a bite and are now leaving the building. Cass had to run errands that would get her home late, Cora's father and grandmother were doing their own things, and Kage and Chara were on their date.*

Miyuki: And that was the story of how my sister met Hans and eventually got married.

Cora: Woah... that was a very long story. And interesting one though. I'm glad you settled things with Hans.

Miyuki: I am. They live back at Hans' old hometown so it was pretty hard, but we do face call each other when we can.

*That is when Hiro's phone rings up with a concealed message from Chief Atallah.*

Hiro: Guys... Chief Atallah sent us a message... I'll forward it to you guys right now.

*And so he did. As soon as everyone got their message they opened it up... and their bodies ran cold... with Cora freezing in place. The symbol had been discovered on the candid photos of the thieves and the Fujita Sisters... symbol of the Mizichio Clan... which could only mean one thing... The Mizichio Clan is in sight.*

Cora: *Growing panic* Oh no... Oh no... Oh no.. Oh no oh no oh no-!

*Soon her breathing starts to quicken, resulting in Baymax coming to her rescue by hugging her close, pressing a cool compressor in his hand to cool her head.*

Baymax: Your heart rate is accelerating and showing signs of panic. It will be alright, there there.

*If Cora could, she would scream that she's not ok. But they were in a public place, not in the privacy of their secret base, and so she takes deep breaths as Hiro joins him in comforting the blue haired maiden. the others look at each other before they held her hand, showing through their eyes and comforting smiles that they got this, to which she smiles back in return, her heartbeat slowing back in place. After that, Baymax lets go as Cora lays her head on Hiro's shoulder, to which he wraps an arm around her in return. That is when another beep is heard, this time on Fred's phone showing a news report live showing-*

Fred: Guys! That thief is back! And she's not alone!

Hiro: Then lets go! *To Miyuki* You coming?

Miyuki: Yes, but I'll have to-

Hiro: Say no more.

*The eight of them went to an alley way where the first seven skymaxes arrive with their super suits... followed by the final skymax carrying Miyuki's super suit. Miyuki looks at the bot in surprise before turning to Hiro, who merely nods. Soon enough, Big Hero 7 and Ice Frost are well on their way to the scene, all the way to Night Market Square. Amaya takes a bag of jewels as Sun-Fire kept his fists a-flamed, daring anyone to make the first move; Amaya originally wanted Tadashi to set fires on some trees to gather literal attention, but Tadashi had spoken up and firmly denied her request. Ultimately, they agreed on a normal robbery, to which Amaya found degrading. And that wasn't counting the plan had to be changed because Amaya joined in, drastically changing it. The police are heading well on their way, with Chief Atallah leading the way and determination in her brow; soon enough, alongside their window appears the heroes heading towards the same direction. They arrive in time for the encounter with Amaya and Sun-Fire, who are now ready to face them off... in their own way. Instead, they pull a hit and run, with Amaya shooting at a nearby bystander who narrowly escapes as she hops into the car and drives away, where as Sun-Fire takes off after sending a large flame wall to give him time to escape.*

Hiro: They're getting away! *To Wasabi , Honey Lemon, and Fred via commlink* Blades Master, Chem Princess, Fredzilla! You join the police to capture the thief! Gogo, Cora, Ice-Frost, Baymax and I will follow Sun-Fire!

*With that the heroes split up once more, one side with the police and the other on their own. Tadashi took this as the perfect opportunity to get a proper look of the heroes as he goes on the run. He noted that they had familiar figures alongside Ice-Frost, and their powers reminiscent of his friend's and brother's unique talents. He snaps himself out of it. It was probably sentimentality affecting his views, and so he has to focus on their features better. He then sees the leader and second in command of Big Hero 7, Electro Magnetic Alpha and Aqua Girl on top of Omega Danger; and there he thought he saw the familiar design of Baymax in Omega Danger. A rocket fist that nearly hits him brings his head to focus on the task at hand; lead them to the warehouse and... wait... he was alone... and among the group chasing them is Ice-Frost!... Perhaps this could be his chance! And so he continues to run, leading them a chase throughout San Fransokyo. Downtown, Megan and Eduardo exit the movie theater, laughing as they gave their opinion on the movie they saw.*

Eduardo: You know, that movie was rather.. dark for someone your age. I can't imagine being an employee with animatronic rejects of Chuckie E. Cheese.

Megan: Blame it on puberty, middle school, and high school grandpa.. and the internet. And I think this is the first movie based off a video game that's actually decent.

Eduardo: As good as Holes?

Megan: Hey, that was a classic.. This one I would give an A minus.

*But unbeknownst to them... a familiar face will soon be crashing down back to their lives. Amaya drives like a she-devil through the streets, scratching passing cars as it swerved off the side to avoid being hit or pedestrians rescued by Honey Lemon or Fred. And its during one of Fred's jumps that Amaya found herself swerving towards a fire hydrant that's very close to the movie theater... exactly where Megan and Eduardo were standing by. The old man looks up and sees the swerve heading rapidly towards them to which he quickly pulls Megan away and towards the steps as it crashes front up of the fire hydrant.*

Eduardo: Call an ambulance Megan!

*And she does that with Eduardo heading up to open the car and pull out the unfortunate driver from the wreck. It was a woman, who at the moment is unconscious and the side of her head bleeding.*

Eduardo: Hello? Can you hear me ma'm?

*When the woman looks up and opens her eyes to the old man, his blood freezes instantly. Amaya's vision refocused as she sees two very familiar figures in front of her... and her eyes widened when she realized who they are. And its also there that Megan looks up and felt her heart gasp... that woman... she almost looked like-*

Amaya: Megan? Eduardo?...

Megan:...Mama?

* * *

*Time seems to halt for all three as they go through emotions, which soon enough Eduardo makes his choice to speak.*

Eduardo: what are you doing here you old hag?!

Amaya: I should ask you the same you old piece of meat!

*Megan stares back and forth at her grandfather and her mother, her heart pounding fast as her mind raced with questions. Her mother is alive?! But how?! Why?! Didn't her dad say she died?! Finally she blurted out these questions herself.*

Megan: Mom what happened to you!? Where were you all this time?! Dad said you died in a skirmish between a super hero and a super villain!

*The woman snaps her attention back to Megan and noted her appearance. She begins to walk towards her, frustrated with the fact that even in a distance her ex husband still fucks things up. Eduardo rushes forward and tries to block Amaya.*

Eduardo: Get the hell away from my granddaughter you hag! *To Megan* Megan! Run! Find your father-!

*That's when she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, which then lead to her breaking it, making the old man howl in pain much to the shock and horror of Megan.*

Megan: Grandpa! *Looks up to Amaya* Why?! You're my mom! Why would you hurt Grandpa?!

Amaya: *Scoffs* Ugh.. Seriously Megan? First off, I'll correct something your father said about my supposed 'death'... he flat out lied. I wasn't killed in some skirmish. What happened is that after your grandfather basically kicked me out of the house I found myself in an opportunity of a life time. Stay in some simple boring family, or work for a very powerful clan and rise up in the ranks? Any child could guess which one's better. Course that did lead to that incident where.. well.. lets just say this wasn't the first time your grandpa broke his arm.

*Hearing that, Megan flashes back to a memory she hadn't realized she had.. of her mother coming to the house, to her grandpa demanding what was happening.. to Amaya breaking his legs and arm... to her being used as a shield... to being tossed away like trash... to being comforted by a super hero as her father and grandfather were taken to the ambulance.. and her behavior before.. the few glimpses of her mother being this devoted, kind mother soon mingled with her demeaning and crushing words of disappointment. The police show up along with the heroes, where Honey Lemon takes this opportunity to immediately trap her legs, causing her to collapse to the floor and Chief Atallah herself bringing her up and taking her to the police. And this.. angered Amaya immensely.*

Amaya: Look what you've done you stupid brat! I was supposed to kill Big Hero 7 then find the heir! This is your fault Megan! I'll never see sun light again! Because of you!

*Chief Atallah then focuses her attention to the two, with on officer immediately calling an ambulance for Eduardo who groans in pain. She picks him up to get him to the other officers, but Eduardo gives a quick message to her.*

Eduardo: Check over Megan please...

*Megan... Diego's daughter... Chief Atallah looks back at the girl, who is seemingly in a trance, her face in disbelief and heart ache from what her mother said to her. There was no love in her eyes, no sign of remorse for her actions, for leaving behind her family which resulted in a heartbroken father... all there was in her eyes and voice was spite and hate towards her.. Chief Atallah stands by Megan's side, to which Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred notices as well and join the chief to accompany the girl.*

Chief Atallah: We're heading back to the police station... *To the trio* Would you like to join me?

Honey Lemon: We would Chief Atallah.

Fred: Yeah..

*The trio of heroes soon join Megan as they sat between her in the police car where Chief Atallah drives off, who then calls Officer Cruz back in the office... where once Megan found her voice... relayed what had happened. Uncertainty rises within them as they thought about what this would mean in the future, and for Megan's well being. Meanwhile Baymax continues soaring through the sky as they follow Sun-Fire to a barren alleyway. An alleyway so narrow that Baymax could not get through, which leads to Hiro and Cora to hop off and join the other two to run ahead. Once they arrive inside they expected a fight, to use their powers to fight back... instead the man merely steps forward and had one hand a-flamed while holding up the other as a sign on non-aggression.*

Sun-Fire: **Stop! I come in peace.**

Gogo: Yeah. Tell that to the store you and that lady robbed.

Sun-Fire: **That was an diversion...** *To Ice-Frost* **Ice-Frost... do you remember me?**

Miyuki: *Lightly blushing* Yeah... I do.. you said you would help me anyway you could in return for helping you. You said the robbery is a diversion?

Sun-Fire: **Yes. I was to lead you to an abandoned warehouse where Nikolas would set up his trap and kill you all while Amaya takes the other heroes to another secluded place to finish them off..**

Cora: Then we need to go help them! Lets go!

*But before they run off Sun-Fire also tells them one more thing.*

Sun-Fire: **There's more. If they succeed in killing you all, they would focus their attention to finding the Mizichio Heir! If you find her and her family, you have to get her to safety and away from this city as possible!**

*The heroes look at each other to which Hiro speaks up, looking at the man with suspicion of his concern.*

Hiro: And why would you care about the heir and her safety?

Sun-Fire: **I don't know much about the heir, only that she would be around my little brother's age along with his girlfriend... She's a child. And I'm not gonna let that twisted witch lay her hands on another innocent...**

*Hiro's eyes widened at his words while the others look at him and each other. To Hiro... it sounded like something his older brother would say if he were in this situation...*

Hiro: Is there anything else you would like to tell us?

Sun-Fire: **Only that the Fujita Sisters, Nikolas and Amaya, the thieves you've encountered, are agents of Nozako Mizichio. I will attempt to give out what information I could but that's it. May we meet again in more.. civil terms...**

*Sun-Fire walks away as Big Hero 7 rush back towards Baymax… but soon enough Sun-Fire felt a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't turn his head to see who it is but know it was via touch.*

Ice-Frost: Thank you Sun-Fire... for warning us... C-Could you tell me your brother's name?...

Sun-Fire:... **Not yet... I don't want to risk him being dragged into this mess until I find a way out of my imprisonment. And thank you Ice-Frost... for believing in me...**

Ice-Frost: Well.. someone has to help...

*The two look at each other, and though their faces are obscured via mask and tinted glasses, they made a connection as they held the other's hand as their hearts slowly start to synch. But they had to let go too soon; so that Tadashi could fabricate a false report of his failure while Miyuki goes to save their friends from Amaya. Hiro and Cora quickly hop on Baymax when they all receive a commlink from Fred.*

Fred: Guys! We got the thief! She's in the police station in a jail cell!

Cora: That's great! No one else got hurt right?

Fred:...Well...here's the thing.. apparently the thief.. Amaya... was Diego's husband and Megan's mom... and Megan and her grandpa were there at the arrest... It went rather badly...

*And that got Hiro's and Cora's eyes to widened. Gogo looked up and sees the worried faces of the teen couple, and pieced together and something was definitely wrong.

Hiro: Say no more Fred. We're heading towards the police station.

*At the police station at the time, Diego's heart pounded with dread the longer the silence remains, knowing full well that this would lead to major consequences to not only himself, but to his own daughter. She had just witnessed her mother, a mother she had been told was a good woman, just harm her grandfather while admitting that she held no love for them at all throughout the years she was absent... and being told it was her fault that the woman was arrested. What this could all lead to, he has no idea... and he was afraid to face it. Eduardo had received a sling for his broken arm, sitting on a chair next to Megan with a blanket wrapped wround her shoulders. Ultimately, it was Megan who speaks, who breaks the silence.*

Megan: So... Mom was alive? This whole time she's alive?

Diego: Megan-

Megan: *Growing angry* And not only is she alive, she also became some super villain? She flat out admitted that she left us and never cared for us?! All you told me about mom was nothing more than a lie?!

*Her eyes began to water, her face contorted to pain, hurt, and betrayal at her father, who is currently trying to find his own words to talk to Megan about all this.*

Diego: I couldn't tell you because you're too young. You're 14 years old, in a new city, I just wanted to protect you.

Megan: *sobbing through her rage* Protect me?! I was four when she left! All it seems to me is that you were only protecting yourself by lying about everything!

*Eduardo felt his heart tremble at the sight of his granddaughter sobbing into her hands. He looks at Diego, who has his back turned after Megan's hurtful shouting, then back at Megan. Finally the old man spoke.*

Eduardo: Megan... I'm sorry you had to find out about your mother in such a horrible way. But you should know that what the woman, that hag said about you is holds no meaning. She wanted to place the blame on anyone other than herself... and she took it out on you... and we realized too late just what kind of woman she was... but know this Megan. She may have been your mother who gave birth to you... but she is not your Mama. And you've shown amazing strength and skill in your own right, far more than what she could accomplish.

*Megan hugs her grandfatherly tightly, sobbing lightly into his shoulder as the old man pats her back. That is when Big Hero 7 arrive, with Hiro and Cora first going over to check on Megan while the others report what happened with Sun-Fire to the best of their abilities. Diego stands back, allowing the teen couple to talk to Megan, but watches them and keeps his ear open.*

Cora: Megan! Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?

Hiro: Do you need anything? Is there anything we can-

Eduardo: Who are you two and why are you talking to my granddaughter?

*The two teens look up and see the old man looking at them quizzically before Megan explains.*

Megan: Granda.. this is Electro-Alpha and Aqua Girl, members of Big Hero 7.. and my friends...

*Eduardo looks at her confused until he gets the message, to which he shakes their hands and gives a small nod. Later on, everyone is back at home in their own beds, resting after a long day. But two things are happening... on one side, Officer Cruz recalls what his wife had said from Chief Atallah's briefing... she and others are looking for the heir... the heir of the organization she abandoned her family for... if he finds the heir.. he could find answers... meanwhile, Hiro yawns as he prepares for bed.*

Hiro: Man, what a day...

Baymax: Hiro, I have taken a partial scan of Sun-Fire. Would you like me to run it?

Hiro: Hmm?... *Intrigue growing* Y-yeah! I'd like to know what you got on him.

Baymax: Running scan n-NoW-nOw-MeOw… *Giggling* meAOw… immA KiTTy! Ooh~ I seEs another! CaN I hAz KittTY?

*Hiro sighs and shakes his head with an amused smile and places him in the charger to which he gets to bed. And as Hiro's sleeps, Baymax's belly shows some scans of Sun-Fire... and while it wasn't enough to get a full picture... it did leave somethings to be learned.. especially his faded burn scars of a fire dated a year ago... a fire from the SFIT showcase...

 **A.N: Not the chapter you were expecting huh? First, let me get this straight: I wanted to set this chapter before Major Blast but I couldn't find the time for it since, guess what, I'm back at college! Which means schedule would be a bit mixed. The next one will come out, hopefully by the end of this week. Though it would mean that Legacies would be a bit delayed. I hope you would all understand about that. But know this... it will lead to something about Diego learning more of the clan and the fate of Tadashi something to be anticipated for! Thank you for your patience and for following/reading Big Hero 7: The Series. Love you!**


	65. Fear Not

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*Chara is in her shared bedroom with Kage, sleeping soundly through the night with no sign of worry in her face. But her mind however, has yet to take a turn...*

 _Chara finds herself in the house, all appearing normal except for the fact that Kage, Mizuchi, Cora, nor Kaguya are in the house. She decided to make herself some tea to soothe her worries as she feel her head ache. The medicine their Baymax had given her did say the side effect would include head aches. As the water begins to boil however... she looks at the flames and suddenly she hears a voice._

 _'Chara! Where are you?'_

 _The strawberry blonde woman looks up to see if anyone was there, but its just herself. That's when another voice is heard._

 _'Help us!_

 _The voices continue to cry out, making Chara slowly back away as fear rises within her core. The longer she remained silent the louder and angrier the voices became and intermingled._

 _"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT US?!'_

 _'YOU BETRAYED US!_

 _'TRAITOR!'_

 _The flames and water shoot up like a geyser, nearly engulfing the room save for Chara. The water showed the figures of three familiar mermaids, who laugh at the woman which made Chara's knees tremble... then the flames shot up and it took form of a woman in a kimono as she raised her axe and lets out her own haunting laugh._

Chara: AAAAAHHHHH!

*She shoots up from the nightmare, soon enough she sobs into her hands. She then feels a pair of hands hold her shoulders which makes her look up to see that its Kage. She then clings to him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder as he holds her close as to comfort her. Their Baymax springs to action as he scans Chara.*

Baymax 1: You appear to be in emotional distress. would you like a hug?

*But what they heard instead were soft... but very clear.*

Chara: I'm so sorry Abue.. I didn't mean to leave you behind...

*Elsewhere, a strong, fast blur passes through the night in the streets of San Fransokyo until it arrived in front of the state penitentiary. When the blur stopped, it revealed to be a young man, big and burly with blonde hair dressed in very familiar skater gear.*

Skater Man: Ok; you're a sharp dresser...*Pops in breath mints* You smell great, everyone says you're smart as a bag of hammers... You can do this.

*He rubs his knuckles close as he activates his roller skates zooms into the prison, crashing through every wall but one. And that wall is connected to the jailcell of his target. Which so happens to be the cell of his-*

Skater Man: Nana come on!

Sue: Over here Stu!

*Super Sonic Stu manages to get the rest of himself to the cell.*

Stu: Oh yeah, sorry Nana. I'm still a little wonky from the smash and the...hit. And I thought you were-

*The old skater woman pinches his cheek as she coos at him.*

Sue: Aw, such a sweet boy. Busting through walls for your grandma.

Stu: I wish we came up with a safer way for me to stop.

Sue: Grandma will make a mental note. Did you bring my gear sweetpea?

*He pulls out a bag and unzips it to reveal that he did.*

Stu: One hundred.

*He swings the skates towards his nana, but he misses and it hits the wall instead.*

Stu: Oh, my bad Nana. What happened is I completely misjudged the distance between us.

Sue: Aw, you tried your best pumpkin.

Stu: Well thank you, I did try my best.

*With Sue all suited up in her gear, it was time for step two.*

Sue: Time to escape sugar plum!

*After swinging her grandson to the wall they are at the courtyard, where they are faced by the prison sectioned Buddy Guards.*

Stu: Super Sonic Stu me Nana! Like when I was little.

Sue: I thought you'd never ask pookie!

*She grabs her grandson by the ankles and to which he forms into a ball and knocks out almost every buddy guard out there while Sue handles the rest.*

Sue: Super Sonic Sue-me why don't ya?

*They take out all but one buddy guard, to which seeing that its outnumbered backs to a wall as Sue grab's Stu's ankle for the grand finale. Stu crashes through the wall and into the buddy guard, finally outside the compound and into freedom.*

* * *

*The following day at SFIT lab, they were each doing their own thing. Whether it was doing homework or just reading a comic to pass the time. And its there that Baymax rings up.*

Baymax: It is time for a standing break.

*That got everyone to stand up and stretch their arms.*

Baymax: Sitting less than three hours a day can increase life expectancy by 2 years.

Fred: Does that mean if I never sit again I'll live forever?

Baymax: No.

Fred: *Sits down* Aw man...

*Cora goes to pat Fred's back when a face call is shown from Baymax's belly showing the face of Professor Granville.*

Hiro: Professor Granville. What do you need?

Granville: Only to inform Wasabi and Cora bout some matters. *To Wasabi* Wasabi, the teaching assistant of Quantum Optics had a family emergency. I'd like you to fill in.

Wasabi: ME?! *Clears throat and regains composure... somewhat* me? Teach a class?

Granville: Optics is your specialty.

Wasabi: Oh.. As much as I loved to I just don't have the time to prepare sorry! Gotta go-

*But when Wasabi turned around he is face first to Granville herself, much to his shock and to the teen couple's confusion. Did she record the message to then tell Wasabi in person? Could she even make a student who, as far as they know, has no classes relating to teaching? They were brushed aside none the less when the they saw a pile of books behind her in a trolley cart.*

Granville: They outlined your lesson plans for the next week, along with files of all your students.

Wasabi: This is very prepared. Just out of curiosity, how many students are we talking about?

Granville: Its a small class of fifteen.

*That got Wasabi stuck on his tracks.*

Wasabi: *Quietly in horror* That's thirty eyeballs!

Granville: True.. an odd thing to note but true. Good luck. *To Cora* There's also something you should know. Your grandmother contacted me and informed me that there is a family emergency and will contact you soon.

Cora: What is the emergency?

Granville: Your grandmother would like to explain that herself to you. I'll send you files relating to you homework and assignments in the mean time. I wish you luck and that you may return soon.

Cora: Th-Thank you...

*And just like that, Granville leaves. Wasabi and Cora both grow concerned and dreaded what is to lie ahead for them... but Wasabi is the first one to crack as he drops his books and curls into a ball on the floor.*

Wasabi: M-m! no..no..no..no.. uh uh..

Gogo: Wasabi went into ball mode.

Honey Lemon: What's wrong Wasabi? You're gonna be a great teacher!

Hiro: Yeah, you're a quantum optics expert!

Cora: They're definitely gonna learn a lot from you.

Wasabi: But when I see all those eyes staring back at me I start to sweat, my mouth dries up, I feel nauseous, my heart races... then I freeze up!...

Baymax: Those sympstoms are consistent with glossophobia. The fear of public speaking.

Wasabi: Is there anything I can do?

Baymax: One way to manage fear is through relaxation techniques such as yoga.

Wasabi: Of course, I love Yoga! Good call Baymax!

*As Wasabi gets to position, Kaguya opens the door, catching the attention of Cora and the others.*

Cora: Grandmama! Professor Granville told us about a family emergency. What is it?

Kaguya: It has something to do with... well.. I prefer if you all come by me later in somewhere private... after Wasabi is done with his yoga.

Baymax: *To Wasabi* Deep Breath...

*Wasabi takes slow, calming, deep breaths as Baymax goes through the yoga exercise.*

Baymax: Now, imagine that you are in front of a large group of people.

*And just like that, Wasabi falls back in fear and contorted his body.*

Cora: Wasabi!

Hiro: Try to sit still!

*Baymax quickly brings up a new scenario for Wasabi to calm down.*

Baymax: Imagine you're in front of a smaller group of people.

*Fred checks his phone when he receives a news report.*

Fred: Guys! Super Sonic Sue just broke out of prison!

*That got everyone to their attention, even Kaguya.*

Cora: Looks like we'll have to go base and review this situation. *To Kaguya* Sorry Grandmama, maybe we can talk later?

Kaguya: True... or better yet.. I go with you?

Hiro: Y-You sure?

Kaguya: You could put a blindfold on me and I won't see where it is and the way back.

Cora: Alright now, that settles it... for now. Man, and the prison had the buddy guards there too... Chief Atallah is gonna be pissed.

*At the state penitentiary three people look over the wreckage of the buddy guards, the three being Chief Atallah, Alistair Krei, and Officer Cruz. And as predicated, Chief Atallah is less than pleased about the buddy guards.. and the men who installed the bots in the first place.*

Chief Atallah: *To Officer Cruz* Officer Cruz, at what point did you think it was a good idea to purchase these things? And without a second opinion as Chief of police at the time? And to install them at the prison state penitentiary?

Officer Cruz: At the time it was to combat the super villains on the streets if Big Hero 7 couldn't come. We couldn't wait for them to always help us.

Chief Atallah: And yet the police can't seem to wipe their own asses without these bots... and seeing these results, they're as effective as toilet paper to the criminals. *To Krei* Mr. Krei, it is evident that your buddy guards are less than satisfactory at their objective. I'm calling the head of the district to remove the buddy guards from the police force and demand a full refund!

Krei: *Nervously chuckling* Now now, no need to rush chief Atallah! You may see this as failure but I see this as opportunity!

Chief Atallah: *Narrowing her eyes* How exactly?

Krei: You have my word that I would have my team come up with something bigger! Better! *To himself* And obscenely expensive.

Chief Atallah: As tempting as that offer... is... I'm going to reject it. I'm contacting the district. Maybe you could use this as the time to improve these bots... and sell them somewhere else. Good day Mr. Krei.

*As she walks away from a taken aback Krei, she looks at Officer Cruz and made this comment.*

Chief Atallah: I get you had good intentions for the buddy guards... but as far as your actions and the results of said Buddy guards' performances, it does say the contrary of what you said about the police and Big Hero 7.

*She heads back to talk to the guards about the prison break while Officer Cruz turns his head and talks to Krei.*

Officer Cruz: If you can make the bots effective, I'll try to convince her to give it another chance. Just not so sure on that expensive part.

Krei: Alright!... Oh.. you heard about the expensive part?

*Meanwhile, the gang are at Basemax with Kaguya as they go through the following. First its figuring out how Super Sonic sue had escaped.*

Hiro: Basemax? Scan for Super Sonic Sue.

Basemax: scanning..

*As she scans, Roddy comes down via plank and lever.*

Roddy: Hey folks, which of these feel like its better for the vehicle lab; You can't go wrong with classic metallic. But I'm having a really good feeling on giant crystals right now.

Hiro,Cora,Honey Lemon, Gogo: Classic Metallic.

Fred: Giant Crystals!

Roddy: Classic metallic it is! *Spots Kaguya* Oh and, you are?..

Kaguya: I'm Cora's grandmother. Good luck with the metal vehicle exit.

Roddy: Will do mam'm.

*And with that he leaves, and just in time for Basemax to locate the villain.*

Basemax: Super Sonic Sue located. *shows map of the city* She appears to be traveling with an accomplice.

Honey Lemon: Who would team up with sue?

Gogo: Considering that we've seen how Steamer and Sue interact, it has to be someone she knows.

Cora: We'll find out when we get there-

Kaguya: Wait!

*the others look back and see Kaguya, who finally sighs and quickly tells them her explanantion earlier.*

Kaguya: Last night while you were in an actuall study group, Chara gained back a memory... a memory of the island she was trapped in by my sisters... and she knows where it is.

Cora: What?!

Honey Lemon: Chara remembers where the sirens live? Then we better go join you!

Fred: There may be a good chance we could find High Voltage... last I checked we hadn't seen them in...*Realization hits him*… Oh... that long..

*That got every other hero to cringe in emberassement and shame as they realized how long its been.*

Gogo: Then we should split up and-

Kaguya: I'm merely to inform you all that myself, Kage, and Mizuchi are to go on the rescue mission to free the people from the sirens' very soon.. this afternoon to be exact. Cora and Chara will stay with Orso Knox in the meantime.

Cora: What?!

*Cora looks at her grandmother with surprise and angrily confused.*

Cora: B-But this is the sirens' grandmama! They've kidnapped Hiro and I! shouldn't I come to help? H-How could you leave us so soon?

Kaguya: Kidnapping you and Hiro is exactly why you are staying here Cora. And this is something that had to be dealt with immediately..

Honey Lemon: You said Chara isn't going to join you too... but doesn't she know where the island is?

Kaguya: She does remember the location, but Kage rejected Chara's offer to join. Its for both your safety. We leave tonight while Knox takes you in...

*Cora says nothing and instead just looks down at the ground, which does make the old woman sigh and hug her granddaughter.*

Kaguya: Cora, it isn't just me. Your father and uncle are in agreement of this. We can't bear you, or Chara, or anyone else being hurt. Sides, you have this old hag to deal with. Good luck.

*At the streets of San Fransokyo, Stu rolls through the traffic while his nana speeds along with him.*

Sue: Look alive! My headquarters is around this...

*But when she makes her turn as Stu trips, she finds not her headquarters from years ago... but a noodle burger joint.*

Sue: Corner?

Stu: Your headquarters is a noodle burger? That's amazing!

Sue: *Shusing her grandson* Leave the thinking to Nana, Baby Beluga.

Stu: But nana-

Sue: And talking. You can't be a true criminal without a headquarters.

Stu: *Pulls out a small phone* We can use Villain BMV! Oh, Steamer's place is available. Oh, that's on account on him being in jail that's too bad. Oh and it has steam room.

Sue: Everyone knows where Steamer's lair is, and what did Nana just say~?

Stu: *Thinks very hard* I can't remember.

Sue:*Squishes his cheeks* Oh I love these cheeks. But we need a hide out where we can actually hide.

Hiro: I know where you can hide!

*And so six of Big Hero 7 arrive, ready to face her off and her grandson.*

Cora: Back to jail!

Stu: Oh really? Hmm wait, what kind of rent are we talking?

Sue: Angel bunny? *Pulls out cookie for Stu* Have a cookie while Nana talks to the humans.

Honey Lemon: Who's your... *Hesitantly* Friend?

Cora: I think I heard that she's his Nana... You're a grandma?

Sue: Yes girly! My adorable grandson, Super Sonic Stu!

Fred: What does he do?

Stu: *Finishes eating cookie* He does this!

*He is swung around and shot straight to the team, but they all dodge and Stu instead hits the wall of Noodle Burger. From the roof Honey Lemon pulls out her chem Bazooka and fires.*

Honey Lemon: Freeze punk!

*The chem balls turn into ice as Stu tries to skate away, to which Sue comes in and hits her by the hip.*

Sue: Hip check and mate!

*She skates down to the streets where Fred shoots out his fire, to which she merely catches it with her skates and zoom into place. Her grandson joins her not long after as he crashes to a wall. The old woman then swings her grandson to Fred, knocking the lizard hero to the wall and on top of Honey Lemon.*

Stu: Haha! Stu in your juices!

*And just behind the man, Baymax returns with Hiro and Cora.*

Hiro: Baymax! Rocket fist!

*As Fred tries picks up Honey Lemon, but they separate quickly as the rocket fist slams Stu to the wall, leaving behind a Stu sized hole to Noodle Burger. Sue then activates her electric shoulder pads as she skates around Baymax and lands a shoulder hit to him.*

Baymax: Whoops-a-daisy!

*She lands another one as it knocks Baymax forward with the teen couple.*

Sue: Who wants an elbow sandwich?

*With the strike of her electric elbow pads, all of the team is struck and their powers temporarily paralyzed, with Cora taking the worst damage as her gloves' circuits are fried. However, the team had one ace up their sleeve, and it so happened to be Gogo. The old woman skates as she zooms towards the woman and tries to slam dunk her elbows to disable Gogo's powers, but she missed her.*

Gogo: You missed me!

Sue: Give it up training wheels!

*This leads to the two skaters trying to out speed the other as Stu comes out eating his own noodle burger. This allows Sue to swing her grandson around and basically smack Gogo around and back to her team, now up and ready to fight once more.*

Gogo: So what you just throw this guy into people? Lame.

Sue: Not everything has to be rocket science skater tot!

*She is about to ram them with her grandson when three familiar sisters skate by, their bats and blades out.*

Elder Sister: I believe that Big Hero 7 should be dealt solely by us... old hag.

Sue: Huh? Oh! You three must be those new skaters tots along with training wheels here.

Middle: Yes. Leave now, and we'll let you and your grandson live.

Sue: You and what army-

*The younger sister throws two daggers at them, the first missing Sue's head by an inch and missing Stu's head as well.*

Stu: Woah there! Your aim is a little off, but good for nana and I cause otherwise you would have hit our heads!

*The fujita sisters get ready to face the super heroes... only for the sound of police sirens to interrupt them.*

Sue: Its the fuzz!

Stu: Now I'm way more worried about the police!

Elder Sister: For once, we agree. *To Big Hero 7* Consider yourselves lucky.

*And just like that the five villains skate away as the few police cars go towards the direction where the skaters went, two for the Sisters, and three for the grandmother-grandson duo. And all of them manage to find a hiding place to stay out of view's way... with the Super Sonic duo hearing the heroes closely with Chief Atallah.*

Honey Lemon: What took you so long?

Chief Atallah: I had to check over the damage at the prison from Sue's escape. And guessing from the looks of it you found out who had helped her bust out of prison?

Cora: Yup, her grandson who she calls Super Sonic Stu!

Chief Atallah: *Slowly blinking*… her grandson... alright. I should look up the files relating to their family history. It could tell both of us what their moves are.

Fred: Yeah, and hopefully answer this question I'd had since meeting them again.

Gogo: and that would be what?

Fred: I'm more confused by the fact that Super Sonic Sue even found someone to boink her years ago!

*The whole group look at him with rather confused and slightly disgusted expressions, trying not to imagine how Sue managed to score with someone years ago. Once they wipe out that thought out of their heads before it takes root, Cora is the first to speak.*

Cora: Anyway... *To Chief Atallah* We'll be in contact if we see Super Sonic Sue and Stu plus the Fujita sisters right?

Chief Atallah: Of course, I'll be at the station in the meantime.

Fred: OK. Sides, I have a three o'clock with Roddy over my snack room idea.

*With the Super Sonic Duo, Sue thinks to herself about the last bit of conversation spoken.*

Sue: They could only be talking about Roddy Blaire, King of lairs. He's the best.

*She pulls out her phone and gets the image of a magazine cover of Roddy Blair over designing headquarters.*

Sue: And he's gonna be working for us... whether he wants to or not...*Evil laugh*

*At the docks around the same time, Kaguya is with Mizuchi as Kage pulls up his own boat, a boat he had used back in his days as Obake, with the supplies and tools for their rescue mission.*

Mizuchi:...How did Cora take it?

Kaguya:... Not as well as I imagined... but she understood. Its good that Orso Knox is looking out for them in the meantime, which if luck is by our side, we'll return in a day or two..*To Kage*… Have you taken notes of Chara's description of the island?

Kage: *Softly*Of course...

*He recalled an event earlier where Chara begged to go with them for the rescue of the people, insisiting that they need her and that she had to see the people who had been her foster family for so many years... but hearing that made him recall the years of isolation and torment he had without her or his brother. And he couldn't bear to loose them now. He did promise that once they return he will take her to see them before they are to be sent back to their homes. And after confirming with Knox and giving Baymax special orders to watch over Chara and Cora they prepared.*

Kage: Get on.

*And that's what the three adults did, heading outside the bay and past the golden gate bridge. A certain time had passed where the sun had started to lower itself in the sky when Kage gets a call from Chara. She didn't have a phone so he's guessing that Chara is using Baymax to contact them. Figuring there's no harm, he answers it.*

Kage: Hello Chara.

*He had hoped it would be a simple conversation where they could discuss simple things, but the worried expression and terror filled eyes in Chara's face spoke something far more urgent.*

Kage: What's wrong?

Chara: You three! You have to return!

Kaguya: *Overhearing the conversation* Return?

Chara: The siren's always set out traps if one got to close to the island! Please tell me you hadn't crossed the currents yet?

Mizuchi: Uh... currents?

Kage: could you tell us about other traps?-

*That's when their boat is struck, rocking it violently. Kaguya turns her head to find two sharks biting at the side of the boat! Chara sees the sharks, her breath quickening and her body trembling.*

Chara: No! You three have to go back! Go back-

*Kage's grip loosened the worse the shaking become, and to which the shark bites down harshly. Back at the house, Baymax sees Chara's fearful expression as she shouts their names...when she received none through the static... she fainted dead on the ground, to which Baymax immediately attends to.*

* * *

*At SFIT, wasabi is in his best jacket and ready to be the teaching assistant, his bag by his side and giving himself a pep talk.*

Wasabi: OK, I can do this!... As long as I don't look up.

*Wasabi walks into the room and looks down at the floor, avoiding the eye contact of his students/classmates.*

Wasabi: *To Himself* No eye contact, no eye contact...

*He gets to the front but not looking up still as he introduces himself.*

Wasabi: *Voice cracking* Hello! I'm your new Wasabi- I mean *Clears throat* Teaching assistant... And while I'm called Wasabi.. my real name is Winston Harold... but you are free to call me Wasabi..

*That's when one student raises their hand.*

Student: Why are you looking down?

Wasabi:*Looking up* Cause I-

*And that's when he freezes in place. Now the eyes of his students are at him and he can feel everything he described his phobia earlier happening at this moment.*

Wasabi: Sweating check... Dry mouth, check... Nausea and racing heart check! And now I'm freezing up! I wish I could just disappear...

*Before Wasabi knew it, he opened his eyes and the whole classroom is empty and dark, and Granville is standing by the door way.*

Wasabi: Professor Granville!... How long had I been standing here?

Granville: Well the class ended six hours ago.

Wasabi: Really?

Granville: Its not uncommon for first time teachers to be debilitated by stage fright.

Wasabi: Really?

Granville: I trust that wasn't a problem for you.

Wasabi:...Not.. really...

*That's when he gets a phone call from Cora.*

wasabi: Cora?

Cora: Wasabi you up? We want you at Base to discuss about some particular things that happened while you were teaching.

Wasabi: Right.. teaching...

Cora:... You froze up didn't you?

Wasabi:... Yeah...

Cora: *Sighs* Its OK Wasabi. We can talk about your fear later, for now its hero time.

*At the evening time they are at base inside Sim-Max all suited up and ready to relay their battle And that's was when Wasabi was informed about the events that had happened while he was preparing and 'teaching' his class. Needless to say he was shocked and confused to learn that not only is Cora's family out on a rescue mission for the missing people, but also that Sue had a grandson, which implied that she found someone to boink her as well. But now is the time for action.*

Hiro: We need to work on our reaction time.

*He sets up the location and enemies for their training, the room shifting to his needs.

Hiro: Alright Base-Max, Super Sonic Sue me.

*And with that, their opponents form into the Super Sonic duo and the setting being Night Market square. Sue throws her grandson to which Baymax flies up with Hiro and Cora on his back, avoiding the attack on time. When Stu tries to fly up in a ball to strike them down, Baymax catches him and throws him at Sue, knocking them down. Soon Honey Lemon and Fred join in the fight against Sue, with Honey Lemon using her chem balls to create a gooey-solid trail to follow Sue with Fred following behind.*

Fred: C'mon slow down!

*Fred shoots out fire to which Sue uses Stu to fan out the flames and then knock out Honey Lemon from aiming her bazooka at them.*

Honey Lemon: They're so powerful together-

*That's when Gogo zooms into action.*

Gogo: So we'll get more powerful. For them and for the sisters.

*Gogo uses her hover disc to throw Stu up to the wall, to which he falls down. She then knocks out Sue and zooms over to Wasabi side as Fred and Honey Lemon go over the duo again.*

Wasabi: Gogo, where do you get all your confidence?

Gogo: I don't over think things. Just do you.

Cora: I agree with Gogo on this one. Just do what's best for you to handle it.

Wasabi: Well, yeah. But me doing me means freezing for six hours. Six hours!

Gogo: Instead of thinking you're afraid of speaking in public, try thinking you like it. I don't know, maybe you will.

Wasabi: Reverse phsycology, does that even work?

Gogo: Nah, don't try it. Its probably not for you.

Wasabi: No, no, I'll give it a shot- *Realization* Oh~. Very Clever, thanks Go-

*That's when Stu knocks down Wasabi to the floor.*

Wasabi: We probably shouldn't have casual conversations in the training room.

Gogo: Nope.

Cora: Either way, lets wrap it up for the night-

*That's when Baymax speaks up.*

Baymax: I have a message from the other Baymax, it is labeled urgent.

Cora: Urgent?

*Cora and Hiro removed Baymax's chest armor and look at the message it read. the six of them read it... and their blood ran cold. It described what had happened when Chara contacted the family... and their attack.*

Honey Lemon: Oh no!

Fred: the sirens' must've got them!

Hiro: We need to set up a rescue mission-

*That's when Cora bolted out the doors and to the lab, quickly removing her suit and dressing in her clothes. The other team try to follow but soon Cora was running through back to the city, her adrenaline and fear running at a mach speed of 1. Hiro grows more worried, knowing that this has happened before... when Di had brainwashed Mizuchi and trapped Cora in their sham of a marriage.*

Hiro: Come on! We're going after her!

*Cora had no idea how much she had run, her mind in scrambles as she had one objective; reach home. Before she knew it she had made it home, where Chara is packing things into a duffle bag. Cora stands silent, not sure what to say.. but her actions became clear. Cora goes to get two bags, one for food and water and the other her underwater suit.. and their Baymax in his portable charger. The two run off and head towards where Knox is staying, where the team follows them. They knock on Knox's door and explain everything and begged him to let them use a boat to rescue their family.. and surprisingly he did. He had a small yacht for them to use at the bay. The three were close to the bay when Big Hero 7 finally arrive. Hiro hops off Baymax, sees the boat and supplies at hand, and immediately he spoke, growing fear in his eyes and heart.*

Hiro: Why are you going alone? We could help!

Cora: But what about Super sonic sue and stu? The city needs you all. My family.. *looks at Chara* Our family needs us... and I don't you hurt like last time...

Hiro:... Cora, I'm going with you.

Cora: W-What? But-

Hiro: You said before that arguments can wait. Your family can't.. *to the team* I'm leaving Gogo in charge, you can contact Globby, the police, and Ice-Frost for help.

Wasabi: But how do we explain it to your Aunt?

Knox: I could tell her that they've been selected on an ocean study for a bit. That would at least be passible until you all return.. I'll also try to explain Hiro's absence as well.

Honey Lemon: This is highly dangerous for you all... last time you went missing!

Cora: But this time, we have a guide.

Wasabi: You barely understand your own mermaid genetics!

Cora: I can learn experience. Someone has to help my family, and the city needs your help...

*The team look at each other before they hug the three tightly in their arms; they knew what danger they will face. But they also knew that they could do it. With that settled; Hiro, Cora, and Chara set sail, the moon shining what light it had to guide their path. Chara, driving the yacht, makes a left path, underneath the ship where they pass underneath the bridge and into the open water. The remaining super heroes look at each other before they leave, knowing they have a day ahead of them. Baymax looks at the team and noticed that while they had signs of dread, it was mixed with hope. The next day, Wasabi sets out for his class today so he could get over his fear, for his sake and a small bit for his friends out at sea.*

Wasabi: OK! Reverse Psychology time! I love public speaking! I am great at it! People are inspire by my words!

*He enters the classroom...and at first it all seems well. He speaks confidently about his lessons plans for them and to which the students grow to love him and connect to him. He proved himself to be a great teacher like his friends said, and felt pride knowing he had imparted wisdom into his students who will shape on the future... that is he blinked. Once again, the room is dark, and barren of life. He exits out of the room where Granville is passing by.*

Wasabi: Six hours?

Granville: Yes.

Wasabi: Ok..

*He walks towards the lab, sighing as he hangs his jacket and his and joins his friends.*

Baymax: Wasabi, your body language indicates you are feeling sad.

Wasabi: You're right Baymax, guess who froze up in class again?

Fred: Again? Wow...

Wasabi: Please tell me you didn't live stream it.

Fred: What? Of course not! That would be a dick move!

Wasabi: OK... you got any word from Hiro and Cora?

Honey Lemon: No. No response yet. But in the meantime, we'll help you conquer your fear.

Baymax: Conquering a fear typically takes considerable time and effort.

*Honey Lemon and Fred hug Wasabi tightly in reassurance.*

Honey Lemon: Which we will do!

*Meanwhile at the ocean, the three are doing moderately well in managing the yacht. Surprisingly, Chara had the most experience in managing the ship.. well.. somewhat.*

Chara: Man they really changed the mechanics.. if only this was an outrigger sailing Canoe it would be a piece of cake.

Cora: You know how to operate one?

Chara: Somewhat... there were a few fisher men who operated some before the sirens brought them to island. They did it via well... you know charades? they showed me who to set sail or to turn the steering rod to make a direction.. they were all lovely people.

Hiro: Have any of you tried to escape before?

Chara: The first few did, but the sirens caught them and punished them by weeks of isolation... since then they never did. the others came and they knew the story.. plus.. the island had plentiful food and water so they saw no reason for leaving. They didn't know where any of the boats are... till I found them of course...

Cora: Where were they?

Chara: At the other side of the island behind large rocks. its nearly impossible to get there unless the sirens' brought it here... the smallest was a life boat. Guess who used that one huh?

*Chara sighs as she looks up the sky before looking back at the teens.*

Chara: Do you ever get the feeling that someplace you've known to be your home had always been a prison?.. so the idea of returning to said prison would give you mixed emotions?

Cora:... I'm not sure...

Hiro: Me too... how do you feel?

Chara: Well... while I'm scared returning back I also feel... happy? But its because I could see them again.. my near 17 years in the island had been decent, the islanders were nice and two even adopted me. Aside from being the servants of the sirens it was my home as long as I had remembered... well.. remembered after my amnesia..*Sighs* Anyway, we're getting to the half way point. Hang on you two.

*She makes a sharp turn of the yacht, heading into the fog... which confused the two of them considering that the weather reports they checked for the ocean should've been clear.. unless... Back in San Fransokyo, Wasabi decided that the best choice to confront his fears first would be Baymax. They are in Fred's room where they do the whole therapist move as Baymax talks to Wasabi.*

Baymax: Visualize a serene location. Like a beach. It can relieve anxiety.

Wasabi:*Sighs and closes his eyes* OK. Hey, this is working! Wait- a ship is pulling up to the shore!

Baymax: I suggest you focus on the gentle rhythm of the waves.

*But Wasabi mind is already visualizing the passengers for it to focus on the waves.*

Wasabi: I can't! A conga line of people are coming off the ship! They're all looking at me and they all want me to lead the conga line! THEY WANT ME TO LEAD THE CONGA LINE!

Baymax: Your delusions are vivid and detailed.

*Baymax had tried to pat Wasabi... only for Wasabi to somehow cling onto Baymax's arm like a sloth.*

Baymax: I have concerns.

*When that failed, Wasabi is with Fred to which he is currently blindfolded as they are in a far different location.*

Wasabi: Fred where are we? And why is it so breezy?

Fred: I was gonna read about how to deal with fears but then I decided to follow my gut!

Wasabi: I do not like the sound of that!

Fred: And my gut told me the only way to deal with one fear is to make it seem not so bad by *Takes off Wasabi's blindfold* Overshadowing with a worst fear.

Wasabi: AAAHHHH!

*Fred had taken Wasabi to the tallest skyscraper, where all of san Fransokyo is at view. Needless to say, Wasabi entered panicked ball mode in an instant.*

Wasabi: YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HEIGHTS!

Fred: Speaking in public doesn't seem so bad anymore does it?

Wasabi: THEY'RE BOTH TERRIBLE!

Fred: *to his gut* Gut! You told me this would work!

*He then went with Honey Lemon to deal with his fear, where they are at Sim-Max.*

Honey Lemon: Alright, since Hiro and Cora are not here I've added the classroom. So that you can face your fear head on!

*She soon adds in the students... but when she did it hit a small glitch that instead of the full corporeal simulations of the students... it was their eyeballs...*

Honey Lemon: That was not supposed to happen!* trying to fix glitch* I'll try to fix that!

*But the eyeballs floated towards Wasabi, who had hid behind his virtually real desk.*

Wasabi: Make it stop! Make it stop! AAHH!

*After that traumatic experience Wasabi is calming himself by folding paper cranes to deal with his stress. The rest of the gang gather up to apologize for their failed attempts to help Wasabi to face his fears.*

Honey Lemon: I'm sorry Wasabi... I feel like I made it worse.

Fred: Much worse.

Baymax: Failure is a wonderous teacher.

Wasabi: Its ok guys, the truth is I have to figure out what works for me. It helps a lot that I have your support.

*That is when Base-Max activates.*

Base-Max: Hello.

Honey Lemon: Base-Max! Did you get a message from Hiro and Cora?

Base-Max: No, I have a pre-recorded message from Roddy Blair; King of Lairs. Trademark.

*The message contains Roddy eating a sandwich, to which he puts away when he realized it was recording.*

Roddy: Hi! Uh... I'm recording this in case I ever get abducted which happens sometimes in my line of work.

Honey Lemon: Abducted?

Roddy: Its in my standard contract section twelve paragraph two. *Reading from the contract* While working for any super heroes its their legal responsibility to rescue me if I'm abducted on the job.*Pulls out tracking device* I always carry around this doohickey. It sends out a signal at my exact location, so you better get on the ball!

*And the message ends the way it started, eating a sandwich. Base-Max shows the location of Roddy just as planned.*

Gogo: Lets go!

Wasabi: Guys wait. I actually have to get to my class.

Gogo: Don't worry we can handle this.

Honey Lemon: Yeah, good luck wasabi.

Wasabi: Thaks guys-

*That's when Base-Max receives a news report.*

Base-max: The Fujita sisters are spotted around here.

*And that location so happened to be close by Roddy's place.*

Fred: Aw man! Now we have double trouble!

Gogo: I'm contacting Chief Atallah for help.

*With Roddy, he is tied up to a chair by Super Sonic Sue as her grandson is nearby.*

Sue: So here's the deal Mr. King of lairs, you're gonna build us a headquarters, just like you did for Big Hero 7.

Roddy:*Pretending not to know anything* I do not know what you're talking about!

Stu: Aw come on! *Sighs* Nana, we grabbed the wrong guy. Sir I am so sorry-

* Sue pulls out a cookie and he immediately grabs it, no longer focusing on what he is about to say. That's when Sue activates her left electric elbow.*

Roddy: Have you ever experienced the electric elbow?

* * *

*The day is going away for evening the further the yacht sails into the mist, feeling like anything could pop up.*

Cora: Do you think we're close?

Chara: We are. The sirens' pull up a strong mist to stop any ship from pulling close. If they do... well... more servants for them I guess.. Its also to keep us in the island.

Hiro: How did you find your way in the mist?

Chara: I didn't. When they were gone the mist was gone. I was the only one who took that chance.

Hiro: Wow... *To Baymax, who is currently activated as he carries water bottles* Baymax, could you scan for any sentient life forms?

Baymax 1: Scanning... Scan complete. An island is up ahead... along with sharks.

Hiro and Cora: SHARKS?!

*The yacht is knocked back and forth, making the teens wobble along with Baymax.*

Hiro: We need to suit up now! Come on!

*Hiro pulls Baymax inside the yatch as Chara takes position to drive away from the sharks. The three quickly dressed in their water suits, but now they are dealing with Baymax suiting up within the rocking boat and the sharp moves. Chara steers the yacht bravely despite the sharks now biting into the yacht. That's when she sees two peaks emerging from the water. They are close... and appear to be a good distance to let the yacht through. Using all the power the yacht had she goes full speed, where the teens cling to Baymax. They hear the screeching of metal against rock before it was gone. Chara looks back to see that she had passed through successfully while the sharks hadn't.*

Chara: I did it!

*The teens cheer for Chara, glad that they had escaped the sharks.*

Chara: I see the island now! Get ready for land!

*In San Fransokyo, after talking with Fred, Wasabi is ready to face off his fear once more.*

Wasabi: *Deep breath* You have a plan. The plan will work.. I can do this!

*He walks inside the classroom where his students are discussing whatever they are discussing. Once in front, Wasabi speaks.*

Wasabi: *Diverting his eyes* Hello.. My name is Winston Harold but you can call me Wasabi... and yes, you may have noticed I have a slight fear of public speaking.*Gulps as he opens his bag* Which is why I brought back up.

*And that's when Mini-Max jumps out, ready for action.*

Mini-max: It is I! Mini-Max! *starts dancing* Listen to him and look at me!

*And that worked like a charm. the students' attention is directly at Minimax and his dancing as Wasabi pulls out his lessons plans for the day.*

Wasabi: Alright! Lets talk Photons. Open your textbooks to page 62.

*With Roddy he is trying to avoid being electrocuted when Roddy finally gives in.*

Roddy: Alright! Alright! I've built them a headquarters but I don't work with villains anymore! Not since Dark Bolt skipped me on his remodel.

Sue: *Activates her other electric elbow* Oh I think you can make an exception for me.

Roddy: Well how about that, I'll do it! I'll build it for you.

Stu: Yes! Coming in hot with the whip!

*The two begin to breakdance with their skates. And while they are not bad, Roddy doesn't have the patience for it.*

Roddy: Alright so you have a location?

Sue: You're looking at it.

Roddy: Oh you gotta be kidding me!

Muya: Get back here you freaks of nature! Bring the harpoon here! I mean, look at that! I see some major structure instabilities in this dump.

Stu: *Gasps*

Sue: Give me a break! Everyone knows you contractors exaggerate everything to raise the bill!

Stu: But Nana what if he's right? I can'r sleep in a place of structural instability! I'll have nightmares!

Sue: Aww don't worry sugar cube, we'll find another ware house.

*She then picks up Stu with ease as she pats his back.*

Roddy: Uhh...

Sue: Mind your own Beeswax.

*With the heroes they had contacted Chief Atallah along with Globby and Ice-Frost about the situation at play at the police station.*

Gogo: We have Roddy's signal. I'll send it to you now.

Chief Atallah: Good. So far, the plan is that Fred with the addition of Globby and Ice-Frost will deal with the Fujita sisters while You, Honey Lemon, and Baymax will go as we follow you.

Gogo: Yes. Also, as soon as Wasabi is done we'll contact him.

Chief Atallah: Agreed.

*She then goes to some of the officers and chooses them to go with them. Officer Cruz looks up and goes towards her just as they are about to exit.*

Officer Cruz: Hold on. What should I do?

Chief Atallah: You will stay here on desk duty. If we're lucky we'll be able to bring the Super Sonic duo back to prison.

Officer Cruz: But I could help!

Chief Atallah: We already have enough help. *Sighs* Diego... I could see you want to show you can be something more, especially with the Globby incident. But now isn't the time for you to be in the field. You'll just have to wait. See you soon Officer Cruz.

*The chief then exits out the building, where Officer Cruz sighs and walks to the back, hoping to pass the time by organizing old files. As he heads there he sees past portraits of famed Chiefs of Police at the time where along side it are newspaper reports of how they cooperated with Supers in the past. Even with their portraits, the number of heroes written about seemed to over shadow it. He hated to admit it, but he felt like all he could do is just wait for his chance to show that the police...himself could do what heroes couldn't: Protect everyone. But Chief Atallah is right. He'll have to wait... and when his time comes he can show that the police can do just as much than the heroes ever could. but unbeknownst to him and to the officers... a familiar figure is spying on him... the green glow forming a silhouette perfectly as it takes interest in him. at the island Chara carefully parked the yacht behind a sea stack where Hiro and Cora along with Baymax are in their underwater suits, ready to dive.*

Cora: So you mentioned there is a sinkhole on the island?

Chara: Yes, but there is another way. Its how the sirens' would come in and out. It'd be better if I show you.

*Chara gets on Baymax, her determined brow showing that she will not be persuaded to stay. Nodding at her then at each other, they look at the water then dive. They swim through underwater as Baymax provides light from his suit, with Chara holding close and holding her breath. With Chara giving directions they see an entrance underwater on their left, to which they go through quickly and enter into the cave. Chara takes a gulp of air as they break through the surface of water. Soon Hiro and Cora pop up and turn to Baymax.*

Cora: Can you scan for any life forms?

*Baymax starts to scan... but unbeknownst to them.. two familiar eels are swimming up to them from behind. That's when Baymax finishes scanning.*

Baymax: I have located them over-

*That's when a large shock of electricity wraps around him, making Chara let go and fall to the water. Cora looks whats the cause and her eyes widened.*

Cora: Its High Voltage!

*High Voltage bare their fangs towards the couple and Chara as they dive towards them. Cora swims around and uses her gloves to zap back while Hiro uses his underwater magnetism to repel them back. Chara goes to check on Baymax, barely able to keep him afloat as she starts to remove pieces of his armor to keep them adrift. finally, cora knocks the eels back to which they fall to the deep unconscious. Cora looks at Hiro before they turn to Baymax. They get him working in no time as he activates back online.*

Hiro: Whew... glad to see you back buddy.

Cora: Yeah... So.. you where saying?

Baymax: *Blinks* They are over there.

*With that, the four swim silently through the water until they reach a rocky ledge for them to climb up to. Chara is the first to get up when she sees them... and her eyes widened. The people she had known throughout the near 17 years were there, and their eyes were widened in shock and surprise to see her... yet strangely their mouths were gagged. She runs over to them despite Hiro and Cora's warnings and removes one of the gags from them, a portly fisherman who looks at her in worry.*

Fisherman: Turn back! Its a-

Muya: Trap.

*Hiro, Cora, and Baymax are surrounded once more; this time, it was High Voltage and the sharks surrounding the trio as Juniper rips off Cora's gloves along with Hiro's, rendering them powerless while the water puddles around Chara's feet froze, locking her in place. That's when from behind them is the three sirens, their silver hair long and their smiles sinister.*

Uma: Looks like we were right... they couldn't resist saving you all..baby sister..

*They look up to see that the three are tied up, gagged, and hanging in what appears to be a bird cage.*

Cora: You-!

Lula: Hello Cora.. do you remember us? The first time we met it was in interesting circumstances... along with the land boy...

*The three swim around as the sharks and eels stay in their place.*

Lula: Did you hear what I hear sisters? Not too long a go... a message is heard throughout the ocean... a mermaid is found and holds much promise... but the mermaid lives on land...

Muya: Now you need us to hide you.. I can't imagine what the sea king would do if he caught all of us...

Cora: I get the basic idea that he would want to know how I exist-

Uma: But you won't long enough since he would kill you along with us if we were ever caught.

Cora: What? What are you talking about?

Uma: There's a certain law in place. You see, like the world of the shores there are criminals amok. The King believed that evil continues to spread to the blood... and so he decreed that not only will the criminals be executed... but every last one of their family as well..

*Cora and Hiro gasp loudly at this. Kaguya looks on with horror as she tries to loosen her bonds.*

Lula: We are thieves, so they would sentence us to death. But not just us... Kaguya would too even if she did not steal...

Muya: Meaning that if they found not only a half breed, but one descended from us.. we will all die at his hands.

Cora:...Was that why?...

*Cora looks up to see Kaguya, who hangs her head in shame. Now Cora understood the extent of what she had done that New Years...*

Muya: Again, you are one of us and would need us to protect you. We could teach you what our baby sister didn't. We just need to solve one tiny problem... The boy..

Lula: Don't worry, we'll make sure we erase your heartache after we kill him.. with our special tool...

*Uma swims down to which she quickly brings out a harpoon, to which Kaguya's eyes widened. That wasn't any harpoon; it was the harpoon given only to the captain of the royal guard... it was Kaguya's husband's harpoon... and it lies in their hands.*

Uma: Do you know that this actually belonged to your grandfather? He was Captain of the royal guard... very pretty it is.. and highly effective...

*With a wave of Muya's hand the sharks push Cora to the corner as High Voltage wrap themselves around Hiro's arms and feet. Baymax tries to swim towards their rescue only for Lula to zap him, not enough to deactivate him, but to paralyze him as to watch this unfold. Cora looks at them all with worried eyes when she sees something.. Chara had to kneel down and pick up a rock to break through the ice, and with the sirens occupied... but it won't be enough time.. and its there that Cora's fingers start to tingle the more she stared at the hopeless situation.*

Muya: Say goodbye to your land boy!

Cora: No!

*Cora reaches out in vain when her hands, her bare hands, shoot out strong currents of electricity, pushing back the sharks and making the sirens and Hiro jump back. Cora stares at her hands once more and sees the small zaps of electricity run through her fingers. High Voltage had loosened their grip when they saw the girl do that.*

Cora: What the.. my hands?

*Hiro notices his loosened bonds to which he immediately smacks away the eels and climb over the ledge to grab a bigger rock and smash the ice to free Chara. With that the two then run off to free the islanders from their bonds.*

Muya: NOO!

*In response, the sirens each let out an ear piercing screech, so unlike the hauntingly beautiful songs they would sing to enslave them. They all cover their ears as did High Voltage, but Cora continues forward despite her pain and punches the eldest to the face, making the four dive down and the screeching to stop. The two finally release their hands from their ears and finally finish up untying the islanders. And among them is Judith and Lincoln, to which Chara's eyes water as he smile returns.*

Lincoln and Judith: Chara!

Chara: Abue! Grandpa!

*Chara hugs them tightly before they separate. Chara looks up and sees that its hung by rope.*

Chara: *To the islanders* Even though we have felt the day we leave will never be a reality, this is the reality now! They've come to rescue us from the sirens and they've entrapped them for helping us! Will we allow it?

Islanders: No!

Chara: Then we better get our freedom! Half of you go with me to get them *Points to the cage* down. The other half go up the sinkhole and gather supplies.

*With that they do. Chara joins the islanders who found the cage and soon start to lower it down as a couple found rocks to snap their bonds. Meanwhile underneath the water Cora is finally facing off her great aunts, with Cora continuing to land punches to them as they try to fight back via their own electricity and by High Voltage. Then during the skirmish, not only was the harpoon let go, but Barb gets injured in the scuffle. Cora looks at them and finds her heart sinking as she sees Juniper swim towards her and carry her up.*

Juniper: Mama! Oh no you're hurt!

Barb: I-I'll be fine...

Juniper: *To the sirens* Where's the herbs for her wound? She's really hurt.

Muya: Never mind that! Get the Harpoon!

*Juniper looks down and sees the harpoon down below. She swims towards it to which her mother joins her.. and there Cora is reminded of what Di Amara had done to them. Cora tries to swim towards them only for the sirens' to use their dia-electromagnetism to create a wall around her, unable to escape. And so, Cora calls out to them.*

Cora: High Voltage! I mean Barb and Juniper hold on!

*The two look back and they growl.*

Barb: Well, who knew that one of Big Hero 7's member would be related to fishes?

Juniper: You gonna leave us again and throw us in the slammer?

Cora: Listen... You were right about Liv Amara, she did force you to work for her despite not wanting too and we were wrong to think otherwise... but now she's in jail! You're free to go! You don't need to keep listening to them anymore!

*The eels look at her, their expression thoughtful.*

Lula: What are you two doing there floating around? bring it over!

Cora: If we beat them, that would mean all of us will finally go home and choose our paths again.

Muya: Get over here already you mutant freaks..*

*Barb and Juniper carry the harpoon, though their movements are slow as they thought over Cora's words. That's when Cora repeated her phrase, genuinely smiling at them with compassion in her voice..*

Cora: _All_ of us.

*The mutant eels look back at Cora, then back to the sirens, to which they made their choice. They throw the harpoon towards her where she catches it, her hands sparking with electricity as it made contact with it. Cora takes a deep breath before she swings the harpoon, where it directed all of her electricity towards the Sirens', stunning them and making them crash to the back.*

Muya: Why you!-

*That's when High Voltage continuously zap at the sirens', growling all the way.*

Barb: We're not gonna listen to you anymore!

Juniper: You said it mama!

Barb: Juniper, swing that tail with heat! Five, six, seven, eight!

*They manage to form their own dance where they stun the sirens enough to make them loose consciousness. When they were dealing with that Cora quickly zaps at the sharks when they tried to charge at the eels, to which they gave their own form of thanks. Cora then sets to work on Baymax to which she then throws it to Hiro.*

Cora: Hiro catch!

*Hiro catches the harpoon where for a moment he gazes at it with all at the strength and features it had before he found better use for it. He cuts the rope tied to the cage where it falls down, but Baymax is repaired in time for him to catch it. Cora then swims up and opens the cage and starts to untie her family. Kaguya is the first to hug her even when the blue haired maiden is wet; the two men quickly hug them before swimming to the ledge where they are picked up and helped by the islanders. Chara holds Kage as he then kisses her passionately. They let go, leaving Chara breathless.*

Chara: What.. was that for?

Kage: You saved our lives. How else would I thank you?

Chara: Maybe... by meeting the people who raised me?

*Kage looks behind and sees the elderly couple to which he lightly blushes and waves a small hello. Kaguya then turns to her Cora as she sees her and the harpoon in the girl's hands.*

Cora: So this was really grandfather's huh?

Kaguya: Yes... I thought I would never see this again...*To Cora* I was wrong... you are strong in your own way.. could you forgive me for doubting you?

Cora: Of course I do. And also, I want to apologize for what I did at Dana Point... I get it now..

Kaguya: What you had done today showed that when the times comes, you will know whats best for you and for your loved ones...

Cora: Speaking of loved ones... *To the islanders* Lets all go home.

*One woman spoke up, a woman with light brown skin in her late thirties, with confusion in her eyes.*

Islander female: But how could we? We have no boats...

Chara: Actually, we do..

*After getting everyone to the surface, Chara leads the way where they see a number of traditional and modern ships tied to the rocks.*

Chara: *To Kaguya* Think you can help?

Kaguya: I will.

Barb and Juniper: Count us in!

*Cora had to carry them in a bucket to allow them to travel. And with that, Kaguya and High Voltage swims towards the boats, loosening its bonds. Back in San Fransokyo however, trouble was brewing on both the heroes' side along with Roddy's. With Roddy's side, he and the villains arrived at another building where so far, the king of lairs found a couple things that would not suit for their headquarters.*

Roddy: * Low whistle* Major water damage. If this roof would collapse just like that! We should get out of here pronto!

Stu: Pronto Nana! Pronto! I'm freaking out!

*And Stu spins away, exiting out the wall with his nana and Roddy looking on.*

Roddy: Excitable little guy, isn't he?

Sue: Shut it! Moving on.

*Finally to the heroes' side they were in the action. Fred is joined by Globby and Ice Frost as they made their way to the location of the Fujita Sisters at the bridge.*

Elder Sister: Hello again Fredzilla, globby… and Ice-Frost.

Younger Sister: Sorry to disappoint but...

Middle Sister: Your boyfriend Sun-Fire ain't here~.

Ice-Frost: He's not my boyfriend!

Elder Sister: Whatever. Read for making tonight your last?

Ice-Frost: Far from it!

*with that the three charge into action. The middle sister zooms towards Fred where he uses his flames to repel her off. But she pulls out her fans where she blows back the flames to him; but he uses this as the opportunity to jump up and tackle her. Ice-Frost is in hand to hand combat with the elder sister, both avoiding their punches and kicks while knocking out anything warranted as a weapon. Globby swings around to follow the Middle sister where she then skates up and throws daggers to the civilians. Seeing them in danger Globby quickly morphs to a tent to catch the daggers and melt them into a harmless steel ball.*

Globby: Any one OK?

*The couple underneath the dagger rain nod before the run off. With that Globby slams down his fists to create the path of crystals he used before, to which she then trips over. The younger sister sees then to which she forms a strategy. She leads him towards her fallen sister where she uses the cars to jump up to which Fred does so too... only noticing too late that he slams into Globby. They both fall to the ground where Fred is stuck in the gooey prison while Globby is knocked out. The Sisters reunite to which they all ram into Ice-Frost and deliver a triple kick to the gut, making her collapse to the ground and making their escape hen they see a couple police cars arrive at the scene.*

Elder Sister: *Via commlink* We fought one of them, but the rest of Big Hero 7 is missing.

Nikolas: Again? Ugh!

Younger Sister: Don't start growing grey hairs! We will get them... I did place _it_ to Ice-Frost before we left...

*Ice-Frost groans, unaware that a very tiny microphone had been planted in her gut At another warehouse Roddy looks at his tracking device and whispers to himself.*

Roddy: Come on you guys what's taking you so long?

Sue: What about this place?

Roddy: Oh, no dice. You hear that nibbly sound beneath the floor?

Stu: Nibbly?

Roddy: Racoon squatters, big ones.

*And just like that he runs away.*

Sue: Moving on...

*At another warehouse Roddy takes in the measurement of the steel beam and quickly found problems.*

Roddy: That beam right there is sagging.

Sue: Nonsense, you're stalling!

Roddy: Well if you don't mind dry rot-

Stu: No! Gross!.. whats dry rot?

Baymax: It is a fungal timber decay that can result in poorly ventilated buildings.

*The three turn around to see Gogo, Baymax, and Honey Lemon arriving to the scene.*

Gogo: Now chem Princess!

Honey Lemon: A sticky floor should slow you down!

*She stomps her foot to create the sticky floor, but Stu and Sue skate away in an instant as Roddy jumps back.*

Honey Lemon: Sorry Rod-Oof!

*And Sue knocks down Honey Lemon for the count. She then spins around Baymax and knocks him down with her chip as Stu goes after Gogo. When stu slows down Gogo throws her discs to knock him all the way to the sticky floor. She throws her hover disc to knock him down complete only for Sue to come to Stu's rescue and pull him out from the sticky floor and direct the hover disc somewhere else. The three heroes surround the super sonic duo when Sue realized Roddy had been correct. The beam is sagging.. and right above the trio. She throws her grandson to the beam where the whole roof collapses and lands on top of them while Sue and Stu grab Roddy and get away. But to make doubly sure, Sue slams her electric elbows towards the heroes and fry out their suits circuitry, therefore rendering their powers useless and Baymax immobile.*

Gogo: Well played...

Sue: Thanks skater tot! Now what to do with you...

*At base Wasabi arrives and congratulates himself for his successful teaching.*

Wasabi: Guys I did it! I taught my class with a big assist from Mini-Max!

Mini-Max: My dancing saved the day!

*But neither see their friends anywhere as Basemax activates.*

Wasabi: Base-max! Where is everyone?

Base-Max: They had not returned from their mission to save Roddy Blair King of lairs trademark, or from the Fujita Sisters. while Fred, Miyuki and Globby are at San Fransokyo police station to recover, the others' locations had remained the same for the last thirty minutes.

Wasabi: They must be trapped!

Mini-max: I smell the foul odor of mischief!

Wasabi: Then its up to us to save the day!

Mini-max: Your inspiring words set a fire in my metal tummy! We can do this!

Wasabi: You darn right we can! If I can speak to a small group of students I think I can handle a super powered derby queen who throws her adult grandson into things.

Mini-max: Lets suit up!

*Wasabi and Minimax arrive at the location of their teammates where Mini-max scans the building.*

Mini-max: Our fellow heroes are unharmed but trapped under rubble!

Wasabi: We got to get them out of there!

Mini-max: Let us gather more information using our optical sensors.

*Wasabi and Minimax sneak to the entrance where they over hear Sue and Stu thinking up ideas for their headquarters as Roddy explains the situation. Gogo tries to get out to which she sees Wasabi, who quickly puts his fingers to his lips to shush her as they observe the situation.*

Mini-max: *To Wasabi* This dimwitted villainy must not be allowed to continue!

Wasabi: Yeah, we need a plan that works for us.

Mini-max: Agreed! We must become righteous magicians who make injustice disappear!

Wasabi: I'm not sure- *Realization hits* Wait! Disappear! I got a plan.

Minimax: Tell me your plan cheerful chum!

*When Stu asks and grows paranoid about the dry rot, Wasabi steps in and makes himself known.*

Wasabi:... umm... Hi?

Sue: Summer sault assaults' Stu!

Wasabi: Wait! Please don't throw your adult grandson at me! I give up!

*That got Sue and Stu to pause at their tracks.*

Sue: *Confused as hell* You do?

wasabi: Yeah! I'll take you two to our headquarters! You can have it!

Honey Lemon: *highly concerned* He has a plan... right?

Gogo: Lets hope.

Stu: Hang on, does this 'headquarters' of yours have the...Ugh*Shudders* the rot?

Wasabi: No! Its completely rot free!

Stu: Oh I like the sound of that!

Sue: OK! We got a deal.

*That's when Stu goes to talk to his nana.*

Stu: You don't think he's playing us, do you?

Sue: This sad sack of phobias? He won't try anything!

*That's when the super sonic duo grab Wasabi and take him away. And this gives Roddy time to try to unload the rubble as best he could as Baymax charges back up again. At the side, Wasabi had taken the super sonic duo to an abandoned deli restaurant.*

Sue: Ah! Its perfect!

Wasabi: Wait until you see the inside.

*The three enter inside where the lights turn on towards the center revealing Mini-max in a hula skirt while the luau song from the lion king is playing.*

Mini-max: Behold my luau dancing!

*Wasabi nods in the background, to which the shadowy figures move around the area quietly. Finally Mini-max finishes his dancing with the classic hip thrust at the end of the song and throwing a familiar blue cloth over himself and disappearing without a trace, leading to an applause from Stu... which then lead to the whole room lighting up with the cops lead by Chief Atallah holding out their tasers as some officers shoot out ropes to tie them up.*

Chief Atallah: Freeze! You are under arrest!

Sue: What?! *turns her head to face Wasabi* You played-Huh?

*Wasabi isn't anywhere in sight, he and Minimax had completely disappeared, leaving the super sonic duo alone with the cops.*

Stu: He was a ghost?! How was he a ghost?! Ahh!

*Now Stu curled up to a ball.*

Sue: Oh great! Its gonna take hours to put him to bed tonight.

*She kisses the top of his head in reassurance. Wasabi later returned to check on his team mates to which he finds Roddy along with the girls in the process of pulling out Baymax. He rushes in and helps pull out Baymax, now fully activated.*

Gogo: So you got Mini-max to not only inform Chief Atallah about your plan, but alos got him to get the flexible fabric so you two can turn invisible... smart.

Roddy: thanks for saving us kid.

Wasabi: But we're not done yet. We better check on Fred, Globby, and Miyuki at the police station.

Honey Lemon: Oh! We nearly forgot about them! We gotta go!

*The four, plus minimax rush towards the police station where they not only see Sue and Stu being taken in, but also the trio recovering from their beat down.*

Fred: Guys! You're here! You beat the Super Sonic Grandma Grandson duo!

Honey Lemon: We sure did! Wasabi came up with the plan to get them here!

Gogo: How did the Fujita Sisters go?

Fred: It could've been better lets say...

Ice-Frost: The one plus side though is that you got two skaters off the ring. Dealing with three skaters is enough.

Chief Atallah: Indeed. *To wasabi* And I commend you for your plan and bravery young man.

Wasabi: Yeah.. Kinda wish Hiro and Cora were here to see it though...

*that's when Baymax speaks up.*

Baymax: I have received a message from Hiro and Cora.

Fred: What?!

Gogo: What does it say?

Honey Lemon: Are they alright?

Baymax: They say to go to the bay and bring Chief Atallah.

Chief Atallah: To the docks we go then! *To some police officers* gather up some of the officers! We have to head to the bay!

*The team get on Baymax as Chief Atallah and her police force drive off, leaving behind Diego Cruz to manage the desk alone. He checks on his phone when he sees a text message from KRei showing pictures of their new and improved buddy guards... these looking far more stronger and durable then their predecessor... and among the photos was he presumed to be the scientist behind it... the team and police officers arrive at the docks as they look beyond.*

Gogo: Baymax, could you and Mini-max scan the ocean?

Mini-max and Baymax: Scanning... scan complete.

Baymax: a large group of ships is heading our way, containing people.

Gogo: What?!

*Chief Atallah looks through the binoculars to see the ships, both of wood and metal, sail towards the docks containing a number of passengers who wave their hands to get their attention.*

Chief Atallah: *To her officers* call an ambulance! We have castaways coming to shore!

*The rescue ships arrive where they pick up the people as they ask questions about what had happened to them. They had answered in a way that made sense, but the team knew the full truth. The islanders, now rescuees, are telling them a version where it didn't involve the sirens, not doubt as their friends and their family said to do so... speaking of which...*

Miyuki: Where are they?

Hiro: Over here!

*They turn around to see the whole family alive and well, to which they all gather in a gigantic hug.*

Cora: We've missed you guys.

Honey Lemon: And we missed you too! I'm so glad you are all alright! How did you and Hiro rescue the people?

Fred: Did you discover interesting powers unlocked and a new weapon?

Cora: We'll tell you everything soon guys! But we still have to do one more thing..

*She looks down at the bucket where High Voltage reside in. They get to Muirahara woods where they find Bessie nestling with her cubs. Cora gently sets the eels to the ground where Bessie, seeing what it is, fires its blast. And so, High Voltage regained their clothed human form at last. The dancing duo look at the team then at each other before they spoke one last time.*

Barb: Thank you... for saving our lives.. we won't forget what you did..

Juniper: Yeah... bye...

*And with that they dancing duo run off, but surprisingly the whole team did not go after them. After being trapped by Di Amara then the sirens they deserved their freedom. While they get the feeling they'll return again as the high dancing criminals they know, they did hold that hope that they will move on through the lives.*

Hiro: So... Fred, you mentioned that you got Globby and Miyuki to help you with the Fujita Sisters?

Fred: Yup!

Miyuki: Got our asses beaten, but cest la vie.

Hiro: Its alright, lets all just head to the lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass is probably worried sick about me.

Cora: While we tell Knox about it too*To Wasabi* I'm proud that you managed to get over your fear of public speaking Wasabi. So how did you rescue Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Baymax along with Roddy?

Wasabi: Its kinda a long story.

*While they were heading home however... something else is happening. The mini microphone had captured their names as Nikolas, the Fujita Sisters, and Tadashi look on the vast web so find similar people with their names. And soon enough they found matches to five of the seven.*

Nikolas: Good work... now lets rest up for the night... No doubt Madame Nozako would find this information very interesting...

*They leave... well... all but one, who is staring at the name and matching image of the leader of Big Hero 7, Tadashi never would had thought he would face in years and feels like his great nightmare is coming true...*

Tadashi: Hiro?

 **A.N: DUN DUNN DUUUUUUUNNNNN! Surprise! Fear not is here! Now, I did mentioned before that it would take some time to post this up since I am back in college. Which means that Legacies will probably come up later than usual. But I can guarantee you that there will be major changes to this Season 2 finale! Either way, here's two things to note: One is NO SPOILERS. I will get to them, but if there's any spoilers in the reviews I will delete them. And second, thank you all for your patience for this chapter! I hope you all like it! Thank you for following and reading Big Hero 7 the series! Love you!**


	66. Legacies Part 1: Haunted Soul

**Big Hero 7 S2**

*The sun is setting low as at an ware house in the middle of the city, one person is watching as their hand waves through the computer screens. She then receives a message from Diego Cruz, asking how soon the new drones be sent. The person chuckled as they type into the screen.*

 **Soon Officer Cruz. Just have to run a couple tests for bugs. Also, planning on adding a new feature. Interested in hearing it?**

*Soon after, a new message arrives asking what is exactly the new feature. To which the person smiles as they beging to type their answer; happy to note that the plan is setting in motion... oh if only her father could see them now... Trina had no doubt her father would be so proud to continue his legacy in his stead.*

* * *

*It was morning at SFIT where the team are working on whatever they pleased, enjoying this calm morning as they talk over recent events; as of now its about the encounter with El Fuego featuring Fred, Baymax, Hiro, and Cora.*

Fred: And El Fuego was like 'come at me big red!' while Baymax is like 'a hug will be nice'! Then throw in a combo move from Hiro and Cora and bam! We got El Fuego back to prison!

Gogo: *Not at all enthused as she puts things in her box* Quite the story Fred.

Fred: Ya huh! Chief Atallah was really happy, especially when they were handling another criminal at the time. I think it was a bank robber. Either way, we defeated him, but I did get my butt kicked!

*That's when Hiro, Cora, and Baymax walk in, with the nurse bot scanning Fred's butt.*

Baymax: Fred, your buttocks is unharmed.

Honey Lemon: Well that's good news.

Gogo: And something we didn't need to know about.

Wasabi: Guess things are finally calming down somewhat... which is good since graduation is coming up! Heck, I'm surprised we got our projects done in time!

Honey Lemon: Which means we can graduate without any super villain interaction! Yay!

Gogo: Well here's to hoping.

Fred: Ooh~ This is gonna be exciting! After all, who knows what comes next once you all graduate?

*That is when Granville steps into the room.*

Granville: Mr. Hamada, a gentle reminder that graduation is almost upon us.

Hiro: And I just finished clearing out my work space for the summer!

Granville: That's not why I'm here... I want to check on your speech..

*Cora looks at Hiro and places a hand on his shoulder, knowing what she is referring to.*

Hiro: For accepting Tadashi's honorary degree...

Granville: I know this is not an easy task..

Hiro: I'll be ready professor Granville...

Granville: Excellent. *To Cora* And Miss Mizichio, had you found a song to perform for Graduation?

Cora: Still on the search for one... I'm still surprised you asked me for something like this...

Granville: Think nothing of it Miss Mizichio.

*Granville walks toward the door, but she does take one look back at the teens.*

Granville:... I'm always available if you two want to... talk..

*With that, Granville leaves the room. Honey Lemon places her own hand on his other shoulder as Cora now hugs him on the side.*

Honey Lemon: Are you OK Hiro?

Hiro: Yeah... sure... *to Cora* Nervous singing at graduation?

Cora: Somewhat... ok... really nervous... *Sighs* I just can't believe this is hapening.. It feels practically yesterday that we had our first day here...*frowns a little* Fred has a point, what comes next? You guys get to have different paths to do what you love while I have no idea what to do...

Hiro: *Hugs his girlfriend tightly* I don't know what it will hold, but I know we'll face it together.

*At Krei Tech, Krei is currently discussing the process of upgrading the buddy guards to which he found little to no success.*

Krei: *Muttering to himself* You would think that past experience would make us wiser...

*That's when his phone buzzes with an email from Diego Cruz on the subject of the buddy guardians...Buddy Guardians? It does sound like something he would name but... he planned on naming it after they were finished. He reads it up and sees the photos... and he knew something was horribly wrong. These were not the upgrades he was giving to the drones for their use, and he definitely did not take a selfie with one either! One part of him, the rational side, is telling him to contact Diego immediately to tell him that the buddy guardians are not his product nor replacements of the buddy guards... but his business side stalled him long enough to see the amount of money Diego sent... He could accept the money and go on his way... but then again.. this could be just like the portal incident...*

Krei: *Using his phone machine* Lois? Contact Hiro Hamada and tell him to meet me in my office as soon as possible.

*Before long, Hiro is in Krei's office where he shows the pictures.*

Hiro: Wow! They look rather... buff...

Krei: You think so? If one were to describe a drone I would say they were almost like Mizuchi, aka muscular… What was I saying?* Shakes his head to focus* Look. As impressive as they are and as much as I want to boast... they are not the buddy guards nor their replacements.

Hiro: You didn't make them? But you have a selfie with one of them!

Krei: That selfie happened to be photoshopped from another photo that I did, admittedly, post online. Whatever or whoever is contacting Officer Cruz about the Buddy Guardians are falsely associating my company with their product!

Hiro: So what you're asking me is to find out who is building the buddy guardians?

Krei: Yes!

Hiro: You know... I thought Chief Atallah said that no more drones are to be used...

Krei: Diego intends to persuade Chief Atallah's mind about them before purchase. And I am in a little under heat from the commissioner and the district.

Hiro: That is honestly cautious of you Krei.

Krei: I can be cautious. Sides, I know you are smart enough to figure out who is building them before anything else could happen.

Hiro: I'll try to do my best Krei.

*Hiro then walks towards the door when Krei calls out.*

Krei: I've heard your graduation is coming soon... and that it will be in front of Tadashi Hamada hall?

Hiro: Yeah.. It is..

Krei: I can't guarantee you Hamada, but I'll see if I could attend to your graduation..

Hiro: Oh!...Thanks.. I guess... Bye...

*With that Hiro awkwardly walks away. At that time, Cora is at home preparing lunch as Kaguya sips her tea, enjoying the serenity of their home. Core then places their meals to the plates and places them on the table.*

Cora: *Calling out* Hey! Dinner's ready! Get it while its hot!

*There's no response, making Cora tilt her head a little in confusion. Kaguya then stands up and starts going up the stairs.*

Kaguya: *To Cora* You go get the glasses in the meantime, I'll get them coming.

*The knocks then opens the door to Kage and Chara's bedroom, ready to tell them off.*

Kaguya: You two better get down for lunch unless you rather have it covered in barnacles-

*Kaguya looses her speech for the next few minutes as she stared what is happening in front of her. Cora is still at the kitchen when her phone rings and sees its from Hiro.*

Cora: What up?

Hiro: Cora, there's something up.

Cora: Another bad guy on the loose?

Hiro: Not exactly... all I can say is that someone is offering the police highly advanced security drones and they are using Krei Tech as a cover up.

Cora: That does sound suspicious... what time do you want to meet up?

Hiro: Maybe... soon?

Cora: I just prepared lunch... but I think I can go after I eat.

Hiro: Good, see ya soon babe.

Cora: See ya.

*Cora hangs up just in time to see Kaguya return from upstairs followed by the adults. Kaguya sighs in exasperation as Kage and Chara sit down as they avoided eye contact. Cora had noted that their appearances were disheleved; Kage's shirt had a slightly exposed chest while Chara's hair was messy, and both were blushing red.*

Cora: Were you two taking a nap?

*Kage and Chara snap their attention to Cora, both looking at each other then back to her, unsure how to respond to her message. That's when Kaguya comes to their rescue.*

Kaguya: Yes. They were quiet taken by surprise when I found them, but now they're here and that's all that matters. So, do you have any interesting news?

Cora: Just now Hiro contacted me about a potential fraud using Krei Tech as a cover up to sell some serious looking drones to the police...

Kage:..Drones?.. If you have the time, would you be kind to show me what exactly are these they're selling?

Cora: I don't know Kage… we have to be sure. Why do you ask?

Kage: You know that aside from you and Hiro I happen to be familiar with the buddy guards and their programming? I would like to see what they had improved.

Chara: You worked for Krei Tech before, Kage?

*Cora looks at Chara in slight confusion until she realized something, but now wasn't the time.*

Cora: You could say. Anyway, lets eat! After whats happening, I'm just ready to eat an entire cow.

Baymax: That would be impossible to achieve.

Cora: Its a saying Baymax.

Kaguya: Good idea.

*After they eat Kaguya gestures to Kage to talk to him in private, leaving Chara to discuss on her health with their Baymax.*

Kaguya: You didn't tell her what had happened before you joined the family?

kage: I'm simply not ready to tell her what Obake had-...what I had done to this city, to Big Hero 7... and to my family... Would she even talk to me if she learned the events of the open house?

Kaguya: If you worry about the paths in front of you, you will never move forward. But I think it has something far more than just telling the truth to your girlfriend...

*Kage looks to the side where he sees a family photo they had taken in a small celebration of Di Amara's arrest and the closing of Sycorax. It was them smiling at the camera, with Mizuchi's large arms wrapping them in a group hug. She places a hand on his shoulder in small comfort.*

Kaguya: I do respect your wish that you are not ready to reveal something so vulnerable... just keep in mind that silence is just as worse as lying..

Kage: I will keep it in mind...

*She then looks at Cora, who is stepping out to the door with her bag at hand, and sighs knowing of the upcoming days of the graduation. Though Hiro and Cora have more to do before they could graduate themselves, it would be something of great importance since Tadashi would not...Elsewhere the Fujita Sisters, Nikolas, and Tadashi are gathered round as they inform Madame Nozako of their findings.*

Nozako: So this Big Hero 7 consists of six college students, two who are minors; the son of a well known entrepreneur; and a nursing bot?

Nikolas: Yes my Madame. The six you mentioned are having a graduation ceremony in a few days... *looks at Tadashi* and it seems to have a special memorial for one of our own...

Nozako: *Eyes Tadashi with a warning glare* And I presume you do not expose yourself?

Tadashi: I will not.

Nozako: Good. Its better you stay dead my phoenix. Should you show you live, your family's worries about me would be less compared to the media. We all know they love to make mountains out of molehills, and no doubt they would label the Tadashi Hamada Memorial as a sham. You would disgrace your family and soil their memory of you and your legacy. No longer a student who had given his life to save the life of another; but instead a selfish man who would rather hide then face the consequences of what he had done. Your family's heartache will turn to anger and will never regard you as their own again.

*Tadashi flinches at the thought. She had a point though; he had seen now that they still remember him as the compassionate student who had strived to help others... what would happen if its revealed that he had survived and now hurt others for a far crueler purpose?*

Elder Sister: What do you propose my Madame Nozako?

Nozako: For now, confront Big Hero 7, and when the police arrive, you stay and fight.

Middle Sister: What?

Nozako: Do you have anything to share?

Middle Sister: *correcting herself* N-No Madame Nozako... But id I may ask... why do you want us to face the police?

Nozako: There has been a rumor or two reported by my spies that a warehouse is currently selling a drone of great power and that it is a police officer who had commissioned them. They will arrive soon. When the drones arrive, you strike. Is that understood?

*The five kneel down and said in unison that they understood, but the young man had concerns. Tadashi knew he had to warn them somehow through Miyuki, but how without exposing himself? He then recalled something he had seen a long time ago.. but he also had to be certain when the drones arrive to the police also...and he knew he would have to sneak in somehow..*

Tadashi: Madame Nozako... I believe it would be beneficial to the plan if I were to sneak into the police station and find out who had ordered the drones; if they had purchased said drones, no doubt they would receive the date of when they will appear.

Nozako: That does sound beneficial. It would give us plentiful time to strike. And since you are the one who suggested it, you will be the one to discover who it is tonight. And along the way... make sure you break Amaya out of there?

*Hiro is at the base with Megan and Baymax, the two continuing their chess game when Cora arrives.*

Cora: Hey guys, what up? *To Hiro* And what's the plan Hiro?

Hiro: So far, we need Diego's phone and find the contact information he has with thise person

Megan: *pausing the chess game* Hold on, what do you guys mean by that?

Cora: Here's the stitch Megan; one, a group of drones are being commissioned without Chief Atallah's consent; two, the commission is being done by someone who is using Krei Tech as a cover up to make the purchase seem legitimate.

Hiro: And three... Your dad is the one commissioning them.

Megan:... Um.. What? Is he seriously- Dad why did you- UGH!

*She then starts hitting her head on Baymax's belly, to which he starts patting her head.*

Baymax: It will be alright, there there.

Hiro: We're not implying that your dad is doing something evil, Megan. We know that he wants to help the city like we do.

Megan: I know that guys, but ever since the globby incident... Dad is becoming more.. cold.. and a bit more reckless.. I know I have better things to do but I really am worried that one of these days he will seriously get himself into massive trouble. And he's been taking it out on you guys, and its not fair... I love my dad... but he's been acting like an idiot. Think I could help?

Cora: W-What? You want to help us?

Megan: Yeah.

Hiro: If I may ask... why?

Megan: Because if these drones turn out to be something far more insidious, I want to stop it. Otherwise, it could cost him everything. So, what's my role?

Hiro: If you could get us Diego's phone we could see what he and the seller are talking about.

Megan: Not steal, record it! I could use my phone to take a video and scroll up the messages he has with this mystery person.

Hiro: That... honestly is a lot more simpler.

Cora: And very effective. And here we thought we could sneak into the police station to get Diego's phone. Which now said out loud sounds kinda… over complicated.

Megan: Guys? Do you mind if I say this? You geniuses seem to be an odd mixture of intelligence and stupidity all rolled in one.

Hiro:... that's fair.

Cora: Yeah. Acklam's razor on that one. Sometimes, less is more.

* That night, Megan is standing in front of the police station holding a bag. She had used the excuse that she was delivering dinner for her dad since he was gonna work late; which was admittedly true. However, she also had an earpiece where Hiro and Cora are listening in, just in case she would overhear something of great importance.. But on the other of the police station was Sun-Fire, given special cloth that would turn himself invisible. A 'gift' from Nozako to be used for missions like these.*

Hiro: *vie commlink* You ready, Megan?

Megan: Yup! Lets go.

*She walks into the station in front, waving her hand in greetings to some police officers that knew her.; with Tadashi going behind the station and entering via back door. The whole process is going smoothly, with Megan entering and asking where her father is to give him the food.*

Officer: You're dad is currently setting files. He should be done shortly.

Megan: OK then! Guess I'll just wait by the side-

*She is about to turn to the door leading to the files when Chief Atallah comes in and spots Megan.*

Chief Atallah: Hello Megan.

Megan: Chief Atallah! Hi!

Chief Atallah: You here to visit your father?

Megan: Yeah! Or more specifically, to give him his dinner cause I heard he's coming home late, so Grandpa set up some Tamales for him.

Chief Atallah: I see, well you have to make it quick sadly. Your father requested to talk to me about something of great importance.

Megan: Oh! Is that so?

*With Tadashi he is sneaking through the halls and into the lobby for police officers, trying to single out the police officer who had been contacting someone about some drones. So far everyone is conversing or doing their thing... but he quickly finds one. Diego Cruz had set up the files when he finds a small envelope for him. Tadashi carefully peers over Diego's shoulder to find a chip with the logo of Krei Tech embroidered to it. He then sees the note and it contained few words.*

 **Sample of the chip to make Buddy Guardians effective. Follow instructions and Buddy Guardians will arrive. Signed, Alistair Krei**

*Diego nods as he places the chip back to the envelope and carefully sticks it to his front pocket for safe keeping. Tadashi knew that he would guard this chip with all he has, so if he sees that his chip is missing he would stop and arrest him. That's when he's reminded of his second objective. As much as he hated to do so; he knew that if Amaya escaped it would create chaos. enough Chaos to be distracted. Diego Cruz soon spots Chief Atallah and his daughter.*

Diego: Megan!

Megan: Hi dad!

*She then hugs him tightly, which certainly surprised Diego, but he appreciated none the less. She then lets go and hands him the bag of food.*

Megan: Grandpa wanted you eat something considering you're gonna work over time.

Diego: Thank you Megan.

Megan: Now um.. if you'll excuse me. I have to go to the little girl's room.

*She then speed walks towards the bathroom and locks herself to a bathroom stall. She pulls out her phone and then her father's phone that she had grabbed when she hugged him.*

Megan: I got it guys!

*Megan then unlocks her father's phone, which she knew since the password was her birthday(all of his passwords were her birthday) and heads to text messages. She noted that aside from her and her grandpa, the person he had saved as 'Krei Employee' was the third person he sent texts to frequently. She quickly gets to the top and hits record video on her phone and scrolls through the phone until she got to the bottom. Once she got the info, she locks out of her father's phone and saves the video. She quickly walks out the bathroom and finds her father and Chief Atallah still in the lobby.*

Chief Atallah: *eyebrows furrowing in suspicion* Diego... I believe it this particular subject should be better discussed in my office.

Diego: Understood.

Megan: I'm back!

Diego: Yeah. I'm afraid I'll place the tamales in the fridge. Chief Atallah and I have to discuss something of great importance.

Megan: Ok dad, love you.

Diego: Love you too.

Megan:... Last hug!

*She hugs him again, to which he couldn't help but chuckle. That moment did bring a smile on Chief Atallah's face, admiring that for all his faults, his bond with his daughter is beyond questioning. She lets go and heads out the door... unknowing of the hurricane about to arrive. Diego and Chief Atallah enter the office where the latter's expression reverts back to suspicion.*

Chief Atallah: Officer Cruz... Did I not make it clear that we are no longer commissioning Krei tech for any police drones?

Diego: I am very aware.

Chief Atallah: So could you explain to me why you have been contacting Krei Tech for these 'Buddy Guardians' behind my back?

Diego: Chief Atallah, they had shown remarkable progress and the results are very promising.

Chief Atallah: Krei Tech... making effective products?.. What proof do you have?

Diego: *pulls out his phone and unlocks it to messages* We had been conversing over the powers and systems. There are even pictures to prove it.

*Chief Atallah looks through the images and immediately know something was off. The phot of Krei had been photoshopped from a popular post he had online on his business blog... and that image of the person promoting the buddy guardians screamed at her suspicions. Finally she hands it back to him.*

Chief Atallah: Diego Cruz. We are not commissioning the Buddy Guardians into action, cancel the order and give me Krei Tech's information.

Diego: What? But-

Chief Atallah: Officer Cruz, there are many things wrong here that you are blind to see it. I repeat myself for the last time, we do not need the Buddy Guardian-

*The alarm goes off, blaring red as a fellow officer comes into the room.*

Officer: Chief Atallah! Amaya had broken out of her jail cell!

Chief Atallah: What?! *Determined brow* Secure the exits! Have the station on lockdown and get the officers tools ready! No one gets in or out!

*Amaya runs through the hall of the jail cells, where she knows Tadashi is running beside her. She sees a group of police men block the door to the front where they shoot out their tasers towards the thief. Amaya dodged a couple of them while Tadashi, still in his invisible mode, shoots out flames to fry out the tasers. Together they punch the officers to the ground, but to the others it seemed like the woman had gained super strength. She then grabs some of the tools from the unconscious police officers and runs. She is nearing the entrance of the front where to her dismay and frustration is the remaining police along with Diego Cruz and Chief Atallah.*

Chief Atallah: You're surrounded! Put your hands up where I can see them or else we will fire!

*Amaya eyes the woman warily till she feels the familiar heat of sun-fire by her side. She then gives a confident and devilish smirk.*

Amaya: Fire away Chief Atallah.

*A large ball of flames is pouted out of nowhere for them, making everyone duck to avoid being burned. Diego looks up to see Chief Atallah throw in a couple punches until she found his former wife pull out the gun from before and shoot her directly. She falls down to the ground, clutching her side as the thief escapes.*

Officer 2: Chief Atallah's down! Contact the hospital.

*in that commotion Diego felt something brush against his shirt and looks down to find the envelope on the ground. He then realizes that the chip is missing! Could it had been dropped? But he knew with the officers pulling Chief Atallah to the ambulance would had no doubt crushed it to smithereens. that is when another officer comes up and hands him the chief of police bag.*

Officer: We have orders that until Chief Atallah recovers, you are now Chief of police.

*Diego's eyes widened, unbelieving what he had heard. He looks back at Chief Atallah and felt his heart sink. He admitted, she was incredible in her job as chief of police. When Big Hero 7 wasn't involved, she would successful capture small time thieves and send them to prison. Now seeing Chief Atallah being driven away to the hospital... he felt like a massive joke. He hoped he would regain his chief of police status under more pleaent circumstances... but never like this. He sits down at the office, rubbing his forehead as he contemplates the events. He then felt something smaller in the envelope... He opens it fully to reveal a smaller chip on the side, with a smaller note reading the following.*

 **In case the main chip is damaged/lost, activate this instead. Instructions are the same.**

*His guilt ridden face shifts to determination. Now is his chance to set things right; he would show that the police can do things on their own, to show that he had risen above his mistakes... and to honor Chief Atallah. He starts up his computer to start the instructions, where soon enough he received conformation. the Buddy Guardians are activated and ready to be sent in a day.*

Megan: Here's the video I took last night.

*Hiro and Cora look at Megan's video, highly impressed of what she had accomplished it so quickly the following day.*

Cora: Wow, you a really are a super sleuth!

Megan: No applause needed.

Hiro: Now lets see what its about.

*They press play where they read the messages. At first it sounded innocent enough; Diego basically asking for the standard safety protocols and the material the buddy guardians are made of. Then the further they go, the more apparent that the Buddy Guardians are built more than to contain criminals; especially with the electro magnetic servos, eat and projectile resistant shielding.*

Megan: This is way creepy!

Hiro: And way advanced.

Cora: It looks more like they're building army drones then police drones! This is overkill!

Hiro: we better contact Chief Atallah about this-

*That's when they all receive news about last night events...*

Megan: *Gasp*

Cora: Oh no!

*The news read of the police station catastrophe of how Amaya had escaped and left Chief Atallah critically injured to being hospitalized. And Diego Cruz is now back to being Chief Cruz, where he gives his interview.*

Chief Cruz: It is a devastating blow to this department, especially with Chief Atallah in the hospital. We wish her a speedy recovery. Until further notice, I will be Chief of Police, and I assure you all that this will never happen again. In fact, I will be releasing a set of police drones that hold promise to protect our city to aide us... and to make Big Hero 7 less than necessary.

*At that time the rest of Big Hero 7 met up at Base-max as they look over the news, having already been told of what Hiro, Cora, and Megan had discovered before this tragic event.*

Honey Lemon: *Being held closely by Gogo* Poor Chief Atallah!

Wasabi: How did Amaya even break out in the first place?

Hiro: Either way, we must keep a close eye on not only for Amaya, but for the police drones Cruz is releasing to the public.

*Its there that Miyuki comes in, holding a letter closely to her chest as she soon joins the team.*

Cora: Miyuki? What are you doing here?

Miyuki: I've- *pants* I've gotten a message from.. From Sun-Fire...

*That quickly widened their eyes as Hiro gets the letter and sees a drawing of a phoenix on the burning sun.. odd way to show who you are but he'll take it. Baymax first scans the letter in case it could be rigged to release something nauseous. Once Baymax gives the all clear sign Hiro opens it to reveal a letter and a chip with the label of Krei Tech.*

Hiro: *Typing into the computer connected to Base-max* Alright Base-max, I'm uploading the files.

Base-max: Scanning files.

*They first see the steps on how to activate the Buddy Guardians to which Hiro changes it to being binary codes to find out the true identity of the person sending these messages to Diego.*

Fred: Who do think it could be?

Gogo: what we know is this person is familiar with how the buddy guards are programmed, added highly advanced tech to the buddy guardians, and knows Krei Tech well enough to use at their disposal.

Wasabi: I don't know about you.. but that sounds exactly like-

*They hear a shriek, to which they turn their heads to see the teens in horrified stances. Cora had nearly lost her balance where Baymax catches her, her breathing panicked and her eyes wide. Hiro's expression showed signs of disbelief and horror. The team look up and see what had made them react this way... a familiar, monsterous icon shows up on Base-max.*

Wasabi: It can't be!

Fred: That's-!

Cora:... Obake...

* * *

*The base is filled with chaos, the team mates arguing back and forth about the symbol of Obake being connected to the Buddy Guardians and why its used now and being sold to Diego.

Fred: You think Kage was only pretending that he changed for a very long time till the right moment arrives?

Honey Lemon: But its impossible! Kage would never-

Hiro: Wait!

*Hiro shouts, making everyone else cease their chattering and Cora to snap out of her trance. Taking deep breaths, Hiro regains control and speaks.*

Hiro: Kage had already shown that he is no longer the man we fought long ago. This, could just be old files of his... and someone else found it. Someone who is like him...

*That got everyone to stop and think over Hiro's words. This made complete sense, anyone could had found his files and decided to copy from the master… but the question remained on who is the one forming Kage's ideas into reality?*

Hiro: *Typing at the computer again* If I could isolate this code we could use it as a way to find them!

*But soon enough... both his computer and the voice of Base-max malfunction*

Base-max: Warning-Warning DaTAa INfo in-in-in-in-!

*Base-Max's shuts down as Hiro's computer starts smoking then bursts into flames. Baymax then steps in to the rescue and puts out the fire.*

Baymax: The fire has been contained. You are now safe.

Cora: But we have nothing to go off by now! Diego Cruz would have the Buddy Guardians arrive at any day now!

Hiro:... That's it! We wait for the Buddy Guardians to arrive!

Fred: Let the drones that had shown to be designed by Kage's old work and risk the chance of potential catastrophe?... Don't you think that's a little-

Gogo: Insane?

Fred: I would've phrased it with Cuckoo.

Hiro: They had to be built somewhere, where the original programming is made! If I could isolate the signal's origins-

Cora: We could find the place that built them, and then the person who made the Buddy Guardians!

Wasabi: Now that makes a little more sense.

Hiro: Like I said, for now we wait till the Buddy Guardians arrive.

*They all nod as they go their separate ways. Hiro is at his room conducting something else.. something far more personal. He crosses out the sentence he had recently written before he crumples the paper and falls back to his bed with a groan. Its then that Cass arrives upstairs*

Cass: Hiro?

Hiro: Aunt Cass...Hi!

Cass: How's that speech coming along?

Hiro: *Nervous and trying to hide it out* Oh! R-right! Its fine!

Cass: *Slightly suspicious* that sounds like teenager for 'very not fine'.

*Hiro knew that he would have to come clean at one point or another about how he feels about the speech.*

Hiro: It's just... I-I want to talk about Tadashi! But it reminds me that he's not here...

*Cass pulls in Hiro for a gentle hug.*

Cass: Hiro... I can't know how hard this is for you.. But I do know one thing; even if it hurts to think about what happened, when I remember Tadashi it makes me happy.

Hiro: *giving a small smile* Yeah.. me too. Thanks Aunt Cass.

*Hiro hugs his Aunt once more for her words of comfort. Back at the Mizichio Household, Cora had to ultimately talk to her uncle about their team's discovery connecting to the Buddy Guardians and his old files. Kage's reaction is one of horror and anger; even when he had left it behind and restarted, it came back to haunt them once more. And this person is now using his old work to potentially hurt others.*

Kage: *growling lowly* And this.. person... is just offering that petty officer those drones?

Cora: Yeah. We have no idea what exactly is the end game, but we know that with the weapons they have, they could turn lethal.

Kage: And you said that you will wait to have the buddy guardians arrive?

Cora: Yes...

*At the time, Chara is about to walk downstairs when she overhears the following.*

Cora: Uncle Kage… back when you were Obake… what exactly was the Buddy Guardians suppose to do? And why didn't you use them when we fought?

Kage: *Sighs* The Buddy Guardians were meant to the robotic army you and your team had fought, but I thought they would be off better use for being actual guardians... to keep you in the castle for the rest of your life...

*Cora looks down and slightly shudders, feeling the cold seep to her skin. Chara felt her core become freezing cold as well. She walks down to get a closer look to which she then sees Kage's eye start to water...*

Kage: Cora.. you had a chance to keep me in prison for life... after I had hurt you and your loved ones... you were rightfully upset.. why did you instead have me placed in a mental hospital like with your father?

Cora: To be honest... I didn't know why.. I did like talking to you about...well anything. I wanted to see if this could lead down a different path. I was admittedly scared the closer the day you would come home arrived... but now.. I am so happy you're still here.

Kage: Even after my days as Obake?

Cora: That's the thing... Obake is dead. Kage is here. And you are the one to start over and have a brand new legacy... one you can be proud of. I love you uncle Kage, and I'm proud of what you've did for yourself and for us..

*Kage hugs Cora tightly, to which he breathes slowly as to calm down. And with Chara, her doubts washed away. She got a gist of it, but she knew that Kage is longer the villain he described himself long ago. Sides... she could wait a little later to tell him. Chara rests her hand on her stomach and walks back upstairs. The hug is done as Cora looks at her uncle.*

Kage: But you know, I am more than happy to help you find this person.

Cora: *Smiles brightly* We'll let you know till then.

*But that event is coming closer than others would think... The Fujita Sisters, Nikolas, Amaya, and Tadashi are ready to strike. The delivery of the Buddy Guardians soon arrive to the police station where Chief Cruz stands tall. And its there the full weight of the Buddy Guardians is felt. standing approximately 8 feet tall, they definitely give the appearance of giants ready to guard the innocent.*

Nikolas: Get to position.

*The Fujita sisters go with Tadashi as Nikolas goes with Amaya. Tadashi wondered if Big Hero 7 and Ice-Frost had figured out what that chip meant. And seeing the buddy guardians in person, he knew deep inside that they have the potential to hurt everyone... and chief Cruz is blind to that danger. That is when their move is placed to action. Nikolas and Amaya start speeding down the street where they presumably start to shoot at a random car. Chief Cruz sees them and immediately realizes who they are.*

Chief Cruz: Everyone get to the cars! We have spotted the fugitives Nikolas and Amaya!

Officer 3: Sir! We gotten news that the Fujita sisters and Sun-Fire are closing in downtown!

Chief Cruz: *looks at the buddy guardians* Then its high time we get them to work.

*while he does so, Big Hero 7 are suited up and headed towards the action.*

Honey Lemon: Miyuki said this would happen when the Buddy Guards arrive!

Gogo: What do you suppose we should do?

Hiro: For now we go towards to stop the thieves!

Wasabi: But who will find out where the Buddy Guardians came from?!

Cora: I know who.

*Before either knew it, Kage is wandering through the streets as he has his old watch on his wrist, to which he is locating the homing signal of the Buddy Guardians.*

Kage: I'm getting close to the area.

Cora: *Via commlink* Be careful Uncle Kage.

Hiro:*Via Comlink* And thanks for your help.

Kage: Just be sure you come back alive.

*He goes through the streets of San Fransokyo, finding himself in less populated areas the closer he gets to the origin. Finally when its a small distance away, he finds it.*

Kage: A warehouse?

*Its glowing its familiar and ominous green from within, springing his memory to his old lab. Despite his beating heart, he continues forward.*

Cora: We're nearby! I'll contact Chief Cruz.

*Chief Cruz is driving after the thieves when he receives a call.*

Cora: Chief Cruz are you there?!

Chief Cruz: What do you want?

Cora: We heard about the thieves and the Fujita sisters with Sun-Fire. We have a plan to-

Chief Cruz: I don't need your plan Cora! We have the Buddy Guardians now and we don't need your help this time!

*There were a few moments of silence before Gogo speaks up.*

Gogo: Well you're gonna hear it anyway! Half of us will join you to get the thieves while the other goes after the sisters. We pin them down to an area where they can't escape.

Cora: The shipyard is the best bet. We'll see you soon!

*With that they hang up, leaving Chief Cruz to growl in frustrayion as he hears his fellow police officer spread the word.*

Officer 4: We chase them down! Big Hero 7 will come!

*Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi go to chase after the Fujita Sisters and Sun-Fire while Hiro, Cora, Baymax, and Honey Lemon go after the thieves. On the sisters' side, they see Gogo skate next to them before she speeds on with a taunt.*

Gogo: You can't kill what you can't catch!

Middle Sister: We'll see about that!

*The Fujita sisters speed away to follow Gogo, leaving Sun-Fire to be chased by Wasabi and Fred.*

Fred: Sun-Fire! Slow down or you will definitely not be for a pleasant night! We are warning you in advance so you don't blame us for beating you up!

*Sun-Fire thinks over the meaning before he realized what it means. They are allies, but in public they must put on a show. Careful to not scorch any cars underneath him, he uses the flames to propel himself through the air, letting the chase continue. Honey Lemon shoots chemballs from her chem purse bazooka towards the thieves, now flying over head. And its there that they see the Buddy Guardians. Compared to them, the team were tiny; their blue lights piercing through the night. They follow the thieves as well, shooting their nets towards the thieves. Baymax dives down to launch his rocket fist, but in a moment the buddy guardians 'supposedly' lost focus for a bit and bumped Baymax, leading to the bot spiraling out before he regained his focus. Cora and Hiro sigh in relief before they hear the growl of Chief Cruz.*

Chief Cruz: Would you just stay out of our way?!

Hiro: That Buddy guardian bumped us first! Sides, thieves first. Argue later!

*The Buddy Guardians are catching up to the police as they join them; but at this point, Diego had enough. By now he kew that the thieves will always find a way to escape; he knew it would cause more damage and this cycle will continue. He is ready to put them into action.*

*With Kage he enters the ware house, using his watch to scan for any hidden traps amidst the boxes. He finds no traps, but he did find green wires flowing directing towards the opposite side of the building. He follows them inside where he sees something that for a moment nearly made him gasp. In the dark lay a silhouette… of himself.. down to the glow on the left side of the face. This wasn't just someone copying his old plans... this was an impostor. But it wasn't just an impostor... it was a very familiar face from his past... Trina turns around to show that the glow was actually from the robotic face underneath.. and she did not look happy.*

Kage: Trina?

Trina: Hello... Father...

*She walks out of the shadows to find that she had upgraded her body to that of a young woman... her own hair even mimicking his own.*

Trina: Its a 'pleasant' surprise seeing you again... And it seems that you changed your look.. Pity. I actually like your old look. Now you look like some guy you ignore at the streets.

*Kage had one thing to think about; the buddy guardians out in the streets...and he knew she must've added something to his old work.*

Kage: Never mind all of that! What did you to the Buddy Guardians and why sell it to Diego Cruz of all people!?

Trina:Oh father; I know you have a flair for telling your progress to your captives... *glaring in thought* Like that blue haired cunt and her little boy toy *regains her smile* But I, on the other hand, am more of a 'show don't tell' person.*snapping her fingers*

*The rest of the lights turn on the see the remaining Buddy Guardians at display. Kage turns to Trina and felt like himself grow nauseous at the sight of these bots.*

Trina: But I did add one tiny factor that you let yourself fail to do... a mistake I will have fixed. And look! The show's about to start!

*She snaps her fingers again to show the footage of Big Hero 7, the police, and Buggy guardians on foot for the villains. They had now converged to one path and on their way to the docks. To Diego, this is the perfect time to strike; and so using the speaker, Diego gives out the order that the manufacturer had programmed them to do, the promise of regcognition now at his grasp.*

Diego: Buddy Guardians! Execute Order 6!

*The team had no idea what that order is about, nor do the police, and the villains couldn't care less... until the buddy guardians stopped dead in their tracks, supposedly shut down. In a incidental uninanimous move they all stopped and stared, the police even getting out of the car. They stay silent for what seemed to be forever until they come back online, their gentle blue light now a blood red as the leader of the Buddy Guardians spoke in a baritone, unemotional voice.*

Buddy Guardian 1: **AFFERTMATIVE. ORDER 6 INTIATED. ANNIHALATE THREATS: ANNIHALATE BIG HERO 7.**

*Everyone one in the area felt their heart shake at that voice before the buddy guardians aim their blasters to the team, though judging from the first shot that hit the billboard, it was definitely lethal. Kage looks at Trina as she smirks sinisterly at the screen, making him grab her by the shoulders with horror in his face.*

Kage: What did you do?!

Trina: *Smiling maniacally* Destroying Big Hero 7 when you couldn't!

Fred: So um... I'm not the only one who feels like this is similar to the order to exterminate all jedi-AAAHHH!

*More shots are fired as some drones fire at the super hero team along with the super villains. Brave police officers stepped in to stop the buddy guardians to at least give the heroes time to escape, but in exchange they are crushed by the buddy guardians, their silence replacing the screams of terror.*

Officer 1: *Using a megaphone to the team* GET OUT OF HERE!

Honey Lemon: What about you?!

Officer 1: The city needs you! You have to survive to stop this!

*The heroes had no choice but to go as the closer the shots of the Buddy Guardians get , but not without remorseful expressions on their faces. The villains run off, where at that moment, Diego Cruz sees one thief be left behind when a net is fired... it was Amaya. She looks up in terror as she is picked up, and with a close aim of the blaster... she was no more. Amaya's blood spilled to the floor as her limp body fell to the floor. While that happened, some guardians fly off to search the team, the others for the villains, while the few remaining turn to the police and then... they start firing.*

Buddy Guardian 2: **ELIMANATE THREATS: SAN FRANSOKYO POLICE DEPARTMENT.**

*Screams ring out as some collapse and succumb to the drones' ruthless enforcement. Diego Cruz looks on with terror and horror at the destruction following in front of him. along with the reality of witnessing Amaya die at the hands of the Buddy Guardians.. under his command. So much so that he only noticed too late when some officer that escaped pinned Diego Cruz to the ground.*

Diego Cruz: What are you doing?!

Officer 5: Chief Cruz you are under arrest!

*The surviving officers drive off as the police officer gets Diego Cruz to the car and speed away.. to which the buddy guardians then say this.*

Buddy Guardian 1: **ORDER 6. OBEJECTIVE: ANNIHALATE BIG HERO 7. ANNIHALATE SUPERS. ANNAHIALTE SAN FRANSOKYO.**

*At the warehouse inside, Kage continues to stare at the destruction as well as Big Hero 7 being hunted before he snaps into action. He rushes to the console and immediately tries to scramble the signal only for him to be pulled away by Noodle Burger Boy.*

NBB: Howdy and Hello Papa! Now what are you doing changing your order?

Kage: Stopping you both!

Trina: Stop us? Why father; I'm fulfilling your dream at last! This is what you wanted since I was little! So much time and effort went to making this a reality, so that we can be on top and rebuild the city to our design! Aren't you proud of us for continuing your legacy?!

Kage: I have no legacy as Obake!

*That got the two to pause, Trina's eyes widening at his defiant shout. They stay quiet as Kage continues to speak, shattering their hearts in the process.*

Kage: I had been sick for a very long time to think of something this heinous would benefit me... But I was given another chance to live... Mizuchi, Kaguya, Chara...and Cora... my family along with Big Hero 7 gave me a second chance to prove myself. They are my legacy, they are the ones helping me towards a brighter future... and made me realize what I've been doing for so long hurt everyone!... Including you...

*Trina's mind shifts to the memory files of what she managed to see her father do; a determined brother, a helpful hand, a caring person... and a loving uncle. Opposite of how he had treated her; the coldness of his words, the bitter snipes of her actions, the punishment by locking her in the closet for an hour... they were absent in his new life... a life of light...*

Trina: *Softly* No...no... do not understand.. do not understand! *getting louder* Does not commute!

Kage: I see now that I've morphed you into something disgusting! You're not my daughter! You're a perverted hard drive repeating my mistakes! If you have any semblance of sense, you would stop this right now-!

*That's when the second body Trina built long ago picks him up, with the other hand placing her head to the mecha body. Now her expression is twisted with rage and heartbreak, her eyes twitching as her voice cracks as if it were a damaged record.*

Trina: fAhTEr! YoU FoRgoT WhO yOu ArE! tHeY made yOU F-F-F-FOrgeTT aBoOut US!

*Trina continues to glitch as her wording gets more scewerd until Noodle Burger Boy gets up and slaps Trina's head straight, making her sigh before she speaks again in a normal voice.*

Trina: We can't have that now, can we? *To NBB* It seems Father forgotten who he used to be. can you believe he called us garbage? And who do you think is responsible for putting that idea to his head?

NBB: Um... I don't know Sis, who is responsible?

Trina: Obviously... Cora and her family. With that in mind, I can't let the Buddy Guardians have all the fun~! *glares at Kage menacingly* But just in case you think of escaping.

*The Buddy Guardians activate with Noodle Burger Boy in the lead. Trina throws Kage to the hands of one while the rest surround him.*

Trina: Keep watch of him. In the meantime, I have a certain group of people I have to turn into corpses! Starting with the blue haired bastard child who ruined our lives!

*With that, Trina marches out, leaving Kage trapped in with the buddy guardians. *

Wasabi: OK guys! I'm just gonna say it... WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!

*Baymax is now carrying the team as they fly away from the drones still firing at them; with the villains they temporarily stop at an alleyway where they take this moment to take a breath.*

Middle Sister: I knew that officer would snap one day, but wow!

Younger Sister: Wait? Where's Amaya?

Nikolas: *cynical sarcasm* Fine. Just fine underground.

*The sisters look at each other with fear before they turn to look at Nikolas.*

Elder Sister: What do we do now?

Nikolas: Find a boat, then get back to the island as fast as we could!

Young Sister: But Madame Nozako-

Nikolas: Would you rather face those drones? Or her wrath?

*The sisters look at each other before they nod. Tadashi had no choice but to nod as well. It is far too dangerous for them to stay in the city for now. And so, they start making their way through the city, heading towards the bay. The City meanwhile is in an epidemic as they run from the drones as they now focus on destroying the city. Duff Blunder comes in via helicopter reporting the ongoing panic and destruction from the Buddy Guardians.*

Dunder: A City in peril! Heroes being hunted! Chief Cruz under arrest for activating these murder machines in the first place!

*A blast nearly hits the helicopter before Dunder shouts at the pilot.*

Dunder: You get the gist! Lets get the hell out of here!

*From a Tv screen, Globby is preparing to leave to fight of the drones, with Felony Carl holding Rosie as she curiously cooed at their worried expressions.*

Felony carl: Globs, I know you're a super hero now, but this is way too dangerous!

Globby: I know that! But my friends are in danger and so are you! I have to do this. I'll promise I'll come back.

Felony Carl: You better.

*Globby hugs Felony Carl tightly before he kisses Rosie's forehead as she babbled at her father. With that Globby leaves the apartment and steps out to the panicked streets. Soon following him is Ice-Frost, using her ice to skate through the city.*

Ice-Frost: Big Hero 7 rescue?

Globby: Yup! You?

Ice-Frost: Same!

*That's when Mini-max flies in*

Mini-max: And don't forget me! Mini-Maximum heroic rescue!

*The three go through the city where they see Big Hero 7 close by. Ice-Frost and Globby soon flag down the flying bot to which they fly down to land. When they do land the buddy Guardians come to fire at them Globby and Ice-Frost create a very strong and thick wall of ice to block their path.*

Globby: Guys!

Honey Lemon: Globby!

Wasabi: Ice-Frost!

* The team get down as they try to explain to the best of their abilities only for Globby to interrupt them.*

Globby: Guys! I know already! I saw the news! And damn... I knew he didn't trust us but this is a new low.

Cora: I don't think he was aware of what it could do.

Gogo: Doesn't matter. He still did it!

Cora: But someone else programmed it! speaking of which... we hadn't heard from Kage!

Hiro: Baymax, do you still have his signal?

Baymax: I have located Kage. He is in a warehouse.

Hiro: Then Baymax, Cora, and I will go find him!

Globby: Coming with you guys!

Wasabi: Wait! Don't we need a plan to you know, stop all these bots?

Cora: Lets see... *gets idea* Got it! You lure them to Muirahara woods and find Bessie!

Honey Lemon: That way she could shut them down!

Hiro: Then its settled. We go to find Kage while you gather up the buddy guardians for an automatic shutdown.

Cora: OK...*To Big Hero 7* You guys got this?

*The group nods where a crack is starting to form in the wall.*

Fred: Get out of here now!

*With that, the four head towards the warehouse as the remaining six narrowly escape the buddy guardians that had punched a hole through the wall. Back with Kage, he continues to glare at the buddy guardians as he continues to struggle as Noodle Burger boy continues to giggle in his signature voice.*

NBB: Hee Hee. Hee Hee. Hee He-

*That's when a rocket fist is punched through the entrance with Baymax arriving first.*

Cora: Let him go!

Buddy Guardian 4: **HALT. IN THE NAME OF THE ROBOTIC REVOLUTION-**

*Hiro summons forth his magnetic discs to pull back the bot, which does work. The other buddy guardians, sans for the one holding Kage, charge forward as Cora pulls out her electric shots at maximum strength. They do knock back but soon Noodle Burger Boy shoots out his laser eyes that hit Hiro and Cora off Baymax. This give the Buddy guardians to pin down Baymax as the one holding Kage gets behind them.*

Buddy Guardian 0: **HALT IN THE NAME OF THE ROBOT REVOLUTION.**

Hiro: Baymax! Overdrive Mo-

*That's when Noodle Burger boy opens up the patch to pulls out all of Baymax's chips. And so shutting him down.*

Cora: No!

Hiro: Baymax!

NBB: I like my noodle burgers charbroiled!

* He hangs the chip over side a shredder as Hiro and Cora look on with terror. Kage looks at them with dread knowing that they are all trapped. That's when the buddy guardian next to Noodle Burger boy falls to pieces, revealing a globby arm that swipes off the chips from the noodle burger robot.*

Globby: New plan! You guys surrender and I'll keep them fresh!

Cora: Globby!... What took you so long?

Globby: I saw and assessed the situation. Hero training 101, remember?

Hiro: Thank you anyway, now could you handover the chips?

*Globby stretches his arm and hands the chips to Hiro and Cora as he now focuses on freeing Baymax by transforming into a dinosaur . With Baymax free they quickly clean the chips and place them back inside Baymax.*

Baymax: Hello.

Cora: Oh thank god *Hugs Baymax tightly* Quick Baymax! Over-Drive mode!

*He quickly transforms into Over drive, his wings transforming into a sword which he uses to slice off the bots previously surrounding him. Hiro and Cora run towards the second remaining bot holding Kage to which they combined their powers to do this. Hiro shoots out his electro magnetic disc to create a rope to which Cora shoots out her electric bolts to zap the buddy guardian, resulting it to drop Kage. Kage would had fallen to the floor if it weren't for Globby morphing himself to a net.*

Globby: Hi boss!

Kage: Hi... Globby.

*He steps down when Baymax, now in his drunk mode, wobbles towards them.*

Baymax: bURger BoT Is goNe!

Cora and Hiro: What?

*That's when Baymax points to the noodle burger robot shaped hole in the wall... along with the escaping Buddy Guardians.*

Baymax: I mISs burger boT... hE geTs mE...

Kage: Hiro, Cora, Trina is the one who built the bots! She's the one who programmed Order 6 into their hard drive!

Hiro: Man. *Via commlink to Gogo* Guys, how are you in getting the bots to Muirahara woods?

*The six go through the city to head to the outskirts, throwing their special powers to at least add in some damage.*

Gogo: We're half way there Hiro.

Hiro: Then we'll join you to save them.

*But before they do, Kage stops them.*

Kage: That's not all! *To Cora* Cora, Trina is after you and our family! She blames you for what happened!

Cora: Oh no... Papa!

*At the Mizichio household, the four gathered to the basement where they are in hiding, with Baymax standing by to provide emotional support. Chara is taking deep breaths while holding her stomach almost protectively, to which Baymax notices and quickly notices what is the problem.*

Baymax 1: According to my scans Chara, you are showing early signs of-

Chara: No! Not now Baymax.. I-I want to keep it a surprise...

Kaguya: Surprise? What surprise?

*Chara looks away with a small blush on her face, making the two adults slowly realize what he is-*

Trina: Hello there!

*the four look up to see Trina having ripped the door entrance open, letting out a sinister smile.*

Trina: Boy do I have something in store for you~.

*That is when behind Trina are the remaining Buddy Guardains lead by Noodle Burger Boy.*

NBB: Never fear! Noodle burger brother is here!

Trina: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching father?

NBB: Well...

Trina: Ugh! Never mind, besides... We still have them to deal with them. *To Mizichio family* The family that torn us apart.

*The family look on with horror as the closer Trina and the other bots get closer to them. Back at with the team, they are now in Muirahara woods running for their lives, but they see no sign of Bessie.*

Wasabi: How could we not find a rock bear chimera?!

Ice-Frost: We need something to get her attention! *To Fred and Minimax* Fred! Minimax! Do you think you two can signal Bessie?

Fred: Oh you bet!

*He jumps up and spins around as he turns on his headlights, moving like crazy... where in the distance Bessie growls as she sees the lights flaring like crazy. The team continue running until they reach to a wall as the Buddy Guardian gets a shot at Fred's leg which causes him to fall down to a glob like cushion next to the team with Minimax flying high still.*

Mini-max: You may have us pinned, you will never stop the spirit of Justice!

*The Buddy guards take aim when a large green blast hits them in one swoop*

Minimax: What a case of Deus ex Machina!

*The remaining buddy guardians take aim but the rock bear chimera swipes at them as she blasts them directly, growling in triumph as the last of the drones fall.. which does give the team ample time to escape in case she would target them.*

Honey Lemon: Guys we did it! Oh I can't wait till we tell-

Hiro: *Via commlink* Guys!

*Fred immedieatly answers, his excitement running high.*

Fred: Hiro! We did it! We got the drones to Bessie and she just obliviated them like they were nothing! You should've seen-

Cora: *Via commlink* Trina's the one responsible for the drones! And now she's after my family!

*The entire team gasp in shock. With the heroes in the city they go through the city on Globby carrying them all.*

Cora: Sorry if we're too heavy!

Globby: You're not heavy! It feels more like I'm holding a couple of grapes to be honest.

*The go through the city until they arrive at the house... but they were too late. A large hole where the door should be is present along with the one leading to the basement. Cora hops off, desperately hoping that they were in hiding.*

Cora: Papa? Grandmama? Baymax? Aunt Chara?

*Kage hops down with Hiro to which they look down to see the first Baymax, unharmed but supposedly deactivated.*

Hiro: Baymax!

*They pull up Baymax to which they gather him to the charger.*

Cora: Come on please be OK!

*Baymax soon activates... which soon he shows a video message containing Trina smiling at the camera.*

Trina: Hello. If you found this message then I'm afraid you've missed the party. But I do have an after party set up in mind.. and I got the favors~`

*The video then shows the three people in the hands of the Buddy Guardians while Noddle Burger Boy laughs.*

Trina: The location is simple... meet us in the place where it all began. You have till midnight. Tata~

*The video ends, with Baymax returning to normal. But he sees the horrified expressions of the heroes and Kage.*

* * *

*The team all meet up at the base where they see the distraught expression on Kage as the teens try to think long and hard on what Trina meant.*

Gogo:... Trina got them already.. didn't she?

*They don't answer, but their silence still gave it away.*

Globby: What does she mean by the place where you all began? Began what?

*That's when Hiro thinks of a possible solution.. two in fact.*

Hiro:... The place where we became superheroes!

Fred: Ah man! She's using the place we became supers as a trap? But which one?

Gogo: What do you mean which one?

Fred: She could mean Krei Tech where we fought Callaghan-

Kage: Or... Night Market Square... when you faced off those robots... That's how I first discovered you.

Cora: Either could be a solution. But we need a plan. Trina would have her buddy guardians and Noodle Burger boy close by so we need to separate them.. but we do need additional fire power.. *Turns to Kage* Uncle Kage? Ready to be a hero?

Kage: Ready as I'll ever be.

Hiro: Good. So uh... I kinda need your suit. *To Baymax 1* While he gets to wear the classic one.

*The teens get to work on their super suits, the hours passing quickly as they go through the works and discuss Kage and his abilities along with getting a second opinion from Roddy. Once they are done they show it to Kage.*

Cora: So what do you think?

Kage: I think you two did... rather well.

*Back with Trina she is marching down the streets of San Fransokyo towards Nigh Market square, the bots holding the family hostage while the screams of the citizens ring out. The police in the time had been gathering as much people they could save through the destruction. Trina looks up and sees they have one minute till midnight.. seconds tick on until at the first stroke of midnight they see them.*

Cora: Trina! This ends now!

*She sees Big Hero 7 and Globby arrive down, ready to fight them head on.*

Hiro: Let them go!

Trina: Oh Hiro, you used to be so polite. *To the bots* Deal with them! Assuming they don't wanna hurt these flesh bags it should be easy.

Buddy Guardian 7: **SURRENDER. IN THE NAME OF THE ROBOT REVOLUTION.**

Gogo: Make me.

*They shoot out their ropes to which Honey Lemon soon creates her bunny goo armor to hold the grapples as Gogo zooms to the rescue, making her hover disc to get around the bots as they others charge in.*

Honey Lemon: Guys? I think I'm stuck here!

*Wasabi rushes in to slice off the ropes.*

Wasabi: Not anymore!

*Wasabi quickly pulls up his laser shield to hold back the blasts as Honey Lemon pops out of her bunny armor and fires her chem bazooka directly towards them. The amount of goo the buddy Guardian guard is taking leads to the first person, Kaguya, to fall down only for Globby to come to the rescue.*

Honey Lemon: *To Baymax* He's all yours Baymax!

Baymax: Thank you Honey Lemon.

*He hits tit back to the rest of the drones not holding the hostages. With Kaguya safe on the ground Globby melts down to become a metallic fists to punch away the bots*

Globby: Yeah! I can turn into metal! Surprise!

Trina: I'll be right back..

*She charges forward only to be punched away by a familiar fist. She looks up to see the first Baymax in his first suit of armor... with Kage in his super suit flying on top of him.*

Trina: You're on their side?!

Kage: I suggest you pick on someone more adept to your skill level.

Trina: I won't fight you! *points to Hiro and Cora on Baymax* They are the ones I'm gonna fight!

*That's when in all her talking, Globby morphs his body to wrap around one drone and start firing. While that happened, Ice-Frost and Fred pulls the two remaining adults out their grasp and back to safety.*

Fred: Gotcha!

Ice-Frost: You alright?

Trina: *seeing this happen* Ugh! Get them!

NBB: Did somebody say ketchup slide?

*Noodle Burger Boy slides down his trail of ketchup to which he flies up to catch them.*

NBB: Your order will be ready in three minutes or less!

*He's about to land on them when a chem ball knocks him down, via a well aimed shot by Honey Lemon and Baymax. Trina catches Noodle Burger Boy in her hand.*

NBB: This looks upside down.

*Trina turns him right side up.*

NBB: Cool.

*The remaining bots go after the family along with the heroes aiding them .*

Buddy Guard 12: **ANNAHIALTE BIG HERO 7.**

*It shoots at them but they are saved by Honey Lemon's hover disc along with quick thinking of Ice-Frost. Globby shoots at the drone chasing them, but is soon followed by the other drone firing at him. They shoot their net to which it traps Globby until he morphs out and transforms into a net to trap the flying drones and making them melt. They get the family back to their semi-destroyed house where Ice-Frost , Gogo, and Fred were about to turn.*

Mizuchi: Hold on!

*The trio turn their heads to which the man sighs before he rushes to the drawer and pulls out something wrapped in a cloth. He then hands it to Ice-Frost.*

Mizuchi: Give this to Kage… he'll know what it is...

*The two don't answer back but they nod, soon returning back to the battle. The team had continued their battle with Trina and Noodle Burger Boy, now furiously fighting back with all they had. She then turns her attention to Baymax carrying the teens. She jumps up and drags Baymax down to the ground, pinning all three of them. That is before she throws Baymax out to the side to which he lands straight to a wall, momentarily making him deactivated.*

Trina: Well look at everyone's favorite super hero couple now! You stupid, pathetic pieces of human waste!

*She knocks them to the side, making them crash to a wall. She sees Wasabi and Honey Lemon head towards her to which Noodle Burger Boy zaps at their weapons, rendering them useless, along with using a heavy piece of the drones' parts to pin them down.*

Trina: You two always made me sick. *To Cora* Especially you Cora! All the time father was home, he would only talk about making you happy! How fulfilling your life would be with him in his new world along with Hiro! Now look where that got us! Nothing but a stupid memory to him!

*She then grabs Hiro in her hand while smacking Cora to the side, making her groan in pain as the gloves are removed... her finger tips crackling.*

Trina: I'm gonna finish what he should had done long ago!

*She places her foot on Cora, her weight merely holding her down as Hiro tries to free himself from her grip.*

Trina: *To Hiro* Say goodbye to your little girlfriend! *To Cora* Sayonara...cousin.

*That's when once more, another punch knocks her back, making her let go of Hiro and freeing Cora who is coughing loudly to catch her breath.*

Kage: I do recall saying that its me you should face?

Trina:... I see... I won't kill you... but I will knock you out a bit!

*She charges towards them as they dodge, with Kage pulling forth his own magnetic powers, using it to repel Trina away from them. Kage then felt Noodle Burger Boy get on top of them before Kage rips him off the side and throws him away.*

NBB: Aww.. Papa you're mean!

Kage: Not your father!

*Baymax uses his rocket fist to knock out the burger bot as Trina charges back. Fred, Gogo, and Ice-Frost arrive to see the battle as it is. Gogo and Fred head to free their friends and help Hiro and Cora while Miyuki rushes towards Kage to deliver whatever Mizuchi given her. Ice-Frost uses her ice to fly through the air where she whistles at Kage.*

Ice-Frost: Kage! You're gonna need this!

*She then throws the object towards them to which Kage catches, but they were given little time to observe what it is thanks to Trina punching Baymax back. She then feels an array of discs, flames, and ice shards fire at her as they rest of the team charge straight at her, with Mini-max standing guard.*

Mini-max: Do not worry my creators! I will protect you like a mama bear protects their cubs!

*Kage and Baymax use this as the time to recuperate as Kage looks at the clothed piece Ice-Frost tossed him. Unwrapping it he found exactly what it is. Memories flood as he holds it tightly, taking a deep breath before he places it into his suit. Trina pushes back the super hero team where they have all been pinned down to the teen couple. Noodle Burger Boy returns online as he zaps them one by one and kneeling before them. Cora looks up to see Trina head towards them, to which Cora decided that enough is enough. She stands up and using what energy she had, she makes her hands fire back at Trina and Noodle Burger Boy.*

Trina: Well this is new!

NBB: Seems like our special order to go has quiet a shocking kick!

*Trina uses what she had to repel back at Cora, but both were evenly matched. Determination rising to get the other down; at another life possibly, they would've been cousins with a sisterly bond, united by their passion... but that is not the reality they live in now. They are enemies. Eventually the shock gets so large that they are all knocked back. The dust clears as Cora tries to get up only for her to fall to her elbows, to which Trina and Noodle Burger Boy tries to get their balance back. The team rush back to Cora with Hiro holding her. The team get ready to protect their friend when they see him. Kage steps out, without his Baymax, his expression reminding them of Obake. His left glove, similar to Hiro's, glowed an ominous red as he looked at the robots. Noodle Burger Boy is the first to focus, to which he starts up his lasers eyes.*

NBB: Howdy and Goodbye Big Hero 7!

Kage:...Thanatos arise...

*Trina gets up to see a blast of black and red wave of electricity to strike Noodle Burger boy, to which they all see him convulse and twitch as the hideous cracks form on his body before he explodes, his chip now in pieces.*

Trina: Father!

*The team stare in awe at what they had witnessed, not caring as of now how its possible. But Trina is more shocked to see her creator kill Noodle Burger Boy and with such ease.*

Trina: You killed him!

Kage: You can't do this Trina!

Trina: But this city! What Big Hero 7 had done... They hurt us!

Kage: So you would hurt them back by destroying their lives?

Trina: *Turning her attention to Big Hero 7* Something like that.

Kage: Stop!

*He fires bolts of red and black shocks to which makes Trina shout in pain and agony, pieces of her robotic body and face flying off. By the time she is backed to the wall she has some of her vulnerable wires and face exposed to the open.*

Trina: But what about your dream? What about me!?

Kage: *Flinching but unwavering voice of stone* Thanatos Falls...

* A full shot of Black and red shocks mark around her as she twitches, her eyes leaking a disgusting oil to her battered face as she lets out one word.*

Trina: Papa?

*She deactivates, seemingly shut down... before the black and red shots fire out from within, making Trina scream before she explodes. The dust settles as pieces of her rain down.. her chip laid there in her place.. scorched and shattered. Kage lets out gasps as he falls to his knees, his eyes streaming down. Cora gets up slowly as she walks over to Kage.*

Cora:...They're gone... aren't they?

Kage:... it was either them or you...

Cora: And you chose us...

Kage: Yes... as much as I had memories of them... we were not a true family... *looks at the team* You all are...

Hiro: As are you...

*The Baymaxes step up and walk over to the team, marking the time.*

Baymaxes: You all have 5 hours till you wake up.

Hiro: Well, lets just be glad its a weekend for us... graduation isn't till next week.

Cora: Yeah... We do...

*They all head home; Globby arrived back at his apartment where he greets Felony Carl and Rosie with a hug; Honey Lemon and Gogo sleeping together; Wasabi resting on his bed; Fred with his own with Mini-max charging; Cora and her family sleeping at their house, with the temporary repairs in place..; and Hiro sleeping in his room, clutching to Tadashi's hat with his Baymax charging. However... all isn't well...The night had shifted to early morning the city calming down from the Buddy Guardian epidemic. But the police station was everything but calm or orderly, for a storm is brewing in the office. Diego sits on a chair, his hands handcuffed behind his back and his head hanging low, not allowing Commander Carter to see what his expression held. Commander Carter had been contacted by a police officer and told what had happened. In his years of service, the commanding officer of the super hero program had never seen more red in his life... In a matter of hours, commander Carter marched towards the police station where they were holding Diego Cruz, his facial expression comparable to a raging tiger ready to tear their prey apart. And now, after yanking Diego Cruz from his jail cell and into the office, he is fully ready tear Diego limb from limb.*

Carter: *Holding himself together* Officer Diego Cruz... I had thought the incident with Globby would be your only offense during your career as a police officer working with Big Hero 7 and that you will grow from your mistakes... But now...*Growling lowly as his eyes filled with rage* Do you realize what you had done?!

*Diego says nothing, his head still hanging low. But this did not stop Commander Carter from bring his fury to him.*

Carter: Not only had you commissioned unlicensed drones when your chief explicitely ordered that no drones are to be of use; you activated a program, a program that you consented to create, to slaughter Big Hero 7 and any other civilians who got caught in the array! Now civilians and fellow officers are critically injured; property damage is through the roof; and Big Hero 7 were nearly butchered! And you had taken the life when your orders were to bring them alive! And all for what?! What exactly did you think would happen when you activated them?!

*Diego on his part remained silent, but his own anger is rising up the longer it boils over Commander Carter's words. This wasn't his intention! He isn't responsible for the disaster! It wasn't his fault.*

Carter: ANSWER ME DIEGO CRUZ!

Diego: I did not order the Buddy Guardians to attack them! I was merely told that order 6 will do whats its programmed to! To stop the criminals at any cost! And the reason I accepted the buddy guardians is because we can't depend Big Hero 7 to come to our rescue all the time! Heroes can't always save everyone!

Carter: And you don't think the police isn't capable of saving everyone else too?! We set up the Hero-Police agreement so that both of you could protect more lives than either could individually!You think that nobody holds mistrust or hatred for the police after they witnessed police brutality or corrupt officers in the field all over the country?! The city's opinion of you and the police department was wavering in the aftermath of Globby! Now their faith in this police department is completely shattered because of what you had unleashed on their city and their heroes!

*The commander huffs to regain his breath after screaming his lungs out at Diego, who during said yelling froze as he processed his words. Now fully calming down, Carter stands stall, regaining his composure despite his eyes now holding regret and disappointment.*

Carter: Diego... it does not matter what your intentions were; what matters is your actions. And your actions had ultimately showed the city of San Fransokyo and the program of what you truly are; a bitter, jealous, and petty man who prioritizes his wounded pride over the well being of others... *Sighs heavily before he goes towards Diego Cruz* I warned you Diego... Now you have to pay the price..

*He then rips off the badge from Diego's chest, making the latter's expression shift to horror as this happens.*

Carter: Diego Cruz, you are terminated from the police force... and under arrest for attempted murder of heroes, buying unlicensed drones and obstruction of justice.

*Carter nods to the police officers guarding the door as they pick up Diego Cruz and take him out the office. Soon they exit outside where news reporters try to reach the disgraced officer as they take him to the police van to head to the state penitentiary. And there, seeing in a far distance, is his father and daughter... and his stomach sank to his core. His father, who had raised him alone and encouraged him to help others and to show his abilities, no stared on with an expression of shame towards him. And his pride and joy, his daughter Megan now looked on in horror and disbelief. They had seen the disaster from their home and stayed hidden for safety; but now they wished they stayed home.*

Diego: D-Dad! Megan! I-I can explain!

*They shove him into the van as now the reporters clamor around the old man and teen, now hammering them with questions. But Diego heard one loud and clear as his father's response had completely shattered his heart.*

Dunder: Are you the father of disgraced officer Diego Cruz? If so what do you have to say about the Buddy Guardian catastrophe?

Eduardo:... You are wasting your time Mr. Dunder. I have no son!

*He then takes Megan's hand and push through the crowd on the opposite direction, not even turning their heads to see Diego being taken off to the streets. He sinks to his knees as the full weight of the consequences fully hits him; because of the buddy guardians the city's beloved team of super heroes were nearly killed; because of the drones so many people had been injured; because of him the woman he had referred to as his wife is now dead... because of the buddy guardians he had lost his remaining family and it had destroyed their lives. His daughter will now be the subject of ridicule and shame since he is now in prison, his father cannot say that his son is contributing good when he is locked in prison... Halfway there he feels the police van make a sharp turn and the doors opened to reveal a dock with a ship.. and the four familiar faces of the villains.*

Nikolas: We have a bone to pick with you.. But Nozako... is interested in an opportunity...

 **A.N: Well... isn't that ominous. So this went through a heavy re-write as predicted since I dodged the whole Police vs Heroes arc out the window. This take of events do take a turn don't they? This is part 1 after all... and this isn't the last you'll see them. Till then, thank you for following and reading Big Hero 7 The series. Love you!**


End file.
